Calendrier de l'Avent 2017
by Gargouilles
Summary: Tous les jours jusqu'au 24 décembre 2017, un OS UA Sherlock pour attendre Noël...
1. Avent propos

Eh oui. Je sais. Je l'avais pourtant dit, et même juré, qu'on ne m'y reprendrait plus. Mais que voulez-vous, parfois je suis faible. Je suis faible quand il s'agit de Noël. Je suis faible quand il s'agit d'écrire. Je suis faible quand il s'agit de faire plaisir.

Alors oui, je l'avoue, j'ai récidivé… Nous sommes le quatrième dimanche avant Noël (enfin techniquement c'est le cinquième), c'est l'Avent (enfin je crois), je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi mon calendrier en chocolat ne commence pas aujourd'hui, ce n'est toujours que mon opinion et pas le sujet, et j'ai récidivé.

J'ai de nouveau écrit un calendrier de l'avent spécial Sherlock. Un OS par jour. Entre 10 et 55 pages par jour, une histoire complète par jour. Entre 7000 et 28 000 mots par jour.

Et plus précisément, un Univers Alternatif par jour jusqu'à Noël. Les idées que VOUS m'avez données, que j'ai retenues, je vous les offre en cadeau, égrenées comme les perles d'un collier, pour patienter jusqu'à Noël.

Ce sera joyeux, triste, dur, citronné, gentillet, mignon, et j'espère que cela vous plaira autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire, même si, mes bêtas peuvent confirmer, j'en ai aussi beaucoup souffert !

Cela me permet d'enchaîner sans transition avec une information importante : J'ai mis plus de **SEPT MOIS** à écrire ce calendrier. **SEPT MOIS** à produire un **minimum de 50 000 mots par mois** , soit l'équivalent de **SEPT MOIS de NaNo continu. (A l'exception d'octobre, où j'ai abandonné pour raisons personnelles, pour mieux me relancer en novembre)**. Au total, ce calendrier représente 617 pages et 316 790 mots, et des milliers d'heures de travail (et j'ai pas fini, il m'en manque 2 à achever ^^')

Si vous me connaissez, vous savez que la review n'est pour moi pas une nécessité. Je n'écris pas pour être lue, et le mécanisme de publication ne m'est absolument pas nécessaire. Je publie toujours pour vous, mais j'écris toujours pour moi.

Sauf cette fois. J'ai pris plaisir à écrire, comme toujours. Je me suis éclatée, et j'ai tout mis à ma sauce, je pense que certains d'entre vous seront surpris de ce que j'ai fait de leur thème. Mais cette fois, un peu plus que d'habitude, j'ai écrit pour vous. Alors remerciez l'auteure, la sueur et le sang, les nuits sans sommeil et les lemons écrits dans les bus et les RER : **Reviewez**. Si vous aimez, si vous n'aimez pas, si vous ne laissez qu'un mot ou un paragraphe, prouvez-moi, à moi et à tous les autres auteurs, que nous ne travaillons pas en vain quand nous nous lançons dans un projet aussi dantesque que celui-là a représenté pour moi ces derniers mois.

 **Reviewez, s'il vous plaît** , quand bien même je ne vous répondrai pas. La publication quotidienne, c'est une des sept plaies d'Egypte. Grâce à l'application FFNET et mon téléphone, je vais pouvoir balancer le chapitre tous les matins pour votre plaisir, et ensuite j'irais travailler dans le stress pour tenir mes prescriptions, fin d'année oblige. Mais si, chaque jour, j'illumine votre journée de John et de Sherlock, illuminez la mienne qui stresse pour ses délais avec vos reviews, et soyez patients pour les réponses, qui arriveront quand elles arriveront, quand j'aurais le temps.

J'en profite pour **remercier du fond du cœur mes deux bêtas** , tout d'abord, _Elie Bluebell_ , ma Merveille, mon Amour-à-moi, fidèle au poste depuis maintenant un bon bout de temps, et j'espère encore pour des années, ma Merveille, que cela soit pour la bêta ou l'amitié

Et la petite nouvelle à ce poste, qui a avalé mes montagnes de correction avec boulimie, _Allteas_ , qui subit déjà mes SMS de crises de génie et de questionnements existentiels. Sacré baptême de feu pour elle dans ma team, elle a relevé le défi haut la main, et j'espère une collaboration longue et fructueuse à base de « virgule manquante » ! ;)

Louisalibi, pour raisons personnelles, a donc cessé son poste, et je la remercie du fond du cœur pour les années de sa vie qu'elle m'a offertes. (Non, je ne suis pas psychopathe)

J'en profite également pour faire le **disclaimer global de la fic** : _Gloire à mes deux dieux sur Terre, aka M. Gatiss et S. Moffat, et bien sûr également à Conan Doyle et la BBC, qui possèdent Sherlock, le personnage original, et son adaptation récente pour la BBC._

 _Je ne possède rien, sinon les quelques personnages originaux qui feront leur apparition. Je ne gagne pas un centime non plus, sinon le plaisir de vous faire sourire, du moins je l'espère._

Rendez-vous dans 5 jours, le premier décembre, pour découvrir le premier chapitre intitulé "Violoniste" ;)

Je précise d'ailleurs que les chapitres ne sont pas publiés dans leur ordre d'écriture, et que j'ai essayé de publier les plus longs les dimanches, pour vous laisser le temps d'ingurgiter les quelques soixante pages du plus long de tous...

Bonne lecture, et surtout, à tous, un très joyeux Noël !

Gargouilles.

(ah et notez le jeu de mot de ouf : Avent propos / Avant propos. J'en suis très fière. Sisi.)


	2. 1er décembre - Violoniste

_S10, Louisebvlln, Elise et L : merci pour vos reviews anonymes et votre enthousiasme qui fait chaud au coeur ! J'espère que cela ne vous décevra pas !_

 **BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

 **1er Décembre – Violoniste**

Comme tous les jours, John l'entendit avant de le voir.

Comme tous les jours, John sentit son cœur s'accélérer de manière parfaitement injustifiée.

Comme tous les jours, il était dans les couloirs sales, sombres du métro et il semblait qu'il n'y avait que lui qui l'entendait.

C'était faux, cependant. Quand on l'entendait, dans l'avant-dernier couloir de la station, seul John paraissait réagir. Mais quand il franchissait l'angle, et arrivait sur le quai et qu'il le voyait en plus de l'entendre, John réalisait bien qu'il ne laissait personne indifférent.

Le contraire l'aurait étonné. Certains râlaient sur la pollution sonore qu'il représentait, mais ils étaient rares, et probablement jaloux et/ou aigris.

La plupart des gens l'écoutait. Le regardait. Le contemplait. Se laissait porter par sa musique, en oubliait, pour un instant, l'obscurité et la foule du métro, la journée de travail plus ou moins harassante qui les attendait, le froid et l'hiver. Ils écoutaient jusqu'à ce que le chuintement caractéristique du métro se fasse entendre, et alors seulement ils retombaient à pieds joints dans la réalité, montaient dans la rame et s'enfuyaient en direction du vrai monde.

John n'était pas comme ça. Depuis qu'il l'avait découvert, il partait plus tôt chaque matin, laissait passer un métro ou deux, pour en profiter. Pour le regarder. Pour l'écouter. Pour apaiser son cœur et son âme avant d'aller prendre sa garde à l'hôpital.

John était interne à l'hôpital Saint Bart, affecté en médecine générale, au service des urgences, de 8h à 16h, tous les jours.

Tous les jours, il prenait donc la Central line.

Et tous les jours, il croisait le violoniste de génie du métro.

John n'était pas très versé en musique. Ses années de clarinette au lycée avaient suffi à prouver qu'il était un terrible musicien, dépourvu de la moindre oreille musicale, et ayant un sens du rythme pour le moins « particulier ». Doux euphémisme qu'avait employé son professeur pour qualifier ses prestations.

Mais même sans la moindre connaissance en musique, et encore moins classique, John savait que le violoniste du métro était un génie. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir fait des études pour ça. Il suffisait de l'entendre. De le regarder. De voir les réactions qu'il suscitait autour de lui. Tout le monde s'arrêtait pour l'écouter, cherchait l'origine du son enchanteur, paraissait soufflé par son talent.

John, qui s'arrêtait tous les matins et laissait passer un ou deux métros, le connaissait mieux que personne.

Il connaissait le mouvement de ses mains, pâles, fines, gracieuses, qui tenaient l'archet avec une légèreté irréelle.

Il connaissait le velours rouge foncé de la boîte dans laquelle on lui lançait fréquemment des pièces et parfois même des billets.

Il connaissait les boucles sombres, comme dessinées par la main de Dieu lui-même, qui faisaient des arabesques sur sa nuque, son front, ses tempes.

Il connaissait le violon poli, patiné par les années et pourtant flamboyant dans son bois sombre.

Il connaissait le visage concentré, passionné, pâle comme le marbre et ciselé avec une précision diabolique - des pommettes pareilles n'auraient pas dû être légales.

Il connaissait même son prénom : William. William S. H quelque chose. C'était gravé dans son étui. Le S devait correspondre à son deuxième prénom, et le H à son nom de famille, mais les lettres qui suivaient le H étaient parfaitement illisibles, manifestement volontairement détériorées par la main de l'homme.

Il connaissait aussi la pureté de ses yeux bleus, si clairs, tellement clairs qu'on aurait dit deux pierres précieuses venant parachever un tableau de maître. C'était d'ailleurs pour ses yeux que John attendait le métro suivant : il les fermait en jouant, et les ouvrait seulement quand il changeait de morceau.

John aurait donné beaucoup de ce qu'il possédait pour avoir le droit de contempler ces yeux-là toute une vie durant, et se contentait à la place de rater des métros pour espérer les apercevoir un bref instant.

Mais tout ça, d'autres que lui l'avaient sans doute remarqué aussi. Il ne passait pas inaperçu, de par son visage, son talent, son regard acéré et sa musique.

Ce que John, cependant, semblait être le seul à remarquer était beaucoup plus profond.

Sa maigreur. Sa pâleur. Sa jeunesse. Ses vêtements élimés. Ses bleus. Ses coupures.

John était médecin, sa sœur était alcoolique et il était un humain plein d'empathie.

Il avait vite compris que ce gosse était sans doute à peine majeur, un peu plus jeune que lui, qui avait vingt-cinq ans. Qu'il avait probablement été jeté à la rue par ses parents dès sa majorité ou presque, en témoignait le nom de famille rayé dans l'étui de son violon.

Et qu'il était probablement drogué. Camé jusqu'à la moelle.

En ce moment c'était l'hiver, le cœur du mois de décembre, mais John l'écoutait jouer et l'observait depuis septembre, où les températures avaient été bien plus clémentes, et où il jouait en T-Shirt. Certaines formes d'hématomes sur les bras ne trompaient pas.

Il se piquait. Et pas qu'un peu, d'après ce que John avait vu. C'était d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle John l'avait ainsi observé. Il était médecin, voué à aider les plus faibles et démunis, à guérir et protéger. William entrait dans cette catégorie. C'était donc dans un but tout à fait médical qu'il l'observait chaque jour.

Quand il disait ça avec suffisamment de conviction, il pouvait presque y croire.

* * *

\- John, tu es absolument ridicule, avant ricané Mike Stamford, son meilleur ami, partenaire de labo et de paillasse des années durant, et désormais compagnon de galère aux urgences.

John n'avait même pas voulu savoir ce qu'il entendait par là et lui avait désigné le prochain patient qui l'attendait, tandis qu'il se dirigeait lui-même de l'autre côté de la pièce pour recevoir une mère et son enfant. Il regrettait presque d'avoir parlé de William à Mike. Il aurait voulu garder le jeune homme secret, pour lui. Un secret qu'il partageait, bien sûr, avec tous les inconnus du métro tous les matins, mais quand même.

Sa condition de médecin avait cependant repris le dessus ce matin-là : William avait l'air encore plus amaigri, famélique, drogué et épuisé que d'habitude. John était inquiet. Il en avait parlé à Mike de manière purement professionnelle.

\- Au fait, il est à quelle station, ton petit violoniste ? demanda Mike.

Ils avaient fini leur garde, comme tous les après-midi après huit heures debout à soigner le plus de patients possibles et imaginables. Mike et lui étaient en train de se changer, ôtant leurs blouses de médecin pour leurs vêtements de ville, quand son ami lui posa la question.

\- Stratford, répondit John. Tu ne passes pas par là.

\- Sauf si je te raccompagne, proposa Mike, un air pétillant particulièrement vicieux au fond des yeux.

John le connaissait désormais depuis près de dix ans : ils avaient épuisé les bancs du lycée ensemble, avant de s'attaquer à ceux de la fac et maintenant les couloirs aseptisés de Saint Bart. Quand Mike avait ce regard joyeux, c'était parce qu'il avait un plan derrière la tête. Et connaissant le bonhomme et son goût douteux pour les plaisanteries, John n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Fais un détour si ça te chante, mais ça ne te servira à rien. Il n'est jamais là l'après-midi.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge destiné à éloigner Mike : William n'était en effet jamais présent en train de jouer et mendier dans les couloirs du métro à l'heure à laquelle John rentrait chez lui après sa garde.

Et le jeune médecin était sûr d'une chose : jamais Mike ne ferait le détour le matin volontairement. Il tenait un peu trop à son sommeil pour ça. Rien n'était plus important que son sommeil, pour Mike.

\- Pff. Pas drôle. Je préfère rentrer chez moi, manger et dormir !

Huit heures de garde, de huit heures à seize heures, tous les jours sans exception. À voir des patients, être debout, examiner, courir dans tout l'hôpital, réorienter ceux qui n'étaient pas au bon endroit, suivre ses patients entre les différents examens s'il le fallait... Au début, John avait eu honte de rêver de son lit et d'un bon repas en sortant d'une garde. Il avait maintenant déculpabilisé : ils faisaient tous ça. Manger, faire une sieste pour s'en remettre, profiter de la soirée mais pas trop, se coucher tôt, se lever tôt et recommencer le lendemain matin. Après avoir aperçu William le violoniste.

Ils se séparèrent au métro, leur conversation ayant depuis dérivé sur un autre sujet, mais John n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que William. Mike ne le croyait pas quand il disait qu'il était drogué. Il avait insinué que les sentiments de John et son complexe du héros lui montaient à la tête.

\- L'armée t'a rejeté, alors tu te sens obligé de sauver tout le monde ! avait ironisé son ami.

Une fois encore, John n'avait pas répondu. Il n'avait pas de complexe du héros. Et encore moins de sentiment pour le jeune violoniste du métro, sinon une sincère inquiétude quant à ses pratiques douteuses. John voyait le bon en chacun. On n'arrivait pas à moitié camé dans la rue à faire la manche avec son talent, son violon et son étui visiblement d'excellente qualité sans une histoire tragique là dessous.

* * *

En arrivant à la station Stratford, John ne put s'empêcher de tourner le regard en direction de la place que William occupait d'habitude. Il savait que c'était inutile bien sûr, il n'avait rien entendu et il n'était jamais là l'après-midi.

Mais après l'avoir vu si faible le matin même, John aurait voulu juste l'apercevoir un instant, pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Mais il n'était pas là, bien sûr.

Et John fit semblant de croire que seul son esprit de médecin généra la lourde pierre qui pesait désormais sur son estomac.

* * *

En cet instant précis, John aurait volontiers assassiné Mike. Ou Philipp Anderson. Ou Sally Donovan. Ou les trois. À la fois. Dans d'atroces souffrances.

Anderson était un camarade de John et Mike, même s'ils n'avaient pas la même spécialité qu'eux : il était en médecine légale, et œuvrait donc dans les sous-sols de la morgue pour son internat, là où John et Mike vivaient dans les couloirs des urgences. Les trois garçons n'étaient pas spécialement proches, Anderson n'étant pas le plus sympathique de leurs collègues.

Mais Anderson avait un faible pour la jolie Sally Donovan, étudiante à l'école de police pour entrer à Scotland Yard. Le même faible que Mike. Sauf que Anderson, ce soir-là, avait réussi à décrocher un rendez-vous avec la jolie brune. Ce que Mike, à la grande incompréhension de John, avait estimé être une bonne chose.

\- Mais si John ! Regarde les choses posément : Anderson est un con. C'est un miracle qu'il ait décroché un rencard avec Sally. Il va faire de son mieux, sans doute, mais ça ne suffira pas, elle n'est pas bête. Et puis son naturel de con reviendra au galop. Il va lamentablement échouer. Sally va l'envoyer balader avec pertes et fracas. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ensuite, hein ?

\- Euh...

\- Elle se tournera vers moi ! Je serai là pour la sauver et voilà ! Elle me tombera dans les bras !

John n'était pas entièrement convaincu du bien-fondé du plan de Mike, mais ils étaient en pause et son bipeur venait de sonner. Il n'avait pas le temps d'en débattre.

\- Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est que Anderson puisse aller foirer son rendez-vous, or cet idiot est de garde ! Il faut que quelqu'un le remplace, n'importe qui fera l'affaire. Sauf que je suis indisponible, moi. Mais tu es mon meilleur ami, hein ?

Le bipeur de John re-sonna. Et sans trop savoir ce qu'il fabriquait, il accepta, tout en s'éloignant rapidement pour aller rejoindre le médecin qui l'avait appelé.

Quand le jeune interne avait enfin compris ce dont il en retournait, c'était déjà trop tard. Anderson l'avait chaudement remercié, Mike aussi, et Molly, qui serait l'interne avec lui durant cette garde, était venue lui communiquer le planning. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et avait enchaîné sa garde classique, de huit heures à seize heures, avec celle d'Anderson en médecine légale, de seize heures à minuit.

* * *

Après seize heures debout à travailler, il était à bout et dormait debout dans la rame de métro. Le pire, bien sûr, était qu'il serait quand même obligé de se lever à sept heures moins le quart le lendemain (enfin, considérant qu'il était plus de minuit, le jour-même) pour aller faire sa propre garde. Il allait tuer Mike.

Le seul point positif de tout ça, c'était qu'il avait pu sympathiser avec Molly Hooper, qu'il méconnaissait totalement. La jeune fille était discrète, et beaucoup plus jeune que tous ses camarades : un véritable génie qui avait réussi ses études de médecine en bien moins de temps que normalement. Et qui préférait de loin la compagnie des cadavres à celles de vrais patients. Ou même de vrais gens. Elle était solitaire et tranquille, et John l'avait toujours perçue comme une première de la classe asociale, pas fréquentable.

Dans son élément (la morgue) et seule avec John, elle s'était en réalité révélée adorable, drôle, et d'une intelligence acérée.

John sursauta soudain. Le métro venait de s'arrêter à son arrêt, et les portes s'ouvraient automatiquement en chuintant, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait réveillé. Il l'avait entendu ! Il en était sûr ! Une seconde avant que les portes ne fassent trop de bruit lors de leur ouverture, quand ils étaient arrivés à la station, il l'avait entendu, il en était sûr !

Il se précipita sur le quai et se pressa pour avancer, toute fatigue soudain envolée. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Il avait raison. Il était là. Et il jouait avec une force insoupçonnée, à faire trembler les murs (ou peut-être était-ce seulement dans l'esprit de John).

Le jeune étudiant ne put s'en empêcher. Et s'arrêta, planté devant lui, pour le regarder et l'écouter jouer. L'archet volait sur les cordes, et faisait danser les ombres sur son visage pâle. Il aurait été magnifique s'il n'y avait pas eu les cernes violettes dévorant son visage. Il avait l'air exténué, et pourtant il jouait, encore et encore.

John aurait voulu être beaucoup plus calé en musique pour reconnaître l'air qu'il jouait, et qui faisait battre son cœur à un rythme effréné.

Il était beaucoup plus près de lui que d'habitude. Il était minuit et demi. La foule habituelle de huit heures du mat' n'existait pas. Seuls quelques voyageurs épars se voyait ci et là. Rien ne les séparait, ce soir.

John avait oublié toutes les menaces qu'il avait pu proférer à l'encontre de Mike, Anderson et Sally. William était là ! Il était là, il jouait, et il ne jouait que pour John.

Le morceau s'arrêta soudain, et John redescendit de sa contemplation béate. William avait laissé retomber son violon le long de son corps, ouvert les yeux, et il braquait son regard d'une pureté absolue dans les yeux de John.

Combien de fois le jeune étudiant en médecine avait-il rêvé de cela ? D'avoir l'entière attention du violoniste ? Qu'il le regarde, lui et seulement lui ?

Et pourtant quand cela arriva, il ne put que détourner le regard, rougir bêtement, et bégayer en sortant précipitamment des pièces de sa poche, les jetant dans l'étui ouvert devant le jeune prodige.

\- Tiens, je, euh...

\- Bonsoir.

Il avait une voix. Il parlait. Il avait une voix encore plus belle que sa musique, si c'était possible. Une voix grave, chaude, veloutée, et John frissonna. Il y avait aussi l'absence d'accent dans la prononciation, même si cela n'était qu'un mot. La possibilité qu'il soit un génie venu des pays de l'est, riche dans son pays (expliquant le violon, l'étui) mais réduit à mendier en arrivant plus ou moins légalement en Angleterre avait également traversé l'esprit de John, à l'imagination très fertile. Il avait inventé des dizaines de vies, de passés et de futurs au violoniste mystère, réduit à jouer du violon dans les couloirs du métro pour survivre. Et pour obtenir l'argent de sa drogue, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

\- Bonsoir William, répondit bêtement John.

Le violoniste fronça les sourcils.

\- William ?

\- Ce n'est pas ton prénom ? Dans l'étui ?

L'esprit de John s'emballa de nouveau. Ce n'était pas son étui, pas son violon. Il l'avait volé à quelqu'un. Il était recherché par la police. Il avait assassiné le propriétaire du violon. C'était un meurtrier en puissance. Il allait assassiner John à son tour.

\- Ah, si si. William, c'est bien. C'est moi.

Il fallait vraiment que John arrête de réfléchir autant. Mais le regard bleu si pur le troublait un peu trop. Même sans la couleur surprenante, John aurait été troublé. William le violoniste avait une manière de regarder qui aurait saisi n'importe qui à la gorge. Un regard intense, puissant, mais également tout à fait sincère. John préférait croire qu'il avait oublié son propre prénom plutôt qu'il soit un assassin voleur d'identité. Après tout, s'il vivait dans la rue, il avait peut-être un pseudonyme, pour mieux se cacher. John savait que ça se faisait, surtout dans les squats de drogués. Il en avait entendu parler dans certains cours de psychologie médicale qui étaient obligatoires dans son cursus.

William le regardait toujours, et il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans la station. John se racla la gorge, se sentant obligé de dire quelque chose.

\- Hem, je, euh, j'aime beaucoup ta musique.

\- Je sais qui tu es, Jack. Tu es là tous les matins. Tu restes plus longtemps que les autres avant d'aller prendre ta garde de médecin. Tu laisses passer des métros.

John était abasourdi, et il ne savait dire ce qui le surprenait le plus : qu'il l'ait remarqué dans la foule tous les matins ? Qu'il en soit au point d'avoir noté les métros qu'il ne prenait pas ? Ou qu'il sache qu'il était médecin ?

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Jack, fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à répondre.

De toute évidence, cela le contraria, puisqu'il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah. Je croyais. Je me suis trompé.

\- Pourquoi tu croyais un truc pareil ?

Ce n'était pas comme si John avait son nom inscrit sur ses affaires, son sac, ou s'il avait déjà pris ce métro avec un ami qui aurait pu l'interpeller.

\- Tu n'as pas une tête à t'appeler Oliver ou Harry, qui sont les prénoms les plus donnés en Angleterre. Jack vient en troisième position. J'aurais parié là-dessus.

\- Je m'appelle John.

Il eut l'air encore plus mécontent.

\- Je n'étais pas loin, marmonna-t-il. Il faut encore que je progresse.

Il ne regardait plus John, et grommelait dans son coin. John était perdu.

\- Pas loin ? Progresser ? De quoi tu parles ?

L'attention de William revint à John.

\- Rien. Un truc. Pas grave.

\- Explique-moi ! Ça m'intéresse !

La virulence de John sembla déstabiliser le jeune violoniste, comme surpris qu'on puisse vraiment porter de l'intérêt à ce qu'il faisait. John, en réalité, n'était pas plus intéressé que ça par le fait en soi, mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour apprendre à connaître le jeune homme, continuer de lui parler, qu'il continue de le regarder comme il le faisait à l'instant. Avec incrédulité, curiosité, intérêt.

\- Pas ici, répliqua le violoniste.

John regarda autour de lui. La station vide paraissait complètement glauque, désormais.

\- J'habite à cinq minutes.

Il rougit. Il n'avait pas tout à fait prévu de dire ça. Du moins pas de le faire sonner comme ça. Les yeux bleus de William avaient désormais une lueur amusée, tandis qu'il rangeait rapidement son violon et ses maigres affaires. Il avait seulement son étui, un gros sac à dos et un autre sac.

\- Alors allons chez toi, John, susurra-t-il.

Ce fut en cet instant précis que John réalisa qu'il était complètement perdu. Il venait de se condamner. Il venait d'inviter chez lui un SDF camé. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde.

* * *

Ils cheminèrent en silence. John n'osait rien dire. Malgré sa maigreur, sa faiblesse apparente et les bleus que John savait être présents sous les vêtements fins, il suivait sans peine John. Il avançait droit devant lui, sans douter, sans hésiter, alors que le jeune médecin ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil fréquents. Une fois sortis du métro, il était effaré par l'aspect du jeune homme, le peu de vêtement qu'il portait, l'usure de ceux-ci, l'état misérable de ses chaussures. Il devait mourir de froid. Comment faisait-il pour survivre dans la rue ? Il n'avait pas de gant, et John était surpris que ses mains ne soient pas plus abîmées que cela par le froid.

\- Voilà. Euh, entre. C'est chez moi. Fais comme chez toi. Enfin je veux dire, je, euh...

Il s'enfonçait, rougissant tant et plus en même temps qu'il ouvrait la porte et invitait William à entrer dans son petit studio. John n'avait pas franchement les moyens de se payer un appartement plus grand à Londres. Avec ses horaires de médecin, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de vivre en coloc. Mais vivre seul avait un coût. Il aimait son appartement, pourtant, malgré sa petitesse. Un coin cuisine, une minuscule salle de bain. Il avait mis son lit dans un coin derrière un paravent dans un simulacre d'intimité. Le reste de la pièce se meublait de la table sur laquelle il mangeait, et surtout révisait ses cours. Un canapé défoncé complétait le tout. La pièce, malgré sa taille, était extrêmement bien rangée, ordonnée et propre.

\- Désolé, c'est spartiate... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de place, alors je suis obligé de tout tenir un peu rangé...

Il réalisa, une fois de plus, que ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait être très mal interprété pour un gamin venant de la rue, et rougit de nouveau, sous le regard goguenard du violoniste.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier de suivre l'éducation militaire que tu as reçue.

\- Quoi ?

Les yeux de John s'exorbitèrent de nouveau. L'idée que William soit un dangereux psychopathe l'effleura une nouvelle fois. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout cela sur lui ?

\- Je ne suis pas un psychopathe.

Et par-dessus le marché, soit il était devin, soit il lisait dans les pensées. John referma la bouche qu'il avait instinctivement ouverte, mais n'osa pas s'approcher du canapé sur lequel le jeune homme venait de prendre ses aises comme s'il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi confortable depuis longtemps.

\- Tu m'as demandé de quoi je te parlais tout à l'heure. C'était ma réponse, te déduire. C'est ce que je fais.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre.

\- J'observe les gens et je les déduis. Je t'ai observé. C'est pour ça que je pensais que tu t'appelais Jack, mais je me suis trompé. En observant ton appartement, je déduis ton éducation militaire, et manifestement sur ce point je n'ai pas fait d'erreur. Ton père ?

\- Oui... Mais comment... comment tu peux... c'est fantastique !

Une fois de plus, l'incrédulité se peignit sur les traits fins du jeune homme.

\- Fantastique ? répéta-t-il sans avoir l'air d'y croire.

\- Oui c'est génial ! Je veux dire c'est hyper impressionnant ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu deviner ça, c'est dingue ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur moi ?

L'enthousiasme de John semblait l'abasourdir et le ravir tout à la fois, et le haut de ses pommettes rougit délicatement. Il était plus d'une heure du matin et John se levait cinq heures plus tard. Sa fatigue était pourtant entièrement envolée. S'il n'avait pas déjà su qu'il était perdu auparavant, il l'aurait été à ce moment-là. Quand William rougit et que le bas-ventre de John réagit violemment dans un sursaut de désir. Sa bouche s'assécha et il repoussa avec difficulté l'envie soudaine de l'embrasser.

\- Je sais que tu médecin. Encore étudiant, interne. D'après la ligne de métro que tu prends, à Saint Bart. Je parierais soit sur la médecine générale, soit sur une spécialité très précise et méconnue. Ton père était militaire, il t'a transmis son goût du rangement, le lit fait au carré, ainsi que ses plaques, qui sont sur ta table de nuit. J'imagine qu'il est décédé. Que c'est ça qui a motivé ton envie d'entrer à ton tour dans l'armée, mais ils t'ont recalé à l'entretien de motivation ? C'est pour ça que tu maintiens ce rangement chez toi : au fond de toi tu es vexé qu'ils t'aient refoulé, et inconsciemment tu veux prouver qu'ils ont eu tort. L'absence d'éléments personnels me laisse penser que ta mère n'a pas apprécié que tu essayes de suivre la voie de ton père. Elle t'a mis à la porte. Tu n'as rien pu emporter comme souvenir. Tu as un frère, Harry. Il t'a écrit une lettre.

William désignait la table basse, où le courrier de John se dressait en une pile bien propre et bien nette. L'écriture brouillonne d'Harry se détachait sur l'une d'elle. John était impressionné. Le jeune violoniste devait avoir une excellente vue. Les plaques de son père étaient effectivement sur la table de nuit, mais elles étaient à peine visibles.

Il avait commis une erreur cependant, et John ricana.

\- Les prénoms, c'est pas ton fort, hein ?

\- Je me suis trompé ?

Il avait l'air frustré, agacé contre lui-même et se pencha pour mieux observer le nom qu'il avait attrapé à la volée, signature de la dernière lettre reçue par John.

\- Tu as bien observé. La lettre est signée Harry. Le diminutif d'Harriet. Ma sœur.

L'expression de bouderie, frustration de l'échec, et reconnaissance de son erreur tout à la fois, qui s'inscrivit sur le visage de marbre était l'une des choses les plus belles que John n'avait jamais vu dans sa vie.

\- Mais tu avais bon pour tout le reste. C'était très impressionnant. Tu pourrais en faire ton métier, c'est dingue !

Il vint s'assoir sur le canapé à côté de lui, surpris de son visage fermé. Avant de se souvenir qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Il l'avait rencontré seulement ce soir, même s'il l'observait depuis plusieurs mois. Même si ce formidable intellect semblait tout savoir de lui en seulement quelques minutes. John, lui, ne savait rien de lui en retour. Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là. Dans la rue. À jouer du violon pour mendier. À se piquer.

\- Tu peux rester ici pour la nuit si tu veux, lança-t-il soudainement à toute vitesse. Je me lève tôt demain matin. Mais tu peux dormir sur le canapé. Si tu veux ?

Un éclair étrange traversa le regard de William. Puis il hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je prends la salle de bains en premier ! s'écria John.

Avant de s'enfuir rapidement en direction de la salle d'eau. Il y passa rapidement un pyjama, se brossa les dents et fit une toilette sommaire au lavabo. Il était trop tard pour une douche.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ressortit, son regard tomba naturellement sur le canapé. Et William. Qui était à moitié nu. Il n'avait gardé que son boxer, et John sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. À l'exception de sa maigreur effrayante, il était magnifique.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas de pyjama. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Il y avait une lueur de défi dans son regard. Par rapport à son corps magnifique ? Ou par rapport aux bleus et marques qui le meurtrissaient de partout, témoin de sa vie de vagabond et la drogue qui devait courir dans ses veines ?

John devait être fou.

\- Pas du tout. Je vais te chercher des couvertures.

William hocha la tête, puis s'enferma dans la salle de bains à son tour, tandis que John sortait de quoi lui faire un lit sommaire, avant de tout éteindre et de se glisser sous les couvertures. Il ne faisait pas assez confiance à son corps. La décision lui fut salutaire. Parce que quand William sortit de la salle de bain, toujours à moitié nu et les cheveux humides plaqués sur son crâne, une fois de plus, le bas-ventre de John réagit sans son consentement.

\- Bonne nuit, John, murmura William après s'être glissé sous ses couvertures sur le canapé inconfortable. Merci.

\- Bonne nuit, William.

Il n'y eut plus un bruit après cela.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque le réveil de John sonna, lui vrillant les tympans, il faillit bien ne jamais se lever. Il était beaucoup trop tôt et il n'avait pas assez dormi. Il grommela, grogna, se retourna dans les draps, papillonnant des yeux, cherchant à tâtons à arrêter la sonnerie stridente lorsqu'une voix vint surplomber tout ça.

\- John, je m'en vais. Je ne peux pas rester. Merci pour tout.

Une main légère sur son épaule. Une pression. L'arrêt de la sonnerie. John se redressa en sursaut, força ses yeux à faire le point.

William était déjà au milieu de la pièce, parfaitement prêt à partir, avec ses affaires à la main.

\- Att... Atten... ATTENDS !

William s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il se retourna à moitié, manifestement peu enclin à perdre encore du temps.

\- Si... Si tu as besoin d'un endroit où dormir... Enfin... Je veux dire, tu peux revenir ici. Si tu veux. Je suis généralement là à partir de dix-sept heures. Ma garde finit à seize heures, tous les jours. Enfin. Voilà. Je...

\- Merci, John. C'est très gentil de ta part. Passe une bonne journée.

Et il disparut dans l'escalier, laissant John abasourdi. Il n'avait pas dit non. Il n'avait pas dit oui non plus.

John resta un instant hébété, et puis son regard tomba sur l'heure. Il jura, bondit hors de son lit, et se précipita sous la douche. Froide. Juste histoire de se réveiller.

Il partit en trombe, les cheveux encore humides, les chaussures à peine lacées. Il ne ralentit le rythme qu'une fois dans les couloirs du métro. Quand, comme tous les jours, il l'entendit avant de le voir.

William était là. Les yeux clos, il jouait, et comme toujours, on le regardait, on l'admirait, on lui jetait des pièces, on se laissait bercer par son talent.

John n'avait pas le temps. Il était déjà en retard. Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder et de le détailler. Cet être irréel au don merveilleux avait dormi chez lui la veille. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourtant le morceau prit fin, des applaudissements retentirent, William ouvrit les yeux et regarda immédiatement en direction de John. Avant de sourire, légèrement, doucement, armant de nouveau son violon sur son épaule, et recommença à jouer.

Mais John avait bien vu. Il lui avait souri.

Le métro arriva. John se jeta dedans. Il était en retard.

* * *

La journée passa en un éclair. John, de par sa fatigue, travaillait en mode automatique, sans jamais prendre de pause. Aussi Mike ne put le coincer qu'une fois la journée finie, dans la salle où ils troquaient leurs blouses pour leurs vêtements de ville.

\- John ! J'ai de supers nouvelles !

John frémit, se demandant de quoi il parlait. Parce que la plus belle nouvelle du monde pour John, ce serait que William revienne le voir. Mais il ne voulait absolument pas parler de ça à Mike. Il adorait son meilleur ami... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Juste pas.

\- Anderson a complètement foiré son rendez-vous avec Sally, comme prévu ! J'ai le champ libre ! Et aussi, et ça c'est pour toi, Molly a beaucoup parlé de toi, paraît-il... Elle veut organiser un truc à plusieurs, mais je pense que c'est surtout pour créer une occasion avec toi ! C'est pas trop génial ?

Mike avait l'air extatique. John cligna des yeux bêtement, comme une chouette réveillée en plein soleil. Il était bien trop fatigué après sa double garde, sa rencontre avec William, sa nuit trop courte et sa garde du jour pour parvenir à suivre l'excité qu'était son ami.

\- Euh...

\- Tu t'es bien entendu avec Molly, non ? D'ailleurs, merci pour ça, mec. Anderson est furieux, mais ça c'est pas de sa faute. Sally l'a giflé !

John secoua la tête lentement. Il fallait qu'il lui dise que Sally savait à peine qu'il existait. Et que Molly, durant la garde qu'ils avaient partagée, n'avait parlé que de Mike. Et que lui-même était bien plus intéressé par des yeux bleus et une peau de marbre... marbrée de bleus. Il devait être fou.

Mike continua de pérorer, et John le laissa faire, acquiesçant quand il fallait. Il ne réalisa qu'il avait accepté Dieu-savait-quoi que lorsque Mike le remercia chaudement, le serra dans ses bras, et disparut dans la bouche du métro en laissant John seul.

\- Merde, jura-t-il à sa propre intention.

Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir, et rentra chez lui comme un zombie. Il ne croisa pas William dans le métro, mais c'était normal. Il ne le voyait jamais dans l'après-midi. Une partie de lui espérait qu'il viendrait, ce soir-là. L'autre paniquait à l'idée qu'il soit venu et reparti parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé John, Mike lui ayant tenu la jambe un peu trop longtemps. Enfin une dernière part lui enjoignait de se calmer et de ne pas espérer.

Il n'y avait personne sur son palier, ou en bas de son immeuble.

Son estomac se serra.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, ravalant les sanglots qui naissaient dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas de raison de pleurer. Il régla son réveil pour la fin de sa sieste rituelle, s'enfouit dans son oreiller et se laissa tomber dans le sommeil.

* * *

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il avait encore sommeil mais s'obligea à se lever. Il savait pertinemment que s'il continuait de céder à l'appel du sommeil, il se réveillerait définitivement au milieu de la nuit et serait dans un rythme décalé parfaitement inconfortable pour travailler efficacement.

Il se traîna donc dans son appartement à vaquer à ses tâches habituelles, repas, douche, un peu de détente, révisions.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner au lit pour y faire une vraie nuit et reprendre son rythme normal, quand on frappa à la porte. Surpris dans son déshabillage, John s'emmêla dans sa chemise, qu'il était en train de retirer.

Le bruit à la porte recommença, plus fort, tandis qu'il réussissait enfin à jeter sa chemise à terre et se précipitait vers la porte, oubliant qu'il était torse nu.

\- J'arrive ! s'écria-t-il en ouvrant rapidement.

\- Salut John.

La vision était irréelle. John n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Il avait espéré, ce qui était pire pour un cœur déçu, mais il n'y avait pas cru. Et pourtant William était là, sur le seuil, un faible sourire aux lèvres, les yeux rouges et écarquillés. Il était drogué. Il planait probablement. Et pourtant, il était là.

\- Tu as dit que je pouvais revenir si je voulais.

John était trop abasourdi pour seulement songer à répliquer. Il ouvrit sa porte en grand, loupa le regard bleu sur son torse nu, et William s'invita chez lui pour la nuit pour la première fois.

Mais pas pour la dernière.

* * *

Rapidement, William devint le deuxième locataire officieux de l'appartement de John.

Lassé de le voir porter ses loques, John lui avait indiqué la machine à laver, et la lessive.

Lassé de ses mains sales et de son apparence générale de SDF, John lui avait indiqué la douche, offert une serviette propre.

Lassé d'entendre son estomac grogner certaines nuits, John lui avait indiqué les placards de la cuisine.

William partait tous les matins, souvent bien avant John. Il jouait dans le métro, revenait dans la soirée, plus ou moins tard, plus ou moins drogué, plus ou moins riche. Sans surprise, les deux derniers points étaient fortement corrélés. John n'avait rien demandé à son nouvel ami. William n'était pas du genre profiteur, et la plupart du temps, il se débrouillait pour s'occuper de lui, que cela soit pour manger, laver ses vêtements ou prendre une douche. Mais souvent, il ramenait de l'argent (qu'il posait sur la table à manger et que John avait appris à accepter sans un mot, et avait investi dans un porte-monnaie plus important pour transporter toutes les piécettes récoltées en mendiant) ou bien des plats chinois pour deux, sa manière de participer aux frais.

Et quand il ne ramenait rien, c'était souvent ces jours-là qu'il avait les yeux les plus rouges, les pupilles les plus dilatées, les bras les plus noircis d'hématomes.

John ne disait rien. William ne se cachait pas le moins du monde. John lui avait proposé un pyjama, il avait refusé et continuait de s'afficher sans pudeur en boxer au moment d'aller se coucher. Cela révélait sa maigreur, son état de délabrement physique, et surtout ses bleus. Le jeune violoniste savait que John était médecin, et il était, John pouvait en témoigner depuis ses semaines passées en sa compagnie, extrêmement intelligent. Il savait que John savait qu'il était drogué. Pourtant il ne se cachait pas. Et n'en parlait pas.

Et comme, malgré la drogue, il ne se montrait ni violent, ni incorrect, ni imprévisible ou dangereux, John n'en parlait pas non plus.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que ça durait. Noël était passé dans une relative indifférence. Les fêtes de fin d'année n'avaient pas beaucoup d'emprise sur la vie des internes en médecine, et manifestement pas davantage sur les mendiants violonistes dans le métro, à ceci près que William avait ramené plus d'argent que d'habitude.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid, et John se félicitait que William ne dorme plus dehors. Même si parfois, il ne revenait pas. C'étaient ces jours-là que John redoutait le plus. Il n'osait plus en dormir, de peur que William ne rentre au milieu de la nuit et qu'il ne l'entende pas frapper. Il avait peur qu'il ne revienne jamais. Il avait peur qu'il revienne dans un état pire que la mort.

\- Vous croyez que je devrais lui donner une clé ? demanda-t-il à Molly et Mike, un jour.

À Noël, Mike avait à tout prix voulu organiser un double rendez-vous, lui et Sally, Molly et John.

Cela s'était soldé par une claque retentissante de Sally sur la joue de ce pauvre Mike, et une soirée d'éclats de rire pour John et Molly, résolument devenus d'excellents amis.

Depuis, le jeune interne essayait de faire ouvrir les yeux de son meilleur ami à l'égard de l'étudiante légiste, et quand ils avaient une pause, ils la passaient donc ensemble tous les trois.

\- Tu sais ce que j'en pense, marmonna Mike.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré William, mais il n'approuvait pas la décision de John, depuis le premier jour où celui-ci lui en avait parlé.

\- Il ne va pas m'assassiner dans mon sommeil et partir avec toutes mes affaires, sinon il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, répéta John pour la énième fois. De toute manière, je n'ai rien de valeur.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, soupira Mike.

\- Il n'est pas dangereux.

\- Il est drogué.

John n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Ils avaient beau avoir eu cette discussion mille fois, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse adéquate à ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Molly ? demanda-t-il à la place.

Cette dernière se mordit les lèvres. Ils profitaient d'un temps de répit pour déjeuner à la morgue, lieu de prédilection de la jeune femme et d'un calme incomparable.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dangereux. Mais lui donner tes clés... Ce n'est pas pareil. Ça porte votre relation à un autre niveau.

Elle avait déjà vu William, n'habitant pas très loin et ayant fait un jour le détour pour passer par la station de métro de John, afin d'apercevoir le mystérieux « colocataire » de son ami. Elle avait été aussi subjuguée que John par son talent et son corps, mais se montrait bien plus méfiante que lui.

\- Que sais-tu vraiment de lui, au fond ? Tu ne le connais pas si bien...

John aurait tellement voulu répondre que si, il savait parfaitement qui était son ami mais il ne put que baisser les yeux sur sa salade. Au fil des jours, les deux garçons avaient fini par développer une drôle d'amitié-complicité basée sur deux principes fondamentaux : le premier était clair : On ne parlait pas du passé de William. Le deuxième était sous-jacent : on ne parlait pas de la drogue qui courait régulièrement dans les veines du plus jeune.

Pour tout le reste, William s'était révélé prolixe, d'une intelligence rare et aiguisée, un excellent joueur de poker, manipulateur hors-pair et comédien-né. Il fascinait John par ses récits de ses journées de vagabondage et de mendicité, ses moyens d'échapper à la police, aux ennuis, aux gens un peu trop intrusifs.

John, en retour, lui confiait ses galères à l'hôpital, son internat, avait raconté sa vie, ses parents, sa sœur.

William, bien que lui ayant révélé son jeune âge – dix-neuf ans, soit cinq de moins que John – et le fait qu'il n'ait pas fait d'études supérieures, s'était révélé d'une aide précieuse pour les révisions de John. Il excellait en chimie moléculaire et dosage de médicaments, et même s'il n'était pas bon en anatomie, il restait plus doué que bien des médecins que John connaissait. Sa mémoire était phénoménale, son intelligence exceptionnelle.

Mais cela en faisait-il pour autant un ami ? Digne de confiance ? Digne du double de ses clés ?

* * *

\- John, mon garçon, un mot s'il vous plaît.

John soupira intérieurement, se composa un magnifique sourire de façade et se retourna lentement, se détournant de l'escalier dans lequel il s'apprêtait à s'engager.

\- Mrs Swann ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Vous allez bien ?

Mrs Swann était la gardienne de son immeuble, vieille femme aigrie, commère de choix, maniaque du ménage et âme damnée du propriétaire de John (lequel possédait les trois quarts de l'immeuble, en fait). John avait réussi à se mettre la veille grincheuse dans la poche en changeant trois ampoules et en débouchant un évier, au début de son emménagement. Depuis lors il ne refusait jamais un menu service, comprenant que c'était là le seul moyen d'être tranquille. Il s'arrangeait pour la voir le moins possible tout en se comportant en locataire modèle.

\- Je prenais le thé à l'instant avec Mrs Becket...

Ah. C'était très mauvais signe. Mrs Becket était la première commère du quartier, retraitée riche à souhait depuis la mort de son cher mari, et propriétaire du quart restant de l'immeuble. Tout aussi aigrie que Mrs Swann, elle ne vivait que pour son affreux roquet et les séances de thé chez la concierge.

\- ... et nous avons évoqué votre... ami.

Le nez pincé en prononçant le dernier mot ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ce que les deux femmes pensaient de William. Malgré son apparence qu'il essayait de garder soignée, les nuits chez John, les repas et les lessives, il portait encore sur lui son appartenance à la rue. La drogue n'arrangeait sans doute rien à l'affaire. Et cela n'avait sans doute pas échapper aux deux commères. Mrs Becket venait d'arriver derrière son amie, sans doute pour mieux apprécier le spectacle.

\- William est passé, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire désarmant. Je lui avais pourtant bien dit que je ne rentrais pas si tôt ! Il ne retient rien !

Son air amusé et enjoué ne modifia absolument pas le faciès des deux femmes qui le regardaient depuis le pas de la porte de la loge de Mrs Swann.

\- Il serait bon d'envisager que cela... cesse. Nous sommes dans un immeuble respectable, John, tâchez de ne pas l'oublier. Il serait fâcheux que Mr Norrington soit mis au courant.

Mr Norrington était le propriétaire de John, et il était à peu près aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison.

\- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir ! Je vous souhaite une excellente journée mesdames !

Sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, il leur tourna le dos et s'élança rapidement dans l'escalier. Tandis qu'il engloutissait les marches en direction du sixième et dernier étage, il se questionnait. Il était vrai que William, souvent, arrivait à des horaires aléatoires et attendait John sur son palier, ce qui n'était pas franchement au goût de tout le monde. Mais était-ce vraiment cela que les deux vieilles dames condamnaient ? Ou bien le fait qu'elles voyaient arriver William tous les soirs, repartir tous les matins, savaient que John habitait un studio, et se méprenaient sur la nature de leur relation ? John frémit.

\- Salut John.

William était là, sur le palier, assis comme à son habitude lorsqu'il arrivait avant que John n'ait eu le temps de rentrer de sa garde.

\- Salut. Tu es là bien tôt, commenta le jeune interne en souriant.

\- Oh oh. Ma présence te dérange. Swann et Becket ?

Il avait cette manie de tout deviner qui était agaçante.

\- Ta manie de tout deviner est agaçante, répliqua John affectueusement en mettant sa clé dans la clenche.

\- Je ne devine pas, je déduis, corrigea William. Mais je suppose que ça veut dire que j'ai raison. Ma présence dérange. Je peux...

\- Non !

Ils venaient d'entrer et l'idée que William reparte était insupportable pour John. Surtout si cela devait être pour toujours.

\- John, sois lucide, soupira le violoniste. Je ne t'apporte que des ennuis.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Elles n'aiment pas vraiment que tu traînes sur le palier c'est tout ! Il y a une solution très simple à cela.

William traversa l'appartement et se laissa tomber dans le canapé qui était devenu son domaine au fil des semaines. Il s'étira, parfaitement conscient du regard de son ami sur lui.

\- Vraiment, John ? C'est vraiment la seule raison ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Je vais te donner mes clés, poursuivit John sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Le double. Tu pourras entrer quand tu voudras.

\- Voilà qui est très généreux de ta part. Et très dangereux. As-tu à ce point confiance en moi ?

\- Je ne devrais pas ? le défia John.

William sourit, mutin. Il pouvait paraître parfois si jeune, si beau, si parfait. Le traître cœur de John s'emballa un peu trop.

\- À toi de me le dire, répondit-il dans un sourire.

\- Mais je mets une condition à ma confiance.

John approcha un peu plus près, rivant ses yeux dans ceux de William. Dans les yeux rouges de celui-ci. Pas autant qu'ils avaient pu l'être, mais quand même.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Saint Bart a un dispensaire. Ils ne réclament ni papier d'identité, ni paiement. Ils aident juste les plus démunis qui ne peuvent pas se payer des soins médicaux. Je ne bosse pas là-bas, mais je connais ceux qui le font. Ils sont très compétents. Ils peuvent t'aider.

Il tenta de réprimer les tremblements de son corps. Il avait osé.

\- M'aider pour quoi, exactement ? susurra William.

Il était encore plus courageux et retors que John. Il était encore plus beau et plus désirable que jamais.

\- Ce que tu fais.

\- Et que crois-tu que je fasse ? À part jouer du violon dans le métro, puisque tu n'as pas l'air de parler de ça.

John soutint le regard bleu qui ne cillait pas. Il aurait pu lui parler d'un bon millier d'autres sujets, à commencer par l'envie irrépressible qu'il avait de l'embrasser en cet instant précis, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'être faible.

\- Je parle de ce que tu prends. Cocaïne, j'imagine. Et qui te détruit la santé lentement.

Manifestement, William ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il ait le cran de le dire à voix haute, puisque ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- C'est ainsi que tu me vois, John ? Comme un pauvre camé dans un squat ? Un drogué ? Un perdu ? Tu t'imagines être Wendy et je suis le chef des garçons-perdus, le Peter Pan des camés ?

Le livre de Barrie figurait en bonne place de la bibliothèque de John, et William avait manifestement suivi ses conseils de lecture et compris l'essence du livre.

\- Je te vois comme tu es, William. Voilà le double de mes clés.

Il laissa tomber le jeu de clés sur la table basse devant son colocataire.

\- Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir. De réfléchir à qui tu es. Qui tu veux être. Bonne soirée.

Et sans laisser le temps à son ami de répliquer, il tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ressortit de sa douche, William était parti. Cela arrivait souvent, qu'il rentre tôt et revienne tard dans la soirée après avoir joué un peu plus dans le métro.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Parce que sur la table basse, là où s'étaient tenus les clés, il y avait un mot :

« Merci John. Je ne te décevrai pas »

C'était la première fois que John voyait l'écriture de son ami et il ne put s'empêcher, dans un élan de sentimentalisme de presser le mot sur son cœur et le ranger dans sa table de nuit.

Il était certain que William tiendrait sa promesse.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il y avait du thé chaud, de l'argent et un autre petit mot sur la table : « bonne journée, John ».

Ils communiquèrent beaucoup par messages écrits à partir de là. Ils se retrouvaient souvent le soir, mais si, à l'heure du réveil ou du coucher, l'autre n'était pas là ou déjà endormi, ils écrivaient un mot. Pour ne rien dire, et pour tout se dire. Parfois, sans raison, il y avait des « merci, John » et rien d'autre. Qui faisait s'envoler le cœur de John un peu trop vite, trop haut, trop fort.

Cela dura plusieurs semaines, des mois, au cours desquelles jamais William ne faillit à la confiance que John avait placée en lui. John trouvait ses yeux moins rouges, ses bras moins bleus. Il ne savait pas si c'était vrai, ou si c'était ce qu'il désirait ardemment et projetait sur son ami. Le printemps était arrivé, et John craignait que les températures plus clémentes ne poussent son ami à partir, retourner dans la rue, et se demandait si ses peurs aveuglaient son jugement.

Mike désapprouvait toujours, mais Molly, qui s'était sensiblement rapproché du médecin après la deuxième gifle infligée par Sally, travaillait à le faire changer d'avis pour mieux soutenir John. Cependant, elle restait prudente et l'enjoignait à ne pas prendre ses désirs pour des réalités.

John n'avait pas osé répliquer que si c'était le cas, il y aurait longtemps que William aurait rejoint son lit.

* * *

\- William, arrête de te retourner dans tous les sens ! J'ai un examen pratique demain ! râla John.

C'était un de ces soirs où William était là, et John aurait vraiment préféré qu'il ne le soit pas. C'était presque la fin mai, les températures remontaient, et manifestement le jeune homme hésitait entre sur ou sous la couverture, et il gigotait sur le canapé.

\- C'est inconfortable ! se plaignit le violoniste. J'ai mal au dos !

Il ne devait pas avoir tort, puisque ça faisait maintenant six mois qu'il se défonçait les vertèbres sur le canapé inconfortable de John.

\- Eh bien viens ici, et laisse-moi dormir ! s'exclama John sans même réfléchir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de le dire deux fois, ou de regretter ce qu'il venait de prononcer que William bondissait du canapé, rejoignait le lit de John en trois enjambées et s'installa du côté vide.

\- Merci John !

Il y avait une telle sincérité dans sa voix que John ne songea même pas une seule seconde à le repousser. Ils étaient amis. Les amis pouvaient bien faire ça ensemble. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Rien dire du tout.

Et ce n'était pas du tout gênant d'avoir son ami et fantasme absolu à moitié nu dans son lit.

\- Bonne nuit, John, souffla William, et John aurait juré qu'il avait fait exprès de prendre cette voix-là.

Il n'allait pas en dormir de la nuit. Ça allait être beaucoup trop dur. Dans bien des sens du terme.

* * *

Il dormit mieux que jamais, contrairement à ses prévisions. Si l'on exceptait, bien sûr, son réveil à trois centimètres de William, l'un et l'autre ayant bougé dans l'inconscience de la nuit, et son érection matinale.

Malgré la situation relativement gênante, la proximité de leurs corps et l'imminence de son important examen, John ne put s'empêcher, pendant une minute, de regarder son ami-colocataire-squatteur de lit dormir un instant, le cœur serré. Dieu que William était beau, les paupières closes, la respiration régulière, le corps au repos. Seules ses paupières, un peu trop violettes au goût de John, trahissait réellement son état. Sinon, il n'avait l'air d'être un ado comme les autres. Un ado de dix-neuf ans qui vivait dans la rue et jouait du violon mieux que la moitié des membres du conservatoire dans les couloirs du métro pour gagner de quoi survivre et se payer sa dope.

La vie était mal faite.

* * *

\- Ce soir je rentrerai tard, annonça John à un William qui s'était finalement éveillé pendant qu'il préparait le petit déjeuner. On va sans doute sortir fêter la fin des exams avec Mike et Molly.

Un grognement lui répondit. Parfois, William n'était pas du matin. Ça ne dérangeait pas John. Ça faisait partie de qui il était.

Lorsque l'étudiant en médecine rentra ce soir-là, il était un peu plus qu'éméché, riant tout seul sans la moindre raison, et il était bien plus tard que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans son appartement, persuadé de ne pas y trouver William, qui, semblait-il, n'aimait pas être seul dans l'appartement qui n'était pas le sien, la première chose que John vit et qui le fit dessoûler presque aussitôt fut le jeune violoniste. Endormi. Dans son lit. De son côté.

John n'avait plus assez de logique pour aller dormir sur le canapé. Et puis il était trop fatigué. Du moins, cela serait les arguments parfaitement rationnels et justifiés qu'il pourrait servir le lendemain matin à William pour justifier sa présence à côté de lui.

Sans plus y réfléchir, John se déshabilla entièrement et glissa sous les couvertures, proche, bien trop proche du corps à demi nu de son ami. L'alcool le fit plonger dans le sommeil aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, William ne lui demanda rien, pas une explication, pas une question. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé à dormir ensemble, pourquoi s'en priver ?

Le soir même, John ouvrit les draps du côté du lit de William, en une invitation timide. Sans que le moindre mot soit échangé, William, toujours dans son boxer habituel, vint se coucher à côté de lui.

Un soir. Deux soirs. Une semaine. Deux semaines. Et bien plus.

* * *

\- Vous faites absolument tout de travers ! râla Molly.

\- Je n'approuve toujours pas, grinça Mike.

\- Tais-toi ou tu es privé de câlins, répliqua la jeune légiste.

Molly et Mike sortaient enfin ensemble depuis un mois, ce qui n'avait rien changé à l'habitude des trois amis de manger ensemble le midi, quand ils arrivaient à faire se coordonner leur pause. Mais qui changeait tout à la mauvaise humeur de Mike, qui ne pouvait désormais plus s'opposer à son meilleur ami si Molly n'était pas de son avis, puisqu'elle influait sur son opposition à coups de menaces bien senties.

Ils n'avaient cependant pas perdu leur bonne habitude de discourir de la vie sentimentale de John, ou plus exactement de son absence de vie sentimentale.

Sur l'avis de Mike, et contre les conseils de Molly, il avait essayé de draguer une interne de leur âge, en pédiatrie, Mary Morstan, mais cela n'avait rien donné.

\- Non mais je... voulut argumenter Mike.

\- Mike, sois réaliste ! le coupa Molly. John, depuis combien de temps connais-tu William ?

\- Plus de sept mois qu'il vient chez moi. Mais je le connais en tant que violoniste dans le métro depuis septembre dernier. Bientôt un an.

C'était le début du mois de juillet, et la chaleur à Londres était étouffante.

\- Disons sept mois. Et il n'a jamais, durant cette période, fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse porter préjudice à John ! Pourquoi refuses-tu d'admettre que c'est peut-être juste un môme paumé qui avait besoin d'aide ?

Molly avait un regard flamboyant, mettant son petit-ami au défi de lui répondre. De l'avis conjoint de Mike et John, la jeune femme s'emballait bien trop en voyant dans l'histoire inexistante de John un Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes, à ceci près que Roméo et Juliette ne mettaient pas six mois à s'avouer leurs sentiments. Molly était probablement trop aveuglée par l'histoire parfaite qu'elle imaginait entre les deux garçons, mais la plupart du temps, son argumentaire servait la cause de John, qui laissait donc Mike galérer.

Cette fois, cependant, l'interne décida de répondre à sa copine, et le « non mais c'est pas un môme il a dix-neuf ans sans doute bientôt vingt » de John fut englouti par la voix puissante de Mike.

\- Parce que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ton « môme paumé qui a besoin d'aide », il en est toujours au même stade. Il joue toujours dans le métro. Il fait toujours la manche. Il est toujours aussi camé. Il abuse toujours autant de la gentillesse de John. Aider son prochain, je veux bien, mais il ne fait clairement pas d'efforts pour s'en sortir. Pourquoi faut-il continuer d'aider ceux qui ne veulent pas d'aide ?

Molly ouvrit la bouche, manifestement prête à répondre, oubliant de manger, quand Mike la fit taire d'un doigt levé.

\- Mais surtout, et c'est ça qui me gêne le plus, parce que j'ai l'impression de le connaître.

\- C'était la première fois qu'il disait une chose pareille et le silence s'abattit sur la morgue où ils avaient trouvé refuge pour déjeuner.

\- Quoi ? demanda John.

\- Tu te souviens la photo que tu m'as montrée, l'autre jour ?

Quelques semaines plus tôt, John avait réussi à arracher un portrait à William, le seul et l'unique. Si les deux garçons étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, les règles « ne pas parler de la drogue » et « ne pas parler du passé de William » étaient toujours en vigueur, assorties de l'impossibilité de prendre le violoniste en photo. John avait réussi une unique fois, et il chérissait le portait désormais contenu dans son téléphone comme un trésor. Bien sûr, il avait fait partager sa joie à ses amis et avait montré la photo à Molly et Mike.

\- Il me dit quelque chose. J'en suis sûr. Je l'ai déjà vu.

\- Et alors ? demanda Molly. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

John et Mike échangèrent un regard.

\- Rien... Mais je ne sais pas. J'ai cette impression bizarre. Je ne le sens pas.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment argumenter contre un pressentiment.

\- Là où je suis d'accord avec Mike, finit par dire Molly, c'est que ta situation n'est pas gérable sur le long terme, John. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens. Parce qu'avec un peu de chance, il a les mêmes sentiments à ton égard... mais vous ne pourrez être ensemble que s'il met fin à sa dépendance. Ou tu en souffriras. Beaucoup trop.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment argumenter non plus contre les vérités énoncées par Molly.

* * *

William disparut pendant plusieurs jours. John avait l'habitude que parfois, même si cela lui brisait le cœur, son ami ne vienne pas pendant une nuit ou deux. Il devinait que c'était pour aller traîner dans des endroits absolument pas recommandables, malgré les dépliants pour les soins, l'accompagnement thérapeutique, la dépendance ou encore le dispensaire de Saint Bart que John avait laissés traîner.

Mais pendant une semaine complète, c'était la première fois.

Au bout du septième soir, John cessa d'espérer. William avait emmené son violon. Il avait laissé certaines de ses affaires, mais pas son sac à dos. Il avait déjà raconté à John qu'il lui était arrivé de devoir quitter un lieu précipitamment, et qu'il se moquait de ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, tant qu'il avait son violon et son sac à dos, qui contenait ses biens les plus précieux.

Alors John, après presque huit mois à vivre avec ce drôle d'oiseau dont il était tombé fou amoureux, et sept jours à l'attendre, enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, et pleura.

* * *

Le bruit de la clenche, au milieu de la nuit, ne le réveilla pas, écrasé par la chaleur caniculaire du mois d'août à Londres. En revancha, la main qui se posa sur son visage, il la ressentit, et se réveilla en sursaut.

À la lueur de la lune, qui déversait une luminosité parfaite dans la pièce, William se tenait devant John et il paraissait détruit.

\- Pardonne moi John... Pardonne moi... Je dois partir... Je ne veux pas... Pas que tu sois mêlé... Il pourrait... détruire ta vie... ton avenir... tout. Je ne veux pas... pas t'entraîner... Avec moi... Mon enfer n'est pas... ta responsabilité.

Sa voix était hachée, mais il ne pleurait pas pour autant. Il semblait cependant souffrir le martyre et John sentit son cœur, que pourtant il aurait juré ne pas pouvoir être blessé davantage, se briser encore un peu plus. Il bondit hors du lit, se planta devant son ami, attrapant dans la sienne la main qui l'avait réveillé.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir ! Je refuse que tu t'en ailles !

\- Il m'a retrouvé ! Je ne veux pas... qu'il te trouve aussi !

\- Qui ? Qui ?

Mais William ne semblait pas disposé à répondre. Et John fit la seule chose qui lui parut logique : il combla la distance qui le séparait de son ami et l'embrassa. S'il devait le perdre, il voulait au moins savoir si le goût de ses lèvres avait celui de ses fantasmes.

Un baiser. Doucement.

Deux baisers. Plus franchement.

Trois baisers. Passionnément.

Il n'y eut pas de quatrième fois. William avait reculé. Il paraissait paniqué, pourtant il n'avait pas repoussé John. Son envie luisait au fond de ses prunelles illuminées par la lune.

\- Ne fais pas ça. Ne me fais pas mal à ce point, s'il te plaît. Ne me fais pas regretter de partir.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, William, répéta John.

\- Tu ne sais même pas mon nom, souffla William. Tu ne sais même pas... qui je suis.

Il paraissait sur le point de fondre en larmes, tremblant, le souffle court, le corps agité de tremblements.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne m'appelle pas William.

L'alerte « psychopathe ayant tué quelqu'un et pris son identité » revint en force à l'esprit de John. Mais c'était impossible. Il connaissait le violoniste depuis des mois. Il ne lui avait pas menti. John en était sûr. Il refusait d'y croire. C'était impossible.

\- Enfin si, William est mon prénom. Mon premier prénom. Que personne, pas même mes parents, n'a jamais utilisé. Je m'appelle Sherlock.

John le regarda, abasourdi. Il avait toujours trouvé l'homme bien trop exceptionnel pour porter un prénom si banal, et finalement il apprenait que oui, son prénom était bien à la hauteur de son génie.

\- Sherlock Holmes, précisa William (non, Sherlock).

William S. H. William Sherlock Holmes. Et la lumière se fit soudainement dans l'esprit de John. Mike avait effectivement déjà vu son ami. Son père était un homme du monde qui avait traîné son fils dans des galas de charité et autres événements mondains toute son enfance durant. La famille Stamford avait eu bien du mal à accepter que leur précieuse progéniture ne suive pas une carrière de brillant chirurgien mais se destine à la médecine générale. Mike avait dû affirmer sa position, et s'en était finalement tiré sans être déshérité, jouissant depuis lors d'une relative tranquillité, et n'avait plus l'obligation de suivre son père aux événements du grand monde.

\- Holmes comme... le P _remier ministre Holmes_ ? balbutia John. Tu es son fils ?

Cela se tenait. Richard Stamford avait plus que certainement emmené son fils dans des événements où il avait pu croiser le ministre Holmes.

Un drôle de rire s'échappa de la gorge de Sherlock, son visage tentant de dissimuler une hilarité malvenue.

\- Son fils ? répéta-t-il. Mais tu crois que Mycroft a quel âge, au juste ? S'il savait ça ! Il vaudrait mieux ne jamais le lui répéter !

Il était l'air de trouver absolument risible l'erreur de John.

\- Mycroft est mon frère. Mon frère aîné.

\- Il est Premier ministre. Il ne peut pas être ton frère.

\- Il a sept ans de plus que moi.

\- Le Premier ministre ne peut pas avoir vingt-six ans.

\- Vingt-sept. Et si, je t'assure. Ça fait même déjà un bon nombre d'années qu'il s'amuse dans l'ombre. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas vraiment ce qui l'a conduit à passer dans la lumière récemment.

Mycroft Holmes était Premier ministre de la Grande-Bretagne depuis quelques mois à peine.

\- Tu es le frère du Premier ministre, répéta John, absolument abasourdi.

\- À mon grand désarroi, oui.

\- Mais...

John ne comprenait pas. Il n'osa cependant pas formuler sa question, mais elle dut se lire sur son visage puisque celui de Sherlock s'assombrit à la lumière de la lune, un vrai crève-cœur pour John qui aurait voulu faire disparaître pour toujours cette expression de souffrance des traits de marbre.

\- Pourquoi je fais la manche ? Pourquoi je dors dans la rue ? Pourquoi je joue du violon dans le métro ? Parce que j'ai commis une erreur. Une très grosse erreur. La même qui justifie que je dois partir. Il m'a retrouvé et je ne veux pas te mettre en danger !

\- Qui ?

Le cœur de John tambourinait dans sa poitrine. L'idée de perdre Sherlock lui était encore plus insupportable que précédemment.

\- Qui t'a retrouvé ? Ton frère ?

\- Oh John, soupira doucement Sherlock. Ce serait si simple si c'était lui. Mais il n'essaye même pas. Il me punit. J'ai commis une erreur.

\- Raconte-moi !

Sherlock secoua lentement la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir, crois-moi.

Cette fois ce n'était plus de la peur de le perdre qui anima les actions de John, mais la colère.

\- Laisse-moi décider de ce qui est bon pour moi ou non ! Je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi tout seul !

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau. Intensément.

Et par un miracle qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Sherlock ne le repoussa pas. Il s'accrocha à ses épaules comme à une bouée, pressa son corps tremblant contre lui, et répondit au baiser avec passion.

\- Joh... John... murmura-t-il contre lui, le corps secoué par de violents tremblements, lorsqu'ils cessèrent enfin de s'embrasser.

\- Je suis là, Sherlock.

\- Je... Je...

\- Je serai toujours là. Toujours.

\- Mais si tu sais... Si tu apprends la vérité...

\- Je ne partirai jamais.

\- Tu vas me haïr.

\- Je ne te haïrai jamais.

John ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à répondre ainsi aux mots murmurés de son ami, pressé dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Raconte-moi, Sherlock. Raconte-moi tout.

Bizarrement, utiliser le vrai prénom de son ami lui semblait être la chose la plus facile et naturelle du monde. Comme si avoir utilisé William des mois durant était une erreur à corriger.

Lentement, John recula, amenant Sherlock avec lui et l'obligea à venir avec lui sur le lit, s'y asseyant puis allongeant lentement. Sherlock, dans un état proche de l'hébétement, le suivit et s'allongea à ses côtés, sur le flanc, lui faisant face.

Il ferma les yeux. Et puis seulement, il parla.

\- Mycroft... mon frère. Il ne me faisait pas confiance. Il ne m'a jamais fait confiance. Parce que j'ai toujours été... différent. Extrémiste. Dangereux.

\- Drogué ? murmura John.

\- Oui, répondit Sherlock dans un souffle. Pas de la cocaïne, pas avant. Mais... J'avais besoin. Je pensais trop. Trop fort. J'avais besoin. De l'éteindre. D'arrêter de penser, pendant une seconde ou deux ou dix. Et puis un jour, il est arrivé. Mycroft le traquait, bien sûr. Il était dangereux. Il voulait jouer. Mettre Londres à feu et à sang s'il le fallait, juste pour jouer. Il voulait un adversaire. Un adversaire à sa hauteur.

\- Toi ? devina John.

\- Moi. Jim Moriarty voulait jouer, et j'ai joué avec lui. J'ai supplié Mycroft de me faire confiance. Je pouvais gagner. J'y croyais. Jusqu'au bout. Mais j'ai commis une erreur. Une grossière erreur. Je me suis surestimé. Moriarty m'avait mieux cerné que je ne l'avais compris. Et avait réveillé en moi des démons plus puissants que je ne le pensais, me faisant tomber bien plus vite et plus profondément que je ne l'avais vu venir…

\- La cocaïne, asséna John.

Il ne comprenait pas forcément tout, parce que la voix de son ami était hachée, presque sanglotante, et parce qu'il s'était rapproché de lui au point de le serrer contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule, complexifiant l'écoute de John.

\- J'ai commis une erreur. Moriarty n'est pas mort. Il ne s'est pas fait exploser la cervelle comme prévu. Mycroft m'a retiré sa confiance, que j'avais à peine gagnée, si chère à obtenir et si simple à perdre. Moriarty est défiguré. La balle ne l'a pas tué mais l'a atteint. Il ne veut plus jouer. Il veut me tuer. Il m'a retrouvé. Je... je n'aurais jamais dû rester aussi longtemps au même endroit. Mais je ne pouvais pas...

Il gémit, dans un bruit de douleur si déchirant que John sentit son cœur se briser encore un peu plus.

\- Je ne pouvais pas partir. Je ne pouvais pas partir d'ici. Je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner. Je voulais tellement devenir digne de toi. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'ai essayé, mille fois, d'arrêter. Mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était la seule chose qui me permettait de suffisamment exacerber mon intelligence pour vérifier que je n'étais pas en danger. Que je ne te mettais pas en danger.

Dans un geste apaisant, John le serra encore davantage contre lui, caressant ses cheveux, respirant son odeur, plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il comprenait son dilemme. Persuadé que la drogue était ce qui le rendait intelligent, et qu'il avait besoin de son intelligence pour se protéger, et protéger John, il était incapable d'arrêter, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne garderait pas John s'il n'arrêtait pas.

\- Sherlock, tu es la personne la plus intelligente au monde. Tu le seras toujours. Je te le promets. Tu n'as besoin de rien pour être suffisamment intelligent.

Sherlock gémit de nouveau, le corps tremblant, et John raffermit sa prise sur lui, le collant un peu contre lui, lui murmurant des mots sans suite, sans logique, juste pour le rassurer. Jusqu'au moment où Sherlock se calma enfin, relevant des yeux rouges aux pupilles dilatées.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui embrassa John, bien plus passionnément que précédemment. Et John, Dieu lui pardonne, n'était qu'un homme en boxer dans un lit avec la personne qu'il désirait de tout son corps et de toute son âme.

Lorsque la langue de Sherlock quitta sa consœur, le laissant haletant et pantelant, pour mieux mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et souffler lentement sur sa jugulaire, glissant lentement en direction de son oreille, il se sentit réagir.

Le gémissement qu'il laissa soudainement échapper n'avait absolument rien en commun avec ceux que Sherlock avait poussé un instant plus tôt.

\- Ooh Seigneur, non, non, non, Sherlock, je...

\- John... murmura-t-il au pavillon de son oreille.

Il y avait des limites à ce qu'un homme pouvait supporter, et le corps de John avait atteint sa limite. Et Sherlock ne pouvait pas ignorer l'érection pressée contre lui.

\- Je... Sherlock, ne fais pas ça, je...

\- Je rêve de ça depuis je t'ai rencontré, lui répondit le violoniste en braquant son regard irréel dans le sien.

John sombra immédiatement. Sherlock sombra avec lui, victime consentante de leur passion mutuelle. Il leur fallut peu de temps pour que Sherlock se retrouve dans la même tenue que John, le corps tout aussi luisant de sueur, les pupilles dilatées par le plaisir, et le souffle court.

De ses mains, John avait découvert tout le corps de son amant, dessiné chaque blessure, embrassé chaque bleu, avait proclamé son adoration pour sa pureté. De sa bouche, Sherlock avait revendiqué comme sien chaque centimètre carré de la peau brunie de John, faisant se mêler leur pigmentation de peau dans l'emmêlement de leurs bras et leurs jambes.

Ensemble, ils s'étaient pressés contre l'autre, avaient frotté leurs érections emprisonnées par le tissu, gémissant sans retenue du plaisir que cela leur procurait.

Et puis Sherlock avait ramené John contre lui, l'avait embrassé comme jamais, et avait laissé sa main glisser le long de leurs corps, s'insinuant entre eux, glissant un doigt léger sous l'élastique du boxer et laissa encore descendre sa main, l'enroulant autour de l'érection de John, y imprimant un mouvement léger.

John hoqueta.

\- Tu as déjà fait ça ? murmura doucement Sherlock, dans un nouveau mouvement plus appuyé.

John hoqueta de nouveau, incapable de répondre. Incapable de dire que non, tout était nouveau. Mais de toute évidence, pour Sherlock ça ne l'était pas. Et il comprit bien dans le halètement de John la réponse.

\- Tu vas adorer. Je te le promets.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de se demander ce que ça voulait dire, il enleva sa main, et la remplaça presque immédiatement par sa bouche, bougeant si vite que John le perçut à peine.

Ce qu'il ne rata pas, en revanche, ce fut la sensation surprenante et exceptionnelle de la cavité chaude et humide qui entoura sa verge. C'était absolument incomparable avec tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre. C'était parfait, et son corps explosa, comme un feu d'artifice. Il devint subitement extrêmement conscient de toutes les terminaisons nerveuses qui jalonnaient son corps et qui semblaient toutes converger vers un seul et même point. L'endroit précis où la bouche de Sherlock lui faisait subir la plus douce des tortures.

\- Je ne vais pas tenir, haleta-t-il dans un effort surhumain pour faire une phrase.

Il voyait danser toutes les étoiles de la Voie lactée devant ses yeux et ne pouvait plus faire confiance à son propre corps.

Avec un bruit mouillé et érotique, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Sherlock lâcher son sexe désormais humide de salive et de liquide pré séminal qui gouttait de son gland. Jamais John n'avait été aussi dur, jamais il n'avait autant désiré quelqu'un. Et il refusait d'être le seul à en profiter. Il tendit donc ses mains à l'aveuglette, ses yeux encore alourdis par un voile de plaisir, et caressa le corps de Sherlock pour, à son tour, le débarrasser de son boxer et le prendre en main. C'était une sensation étrange que d'avoir le sexe d'un autre homme dans sa main, le sentir si dur, si lourd, si long. Lentement, connaissant ce qu'il aimait se faire, John entama un va-et-vient, appuyant avec son pouce sur le gland décalotté, à l'endroit où la fente de Sherlock suintait elle aussi. Il en fut immédiatement récompensé par un tremblement, un bruit ressemblant à un miaulement s'échappant de la gorge de son amant, qui le reprit en main à son tour.

John aurait pu passer sa vie ainsi, à découvrir tous les bruits que la gorge de Sherlock pouvait émettre, chercher toutes les zones sensibles de son corps, apprendre le goût de chaque coin de son corps, et l'embrasser, l'embrasser encore et toujours, désespérément, comme en cet instant.

Mais non seulement John n'était pas sûr de survivre encore longtemps dans son corps en fusion, mais Sherlock avait également d'autres plans.

\- John... ronronna-t-il à son oreille tandis qu'ils se masturbaient de concert en gémissant. Je veux que tu me prennes... maintenant.

La requête surprit John. Au vu de l'expérience évidente du jeune violoniste, il avait présumé que ce serait l'inverse. Mais le désir et le besoin transparaissaient tellement dans sa voix que l'idée s'imposa immédiatement à John et qu'elle remplaça tout le reste. Sherlock, à sa merci. Sherlock, se soumettant à lui. Se laissant marquer, se laissant se succomber, lui faisant confiance, l'autorisant à remplacer ses bleus par les marques des doigts de John sur ses hanches.

\- Tu as ce qu'il faut ? demanda Sherlock. Tu es médecin. Je sais que tu ne me feras pas mal.

John n'en doutait pas non plus. Il était même sûr d'avoir des compétences très utiles pour le sujet.

Doucement il roula hors de ses bras et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, qui débordait des mots que Sherlock et lui, depuis des semaines, posaient sur la table pour communiquer en l'absence de l'autre. Et qui contenait, en son centre, le lubrifiant et les capotes. Neuf tous les deux. John rêvait de son ami depuis maintenant des mois. Il n'y avait jamais cru, mais une infime partie de lui avait espéré. Et aujourd'hui, elle remportait la bataille. Quant à savoir s'il gagnerait la guerre, John n'avait pas l'intention d'y penser maintenant. Il voulait juste tout oublier dans l'étreinte de son amant.

Regardant Sherlock dans les yeux, il fit sauter le bouchon du lubrifiant et en étala sur ses doigts. Le défiant du regard. Ce dernier s'installa sur le dos, talons bien à plat sur le lit, et tendit son corps vers lui. John, la bouche sèche et le regard vitreux qui essayait de graver dans sa mémoire pour toujours cette image de luxure et de beauté, n'hésita pas. Il dirigea sa main avec toute la technicité de ses études de médecine, dessina un cercle rassurant, et introduisit un doigt. Puis rapidement, un deuxième, un troisième, et trouva la prostate. Sherlock semblait taillé pour l'exercice, comme s'il s'ouvrait naturellement pour John.

Et quand le médecin effleura la petite boule de nerfs, ses gémissements se transformèrent en supplications haletantes, auxquelles John n'était absolument pas en mesure de résister, même s'il avait été dans son état normal, c'est à dire sans érection lourde et dure pulsant entre ses jambes et qu'il devait contenter, sa vie en dépendait.

Lentement, il retira ses doigts et vint se placer convenablement, n'oubliant pas d'attraper au passage un préservatif dans sa boite. Ce fut en le déroulant sur sa verge qu'il réalisa et hésita.

Sherlock était un drogué. Ce fait était certain. N'était-ce pas que de la folie que de coucher avec lui, même avec un préservatif ? On n'était jamais à l'abri d'un déchirement, même si John, en bon médecin, n'achetait que de la qualité supérieure et savait avec précision comment le mettre et pincer le réservoir.

Et avec tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait, n'était-ce pas déjà trop tard ? Sherlock l'avait sucé. Longtemps. Sans capote. Ce qui était contraire à toutes les règles de prudence. John blêmit, sa bouche rendue pâteuse par une émotion qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le désir.

\- John, il n'y a aucun risque. Tu es médecin. Je sais que tu es clean. Tu es sans doute dépisté chaque mois, non ? Tu travailles aux urgences, c'est une obligation légale que tu sois clean. Je ne suis pas inquiet pour ça. Et moi je suis drogué, mais pas idiot. Il y a des centres de dépistage gratuits. Je les fréquente toutes les trois semaines, environ. Je peux te fournir toutes les preuves que tu veux. Je t'aime, John. Je ne te ferai jamais ça.

Le cerveau du médecin court-circuita et sans douceur, il s'aligna et pénétra son amant, dont les yeux se fermèrent et la bouche s'ouvrit dans un hurlement muet sous l'effet du plaisir.

Jamais John n'aurait cru entendre ces mots de la part de Sherlock. Surtout pas avec une telle sincérité transparaissant dans son timbre, dans ses prunelles, tout son langage corporel le hurlait. Et John choisit de le croire. Et de lui faire confiance. Lui faire confiance autant qu'il faisait confiance à John.

Sentir le corps de Sherlock, si chaud et serré autour de sa verge était la sensation la plus extraordinaire de tous les temps, et si les gémissements de Sherlock étaient un bon indicateur, il aimait cela lui aussi. Et quand John trouva sa prostate, ce fut pire et meilleur tout à la fois. Ils hurlèrent et murmurèrent, se firent mal et se caressèrent et furent incapable de résister à la déferlante de plaisir qui submergeait leurs corps, brûlait leurs veines et les faisait chavirer.

Dans un hurlement de concert qui était le prénom de l'autre, ils basculèrent de l'autre côté du voile du plaisir et s'effondrèrent dans les bras de l'autre.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde.

* * *

On frappait à la porte. Le genre de bruits qui réveillait n'importe qui et obligeait à aller ouvrir. John, l'esprit encore embrumé, se détacha de l'étreinte de Sherlock dans les bras duquel il avait dormi, revêtit rapidement un boxer propre et alla ouvrir à la personne qui tambourinait à sa porte de si bon matin.

\- John Watson ? demanda l'homme qui se tenait derrière le battant. Sergent-chef Gregory Lestrade. Je peux entrer ?

Il montrait une carte de Scotland Yard en disant cela, et John vit l'intégralité de sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il ouvrit un peu plus le battant, trop abasourdi pour réfléchir, le cerveau trop occupé à échafauder les pires scénarios possibles.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Sherlock ? Sherlock Holmes ?

John n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête ou même d'essayer de mentir. Sherlock avait bondi en entendant son nom et il vint se placer derrière John, manifestement dans la même tenue que lui, ce qui devait être un drôle de spectacle.

\- NON ! hurla-t-il, s'accrochant à John.

\- Sherlock ! Tu es vivant ! Mycroft va être tellement soulagé !

Il y avait une évidente sincérité dans les propos du flic, mais Sherlock paraissait toujours méfiant.

\- Je dois partir ! Maintenant !

\- Non ! Moriarty est mort ! Tu es en sécurité !

Sherlock était déjà au milieu de la pièce, prêt à rassembler ses affaires et à briser le cœur de John pour le protéger lorsque les mots du flic le transpercèrent sur place.

\- Mycroft m'a dit que tu n'écouterais que si on te disait ça. Alors maintenant, je peux entrer et vous expliquer ?

John interrogea Sherlock du regard. Il hocha la tête, alors seulement le médecin ouvrit le battant et l'homme entra, s'installa sur le canapé, et les invita à l'écouter. Après avoir rapidement remis quelques vêtements, ils s'installèrent à leur tour.

\- Moriarty est mort hier. Il s'est suicidé dans sa cellule. T'es-tu demandé, Sherlock, pourquoi ton frère est passé de l'ombre à la lumière de la vie politique il y a quelques mois ?

Sherlock hocha la tête, ses yeux analysant à toute vitesse, prêt à détecter le moindre mensonge. Mais il n'y en avait aucun.

\- Moriarty te cherchait. Il a failli te trouver. Mycroft a préféré sacrifier sa position et entrer en pleine lumière plutôt que laisser cela arriver. Comme prévu, il s'est détourné de toi pour se concentrer sur Mycroft. Qui a mis le plus de moyens en œuvre pour le faire arrêter. Moriarty n'a pas eu un instant de répit depuis des mois. Mycroft l'a traqué nuit et jour. C'était le meilleur moyen. Le jeu qui amusait le plus Moriarty, c'était toi Sherlock. Dehors tu étais en danger mais paradoxalement, tu étais aussi notre meilleure chance de lui remettre la main dessus, parce que tu fonctionnais sans le savoir comme un appât. Mais pour Moriarty comme pour nous, le fait que tu bouges tout le temps rendait les choses difficiles. Sauf depuis quelques mois. Ou tu as été bien plus simple à suivre. Mycroft en a fait des nuits blanches. Plus attraper Moriarty relevait du domaine du possible, et plus tu étais en danger. Mycroft espérait désespérément que tu bouges, qu'il ne t'atteigne pas, tout en voulant paradoxalement que tu restes au même endroit pour mieux nous permettre de l'attraper.

\- Et hier, il m'a retrouvé.

\- Et hier soir, Mycroft a déployé une puissance de frappe bien plus importante que nécessaire. Moriarty n'a eu aucune chance. Il était condamné. Dans un dernier sursaut que nous n'avions pas prévu, il s'est donné la mort dans sa cellule, mais nous avons suffisamment d'informations pour démanteler son réseau. Le seul point noir était que nous t'avions perdu. Après la paperasse, Mycroft m'a donné les pleins pouvoirs pour te retrouver. Te ramener à la maison. Tu es en sécurité, désormais.

John était abasourdi, mais ce n'était rien à côté de l'air de Sherlock. Son monde entier venait d'être chamboulé. Son pire ennemi, sa raison de fuir, était mort. Son frère ne l'avait pas laissé volontairement et de gaité de cœur dans la rue, abandonné à lui-même. Mycroft ne lui en voulait pas. Mycroft n'avait jamais cessé de le chercher, de le protéger. Malgré sa déception, malgré la drogue, il était toujours le commandant en chef de la flotte pirate de Sherlock lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Il n'avait pas à bouger. Il n'avait pas à partir. Il n'avait pas à fuir.

Il pouvait rester avec John.

Lentement, il se tourna vers lui, incertain. Inquiet.

Et John lui répondit un seul mot :

\- Toujours. Je te l'ai promis, non ? Toujours, Sherlock.

Mycroft posa deux conditions à leur emménagement ensemble : la reprise des études de Sherlock, après une cure de désintoxication. Et un interrogatoire en règle de John, digne de la CIA, pour d'assurer de la sincérité des sentiments de l'homme à qui il confiait son petit frère. Que John dû passer haut la main puisque dix jours après, Mycroft leur donnait les clés de l'appartement qu'ils avaient choisi, au 221 B, Baker Street.

Sherlock, débarrassé de la drogue qui courait dans son organisme, reprit les cours à un rythme trois fois plus soutenu que n'importe quel étudiant, et sans paraître en souffrir intellectuellement le moins du monde. Quand il s'ennuyait, il enquêtait.

Et quand il eut fini ses études, John étant définitivement médecin, il devint détective consultant. Et réserva désormais ses concerts de violon à John, et exclusivement à John, à l'abri de leur salon qui, des dizaines d'années durant, abrita leur amour.

* * *

(#J'aiRegardéPDCEnEcrivantEtÇaSeSent)

 _Prochain chapitre - Ecole d'art_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	3. 2 décembre - école d'art

**2 Décembre – École d'art**

\- Vous souffrez de stress post-traumatique.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Douze ans de médecine pour en arriver là, ce n'était pas brillant ! Même lui qui en avait fait seulement cinq aurait pu le dire. Ce n'était pas franchement compliqué à déceler.

Il avait signé pour l'armée à l'âge de dix-huit ans, parce que ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de lui payer la fac et qu'il n'avait pas obtenu de bourse, et que l'armée prenait en charge l'intégralité de sa formation de médecin militaire sur le terrain en échange d'un engagement de dix ans.

Il avait suivi quatre années de formation théorique, sur les bases militaires à travers l'Angleterre, avec entraînement physique à la clé.

Il avait fait un an déployé en Afghanistan pour parfaire ses acquis sur le terrain.

Il avait fait une heure de bataille avant de se prendre une balle dans l'épaule. Balle dont il ne s'était même pas rendu compte, occupé qu'il était à essayer de sauver un de ses camarades. Il n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite que le corps qu'il étreignait était celui d'un mort, et que le sang rouge sur le sable blanc était le sien, s'écoulant de son épaule au même rythme que sa vie s'écoulait hors de lui.

Le trou noir l'avait pris mais la Faucheuse l'avait finalement rejeté.

Il avait vingt-trois ans quand il avait été rapatrié à Londres. Il avait toujours vingt-trois ans quand le médecin avait étudié la cicatrice disgracieuse et difforme qui déformait son épaule gauche. Il avait toujours vingt-trois ans quand il avait surpris les regards inquiets que ses confrères médecins militaires s'échangeaient à son sujet. Son épaule ne les inquiétait pas du tout. En revanche, sa maigreur, ses cernes, sa colère, et sa jambe tremblante à tel point qu'il avait besoin d'une canne pour marcher, les inquiétaient beaucoup plus.

Demain, il aurait vingt-quatre ans et le verdict, pourtant si évident, venait de tomber : stress post-traumatique.

\- J'imagine que vous comprenez la suite, poursuivit le médecin.

John la connaissait très bien mais ne ferait pas l'affront de la dire à voix haute. Son médecin, l'un de ses anciens enseignants, avait l'air réellement peiné lorsqu'il attrapa le tampon rouge sang sur son bureau, et lui adressa un regard désolé avant de l'apposer sur le dossier de John.

« Réformé » s'étalait déjà en lettres de sang, presque baveuses, en bas de la liasse de feuilles blanches qui étaient le résumé de la vie de John.

« Réformé », et par ce simple mot, la vie de John toute entière n'existait plus.

\- Nous avons l'obligation d'assurer votre formation, conformément aux accords que nous avons signés, poursuivit l'homme. D'une certaine manière, c'est avantageux pour vous. L'armée continue de financer vos études de médecine jusqu'à la fin, mais vous ne devez plus rien à l'État. Il vous sera versé une pension d'ancien militaire, bien sûr, et de blessure de guerre. Cependant, vous ne pouvez évidemment plus suivre nos enseignements sur les bases militaires. Vous serez donc inscrit à une université publique, dont tous les frais seront à notre charge.

Il y eut un temps de silence, comme s'il attendait que John dise quelque chose, mais ce dernier garda le silence. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Qu'il ne voyait pas la chance là-dedans ? Que même si ses frais universitaires étaient réglés, il devait quand même vivre quelque part, se nourrir, réviser et que ce ne serait pas sa pension qui paierait tout ça ? Que sa vie était finie ? Quelle importance que de dire tout cela ? Cela ne changerait rien au tampon sanglant apposé en bas de son dossier et qui mettait fin à toute sa vie.

\- Nous avons également l'obligation d'assurer votre suivi psychologique. On va donc vous assigner une psychologue et vous fixer des rendez-vous hebdomadaires dans un premier temps. Après, ce sera elle qui décidera.

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- Vous pouvez conserver votre logement actuel pendant encore un mois. Ensuite...

Ensuite, il serait à la rue. L'homme ne finit pas sa phrase. Il n'y en avait nul besoin pour que John comprenne ce dont il retournait.

\- Un dernier point. Nous vous avons inscrit à l'école d'art.

\- Pardon ?

C'était le premier mot que John prononçait depuis le début de l'entretien et il était franchement incrédule. Il voulait être médecin, pas artiste !

\- Cela fait partie de notre programme obligatoire dans un cas comme le vôtre...

\- Quel cas ? Le fait que je sois réformé avant la fin ? Mon stress post-traumatique ? Que je continue à coûter à l'armée alors que je ne lui apporte plus rien ? cracha-t-il.

Le médecin en face de lui eut la décence de baisser les yeux et poser calmement ses mains sur le bureau en un geste de soumission parfaitement calculé face à la colère de John. Ce dernier l'identifia immédiatement comme tel. Lui aussi avait suivi les cours de gestion des patients difficiles.

\- Tout cela en fait. C'est un nouveau programme développé depuis peu et qui a pour but, dans certains cas spécifiques, c'est à dire quand certains de nos agents cochent plusieurs cases préétablies, de créer un partenariat entre nous, la thérapie, et l'école d'art. Dans votre cas, vous remplissez les cases nécessaires pour être éligible à cette procédure.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé, grinça John.

\- Ce sont les nouvelles directives. Il ne s'agit pas d'une option.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'aille foutre dans une école d'art ? Je ne sais pas faire la différence entre Picasso et Rembrandt et je suis un danger public avec un crayon de couleur.

\- La peinture ne sera pas votre seule option. Si l'inscription et le suivi de certains cours sont obligatoires, le choix de la matière vous appartient. Musique, poterie, peinture, poésie, ce qui vous plaira.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Cela va entièrement dépendre de votre avancée avec votre psychothérapeute. C'est elle qui prendra la décision. En accord avec vous bien sûr. N'oublions pas que le but de ce travail est d'éliminer le stress post-traumatique qui est le vôtre, et cela ne pourra pas se faire sans votre consentement et votre adhérence au travail.

John soupira, s'abstenant de répondre. Quel était l'intérêt d'éliminer son PTSD ? Cela ne lui rendrait pas son emploi malgré tout. Autant garder une patte folle et une canne à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans.

\- Des questions ?

\- Aucune, répondit John du bout des lèvres.

L'entretien se termina ainsi, et avant même que John n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf, il était à la porte du cabinet, du bâtiment, de la caserne. Seul et abandonné au monde, une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête pour son appartement, un planning de ses séances de psy, un autre mentionnant ses cours à la fac de médecine. L'adresse de l'école d'art, et son obligation d'aller s'y inscrire et suivre des cours dans les plus brefs délais de trouvait dans sa main gauche.

Lentement, John se mit en route. Il n'avait plus que cela à faire dans sa vie désormais.

* * *

Assez étonnamment, le bâtiment de la plus grande école d'art de Londres ne rebuta pas entièrement John. C'était un endroit moderne, plutôt beau, éclairé et lumineux.

Les gens qui s'y trouvaient, en revanche, étaient plus du genre à faire peur et repousser John. Ce n'était pas qu'il était intolérant (ce serait plutôt stupide de sa part considérant qu'il avait toute sa vie durant protégé sa petite sœur et son homosexualité de l'intolérance de leurs parents), mais il venait de passer les six dernières années de sa vie sur une base militaire. Ses camarades avaient tous le crâne rasé ou les cheveux coupés courts. Tous les lits étaient faits au carré. Tous les baraquements étaient exempts du moindre gramme de poussière. Toutes les bottes étaient cirées et brillaient. La rigueur militaire n'était pas qu'une légende. Bien sûr, sur un champ de bataille ou dans un pays en guerre tout cela était légèrement différent, mais globalement, John avait vécu dans un monde où l'ordre et la discipline n'étaient pas de vains mots. Les premiers cheveux violets qu'il croisa le surprirent. Les tatouages, les piercings, les montres à gousset, les costumes de l'ancien temps ou au contraire des jupes courtes dans des costumes de lycéenne japonaise le surprirent.

Une population de fous hétéroclites se pressait à travers les couloirs, tous différents, tous spéciaux, et pas un qui avait honte de son extravagance. Ils avaient sans doute raison, puisqu'ici ils se fondaient totalement dans le moule.

John, avec sa rigueur et son maintien militaire, sa coupe courte et ses vêtements sobres et brossés, était l'anomalie.

S'il n'avait pas eu l'obligation absolue de renvoyer le jour même la validation de son inscription à l'armée sous peine de perdre le peu de droits qui lui restaient encore, il aurait sans doute fait demi-tour sur le champ.

Au lieu de quoi, il serra les dents et continua de progresser à travers la nuée de gens qui allaient et venaient, aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, sans faire attention à John.

Un panneau attira soudain son attention. Le genre de choses qui se seraient trouvées dans n'importe quelle fac, mais que John n'avait jamais connu : un bête et grand panneau de liège, punaisé de toutes les affiches, petites annonces et autres courts messages d'information. Cœur névralgique de l'école, la plupart des infos importantes transitaient par ce tableau.

John s'approcha, s'attendant à un foutoir complet, mais fut surpris de le voir parfaitement ordonné : les infos officielles de l'école d'un côté, annonces du BDE, affiches pour les concerts et autres manifestations quelconques, petites annonces, elles-mêmes triées par thème : cours de soutien, propositions immobilières, troc et vente de petit matériel.

Ce fut cette partie-là qui attira son regard. Il y avait plein d'annonces de colocations. Après tout, c'était le mois de septembre, et après avoir passé son anniversaire en solitaire la veille dans le minuscule appartement mis à disposition par l'armée, John avait envie de compagnie. Il n'avait jamais vécu seul de sa vie, puisqu'il était passé de chez ses parents à l'armée, où il avait toujours eu au moins deux ou trois frères d'arme pour partager une chambre. Ces quelques jours de solitude forcée depuis son rapatriement avaient eu une conséquence désastreuse sur son humeur. Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Alors un colocataire, pourquoi pas ? À cette époque de l'année, il y aurait plein de possibilités. Et puis partager sa chambre avec un joyeux fou aux cheveux bleus serait toujours plus intéressant qu'un camarade de la fac de médecine à qui il se sentirait obligé de raconter sa vie, ses blessures de guerre etc.

Il rafla plusieurs numéros sur le tableau, qui mentionnait des appartements calmes, tranquilles, bien situés, lumineux, et avec des colocs sympas. John n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Bizarrement, toutes les annonces avaient déjà été déchirées pour récupérer les numéros de téléphone proposés en-dessous, à l'exception d'une seule. John la récupéra quand même, se demandant pourquoi cet appartement avait si peu de succès. Ou bien l'annonce était simplement très récente et personne n'avait encore eu le temps de la lire.

Satisfait à l'idée d'œuvrer pour ne pas se retrouver à la rue dans un mois, il continua sa progression jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, qui l'attendait.

* * *

Mrs Hudson n'était pas du tout à l'image que John s'était faite d'elle. Il se serait attendu à voir une dame extravagante, les cheveux roses peut être. Au lieu de quoi une vieille dame tout à fait classique, habillée tout en violet, l'avait reçu et lui avait expliqué que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait dû raccrocher, mais qu'elle était incapable de laisser tomber ceux qu'elle appelait affectueusement « les enfants ». Quand bien même les enfants en question avaient entre dix-huit et vingt-cinq ans, pour les plus jeunes.

Ils remplirent ensemble tous les papiers nécessaires à l'inscription de John, précisant qu'il pouvait choisir ce qu'il voulait comme matière.

\- La peinture ? hasarda John. Enfin, le dessin, sur un chevalet quoi. Pas l'étude de l'histoire de la peinture.

\- Vous êtes dispensé des cours théoriques de toute manière, lui précisa la vieille dame. Ce n'est pas le but de votre thérapie.

John fit la grimace. Savoir que chaque personne qu'il rencontrait était parfaitement au courant de sa situation et le regardait avec pitié ne faisait définitivement pas partie de ce qu'il préférerait.

\- Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas là de votre plein gré, mon garçon, mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous contraindre dans quelque chose qui ne vous plairait pas. Vous serez libre de changer de matière si vous le souhaitez, ne devez être présent que pour les cours pratiques. Bien sûr, les enseignants seront mis au courant de votre situation, il s'agit d'une procédure expérimentale, après tout. Mais vous n'avez aucune obligation de le dire aux élèves. Ils ne seront pas informés. J'imagine qu'avec tout ce que vous avez vécu, vous avez la sensation d'être plus âgé que les gamins que vous avez dû croiser dans les couloirs...

John baissa les yeux, vaguement gêné. Il avait beau savoir que la plupart des étudiants avaient un âge proche du sien, il s'était en effet senti pompeusement plus âgé et mature que ces gamins agités. Il avait fait la guerre, lui. Et il en était revenu brisé.

\- ... et c'est une chose normale. Mais j'ose espérer que vous découvrirez parmi vos condisciples des élèves tout aussi matures que vous, qui se sont tournés vers une forme d'art ou une autre pour surmonter leurs épreuves de leurs vies. La statistique d'élèves homosexuels ayant embrassé une carrière artistique pour oublier les violences de leurs proches au moment de leur coming-out est sans doute bien plus importante que ce que vous pourriez imaginer.

John n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Sa sœur Harry s'était tournée vers l'alcool quand leurs parents l'avaient rejetée, mais c'était plutôt une bonne chose de savoir que d'autres jeunes comme elle faisaient quelque chose de plus constructif de leur vie.

\- Je vais vous faire visiter, vous pourrez prendre une décision définitive concernant votre matière après, voulez-vous ?

John accepta avec plaisir. Ils déambulèrent à travers les couloirs et les bâtiments, découvrant les différents départements. Les couloirs étaient bien plus vides que tout à l'heure, les élèves étant en classe. Les rares qu'ils croisèrent saluèrent Mrs Hudson avec chaleur, et John poliment. Aucun d'eux ne semblait trouver surprenant la présence de John et son classicisme éculé, et le futur médecin en fut bizarrement soulagé. Il pressentait que la fac de médecine ne serait pas aussi tolérante et ouverte d'esprit.

\- Et voilà notre dernier bâtiment, celui de musique ! C'est sans doute le seul que je vous déconseillerai de choisir. Nos élèves ont un niveau suffisant pour intégrer le conservatoire pour la plupart et à moins d'être excellent avec un instrument, cela ne sera pas pour vous...

John s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il avait joué de la clarinette au lycée et que cela avait été une terrible catastrophe, et qu'il était entièrement d'accord pour rester le plus loin possible d'une partition, quand l'axe de la Terre changea.

\- Oh, il joue. Partons !

Il joue ? Ils jouent ? Qui jouait ? De qui parlait-elle ? Pourquoi devaient-ils partir ? John n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau que ce son d'un quelconque instrument à corde (violon, violoncelle, contrebasse, John n'était pas assez fin pour dire ce dont il s'agissait plus précisément). Il serait volontiers resté là à écouter la personne (ou les personnes ?) qui jouaient. Il comprenait ce que la directrice avait voulu dire par un niveau suffisant pour intégrer le conservatoire.

\- Alors, vous avez choisi votre discipline ? lui demanda aimablement Mrs Hudson une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés de la salle de musique et que le son ne leur parvenait plus que de manière étouffée.

John eut alors le réflexe le plus idiot de toute sa vie. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse à ce qui pouvait être le plus près de cette salle de musique et son son enchanteur, et répondit la peinture de nu avec la plus grande conviction du monde.

\- Choix logique, approuva la vieille dame. Après tout, le corps est quelque chose que vous connaissez bien !

John ne l'avait pas du tout envisagé ainsi. Il voulait juste être le plus proche possible de la salle de musique. Mais la vieille dame avait néanmoins raison. Et si peindre des corps dénudés aurait pu gêner un autre que lui, il était sûr qu'il s'y ferait.

* * *

John raccrocha après un énième coup de fil, dépité. Il avait commencé ses cours à la fac, et avait découvert une ambiance désagréable de compétition et de stress qu'il n'avait jamais connu à l'armée, et même s'il avait pris quelques petites annonces de colocation, il n'avait pas encore appelé les personnes concernées, préférant se concentrer sur celles récoltées à l'école d'art.

Mais c'était la septième qu'il appelait, et une voix sincèrement désolée lui annonçait que la chambre était déjà louée, ou qu'elles n'étaient que des filles et préféraient une autre fille, ou que le loyer ne correspondait pas à ce que pouvait assumer John, ou que la situation ne convenait pas, ou que... etc.

Il n'en restait plus qu'une, et John ne se faisait aucune illusion. Ça allait être comme les autres, et il allait se retrouver à la rue dans un mois.

Le bruit de la sonnerie résonnait dans le combiné pendant que John rongeait tranquillement son frein, quand soudain une voix répondit.

\- Oui ?

\- Euh bonjour. John Watson. J'appelle à propos de la chambre à louer...

\- La chambre ?

Il y eut un blanc, John se demandant s'il avait bien composé le bon numéro, d'autant plus que la voix à l'autre bout du fil paraissait parfaitement ennuyée, comme réveillée d'un long sommeil. Puis il (puisque c'était forcément un homme, d'après le timbre) dut réaliser ce dont parlait John.

\- Ah oui. La chambre. Oui. Bien sûr.

\- Elle est toujours disponible ?

\- Oui.

L'homme n'était pas bavard.

\- Je peux la visiter ?

\- C'est une chambre. Il n'y a rien à visiter. Juste une pièce de 19.33m2, un lit, un bureau, une chaise, des lampes et une armoire.

John s'ahurit. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui répondait ça. Le ton, de plus, était vraiment spécial. À la fois ennuyé et complètement blasé.

\- Lumineux ?

\- Aucune idée. Je n'y vais pas, ce n'est pas ma chambre.

Que pouvait-on décemment répondre à ça ?

\- Et la situation de l'appartement ?

\- Premier étage ?

\- Non, je veux dire l'adresse.

\- Ah. Baker Street.

C'était plutôt une bonne chose. Le centre de Londres ou presque, facilement accessible en transport, rendant possible le fait d'aller à l'école d'art et à la fac de médecine.

\- Le prix ? demanda-t-il.

Le chiffre répondu fut si bas que John crut avoir mal entendu. Mais l'autre répéta. John n'y croyait pas. Il y avait forcément un défaut pour qu'un appartement si bien situé soit si peu cher. C'était parfaitement impossible.

\- Je dois peut-être signaler que je suis... difficile à vivre ?

Ah.

\- Je joue du violon.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Je peux passer plusieurs heures sans parler.

\- Ça ne gêne pas non plus.

Le silence n'avait jamais dérangé John, au contraire. Il recherchait une colocation pour avoir une présence, pas forcément de la parlotte sans arrêt.

\- Rien de tout cela ne me paraît rédhibitoire, affirma-t-il parce qu'il le pensait à moitié.

Et parce qu'il était complètement désespéré. Un appartement à ce prix valait bien un fou comme colocataire. John imaginait déjà un énergumène aux cheveux arc-en-ciel, un tatouage permanent sur le visage, et des piercings absolument partout. S'il était considéré comme bizarre même par ses pairs de l'école d'art, il devait être sacrément dérangé !

\- Vraiment ? répondit-il, à mi-voix, comme vraiment perplexe qu'on puisse trouver ses défauts acceptables.

\- Bien sûr. Personne n'est parfait après tout ! s'exclama John joyeusement. Je suis sûr que mes défauts sont insupportables également.

John ne voyait évidemment pas son interlocuteur, il ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait (à part la bizarre représentation mentale que son cerveau dérangé avait générée), pourtant il aurait pu jurer sur sa vie que durant le bref instant de silence qui suivit, il sourit dans le combiné.

\- Oh, je suis sûr que tes défauts sont plus bien acceptables que les miens, John Watson.

Ledit John essaya de contrôler les frissons qui parcoururent son corps à l'entente de la voix basse qui murmurait son nom. Alors qu'il ne savait même pas celui de son interlocuteur. Qui devait sans doute lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il reprit.

\- Demain, 10h. Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes et l'adresse est 221 B Baker Street.

Et sans autre forme de procès, il raccrocha. Laissant John parfaitement pantois, vaguement indigné. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis quant à la date et l'heure de visite ! Et s'il avait eu cours ? Que ça soit à la fac de médecine ou à l'école d'art, d'ailleurs. Bon, le fait était que ça n'était pas le cas et qu'il était libre comme l'air mais c'était pour le principe. Il hésita à rappeler mais se sentit bête.

Et puis il n'avait pas de temps pour ça. Il avait un TP d'anatomie à Saint Bart cet après-midi, la fac de médecine étant située à proximité de l'hôpital et tous les internes (que John était devenu) avaient leurs cours pratiques dans l'enceinte de la clinique. Actuellement ils suivaient encore un volume important de cours théoriques mais cela allait s'amenuiser, au fur et à mesure de l'année, remplacés par la pure pratique et des heures d'internat dans tous les services de l'hôpital, afin de se choisir par la suite une spécialité. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à John. Même s'il avait ingurgité autant de théorie que ses collègues lors de sa formation militaire, il avait un niveau supérieur à eux en pratique, habitué qu'il avait été d'exercer (sous la tutelle de son supérieur hiérarchique médecin confirmé) sur les bases militaires.

* * *

Jusque-là, c'est à dire une semaine, John n'avait eu que des cours théoriques, ce qui lui avait suffi pour découvrir qu'il détestait l'ambiance dans laquelle il évoluait. Le premier cours pratique sous l'égide d'un grand spécialiste de Saint Bart, fut passionnant. Il s'agissait d'anatomie, et ils travaillaient donc sur des cadavres de la morgue ayant légué leurs corps à la science, et John fut plus d'une fois félicité sur la précision de ses actes et la qualité de ses sutures. Leur enseignant ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur lui, à sa grande gêne teintée de joie (il en rougissait un peu trop) et provoquant la jalousie de ses condisciples. Certains ne s'en cachaient pas du tout et le regardaient avec animosité. Rares étaient ceux, comme le gentil Mike, à trouver les capacités de John comme une excellente chose pour qu'il lui explique et lui apprenne ce qu'il avait du mal à faire, dans un contexte d'entraide et de camaraderie qui convenait beaucoup mieux à John.

À la fin du cours, justement, ledit Mike lui proposa de rentrer avec lui.

\- Je dois juste aller chercher une copine à la morgue, ça ne te dérange pas ? Crois-moi, elle est beaucoup plus fréquentable que tous les gens de notre classe !

John n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Parce que fondamentalement, il n'avait envie que de rentrer chez lui et s'enfermer dans sa minuscule chambre et dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Mais s'il fallait être lucide, il savait qu'il devait aussi faire des efforts pour se sociabiliser. Son premier rendez-vous chez sa psy était le lendemain, et s'il voulait parvenir à y échapper le plus rapidement possible, il fallait qu'il lui présente des projets encourageants et une volonté de s'adapter à la vie civile.

\- D'accord, pas de souci, acquiesça-t-il en emboîtant le pas à son nouvel ami.

À cet instant précis, John ignorait qu'il venait de prendre l'une des meilleures décisions de sa vie.

\- Pourquoi on va à la morgue, en fait ?

\- Molly y bosse. Elle est interne médecin légiste.

\- Tu la connais bien ?

\- Depuis toujours. On habitait à côté. On a toujours joué ensemble. On est allés à la même école, au même lycée, on a fait médecine ensemble. Bon, elle est dix fois plus brillante que moi donc elle a déjà deux ans d'avance mais bon...

L'homme n'avait manifestement pas besoin d'invitation pour parler. Il babillait et monologuait tout le temps du trajet, mais c'était bizarrement réconfortant, ce bourdonnement d'une voix humaine. Ça lui rappelait l'armée, le bruit permanent dans les baraquements, sur le camp, dans les bases. À part quand il leur était ordonné de faire silence, lors du rassemblement, du salut et de toutes ces choses, où on pouvait alors entendre les mouches voler, John réalisa qu'il a toujours vécu avec ce genre de bruissement à côté de lui. Avec de la vie.

Il ressentit un élan de gratitude terrible pour ce Mike, et s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose quand soudain son camarade poussa une porte et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer dans la morgue.

Le monde changea de nouveau d'axe pour John en cet instant.

Parce que dans la morgue, il y avait une jeune femme qui s'empressa d'attraper son sac et de les rejoindre, et un jeune homme, armé d'une cravache, qui était en train de frapper de toutes ses forces un cadavre.

Ça devrait être bizarre, alarmant, franchement inquiétant, voire carrément flippant, et pourtant la seule chose que John voyait, c'était la concentration de l'autre. Il ne frappait pas au hasard et obéissait à une logique qui le dépassait.

Tout dans la scène le dépassait.

\- Oublie pas de ranger Barty avant de partir, cria la jeune femme - Molly - en direction du fond de la pièce.

Et avant même que John n'ait eu le temps de protester, ils étaient déjà repartis en direction de la sortie.

Ils ne parlèrent pas de l'homme qui cravachait des morts sur tout le trajet, et même si John faisait de son mieux pour participer à la conversation (parce que oui, Molly était vraiment gentille. Mike aussi au demeurant.), une partie de son esprit était restée focalisée sur ce drôle d'énergumène.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, cependant, l'apparition dans la morgue de Saint Bart avait complètement disparu de son esprit. Au profit d'une nouvelle angoisse. Celle de sa rencontre avec son (futur ?) colocataire, et son premier cours à l'école d'art. Il aurait une journée chargée, entre la visite de l'appartement, la séance de nu, un cours théorique à la fac de médecine, et son rendez-vous avec la psy le soir-même.

Dans le métro, mal réveillé, ayant peu dormi, il continuait de fantasmer sur l'homme qui allait lui ouvrir la porte. Sa dernière lubie en date serait de mettre des mèches violettes à un homme blond platine. Son cerveau était vraiment étrange.

Le 221 B Baker Street était une bête porte noire munie d'un heurtoir, qui ne ressemblait à rien de particulier. Au vu du quartier, John s'était attendu à quelque chose de classique, mais une part de lui ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Pas de grands tags ou de la couleur ou quelque chose comme ça qui prouverait qu'un artiste habite ici.

\- Tu es stupide, John, se morigéna-t-il. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il étudie comme forme d'art ! Si ça se trouve, il est en couture, il ne va pas draper la porte avec de la soie. Tu es vraiment stupide.

\- Je confirme.

La nuque de John tourna si vide qu'elle craqua, la rendant douloureuse, passant à deux doigts d'un vilain torticolis. Il n'avait entendu personne s'approcher derrière lui, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte du 221. La voix, en revanche, n'était pas de celles qu'on oubliait. À la seconde même où elle avait parlé, John l'avait reconnue, ce timbre si caractéristique, pas tant déformé par le téléphone.

Le visage, non plus, n'était pas de celui qu'on oubliait. À la seconde même où ces yeux avaient fait le point sur l'homme, John l'avait reconnu.

 _Hein_ ? avait réussi à générer son cerveau avant de définitivement buguer. Pas de piercings. Pas de couleurs de cheveux extravagantes. Pas de vêtements inhabituels. Juste une haute stature, une peau aussi pâle et lisse que le marbre, des pommettes acérées, deux yeux bleus si clairs qu'ils semblaient traverser John de part en part, une chemise pourpre rehaussant la pureté de son teint de porcelaine, une bouche parfaitement dessinée aux lèvres naturellement rouges. John aurait pu tuer pour son arc de Cupidon.

Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, celui qui risquait de se faire tuer était plutôt John, puisque le mystérieuse inconnu, le mystérieux Sherlock Holmes, son mystérieux (futur ?) colocataire était le fou à la cravache de la morgue.

\- Que... bafouilla John.

\- Aurais-je dû te prévenir que j'aimais me balader à la morgue durant mon temps libre, histoire que tu sois davantage préparé ?

Le malheureux cerveau du médecin n'était pas préparé à ça. Il s'était à peine remis du choc que déjà l'autre lui faisait comprendre qu'il l'avait parfaitement reconnu, ce qui était un peu trop pour lui.

\- Hum. De toute évidence j'aurais dû te prévenir. Ça t'aurait évité de faire cette tête.

John referma la bouche, instinctivement.

\- Je, bonjour, je, euh, viens pour visiter l'appartement.

Il se faisait l'effet d'un parfait crétin. À voir les yeux levés au ciel de l'homme qui lui faisait face, lui aussi.

D'ailleurs, il ne dit pas un mot et se contenta d'avancer pour ouvrir la porte, obligeant John à se décaler sur le côté. Instinctivement, le jeune médecin suivit le mouvement tandis que l'autre – Sherlock Holmes – entrait dans le hall et commençait à se précipiter dans l'escalier.

\- Sherlock, mon garçon, c'est toi ?

Le futur colocataire de John s'immobilisa au beau milieu de l'escalier, une rougeur certaine naissant sur ses joues. John, le pied sur la première marche, abasourdi, vit sortir de l'appartement du bas une vieille dame... qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

\- Mrs Hudson ?

\- John ?

Elle avait l'air aussi ahuri que lui.

\- John, ma logeuse. Mrs Hudson, mon nouveau colocataire.

\- Mrs Hudson est ta logeuse ?

\- John est ton nouveau coloc ?

Ils avaient parlé en même temps et à voir l'air excédé de Sherlock, il aurait clairement préféré qu'ils se taisent.

\- Mais c'est la directrice de l'école ! reprit John.

\- Oh, c'est formidable ! Depuis le temps que je lui dis de ne plus vivre seul ! s'écria la vieille dame exactement en même temps.

Ce fut probablement la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase de la patience manifestement très limitée de Sherlock Holmes, puisqu'il soupira bruyamment, leva les yeux au ciel et disparut dans les escaliers.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ignorais vraiment que vous étiez...

\- Oh, ne vous excusez pas mon garçon ! Je suis vraiment contente de vous voir ! Sherlock a besoin que quelqu'un vive avec lui ! C'est un gentil garçon ! Oh bien sûr, il a de drôles d'habitudes, mais je suis vraiment, vraiment contente que vous viviez ensemble !

Elle avait l'air tellement ravie, tellement extatique, à des lieux de la vielle directrice respectable que ses élèves saluaient avec sympathie, que John ne se vit plus refuser. Comment aurait-il pu regarder la vieille dame en violet dans les yeux s'il lui annonçait maintenant ne plus vouloir venir vivre ici ? Alors même qu'il ne savait même pas s'il voulait vivre ici en premier lieu.

\- Je, euh. J'espère que tout se passera bien, parvint-il à balbutier. Je, euh, je vais le rejoindre ?

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez besoin d'aide pour déménager !

John ne répondit rien pour ne pas la froisser, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment comment une aussi frêle et petite dame aurait pu être d'une quelconque utilité, et préféra acquiescer par acquis de conscience. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup d'affaires, de toute manière. Ses vêtements tenaient dans deux valises, ses livres de cours et ses rares effets personnels dans une troisième. Un sac de bric-à-brac complétait le tout.

Il monta lentement les marches (dix-sept, il les compta comme toujours quand il était nerveux) et pénétra finalement dans l'appartement qui allait devenir le sien. Et découvrit le plus incroyable fouillis de tous les temps. Pas un millimètre de la pièce n'était épargné par les bouquins, les feuilles de notes, les partitions, les béchers, les tubes à essais, les bouteilles, les tasses à thé, la vaisselle sale, la vaisselle propre, les vêtements, deux tuyaux de cornemuse, trois pains de savons empilés dans un coin, et six pots de miel pleins empilés comme pour un chamboule-tout.

\- Waoh, laissa échapper John, parce qu'il ne voyait pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

\- Ta chambre est à l'étage, l'informa Sherlock.

Le fou à la cravache était avachi dans le canapé, dans une posture qu'il arrivait pourtant à rendre élégant.

\- Ah. Avec ma jambe...

\- Ton boitement est psychosomatique. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, contra aussitôt Sherlock.

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'ahurit John.

\- Ta jambe. Psychosomatique lié à ton PTSD. Afghanistan ou Irak ?

John n'était plus tout à fait sûr de bien comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Dans les bonnes journées, il arrivait à se déplacer sans sa canne et c'était une bonne journée aujourd'hui. Il s'était forcé à ne plus prendre l'objet honni pour éviter d'être de manière trop flagrante l'ex-militaire revenu de la guerre.

\- Mrs Hudson t'en a parlé, c'est ça ?

\- Parlé de quoi ?

\- Parlé de moi.

Ils avaient une étrange conversation. John était debout au milieu du bazar, n'osant pas vraiment bouger un orteil au risque d'écraser quelque chose (le quelque chose en question pouvant tout aussi bien être fragile et se casser, que très solide et blesser John). Sherlock était alangui sur son canapé défoncé. Il était donc, selon les règles de communication habituellement applicables, en position de faiblesse et John aurait dû être celui qui dominait la conversation. Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, quel drôle d'idée, lui répondit-il. Elle a très à cœur la sécurité de l'identité de ses élèves. Je penche pour l'Afghanistan.

\- Oui, répondit John. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Comment...

\- Ah ! J'ai raison ! s'exclama le jeune homme, euphorique, se redressant soudainement.

Il avait soudain l'air incroyablement jeune et beau, mais pas d'une beauté classique et purement physique. C'était son intelligence qui transparaissait sur son visage et qui était belle. Parce qu'il était intelligent. John n'en doutait plus.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? exigea de savoir John.

C'était parfaitement absurde. Il n'avait même pas visité la chambre ou décidé s'il acceptait la colocation. Et pourtant il était là à discuter avec ce drôle d'énergumène (qui frappait des morts à coups de cravache, il ne fallait pas l'oublier) comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Sauf que John ne le connaissait pas le moins du monde... mais que lui paraissait parfaitement connaître John.

\- Déduction. C'est ce que je fais. C'est mon truc. Ça et la musique.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

L'autre roula des yeux dans ses orbites, un tic qu'il semblait affectionner particulièrement.

\- J'observe et je déduis. C'est ce que je fais.

\- Comment peux-tu observer et deviner de moi que je reviens d'Afghanistan ?

\- Je n'ai pas deviné que tu revenais d'Afghanistan. J'ai déduit que tu étais militaire et je t'ai demandé si c'était l'Afghanistan ou l'Irak.

John se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel à son tour. Il était franchement agaçant ! Son air supérieur aurait pu énerver n'importe qui. John commençait à comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire en précisant qu'il était difficile à vivre.

\- Et plus précisément ? Qu'est-ce qui fait de moi un militaire, monsieur le génie ?

\- Avec un boitement psychosomatique, compléta ledit génie. Maintien militaire. Coupe de cheveux. Élocution. Bronzage des mains mais pas de vacances. Bruit de tes pas dans l'escalier, mais depuis tu restes debout sans te plaindre. Le placement de ton bras, preuve de ton épaule douloureuse : blessure traumatique. Le tic qui l'agite légèrement quand je dis ça : PTSD. Et puis bien sûr le fait que mon école propose un programme d'art-thérapie pour les anciens militaires.

Il était emphatique, euphorique, le regard fou, et pourtant il brillait comme jamais John n'avait vu briller quelqu'un. C'était fascinant. Il s'était relevé, debout pieds nus sur le canapé, et ses boucles noires dansaient autour de son visage pâle à la manière d'un feu follet. Une toute petite part de l'esprit de John lui murmura qu'il était sacrément beau, mais il la fit taire immédiatement.

\- Ah, donc tu n'as rien deviné ! Tu savais parfaitement ! Tu avais demandé à Mrs Hudson.

Le regard bleu pur s'assombrit sensiblement de colère.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé à personne. Mrs Hudson a la mauvaise habitude de laisser traîner ses affaires, c'est différent. Mais je ne devine pas. Je déduis. C'est différent.

\- Prouve-le, le défia John, moqueur.

\- Donne-moi ton portable, je te dirais qui tu es, proposa le génie.

John était persuadé de ne rien craindre, et fit les trois pas (en évitant précautionneusement le bazar) qui les séparaient de Sherlock pour lui tendre son portable. Ce dernier le regarda et l'effleura à peine. Il ne l'alluma même pas, ne consulta aucun message. Mais une minute plus tard, il déballait toute sa vie à John, notamment sa sœur Harriet, hélas alcoolique, qui avait fait parvenir ce téléphone à son frère juste avant son rapatriement, en cadeau de soutien pour ses blessures et dans un élan désespéré pour renouer les liens.

Mis à part qu'il se méprit sur le sexe d'Harriet (dont le surnom d'Harry pouvait en effet prêter à confusion), tout ce qu'il affirma avec morgue était correct.

\- Waoh, murmura John, abasourdi. Brillant.

Il eut l'air soudain complètement décontenancé.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on me dit d'habitude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on te dit d'habitude ?

\- « Va te faire foutre » ?

John éclata de rire. Il avait l'air si sincère et bizarrement ému qu'on trouve ses déductions réellement brillantes. L'hilarité de John parut un temps le vexer, voire le blesser, mais le médecin lui envoya un lumineux sourire et à son tour, le génie se mit à sourire, d'abord timidement, puis de plus en plus franchement, jusqu'à complètement illuminer son visage, éclaircissant ses yeux et le rendant plus beau encore.

\- Je peux m'installer quand ? demanda-t-il une fois sa crise de rire passée.

Il n'avait même pas vu la chambre, mais il était sûr d'une chose. Même si ce Sherlock Holmes semblait pouvoir être un sacré enfoiré, John ne s'imaginait pas une seconde vivre ailleurs qu'ici.

* * *

Ce n'était cependant pas la seule épreuve de la journée de John. Après avoir passé bien plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait initialement songé avec Sherlock Holmes, John réalisa qu'il était en retard pour son premier cours à l'école d'art et dut prendre congé et ses jambes à son cou pour arriver, essoufflé et ruisselant de sueur, juste à l'heure.

\- Ah, nous voici enfin au complet ! le salua la professeure lorsqu'il arriva. Installez-vous là, nous allons commencer ! Irene ?

Une jeune femme d'une beauté sculpturale se détacha du groupe des peintres et s'avança au milieu de la pièce. John baissa les yeux sur son chevalet, se demandant ce qu'il fichait là. Ils étaient une douzaine d'élèves, disposés en arc de cercle dans une pièce extrêmement lumineuse, une estrade placée au centre. Chacun d'eux avait un chevalet et des toiles devant lui, ainsi que de la peinture, mais ils pouvaient également préférer des techniques au fusain, au crayon ou ce qu'ils voulaient, sur des feuilles volantes ou des books de sketches. John n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire. Les autres semblaient affuter leur matériel et se préparer avec concentration. Au centre de la pièce, Irene se déshabillait sans la moindre once de pudeur.

\- Pour les nouveaux ou ceux qui l'ignoreraient, sachez qu'Irene est une de nos élèves. Nous étudions le nu, et la libération des corps. Dans cette optique, chacun de nous sera modèle à un moment ou un autre pour les autres, histoire que nous soyons tous à égalité.

John s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- Aujourd'hui nous commençons avec Irene parce que c'est une habituée de l'exercice, comme modèle autant que comme artiste !

John voulait bien la croire sur parole. La jeune femme était désormais nue et ne rougissait pas du tout en prenant la pose et en s'exposant, assise sur l'estrade au centre.

Il regarda discrètement les réactions alentours, et si certains paraissaient un peu gênés, aucun ne semblait complètement opposé à l'idée de se déshabiller devant tout le monde. John, lui, l'était. Au lycée, il n'aurait sans doute pas eu honte de son corps, et certainement pas devant ses amis. Il avait joué dans l'équipe de rugby, et lors des douches communes après match avec ses coéquipiers, la pudeur n'était pas franchement de mise. Inexpérimenté, John aurait sans doute été gêné de le faire en présence de filles, mais il aurait sans doute assumé son corps.

Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Son corps était différent. Difforme. Son épaule gauche avait été transpercé par une balle moins de deux mois auparavant. La cicatrice en forme d'étoile formait un vrai réseau autoroutier et était parfaitement disgracieuse. Son bronzage afghan était disparate. Et sa jambe blessée était tout aussi désagréable à regarder.

Les yeux baissés sur ses mains, à cataloguer mentalement tous ses défauts physiques, il ne réalisa pas que tous ses condisciples avaient entamé leur croquis.

\- Ça ne vous concernera pas, chuchota une voix à côté de lui.

Il sursauta. L'enseignante s'était approchée de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

\- Je le présente toujours ainsi en début d'année, mais en réalité nous ne forçons personne. Le présenter ici permet cependant à tout le monde de se faire à l'idée, et finalement très peu de gens refusent. Mais votre situation est différente à bien des égards. Mrs Hudson m'a avertie. Vous n'aurez aucune obligation.

John hocha vaguement la tête, sans très bien savoir s'il devait se sentir soulagé de ne pas avoir à poser, ou irrité que tout le monde sache sa situation et ses blessures physiques. Lui qui faisait tant d'efforts pour ne pas apporter sa canne et être catalogué comme l'handicapé.

Elle se redressa de sa position penchée vers lui pour lui parler en toute discrétion et le regarda, comme si elle attendait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Qu'il dessine, très probablement. Aussi immobile qu'une statue, aussi nue que le jour de sa naissance, Irene Adler le dominait de toute sa beauté parfaite, yeux noirs, lèvres de sang et peau de craie.

John n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant.

\- Allez-y, l'encouragea la professeure. Essayez. Ce que vous voulez, comme vous voulez, et qu'importe les proportions. Le but de votre thérapie est de faire cesser votre stress post-traumatique en trouvant un exutoire dans l'art. Personne ne vous demande de devenir doué. Essayez simplement.

Elle l'encourageait simplement, de nouveau penchée vers lui pour éviter qu'on l'entende et John en fut vaguement reconnaissant. Il prit un crayon, une feuille (l'immense toile lui paraissait trop impressionnante et il n'avait pas la prétention d'être Picasso) et regarda Irene avant de poser un trait maladroit sur sa feuille.

L'enseignante lui lança un immense sourire encourageant, puis s'éloigna de lui, probablement pour aller conseiller un autre élève.

John, habitué des bonnes notes, bon élève et obéissant à ses professeurs, fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il regarda la jeune femme qui posait devant lui.

Il regarda ses lèvres peintes de rouge. Un rouge profond. Un rouge sang magnifique. La vision de John se brouilla. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu des lèvres de sang, c'était celles de Jack, entre ses bras. Et le sang s'écoulait de sa bouche, barbouillait ses lèvres, dessinait des rivières sur son menton.

Il regarda la peau blanche. Très blanche. Comme de la craie. Une teinte magnifique. Un bourdonnement envahit l'esprit de John. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu une peau blanche comme de la craie, c'était celle de Tom, sur la table d'opération du professeur Lister que John avait assisté dans l'opération. Et le blanc cédait peu à peu la place au gris de la mort.

Il regarda les yeux noirs. Entièrement noirs, cernés par des cils démesurés. Des yeux magnifiques. La jambe de John trembla, entraînant dans ses frissons ses mains. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu des yeux noirs, c'était ceux de James, rivés dans ceux de John, dont le noir de l'iris se confondait totalement avec le noir de la pupille et tranchait fortement avec le blanc de la rétine. Des yeux ouverts qui ne voyaient plus, une larme solitaire glissant encore le long de la joue.

Il regarda la position fixe. Totalement figée, une posture parfaite pour un modèle dans un cours de dessin. Son estomac se retourna et de la bile remonta le long de sa gorge. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu un corps si fixe, c'était celui de Ben, et John venait seulement de le retrouver dans une position parfaitement improbable dont il serait désormais impossible de le tirer : la rigidité cadavérique avait fait son œuvre.

La bouche de John se mit à trembler à son tour. Il ne voyait plus rien, son regard empesé par un lourd voile noir, son corps entier tremblait et il était sur le point de vomir.

Stress post-traumatique ? Assurément.

La thérapie par l'art ? Une bonne connerie inefficace en cet instant précis.

Comment était-il censé faire pour oublier la guerre ? Oublier la violence et le sang, oublier la souffrance et les corps, quand chaque détail de ce qu'il était censé peindre lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il avait perdu ? Il avait été sur le terrain un an et demi tout au plus. Suffisamment longtemps pour voir les pires horreurs que le monde a à offrir.

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, la tête bourdonnante, incapable de voir plus loin que ses mains, la respiration lourde et douloureuse. Quelqu'un devait le calmer, l'allonger en position latéral de sécurité, lui faire respirer dans un sac en papier du monoxyde de carbone. Non. Pas en position latéral de sécurité. Ce ne serait pas bon pour le faire respirer. Et surtout pas avec un sac en plastique, mais en papier. Y'avait-il seulement un sac en papier quelque part ici ? John avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, même si une partie rationnelle de son cerveau de médecin savait que sa crise de panique n'avait aucun sens. Sa poitrine le brûlait, ses joues aussi, là où ses larmes roulaient sans qu'il puisse les contrôler.

Personne ne semblait se rendre compte de sa crise. Sa respiration était complètement coupée, et il ne faisait pas de bruit. Il était incapable de bouger, d'appeler à l'aide, et sous peu sa situation allait devenir alarmante.

Il allait chuter sur le sol quand soudain, le monde explosa. De la musique, plus pure et magnifique que tout ce qu'avait pu entendre John de toute sa vie, retentit et envahit la salle.

\- Ah, les violons s'entraînent ! Évitons de faire du bruit pour ne pas les déranger ! conseilla leur enseignante, vaine recommandation puisqu'ils dessinaient tous sans bruit.

Elle avait tort, cependant. Ce n'était pas les violons. C'était le violon. Celui que John avait entendu la première fois qu'il était venu. Celui qu'il ne fallait pas déranger.

Et celui qui, subitement, annihila la crise de panique de John et lui rendit sa respiration. L'air qui entra brusquement dans ses poumons fut si douloureux qu'il toussa bruyamment, s'attirant les regards désapprobateurs de tous. Mais John s'en moquait. Il respirait. Il voyait. Il ne tremblait plus. Sa tête ne bourdonnait plus. Tout en lui était remplacé par le son enchanteur et pur de ce violon merveilleux, et il ferma les yeux pour se lancer porter par la mélodie.

* * *

À la fin de la séance, il n'avait pas dessiné plus de cinq lignes sur sa feuille et cela ne ressemblait à rien. Mais dans sa tête, le chaos était complètement apaisé, et il se sentait beaucoup mieux. La prof ne lui demanda pas de se justifier sur son dessin à l'état d'ébauche, souriant lorsqu'il lui rendit son papier, et ne fit aucun commentaire.

Ce fut l'esprit apaisé, les oreilles encore pleines de la musique enchanteresse qu'il avait entendue durant presque toute l'heure, qu'il déambula dans les couloirs, lentement, en direction du bureau de la directrice, à qui il devait rendre compte de sa présence durant le premier cours pour valider Dieu savait quoi avec l'armée, avant de vite rejoindre Saint-Bart et son cours à la fac de médecine. Pourtant, il errait, la tête pleine de musique.

\- John, tu ne vas pas dans la bonne direction.

Il retomba brutalement sur terre.

\- Le bureau de Mrs Hudson est là-bas, poursuivit Sherlock, soudainement apparu devant lui et lui indiquant la direction inverse. Et il faut que tu repartes dans moins de cinq minutes si tu ne veux pas être en retard à ton cours.

Le regard de John tomba sur sa montre.

\- Merde ! jura-t-il en constatant que le jeune génie avait raison.

Sans même penser à remercier ou saluer Sherlock, il s'enfuit à toute vitesse, ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner. Ses cours de médecine et l'avenir qu'il construisait était la seule chose qui lui restait, maintenant que l'armée l'avait rejeté, et il était hors de question qu'il en rate un seul.

* * *

La longue journée de John touchait enfin à sa fin lorsqu'il entra dans le cabinet de sa nouvelle psychothérapeute, Ella.

La séance fut banale et ennuyeuse. Comme tous les jeunes médecins, John avait suivi des cours de psychologie de base pour apprendre à parler aux familles et aux patients, et le peu qu'elle appliqua sur lui était ce qu'il connaissait parfaitement. John fit cependant des efforts pour ne pas désamorcer toutes ses tentatives. S'il voulait être débarrassé de la jeune femme, il fallait qu'elle note des progrès.

\- Merci d'être coopératif, finit-elle par le remercier. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas facile pour vous.

\- Doux euphémisme, grinça-t-il en serrant les dents. Tout le monde décide à ma place.

\- Je comprends cela, assura-t-elle. Pouvons-nous aborder le sujet principal des décisions prises à votre place ? L'école d'art ?

\- Puisqu'il le faut, soupira John.

Ella sourit gentiment. Au moins était-elle gentille, et reconnaissait-elle sans peine qu'elle n'avait aucunement moyen de réellement comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu à la guerre. En revanche, elle affirmait pouvoir l'aider à surmonter le PTSD et le sentiment de rejet qu'il ressentait d'avoir été réformé.

En rentrant dans son minuscule appartement, John se fit la réflexion que la vie qui s'annonçait pouvait peut-être ne pas être si mal.

* * *

Trois mois plus tard, John était plutôt d'accord avec cette affirmation.

Il avait commencé à vivre avec Sherlock moins d'une semaine après sa rencontre avec le génie, et jamais il n'avait autant regretté et adoré avoir pris cette décision. Sherlock était fou, c'était un fait. Il était également un génie.

Il pouvait, dans la même phrase, être un tel connard que John lui aurait volontiers envoyé son poing dans la figure, et si brillant que tout ce que le jeune médecin pouvait faire, c'était bégayer « Waoh. Brillant », des étoiles plein les yeux. Il était l'être le plus étrange que John avait rencontré de toute sa vie, mais également le plus fascinant. Il était également son meilleur ami. Mrs Hudson lui répétait des dizaines de fois par jour, dès qu'elle les voyait, à quel point elle était ravie qu'ils s'entendent si bien.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu des ratés, comme la fois où Sherlock, dans un élan d'ennui profond, avait retourné toute la chambre de John. Ce manque de respect de son intimité alors qu'il était absent était déjà agaçant en soi, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la suite. Sherlock avait trouvé l'arme de service de John, qu'il avait réussi à conserver simplement parce qu'au milieu de toute la paperasse, on avait purement et simplement oublié de lui demander de la rendre. Quand John était rentré de la fac de médecine ce soir-là, Sherlock s'amusait à vider le chargeur dans le mur, et il était tout sauf précis. Il aurait pu se blesser, ou pire se tuer. Ou blesser ou tuer quelqu'un. John, dans un élan d'adrénaline qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas, avait réussi à attraper la main armée, la tordre et mettre Sherlock à terre en lui retirant le pistolet, dont il avait aussitôt mis la sécurité et enlevé les balles.

Cela avait été leur première et seule vraie dispute.

Les bouderies et grommellements intempestifs quand Sherlock manquait de faire exploser la cuisine en essayant de cuisiner, ou parce que John avait rangé le salon et jeté une expérience sur les moisissures jugée vitale par le génie, n'étaient finalement pas si grave.

Ils avaient réussi, bon gré, mal gré, à trouver leur rythme de vie, entre les cours de Sherlock à l'école d'art, les cours de John à la fac de médecine, les heures que Sherlock passait à la morgue ou à l'appartement à faire des expériences de chimie, les séances de peinture de nu à l'école d'art de John, les enquêtes minables de Scotland Yard que Sherlock résolvait sans que personne ne lui demande rien, les séances de psychothérapie de John.

Ils se croisaient finalement assez peu à l'école d'art, n'étant pas dans le même département, mais quand ils le faisaient, ils déjeunaient ensemble avec plaisir.

John était cependant bien occupé avec le fait de réussir médecine, et s'il se montrait assurément le plus brillant de sa promotion pour les travaux pratiques, il travaillait très dur pour conserver ce classement dans les épreuves théoriques.

Sherlock, malgré son cynisme et son mépris pour le travail (il était un génie, jamais il ne révisait), était d'une aide précieuse au jeune médecin : il apprenait deux fois plus vite que John les cours d'anatomie ou de chimie moléculaire, et il était d'une rare intransigeance quand il s'agissait de faire réviser son ami.

Les séances avec la psychothérapeute, doucement mais sûrement, avaient fini par s'espacer. Elle était ravie des progrès qu'il faisait, de la canne dont il s'était débarrassé, de la joie de vivre qu'il retrouvait peu à peu, des cauchemars qu'il ne faisait presque plus. Et elle attribuait tout ce mérite et ces réussites à l'école d'art. Cet endroit où il avait rencontré Sherlock, qui avait illuminé sa vie. Cet endroit où il suivait toujours les cours de nus, et progressait d'ailleurs, bien qu'il soit encore très maladroit et parfaitement nul par rapport à certains de ses camarades.

Elle avait cependant entièrement tort. Les cours à l'école d'art étaient à la fois le pire et le meilleur moment de la semaine de John.

Les pires, parce que dès qu'un de ses camarades se mettait à poser, si John le regardait trop longtemps, il finissait toujours par trouver un défaut, un détail, et faire une crise de panique.

Une cicatrice d'appendicectomie un peu trop visible, et c'était toutes les blessures qu'il avait recousu qui lui faisaient tourner de l'œil.

Des grains de beauté en forme d'étoile et c'était les marques que laissaient les balles dans un corps humain qui embrumaient sa vision d'un voile noir.

Un hématome encore un peu rouge, et c'était les souvenirs de tous les entraînements sur les bases qui lui faisaient monter la bile dans sa gorge.

Une peau bronzée et c'était le soleil d'Afghanistan qui se déversait dans sa mémoire.

Un piercing, un tatouage, un symbole, une blessure, une odeur, une couleur, un rien pouvait faire surgir dans son esprit des scènes de l'armée, et alors son souffle se coupait, sa vision s'obscurcissait, et la crise de panique le paralysait lentement.

La professeure avait fini par posséder un stock de sachets en papier pour aider John. Elle, comme les autres étudiants, le faisait avec douceur et compassion, sans jamais juger le malheureux médecin. Bizarrement, cela ne se produisait que lorsqu'il essayait de peindre un des modèles qui prenaient la pose, probablement dû au fait que c'était les seuls moments où il se concentrait aussi intensément sur quelqu'un jusqu'à en cartographier les moindres détails. Quand il s'exerçait à la médecine en tant qu'interne à Saint Bart ce n'était pas la même chose, puisque c'était de la médecine. C'était ce qu'il faisait, ce pour quoi il était bon.

On lui avait proposé, bien sûr, de choisir une autre matière. Même la poterie aurait pu convenir. Mrs Hudson était même prête à essayer de lui ouvrir un cours de broderie si cela avait pu l'aider.

Mais les cours d'art pouvaient également être les meilleurs moments de sa semaine. Parce que, à côté de leur salle, il y avait la salle de musique des violonistes. Qui s'entraînaient, dans presque quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du temps, en même temps que les cours de John. Et qui, souvent, quand il commençait une crise de panique, quand il manquait de mourir, assis sur son tabouret de dessin, quand ses yeux le brûlaient et ses poumons se vidaient de tout l'air qu'ils possédaient, résonnaient. Et John, lentement, se gorgeait de la musique qu'il ne connaissait pas, et recommençait à respirer.

Il ne savait pas qui était le violoniste. Parfois, il y en avait plusieurs, on pouvait l'entendre de par la multiplicité des sons, mais la plupart du temps, le violoniste était seul. Et le son, si pur, de son instrument, faisait vibrer John.

Il avait fini par se l'avouer. Puis à l'avouer à Sherlock, son meilleur ami, la seule personne qui le comprenait parfaitement quand il parlait de ses crises de panique (puisque lui avait fait des crises de manque lié à la drogue dont il avait nourri son sang des années durant, comme il avait fini par le confier à John un jour où il l'avait surpris à se faire une prise de sang. Pour rassurer son frère, un truc comme ça, John n'avait pas tout suivi). Il l'avait reconnu : c'était ce son merveilleux, ces morceaux qu'il ne connaissait même pas, inculte qu'il était en musique classique, qui l'avait sauvé de son PTSD.

C'était cette musique qu'il venait écouter, plusieurs fois par jour, s'installant dans une salle vide de l'école d'art pour réviser au son du violon.

C'était de ce violoniste dont il était tombé amoureux.

* * *

\- John, cesse d'être aussi dramatiquement heureux, tu me déprimes.

Même la voix lugubre de son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas entamer la bonne humeur de John. Il n'avait pas eu cours, aujourd'hui, aussi avait-il passé sa journée à réviser, dans la salle où il prenait habituellement les cours à l'école d'art. Il avait donc passé une grande partie de la journée à écouter jouer son violoniste bien-aimé, et son travail s'améliorait toujours sensiblement quand il était proche de la musique bénie. Dans trois jours, ils auraient fini leurs examens de fin de trimestre, et ce serait les vacances et Noël. Londres s'était parée de ses plus belles lumières et John adorait cette période de l'année, malgré le froid mordant.

\- Cesse d'être aussi bêtement cynique et malheureux, répliqua John en lançant une pichenette sur le nez de son meilleur ami.

Sherlock était passé à l'école aujourd'hui, il avait même déjeuné avec John, mais était rentré plus tôt que lui. Il avait même fait du feu dans la cheminée de leur appartement et préparé du thé, un vrai miracle de Noël.

\- Une journée passée avec ton cher William, j'imagine ? grinça le génie.

C'était la seule chose que John savait du violoniste. Son prénom, William. Tout le monde le lui avait dit. Leur meilleur violoniste, premier violon de l'orchestre de l'école et premier prix du conservatoire de musique, était un mec bizarre qui s'appelait William. À part ça, personne ne savait trop quoi dire sur lui, affirmant qu'il était solitaire, pas franchement aimable, et pas souvent là, à part pour s'enfermer dans sa salle de répétition et jouer jusqu'à ce que ses doigts saignent. John n'avait pas vraiment eu plus d'informations, et ne l'avait jamais vu.

\- Tu es jaloux, chantonna John.

\- Jaloux ?

\- Jaloux de William ! continua John en enlevant ses gants et en s'asseyant près du feu, réchauffant ses mains engourdies par le froid.

Derrière lui, il entendit Sherlock se lever du canapé où il était couché (son endroit préféré de tout l'appartement, assurément) et venir le rejoindre.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer d'où tu tiens une telle assertion ? Fatigué d'en entendre parler, oui. Las que tu n'aies que ce nom-là à la bouche, oui. Mourant de faim parce que tu es rentré tard à cause de lui et que tu n'as pas fait à manger, certainement. Mais jaloux ? Je ne crois pas non.

Les yeux de John pétillèrent. Il était bêtement heureux, mais il avait, quatre mois après avoir été réformé de l'armée, enfin retrouvé une sérénité dans sa vie. Sherlock, son colocataire et meilleur ami, génie cinglé, avait exalté sa vie. Et William, le violoniste mystère dont il ne connaissait rien, lui avait donné un but, quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, à quoi croire.

\- Tu es jaloux parce que William est respecté, et pas toi, que toute l'école déteste.

\- Ce sont des idiots, grommela le génie.

\- Le monde est entièrement constitué d'idiots, pour toi.

\- Pas faux. Et au demeurant ça n'explique rien. Tu n'aimes pas William.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'insurgea John, outré.

\- Tu ne le connais pas. Tu connais sa musique. Tu ne sais rien de plus, ni de son physique, ni de son caractère. Ton amour est une illusion dans laquelle tu aimes te complaire parce que son instrument te permet de gérer les crises de panique que tu fais encore, quand bien même ta jambe ne tremble plus et ton PTSD a été surmonté. Tu refuses de parler de William à ta psy parce que tu sais qu'elle te dirait la même chose que moi. Alors dis-moi, John, pour quelle raison devrais-je être jaloux du stupide béguin que tu entretiens pour un fantôme ?

Le médecin s'empourpra. Il n'avait jamais rien pu cacher à Sherlock. Ce dernier ne comprenait rien à l'amour et aux sentiments de John, et il s'était montré plutôt odieux avec Molly et Mike, qui venaient régulièrement réviser chez John. Le jeune étudiant savait bien que parler de ses sentiments à Sherlock était une erreur et qu'il n'en glanerait aucun bon conseil, mais il avait été tout bonnement impossible de le cacher à cet homme fantastique qui devinait l'humeur de son colocataire en un coup d'œil.

Depuis, il parlait régulièrement de l'objet de son fantasme à son meilleur ami, qui en était au mieux ennuyé, au pire sarcastique.

Mais jamais il n'avait été aussi cynique... et terriblement proche de la vérité. John n'avait pas parlé de William à Ella parce qu'il craignait ce qu'il pourrait entendre.

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu m'imaginais avec un tatouage de phénix sur le visage et les cheveux violets, reprit Sherlock. Ton imagination est clairement défaillante. Comment peux-tu affirmer aimer William sans le connaître ? Tu te mens à toi-même.

John baissa les yeux en grognant. Jamais il n'aurait dû avouer à son colocataire les images délirantes et les préjugés qu'il avait eu à l'égard de ses camarades de l'école d'art.

\- Je ne te permets pas de juger de quoi que ce soit, et certainement pas mes sentiments, cracha-t-il avec plus de colère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Comment pourrais-tu savoir quoi que ce soit ? Tu ne comprends rien aux sentiments. Sociopathe, tu te souviens ? C'est ce que tu dis à tout le monde, tout le temps, pour justifier que tu es un cinglé qui s'amuse à cravacher des cadavres ! Alors comment oses-tu me dire ce que je ressens ? Tu n'as jamais aucune idée de ce que ressentent les gens autour de toi ! Détective consultant, tu veux devenir ? Tu n'es pas prêt d'y arriver si tu es incapable de comprendre, dans le cœur des gens, leurs motivations profondes ! Parce que c'est ça qui fait tourner le monde, Sherlock, le cœur, le cul, et le fric ! Tu veux résoudre des meurtres ? Je te le donne en mille, les mobiles feront partie d'au moins une de ces trois catégories ! Et nouveau scoop, il y en a deux sur trois que tu ne maîtrises pas le moins du monde !

John était sans aucun doute bien trop violent, mais il ne supportait pas quand Sherlock lui gâchait sa journée. Pas quand il avait été heureux d'écouter le violon de son joueur mystère tout une journée, pas quand les vacances arrivaient dans trois jours.

Pas quand John rentrait à la maison avec l'intention de proposer à son meilleur ami d'aller avec lui au concert de Noël organisé par l'école. Les meilleurs musiciens parmi les élèves de Mrs Hudson avaient réussi le miracle d'obtenir une représentation musicale unique, au Royal Opera House. John avait réussi, enfin, à en obtenir deux billets. Parce qu'il voulait aller dans le public, et découvrir, au cours d'un solo annoncé sur le programme comme le point d'orgue du concert, le dernier passage, le visage de William. Le visage du violoniste qui avait illuminé sa vie. Et il voulait le faire avec Sherlock. Avec son meilleur ami. Parce que, malgré toutes ses bravaches, il avait peur, au fond de lui, de découvrir en chair et en os le musicien dont il était tombé amoureux par son seul art, et il voulait se rassurer avec une présence familière. Mais Sherlock venait de tout gâcher.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je voulais te proposer de venir avec moi au concert de fin d'année ! Mais j'irai seul ! J'irai seul, je rencontrerai William, et tu auras de bonnes raisons d'être jaloux !

Il se releva brusquement et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour rejoindre sa chambre quand une main le saisit par le poignet et le fit violemment tomber sur le tapis, Sherlock le bloquant sous lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, plaquant ses hanches au sol grâce à son bassin.

\- Tu vas quoi ? siffla le génie.

\- Aller au concert. J'ai eu des places, le défia John.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Sherlock était blanc. Encore plus que d'habitude. Sa peau d'ordinaire de marbre prenait la teinte de la craie, et si John avait eu toute sa lucidité, il aurait trouvé cela inquiétant. En cet instant précis, il n'y vit simplement que la preuve que Sherlock était jaloux, possessif, qu'il n'avait qu'un seul ami en la personne de John, et qu'il était incapable de le laisser vivre sa vie.

J- e peux, et je vais le faire ! cracha-t-il de nouveau en se débattant.

La prise sur ses poignets et ses hanches était ferme, et Sherlock ne le lâcha pas, mais John n'avait pas essayé de se libérer, simplement de tester la force physique de son ami. À la première occasion, il pourrait se libérer facilement.

\- TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA !

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de dire que je ne le connais pas, que je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble ! Eh bien voilà, je vais le rencontrer et savoir à quoi il ressemble !

\- Oui, mais... Non ! D'abord, c'est un garçon et...

John ricana.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, monsieur le génie, l'armée s'est chargée de résoudre le problème de mon orientation sexuelle depuis bien longtemps.

Le regard perplexe de Sherlock était surprenant.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que John n'avait aucun problème avec son attirance pour les garçons.

\- Mais... tu préfères les filles ? Non ?

\- Pour un génie, tu es un vrai crétin ! marmonna John.

\- Tu es toujours entouré de filles, tu ne parles que de ça, et Molly est clairement attirée par toi et...

John ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un éclat de rire, que Sherlock dut prendre personnellement comme un affront puisqu'il lâcha les poignets de son ami et croisa les bras sur son torse, résolument vexé, sans pour autant descendre de ses hanches.

\- C'est par toi que Molly est attiré, idiot ! Elle ne fait pas les mêmes matières que Mike et moi, pourquoi tu crois qu'elle insiste autant pour venir réviser ici, ou pour que je te dise que tu reviens quand tu veux à la morgue ? Tu n'es vraiment pas doué, Sherlock !

Le rougissement brutal du génie brisa soudain le cœur de John, qui prit brusquement conscience, maintenant que sa colère était retombée, de leur position. Et de tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Si Mrs Hudson décidait subitement de venir les voir maintenant (ce qu'elle faisait souvent, s'occupant d'eux comme des oisillons tombés du nid, et complètement oublieuse qu'il s'agissait de deux de ses élèves et que ce manque d'impartialité était peu professionnel), il serait difficile de lui expliquer de quoi il en retournait.

\- Molly est... attirée par moi ? bégaya Sherlock.

Il était pourtant assis sur les hanches de John, pas sur sa poitrine, et pourtant ce dernier avait la sensation qu'un étau lui écrasait les côtes, lui broyait le thorax, compressait son sternum. Il n'était pas en train de faire une crise de panique, ça il en était certain, parce que sinon sa vision serait voilée, mais son souffle coupé et chaque laborieuse inspiration le brûlant lui laissait la même douleur dans son corps. Sherlock rougissait. Sa peau de marbre était désormais légèrement coloré d'un rouge soutenu qui s'étendait de plus en plus et conquérait son cou. Il était adorable et John se souvint de sa fascination la première fois qu'il avait rencontré cet énergumène, armé d'une cravache, sous la lumière blafarde de la morgue.

\- Oui, crétin.

\- Mais...

\- Mais rien. Je ne veux rien savoir.

John avait conscience que sa voix contenait plus de fêlures qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il avait William. Il fallait qu'il se concentre là-dessus. Le violoniste de génie qui faisait céder ses crises de panique, le dieu du violon de toute l'école, premier prix du conservatoire, et qu'il verrait en chair et en os pour la première fois au concert de fin d'année.

D'un mouvement de hanche bien placé, contre lequel Sherlock ne lutta même pas, il repoussa son ami et parvint à se mettre sur ses pieds tandis que son colocataire tombait au tapis.

\- Bonne soirée, Sherlock, décréta-t-il avant de s'enfuir en direction de sa chambre.

Tout cela était ridicule. Il était rentré gorgé d'une telle bonne humeur d'avoir réussi à obtenir des places pour ce fichu concert et d'avoir entendu le violon de William toute la journée qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir que les choses tourneraient ainsi. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était produit. Comment avait-il pu s'énerver autant simplement parce que Sherlock réveillait ses peurs enfouies les plus profondes ? Comment avaient-ils pu en venir au sujet de Molly pour mieux briser le cœur de John ? Comment avait-il réussi à se retrouver, à même pas neuf heures du soir, sans avoir dîné, dans sa chambre, le moral dans les chaussettes, le cœur en berne et des larmes aux coins des yeux. Il se faisait l'effet d'être tellement faible, mais sa prévenance de médecin l'obligea à se coucher sur son lit, prendre un sac en papier et placer l'ouverture sur sa bouche et son nez, et respirer lentement. Et tandis qu'il ventilait ses poumons blessés, il laissa silencieusement couler les larmes en direction du matelas.

* * *

Le lendemain, ni Sherlock ni lui n'abordèrent le sujet de la veille. Dans une indifférence polie de « fais-moi du thé, John » « passe-moi le miel » et autre « Seigneur, veux-tu bien cesser de mettre le formol dans la même bouteille que le lait sans étiquette », qui était un dialogue parfaitement habituel chez eux, ils reprirent le cours de leur vie.

John n'avait pas le temps de chômer, puisqu'il lui restait ses deux examens les plus importants à passer, à la fois la partie théorique et pratique, et il entendait bien devenir major de sa promo. Sherlock, même s'il ne révisait et ne s'entraînait jamais (il était étudiant en musique, ça John le savait, mais il ne savait même pas de quel instrument il jouait, parce qu'il ne cessait de dire que l'acoustique de leur appartement était désastreuse) devait bien avoir quelques partiels à valider également avant les vacances, et ils furent donc tous les deux trop occupés pour vraiment se parler durant les trois jours qui suivirent.

Quand enfin les vacances arrivèrent, John, dans un sourire gêné, refusa les invitations de ses amis de médecine pour aller prendre un pot (comprendre ici, boire jusqu'à en oublier leurs noms et comment ils faisaient des points de suture pour se féliciter d'avoir survécu à leur premier trimestre d'internat de médecine sans tuer personne), et rentra chez lui le plus rapidement possible. Le concert était à dix-neuf heures, et il avait à peine le temps d'enfiler un costume et de repartir. Il devait d'ailleurs être éternellement reconnaissant à Mrs Hudson pour ça : il n'avait absolument pas les moyens, avec sa maigre pension militaire, de se payer un smoking. Il parvenait à peine à payer le loyer et à manger, les extras n'existaient pas dans sa vie. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu entrer au Royal Opéra House sans une « tenue correcte exigée », comme ils disaient. Elle l'avait aidé à financer l'achat du costume, pas sur mesure et pas aussi luxueux qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais quand même suffisamment pour le rendre beau.

Pourtant, quand il entra dans leur appartement à toute vitesse, même la perspective de sa soirée ne l'enchanta pas : Sherlock était absent. La maison était froide et plongée dans le noir. Cela lui fit un tout petit peu mal au cœur. Même si cela faisait quelques jours qu'il était plus ou moins en froid avec Sherlock, au fond de lui, il aurait voulu lui proposer, au dernier moment, de l'accompagner.

Mais Sherlock n'était pas là et il n'avait pas le temps de l'attendre pour lui demander où il était passé.

La mort dans l'âme, se forçant à s'enthousiasmer pour sa soirée, il passa rapidement dans sa chambre et se changea prestement, se rafraîchissant sommairement, pas le temps pour une vraie douche.

Son costume était beau, et il se sentait à son avantage dedans. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne claudiquait pas, ne portait pas ses vieux vêtements défraîchis, et même sa cicatrice à l'épaule, toujours aussi difforme, n'était plus douloureuse. Noël avait lieu dans cinq jours et c'est le genre de soirée où tout ne pouvait que bien se passer. Et pourtant c'était en solitaire que John montait en urgence dans le taxi qu'il avait exceptionnellement réservé, et rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu.

* * *

Il arriva au Royal Opera House parfaitement à l'heure, et fut surpris du nombre de personnes en robes de soirée et costumes trois pièces qui avaient l'air de sortir d'un autre monde. Soit c'étaient les parents de ses condisciples qui jouaient ce soir, soit il aurait dû prêter une oreille plus attentive aux remarques de Mrs Hudson sur le prestige de son école. Quand il songeait que lui n'avait absolument pas demandé à y être alors que certains se battaient peut-être pour une place !

Grâce à son billet numéroté, il n'eut aucun problème pour entrer et être placé par l'ouvreuse à son siège, pas la meilleure place, mais suffisamment bien placé pour ce qu'il voulait. Puis il patienta.

À dessein, il avait laissé la deuxième place sur la table de la cuisine avec un post-it « si tu veux me rejoindre ». Les lumières s'éteignirent soudain et les voix se turent. Dans le film, cela aurait été le moment où Sherlock aurait débarqué et pris place à côté de John. Dans la réalité, la place à côté de John resta désespérément vide, au grand plaisir de l'homme un peu plus loin qui en profita pour y déposer son manteau.

John ferma brièvement les yeux, faisant taire la sourde douleur de son cœur, se concentrant pour se focaliser sur la réalisation de son fantasme. Et puis le concert commença.

En fait de concert complet, il s'agissait plutôt d'un enchaînement de morceaux interprétés par un ou plusieurs musiciens de l'école d'art, tous plus doués les uns que les autres. John n'y connaissait peut-être rien en musique classique, mais jamais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette fille qu'il connaissait seulement de vue grâce à ses cheveux blonds méchés de violets qui la faisaient difficilement passer inaperçue pouvait être si fine et douée avec un violoncelle.

Il n'y avait pas d'entracte, et personne ne vint s'assoir à côté de John comme un miracle de dernière minute.

\- Notre dernier tableau, Mesdames et Messieurs ! 8e concerto pour violon de Strauss, interprété par William ! annonça soudain le présentateur.

John se tendit imperceptiblement vers l'avant, tandis que sa bouche s'asséchait et son pouls s'emballait. Enfin. Il allait savoir.

Il entra sur scène. Arma son violon. Balaya la salle de ses yeux clairs et puis, sans préavis, sans partition, ferma les yeux et joua. Et sur les joues de John, des rivières creusèrent leurs lits.

* * *

Le concert était fini. John ne pleurait plus, mais ses yeux étaient gonflés, ses paupières lourdes et ses pupilles rougies.

Il essayait vainement de se frayer un passage jusqu'aux loges, parce qu'il devait essayer, parce qu'il devait savoir, mais le trajet était plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Hey. Désolée, tu n'as pas le droit d'être là, l'interrompit une voix dans sa progression.

Une femme se dirigeait vers lui, faisant de toute évidence partie du staff, et lui ordonnant de la main et de son regard sévère de faire demi-tour.

\- Je... je suis un élève de l'école. Je suis un ami de... du... violoniste. Je...

\- Nous n'avons pas reçu de consignes en ce sens. Désolée. Je te prierais de bien vouloir partir.

Elle paraissait parfaitement inflexible et John était trop perturbé pour négocier efficacement.

\- Laisse Anthea. Je m'en charge.

Un homme venant de sortir de l'ombre, et dont la seule présence écrasait totalement celle de John. Son seul costume faisait passer celui de John pour une loque trouvée dans une friperie.

La femme haussa les épaules et acquiesça, laissant passer John qui rejoignit l'homme.

\- Bonjour, Dr Watson. Enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin.

Il lui tendit une main que John serra par réflexe, sans avoir la moindre idée de qui il s'agissait.

\- J'aimerais qu'on discute un instant, toi et moi. Avant d'aller le rejoindre.

John ne répondit rien. Qu'était-il censé à répondre à ça ? Discuter de quoi ? Avec qui ?

Le sourire de son interlocuteur s'élargit un peu plus tandis qu'il s'appuyait négligemment sur le parapluie qu'il trimballait.

\- Oh, tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ?

\- Je...

\- C'est encore plus drôle ainsi. Je vais juste me contenter de te mettre en garde, alors. Si tu le brises, de quelque moyen que ce soit, rien ni personne ne pourra te sauver de ce que je déciderai de t'infliger, je peux te le garantir. Sa loge est là, troisième porte à gauche ! Bonne soirée, John !

Et avant même que le médecin n'ait eu le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire, il disparut avec un dernier sourire effrayant. Complètement hébété, John ne songea pas une seule seconde à remettre en cause la directive qu'il venait de recevoir, d'autant qu'il avait toujours été habitué à obéir aux ordres. Il compta trois portes sur la gauche, frappa et entra.

\- Mycroft, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus te voir, siffla la personne assise en face du miroir de la loge, penchée sur ses produits de maquillage, les yeux fermés en appliquant un coton sur ses paupières.

\- C'était lui. C'était bien lui. John aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille même de dos.

\- Ce n'est Mycroft, murmura-t-il. Qui est Mycroft ?

L'effet fut immédiat. L'autre lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait, la chaise pivota violemment et le regard complètement fou lui fit face. Le regard fou de Sherlock.

\- John !

\- Alors c'est bien toi, murmura-t-il. Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. Tu ne m'as jamais. Rien. Dit. Après... après... tout ce temps. Tout ce que je t'ai dit.

\- John. Je peux...

\- Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu oser me faire ça ? Me laisser parler ? Des heures durant ? Tu as dû bien rire, non ? De ma naïveté. C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne. Pour ne pas que je sache. Pour que tu puisses continuer à te moquer de moi en douce ?

Il était amer, mais sa voix ne tremblait pas. Il était tellement blessé que même la douleur n'existait plus. Il se sentait complètement vidé. Il avait toujours su que Sherlock étudiait dans le département musique bien sûr. Il s'en souvenait aujourd'hui, lors de leur premier appel téléphonique, il avait mentionné le violon. Mais il n'en avait jamais reparlé depuis, et jamais il n'avait vu son ami jouer. L'acoustique de la maison, tu parles. Juste pour mieux cacher son mensonge. Pour mieux pouvoir se moquer de John et ses grandes déclarations grandiloquentes sur son amour pour William.

\- John, je...

\- William. Ce n'est même pas ton nom, cracha John.

\- C'est mon nom ! William Sherlock Scott Holmes. William est mon nom public. Ma façade publique.

John haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Ça ne change rien. Tu m'as menti. Tu as joué avec moi, à dessein, tu m'as manipulé et tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Sherlock s'était levé, avancé vers lui et avait abattu sa main pâle sur la joue du médecin avec toute la force dont il était capable.

La joue brûlante, surpris par le gifle dont l'intensité étonnante avait réussi à lui faire pivoter la tête, John sentit sa rage nourrir ses veines.

\- NE. DIS. PAS. ÇA, siffla Sherlock. Je ne t'ai jamais menti !

Cette fois ce fut au tour de John de lever la main, incapable de soutenir le regard clair de son meilleur ami qui ne cillait pas. Il voulait lui rendre la gifle, mais le violoniste fut plus rapide et attrapa le poignet de John pour l'immobiliser, mais celui-ci, refusant de se laisser dominer, força l'étreinte. Le temps d'un battement de cœur et ils roulaient au sol en se battant comme des chiffonniers. L'avantage fut pour John, le militaire entraîné, et il se retrouva bientôt au-dessus de Sherlock, maintenant son ami au sol par les hanches et les poignets, dardant sur lui un regard furieux.

\- Comment oses-tu dire que tu ne m'as jamais menti ? Tu savais parfaitement de qui je parlais... que je parlais de toi ! Et tu n'as jamais... rien dit !

\- Tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé ! répliqua Sherlock sur le même ton. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé aucune information, alors que tu en as collectées auprès de tous, ne le nie pas !

\- Evidemment que non, je ne le nie pas, mais…

\- Tu vois !

\- Tu m'aurais menti !

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! Et j'avais d'excellentes raisons pour ça !

John resserra sa prise sur les poignets fins de son ami qu'il tenait en étau dans les siens, et il vit, à la grimace sur le visage pâle, qu'il lui faisait mal, autant qu'il avait mal dans sa poitrine. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu casser les os de Sherlock, ou au moins lui faire une entorse.

\- Une excellente raison ? Vraiment ?

\- Tu ne parlais que de lui ! céda Sherlock en hurlant. Que de lui ! William par ci, William par-là !

\- De toi, idiot ! Puisque c'est toi !

\- Mon moi public ! L'image que je dois avoir pour Mycroft, pour Maman, pour les médias ! Parce que le violoniste de génie sociopathe, arrogant et méprisant, ça ne le fait pas ! L'artiste incompris et torturé qui préfère éviter la presse et la foule, ça va encore, mais le fou qui cravache des cadavres ? Impensable ! William est une facette de moi, pas celle que je préfère, mais celle qui, des mois durant, m'a permis de survivre !

\- Survivre ?

John était décontenancé, et inconsciemment, relâcha un peu sa prise.

\- Survivre, oui ! Parce qu'en cure de désintoxication, le violon était la seule chose que Mycroft tolérait dans ma chambre, sous haute surveillance pour être sûr que je ne trancherai pas les veines avec les cordes ! J'ai essayé, crois-moi, ça fait mal ! Cette rumeur que tu as entendue sur moi « jouer jusqu'à ses doigts saignent » ? Elle est vraie, d'une certaine manière. Parce qu'à cette époque, plus de quinze heures par jour, je jouais dans ma cellule capitonnée. Je jouais jusqu'à en oublier le jour, la nuit, la faim, la solitude, la douleur, et le manque. Le manque de cocaïne.

John l'avait complètement lâché, abasourdi. Dans les prunelles de Sherlock brillaient trop de douleur pour seulement imaginer que cela puisse être un mensonge.

\- Mycroft et Mrs Hudson m'ont obligé à accrocher une petite annonce pour trouver un coloc, mais pas une seule seconde je n'y croyais. Qui voudrait vivre avec moi ? Mais tu as débarqué, tu as dit « brillant » là où les autres disent « taré, va te faire foutre ». Tu as débarqué, et tu m'as regardé pour qui j'étais, pas pour le musicien de génie qui sortait de désintox. Tu as débarqué, et tu avais tes failles aussi assurément que moi les miennes. Et puis tu as eu ton premier cours. Ta première crise. Et tu n'as plus parlé que de William. De ma face publique. De celui que tu ne savais pas que j'étais. Et au lieu de m'apprécier, moi, pour ce que j'étais, moi qui vivais avec toi, c'est de lui dont tu t'es bêtement entiché.

Il avait l'air si brisé, si faible, gisant sur le sol comme une poupée désarticulée que le peu de cœur encore intact de John se brisa totalement.

\- Je te l'ai dit. C'est un fantôme que tu poursuis. Je ne suis pas celui que tu cherches. William n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'un masque, une illusion que j'entretiens, pour continuer à jouer du violon. En attendant qu'un jour, les enquêtes le remplacent suffisamment efficacement pour m'empêcher de replonger dans la cocaïne aussi sec.

Cette fois ce fut John qui le gifla, et Sherlock ne vit pas le coup venir. Sa tête heurta avec un bruit sourd le sol sur lequel il était toujours allongé, et John en fut brièvement désolé.

\- Un fantôme ? Une illusion ? Comment peux-tu être un tel idiot ? Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Tu n'as à ce point rien compris ?

\- Compris quoi ? balbutia Sherlock.

John s'empourpra violemment, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire la vérité, sinon jamais Sherlock ne comprendrait. Les sous-entendus et les phrases sibyllines, ce n'était pas pour lui.

\- Comment fais-tu pour être si obtus ? Le violoniste, William, toi, ta face publique, appelle ça comme tu veux, crois-tu qu'il m'a redonné le goût de la vie ? Qu'il a apaisé ma cicatrice à l'épaule ? Qu'il a brûlé ma canne dans la cheminée un soir en rentrant ? Qu'il a guéri mon PTSD ? Qu'il m'a fait réviser tous mes cours ? Qu'il m'a permis de devenir major de promo ? Qu'il m'a tout donné ? Un avenir ? Un futur ? Qu'il m'a réconcilié avec la vie que je pensais finie quand une balle m'a traversé l'épaule, quand je n'ai pas réussi à sauver les trois quarts des membres de mon escouade ? Qui a fait ça, selon toi ? Qui a illuminé ma vie d'explosions dans la cuisine, de cravache, de dissections de scolopendre, de grands discours grandiloquents sur le fait de devenir le meilleur et le seul détective consultant au monde pour que les incompétents de Scotland Yard reconnaissent ta valeur autrement que pour les vols de bas étage, de thé à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, de cynisme et d'arrogance, de nourriture à emporter et de formol dans la bouteille de lait ?

\- Je... euh, je...

Sherlock paraissait à proprement parler abasourdi, incapable de répondre à l'évidente question.

\- Oui crétin, toi ! Alors oui, le violon a calmé mes crises d'angoisse, mais si je me suis autant accroché à quelqu'un dont j'ignorais tout, si je me suis forcé à tomber amoureux d'un homme sans visage, simplement à partir d'un son, c'était pour éviter de tomber amoureux de toi, qui grince « sociopathe » dès que quelqu'un fait mine de t'approcher !

L'aveu brûlait la poitrine, les yeux, le cœur. Le corps tout entier de John lui faisait mal, et il sentit la cicatrice de son épaule le lancer difficilement.

\- Molly est mon amie, j'essayais de respecter ses sentiments pour toi. TU es mon ami, j'essayais de respecter ce que tu étais. Mais bon Dieu Sherlock, ça aurait été à toi que j'aurais proposé de m'accompagner ce soir ! Et toi... tu n'as fait que me mentir et piétiner mes sentiments.

Complètement dévasté, John relâcha complètement son ami sous lui et commença à se redresser, dans le but évident de fuir cette loge et retourner se terrer sous sa couette, maintenant qu'il avait tout avoué à son ami. Il lui faudrait sans doute déménager et la simple idée de quitter Baker Street et les « fais moi du thé, John ! » impromptus de Sherlock faisait perler des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser complètement. Sherlock se mit sur ses talons, se propulsa dans sa direction et referma ses bras autour de lui. Ils se retrouvèrent assis au sol, dans un emmêlement de bras et de jambes totalement improbable, serré l'un contre l'autre, torse pressé contre l'autre. Et John n'y comprenant rien.

\- Si je suis un crétin, tu es tout aussi idiot que moi, siffla Sherlock.

Et puis il se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre celles de John.

Il faisait cela maladroitement, simplement pression de leurs lèvres ensemble, comme incertain de ce qu'il faisait, mais sans se rendre compte de l'incendie qu'il faisait naître dans le corps de John.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura ce dernier.

L'air profondément blessé de Sherlock lui répondit.

\- Ne te méprends pas... J'ai apprécié, et si je m'écoutais, je serai en train de t'embrasser et te préparer pour te prendre à même le sol.

Le violent rougissement intempestif de Sherlock fut probablement la chose la plus drôle que John avait vue de sa vie. Confirmant ainsi l'innocence totale du jeune homme.

\- Mais j'aimerais comprendre. Vraiment comprendre.

Sherlock comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu. Si, à son tour, il ne disait pas les mots, John n'y croirait pas. Le problème, c'était que le violoniste était très doué avec les mots pour assassiner quelqu'un, mais jamais pour parler de lui-même.

\- Tu es la seule personne qui me supporte, murmura-t-il. Depuis toujours, j'ai été rejeté et méprisé. Personne ne m'a jamais compris. Personne n'a jamais envisagé de me supporter plus de dix minutes. Pourtant, toi tu as accepté de vivre avec moi. Pire, tu es resté. Un mois. Deux mois. Trois mois. Sans jamais faiblir. Sans jamais donner l'impression que tu pouvais partir. Tu râlais, tu te plaignais, tu m'engueulais, tu me corrigeais, tu m'as même envoyé au tapis !

\- Tu avais emprunté mon arme et tiré dans le mur !

\- Mais tu étais là, encore là, toujours là, reprit Sherlock comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. Comment étais-je censé faire autrement... autrement que tom... tomb...

Ses joues rougirent encore plus, et il détourna les yeux pour fixer le sol, incapable de finir sa phrase.

\- Tomber amoureux ? proposa doucement John en laissant glisser son pouce sur la joue de son ami.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, mais lentement, le médecin le força à relever le visage, en poussant sa main sous son menton.

\- Je ne croyais pas ça possible, monsieur le sociopathe...

Et puis doucement, il ferma les yeux, attrapa les joues de Sherlock pour l'empêcher de fuir, et l'embrassa de nouveau, son cœur explosant et une nouvelle vague de lave en fusion traversant ses veines. Lentement, il força les lèvres de Sherlock à s'ouvrir, appuyant sa langue, dessinant l'arc de Cupidon, en découvrant le goût, chaque gerçure, chaque pli. Ses lèvres avaient le goût du thé qu'il buvait par litres entiers, et quand enfin, Sherlock céda et que John put insérer sa langue dans la chaleur moite de la cavité de son ami, il sentit son pantalon devenir trop petit. Enivré par un seul baiser, le self-control du militaire en John était envolé depuis bien longtemps. De sa langue, il vint caresser sa consœur, la titilla, joua avec, mordilla les lèvres et sourit en sentant Sherlock le repousser, haletant comme si l'oxygène lui faisait défaut. Le génie était écarlate, et jamais il n'avait été aussi magnifique pour John. La teinte habituellement de marbre de la peau de Sherlock avait viré à l'écrevisse, et c'était bizarrement adorable.

John était prêt à parier tout ce qu'il possédait que Sherlock n'avait jamais été embrassé comme ça. Et pourtant, ce fut lui qui se pencha et reprit le contrôle de leur étreinte, embrassant à son tour. On pouvait dire beaucoup de choses sur Sherlock, mais le fait qu'il était un génie dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait n'était pas usurpé. Une minute plus tard, il avait mis à profit ce que John venait de lui enseigner et c'était désormais le médecin qui haletait de plaisir, embrassé comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir si tu fais ça.

\- Et si je n'avais pas envie que tu te retiennes ? murmura Sherlock d'un ton si salace que John sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Ils étaient toujours collés l'un contre l'autre, assis par terre sur le sol de la loge, torses s'épousant parfaitement, jambes emmêlées, bassins bien trop près. Et érections mutuelles se frôlant.

\- Non... Sherlock, on est dans ta loge. N'importe qui peut arriver. Je...

\- Personne ne passera, répliqua le génie de sa voix la plus basse, soufflant à l'oreille de John, mordillant la peau tendre. Mycroft est déjà passé. Mrs Hudson aussi. Je n'attends plus personne.

Sa langue dessinait désormais des sillons humides sur la gorge de John, mis à l'agonie, qui ne croyait plus une seule seconde en l'innocence de son futur amant.

\- Sherlooooock... souffla John, déjà vaincu.

\- Mmmm ? répondit son ami, le visage dans son cou, suçant la peau tendre et marquant durablement John pour le faire sien.

\- Je veux te prendre au fond de ton lit. À la maison. Et ensuite, tu me joueras du violon. Je me fous de l'acoustique. Je veux t'entendre. Toi. Et pas William, pas à travers une cloison. Je veux t'entendre, et surtout je veux te voir.

Le programme dut convenir au génie, puisque son regard s'illumina soudain et qu'il se redressa, attrapant ses affaires déjà rangées (il s'était déjà changé, John l'avait su à la seconde où il était entré), et se saisissant du poignet de son colocataire, l'entraîna en direction de la porte.

Ils n'arrivèrent cependant jamais à la franchir. Sherlock commit l'erreur de jeter un œil derrière son épaule pour vérifier si John suivait bien le mouvement, et remarqua pour la première fois de la soirée le costume de son ami, bien plus élégant que d'habitude, cintré, moulant, et parfait. Sa bouche s'assécha, et son sexe réagit face à la vision. Quand ils atteignirent la porte, elle n'était pas ouverte et John plaqua son amant dessus, l'obligeant à le pencher pour l'embrasser, encore et encore, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'insinuer ses mains sous la chemise, caressant les flancs.

Quand les mains de Sherlock déboutonnèrent le pantalon de John et glissa sa paume sous le boxer de ce dernier, lui coupant le souffle, ils comprirent tous les deux qu'ils allaient mettre vraiment beaucoup de temps à pouvoir rejoindre le lit. John regarda Sherlock, lut dans ses yeux toute l'envie qui dilatait ses prunelles, et l'embrassa, envoyant sa main imiter la main de son amant. Ils n'étaient pas près de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - Titanic_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	4. 3 décembre - Titanic

_N'ayant pas eu le temps de revoir le film (3h20 bordel x_x), ceci est une interprétation relativement libre, reprenant les moments clés, selon ma mémoire, Google et Youtube xD Je m'excuse platement auprès de ceux qui seraient spécialistes et pour qui je trahirais l'œuvre originale !_

 _Sinon, MERCI à tous pour les reviews, vous êtes fantastiques ! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre (même durant le WE, imaginez ce que ça donne la semaine !), mais je vous lis et cela réchauffe mon petit coeur ! J'apprécie aussi recevoir les mises en follow, mais quand elles ne s'accompagnent pas d'une review, c'est toujours frustrant... Sept mois de travail et plus pour 24 OS, rappelez-vous. Et il vous fait trente secondes pour écrire "j'aime, merci !". Alors prenez trente secondes de votre vie contre mes **milliers d'heures de travail.** Merci._

Et sinon... Ben j'espère que vous êtes confortablement installés chez vous avec une tasse de the ou de chocolat chaud, et que vous avez quatre heures devant vous à consacrer à la lecture parce que celui-ci... est un peu long '

 **8 Décembre – Titanic**

 _ **Sur une idée originale de Carbo Queen**_

* * *

– Regarde ça.

L'homme releva la tête du journal qu'il lisait en déjeunant, et regarda d'un air interrogateur le jeune homme qui venait de lui parler.

– La télé, précisa l'autre.

Il grommela. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la télé. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les gens se passionnaient pour ce petit écran en permanence. Mais cette fois, ce qu'il vit lui attira l'œil et lui brisa le cœur.

– Mets le son, ordonna-t-il.

L'autre obéit. Il écouta. Religieusement. Son petit-fils, qui se souvenait de toute évidence de l'importance que ce bateau avait eu dans la vie de son grand-père, se retenait de poser des questions.

C'était l'automne de l'année 1996, et Brock Lovett, directeur et coordonnateur de l'équipe officielle des fouilles du Titanic venait de retrouver la chose qui comptait le plus aux yeux de Mycroft.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, un hélico déposait Mycroft, dans sa chaise roulante, sur le pont du bateau de l'équipe de Lovett. Il avait refusé de répondre à toutes les questions de son petit-fils, la dernière personne de sa famille encore en vie. Il avait simplement affirmé que la trouvaille lui appartenait, avait refusé d'en démordre. Alors son petit-fils avait pris contact avec l'équipe de fouille, et au terme de longues négociations, il avait été admis sur le bateau, où il était attendu de pied ferme. Bien sûr, Mycroft savait ce que Brock Lovett attendait de lui. Il ne pourrait malheureusement pas l'aider plus que ça, mais au moins aurait-il l'occasion, pour la première fois de sa vie de raconter l'histoire. Toute l'histoire.

Il se retrouva bientôt dans une cabine du bateau, pleine d'instruments de mesure en tout genre, entouré par une foule d'inconnus avide de sa réaction, et enfin, enfin !, devant le simple morceau de papier qui avait désormais pour lui plus de valeur que le plus précieux des trésors.

– Alors ? le pressa l'un des membres de l'équipe de fouille. Vous le reconnaissez ?

Parlait-il du bijou ou bien de l'homme ? Mycroft ne le savait pas. Qu'importait. Il reconnaissait les deux comme si les quatre-vingt-quatre ans qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'ils les avaient vus n'avaient jamais existé.

– Bien sûr. L'homme sur ce dessin est mon frère, Sherlock. Et le bijou qu'il porte est le Cœur de L'Océan. Je m'appelle Mycroft Holmes et j'en suis le propriétaire, ou du moins l'étais-je avant qu'il ne coule avec le Titanic, il y a de cela quatre-vingt-quatre ans.

Et pour la première fois depuis autant de temps, Mycroft pouvait revoir le visage de son frère. Quatre-vingt-quatre ans et il était toujours la chose la plus belle et la précieuse que Mycroft avait eue dans sa vie. Et qu'il avait perdue. Il avait presque oublié à quoi ressemblait son visage.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il réalisa soudainement que tous le fixaient, à commencer par son petit-fils, qui semblait tout ignorer de son passé. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement. C'était un secret. Un secret que lui et Greg avaient maintenu des années durant. Mais Greg était mort depuis près de dix ans maintenant. Mycroft avait bientôt cent-six ans, et la douleur de sa perte était toujours aussi lancinante. Il avait le droit au repos de la mort, lui aussi. Quel mal cela ferait-il de raconter toute l'histoire aujourd'hui ? Au moins ils sauraient...

* * *

– Désolé les gars. Carré d'as.

John abattit ses cartes en essayant de ne pas exulter. Greg, assis à côté de lui, retenait également difficilement son excitation. Les autres hommes autour de la table, en revanche, ne cachaient pas leur déception à grands renforts de grognements et de soupirs.

– Une autre ? proposa l'un d'eux, mais il y avait autant de chances que John réponde oui à cette question qu'il se mette subitement à neiger.

– Désolé les mecs ! On a un paquebot à prendre !

Et sans attendre que les autres joueurs n'essayent de l'arnaquer ou l'accuser de triche (alors qu'il avait été on ne peut plus honnête, du moins sur ce coup-là. Quelques tours plus tôt dans la partie, il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer), il fit glisser d'un large mouvement de bras tout l'argent qui se trouvait sur la table dans son sac. Et n'oublia pas, bien sûr, de se saisir des deux précieux sésames.

– Allons-y Greg ! s'exclama-t-il avec emphase en se levant.

Avec un immense sourire, les deux hommes ramassèrent leurs gros sacs et quittèrent le bar. Ils attendirent d'être dehors pour laisser exploser leur joie, hurlant au vent et au ciel leur bonheur, tout en courant à toute vitesse en direction du port : ils avaient peut-être gagné, mais s'ils n'arrivaient pas à temps, cela ne leur servirait à rien.

Ils avaient gagné. Ils avaient deux tickets pour embarquer (en troisième classe) sur le Titanic. Le plus gros paquebot du monde, en partance pour les Amériques ! Une nouvelle vie à l'issue du voyage !

John et Greg se ressemblaient, et c'était pour cela qu'ils s'entendaient si bien. Le premier avait été réformé de l'armée après un accident impliquant un exercice, une arme non déchargée par erreur, et un camarade de John qui, heureusement, visait mal. John avait été rendu à la vie civile pour blessure l'empêchant d'être désormais utile au combat, son ami avait été limogé immédiatement pour mise en danger d'autrui (il aurait dû vérifier l'arme, ils le savaient tous les deux), et l'armurier avait été présenté devant la cour martiale. John n'avait pas su le résultat du jugement, mais il savait que seule la corde l'attendait. Il avait, par sa négligence, fait courir un risque énorme aux hommes et à toute la base. Quand il y repensait, John ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher d'être désolé pour le brave homme, mort pour une malheureuse erreur. John n'avait hérité que d'une épaule douloureuse, au final. Il n'était pas sûr que cela mérite la mort de quelqu'un.

Greg avait un parcours sensiblement similaire, à ceci près qu'il n'était pas militaire, mais flic, et qu'il n'avait commis aucune faute. Pour cacher une bavure policière, l'administration avait limogé plusieurs de ses agents sans raison et avec une grosse enveloppe pour les inciter à se taire. Greg n'avait pas de preuve et besoin d'argent. Il avait fait comme les autres et s'était retrouvé au chômage.

Les deux hommes s'étaient trouvés, et entretenaient depuis ce rêve fou de rejoindre l'Amérique, terre de toutes les promesses, pour y refaire leur vie loin de l'Angleterre qui les avait tant déçus. Rêve qu'ils touchaient enfin du doigt, une fois gagné deux billets pour l'embarquement au poker.

John avait été particulièrement chanceux, ce soir-là. En cumulant les gains de Greg, ils avaient de quoi démarrer une belle vie à New York, dans quelques semaines.

– Attendez ! Attendez ! Attendez-nous ! hurla John en voyant les matelots commencer à rentrer la rampe d'accès.

Greg, moins rapide que lui, tenait bon dans son sillage.

– On a des billets !

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'extasier sur la magnificence du paquebot insubmersible, le plus grand du monde, qui les dominait de toute sa hauteur et sa splendeur, se détachant dans le ciel bleu et pur de l'Angleterre (il ne pleuvait pas aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment un jour de chance !).

Un matelot les attendit au bout de la passerelle d'embarquement, et ils arrivèrent enfin, exténués et le corps saturé d'adrénaline. L'homme vérifia rapidement la validité de leurs billets, que John tenait toujours à la main, et ils franchirent rapidement la passerelle, sans que personne ne les enregistre ou ne leur fasse passer les longs et fastidieux contrôles sanitaires qu'avaient subis tous les autres passagers.

John, dans un état d'euphorie avancée, entraîna Greg sur le pont, criant et agitant la main avec les centaines d'autres passagers, saluant la foule nombreuse et compacte venue assister au départ du plus gros paquebot au monde.

Longtemps les deux amis regardèrent leur terre natale s'éloigner, se réduire et puis finalement n'être qu'un point à l'horizon. Ils n'éprouvaient pas de regret, mais une certaine nostalgie les étreignait déjà. L'Angleterre était tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours connu.

– Allez viens, allons chercher nos cabines. On aura tout le temps d'admirer le paysage plus tard, finit par décréter Greg.

John hocha la tête en se détachant du bastingage. L'ancien flic n'avait aucune famille. John, lui, laissait à terre sa mère et sa sœur. Qui n'avaient jamais souhaité le revoir depuis son renvoi de l'armée, mais quand même.

– Tu as raison, acquiesça-t-il. Allons dire bonjour !

Située en troisième classe, dans le pont le plus bas du bateau, leur cabine était minuscule, pourvue de quatre couchettes superposées deux à deux, et pas vraiment plus de place. Ils avaient une place, ils avaient un lit et c'était ce qui comptait. Mais John, en s'étendant le long du matelas, ne put s'empêcher de laisser son esprit s'envoler vers les premières classes et le confort dont ils devaient disposer...

* * *

– Sherlock, s'il te plaît.

– Non.

– Sherlock. Ne fais pas l'enfant.

– Je ne fais pas l'enfant. C'est un bateau, Mycroft. Un bateau. Ceci est une cabine. Très grande d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à compenser. Mais ça reste un espace parfaitement inutile à décorer pour une simple traversée. Je suis sûr qu'on survivra sans rien sur les murs pour les prochains jours.

Le regard arrogant, Sherlock attendit la gifle qui ne vint pas. Mycroft, son frère aîné, était pourtant nettement moins patient que leur mère, paix à son âme. Cette dernière passait à Sherlock tous ses caprices et ses lubies. Depuis son décès, dans un accident de voiture où leur père avait également péri, Sherlock était seul avec Mycroft. Qui, bien que le comprenant parfaitement, était bien moins enclin à lui faire de faveur. Ces derniers temps, le cadet jouait à pousser à bout son aîné et voir combien de temps il mettait avant de le gifler et l'enfermer dans sa chambre. À son grand désarroi cependant, Mycroft jouait très bien à ce jeu-là et se contentait de plus en plus souvent de lui répondre verbalement. À moins qu'il ne soit simplement lassé des frasques de son cadet.

– Pour la dernière fois Sherlock, je te demande de défaire nos bagages et notamment nos tableaux, non pas pour décorer la pièce selon tes goûts, mais pour rappeler à miss Adler et sa famille que tu n'es pas un goujat, que tu n'es pas dépourvu de sensibilité artistique, et surtout que nous ne sommes pas pauvres.

Sherlock soupira lentement, de manière parfaitement calculée, avant de reprendre.

– Mais nous sommes pauvres, Mycroft. Papa et Maman sont morts.

– Nous ne sommes pas pauvres. Nous sommes momentanément désargentés. Et c'est pour ça que tu te maries.

– Je ne veux pas me marier ! cracha le jeune homme.

Son aîné resta parfaitement calme face à son éclat, gardant la tête haute et le port altier qui leur permettait d'encore faire illusion dans ce monde d'apparence. Heureusement pour eux, même s'il s'en défendait, Sherlock avait naturellement des manières aristocratiques depuis l'enfance, et il avait bon goût et prestance dans ses vêtements.

– Tu es fiancé, Sherlock. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu seras marié dès que nous arriverons à New York. Tu as de la chance que Miss Adler soit une si charmante personne.

– Irene est un monstre bien déguisée et tu le sais.

Irene Adler était effectivement un monstre sous une épaisse couche de maquillage et Mycroft le savait très bien.

– Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Hein ? Alors qu'il te suffirait de vendre ce machin et on pourrait vivre libres ! Libres, tu entends Mycroft ? Toi comme moi ! On serait libre toute notre vie !

Le débat était stérile. Ils l'avaient déjà eu des douzaines de fois. Mycroft savait que la liberté leur tendait les bras. À condition de sacrifier le Cœur de l'Océan. Et le joyau était tout ce qui leur restait de leur mère. Il pouvait peut-être valoir des millions, Mycroft refusait de le vendre. Pas après avoir vu sa mère le chérir, faire promettre à Mycroft de ne jamais s'en séparer. Mycroft avait promis. Il était l'aîné, il devait protéger sa famille, respecter sa promesse. Et ils avaient une autre solution pour recouvrer leur santé financière : le mariage de Sherlock arrangeait tout. Même si, effectivement, il sacrifiait la liberté du jeune homme dans l'équation.

– Contente-toi de décorer cette cabine, Sherlock. J'ai à faire.

Et il quitta la pièce, soucieux d'aller se faire voir des plus hautes sphères du bateau. L'apparence avant tout. Ils avaient grandi dans un manoir, avec des domestiques toute leur vie durant. Il ne laisserait pas la mort de leurs parents influer sur la vie de Sherlock. Et tant pis si ce dernier ne comprenait pas les sacrifices qu'il faisait pour lui.

Resté seul, le génie alla s'affaler sur le lit le plus proche. Il détestait tout ça. Ce bateau, ce voyage, ce mariage, ce plan stupide qui consistait à le sacrifier. Mycroft et lui s'étaient toujours relativement bien entendu. Bien sûr, l'aîné avait toujours réprouvé le comportement contestataire et rebelle de son cadet, mais depuis toujours, Mycroft avait protégé son frère. Sherlock le savait.

Le décès de leurs parents avait tout changé. Mycroft avait changé. Le jour où il comprendrait que Sherlock se foutait éperdument de leur fortune tant qu'il avait son grand frère et son cerveau en état de marche avec de quoi nourrir ce dernier n'était pas arrivé.

– Monsieur ? Devons-nous défaire les bagages et installer les tableaux ? demanda un valet.

Sherlock leur fit un signe indistinct qui n'était pas une réponse. Ils ne lui posaient la question que par pure politesse. Mycroft avait donné des ordres, et ils les suivraient, comme toujours.

Sherlock était toujours affalé sur le lit, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse sur un problème de chimie de la plus haute importance qu'il avait été obligé de laisser chez eux (Mycroft avait absolument refusé qu'il emmène tout son matériel de chimie alors qu'il avait emporté des trucs aussi inutiles que ces fichus tableaux !) quand la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit.

Persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Mycroft qui revenait, il ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux.

– Waoh ! Je ne vous savais pas amateur d'art moderne, Sherlock !

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, arraché à son palais mental, et regarda Irene Adler et son sourire rouge sang lui faire face. Elle pointait de son doigt peint de sang également un des tableaux que l'une des domestiques de Sherlock était en train de déballer.

– C'est affreux, commenta-t-il en toute honnêteté.

Elle le regarda avec arrogance.

– Vous n'avez aucun goût. C'est sans doute votre frère qui a choisi. Peut-être est-ce lui que je devrais épouser ?

Sherlock ravala la bile qui lui montait aux lèvres et la réplique qui allait avec. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Mycroft le fasse à sa place. Sauf que Mycroft aurait eu bien des difficultés à faire fonctionner leur couple et à lui donner une descendance. Sherlock aussi, du reste, mais personne ne lui avait demandé son avis.

– Monet est un visionnaire ! poursuivit Irene sans le regarder. Ses Nymphéas sont magnifiques !

Sherlock haussa un sourcil surpris. A son humble connaissance, aujourd'hui était le 10 avril 1912, et d'après la biographie officielle de Monet, il avait peint ses nymphéas qu'à compter de 1914.

– Et Picasso ! continuait de s'extasier Irene en ouvrant les paquets en lieu et place de Sherlock.

Sherlock haussa son deuxième sourcil. Qu'est-ce que fichait ici Les Demoiselles d'Avignon ? Il n'aurait pas dû être exposé à New York ?

Irene continua de déblatérer sur son manque de sens artistique et il décida de laisser de côté ses anachronismes pour mieux replonger sur le lit. Il n'était pas dénué de sens artistique. Mais il préférait simplement le violon et la beauté des volutes de fumée de ses mélanges chimiques à la peinture inutile.

– Nous sommes fiancés, Sherlock. Vous pourriez montrer un peu plus d'attention à mon égard ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

Elle avait décidé de la place de toutes les toiles dans la pièce et Sherlock trouvait cela surchargé et étouffant. À son image.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais faire une telle chose, répliqua-t-il. J'aurai bien assez de toute une vie pour vous éviter et faire semblant de m'intéresser à ce que vous dites les rares fois où je serai dans l'obligation de vous croiser.

Il était volontairement désobligeant, s'étant redressé pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il était cependant toujours assis sur le lit alors qu'elle était debout et le dominait donc. Mais rien ne la fit se départir de son sourire orgueilleux.

– Nous serons mari et femme, mon cher et tendre. Je me moque de votre opinion à mon égard. Votre sort est scellé.

Son ton était moqueur et Sherlock la haïssait. Irene Adler était un être vil et mesquin, sans vraie consistance. Elle n'était pas dépourvue d'intelligence, ce qui était déjà un soulagement en soi puisque Sherlock vivait dans un monde de poissons rouges. Même Mycroft l'ennuyait parfois. Il était si prévisible. Le monde était si prévisible et si ennuyeux.

– Madame, Monsieur.

Ah. Sherlock l'avait presque oublié celui-là. Finalement, il existait quelqu'un qu'il détestait plus que Miss Irene Adler. Son âme damnée. Son pantin servile. Son valet de pied. Jim Moriarty. Sherlock devait lui reconnaître ça, l'homme était intelligent. Vicieux, machiavélique, pervers, mais intelligent.

Il avait systématiquement un sourire ironique aux lèvres, qui devenait nettement plus sadique quand il voyait Sherlock. Il était malsain, et angoissant, et si Sherlock n'avait pas été aussi prudent, il aurait probablement été broyé sous les assauts communs d'Adler et Moriarty.

Ces deux-là faisaient clairement la paire, sans pour autant qu'il n'y ait d'ambiguïté dans leur relation. Si Irene, de par son statut social, dominait leur relation en public, ils étaient par ailleurs à égalité. Tant par leur cynisme, leur sadisme que par leur intelligence. Mise au service du mal.

– Sir Adler et Monsieur Holmes vous mandent pour dîner, Madame, Monsieur.

La voix de Jim Moriarty était comme le grincement perpétuel d'une craie sur un tableau noir. Sherlock la haïssait presque autant qu'il haïssait son propriétaire.

– Merci Jim. Nous arrivons tout de suite ! Vous venez, Sherlock ?

Comme s'il avait le choix. Avec un sentiment de profond dégoût, il se releva du lit pourtant si accueillant.

– Vous ne souhaitez pas vous changer ? proposa Irene.

Ils étaient arrivés ensemble sur le bateau, dans deux voitures séparées qui se faisaient suite, et Sherlock savait donc que depuis leur arrivée, elle avait changé de robe pour passer une tenue au corset encore plus serré (comment pouvait-elle seulement respirer là-dedans ?) et beaucoup plus riche et opulente, plus adaptée pour leur dîner que la robe légère de son voyage. Sherlock, lui, avait toujours son costume habituel, et il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de faire le moindre effort. Mycroft avait probablement changé deux fois de tenues depuis leur arrivée sur le bateau.

– Non, répondit-il laconiquement.

– Votre tenue n'est pas adaptée.

Il souffla profondément.

– Et ?

– Vous devriez vous changer, intervint Moriarty. Je peux vous aider si vous avez besoin d'un valet de pied. Je serais ravi d'être à votre disposition, Monsieur.

Sa voix était horripilante, mais pas autant que sa proposition. Parce qu'elle sous-entendait qu'il avait parfaitement remarqué que ni Mycroft, ni Sherlock n'était accompagné. Ils avaient des serviteurs lambdas, qui vidaient et faisaient les bagages, leur obéissaient, mais pas de valet de pied. Pour la classe sociale qu'ils prétendaient incarner, c'était un grave manque.

– Je ne veux pas me changer, répliqua Sherlock.

– Vous allez détonner, nota Irene.

Soupir profond, deuxième édition.

– Je m'en moque profondément. Allons-y.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer et quitta la pièce rapidement. Plus vite il y serait, plus vite il serait rentré et pourrait retrouver sa tranquillité, loin de cette sangsue et de son démon.

Et tant pis pour les regards réprobateurs du maître d'hôtel, de Mycroft, de Sir Adler, et de tout le reste de leur riche tablée. Il voulait juste en finir au plus vite.

* * *

John avait passé sa journée à arpenter le bateau en long, en large et en travers, du moins dans tous les endroits où il avait, en tant que passager de troisième classe, le droit d'aller. Greg avait trouvé de nouveaux amis pour boire de la bière ou jouer au poker, et John avait découvert seul tous les coins et les recoins du navire. Réflexe de sa vie passée au front, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier toutes les issues, les passages, les allées. Non pas que ça risquait grand-chose : ils étaient sur un paquebot insubmersible !

– Salut ! Regarde ce que j'ai réussi à me faire au poker !

Greg venait de le rejoindre sur le pont arrière, manifestement très content de sa journée, les poches bien plus pleines qu'il ne les avait ce matin. La chance leur souriait.

– Bien joué ! commenta John. Comment tu te sens ?

– Extatique ! Regarde-nous mon vieux ! C'est la fête ! Nous voguons vers notre nouvelle vie !

John lui offrit un large sourire en retour. La vie pouvait être si belle.

– Regarde ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Des dauphins !

Greg et lui se précipitèrent au bastingage, émerveillés par le spectacle, qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de contempler dans leur vie. Le mouvement des animaux bondissant hors de l'eau près de la coque, le corps ruisselant, était de ceux qu'ils ne pourraient oublier.

– Comment font-ils pour être si près de la coque sans risquer de se faire mal ? se demanda John, ébahi.

– Aucune idée ! répliqua Greg. Tu as vu le soleil couchant ?

John releva les yeux de la mer et son regard tomba dans l'astre rougeoyant qui faisait s'embraser le ciel et la mer. Le spectacle était un enchantement. Qui donna à John l'envie d'exulter. Le bonheur était une chose simple.

– Je vois déjà la statue de la liberté ! affirma Greg. En tout petit, bien sûr !

John ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie, et grimpa sur la rambarde, la plus à l'avant du bateau, et se redressa le plus possible, un pied sur chaque côté du garde-corps, les bras écartés, et hurla au soleil :

– JE SUIS LE ROI DU MOOOONDE !

Il se tenait du bout des doigts aux cordes et aux poulies qui se trouvaient là, mais globalement il avait le sentiment de voler et les cris de joie de Greg à côté de lui l'encourageaient.

– YIHA ! hurlaient-ils à l'unisson, le cœur léger.

* * *

Sherlock s'ennuyait en errant sur le bateau. Ils avaient fini de dîner et malgré les regards désapprobateurs de son frère, il s'était presque aussitôt esquivé, se baladant depuis à travers le bateau, mais même cela était ennuyeux. Il ne croisait que les premières classes, qui étaient absolument tous de la trempe de Mycroft, ou de Sir Adler, le père d'Irene. Plein d'argent, ennuyeux à mourir, fades, et prévisibles. Sherlock avait besoin de stimulation intellectuelle, d'intérêt. Il avait besoin de faire fonctionner son cerveau. Il avait besoin de résoudre des énigmes, de démêler l'écheveau complexe de mystères. Les gens de première classe étaient tous rasoirs.

Accoudé à la rambarde, il laissa son regard tomber vers les ponts des classes inférieures. Ils avaient l'air si bruyants, grouillant de vie. D'un côté il les détestait pour leur stupidité, leur manque de classe, mais de l'autre, il les enviait tellement. Ils étaient vivants. Alors que lui, chaque jour un peu plus, mourrait à l'intérieur.

Ses yeux accrochèrent soudain deux silhouettes à l'extrémité du bateau, qui devaient crier au vent et semblaient s'amuser. En cet instant, Sherlock aurait tout donné pour être à leur place.

– Rentre immédiatement.

La voix de Mycroft. Ennuyeux. Sherlock concentra son regard sur les deux silhouettes. Celui qui était monté sur la rambarde avait des cheveux d'un blond irréel qui scintillaient sous le soleil couchant.

– Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, Sherlock.

Quelle importance ? Il était déjà fiancé. Sir Adler avait engagé trop d'argent et misé trop de choses sur l'union de sa fille unique pour qu'il revienne sur leur accord. Quelle tâche devait-il faciliter à Mycroft, au juste ? Il avait envie de rencontrer cet homme à l'avant du bateau. C'était délirant.

– Rentre, Sherlock. C'est un ordre.

– Regarde. Ils sont libres, eux.

Mycroft céda. Il connaissait trop bien son cadet. Ils gagneraient du temps s'il lui obéissait, avant de pouvoir le contraindre à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il regarda dans la direction indiquée par son cadet, et contempla les deux hommes qui criaient leur joie au ciel. Un douloureux pincement étreignit son cœur. Son frère et lui avaient été un jour ces hommes : libres, heureux, insouciants. Sherlock n'avait que seize ans, bientôt dix-sept. Il en avait vingt-deux et le spectacle de la liberté le laissait toujours amer et vide. Il aurait tant voulu ne pas se sentir aussi vieux et adulte.

– Oui. Rentre maintenant, s'il te plaît.

Sherlock obéit. Et le cœur en peine, Mycroft le suivit.

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de la traversée, et John commençait à prendre ses marques sur le bateau. D'un naturel sociable, il avait déjà eu le temps de nouer quelques relations amicales, passait du temps avec Greg et ses nouveaux copains, se promenait, et croquait régulièrement les passagers qu'il croisait. Il avait toujours aimé dessiner. Il avait toujours également eu une excellente vue, et son plaisir coupable était d'observer les gens des ponts supérieurs. Parfois, quand un détail particulier lui sautait au visage, il sortait un fusain et un papier et traçait des lignes fébriles.

Et puis il y avait lui. Il n'en avait que des traces maladroites. C'était un homme de première place. Il l'avait remarqué le premier jour, le premier soir. Quand Greg et lui étant redescendus de leur perchoir, riant aux larmes et la voix cassée, ses yeux avaient volé vers les premières classes et il l'avait vu, de dos, qui repartait. Un autre homme l'accompagnait, et John n'avait pas eu le temps de saisir tous ses traits, et pourtant à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux et qu'il le voyait errer sur le pont le plus haut, il ne doutait pas que c'était lui. Il devait être Prince, Comte ou Baron, tant son naturel aristocratique transparaissait dans chacune des courbes de son visage. Il était magnifique, et la distance qui les séparait (tant physique que sociale) était extrêmement frustrante.

Mais si John avait le droit de le contempler, même une minute durant, chaque jour de la traversée, alors il serait heureux.

* * *

– Douze avril 1912. Dix-sept heures onze. Je m'ennuie.

Mycroft lui renvoya un regard courroucé.

– Quand je t'ai proposé de tenir un carnet de bord, je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça !

Depuis environ quatre heures, Sherlock annonçait la date, l'heure, et le fait qu'il s'ennuyait, et ce tous les quarts d'heures, dans le but de « tenir un carnet de bord vocal mis à jour en temps réel », d'après le scientifique. Selon Mycroft, ce n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre de le torturer. Il fallait reconnaître que Sherlock était un maître en la matière.

– Mais je m'ennuiiiiiie.

– Fais quelque chose ! lança l'aîné, excédé.

– Tu refuses que je fasse des expériences ! Ni sur les gens, ni avec mon matériel de chimie !

– Pour l'amour du ciel, Sherlock, et pour la dernière fois, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour emporter autant de béchers et de produits toxiques ET dangereux à bord de ce bateau sans que je m'en aperçoive alors que je l'avais formellement interdit. Mais je ne te laisserai PAS jouer au petit chimiste ! Tu serais bien capable de ficher le feu au bateau ou de le faire chavirer !

– Peu crédible, nous sommes entourés d'eau, et je n'ai certainement pas assez de produits inflammables pour ça, même si je le voulais. Et puis ne sommes-nous pas en train de voguer à bord d'un navire insubmersible ?

– Ce n'est pas la question et...

Mycroft s'interrompit en entendant la porte. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Irene Adler était entrée dans leur cabine.

– Puis-je vous proposer une promenade ? lança-t-elle gaiement à l'intention de Sherlock.

Moriarty était sur ses talons, comme toujours, et il était aussi cynique dans ses sourires que d'habitude. Quant à miss Adler, son sourire de sang dévoilant ses dents blanches et ses yeux sombres ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle feignait la joie.

– Excellente idée. Fais donc ça, Sherlock, ordonna Mycroft avant même que le principal intéressé n'ait pu dire un mot.

Le cadet Holmes était alors avachi sur son lit, les mains jointes sous son menton, et il se redressa lentement, avant de venir se planter devant son aîné.

– Avec joie, grand frère, prononça-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Il tournait alors le dos à sa fiancée, et il agrémenta ses mots de la pire grimace de son répertoire. Mycroft ne sourcilla même pas.

Dans un lent mouvement, preuve de son envie à peu près équivalente de celle d'un condamné à mort, il fit demi-tour et présenta obligeamment son bras à Irene, qui le prit avec un sourire vampirisant.

Douze avril 1912, dix-sept heures vingt, je me meurs, songea-t-il tandis qu'elle entamait la conversation.

* * *

Douze avril 1912, vingt-et-une heure. Sherlock s'amusait toujours dans sa tête à réciter la date et l'heure. C'était devenu la seule manière de ne pas devenir complètement fou. S'accrocher à des détails. Obliger son esprit à se focaliser dessus. Les retenir. Les réciter. Il avait une excellente mémoire, et il s'amusait donc à analyser chaque soupir de chaque convive autour de la table, les petits commentaires méprisants, les répertorier dans une liste mentale qu'il avait établie, et en calculer la fréquence. Sir Hockley était pour l'instant celui qui gagnait la palme. Il râlait à propos de tout et n'importe quoi toutes les cinquante-huit secondes environ. Un record inégalé.

Autour de lui, on discutait des détails de son mariage, de sa vie, des prénoms de ses enfants. Irene participait à la conversation, et d'après les fréquents coups de pieds de son frère, il aurait probablement dû y prendre part lui aussi. Il n'avait pourtant pas desserré les dents, endurant stoïquement les coups de plus en plus forts.

– Excusez-moi.

Douze avril 1912, vingt-et-une heure vingt-sept. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il venait de se lever brusquement, faisant sursauter toute la tablée. Son impolitesse atteignait des sommets.

– Mon frère ne se sent pas très bien, décréta aussitôt Mycroft. N'est-ce pas Sherlock ? Veuillez l'excuser de se retirer dans sa chambre.

Il marmonna vaguement une réponse, avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Il était hors de question qu'il retourne dans sa prison. Il voulait vivre. Être libre. Sentir l'adrénaline envahir son corps tout entier.

Il se mit à courir. De plus en plus vite. Et encore plus vite. Il s'attira les regards courroucés des passagers, des membres d'équipage. Il les bouscula tous, franchit des portes, des escaliers, descendit, et descendit encore, jusqu'à se retrouver sur le pont des troisièmes classes, à la poupe du bateau, et ce fut seulement quand la barrière de métal qui le séparait de la mer entra en collision avec son abdomen qu'il cessa de courir, et respira, enfin. Les yeux clos, le souffle court, il laissa le vent caresser son visage sous les étoiles de la nuit, la brûlure de sa respiration difficile lui prouvant qu'il était toujours en vie.

Mais il avait besoin de tellement plus. Il voulait l'adrénaline la plus pure, l'énergie qui courait dans ses veines. Sans réfléchir, il délaça ses chaussures, les jeta derrière lui, ouvrit sa veste, son veston, déboutonna sa chemise, et commença à enfin respirer vraiment. Et puis, se rappelant le geste de l'homme plusieurs jours plus tôt, grimpa sur la rambarde de métal. C'était froid sous ses pieds nus, désagréable et douloureux, et pourtant tellement plaisant. De se sentir vivant. Il monta un barreau supplémentaire. Puis un autre.

Et puis, intéressé par le mécanisme de l'hélice, désireux de sentir bouillonner son sang sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, franchit la barrière et se retrouva de l'autre côté. Le vent fouettant son visage et enfin, il se sentit libre. Libre de tomber, libre de revenir de l'autre côté, sur le pont. Libre de faire un choix qui serait le sien.

* * *

John était allongé sur un banc, tirant épisodiquement sur une cigarette gagnée au poker, contemplant les étoiles. Il avait entendu passer quelqu'un tout à l'heure, mais ne s'était pas spécialement formalisé. Par contre, quand il entendit le bruit sec de quelque chose qui tombait sur le sol, il s'alerta. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu tomber ?

Il se redressa, un peu trop brusquement, et dut attendre que sa tête cesse de lui tourner avant de pouvoir regarder ce qui se tramait. La première chose qu'il vit furent des chaussures abandonnées, probablement ce qui avait été laissé choir au sol et qui avait fait ce bruit. Il s'apprêtait à se rallonger quand il vit les pieds pâles à qui appartenaient les chaussures. Des pieds qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la rambarde de sécurité.

– Ne faites pas ça !

Sherlock se retourna brutalement, surpris, s'accrochant instinctivement pour ne pas tomber. L'homme blond. Celui qui se tenait à l'avant du bateau deux jours plus tôt le regardait comme s'il était fou.

– Donnez-moi la main ! Je vais vous aider à revenir de ce côté-là !

Sherlock le regarda comme si c'était l'autre, le fou, désormais. Que s'imaginait-il au juste ? Que Sherlock avait envie de se suicider ? De sauter ? Quelle idée ridicule !

– Vous n'allez pas le faire !

– Faire quoi ? demanda Sherlock, ahuri.

– Vous l'auriez déjà fait, sinon.

Ah oui. Il pensait vraiment que Sherlock allait sauter. C'était stupide.

– Allons-vous-en, ordonna-t-il du ton le plus aristocratique de sa collection.

– Je ne peux pas. Je suis concerné, désormais.

Concerné par quoi au juste ?

– Si vous sautez, je vais être obligé de sauter pour vous sauver.

Sherlock retint un éclat de rire amusé. C'était encore plus ridicule comme idée que précédemment.

– Ne soyez pas absurde. Vous vous tueriez.

– Je suis bon nageur, répliqua l'autre d'un ton badin.

Mais c'était qu'il y croyait en plus. Et même qu'il se débarrassait de ses chaussures !

– Rien que la chute vous tuera, précisa Sherlock.

Son cerveau calculait au même moment le choc de l'impact en prenant en compte la distance qui les séparait de l'eau et le poids de son étrange sauveur impromptu. Car s'il ne le sauvait pas Sherlock de la chute qu'il ne comptait pas faire, il le sauvait de son ennui. Et voilà qu'il venait d'ôter sa veste !

– Possible, mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que l'eau soit si froide.

– Froide comment ?

Sherlock se posait la question à voix haute, sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Pourtant il en obtint une.

– Pas plus d'un ou deux degrés.

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. Sherlock le regarda, très intéressé. Ce drôle de petit homme blond était vraiment intéressant. Son regard clair ne cillait pas.

Sherlock continuait d'observer le drôle d'oiseau se déshabiller avec intérêt quand celui-ci commença à lui parler de ses souvenirs d'enfance, et d'un lac dont Sherlock était sûr qu'il n'existait pas, dans le nord de l'Angleterre, et dans lequel l'homme serait tombé un jour d'hiver. Cela avait assurément pour but de le divertir de son suicide (qui n'en était pas un, mais manifestement, l'autre ne voulait pas l'entendre. Sherlock ne pouvait cependant pas lui en vouloir pour ça : on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il l'avait détrompé) et la tentative était plutôt réussie. Pour la première fois depuis sa montée sur ce fichu bateau, Sherlock trouvait quelqu'un d'intéressant. Quelqu'un qui le tirait de l'ennui mortel dans lequel il végétait depuis la mort de ses parents. Depuis que son monde s'était effondré. Depuis que Mycroft l'avait fiancé de force.

– Vous êtes fou, commenta-t-il platement.

Dans sa bouche, c'était presque un compliment.

– Oui c'est ce qu'on me dit tout le temps, répondit l'autre joyeusement. Mais sauf votre respect, ce n'est pas moi qui suis penché au-dessus du vide, de l'autre côté de la rambarde d'un bateau.

Pas faux, reconnut Sherlock en son for intérieur. Mais il avait désormais une nouvelle distraction plus intéressante que l'hélice et le mouvement de propulsion du bateau, et prudemment, il effectua demi-tour pour se retrouver face au pont. Mais toujours du mauvais côté de la barrière.

– Je m'appelle John Watson ! sourit l'homme de toutes ses dents, posant ses mains sur celles, glacées, de Sherlock.

Il s'était considérablement approché et le génie pouvait voir toutes les nuances de son regard clair.

– William Sherlock Scott Holmes, répondit-il automatiquement.

– Il va falloir me l'écrire ! plaisanta l'autre.

Mais c'était faux. Il n'était pas du tout l'idiot qu'il prétendait zetre. Sherlock savait lire dans les gens. La bravoure, la plaisanterie, l'affirmation parfaitement vraie qu'il sauterait si Sherlock sautait... médecin militaire. Il savait parler à quelqu'un sur le point de se suicider pour le faire renoncer : médecin, ou professionnel de santé quelconque. Habitué à gérer des situations de crise, aucun stress, sens du sacrifice : l'armée sans aucun doute. Mais réformé. Son épaule gauche, au vu de comment il la tenait, légèrement en retrait, et des entrelacs blancs, des cicatrices, que Sherlock distinguait par le col de chemise ouverte.

– On m'appelle simplement Sherlock, répondit-il.

– Alors enchanté Sherlock !

Ce fut à ce moment précis que cela se produisit. Ce moment où le sourire de John Watson réchauffa le cœur glacé d'ennui de Sherlock. Ce moment où une bourrasque un peu plus violente le fit chanceler et que son pied glissa. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il était suspendu dans le vide, au-dessus des flots tumultueux, et la seule main gauche de John pour le tenir. Ses précédents calculs sur la température de l'eau et la pression de l'impact lui revinrent en mémoire. Il était surprenant de voir à quel point il était détaché de tout cela. La seule chose qu'il ressentait encore, c'était la main de cet homme étrange qui l'avait sauvé de l'ennui (et s'escrimait désormais a le sauver de la mort). Sa main gauche. La main reliée à une très mauvaise épaule.

Il était foutu.

* * *

– À L'AIDE ! GREG ! À L'AIDE ! J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE ! s'époumonait John.

Il savait son ami pas très loin de là, qui flânait sur le pont. Et avec un peu de chance, il y aurait bien un membre d'équipage ou deux pour venir l'aider à remonter sur le pont cet énergumène fantastique à la beauté irréelle qui regardait les poissons de l'autre côté du bastingage !

Il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Ça aurait été sa main droite, il aurait eu plus de temps, mais son bras gauche n'était pas encore assez fort pour ça. Pourtant il refusait de lâcher, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces. Il parvenait, millimètre par millimètre, à gagner sa bataille contre la gravité quand il entendit une cavalcade derrière lui.

– John que se passe-t... oh !

La voix de son meilleur ami le rassura infiniment.

– Aide moi ! supplia-t-il.

Mais il n'avait même pas besoin de demander, Greg était déjà à l'œuvre et bientôt, se battant de toutes leurs forces, le poids mort du corps de Sherlock bascula de l'autre côté de la barrière de métal, s'écroulant sur celui de John, roulant à terre dans un chassé-croisé de membres.

Greg, mieux loti qu'eux, chancela et tomba à son tour, pas très loin d'eux. L'adrénaline faisait courir un frisson dans leur corps et ils étaient épuisés, le corps tremblant, quand un matelot arriva soudainement.

Et voyant les affaires de Sherlock à terre, de même les trois hommes, se méprit totalement sur les intentions de John et Greg. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que les deux passagers de troisième classe avaient tenté de dépouiller, voire probablement de tuer et/ou violer l'éminent première classe.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, John et Greg avaient des bracelets de métal autour des poignets et ils étaient trop abasourdis pour réagir. Leur défense aurait été si faible. Greg ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il n'arrive. Et John ne voyait vraiment pas comment affirmer avoir voulu sauver monsieur Holmes du suicide et la noyade sans passer pour un fou...

* * *

Sherlock était en état de choc. Ça tombait bien, on lui avait mis une couverture sur le dos précisément pour cette raison. Il avait été trop hébété pour réagir, et maintenant il se retrouvait avec son sauveur menotté devant lui sans qu'il ait eu le temps de dire un mot. Les hommes de l'équipage qui les avaient séparés avaient été tellement prompt à ce faire qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de parole. Il avait été traité comme une jeune fille en détresse et ça le rendait fou. Il fallait pourtant qu'il démêle la situation ou plus jamais John ne voudrait le regarder. Et il voulait désespérément fort que cet homme le regarde encore, de son regard lumineux et profondément bon, qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à vouloir sacrifier sa vie pour sauver celle de Sherlock. Personne n'avait jamais fait cela pour lui.

– SHERLOCK !

Ah. Mycroft. Sa colère et sa fureur étaient d'excellents indicateurs sur l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée de perdre son cadet.

– Tu n'as rien ? demanda son frère en arrivant à sa hauteur, accompagné de toute la clique.

– Bien sûr que non, Mycroft, je...

– VOUS ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSÉ ?

Mycroft s'était déjà détourné de son frère pour se dresser face à John et son ami, toujours menotté à deux mètres à peine de Sherlock. À cause de lui. De son immobilisme. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Mycroft faire ça.

– Mycroft ! Ils m'ont sauvé la vie !

Il avait laissé tomber sa couverture, il n'était plus en état de choc. Il était en colère contre son grand frère qui osait accuser son sauveur (d'ennui et de vie) et se redressa de toute sa hauteur faisant face à son frère, le dominant (il avait toujours été plus grand).

– J'observais les hélices et leur mécanisme et j'ai glissé quand monsieur Watson et...

– Lestrade, intervint l'autre. Gregory Lestrade.

– Ont eu la gentillesse de me prêter assistance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a raconté, mais personne n'a essayé de m'agresser ou de me dépouiller.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais sur ce pont aussi, hein ? répliqua Mycroft.

Sherlock lui renvoya un regard ironique.

– Bizarrement le pont le plus bas est celui d'où on voit le mieux la mer et les pales, étrange n'est-ce pas ?

– Ne persifle pas. Messieurs, mes excuses pour ce malentendu. Mon frère est doué pour se retrouver dans des situations improbables. Libérez-les je vous prie. Immédiatement. Messieurs, je vous prie d'accepter ceci en dédommagement de votre geste héroïque.

Et pour parfaire son rôle de friqué compatissant, il tendit un billet à chacun des deux hommes avant de tourner les talons.

– Et c'est tout Mycroft ? Ma vie vaut donc ce prix-là pour toi ? Un remerciement et un billet ? Quelle grandeur d'âme !

Son frère s'était arrêté et Sherlock pouvait lire sa colère dans la ligne de son dos et de ses épaules tendues.

– Qu'en pensez-vous, Sir Adler ? Miss Irene ? Ma vie et notre mariage sont-ils à ce prix ?

C'était sans doute la première fois depuis les fiançailles qu'il adressait volontairement la parole à Irene. Mycroft était de plus en plus fâché.

– Non, bien sûr que non, commenta Irene. Monsieur Holmes ? Père ?

Du geste, Sir Adler fit signe à Mycroft de régler le problème.

Lentement, celui-ci se retourna et fit le sourire le plus hypocrite de sa collection.

– Ta vie vaut plus que cela et tu le sais. Gentlemen, que diriez-vous de dîner en notre compagnie, demain soir ? Vous pourrez avoir le loisir de nous raconter votre acte de bravoure, et nous vous remercier d'avoir préservé sa vie.

John et Greg échangèrent un regard surpris.

– Euh oui bien sûr. Avec plaisir, finit par balbutier John.

– C'est entendu alors. Sherlock, allons-y.

– Retournons boire notre brandy qui doit nous attendre impatiemment ! commenta Sir Adler.

Et sans un regard en arrière, les passagers de première classe repartirent, accompagnés et protégés par les membres d'équipage. Seul Sherlock s'attardera un instant encore, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se ravisant finalement avant d'obéir à l'injonction de son aîné.

John et Greg, subitement, se retrouvèrent bien seuls. Ou presque.

– Vous devriez remettre vos chaussures.

La voix grinçante appartenait à un petit homme resté en arrière, et au faciès particulièrement dérangeant. Il aurait assurément pu être très bel homme, mais quelque chose dans son regard détruisait l'harmonie de ses traits.

Il pointait du doigt les chaussures de John, toujours échouées sur le pont, là où il les avait laissées.

– Étonnant, non ? Vous avez eu le temps d'enlever vos chaussures pour sauver de la noyade Monsieur Holmes. Très courageux de votre part quand un homme manque de tomber à la mer.

John, stoïque, encaissa le coup en silence. Répondre ne servirait à rien. Même si cet homme n'était de toute évidence que le valet d'un des aristocrates de tout à l'heure, il restait d'un rang social supérieur à John. Répliquer reviendrait à détruire le mensonge de Sherlock.

– Ma maîtresse, la fiancée de Monsieur Holmes, ne sera évidemment pas informée, pour notre bien à tous, à moins qu'il n'y ait de nouveaux... débordements.

La menace était claire et John ne cilla pas. Il avait fait l'armée. Ce petit freluquet n'imaginait quand même pas lui faire peur, si ?

– Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée messieurs.

Et il partit sans se retourner.

Greg et John restèrent un instant silencieux, avant que Greg ne rompe le calme.

– Alors là, John, mon ami, il va falloir que tu m'expliques deux trois trucs.

* * *

Le savon que Mycroft avait passé à Sherlock en rentrant avait glissé sur lui comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Son frère était furieux, non pas qu'il soit allé voir du côté des troisième classe, mais plutôt qu'il ait fait une bêtise suffisamment importante pour qu'on soit obligé d'aller les prévenir, et donc que Miss Adler et sa famille soient au courant. Une fois encore, l'apparence était la priorité de Mycroft, et il croyait à peine au fait que son frère avait failli mourir.

Sherlock l'écouta l'agonir de reproches d'une oreille distraite. Demain, il reverrait John. Et il espérait de tout cœur que demain aussi, il le sauverait de son ennui.

John et Greg eurent la surprise, dans l'après-midi, de voir venir s'incliner vers eux un valet.

– Messieurs Holmes vous demandent, messieurs.

Abasourdis, ils le suivirent. Ils avaient bien compris être invités au repas, mais ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à avoir le droit de promenade durant l'après-midi. Greg était un peu sceptique, mais John était tellement enchanté que son ami accepta de le suivre. Il comprit trop tard que c'était un piège quand John et Sherlock s'éloignèrent l'un avec l'autre pour aller se balader sur le pont, et qu'il se retrouva seul avec le frère aîné, un air sadique au fond des yeux, et prêt à cuisiner Greg pour tout apprendre de John, de l'homme à qui il venait de confier son petit frère.

* * *

John avait passé la meilleure après-midi de sa vie. Ils s'étaient baladés, Sherlock et lui, d'égal à égal, sur le pont des premières classes qui eux, néanmoins, n'avaient pas manqué de faire comprendre à John qu'il n'était pas de leur monde. Mais jamais Sherlock ne lui avait donné cette impression. John, comme toujours quand il était nerveux, avait parlé et parlé sans cesse, commençant par son enfance, mais l'autre l'avait interrompu bien vite.

Et l'avait « déduit ». Et cela avait été la chose la plus merveilleuse et mirifique que John n'avait jamais vue. Il n'avait commis qu'une seule erreur, croire qu'Harry était le frère de John, alors qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur.

– C'est tellement brillant... avait balbutié John, abasourdi.

La douce teinte rosée des joues de Sherlock avait été la chose la plus adorable qu'il avait été donné à voir dans la vie de John.

Ils avaient ensuite débattu des déductions de Sherlock, de l'enfance de John, de celle de Sherlock, de leurs parents, de Mycroft (Sherlock avait BEAUCOUP à dire sur le sujet), du violon du génie, des croquis de John. Ils avaient fait un concours de crachat par-dessus le bord en riant, John avait même appris à son compagnon à tordre les poignets en appuyant sur les bons points de pression pour faire une entorse à quelqu'un, et Sherlock avait déduit toutes les personnes qui passaient et que John dessinait au passage.

Ils avaient ri, partagé en une après-midi plus que John n'avait partagé avec la plupart des gens qu'il avait croisé dans sa vie.

Et il espérait sincèrement qu'il en allait de même pour Sherlock.

L'homme était si différent de John, en tous points, que ce dernier ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver.

Et puis, alors que le soleil se couchait et que le ciel s'embrasait dans des couleurs fantastiques que John aurait adoré pouvoir croquer, s'il n'avait pas eu que son fusain et son crayon pour seul pinceau, Sherlock parla et John comprit. Parce que le jeune aristocrate parla de sa solitude. De son besoin de liberté, son sentiment d'étouffer, son envie de s'inventer par lui-même, pour lui-même. John, au fond de lui, avait des envies et des inquiétudes similaires, et la profondeur de leur conversation brisa le cœur de John.

– Pourquoi ton frère te marie ? demanda-t-il.

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement dans leur conversation.

– Il en a besoin pour assurer la suite de notre vie.

– Je croyais qu'il travaillait au gouvernement. Qu'il allait rejoindre l'ambassade anglaise à New York ?

– Oui. Et ?

– Ça ne peut pas assurer la suite de votre vie ? Je veux dire...

John ne savait pas comment s'exprimer. Pour lui, avec la vie qu'il avait menée jusqu'à maintenant, avoir un emploi était une bonne chose, le synonyme de stabilité financière.

– Oh John, soupira Sherlock. Tu n'appartiens pas à notre monde.

Ce n'était pas dit méchamment, juste un pur constat d'un état de fait indéniable.

– J'aimerais pouvoir t'expliquer ce qu'il faut pour assurer une vie dans mon monde. Ce n'est pas que l'argent, c'est l'opulence. Ce n'est pas seulement le fait de connaître des gens, c'est d'avoir tout un réseau. J'aimerai pouvoir te l'expliquer, mais la plupart du temps je ne le comprends pas moi-même...

– C'est si différent de ma vie, soupira John.

– Oui. Si différent qu'eux-mêmes oublient ce qu'est la vie.

Lorsqu'un valet quelconque vint chercher Sherlock pour qu'il aille se changer pour le dîner, John paniqua. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où était Greg, et n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre que sa chemise, son pantalon usé et ses bretelles. Il avait passé la journée à croiser des premières classes qui le toisaient à cause de ses vêtements. Il regarda son nouvel ami rejoindre sa cabine en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

– Pas de panique, mon garçon !

Molly Hooper venait d'apparaître à ses côtés. De tous les gens du monde de Sherlock qu'avait croisé John aujourd'hui, la jeune femme était probablement la plus sympathique. Elle n'avait ni l'arrogance, ni le mépris des autres passagers.

– Tu fais la même taille que mon neveu ! Quant à ton ami, il devrait réussir à entrer dans un costume de mon mari ! On va vous rendre présentables pour leur fameux dîner !

* * *

Une heure après, John ne se reconnaissait plus, tout comme Greg, à côté de lui dans la glace. Ils étaient sapés comme des princes. Jamais ils n'avaient eu l'occasion de porter des vêtements pareils. Ils n'avaient jamais été pauvres, pas comme bien de leurs compagnons d'infortunes de troisième classe, mais ils n'avaient pour autant jamais touché du doigt ce niveau de richesse.

– Un peu de tenue que diantre ! les rabroua Molly.

Ils étaient dans le hall principal qui menait aux salons et aux salles de restauration des premières classes, et Greg et John avaient la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, avachis contre un poteau. De marbre. En observant le lustre. En cristal. Et la rampe d'escaliers. Ornée de dorures.

– Ce ne sont que des apparences, rappela-t-elle. Essayez. Vous verrez.

Et sur ces mots, elle les abandonna à leur contemplation muette pour rejoindre le dîner. Greg et John échangèrent un regard gêné. Ils ne se sentaient à leur place ni l'un ni l'autre, comme s'ils avaient usurpé la vie d'un autre.

– Essayons, proposa John.

Il observa un couple qui passait près d'eux.

– Le dos droit.

Ils quittèrent l'appui du pilier de marbre et se redressèrent.

– Épaules basses. Torse bombé. Une main dans le dos. Menton relevé.

Ils prirent peu à peu la carrure de ces hommes et femmes qui n'étaient pas du même monde qu'eux, et à leur grande surprise, un homme vêtu d'un queue-de-pie et haut de forme leur adressa un signe de tête parfaitement cordial.

Greg était ahuri.

– Alors c'est tout ? Une posture et de beaux vêtements et on fait partie de leur monde ?

– Tant qu'on n'ouvre pas la bouche, lui rappela charitablement John. Tu as l'accent des bas-fonds de Londres.

– J'étais flic. Je n'avais pas le choix pour survivre ! Savoir parler leur langage était une nécessité, et crois-moi, c'était autrement plus compliqué à faire que de porter ce costume-là... Il suffit d'avoir l'air arrogant et ennuyeux à mourir !

– Ce n'était pas un reproche, l'apaisa John. Moi j'ai l'accent et les expressions de l'armée. Ce n'est guère mieux. Dès qu'on ouvre la bouche, on est grillés !

– Pas si on les imite, répliqua Greg.

Et déjà son accent de gars des villes avait une nuance aristocratique. Ils n'eurent pas le loisir d'en débattre davantage : Miss Adler au bras de son père venait d'apparaître, dans une robe rouge sang, accordée à ses lèvres, qui soulignait la finesse de sa taille et de sa silhouette. Elle était magnifique et pourtant John ne put retenir le frisson d'horreur qu'elle lui inspirait. Heureusement, son chien fidèle n'était pas à ses pieds cette fois.

Les deux Adler ne les saluèrent pas, comme inconscients de leur présence.

Derrière eux cependant, arrivait Mycroft Holmes, et lui s'arrêta devant eux.

– Gentlemen. John, mon frère arrive. Gregory, si vous le voulez bien...

John se demanda vaguement quand cet homme qui l'avait accusé de viol et vol sur son cadet la veille à peine s'était mis à l'appeler par son prénom et celui de Greg (qu'absolument personne n'appelait jamais par son nom entier au demeurant), mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir le questionnement : les deux hommes avaient déjà disparu à travers les portes obligeamment ouvertes par un portier.

John inspira, se redressa, s'entraîna de nouveau à imiter les riches.

Sherlock arriva en haut des escaliers le souffle beaucoup plus court qu'il ne l'aurait voulu (et la dispute avec son frère aîné juste avant de venir à propos des activités de l'après-midi dudit frère n'arrangeait rien à son énervement) quand il aperçut John en contrebas. Dans un drôle de mouvement de pantomime, le jeune homme s'entraînait à saluer et sourire comme un véritable aristocrate et le spectacle arracha un sourire à Sherlock, son cœur soudainement apaisé.

Lentement, il descendit l'escalier.

John se retourna soudain pour voir la plus belle chose de ce monde. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qui était Sherlock. Son costume n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait porté plus tôt dans la journée. Ni avec celui que John avait sur le dos et trouvait si élégant. Il était indescriptible. Tout en lui suintait la classe et l'élégance. Son costume le moulait à la perfection, le queue de pie semblait avoir été taillé directement sur son corps. La couleur sombre mettait en valeur son teint pâle qu'on aurait dit du marbre. Ses yeux, d'un bleu si clair qu'ils en étaient irréels et plus magnifiques que les reflets de l'océan qui les entourait, pétillaient. Il était magnifique.

– Bonsoir, salua-t-il de sa voix grave.

Complètement subjugué, John répondit à son instinct et attrapa sa main pour l'effleurer de ses lèvres, et ce simple contact l'électrisa.

Un sourire amusé lui tint lieu de réponse.

– Pardon, je... j'ai vu ça un jour au cinéma et j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire, balbutia John

– Pourquoi pas, si j'avais été une femme, commenta le détective. Pas entre hommes.

– Ah.

John sentit ses joues se teinter d'une couleur rouge soutenue. Il n'était vraiment pas doué.

– Mais j'apprécie l'attention, et la marque du gentleman, souffla le génie a son oreille.

Il se recula pour mieux le regarder, et lui offrit son bras.

– Allons dîner. Prêt à te jeter dans la fosse aux lions ?

John, d'un sourire maladroit, lui fit signe que oui, et le suivit dans la salle de restaurant.

* * *

À la grande surprise de John, le dîner se passa relativement bien. Greg et lui faisaient des efforts pour contrôler leur langage et leur patois, Mycroft et Sherlock faisaient des efforts pour converser avec eux, et cela rendait l'hostilité des autres convives plus supportable. Irene Adler, notamment, se montra moqueuse et agressive, sous couvert d'une fausse amabilité condescendante. Cependant, Molly leur parlait gentiment, et avec sourire et courtoisie, Greg et John parvinrent à survivre au repas.

Lorsque les hommes se levèrent pour passer au fumoir et laisser ces dames seules, John refusa cependant l'invitation (de pure politesse) à les accompagner. Greg, à sa grande surprise, accepta néanmoins.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre quand il passa à proximité de Sherlock, qui, en tant que fiancé, devait rester à table avec les dames, et qu'il lui effleura l'épaule en laissant tomber négligemment au creux de sa main un papier plié en huit. Un lieu. Un ordre « maintenant ». Une prière, une supplique et un espoir tout à la fois.

Et dans un dernier sourire, il quitta à regret la première classe. Non pas parce que tout ce luxe lui plaisait, mais parce qu'il laissait Sherlock dans sa cage dorée derrière lui. Il n'avait que trop compris durant ce dîner le carcan dans lequel vivait ces hommes et femmes. Même le costume dans lequel il se trouvait si élégant l'entravait désormais, et dès qu'il fut revenu sur son pont, il s'empressa d'ôter le veston et défaire les boutons, appréciant de pouvoir de nouveau respirer. Il troqua rapidement sa tenue chic contre ses vêtements habituels, chemise défraîchie et confortable, bretelles, pantalon bien moins serré, grosses chaussures. Et remonta rapidement au point de rendez-vous, le cœur battant. L'absence de Sherlock lui fit mal, mais il se fit violence pour ne pas y succomber : le jeune homme ne pouvait sans doute pas se libérer aussi vite. Mais John l'attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Il alluma une cigarette et s'apprêta à patienter. Il eut à peine le temps d'en consommer la moitié que la silhouette longiligne et caractéristique de Sherlock se détacha dans les étoiles.

John lui adressa un immense sourire rayonnant, qu'à son plus grand plaisir, son ami lui rendit.

– Envie d'aller voir à quoi ressemble une vraie soirée dans le vrai monde ? proposa-t-il d'un air guilleret.

Les yeux flamboyants de curiosité de Sherlock furent sa seule réponse, et dans un rire, John attrapa sa main pour l'entraîner dans les étages les plus bas du bateau.

* * *

Il dénicha le point le plus culminant des soirées de troisième classe, un joyeux capharnaüm de danses, de rires, de boissons et de musique.

Il regarda, incrédule et extrêmement fier de lui, Sherlock se fondre parmi eux comme si cela avait toujours été sa place : il buvait de la bière avec une excellente descente, chantait à plein poumon après deux verres, et se joignit aux pas de danse endiablés de John, tournoyant dans ses bras. Ils riaient, plaisantaient, criaient, et jamais John ne s'était senti aussi euphorique de toute sa vie. Sherlock avait depuis longtemps ôté ses chaussures, sa veste, son plastron, et ses boucles désordonnées qui dansaient comme des flammes autour de son visage le faisait paraître comme plus luxurieux que jamais et John en avait parfois la gorge nouée.

Comme il le révéla à l'assemblée, il avait suivi des cours de danse classique et prouva, sans la moindre difficulté, qu'il dansait mieux que ces dames et savait faire des pointes comme un véritable danseur !

La foule, euphorique, l'acclamait en riant dans la chaleur de la petite pièce. Et Sherlock, libéré, murmurait à l'oreille de John ses déductions toutes les cinq minutes, souvent cyniques, parfois moqueuses, mais jamais volontairement méchantes à l'égard des gens qui l'acceptaient si facilement : c'était ses pairs qu'il épinglait en comparaison des troisièmes classes. Il était tout le temps proche de John, physiquement proche, et le cœur du jeune homme tambourinait dans sa poitrine dès que le souffle de Sherlock caressait son oreille.

C'était la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

Jusqu'au moment où Sherlock, poliment, demanda à l'un des musiciens amateurs qui faisait de son mieux pour les faire danser, son violon.

Surpris, ce dernier accepta néanmoins et ils eurent la surprise de voir Sherlock armer celui-ci sur son épaule et clore les paupières.

Une minute plus tard, la foule entière s'était tue et se tendait vers lui comme un seul homme, envoûtée par le son enchanteur produit par l'instrument. John le premier avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités. La beauté du morceau était indéniable.

– Strauss, concerto pour violon en ré mineur, conclut le jeune génie en posant le dernier accord et en rendant le violon à son propriétaire. En remerciement de votre chaleureux accueil.

Et sans un mot de plus, il entraîna John à l'extérieur de la pièce jusqu'à un recoin désert.

– Merci, lui chuchota-t-il. Merci pour la liberté.

John hocha la tête, trop subjugué par l'éclat des prunelles penchées sur lui pour être seulement capable de répondre.

L'une des mains graciles vint délicatement se poser sur le visage de John et retraça doucement le contour de sa mâchoire.

– Tu es quelqu'un de fantastique, John Watson.

John aurait voulu répliquer que non, que c'était Sherlock le génie, le brillant, le merveilleux, le fantastique. Mais le visage de son compagnon était bien trop proche de lui et il en oubliait comment respirer.

– Passe une bonne nuit, lui murmura Sherlock.

Et le lâcha subitement pour faire volte-face et l'abandonner, le laissant pantelant, le cœur battant, le souffle court et la gorge sèche.

– Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il en retour avec un tel temps de retard que Sherlock avait quitté le couloir depuis bien longtemps.

John se fit violence pour se redresser et réussir à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour rejoindre sa couchette, et glissa les mains au fond de ses poches par réflexe. Avec surprise, il sentit sous ses doigts un petit bout de papier, qu'il sortit et déplia.

Une date, le lendemain. Un horaire, dans la matinée. Un lieu, le même point de rendez-vous que ce soir.

John exulta. Ils avaient rendez-vous. Ce fut le cœur léger et l'esprit bondissant qu'il rejoignit son lit. Ils avaient rendez-vous.

* * *

– John ?

Le susnommé se figea en entendant son nom dans l'obscurité de leur chambre bondée.

– Pardon Greg, chuchota-t-il. Je t'ai réveillé ?

– Non. Je ne dormais pas.

– Tout va bien ?

– Pas vraiment.

John était surpris. Greg était une force tranquille sur lequel il pouvait compter, et son ton lancinant était douloureux à entendre. Il se glissa dans la couchette superposée à celle de Greg, et tendit l'oreille pour être sûr que leurs deux voisins de chambrée ronflaient toujours.

– Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Il sentit l'hésitation dans le souffle de son ami.

– Tu ne me jugeras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi que je te dise ?

– Bien sûr que non ! Tu peux tout me dire ! affirma John sans la moindre hésitation.

– Je... J'ai passé l'après-midi avec Mike. Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes.

John était perplexe.

– Oui, je sais. Moi avec Sherlock.

– J'ai passé l'après-midi avec lui dans son lit. Nu, dans son lit.

Ah. Oh.

– Tu es choqué ?

Alors qu'il nourrissait des envies similaires ? Il serait bien en peine de pouvoir reprocher quoi que ce soit à son ami !

– Ça ne risque pas, sourit-il. Pas quand j'ai fréquenté des hommes. J'ai fait l'armée, je te rappelle.

Il entendit distinctement le soupir de soulagement de son ami, ravi de savoir que ses étranges préférences sexuelles ne le choquaient pas.

– Mais par contre, avec Mycroft Holmes... J'avoue ne pas comprendre.

– Il est... c'est difficile à expliquer. Il est fascinant. Tellement...

Greg balbutiait, ne trouvant plus ses mots, et John rit doucement, sans aucune moquerie.

– Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème alors ?

– Tu as vu son monde ? Je n'en ferai jamais partie. Je... j'ai la sensation que je vais simplement m'y brûler les ailes.

John soupira. Il ne comprenait que trop bien les tourments de son ami.

– Eh bien... Essaye de te protéger. Ne pas t'impliquer. Profite du voyage en essayant de ne pas oublier ce qui se passera par la suite. Qui il est. Ne te laisse pas entraîner dans quelque chose que tu ne maîtrises pas...

– Tu as sans doute raison... Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

John ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

* * *

Mycroft criait depuis une bonne heure. Sherlock lui répondait sur le même ton depuis autant de temps. Ils s'étaient réveillés ainsi et n'avaient pas cessé de se disputer. Mycroft avait reproché à Sherlock sa sortie de la veille et son retour au milieu de la nuit, lui rappelant ses engagements. Le cadet n'avait pas supporté cela, pas en ayant déduit ce que son aîné avait fait toute l'après-midi et une partie de la nuit dans leur cabine fermée à clé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait être le seul à se sacrifier.

– Sherlock, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi bien, céda Mycroft en rendant les armes. Nous n'avons plus le choix. Je ferai les sacrifices qui s'imposent également, je te le promets. Mais j'ai fait les comptes hier et... nous n'avons plus le choix. Je suis désolé. Soit tu te maries, soit... nous sommes perdus.

C'était la première fois de sa vie que Sherlock entendait ce ton misérable et suppliant dans la bouche de son frère, lui d'habitude si arrogant et sûr de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il suppliait son frère.

– Et le collier ? murmura misérablement Sherlock.

– Maman ne l'aurait pas voulu ainsi. Pas s'il restait encore une solution. Il nous reste une solution.

Alors Sherlock céda. Après tout, son frère était tout ce qui lui restait au monde. Ils devaient être forts. Solidaires. Ensemble.

– D'accord, murmura-t-il. D'accord.

Mycroft hocha la tête, amorçant un geste pour s'approcher de son frère, mais se réfréna bien vite. Les deux frères ne s'étaient pas serrés dans leurs bras depuis leur enfance, et pourtant Sherlock réalisa douloureusement que c'était bien de ça dont il avait besoin. Dont il avait besoin depuis la mort de leurs parents. Il avait besoin de l'étreinte rassurante de son aîné en lui promettant qu'il serait toujours là, et pas un grand frère distant qui s'occupait de tout en étant plus froid qu'un glaçon à son égard.

Le regard de Sherlock tomba sur la pendule. C'était l'heure de son rendez-vous. La politesse aurait voulu qu'il s'y rende. Mais s'il le faisait, Sherlock savait qu'il ferait une bêtise. Et céder à ses vils instincts qui le suppliaient de succomber à John. Or si Sherlock déshonorait Irene Adler en cédant à ses pulsions avec John, leur situation deviendrait compliquée.

Alors il attrapa son violon et se mit à jouer, fort et longtemps, pour finir en sueur et l'esprit vide.

* * *

John avait attendu. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Éternellement. Il avait relu mille fois la note qu'il chérissait de tout son cœur, en se demandant s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Ou s'il avait mal compris. Ou si cela ne lui était pas adressé.

Il avait tant attendu que son cœur lui faisait désormais physiquement mal dans sa poitrine, jusqu'au moment où il atteignit le point de non-retour et craqua. Il n'était pas un idiot. Il pouvait endurer une déception. Mais il ne supportait pas qu'on joue avec lui. Si Sherlock voulait le repousser et détruire la relation balbutiante qui commençait à naître en eux, c'était son droit le plus strict, mais qu'il le lui dise en face au moins.

Faisant appel à tout ce qu'il avait appris durant son bref séjour dans la haute société, John se redressa et descendit les épaules pour mieux bomber le torse. Tout n'était qu'apparence.

Du coin de l'œil, il repéra le moment où les membres d'équipage ne regardaient pas vers lui, et rapidement, grimpa l'escalier et franchit naturellement le portillon qui séparait les ponts et les classes. La chance était avec lui puisqu'un vieil homme venint de déposer sur un transat une veste et un haut de forme, dont il se saisit rapidement pour s'en vêtir. Tout n'était qu'apparence, et ainsi vêtu, il attirait beaucoup moins l'attention.

Restait maintenant à trouver Sherlock, et John, au hasard, se mit à traverser le pont. Il avait vaguement dans l'idée d'essayer de rejoindre la cabine du génie, mais savait que ce plan était risqué : sur le pont, il pouvait au moins s'enfuir rapidement et retrouver sa classe avant qu'on ait eu le temps de noter son usurpation. Dans les cabines, cela serait moins aisé. Sans compter qu'il risquait de croiser des tas de gens capable de l'identifier... et de le dénoncer, Irene Adler en tête.

La chance était cependant toujours avec lui. Sherlock errait, pas très loin de lui, aussi magnifique et soigné que d'habitude, un air de profond ennui peint sur le visage. John glissa à travers les autres passagers, et dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur, attrapa sa manche et le traîna à travers la première porte qui se trouvait là, se retrouvant dans une salle d'exposition ou Dieu savait quelle attraction prévue pour la première classe.

– John. Désolé. Je ne peux pas te voir.

Les mots étaient là, et ils faisaient mal, mais le ton n'avait rien de convaincu. Il sonnait comme une fatalité, une résignation. Et Sherlock n'était pas homme à se résigner.

– Non, affirma-t-il. Je...

– Non, le coupa Sherlock. Je suis fiancé. Je vais épouser Miss Adler. J'aime Miss Adler. Je ne peux plus te voir.

– Tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile, grogna John. Qui crois-tu tromper en jouant ton rôle d'enfant pourri-gâté et obéissant ? Tu es tellement plus que ça ! Tu es intelligent, brillant, magnifique et tellement libre, et Dieu tu...

– Non !

Sherlock tenta de se soustraire à son étreinte, John l'ayant inconsciemment obligé à se tenir contre le mur, l'empêchant de fuir. John le suivit, incapable de le laisser partir.

– Laisse-moi finir d'essayer. Je ne suis pas un idiot. Je sais comment marche le monde. J'ai cinquante francs en poche. Je n'ai rien à offrir. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Je le sais très bien. Je le comprends. Mais je... je me suis trop impliqué. J'ai voulu sauter parce que je croyais que TU voulais sauter. Alors oui, je veux bien partir et ne plus jamais revenir. Mais pour ça je veux être sûr que c'est ce que tu veux. Ce que tu veux vraiment. Que tu es heureux. Que tu vas bien. Je veux juste que tu ailles bien.

Sherlock ferma brièvement les yeux. John ne savait pas à quel point il lui faisait du mal et faisait vaciller la flamme de sa résolution.

– Eh bien je vais bien, affirma-t-il avec le plus d'arrogance et de résolution possible.

Il pouvait être si bon menteur quand il le voulait. Pourquoi perdait-il autant ses moyens en présence de cet homme ?

– Je n'en crois rien ! répliqua John. Ils t'ont enfermé. Pris au piège. Mis dans une jolie cage de verre. Et ils vont te tuer. Oh, pas tout de suite, parce que tu es fort, et que tu survivras. Mais un jour, tôt ou tard, ils vont réussir à assassiner la flamme de génie qui brûle en toi. Cette flamme que j'aime tant. Parce que tu es un génie, Sherlock. Tu es la personne la plus brillante que je n'ai jamais rencontré, et ils essayent de tuer cette personne.

Obéissant à son instinct, répondant au geste que Sherlock avait eu la veille à son égard, John avait posé sa paume sur sa joue, et caressant du bout des doigts le dessin de la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis. Sherlock ne cillait plus, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur folle.

– Ce n'est pas à toi de me sauver, murmura-t-il en réponse.

La réalité des mots frappa John. Le génie avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas sauver le monde entier. Et surtout pas quelqu'un contre son gré.

– C'est vrai, répondit-il. C'est à toi de le faire. Et toi seul.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il appuya sa main plus fortement, obligea l'autre plus grand que lui à se pencher, effleura de son souffle les lèvres tendues de Sherlock. La main pâle du génie se posa sur la sienne. Le cœur de John s'emballa.

La main força la sienne à retomber.

Il n'y avait rien de pire et de plus traître que l'espoir.

– Il faut que j'y aille, affirma Sherlock.

Et il s'enfuit hors de l'étreinte de John. Cette fois, John ne le retint pas. Il devait ramasser les morceaux de son cœur. Et surtout retourner en troisième classe.

Sherlock subit sa vie en mode automatique toute la journée durant. Il avait la sensation que Mycroft savait précisément ce qu'il avait fait (ou failli faire), et à quel point sa résolution vacillait, et pour cette raison, lui colla un chaperon toute la journée. Il ne put se dépêtrer toute la journée durant de quelqu'un sur ses talons, et dut même endurer la messe et ses chants stupides. Sherlock ne croyait pas en Dieu. Mycroft non plus du reste, mais les yeux brûlant et réprobateurs de son aîné fixés sur sa nuque l'aidèrent à endurer le moment.

* * *

– Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas bavard ! Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

Sherlock cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, arraché à sa réflexion. Il ne savait même pas à quel moment il en était arrivé là. Là étant une table, du thé, et Irene Adler dans une magnifique robe noire, à l'image de son âme, qui le regardait avec un sourire tordu.

– Encore perdu dans votre « Palais Mental » ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

Elle avait une manière de poser la question que Sherlock trouvait désagréable. On entendait dans le ton de sa voix qu'elle n'y croyait absolument pas, et se moquait du génie. John, lui, avait applaudi et dit « brillant » et fait rougir Sherlock lorsqu'il l'avait évoqué.

– Vous disiez ? interrogea-t-il en espérant en revenir à une conversation barbante comme convenu.

Mais le sourire d'Irene Adler laissait présager le pire. Elle reposa soudain la tasse de thé qu'elle tenait, et se releva brusquement. Avant que Sherlock n'ait eu le temps de comprendre son intention, elle était de nouveau assise, mais cette fois juste à côté de lui, sur sa banquette. Proche. Très proche. Bien plus proche que la décence ne l'autorisait en temps normal. Depuis qu'ils étaient fiancés, Mycroft et Sir Adler avaient estimé qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de chaperon. Et manifestement, la jeune femme comptait en profiter.

Sa main se posa tendrement sur la cuisse de Sherlock. Ce dernier eut la sensation qu'une serre se renfermait sur lui.

Elle posa l'autre sur sa joue et caressa. Il avait la nausée. Le contact n'était pas de ceux qu'il recherchait. Son cœur, ce traître, tressauta. Et son cerveau, manifestement allié de son cœur, lui rappela le souvenir de paumes plus épaisses et rugueuses, et pourtant tellement plus agréables.

– Vous n'avez pas de bons sentiments à mon égard, Sherlock, et c'est dommage. Mais je suis sûre que vous pourriez changer d'avis. Il suffirait de si peu d'efforts. D'efforts... physiques.

Sa voix était doucereuse et caressante, mais elle sonnait comme si elle était hérissée de piques. Son souffle frôlait la joue de Sherlock, et c'était comme une brûlure. Ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau du génie. Et son cœur se brisa soudainement. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne pourrait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais l'endurer. S'ils ne consommaient pas leur mariage, cela serait un motif de rupture du contrat. Mais entretemps, il se serait écoulé plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années et du jour au lendemain, ils n'auraient plus rien. Mycroft ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Or Sherlock le réalisait aujourd'hui : il ne consommerait jamais son mariage. Il n'en serait jamais physiquement capable. Pas quand le parfum sucré et capiteux de sa fiancée lui donnait la nausée.

Il devait partir. Il devait briser ses chaînes, sortir de sa cage. S'il se traînait dans la boue, Mycroft pourrait le désavouer, le laisser plonger dans la fange, et quand même s'en sortir.

– Je... Je dois y aller. Je... je suis désolé. J'ai une urgence.

Et sans laisser le temps à Irene de répliquer, ni d'analyser le faciès furieux de la jeune femme, il décampa et fuit à travers les couloirs de velours rouge.

Il n'avait désormais plus le choix. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule option.

* * *

John était à la proue du bateau, seul et maussade. Il avait croisé Greg, qui avait compris à la vue de son visage ce qui s'était produit, et n'avait rien demandé. Il s'était contenté de lui presser l'épaule en signe d'encouragement, et lui avait proposé de rester seul ou de l'accompagner dans sa journée, selon sa préférence. John avait choisi la solitude, ce que Greg avait respecté, lui rappelant néanmoins qu'il était à sa disposition s'il le souhaitait, et John avait vaguement acquiescé. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure décision de sa vie, mais il n'arrivait pas à supporter la compagnie de ses pairs. Il voulait du silence pour ruminer son malheur et se morigéner de sa stupidité. Il connaissait Sherlock depuis quelques jours à peine. Tout les séparait, et pire que tout, ils étaient deux hommes. Quelle stupidité que celle d'avoir espéré !

Le pont du bateau avait accompagné son aigreur toute la journée durant, et maintenant que le soleil se couchait, il regardait le paysage en se demandant comment il avait pu, trois jours plus tôt, trouver le spectacle enchanteur et plein de promesses. Ce n'était qu'un rappel de sa condition, lui prouvant que ces choses magnifiques ne seraient jamais à lui et qu'il serait pour toujours condamné à la troisième classe.

– John.

Il se retourna brusquement. Il connaissait la voix par cœur et ne doutait pas d'à qui elle appartenait, mais c'était tellement peu probable qu'il croyait à une illusion de son cerveau. Et pourtant. Il était là et bien là. Aussi magnifique que le matin même.

– Je savais que tu serais là.

Là où il l'avait vu pour la première fois, compléta mentalement le génie.

Il s'apprêtait à dire autre chose, mais John, d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres, l'en empêcha. Il y croyait tellement peu. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette chance. En un instant, son état d'esprit était complètement chamboulé.

– Donne-moi ta main, ordonna-t-il.

Avec un sourire amusé par sa tentative, Sherlock obéit. C'était la première fois que leurs peaux entraient en contact de manière prolongée et volontaire, et John dut se faire violence pour simplement refermer sa main sur celle de son vis-à-vis.

– Ferme les yeux, ordonna-t-il.

Le sourire de Sherlock était moqueur, mais tellement doux que John sentit son cœur palpiter furieusement. Le génie, néanmoins, obéit sans un mot.

– Avance. Là. Monte. Accroche-toi au garde-fou. Mais ne regarde pas !

– Je ne regarde pas ! répliqua la voix aristocratique de Sherlock, avec des notes amusées dans la tonalité.

John le fit ensuite délicatement monter sur les barreaux du garde-fou, et monta derrière lui, se positionnant sur les bites d'amarrage.

– Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il.

La question n'était pas aussi anodine qu'il y paraissait. De la réponse du génie dépendait tellement de choses.

– Je te fais confiance, John.

Et la voix grave envoya des frissons sur tout l'épiderme de John. Sherlock aurait pu se suffire d'un oui ou d'une formulation rapide sans conséquence, mais il avait volontairement décidé de dire tous les mots. Et si John ne se trompait pas, cela voulait dire beaucoup.

Lentement, il obligea les bras de Sherlock à lâcher la rambarde et se lever, les écartant le plus largement possible, comme un oiseau prêt à prendre son envol. C'était exactement ce à quoi lui faisait penser Sherlock : un oiseau en cage. Et aujourd'hui, il libérait ce drôle d'oiseau, qui avait tellement plus d'envergure que la cage de verre dans laquelle on l'avait toujours enfermé.

– Et maintenant, ouvre les yeux, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Et vole.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux. Il ne dit rien, mais John, pressé contre lui, attentif à la moindre de ses réactions, vit distinctement ses pupilles se dilater sous l'effet de l'excitation et la peau de son cou se colorer de rouge.

– Tu peux être libre, murmura John en écartant les bras à son tour dans le dos de Sherlock, venant emmêler ses mains aux siennes (même si le jeune homme était bien plus grand que John, il fit de son mieux).

– Je vole, lui répondit Sherlock sur le même ton. Je vole.

Et il répondit aux mouvements des doigts de John en acceptant de serrer ses doigts contre les siens.

John lui murmura des bêtises dénuées de sens. Caressa ses doigts, ses bras, et finalement, incapable de résister, l'obligea à refermer ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui. Sherlock tourna doucement la tête, plongeant son regard bleu céruléen dans celui bleu mer de John. Avaient-ils vraiment une autre option ? John ferma les yeux. Il respirait l'oxygène de Sherlock. Il était incapable de résister.

Il n'aurait su dire qui initia réellement le mouvement, mais après une seconde de temps suspendu, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, se trouvèrent, se découvrirent et se possédèrent. Le vent fouettant leur visage, ils s'embrassaient, l'un et l'autre, avec une passion que John n'avait jamais connue. Le feu qui grandissait dans ses entrailles n'avait jamais eu de rival.

Sherlock haletait. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Il n'avait jamais été embrassé. Irene avait essayé, plusieurs fois, mais il s'y était toujours dérobé, incapable de la laisser faire, son cerveau envoyant systématiquement des ondes de répulsion à tout son corps. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était quelque chose de désagréable, dégoûtant. Pourtant, enivré par l'odeur de John qui embrasait tous ses sens, il en redemandait, encore et encore. Ce fut lui le premier qui ouvrit les lèvres et envoya expérimentalement sa langue chercher sa consœur, sa main allant naturellement crocheter la nuque de John, incapable de le laisser s'éloigner.

Mais au vu de la passion ardente avec laquelle John répondit à son baiser, emprisonnant furieusement sa langue dans la bouche, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de partir. Leurs deux corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, incapable de savoir où commençait l'un et finissait l'autre. Jamais Sherlock n'aurait voulu en bouger.

* * *

Ils étaient de retour dans la cabine de Sherlock. Leur trajet jusqu'ici était flou dans leurs esprits. Ils s'étaient embrassés dans tous les coins et les recoins, et une idée fixe avait surgi dans le cerveau de Sherlock.

D'un sourire et d'un baiser, il avait demandé à John de patienter et s'était approché du coffre-fort de Mycroft. Il n'avait jamais essayé de l'ouvrir, et son frère ne lui avait jamais donné le code, mais Sherlock n'hésita pas : il essaya sa propre date de naissance. Dans un bruit parfaitement huilé, la porte révéla ses secrets. Et le Cœur de l'Océan.

Se retournant dramatiquement, le pendentif pendant au bout de son poing serré, il tendit le bijou à John, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ce n'était guère étonnant. Même pour leur caste sociale, le collier n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on voyait fréquemment. Pour John, c'était assurément une première.

– Je veux que tu me dessines, affirma-t-il à John. Portant ce bijou. Et seulement ce bijou.

Du bout des doigts, comme effrayé de l'abîmer, le jeune homme effleurait le saphir, mais le lâcha subitement, réalisant la portée des mots de Sherlock.

Mais le génie était déterminé. Son esprit saturé d'hormones trouvait cela logique. Il allait fuir et abandonner tous ses engagements. Il voulait offrir à Mycroft un dernier souvenir des deux choses qui comptaient le plus au monde pour son aîné : Sherlock, et le bijou si précieux aux yeux de leur mère.

Avant de laisser le temps à John de répliquer quoi que ce soit, il disparut dans la chambre.

John n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il était persuadé de vivre un rêve depuis le moment où les lèvres de Sherlock s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Ils ne s'étaient pas quitté depuis, Sherlock l'entraînant jusqu'à sa chambre. Et puis lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait que John le peigne. Et avait disparu depuis. John n'y croyait pas, mais il lui faisait confiance. Alors il avait préparé ses fusains et son papier.

Mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Jusqu'au moment où la porte s'était ouverte sur un Sherlock en peignoir de soie. Il déglutit bruyamment. La vision était de celles qui ne s'oubliaient pas. Il était magnifique.

Et dans un mouvement gracile, il dénoua la ceinture en soie, et d'un léger mouvement d'épaules, fit glisser le tissu fluide à ses pieds, se révélant entièrement nu aux yeux de John, qui sentit ses joues et ses entrailles s'embraser en un instant. À son cou, le collier très féminin détonnait et faisait ressortir la pureté de ses yeux.

– Monsieur le peintre, salua-t-il exagérément, se délectant de l'expression gênée de John qui n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux, incapable d'empêcher ses pupilles de le dévorer.

Il tendit un sou, une piécette, et John reconnut dans le geste le paiement qu'il demandait aux femmes parisiennes pour les croquer dans la rue.

– Pour le tableau, affirma-t-il en laissant tomber la pièce dans la main tendue de John.

Et puis naturellement, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, s'installa sur le divan qu'avait déplacé John au centre de la pièce en s'étendant le plus possible. Il ne se cachait pas, nulle part, et John avait du mal à ne pas le dévorer. Il sentait son corps réagir. Il n'était qu'un homme.

– Tu rougis, s'amusa Sherlock de son embarras. Monet rougirait-il, lui ?

Piqué au vif, John se concentra davantage et ordonna à Sherlock de corriger la position de son bras. Puis posa son fusain sur le papier, et se focalisa sur la sensation familière du morceau charbonneux entre ses doigts, le léger crissement sur le papier. Sherlock sourit doucement. Manifestement, il se délectait du spectacle de John le peignant autant que ce dernier ne vivait que pour ce moment.

Le temps s'arrêta pour eux. Il aurait pu s'écouler des heures ou seulement une minute que cela aurait été la même chose. Ils n'existaient plus que l'un pour l'autre, enfermés dans une bulle, volontairement cette fois, qu'ils avaient créée pour eux et par eux.

Sherlock regardait le dessin de John avec une fascination évidente, comme incapable de se reconnaître dans la beauté du trait.

– Merci, souffla-t-il en rangeant le dessin dans le coffre de Mycroft, y glissant également le bijou.

Ils entendirent soudainement du bruit. Quelqu'un revenait. Mycroft. Sir Adler. Miss Irene. Et probablement, sur les talons de celle-ci, son chien fidèle, Jim Moriarty.

Instinctivement, la main de Sherlock trouva celle de John, et ils s'enfuirent ensemble, éclatant de rire.

* * *

Ils entendaient derrière eux du bruit, et savaient donc qu'on les poursuivait. Sherlock n'avait pas eu le temps de refermer le coffre, et de loin, leur intrusion ressemblait sans doute à un vol. Sur leurs talons, il devait probablement y avoir Moriarty, et d'autres hommes, et s'ils les rattrapaient, ils ne pourraient que constater leurs mains jointes et leurs éclats de rire. Et leur relation, si tant est qu'ils avaient une relation, serait évidente.

Mais malgré le danger, en courant à en perdre haleine à travers les couloirs, ils riaient et serraient de plus en plus fort la main de l'autre, euphoriques de par ce simple contact. Ils glissèrent sur les parquets cirés, bousculèrent des tas de gens, ne s'excusèrent jamais. John, en tête, retrouvait l'adrénaline de l'armée et avait naturellement pris la tête des opérations, en bon leader. Sherlock, à sa suite, semblait parfaitement se satisfaire de la situation, et obéissait sans la moindre objection, ses longues jambes de gamin dégingandé n'ayant aucune peine à suivre le rythme de celles, physiquement plus entraînées, de John.

Il les entraîna donc de plus en plus bas, toujours plus bas, dépassant même les cabines des troisièmes classes, se glissant dans la chaleur étouffante de la salle des machines, où des travailleurs noirs de sueur et de charbon chargeaient sans discontinuer le précieux matériau dans des fournaises qui l'avalaient et faisaient tourner les turbines. Ils les regardèrent passer avec étonnement. Sherlock, du coin de l'œil, analysa le fonctionnement des machines, poussées à l'extrême. Il se souvenait des discussions avec Monsieur Andrews, qui lui avait expliqué le mécanisme du bateau et de ses turbines. Ils étaient actuellement, s'ils se souvenaient bien, au large de Terre-Neuve, et à voir l'activité des machines, ils devaient filer à 24 ou 25 nœuds, alors qu'ils avaient habituellement une vitesse de croisière de 20 à 22 nœuds. Andrews lui avait dit que le capitaine avait poussé les machines au maximum. S'ils arrivaient à New York en avance, leur renommée serait mondiale et infinie. Et la radio et la vigie les protégeaient d'éventuels problèmes.

Il devait avoir inconsciemment ralenti parce qu'il sentit la main de John le tirer en avant.

– On comptera les machines plus tard ! s'exclama-t-il, mais sans que son ton ne contienne le moindre reproche, seulement des éclats de rire.

– Deux machines alternatives à triple expansion actionnant deux hélices latérales à trois pales, une turbine à basse pression actionnant une hélice centrale à quatre pales, récita machinalement Sherlock.

John éclata de rire en l'entraînant de nouveau dans son sillage.

– Tu es tellement et foutrement brillant, Sherlock Holmes !

Ils quittèrent la salle des machines plus calmement. On devait encore les chercher, mais on ne les poursuivait plus et ils étaient plus tranquilles. Ils débouchèrent finalement dans une immense cale contenant des bagages, des stocks, et toutes les voitures embarquées à bord. C'était à peine si John parvenait à les dénombrer, et il n'en avait jamais vu de si belles.

Impressionné, il se balada à travers elles, s'arrêtant soudain pour en contempler une.

– Hum hum !

Sherlock, arborant son air arrogant spécial première classe, était planté près de la portière. Mais ses yeux pétillaient de joie et John comprit.

– Monseigneur, salua-t-il exagérément en ouvrant la portière et en se courbant.

Puis il tendit la main, et aida Sherlock à monter à l'arrière, tandis qu'il refermerait la porte et allait s'installer au volant sur la petite banquette à l'avant.

– Où allons-nous aujourd'hui monsieur ? demanda-t-il d'un ton pédant à travers la vitre qui les séparait et que Sherlock venait de baisser.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Le génie l'attrapa par les aisselles et avec une force peu commune, le tira vers l'arrière pour le ramener vers lui.

– Jusqu'aux étoiles, souffla-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Et il n'y avait plus de jeu dans son ton. John déglutit. Il savait très précisément ce que cela voulait dire, et Dieu qu'il le voulait. Il suffisait de deux mots et des pupilles dilatées pour qu'il se sente à l'étroit dans son pantalon, Dieu qu'il le désirait.

– Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

– Je suis davantage certain d'en avoir envie que de connaître le tableau périodique des éléments de Mendeleïev. Et je connais le tableau périodique des éléments des Mendeleïev par cœur depuis mes sept ans.

Le ton ne laissait pas de place à la réplique, et John, la gorge nouée, n'avait d'autre désir que celui de répondre à Sherlock et lui faire connaître le plus grand et le plus pur des plaisirs.

Lentement, il s'installa confortablement sur la banquette face à Sherlock, et referma la vitre à l'avant. Ainsi enfermés, ils seraient davantage en sécurité... et les bruits filtreraient beaucoup moins.

– Ok, murmura-t-il en rapprochant son visage de Sherlock.

Il le prit en coupe, et lentement, l'embrassa. C'était encore meilleur que sur le pont précédemment, parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'empressement, seulement de la passion et un amour évident et indicible.

– Tu es nerveux ? demanda John en enlaçant une de ses mains à celle de Sherlock, plaçant l'autre dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui, et épouser son corps du sien.

– Non.

La voix basse ne mentait pas, et les pupilles dilatées trahissaient son désir et sa confiance infinie en John. De sa bouche, il vint cueillir la pulpe des doigts de John, embrassant doucement dans un geste hautement érotique dont il n'avait probablement pas conscience. Puis, tout aussi lentement, il vint poser cette main sur son corps, à la place du cœur, et supplia :

– Pose tes mains sur moi, John.

Il n'allait pas se faire prier. D'un geste vif, il ravit de nouveau ses lèvres pour un baiser enfiévré, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur la banquette, recouvrant son corps du sien. Il ne fut pas surpris de le découvrir aussi tendu et dur contre lui, à la hauteur de son propre désir. Ils allaient tellement bien fonctionner ensemble.

Il l'embrassa encore, comme il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un, cherchant à lui transmettre tout son amour et sa passion, s'implanter dans son âme et y creuser une place dont nul ne pourrait le déloger.

Et à entendre les doux gémissements du génie, il aimait ça, lui aussi.

– Tu vas adorer ça, lui jura John en cessant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, pour mieux aller aspirer et marquer sa jugulaire.

– Je...

– Juste laisse-toi faire.

Et il replongea son visage dans le cou gracile de son amant, décrivant de sa langue des cercles sur la peau pâle. De sa main habile, il descendit le long de la chemise de Sherlock et un par un, délogea les boutons de leurs trous pour ouvrir le vêtement. Heureusement Sherlock n'avait pas remis son costume trois pièces compliqué et plein de couches après leur séance de dessin, mais des vêtements bien plus simples. Une fois tous les boutons ouverts, John put facilement ouvrir le tissu et insérer sa main sous le maillot de corps blanc, caressant la peau tendre.

Un hoquet lui répondit quand il effleura le nombril délicatement bordé de poils. Un léger cri échappa à son propriétaire quand il trouva les tétons durcis par le plaisir et les effleura.

– Mon dieu. J'ai besoin de te voir, affirma-t-il en reculant.

Avant même que Sherlock n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il lui avait ôté tous ses vêtements du haut et regardait le torse pâle avec envie. Sherlock n'était pas aussi mince qu'il y paraissait, et son abdomen était musclé et bien dessiné. Un très fin liseré de poils débutait au nombril et descendait s'enfuir dans des vallées encore vierges. Il semblait taillé dans le plus pur des marbres, et ses pommettes saillantes et rougissantes détonnaient dans le tableau, ainsi que ses yeux bleu pâle.

– Toi... toi aussi ? murmura Sherlock, mi-demande, mi-supplique.

John laissa échapper un sourire qu'il voulait tendre, mais qui était probablement carnassier au vu du désir que le simple torse de Sherlock lui inspirait.

– À chaque vêtement que je t'enlève, je me déshabille d'autant d'accord ?

Sherlock hocha la tête, ses yeux subitement redevenus plein d'arrogance et qui disaient « alors pourquoi portes-tu toujours ta chemise ? ». John, dans un éclat de rire amusé, retira son haut avec nettement moins de patience qu'il n'en avait eu avec son amant. Qui le dévora aussitôt du regard. Et de sa bouche. Il se jeta avec empressement sur John, qui le laissa faire, victime consentante. Il laissa glisser ses lèvres pleines sur les muscles tendus et saillants, les poils blonds, les tétons dressés. Avec lesquels longtemps il joua, de ses lèvres, sa langue, ses doigts. Il était tellement doué qu'avec un rien, il mettait John à l'agonie.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, un sourire mutin plaqué sur ses lèvres rouges et gonflées, John eut une image parfaite d'à quoi ressemblait la plus pure des luxures et fut incapable de continuer à se retenir. Avec empressement, il arracha pantalon, chaussures, sous-vêtements et tout ce qui traînait encore sur le corps de Sherlock, avant de se débarrasser des siens. Le tout se retrouva par terre dans un sacré bazar, mais ils s'en fichaient tous les deux. Ils étaient nus, enfin, verges dressées et palpitantes. John en avait physiquement mal tant il avait besoin de contact et il plaqua de nouveau Sherlock sous lui, frottant lascivement leurs deux corps et notamment leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, avalant les gémissements de son amant de sa bouche, cueillant les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front de ses doigts.

– John, je, John, je, je... bégayait-il.

Il était magnifique et adorable et John eut envie de lui donner tellement plus. Sans prévenir, il se redressa, recula, de ses mains maintint les hanches de Sherlock sur la banquette, et l'avala jusqu'à la garde.

La réaction du génie ne se fit pas attendre et il cria, l'une de ses mains se levant instinctivement à la recherche de quelque chose à agripper pour se maintenir à la terre. Elle ne rencontra que la vitre arrière embrumée et y laissa une trace nette et magnifique.

John suça plus fort, appréciant le goût opiacé qu'il sentait au fond de sa gorge, l'épaisseur et la dureté de la verge qu'il masturbait de sa bouche avec ardeur. Et surtout, adorant la litanie et les pleurs de Sherlock qui n'était plus capable de dire son nom.

Il aurait pu faire venir Sherlock ainsi, et le sentit au bord de la rupture plusieurs fois, mais préféra ralentir avant la fin. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que le jeune homme serait parfaitement capable de recommencer à bander et jouir juste après, mais il voulait qu'ils jouissent ensemble. Et il voulait le faire dans le corps de Sherlock, pour aller au bout du plaisir.

Il relâcha le sexe de son amant avec un bruit de succion mouillé et remonta à hauteur de son visage. Du coin de ses yeux naissaient des perles, larmes de plaisir, et John les ramassa et les avala avant de présenter deux de ses doigts à Sherlock, qui le regarda avec surprise.

– Je ne veux pas te faire mal. Je dois te préparer, Amour.

Le génie hocha la tête de compréhension, et accepta dans sa bouche les phalanges, s'appliquant à y déposer le maximum de salive possible. Et dans le même temps, il surprit John en insinuant une main entre leurs deux corps joints pour aller se saisir du sexe de son amant et le caresser doucement.

John gémit, paupières subitement closes par le plaisir. Il était foutrement doué, reproduisant a la perfection les gestes que John avait eu à son égard avec sa bouche.

– Je ne vais pas tenir, informa-t-il, sans toutefois être sûr que ce qu'il disait ressemblait vraiment à quelque chose.

Sherlock dut néanmoins le comprendre, puisqu'il cessa ses indécentes caresses avec un sourire fier et relâcha les doigts de John, puis s'installa confortablement, jambes repliées, prêt et offert. Il était évidemment vierge, John aurait pu le dire rien qu'à ses réactions, même sans informations sur sa caste sociale et son âge, mais il n'était pas stupide : il savait exactement ce qu'allait faire John et comment se placer.

Avec un sourire encourageant, John le caressa sur toute sa longueur, flatta les bourses, obligea le plaisir à prendre possession de son corps et le dominer, avant de finalement insérer l'une de ses phalanges, très lentement, dans l'orifice offerte, caressant la peau plissée. La salive n'était pas le meilleur lubrifiant au monde, et John aurait donné n'importe quoi pour de la vaseline ou de la crème anti-brûlure, qui présentait cet avantage d'être grasse et huileuse, mais il devrait s'en contenter et rester prudent. Faire mal à son amant était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Lentement, centimètre par centimètre, il inséra son index, attentif au moindre signe de douleur de Sherlock. Qui gémissait son plaisir en murmurant qu'il en voulait plus. Enhardi, John inséra le deuxième, avec lequel il eut naturellement plus de difficulté. De son autre main, il intensifia ses caresses sur la verge du génie pantelant.

Si le premier mouvement de ciseau destiné à l'ouvrir le fit grimacer d'inconfort, le moment où John, en bon médecin, plia son doigt et alla caresser la boule de nerfs fut complètement différent. La réaction du génie ne se fit pas attendre : il cria et laissa échapper un son à la limite du miaulement de plaisir, le souffle devenu court et haletant.

John poursuivit sa préparation encore quelques instants, jusqu'à réduire son amant à un concert de gémissements et de supplications.

– Prêt ? demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de Sherlock disaient oui mais John avait besoin de sa confirmation orale.

– Oui.

John hocha la tête, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, tout en s'alignant en face de l'entrée de son amant. Il posa une jambe sur son épaule, obligea l'autre à crocheter sa taille, et le pénétra enfin.

La sensation, pour John, fut immédiatement divine. Cela tenait du miracle qu'il n'ait pas déjà joui, et le sentiment d'être enserré dans un fourreau était trop bonne pour être vraie. John aurait pu venir immédiatement, où se mettre à pilonner son amant avec vigueur sans le moindre délai, mais à la vue du visage crispé par la douleur de Sherlock, il s'obligea à la réserve.

– Vas-y, c'est bon, souffla Sherlock une fois habitué à la présence du sexe en lui, bien plus gros que les doigts.

John hocha la tête, et commença de lents va-et-vient, rendus plus difficile par leur position et la place exiguë dont il disposait. John se prenait déjà à rêver de la prochaine fois, où il ferait asseoir Sherlock sur lui, et il déciderait lui-même du rythme. La simple idée était déjà délicieuse et il accéléra ses coups de reins, encouragé par les halètements de son amant, qui murmurait son nom comme une litanie.

– Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il très bas en attrapant de sa main libre le sexe turgescent de son amant.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, mais un sanglot étranglé lui échappa. John accéléra le mouvement, et si le hurlement de Sherlock était un bon indicateur, il avait de nouveau trouvé la prostate.

– Je t'aime aussi, murmura le génie.

John eut à peine le temps de l'entendre. D'un coup de rein bien placé et d'une pression de la main maîtrisée, il venait de faire jouir Sherlock, sa phrase à peine achevée, et la sensation du plaisir brut se répandant à travers le corps de son amant était si magnifique qu'elle fit venir John à son tour. Les étoiles naquirent sous ses yeux et un voile recouvrit ses prunelles.

Épuisés, en sueur, ils se regardèrent. John tentait de retrouver son souffle sans trop peser de son poids sur son amant, sur lequel il était retombé.

– Je vais bien, affirma-t-il devant l'air inquiet de son amant.

Les émotions intenses combinées à l'orgasme dévastateur étaient de celles qui ne s'oubliaient jamais... et qui nécessitait un peu de temps pour s'en remettre.

– C'était juste... waoh.

– Waoh, confirma Sherlock et des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ils se positionnèrent plus confortablement et laissèrent le temps à leurs cœurs et leurs corps pour se reposer, la sueur séchant doucement et les faisant frissonner, les poussant à se serrer plus encore.

Ils ne surent jamais ce qui les poussa à bouger, si ce n'est leur instinct, mais ils se rhabillèrent seulement à moitié et décampèrent silencieusement, à temps pour voir deux hommes munis de torches fouiller la pièce, et arriver à « leur » voiture, si joliment marquée par la main de Sherlock.

Ils retournèrent sur le pont en riant, habillés à la hâte, s'amusant du joyeux tour qu'ils venaient de faire aux hommes d'équipage, même si cela n'avait rien de drôle. Ils étaient tellement plein d'adrénaline et de passion que rien ne pouvait les arrêter, et surtout pas le froid.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les étoiles brillaient et du fait de l'heure tardive autant que du froid glacial, il n'y avait personne sur le pont, seulement eux pour danser, rire et s'embrasser, se pressant l'un contre l'autre régulièrement pour se réchauffer, même s'ils n'avaient nullement froid.

– À l'arrivée du bateau, je m'enfuirai avec toi ! déclama soudain Sherlock.

– C'est complètement dingue !

– C'est pour ça que j'y crois ! répliqua le génie dans un sourire.

Ils se sourirent, euphoriques. John avait le cœur gonflé à l'extrême. Jamais il n'avait autant désiré quelqu'un. Oubliés tous ses vagues projets avec Greg d'ouvrir un ranch dans l'ouest américain. Sherlock était le nouveau centre de son univers. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément à la proue du bateau quand le drame se produisit. Inconscients de leur environnement, ils ne virent pas arriver, mais ils entendirent la cloche urgente de la vigie qui carillonnait, et sentirent le mouvement du bateau qui virait de bord. Lentement. Trop lentement. Ils heurtèrent tout le long de la coque à tribord un immense iceberg, dont de volumineux morceaux se décrochèrent et tombèrent sur le pont. Instinctivement, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et se protégèrent, et attendirent la fin. Le choc les avait projetés à terre, hébété.

Une fois l'iceberg passé et dépassé, John s'apprêtait à se relever et entraîner de nouveau Sherlock dans une folie quelconque, quand il vit l'expression de son visage.

– Il faut qu'on aille voir Mycroft, dit-il en blêmissant.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je... je pense que c'est grave. J'ai passé du temps avec Andrews. C'est lui qui a construit le bateau. C'est lui qui m'a expliqué les moteurs. C'est aussi lui qui m'a expliqué les compartiments étanches de la coque, qui sont fermés si l'un d'eux prend l'eau.

– Eh bien c'est bon, non ? Le paquebot n'est pas insubmersible ?

Sherlock le regarda d'un air impatient.

– Non. Aucun bateau n'est réellement insubmersible. Et au vu du choc, l'iceberg a raclé la coque sur toute la longueur. Donc potentiellement tous les compartiments étanches ont été atteints.

– Tu penses qu'on va couler ? demanda John d'une voix blanche, la température extérieure le rattrapant soudain et le glaçant.

Tendrement, Sherlock le reprit contre lui pour le réchauffer.

– Non je ne pense pas. Le problème n'est pas forcément aussi grave. Mais je veux que Mycroft soit au courant de ce qui s'est produit...

L'expression de son visage était inquiète et John comprit. Mycroft était son grand frère, la seule famille qui lui restait. Ce n'était pas réellement lui que voulait fuir Sherlock, mais son mariage, ses obligations, son carcan et Irene Adler. Il n'avait aucune velléité à faire du mal à son frère et voulait le prévenir de la collision.

– Aucun souci, allons-y, affirma John avec un sourire.

Que pourrait-il bien arriver ? Sherlock avait fait son choix et son choix était John. Toutes les colères et les menaces du monde n'y changeraient rien, et John commençait suffisamment à connaître son amant pour savoir qu'une fois sa décision entérinée, il se battrait pour la faire valoir et ne changerait pas d'avis. Ils pourraient toujours essayer de le frapper, mais John savait se battre et aucun de ces riches propriétaires ne le tuerait. Le monde ne marchait pas comme ça. John était donc sûr de ne rien risquer à accompagner Sherlock, sa main dans la sienne, son rythme de marche calé sur le sien, à travers le pont et les cabines de première classe. Il en éprouvait même une certaine arrogance malvenue de pouvoir s'afficher avec le jeune homme, prouver que c'était lui qui avait gagné, qui avait récupéré le gros lot, qui avait gagné Sherlock.

Ils marchaient calmement, croisant des gens plus ou moins inquiets : tous avaient sentis le choc, et demandaient des comptes aux stewards et membres d'équipage. Mais là où les troisièmes classes avaient demandé avec inquiétude si tout allait bien (on leur avait assuré que oui, évidemment), les premières classes s'indignaient en se redressant de toute leur hauteur d'avoir été réveillés si brusquement, ou que le choc avait cassé la précieuse horloge en cristal de leur grand-mère !

John sentit la main de Sherlock se serrer dans la sienne alors qu'ils dépassaient un vieux couple qui exigeait d'un matelot manifestement excédé une compensation financière pour le réveil trop brusque, qui allait les obliger à prendre pour la deuxième fois de la journée leurs médicaments pour le sommeil, ce qui allait donc leur faire perdre de l'argent et risquer leur santé. Ils voulaient réparation de leur préjudice financier et n'en démordraient pas.

John pressa la main en réponse en lui souriant furtivement. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas son monde. Et promettait par ce simple geste de l'en extirper.

Ce fut à peu près à ce moment-là qu'arriva devant eux Moriarty, et son visage narquois.

– On vous a cherché partout, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

– Je veux voir mon frère, répliqua Sherlock de son ton aristocratique qui n'admettait pas la réplique.

Le regard de Moriarty ne présageait rien de bon, mais à la bataille des regards, ce fut Sherlock qui gagna. L'homme de main s'effaça pour les laisser passer dans une courbette, et John s'efforça d'adopter la même démarche conquérante que son amant.

À un moment, sentant le valet trop près sur ses talons, il se retourna, agacé, pour faire face au sourire narquois de Moriarty. Ils reprirent leur marche sans échanger un mot : Sherlock ne les attendait pas.

– Mycroft, je dois te dire... attaqua le génie dès qu'ils furent arrivés dans la pièce.

Il s'interrompit en voyant la foule amassée dans la cabine. Mycroft, bien sûr, l'air furieux, près du coffre-fort ouvert. Irene Adler, un air innocent peint sur le visage, son père, trois officiers de l'équipage.

– Fouillez-le, ordonna Mycroft.

Deux hommes arrachèrent soudain John, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, à l'étreinte rassurante de Sherlock, et commencèrent à le palper.

– Mycroft, fais cesser cela immédiatement ! hurla Sherlock, furieux, son beau visage déformé par une colère.

Il tenta de se rapprocher de son amant, mais le troisième officier l'arrêta d'un geste. La scène ne dura de toute manière pas davantage.

– Monsieur.

De la poche du manteau de John, l'un des deux hommes d'équipage venait de sortir le Cœur de l'Océan, magnifique et scintillant dans la lumière chaude de la cabine.

– Mettez le voleur aux fers, ordonna le grand frère, tandis que son cadet restait muet.

Le spectacle avait quelque chose de déchirant. Sherlock était ébahi, comme refusant d'y croire, mais ne pouvant pour autant pas nier l'évidence : le bijou venait du manteau de John, il l'avait vu de ses yeux. Son instinct lui criait que c'était impossible et pourtant les faits étaient là. Et Sherlock était un homme de faits. Il était donc planté là, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils et qui, pendant une seconde, se demandait si la gravité allait l'entraîner à terre ou si elle pouvait se rebeller et vivre par elle-même.

– Sherlock, tu ne vas pas croire ça ! C'est une machination ! Ils l'ont mis dans ma poche !

– Je n'ai pas refermé le coffre. Je ne t'ai pas quitté depuis. Quand auraient-ils pu faire ça ?

John n'avait hélas pas la réponse à cette question mais c'était sa seule défense, tandis qu'on refermait sur ses poignets la morsure cruelle du métal. Il était cependant certain d'être victime d'une machination. Premièrement parce qu'il se savait innocent. Deuxièmement parce que le sourire d'Irene Adler, derrière Sherlock, et ses yeux luisants, étaient ceux d'une louve cruelle qui se vengeait.

Tu as pris sa virginité, son cœur et son âme, mais tu n'auras pas sa vie, disait son regard. Il sera mien.

– Sherlock ! Ne les crois pas ! Tu me fais confiance non ?

Mais c'était trop tard. Sherlock était trop perturbé et les hommes l'emmenaient déjà aux fers, au sous-sol du bateau. Dans le regard de son amant, John lisait toutes ces incertitudes : « John s'est déshabillé de lui-même, je croyais que c'était pour maîtriser son excitation, mais si c'était pour éviter que je trouve le bijou ? »

« John a paru surpris quand je lui ai annoncé vouloir partir avec lui, parce qu'il avait déjà obtenu ce qu'il voulait ? »

Il le connaissait si bien qu'il pouvait voir tournoyer ce genre de phrases dans son esprit. Alors qu'il aurait plutôt dû se retourner et observer le sourire satisfait et carnassier de Miss Adler. Le murmure de Moriarty à son oreille. Juste avant d'être emmené loin, trop loin pour être à portée de voix, John compris : l'homme de main avait accompli les basses œuvres de sa maîtresse : il avait probablement volé le collier dès le début, dans le coffre qu'ils avaient négligé de refermer, quand Mycroft était trop énervé par l'absence de son frère. L'aîné Holmes avait ensuite dû remarquer l'absence du bijou précieux et avait accusé John de vol (et probablement de viol par la suite), expliquant pourquoi on avait continué à les chercher avec tant d'insistance. Moriarty, sur les ordres d'Irene, avait dû être ravi de les trouver se rendant en première classe : il n'avait eu qu'à s'approcher dans le dos de John, marcher un peu trop près, et faire glisser chaîne et pendentif dans la poche du manteau. Le tour était joué et voilà comment John se retrouvait enchaîné à un énorme tuyau, sous les remarques moqueuses du valet fidèle, qui faisait rouler sur la table une balle de revolver.

De toute évidence, Moriarty aurait volontiers collé une balle à John.

– Brave chien à sa maîtresse, finit par répondre celui-ci. Qu'espères-tu, au fond, à l'aider à récupérer celui qui va devenir son époux ? Sinon un jour, peut-être, avoir une place dans son lit ? Dont elle te délogera sitôt qu'elle sera en public ?

John sut qu'il avait vu juste quand le regard de Moriarty s'étrécit de haine. Provoquer quelqu'un qui possédait un flingue et des balles quand on était menotté à un pilier n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente qu'avait faite John dans sa vie. Mais c'était jouissif. La réplique du valet dissimulait mal sa rage et sa haine.

Il finit néanmoins par partir, non sans avoir asséné un coup de poing à John, qui encaissa, faute de pouvoir faire autrement.

Bon. Sa situation n'était clairement pas reluisante. Son ventre l'élançait là où Moriarty l'avait frappé, le métal des menottes lui mordait les poignets, et il était accusé d'un crime manifestement suffisamment grave pour qu'il soit livré à la police fédérale dès l'arrivée du bateau. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas ça qui inquiétait le plus John. Mais plutôt le souvenir de ce que lui avait dit Sherlock, combiné avec le niveau d'eau qu'il voyait dans son hublot, juste à côté de son visage.

La situation devint cependant réellement critique quand, tournant la tête de l'autre côté, John aperçut l'eau qui filtrait sous la porte, pour l'heure en une fine rigole. Ils coulaient réellement.

– À l'aide ! À l'aide ! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? s'égosilla-t-il en frappant le métal de ses menottes contre celui du tuyau, provoquant un tintamarre à réveiller un mort.

Seul le silence froid, annonciateur de la mort, lui répondit.

* * *

Sherlock était resté complètement bloqué. Son cerveau était fait pour la logique et les faits purs, la rationalité et l'intelligence. Or pour la première fois de sa vie, son cerveau n'était plus seul aux commandes de son corps : son cœur hurlait pour faire entendre son point de vue. Et hélas, son cœur ne disait pas du tout la même chose que son cerveau. Le premier affirmait l'innocence de John, qui n'avait pas pu commettre un tel acte. Le second, qui, comme Saint-Thomas, ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait, ne pouvait nier l'évidence.

Depuis l'arrestation de celui qui avait été son amant, une énorme bataille intérieure avait pris place en Sherlock, et il suivait le mouvement de ce qu'on lui ordonnait de faire sans comprendre. Mycroft avait repris la tête des opérations, après avoir récupéré son précieux collier, et le seul avantage de tout ça était qu'il avait compris la gravité de la situation. Et s'échinait désormais à sauver tout le monde.

– Je dois y aller, Sherlock. J'ai quelque chose à faire. Le signal de détresse a été donné. Les secours arrivent.

– Ils arriveront demain matin, répondit machinalement le génie. Ils sont beaucoup trop loin pour venir nous chercher.

Comment savait-il ça ? Pourquoi avait-il tant retenu de choses de ses brèves conversations avec le commandant, son second, M. Andrews ?

– Nous coulons, Mycroft.

– C'est bien pour ça que nous allons prendre un canot de sauvetage, et attendre les secours.

Sherlock toisa son grand frère. Un canot ? Mycroft, Sherlock, Sir Adler étaient des hommes. On ne les sauverait pas. Irene seule, de par sa condition féminine, avait une chance de s'en sortir.

– Obéis, Sherlock, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Va avec Irene. Prends un fichu canot, et je te retrouve bientôt, petit frère. Je te le promets.

Ils étaient actuellement sur le pont, et la solution de Mycroft paraissait encore crédible. La plupart des gens de première classe ne semblait pas du tout concernée par le naufrage. Les canots partaient à moitié vides. Dans un élan d'ennui profond, Sherlock avait écouté et retenu absolument tout ce que lui avait dit M. Andrews. Il n'y avait pas assez de canots. Et ils partaient à moitié vide, comme s'il s'agissait d'un fichu exercice ?

La réalité le frappa de plein fouet : ils allaient mourir. Ils risquaient tous de mourir. Mycroft était parti de son côté après avoir posé sur les épaules de son cadet un long manteau chaud, et Sherlock était désormais seul avec Irene Adler et son père, qui l'entrainaient en direction d'un embarquement. La main de la jeune femme était refermée sur le poignet de son futur époux comme une serre.

Sherlock se réveilla soudain. Il allait mourir. Ils allaient mourir. Ils risquaient tous de mourir. Et John était enfermé, menotté, dans une cale. Le bateau coulait ? Qui se soucierait de lui, à part Sherlock ?

Le génie n'eut même pas conscience que son dilemme se résolvait de lui-même et que son cœur entamait une danse de la victoire. Il ne subsistait dans son cerveau que cette sensation lancinante, cette certitude que John ne devait pas mourir. Qu'il devait aller le sauver. Parce que s'il n'allait pas le chercher, quand pourrait-il de nouveau goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres sur le siennes ?

Il s'arrêta brusquement et commença à faire demi-tour, quand le bras d'Irene Adler le retint.

– Où allez-vous ? hurla-t-elle.

Il n'y avait plus, sur son visage, aucune trace de la femme magnifique qu'elle était. Sa colère et sa haine déformaient ses traits et la faisaient passer pour ce qu'elle était réellement : un monstre.

– Vous allez le retrouver, pas vrai ? Vous voulez être le jouet d'un rat d'égout ?

Il n'y avait pas la moindre colère dans la réponse de Sherlock. Aucune hésitation non plus. Et pas la moindre once de mensonge.

– Je préfère être son jouet plutôt que votre mari.

Il essaya de s'enfuir. Irene essaya de le contenir. Sherlock n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il tordit le poignet fin, comme le lui avait appris John ce qui lui semblait une éternité plus tôt. Dans un hurlement de douleur, la jeune femme lâcha immédiatement et Sherlock en profita. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul objectif en tête.

Il courut, franchit des couloirs, tenta de descendre le plus bas possible.

– Sherlock !

Il venait de heurter de plein fouet M Andrews.

– Mon Dieu, Sherlock. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Il ne répondit rien.

– Sherlock, pour l'amour du ciel, je vous croyais plus intelligent que ça. Le bateau coule. Il va couler.

– Combien de temps ?

Andrews le regarda, désespéré.

– Une heure au maximum. Vous devez rejoindre un canot de sauvetage. Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit sur les canots de sauvetage ?

Sherlock n'avait nullement besoin d'une piqûre de rappel. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

– Vous devez monter dans un canot. Vous avez seize ans, pour l'amour du ciel ! Vous n'êtes pas un enfant, mais vous êtes fiancés et vous êtes jeune, vous devriez pouvoir embarquer sans trop de peine ! Pour l'amour du ciel, Sherlock, promettez-moi d'essayer de monter dans un canot !

Le génie acquiesça, avant de filer de nouveau. Il avait bien l'intention d'honorer sa promesse. Il comptait simplement retrouver John et l'installer dans un canot avec lui.

Il parvint à trouver un groom pour lui faire prendre l'ascenseur, mais au troisième sous-sol, l'eau envahit la cabine et l'homme paniqua. Sherlock seul força le passage, se retrouvant avec de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Elle était glacée, et pourtant n'entacha en rien sa détermination.

Il bénit soudain tous ses longs repas avec les constructeurs du bateau que Mycroft lui avait infligé : il avait désormais une idée très précise d'où il se trouvait, et où pouvait bien être gardé un homme mis aux fers. Il n'hésita pas et avança.

Il commençait à désespérer. L'eau s'infiltrait sur le sol, ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau, et rien ne semblait davantage ressembler à une porte de salle d'arrêt qu'une porte classique.

– À l'aide ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

La voix était celle de John, sans aucun doute. Ragaillardi, Sherlock s'élança, et ouvrit une nouvelle porte. Menotté à une bouche à air, John était là, frappant les bracelets de métal contre le tuyau.

– Sherlock !

Il avait l'air tellement soulagé et heureux de le voir que Sherlock s'en voulut d'avoir douté. Il savait pourtant qui était Irene. De comment son frère, armé des meilleures intentions du monde lorsque cela concernait Sherlock, pouvait perdre toute lucidité. Comment avait-il pu douter à ce point ?

– Je n'ai rien fait, Sherlock, je te le promets !

– Je sais ! Je suis tellement désolé !

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Sherlock lisait dans ses prunelles comme dans un livre ouvert, et il s'approcha pour l'embrasser passionnément. John, malgré la situation tragique, ferma aussitôt les yeux et se fondit dans le baiser, désireux autant que Sherlock de ressentir de nouveau le goût de l'autre sur ses lèvres.

– Trouve la clé ! supplia-t-il une fois le baiser achevé.

Le secrétaire de la pièce était plein de clefs diverses et variées, mais John avait bien observé celle avec laquelle Moriarty l'avait nargué, celle avec laquelle il était parti. Il n'y avait pas de double.

– Je... Je vais chercher quelqu'un ! affirma Sherlock. Je vais trouver quelque chose !

– Oui ! Je ne bouge pas !

John avait réellement l'air convaincu et Sherlock déglutit difficilement une fois la porte refermée dans son dos. Aller chercher quelqu'un ? Qui ? Ce fichu bateau coulait, ce dont de plus en plus de personnes semblaient se rendre compte. Chacun sauvait sa vie. Qui l'aiderait ?

Le miracle, pourtant, mit un steward sur sa route, armé d'une pile de gilets de sauvetage blanc.

La joie fut cependant de courte durée. Il attrapa la main de Sherlock et le traîna derrière lui sans écouter le moindre de ses mots. Avant même que le jeune homme n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait, l'homme d'équipage avait le nez en sang tout comme le poing de Sherlock.

– Allez au diable ! le maudit-il en s'enfuyant.

Sherlock n'avait jamais été très croyant, mais pour le coup, il se pouvait que cet idiot finisse par avoir raison. Résolu à ne plus compter que sur son cerveau, le jeune génie se souvint soudain d'un détail de l'une des pièces qu'il avait visitées, et peu de temps après, revint dans la cellule improvisée.

Le soulagement de John en voyant Sherlock revenir fut de très courte durée. Il n'était pas accompagné. Sauf si on pouvait appeler l'énorme hache qu'il tenait dans la main de la compagnie. Assurément, la lame effilée pourrait trancher le métal. Elle pourrait aussi trancher toute la main de John.

De l'eau jusqu'à la taille ou presque, Sherlock avança, déterminé, et leva le bras pour armer.

– Attends, attends, tu ne veux pas faire un test d'abord ? supplia John.

Il sentait ses poignets le brûler là où le métal rentrait dans la peau dans une tentative désespérée de maintenir ses mains le plus écartées possible.

– Non, répondit Sherlock, et dans le même mouvement, abattit la hache.

Le bruit fut horrible. La douleur inexistante. Incrédule, John regarda les cercles de métal toujours entourés à ses poignets, et l'absence de chaîne qui les reliait désormais et l'attachait au tuyau. Euphorique, il se précipita sur Sherlock (qui avait bien heureusement lâché son instrument) et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine.

– Je sais que ce n'était pas toi, lui chuchota Sherlock. J'ai eu tort, je...

– Je t'aime, le coupa John. Maintenant filons d'ici.

Il fallait désormais qu'ils luttent pour leur survie. Ensemble.

Mais malgré le plan très précis du bateau inscrit dans le cerveau de Sherlock, ils découvrirent rapidement que se sortir de la situation dangereuse dans laquelle il se trouvait, pataugeant dans l'eau froide qui montait lentement et inexorablement, n'était pas si simple. Aucun des ascenseurs qu'ils retrouvèrent n'accepta de fonctionner. Résolus de prendre les escaliers, ils quittèrent les cales et le froid glacial de l'eau pour rejoindre les cabines des troisièmes classes... et les émeutes.

– Fabrizio ! Que se passe-t-il ?

John venait de reconnaître un de ses compagnons de chambrée dans l'un des hommes vociférant, et se précipita aussitôt sur lui.

– Ils ne veulent pas nous laisser passer ! répondit celui-ci en désignant une grille.

Le bout du couloir était fermé, et derrière la grille se trouvait des matelots repoussant les troisièmes classes vociférant et réclamant qu'on les laisse passer.

– Ils ont dit qu'ils nous ouvriraient quand ce sera notre tour d'évacuer !

John échangea un regard avec Sherlock. Ce dernier n'avait pas révélé à John qu'il ne leur restait qu'une heure. Et qu'il n'y avait pas assez de canot de sauvetage pour tout le monde, mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de le faire. John avait compris tout seul que la situation était tragique.

– C'est horrible, murmura John. On va nous laisser mourir enfermés ici... simplement parce que nous n'avons pas de petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche à la naissance ? C'est tellement...

Ce n'était ni de la résignation, ni un coup de blues passager, simplement la constatation froide de ce que la nature humaine faisait de pire, et qui brûlait la bouche en laissant un goût de cendre.

– Nous n'allons pas mourir, affirma Sherlock.

Les membres d'équipage avaient de plus en plus de mal à contenir la fureur des passagers, qui se jetaient contre les grilles, Fabrizio en tête. Mais les rares fois où ceux-ci entrouvraient les grilles, pour laisser passer les femmes et les enfants, l'émeute reprenait et essayait de forcer le passage, obligeant les membres d'équipage à repousser les hommes à coup de hache, les menaçant de leurs armes chargées.

– On ne passera pas par-là ! hurla John. Viens !

Ils s'enfuirent, John, Sherlock et l'ami de John, courant à travers les couloirs, dépassant des passagers paniqués, parfois vêtus de gilets de sauvetage, parfois non, tentant de fuir. Ils croisèrent des mères rassurant leurs enfants, des hommes hurlant des insanités, des gens paniqués criant que le bateau coulait, des étrangers tentant de se faire comprendre, de déchiffrer les plaques indiquant la sortie.

Ils tournaient en rond, finirent par arriver à une zone similaire à toutes les autres, des passagers enfermés, une grille, des matelots leur refusant l'accès.

Mais cette fois, il y avait moins de monde, et ils avaient l'intelligence de Sherlock pour eux.

– Décrochez le banc, proposa le génie. Ça fera bélier.

Il venait de dire ça d'un ton très calme, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Personne ne prit cependant le temps de le remercier. John attrapa aussitôt le banc pour l'arracher de ses gonds, aidé de Fabrizio et de deux hommes qui, comme eux, voulaient simplement sauver leur peau.

En trois mouvements violents contre la mince grille, celle-ci s'arracha de ses gonds, faisant fuir les membres d'équipage terrifiés.

En courant, ils se précipitèrent à la surface, drainant dans leur sillage des troisièmes classes terrorisés.

Le spectacle sur le pont était pire que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Les gens, fuyaient, hurlaient, criaient, se bousculaient. Et pourtant, l'orchestre continuait de jouer. Des passagers de premières classes, vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours, auxquels s'ajoutait un gilet de sauvetage blanc et disgracieux, marchaient tranquillement, comme inconscient de la situation.

– M. Dawson ! se précipita soudain Sherlock vers un passager manifestement fortuné. Il n'y a plus de canots ?

– Oh Sherlock, mon cher. Il en reste quelques-uns à l'avant, je crois bien. Je vais vous y emmen...

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que John et Sherlock étaient déjà repartis en courant. Il n'y avait pas assez de canots. L'eau était à quelques degrés, ils en avaient fait les frais dans la cale. Ils risquaient de mourir gelés. Les canots étaient leur seule chance.

– Les femmes et les enfants d'abord ! Les femmes et les enfants d'abord ! Les femmes et les enfants d'abord !

L'ordre, hurlé en boucle par les officiers se chargeant de remplir les canots, était la seule chose que respectaient encore ces hommes et ces femmes paniqués, véritable fourmilière humaine. Les enfants, pour la plupart en larmes, arrachés aux bras de leur père, grimpaient dans les canots avec leur mère en hurlant.

– Papa ! Papa !

– On se retrouve tout de suite, mes amours ! Ça c'est le canot pour les Mamans et les enfants. Je vais aller prendre le canot pour les Papas. C'est juste un au revoir pour un tout petit moment... Sois sage avec Maman...

La voix tremblante du père qui rassurait son enfant qu'il ne reverrait jamais déchira le cœur de John. Dans sa main, celle de Sherlock tremblait également.

– On ne pourra pas monter, murmura John. Ils ne nous laisseront pas faire.

– Vous non, résonna une voix. Mais Sherlock, si. Il est mineur.

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul bloc.

Irene Adler, l'air plus venimeux que jamais, toujours accompagnée de son chien fidèle, se tenait derrière eux. Comme si elle n'avait jamais douté qu'ils parviendraient à s'en sortir, et qu'elle avait attendu qu'ils refassent surface.

– Sherlock peut monter dans un canot. Avec moi. Je suis une femme. Il est mineur, il n'a que seize ans. Et nous sommes jeunes fiancés. Je suis enceinte. Ils nous laisseront monter.

Son ton suintait l'arrogance et le mépris et pourtant un seul mot retint l'attention horrifié de John, qui se fit mal au cou en tournant la tête trop vite pour regarder son amant. Qui, sans un mot, secoua lentement la tête, le regard horrifié par le mensonge.

– Dieu, regardez-vous Sherlock. Vous êtes devenus un rat d'égout à votre tour ! reprit-elle avec mépris. Si votre frère vous voyait !

– Mycroft ! Où est Mycroft ? Où est mon frère ?

Dans un geste instinctif, Sherlock resserra autour de lui le manteau désormais trempé que son grand frère lui avait mis sur les épaules, il y avait de cela une éternité, et qui pourtant ne datait pas de plus d'une heure ou deux.

– Dans un canot, évidemment. Persuadé que c'est là où nous nous trouvions nous aussi ! Puisque c'est là que nous devrions être ! C'est l'ordre qu'il vous avait donné ! Je l'ai vu embarquer il y a longtemps.

Dans la poitrine de Sherlock, quelque chose se débloqua. Bizarrement, savoir son frère sain et sauf était une consolation. Sa mère, paix à son âme, n'aurait pas supporté de perdre ses deux fils la même nuit. Le fait que Mycroft soit hors de danger était une consolation et faisait relativiser Sherlock sur ses propres chances de survie.

– J'ai un accord avec l'officier de l'autre côté du pont. Il y a un canot pour Jim. Et pour John. Mais pour ça il faut que vous veniez avec moi maintenant, Sherlock !

Effrayé, le génie se retourna vers son amant. Ils pouvaient être sauvés tous les deux. Séparément, mais sauvés.

– Tu vois ? J'ai un canot moi aussi ! Alors vas-y Sherlock ! Vas-y ! On se retrouvera juste après !

John mettait trop d'emphase dans ses propos pour être honnête, Sherlock pouvait le dire. Mais il le poussait déjà en avant, Irene Adler le tirant derrière elle. Il voulait survivre. Il voulait qu'ils y survivent, tous les deux. Ils avaient une chance. Une infime chance de survivre.

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir, l'esprit engourdi par le froid, Sherlock réalisa qu'il était à bord d'un canot, aux côtés d'Irene, contemplant le merveilleux visage de John, si doux, si émerveillé de le voir être en sécurité. Et juste à côté du visage de John, il y avait Moriarty et son visage cruel.

Et Sherlock s'éveilla une nouvelle fois. Prendre des mauvaises décisions était sa marque de fabrique. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le visage de John s'éloigner davantage. Il ne pouvait pas laisser John avec Moriarty.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'Irene avait arrangé une place pour John ? Pour son chien, c'était certainement vrai. Pas pour John. Pourquoi se laissait-il toujours abuser par cette vipère ? Ce serait la dernière fois.

Il arracha soudain sa main à celle d'Irene et sauta.

* * *

Le canot était mi-chemin entre le pont et l'eau, et le bateau s'enfonçant dans la mer, ils étaient au niveau d'un pont inférieur, parfaitement accessible. Ses membres engourdis mal calculèrent le saut, et il manqua de tomber droit à la mer, se rattrapant in extremis sur le rebord, aidé par des hommes à remonter sur le pont. Il recommença à courir, refusant d'entendre le plus pur des hurlements de rage d'Irene Adler, derrière eux.

John avait regardé le canot descendre lentement, profondément soulagé. Il allait mourir, il le savait désormais. Mais Sherlock, cet homme merveilleux, fantastique et brillant qui avait tant à apporter au monde, vivrait. Et c'était l'essentiel.

Jusqu'au moment où Sherlock sauta.

John n'hésita pas. Il bouscula Moriarty, les autres passagers, et courut à en perdre haleine, descendant en sachant au plus profond de lui que Sherlock, en cet instant, montait le retrouver.

Ils se percutèrent au milieu de l'escalier central, se fondant dans les bras de l'autre, et s'embrassant une fois, deux fois, mille fois, à en perdre haleine.

– Tu... es... tellement... tellement... stupide ! Tellement stupide... Sherlock ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? parvint à lui demander John entre deux baisers, riant et pleurant en même temps.

– Tu sautes, je saute, pas vrai ? lui répondit Sherlock en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

Ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Et s'ils devaient mourir, ce serait ensemble. Irene était loin. Mycroft était sauf. John n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvaient bien se trouver Greg et ses amis de troisième classe. Il n'avait plus que l'autre sur qui compter.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, passionnés.

Ils avaient oublié une personne. Ils avaient oublié Moriarty et son arme. La première balle les effleura. Le hurlement de rage, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'Irene, leur parvint, et ils n'eurent que le temps de s'enfuir, tandis que l'homme, vociférant, déchargeait son arme en tentant de les viser. Ils auraient volontiers pris le temps de s'interroger sur les étranges motivations de Moriatry, qui n'avait aucune raison d'agir ainsi maintenant que sa maîtresse n'était plus là (était-ce bien d'Irene dont il était amoureux ?), mais leur course les emmenait à descendre des escaliers et s'enfoncer dans de l'eau froide, à mille lieues du comportement qu'ils auraient dû avoir. Leur survie était en montée, pas en descente. Mais les balles, derrière eux, sifflaient, et ils n'avaient pas le choix.

– J'espère que vous appréciez le temps passé ensemble ! hurla derrière eux la voix de Jim Moriarty.

Il abandonnait. Ils étaient sauvés... du moins pour cette menace-là. Ils étaient désormais trop avancés pour rebrousser chemin, et devait trouver une autre voie... dans des couloirs où l'eau montait de plus en plus vite.

Dans une coursive de deuxième ou troisième classe, ils croisèrent un enfant en larmes, manifestement étranger, qui hurlait après son père.

Malgré leur tentative, ils ne purent le sauver. Son père revint le chercher une seconde plus tard. Et une porte de bois vola en éclat juste à côté d'eux, faisant déferler dans le couloir une vague détruisant tout sur son passage.

Le haut devint bas, la droite devant gauche et le monde disparut dans un brouhaha indistinct, tandis que la vague les emportait dans le couloir, les faisant se cogner contre les parois, criant le nom de l'autre.

John, dans un réflexe militaire qu'il ne se savait plus avoir, parvint à attraper l'angle d'un autre couloir d'une main, et celle de Sherlock de l'autre, et à les traîner tous deux dans un escalier, qui les conduisait vers le haut. Vers la sortie. Vers la liberté.

Vers une grille. Fermée. Encore une fois.

– À l'aide ! À l'aide ! Aidez-nous !

Ils hurlaient, conscient de l'inanité de leurs actions. L'eau montait rapidement, atteignant déjà leurs cuisses. Quand la porte de fer céderait sous la puissance du plus fort des quatre éléments, il serait déjà trop tard : ils seraient morts noyés.

* * *

Pourtant, la Faucheuse ne devait pas vouloir d'eux à ce moment-là, puisqu'à l'instant où ils perdaient espoir à s'égosiller, un homme d'équipage passa. Les regarda. Et s'élança dans l'escalier.

– Aidez-nous ! supplia John. Aidez-nous !

Il hésita. Monta une marche. Hésita de nouveau.

Et fit demi-tour.

L'eau montait rapidement, et la panique rendait ses gestes imprécis, tandis qu'il sortait les clés et les essayait dans la serrure, bientôt submergé.

Il y eut soudain un bruit léger, et dans un magnifique plongeon, les clés chutèrent au sol, sous l'eau.

– J'ai fait tomber les clés ! Je suis désolé !

Ce furent ces derniers mots à leur égard.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu, parti sauver sa propre vie.

John n'hésita pas. Il plongea. Ramassa les clés à tâtons, ses poumons ressentant cruellement le froid glacial de l'eau. Ils n'avaient plus de temps. La serrure était désormais sous la ligne de flottaison, et eux-mêmes devaient lutter pour rester la tête hors de l'eau.

– Laquelle est-ce, Sherlock ? demanda John.

Il était plus intelligent que lui pour ça. Il lui faisait une entière confiance. Sherlock en pointa une, luttant pour garder de l'air de ses poumons. John le regarda une dernière fois, gravant son image parfaite dans son esprit, et plongea de nouveau. La morsure du froid était insupportable. Ouvrir les yeux avec le sel et la température, pour trouver la serrure et faire tourner la clé fut insupportable.

Le fait qu'il y arriva fut un miracle. La puissance de l'eau les entraîna aussitôt, les cognant contre les tuyaux du plafond, les compressant de sa force irrépressible.

Et pourtant, ils se retrouvèrent, hébétés, n'en revenant pas de leur chance, dans l'escalier. Qu'ils se pressèrent de grimper. Et se remirent à courir.

Ils étaient manifestement dans la partie avant du navire, d'après l'analyse de Sherlock et les pièces qu'ils traversèrent. Cette même partie qui s'enfonçait lentement dans l'eau, les obligeant à courir vers la poupe, mettant leurs muscles à rude épreuve du fait de l'inclinaison de plus en plus importante du plancher sous leurs pieds.

– Attends !

En traversant une salle à manger, Sherlock venait d'apercevoir Andrews.

– Vous n'allez même pas essayer ? lui demanda-t-il, ému par sa résignation.

– Je... Je suis désolé, Sherlock. J'aurais tellement aimé construire un bateau plus solide. Je suis tellement désolé.

Dans un mouvement qu'il n'avait même pas prévu, Sherlock se retrouva à enlacer l'homme, prêt à mourir dans l'une des plus belles salles du bateau qu'il avait bâti. Il était émouvant, à sa manière.

– Sherlock, attends, le retint-il alors que John essayait de l'entraîner pour fuir de nouveau.

Il lui tendit son propre gilet de sauvetage, que Sherlock accepta de bon cœur. Il valait mieux mettre toutes les chances de leur côté.

À force de courir, et remonter, ils parvinrent finalement à la surface, sur le pont du bateau. Et découvrirent un spectacle qu'ils n'avaient jamais envisagé, même dans leurs pires cauchemars. Le pont n'était plus seulement grouillant de monde, il grouillait d'humains luttant pour leur survie... et qui étaient tous en concurrence les uns avec les autres. La loi du plus fort. La loi de la jungle. Seuls les plus intelligents, rapides, puissants, survivraient. Les trois quarts du bateau était déjà dans l'eau. John, le cœur serré, aperçut une des immenses cheminées du paquebot dans l'eau, arrachée au pont. Les pauvres diables qui se trouvaient dans l'eau sur son chemin n'avaient probablement pas dû avoir le temps de souffrir.

– COURS ! lui ordonna Sherlock en tirant sa main.

C'était lui, l'intelligent d'eux deux. Lui qui connaissait les principes de la physique, lui le mieux placé pour les tirer hors de là de la manière la plus logique pour survivre. Dans ce jeu de lutte où seul le meilleur survivrait, John avait sa main dans celle de la personne la plus intelligente de tout le bateau et même de toute cette fichue planète. Ils allaient survivre. Il avait foi en ça.

Sherlock le tirait en avant, sur un pont de plus en plus penché. La proue du bateau, qui était celle qui avait heurté l'iceberg et donc s'était gorgée d'eau, avait depuis longtemps plongé dans la mer, et entraînait inexorablement le reste du bateau avec elle.

Les lumières s'éteignirent soudain, les plongeant dans le noir, uniquement éclairés par la lune et les étoiles. C'était sans doute un vrai miracle que l'électricité ait résisté jusque-là. Les groupes électrogènes n'avaient sans doute pas eu le temps de se mettre en court-circuit.

Toujours entraîné par Sherlock, John s'autorisa à fermer brièvement les yeux pour ne plus voir. Ces hommes et ces femmes qui pleuraient et hurlaient, tous condamnés à la mort.

– ... et ils s'y installeront. Et Dieu, Dieu !, lui-même, sera à leurs côtés...

Ils venaient de passer à côté d'un prêtre, récitant des prières et sans doute, leur propre oraison funèbre. John n'avait jamais été très versé en religion, mais en cet instant, il comprit la dizaine de personnes accroupis devant l'homme de foi, baisant sa main et se signant, rassemblant leurs mains avec ferveur et priant, priant encore. Dieu était tout ce qui leur restait.

– Dieu ne les sauvera pas, résonna la voix de Sherlock à son oreille. Car si Dieu existait en premier lieu, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit.

D'un large geste de la main, il engloba le chaos qu'était devenu le paquebot de rêve, moins d'une semaine après son appareillage. John devait lui reconnaître que ce n'était pas dénué de sens, mais une part de lui ne cessait pour autant de penser que seule la folie des hommes était responsable de la catastrophe qu'ils vivaient. Ils n'avaient cependant ni le temps ni l'envie d'argumenter avec son amant sur ce point.

– J'admirais simplement son courage et son abnégation... releva-t-il en reprenant leur course à travers la foule de plus en plus compacte.

L'image de l'homme de Dieu, debout, sachant lui aussi qu'il allait mourir mais pourtant encore assez dévoué à son culte pour réciter des psaumes et rassurer des ouailles terrifiées était quelque chose de marquant.

John songea à ces dizaines d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants sur le paquebot. Il vit se dessiner dans son esprit le commandant, enfermé seul dans le poste de pilotage, à attendre que les vitres cèdent et que la mer et la mort ne viennent le cueillir en son sein.

Il imagina deux gentlemen, habillés pour le dîner, vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours, siroter un Brandy qu'ils partageraient avec la Grande Faucheuse.

Il se figura une mère, racontant à ses enfants une dernière histoire de magie et de pays merveilleux, pour qu'ils s'endorment sereinement et ferment leurs yeux à jamais.

Il visualisa un vieux couple qui avait souhaité vivre une dernière croisière pour aller rejoindre leur terre natale pour finir leur vie, se serrer l'un contre l'autre dans un lit flottant à travers la chambre.

La mort, autour d'eux, était partout, et seule la chaleur de la paume de Sherlock rattachait John à la vie. Si ça n'avait pas été pour cet homme incroyable et fantastique, il aurait abandonné depuis longtemps. Mais Sherlock devait vivre. Il devait vivre à tout prix.

Ils avaient rejoint le dernier pont, celui menant à la poupe, quand cela se produisit dans un son de destruction qui envahit l'espace et absorba même les cris de panique : dans un craquement sinistre, le bateau se déchira en deux, et la proue plongea droit dans la mer.

Un bref instant, John crut que cela allait les sauver, et il regarda Sherlock, plein d'espoir.

– COURS ! lui ordonna-t-il de nouveau, plus livide que jamais.

John comprit pourquoi une seconde après : le bateau n'avait pas été purement et simplement coupé en deux : seul le pont et les premiers étages l'avaient été. Il restait encore trop de métal, de bout de coque, de bois et Dieu savait quels autres matériaux qui les rattachaient à la partie désormais immergée du Titanic. La partie poupe du bateau ne s'était stabilisé qu'un bref instant, pour mieux ensuite retourner à son objectif premier : se dresser à pic et couler comme un bouchon de champagne.

– Accroche-toi ! ordonna cette fois John, aidant Sherlock à verrouiller ses mains autour de la rambarde.

Le garde-fou de la poupe, qu'ils avaient finalement atteint.

– Sherlock... C'est ici que l'on s'est rencontrés !

Le sourire ironique de son amant lui fit partager ses pensées. Tous les deux jugeaient en cet instant précis à quel point il serait ironique de mourir à l'endroit précis où John avait voulu sauver Sherlock de son suicide.

Ils s'accrochèrent plus fort encore, à en faire blanchir leurs mains, l'un à l'autre et à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

Le bateau continuait d'amorcer son inexorable mouvement vers la verticale, à l'issu duquel il plongerait droit dans l'eau.

Comme eux, des dizaines de passagers à l'air effrayé essayaient de se tenir et se retenir. Le premier hurlement de la femme brune qui lâcha, et dont le corps dévala à une vitesse inimaginable le pont, fut le plus terrible. Le bruit que fit son corps en heurtant une manche à air et en continuant de tomber, pantin désarticulé et sans vie, fut le plus terrible. Et puis ils s'habituèrent à l'horreur. Des dizaines de cris et des dizaines de bruits emplirent l'espace au fur et à mesure que les forces les abandonnaient et que la gravité reprenait ses droits, précipitant les malheureux heurter les bancs, les murs, les vitres, et tout ce qui avait fait un jour la grandeur du Titanic.

John, dans un éclair de génie, les avait fait passer de l'autre côté du bastingage. Là où Sherlock s'était tenu, trois jours plus tôt à peine (et Dieu que cela leur paraissait loin désormais !), prêt à se pencher vers les eaux tumultueuses. Là où le métal leur sauvait désormais la vie, s'appuyant contre leurs côtés, s'imprimant dans leur chair du fait de la pression de la gravité, et qui pourtant les retenait de faire la chute mortelle.

– Ne saute que lorsque je te le dirais, affirma John à son amant.

Sherlock avait peut-être en tête toute la physique, les théorèmes des fluides et les travaux d'Archimède, mais John était celui qui savait le mieux nager, et qui avait géré, en tant que militaire, des dizaines de situation de crise.

Le bateau poursuivait sa chute verticale inexorablement, avec une lenteur qui leur paraissait intolérable, alors même qu'ils savaient qu'en réalité, cela fut extrêmement rapide.

Soudain, ce fut comme si le film devant leurs yeux était passé en accéléré, et l'eau glaciale, noire et dangereuse, sembla fondre sur eux, ouvrant ses crocs acérés pour les dévorer.

John attendit la dernière fraction de seconde, serrant la main de Sherlock dans la sienne autant que possible.

– MAINTENANT ! hurla-t-il.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

– John ! John !

Sherlock se débattait pour maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau à travers le tumulte du naufrage et des autres passagers qui le poussaient et le bousculaient, manquant de le noyer plus d'une fois. Sans son gilet de sauvetage, qui lui permettait de flotter, il serait sans doute déjà mort, trop profondément enfoui dans les eaux noires de l'Atlantique qui avait, ce soir-là, tout du Styx.

– Sherlock !

L'entente de son prénom était un phare, une bouée. John était là, l'appelant. Faisant confiance à son ouïe, Sherlock nagea vaguement en direction du cri qui l'appelait, et finalement, retrouva son amant à quelques mètres de lui à peine, vivant, lui aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent, passionnément, comme émerveillés de se découvrir encore vivants, d'avoir surmonté une nouvelle épreuve que la Mort avait dressé sur leur chemin pour les séparer.

– Viens ! ordonna John en s'éloignant.

Sherlock était on ne peut plus d'accord avec lui. Le volume d'eau et la pression dégagée par le bateau s'enfonçant à travers les flots et allant heurter le sol, des dizaines et des dizaines de mètres en dessous d'eux, étaient extrêmement dangereux et risquaient à tout moment de créer un siphon qui les entraînerait par le fond sans préavis.

Ils s'éloignèrent, accompagnés de dizaines de passagers, munis ou non de gilets de sauvetage, luttant pour leur survie.

– Monte là-dessus, décréta soudain John.

Il venait de dénicher une immense porte du Titanic, un radeau de fortune, flottant. Leur permettant de s'arracher à l'eau glacée. Toute son enfance durant, Sherlock avait rêvé d'être un pirate (avant de réaliser qu'un bateau, c'était vraiment trop petit : il voulait le monde. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait finalement un paquebot qui lui apporterait la chose que son cœur avait toujours réclamé sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, John), et il se souvenait encore de la voix de son frère comme s'il avait encore sept ans et non pas bientôt dix-sept (si tant est qu'il survive) : « Ce qui tue dans un naufrage, c'est l'hypothermie. »

Et si dans les mers du Sud et des Caraïbes, on pouvait mourir d'hypothermie, Sherlock ne voulait même pas savoir à quelle vitesse les eaux glacées de l'Atlantique nord pouvaient les achever.

Il monta avec reconnaissance sur le bout de porte, se sentant déjà mieux de ne plus avoir son corps dans l'eau froide, même si ses vêtements gelés lui collaient encore à la peau.

Il sentit un mouvement, de l'eau qui s'infiltrait sur sa planche, et le regard dépité de John qui venait d'essayer de le rejoindre sur la planche.

– Il y a de la place, affirma Sherlock.

– Je vais te faire chavirer.

– Je vais faire contrepoids.

Le regard de John était fuyant, ses lèvres déjà bleues, dans ses cheveux blonds se cristallisaient déjà de la glace. Et Sherlock comprit soudain.

– Ce n'est pas un problème de place. Mais de masse. De flottabilité. À deux sur cette planche, notre ligne de flottaison...

– Va passer au-dessous du niveau de l'eau, oui, compléta John.

Il n'était pas un brillant scientifique comme Sherlock, mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre cela et cette découverte émerveilla Sherlock, malgré la situation, et le fit l'aimer un peu plus encore.

– Si je monte, on va couler. Tous les deux.

Les gestes de John étaient de plus en plus saccadés, son souffle difficile.

– Ils vont vite revenir nous chercher. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Ce ne sera pas très long, affirma John.

Sherlock était peut-être engourdi par le froid, mais il n'était pas stupide, et savait très bien ce qu'essayait de faire son amant. Et il s'y refusait. Vivre, au prix de la mort de John ? C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait même pas envisager. D'un geste violent qui fit tanguer leur radeau de fortune, il voulut se redresser pour de nouveau sauter à l'eau et partager le sort de son amant.

– NON ! l'empêcha John. JE REFUSE QUE TU MEURES !

– JE NE VIVRAI PAS AU DÉTRIMENT DE TA VIE !

D'une certaine manière, le moment tragique était drôle. Malgré le froid qui les transperçait, ils trouvaient encore la force de hurler, et d'avoir leur première dispute de couple.

– Le gilet de sauvetage ! s'exclama soudain Sherlock, rompant la dispute de regards fixes entamés avec John.

– Quoi ?

– Sur la planche, je n'en ai pas besoin, puisque la planche flotte.

– Oui, et ?

– Et il peut rajouter de la flottabilité à la planche. Et peut-être nous permettre de flotter tous les deux.

John le regarda comme s'il était un génie. Ce qu'il était, en vérité. Rapidement, il se débarrassa de l'encombrant truc blanc, et le donna à John, toujours dans l'eau.

Au prix de contorsions et de doigts gelés, sur les indications de Sherlock, John parvint à l'attacher sous la planche, d'une manière à peu près équilibrée, qui, naturellement, flotta plus haut.

Vint ensuite la partie la plus difficile, celle de vérifier la fiabilité de leur installation, et faire monter John aux côtés de Sherlock. Plusieurs gilets de sauvetage répartis équitablement auraient sans doute été une meilleure option, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de nager jusqu'aux cadavres qui flottaient autour d'eux, pour les débarrasser et revenir.

Ils crurent leur dernière heure arrivée quand le radeau manqua de chavirer. Et puis soudain, le cœur battant, John s'immobilisa, couché sur la planche, face à Sherlock. Leur position n'était pas idéale, mais ils ne pouvaient plus bouger, au risque de détruire tous leurs efforts.

– Il y a de l'eau, chuchota John. Je la sens.

Il avait raison, bien sûr. Un seul gilet n'était pas suffisant pour deux hommes. Il leur assurait une meilleure flottabilité (et leur évitait de couler à pic, ce qui aurait été le cas sans leur manœuvre), mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il y a un peu d'eau sur la planche, sous eux. Autour d'eux. Beaucoup plus d'eau qu'ils ne l'avaient envisagé.

– On est non-immergés à plus de soixante-quinze pour cent, évalua Sherlock. Ça devrait suffire pour nous éviter l'hypothermie immédiate.

John hocha très lentement la tête, marquant sa compréhension. Si les secours n'arrivaient pas, flottabilité ou non, ils mourraient de froid et d'hypothermie.

À la vitesse d'un escargot, il se rapprocha doucement du centre de la planche, de Sherlock, et fondit autant que possible son corps dans celui de son amant, et posa son front contre le sien, observant ses magnifiques yeux bleus irréels le regarder.

– Si je dois mourir, Sherlock, je veux que ça soit ainsi, murmura John, sa bouche bleuie à quelques centimètres de celle de Sherlock. Je veux que ta beauté éternelle soit la dernière chose que je contemplerais dans cette vie, et la première dans la suivante, si tant est qu'elle existe.

– Je t'aime, lui répondit Sherlock. Je t'ai aimé sans la savoir à la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, hurlant ta liberté, t'envolant sur la proue du bateau.

– Je t'aime, souffla John.

Et dans un ultime geste, l'embrassa de ses lèvres gercées et gelées.

* * *

– Et ensuite ?

Mycroft remonta difficilement à la surface de ses souvenirs. Quatre-vingt-quatre ans plus tard, le Titanic était toujours pour lui un tel traumatisme.

C'était le second de Brock Lovett qui venait de parler.

– Et le Coeur de l'Océan ? pressa-t-il de nouveau Mycroft.

Sur sa joue parcheminée et ridée, Mycroft pouvait sentir les larmes. Il n'avait plus vu depuis cette terrible nuit les deux choses les plus précieuses qu'il possédait alors, le collier hérité de sa mère et son frère, son petit frère, sa seule famille. Il venait de les retrouver l'espace d'un instant, dans ses souvenirs, et à cause de ce dessin, et il avait besoin de temps. De temps pour raconter la suite.

* * *

– JE DOIS Y ALLER ! hurlait Mycroft avec toute la rage tout il était capable. Mon frère est peut-être là-bas ! JE DOIS Y ALLER !

Le Titanic avait sombré pour de bon, et les rares canots s'étaient rassemblés. Mycroft avait retrouvé Irene Adler. Qui lui avait appris la terrible nouvelle : Sherlock n'était pas monté. Il avait préféré John. La jeune femme fulminait. Mycroft, lui, était dévasté. Il avait cru que son cadet avait compris l'urgence de la situation, et qu'il aurait agi avec l'intelligence qui caractérisait les Holmes. Quand bien même il serait allé chercher John (Mycroft avait envisagé cette hypothèse, parce qu'il avait bien vu le regard de son petit frère pour cet homme), l'aîné lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour qu'il utilise son cerveau et se garantisse une place, à lui et à son amant, dans un canot, à l'abri du naufrage. Exactement comme Mycroft l'avait fait.

Seul, Sherlock aurait sans doute réussi. Mais Mycroft avait négligé de prendre en compte Irene Adler et Jim Moriarty dans la balance. Eux, et la haine viscérale qu'ils avaient voué à Sherlock. Moriarty était a priori mort dans la plongée du bateau, ce qui était déjà une consolation.

Mais Mycroft ne pouvait pas se pardonner d'avoir abandonné son petit frère. Il était l'aîné. Il n'aurait jamais dû se montrer si égoïste, n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à l'instinct de survie, à l'intelligence de Sherlock.

Et désormais, il devait y retourner, aller le sauver avant qu'il ne meure d'hypothermie, parce qu'il le lui avait toujours répété, étant petit « Ce qui tue dans les naufrages, c'est l'hypothermie », il se devait de le faire, il était là, forcément, quelque part.

Et s'il ne pouvait pas le sauver, Mycroft devait savoir. Il ne pourrait pas vivre dans l'incertitude. Mais peu d'hommes semblaient motivés pour aller chercher des survivants. Et encore moins avec lui, hystérique.

– Mycroft, l'apaisa une voix. Je vais y aller.

Un des officiers du bateau venant de prendre la décision de vider un canot en transvasant les gens dans celui d'à côté, et de retourner chercher des survivants.

– John est mon ami également. Je vais les retrouver.

Mycroft le crut. La voix de Greg avait ce don de l'apaiser et le calmer. Cette voix dont il était tombé amoureux, pour laquelle il s'était brûlé les ailes, trop vite et trop fort, en négligeant son propre sang.

Greg n'était pas médecin. Mais quand il prit le pouls et palpa les corps enlacés qu'on ne pouvait plus détacher, sur la petite planche de bois, il sut qu'ils étaient morts depuis très peu de temps. Ils avaient plus de chance que tous les malheureux autour d'eux dans l'eau, tous décédés. Ils avaient vécu plus longtemps. À quelques minutes près, peut-être auraient-ils pu vivre éternellement heureux ensemble. Était-ce vraiment une chance que d'avoir agonisé plus longtemps ? Le fait était là : leurs cœurs avaient lentement cessé de battre, enlacés jusque dans la mort, le givre faisant briller leurs traits d'une pureté irréelle et Greg devait désormais être celui qui allait l'annoncer à Mycroft.

* * *

– Le Carpathia est arrivé au matin. Lors du recensement, Greg a donné le nom de mon frère. Pour toute la bonne société anglaise et américaine, mon frère était devenu fou après la tragédie, et s'était retiré de toute vie publique, ne vivant plus que dans notre manoir en Angleterre. Ce manoir dans lequel j'ai vécu toute ma vie durant, à ses côtés.

Son auditoire tout entier semblait choqué, mais il n'en avait cure. Une vie à se cacher avec son amant n'avait pas été une vie et pouvoir enfin avouer la vraie nature de sa relation avec l'homme qui avait partagé sa maison, sa vie et son lit, sous couvert de l'identité de son frère, était une libération.

– Et mon père ? Et moi ? interrogea son petit-fils.

Mycroft regardait l'enfant. Il s'appelait Jack. Quand son fils avait présenté son premier-né et le prénom qu'il avait choisi à Mycroft et l'homme qu'il croyait être son oncle, Greg et Mycroft avaient frémi en entendant les intonations de John dans ce prénom si courant. Le temps avait passé et Mycroft était désormais capable de regarder et d'appeler son petit-fils dans les yeux sans que sa peau ne se couvre de chair de poule et sans que danse devant ses yeux l'image de l'homme qui avait cueilli le cœur de son vrai frère.

– Irene Adler est venue me trouver, dix mois après le naufrage. Son père l'avait mise à la rue. Elle affirmait que le nouveau-né gesticulant dans ses bras, âgé d'un mois à peine, était le fils de Sherlock. Je l'ai adopté. Payé Irene pour qu'elle se taise, puisqu'elle, elle savait que mon frère était réellement mort ce soir-là. Elle a fait bon usage de l'argent que je lui ai donné. N'a jamais rien raconté à quiconque, à ma connaissance. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, elle est décédée lors du Krach Boursier de 29. Elle a placé son arme dans sa bouche. Cet enfant, ton père, est devenu mon fils.

Mycroft garda pour lui qu'il supposait qu'il s'agissait de l'enfant d'Irene et Moriarty. Se savoir apparenté à cette vipère était suffisamment désagréable sans adjoindre à l'arbre généalogique la folie de Jim Moriarty.

Tous le regardèrent en silence, digérant ce résumé de vie exceptionnelle d'un homme qui avait survécu au pire des drames. Et à tous ceux que ce siècle avait connu, dont deux guerres mondiales.

Et puis finalement, son petit-fils osa lui poser la question qui leur brûlaient les lèvres.

– Et le collier ? Le Cœur de l'Océan ?

Mycroft aurait tellement aimé le sortir d'une de ses poches, leur dire qu'il l'avait gardé tout ce temps, leur montrer la beauté mirifique du plus beau bijou du monde. La vérité était plus cruelle que cela.

– C'était Sherlock. C'était Sherlock qui l'avait. Je l'avais mis dans la poche du manteau que je lui ai donné... Je voulais que ma mère soit avec lui.

Collier et frère avaient coulé au fond de l'océan. Et désormais, il ne restait à Mycroft plus que ses yeux pour pleurer, et un vieux dessin signé JW, représentant ses deux plus belles richesses.

* * *

– Dis Sherlock ?

– Oui ?

– Tu es heureux ?

– Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être ?

– Nous sommes morts.

– Nous sommes éternels, John. Éternellement heureux, ici, avec toi, sur ce bateau, sous cette horloge où je t'ai vu pour la première fois imiter des premières classes, et être le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais rencontré.

– Nous sommes éternels... murmura John.

– Nous sommes éternels, confirma Sherlock.

Et sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, il l'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - Preschool_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	5. 4 décembre - Preschool

**4 Décembre – Preschool**

 _ **Sur une idée originale de Morgan Titania**_

* * *

– Oui bien sûr. Je comprends. Aucun problème. Je serai là. Oui. Bonne journée. Merci. Au revoir.

Le clic de la tonalité se fit entendre dans l'écouteur et Violet Holmes reposa lentement le combiné sur sa base, sans jamais cesser de regarder son fils cadet. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux durant toute sa conversation téléphonique, pour le surveiller, mais c'était désormais pire encore : le simple fait de cesser de poser les yeux sur lui lui semblait insurmontable.

Machinalement, elle s'obligea cependant à jeter un bref coup d'œil à la table en bois du jardin : Mycroft était toujours là aussi. Mais Mycroft avait presque dix ans, il n'avait pas besoin d'être surveillé, pas comme Sherlock qui en avait trois.

Elle reporta son attention sur le plus jeune de ses fils. Sherlock jouait par terre sur la terrasse, observant Dieu savait quoi au sol, son terrier fidèle assis à côté de lui. C'était l'image du petit garçon qui revenait le plus facilement à son esprit quand elle pensait à son fils : ses boucles brunes désordonnées sur son front, son regard plissé par la concentration, et un point fixe qu'il regardait. Cela pouvait être une feuille qu'il enflammait avec une loupe, une fourmi, une sauterelle, de la vase, un poisson rouge, ou encore son bateau pirate et toutes ses figurines qu'il aimait au-delà du possible.

À travers la vitre du salon, Mrs Holmes pouvait voir ses deux fils, les deux choses les plus précieuses de sa vie, pour lesquelles elle mourrait sans hésiter, si différents l'un de l'autre. Mycroft, dix ans, trois niveaux scolaires d'avance, en était à la moitié du collège. Il avait pris la décision d'intégrer le lycée d'Eton dès qu'il aurait l'âge requis, c'est-à-dire treize ans puisque le conseil de l'école n'acceptait pas de garçons plus jeunes, et travaillait dur pour ça. Mycroft était toujours là, toujours fiable, toujours sérieux. Tiré à quatre épingles, il exigeait de sa mère des chemises trop strictes et des vestes qui le faisaient paraître bien trop adulte. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin qui s'empiffrait de gâteaux, et que Mrs Holmes devait sans cesser limiter. Son stress le poussait à manger, et elle craignait qu'il se retrouve en surpoids. L'enfant, déjà ostracisé par ses camarades du fait de son intelligence, n'en était que davantage rejeté et moqué. Elle en souffrait. Mais c'était difficile de retenir un enfant de manger lorsque leurs placards débordaient de paquets de gâteaux en tout genre, de chocolat et de bonbons, à cause d'un cadet maigrichon, aimant les sucreries et ne prenant jamais un gramme.

Sherlock était l'exact opposé de son frère : grand pour son âge, là où Mycroft était plutôt petit (mais sa croissance n'était pas finie et leur père était grand alors Violet Holmes avait encore de l'espoir), mince, l'intelligence acérée et instinctive (là où Mycroft était réfléchi et sage), pas la langue dans sa poche au risque de froisser ses interlocuteurs, et rêveur.

À trois ans, le plus grand rêve de Sherlock était d'embarquer sur un bateau pirate, avec Barberousse, son chien, et faire le tour du monde pour observer tous les insectes de la planète. En ce moment, c'était l'entomologie qui l'intéressait. Ce serait probablement autre chose demain. Il était inconstant. La seule chose qui ne changeait pas, c'était son intelligence.

Et son besoin de structure. Sherlock était un enfant cadré, non pas par ses parents mais par lui-même. Il avait probablement une horloge dans la tête, et tous les soirs à 20h12 précise, il réclamait d'aller se coucher, se brossait les dents jusqu'à 20h17, enfilait son pyjama à 20h20, et exigeait dix minutes d'histoire de son père jusqu'à 20h30, heure à laquelle il fermait les yeux. À 20h37, invariablement, il dormait.

Il se levait toujours à la même heure, mangeait la même chose pour son petit déjeuner, faisait toujours les choses dans le même ordre, que ce soit pour s'habiller, passer dans la salle de bains, sortir son bol de lait.

Cet univers bien rangé était ce qu'il avait toujours connu : se lever, s'habiller, dire au revoir à Mycroft qui partait à l'école, jouer toute la journée, déjeuner à 12h22 précise, sauter dans les bras de son grand frère (on pouvait dire bien des choses des frères Holmes, mais pas qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Sherlock était toute la vie de son aîné et Mycroft était le héros absolu de la vie du cadet, celui qui lui apprenait à construire des cabanes et à cacher son trésor pirate des commandants de la Navy), aider sa mère, aller se coucher.

La vie de Sherlock était réglée comme du papier à musique et Mrs Holmes s'apprêtait à la faire voler en éclats.

– Mon poussin, mon canard, c'est l'heure du goûter ! annonça-t-elle en traversant la baie vitrée qui la séparait de ses deux fils.

Mycroft referma aussitôt le cahier sur lequel il travaillait, repoussant ses affaires de classe sur le côté. Sherlock bondit sur ses pieds, son chien sur les talons, et escalada aussitôt une des chaises en bois de la table du jardin et se percha le plus au bord possible, avide.

– Tes mains, Sherlock, le réprimanda-t-elle.

L'enfant grommela, mais sans un mot, obéit. Il n'était pas très bavard. Comme une flèche, il fila dans la maison, Barberousse toujours à ses trousses.

– Quelque chose ne va pas Maman ?

Violet Holmes releva le visage qu'elle avait involontairement baissé vers son fils aîné, qui la regardait d'un air soucieux. Pauvre Mycroft, si jeune et déjà si intuitif.

– J'ai quelque chose à dire à Sherlock, répondit-t-elle honnêtement.

Il ne servait à rien de mentir, avec aucun de ses garçons. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de parler immédiatement à son cadet. Attendre que son père rentre du travail n'était pas une option.

– Il a fait une bêtise ? s'alarma l'aîné, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir mal surveillé son petit frère pendant le coup de fil de sa mère, alors qu'elle le lui avait expressément demandé.

Violet Holmes eut un sourire indulgent. Ses fils étaient son plus précieux trésor. Elle espérait simplement qu'un jour, quelqu'un verrait le cœur énorme qu'ils avaient tous les deux et qu'ils ne savaient pas très bien exprimer. Ils étaient l'un et l'autre si maladroits...

– Pas du tout mon canard. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave.

Sherlock revint à ce moment-là, brandissant ses mains parfaitement propres, encore humides, et quêtant l'approbation de sa mère. Lorsque, d'un hochement de tête, elle la lui donna, son visage se fendit brièvement d'un large sourire, et il sauta de nouveau sur une chaise pour attraper l'un des paquets de gâteaux (on était mercredi et le mercredi Sherlock mangeait des Dinosaurus au goûter, et Violet le savait tout comme elle savait que le lundi était le jour des Mikado et le vendredi celui des gaufres au chocolat).

Elle attendit qu'il ait dévoré la moitié du paquet (Mycroft se limitant tristement à deux gâteaux qu'il mangeait excessivement longtemps pour les faire durer) pour reprendre la parole.

– Mon poussin ?

Sherlock releva son visage barbouillé de chocolat vers elle.

– Je dois te dire quelque chose très important. Tu veux bien m'écouter ?

Un éclair de vive intelligence traversa les yeux du garçonnet et il braqua ses pupilles dans celle de sa mère. C'était un comportement qui avait tendance à désarçonner ses interlocuteurs. Les enfants avaient généralement l'attention d'un papillon, et les yeux fuyants, toujours en quête de quelque chose de plus intéressant que l'adulte qui était en train de leur parler. Sherlock n'était pas comme ça.

– Tu sais que Papa va au travail tous les jours.

– Oui, M'man.

– Et qu'il est très occupé.

– Oui M'man.

Avec Sherlock, il était important de poser des bases claires.

– Tu sais que moi aussi, j'ai un travail.

– « À la maison, avec Sherlock », récita le garçonnet, qui connaissait sa leçon.

– Exactement. Mais parfois les choses changent.

Il fronça les sourcils, perdu.

– Je dois aller au travail, comme Papa. Tous les matins. L'après-midi sera comme d'habitude. Mais je ne serai plus là les matins.

– 'Vais rester tout seul ? s'alarma l'enfant.

Elle inspira profondément. Croisa le regard de son aîné, qui avait compris.

– Non Poussin. Tu es trop petit pour ça.

– Mais j'suis trop petit pour l'école comme Mycroft, tu as dit ! Tu as dit encore un an ! Même que je sais pas c'est long comment un an !

– Oui. C'est vrai. Tu ne vas pas aller à l'école. Tu vas aller à la preschool, dans un endroit avec plein d'autres enfants comme toi, trop petits pour aller à l'école mais que les parents ne peuvent pas garder. Comme Mycroft y est allé avant toi !

De toute évidence, l'enfant était excessivement méfiant. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. D'autres enfants ? Quel intérêt ?

– Je sais que ça te paraît bizarre mais je suis sûre que tout ira bien ! lança-t-elle, enjouée.

Sherlock releva la tête vers son aîné.

– Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien Sherlock, affirma-t-il.

Mycroft ne mentait absolument jamais à son frère. De fait, il ne pouvait absolument pas lui promettre qu'il s'amuserait, se ferait des amis et que tout se passerait bien. En revanche, il pouvait affirmer avec toute la sincérité du monde qu'il était sûr que tout se passerait bien : il l'espérait tellement fort que c'était presque comme s'il y croyait.

– D'accord... veux ben essayer, céda l'enfant.

– « Je veux bien essayer », corrigea sa mère.

Le garçonnet, docile, répéta les mots convenablement.

– Tu commenceras lundi prochain.

On était mercredi soir.

– Dans cinq nuits.

Elle lui montra sa main, tous les doigts levés. Il hocha la tête de compréhension, puis fila dans sa chambre, allant sans nul doute faire une croix sur l'un des calendriers accrochés au mur, histoire qu'il puisse compter tout ça. Sa perception dans le temps, comme tous les enfants du monde, était encore très hésitante. Cela n'arrivait normalement que dans plusieurs années. Mais Sherlock n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Il avait un jour harcelé sa mère de questions en lui demandant pourquoi avant et après la nuit, parfois, il se passait des choses différentes, et qui revenaient régulièrement mais pas toujours (il citait notamment les week-ends, où son père et Mycroft étaient présents toute la journée, ou bien le marché sur la place du village, qui était présent tous les jeudis matin). Il percevait bien que quelque chose se produisait, qu'hier n'était pas réplique d'aujourd'hui, pas plus que de demain, sans pour autant tout comprendre.

Sa mère lui avait acheté un calendrier des jours de la semaine.

Il avait posé encore plus de questions. Elle lui avait acheté un calendrier sur toute l'année. Depuis, il s'acharnait à essayer de comprendre et savait dénombrer jusqu'à 31, et compter jusqu'à douze.

– Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda doucement Mycroft une fois Sherlock disparu dans sa chambre à l'étage.

Violet Holmes inspira profondément. Elle n'y croyait pas une seule seconde mais elle n'avait pas le droit de faire porter ce fardeau à son aîné.

– Bien sûr que oui, mon canard ! Il fallait bien qu'il apprenne un jour ou l'autre à se sociabiliser avec d'autres enfants ! Ça va être dur au début bien sûr, mais ça ira très bien !

À cet instant précis, elle était persuadée de mentir effrontément (ce dont Mycroft avait parfaitement conscience), mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix. Elle ignorait pourtant à quel point elle aurait raison.

* * *

Le matin de sa première rentrée, Sherlock se leva, et exigea ses plus beaux vêtements. L'influence de Mycroft sur sa garde-robe était assez catastrophique. À l'âge de trois ans, Sherlock aimait les chemises, repoussait les jeans et s'acharnait à faire les lacets de ses chaussures cirées comme un môme endimanché pour la messe. À ceci près qu'il était ravi.

– Tu es très beau, mon poussin, déclara sa mère devant son air fier et arrogant se pavanant dans la maison, juste avant de partir.

Mycroft était parti tôt, par le bus de ramassage scolaire, comme d'habitude, et son époux venait de quitter la maison à son tour. Il avait embrassé son fils cadet en lui faisant promettre d'être sage (« mais j'suis toujours sage, Papa ! ») et dévoré d'inquiétude, avait réclamé de sa femme qu'elle l'appelle dès que possible pour lui raconter la première matinée de Sherlock. Il avait été résolument contre ce projet de preschool quand son épouse lui en avait parlé, mais comme elle, il n'avait pas eu le choix : Violet Holmes était chercheur en mathématiques appliquées, et son dernier projet en date venait de se terminer : ses employeurs exigeaient d'elle, maintenant que sa grossesse était finie et que son fils était grand, qu'elle recommence à travailler sur un des projets de groupe. Elle était leur meilleure chercheuse et ils avaient besoin d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de travailler de son bureau en surveillant son fils du coin de l'œil.

Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus se permettre qu'elle soit licenciée : ils avaient besoin de ses revenus. Elle devait retrouver travailler, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Et Sherlock devait aller au jardin d'enfants.

Leur première crise eut lieu au moment de franchir la porte, puisque Sherlock suivit docilement sa mère, et que Barberousse suivit docilement son maître, comme toujours.

– Non, ordonna-t-elle au chien.

Elle ne sut dire qui de l'enfant ou de l'animal était le plus surpris.

– Qu-quoi ? balbutia Sherlock.

– Ton chien ne peut pas venir avec nous, mon trésor.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Tu vas à la preschool, avec d'autres enfants. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les chiens.

– Mais Barberousse est mon ami ! s'exclama le garçonnet, au bord des larmes.

– Il ne peut pas venir avec toi.

– Mais !

– Sherlock, je suis désolée.

– Il va s'ennuyer tout seul !

– Ce ne sera pas très long. Pour toi non plus. Cet après-midi vous pourrez aller jouer tous les deux dans le jardin.

Sherlock avait l'air à moitié détruit, à moitié furieux, les deux sentiments coexistants sans que l'un ne parvienne à dominer l'autre. C'était souvent le cas chez l'enfant, ses sentiments étaient très intenses et il avait beaucoup de mal à les canaliser.

Au terme d'une âpre discussion, Sherlock finit par céder, et avec un regard déchirant, ordonna à son setter de rester à la maison. De toute évidence l'animal n'aimait pas ça, autant que son maître. Le chien et le garçon étaient habitués à être ensemble tout le temps ou presque, et cette séparation, malgré les promesses de Sherlock à son Barberousse que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, les perturbait.

Violet Holmes en parvenait presque à se persuader que la preschool était ce qu'il fallait à Sherlock : cette exclusivité avec son chien était malsaine.

* * *

Lorsque, peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment et que Mrs Holmes détacha les sangles du siège auto de son fils (ils auraient pu y aller à pied, rien n'était loin dans leur petit village de campagne, mais elle partait travailler directement après), elle ne reconnut pas son fils : l'enfant habituellement frondeur et arrogant venait de se métamorphoser en timide petit garçon se cachant dans ses jupes.

Ils visitèrent les lieux, dirent bonjour à tous les encadrants, passèrent en revue tous les jeux d'extérieur et d'intérieur, croisèrent des tas de gamins bruyants et bondissants. Sherlock s'accrochait comme jamais à la main de sa mère. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il rencontrait un univers qu'il ne comprenait pas, ne maîtrisait pas, et cela le paniquait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en premier, mon joli ? finit par lui demander Anna en s'accroupissant devant lui, au moment où sa mère devait partir.

Sherlock releva les yeux vers sa mère, incertain de la réponse à donner.

– Pâte à modeler ? Jouer au papa-maman ? Un bib' peut-être ? Pour te calmer pendant que Maman te fera coucou de la voiture ?

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Violet se sentit obligée de prévenir les puéricultrices. Papa-Maman était un concept qui dépassait Sherlock. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un bib'. Et il était parfaitement capable de comprendre « pendant que ta mère te saluera en partant travailler ».

– Il ne faudrait pas lui parler comme ça.

– Pardon ?

L'autre puéricultrice qui les avait accueillis, Elsa, la regardait assez méchamment, comme si on n'allait pas lui apprendre son métier, non mais ! Mais rapidement, la mère les emmena à l'écart, Sherlock restant planté là au milieu, tout seul, regardant Violet avec un air de pure panique. Elles n'allèrent pas bien loin, et elle ne rompit pas le contact visuel avec son cadet.

– Corrigez-le à chaque écart de langage. Je dis bien chaque mot mal prononcé, chaque faute de syntaxe, de conjugaison, de grammaire. N'utilisez aucun mot enfantin ou raccourci. Parlez-lui comme vous le feriez à un adulte ou un adolescent.

– Mais...

– Asperger. QI impossible à évaluer actuellement. Je vous en supplie, pour votre bien autant que le sien, ne l'infantilisez pas. Corrigez-le. Laissez-le regarder tous les insectes s'il en trouve. Ou donnez-lui des puzzles. De niveau douze ans environ, avec une centaine de pièces minimum. Il aime les puzzles. Donnez-lui le modèle, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin. Il aime aussi les casse-têtes, les énigmes, les trucs insolubles.

Les deux femmes avaient l'air perplexe, mais elles hochèrent la tête, n'ayant pas suffisamment de recul sur la situation du petit garçon pour savoir comment agir ou réagir.

Violet Holmes les remercia maladroitement, et leur souhaita bonne chance. Elle devinait qu'elles en auraient besoin.

– Je pars, mon Poussin, murmura-t-elle à son fils en revenant vers lui.

Sherlock n'aimait pas les câlins, alors elle se retint de le serrer très fort contre elle.

– Je reviens dans cinq heures.

Elle lui montra toute une main.

– Et on rentrera à la maison voir Barberousse.

– D'accord, M'man.

– Sois sage comme tu as promis à ton père.

– Voui, M'man.

– « Oui, Maman ».

– Oui, Maman, répéta l'enfant.

Dans un dernier geste affectueux, elle ébouriffa ses boucles et partit sans se retourner. Une part d'elle-même mourrait un petit peu en abandonnant son fils là-bas.

Sherlock regarda sa mère partir avec intérêt. Elle avait dit cinq heures. Cinq comme sa main. Donc, il lui fallait une pendule.

La dame qui les avait promenés se repencha vers lui et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait faire.

– Je voudrais une zorloge, répondit-il très sincèrement.

Elle eut l'air terriblement perplexe.

– Une horloge ?

– Une horloge, répéta Sherlock.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on ne comprenne pas ce qu'il disait et qu'on s'interroge sur ses propos. Il était persuadé que c'était une correction de sa prononciation, et il était toujours très attentif quand on le corrigeait.

– Euh, je peux te prêter ma montre ? proposa Elsa.

– Montre ? demanda Sherlock.

Elle tendit son poignet.

– Ça sert à quoi le montre ?

– La montre.

– La montre.

– Ça sert à donner l'heure.

– Cinq heures, répéta Sherlock qui était fier d'avoir compris.

– Oui. Ta maman revient dans cinq heures.

– Cinq, répéta-t-il en montrant toute sa main. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. L'aiguille pas petite. Ici. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq.

Sherlock exprimait à sa manière que la grande aiguille devait franchir cinq fois la barre du douze pour faire cinq heures.

– Euh oui. Tiens. Tu peux la garder pour ce matin, d'accord ?

Le garçonnet hocha la tête. Il savait mal lire l'heure, et avoir le droit d'analyser ça librement était un vrai bonheur. Cessant aussitôt de s'intéresser aux puéricultrices, il partit s'isoler dans un coin, montre en main.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent. Elles géraient presque une trentaine d'enfants entre deux et quatre ans et demi, et n'avaient hélas pas assez de temps pour cet étrange petit garçon. Tant qu'il ne provoquait pas de catastrophe... Elles verraient bien comment l'occuper par la suite.

* * *

– Bonjour.

Sherlock s'était accroupi dans un coin de la pièce, le plus reculé et le plus tranquille. Il observait la montre depuis de très longues minutes, essayant d'en percer le secret, et il envisageait de la démonter si on le laissait faire, quand on vint le déranger.

Un garçonnet un peu plus âgé que lui, probablement quatre ans, blond aux yeux bleus, une sucette au cola au coin de la bouche, se tenait devant lui. Il le regardait avec un bienveillance et attendait une réponse.

Sherlock n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire en retour. Répondre au bonjour, et ensuite ? Que devait-il dire ? Faire ? Qu'est-ce que l'inconnu attendait ? Qui était l'inconnu ?

Il paniqua. Et ne répondit rien.

Les yeux bleus le fixèrent encore quelques minutes. Mais il n'y avait ni reproche, ni agacement dans cette attente. Juste une tranquille patience.

Puis finalement, avec un sourire de travers à cause de la sucette, il fit demi-tour.

Sherlock cligna des yeux comme une chouette éveillé en plein soleil. Il n'avait pas tout compris à ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Quand sa mère vint le récupérer, des heures plus tard, il n'avait rien à raconter : il avait décrypté les mécanismes de l'heure et savait désormais parfaitement la lire. À part la notion de quatorze heures (il disait encore deux heures) et suivant, il avait harcelé les puéricultrices pour apprendre les mots et avait compris le reste seul.

Il n'avait parlé à personne et passé tout son temps dans son petit coin tranquille.

Violet Holmes soupira, soulagée. Aucun problème majeur. Mais aucune sociabilisation non plus.

* * *

– Bonjour.

Sherlock releva les yeux de la montre que sa mère lui avait laissée, et de son petit calendrier. Violet avait promis qu'ils iraient acheter une montre pour lui dans quatre jours, le samedi, et il essayait de compter combien ça faisait de temps à attendre en tour de cadran, mais il avait du mal quand le gamin blond aux yeux bleus, une sucette à la pomme au coin de la bouche, vint l'embêter.

Le petit garçon ne savait pas plus réagir que la veille et se contenta de rester là, hébété. L'autre resta là aussi, le regardant gentiment. Puis au bout d'un moment, il repartit.

* * *

– Bonjour.

Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il y avait vingt-quatre heures = tours de cadran dans une journée. Mais cela faisait un très gros chiffre à compter pour Sherlock, bien plus que ses dix doigts, et il essayait de compter quand l'enfant blond, ses yeux bleus et une sucette à l'orange arrivèrent dans son champ de vision.

Sherlock n'avait pas plus de chose à lui dire que les fois précédentes alors il ne dit rien.

Et comme l'autre, manifestement, n'avait rien à lui dire non plus, ils restèrent plantés là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques minutes, avant que le blond, sucette au coin des lèvres, ne fassent demi-tour et s'en aille.

Sherlock était très perplexe. Bien d'autres enfants étaient venus le voir, lui demander son nom, proposer de jouer avec eux. Manifestement, à cet âge stupide de l'enfance, ils ne faisaient nullement montre de préjugés et pouvaient jouer avec n'importe qui.

Mais Sherlock, lui, refusait systématiquement toutes les demandes. Il ne voulait pas jouer avec des idiots. Il ne voulait pas que des idiots sache son nom. Il ne voulait pas que des idiots le touche.

Il n'aimait pas le jardin d'enfants. Il y avait trop de monde, trop de bruit, et il était toujours tout seul, sans Barberousse. Il détestait ça. Il espérait que Maman aurait rapidement fini son travail, et ils recommenceraient à la maison, comme avant. Lui, Maman, Barberousse, le repas du midi, le goûter, le retour de Mycroft et toutes ces choses auxquelles il était habitué.

Mais dans l'enfer dans la preschool, le garçon blond aux yeux bleus et à la sucette, un parfum différent chaque jour, était une anomalie.

* * *

– Bonjour.

Sherlock était en train de trier les pièces de son nouveau puzzle. Après presque une semaine à ne rien faire, peu ou prou, seul dans son petit coin, les puéricultrices avaient eu pitié de lui et, culpabilisant probablement un peu, lui avaient tendu une boîte de puzzle. Mais pas un de ceux pour les enfants, avec douze pièces et des dessins grossiers, mais un vrai, un grand, cent pièces et un drôle de dessin.

– C'est quoi les fleurs ? avait demandé Sherlock.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est comme fleurs ? avait corrigé Elsa.

Sherlock avait répété, obéissant. Il n'aimait pas refaire deux fois la même erreur.

– Des Nymphéas, avait-elle répondu une fois qu'il eut reposé la question convenablement. De Monet.

Sherlock avait noté l'information dans un coin de son cerveau pour demander des précisions à son Papa. C'était Papa qui était bon en plantes à la maison. Maman n'y connaissait rien.

Il était en train de trier les pièces avec un côté tout droit (et c'était très long) quand le blond arriva.

Aujourd'hui la sucette était à la cassis, mais son air gentil ne variait pas.

Sherlock ne le comprenait pas, et il haïssait ne pas comprendre. Il n'était peut-être pas l'enfant le mieux placé pour savoir comment se comporter avec les autres, mais il avait suffisamment observé les autres idiots pour avoir conclu qu'après deux refus maximum, les autres ne revenaient pas à la charge. L'absence de réponse de Sherlock était assurément un refus clair et précis, et pourtant le blond était encore là. Sherlock n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela faisait de ce garçon quelqu'un de plus stupide que les autres, ou au contraire de plus intelligent.

Il n'aimait pas cette incertitude. Il n'aimait pas cette salutation rituelle, une fois par jour, à laquelle il ne répondait pas, et ils se regardaient jusqu'à ce que l'autre se détourne et s'en aille.

Mais bizarrement il aimait la routine que cela créait. Même s'il était gêné par le fait que ce n'était pas toujours à la même heure, une part de lui aimait le côté immuable de la chose.

Alors il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas complètement dégoûter le jeune garçon, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne faisait rien, ne disait rien, et espérait que ses yeux parlent pour lui.

Il fallait croire que c'était le cas, puisque tous les jours, l'autre revenait. Une sucette au coin des lèvres, des yeux bleus emplis de gentillesse et des cheveux blonds désordonnés, il venait et il disait bonjour.

Sherlock le regardait et ne disait rien.

Alors il partait et revenait le lendemain.

* * *

Quand sa mère lui demandait comment se passaient ses matinées, il ne parlait jamais du garçon. Il ne savait pas quoi en dire. Il parlait de son puzzle, qui était si dur à faire pour un si petit garçon, et sur lequel il travaillait exclusivement et d'arrache-pied. Les autres enfants avaient compris que c'était son coin et plus personne ne venait l'embêter ou toucher à ses pièces bien empilées, même quand il n'était pas là.

– Bonjour, tu fais quoi ?

Dire que Sherlock fut surpris était un euphémisme. Le blond avait de nouveau une sucette au cola (cela devait d'ailleurs être son parfum préféré avec citron) au coin de la bouche, ses yeux gentils, mais ses mots n'étaient pas les mêmes que d'habitude. Alors que cela faisait des jours et des jours et des jours (Sherlock ne savait pas compter combien, il avait perdu le fil, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir assez de doigts, même avec un calendrier) qu'il disait juste bonjour !

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne pensa même pas à ne pas répondre.

– Un puzzle, murmura une voix faible et fluette qu'il reconnaissait à peine comme étant la sienne.

– Cool.

Et ce fut tout. L'enfant reparti et laissa Sherlock avec encore plus de questions tourbillonnant sous son crâne que précédemment.

* * *

– Bonjour, c'est quoi comme fleurs ?

– Des nymphéas.

De nouveau, Sherlock avait été trop surpris pour seulement songer à se taire. Les questions n'étaient pas méchantes. Il ne lui demandait pas comment il s'appelait.

Sherlock décida que s'il posait d'autres questions pas méchantes (selon ses critères de jeune autiste) le lendemain, il y répondrait. Sherlock aimait les questions et les réponses. Il aimait savoir et montrer qu'il savait.

* * *

– Bonjour, c'est quoi des nymphéas ?

– Des sortes de nénuphars.

– D'accord.

* * *

– Bonjour, tu aimes les nénuphars ?

– Oui.

– Cool.

* * *

– Bonjour, tu aimes d'autres fleurs ?

– Oui. Les tulipes. Et les roses de Papa.

– Cool.

* * *

– Bonjour, ton Papa, y fait pousser des fleurs ?

– Oui, dans le jardin. Pas pour son travail.

* * *

– Bonjour, c'est quoi le travail de ton Papa ?

Ils continuèrent ainsi des jours entiers. Des semaines et des mois. L'enfant blond venait tous les jours, il posait une question et une seule, dans la continuité de la veille, mais sans être bloquante. C'était toujours intelligent, gentil et il y répondrait brièvement par un cool, d'accord, ou toute autre phrase courte bizarrement parfaitement adaptée à la situation. Quand Sherlock lui dit qu'il aimait les pirates, il dit « génial ! » avec un réel enthousiasme. Quand il annonça vouloir résoudre des mystères quand il serait grand, il dit « brillant ! » et ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Quand il annonça qu'il avait un chien nommé Barberousse, il récolta un « trop de chance ! » presque avec jalousie. Quand il annonça que sa grand-mère était morte, il obtint même un « condélozances » que Sherlock n'était pas tout à fait sûr que ça soit le bon mot mais ça y ressemblait et de toute manière lui non plus ne connaissait pas le mot.

* * *

Cela dura des mois, et puis un jour le blond arriva avec, en plus de sa question, une sucette à la pomme dans la main.

– Tu aimes ? demanda le garçonnet en lui tendant la friandise.

Il avait déjà posé sa question et c'était donc le plus long dialogue qu'ils n'avaient jamais échangé.

– Oui. Mais je préfère citron.

– Moi cola, précisa-t-il en collant le bonbon dans la main de Sherlock.

Ça, Sherlock le savait. Mais c'était la première fois que l'autre parlait de lui et de ses préférences plutôt que de celles de Sherlock.

– À demain.

Ça c'était nouveau. Et puis il disparut comme tous les jours pour aller jouer ailleurs.

* * *

Le lendemain, il revenait avec une sucette au citron à la main pour Sherlock. Qui l'accepta, abasourdi, faisant naître sur le visage du garçon un sourire plus lumineux que le Soleil. Ce fut ce jour-là que Sherlock, bientôt quatre ans, tomba amoureux sans le savoir du sourire du garçon, la plus belle chose qu'il avait vue de toute sa vie. Avant ce jour, il ignorait qu'un sourire pouvait avoir un tel pouvoir.

Mais comme Sherlock était un enfant ignorant de l'amour, il décréta que c'était son ami.

– Bonjour, tu...

– C'est quoi ton nom ?

Sherlock avait osé. Il avait osé interrompre le blondinet aux yeux bleus avant qu'il ne lui parle comme d'habitude. Il avait osé lui demander son nom. Il était écarlate de gêne, et pourtant dans les yeux clairs qui le regardaient, il y avait une telle tendresse que c'était encore plus beau que le sourire de la veille.

– John. Ze m'appelle John ! Et toi ?

– Sherlock.

– Sherlock !

Il avait l'air tellement heureux, tellement joyeux pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que de savoir le prénom du jeune génie que son enthousiasme était contagieux.

– John ! s'exclama-t-il en réponse, oublieux de son puzzle, de son casse-tête, son expérience ou Dieu savait quoi qu'il était en train de faire ce matin-là, seul dans son coin.

– T'es mon nami ! Hein qu't'es mon nami maintenant, hein ? Dis que t'es mon nami !

– Ami ! répondit Sherlock, tout aussi excité, parce qu'il était heureux, parce qu'il y croyait, et parce que c'était vrai : ils étaient amis.

Il le voulait vraiment. Tout connaître de ce garçon, ses goûts et ses dégoûts, ses joies et ses doutes, ses pleurs et ses peurs, ses bonheurs et ses malheurs. Et voir, revoir et voir encore, éternellement, le sourire qui illuminait ses traits et la douceur et la tendresse indescriptible de ses yeux céruléens, les joues arrondies par une sucette au cola.

– Faut qu'on fasse un truc d'amis ! décréta John.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

– Un truc secret, rien que toi et moi qu'on fera ! Tu veux ?

L'idée de posséder quelque chose rien qu'à eux deux enivra Sherlock. Il acquiesça vigoureusement. Il ne voulait personne d'autre au monde. Il détestait tous les gamins d'ici, ses matinées au jardin d'enfants, la négligence des puéricultrices. Il ne survivait que pour ces instants volés avec ce John. Son John. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le garder près de lui, à lui. Sherlock avait toujours été possessif.

– T'as une idée ? demanda John.

Il se trouvait que oui, Sherlock en avait une.

– Un bisou !

Pour l'enfant et sa vision du monde étrange, et relativement étriquée, les baisers étaient synonymes d'amour, de partage, de reconnaissance, d'appartenance. Ses parents s'embrassaient parce qu'ils étaient en couple, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, parce qu'ils choisissaient de s'appartenir l'un à l'autre, lui avaient-ils expliqué une fois. Ils l'embrassaient lui aussi, et Mycroft. Les baisers étaient quelque chose que Sherlock ne tolérait que de sa famille. Son frère, son père, sa mère, Barberousse, sa vie toute entière. C'était quelque chose de rare et précieux, selon sa logique, qu'il voulait partager avec quelqu'un de rare et précieux. Il avait choisi John.

Si le petit blond en fut surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître, et sourit gentiment.

– D'accord.

Et sans autre forme de procès, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock dans un gentil bisou d'enfant.

Sherlock devint rouge pivoine, mais un immense sourire éclairait ses traits. Ils avaient partagé un bisou. Ils étaient liés.

Il ne vit pas les regards étonnés des puéricultrices qui se demandaient bien comment le gentil John, ami avec tout le monde ici, avait réussi à briser la carapace de cet enfant étrange qui s'amusait de puzzles et de casse-têtes trop compliqués pour son âge.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand John, une sucette au cola dans la bouche et une au citron dans la main arriva près de Sherlock, l'enfant n'hésita pas : il fit un bisou à son ami. Il avait le goût du sucre, du cola et ses lèvres étaient légèrement collantes mais c'était la meilleure chose au monde. Et quand le sourire de John apparut quand Sherlock recula, ce fut encore meilleur, parce que son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

Le surlendemain, c'est John qui embrassa Sherlock. Au bout d'un mois, à raison d'un bisou quotidien, ils arrêtèrent de compter qui gagnait le droit de surprendre l'autre, et s'embrassèrent naturellement, tous les jours, leurs lèvres au goût de citron et de cola se trouvant naturellement.

Lorsque Violet Holmes, mise en courant par les puéricultrices inquiètes, apprit que son fils de quatre ans embrassait tous les jours un autre garçon, cela ne l'inquiéta pas plus que cela.

– C'est John ! C'est mon ami ! lui avait répondu Sherlock avec une ferveur qu'elle ne lui avait connue jusque-là que pour la dissection des insectes.

L'enfant avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Il détestait toujours autant la preschool, mais il adorait John au-delà du raisonnable. Mycroft était inquiet, son mari aussi, mais Violet avait confiance en le cœur de son cadet.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Mycroft. Ton frère sait ce qu'il fait. Son cœur le sait. J'en suis sûr.

– Lui, oui. Mais John ? Et si le cœur de John se trompait ? stressait l'aîné Holmes.

Violet regarda son fils dans le jardin. Il avait invité John, comme souvent ces derniers temps, et les deux garçons s'amusaient avec Barberousse. Ils étaient magnifiques, image de la candeur et de la jeunesse, promesse d'un monde meilleur.

– Je suis persuadée que non, déclara-t-elle. Tu verras, un jour, toi aussi, ton cœur le saura.

Mycroft s'était rangé à l'avis de sa mère.

* * *

À la rentrée suivante, John et Sherlock avaient quatre ans révolus et ils entrèrent à l'école. Ils continuèrent, tous les matins avant la classe, à s'embrasser, devant tout le monde. Un bisou par jour. Les moqueries dont ils firent l'objet, et dont ils ne tinrent absolument pas compte se tarirent rapidement. L'école était petite, et tout le monde s'habitua bien vite à les voir ainsi. Ce n'était qu'un bonjour pour eux. Ça n'avait rien de grave.

À la rentrée suivante, ils avaient cinq ans, et ils s'embrassaient toujours. Les rares nouveaux étaient surpris mais s'y faisaient bien vite. C'était mignon, ils n'étaient que des enfants.

À huit ans, ils s'embrassaient toujours, tous les matins. Un bisou par jour.

À dix ans, cela continuait. Et pour les gens autour, cela devenait plus surprenant. C'était à la fois gênant, intime à regarder, ainsi que tellement naturel. Les gens ne savaient pas comment réagir. Violet Holmes répétait souvent à tous les inquiets (son mari, son fils aîné et Katherine Watson, la mère de John en tête), qu'il fallait faire confiance à l'innocence de l'enfance.

À onze ans ils entrèrent au collège, qui rassemblait tous les élèves de la région et des bleds environnants, et on les regarda un peu plus longuement de travers. Et puis on s'habitua.

À quinze ans, Sherlock embrassait toujours John. Le petit blond (qui était resté petit alors que Sherlock avait injustement poussé en flèche) n'initiait plus les baisers, mal à l'aise. Mais Sherlock Holmes, désormais une langue acérée et une intelligence vive dont il se servait pour détruire verbalement quiconque osait se dresser sur son chemin, continuait de poser rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes tous les matins et John l'acceptait. Parce qu'il n'imaginait pas vivre sans ce baiser quotidien. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre s'ils mettaient des choses différentes dans ces baisers quotidiens.

À dix-sept ans, bientôt dix-huit, ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la maison familiale et rejoindre Londres et l'université, en coloc. Sherlock, naturellement plus brillant que son ami, n'avait jamais exprimé le souhait de suivre des classes supérieures. Il avait suivi John, s'occupant par ailleurs pour apaiser son cerveau toujours en ébullition. Et il embrassait toujours John tous les matins, un simple bisou sans conséquence.

Plus de deux ans à en souffrir et à se torturer l'esprit, et John avait décidé de savoir. Il ne pouvait pas partir et aller partager une chambre avec Sherlock sur un campus universitaire sans ça.

* * *

– Bonjour, John.

Sherlock venait d'arriver dans la clairière qui était leur point de repère depuis maintenant quinze ans. Ils avaient littéralement grandi dans cette forêt, cette clairière, située derrière leurs deux maisons.

John n'avait pas encore vu son ami aujourd'hui, alors ce fut naturellement que Sherlock pénétra dans son périmètre d'intimité et se pencha (cet enfoiré avait vraiment beaucoup grandi. John le détestait pour ça, mais il était en même temps tellement magnifique que c'était dur de lui en vouloir) pour lui donner le baiser rituel. John rassembla toute sa volonté, et esquiva.

Dire que Sherlock avait l'air blessé par sa dérobade était un euphémisme. Il exsudait la douleur et l'incompréhension et cela fit physiquement mal à John de le voir si blessé.

– John ?

– J'ai besoin de te parler.

– Pourquoi tu as bougé ?

– J'ai besoin de te parler de ça, justement.

– De ça quoi ?

John inspira. Cela faisait quinze ans qu'il connaissait Sherlock. Il était son meilleur ami, le plus bel homme de la terre, un génie scientifique incontesté, un homme fantastique, et un parfait crétin qui, parfois, ne comprenait rien à rien. S'il ne disait pas les mots, et les mots précis, ils n'avanceraient pas.

– De ces baisers.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

– C'est notre signe de reconnaissance.

– On avait trois ans, Sherlock.

– Et alors ? On est toujours amis, non ?

Le cœur de John se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

– C'est tout ce que c'est pour toi Sherlock ? De l'amitié ?

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Je suis ton ami.

– Oui, bien sûr. Mon seul ami.

– Tu m'embrasses tous les jours depuis quinze ans parce que je suis ton ami.

– Parce que tu es comme ma famille, rectifia Sherlock.

L'espoir pouvait parfois être si traître et John s'obligea au calme. Les mots pour le génie n'avaient pas toujours la même signification que pour le commun des mortels.

– C'est à dire ? Explique-moi précisément. Pourquoi tu m'embrasses. Pourquoi tu le fais toujours, chaque matin depuis quinze ans. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens. Ce que tu veux exprimer. Explique-moi.

Sherlock fronçait les sourcils, clairement gêné par la question, parce qu'il ne savait pas clairement y répondre.

– Je ne sais pas. Je le fais. Parce qu'on a décidé que c'était comme ça. Pour te montrer que tu étais mon ami, que j'étais le tien, que je t'appartenais, que tu m'appartenais. Parce que je t'avais choisi. Et que tu m'avais choisi. Non ?

Le cœur de John se gonflait d'espoir, mais il essayait de se maîtriser. C'était de Sherlock dont il s'agissait.

– Mais ça c'était quand on avait quatre ans. Et maintenant ?

– Mais rien n'a changé. Rien n'a changé.

John abandonna. La discussion ne menait à rien. Les actes valaient mieux que les mots.

– Et ça, Sherlock, ça ne change rien ?

D'un pas vif, il s'approcha encore plus de son ami (ils avaient déjà l'habitude de se tenir dans le périmètre d'intimité de l'autre en permanence), crocheta sa nuque et l'obligea à se plier et l'embrassa, l'embrassa vraiment comme il voulait le faire depuis plusieurs années, l'obligeant de sa langue à ouvrir la bouche pour insinuer celle-ci à la rencontre de sa consœur et embrasser, embrasser et embrasser Sherlock encore comme s'il était le dernier oxygène de la planète.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, John haletait et les pupilles de Sherlock étaient vitreuses.

– Waoh, murmura-t-il.

– Moi c'est ainsi que je veux t'embrasser, souffla John. Nuit et jour. Pas une fois par jour. Tout le temps. Parce que moi, c'est ainsi que je t'aime. Pas comme quand on avait trois ans.

Le dire à haute voix faisait mal, même si leurs voix étaient si basses qu'on aurait dit le souffle du vent, penchés l'un contre l'autre, leurs fronts se touchant presque.

– Encore, exigea Sherlock.

– Qu-quoi ?

– J'en veux encore. Tu es mon tout, John. Aujourd'hui, hier, demain. Notre âge n'y change rien. Je t'aimais déjà comme ça, comme toi, quand je t'ai embrassé la première fois. Alors encore. Embrasse-moi encore. Je t'en supplie.

Ses yeux étaient clos, son souffle court, sa voix rauque, son épiderme moucheté de chair de poule, et il gémissait presque les derniers mots. John avait toujours rêvé de sa première fois au fond d'un lit, de manière très romantique et tendre. Mais en cet instant précis, il réalisa que le préservatif dans son sac, posé contre une souche d'arbre, et son principe de sortir toujours prêt à parer toute éventualité allait lui servir. Cette clairière était beaucoup pour eux. L'herbe serait assurément assez confortable. Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre une minute de plus.

Et quand Sherlock, mutin et rougissant, sortit de sa poche deux sucettes, une au cola et une au citron, ce fut trop pour John. Il attrapa son ami, son amant, son tout, et se collant au plus près de lui, de son corps, s'insinuant dans son âme et son cœur, l'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : body swap_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	6. 5 décembre - Body swap

**5 Décembre – Body Swap**

 _ **Sur une idée originale de ma Merveille, Elie Bluebell, que j'aime de tout mon coeur**_

* * *

– JOHN ! JOOHN ! JOOOOO-OOOHNNNNN !

Le susnommé ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ses paupières s'accrochaient et se collaient, et il peinait à les forcer à s'ouvrir. Si sa vue n'était pas excellente, son ouïe en revanche fonctionnait parfaitement bien et il entendait la voix de Sherlock lui hurler dessus du fin fond de l'appartement.

Enfin, si c'était bien la voix de Sherlock. John connaissait son ami par cœur, il connaissait chaque variation de la tessiture de sa voix, son baryton profond et riche, doux comme du chocolat chaud. Or là, il avait clairement la sensation d'entendre quelque chose de différent, plus rauque, plus lourd, plus grave. Pourtant, il sentait distinctement qu'il était couché dans un lit, son lit, dans l'appartement, donc la seule personne qui pouvait hurler son nom, c'était forcément Sherlock, non ?

Les paupières toujours closes et hermétiquement fermées par le sommeil qui s'attardait encore dans son corps, John songea que peut-être, la tonalité étrange de la voix de Sherlock était la raison pour laquelle il hurlait ? Il avait peut-être une angine ? Une laryngite, éventuellement ? Et il appelait John en tant que médecin pour venir s'occuper de lui. Ça avait du sens. Bon, bien sûr, c'était parfaitement crétin de hurler ainsi si vraiment il avait mal à la gorge, mais bon, c'était Sherlock.

Logique et médecine n'avaient que peu de prise sur lui. Donc c'était bien une option cohérente.

Satisfait d'avoir décrété cela, John se motiva définitivement et ouvrit les yeux en grand, y allant franchement. Et ce qui vit doucha brusquement son enthousiasme.

C'était bien un lit, c'était bien l'appartement, c'était bien une chambre. Mais ce n'était pas son lit, et pas sa chambre. C'était celle de Sherlock.

John y était déjà entré suffisamment souvent pour la reconnaître au premier coup d'œil. L'armoire en chêne, immense, qui abritait les costumes. La fenêtre en face du lit. La chaise sur laquelle Sherlock déposait ses vêtements de la journée. Le tableau périodique des éléments de Mendeleïev sur un mur, accompagné du certificat de ceinture noire de judo du détective. Une des deux tables de nuit, celle du côté où Sherlock dormait, recouverte de bazar, loupes, béchers, et magazines scientifiques en tout genre (et une photo habituellement dissimulée des deux frères Holmes quand ils étaient enfants). L'autre était entièrement vide. La table de nuit était d'ailleurs le seul endroit où il y avait du bazar, le reste de la chambre était parfaitement immaculée et rangée. Cela faisait partie des TOC d'autisme de Sherlock. Il était capable de ranger à la perfection certaines choses (sa chambre, en l'occurrence, à l'exception de sa table de nuit), et mettre un bazar terrible partout ailleurs (le reste de leur appartement).

John était plutôt son exact opposé sur ce point précis : il essayait de ranger l'appartement en permanence, mais se moquait du désordre de sa chambre. Il aimait le confort de la pièce et son intimité, et y laisser traîner quelques affaires, un pull par-ci, trois livres par-là, un chargeur d'ordinateur et trois balles de pistolet confisquées au détective était la preuve que c'était chez lui.

C'était pour cette raison que John, en ouvrant les yeux, savait que ce n'était pas chez lui, pas vraiment. C'était chez Sherlock, l'antre de Sherlock.

Et il n'avait absolument aucune explication sur le pourquoi du comment il avait fait pour se retrouver en pyjama, sous les draps du détective.

À la réflexion, c'était peut-être d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ce dernier vociférait toujours : John avait pénétré son territoire, son intimité ? Ou pire, la solution que l'esprit de John se refusait à formuler : ils avaient franchi une limite sans aucun retour possible en arrière la veille, et Sherlock le regrettait déjà.

Son estomac se tordit de douleur à cette hypothèse, mais il était un soldat : il affrontait les choses. Alors vaillamment, il se redressa et rejeta les couvertures pour aller retrouver Sherlock qui criait toujours.

Bizarrement, cela fut bien plus difficile qu'escompté : il tangua sur ses jambes inhabituellement maigres et faibles, et dut se raccrocher aux murs pour ne pas tomber.

John se sentait nauséeux, et les étoiles qui dansaient sous ses paupières ne faisaient rien pour arranger les choses. Pourquoi sentait-il ses jambes si faibles ?

Le médecin en lui connaissait une réponse possible à cette question : après une longue hospitalisation en station couchée, les patients perdaient une partie de leur sens de l'équilibre et souffraient souvent de vertige lorsqu'ils essayaient de se remettre debout pour la première fois.

De la même manière, un coma ou une hospitalisation prolongée favorisait la perte des muscles, notamment ceux des jambes, plus aucunement sollicités.

Mais c'était absurde, John n'avait pas fait de séjour dans le coma ! Il ne sortait pas de l'hôpital ! Il avait passé hier une soirée on ne peut plus normal avec son colocataire : planque, dîner chinois à emporter, débrief de la planque, virulente engueulade sur les risques inconsidérés. Rien de bien neuf.

Alors pourquoi John se sentait-il ainsi ? Se pouvait-il qu'il se réveillât d'un long sommeil en ayant tout oublié des derniers mois ?

C'était aberrant. Et le meilleur moyen de vérifier tout ça était d'aller voir Sherlock rapidement. Lui saurait lui répondre. Il n'était définitivement pas du genre à s'embarrasser d'hypocrisie ou de tact, et si John sortait du coma, il le lui dirait sans détour.

Ragaillardi par cette idée, John poussa sur ses jambes et sortit de la chambre (qui n'était pas la sienne, l'hypothèse d'une soirée de beuverie, peut-être ? Il avait un peu mal à la tête également), et traversa le couloir. Et rencontra Sherlock au bas de l'escalier.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Leurs deux hurlements se joignaient et se rejoignaient, tandis qu'ils ne pouvaient que contempler l'évidence absurde qui se tenait devant eux. Devant les yeux effarés de John, il y avait Sherlock... Un Sherlock petit, blond, aux yeux bleus sombres et à la peau brunie par le soleil. Devant les yeux effarés de Sherlock, il y avait John. Un John grand, brun, les yeux si pâles qu'il paraissaient irréels, et la peau blanche comme du lait marbrée de cicatrices dans le dos.

– Oh Seigneur, jura Sherlock dans la peau de John. Je croyais que c'était un délire quand je me suis réveillé dans TA chambre et que je me suis vu dans le miroir ! Mais c'est impossible. C'est scientifiquement impossible. Donc c'est un cauchemar. Un cauchemar très réaliste que nous partageons. Je n'ai jamais fait de cauchemar avant. Comment se réveille-t-on d'un cauchemar, John ? Parce que nous devons nous réveiller !

Mais John n'avait quasiment rien écouté de la réplique de son ami. Trop abasourdi par le spectacle de son propre corps qui vivait, parlait, bougeait sans qu'il en soit aux commandes, sans que cela soit un miroir...

– Ma voix est horrible !

– Pardon ? demanda Sherlock.

John explosa de rire. Sherlock, le vrai Sherlock, était l'une des personnes les plus douées que John connaissait pour maîtriser ses expressions faciales, lever un seul de ses sourcils, plisser ses yeux, froncer le nez et tout un tas de petites mimiques spéciales Sherlock Holmes. Les deux hommes pouvaient parfois communiquer exclusivement à partir des mimiques de Sherlock, quand le grand détective se répugnait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à son ami qui lui demandait s'il préférait les petits pois ou les champignons.

Cette fois-ci, mû par l'habitude, Sherlock avait accompagné son questionnement d'une moue indignée et d'un lever de sourcil. Sauf que le visage de John ne se prêtait pas une seule seconde à l'exercice. Il n'avait pas le bon gène pour être capable de ne lever qu'un seul sourcil, et ainsi les deux se levèrent dans la tentative de Sherlock, le faisait paraître surpris à outrance.

Sa bouche, qu'il voulait arrondir d'indignation, ne formula que l'étonnement. Le visage, que John connaissait bien, puisque c'était le sien, paraissait déformé sous la grimace et John ne put s'empêcher de rire, rire, et rire encore.

L'air indigné et furieux de Sherlock n'arrangeait rien, et ne faisait qu'aggraver l'hilarité de John.

– John ! John, arrête ça ! Arrête immédiatement ! John ! Veux-tu bien cesser ! John, c'est agaçant, arrête de rire !

– Mais c'est ta têêêêête ! ricana John, dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Tu devrais te voir !

– Mais JE me vois ! C'est bien le drame, puisque je me vois et que c'est ton PROPRE visage qui te fait rire !

– C'est mon visage mais c'est ta têêêête ! exulta John, ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup de logique mais tombait pourtant sous le sens dans leur situation absurde et, comme Sherlock l'avait souligné, impossible.

Sherlock, comprenant que rien ne pourrait stopper la crise de rire de son ami, se composa le faciès le plus neutre et ennuyé de sa collection (ce qui restait compliqué considérant que ce n'était PAS son visage), et attendit. Comme tous les fous rires qui n'avaient pas spécialement de fondement, la crise passa bientôt et John redevint sérieux.

– Hem. Bref. Tu disais ?

– Je te demandais comment on stoppait un cauchemar, puisque de toute évidence, ceci en est un.

– Pince-toi.

– Pardon ?

– Pince-toi. Ou plutôt pince-moi. Enfin non. Mon corps. Ou plutôt pince mon esprit dans ton corps ou bien... Raah, bref, pince qui tu veux !

– Mais pour quoi faire ?

John leva les yeux au ciel, et Sherlock pu observer le phénomène que le médecin venait de constater : John levait tout le temps les yeux au ciel, là où le détective avait plutôt une préférence pour rouler des yeux dans ses orbites. Et alors qu'il contemplait son propre visage avec une des expressions favorites de John, il comprit un peu mieux l'hilarité passée de son ami.

– Parce que la douleur te réveillera, si c'est un cauchemar, évidemment. Et... AÏE !

Sherlock n'avait pas attendu la fin de ses explications.

– Ça fait mal ! s'insurgea John.

– Mais tu ne t'es pas réveillé, commenta platement Sherlock.

– Ça ne risque pas, je ne dors pas !

– Mais on ne peut que dormir ! C'est FORCÉMENT un cauchemar !

John soupira. Sherlock était trop rationnel pour accepter ce genre de choses. John avait toujours été beaucoup plus ésotérique que son colocataire. Même s'il était médecin, John avait depuis longtemps admis qu'il y avait des choses qui échappaient complètement à la science et la logique. Bien des phénomènes ne s'expliquaient pas. Et une partie de lui, accrochée à son enfance, croyait encore à la magie, la poussière de fée, les lutins et les licornes. Après tout, il relisait régulièrement J.M Barrie et J.K. Rowling.

Alors, cela ne le surprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas trouver une explication scientifique : il n'y en avait probablement pas. Il voulait juste vivre le moment... La magie arrivait toujours pour une bonne raison, c'était ce que disait tous les films et les livres, non ?

Sherlock avait une opinion très différente sur la question.

– Ou alors il y a une autre explication. Rationnelle. Il faut chercher. Il faut...

– Il faut qu'on s'habille, le coupa John. Parce que, explication rationnelle ou non, tu es descendu de mon lit dans MON corps en pyjama, tu n'as même pas mis mes chaussons et je, enfin mon corps, va attraper froid !

Sherlock-dans-le-corps-de-John eut un reniflement dédaigneux, ce qui n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté, une fois de plus.

– Je n'ai jamais mis de chaussons de ma vie, grinça-t-il.

– Eh bien grand bien te fasse, mais je ne suis pas aussi résistant que toi à la maladie, alors va mettre des chaussons. Ou même t'habiller entièrement, tiens. Pour éviter que mon corps ne tombe malade. Je vais faire la même chose. Ton pyjama est confortable, et ta robe de chambre aussi, je comprendrais presque pourquoi tu passes tout ton temps habillé comme ça, mais je me sentirais mieux habillé quand même.

Sur ce, John, ou du moins l'esprit de John et le corps de Sherlock, fit demi-tour pour retourner en direction de la chambre de son meilleur ami, et ouvrit son immense armoire, un peu au pif.

Il sursauta en sentant une main sur sa hanche.

– Pourquoi es-tu si petit ? râla Sherlock. Je voulais atteindre ton épaule !

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai dit d'aller te changer !

– Oui Maman, grinça Sherlock. Sauf que tu n'as sans doute aucune idée d'où se trouvent mes affaires, ni moi les tiennes, alors je te montre.

– Je le sais sans doute mieux que toi, puisque je fais des lessives, MOI ! souligna John.

Sherlock balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main. Au moins cela sonnait-il relativement naturel, même avec le corps de John, bien plus que tous les haussements de sourcils et mordillements de lèvres théâtraux.

Sherlock était en train de déblatérer sur le rangement de ses costumes, le tri de ses chemises par couleur, et le tiroir à chaussettes quand John comprit. Qu'il allait devoir porter un costume.

– Attends, tu n'as pas genre... un jean ? Un T-shirt ? Un pull ?

Le nez de Sherlock-John se fronçait un peu plus à chaque demande, et John prit la décision ferme et définitive de ne plus jamais faire ça de sa vie : ça ne lui seyait pas du tout.

– Non, finit par répondre Sherlock, incrédule.

– Tu veux dire que je dois porter un costume ?

– Tu veux dire que je vais devoir porter un de tes affreux pulls ? s'horrifia Sherlock en miroir.

Ils se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert. À part rire de leurs mimiques et hurler, ils n'avaient pas spécialement discuté de leur situation. John aurait voulu avoir cette discussion après qu'ils se soient habillés, dans son fauteuil, avec une tasse de thé, comme tout bon anglais qui se respecte. C'était pourquoi il avait proposé cette séance d'habillage en premier lieu. Mais ils réalisaient qu'attendre n'était pas franchement une option.

– On ne peut pas le dire à quiconque, trancha Sherlock, formulant tout haut ce que son ami pensait tout bas.

– Cela dépasse l'entendement. Ce serait inconcevable pour quiconque ne le vit pas.

– Ils ne nous croiraient pas. Imagineraient une blague.

– On ne peut pas le dire, répéta John.

– Donc on doit agir comme l'autre.

– Et s'habiller comme l'autre.

Ils déglutirent bruyamment, prenant pleinement conscience de ce que leur situation impliquait : des vêtements différents, des expressions différentes, un vocabulaire différent, des loisirs différents...

– Je vais devoir faire le thé ? murmura Sherlock.

– Je vais devoir jouer au violon ? lui répondit John sur le même ton.

Ils étaient face à face, penché l'un vers l'autre, bien plus près qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, inconscients de cette proximité et de cette intimité, puisque pour eux, c'était de leur propre corps dont ils se tenaient proches.

– C'est impossible, grimaça Sherlock en réponse à la dernière proposition de John.

– Il faut limiter nos sorties. Voir le moins de gens possible.

– Surtout pas mon frère. Il saurait immédiatement.

John acquiesça. Mycroft était capable de lire dans les ailettes de nez de ses interlocuteurs quand ils mentaient. Il était hors de question qu'ils s'exposent à ce risque-là.

– Molly non plus. Je ne pourrais jamais me comporter avec elle avec le détachement voire le mépris que tu as à son égard.

Sherlock aurait volontiers rétorqué que ce n'était pas du tout du mépris, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ces considérations.

– Lestrade non plus. Il est flic, quand bien même il est si peu doué qu'il est obligé de faire appel à moi pour toutes ses enquêtes.

À l'instar du détective un instant plus tôt, John musela la réponse bien sentie qu'il aurait pu envoyer pour défendre son ami.

– De toute manière je ne saurais pas observer comme toi. Et tu ne saurais pas quoi lui dire dans nos soirées rugby-bière.

Le regard horrifié de Sherlock à l'idée de devoir boire de la bière dans un pub enfumé en commentant trente sportifs qui courent derrière un ballon ovale parlait pour lui.

– Reste le problème de Mrs Hudson, reprit John.

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre, dans un geste de réflexion que John n'avait jamais.

– N'abîme pas mes lèvres ! se récria le médecin.

– Je pense sincèrement que nous avons des problèmes plus importants que ça !

– Sans doute, mais là je n'ai pas d'idée pour empêcher Mrs Hudson de monter toutes les cinq minutes nous voir, alors juste, ne mordille pas mes lèvres, et dis-moi avec quoi m'habiller, ensuite on recommencera à réfléchir au problème !

Sherlock, douché, obéit en grommelant, désignant les sous-vêtements, pantalon, chemise et veste adaptés à la journée. John, machinalement, sortit le tout du placard, déposa sur le lit et posa ses mains sur l'élastique du bas de pyjama en soie que Sherlock portait pour dormir, et qu'il devait nécessairement enlever pour se changer. Ce fut là qu'il réalisa. Et qu'il devint écarlate.

Sherlock observa le phénomène d'un air très intéressé. Arrivait-il vraiment qu'il rougisse ainsi ? Dès qu'il rougissait un peu, ses pommettes étaient-elles vraiment aussi colorées, ou bien était-ce parce John dans son corps était en proie à une vive émotion ?

Il se mit aussitôt à réfléchir à la question et constata, à son immense soulagement, qu'il avait parfaitement accès à son Palais Mental. Ce n'était pas seulement son âme qui avait été échangé dans ce drôle de truc, mais bien son esprit tout entier, incluant sa mémoire. Et même si le corps de John qui l'accueillait n'avait aucun souvenir de tous ces lieux ou toutes ces choses, lui y avait quand même accès.

– Tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ? lui demanda John.

– Pardon ? Pourquoi ?

– Je voudrais me changer.

Sherlock leva un sourcil surpris avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait plus faire ça (les deux se levaient d'un coup, quelle horrible sensation !) et qu'il ne devait plus faire ça (s'il voulait essayer de se faire passer pour John).

– Et ?

– Je voudrais que tu sortes.

– John, c'est mon corps. Je sais à quoi il ressemble. Tu peux te déshabiller devant moi !

– Précisément. C'est ton corps. Tu sais à quoi il ressemble. Moi pas.

La compréhension se fit soudainement dans l'esprit de Sherlock. John avait peur de le voir nu. John avait peur, pour une raison parfaitement incompréhensible, de voir le corps qu'il promenait, nu.

– Il faudra bien que tu prennes une douche à un moment ou un autre, fit-il remarquer.

Cela n'eut pour effet que d'augmenter le rougissement intempestif sur les joues du corps de Sherlock, et peindre sur son visage une expression de gêne parfaitement inédite.

– Ok. Je sors.

Sherlock-dans-le-corps-de-John quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. La gêne de John avait réveillé en lui des questionnements. Ils étaient deux hommes, donc ils disposaient, a priori, du même corps. Entre une femme et un homme, Sherlock aurait pu comprendre, et encore. John était médecin. Il était habitué aux corps qui n'étaient pas le sien, les voir, les toucher, les palper, parfois intimement. Pourtant, le sien le gênait.

La curiosité gagna Sherlock. Lui avait soudainement accès au corps de John. De toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

Il sentit soudain, alors qu'il était seul au milieu du couloir, ses joues s'embraser. Phénomène intéressant. L'exaltation et la curiosité qu'il venait de ressentir n'auraient absolument rien provoqué s'il avait été dans son corps. Mais celui de John semblait beaucoup plus sensible et prompt à la réaction que le sien.

– Intéressant, commenta-t-il à voix haute.

– Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? demanda John.

Sherlock sursauta. Comment son ami avait-il pu ouvrir la porte et arriver à ses côtés sans qu'il ne l'entende ? Ses réflexes étaient bien meilleurs habituellement !

– Tu as une ouïe et une vision déplorables ! se plaignit-il, mettant sa déconcentration sur le compte des fonctions basiques du corps qu'il occupait.

– Je t'emmerde. Ça va comme ça ?

Sherlock le regarda, dardant sur lui son regard perçant habituel. Il était rageant de constater que sa vision était réellement altérée, mais il se força à aller au-delà de ça. Et au-delà du fait que, bien que c'était son corps qu'il voyait, c'était John qui était aux commandes.

– Alors ? insista John.

L'exercice était en fait beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait songé. Il devait voir et se voir vraiment, sans faux semblant. C'était son corps et pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas lui parce que ça ne ressemblait pas à l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Au jeu des sept erreurs, il ne pouvait que compter sur sa mémoire. Heureusement, l'original était lui-même.

– Rentre mieux ta chemise, ordonna-t-il. Baisse les épaules, bombe davantage le torse, tiens-toi plus droit. Ferme le bouton de ma veste. Ajuste mes cheveux, avec tes doigts, il faut que les boucles retombent mieux sur la nuque. Ne te gratte pas le cou. Et ne fronce pas le front comme ça, ou je vais attraper des rides prématurément.

– Ce sera tout ? demanda John, sarcastique.

– Change de chaussettes. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était nécessaire de préciser qu'avec ce costume, c'était des chaussettes noires ou rien. Certainement pas grises !

John râla, mais se retint de tout commentaire désobligeant et retourna dans la chambre, s'assit au bord du lit et enleva les chaussettes pour les remplacer. Sherlock était fasciné. Une partie de son cerveau continuait de travailler sur une explication rationnelle à ce phénomène impossible, mais l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fascinée par le fait de se voir sans être soi. C'était incroyablement perturbant, et en bien des termes, grisant. Sherlock ne s'était jamais trouvé beau. Il savait qu'il l'était, bien sûr, il en jouait assez souvent, mais il ne l'avait jamais réellement et sincèrement pensé. Du moins pas avant de voir son meilleur ami occuper son corps et le faire se mouvoir.

– C'est... tellement étrange.

– Quoi donc ?

– Tu enlèves tes chaussettes en attrapant le bout et en tirant dessus.

– Pas toi ? demanda John, surpris.

– Non. Je prends le bord et je fais glisser.

John ne répondit rien, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait bien dire après un truc pareil.

– C'est étrange, répéta Sherlock.

– Ce ne sont que des chaussettes.

John s'était levé pour aller en chercher des noires, et les enfilait désormais, rassis au bord du lit, se sentant mal à l'aise sous le regard digne de l'inquisition espagnole de son meilleur ami qui commentait désormais sa manière d'enlever ses chaussettes.

– Ce ne sont pas juste les chaussettes, répliqua le détective, et au-delà du corps de John, ce dernier vit réellement son meilleur ami. C'est toi, mais c'est moi en même temps. Je veux dire, je SAIS que c'est moi, mon corps, je le connais, je le reconnais, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille, c'est normal, c'est MON corps. Et pourtant c'est toi également. Tu ne marches pas comme moi.

– J'essaye de m'habituer à tes grandes jambes ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être si haut perché ! Tu es également plus maigre que moi et...

– Et ton centre de gravité est donc différent. Je sais. J'ai le même problème. Tu as vraiment pris du poids en vieillissant, d'ailleurs.

– Hey ! s'insurgea John.

– Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je SAIS que c'est toi, même si tu es visuellement moi. Pourtant je serais incapable de t'expliquer POURQUOI je le sais. Je le sais, c'est tout. C'est dans les détails. Tu comprends ?

– Pas vraiment, reconnut John d'un air gêné.

Lui n'en était pas encore à ce stade. Il en était resté bloqué au moment gênant où il avait enlevé le pyjama de Sherlock sans jamais regarder vers le bas et avait remis un boxer exactement de la même manière.

– Ce n'est pas grave, soupira Sherlock en abandonnant. Tu as fini ? Que je puisse m'habiller à ton tour. Enfin, habiller ton corps.

John hocha la tête, puis suivit son ami dans le couloir et dans l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Il y précéda Sherlock, ouvrit son placard, et commença à tendre à son ami les vêtements qu'il comptait porter aujourd'hui, si leur réveil avait été normal. Et qu'il regrettait amèrement. Le jean que Sherlock regardait avec dégoût (moue assez intéressante à constater sur son propre visage, John se souvenant brusquement des moqueries de sa sœur lorsqu'il faisait la grimace devant son assiette de brocolis. S'il avait cette expression-là, il la comprenait : c'était risible) était infiniment plus confortable que le pantalon de costume. John se sentait surtout un peu trop serré au niveau de l'entrejambe. Mais il n'osait pas « réajuster » les choses. Et encore moins mentionner cet état de fait.

– MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? s'effara soudain John.

Sherlock, c'est-à-dire le corps de John, était désormais nu au milieu de la pièce.

– Je m'habille !

– Mais... mais, je... je…

– C'est ton corps ! répliqua Sherlock. Que tu sois gêné dans le mien est une chose, mais gêné de voir le tien, ça n'a aucun sens. Et par pitié cesse de prendre cet air de poisson rouge, j'ai l'impression que tu me fais perdre des douzaines de neurones à chaque seconde que tu passes ainsi !

John referma la bouche qu'il avait ouverte par réflexe, dans le but de dire quelque chose. Quoi, il ne savait pas. Il sentait simplement confusément qu'il y avait d'excellents arguments à opposer mais aucun ne lui venait.

Alors il resta bêtement muet, incapable de détacher son regard de son propre corps, manipulé par des mains qui étaient les siennes sans l'être. Incapable de détacher son regard de Sherlock qui prenait naturellement sa virilité en main pour l'ajuster dans son boxer, comme si c'était la sienne. John était écarlate.

– Ta cicatrice est douloureuse, commenta Sherlock en posant ses doigts (enfin, ceux de John) sur l'épaule gauche du corps qu'il occupait.

– La balle m'a traversé de part en part.

– Ça a dû être douloureux.

– Oui.

– Je suis obligé de mettre le pull ? Ça aussi, ça va être douloureux.

John rit, soulagé de la manière dont Sherlock était capable de dédramatiser les choses, parfois, et ce rire inconnu (ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'habitude d'entendre son meilleur ami rire beaucoup) sonna bizarrement à ses oreilles.

– Oui, répondit-il. Et maintenant allons-y. Il faut qu'on discute, qu'on réfléchisse à tout ça, et qu'on trouve moyen d'éloigner tout le monde et surtout Mrs Hudson.

Ils s'installèrent finalement au salon, naturellement, dans leur fauteuil respectif. Ceux qui étaient les leurs quand ils avaient leurs corps habituels, et laissèrent planer un instant de silence pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir dire ou faire. John s'apprêtait à parler quand soudain, l'ouverture de la porte brisa le silence.

– Mes garçons !

Mrs Hudson venait d'arriver sans s'annoncer, comme souvent, et elle portait un panier de scones. Elle venait pour le thé. Ils étaient foutus.

– Bonjour mes chéris ! Il me semblait bien vous avoir entendu ce matin ! Vous avez déjeuné ? J'ai fait des scones au ci...

Elle s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase et les regarda, perplexe. Crispés, ils endurèrent le regard étonné, sans savoir ce qui la perturbait.

– Pourquoi avez-vous échangé vos fauteuils ? demanda-t-elle, complètement perdu.

Ils échangèrent un regard paniqué. Naturellement, ils étaient dans leurs fauteuils à eux, mais celui qu'ils avaient en face d'eux n'était pas le bon reflet. Sherlock tournait le dos à la cuisine, et John au salon, du point de vue de Mrs Hudson, et ce n'était pas logique.

– Je voulais tester. Expériences, dit John dans le corps de Sherlock.

Le détective avait toujours des lubies de ce genre, avec un peu de chance, cela passerait parfaitement. John espérait aussi que son ton et sa manière de parler ne sonnerait pas trop louche. Comment Sherlock s'adressait-il à Mrs Hudson en temps normal ? Plus gentiment ? Ou pas ? Sa seule consolation était de savoir que son timbre ne pouvait pas le trahir : c'était bien avec le baryton de Sherlock qu'il parlait. Il le savait parce qu'à chaque fois que Sherlock ouvrait la bouche (la bouche du corps de John donc), il entendait une voix nasillarde qu'il n'identifiait pas du tout comme la sienne, exactement comme lorsqu'il s'entendait au téléphone. Il trouvait donc cela horripilant, mais il savait donc que Sherlock, comme le reste de ses caractéristiques physiques, avait le bon timbre. Et donc logiquement, lui aussi.

– Ah. Quel genre d'expériences ? demanda la vieille dame.

Le cerveau de John réfléchit à toute allure. Il n'avait assurément pas le génie de son colocataire.

– Sur... les tissus. Et les coussins. La résistance et la forme. La manière dont ils retiennent la forme. Par rapport au poids de Sh... de John par rapport au mien.

Le stress transparaissait dans le moindre de ses mots et le regard de Mrs Hudson n'était pas du tout convaincu.

– John, tu vas faire du thé pour aller avec les scones ? reprit aussitôt John avec un regard appuyé à son ami.

Sherlock était habitué à tout le temps réclamer du thé à son colocataire, la demande émanant du corps du détective n'avait donc rien d'illogique. En revanche, la réalisation risquait d'être un peu plus compliquée. Ce n'était pas que Sherlock ne savait pas où se trouvaient les ingrédients...

Mais penserait-il qu'il était désormais dans un corps plus petit que le sien et qu'il ne pourrait pas atteindre le thé vert au fond du placard sans se mettre sur la pointe des pieds ?

Penserait-il à doser le lait comme John le faisait dans sa propre tasse (jamais celle de Sherlock) ?

Penserait-il à mettre deux sucres dans celle de Mrs Hudson ?

John, le vrai John, faisait ces choses machinalement, habitué à leur préparer à toute heure du jour et de la nuit la boisson si typique de l'Angleterre, mais même si Sherlock y pensait, serait-il capable de le faire avec naturel ? John en doutait sincèrement. D'autant que le détective n'avait pas réagi immédiatement. Se faire interpeller John n'avait pas aidé à lui faire comprendre que c'était bien à lui que le vrai John, dans le corps de Sherlock, s'adressait.

Il venait à peine de se relever, et John pouvait voir dans sa manière de se tenir qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Jamais John ne se tenait ainsi !

– Non. Je viens de te le dire, Sherlock. Je ne vais pas faire de thé, ni pour toi, ni pour Mrs Hudson. D'ailleurs il faut que vous partiez, Mrs Hudson. Nous sommes... malades. Contagieux. Gravement. Nous devons rester en quarantaine. Partez maintenant.

Le coup était intelligent. Il justifierait efficacement qu'ils ne sortent pas de chez eux pendant plusieurs jours, même si cela les exposait à l'ingérence de Mycroft quand il l'apprendrait. Même si c'était bien pensé, c'était mal exécuté. La voix de Sherlock était bien trop dirigiste pour le corps de John. De même que son geste, la manière dont il attrapa l'épaule de la vieille dame et l'entraîna en direction de la porte d'entrée, fermement, avant de la mettre à proprement parler dehors, et de refermer la porte dans un claquement sonore. John l'entendit même tourner le verrou qu'ils n'avaient sans doute absolument jamais fermé de leur vie.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? s'alarma la vieille dame, la voix étouffée par le battant.

– Mononucléose ! répondit la voix de John.

C'était la seule maladie contagieuse qui était venue à l'esprit de Sherlock en cet instant précis, et il se mordit la lèvre (enfin, la lèvre de John, qui allaient finir martyrisées dans cette affaire, les pauvres) en entendant le juron étouffé de son colocataire.

– Ah bah bravo ! commenta John avec humeur lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, les pas de Mrs Hudson s'étant évanouis dans l'escalier. La maladie je dis pas, c'était bien joué, d'autant que tu as mon corps et que je suis médecin. Mais la mononucléose, vraiment ? Tu sais ce qu'elle pense déjà de nous ! Tu imagines ce que tu viens de lui confirmer là ? Elle doit être persuadée qu'on s'embrasse dans tous les coins maintenant !

Sherlock ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, plutôt fasciné par le faciès en colère. Il était rarement devant une glace quand il s'énervait et voir ses traits s'agiter, ses sourcils se froncer et son regard se noircir était une expérience parfaitement inédite.

– Et en plus tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Super !

– Pardon. Tu disais ?

– Que maintenant on est condamnés à rester ici... et on fait quoi ?

– Je pourrais peut-être enlever ce pull ridicule ? proposa Sherlock avec espoir.

– Raaah ! Tu ne m'aides pas ! Et garde ce pull, je suis frileux !

– Il est ridicule !

– Sérieusement Sherlock ! On est bloqués ici, on fait quoi ?

– On réfléchit. J'ai une théorie à propos d'un gaz hallucinatoire. Cela justifierait qu'on soit réveillés, selon ton test du pincement de tout à l'heure, mais pourquoi nous avons ces apparences ridicules.

John s'indigna.

– « Ridicules », je te remercie, il s'agit de mon corps !

– Et du mien. Mais tu es inconfortable, et petit ! Et ta vision est épouvantable !

Sur ce point, John devait admettre que son ami avait raison. Il était un excellent tireur, aurait pu intégrer l'armée de l'air s'il n'avait pas voulu être médecin, et il savait qu'il voyait très bien. Mais dans le corps de Sherlock, c'était tout autre chose. L'acuité visuelle de Sherlock était un cran au-dessus. John voyait des détails de leur appartement qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnés, à moins de mettre le nez dessus, comme cette tâche sur le tapis. Ou la poussière sur le manteau de la cheminée.

– Toujours est-il qu'il y a forcément une explication logique à tout ça, reprit Sherlock qui avait récupéré sa place dans son fauteuil.

De guerre lasse, John, lui, s'était levé pour aller faire du thé. C'était une expérience étrange que de n'avoir aucun problème à attraper le thé vert au fond du placard. Il ne croyait pas une seule seconde au gaz hallucinatoire. Et le dit à Sherlock.

– J'ai d'autres théories, dont le coma après un accident.

– Tu penses que nous partageons un rêve alors que nous sommes dans le coma tous les deux ?

Il essaya de hausser un seul sourcil pour agrémenter son propos, et à sa grande surprise, sentit le corps de Sherlock lui obéir. C'était jouissif. Il réessaya. C'était carrément drôle. Il se demanda si le corps de Sherlock pouvait faire d'autres trucs rigolos, comme bouger son nez ou ses oreilles, ou faire des trucs rigolos avec sa langue.

À cette idée, il rougit soudainement en versant l'eau dans les tasses.

– Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais tu ferais mieux d'arrêter immédiatement, grinça Sherlock.

Mais avec la voix de John, cela n'était pas aussi effrayant que la voix glaciale et traînante à laquelle le médecin était habitué.

– Ce n'est pas très scientifique, comme hypothèse, reprit John en apportant le thé.

– Évidemment que non. Mais si nous avons été dans le coma, on a pu reprogrammer nos cerveaux et nous replacer dans un lieu connu pour voir comment nous réagirions.

John haussa de nouveau un sourcil. Il trouvait cela excellent.

– Genre je pense être John dans le corps de Sherlock alors que je suis Sherlock reprogrammé dans le corps de Sherlock et tu es John reprogrammé pour être Sherlock dans le corps de John ?

– Quelque chose comme ça.

– C'est parfaitement absurde. J'ai toujours la mémoire de John. Je suis toujours médecin.

– Sauf si tu l'as toujours été, que tu es Sherlock et que Sherlock a toujours été médecin et que tu crois simplement que c'est John qui est médecin.

John le regarda, incrédule. Il fallait VRAIMENT qu'il arrête de réfléchir, parfois.

– Je croyais vraiment que de nous deux, c'était moi qui regardait le plus de films, mais de toute évidence, je me suis trompé. Tu es complètement fou ! Faisons un test très simple : tu as toujours ton Palais Mental, n'est-ce pas ?

John ne doutait pas de cet état de fait. Si les choses avaient été différentes, Sherlock s'en serait plaint en long, en large et en travers. John savait donc avec certitude que son ami avait toujours ses capacités mentales.

– Oui, bien sûr ! se hérissa le détective, dans le corps de John et avec nettement moins d'effet que d'habitude, du coup.

– Crois-tu que le moindre scientifique fou capable d'annihiler nos volontés et nous faire croire à l'échange de nos corps et nos personnalités auraient pu inverser ça ?

Sherlock se tut. Reconnaissant en son for intérieur que John avait raison. Son Palais Mental était trop... trop grand, trop vaste, trop puissant, trop compliqué, trop tout pour que cela soit une erreur.

– Ton Palais Mental t'appartient. À toi, Sherlock. Dans mon corps pour le moment. Alors oublie tes histoires de coma et d'échange de programmation de nos cerveaux. Même dans un bouquin de science-fiction ça ne serait pas crédible !

– Oui, bon d'accord, peut-être. J'ai une autre théorie...

– Je ne veux pas entendre parler d'extraterrestre, le coupa John.

– Je n'allais pas parler d'extraterrestre ! s'insurgea Sherlock. Je suis rationnel !

– On ne sait jamais, au point où on en était... Vu que j'ai regardé Mars Attack récemment, je préfère prévenir que guérir.

– Non mais ce film était...

– Chut !

John ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. Il avait déjà assez supporté les humeurs de Sherlock lorsqu'il avait regardé le film, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de recommencer. Même s'il fallait reconnaître que c'était assez jouissif de voir son propre visage descendre en flèche l'un des films préférés de John, et entendre la voix de Sherlock l'encenser.

– Et pour en revenir à ma théorie...

– Chut aussi. Je ne veux rien savoir.

– Comprendre nous permettrait pourtant d'y remédier.

– Sauf que tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est qu'une théorie. Donc nous ne serions sûrs de rien, et ce serait plus risqué qu'autre chose d'essayer quoi que ce soit.

– Donc ta recommandation est d'attendre. Attendre que ça passe.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre ? demanda John en haussant les épaules. De toute manière, on est censés être contagieux...

Il attrapa le journal qui traînait là avec la ferme intention de vaquer à ses occupations comme d'habitude, et voir ce qui se passerait demain matin, mais c'était mal connaître Sherlock, qui venait de se relever d'un bond, comme un diable monté sur ressort. John lui jeta un coup d'œil, ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer face au poids que Sherlock mettait sur son genou gauche, et qui allait lui faire mal, à la longue : John connaissait son corps par cœur, et Sherlock était en train de l'abîmer.

Il s'apprêtait à lui dire de déporter son poids sur la jambe droite quand il sentit une vive douleur sur son bras gauche.

– AÏE ! ÇA FAIT MAL !

– C'est mon corps, ne t'en préoccupe pas.

– Oui enfin présentement c'est moi qui l'occupe et ça fait mal ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste avec ce scalpel ?

John avait désormais une magnifique plaie ouverte sur le poignet (enfin, le corps de Sherlock avait désormais une magnifique plaie ouverte sur le poignet), qui saignait abondamment. Sang que Sherlock était en train de récolter dans une éprouvette.

– Ça me paraît évident non ? Je vais nous tester et nous analyser ! Pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe ! Ça te dérangerait de remonter ta manche que je prélève un peu de peau ?

– De la quoi ? Mais ça va faire mal !

– C'est mon corps, répéta Sherlock.

– Et c'est moi qui souffre !

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien faire des prélèvements sur moi après. Enfin, sur toi quoi.

– QUOI ? Mais c'est mon corps ! Tu vas me faire mal !

– Mais c'est moi qui souffre, lui répondit charitablement Sherlock d'un air narquois (qui bizarrement, s'accordait cette fois très bien avec le visage de John, qui en avait parfaitement l'habitude quand il arrivait à chambrer Sherlock).

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Sherlock avait obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait de leurs deux corps, et avait sorti tout son matériel de chimie le plus avancé, transformant leur appartement en labo de savant fou. Et en râlant toute les trois minutes sur la vision de John, sa taille, l'imprécision de ses doigts et un millier détails tout aussi futiles et stupides. Une chose était sûre, même dans le corps de John, il restait le connard arrogant et détective consultant qui était le meilleur ami et la meilleure moitié de John.

John ouvrit posément le journal et laissa son ami à ses analyses. C'était tellement confortable de ne pas avoir à rapprocher le papier de son visage pour lire les petits caractères à cause de sa presbytie naissance. Être Sherlock avait parfois bien des avantages et John soupira d'aise.

Les ennuis recommencèrent deux heures plus tard. Sherlock s'excitait toujours sur ses analyses en râlant, mélangeant des produits et s'acharnant sur son microscope, et John était passé à la mise à jour de son blog quand il sentit quelque chose de naturel, mais néanmoins gênant dans le corps qu'il occupait.

– Sherlock ! appela-t-il.

Ce dernier ne daigna pas lui répondre, mais John trouvait ça relativement normal, vu que la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, une heure plus tôt, Sherlock lui avait quasiment hurlé dessus qu'il devait arrêter de nasiller avec sa voix, parce que c'était insupportable, et avait refusé d'entendre le fait que c'était simplement lui qui avait une audition déformée de sa propre voix en temps normal, puisque John l'entendait de manière parfaitement habituelle.

– Sherlock, je dois aller aux toilettes !

Cette fois, cela fit réagir le détective, qui cessa de coller son œil contre l'objectif de son microscope bien-aimé (parfois, John le soupçonnait d'en être amoureux tant il le touchait comme on toucherait une femme) et se redressa pour lui lancer un regard excédé. Qui fut parfaitement inefficace, non seulement parce que John lui tournait le dos, mais aussi parce que le regard bleu foncé n'avait pas du tout la même efficacité que les yeux acier.

– Tu me déranges pour ÇA ?

– Je fais quoi ? paniqua John.

– Mais quel âge as-tu au juste ?

– Non mais...

– John, ne. Me. Dérange. PLUS. Pour de telles futilités !

Et il replongea aussi sec dans ses expériences stériles. À part avoir prouvé que John était du groupe O et lui du A, ce qu'ils savaient déjà tous les deux auparavant, il n'avait absolument rien trouvé pour l'instant.

Il entendit vaguement son colocataire se lever et de diriger vers la salle de bains, mais il préféra ne pas y penser. Il avait des choses bien plus urgentes à penser et réfléchir que de songer à son ami qui refusait de prendre en main son sexe pour uriner ! La pudeur de John n'était vraiment pas l'urgence de son cerveau.

John se retrouva dans la salle de bains, porte fermée, vessie sur le point d'exploser (mais pourquoi le corps de Sherlock ne l'avait-il pas informé avant qu'il devait aller aux toilettes ?), et complètement bloqué. Le simple fait de déboucler la ceinture de son pantalon, du pantalon de Sherlock autour des hanches de Sherlock, sur les jambes de Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, résonnait dans son esprit et le paniquait. Il ne pouvait PAS faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas déshabiller ce corps qui n'était pas le sien, pour prendre avec une main qui n'était pas la sienne, un sexe qui n'était pas le sien. Fut-ce pour se soulager simplement d'un besoin physiologique aussi naturel.

– Je suis médecin, dit-il à voix haute. Je suis médecin.

Ça ne devrait pas le gêner. Pas autant. Mais c'était le corps de Sherlock, et l'esprit de John et le médecin en lui avait bien du mal à ne pas laisser ses fantasmes galoper. Soigner son ami, même à demi-nu, au retour d'une enquête où le détective s'était mis en danger et s'était blessé, n'avait pas les mêmes conséquences. Dans ces moments-là, l'inquiétude de John supplantait complètement son désir physique pour son magnifique ami.

Mais présentement, Sherlock n'avait aucun problème urgent, juste un corps ayant une furieuse envie de faire pipi, et un John l'occupant ayant bien du mal à calmer ses ardeurs et son esprit à l'imagination galopante.

Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix. Ou Sherlock risquerait, par sa faute, une infection urinaire. John était médecin. Il connaissait les risques. Il DEVAIT uriner. Pour le bien-être du corps de son ami qu'il occupait actuellement. Et pour ça il devait agir. Et prendre son courage à deux mains (et la queue de Sherlock également).

Lorsque John ressortit finalement de la salle de bains, il était écarlate de gêne, et Sherlock mit ça sur le compte de sa pudeur excessive et mal placée. Il était à des lieues de s'imaginer les fantasmes un peu trop fertiles de l'imagination de John, depuis qu'il avait la preuve que oui, Sherlock était gâté par la nature.

Sherlock s'acharna la matinée durant à trouver une solution à leur problème... sans toutefois parvenir à trouver quoi que ce soit pour l'expliquer, ce qui compliquait drôlement les choses pour trouver une parade. Il râlait sur le corps de John et ses besoins physiologiques non maîtrisés qui le conduisirent à plusieurs reprises à devoir aller aux toilettes, et ragea après John qui sifflotait en préparant le repas.

– Je ne sifflote pas, John ! Arrête ça immédiatement.

– Non mais tu peux. Tu es même très doué pour siffler ! Tout le monde n'en est pas capable ! Et c'est cool d'avoir ton oreille musicale également, tu sais que j'entends beaucoup mieux les sons et les détails ?

Il pointait du couteau qu'il tenait la radio qui était allumée.

– Ravi de savoir que tu trouves mon corps si fabuleux et la situation si drôle !

John s'empourpra, ce que Sherlock mit à tort sur le compte de la honte qu'il ressentait à l'idée de s'amuser de leur situation tragique.

– Tu crois que je pourrais jouer du violon ? demanda John pour changer de sujet.

Son risotto aux champignons mijotait délicatement et il avait du temps à perdre.

– Je te déconseille d'essayer, grinça Sherlock. Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais si tu l'abîmes !

– Pourrais-tu cesser de grincer des dents ? Le dentiste coûte cher et j'apprécierais vraiment que tu ne me les abîmes pas !

Sherlock poussa un profond soupir en desserrant néanmoins sa mâchoire crispée. Il n'avait pas envie d'abîmer le corps de John, du moins pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait profité d'un de ses passages aux toilettes pour jeter un œil rapide et il avait été surpris de toutes les blessures qu'il avait dénombrées. Celle de l'épaule était assurément la plus disgracieuse et la plus importante (ce qui n'empêchait pas Sherlock de lui trouver un charme certain), mais ce n'était pas les seules preuves sur le corps de John que ce dernier avait fait la guerre. Avec les cicatrices de torture de Sherlock, à eux deux, ils faisaient la paire !

Le détective était vraiment excédé de la situation, mais pas pour les raisons que s'imaginait John. Bien sûr, l'absurdité scientifique et l'impossibilité biologique l'agaçait et avoir basculé dans la science-fiction ne lui plaisait pas, mais c'était surtout les choses qu'il ressentait qui le poussaient à vouloir régler ça de toute urgence. Sherlock n'avait jamais su ce qu'était la beauté, la vraie beauté physique. Il savait jouer de son physique avec Molly autant qu'avec les clientes, les clients, les témoins, mais il ignorait être beau quand il se voyait dans un miroir.

Mais aujourd'hui, prisonnier du corps de John, voyant à travers les yeux de John, il regardait son corps et ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de penser « magnifique ». C'était absurde, et à proprement parler narcissique ! C'était son propre corps qu'il contemplait !

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire, c'était de toucher de ces mains à la peau tellement plus sombre que la sienne le corps qui n'était pas le sien et surprendre la part Sherlockienne de son esprit à aimer ce corps. À le désirer. Il trouvait la peau bronzée de John magnifique. Ses mains douces et caressantes. Il aimait l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir aujourd'hui et aujourd'hui seulement. Et cela le perturbait suffisamment pour bloquer fermement et définitivement dans son flux de pensées celles qui suivaient, et qui mettaient en corrélation les deux peaux, qui se toucheraient et se rencontreraient.

– John, j'ai dit non !

Il venait de sortir de sa réflexion pour voir son ami saisir son violon. Il essayait d'imiter les gestes de Sherlock, mais là où le détective se savait gracieux et prudent, John était pataud et gauche. Avec le corps dont il disposait, c'était une honte.

C'était trop tard. John, dans le corps de Sherlock, avait armé l'instrument sur son épaule gauche et avait posé l'archet sur les cordes. Il le fit glisser et Sherlock sentit aussitôt son épiderme se couvrir de chair de poule dans une réaction instinctive tandis qu'il plaquait ses mains sur ses oreilles. Un bref instant, il bénit l'audition relativement défaillante de John : avec ses oreilles à lui, il aurait probablement frisé la crise cardiaque ! Le son produit par le violon était à mi-chemin entre la craie blanche crissant sur le tableau noir et le miaulement d'un chat écrasé.

– Ah, commenta John. Je suppose qu'il y a des choses qui ne sont pas instinctives, après tout.

– Je confirme oui ! Maintenant pose-le délicatement dans son étui et par pitié, n'y retouche jamais de toute ta vie !

– Dans son étui ? Sherlock, je ne sais même pas où il se trouve. De toute ma vie je ne t'ai jamais vu le poser ailleurs que sur la première surface plane qui passe à ta portée !

– Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'en posséder un, dans ma chambre. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Pose-le sur la table. Délicatement.

John obéit, un peu déçu néanmoins. Il aurait aimé être capable, même pour un instant, de tirer de l'instrument des sons aussi enchanteurs que Sherlock. Mais il devrait se contenter de ses talents de cuisinier, et aller goûter son risotto.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Sherlock continuant ses expériences en même temps. Jusqu'au moment où, l'assiette encore à demi-pleine, John reposa sa fourchette, repu. Il n'aurait pas pu en avaler une bouchée de plus et pourtant, il n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir mangé grand-chose. Sherlock, en revanche, qui avait fini toute son assiette, en avait même repris.

– Devoir manger est agaçant, grommela Sherlock en plongeant sa fourchette dans le riz, l'œil vissé à son oculaire.

John lui adressa un sourire amusé.

– C'est tellement...

– Agaçant ? proposa John.

– Exactement ! Frustrant ! Devoir manger ! Quelle faiblesse !

John savait qu'il aurait dû être vexé que Sherlock insulte son corps à ce point, mais il trouvait en fait cela plutôt drôle. Au fond de lui, il savait que la situation ne durerait pas éternellement, et préférait en profiter et s'en amuser plutôt que tout vouloir rationaliser comme Sherlock.

Sherlock acheva finalement son repas, et ses expériences en même temps. Il n'était absolument pas plus avancé qu'avant et John le regardait faire d'un œil distrait.

Frustré, rageur, Sherlock, dans de grands mouvements nettement moins gracieux que lorsqu'il était dans son vrai corps, rejoignit le canapé et s'y laissa tomber comme une pierre. Il aligna presque immédiatement ses mains sous son menton et ferma les yeux. John posa sur ses genoux le polar qu'il était en train de lire (constatant à sa grande déception que malgré le corps du détective, il ne devinait pas la fin en cinq minutes) et regarda son ami. C'était vraiment un étrange spectacle que de se voir, dans la position habituelle de Sherlock.

Là où le corps du détective dépassait généralement du canapé, celui de John tenait parfaitement dedans. Les pyjamas de soie de Sherlock, qui épousaient chaque angle, mettaient assurément les hanches du détective bien plus en valeur que le jean, et le pull de John qui engonçait la silhouette du médecin.

C'était vraiment perturbant à regarder, et pourtant John voyait son ami à travers le corps qu'il occupait. Il dut l'observer un peu trop longtemps, puisque les mains de Sherlock étaient tombées le long du canapé : il ne réfléchissait plus. Il s'était endormi.

Et comme souvent quand Sherlock dormait, John vaqua à ses occupations et s'occupa de la maison, râlant après la chemise trop cintrée et le pantalon trop ajusté qu'il portait, et qui n'étaient franchement pas la tenue adaptée pour faire la poussière et laver la cuisine. C'était d'ailleurs un peu stupide de leur part de ne pas en retourner à leurs vêtements habituels, puisqu'il était établi qu'ils ne sortiraient pas d'ici, ayant repoussé par cette stupide histoire de contagion tous les visiteurs potentiels. Cela dit, aucun des deux ne pourrait entrer dans ses propres vêtements en étant dans le corps de l'autre : Sherlock était trop grand pour les vêtements que John aurait aimé porter, et John trop large de hanches et de ventre pour seulement espérer se glisser dans un pantalon de Sherlock.

Une heure et demie plus tard, John avait ôté la veste et ouvert la chemise sans pour autant l'enlever, et achevait son ménage en sueur, mais satisfait de son boulot. Sherlock se réveilla à peu près à ce moment-là, lentement et paresseusement, comme un chat.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à John, qui prenait un peu de repos, et détourna rapidement le regard.

Puis revint vers lui. Puis regarda son corps. Rougit. Se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Le regarda de nouveau.

Le manège étrange n'échappa pas à John. Encore moins quand, dans un mouvement surprenant, Sherlock posa ses mains sur son entrejambe, c'est-à-dire l'entrejambe du corps de John.

– John... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

La voix de Sherlock (enfin, celle de John) était réellement paniquée, et le médecin comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Mais il ne réalisa pleinement ce qui se passait quand le détective sauta sur ses pieds (et chancela, parce que John avait des vertiges quand il se levait trop vite, ce qui n'était de toute évidence pas le cas de son colocataire peu habitué) et déboucla sa ceinture, sa braguette, et laissa tomber le jean à ses pieds.

– SHERLOCK !

C'était peut-être son propre corps que regardait John, et il en avait l'habitude, mais il ne survivrait probablement pas à la gêne qu'il ressentirait si Sherlock continuait le mouvement qu'il avait amorcé.

– John, de quoi s'agit-il ? redemanda le détective, complètement perdu.

– Une érection Sherlock ! explosa John. Désolé de n'être qu'un homme ! Tu as manifestement fait un vrai cycle de sommeil complet, avec phase paradoxale, tu as rêvé, et comme ce n'est que mon faible corps d'humain, tu te réveilles avec la gaule ! Maintenant veux-tu bien être assez aimable pour ne pas me mortifier davantage et ne plus en parler ?

John était écarlate de gêne. Le contraste avec la peau d'ivoire de Sherlock était saisissant. En miroir, la carnation sombre de la peau de John venait de perdre quelques nuances au fur et à mesure qu'il pâlissait.

– Je...

– Ne dis rien. Je ne veux même pas savoir. Même pas savoir si tu l'as supprimé de ton Palais Mental, ou si tu n'en as jamais eu, ou si tu as appris à ton corps à le contrôler, ça aussi... Juste... N'en parle pas. Jamais. À quiconque.

– D'accord John, mais je, euh... Je fais comment ?

Le médecin tombait des nues. Il ne voulait PAS répondre à cette question. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il craignait le pire. Sherlock paraissait complètement perdu, un faciès hélas très habituel sur le visage de John, qui était bien trop souvent dépassé par les raisonnements de Sherlock.

– Tu attends que ça passe, mais par pitié, pas en restant dans la même pièce que moi. Ou tu vas prendre une douche froide. Ou...

– Ou ? insista Sherlock.

John déglutit, ferma les yeux.

– Ou la masturbation, bien sûr. Dans tous les cas, ne me parle pas. S'il te plaît.

– Mais c'est ton corps ! répliqua le détective. Tu dois bien savoir ce qui est le plus efficace !

John tremblait, refusant d'ouvrir les paupières. Sherlock le mettait à l'agonie. Ce qui était le plus efficace ? Évidemment qu'il le savait ! La masturbation sous la douche, l'image du corps pâle et parfait du détective vissée sous ses paupières avait toujours été la solution la plus rapide et merveilleuse que John connaissait. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne pouvait PAS lui dire ça.

– John, j'ai l'impression que ça empire...

Comme si la situation ne pouvait pas être assez compliquée comme ça, le médecin réalisa brusquement que pour le corps de John, qui semblait toujours avoir quelques réflexes instinctifs, c'était probablement la chemise ouverte qu'il portait sur le corps de Sherlock qui provoquait cette réaction. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas non plus reboutonner brusquement le vêtement, parce que son ami n'était pas si bête et ferait le lien entre son problème et l'empressement de John.

– Douche froide ? murmura-t-il sur le ton de la proposition.

Il ouvrit délicatement une paupière pour voir ce qu'il en était, et manqua de s'étrangler sur le champ avec sa propre salive. Sherlock avait placé sa main pile au bon endroit, et à voir sa tête, les appuis et les caresses qu'il se prodiguait (non, qu'il prodiguait au corps de JOHN) étaient agréables.

John n'allait jamais y survivre. Et comme la situation ne pouvait pas s'améliorer, à son tour, il ressentit des choses dans le corps qu'il occupait. Le corps de Sherlock avait envie de répondre à celui de John, clairement excité.

Mais était-ce vraiment le corps de Sherlock qui répondait de manière instinctive (comme celui de John réveillé avec une érection), ou bien les fantasmes déformés, et de toute évidence tordus, de John, qui était aux commandes, qui provoquaient ces réactions ?

Le pauvre cerveau de John était à l'agonie. Rire de cette situation absurde et parfaitement impossible, à tel point qu'il se serait moqué de quiconque lui aurait raconté une histoire aussi abracadabrantesque, était quelque chose qu'il pouvait supporter.

Voir Sherlock faire des expériences sur son sexe en érection ne l'était pas. Ressentir son envie dévorante d'embrasser cet être irréel qui était son meilleur ami et son colocataire pour lui faire l'amour jusqu'à plus soif, alors même qu'il était dans ledit corps dudit meilleur ami, ne l'était pas non plus.

– John... murmura Sherlock d'une voix grave.

Le médecin refusait d'ouvrir les paupières, qu'il avait instinctivement refermées. La voix de Sherlock était si traître. Les yeux ainsi clos, il pouvait presque croire qu'il était bien lui, dans toute la noblesse de son corps, et que c'était bien Sherlock, dans toute la perfection du sien, qui se tenait devant lui avec sa voix si tendre et sexy.

– Je vais prendre une douche ! décréta-t-il subitement.

Il ouvrit avec force les paupières, constata que rien n'avait changé (et donc que se tenait toujours devant lui son propre corps, investi de l'esprit de Sherlock, une main sur son boxer), et fila avant même que le détective n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf en direction de la salle de bains, dans laquelle il s'enferma à double tour.

Et tremblant de tous ses membres, submergé par le désir qu'il ressentait et qui n'avait absolument rien de logique, il réalisa qu'il allait devoir suivre ses propres conseils : prendre une douche froide, ou se masturber.

Et il ne pouvait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas envisager de masturber le corps de Sherlock.

* * *

Quand il ressortit, habillé d'un pyjama de Sherlock à même pas quatre heures de l'après-midi, les cheveux mouillés et les joues encore rouge de honte, son ami était naturellement assis dans son fauteuil et pianotait sur son ordinateur.

– Tout va bien ? osa-t-il demander.

– Oui. Problème résolu.

John n'osa pas demander plus de détails sur comment le problème avait été résolu.

* * *

Sherlock regarda partir John d'un air perplexe. Son ami n'avait jamais paru gêné de sa sexualité auparavant. Sherlock avait toujours su quand il ramenait des filles pour la nuit, quand il ne rentrait pas du tout, ou même quand il passait plus de temps sur la douche. Il pouvait même préciser depuis combien de temps John préférait la douche en solitaire à la compagnie de filles de passage, puisque son Palais Mental, dans l'immense salle de bal dédiée à John, avait conservé ces informations.

Alors sa réaction cramoisie de gêne était étrange, du point de vue de Sherlock.

Mais le plus étrange n'était pas le comportement du médecin, mais bien les réactions du corps de Sherlock, le vrai, c'est à dire celui actuellement occupé par John.

Le détective connaissait son corps par cœur, il le maîtrisait à la perfection, il savait en lire les moindres variations, et ce même s'il n'en était pas aux commandes, de toute évidence. Cela avait été une expérience vraiment surprenante de lire sur son propre corps les réactions physiologiques de l'excitation : pupilles dilatées, chair de poule, déglutition, souffle court, début d'érection... autant de signes que Sherlock connaissait par cœur chez les autres, mais qu'il n'avait jamais réellement expérimenté chez lui.

Était-ce de sa faute s'il n'avait jamais eu d'érection au réveil et qu'il n'avait pas compris immédiatement ce qui arrivait au corps de John ? Sherlock arrivait très bien à se reposer sans pour autant devoir en passer par le sommeil paradoxal, aussi rêvait-il très peu et n'avait-il pas ces encombrants problèmes au matin. Le peu de phases de sommeil paradoxal qu'il traversait ne lui avait jamais fait ça. Mais de toute évidence, le corps de John avait décidé de faire de sa sieste une presque vraie nuit, et avait traversé tous les cycles du sommeil.

La question se posait donc de connaître avec précision les implications de leur drôle de situation. Parce que l'excitation qu'il avait lue sur son corps, possédé par John, il ne l'avait jamais ressentie : cela voulait donc dire que c'était l'esprit de John qui l'avait provoquée (anomalie, il était absurde que John soit excité par la vision de son propre corps, à retravailler ultérieurement - panneau rouge).

Mais l'excitation du corps de John dont il était, hélas !, le prisonnier, ce n'était pas la sienne. Et la vue du corps de Sherlock débraillé n'avait fait que renforcer cela.

Conclusion : c'était l'esprit de John qui dominait dans le corps de Sherlock au point de lui faire avoir des réactions que celui-ci n'avait pas en temps normal, mais c'était le corps de John qui dominait l'esprit de Sherlock et continuait d'agir comme bon lui semblait.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Et ce n'était pas non plus normal que Sherlock arrive si peu à réfléchir, sans cesse dérangé par des pensées parasites en provenance de son bas ventre !

Il avait toujours une main posée de manière expérimentale sur le sexe du corps qui n'était pas le sien et ne pouvait en nier le plaisir et le sentiment d'assouvissement qu'il ressentait, et une part malsaine de son esprit voulait continuer. Voir ce que ça faisait. Aller plus loin, au bout.

Mais une part encore plus traitresse de son cerveau lui murmurait qu'il serait beaucoup plus intéressant et agréable d'aller plus loin avec John. Et en plus, ce serait mal et affreusement gênant de masturber un corps qui n'était pas le sien sans le consentement de son propriétaire. Sherlock était peut-être sociopathe, mais il avait quelques notions de respect de l'intimité de l'autre quand même.

Alors il repoussa le problème le plus loin possible au fond de sa tête, se rhabillant dignement, ordonnant à son corps d'oublier ce désagrément.

Il recommença à réfléchir au fait que le corps de John prenne le contrôle sur lui, mais que l'esprit de John sache dominer le corps de Sherlock, et à entrapercevoir une solution. Qu'il jugeait aussi absurde que le reste, mais qui avait le mérite de résoudre les choses : John ne dominait pas le corps de Sherlock, et il agissait sans l'avis de son propriétaire. Sauf que Sherlock, locataire habituel de son enveloppe corporelle, était tellement habitué à la plier à ses exigences que jamais le corps du détective n'avait pu exprimer ses besoins, ses envies. Et que, avec le faible esprit de John aux commandes, il exprimait enfin ce qu'il ressentait.

La théorie paraissait crédible et logique. Le seul point noir, c'est qu'elle impliquait que Sherlock avait toujours désiré John sans le savoir. Et cette idée mettait le grand détective mal à l'aise, le perturbant au plus profond de son Palais Mental.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'en débattre avec lui-même plus longtemps, John revint de la douche. Il était écarlate, mais pas à cause de la chaleur de l'eau : la chair de poule de ses bras nus était la preuve de sa douche froide.

* * *

Il eut le courage de demander à Sherlock si tout allait bien, et celui-ci lui mentit avec facilité (même si les ailettes de nez de John frémirent, comme toujours quand il mentait, mais le médecin n'était jamais capable d'identifier les mensonges de Sherlock, ce n'était pas avec un corps un peu plus performant en terme d'observations que les choses allaient changer !) en lui affirmant que le problème était résolu. Mais rien n'était résolu. Rien du tout. C'était même pire. Pire en voyant John rougir d'un air embarrassé devant lui, faisant mine de ne pas lui prêter attention. Parce que Sherlock avait beau voir son reflet, son corps, ses vêtements, se voir lui-même par les yeux de John, dans les mimiques, le comportement, les grimaces, c'était John qu'il contemplait. Et son traitre de cœur entrait dans la danse. Il était furieux. Comment John pouvait se déplacer dans un véhicule si prompt aux sentiments et sensations en tout genre, le dominant entièrement ?

Sherlock voulait parler, dire quelque chose, quoi il ne savait pas, mais il se devait d'essayer d'exprimer quelque chose à propos de tout ça, mais un bruit le fit s'interrompre. Son téléphone sonnait. Un appel Skype, avec vidéo.

– Il faut que tu répondes, lança-t-il à John en lui tendant le téléphone. C'est Lestrade. Il s'attend à ce que ça soit moi.

– Ça, ça m'étonnerait. Tu ne réponds jamais à ton téléphone et je te sers de secrétaire !

Les mots étaient agressifs mais le ton était affectueux et Sherlock sourit doucement à son colocataire, qui lui sourit en retour. Son estomac (enfin, celui de John) attaqua une série de sauts périlleux risqués.

– Certes. Mais à la fin, il suppose que c'est Sherlock qui va résoudre le crime. Or Sherlock, visuellement du moins, c'est toi. Tu dois répondre.

John soupira lourdement. Le détective ne le comprenait que trop bien : le médecin n'avait aucunement les compétences demandées par Lestrade dans une enquête, quand bien même il était intelligent et compensait par bien d'autres qualités. Il pouvait ruiner la réputation de Sherlock en quelques phrases malheureuses et ils le savaient tous les deux.

– Ensemble, décréta John.

Il vint rapidement se percher à la manière du détective sur le bras du fauteuil où était installé Sherlock, et décrocha du bout du doigt avant de rentrer dans son rôle de génie asocial. Sherlock, à ses côtés faisait de même :

– Secrétariat de monsieur le génie Holmes ! lança Sherlock d'une voix guillerette qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le sarcasme dont faisait preuve habituellement John dans cette situation.

– Salut John, Sherlock !

Fort heureusement, Lestrade ne remarqua rien. Et pour cause, il était bien trop occupé à arborer un large sourire narquois.

– La mononucléose, hein ? Tous les deux, en même temps ?

Son ton ne laissait aucune doute à ce qu'il en pensait.

John savait qu'il ne devait rien dire, et rester parfaitement neutre, indifférent aux sous-entendus. Il toucha discrètement Sherlock pour lui faire signe de répliquer. Fort heureusement, le détective aussi connaissait son texte.

– Greg ! Arrête d'imaginer n'importe quoi ! C'est un pur hasard ! Et puis je ne suis même pas sûr que ça soit vraiment une pure souche de la mononucléose, je crains que ça n'en soit un dérivé induit par une des expériences de Sherlock l'autre jour, quand il a failli nous asphyxier !

John était impressionné par le talent de comédien de son ami : il était parfait, et justifiait au passage de manière bien plus convaincante leur confinement. Et en plus la fumée dégagée par l'expérience de la semaine passée aurait réellement pu être dangereuse. John avait déjà fait tous les tests nécessaires pour vérifier qu'ils allaient bien, mais ça, Greg ne pouvait pas le savoir.

– Oui, oui, oui, on dit ça. Bref, du coup, c'est mort pour notre rendez-vous de ce soir ?

– Gavin ! Tu as appelé sur MON téléphone uniquement pour parler à John ? les interrompit John d'un ton grinçant, espérant qu'il serait convaincant.

Il avait même fait l'effort de se tromper de prénom, alors que Sherlock avait convenablement utilisé Greg à l'instant (preuve qu'il le faisait totalement exprès, donc) ce qui renforçait leur couverture.

Fort heureusement pour eux, Greg ne sembla rien remarquer de leur changement de corps, puisqu'il leva les yeux au ciel comme à l'accoutumée quand Sherlock le reprenait.

– Oh ça va hein, je peux bien faire les deux ! J'ai juste une question pour toi, et puisque tu ne daignes pas sortir de chez toi à cause de votre fameuse mononucléose...

Retour du sourire en coin.

– Envoie-moi tout ça par mail. J'espère que ce n'est pas Anderson qui a fait les photos ! répliqua John avec toute la suffisance dont il était capable.

À voir le petit sourire discret de Sherlock, c'était le cas.

Si Lestrade leur envoyait toutes les informations, Sherlock pourrait résoudre le meurtre tranquillement et personne ne saurait jamais ce qui était en train de se tramer entre eux. C'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Sauf que Greg anéantit tout leur plan en un mot.

– Nop. Pas de photos du médecin légiste, pas de meurtre, du moins pas récent. On a relié un cambriolage a priori anodin avec une très vieille affaire d'un petit garçon assassiné il y a de cela quarante ans... les photos sur cellulose de l'époque sont mortes. Il nous reste des rapports et des notes. On va te les scanner. Mais c'est surtout le cambriolage que je veux que tu voies...

Il déplaça légèrement la caméra et ils aperçurent le décor d'un salon parfaitement banal, à ceci près que tout était sens-dessus-dessous, comme toujours dans les effractions.

– Qu'est-ce qui a été volé ? demanda John, sous l'approbation silencieuse de Sherlock.

Il y avait un vol relié à un vieux meurtre. John réfléchissait à toute allure. Ils n'avaient jamais connu ce type de situation avec Sherlock, mais ils avaient vécu suffisamment d'enquêtes ensemble pour qu'il soit capable de poser quelques questions intéressantes et donner le change. Pour le reste, il faudrait compter sur le langage des signes, et le cadrage de la caméra du téléphone de Sherlock qui, Dieu merci, ne pouvait refléter que leurs deux visages : leurs mains restaient cachées, et Sherlock, dans un sursaut de génie (qu'il était, après tout), se contorsionna pour attraper un bloc note et un crayon qui traînaient là (comme de partout dans leur appartement, du fait des expériences de Sherlock et ses éclairs de génie qu'il notait aléatoirement sur tout et n'importe quoi... John avait fini par en avoir marre de trouver des notes au crayon écrites directement sur leur table basse et avait acheté des bloc-notes qui traînaient désormais partout).

John, tout en tenant le téléphone, hocha silencieusement la tête. Si le détective faisait un effort pour écrire vite (et lisiblement), John pourrait lire ses instructions.

– Les trucs habituels, répondit Greg sans voir leur manège. Tu veux la liste complète ?

– Oui, exigea John pour gagner du temps.

Si rien n'avait été volé, ça aurait été bien plus simple, puisque ça impliquait que les cambrioleurs cherchaient quelque chose de précis qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé. S'ils étaient partis avec les bijoux et l'argent liquide, c'était soit qu'ils étaient venus pour ça et n'avaient rien à voir avec le reste, soit qu'ils avaient tout à voir avec l'ancien meurtre et que le vol n'était qu'un habile prétexte. John gémit intérieurement. Il n'était pas détective consultant, lui ! Il pouvait poser des questions, trouver des éléments, faire coïncider des choses mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait résolu une enquête seul. C'était toujours Sherlock qui faisait le boulot, ce qui était logique puisque c'était le sien !

– Alors, commença à lister Greg, l'argent liquide, à trois endroits différents : le portefeuille de la mère, 50£, la réserve de secours dans une armoire, 600£, et la tirelire de la fille, 15 ou 20£. Ensuite, pour les bijoux...

Sherlock écrivit « si cambriolage pour cacher ancien meurtre, très rigoureux ». John acquiesça. Si le vol n'était qu'une couverture, alors aller jusqu'à la tirelire enfantine d'une gamine, c'était pousser le décor très très loin.

Greg acheva de réciter son texte, les faisant pencher vers un vrai cambriolage, très rigoureux.

John posa les autres questions nécessaires : victime du cambriolage, heure, lieu précis, système de surveillance, durée approximative du délit, surface de l'appartement visité, fréquence à laquelle la poussière et le ménage étaient fait...

– La poussière ? s'ahurit Greg.

C'était ce que venait d'écrire Sherlock, mais John n'avait pas besoin de son explication, il savait pourquoi le détective demandait cela.

– Savoir s'ils sont venus avant, pour chercher, sans rien toucher. Les choses déplacées laissent des traces dans la poussière. Ils auraient pu faire une ou plusieurs visites discrètes et infructueuses, et passer à quelque chose de plus grande échelle. Surtout s'ils étaient pressés.

Son ton était sans doute trop doux pour être crédible en tant que Sherlock, mais Greg était suffisamment abasourdi pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il promit de demander pour la poussière, et de s'assurer de si le couple avait une femme de ménage ou non.

Puis Sherlock, en écrivant sur son bloc et par l'intermédiaire de John, exigea de voir ce qui justifiait un appel Skype aussi immédiat, et cette fois le ton impérieux et pédant de John fit mouche. Greg râla, grommela sur le tact et les bonnes manières, mais se déplaça dans une pièce voisine avec le téléphone.

C'était une chambre d'enfant, à peu près aussi ravagée que le salon, à l'exception d'un coin étrange, parfaitement vide, comme un cercle, au milieu duquel trônait un ours en peluche.

– La fillette a huit ans, précisa Greg.

L'ours en peluche en avait de toute évidence bien plus que huit ans. Il avait l'air abîmé comme le sont les jouets qui ont plusieurs dizaines d'années et ont été conservés par des parents nostalgiques pour les transmettre à leur progéniture.

Le reste de la chambre, en revanche, était moderne, et la peluche abîmée détonnait un peu trop.

– Ça nous a alerté, reprit le DI. Et on a fait le recoupement avec cette vieille affaire. L'ours avait été identifié par ses parents comme la peluche préférée-adorée de leur fils, il ne s'en séparait jamais. Quand il est mort, on ne l'avait jamais retrouvé. Les prélèvements sont en cours, mais tout porte à croire que c'est bien celle du gamin assassiné y'a quarante ans. Bien sûr les parents cambriolés jurent n'avoir jamais vu le nounours avant aujourd'hui. T'en penses quoi ?

John n'avait aucune idée, sinon que quarante ans plus tard, la prescription était passée non ? Ça servait à quoi tout ça ?

Fort heureusement, Sherlock avait l'esprit moins fermé que le sien et il écrivait à toute vitesse sur son bloc. John put ainsi bombarder Greg de questions diverses et variées dont il obtint très peu de réponses, avant de finalement raccrocher avec un épais mystère sur les bras. Sherlock se précipita presque immédiatement sur un de leurs ordinateurs (le hasard voulut que ça soit celui de John, dont il craqua le mot de passe en dix secondes montre en main), connecta sa boîte mail (dans les favoris, oui John était résigné) et poussa un cri de joie en constatant que les pièces de Lestrade étaient déjà en partie arrivées et que le reste des éléments continuaient de venir faire grossir les mails non lus.

Il se plongea aussitôt dans l'analyse des documents, en imprimant certain, et y passa toute la soirée. À part pour l'entendre râler sur les capacités physiques de John, et pour marmonner tout seul dans sa barbe, ce dernier ne l'entendit pas, et bénéficia d'une soirée tranquille pour la première fois depuis longtemps. S'il n'avait pas été coincé dans le mauvais corps, certes plaisant mais pas le sien, il aurait probablement adoré la journée.

– Sherlock, je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il.

Il était plus de minuit et ne se sentait pas le moins du monde fatigué, mais l'habitude le poussait à aller se coucher. Le détective, coincé dans le corps de John, montrait des signes de fatigue depuis bientôt une heure : l'enveloppe corporelle du médecin n'était pas faite pour subir autant d'excitation, de stress, d'adrénaline et de réflexion sans réclamer un peu de repos en retour.

– D'accord, répondit Sherlock d'un ton absent. Prends mon lit. Je viens te rejoindre rapidement.

John sentit ses yeux s'exorbiter, et il regretta de ne pas avoir de miroir sous la main, ce n'était assurément pas un spectacle qu'il avait l'habitude de voir.

– Pardon ?

Il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus. Que Sherlock lui propose son lit ? Qu'il affirme aller se coucher bientôt ? Qu'il sous entende venir rejoindre John ? Ou bien les trois en même temps.

– Quoi ? soupira Sherlock.

– Tu vas venir te coucher...

– Ton corps réclame du sommeil, hélas ! Je ne peux pas y déroger !

– ... avec moi. Genre dans le même lit ? Pourquoi ?

– Eh bien, répliqua posément le génie, toute cette affaire absurde a commencé ce matin, au réveil. Après la nuit. Après notre sommeil commun donc. Cet après-midi j'ai dormi mais pas toi, et rien ne s'est produit. Donc je veux savoir ce qui se passera demain matin, au réveil, et le plus simple pour ça est de t'avoir à portée de main. Et d'avoir mon corps à portée de main.

C'était parfaitement logique, en y repensant, mais John aurait néanmoins pu objecter qu'il pouvait très bien aller se coucher et Sherlock le rejoindrait beaucoup plus tard, quand il serait endormi et ne s'en rendrait pas compte, mais il n'en vit pas l'intérêt.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient donc tous les deux dans le noir, dans le lit de Sherlock, mortifiés de gêne, jouant à celui qui se tiendrait le plus au bord du lit pour ne surtout pas toucher l'autre. Résultat des courses, ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de tomber à chaque seconde et on aurait pu caser une troisième personne entre eux.

John craqua le premier, trouvant cela absurde, et essaya donc de briser la glace et la gêne qu'ils ressentaient.

– Comment se passe l'enquête ? Tu avances ?

Il n'y avait rien que Sherlock aimait plus au monde que parler de son génie, ses recherches, ses analyses. Cela ne rata pas.

– Non... enfin oui j'ai avancé, mais pas suffisamment. Le cambriolage était intentionnel, ça j'en suis certain. Ils cherchaient quelque chose, mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas dire s'ils l'ont trouvé ou non, et si c'est pour ça qu'ils ont fait cette mise en scène. C'est rageant de ne pas pouvoir aller sur place et de voir par soi-même ! Je pourrais connaître tellement plus de choses si seulement je pouvais observer par mes yeux !

– Mais suffit-il d'observer pour connaître ? philosopha John d'un air docte. (1)

Il éclata de rire devant l'air ahuri de Sherlock, et lui demanda des précisions sur l'enquête. Sherlock, emphatique, se prêta au jeu et rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent à discuter et débattre, séparé de quelques centimètres à peine, oubliant leur réticence première. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, vaincus finalement par le sommeil.

* * *

Quand John ouvrit les yeux, il était tourné sur le côté et ne voyait que l'armoire. Son esprit infiniment plus clair qu'à son réveil de la veille, il reconnut immédiatement la chambre de Sherlock et se fit donc la réflexion déçue que rien ne s'était produit durant la nuit. Sinon, il serait dans sa chambre, non ?

Le cœur en peine, il se détacha des bras qui l'entouraient et du corps contre lequel il était pressé pour pivoter et annoncer à son meilleur ami la mauvaise nouvelle.

Sauf qu'une fois son demi-tour effectué, il fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot : le corps alangui, dans une image de pureté merveilleuse et irréelle, la peau pâle et les yeux clos, Sherlock dormait profondément. John regarda ses mains : elles étaient brunies par le soleil d'Afghanistan, elles comptaient une petite cicatrice près du pouce gauche, une bosse de l'écriture sur la main gauche et c'était assurément les siennes. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir. Il était lui et Sherlock était Sherlock. Et il avait dormi dans les bras de Sherlock. Comme si c'était sa place, comme il aurait tant voulu que ça soit sa place.

Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était mal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : se repositionnant confortablement pour être sur le flanc, face à Sherlock, il glissa entre ses bras offerts, huma son parfum, se gorgea de sa présence et de son existence merveilleuse, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était divin, horriblement addictif, et John ne put s'empêcher de recommencer. Au troisième baiser, Sherlock se réveilla à son tour, les yeux subitement grands ouverts, sans esquisser le moindre geste, et John arrêta de lui voler des baisers dans son sommeil.

– Je suis moi, murmura-t-il. Et tu es toi. Et je t'aime.

Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de dire ça. Il avait encore moins prévu la réaction de Sherlock. Qui referma ses bras sur lui, l'attira encore plus près, lui faisant découvrir une érection matinale qui ne lui appartenait pas, pas celle-là, et l'embrassa franchement, intensément, passionnément, plus tendrement et amoureusement que le moindre des mots que le détective ne pouvait prononcer. Les grands discours attendraient : Sherlock venait de se découvrir une nouvelle drogue en la personne du goût des lèvres de John Watson, et John avait une nouvelle bataille à mener, faire l'amour à Sherlock. Ils comptaient bien passer la matinée entière à s'embrasser au lit.

* * *

– Sephy, qu'est-ce tu fabriques ?

– Ze fais un vœu !

– Un vœu ?

– Voui ! Qu'oncle Sherlock et oncle John comprennent qu'ils sont z'amoureux, comme Papa et toi !

Mycroft regarda son tout petit bout de fille d'un air amusé. Même pas deux ans et déjà plus fine et intelligente que ces deux idiots.

– Et tu es sûre qu'il va se réaliser, ton vœu ? demanda-t-il doucement à sa fille.

– Ben voui ! Paske j'ai demandé à la fée bleue !

– La fée bleue ?

– Voui ! Quand on prie la bonne zétoile, la fée bleue secoue son voiiiiile et vient zaccorder ce qu'on a demandéé ! chantonna la fillette d'un air approximatif, dans son langage enfantin.

Mycroft se retint d'éclater de rire. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il dise à Greg qu'il devait arrêter de regarder Pinocchio avec leur fille. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point c'était elle qui avait raison...

* * *

 _Pour info : j'ai écrit ce passage le jour où de nouveaux éléments d'enquête sont venus rouvrir les choses pour le petit Gregory... influençant donc mes mots ! ;p_

 _(1) Quant à certains d'entre vous, ils auront peut être reconnus dans les mots de John le sujet de philo des bacs L de cette année... j'ai vu les sujets aux infos en même temps que j'écrivais ce jour là et ça m'a fait rire ;p_

 _Prochain chapitre : Langage du corps_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	7. 6 décembre - Langage du corps

**6 Décembre – Langage du corps**

 _ **Sur une idée originale de WillMcHope**_

* * *

Mycroft avait toujours jugé leur monde stupide. Non pas à cause de la bêtise de ses occupants, même si, assurément, cela pesait lourd dans la balance, mais à cause de cette étrange et absurde mutation génétique à laquelle personne ne pouvait rien. D'ailleurs, le fondement même de cette mutation était controversée. Les scientifiques avançaient des tas de thèses sur le génome humain, l'influence des incidents nucléaires comme Tchernobyl, Nagasaki ou Fukushima, ou encore une extension des théories de Darwin, mais cela n'avait rien de franchement convaincant.

Les croyants, eux, parlaient de la main de Dieu posée sur leur torse, mais si c'était le cas, Dieu avait un humour caustique assez intéressant.

Les poètes et les rêveurs déliraient sur un phénomène magique et inexpliqué qui trouverait sa justification dans des millénaires, quand le monde changerait et qu'une population de surhommes verrait naissance.

Le reste du monde, y compris Mycroft, n'y voyait qu'une absurdité de plus, avec laquelle il fallait vivre.

La plupart des adultes se rangeaient généralement à l'opinion de Mycroft, mais chez les adolescents, le phénomène faisait beaucoup parler de lui. Fatalement, la marque apparaissait entre zéro et dix-huit ans, de manière aléatoire, quand on rencontrait son âme-sœur.

Chez les jeunes filles surtout, c'était un sujet de débat intense et enflammé. Elles espéraient toutes être celle qui ferait mentir les statistiques. Mais cela n'arrivait jamais.

Car c'était là tout le malheur de leur malédiction : la seule manière de savoir de manière certaine qu'il s'agissait de son âme-sœur, c'était de la perdre... définitivement.

C'était du moins le modèle que les scientifiques et autres statisticiens avaient fini par établir au fil des années.

La première fois que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, on croisait son âme-sœur (et par croiser il fallait entendre « se retrouver dans le même périmètre physique qu'elle, sans nécessairement qu'il y ait d'interactions entre les personnes »), la marque apparaissait, si on avait moins de dix-huit ans. Si on atteignait cet âge sans avoir reçu sa marque, preuve que la personne n'avait jamais croisé son âme-sœur jusqu'à présent, la marque apparaissait à l'anniversaire de sa majorité.

La marque était toujours située sur le torse, entre le cœur et le nombril.

La marque mentionnait les derniers mots que l'âme-sœur adresserait à la personne durant sa vie. Soit parce que l'un des deux mourait, soit parce qu'ils n'étaient pas voués à se revoir.

Il n'y avait pas d'exception. La seule manière certaine de reconnaître la seule personne faite pour soi était de lui adresser la parole une dernière fois et de la regarder mourir ou partir à jamais.

Si ça, ce n'était pas une vraie malédiction...

C'était la raison pour laquelle des tas de jeunes gens, surtout des filles, cherchaient frénétiquement à avoir leur marque avant leurs dix-huit ans. Cela impliquait qu'ils avaient croisé celui ou celle qui était censé les rendre heureux toute leur vie durant. Alors en cherchant parmi les gens présents lors de l'apparition de la marque, ils trouvaient parfois quelqu'un et se persuadaient qu'il pouvait s'agir de l'élu. Et découvraient bien plus tard s'ils avaient eu raison.

Malheureusement, la marque pouvait aussi bien apparaître un matin dans un parc quasi désert en promenant son chien que dans un concert réunissant plusieurs dizaines de milliers de personnes. Le choix n'était donc pas toujours facile...

Il y a quelques cas, rares, dans leur histoire, de personnes s'étant trouvées en présence d'une seule autre au moment où leur marque était apparue, et celle de l'autre était apparue en miroir, et où ils étaient alors sûrs qu'il s'agissait de l'autre.

De manière très énervante, cela était arrivé à la seule personne plus désintéressée de l'amour que Mycroft, son propre frère, Sherlock. Il avait dix ans quand un après-midi, les voisins avaient emménagé et étaient venus se présenter. Ce jour-là Mycroft était absent, et Sherlock était seul avec sa mère. Mrs Watson était venue avec son fils pour saluer Mrs Holmes, et les deux garçons étaient parfaitement seuls à l'exception de leurs mères (qui ne comptaient pas dans l'histoire de cette fichue marque, c'était un fait certain), quand ils avaient ressenti la même douleur à la poitrine et instinctivement porté la main à leurs cœurs.

John Watson avait alors quinze ans, et sa différence d'âge avec Sherlock l'avait empêché de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. La maturité de l'enfant, trop intelligent, l'avait convaincu d'attendre. Jusqu'à sa majorité, au moins. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus. Sherlock paraissait toujours aussi désintéressé des relations amoureuses, aussi sociopathe qu'il l'avait toujours été, mais il valait mieux ne pas toucher à John si on tenait à la vie. D'un côté, Mycroft trouvait leur bonheur agaçant, et de l'autre, il était plutôt rassuré de la présence de John aux côtés de son frère. Cela lui avait évité bien des ennuis et permettait de limiter sa surveillance.

Mycroft avait vu, quant à lui, sa marque apparaître à l'âge de dix-huit ans, preuve qu'il n'avait jamais croisé son âme-sœur avant cela, et n'avait donc aucun moyen de le ou la reconnaître désormais.

Cela lui importait peu, au final. Il trouvait cette histoire stupide. Et cela avait donné lieu à tant de déviances marketing que ça en devenait écœurant. Des voyantes qui prétendaient découvrir votre âme-sœur et vous indiquer qui elle était au centre de speed-dating spécial « moins de dix-huit ans sans marque » dans l'espoir de croiser son âme-sœur et voir apparaître le signe distinctif en même temps que lui ou elle. Le concept faisait naître un business lucratif pour tous les crédules.

Mycroft avait préféré, depuis son plus jeune âge, ignorer cette caractéristique de leur race, et vivre sans jamais s'en préoccuper. Il avait opté pour la politique de l'ombre, et avait découvert que parmi ses pairs, ils étaient nombreux à n'accorder aucune importance, pas même un regard à leur corps barbouillé à l'encre noire. Gouverner des états, manipuler des foules et gérer des incidents diplomatiques en sous-main était nettement plus passionnant.

Sans jamais tenir compte de leur prétendu élu, ces hommes et ces femmes plus intelligents que la moyenne (mais pas autant que Mycroft, qui avait la sensation de vivre dans un bocal de poissons rouges) vivaient, gouvernaient et s'épousaient souvent entre eux sans jamais paraître en souffrir.

Mycroft, au centre de tout cela, poursuivait sa vie en ligne droite sans jamais s'écarter de ce qu'il avait prévu.

Et puis un jour, un poisson rouge vint tout gâcher.

Son frère avait beau filer le parfait bonheur depuis plus d'une vingtaine d'années désormais avec son médecin personnel, il ne lui en restait pas moins un talent fou pour se mettre dans les ennuis.

Moriarty avait été un ennui. Un gros ennui. Un ennui si important qu'il avait conduit Sherlock à sauter du haut d'un immeuble.

Depuis, John était inconsolable, Mycroft craignait pour sa vie, et Sherlock était tout aussi infernal en squattant le canapé de son salon. Et même si cela ne l'enchantait pas, Mycroft allait devoir intervenir ou Maman ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir brisé son petit Sherlock adoré.

* * *

– Bonsoir.

L'homme qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte de chez lui parut extrêmement surpris de le trouver là à une heure assez avancée de la soirée. Mycroft se serait volontiers excusé, mais honnêtement, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Et puis il n'aurait pas pu arriver plus tôt, même s'il l'avait voulu, il venait de mettre son frère et une carte bancaire à plafond illimité dans un avion et il ne savait pas s'il devait plus s'inquiéter pour son cadet qui allait se brûler les ailes à vouloir revenir trop vite ou pour les finances secrètes de l'État qui allaient en prendre un sacré coup.

– Vous êtes qui ? demanda l'homme, méfiant.

Il l'avait déjà vu à une poignée de reprises, pourtant, et il aurait dû avoir de la mémoire. C'était important pour un flic.

– Mycroft Holmes, se présenta-t-il néanmoins.

Le faciès de son interlocuteur changea alors immédiatement.

– Oh, pardon. Je suis désolé. Toutes mes condoléances, je, euh...

Mycroft se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr. Il avait oublié que les gens risquaient de lui présenter leurs condoléances en entendant son nom, persuadé que sa famille était en train de souffrir de la perte de son frère.

– Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il avec le plus d'affabilité possible, refusant d'offrir une réponse hypocrite à cet homme qui était parfaitement sincère.

– Bien sûr !

De toute évidence, la gentillesse dont le policier faisait preuve à son égard, d'après son air soucieux, était entièrement due à la mort de Sherlock... Mycroft se massa longuement les tempes, fatigué par avance. La conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas être des plus simples.

Il attendit dans le salon, assis droit sur le canapé, analysant la pièce, pendant que Lestrade préparait du thé. Reniflant avec mépris face au bazar ambiant (qui constituait en deux magazines mal rangés, une tasse sur la table basse et une veste sur le dossier du canapé. Mais Mycroft était du genre pointilleux), il fut agréablement surpris quand l'homme revint avec deux tasses de thé vert parfumé et parfaitement infusé, avec du miel. Il n'avait pas que des défauts, finalement.

– Je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir rien de plus à proposer, s'excusa Lestrade en se grattant la tête, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné.

Mycroft ne répondit rien.

– Assieds-toi, proposa-t-il à la place.

Toujours rougissant, Lestrade osa se laisser tomber avec une certaine grâce sur le canapé à côté de Mycroft, et se saisit presque aussitôt de sa tasse de thé pour se donner une contenance. Mycroft laissa planer un instant de silence, et s'apprêtait à parler quand le DI se lança.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, pour ton frère. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Tu voulais me parler de lui, j'imagine ?

Mycroft retint une grimace. Il n'aimait pas la familiarité du ton avec laquelle il lui parlait, et qui semblait justifiée uniquement par la mort de Sherlock.

– En fait, c'était plutôt de John dont je souhaitais m'entretenir.

Le visage de Greg s'assombrit, et il resserra sa prise autour de sa tasse, enroulant ses grandes mains autour de la faïence. Mycroft, sans même s'en rendre compte, nota ce détail.

– Oui, John ne va pas vraiment bien... Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui. Perdre Sherlock a déjà été une épreuve, mais découvrir qu'il n'était pas son âme sœur l'a complètement anéanti...

– Pardon ? s'ahurit Mycroft.

Lestrade le regarda, surpris.

– Ben oui... Il m'a dit que les derniers mots que Sherlock lui avait adressés étaient « Adieu, John », et que la dernière chose qu'il lui a dite était « On laisse un mot quand ? ». Et ça ne correspond pas à leurs marques... Je crois que ça l'a détruit encore plus que son suicide.

L'air froid de Mycroft dut l'induire en erreur, parce qu'il s'excusa aussitôt.

– Pardon. Je ne devrais pas en parler aussi légèrement. J'imagine que c'est difficile pour toi aussi.

– Seigneur... J'avais oublié cette histoire de marques. Mais quel idiot ! Quitte à faire les choses biens, il aurait au moins pu induire la conversation pour faire dire à John ces derniers mots et prononcer les siens ! Ça m'aurait évité cette complication supplémentaire ! Ah, mais bien sûr, il n'y a pas pensé ! Il ne pense jamais à rien !

L'agacement de Mycroft avait l'air de laisser Lestrade parfaitement ahuri.

– Je ne comprends pas tout... osa-t-il cependant reconnaître.

– Sherlock est l'âme sœur de John ! expliqua Mycroft en contenant au mieux sa colère. Et s'il avait été un tout petit peu intelligent, aussi intelligent qu'il prétend l'être, il n'avait qu'à faire dire à John sa marque, et prononcer la sienne, et au moins, John aurait été rassuré quant à son statut d'âme-cœur et il aurait mieux accepté le suicide ! Au lieu de quoi, il n'a réfléchi à rien, comme d'habitude quand ça concerne John. On aurait pu croire que vingt ans passés ensemble les aurait aidés, mais rien !

– Pourquoi... tu en parles au présent ?

– Pardon ?

– Tu as dit « Sherlock est ». Et puis aussi « il n'a réfléchi ». Et « il prétend ». Tu ne parles pas de ton frère au passé. John passe la moitié de son temps à monter et démonter son arme, à enlever et remettre la sécurité, et toi tu en parles au présent ?

Il avait l'air furieux contre Mycroft, désormais, comme si le temps employé par l'homme d'État était une insulte à l'état de détresse de John. Mais celui-ci s'en moquait. Il tiqua plutôt sur ce que venait de dire le DI.

– John en est déjà dans cet état-là ? D'après mes derniers relevés, il allait mieux que ça !

– Il fait semblant ! explosa Lestrade en se levant brusquement. Que crois-tu ? Qu'il pouvait se remettre d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie d'un claquement de doigt ?

La tasse de thé du policier avait failli voler à terre, et il pointait désormais un index accusateur sur Mycroft, manifestement excédé que l'homme de glace ne comprenne pas les sentiments de l'amant abandonné. En cela, il n'avait pas tort. Mycroft n'avait jamais rien compris à l'amour.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, essaya-t-il d'apaiser en levant les mains en signe de reddition, dans une technique de manipulation des foules bien connue. J'étais venu te parler de John, justement pour éviter qu'il ne fasse la bêtise de s'ôter la vie. Il faut à tout prix qu'il reste en vie. Jusqu'au... retour de Sherlock. Sinon, il ne me le pardonnera jamais. J'ai promis de veiller sur lui.

– Jusqu'au QUOI de Sherlock ? s'étrangla Lestrade.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils, l'analysant rapidement pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas lui faire un arrêt cardiaque dans la minute qui venait.

– C'est là où je voulais en venir. Sherlock n'est pas mort.

– SHERLOCK EST QUOI ?

– Dans un avion. En partance pour la Biélorussie. Il parle russe, alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes comme première étape.

– Mais pourquoi ?

Mycroft releva négligemment le regard vers son vis-à-vis, pétrifié, les yeux exorbités.

– Pourquoi la Biélorussie ?

Il était agréablement surpris. C'était une question pertinente.

– Non. Pourquoi cette mascarade ? Ne me dis pas que Moriarty n'est pas mort et que c'était une manière de protéger John ou une connerie de ce genre ?

Mycroft grimaça.

– Moriarty est mort. Mais son réseau ne l'est pas. Et c'est une manière de protéger les trois seules personnes auxquelles Sherlock tient suffisamment qu'il en était prêt à simuler son suicide.

– John, Mrs Hudson... et Molly ? proposa Lestrade.

Mycroft secoua la tête.

– Non. John, Mrs Hudson, et toi.

Finalement, il en était arrivé à la même familiarité que le DI. Bizarrement, la constatation ne lui fit rien. Lestrade, en revanche, en retomba brutalement assis sur le canapé, abasourdi.

– Moi ? Mais... Il passait... passe son temps à m'insulter.

– C'est une manière comme une autre de prouver son affection.

– Mais... pourquoi me le dire ?

Mycroft laissa échapper un profond soupir.

– Molly sait. Elle a aidé à fournir le cadavre que John a formellement identifié comme son amant, au sol, recouvert de sang. Mais elle n'est pas assez proche de ce dernier pour l'empêcher de se suicider. Toi, tu l'es. Te mettre au courant du secret de Sherlock te met effectivement en danger, et il te faudra désormais jouer la comédie, mais j'ai besoin que John reste en vie suffisamment longtemps pour voir mon frère revenir, et pour cela quelqu'un doit le soutenir. Je t'offre ma protection, en échange de ce secret, et ta promesse que tu feras tout pour maintenir John en vie.

Lestrade haussa un sourcil surpris, un seul sourcil, et Mycroft ne put s'empêcher d'y voir un parallèle avec son frère, qui avait aussi cette caractéristique.

– Honnêtement, ça me paraît bien compliqué en l'état actuel des choses. Tout ce qu'il parvient à faire, c'est pleurer. Il fait crise d'angoisse sur crise d'angoisse. Je n'ai jamais vu l'appartement aussi en désordre, et sérieusement, je veux dire, Sherlock habitait dans cet appartement. Et il range et sort son arme à un rythme bien trop régulier.

– La première étape sera de la lui ôter, commenta Mycroft, lugubre.

– Mauvais plan, répliqua aussitôt Greg. Il irait aussitôt s'en procurer une autre au marché noir et il serait capable de provoquer un incident rien que pour se faire tabasser ou récolter une balle perdue. J'opte plutôt pour le fait de remplacer ses balles par des balles à blanc. Et d'enrayer le mécanisme.

L'intelligence de la proposition sidéra Mycroft. Et plus encore, ce fut la lucidité avec laquelle le Di disait cela qui l'étonnait.

– Je suis... surpris. Tu n'as pas l'air plus choqué que cela.

Lestrade haussa les épaules, s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé, récupéra sa tasse de thé à moitié vide et à moitié froide. Mycroft avait fini la sienne depuis longtemps. Le thé avait été parfait et il s'était empressé de le boire.

– Je crois que depuis le temps que je connais Sherlock, j'ai fini par me dire qu'il pouvait tout faire, même l'impossible. Alors revenir d'entre les morts... S'il y en a un qui peut le faire, c'est bien lui. Plus rien ne me surprend.

– Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, releva Mycroft. Ce qu'il est parti faire, anéantir le réseau de Moriarty pour mettre John et le reste du monde en sécurité, est probablement la chose la plus dangereuse qu'il va faire de sa vie. S'il y survit, ce sera vraiment un retour d'entre les morts.

– S'il survit ? répéta Lestrade.

– Les probabilités d'échec sont de soixante-douze pour cent. Il a toujours aimé défier les statistiques.

– Et je suis censé remonter le moral de John en sachant cela ? s'horrifia le policier.

– Ce n'est pas si terrible, quand on connaît Sherlock. Jeune, il avait quatre-vingt-dix-huit pour cent de chances de mal tourner et décevoir nos parents. Il a rencontré John et a fait mentir les chiffres pour ses beaux yeux. Il recommencera, sois-en assuré.

– Extrêmement rassurant, soupira Lestrade.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Je connais mon frère... Et puis si les mots que portent John ne sont pas les derniers que Sherlock lui a adressé, c'est bien qu'il va revenir pour lui les dire, n'est-ce pas ?

– Donc tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est empêcher le suicide de John ? l'interrompit l'autre.

– Si en bonus tu peux lui éviter de lui faire rencontrer quelqu'un... s'il est persuadé que Sherlock n'est pas son âme-sœur, il y a un risque qu'il essaye de surmonter la « mort » de mon frère de cette manière, non ?

Lestrade haussa les épaules, et Mycroft aperçut du coin de l'œil la clavicule qui dépassait du T-shirt bougeant dans l'entreprise. Il était à peu près persuadé que regarder les clavicules des gens était quelque chose qui ne se faisait pas et détourna le regard aussitôt. Fort heureusement, le policier n'avait rien remarqué.

– Je ne crois pas que John soit vraiment intéressé par ces trucs d'âme-sœur. Il avait Sherlock et il était persuadé que c'était lui alors ça lui convenait, mais chercher quelqu'un dont il ne pourra être sûr qu'à sa mort, je ne crois pas que ça soit son genre. Il trouve ça probablement ridicule.

– Au moins quelqu'un d'intelligent sur le sujet, ricana Mycroft, sarcastique.

Lestrade le regarda, surpris.

– Ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

– Pas vraiment. Je n'en vois nullement l'intérêt.

– Ah.

Manifestement, Lestrade aurait aimé approfondir le sujet mais il ne connaissait pas assez bien Mycroft pour se le permettre, ce qui convenait parfaitement bien à l'homme d'État. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter de cela.

– Admettons que j'accepte la surveillance de John et tout ce qui s'ensuit... reprit soudain le DI en en revenant à un sujet neutre. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Comment ça se passera ?

Mycroft retint la grimace qui menaçait de naître sur son visage. Il détestait parler d'argent. Il trouvait cela vulgaire. L'argent n'était qu'un moyen. Seul comptait le but à atteindre.

– Sur les modalités, j'imagine qu'un rapport hebdomadaire sera nécessaire, au moins au début. Pour les gains... l'amitié indéfectible de John. La reconnaissance éperdue de Sherlock. Ma gratitude incommensurable. Une protection par les services secrets à chaque instant. Et la somme mensuelle que tu jugeras bon de me communiquer.

– Hein ?

Mycroft ne lui fit pas l'affront de répéter. Il avait très bien entendu comme ça. Il regretta que sa tasse fût vide : il aurait volontiers pris une gorgée de thé pour faire passer le temps durant cet instant de gêne où Lestrade le regarda d'un air ahuri.

– Mais... je ne veux pas d'argent ! finit par s'écrier ce dernier.

– Tu as demandé...

– C'était une question rhétorique ! Du genre, bon quelles sont les bonnes raisons justifiant que je fasse cela ? Mais ce n'était pas du chantage ! Je ne veux pas du pognon pour maintenir l'un de mes meilleurs amis la tête hors de l'eau !

C'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie que Mycroft recevait une telle réaction à l'une de ses propositions. À bien y réfléchir, John l'aurait probablement éconduit de la même manière s'il avait rencontré Sherlock plus tard dans sa vie et si Mycroft avait proposé de le payer pour surveiller son frère. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

– Je ne veux pas d'argent ! répéta Lestrade fermement, le visage froid.

– Entendu, répliqua Mycroft. C'est bien noté.

– Et pour les rapports hebdomadaires, ça se passera comment ?

– Oh, je trouverai bien le moyen de te faire venir à moi quand je le souhaiterai pour que nous puissions discuter dans un endroit discret...

– Je ne suis pas un pantin servile, grommela Lestrade.

– ... dans le plan initial de Sherlock, il voulait nous faire jouer le rôle d'un couple ayant des rendez-vous au restaurant pour justifier de nos entrevues régulières. Quelle idiotie, ricana Mycroft.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Sherlock avait en effet soumis une telle idée, mais uniquement pour se moquer de son aîné.

Mais ce que Mycroft n'avait pas prévu, ce fut la réaction du flic. Qui se mit à sourire et rire bêtement.

– Oh mon Dieu, oui. Faisons cela ! Prétendons être ensemble pour nous voir, je veux assister à ça dans ma vie !

L'idée avait l'air de le faire mourir de rire, ce que Mycroft jugea comme relativement vexant.

– Je...

– Oh, ce sera tellement drôle ! Je rendrai ça crédible, promis !

– Cela me paraît être une mauvaise solution, nia Mycroft, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées.

Lestrade se recomposa un visage plus sérieux, et se tourna vers lui.

– Tu as dit que je pourrais avoir la somme d'argent mensuelle que je voudrais. Je ne veux pas d'argent. Je veux ça. C'est ma condition. Faire semblant de se fréquenter. Sinon j'encourage John à se flinguer.

Mycroft en resta bouche bée. Il ne pouvait pas refuser, son honneur l'en empêchait, quand bien même il savait pertinemment que la menace de Lestrade n'était que de l'esbroufe.

Alors du bout des lèvres, il acquiesça.

– Parfait ! s'enthousiasma Lestrade. Il va falloir que tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant ! Tu préfères Myc' ou Mikey comme surnom ?

Mycroft sentit ses pupilles s'écarquiller d'effroi. Dans quel guêpier venait-il de se fourrer, au juste ?

* * *

Ils commencèrent à se « fréquenter » une semaine plus tard. Par une invitation à un restaurant, à l'initiative de Mycroft, plutôt chic. À sa grande surprise, Gregory (il s'habituait à l'appeler ainsi avec difficultés, quand bien même l'autre insistait pour qu'il l'appelle Greg) ne lui avait pas fait honte. Son costume et ses chaussures étaient parfaitement adaptés au lieu. Il savait manger avec plusieurs fourchettes et couteaux. Et même s'il grimaça en constatant la présence d'escargots à la carte, que Mycroft choisit de prendre et qu'il refusa obstinément de goûter, tout dans son comportement fut parfait. Ils parlèrent de John bien sûr, c'était le but de l'entrevue, mais jamais ne mentionnèrent que Sherlock était toujours vivant. Greg avait compris tout seul qu'il valait mieux ne jamais le mentionner de manière claire.

Mais ils ne firent pas que parler de John. À la grande surprise de Mycroft, le DI avait de la conversation. Un fort intérêt pour le métier de Mycroft, et n'était jamais frustré par tout ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire. Il aimait également parler du sien, avec une lucidité et une clairvoyance étonnante.

Il aimait entendre parler Mycroft plusieurs langues. Il avait une excellente mémoire sur des détails de dossiers que Mycroft disséminait au compte-goutte. Il avait même une certaine forme d'humour, parfois simple et graveleux, et il levait les yeux au ciel en ricanant à chaque blague grivoise qui faisait rougir Mycroft de gêne, le traitant de puceau. Son humour était parfois plus caustique, fin et agréable.

Leurs rendez-vous n'étaient pas réguliers. Comme dans tout ce qu'il faisait, Mycroft s'appliquait, fut-ce pour prétendre être en couple avec un poisson rouge.

Alors parfois, ils allaient au restaurant.

Parfois, ils allaient au cinéma. Mycroft choisissait toujours une place où la lumière de son téléphone sur lequel il travaillait ne gênait personne, tandis que Greg profitait du film en mangeant des pop-corn. Ça ne les empêchait même pas de débattre de l'intrigue - ou son absence - à la fin. Greg riait toujours beaucoup de voir à quel point Mycroft pouvait être précis, pointu, et toujours dans le vrai de ses analyses, tout en ayant regardé seulement quelques scènes.

Parfois, ils se promenaient. Regent Park était un excellent choix. Proche de chez John, qui ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à quitter Baker Street, malgré l'évidente et violente douleur que cela lui provoquait.

Parfois, Greg passait à « l'improviste » au bureau de Mycroft juste pour le voir cinq minutes.

Parfois, Mycroft venait chercher Gregory après une journée à Scotland Yard et ils repartaient tous les deux dans la limousine du gouvernement britannique. Et Mycroft bossait ensuite toute la nuit pour rattraper le retard accumulé par une soirée commencée bien trop tôt.

Parfois, ils allaient chez Greg également. L'endroit était assurément sain, les hommes de Mycroft s'en était assurés, mais il n'y était jamais à l'aise.

Premièrement parce qu'il y passait régulièrement la nuit sur le canapé inconfortable.

Deuxièmement parce que cuisiner ne lui avait jamais réussi, et manifestement Greg était dans la même situation que lui, ce qui avait pour conséquence des repas immangeables.

Troisièmement parce qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à s'endormir quand il imaginait Gregory au fond de ses draps dans la pièce juste à côté.

Quatrièmement parce que le DI aimait le vin et la bière pour accompagner ses repas, et dans l'intimité du canapé, cela avait tendance à le rendre beaucoup plus tactile que n'était en mesure de supporter Mycroft.

Cinquièmement parce que les blagues grivoises de Gregory étaient plus souvent de sortie quand il avait bu.

Sixièmement parce qu'il sortait de sa chambre en simple boxer le lendemain matin pour aller au radar jusqu'à la machine à café.

Septièmement parce qu'il se moquait des costumes trop parfaits de Mycroft et du repassage qu'il faisait quotidiennement pour maintenir cette perfection.

Huitièmement parce qu'il n'aimait pas du tout les réactions parfaitement injustifiées qu'avait son corps sans lui demander son avis. La fois où il avait rougi, Greg l'avait chambré durant des heures.

Neuvièmement, Mycroft avait une liste encore longue de choses et de détails qu'il détestait dans le fait de dormir chez Gregory, mais parfois, tout s'embrouillait.

Même Sherlock s'en rendait compte. Chaque fois qu'il était dans une zone sure, il appelait son aîné, prenait de ses nouvelles par pure politesse, lui racontait ses avancées, et finissait par lui demander, d'une voix blessée, comment allait John.

Mycroft faisait de son mieux pour ne pas l'inquiéter, même si les nouvelles n'étaient pas réjouissantes. Il avait manifestement abandonné l'envie de se suicider, mais était désormais plongé dans la phase colère du deuil, et il sortait tous les soirs draguer pour « trouver son âme sœur, la vraie » selon ses termes. Mycroft ne jugeait pas utile de dire cela à son cadet. De toute manière, Sherlock n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Il préférerait analyser les soupirs de son frère et le trouver bizarre, même séparé par des milliers de kilomètres. Mycroft mettait toujours un terme à leur conversation quand Sherlock, pour éviter de trop parler de John, basculait sur le sujet de Mycroft.

* * *

Cela faisait donc des semaines et des semaines, plus de six mois à vrai dire, que Greg surveillait John pour le compte de Mycroft et qu'ils prétendaient se fréquenter, et que tout se passait bien.

Sherlock parlait de quelques semaines encore à peine et Mycroft avait hâte que cela se termine.

Mais bien sûr, il pouvait compter sur son frère pour tout gâcher. Trois semaines après leur dernière conversation, il reçut un appel anonyme. D'une clinique en suisse, qui avait admis un patient inconnu dans ses services pour de graves lésions, et le numéro sur lequel ils appelaient était la seule chose qu'ils avaient trouvé sur lui pour l'identifier.

– Il est... vivant ? demanda Mycroft, plus touché qu'il ne le voulait.

– Actuellement il est dans un coma artificiel, suite aux multiples lésions et traumatismes que nous avons eu à gérer, mais il ira bien prochainement, avait affirmé le médecin.

Mycroft avait pris les dispositions nécessaires pour le faire transférer au meilleur hôpital du pays, a défaut de le ramener en Angleterre. Sherlock avait fini sa mission, il était salement amoché, mais il était vivant et il allait pouvoir revenir à John, enfin.

C'était au moment où Mycroft s'effondrait de soulagement dans son fauteuil, plus tremblant qu'il croyait pouvoir l'être que Gregory, qui avait un sens du timing aussi déplorable que le détective, entra dans son bureau.

– Hey Myc', ça va ? s'affola-t-il aussitôt.

Il se précipita vers lui, desserrant instinctivement sa cravate, essayant de le faire respirer.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Greg était réellement affolé. Mycroft ne perdait jamais le contrôle en temps normal. Le voir affalé devant son bureau était une situation parfaitement anxiogène.

– Sherlock est vivant... il a fini... enfin.

– Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! explosa de joie Greg avec un immense sourire. John va être tellement heureux !

– Enfin, quand il sortira de l'hôpital... marmonna Mycroft.

À sa grande surprise, cela n'entama absolument pas la bonne humeur de Greg.

– Àl'hosto ? Il ne peut jamais faire les choses simplement, quelle drama-queen celui-là, j'te jure ! Ça doit être un truc de Holmes, ça !

– Un truc de Holmes ?

La pique vexée de Mycroft n'atteignit absolument pas le sourire lumineux de Gregory.

– Ouep. Vous en faites toujours trop pour rien. C'est assez drôle. Ça et faire semblant de ne jamais être affecté par rien.

– Non, on ne fait pas ça, nia Mycroft.

Tout en tremblant de soulagement pour son cadet. Il n'était pas crédible une seule seconde.

– Ah bon ? Donc si je fais ça, tu vas réagir ?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de demander de quoi il parlait, Greg se pencha, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Passionnément. Ou du moins c'était passionné du point de vue de Mycroft et son inexpérience. Pourtant, quand Greg se releva avec un sourire narquois en laissant traîner ses mains en une drôle de caresse sur les joues écarlates de Mycroft, il réalisa que pour le DI, cela avait dû être bien sage.

– Alors, tu réagis ? lui souffla-t-il lentement, les yeux pétillants.

Mycroft savait objectivement qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir par pas moins d'une demi-douzaine de pirouettes différentes. Pourtant, en cet instant précis, il ne voyait que deux solutions : rester froid et distant et valider la théorie de Gregory qui voulait qu'il fût un homme de glace. Ou répondre à son baiser, lui céder totalement, et plonger dans l'inconnu des poissons rouges.

Mycroft avait toujours été un homme raisonnable. Il avait toujours fait les bons choix dans sa vie. Sherlock était le Holmes des mauvais choix.

Et pourtant, en cet instant précis, Mycroft fit son premier et pire mauvais choix. Et il se redressa, attrapa le col de Greg, et l'attira contre lui. Il avait eu raison. Leur premier baiser n'avait pas été vraiment passionné. Le deuxième et tous les suivants, en revanche, le furent. Et quand les mains de Greg le soulevèrent et le posèrent assis sur son bureau, installé entre ses jambes et froissant son costume, Mycroft perdit toute raison. Et oublia tout sous les doigts de cet homme qui le touchaient. Greg ne cessa absolument jamais de l'embrasser, de le consumer, tout en le déshabillant et en effleurant sa peau mise à nue, le marquant de brûlures à vif, et quand son amant referma sa main sur son sexe tendu, brûlant et suintant, il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que Mycroft gémisse et jouisse dans la paume de Gregory, oubliant même son nom et sa gêne.

Les yeux clos, le corps en sueur, Mycroft posa son front contre le torse de Greg, toujours debout devant lui, se laissant inconsciemment bercer par les battements de cœur qu'il entendait à travers la chemise de son amant. Il prit alors conscience, à sa grande honte et ses joues rougirent brutalement, que Gregory était toujours parfaitement habillé, quoi qu'un peu débraillé et le souffle court lui aussi.

– Putain Myc', tu m'as fait venir dans mon pantalon comme un adolescent...

Il rit doucement, un peu gêné, un peu tendre, et Mycroft reçut une douche froide. Son corps se raidit, et il repoussa vivement Lestrade.

– Hors d'ici, siffla-t-il.

Il avait un costume de rechange dans un coin de bureau. Il devait se changer. Et prendre une douche, heureusement pas très loin de son bureau, pour les nuits blanches à travailler et les réunions tôt le lendemain matin.

Déséquilibré par son violent geste de rejet, Greg recula, perplexe.

– Quoi ?

– Sors. De. Mon. Bureau.

La voix de Mycroft ne laissait place à aucun doute. Il descendit du bureau, grimaçant quand ses jambes encore fébriles le réceptionnèrent difficilement sur le sol, ajustant vaguement ses vêtements, refermant sa braguette, honteux.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ?

– Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, c'est clair, là ?

Mycroft n'avait pas hurlé. Mycroft ne hurlait jamais. C'était trop vulgaire. Mais sa voix était suffisamment polaire pour pallier la fonte des glaces en Alaska. Et le message était bien pire que s'il l'avait crié.

– Putain de salaud de Holmes !

La voix de Lestrade, indistincte, se perdit dans le claquement violent de la porte. Laissant Mycroft anéanti.

Quand il revint dans son bureau après sa douche, vêtu d'un costume propre, la fenêtre était ouverte, les papiers froissés et tombés étaient rangés, et l'odeur de stupre s'était atténuée. Première décision de la soirée : augmenter Anthea.

* * *

Sherlock resta hospitalisé trois semaines en Suisse. Laps de temps durant lequel Mycroft n'eut pas la moindre nouvelle de Gregory.

Lorsque Sherlock, réveillé de son coma, et suffisamment en forme pour un appel Skype, exigea de parler à son compagnon et que Mycroft dut se rendre à Baker Street pour s'entretenir avec John, une part de lui espérait croiser le DI, et l'autre ne le voulait surtout pas.

Mais à part une Mrs Hudson hystérique de la bonne nouvelle et un John Watson étonnamment calme dans un premier temps qui explosa quand Mycroft lui tendit le téléphone au bout duquel Sherlock souriait à son amant, il ne croisa personne.

Au bout des trois semaines d'hospitalisation, les médecins suisses manifestèrent avec cette politesse helvétique tout l'agacement que leur inspirait le patient Holmes. Il passait la moitié de son temps au téléphone, et le reste à déduire les infirmières, qui étaient à deux doigts de le piquer à la morphine, juste pour qu'il plane et qu'il se taise. Mycroft avait assuré que c'était une très mauvaise idée (Sherlock était encore pire sous l'effet de la drogue, et il avait d'ailleurs donné des consignes très strictes pour qu'il ne lui soit jamais donné de la morphine : on ne savait jamais ce que ça pouvait donner), fait un très gros chèque, et affirmé qu'un médecin à domicile prendrait en charge le patient pour la fin de ses soins courants, posologie quotidienne, observation des consignes de sécurité et vérification des cicatrices.

* * *

Le soir-même, Sherlock sortait de l'hôpital et montait dans un taxi. À la première heure, il était dans un avion à destination de Londres. Arrivé à Heathrow en début de matinée, Mycroft avait recommencé à respirer. Plus qu'un taxi et Sherlock serait de nouveau en sécurité auprès de la seule personne qui comptait pour lui.

Mycroft n'avait pas dormi la veille, occupé avec un dossier complexe. Il était à peine huit heures du matin et il s'autorisa une sieste rapide dans son bureau avant de revenir, physiquement et moralement en pleine forme pour son boulot.

Ce fut Anthea qui le tira du sommeil, une heure après à peine. Elle ne s'excusa pas de le réveiller, et prononça simplement des mots qui, des années plus tard, hanteront toujours Mycroft.

– Il y a eu une fusillade à Baker Street. Un dernier homme de Moriarty que votre frère pensait avoir éliminé. John Watson a été touché à l'épaule. Votre frère est sauf, blessures superficielles et égratignures. Gregory Lestrade a été touché au visage et la gorge. Ils ont été transférés à Saint Bart. Messieurs Watson et Lestrade y subissent actuellement les opérations nécessaires à leur survie. Le pronostic vital du docteur Watson n'est pas engagé.

Et puis le silence. Ce silence qui voulait dire que le pronostic vital de Gregory était engagé.

Le reste de la conversation avec la jeune femme s'était éteint dans les brumes du cerveau du politicien.

* * *

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment il avait rejoint l'hôpital. En voiture conduite par Toby, son chauffeur, probablement.

Il avait fini par retrouver son frère, passablement agressif à l'encontre du personnel soignant dans l'incapacité de lui donner des nouvelles de John, et parfaitement inconséquent considérant ses vociférations et les blessures dont il peinait à se remettre.

Mycroft fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : il géra la situation.

Commença alors la longue attente et l'angoisse.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, ce fut un premier chirurgien qui vint leur annoncer que John était sorti d'affaire : ils avaient retiré la balle et réparé l'épaule endommagée, la gauche. Il resterait une cicatrice, mais rien d'autre après la rééducation obligatoire. Il était actuellement en salle de réveil et ils pourraient le voir bientôt. Sherlock, toujours furibond mais légèrement abruti par les médicaments anti-douleur que Mycroft avait choisi de lui donner pour ses propres cicatrices, accepta avec vigueur. Bientôt, il retrouverait son amant et pourrait s'excuser pour tout, l'absence et le reste.

Mycroft ne dit rien. Il ne demanda pas de nouvelles non plus. Et quand Sherlock, entraîné par Molly qui avait réussi à se renseigner et obtenir des informations de première main, disparut dans les couloirs pour aller voir son compagnon, il resta dans la salle d'attente, digne et fier.

Et il attendit.

Il attendit longtemps. Suffisamment pour qu'il ait le temps de traiter deux dossiers mineurs à partir de son téléphone, remerciant Anthea d'avoir pensé à mettre sa box de poche dans son sac lorsqu'il était parti précipitamment - le wifi de l'hôpital était vraiment désastreux.

– Monsieur ? Vous êtes là pour monsieur Lestrade ?

– Oui, répondit-il automatiquement, se levant précipitamment.

Un chirurgien, l'air épuisé, se tenait devant lui et accepta sa main tendue.

– Vous êtes un proche ? demanda-t-il. Sa famille a-t-elle été prévenue ?

Mycroft hésita une fraction de seconde. Il avait « fréquenté » Gregory durant plusieurs mois, et ne l'avait jamais vu appeler ses parents ou le moindre membre de sa famille. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas réellement ensemble, et il aurait pu passer ses coups de fil à des tas d'autres moments, mais Mycroft avait des dossiers sur tous les gens qui gravitaient autour de Sherlock. Lestrade en faisait partie depuis longtemps. Son père était décédé en mission, et sa mère n'avait pas supporté qu'il suive ses traces, et ne lui parlait plus vraiment...

Aucun frère et sœur. Il ignorait parfaitement s'il avait un oncle, une tante ou un parrain à prévenir.

– Je suis sa famille. Son compagnon, affirma-t-il avec aplomb.

Le même aplomb que celui qu'il utilisait dans les réunions officielles et qui fonctionnait à merveille. Et qui, une nouvelle fois, fit son œuvre.

– Oh. Bien sûr. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre... Je dois vous parler.

Mycroft avait une certaine expérience des choses, et il savait que cela ne sentait pas bon. L'homme le mena jusqu'à un bureau, et ils s'y installèrent. Mycroft croisa les jambes, cachant sa nervosité. Manifestement, il devait faire parfaitement illusion, puisqu'il lut dans le langage corporel du chirurgien la surprise de voir une façade de calme.

– L'opération a écarté tout danger pour la vie de votre compagnon, monsieur, mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu tout régler quant à sa blessure à la trachée. De plus pour stopper l'hémorragie et suturer la plaie, nous avons dû intervenir dans l'urgence, et ses cordes vocales ont été violemment touchées, bien plus que ce nous avons pu régler. Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer aussi brutalement... mais il est probable qu'il ne puisse plus jamais parler.

Le monde s'effondra pour Mycroft, qui se décomposa totalement. Le chirurgien, manifestement habitué à ce genre de réactions, ne fit pas grand cas, mais il se méprit totalement sur les raisons qui le mirent dans cet état-là. Bien sûr, l'annonce du mutisme était un choc. Mais pas autant que la réalisation que les derniers mots que Greg lui avait adressés avait été « Putain de salaud de Holmes ». Les mots exacts que Mycroft avait, depuis ses dix-huit ans, sur la poitrine. Il n'y avait jamais prêté vraiment attention, ni ne s'était préoccupé de les retenir, mais il savait que c'était une insulte, assez violente. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, se désintéressant de la question. Il avait vaguement songé qu'il se comporterait en connard, mais considérant que les insultes étaient légion courante dans son métier, cela ne l'avait vraiment perturbé.

Quand Greg lui avait balancé ces mots à la figure, la dernière fois, il avait mal entendu et avait décidé de ne pas trop s'en faire. Mais là, avec ce que lui disait le chirurgien, il réalisait avec effroi qu'a priori, Gregory Lestrade était son âme sœur.

* * *

– Voila. Je... euh, bienvenue.

Mais les mots de Mycroft n'avaient aucun poids face à la colère de Greg. John était rapidement sorti de l'hôpital, après son opération, était rentré à Baker Street, et Mrs Hudson avait hérité de deux patients à surveiller, les deux amants étant tous les deux en convalescence. Ce qui ne seyait à aucun des deux. Leur pauvre logeuse avait bien du mal à les maintenir en place.

Gregory avait été hospitalisé plus longtemps, non pas du fait de la gravité de ses blessures, car une fois l'opération achevée avec brio, sa convalescence avait été parfaitement normale, mais plutôt pour gérer les conséquences traumatiques et effectuer le suivi psychologique de son état.

Désormais incapable de parler, uniquement d'émettre des sons indistincts, il avait subi une lourde perte. Scotland Yard l'avait désormais mis en arrêt maladie longue durée en attendant de savoir quoi faire de lui. Un flic incapable de donner des ordres sur le terrain ou d'interroger un suspect ne leur était d'aucune utilité.

Savoir qu'il n'avait plus de voix avait déjà été un choc pour Greg. Comprendre qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus de boulot en avait été un deuxième. Mais apprendre que Mycroft s'était fait passer pour son compagnon l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Les médecins avaient dû lui injecter un calmant tant il essayait de vociférer, et ils craignaient qu'il n'abîme ses cicatrices. La fois suivante, Greg avait appris la leçon et n'avait pas essayé de hurler sur Mycroft : il avait essayé de le frapper. Le politicien était pourtant aussi rompu que son frère aux techniques d'auto-défense mais il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste de protection. Il lui semblait que le goût de sang dans sa bouche et le bleu sur sa pommette étaient bien peu de choses face à la souffrance de Greg.

À la visite suivante, l'énervement du DI n'était pas entièrement retombé, et il avait noirci des feuilles et des feuilles pour écrire, à défaut de pouvoir le dire, tout le mépris que lui inspirait Mycroft.

Les médecins avaient par la suite autorisé sa sortie, mais refusaient de le faire si Greg habitait seul. Une présence était nécessaire, selon eux, autant physiquement que moralement. Mycroft avait offert de l'accueillir chez lui. La proposition avait rencontré un accueil glacial.

Mais au final, le policier n'avait pas eu le choix. Il n'avait pas de famille proche (ni physiquement, ni sentimentalement), la plupart de ses amis étaient flics et il n'avait pas envie de croiser les regards de pitié de ses collègues, ses quelques amis de l'époque du lycée avaient tous femmes et enfants et pas de place pour Greg, et John et Sherlock donnaient déjà bien assez de travail à Mrs Hudson ainsi. Longtemps, il avait refusé de reconnaître Mycroft comme une option, et il avait finalement cédé. Le pire était sans doute de ne rien pouvoir répondre aux grands sourires des infirmières qui croyaient dur comme fer qu'il allait s'installer chez son amant.

Elles ne cessaient de chuchoter sur le charisme de Mycroft, le fait qu'il avait un chauffeur et une assistante personnelle qui l'accompagnait souvent, et elles voyaient en lui le pouvoir, l'argent, la suffisance. Tout ce que Mycroft était. Tout ce que Greg n'avait jamais vu en lui. Holmes l'aîné, comme il aimait l'appeler, était un crétin incapable de cuisiner, maniaque du contrôle, amateur de vieux films de vacances de son petit frère et lui. L'image de l'homme de glace puissant aurait été sacrément écornée si Greg avait pu parler... mais il ne pouvait plus.

Il était condamné au silence. Au silence, et à endurer Mycroft Holmes sous son propre toit.

 _Arrête de faire ça_ , écrivit Greg sur le carnet qu'il trimballait désormais en permanence.

– Arrêter quoi ? demanda Mycroft en refermant derrière eux la porte d'entrée.

 _Ta sollicitude exagérée. Et tes mains_.

– Ma sollicitude n'est pas exagérée. Je cherche simplement à t'accueillir du mieux possible. Et tu vas devoir apprendre à signer.

 _NON._

Il souligna le mot plusieurs fois.

– Si, rétorqua Mycroft. Ce n'est pas si compliqué. J'ai appris en une semaine. Tu en auras besoin.

 _Je ne suis pas sourd. Je comprends parfaitement mes interlocuteurs._

– Mais tu ne peux pas leur répondre, répliqua Mycroft en signant sa phrase en même temps, comme il le faisait depuis peu dès qu'il adressait la parole à Greg.

 _J'écris._

– Ce qui prend du temps. Je sais que le langage des signes n'est pas une nécessité, mais au moins pour communiquer avec tes proches, ça irait bien plus vite...

 _Tu n'es pas un proche. Où est ma chambre ?_

Mycroft retint un soupir agacé. Greg était profondément buté à propos du BSL (British Sign Language). Il pouvait le comprendre, puisque remettre en cause sa manière de communiquer du jour au lendemain était une chose difficile, mais Mycroft était persuadé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire à long terme.

– Suis-moi, répondit-il de guerre lasse.

Il entraîna Gregory à travers sa maison, lui présentant la chambre d'ami et sa salle de bains attenantes, lui précisant avec humour que Sherlock serait obligé de recevoir leurs parents lors de leur prochaine visite, et qu'il allait détester ça, mais cela tomba à plat. Greg lui signifia qu'il voulait simplement du repos, et lui claqua la porte au nez.

La cohabitation commençait bien.

* * *

Mycroft n'avait pas parlé de cette histoire d'âme-sœur à Greg. Il avait fini par se convaincre que c'était ridicule. Il n'était pas intéressé par la chose, et toutes les statistiques prouvaient qu'en dehors des rares cas du type John-et-Sherlock, on ne reconnaissait son âme sœur que lorsqu'on la perdait. Il n'avait pas perdu Greg. Seulement sa voix.

Agacé, il repoussa son ordinateur. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il travaillait de chez lui, dans son bureau à la pointe de la technologie et insonorisé pour ne pas être dérangé, et qu'il tournait en rond. Le silence, qui régnait habituellement sur sa grande maison et qui ne le dérangeait pas, l'angoissait désormais. Car Greg était là, lui aussi, et il ne disait pas un mot. Et n'en écrivait pas non plus. Il répondait aux sollicitations de Mycroft quand c'était l'heure de manger, mais les repas se faisaient dans le silence le plus complet.

Mycroft avait tenté une conversation maladroite, à la fois vocale et signée, mais Greg s'était moqué de lui en lui notifiant que signer et manger n'était pas compatible. Écrire et manger non plus. Mycroft n'avait pas recommencé après ça.

Aussi le silence de la maison était-il parfaitement oppressant.

De rage, l'esprit obsédé par des pensées négatives, Mycroft composa le numéro d'Anthea, dans le but de lui parler du dernier dossier qu'elle lui avait transmis par mail.

– Monsieur.

Comme d'habitude, elle avait décroché à la première sonnerie, sobre et efficace.

– Dites-moi Anthea, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette histoire de marque et d'âme sœur ?

Il se flagella aussitôt mentalement. Il devenait complètement fou.

– Monsieur ? interrogea-t-elle, manifestement surprise.

– Oubliez ça.

– Ça dépend de ce que vous voulez dire, répondit-elle en même temps que lui. De manière générale ou par rapport à moi personnellement ? Avez-vous une question ou une personne plus précise en tête ?

Mycroft retint un reniflement méprisant. L'augmenter n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée après tout. Elle était trop proche de lui, et bien trop perspicace. Elle était aussi bien trop efficace pour qu'il songe à la remplacer.

– Admettons qu'il soit possible de connaître son âme-sœur avant la fin... qu'en penseriez-vous ?

– De manière certaine ?

– Disons que oui.

– Eh bien, si la chance nous est donnée de le connaître de manière certaine, ce serait probablement une bonne chose.

– Ça ne vous paraîtrait pas... artificiel d'obéir à une marque, une force qui vous dépasse ?

Il put presque la voir hausser les épaules dans son esprit tant il la connaissait bien.

– Nous obéissons déjà à des forces qui nous dépassent, celles de la nature et de notre instinct. Et si c'est pour avoir l'assurance d'être accepté pour qui nous sommes, aussi utopique que cela sonne, l'idée mérite d'être étudiée, selon moi.

Mycroft resta muet un bref instant. Il n'avait songé qu'à son rejet d'une force supérieure qui lui dirait qui aimer.

Il avait toujours pensé que sa vie n'était pas compatible avec quelqu'un avec qui la partager. Personne ne pouvait comprendre son travail, il n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'en parler, il avait des horaires impossibles, et il en était heureux. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention ou l'envie de changer pour quelqu'un. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais voulu quiconque, outre le fait que le désir n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de sa vie.

Mais comme Anthea venait de le souligner, tout l'intérêt de connaître son âme sœur permettait d'avoir l'assurance d'être accepté de manière certaine et inconditionnelle, sans jamais se forcer, sans jamais avoir à changer de comportement.

– Par rapport au dossier Simon... enchaîna-t-il soudain.

Sa collaboratrice n'eut aucune réaction étonnée de son brusque changement de sujet, et lui répondit parfaitement naturellement sur le dossier, comme si toute la conversation n'avait jamais existé.

Définitivement une bonne idée que de l'avoir augmenté.

Ils achevaient de débattre sur l'épineuse question de l'importance de leurs relations diplomatiques avec le Japon dans le dossier Simon quand elle reprit :

– Monsieur ? Si je puis me permettre de revenir sur notre précédent sujet, prenez le temps. Et laissez du temps pour ne rien forcer. Bonne journée.

Et elle raccrocha.

L'augmentation avait été une erreur.

* * *

 _Pourquoi tu ne signes plus ?_

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Greg vivait chez Mycroft, et n'avait pas manifesté la moindre envie de rentrer chez lui. Physiquement, rien ne s'y opposait. Son handicap ne le mettait plus en danger, et il était parfaitement autonome quant à son suivi médical. Il avait fini les médicaments qu'il devait prendre. Pourtant il restait là. Il n'avait rien à faire, Scotland Yard étant toujours mitigé quant à son utilité dans la police. Alors pour s'occuper, il apprenait à cuisiner, lisait toute la bibliothèque de Mycroft, et s'était mis en tête d'apprendre le français pour vraiment pouvoir lire tous les ouvrages du politicien (qui, en son for intérieur, lui souhaitait bien du plaisir. Lire Racine et Hugo en version originale était probablement aussi tordu et complexe que Shakespeare pour un non natif). Quitte à apprendre une nouvelle langue, Mycroft aurait bien proposé la langue des signes, mais vu l'engouement de Greg pour le BSL, il avait abandonné.

C'était un de ces soirs où Mycroft était rentré plus tôt et s'était installé dans son canapé pour profiter de son salon dans lequel il ne mettait pratiquement pas les pieds. Greg, qui habituellement fuyait dans sa chambre dès qu'il comprenait que la présence de Mycroft allait durer plus que cinq minutes, était cette fois resté.

– Tu m'as assez clairement fait comprendre que tu t'en fichais, répondit Mycroft d'un ton neutre.

 _Je te croyais plus persuasif que ça._

– Persuasif ?

 _Impliqué. Qui ne veut rien lâcher quand il a raison. Appelle ça comme tu voudras._

– Je le suis. Mais je sais aussi reconnaître quand l'acharnement est une folie.

 _Tu ne ressembles pas tellement à Sherlock, en fait._

– Merci ?

Il n'était pas franchement sûr que ça soit un compliment. Et au fond, il savait qu'il ressemblait à son cadet, du moins pour tous ses mauvais côtés. Ce qui rendait Sherlock meilleur était la présence de John à ses côtés, et Mycroft ne pouvait pas vraiment en dire autant.

 _Lui n'aurait jamais lâché s'il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas signer ?_

Mycroft s'apprêtait à répondre quand il vit que Greg commençait une nouvelle phrase sur son cahier, alors il patienta.

 _Et plus spécifiquement pourquoi je ne veux pas signer avec toi ?_

– Non. J'ignorais que j'avais un traitement de faveur, ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

 _Tu as toujours eu un traitement de faveur pour tout._

Mycroft tenta de contrôler le rougissement intempestif de ses joues. Gregory, lui, paraissait parfaitement sans émotion. Comme s'il ne s'était pas assis dans le canapé à proximité de Mycroft, plus proche l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient plus été depuis que l'un avait chassé l'autre avec violence.

 _Mais c'est surtout à cause de ça._

– Ça quoi ?

 _Tu attends que j'écrive._

– Bien sûr. Comment ferais-je pour savoir ce que tu veux dire, sinon ?

 _Cela excède la plupart des gens. Sherlock devine les trois quarts de mes phrases avec simplement trois mots. Même John me propose la fin avant que je ne termine d'écrire. Ce n'est pas méchant. Juste pour aller plus vite._

– Mais ça te rappelle que ton handicap est gênant dans ta vie courante, explicita Mycroft.

 _Oui._

Il y eut un instant de silence.

 _Même dans les bars, les restaurants. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour écrire que je veux une pinte. Pourtant les serveurs te font clairement comprendre qu'ils attendent._

– J'imagine que cela doit être difficile en effet, murmura doucement Mycroft.

 _Mais pas avec toi. Tu attends toujours que j'écrive tout ce que je veux dire. Je ne veux pas perdre cette sensation que j'ai avec toi. Celle que je suis toujours_

Il s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase. Mycroft n'osa rien dire.

 _Normal._

– Tu es et tu seras toujours normal.

De nouveau, ils ne dirent rien durant un instant. Puis Greg se leva et tourna les talons.

Avant de faire volteface sur le pas de la porte, et tendre bien haut son carnet. De loin, Mycroft distingua le mot écrit en majuscule : _MERCI._

Puis Greg quitta définitivement le salon. Et Mycroft réalisa, bizarrement ému, que c'était leur première conversation polie et normale depuis des lustres.

* * *

 _Tu rentres tôt en ce moment._

Mycroft lut distraitement ce que Greg venait d'écrire.

– Mmm. Sherlock passe son temps à m'embêter pour être mis sur une enquête officielle dont il n'aurait même pas dû avoir connaissance. Je crois que tu lui manques. Au moins ici, e suis tranquille. Il faudrait un séisme pour que Sherlock mette les pieds chez moi !

 _Et moi je ne t'embête pas pour travailler ?_

Les yeux de nouveau plongé sur son ordinateur et ses dossiers sur la table du salon, un de ces rares moments où Mycroft n'avait pas eu envie d'aller dans son bureau, le politicien releva de nouveau la tête pour lire le message de Greg.

– Non. Si j'avais besoin de calme, j'irais dans mon bureau.

 _Ah donc c'est un bureau la fameuse pièce de Barbe Bleue._

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda Mycroft en fronçant les sourcils.

 _La pièce où je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer. Comme les femmes de Barbe Bleue dans le conte_.

– Jamais entendu parler.

 _Ton enfance a vraiment dû être passionnante._

 _Tes parents te lisaient quoi pour t'endormir ?_ rajouta-t-il.

– Descartes. Mathématicien de génie, le préféré de Maman.

 _Pourquoi ai-je posé la question ?_

Son message s'accompagna de yeux levés au ciel, et d'une mimique amusée à laquelle Mycroft répondit par un sourire timide. Leur relation n'avait pas été aussi apaisée depuis des semaines, voire des mois. S'il y avait bien une chose que Mycroft savait sur son colocataire, c'était bien qu'il n'était pas rancunier. Sinon il y a longtemps que Sherlock n'aurait plus eu d'enquête de sa part.

– Et au demeurant, mon bureau n'est pas une pièce interdite. Celle qui est fermée à clé est ma salle de sport.

 _Quoi ?_

Les jours écarlates de gêne, Mycroft détourna le regard.

– Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? marmonna-t-il.

 _Que c'était une blague de ton frère._

– De mon frère ?

 _Il passe son temps à dire que tu prends du poids. Et que tu étais boulimique._

– Ce n'est...

Mycroft interrompit sa phrase lorsqu'il vit l'index levé, impérieux, de Greg, et attendit sagement la suite de ce qu'il voulait écrire.

 _Je ne t'ai jamais vu prendre le moindre kilo superflu._

Une hésitation, le stylo au-dessus du papier.

 _Tu as toujours été magnifique._

Les joues déjà enflammées de Mycroft propagèrent leur chaleur dans tout son corps, qui s'embrasa. Il était aussi ridicule qu'une collégienne. Et dans sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de sa marque, là où s'inscrivaient les dernières insultes que Greg lui avait dites, il sentait un tambourinement désagréable.

– Sherlock a cependant raison. J'ai été... enfin, je suis boulimique.

Greg ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Il n'avait pas besoin d'écrire pour manifester sa perplexité.

– Ça fait rêver, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Mycroft. Un fils boulimique, le deuxième autiste qui se prétend sociopathe et camé, et notre sœur psychopathe... notre modèle familial est charmant.

 _TU AS UNE SŒUR ?_

– Non. J'avais. Elle est décédée il y a longtemps. Je te déconseille d'en parler à Sherlock. Ils n'ont jamais été en très bon termes. C'est devenu vraiment compliqué quand elle a tué son chien. Mes parents n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que de l'interner quand elle a mis le feu à la maison.

De nouveau, même sans rien dire, même sans rien écrire, le corps de Gregory exprimait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait.

– Elle s'est suicidée à l'hôpital psychiatrique peu de temps après.

 _Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de rencontrer le reste de ta famille, finalement._

– Parce que Sherlock ne t'avait pas suffi ? grinça Mycroft. Le reste n'est pas franchement mieux. Mon père doit être ce qui s'approche le plus de la normalité... mais il a épousé ma mère.

 _Tu es normal._

Les mots, soulignés plusieurs fois, touchèrent Mycroft plus qu'il n'aurait voulu le reconnaître.

 _Si je suis normal, tu l'es aussi,_ ajouta Greg.

– Merci... murmura Mycroft en réponse, un peu rougissant, un peu gêné, un peu ravi.

 _Alors comme ça je manque à Sherlock ?_

Le politicien fut ravi du changement de sujet.

– Scotland Yard ne le supporte plus. John a frappé Dimmock qui lui avait manqué de respect, c'est fou ce qu'il peut être sanguin quand on touche à Sherlock. Du coup plus personne au Met ne veut bosser avec eux. Si Sherlock en est au point de quémander auprès de toi, c'est qu'il touche le fond.

 _Tu crois que je pourrais exploiter ça ?_

Mycroft fronça les sourcils par rapport à la phrase de Greg.

– Tu veux dire exploiter le fait d'être la seule personne que Sherlock supporte.

 _Oui. Le superintendant peut dire ce qu'il veut, on a besoin de lui._

– Il sait se montrer utile, quand il le veut bien, reconnut Mycroft.

 _Et je suis le seul qui peut bosser avec lui. Même sans voix, je peux leur être utile._

– En effet... tu as une idée précise à leur soumettre ?

 _Je voulais ton avis et leur aide avant d'aller leur parler._

Mycroft fut surpris de la requête, mais s'efforça de ne rien en laisser paraître. Il savait que la rancune était un vilain défaut, et c'était hélas un de ses torts. Greg, en revanche, paraissait parfaitement enclin à lui pardonner inconditionnellement son comportement.

– Laisse-moi finir ce dossier et on en discute ? proposa Mycroft.

Greg hocha la tête.

* * *

Ils passèrent une excellente soirée. Ils discutèrent longtemps du projet professionnel de Greg, qui voulait devenir le lien entre Sherlock et la police, consultant pour Scotland Yard du détective consultante, de la meilleure manière de l'exercer, de le présenter à sa hiérarchie et à Sherlock, réglèrent les détails techniques, les éléments auxquels ils n'avaient peut-être pas songé, les réactions potentielles des différents acteurs de la chaîne, le maintien ou non du salaire de Greg.

Les choses en entraînant une autre, ils finirent par discuter tout à fait naturellement, quoi que plus lentement du fait de l'écriture de Greg, un verre de vin à la main, comme ils l'avaient si souvent fait lorsqu'ils étaient « ensemble ».

Ils passèrent une excellente soirée.

Du moins, jusqu'au moment où, dans un creux dans la conversation, Greg s'engagea dans une pente risquée :

 _Tu te rends compte que je n'avais jamais vu ton appartement avant ?_

Mycroft ne sut pas quoi répondre. Mais Greg le poussa, plusieurs fois, pour l'obliger à parler.

– Comment ça, avant ?

 _Quand on était ensemble. C'était toujours chez moi._

Mycroft ravala le « on n'était pas ensemble » qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Raviver la colère de Gregory n'avait rien de réjouissant à penser.

– C'était plus simple ainsi.

Greg pouvait toujours émettre des sons, et même si son rire n'avait plus rien en commun avec celui d'avant, Mycroft pouvait toujours dire quand il ricanait ironiquement, comme en cet instant précis.

 _Ta maison fait trois fois la taille de la mienne. Et est en plein cœur de Londres._

– Certes...

 _Tu ne voulais pas que je vienne_.

– Ce n'est pas ça...

 _Tu ne voulais pas qu'on soit ensemble._

– Je...

Mycroft n'avait aucune explication. Et il était trop poli pour partir en courant en refusant de lire les mots de Greg. Il avait trop d'éducation, et continuait de s'infliger le supplice de l'attente de la phrase de Greg puis de sa lecture.

– Tu savais que ce n'était qu'une façade...

 _Au début, oui. Je savais. Mais j'y ai cru._

– Cru à quoi ?

Greg secoua la tête, hésita, stylo au-dessus du papier, incapable d'affronter le regard de Mycroft.

 _Que tu ressentais la même chose que moi._

Mycroft ne trouva pas la force de répondre.

 _Tu m'as brisé le cœur en me repoussant._

– Je ne voulais pas faire ça...

 _Me repousser ? Ou me briser le cœur ? Parce que je n'ai toujours pas compris, Myc'._

– Il n'y avait rien à comprendre.

 _Tu m'as cédé._

– Et c'était une erreur.

 _Avec plus de passion que je n'en avais jamais vu chez quiconque. Mens-moi, mens-toi autant que tu veux, mais n'OSES pas dire que tu n'en avais pas envie. Ton corps le voulait. TU le voulais._

C'était probablement la conversation la plus désagréable que Mycroft avait eue depuis bien longtemps. Il aurait pu y mettre fin si facilement en partant, et Greg n'aurait pas pu l'obliger à lire ses mots, mais il restait là, à cause d'une partie bien trop masochiste de son cerveau qui l'informait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de poursuivre cette conversation et enfin crever l'abcès.

– Ça n'avait aucune importance.

 _Ça en avait pour moi._

Leur position était dangereuse. Ils avaient bu, tous les deux, et leurs verres vidés plus d'une fois étaient abandonnés sur la table basse, tandis que Greg se rapprochait douloureusement de lui sur le canapé, Mycroft incapable de fuir, bloqué par l'accoudoir.

 _Sois honnête._

– Tu n'as pas envie que je sois honnête avec toi.

 _Pourquoi prétends-tu toujours mieux savoir que les autres ce qu'ils pensent ?_

– Parce que c'est le cas.

 _On dirait Sherlock._

– C'est mon frère.

 _Mais tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu ne le crois. Je ne suis pas un poisson rouge dans un bocal. Du moins, je ne le crois pas._

– Le monde entier est constitué de poissons rouges, pour moi. Même le Premier Ministre est un poisson rouge !

 _Je ne le suis pas._

– Tu n'en as aucune idée.

 _John m'a dit à quel point tu t'étais effondré en apprenant la fusillade. Tu t'es fait passer pour ma famille. Tu m'as hébergé. On a depuis bien longtemps passé le stade de l'indifférence, non ?_

– Tu n'as aucune idée...

La main de Greg se posa sur sa bouche pour le museler et l'empêcher de finir. Une fois qu'il fut sûr, d'un regard noir, que Mycroft ne recommencerait pas à parler, il en retourna à son stylo et son cahier.

 _J'apprends les langues des signes si tu te montres honnête avec moi. J'irai même aux associations pour sourds-muets et autres handicapés comme moi._

– C'est un marché complètement stupide. Pourquoi accepterai-je ?

Greg haussa les épaules, un vague sourire au coin des lèvres. Comme s'il savait déjà que Mycroft allait accepter, parce qu'il était persuadé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour Greg, et qu'il faisait toujours passer le bonheur de ses proches avant le sien.

Alors Mycroft, dans un élan de folie, céda. Et commença lentement à déboutonner sa chemise. Greg ouvrit aussitôt des grands yeux surpris, secouant précipitamment ses mains pour signifier le mot « Stop ».

– Tu vas comprendre, répliqua Mycroft en lui saisissant les poignets, faisant taire la brûlure qu'il ressentait à toucher la peau de Greg.

Lentement, le policier accepta de baisser les mains, et le laissa poursuivre le déboutonnage, jusqu'à entièrement ouvrir sa chemise, et Mycroft écarta finalement le pan de gauche. La marque noire, sur sa peau pâle, était extrêmement visible. Les mots, bien trop reconnaissables. « Putain de salaud de Holmes »

Les derniers mots que Greg lui avait adressés, et lui adresserait jamais, avec sa voix. Et à voir le visage blanc et décomposé de Greg, lui aussi se souvenait parfaitement de l'insulte adressée à Mycroft avant de claquer la porte de son bureau.

Il ouvrit bêtement la bouche, n'en laissa échapper que des sons indistincts, qu'il était bien facile de traduire par l'étonnement le plus pur.

– Je sais que ça a l'air absurde. Ça l'est, et...

Mycroft, de nouveau, fut bâillonné et ne put finir sa phrase. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas la main de Greg qui avait muselé ses lèvres... mais bien sa bouche. Qui faisait plier celle de Mycroft, l'obligeait à se taire, et l'embrassait, encore et encore.

Greg le relâcha soudainement, et recula, avant de saisir son carnet et de lui adresser un regard désespéré, le suppliant de le laisser écrire avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Trop hébété, ses doigts effleurant machinalement les lèvres où étaient posées celles de Greg un instant plus tôt, Mycroft obéit.

 _Tu veux bien me laisser essayer ? Essayer vraiment cette fois ? Tu n'as rien besoin de dire. Ne disons rien. S'il te plaît. Mais laisse-moi essayer. Une dernière fois._

Lentement, Mycroft acquiesça. Ne pas parler, cela lui allait bien. Greg n'en était plus capable. Et Mycroft n'en avait plus envie. Il n'était pas capable de faire face aux vagues d'émotions qui menaçaient de submerger son esprit, son corps et son cœur. Se taire était sa meilleure option. Il n'allait pas prononcer un mot.

Hochant la tête, Greg laissa lentement retomber sur le canapé son carnet, abandonnant par là-même son moyen de communication, sa parole, comme Mycroft venait de renoncer à la sienne. Puis lentement, il attira le politicien contre lui, le pressa contre son corps, et l'embrassa de nouveau.

C'était plus lent, plus doux, plus tendre et à la fois plus intense que les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés jusque-là. Beaucoup plus passionné également, et Mycroft se retrouva rapidement le souffle court, haletant, les pommettes écarlates et les pupilles dilatées.

Dans les yeux de son amant, sans échanger une seule parole, il lisait bien plus de mots qu'il ne pensait possible d'en dire.

Avec une douceur infinie, sans jamais parler, et pourtant en communiquant par leur corps de la plus belle des manières, Greg ôta à Mycroft les multiples couches de vêtements qu'il portait, froissant son costume parfait, dénudant sa poitrine, faisait apparaître les mots qui les reliaient assurément.

Ce ne fut pas le froid qui fit frissonner Mycroft lorsqu'il se retrouva la poitrine à nue. L'intensité du regard de Greg sur son corps, et la manière dont il faisait courir ses doigts sur son cœur, son ventre, ses mamelons, son nombril, était bien plus troublante que le reste.

Dans un sourire, Greg fit passer par-dessus sa tête le simple T-Shirt qu'il portait se mettant rapidement à égalité avec Mycroft. Il l'invita doucement à imiter ses gestes et ses caresses, comme comprenant l'absence d'expérience de son amant, et sans s'en formaliser.

Mycroft, le corps brûlant, découvrit des sensations nouvelles, apprit la texture d'une autre peau que la sienne sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

Et quand Greg se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à aller à l'étage, il la saisit sans la moindre hésitation.

Ils firent un détour par la chambre de Greg, complètement en bazar par rapport au reste de l'appartement, mais Mycroft n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder. Il rougissait bien trop de ce que son amant était venu chercher dans ses affaires.

Ils atterrirent finalement dans la chambre de Mycroft, la pièce la plus grande et la plus lumineuse de la maison, grâce à son immense baie vitrée, son dressing presque aussi grand que la chambre, et le lit King size, qui sembla amuser Greg. Qui s'y assit en propriétaire, toujours dans l'invitation, les bras ouvert et tendus, parlant plus efficacement avec ses mains que leurs langues ne le feraient jamais.

Et pourtant ce fut bien sa langue que Mycroft ramena dans la partie, se lovant dans les bras de son amant, l'embrassant intensément comme il avait appris à le faire.

Greg ne pouvait peut-être pas parler, mais les bruits qu'ils émettaient étaient édifiants. Ce n'était pas vraiment des gémissements, ses cordes vocales défectueuses étant incapable de produire un tel son, mais ça roulait comme un grognement dans sa gorge, et ça sortait comme un miaulement de plaisir, et c'était la chose la plus érotique que Mycroft avait entendu de toute sa vie. Alors il s'appliqua encore et encore à embrasser et toucher Gregory, mémorisant la carte de son corps, faisant danser sa langue contre la sienne, apprenant ce qu'il aimait et ce qui le faisait réagir.

Ce fut Greg qui l'interrompit et l'obligea à se coucher sur les draps, et son sourire tendre et presque gêné exprimait à lui seul combien Mycroft s'y prenait bien et qu'il allait le rendre fou de désir et fou tout court s'il continuait.

Mycroft ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'orgasme fulgurant qui l'avait fauché, assis sur son bureau à moitié déshabillé, mais il se souvenait encore mieux de la voix de Gregory, de son souffle court et de son halètement lorsqu'il lui avait avoué avoir joui dans son pantalon. Sans même que Mycroft ne le touche.

Et ce dernier brûlait de savoir la sensation que cela faisait de le toucher.

Alors, couché contre Greg, il osa et expérimenta, descendant sa main le long du torse et franchit la barrière du pantalon en suivant la barrière des poils doux, dépassant rapidement l'obstacle du bouton et de la braguette. Et comme l'heure n'était plus à la pudeur, il passa directement sous le boxer et referma ses doigts sur la virilité tendue qui déformait le tissu.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Greg rompit le baiser qu'ils échangeaient et renversa la tête en arrière, les yeux roulant dans ses orbites. Satisfait et joyeux, Mycroft entama un mouvement de va-et-vient timide, reproduisant naïvement ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire sur son propre corps.

Et quand il voyait les réactions épidermiques de Gregory, il aimait cela, et Mycroft aimait le combler. Alors il continua, avec plus d'audace et de passion, faisant danser les étoiles dans les yeux de son amant.

Il comprit cependant qu'il était loin d'être aussi passionné que Greg quand ce dernier arracha sa main, plaqua Mycroft contre le matelas, et lui ôta avec des grands mouvements précipités le reste de ses vêtements, avant de plonger son visage en direction de son entre-jambe et enfermer son sexe entre ses lèvres ouvertes et avides.

Mycroft n'avait pas le droit de parler, mais le gémissement sonore qu'il laissa échapper n'avait rien en commun avec un mot. Il n'aurait pas été capable de dire quoi que ce soit même si sa vie en avait dépendu. Il ne pouvait que gémir, encore et toujours, son corps brûlant, mis à l'agonie par le traitement à la fois inhumain et divin (ce qui ne paraissait pas si illogique, quand on y repensait bien) qu'il subissait, victime consentante de la voracité de son amant.

Il n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation, un tel désir incandescent, et cette impression que chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses, toutes subitement reliées à son sexe enfermé dans la moiteur chaude de la bouche de Greg, allaient exploser.

Il aurait aimé parler, dire qu'il allait jouir, mais il n'était capable de sangloter en gémissant, ses draps froissés serrés dans ses poings fermés.

La délicieuse torture s'arrêta soudain, et deux mains saisirent ses poignets, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement, tandis que son amant faisait glisser son corps contre le sien, le chatouillant de sa langue, remontant lentement pour l'embrasser, enfin.

Ce nouveau baiser n'avait plus le même goût que précédemment, et Mycroft rougit en comprenant pourquoi.

Sur le visage de Greg, il lisait l'amusement que cela lui provoquait. Puis ses mains le relâchèrent et attrapèrent le lubrifiant qu'ils avaient posé sur la table de nuit, et le lui présenta, question sans parole. Mycroft hocha la tête, réponse sans un mot.

La première intrusion fut probablement la plus douloureuse, mais l'autre main de Greg, celle qui n'était pas occupée à le préparer, le caressait tendrement, l'apaisant, lui intimant de se détendre, et Mycroft fit de son mieux pour respirer calmement, permettant à Greg de poursuivre son travail. Et quand il trouva du bout de son majeur la petite boule de nerfs que Mycroft n'avait jamais atteinte, le politicien découvrit que cela valait amplement la douleur et l'inconfort enduré jusque-là.

Quand Greg estima qu'il fut entièrement prêt, ouvert et détendu, il ôta sa main, acheva de se déshabiller, attrapa un préservatif pour s'en revêtir. Mycroft naïvement, voulut se retourner, mais Greg le cloua au matelas d'un regard noir, pointant successivement du doigt ses yeux et les siens.

« Je veux te voir », message reçu.

Mycroft obéit, parcourant de ses yeux avides le corps dénudé de son amant, se mordant la lèvre face au spectacle, et répondit aux sollicitations silencieuses qui l'obligèrent à poser une jambe sur l'épaule de Greg, l'autre venant crocheter sa taille, pour qu'enfin, il le pénètre. Lentement. Précautionneusement. Avec une tendresse infinie qui faisait bien plus de mal et de bien au cœur que tous les mots qu'ils auraient pu s'adresser.

Mais ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots, tandis que leurs pupilles s'accrochaient pour ne plus se lâcher, tandis que Greg commençait à se mouvoir. Il ne fallut que peu de coups de reins à Mycroft pour rompre le contact visuel et sentir ses yeux se fermer sous le plaisir, tête renversée en arrière, ses mains cherchant désespérément quelque chose de tangible à quoi se raccrocher.

Il se perdit dans l'océan du plaisir, et ce fut pire (ou meilleur) encore quand Greg trouva sa prostate et prit grand soin de le pilonner et faire danser les étoiles devant ses yeux.

Trop de préliminaires les ayant déjà mis à l'agonie, Mycroft se sentit rapidement sur la brèche, prêt à exploser, sans toutefois parvenir à le dire à son amant. Qui dut néanmoins le comprendre seul, puisqu'il accéléra le rythme et attrapa d'une main le sexe délaissa de Mycroft, ajustant les deux mouvements et multipliant les sensations par mille.

Puis Greg haleta plus fort, gémissant ce son étrange produit par sa gorge à jamais détruite, forçant Mycroft à ouvrir les yeux et à capter, brièvement, la plus belle chose qui lui avait été donnée de voir dans son existence. L'orgasme les faucha ensemble, dans un cri similaire, les laissant retomber en sueur et épuisé sur le matelas.

* * *

Ils avaient repris leur souffle et Mycroft sa lucidité et sa maniaquerie, et il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que sortir de ce lit, prendre une douche, et ensuite, éventuellement réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Ou plus sincèrement, se terrer dans sa chambre ou son bureau pour les mois à venir et faire comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Mais dès qu'il manifesta son envie de bouger et s'extraire des bras de Greg dans lesquels il était lové, le policier le retint.

« Attends » fit-il signe.

– Je dois prendre une douche, grinça Mycroft.

D'un large geste englobant son corps souillé par la semence de son amant et un sourcil ironique levé, Greg signifia qu'il n'était pas le seul, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel le politicien voulait penser. Au risque que son cerveau génère des images gênantes.

Greg, soudain, s'assit en tailleur, l'air sérieux. Il était toujours complètement nu (et magnifique, mais c'était une information non pertinente), et le contraste était saisissant. Comprenant que c'était cependant important, Mycroft s'assit à son tour sur le lit, en face, repliant cependant les jambes de manière à mieux cacher son intimité, se sentant gêné.

Puis son amant inspira profondément, se redressa, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Et enfin, bougea les mains :

Index pointé pour se désigner lui-même. Les deux bras croisés sur la poitrine, poings fermés. Index désignant Mycroft.

 _Moi aimer toi._ La langue des signes ne s'embarrassait pas de la conjugaison et le message n'aurait pas pu être plus clair.

Puis il continua à enchaîner les signes, lentement, maladroitement.

Index se désignant : _je_

Ses deux mains tendues vers son interlocuteur, paumes vers le haut, doigts semi repliés : _vouloir_

Main droite en forme de C, faisant un mouvement circulaire vers le haut de sa poitrine : _essayer_

Index pointé vers Mycroft : _toi_

Un signe étrange et inconnu, mais très évidement, puisqu'il désignait la marque de Mycroft et celle de Greg, la preuve de leur lien indéfectible.

Paume qui monte le long de la poitrine puis s'ouvre en direction de Mycroft, tournée vers le ciel : _chance_.

Puis le même geste, mais avec les deux mains en même temps, la droite un peu plus haute que la gauche : _cadeau_.

De nouveau le C dans un mouvement circulaire : _essayer_.

Index à moitié replié, le reste de la main fermée, qui monte au front et s'en éloigne dans un grand mouvement : _croire_.

Puis enfin, quatre doigts tendus, le pouce replié sur la paume, qui glisse le long de la joue : _s'il te plaît._

 _S'il te plaît._

 _S'il te plaît._

C'était une supplication, dans ce langage maladroit que Greg ne parlait pas et qui était présentement son seul moyen de communiquer, son cahier et son stylo abandonné depuis longtemps, nu comme un ver.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment faire ça, murmura lentement Mycroft en réponse, signant en même temps qu'il parlait. Je ne suis pas sûr de t'aimer. Je ne suis pas sûr de comment aimer.

 _Je t'aime,_ répliqua Greg en langue des signes, les trois mots moins hésitants cette fois ci.

– Et si ça ne marche pas ?

 _Essayer_ , signa Greg en haussant les épaules.

Mais son sourire et ses yeux prouvaient à eux seuls qu'il y croyait entièrement et totalement. Et pour ajouter à cette conviction, il tendit la main et franchit la distance qui les séparait et posa sa paume sur les derniers mots qu'il avait adressé à Mycroft. Ces mots qui prouvaient leur lien, et que Greg fit mine d'effacer, frottant la poitrine de Mycroft, les remplaçant par le symbole amour, croisant l'un de ses bras avec celui de Mycroft, geste tendre et bouleversant.

– D'accord, murmura Mycroft, sentant céder ses dernières barrières.

Greg n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser de nouveau, le marquant comme sien, au comble de la joie qui exsudait par tous les pores de sa peau, illuminait son visage.

Mycroft fondit totalement dans son étreinte. Et s'oublia dans sa chaleur et ses bras, songeant que s'il en croyait la poitrine de Greg, les derniers mots qu'il lui adresserait (avant sa mort, selon toute vraisemblance), seraient « Je ne suis pas thaumaturge, mais toi tu aurais pu l'être, pour avoir réussi le miracle de me faire t'aimer », induisant qu'il avait encore du chemin à parcourir dans sa relation avec le DI pour parvenir à un tel niveau d'intimité... et qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre que faire ce chemin avec lui.

* * *

 _Pour information, les gestes que fait Greg correspondent bien aux mots qu'ils signent, dans l'ASL, la langue des signes françaises ! C'était déjà assez dur, dans le RER, de chercher sur Google comment parler la langue des signes, je n'ai pas poussé le vice à chercher le BSL !_

 _Et pour information toujours, parmi mes plus grands rêves, j'aimerais savoir voler, savoir dessiner et être danseuse étoile, ce qui est légèrement irréalisable. Et j'aimerais aussi parler la langue des signes. Alors peut-être qu'un jour, je réaliserai ce rêve là… ^-^_

 _Prochain chapitre - Patineur_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	8. 7 décembre - Patineur

**Attention, à ceux qui auraient lu ce chapitre avant 10h, c'est la mauvaise version qui a été publié, avec une confusion entre les personnages de Greg et Mike (Greg n'apparaît pas, en fait, à part à la fin), qui faisait partie de mon premier jet d'écriture et qui s'est retrouvé là par hasard suite à un mauvais uplaod ! Mes excuses les plus plates ! Et mes remerciements pour toutes vos reviews !e boulot me prend encore beaucoup trop de temps pour vous répondre mais je vous lis et je vous aime !!**

 **7 Décembre – Patineur**

 _ **Sur une idée originale cumulée de Clelia Kerlais, Odea Nightingale, et moi-même**_

* * *

 _«– Et nous recevons ce soir, en invité exceptionnel, notre meilleure chance de médaille en patinage artistique à ces JO d'hiver qui viennent de s'ouvrir, monsieur Sherlock Holmes ! Bonsoir !_

 _– Monsieur Holmes, bonsoir ? Je vous ai posé une question ?_

 _– À quel moment ?_

 _– Je vous ai dit bonsoir._

 _– Ce n'est pas une question._

 _– C'est une formule de politesse à laquelle il faut répondre._

 _– Je l'ignorais._

 _– Vous ignoriez que les formules de politesse se rendaient quand on vous en adressait une ?!_

 _– C'est une perte de temps._

 _– Passons à une vraie question alors, à laquelle j'espère que vous répondrez : comment allez-vous ?_

 _– Monsieur Holmes ?_

 _– Vous avez dit une vraie question. Me demander comment je vais n'est pas une vraie question. Au mieux une question rhétorique, au pire une de vos formules de politesse inutiles._

 _– On m'avait déjà prévenue que vous n'étiez pas une personne facile en interview, mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça._

 _– Vous devriez peut-être apprendre à mieux faire votre travail de journaliste alors. Je n'accorde des interviews que contraint et forcé par mon agent, et elles se soldent toutes par un échec aussi retentissant que présentement. Cela fait environ deux minutes que nous sommes à l'antenne en direct, et vous êtes déjà en train de plomber votre carrière toute seule en étant incapable de me soutirer la moindre information utile._

 _– Sans vouloir vous offenser, bien sûr._

 _– Je..._

 _– Je sais. Je peux aller me faire foutre. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Mais nous sommes à l'antenne et vous tenez à votre job, alors vous ne le direz pas. Je le dis à votre place. Moi je ne tiens pas beaucoup à mon job. Allez-y, posez-moi une vraie question._

 _– ... D'accord. Monsieur Holmes, les JO d'hiver de PyeongChang viennent de s'ouvrir. Avec les sept épreuves que vous présentez, vous êtes une des meilleures chances de médaille de l'Angleterre, comment vivez-vous cette pression ?_

 _– Ma difficulté principale, c'est de ne pas avoir réussi à obtenir un coréen aussi fluide que je parlais russe il y a quatre ans._

 _– Vous présentez tout de même toutes les épreuves possibles, en couple et en individuel. Vous êtes le seul patineur à tenter une telle folie. Cela ne vous stresse pas ?_

 _– Pourquoi cela devrait-il me stresser ? Si je ne pensais pas gagner, je ne me présenterais pas._

 _– Une erreur, une faiblesse, ça peut toujours arriver._

 _– Je ne commet jamais d'erreur. Quant aux faiblesses, mon staff, mon médecin et mon kinésithérapeute personnels y veillent. Je n'ai aucun doute._

 _– Vous prétendez donc ramener trois médailles d'or à l'Angleterre dans quinze jours ?_

 _– Je ne prétends jamais rien, j'affirme, je prouve et je démontre._

 _– Vous étiez pourtant à Sotchi il y a quatre ans, et aucune victoire, à peine une médaille de bronze, alors que vous étiez engagé sur les mêmes trois épreuves._

 _– Je n'étais pas à Sotchi pour gagner. Je parlais mieux russe que je ne parle coréen aujourd'hui, et ça m'importait davantage que les médailles. Aujourd'hui mon accent n'est pas aussi bon que je le voudrais, mais j'établirai un record inégalé de trois médailles d'or sur trois épreuves à des JO à la fin de la prochaine quinzaine._

 _– L'arrogance est un vilain défaut._

 _– C'est vrai. C'est sans doute pour cela que j'en suis dépourvu._

 _– Eh bien, merci pour cela, monsieur Holmes. Bonne chance pour les épreuves. C'était Sophie Turner, en direct de PyeongChang, Corée du Sud, pour la BBC »_

L'antenne fut rendue sur un dernier sourire de la journaliste. Sherlock, lui, avait déjà disparu dans la foule qui fêtait l'ouverture des derniers JO d'hiver. Il n'avait aucune envie de se mêler à la foule, et encore moins d'affronter la colère de la première chaîne anglaise pour avoir ridiculisé leur journaliste. Et pire encore, il refusait d'affronter son coach, et, à son grand désarroi, frère aîné, aussi se pressa-t-il pour fendre la foule et retrouver son bungalow sur le village anglais.

– Hey ! Le salua l'homme qui se trouvait là en le voyait arriver.

Il se dépêcha de tourner la clé dans la serrure, soupirant en attendant le cliquetis familier.

– Je viens de te voir et t'enregistrer, et crois-moi, certaines scènes valent le détour.

L'autre s'étranglait à moitié de rire, recroquevillé dans un canapé, la télécommande entre les mains. Pouvoir capter la BBC comme s'ils étaient chez eux était un luxe qui ne leur était possible que grâce à la réputation de diva de Sherlock, et les pleins pouvoirs de son frère Mycroft, qui ne reculait devant aucun sacrifice pour sa star.

– Franchement regarde ça ! sourit l'autre en remontant l'image à la télé. Le moment où tu dis « sans vouloir vous offenser », on a l'impression qu'elle va te faire avaler ton micro. Par un endroit très peu recommandé par les nutritionnistes.

Il rit encore, remonta un peu plus.

– Et la manière dont son enthousiasme forcé est retombé quand tu as refusé de réponde à son bonjour !

– Quand ils arrêteront d'envoyer des stagiaires inexpérimentées, aussi...

– Tu exagères. Elle est connue ! Enfin, elle commence à se faire connaître dans le milieu des journalistes sportifs. Si tu n'étais pas un tel connard aussi... Tu aurais dû voir le sourire forcé qu'elle t'a servi quand tu as osé affirmer que tu étais autre chose qu'un con arrogant...

Il pouffa de rire devant la télé.

– Je l'ai vu, objecta Sherlock. J'étais là.

– Mais tu ne regardes jamais ce qui se passe autour de toi, tu vois sans regarder dans ces moments-là, ne nie pas, monsieur le génie, je te connais par cœur.

Il arrêta finalement la télé pour se retourner vers Sherlock, un immense sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux bleus nimbés de cet éclat particulier, ce phénomène inexpliqué et inexplicable qui était la seule chose qui justifiaient les battements erratiques du cœur du patineur artistique.

– Et mon bisou de bonjour ?

Sherlock soupira.

– Tu es exigeant, John. On s'est vus ce matin.

– Je n'ai pas eu de bisou depuis au moins quatre heures, depuis que tu es parti te préparer et puis défiler pour cette fichue cérémonie d'ouverture !

De bonne grâce, le patineur se pencha sur le fauteuil, et posa les lèvres sur celles de son amant. Comme d'habitude avec John, il ne put cependant se contenter d'un léger bécot, et se retrouva à moitié plié, embrassant son compagnon comme s'il était la dernière bouffée d'oxygène de la planète.

– Je ne suis pas le seul à qui ça avait manqué, murmura John quand il le lâcha enfin, ses joues excessivement rouges et son souffle court.

Sherlock préféra ne rien dire et rougir en s'éloignant.

– Il faut qu'on soit plus discrets, Sherlock. Sur le village olympique, ce n'est pas comme à la maison.

Il était redevenu le John sérieux que Sherlock connaissait. L'enfant qui s'extasiait des frasques de son amant dans les journaux ou mettait plus bas que terre les malheureux journalistes, dommage collatéraux du franc-parler du patineur, avait laissé place à l'adulte raisonnable avec lequel il partageait sa vie. Et son lit. A part pour les quinze prochains jours.

– Ça te va bien de dire ça, ricana Sherlock en ouvrant les placards à la recherche d'une bouilloire. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis introduit dans le campus et les bungalows des professionnels de santé !

– Je ne capte pas la BBC, moi, se justifia John d'un sourire angélique. Et je partage mon bungalow avec Mike.

– Tu adores Stamford.

– Moins que je ne t'aime, toi.

Sherlock avait enfin trouvé la bouilloire, mais il lui fut impossible de mettre de l'eau dedans. John s'était approché dans son dos, et avait serré son corps fin dans ses bras. Il était plus petit que lui, et son front reposait dans le creux des clavicules de Sherlock, mais cela n'avait jamais dérangé John.

– On est bien d'accord sur les termes du contrat hein ? redemanda John.

– Trois médailles, et tu as le droit de m'emmener dire oui devant témoins.

– Trois médailles et j'aurais le droit de te revendiquer auprès du monde entier, reprit John.

Même de dos, Sherlock pouvait entendre son sourire extatique.

– Mais tu n'as pas le droit de perdre exprès pour échapper au mariage ! Rappela John. Tu dois donner le maximum !

– Je te l'ai promis.

– J'ai hâte que tu gagnes, soupira John en le serrant un peu plus. Je reconnais être un peu lassé de cette situation d'amants dans le placard.

– Tu sais très bien pourquoi on ne peut rien divulguer.

Il sentit John lever les yeux au ciel contre son dos.

– Oui, le public t'aime malgré ton comportement de connard affiché, il aime t'imaginer en couple, il aime le mystère, il aime te croire en couple avec Molly, et tout le blabla de Mycroft sur tes soutiens financiers. Je connais la chanson.

– Une fois que j'aurai gagné mes médailles olympiques, mes sponsors n'influenceront plus sur ma vie.

– Je ne comprends pas. Tu as déjà tout raflé depuis quatre ans. Tu es champion d'Angleterre, d'Europe, du monde !

– Sauf les JO. Je n'ai gagné qu'une médaille de bronze à Sotchi, il y a quatre ans.

– Tu étais trop jeune.

Sherlock se retourna, reprenant son amant dans ses bras.

– Non. Je ne te connaissais pas. C'est très différent. J'ai une bonne raison de gagner, désormais.

– Tu détestes l'idée de te marier. Je n'ai pas parlé du pari à Molly pour ne pas lui mettre la pression, mais je continue de penser que pour te pousser à te dépasser, j'aurais dû te dire « si tu n'as pas tes trois médailles, je t'épouse ! ».

Il râlait contre la poitrine de son compagnon, serré contre lui.

– C'est vrai, reconnut Sherlock. Je ne veux pas me marier. Mais toi tu le veux, et je veux te mériter. Je veux ces médailles pour que plus jamais quelqu'un puisse me dicter ma conduite, et que je sois libre de m'afficher avec toi. Autrement qu'en étant mon masseur-kinésithérapeute attitré.

Le regard de Sherlock flamboyait, et John n'y résista pas longtemps, poussant sur la pointe de ses pieds pour recommencer à embrasser son amant. Habitué à le faire gémir en quelques minutes, il fut satisfait quand le patineur haleta contre ses lèvres, les yeux clos et les pommettes écrevisses. Lentement, John poussa de son corps pour le faire reculer jusqu'au plan de travail de la kitchenette du bungalow, parvenant à le soulever d'un bras pour l'asseoir dessus et venir se placer entre ses jambes.

– Jo-John... Je patine demain... gémit Sherlock, poupée tremblante entre ses bras, les lèvres écarlates d'avoir été trop embrassées, la gorge tendue et le cou offert à la voracité de John.

– Je sais, Amour, je sais...

La profession de Sherlock, même avec les bons soins de John, les empêchait trop souvent de laisser John dominer leurs ébats, et Sherlock se retrouvait bien souvent l'actif de leur relation. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il n'aimait davantage qu'un John autoritaire et ferme, qui le muselait, et le faisait obéir et le torturait doucement de sa langue et ses mains.

L'imminence de la compétition, même si les épreuves de patinage ne commençaient que dans trois jours, les empêchait de laisser aller libre court à leurs fantasmes.

– Jo... Joh...

– Mais j'ai quand même le droit de faire ça, non ? susurra John.

À genoux entre les jambes de Sherlock, sa bouche se posa sur l'entrejambe du patineur, appuyant sa langue à travers le tissu du pantalon.

Oh cela oui, il en avait le droit, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Sherlock en gémit d'avance, les yeux clos par le plaisir, la sueur commençant à perler sur son front, tandis que les dents de John prenaient possession de la braguette (il était tellement doué pour ça !)

– SHERLOCK, JE SAIS QUE TU ES LÀ !

La voix tonitruante et les coups frappés sur la porte les tirèrent de leur transe. John se releva, les joues rouges, et Sherlock voua aux gémonies le possesseur de la voix. Oui, même s'ils faisaient partie de la même famille.

– Ce soir, murmura Sherlock en se rhabillant, ajustant ses vêtements un peu trop débraillés, embrassant furtivement le kinésithérapeute écarlate.

Avec un soupir et en traînant les pieds, il arriva jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit.

– Que me vaux le déplaisir de ta visite, Mycroft ? grinça-t-il.

– À ton avis ? répliqua le grand frère en costume griffé. Je viens de voir ton interview sur la BBC. Sherlock, est-ce que le mot politesse te dit quelque chose ?

– Aucune idée, grand frère, ricana le cadet. N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a élevé ?

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel, et le bouscula pour entrer.

– Bonsoir, John, salua-t-il sans même tourner le regard vers le kiné, qui s'occupait de faire du thé en essayant de retrouver une respiration moins laborieuse.

Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de sa présence ici. Un simple texto à Mike pour vérifier l'absence du médecin personnel de Sherlock dans leur chambre équivalait à dire que John se trouvait en compagnie de Sherlock. L'aîné Holmes renifla avec dédain. Son cadet et son toubib bien aimé vivaient ensemble depuis leur rencontre, juste après Sotchi. Sherlock avait alors dix-huit ans, et l'échec des JO, dont il rêvait depuis qu'il était en âge de porter des patins, avait bien failli le détruire totalement. Il avait des mauvaises fréquentations, et Mycroft s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Il avait réussi à le traîner de force à une compétition départementale de faible niveau, juste pour lui redonner confiance en lui. Cela avait été parfaitement inutile. Son nouveau kiné, récemment embauché, s'était occupé de lui, et les deux garçons avaient commencé à vivre ensemble, en coloc.

Mycroft s'était d'abord méfié de cet homme bien plus âgé que son frère, mais il avait vite reconnu l'influence positive du petit blond sur son cadet.

Depuis des années maintenant, ils essayaient de lui cacher leur relation.

– Bonsoir Mycroft. J'étais, hum, j'étais venu voir avec Sherlock le planning de ses entraînements et compétitions, pour mieux prévoir mes soins...

– Comme d'habitude, John, cingla Mycroft. J'établirai le planning et tu en sera informé en temps utile pour faire ton job.

– Bien sûr, murmura le kinésithérapeute. Bien sûr.

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Mycroft, à part m'embêter ? intervint Sherlock.

– Je viens de te le dire.

Sherlock soupira profondément.

– Mon interview.

– Exactement, répliqua Mycroft, glacial. John, veux-tu bien nous laisser ?

Au temps pour leur thé et leurs câlins de ce soir. Ils n'étaient pas idiots. Ils savaient bien que Mycroft était au courant de leur relation depuis le début ou presque, mais comme le grand frère et accessoirement entraîneur de Sherlock ne disait rien, ils faisaient de même.

Alors sans un mot ou un baiser, John quitta le bungalow et partit traverser le village olympique pour rejoindre l'aile dévolue aux médecins et kinés comme lui.

C'était ses premiers JO, au contraire de Sherlock, et il était fasciné par cette ville miniature qui accueillait, deux semaines durant, des milliers d'athlètes et leurs accompagnateurs, soutiens, amis, entraîneurs, amants, professionnels de la nutrition, de la médecine et du sport en tout genre.

Mais plus que tout, ses pensées restaient accrochées au bungalow 221 du village olympique anglais, celui de Sherlock Holmes, futur médaillé olympique en patinage artistique de haut niveau, et accessoirement l'amour de sa vie.

– Sérieusement, Sherlock, peux-tu, pour une fois dans ta vie, essayer de bien te comporter en interview ? Sais-tu ce que tu représentes ?

Profond soupir de la part du patineur, recroquevillé dans une position bizarre au fond de son fauteuil. Sa souplesse lui permettait de prendre de drôles de positions, et Mycroft n'avait pas le loisir d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi son frère respirait ainsi le tissu du fauteuil.

– Oui, grand frère. Tu me l'as répété un demi-millier de fois environ.

– Tu n'écoutes pas.

– Faux. J'entends, j'écoute, mais je choisis de n'en avoir rien à faire.

Et cet homme prétendait ne pas être arrogant. Si Mycroft avait été plus spontané et pas un gentleman anglais jusqu'au bout des ongles, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel de dépit.

– Sherlock, notre pays et notre Reine, _God save the Queen_ , n'ont jamais été très intéressés par les JO d'hiver. Principalement parce qu'on n'en rapporte pas beaucoup de médailles. On brille plutôt à ceux d'été. Et puis monsieur le prodige est arrivé, et pour une raison que j'ignore, le monde s'est mis à t'adorer.

– Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi j'ignore pourquoi, grinça la voix de Sherlock, étouffée par le tissu dans lequel il semblait essayer de se noyer.

– Tes frasques et ton franc-parler passent encore, mais te comporter en connard te fait perdre en popularité. Or c'est ta popularité qui nous vaut nos sponsors. Tu n'imagines pas les contrats publicitaires décrochés par la BBC sport qui va retransmettre toutes les épreuves, juste pour tes beaux yeux.

– J'imagine beaucoup mieux le pourcentage que tu as dû négocier pour ça.

Mycroft lutta contre l'envie désespérée d'aller secouer son frère comme un prunier. Il se retint. Gentleman anglais. Eton et Cambridge valaient mieux que cela.

– Je suis ton entraîneur et ton agent. C'est mon rôle.

– On ne pouvait pas en rester au stade où papa et maman me sponsorisaient ? C'était quand même nettement plus drôle... Je faisais ce que je voulais.

Cette fois, Mycroft craqua et sentit ses globes oculaires fuser vers le ciel. Leurs riches, très riches parents, avaient payé et sponsorisés leur génie du patinage pendant très longtemps. Et désormais, pour le reste du monde, ils étaient décédés en laissant une petite fortune à leurs fils. Une meilleure fable pour faire adhérer le public au je-m'en-foutisme de Sherlock. La perte tragique de ses parents dans un accident d'hélicoptère avait brisé le pauvre adolescent, à peine sorti de l'enfance, juste avant ses dix-huit ans et les JO de Sotchi. Violet et Sieger Holmes profitaient paisiblement de leur vie dans le Devon en suivant les exploits de leur fils à la télévision dans la journée. Et ils appelaient Mycroft dès que Sherlock faisait des siennes en se montrant un peu trop Sherlock, lui rappelant qu'il était l'aîné, qu'il devait mieux s'occuper de son cadet que cela.

– S'il te plaît, Sherlock.

– Pas envie. M'ennuie. Tous stupides.

Il avait vingt-deux ans et se comportait toujours comme un enfant gâté. Mycroft n'avait donc plus d'autre choix que de se comporter en parent sévère.

– Sherlock, sais-tu qui est responsable de ton staff ?

– Toi, Mycroft, soupira le patineur.

– Donc tu sais qui embauche, licencie et paye ton staff ?

– Toi, Mycroft.

– Y compris ton cher kinésithérapeute.

Sherlock se redressa brusquement, bondissant hors du fauteuil comme un diable hors de sa boîte. Il devait être fatigué pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt où voulait en venir Mycroft.

– TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !

– J'ai tous les droits sur ton staff ! Alors tu t'assouplis avec la presse, ou ton cher John rentre par le premier avion en Angleterre ! Ce ne sont pas les médecins qui manquent ici, Mike en tête, qui s'occupent du reste de l'équipe de patinage, qui peuvent le remplacer. J'ajouterai que ton appartement, que tu partages en « coloc » avec lui, est payé par mes soins, et s'il me prend l'envie de mettre fin à son bail, j'en ai le pouvoir.

Sa voix était froide, à l'exact opposé de la fureur qui bouillait en son frère. La presse disait toujours de Sherlock qu'il était froid, désintéressé, glacial. Qu'un iceberg aurait eu plus d'émotions. Ce qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il plaisait tant : son physique avantageux couplé à cette image de cœur de glace faisait frémir les jeunes filles dans les cours d'école, qui s'imaginaient toutes pouvoir être l'heureuse élue qui ferait fondre la carapace, dans leurs rêves secrets.

Le monde n'aurait pas pu être plus loin de la vérité. D'eux deux, c'était Mycroft le froid et distant. Sherlock était intrépide, vivant, passionné. Il était le feu et Mycroft était la glace.

Et l'image était encore loin de la vérité. Sherlock était la lave en fusion de tous les volcans entrés en irruption en même temps, et Mycroft était le continent Antarctique.

Sherlock ne paraissait froid que parce que le monde l'ennuyait, et que l'ennui était son pire ennemi. Quand Sherlock aimait, que cela soit une chose ou quelqu'un (et dans ce dernier cas, une seule personne avait eu cette chance durant toute son existence, et Mycroft doutait que cela change, son frère était homme de constance), il devenait plus passionné que quiconque. Le patinage avait été cela pour lui. Un moyen de se libérer de la fureur qui abritait son corps et son esprit, de trouver un exutoire dans l'entraînement, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, mois après mois. Les coachs de Sherlock avaient cependant démissionné les uns après les autres. Mycroft, en désespoir de cause, venait de finir de Cambridge quand son frère, alors âgé de quatorze ans (Mycroft en avait vingt) avait réussi à faire démissionner un énième spécialiste du patinage.

L'aîné Holmes avait pris ses responsabilités. Il était parfaitement capable de coordonner une équipe, et il savait, depuis le temps à le voir s'entraîner, les forces et les faiblesses de son cadet. Il était devenu le coach de Sherlock. Et il y avait des jours, comme aujourd'hui, où il le regrettait plus que d'autres.

– Tu n'oserais pas, siffla Sherlock, serpent furieux dressé contre son frère.

– Non, reconnut Mycroft très honnêtement. Je ne le virerai probablement pas de chez vous. Mais je peux le renvoyer de son poste pour la compétition. C'est à toi de choisir, petit frère.

– Tu es abject, cracha le petit frère en question.

– Je t'offre les moyens de gagner. Ta popularité influence aussi les jurés, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je croyais que tu avais un petit pari avec un cher kinésithérapeute... Tu veux savoir où il cache les bagues ?

Cela faisait partie du job de Mycroft. Tout savoir. Et suffisamment connaître son frère pour l'énerver juste assez pour le pousser à se surpasser, mais sans jamais franchir le point de non-retour qui foutrait tout en l'air.

Sherlock le toisa du regard, oscillant entre la fureur et le dégoût. Puis sans un mot, il fit volte-face et pénétra dans sa chambre, clamant :

– Je m'entraîne tôt demain matin, bonne nuit !

La porte claqua et Mycroft s'autorisa enfin un sourire, satisfait. Il avait gagné cette manche. Et l'atout qu'il venait de poser était suffisamment puissant pour le reste des Jeux.

* * *

 _« Dossier Spécial : Qui est vraiment Sherlock Holmes, star montante du patinage artistique de haut niveau, et meilleure chance de médailles des JO d'hiver de PyeongChang ? »_

 _« Né dans le Devon, parents aisés, blablabla. Son frère devient son coach et son agent »_

 _« Patineur de génie, révélé suite au tragique accident qui coûta la vie à ses parents »_

 _« Enfant, Sherlock Holmes rêvait d'être pirate et de parcourir les océans »_

– Ça, c'est entièrement vrai. Ils ne précisent rien sur Barberousse, cela dit. J'imagine que ton frère a dû leur jeter en pâture des informations, mais pas au point de tout leur dire.

 _« Champion émérite depuis les JO de Sotchi, il a affirmé pouvoir tout gagner depuis, et rien ne s'est mis en travers de cette promesse. Chaque compétition a été pour lui l'occasion de briller un peu plus et d'accrocher de nouvelles médailles à son palmarès. Il prépare aujourd'hui un record historique, absolument jamais vu dans l'histoire du patinage, les trois médailles (d'or !), avec les meilleures notes possibles, c'est à dire en prenant la tête de chacune des sept épreuves de patinage artistique présentes aux JO, à savoir : Programme court et programme libre de l'épreuve individuelle, programme court et programme libre de l'épreuve couple, épreuve de danse imposée, de danse originale, et enfin de danse libre, pour la danse sur glace »_

– Et blabla sur chaque difficulté de chaque épreuve. Ah, là ça devient intéressant !

 _« Toute la difficulté du génie qui se vante de tout gagner ne repose non pas dans sa propre capacité à patiner, mais bien à la complexité que cela représente d'avoir une partenaire. Des mois durant, Sherlock Holmes a dansé avec une même partenaire, la championne russe inégalée Irene Adler, assurément son plus bel atout. Tant dans la perfection de ses mouvements, la qualité de son patinage que sa beauté sans pareille s'accordant à la perfection à celle de Holmes - peau pâle, yeux incandescents, cheveux sombres et fous - Adler a toujours été la partenaire idéale pour Holmes. Elle représentait, d'après les statistiques et les bookmakers, la meilleur chance de Sherlock Holmes pour gagner ce pari fou qu'il a lancé au monde entier, à l'heure où les caméras de tous les pays ont leurs yeux de verre tournés vers la Corée du Sud. Pourtant, la belle Adler et ses multiples victoires [voir encart et pages 5-7, dossier spécial patinage femmes] a été éconduite il y a quelques mois, remplacée par une parfaire inconnue, ou presque._

 _Qui est Molly Hooper, la nouvelle muse de Sherlock Holmes ? »_

– Muse ? Ils y vont un peu fort, là, non ?

 _« Totalement inconnue du grand public, son nom commençant à peine à être cité dans les milieux spécialisés, Molly Hooper a deux ans de moins que son partenaire, et moitié moins d'expérience, Molly Hooper n'a aucun titre mondial à son palmarès, et rares sont ceux qui peuvent se vanter de l'avoir vue patiner... »_

– Blablabla, ce n'est ensuite que de l'encre gaspillée pour dire à quel point tu as eu tort de choisir Molly plutôt qu'Irene, et que tu vas perdre ton pari à cause d'elle et son inexpérience.

– Je croyais que c'était ma muse ?

– Ça vient seulement après.

 _« Mais si les choix du grand Sherlock Holmes, jamais invalidés, jamais remis en cause, connaissaient aujourd'hui leurs limites ? Et si le choix de la jeune femme, manifestement plus calme, timide et effacée que Irene Adler, était guidé par le cœur du patineur ? S'il est difficile de trouver des preuves des capacités de patinage de Mlle Hooper, ceux de sa franche complicité avec Sherlock Holmes sont légions. (1) Sherlock et Molly à la sortie de leur entraînement (2) Molly, le cœur battant juste après sa première rencontre avec le patineur (3) Molly retrouvant Sherlock Holmes dans un restaurant »_

– Mais c'est un vulgaire tabloïd ou un journal sérieux ce truc ? L'intégralité des photos de ton « idylle » avec Molly y sont consignées !

 _« Toujours discret sur sa vie sentimentale, reconnaissant simplement ne pas être tout seul dans son cœur, le patineur pourrait bien s'être lassé des charmes de la Russie, et avoir préféré sa compatriote anglaise, un pari aussi osé que celui lancé à la face du monde »._

– Il faudrait qu'ils travaillent leur style, ils l'ont déjà dit, ça.

 _« Et qui, peut-être, sera la première et la dernière erreur de Holmes. [ , retrouvez tous les records et médailles de Sherlock Holmes et Molly Hooper, pp 5-7 - dossier spécial patinage féminin, p.8, les portraits en détail des compétiteurs] »_

– Que de lectures intéressantes, grinça Sherlock tandis que John jetait négligemment derrière lui le magazine « spécial JO », qui affichait sur sa couverture une photo outrageusement sexy du patineur.

– Passionnant, sourit John en s'étirant, faisant craquer ses vertèbres.

Sherlock, toujours couché sur la table où John l'avait massé plusieurs heures durant, délassant ses muscles noués et revigorant son corps rendu dur et tendu par l'entraînement acharné, se retourna.

La simple serviette qui cachait le bas de son corps glissa dans l'entreprise, mais aucun des deux hommes ne fit le moindre geste pour la ramasser. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, laquelle était verrouillée à clé. Non pas que la précaution soit utile. Lorsque John massait Sherlock ou le manipulait pour s'assurer que ses articulations tenaient le choc qui leur était infligé des heures durant, entre entraînements et compétitions, il n'avait jamais le moindre geste déplacé. Ses attouchements étaient purement professionnels, et n'avaient jamais dérapé en une étreinte sexuelle et enfiévrée. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des principales qualités de John, son professionnalisme à toute épreuve, parce qu'il savait que c'était ce dont Sherlock avait besoin. Surtout à la veille de la première épreuve des JO. Même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire à Sherlock la lecture raccourcie des articles et des magazines traitant du patineur qu'il parvenait à dénicher, les commentant au passage, et se moquant souvent des imprécisions et autres inexactitudes.

L'idylle supposée entre Sherlock et Molly, et avant cela la certitude absolue des journalistes qu'Irene et Sherlock se fréquentaient dans une relation passionnée, faisaient surtout rire John.

– Je suis sûr qu'ils considèrent que tu aimes toujours Irene, vu qu'ils prétendent que tu n'es « pas tout seul dans ton cœur », commenta John.

– Ce qui est entièrement vrai, répondit calmement le patineur. Je ne suis pas seul dans mon cœur.

– Lequel ne contient absolument pas Irene, pétilla John. Les pauvres vont tomber de haut le jour de nos fiançailles...

– Si je gagne.

– Quand tu auras gagné, corrigea John en se penchant pour lui voler un baiser. N'est-ce pas toi l'arrogant de service, normalement ? Tu vas tout rafler, je te fais confiance.

– À Molly aussi ?

John haussa les épaules, sans jamais se départir de son sourire.

– Mycroft et toi avez évalué qu'elle était ta meilleure chance. Je n'aime pas ton frère, mais je sais reconnaître que ses échecs de toute une vie se comptent sur les doigts d'une main... de Mickey. Et puis je l'aime, Molly. Elle saura vous faire gagner, j'en suis sûr.

John ne mentait absolument pas. Il avait cette assurance tranquille, cette certitude que son amant gagnerait. Et qu'il gagnerait son mariage.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde dit.

John lui renvoya un regard sévère, accompagné d'une pichenette sur le nez.

– Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon Sherlock tout-le-monde-a-tort-moi-j'ai-raison Holmes ? Depuis quand l'opinion des autres a une quelconque importance.

Sherlock se détourna, replongeant son visage dans la table de massage, baragouina sa réponse. John incrédule, le regarda faire.

– Qu'as-tu dit ? Je n'ai pas compris.

Nouveau grommellement.

– Sherlock ? appela doucement John, cette fois franchement inquiet.

Une main légère vint se poser entre ses omoplates, pression chaude contre la peau nue.

– J'aipeurpourdemain.

Sherlock n'osait pas regarder son amant dans les yeux. L'aveu lui coûtait. Il n'avait jamais faibli, jamais hésité, jamais craint. Ses fanfaronnades trompaient la presse et son frère, il était même capable de se mentir à lui-même avec beaucoup de conviction, mais il était incapable de mentir à John. Et incapable de le regarder dans les yeux en lui avouant cela.

La main posée sur son dos s'envola, et Sherlock eut immédiatement froid, privé de la chaleur que seul John parvenait à faire naître dans son corps. Une sourde douleur eut à peine le temps de naître dans sa poitrine, que soudain les doigts tendres se posèrent sur sa joue, l'obligèrent à se tourner, à le regarder dans les yeux.

– C'est normal, Sherlock. Je sais que tu n'en as pas l'habitude, monsieur le Génie, mais félicitations, j'ai le plaisir de t'informer que tu es un être humain parfaitement normal !

Il plaisantait mais son sourire doux était probablement la plus belle preuve de confiance que Sherlock avait reçue dans sa vie.

– Tu ne perdras pas, Amour. Tu commences par l'épreuve individuelle programme court. C'est ton meilleur atout ! Tu vas entrer sur la piste, tu vas danser, briller, pirouetter et tous les époustoufler, comme toujours. Et quand les juges te donneront les meilleures notes à la fin, tu penseras à moi, qui n'aura pas cessé de te regarder un seul instant, et qui te désirera plus fort que jamais, plus fort qu'hier et moins que demain, parce que tu ne cesseras jamais de m'éblouir et me fasciner.

– Je rentrerai directement te retrouver, alors, chuchota Sherlock.

John s'était rapproché de lui au fur et à mesure, et leurs fronts se touchaient presque, caresse fantôme et sensuelle, bien plus puissante que la plus extraordinaire des fellations.

– Cette situation va rapidement devenir intenable, gémit Sherlock, bouche sèche et lèvres tendues dans l'attente d'un baiser qui tardait trop à venir.

– Un jour, quand je ne risquerai plus ma carrière et surtout la tienne, je te prendrai sur ma table Amour, je te le promets... mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _« Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue en direct de la patinoire de PyeongChang, où les épreuves de patinage artistique vont commencer dans un instant. Une composition absolument intense aujourd'hui, pour la deuxième journée de compétition, qui s'ouvre sur le programme libre individuel hommes ! Le tableau vient d'être révélé, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que cela va être dense ! Ne zappez pas, ça commence dans une minute !_

 _– Oui David, tout à fait, Patrick Chan, vice-champion olympique va ouvrir le bal pour le Canada, rappelons son titre d'octuple champion du Canada, puis on va enchaîner sur James Moriarty, qui concoure pour la Russie, avant de retrouver notre champion, Sherlock Holmes, pour la Grande-Bretagne, et finalement Yuzuru Hanyū, champion olympique en titre, vice-champion du monde derrière Holmes, les quatre premiers passages vont être déterminants pour la suite ! D'autant qu'il s'agit des quatre en tête après le programme court de la veille, qui se tiennent dans un mouchoir de poche, moins de vingt points les séparent !_

 _– Il faut dire que les prises de risque hier ont été importantes, entre les quadruples axels combinés à des triples, et les pirouettes enchaînées à donner le tournis ! Patrick Chan a pris beaucoup de risques, et l'a payé, sans doute un peu chèrement. Le Japonais Hanyū en a pris moins et gagné une meilleure place et un meilleur score au tableau provisoire entre les deux épreuves…_

 _– Yuzuru Hanyū notamment risque de ne rien lâcher dans cette séquence ! Sa place de vice-champion l'a manifestement frustré l'année dernière, et il y a longtemps qu'il n'y a plus eu un double médaillé d'or olympique..._

 _– Depuis Oslo en 1952, à vrai dire, où Dick Button a conservé son titre obtenu à Saint Moritz en 48 ! Et bien sûr, personne n'a jamais réussi à égaliser le record de trois médailles d'or olympiques de Gillis Grafström..._

 _– 1908, 1920 et 1924, presque un siècle désormais et..._

 _– Ah, je vous coupe, arrivée sur la scène de Patrick Chan ! Les juges sont en place, le spectacle va pouvoir commencer... Oh, le Fantôme de l'Opéra en accompagnement, c'est original..._

 _– Et un axel bien maîtrisé d'entrée de jeu, la compétition s'annonce acharnée ! »_

En temps normal, John avait un coussin. Il avait même des tas de coussins de forme, de taille et de moelleux différents, selon son niveau de stress, et la compétition de Sherlock. Ainsi, il pouvait se recroqueviller sur son canapé en serrant contre lui un coussin bien épais ou bien mou, et défouler sur lui toute l'angoisse que lui procuraient les passages de son amant.

Bien sûr, quand le niveau de Sherlock l'avait emmené à des compétitions de plus en plus importantes à travers tout le continent, puis le monde entier, et que John, son kinésithérapeute attitré, l'avait suivi partout, il avait eu plus de mal à serrer et mordiller son coussin pour réguler son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration erratique.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il n'était pas seul, mais dans une pièce pleine de tous les soigneurs de leurs petits génies de sportifs. Comme actuellement, ce qui était diffusé sur l'écran géant de la salle de repos était le patinage artistique, c'était surtout les kinés de ces danseurs là qu'on retrouvait. Sauf ceux des premiers passages, déjà partis rejoindre et délier les muscles des participants ayant la chance d'avoir fini leur épreuve.

Sherlock venait d'entrer en piste, et John était déjà à l'agonie, alors qu'il n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement.

C'était affolant de voir à quel point cet homme arrogant et dédaigneux avait réussi à faire battre son cœur, et parvenait à l'asphyxier d'un simple battement de cil. Il était terriblement beau, seul sur la glace, prêt à commencer sa variation, dans sa chemise bleu foncé et son pantalon sombre. John était partagé quant à ces costumes. Le côté moulant, il aimait plutôt bien... Sauf qu'à la télé, dans ce genre de compétition internationale, il n'était pas le seul à profiter de la perfection du dessin des muscles de son amant, et cela le frustrait. Surtout quand il pensait à toutes les gamines de seize ans devant leur télé, patineuses amateures, qui devaient fantasmer sur le génie, qui appartenait à John. Et personne ne le savait, qu'il était chasse gardée. Rien que pour ça, John avait hâte que les Jeux soient finis.

John n'avait pas eu son mot à dire sur ce costume là, mais il devait avouer que le bleu roi faisait ressortir la peau pâle du patineur, la profondeur de ses boucles noires et de ses yeux irréels. En revanche, les paillettes au coin des yeux et le maquillage excessif, même pour les hommes, John ne s'y ferait jamais.

Il y eut silence sur la patinoire, John arrêta de respirer, et la musique démarra. Sur une composition originale de Sherlock, écrite et interprétée par son arrogante petite personne géniale, qui pratiquait le violon en amateur, histoire de passer le temps, et faisait passer certains solistes pour des nouveau-nés s'amusant avec une assiette et une fourchette.

Sur l'épaule de John, il y avait la main de Mike, son ami et kiné avec lui de l'équipe de patinage d'Angleterre, mais John s'en rendait à peine compte. Même les sons autour de lui, y compris ceux des commentateurs de la télé, étaient brouillés, assourdis. Seuls comptaient Sherlock et sa prestation.

John l'avait tant de fois vu répéter les mouvements, que cela soit sur la glace ou dans leur appartement, juste pour vérifier un point, un enchaînement, un dièse dans la musique qu'il connaissait par cœur l'enchainement, lui aussi. Et qu'il bougeait instinctivement son corps à droite et à gauche, selon les directions et les oscillations de Sherlock, qui livrait une prestation parfaite.

Il enchaînait pirouette, axel et danse dans un rythme lent et parfaitement maîtrisé, son visage toujours concentré et magnifique, sans aucune erreur jusque-là. Son programme libre était extrêmement technique, de nombreuses difficultés qu'il avait lui-même choisi de s'infliger, au risque d'être plus sévèrement noté.

John trembla lorsqu'il bondit pour le point d'orgue de son passage. Son triple axel... combiné à une triple boucle. Le triple et le quadruple axel étaient déjà des difficultés importantes, mais absolument nécessaires à ce niveau-là de la compétition. Mais la combinaison avec une triple boucle relevait presque du miracle, jamais demandé en figure imposée, et encore moins suivie d'un quadruple axel moins d'une seconde plus tard. Mais Sherlock était un fou, et un génie, ce n'était pas nouveau. Le cœur de John arrêta purement et simplement de battre quand son amant s'éleva dans les airs. Et durant les 0.8 secondes où Sherlock tourbillonna, il ne battit pas, et oublia même de respirer. Il l'avait pourtant vu réaliser la figure à la perfection des douzaines de fois.

Et lorsqu'il se réceptionna sur la glace, sa jambe peut-être quelques centimètres plus haut et le faisant légèrement trembler avant d'assurer de nouveau son parfait équilibre, John n'entendit pas l'explosion de joie du public, mais simplement le bruit de son propre cœur, assourdissant, recommençant sa folle cavalcade.

Au terme des quatre minutes ou un peu plus, un laps de temps ridiculement court, John était aussi épuisé que s'il avait couru un (ou deux) marathon et Sherlock s'immobilisait enfin, ses boucles folles formant un halo autour de visage, où, pour la première fois depuis le début de la compétition, apparaissait un léger sourire, arquant tendrement ses lèvres, bras tendus vers le ciel.

Il salua, comme il le faisait toujours, comme ils le faisaient tous, comme Sherlock avait l'habitude de le faire, avec cette pointe d'arrogance et de mépris qui était sa marque de fabrique. Il était probablement le seul athlète à ne pas jamais ramasser fleurs, cadeaux et peluches qui lui étaient jetés sur la glace, et laissait faire tout le travail aux jeunes ramasseurs qui étaient là pour ça.

Il était également le seul à ne pas se précipiter dans les bras de son coach à la fin d'un passage. En même temps, John n'avait jamais rien vu de plus affectueux entre les deux frères qu'un « Tu as grossi, Mycroft — Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Sherlock ».

– Ils vont lui donner la note maximale, souffla une voix à son oreille.

Son ouïe était revenue, et Mike était toujours là. John fut cependant incapable de lui répondre. Sherlock était en tête de la compétition jusque-là avec 112.4 points au programme court, avec plus de douze points d'avance sur le deuxième.

John ne parlait pas un mot de Coréen, et même le français, la langue officielle des Jeux, lui était obscure, et l'anglais était parfaitement trop marmonné pour être compréhensible Pourtant, avant même qu'ils n'affichent les notes à l'écran, il comprit lorsque le présentateur annonça qu'elles allaient apparaître. Et quand il aperçut le 100.2 en note technique, et 99.7 pour la note de présentation, soit un total de 199.9, en dessous de la barre des 200 qu'il espérait, mais un total global pour l'épreuve individuel de 312.3, et que le premier rang vint s'afficher à droite de l'écran, il hurla, explosant de joie. Mike le regarda faire des bonds, vaguement amusé, tandis qu'il s'attirait les foudres des autres spectateurs. Le prochain patineur commençait déjà son programme alors que John était toujours en train de sautiller de joie, avant de réaliser que Sherlock n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre les coulisses et qu'il ferait mieux de filer le rejoindre. Il restait huit candidats, mais ils étaient tous moins bons que Sherlock, et nettement moins bien classés après le programme. John y croyait entièrement. La première étape vers le mariage était presque gagnée !

* * *

Sherlock était là quand il arriva dans la salle de repos, où les patineurs s'étiraient et se reposaient, sans mettre à froid trop brusquement leurs muscles vivement sollicités. C'était bien la seule preuve que Sherlock Holmes était humain : même lui, après un tel effort, avait le souffle court et les joues rouges.

Dans un coin, John aperçut Mycroft, qui pinça aussitôt les lèvres à son arrivée. Le kinésithérapeute savait qu'il avait raison : c'était une folie de venir voir Sherlock à cet endroit-là, à ce stade de la compétition. Mais il en avait besoin, pour recommencer à respirer.

Et quand il croisa le regard bleu pur de son compagnon et le sourire réprimé qui naquit sur ses lèvres à la vue de John, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Ils ne s'approchèrent pas, ne se parlèrent pas. John se retira presque aussitôt, sans un mot, dans l'ombre des vestiaires, des douches et des salles de massage. Quant à Sherlock, il annonça haut et fort à son frère vouloir prendre une longue douche chaude.

– Et les résultats ? siffla Mycroft.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

– J'ai gagné. Patrick Chan était à 270. Yuzuru Hanyū n'a pas renouvelé son exploit de 330, record du monde...

– Que tu n'as pas encore égalé, dois-je te le rappeler.

– ... et s'est même révélé décevant, avec seulement 302.9 points... James Moriarty était inquiétant, mais il a fait 309.7. Je suis au-dessus d'eux tous. Tu sais très bien qu'il s'agissait de mes principaux adversaires. Alors tu le sais, je le sais, j'ai gagné.

– Ton arrogance te perdra, petit frère.

– Pas aujourd'hui, lui répliqua Sherlock en s'éloignant.

Dans la salle, les autres patineurs le regardèrent partir avec un regard noir. Moriarty, particulièrement, semblait le fusiller du regard. Un écran était installé là également, pour suivre en direct les autres participations, et il était de notoriété publique que tous les participants restaient dans la pièce jusqu'à l'annonce du tableau final. Pour être sûr d'être présents lors de ce moment unique où le vainqueur comprendrait qu'il aurait sa médaille d'or. Personne ne quittait jamais la pièce. Sherlock bousculait tous les codes.

– Sois à l'heure pour la remise des prix, lui rappela Mycroft dans son dos. Je m'en voudrais que le God Save The Queen ne retentisse pas à cause de ta défection lors du podium...

Sherlock se ne donna pas la peine de répondre. Mais sourit en son for intérieur. Mycroft aussi venait de reconnaître sa victoire. Et rien ne pourrait lui enlever ce sentiment de plénitude.

* * *

L'eau chaude dévalait sa peau, et rien que la vapeur qui avait envahi la confortable cabine de douche aurait pu le faire gémir de plaisir. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur qu'une douche brûlante après une compétition, pour délasser les muscles et sentir son corps se détendre. Sauf peut-être la bouche active d'un John Watson arrivé en catimini dans la cabine dont ils avaient vérifié trois fois le verrouillage, sur sa queue tendue et ruisselante.

Sherlock, sous le jet brûlant, le dos appuyé sur les carreaux froids, se mordait le poing pour ne pas gémir trop fort.

De son autre main, il caressait les cheveux humides et plus foncés que d'habitude à cause de l'eau de John, qui s'activait, à genoux entre ses jambes. John avait de l'or dans les mains. Elles avaient le pouvoir de défaire les nœuds de stress, détendre les muscles, apaiser une brûlure sur un tendon un peu trop sollicité. Mais son véritable don reposait dans sa bouche, qui allait et venait sur toute la longueur de Sherlock, jouant de sa langue sur la veine qui palpitait le long du membre tendu. Il titillait le gland avec brio, de la pointe de sa langue, avant d'engloutir le sexe jusqu'à la garde, faire gémir Sherlock, et recommencer à jouer, jamais prévisible, toujours audacieux. Et quand Sherlock commettait l'erreur de regarder vers le bas, John relevait les yeux et le spectacle de son amant, yeux le transperçant et lèvres autour de son gland le mettait à l'agonie.

Entre deux coups de langues, John psalmodiait son nom, sa gloire, et tout ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'envoler pour ses pirouettes et ses axels.

Sherlock avait vainement essayé de tenir bon, mais la technicité de John, lorsque ses mains habiles et trop habituées avaient migré en direction de ses fesses et avaient légèrement forcé le passage pour aller le taquiner, promesse de ce qui arriverait après les JO, il avait mordu sa lèvre et joui en longs jets blancs, qui furent rapidement engloutis par la voracité de son amant.

Sherlock eut à peine le temps de se remettre de son orgasme que déjà John se redressait et l'embrassait passionnément, partageant avec lui le goût de la semence du patineur, écrasant entre leurs deux corps le sexe dressé de John. Sherlock comprit le message lorsque la langue de John vint caresser la sienne et qu'il mena leurs mains jointes sur le vît du kiné. En quelques mouvements précis, John jouissait à son tour. L'eau chaude continuait de dévaler leurs corps nus, tandis qu'ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre, le visage barré par le même sourire extatique, et le souffle aussi court.

* * *

Quand ils revinrent dans la salle d'échauffement, toutes les patineuses et tous les patineurs avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran géant, qui affichait, à l'instant précis où ils franchirent le seuil, le tableau final. Pour tout le monde, les joues rouges et les boucles humides du détective étaient dues à la longue douche chaude qu'il avait prise. Et à la joie qu'il se refusa pudiquement à laisser exploser, mais qu'il dut pourtant bien ressentir en voyant son nom s'afficher, tout en haut. John avait déjà disparu de ses côtés, après une pression de sa main pour le féliciter, et Mycroft fondit sur ton frère.

– Va remettre une tenue correcte et des patins. Je te veux prêt dans cinq minutes, suffisamment échauffé pour tes tours d'honneur.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'échauffement pour faire trois tours de piste en faisant des courbettes, répliqua son cadet en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Je ne prendrai pas le moindre risque, et certainement pas celui d'une cheville abîmée, répliqua l'aîné Holmes d'un ton sans appel. Une tenue correcte, des patins, et un léger échauffement, et je ferme les yeux sur qui viendra te rejoindre ce soir dans ta chambre. Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne soit pas vu.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour motiver Sherlock. Il fit demi-tour immédiatement pour aller se changer et chausser ses patins fétiches. Mycroft lui emboîta le pas, quand son portable vibra. Il y jeta un coup d'œil distrait.

– Maman te félicite, informa-t-il son frère à mi-voix. Elle dit aussi qu'elle voudrait du bleu foncé pour la couleur de ton costume.

La voix de Mycroft était parfaitement neutre, mais Sherlock ne s'y trompa pas, et s'interrompt brusquement au milieu d'une grande enjambée.

– Je te demande pardon ? demanda Sherlock à mi-voix, parce que leurs parents encore vivants étaient un tabou.

Personne ne devait savoir qu'il n'était pas le malheureux enfant génial qui avait perdu ses deux parents dans un terrible accident d'hélicoptère.

– Elle a dit qu'elle voudrait du bleu foncé pour la couleur de ton costume de cérémonie.

– Comment... Tu lui as dit ?

Il était furieux, et le visage parfaitement neutre de son frère ne faisait que renforcer sa fureur. Il ne parlait évidemment pas de son costume de scène.

– Elle était enchantée. Elle a déjà choisi la date, les fleurs et le lieu. Le Manoir bien sûr.

– Personne n'est retourné à Musgrave depuis l'incident.

Mycroft leva un sourcil surpris, du genre « il n'y a que ça que tu retiens dans ce que je viens de te dire ? ».

– Elle a décrété que ce serait une occasion parfaite pour le réhabiliter. Je crois qu'elle a mentionné de te le léguer, ou quelque chose du genre, pour que tous ses futurs petits-enfants aient de la place pour jouer dans le jardin.

– Elle ne brûle pas un peu les étapes, là ?

– C'est Maman, répliqua Mycroft avec philosophie en haussant les épaules.

Les deux frères avaient repris leur marche en direction des vestiaires.

– Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

– Je craignais que ta motivation ne soit pas suffisante.

– J'aurais gagné dans tous les cas, répliqua le patineur avec suffisance.

– Une étape sur trois, petit frère. Et quand le _God Save The Queen_ résonnera tout à l'heure, pense qu'il doit encore résonner deux fois. Et pas une de moins. Ou tu auras des serviettes jaunes qui ne s'accorderont pas du tout avec le bleu de ton costume.

* * *

John regrettait toujours l'absence de son coussin, mais au moins n'était-il plus stressé. Il était de retour dans la salle commune des soigneurs, devant l'écran, et regardait avec un léger sourire idiot les tours de piste des trois futurs médaillés, autour du podium installé sur la glace pour l'occasion. Les commentateurs ne cessaient d'affirmer que cela n'allait plus tarder, et John pouvait voir dans les mouvements mécaniques de son amant l'agacement qu'il ressentait à faire le pitre pour le public debout pour les ovationner, à patiner en compagnie de Moriarty, qu'il détestait cordialement, et Yuzuru, qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment davantage.

– Tu es fier de lui, hein ?

Mike venait de s'asseoir à côté de John avec un sourire.

– Tu n'as pas idée.

– Tu sais que vous n'êtes pas discrets du tout ?

John devint écarlate. Mike était son ami et confrère, et il lui avait avoué sa relation passionnée et passionnante avec l'insupportable patineur, et depuis il ne cessait de le taquiner avec ça.

– Maiseuh, fut sa seule réponse, à un haut degré de maturité.

– Je ne vais jamais survivre à ça, retentit une deuxième voix provenant de la droite de John.

– Pourquoi dis-tu cela Molly ? lui demanda gentiment John en se retournant vers la jeune femme.

Habituellement jolie et timide, elle arborait depuis le début des Jeux un visage défait et épuisé. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

– Je ne suis pas au niveau, gémit-elle. Demain ne va que le confirmer.

Les épreuves individuelles femmes avaient lieu le lendemain et le surlendemain. Les deux épreuves de couple, la danse sur glace et l'épreuve technique, auraient lieu les jours suivants, après une journée de pause pour que les femmes participant à la fois aux épreuves de couples et individuelles aient le temps de se remettre.

– Molly, Mycroft ne t'aurait pas choisie si tu n'étais pas au niveau, lui rappela doucement John.

– Mais regarde-le !

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la télé, où Sherlock venait enfin de monter sur la plus haute marche du podium, et réussissait l'exploit d'avoir à la fois un air arrogant et l'air de s'ennuyer, comme si tout cela était aussi évident qu'inutile.

John sentit naître sur son visage, malgré lui, un sourire niais de fierté pour cet idiot

– Il est à sa place ! Il adore ça ! La foule, les bravos, la compétition, être le meilleur et briller ! C'est toute sa vie qui prend un sens.

John fit la moue.

– À part toi, bien sûr, corrigea la patineuse. Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est dans son élément. Moi...

– Toi aussi, tu es à ta place, affirma Mike avec fermeté. Tu es aussi talentueuse que cet enfoiré arrogant qui a le malheur de nous servir de meilleure vitrine, sans offense, John.

Ledit John eut un geste absent de la main, pour montrer qu'il n'était pas vexé. Mike avait entièrement raison. Et ils commençaient à remettre les médailles, c'était beaucoup plus intéressant.

– Sauf que lui aime se mettre en avant. Pas toi. C'est là toute la différence.

– Je vais nous faire perdre, gémit de nouveau Molly, tandis que le médaillé d'argent serrait la main des organisateurs après avoir reçu sa médaille.

Il restait une poignée de seconde avant que leur hymne ne débute et John refusait de rater ça. Dans la pièce, la remise des médailles attirait l'œil et tout le monde regardait désormais en direction de la télé. Et pensait à Sherlock. Et quand John songeait à tous ces gens qui, en cet instant précis, regardaient Sherlock, pensaient à Sherlock, vibraient avec Sherlock, il se trouvait l'homme le plus chanceux de la Terre d'être le seul qu'il tolérait à ses côtés.

– Tu ne perdras pas, Molly, répliqua-t-il. Premièrement parce que tu es talentueuse, deuxièmement parce que Sherlock ne le permettra pas. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait se mettre entre vous et une médaille d'or dans ces conditions. Tu le connais, ce fichu crétin. Il abattrait une montagne à mains nues si elle allait à l'encontre de son objectif. Il est une vraie force de la nature et il ne ploie jamais.

John ne vit pas les sourires amusés de ses deux amis, ces rares personnes au courant de sa relation avec Sherlock (il était trop ami avec Mike pour le lui cacher, et Molly était la partenaire de Sherlock : le patineur le lui avait dit depuis des lustres), qui s'amusaient toujours beaucoup de le voir si transparent quand il s'agissait de son amant. L'hymne venait de débuter et Sherlock chantait, main sur le cœur et yeux mouillés d'émotion.

– Mmm. C'est louche. Mycroft a dû lui promettre un truc sacrément important pour qu'il fasse ça, commenta John en plissant les yeux.

L'amour de la patrie n'était pas, n'avait jamais été au programme de la vie de Sherlock Holmes. Jusqu'à présent, John ignorait même qu'il connaissait les paroles du _God Save The Queen_. Et qu'il savait que leur pays était gouverné par une reine.

– Laisse-moi deviner, s'amusa Mike. Je pense que Mycroft a dû lui promettre un truc qui commence par Jo-

– Et se termine par -hn, rajouta Molly, un sourire espiègle barrant son visage un peu moins fermé et stressé que précédemment.

John rougit. Et refusa de détourner son regard de la télé.

– C'est absurde. Mycroft n'est pas au courant. Ça n'a aucun sens, affirma-t-il avec toute la conviction du monde.

Il refusait de voir les regards moqueurs de ses amis.

– Bien sûr. Le tout-puissant Mycroft a été abusé par vos ridicules tentatives de lui cacher la situation, c'est évident.

Le ton de Mike était tellement ironique que Molly ricana, mais John fit de son mieux pour les ignorer : la médaille d'or pendait désormais au cou de son amant, et il avait remarqué le sourire furtif et le léger mouvement de mains de celui-ci, adressé uniquement à John, dans leur langage.

 _Je t'aime aussi,_ lui répondit-il mentalement.

* * *

 _Lutte acharnée à PyeongChang_

 _Hier s'est achevé la quatrième journée de compétition pour le patinage artistique, qui vient de voir se terminer les épreuves individuelles, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que les journées ont été riches en émotion !_

 _La victoire de Holmes, pour la Grande-Bretagne, apportant sa première médaille d'or olympique à la nation britannique et débloquant le compteur, depuis lors rejoint par deux médailles d'argent et quatre de bronze [Lien - tableau des médailles et des médaillés depuis le début de la compétition, n'a pas été une entière surprise. La saison toute entière du jeune patineur de vingt-deux ans avait pour seul but de le préparer à ces Jeux, et il a relevé le défi d'une main de maître. Chez les hommes, c'est plutôt Yuzuru Hanyū, le japonais, incapable de conserver son titre olympique et devant même concéder l'argent à James Moriarty, qui a créé le buzz, et les bookmakers se sont affolés, mercredi dernier !_

 _Mais personne n'avait pu prédire la surprise la plus étonnante qui est venue juste après, dans les épreuves individuelles femmes !_

 _On attendait beaucoup de Kim Yuna, la coréenne, vice-championne olympique, qui présentait la double qualité de jouer à domicile et d'être la seule des trois médaillées de Sotchi à revenir défendre son titre. La Russie avait choisi cette année de ne pas faire concourir Adelina Sotnikova, tenante du titre, blessée à l'entraînement avant les qualifications officielles. Mais la présence d'Irene Adler, ancienne partenaire de Sherlock Holmes, sous la bannière russe, faisait courir de nombreuses rumeurs sur une nouvelle victoire pour la Russie..._

 _Les cartes ont été entièrement redistribuées lors du premier passage de l'épreuve individuelle féminine de ces Jeux, quand le hasard du tirage au sort a placé Molly Hooper sur la glace pour ouvrir le bal et qu'elle a livré une épreuve technique parfaite à tous les niveaux ! Dix ans plus tôt, Hooper aurait probablement obtenu le sacro-saint 6 tant convoité pour sa performance incroyable qu'elle a livrée ! Si Adler et Yuna ont été capables d'aller se frotter aux notes obtenues par Hooper, aucune n'a été capable de la détrôner, et les cotes des paris londoniens se sont envolées sur Hooper dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi. Adler a créé la deuxième surprise en s'imposant cependant durant le programme libre, arrachant la médaille d'or à sa rivale, celle-là même qui danse désormais avec Sherlock Holmes, l'ancien partenaire d'Adler..._

 _Les programmes en couple commencent aujourd'hui, et le monde a désormais les yeux rivés sur Molly Hooper et Sherlock Holmes, en compétition contre Irene Adler et James Moriarty._

 _[Lien - la romance secrète de Hooper et Holmes]_

 _Hooper et Holmes, romance ou amitié_

 _Depuis le départ d'Irene Adler de l'équipe nationale de patinage du Royaume-Uni, limogée par Mycroft Holmes, entraîneur personnel de Sherlock Holmes, au profit de la presque inconnue Molly Hooper pour offrir une nouvelle partenaire à son frère, les rumeurs ont toujours…_

– John, tu crois vraiment que c'est pertinent ?

John sursauta, lâchant le téléphone qu'il tenait à la main et sur lequel il était en train de lire, comme souvent, un article sur les Jeux. Il venait d'avoir la faiblesse de cliquer sur l'article qui traitait de Molly et Sherlock. C'était plus fort que lui. Ses joues devinrent écarlates sous le regard de son petit ami, vaguement désabusé.

– De la part des autres, je comprends, mais de la tienne... ?

– Mmmrpfff, se défendit John avec toute la maturité du monde.

– John, la jalousie ne te va pas.

– Je ne suis pas jaloux.

Lever de sourcil sceptique du patineur, tandis qu'il attrapait le téléphone, tombé sur le matelas, et fermait l'article en question.

– Menteur. Je croyais que tu étais ami avec Molly !

– C'est le cas.

– Alors tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien entre nous ?

John récupéra son bien, que lui tendait Sherlock, et s'offrit le luxe d'une grimace amusée. Parfois, son amant ne comprenait absolument rien aux sentiments humains. Il n'y avait pas une once de jalousie dans la curiosité malsaine de John. Simplement un peu de faiblesse humaine. Pas étonnant que Sherlock ne puisse pas la comprendre. Il était tellement différent de tout cela.

– Evidemment que je le sais, crétin. Ce n'est pas le sujet... C'est juste... Je trouve cela amusant de lire les spéculations des journalistes. La manière dont ils montent en épingle chaque petite action de votre part, que ça soit de toi ou de Molly. Chaque détail est scruté. Et pourtant, ils passent à côté du plus important. Je trouve ça fascinant à lire...

– Alors pourquoi rougis-tu quand je te surprends ?

La question était parfaitement sincère, et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle John aimait tant ce foutu génie. Pourquoi il y croyait réellement, aux trois médailles et à la bague. Son visage se garnit d'un doux sourire, et il recula au fond du lit, laissant la place à Sherlock de s'installer à côté de lui, se blottissant à ses côtés.

– Parce que c'est humain. Les gens normaux comme moi ont des plaisirs coupables, comme lire de la presse people stupide à propos de ses amis, et leurs pairs ont tendance à les juger pour cette faiblesse. Toi... Tu es à la fois tellement prompt à condamner la stupidité, et tellement merveilleux de ne pas juger mes faiblesses, et je t'aime pour cela bien plus que je ne pourrais jamais l'expliquer, Sherlock Holmes...

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de rougir. Le grand génie n'avait pas de plaisir coupable et honteux que John aurait pu surprendre, mais il savait quand même le faire rougir sur commande, et cela n'avait pas de prix...

* * *

Le froid fut la première chose qui arriva à l'esprit de John quand il ouvrit les yeux dans le noir. Sa deuxième pensée fut que c'était bizarre. Mycroft leur avait offert un superbe cadeau, pour fêter la première médaille de Sherlock : trois jours ensemble. Pendant les épreuves féminines individuelles, ils avaient eu le droit de dormir ensemble, et de se voir dans le plus grand secret, sans que le coach Holmes n'y dise rien. John avait eu le droit de passer ses nuits blotti contre son amant, et il adorait cela. Ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre, généralement Sherlock derrière lui, refermant son grand corps sec et musclé autour de son petit corps nerveux, le serrant dans ses bras. Bien sûr, le patineur se levait tôt le matin pour s'entraîner, et il était fréquent qu'il laisse dormir John, et donc que le kiné se réveille dans des draps froids et seul. Mais c'était toujours le matin.

S'il se réveillait quand il faisait noir ainsi, c'était que c'était encore le milieu de la nuit. Au milieu de la nuit, Sherlock aurait dû toujours être là, contre son dos. Sherlock aurait dû encore irradier de sa chaleur.

Et John avait froid. Il avait terriblement froid, et il faisait noir, terriblement noir. Plus noir qu'il aurait dû l'être dans leur petit bungalow sur le campus olympique.

– Sherlock ? appela-t-il d'une petite voix, surpris de se trouver aussi effrayé.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, mais l'écho de sa voix résonna bizarrement autour de lui. Dans l'obscurité parfaite, John tâta le matelas sur lequel il se trouvait toujours. La couverture que ses mains rencontrèrent à l'aveuglette n'était pas la couette en dessous de la laquelle il s'était endormi la veille.

Une vague de panique le traversa et le fit violemment frissonner. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, tentant de percer la noirceur d'encre dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais sans aucune source de lumière à refléter, sa pupille ne put rien percevoir.

Il tenta de maîtriser, assez mal, les tremblements de son corps, et se releva péniblement, debout sur le matelas. Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée de sa vie, mais il découvrit rapidement que le matelas était parfaitement stable, comme s'il était posé au sol, et non sur un sommier. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de tanguer, une fois debout, et sentir son estomac réagir vivement au moment pourtant anodin. John passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, et toussa presque aussitôt. Il était médecin. Il était capable de reconnaître une drogue à ses effets encore présent dans son organisme et son goût âcre sur ses lèvres. Il avait été drogué, transporté il ne savait où, et était désormais enfermé dans le noir. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps durant lequel il avait été inconscient, et quel jour et quelle heure il était désormais. Il avait encore moins d'idée sur ce qu'on pouvait lui vouloir. En bref, la situation était plutôt désespérée en ce qui le concernait. Et pourtant, en cet instant précis, la seule chose qui vint à l'esprit de John, ce fut Sherlock.

– Par pitié, faites qu'il gagne... murmura-t-il dans l'obscurité.

Et ses pensées s'envolèrent en direction de son amant.

* * *

– Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Rien. Tout va très bien.

Sa sécheresse dut surprendre Molly, qui s'était penchée vers lui pour lui poser sa question, puisqu'elle se redressa, et s'éloigna de lui. Ce qui était sans doute la plus mauvaise chose qu'il pouvait faire à moins de trois minutes de présenter leur programme court en couple, de briser l'harmonie entre lui et sa partenaire. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Heureusement pour lui, la jeune femme le connaissait par cœur. Elle savait qu'elle devait le laisser tranquille. Il était sûr de lui, de son talent, de ses figures, et de leur binôme. Il n'avait pas affirmé pouvoir rafler tout l'or olympique s'il n'avait pas été certain de leur réussite. Molly savait tout cela. Elle allait rajuster sa tenue pailletée de rose, se taire, et se dire que c'était simplement un peu de stress et de préparation juste avant d'entrer sur scène.

– Ne me raconte pas n'importe quoi. Tu es tendu au possible. À ce rythme-là, tu ne vas même pas tenir sur tes patins le temps d'arriver jusqu'au centre de la patinoire.

Ah. Au temps pour ses prévisions. Il avait oublié à quel point elle pouvait être têtue quand elle s'y mettait. Malheureusement pour elle, il l'était bien davantage.

– Je vais très bien Molly, je révise mentalement notre enchaînement. Tu devrais essayer de faire de même plutôt que bavasser, répliqua-t-il durement.

La jeune patineuse lui renvoya un regard courroucé qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de son comportement. C'était la raison pour laquelle leur tandem fonctionnait infiniment mieux que lui et Irene. Irene était du genre à s'opposer à lui en douce, à agir en cachette, en sous-main. Elle était intelligente (c'était une des conditions absolument nécessaires pour espérer patiner avec Sherlock, Mycroft y veillait : même dans ses partenaires, son frère avait besoin de stimulation intellectuelle) évidemment, mais d'une intelligence vicieuse, comme celle d'un serpent. Molly était brillante, bien plus douce et honnête que Irene, sans pour autant jamais refuser d'affronter le génie quand elle estimait qu'il avait tort.

Et clairement, elle pensait qu'il avait tort. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée quand le couple précédent sortit de piste. Quand on pensait au loup... Irene et James, Adler et Moriarty, sous la bannière russe, avaient récolté d'excellentes notes. Ils ne se privèrent pas de regarder le couple anglais avec animosité, sans pour autant faire le moindre commentaire. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas en direct, mais les caméras du monde entier avaient leurs pupilles de verre fixées sur eux, même en coulisse, et Moriarty n'était pas assez fou pour provoquer son rival qui lui avait ravi sa médaille d'or sous le nez d'autant de témoins.

Molly n'avait plus assez de temps pour lui faire des reproches, et dans un même ensemble qui témoignait de leurs heures d'entraînement commun, ils affichèrent le même sourire de façade, léger et délicat, et entrèrent en piste, glissant sur la glace avec légèreté.

* * *

Après quelques tours de chauffe, sous les vivats du public, ils se retrouvèrent au centre, saluèrent, et s'immobilisèrent. Le spectacle pouvait commencer. Sherlock inspira profondément.

« _Sur une musique originale de Holmes, comme depuis le début de la compétition, c'est parti pour le tandem anglais, Molly Hooper et Sherlock Holmes ! »_

 _« Un triple axel parfaitement synchronisé ! Leur lien est évident ! »_

 _« Mais ? Une faute de Holmes, rattrapée par sa partenaire ? Il a eu un léger décalage entre leur réception après le saut, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu continuer, mais elle l'a ramené dans le rythme... Surprenant de la part de Holmes de commettre une erreur pareille ! Les jurés ne le rateront pas ! Sur sa propre musique, difficile d'invoquer une faute de rythme, puisqu'il a lui-même composé la partition pour qu'elle suive le rythme de leur programme ! »_

 _« Légère faute de Hooper également, et étrangement Holmes n'a rien fait pour la ramener ! Elle a frisé la chute, son déséquilibre a été un peu plus visible que d'habitude, l'erreur risque de leur coûter cher... »_

 _« Et une fin de programme absolument parfaite, des difficultés techniques extrêmement bien maîtrisées, et de grosses prises de risques, à voir maintenant si le jury reste sur la dernière impression, ou bien si les quelques petites erreurs du début pèsent lourd dans la balance... »_

* * *

John s'était rendormi. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté éveillé à lutter contre le sommeil. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi. Il avait vérifié qu'il était bien couché sur deux matelas à même le sol, avec plusieurs couvertures rugueuses, mais suffisamment chaudes pour le protéger. Il avait trouvé un mur à tâtons, l'avait suivi en comptant ses pas pour être capable de revenir à son point de départ. Il s'était rapidement heurté à un angle, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Sur le quatrième mur lisse qu'il avait suivi, il avait trouvé les aspérités et les contours d'une porte, fermée. La poignée était bloquée. Crier ne lui avait pas paru être une bonne option. Très rapidement après la porte, il était revenu auprès de sa paillasse. S'il avait choisi d'examiner les lieux dans l'autre sens, il l'aurait trouvée immédiatement, mais ça n'avait pas une grande importance. Le sol était fait de terre et de poussière. La pièce faisait une huitaine de mètres carrés à peine. Et il était enfermé. Dans une cave ? Une cellule ? Ils étaient en Corée, mais du Sud. Ils étaient à moins de cent kilomètres de la Corée du Nord. Aurait-il pu être transporté sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte dans ce pays si fermé ? Dans ce cas-là, même le génie de Sherlock et les pouvoirs de Mycroft ne le sauveraient pas... Mais ce n'était pas comme si quiconque essayerait. Il n'avait aucune valeur. Il n'avait strictement aucun intérêt pour quiconque. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être enfermé ici, dans cette cave. Et pourtant, il y était, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, pour encore combien de temps, et il commençait à avoir vraiment soif.

– Tu as une explication, j'espère ? Sherlock ? Molly ?

Mycroft fulminait. Et encore, le mot était faible. Pourtant, il n'avait pas haussé la voix. Assis à son bureau, les mains jointes, tout passait par son regard furieux, sous lequel Molly se liquéfiait de gêne. Sherlock, debout aux côtés de sa partenaire, paraissait simplement s'ennuyer à mourir.

– Sherlock ?

– Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, grand frère ? répondit-il de la voix la plus innocente de sa panoplie.

Evidemment qu'il le savait. Troisième au classement général après le programme court. Et les jurés avaient été laxistes avec leurs erreurs, cela aurait pu être bien pire. Ils avaient encore leurs chances pour la médaille d'or. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à Mycroft. Qui attendait des explications. Explications que Molly n'avait de toute évidence pas, et que Sherlock, comme à son habitude, refusait de donner.

– Tu t'es volontairement décalé du rythme ! Tu as une explication pour ça, Sherlock ?

– Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. Or je dois retourner m'entraîner. Habituellement tu ne me retiens pas aussi longtemps pour me fustiger. Nouvelles résolutions ?

Mycroft leva un sourcil surpris. Molly, les yeux toujours baissés, n'avait rien remarqué.

– Répète-moi ça ?

– J'ai dit, très exactement : « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. Or, je dois retourner m'entraîner. Habituellement, tu ne me retiens pas aussi longtemps pour me fustiger. Nouvelles résolutions ? » Dois-je rajouter quelque chose ? Anormal de ta part. Ne serait-ce pas parce que tu vieillis ? Graham va être tellement déçu de toi. Et ne parlons pas de Maman, qui te fait tellement confiance pour mener son petit poussin vers la victoire, pas vrai mon pauvre petit canard ? Risqué de ta part de la décevoir.

Son ton mielleux et sirupeux était exagéré, et Molly le regarda, effarée. Il était rare que les deux frères se parlent sur ce ton. Se disputer oui, évoquer leurs parents, non. Et certainement pas sur ce ton-là.

Sherlock, cependant, n'avait pas lâché son aîné des yeux, qui soutenait sans ciller son regard.

– Sors d'ici, Sherlock, ordonna-t-il. Va te faire masser et repose-toi jusqu'à demain. Molly, assure-toi qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises et ne le quitte pas d'une semelle. Maintenant, hors de ma vue. Tous les deux. Allez-vous entraîner sur votre programme libre.

Les consignes n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens, mais Sherlock hocha la tête en haussant les épaules d'un air vague. Molly grimaça d'incompréhension, mais n'osa pas répliquer, et acquiesça à son tour, suivant Sherlock hors de la pièce.

– Ne me demande rien, contra-t-il immédiatement sorti du bureau de Mycroft.

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

– Très bien, répliqua-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres. Mais tu viens avec moi de ce pas réviser. Et je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre.

Parfois, même le grand Sherlock Holmes obéissait sans rechigner à sa jeune partenaire timide et effacée.

* * *

John avait honte de l'admettre, mais il avait résisté aussi longtemps que possible à ses besoins naturels avant d'y céder. Dans un sursaut de besoin d'humanité, il avait de nouveau longé les murs de sa cellule pour trouver le coin le plus opposé à sa paillasse pour se soulager loin de l'endroit où il restait. La soif ne le tenaillait pas encore assez pour qu'il cherche un moyen de boire sa propre urine (il estimait à moins d'une journée le temps qu'il avait passé ici, mais la drogue qu'on lui avait injectée le faisait dormir beaucoup trop et bousculait tous ses repères), mais il devait reconnaître que l'idée l'avait brièvement traversé.

L'odeur d'urine était loin de lui, une fois revenu sur son lit de fortune, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'y penser et de se sentir honteux. Et il n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il devait satisfaire des besoins naturels plus importants. Il n'était vêtu que de son pyjama, absolument rien qui pouvait l'aider, et sans aucun vêtement de rechange.

Il n'avait pas la mémoire et l'intelligence de son amant mais il avait essayé, à tâtons, d'étudier toute la pièce, à quatre pattes sur le sol, brassant l'air de ses mains pour remplacer ses yeux aveugles, au cas où il trouve n'importe quoi qui aurait pu l'aider. La pièce était restée désespérément vide.

En désespoir de cause, il avait décidé de s'intéresser à la porte.

* * *

Sherlock était épuisé. Molly était rentrée dans ses quartiers depuis bien longtemps, pendant que lui avait continué à patiner, enchaînant les figures encore et encore. Il avait été le dernier sur la glace d'entraînement, et il avait cru qu'on serait venu lui parler, mais personne ne s'était montré.

Il avait débarqué dans la salle de massage des kinésithérapeutes au moment où Mike s'apprêtait à la quitter et éteindre toutes les lumières. Il avait englobé d'un regard le corps épuisé et en sueur, et les yeux fous de Sherlock, et était revenu sans un mot au centre de la pièce pour s'occuper de son patient.

Enfin, « sans un mot » n'avait pas duré longtemps.

– Nom de Dieu, tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? Tu n'as pas un programme d'entraînement à respecter scrupuleusement ? Merde Sherlock, tu patines demain ! Le programme libre avec Molly, et ils te feront encore moins de cadeaux ! Aucune erreur si tu la veux vraiment, ta médaille d'or ! Molly est passée depuis au moins deux heures, direction son lit ! Deux heures ! Tu viens de t'épuiser en vain pendant deux heures ? Tu réalises les conséquences ?

En même temps qu'il râlait, il manipulait le corps du patineur, vérifiait les articulations durement sollicitées, et appliquait crèmes et onguents pour soulager les points sensibles.

Sherlock, anesthésié de fatigue, se laissait faire comme un pantin désarticulé, enfermé dans un mutisme effrayant. En temps normal, il détestait qu'on lui fasse la morale et le faisait savoir à grands renforts de cris.

Surpris de ne rencontrer aucune résistance, Mike finit par se taire, continuant à manipuler lentement le patient.

– Allonge-toi, finit-il par ordonner. Je vais te masser, tu es aussi sec et tendu qu'un bout de bois...

II n'y eut aucune réponse, seulement une obéissance passive, et cette fois, Mike prit vraiment peur. En posant ses mains réchauffées par un baume pour les muscles sur le torse pâle, il se promit d'en parler à leur patron.

* * *

Sherlock ne voulait qu'une chose. Poser la tête sur l'oreiller, dormir, et ne jamais se réveiller. Sauf qu'après avoir posé son visage sur le tissu doux qui portait encore l'odeur diffuse de son amant, il sentit sous sa tête un rectangle blanc de papier cartonné, le même genre qui avait déjà ruiné sa vie le matin même. Et qu'il eut beau fermer les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, impossible de trouver le sommeil, incapable de visualiser dans sa tête l'écho du dernier sourire lumineux de son amant, qu'il avait peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir contempler.

Sherlock avait dû finalement s'endormir, vaincu par son propre corps, puisqu'en se réveillant, il espéra de toutes ses forces qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un cauchemar.

Mais il dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : la réalité n'avait pas changé, et son bungalow était toujours aussi désespérément vide et froid. Il alluma son téléphone, mû par un fragile espoir vite balayé. Aucun nouveau message ne s'y affichait. Ni de John. Ni de son frère. Et comme il ne doutait pas que l'aîné Holmes avait compris le message codé qu'il lui avait transmis hier, cela impliquait que Mycroft n'avait pas avancé de son côté.

Une boule étrange se nicha dans le creux de l'estomac du patineur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Mycroft avait eu raison depuis le début. Les sentiments n'étaient pas un avantage. À cause d'eux, il était piégé.

* * *

La porte avait résisté à toutes ses tentatives. En même temps, sans outil, en pyjama et dans le noir, les tentatives en question étaient extrêmement limitées.

John avait essayé d'être méthodique, Sherlockien, invoquant l'image de son amant dans sa tête pour se donner du courage, mais il était loin d'avoir le génie de son compagnon : il avait dû se contenter de retracer les contours de la porte, de la poignée, cherchant une faille, une aspérité, n'importe quoi. Sherlock aurait probablement été capable de déduire le mécanisme de la serrure rien qu'en la touchant. Cet homme était un cambrioleur né : il savait forcer n'importe quelle serrure et il valait mieux ne pas lui mettre un rossignol dans les mains. Heureusement, il n'avait aucune velléité kleptomane ou malveillante. Il trompait seulement son ennui, quand il ne patinait pas.

Pour se donner du courage, John avait pris l'habitude de parler à son amant, mais ses phrases, à base de « et maintenant, comment je peux faire pour mesurer la porte Sherlock ? » devenaient lugubres à force de ne rencontrer aucun écho.

– Tu vas venir me sauver, pas vrai, Amour ? Je peux tenir trois jours sans eau. Quand tu me retrouveras, je veux que ça soit avec tes trois médailles d'or autour du cou...

C'était sa prière. C'était parfaitement stupide, il le savait. Il aurait dû désirer un prompt salut, sans quoi il allait mourir de faim et de soif, ce qui n'était assurément pas la manière la plus plaisante de mourir, mais pour ne pas complément sombrer dans la folie, c'était la pensée à laquelle il se raccrochait : Sherlock, et trois médailles dorées tintinnabulant autour de son cou.

* * *

– Sherlock, souris ! ordonna Molly.

Le patineur reconnecta brutalement avec la réalité.

– C'est à nous dans un passage. Tu es prêt ?

Il ne l'était pas du tout. Il hocha la tête pour affirmer que oui et grima son visage d'un sourire peu convaincant.

– Tu fais flipper, commenta Molly sur le ton de la conversation.

– Désolé.

– Ne t'excuse pas. Je m'en moque. Je veux juste que tu patines.

– Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable.

La jeune femme lui renvoya un regard noir, le plus terrifiant de sa collection. Ce tout petit bout de femme timide et tranquille pouvait se montrer parfois tellement dangereuse.

– J'espère que tu as bien conscience que les seules choses qui me retiennent actuellement de te coller ma main sur le visage pour y imprimer la forme de mes doigts sont les caméras du monde entier braquées sur nous, et le fait que cela ne va pas du tout s'accorder avec ton maquillage ?

Sherlock marmonna vaguement quelque chose en réponse, mais Molly refusa d'en tenir compte.

– Regarde-moi, Sherlock, ordonna-t-elle en lui attrapant le menton à deux doigts, comme pour un enfant récalcitrant.

Et nonobstant le fait qu'il faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, elle planta son regard noir dans le sien.

– Dans une minute, nous allons entrer en piste, et tu vas patiner ta vie, Sherlock. Nous dansons l'amour sur un thème que tu as toi-même composé. Notre variation libre est notre aboutissement. Alors regarde-moi, imagine-toi que je suis John, et danse. Patine. Fais ce que tu fais le mieux, quand ce n'est pas être un con arrogant que John Watson ne mérite pas, et patine. C'est un ordre.

Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, que la cloche les appelant sur la piste résonna. Molly s'élança aussitôt sur la glace, faisant virevolter sa robe rouge. Elle avait raison, leur variation libre était leur plus belle réussite. Tant dans la difficulté technique, la musique et l'enchaînement, il s'agissait du plus beau duo de Sherlock. Molly était vêtue d'un rouge profond, soulignant magnifiquement bien ses formes, et s'évasant juste assez pour faire danser sa robe comme une flamme. Les reflets particuliers du tissu réussissaient l'exploit de paraître de feu lorsqu'elle tournoyait, et la chorégraphie était basée là-dessus. Sherlock, en rouge et noir, dans une teinte de rouge plus sombre, s'accordait parfaitement à sa partenaire. Leurs deux peaux naturellement pâles, les cheveux noir corbeau de Sherlock et ceux brun de Molly renforçaient l'impression qu'ils étaient de trois couleurs : blanc, rouge et noir, ce qui était parfait pour leur variation, qui commençait par l'amour virginal, fréquentait la passion brûlante, et s'achevait dans le brasier ardent de l'enfer et la mort. Le thème n'était pas original, mais il était parfaitement maîtrisé.

– Penser à John, marmonna Sherlock en finissant son dernier tour de piste avant de devoir commencer leur présentation.

Ce n'était même pas compliqué. Il adorait John quand il portait du rouge. Ça lui allait très bien, sur sa peau dorée par le soleil et ses cheveux couleur des blés.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il était en place, tenant Molly contre lui. Et à la place de la jeune femme s'implanta férocement le sourire lumineux de son compagnon.

La musique commença. Les patins glissèrent sur la glace. Sherlock ne voyait plus que John.

* * *

Il avait encore dormi, non plus à cause de la drogue, mais plutôt parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Le sommeil faisait passer le temps. Trompait la faim. Et déréglait un peu plus son horloge biologique. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps depuis lequel il était là. En l'absence de nourriture, son ventre criait famine, sa propre salive asséchait sa gorge plus qu'elle ne l'apaisait, et il n'éprouvait pas aussi souvent que dans des circonstances classiques le besoin de se soulager.

Au moins n'avait-il pas froid aussi avait-il sacrifié une partie de la manche de son pyjama pour s'essuyer une fois incapable de résister à tous ses besoins primaires.

Il en était désormais au stade où il se demandait s'il devait essayer de manger l'espèce de terre qui recouvrait le sol, ou bien si c'était dangereux. Et trouvait la situation vaguement désespérée.

* * *

– Sherlock, on a plus de soixante-dix points sur le deuxième ! On va prendre la tête !

Molly sautillait à côté de lui, hystérique. Sherlock cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme se réveillant d'un long sommeil. C'était bien Molly à côté de lui, dans la loge d'attente des résultats, et l'écran affichait l'un des plus hauts scores jamais vus en patinage de couple.

Les vivats de la foule, debout sur les gradins, ne diminuaient pas, et Sherlock frissonna. Le « rank 1 » qui annonçait sans ambiguïté leur victoire prochaine lui glaça le sang. Il restait deux couples de concurrents après eux, et ils étaient à un rang bien trop loin après le programme court pour espérer les vaincre. Ils avaient pratiquement gagné, et à voir la foule en délire et les notes ridiculement hautes qu'ils avaient reçues, leur prestation avait dû être exceptionnelle. Sherlock n'en conservait aucun souvenir.

Juste une horrible sensation de glace lui broyant les entrailles.

* * *

Sa médaille d'or pesait lourd autour de son cou, tandis qu'il franchissait le seuil de son bungalow. Molly, hystérique, avait sautillé de joie toute la soirée, embrassant quiconque passait à sa portée, et surtout Mike. Qui avait été surpris. Pendant une seconde. Avant de lui rendre son baiser. Mycroft avait détourné les yeux en les regardant s'éloigner tous les deux en cachette. Il avait bien trop à faire pour gérer son frère apathique pour en plus se rajouter les problèmes de son équipe qui décidait de s'envoyer en l'air entre eux.

Mycroft n'avait rien dit. C'était la preuve qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles.

Sherlock, lui, se figea en voyant sur la table un nouveau carton blanc. Le même que celui qui lui avait annoncé qu'il devait perdre. Perdre la compétition, renoncer à ses médailles d'or, au podium, à ses promesses, son mariage futur dont il ne voulait que pour faire plaisir à John. Perdre sa vie. Pour préserver celle de John.

Il lui avait fallu être subtil. Simplement faire des erreurs grossières aurait attiré l'attention des organismes anti-fraude. Les bookmakers étaient très présents en Angleterre, et les JO permettaient à des grosses sommes de transiter, notamment sur sa personne. S'il s'était foiré volontairement, une enquête aurait été diligentée. Son sport n'était peut-être pas le foot ou le golf, mais générait quand même bien assez de profit.

Alors il avait subtilement essayé de commettre des erreurs. Molly les avait rattrapées, presque toutes. Pas suffisamment pour leur obtenir la première place, mais suffisamment pour conserver le podium.

Sherlock avait espéré faire de même lors du programme libre. Puis avait tout oublié. Il avait patiné comme jamais, et désormais le rectangle de carton blanc le punissait « il va payer de sa vie ce que tu as fait ».

Sherlock avait une nouvelle médaille autour du cou, et pourtant jamais il n'avait ressenti à ce point la sensation d'avoir tout perdu.

* * *

– Tout va bien pour toi, John Watson ?

John sursauta. Une voix humaine ! Étouffée par la porte, mais parfaitement audible.

– Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il, sa voix sonnant bien plus désespérée qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Elle était également plus rauque, plus grave, et plus douloureuse à faire sortir de sa gorge. Il était plus assoiffé qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Mais c'était fini. Quelqu'un était là. On allait le sauver. Il ne pouvait en aller autrement.

– Sais-tu ce que j'avais pour toi ? De l'eau. Et même à manger. Mais il n'a pas respecté les termes de notre contrat. Et tu n'auras rien, John Watson... Tu vas payer pour ce qu'il a fait.

Il n'y avait pas de doute sur l'identité du « il » mentionné par la voix. C'était Sherlock, évidemment. C'était toujours Sherlock. Qui aurait bien pu s'intéresser au malheureux médecin kinésithérapeute ? Personne. Sherlock, en revanche, attirait toujours l'attention.

Du fin fond de sa panique, John crut cependant reconnaître la voix cynique et glacée qui s'adressait à lui à travers la porte. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'identifier. L'angoisse de mourir de faim, alors qu'il était déjà là depuis bien trop longtemps et sentait ses membres souffrir du manque de nourriture, lui tordait les entrailles.

– NON ! IL VA VENIR ! JE SAIS QU'IL VIENDRA !

Mais il épuisait ses dernières forces à frapper contre la porte, la panique suintant par tous les pores de sa peau. Seul un grand éclat de rire lui répondit, et puis ce fut de nouveau le silence et l'obscurité, la solitude et l'abandon. John se laissa tomber au sol contre la porte, ses membres affaiblis incapables de le soutenir plus longtemps. Il allait mourir ici. Et il ne savait même pas où était ce « ici ».

* * *

Sherlock n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Mycroft. Ou de personne d'autre. Aujourd'hui, ils enchaînaient les trois épreuves de danse sur glace, et ce serait pour lui la fin des Jeux. Cela faisait le troisième matin où il se réveillait sans John, sans même n'avoir aucune information sur où il se trouvait. Son frère avait assuré qu'il s'occupait de tout, que Sherlock ne devait se concentrer que sur sa compétition. Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait cru. Il avait confié ce qu'il avait de plus précieux entre les mains de son frère aîné, et réalisait à quel point il avait eu tort. Mycroft lui répétait depuis son enfance que les sentiments n'étaient pas un avantage. Comment avait-il pu croire que son aîné pouvait arranger la situation ? Il n'essayait probablement même pas !

Sur la glace où il s'échauffait mollement, il vit soudain arriver Molly, qui vint le rejoindre après un dernier regard rougissant à Mike. Les voir ensemble, patineuse et kiné, s'affichant sereinement sans craindre les moindres représailles, là où lui n'avait jamais eu le droit de fréquenter officiellement John, fit naître en lui des sentiments ravageurs.

De sa tristesse grandit une colère froide et irrationnelle, générée par l'inquiétude, le stress, le manque de sommeil. Il était en colère contre John, qui avait disparu, qui l'avait abandonné. Finalement, son frère avait eu raison. Les sentiments ne pouvaient que détruire. Il n'avait aucune envie de sacrifier sa vie.

– Molly, l'alpaga-t-il. Viens ici. On doit reprendre le porté. On doit gagner.

Il n'y avait plus de sentiments dans ses veines. Plus que de la colère, et une froide détermination.

* * *

John était roulé en boule, à moitié sur le sol, à moitié sur le matelas, enroulé dans la couverture. Il avait pleuré, ce qui était probablement une erreur, puisque cela n'avait contribué qu'à assécher un peu plus sa peau parcheminée, provoquant une intense douleur. Mais cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Il allait mourir ici, de faim et de soif, et la douleur était presque la bienvenue pour se rappeler à chaque seconde qui passait qu'il était encore vivant. Tant qu'il souffrait, il vivait.

Un brusque rai de lumière vint soudain percuter sa rétine, et l'aveugla violemment. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'évanouir fut de songer que le tunnel de lumière avant le Paradis n'était finalement pas un mythe.

– On est deuxièmes... murmura Molly.

Le tableau final venait de s'afficher. La nouvelle venait de tomber. La Russie allait prendre sa première médaille d'or. Adler et Moriarty exultaient, lançant à intervalles réguliers des œillades cyniques à Molly et Sherlock. Cinq points, c'était ce qui les séparait. Ils avaient pourtant tout donné. Sherlock n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il avait vécu la journée comme dans un coton, anesthésié de douleur et de rage, se rappelant sa farouche détermination à gagner coûte que coûte, maintenant que plus rien n'avait de sens. Et finalement, ils n'étaient que deuxièmes. Pour cinq malheureux points.

Le podium venait d'être dressé, et ils n'allaient pas monter sur la marche la plus haute.

Il y avait une telle haine victorieuse dans le regard fou de Moriarty que Molly n'était même pas capable de le soutenir. Elle en était malade.

– Pourquoi ça prend autant de temps ? murmura Petra Burka, la Canadienne ayant remporté la médaille de bronze.

Ils étaient tous les six rassemblés sur la glace, au pied du podium, attendant les instructions pour monter, entendre résonner l'hymne russe, obtenir leurs médailles, leurs cadeaux.

– C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, murmura Molly à son tour.

Le Jury, face à eux, semblaient en grande conversation avec deux hommes à l'air franchement pas aimable, en costume. Sherlock plissa les yeux. Ces gens étaient loin. Mais pourtant, quelque chose dans leur silhouette, leur posture, la coupe de leurs vêtements, lui rappelait quelque chose.

– Il se passe un truc, rajouta Molly.

Et elle avait raison. La sensation de flottement et d'incertitude dura encore un instant. Et puis soudain, l'immense tableau des scores qui indiquait actuellement le classement se mit à briller au-dessus de leurs têtes. Dans un même réflexe, ils levèrent les yeux. Et eurent le même réflexe ébahi. Ce furent Adler et Moriarty, les premiers concernés, qui réagirent les premiers :

– Disqualifiés ? C'est quoi ce délire ! s'insurgea Moriarty.

– James... murmura Irene.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir davantage ou d'aller demander des explications aux jurés. Les deux hommes en costume aperçus plus tôt venaient à leur rencontre, leurs chaussures accrochant rudement la glace, sans patin.

– Je... commença Moriarty.

Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger ou s'enfuir. La seconde qu'il avait perdue à chercher une issue (mais même s'il patinait assurément plus vite que n'importe qui, il n'y avait qu'une seule porte de sortie à la patinoire. Et elle était gardée. Il était pris au piège) avait été fatale, et sur ses poignets se referma le froid métal des menottes.

– Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, décréta l'un des hommes avec un accent anglais à couper au couteau.

Le même sort venait d'être réservé à Irene. Qui cherchait le regard de son partenaire, sans la moindre once de panique.

– Vous n'avez aucune preuve contre nous, répliqua Moriarty.

– Parce que vous savez ce dont on vous accuse ? C'est un aveu.

– Bien sûr que non, on ne sait rien, rajouta Adler. Parce que nous sommes innocents.

Les deux flics haussèrent les épaules sans répondre. Manifestement, leur rôle se cantonnait à l'arrestation et la véracité des faits reprochés aux prévenus ne leur importait que peu.

Dans la plus grande dignité, persuadés de leur innocence, Adler et Moriarty quittèrent la glace. Et leur place sur la plus haute marche du podium. En urgence, les organisateurs firent entrer les japonais, qui avaient terminé quatrièmes. Bousculèrent le podium, et avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, Sherlock et Molly se retrouvèrent propulsés vers la première place.

Hébétés, trop surpris pour réagir ou réfléchir, dans une cérémonie réalisée au pas de course pour compenser le retard pris jusqu'alors, ils eurent tous les deux le réflexe de porter la main à leurs médailles quand on les plaça autour de leur cou. L'or leur paraissait si lourd et surprenant.

Ce fut en se redressant que Sherlock les vit. D'abord son frère, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres, regardant dans sa direction avec fierté. À côté de lui, un homme que Sherlock ne pensait absolument pas voir ici, Graham Lestrade, policier de son état pour les services secrets britanniques, et par extension correspondant anglais d'Interpol, un des contacts les plus utiles de son frère. Et à côté d'eux, enveloppé dans une couverture de survie, l'air passablement épuisé, malade et sale, il y avait John.

À quelques mètres de lui seulement. John, vivant. John, son John, qui paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer, et qui se tenait droit uniquement grâce au bras de Lestrade autour de sa taille.

Bizarrement, plus que le soulagement intense qui l'envahit de le revoir en vie, ce fut ce détail qui poussa Sherlock à agir. Le God Save The Queen allait retentir dans moins de cinq secondes. Les drapeaux achevaient presque d'être levés.

Sherlock oublia de réagir. D'un bond, il sauta à bas du podium. Sentit ses chevilles et ses lames souffrir de l'impact. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Parce que John l'avait vu. Venait de se débarrasser du bras de Lestrade. Et descendait les marches des gradins dans sa direction, en courant. Sherlock n'hésita même pas. Il se précipita en direction du bord.

John l'atteignit avant lui, escalada la rambarde, atterrit sur la glace en chaussettes (personne ne lui avait donné de chaussures ? On lui avait pourtant passé des vêtements propres, qui ne lui allaient d'ailleurs pas très bien, à quoi pensaient les flics, franchement ?), et n'eut pas le temps de faire un mètre que Sherlock l'avait percuté, attrapé, serré contre lui et embrassé.

Devant tous les journalistes, toutes les caméras, devant le public, devant son frère, devant toutes les équipes de patinage olympique mondiales, en plein milieu d'une cérémonie officielle et sans y accorder la moindre importance, Sherlock Holmes embrassa passionnément John Watson comme s'il avait été la dernière bouffée d'oxygène sur Terre.

– Je suis désolé, Amour. Désolé. Désolé. C'était Moriarty. J'ai reconnu sa voix. Je suis tellement désolé, croassa John d'une voix métallique et éraillée.

– Je sais. Ne parle pas, chuchota-t-il. Mycroft a tout réglé. Tout va bien.

À voir l'air suintant de fierté de son aîné, il avait mené l'opération « sauvons John Watson » avec brio et efficacité, sans rien dire à son frère, pour ne pas le perturber pour la compétition, et ayant bien compris que si Sherlock ne lui avait donné aucune information claire, c'était bien parce que la vie de John était menacée s'il en parlait à quiconque.

Autour d'eux, ils entendaient crépiter les flashs des appareils photos qui les mitraillaient et les clameurs de la foule autour.

Quitte à s'afficher, songea Sherlock.

Alors lentement, il mit à genou à terre, leva les yeux vers son amant épuisé qui peinait à rester debout, et lui tendit la médaille dorée qu'il venait d'ôter de son cou.

– C'est ma troisième. Tu pourras toute les avoir, et on peut même les faire fondre pour en faire des alliances si ça te chante. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il avait murmuré, à l'intention exclusive de son compagnon, mais la foule en délire et les journalistes hystériques ne pouvaient pas ignorer sa question, tellement évidente. S'il y avait encore eu des pellicules dans les appareils photos, elles seraient arrivées à épuisement.

– Idiot. Les alliances sont déjà achetées. Elles sont dans la poche de ma blouse depuis des semaines, à la maison. Garde tes médailles. Mais je veux bien ta main.

Et John, épuisé, lui tomba littéralement dans les bras. Ils chutèrent sur la glace, bras et jambes emmêlées, riant et pleurant tout à la fois, s'embrassant et se pressant l'un contre l'autre, euphoriques.

La Reine et son hymne pouvaient bien attendre. Sherlock avait la seule chose qui comptait pour lui entre les bras et il ne comptait pas la lâcher.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - Avocat_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	9. 8 décembre - Avocat

**8 Décembre – Avocat**

 _ **Sur une idée originale de ma Merveille, Elie Bluebell, que je ne cesserai jamais d'aimer de tout mon petit coeur palpitant pour sa fabulosité**_

 _ATTENTION : RIEN dans cette fic ne correspond à la réalité, ni dans les procédures, ni dans les faits xD_

* * *

– Vous savez que votre dossier n'est vraiment pas bon ?

John sursauta, interrompu, en pleine rêvasserie.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

L'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de réunion où il patientait avait tout d'une gravure de mode de par sa silhouette élancée, sa peau pâle, ses yeux clairs et ses boucles folles. Du moins, il aurait pu l'être si l'expression de son visage avait pu être considérée comme engageante.

– Votre dossier, répéta-t-il d'un ton qui suintait l'ennui et l'horreur de se répéter. Il n'est pas bon.

– Excusez-moi mais vous êtes qui au juste ? demanda John.

Lever de sourcil et sourire arrogant, presque aristocratique, comme si l'homme jugeait bon d'arriver dans une pièce en conquérant, persuadé qu'on allait le reconnaître.

– Votre avocat, répondit-il en détachant chaque syllabe, comme s'il parlait à un demeuré.

– Mon avocat est maître Sherlock Holmes, répliqua John.

– Enchanté.

Il ne tendit pas sa main, se contentant de rester là, debout, dominant John assis à de la table de réunion.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un avocat, encore moins de sa réputation. Trop jeune. Trop beau. Pas de cravate sobre et de costume noire mais une chemise pourpre dont la seule couleur hurlait l'indécence, portée bien trop ajustée à son corps et bien trop ouverte au niveau du col. Pas de dossier volumineux dans les mains.

– Je, euh. Pardon. Je pensais que je traiteraid uniquement avec votre collaboratrice, comme jusqu'à maintenant.

– Je m'occupe de tous mes dossiers personnellement. Molly fait simplement l'appui technique et le tri entre l'intéressant et l'ennuyeux.

C'était la raison pour laquelle John avait été si surpris que maître Holmes accepte de s'occuper de son dossier. L'homme avait la réputation d'être un monstre complètement taré. Il n'avait jamais perdu un procès, mais les affaires qu'il choisissait étaient triées sur le volet, sans que personne ne comprenne rien à ses critères de sélection. Il pouvait assassiner n'importe qui verbalement et la plupart des juges de la ville le haïssait.

Rien que pour ces raisons, John n'avait pas très bien vu pourquoi sa minable petite affaire pouvait bien être sélectionnée. Mais de plus, maître Holmes ne s'occupait presque exclusivement que d'affaires criminelles. En défendant l'accusé, jamais la partie civile. Et toujours pour prouver de manière irréfutable l'innocence de son client. Les mots « vice de procédure » ne faisaient pas partie de son langage.

– J'ignorais que mon dossier n'était pas ennuyeux. Ce n'est qu'un banal partage de garde suite à un divorce...

C'était l'autre raison qui avait surpris John quand Molly Hooper, assistante personnelle de maître Holmes, l'avait contacté. John était en conflit avec son ex-femme pour la garde de leur fille Rosie, deux ans et perturbée par toute la procédure jusque-là entamée : les médiateurs et autres conciliateurs des services sociaux dans le but de régler le problème à l'amiable avaient échoué et Rosie semblait profondément souffrir de la séparation de ses parents. La solution radicale du jugement, qui aurait le mérite d'être définitive, avait été leur seule option.

– Quand l'autre partie est l'avocate la plus brillante de sa génération, ce n'est plus banal.

Ah, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas pour lui. C'était pour Mary. C'était toujours pour Mary.

– Je croyais que c'était vous, le meilleur avocat du marché, répliqua John d'une voix amère.

– Oui, évidemment. J'ai dit l'avocate. Elle est ce qui se fait de mieux parmi mes consœurs. À vrai dire, parmi mes confrères également.

Il s'assit finalement, son image transpirant la suffisance : le dos au fond du dossier, parfaitement droit, sa jambe droite reposait sur son genou gauche, joignant ses mains sous son menton, et transperçant John de son regard bleu. Ce mec était la quintessence de tout ce que haïssait John. Penser qu'il allait devoir le supporter le faisait bouillir intérieurement. Mais c'était pour sa fille. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Rosie.

– Donc mon dossier n'est pas bon ? reprit John. Pour dire ça, encore faudrait-il l'avoir lu ?

– Je l'ai lu.

John fit exagérément mine de chercher sur la table, mais il n'y avait rien.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de papier. Tout est là.

De son index, il désigna sa tête.

– Et plus encore, je n'ai pas besoin des rapports et paperasses que mes collègues aiment faire. Molly fait la paperasse. Moi je m'occupe de gagner. Et pour gagner, je dois savoir. Je ne veux pas d'une version biaisée et écrite. Je veux la vôtre, dans les moindres détails, alors je vous écoute. Et soyez assuré que j'en retiendrai chaque mot.

En cet instant précis, John fut tenté de le croire. Cet homme avait la réputation d'être un génie. Il n'avait jamais perdu, et ne prenait que les cas qu'il allait gagner. C'était Mike, l'un de ses amis, qui lui avait conseillé de faire appel à maître Holmes.

– Vous êtes tenu au secret professionnel ?

– Evidemment.

– Alors j'espère que vous avez du temps devant vous... L'histoire est plutôt longue.

Alors John raconta, dans les détails, puisqu'il voulait des détails. Son enfance heureuse, sa famille explosant lors de la révélation de l'homosexualité de sa sœur. Pour lui, commencer par-là était fondamental, puisque cette enfance bénie qui s'auto-détruit était la base de son désir d'enfant, mais la plupart des gens ne le voyait pas du tout comme ça et s'ennuyait quand il racontait ça. Il s'attendait à moitié que l'avocat réagisse de la même manière, mais il ne prononça pas un mot. Au contraire, ses mains jointes sous son menton, son regard clair braqué dans celui de John, sans ciller, il semblait tout absorber et se passionner pour l'histoire somme toute banale de deux vieux conservateurs incapables de comprendre que leur petite fille chérie, leur petite princesse en rose puisse aimer les filles au lieu de rêver du prince charmant.

John enchaîna ensuite sur sa volonté de devenir médecin, le prix et la longueur des études nécessaires pour cela, et le choix presque évident de l'armée pour ce faire, lui permettant de fuir le climat délétère de sa maison.

Il tut les rapports tendus qu'il entretenait avec Harry désormais, puisqu'elle lui avait reproché cette fuite, et son sentiment de culpabilité latent qu'elle soit désormais alcoolique.

Il raconta ensuite l'accident qui lui avait coûté son épaule, son PTSD et sa carrière en Afghanistan.

Avec douleur, il évoqua ensuite le procès. De nombreux hommes étaient morts, ce jour-là. John était leur médecin et chef d'équipe. C'était lui qui était chargé de veiller sur leurs vies. Il était le seul survivant. Et l'armée avait diligenté une enquête pour savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Suite à quoi un procès devait établir les responsabilités de John.

Dans tous les cas, il avait été limogé et son retour à la vie civile se passait très mal.

Le procès, bizarrement, l'avait sauvé. Non pas à cause du verdict, qui l'avait blanchi de tout, mais à cause de l'avocate qui avait accepté son dossier. Cette même avocate qui, deux ans après, acceptait sa demande en mariage.

Mary avait sauvé John. De son ennui, de sa culpabilité, de son retour à la vie civile. Elle avait été tout pour lui, son lien avec la vie et l'espoir.

– Avec le recul, je pense que c'est probablement la dépression qui m'a conduit à cette relation avec elle... mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'elle était. Et à combien je l'aimais.

Maître Holmes n'avait toujours pas bougé, et seul un microscopique mouvement de tête indiqua à John qu'il devait poursuivre.

Il narra donc ensuite sa femme, son intelligence féroce, sa réputation. Il expliqua avoir pris des cours juridiques pour pouvoir l'épauler dans les problématiques médicales de ses dossiers, du fait de ses qualifications de médecin.

Et puis il y eut Rosie. John avait toujours voulu un enfant. Désespérément. Il avait conscience que son modèle familial le conduisait à ce besoin d'offrir à un enfant tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu, mais cela n'entamait en rien sa résolution.

Mais il avait fait le deuil de ce désir depuis longtemps. Le vieux médecin revenu de la guerre n'intéressait personne, dans un premier temps, et Mary n'avait ni l'âge ni une carrière compatible avec un nourrisson en couche-culotte.

Rosamund Mary Watson était arrivée par erreur, par hasard, et elle avait toujours été considérée par ses parents comme un don du ciel.

– Mary aime notre fille. Elle l'aime désespérément, totalement, entièrement. Elle ne lui fera jamais de mal volontairement et c'est globalement une bonne mère. Ce n'est pas ce qui nous oppose. C'est le reste...

Rosie avait été une enfant pourri gâtée, heureuse et magnifique.

John n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Mary s'occupait bien de sa fille, la couvrait de cadeaux, lui consacrait le maximum de son temps dans son emploi du temps surchargé. Ils avaient une jeune fille au pair française pour s'occuper de la petite puisque John était salarié dans une clinique privée à mi-temps, et épaulait sa femme pour les questions juridiques dans le domaine de la santé le reste du temps.

– Et puis un jour, j'ai trouvé un flingue dans la maison en rangeant du linge.

Maître Holmes leva un sourcil surpris.

– Une arme qui n'était pas la vôtre ?

– Je vous demande pardon ? s'ahurit John.

– Quand vous êtes revenu de la guerre, à cause d'une erreur administrative, je suppose, vous avez réussi à conserver votre arme.

– Comment vous savez ça ?

Il était soudainement méfiant.

– Je ne vous suis pas, ni ne me suis introduit chez vous, répliqua l'avocat d'un ton blasé. Je l'ai déduit à partir de votre ton quand vous avez mentionné ce pistolet. C'est ce que je fais. Déduire les choses. Vous avez le droit de m'insulter et ne plus vouloir que je défende votre dossier, maintenant, soupira-t-il.

John était abasourdi.

– Pourquoi voudrais-je faire une chose pareille ?

– C'est une des réactions les plus fréquentes de mes clients quand ils comprennent que j'en apprends bien plus de ce qu'ils ne disent pas que de ce qu'ils disent. Cela a, j'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi, une forte tendance à les agacer. Et souvent, ils préfèrent que je ne les défende pas, parce qu'ils se disent violés dans leur intimité.

Son ton était neutre, comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas. Pas un muscle de son visage ne frémissait, et ses doigts ne s'agitaient pas impulsivement sur sa jambe. Rien ne pouvait laisser transparaître ses sentiments, et pourtant John avait l'impression de savoir, de lire en lui à quel point cette incompréhension du genre humain le blessait.

– Je veux récupérer ma fille. Je veux le meilleur pour elle. Lisez en moi, déduisez-moi, dépouillez-moi de toute mon intimité si besoin est, je m'en moque, déclama John. Je veux ma fille et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour elle.

Sa franchise et son emphase semblèrent désarçonner l'avocat, qui soutint cependant son regard sans ciller.

– Et à titre personnel, je trouve ça assez dingue comme capacité. Plutôt brillant, à vrai dire !

Cette fois, ce fut clair quand la carapace de froideur se fendilla.

– Vraiment ?

Un bref instant, John vit en face de lui un enfant brisé, à qui on n'avait jamais dit que ses capacités étaient brillantes, et dont on s'était toujours moqué. Il ne pouvait que s'identifier à lui, et trop bien le comprendre : il avait été l'enfant pauvre et boursier dans une école de riches, qu'on montrait du doigt. Et malgré son âge, il pressentait que sa petite fille avait de quoi devenir l'enfant trop intelligente ostracisée et moquée, aussi était-il sensibilisé à la question.

Mais la sensation passa rapidement, et le masque se remit en place.

– Oui, vraiment ! affirma John.

Et sur les lèvres de son avocat, John fit fleurir le premier sourire. Un sourire léger, doux, magnifique. Et John sut qu'il était complètement foutu, en cet instant précis. Parce que son avocat était désormais plus qu'une gravure de mode au faciès ennuyé. Il était une gravure de mode qui souriait et il était au-delà de l'indécence.

– Ce n'est pas la réaction que vous obtenez habituellement ? osa demander John, prêt à tout pour garder ce sourire affiché plus longtemps.

– Pas vraiment. C'est plutôt du genre « allez vous faire foutre »...

Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle mais John ne put cependant s'empêcher de pouffer. Il n'imaginait que trop bien quelqu'un dire ça à cet enfoiré un peu trop arrogant et un peu trop beau. Et à sa grande surprise, maître Holmes sourit un peu plus largement, laissant échapper un drôle de son, presque un éclat de rire, comme si l'hilarité bête de John l'atteignait.

– Revenons-en au flingue, proposa-t-il néanmoins, et John hocha la tête.

Il reprit son histoire. Et la terrible vérité sur le passé de sa femme, qui leur avait explosé au visage quand il avait découvert une clé USB. À vrai dire, il ne l'avait pas vraiment découverte. Il avait appris la présence de l'objet dans le sac à main de son épouse complètement par hasard, alors qu'elle lui demandait son rouge à lèvres au fin fond. Au début, il ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété. Les femmes avaient des tas de choses bizarres et étranges dans leur sac à main.

Et puis il avait trouvé l'arme. Et puis il avait eu l'impression que sa femme ne se séparait jamais de sa clé USB. Et puis il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait une inscription étrange sur la clé USB. Et puis il avait fait des recherches et découvert que Mary Morstan, la femme qu'il avait épousée, était morte trois jours après sa naissance. Une petite tombe à son nom se dressait dans un cimetière du nord de l'Ecosse.

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était son épouse, avec laquelle il partageait tout : un lit, une maison, un enfant, une vie. Alors il avait profité d'une douche pour copier la clé USB. Il n'avait pas réussi à tout prendre, mais ce qu'il avait vu l'avait suffisamment refroidi.

Confronter Mary n'avait pas été compliqué. Elle avait tout avoué assez rapidement, et de sa femme aimante et douce il n'était resté qu'un glaçon inconnu. Mary lui avait avoué son nom. Son passé. Ses contrats. Ses amis. Ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle savait faire.

John s'interrompit à ce moment-là de l'histoire. La sensation d'avoir perdu sa compagne au profit d'une parfaite inconnue avait été douloureuse.

– Ce que je vous dis... est soumis au secret professionnel, n'est-ce pas ? confirma-t-il de nouveau. Vous êtes dans l'obligation de ne jamais répéter que mon ex-femme a bossé pour la CIA, n'est-ce pas ?

– Mmm. Oui. Bien sûr. Au demeurant, je le savais déjà.

– QUOI ?

– Mon frère a employé votre épouse, il y a longtemps.

– Ex-épouse, corrigea automatiquement John. Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que fait votre frère dans la vie pour avoir eu besoin des services d'une tueuse...

L'avocat se leva, haussant les épaules.

– Les gens comme Miss Morstan sont nécessaires à notre société, savez-vous ? Ils font ce que les gouvernements ne peuvent pas faire officiellement. Le MI6 n'aime pas se salir les mains. D'autres le font pour eux. Elle ne s'est pas contentée de tuer aveuglément.

– Je ne veux pas entendre d'explications, gronda John, la voix peu amène. Je les ai déjà entendus de sa bouche. Je m'en moque. Je sais pourquoi elle a agi ainsi et je peux même lui pardonner pour son passé.

Maître Holmes, qui se dégourdissait les jambes à travers la salle de réunion, se retourna vers lui, perplexe, l'air de se demander pourquoi ce procès absurde, dans ce cas.

Alors John reprit son histoire. Le passé de Mary leur avait explosé à la figure, et il avait la sensation de ne plus savoir qui était son épouse. Mais cela, il aurait pu encore le surmonter. Il aurait pu ré-apprendre à aimer cette femme qui était la sienne, apprendre à composer avec ses talents de tueuse.

Mais John avait eu la sensation d'être trahi, et cela pesait sur leur couple. Un peu. Beaucoup. Trop.

Et puis, il y avait Rosie. Rosie qui avait un peu plus d'un an, et qui avait de toute évidence hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère. Elle était en avance pour son âge, et John et Mary se déchiraient sur son avenir. Le médecin était partisan de la laisser vivre et s'épanouir. Mary voulait un suivi psychologique, et une formation adaptée. Elle parlait à peine. Cela paraissait tellement prématuré à son père.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que ce que Mary voyait en Rosie, c'était elle-même.

– Évidemment, ma femme ne voulait pas que notre fille suive ses pas, personne ne peut réellement désirer cela pour une enfant... Mais... Comment dire...

– Elle voulait la façonner à son image, d'une certaine manière.

– Exactement. Et ça m'a semblé...

– Dangereux, proposa maître Holmes, et John acquiesça.

Il avait peur de l'influence que la mère aurait sur la fille. Des sentiers qu'inconsciemment, sa petite princesse pourrait emprunter. Peur de la proximité d'une arme chargée et sans le cran de sécurité et de son ange. Peur de sa femme, qu'il connaissait si peu et qui paraissait s'éloigner un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

Il avait demandé le divorce. Mary n'avait fait aucune difficulté, simplement un sourire triste, mais compréhensif.

Et puis John avait demandé la garde exclusive. Il aurait ainsi le droit de gérer la vie de sa fille comme il l'entendait, et autoriserait Mary à avoir l'enfant un week-end sur deux et la moitié des vacances scolaires, du moins si elle acceptait de se conformer à l'éducation que John déciderait. Il aurait le droit de réduire les droits de sa femme au besoin.

Mais à peine avait-il soumis l'idée que la brillante avocate avait montré les crocs. Elle aimait sa fille, plus que tout. Elle ne lui aurait jamais fait le moindre mal. Et elle refusait de la laisser à John.

– Folie de parents, souffrance des enfants, commenta maître Holmes. Salomon aurait résolu le problème facilement.

John se hérissa.

– Si j'avais l'assurance qu'elle serait heureuse et en sécurité auprès de Mary, j'accepterais de ne plus jamais la voir s'il le fallait ! Mais j'ai peur pour elle, vous pouvez le comprendre ça ? Je veux la protéger... Juste la protéger !

– Je ne peux pas le comprendre, répliqua son avocat d'un air froid. Je n'ai pas d'enfant, et je n'en veux pas, c'est inutilement bruyant.

– Vous ne diriez pas ça si vous voyez ma fille. Elle est exceptionnellement sage. Je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter, mais parce que ça me fait peur. Elle est trop sage pour une petite fille de deux ans. J'aimerais qu'elle coure partout, qu'elle croit au Père Noël, qu'elle fasse des bêtises et qu'elle réclame des bonbons et du chocolat. Au lieu de quoi elle se tait et obéit à sa mère. Alors oui, c'est peut-être une folie d'un parent égoïste qui pense mieux savoir que tout le monde comment élever sa fille, mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour la récupérer.

Maître Holmes ne dit rien, durant un instant. Puis reprit, de son habituel ton blasé que John commençait déjà à connaître.

– Évitez cela à l'audience. L'émotion est une bonne chose, l'emportement ne l'est pas. Vous avez toujours les données de la clé USB de votre femme ?

– Oui. J'ai détruit ce que j'avais copié devant elle, elle me l'avait demandé. Mais j'en avais fait une copie sur...

– Une clé USB, devina l'avocat dans un ricanement. Quel beau paradoxe. Pourquoi ne pas vous en servir ? La garde exclusive vous serait aisément accordée, même sans jury populaire, puisque nous n'allons pas aux assises.

– Parce qu'elle m'a demandé de ne pas le faire. Au risque que cela soit dangereux pour moi et Rosie. Les anciens amis, ennemis et employeurs de mon ex-femme ne sont pas des tendres, cela je l'ai bien compris, et je suis d'accord avec elle : je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur nous, sur Rosamund. Son passé ne doit pas être cité, à aucun cas.

Maître Holmes se rassit dans le fauteuil faisant face à celui de John, re-croisa ses mains sous son menton, re-transperça son client de son regard clair.

– Entièrement d'accord sur ce point. On en revient donc à ce que je disais depuis le début : votre dossier n'est pas bon. Revenu de la guerre avec un PTSD. Un bon salaire de médecin tranquille. Rien d'exceptionnel dans votre parcours pour justifier que vous seriez plus apte que votre ex-femme à élever votre fille. Elle est avocate, extrêmement brillante, gagne très bien sa vie, bien mieux que vous. Et bien sûr, c'est une femme. Sa mère.

– Inutile de me rappeler tout ça, répliqua John, sarcastique. Je le sais parfaitement. C'est bien pour ça que je viens vous voir. Vous êtes le meilleur et vous gagnez tous vos procès, non, maître Holmes ?

Et à sa grande surprise, l'avocat eut un immense et large sourire. Gravure de mode, le retour.

– Pour commencer, appelez-moi Sherlock. Et pour la suite, oui, nous allons gagner, oui. Je vous le promets.

* * *

John découvrit vraiment qui était son avocat quelques jours plus tard. Ils avaient eu des tas de rendez-vous et d'entretiens, qui se passaient tous à peu près de la même manière : maître Holmes se comportait comme un connard, son assistante Molly Hooper tentait de calmer le jeu, et John avait envie de le frapper.

Mais fondamentalement, ils avançaient dans la plaidoirie et la défense du dossier de John, alors ce dernier ne se plaignait pas. Le procès était prévu dans un mois, et ce soir-là, alors qu'il était tranquillement chez lui, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à la venue de son avocat.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'ahurit-il en voyant la gravure de mode sur son palier.

– Ce n'est pas là où tu vis ?

Il en était passé à la familiarité depuis longtemps, ne s'embarrassait d'aucune formule de politesse.

– Si, mais je ne savais même pas que vous connaissiez mon adresse.

– Ne sois pas stupide, elle est écrite sur ton dossier.

Et il s'invita à entrer, bousculant John au passage.

– Non mais non ! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous recevoir pour travailler sur le dossier ! On est samedi et je...

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge tandis que l'homme pénétrait dans son petit appartement en conquérant. Comme s'il était parfaitement normal pour un avocat de venir au domicile personnel de son client un week-end.

– Vous n'avez pas d'autres dossiers que le mien ou quoi ? marmonna-t-il en refermant de guerre lasse la porte d'entrée, suivant son avocat dans le couloir de l'entrée.

– Bien sûr que non, répondit maître Holmes très sérieusement. Sinon je risquerais de me disperser.

La réponse laissa John complètement abasourdi. Il n'était pas sérieux en demandant cela, mais de toute évidence, l'avocat, lui, l'était. Et le client qu'était John commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter des honoraires. C'était une question qu'ils n'avaient, bizarrement, jamais abordée. John s'était toujours dit qu'il était prêt à tous les sacrifices, y compris financiers, pour sa fille. Sherlock Holmes avait la réputation d'être le meilleur, juste devant Mary Morstan, sur le marché, aussi avait-il accepté de l'embaucher sans savoir ce qu'il exigerait en paiement.

Mais John connaissait bien les rouages des cabinets d'avocats : la facturation était faite à l'heure, du temps passé sur le dossier. Molly Hooper n'était qu'une assistante et son taux horaire ne devait pas voler bien haut, mais Holmes était un génie, avocat en titre. Il assistait à tous les entretiens, travaillait durant des heures, et maintenant lui annonçait que John était le seul dossier qu'il suivait en ce moment ? À £150 ou £200 de l'heure, John n'était pas convaincu que son portefeuille y survive.

Il choisit cependant de ne pas relever. Mieux valait s'endetter pour les quarante prochaines années et récupérer sa fille plutôt que faire fuir le seul professionnel capable de l'aider.

– Toujours est-il que je ne peux pas vous recevoir. Je suis occupé ce soir.

– Occupé par quoi ?

Ils étaient arrivés dans le salon, et John laissa échapper un profond soupir. Cet homme se comportait en propriétaire, en vieille connaissance de la famille. Alors qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un con arrogant aux yeux trop clairs et aux costumes toujours trop cintrés.

– Par elle. Dis bonjour, Rosie.

Sur sa couverture, assise par terre au milieu de ses jouets, l'enfant releva son visage de poupon blond vers l'inconnu planté au milieu de la pièce d'un air intéressé.

– C'est mon week-end, expliqua John. Mary a la garde exclusive de manière temporaire, mais elle me la laisse de temps en temps. Hein ma princesse ?

John avait contourné maître Holmes au milieu du salon et était revenu s'installer auprès de sa fille, qui lui offrit un immense sourire et lui tendit avec une joie évidente une tortue orange et bleue en peluche.

– C'est donc cette petite chose pour laquelle je réfléchis autant depuis plusieurs jours ?

– C'EST MA FILLE ! s'insurgea John. Pas une chose !

– Pa' ?

– Elle ne sait même pas parler, commenta Sherlock en fronçant le nez.

– Elle a deux ans.

– Je parlais, à deux ans.

– Eh bien félicitations à toi, monsieur le génie. Mais laisse ma fille en dehors de ça.

– Je crois au contraire qu'elle est au centre de toute cette affaire. Savoir qui elle est me paraît essentiel.

– Savoir qu'elle essaye de baragouiner des mots a vraiment un intérêt pour mon dossier ? répliqua John, sarcastique.

– Pas nécessairement. Mais il me paraît vital de savoir qu'elle croit que les tortues sont oranges et bleues. Ce n'est pas lui rendre un service que de la laisser s'illusionner...

– C'est un jouet ! Une peluche ! l'interrompit John, abasourdi.

Rosie, un peu inquiète devant toute cette animation, se réfugia dans les bras de son père, réclamant un câlin que ce dernier lui offrit aussitôt, se redressant avec sa fille dans ses bras, et s'installant dans le canapé.

– Je peux avoir un thé ? réclama Sherlock.

– Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, répliqua John sur un ton sarcastique, berçant tendrement sa petite poupée blonde, faisant un grand moulinet de bras en direction du coin cuisine.

Il avait naturellement adopté la familiarité de son avocat, à le voir s'incruster chez lui ainsi. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que le maître lui obéisse, et ouvre tous les placards avec fracas, branchant la bouilloire et se lamentant sur l'absence de thé vert. Cinq minutes plus tard, Rosie était calmée et jouait avec les doigts de son père, toujours assise sur ses genoux, et maître Sherlock Holmes s'installait très confortablement avec une tasse de thé entre les mains à côté d'eux.

– Qui ? demanda la fillette en pointant son petit doigt potelé en direction de l'avocat.

– C'est... un ami.

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr, mais la fillette n'était pas assez âgée pour comprendre le mot avocat, et encore moins pour saisir les tenants et les aboutissants du procès entre ses deux parents. Il lui arrivait encore bien trop souvent de réclamer sa maman quand elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar chez John, et vice-versa.

– Je suis flatté de le savoir, répondit Sherlock, et il avait l'air sincère.

John, ahuri, le regarda. Comment pouvait-il croire à une chose pareille ? Mais il choisit de ne pas le détromper. Rosie essayait d'échapper de ses genoux pour aller découvrir ceux de cet inconnu, qui la regardait comme si elle était personnellement responsable de tous les maux du monde et qu'il aurait préféré se damner que de toucher la fillette.

Et bizarrement, cela fit pouffer de rire John. Il y avait un tel contraste entre l'avocat sûr de lui et arrogant, beau comme un Dieu que fréquentait John, et la petite fille aux joues roses et aux boucles blondes bien déterminée à lui coller dans la main une grenouille rouge et jaune en peluche pour jouer avec lui.

– Elle ne va pas te manger, commenta-t-il en voyant Sherlock reculer au fond du canapé.

– Elle pourrait essayer de me mordre, répliqua l'avocat, de plus en plus gêné.

– Elle ne mord pas. Ce n'est pas un animal.

– Elle pourrait essayer.

– Je ne crois pas, non. Prends sa grenouille.

Du bout des doigts, Sherlock récupéra la peluche, incertain de ce qu'il devait en faire.

– Je croyais que tu devais apprendre à la connaître parce qu'elle est au centre de tout ça ? Eh bien voilà. Joue avec elle. Il faut que tu imites la grenouille.

L'air terrifié du grand avocat était à mourir de rire, et le sourire timide de la petite fille fit exploser de rire John.

Rosie se joignit presque aussitôt à son hilarité, naturellement, heureuse de voir son papa détendu. Le regard inquiet de Sherlock qui semblait se demander ce qu'il y avait de si drôle était cependant impayable, et cela ne fit qu'accentuer à l'hilarité de John.

– Allez Princesse, il est l'heure d'aller au lit ! Au dodo !

– Non !

La petite fille avait un air buté, têtue, et elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Mais John, sans se départir de son sourire, l'attrapa et la cala sur sa hanche.

– Je vais la coucher, je reviens dans une demi-heure, après le pyjama et l'histoire. Si tu veux jouer le rôle de la grenouille, tu peux venir !

Il était ironique, et ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que l'homme le prenne au mot. Au contraire, il l'imaginait plutôt s'insurger et râler sur la demi-heure perdue. Mais il préférait se concentrer sur la petite fille boudeuse qui ne voulait pas à aller se coucher, et à qui il dut promettre deux histoires avant qu'elle n'accepte de mettre son pyjama rose à licornes. (Oui, il était affreux. Oui, la fillette l'adorait. Oui, John avait prévu de lui ressortir les photos quand elle aurait dix-huit ans, histoire qu'elle comprenne la souffrance visuelle qu'elle lui avait infligé).

Il fallut deux histoires de Tchoupi, et une de Petit Ours Brun pour que la fillette accepte de se pelotonner sous sa couette et ferme les yeux.

– Je laisse la veilleuse allumée et la porte ouverte, ma princesse, lui murmura John en l'embrassant sur le front, tandis que la fillette plongeait pour le pays des rêves.

Ce fut seulement en sortant qu'il remarqua la présence de l'avocat sur le pas de la porte de la chambre.

– Elle a une veilleuse pirate... murmura l'homme.

– Hein ? Oui... C'est pour contrebalancer le rose et les licornes.

– J'aurais adoré avoir une veilleuse pirate...

Il avait l'air tellement sérieux que John se retint de rire. Et de lui sauter dessus. Dans le couloir sombre, dont la seule lumière était celle du salon, au fond, et la veilleuse de sa fille, le profil de l'homme s'éclairait d'une manière inédite, et sa vulnérabilité tandis qu'il contemplait le faux vaisseau pirate qui faisait de la lumière était touchante. Et donnait des envies parfaitement interdites à John. Il était à peu près persuadé que coucher avec son avocat était une très mauvaise chose.

Vraiment très mauvaise.

Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait qu'il en avait envie.

* * *

Après cela, l'avocat revint régulièrement. Rosie n'était pas toujours là, voire même rarement, et jamais il ne la toucha ou ne s'occupa d'elle, mais la fillette semblait rapidement avoir adopté dans le paysage ce drôle d'énergumènes aux cheveux fous. Les boucles noires de l'homme la fascinaient, et elle passait son temps à essayer de les attraper pour tirer dessus. Sherlock s'en plaignait systématiquement. Et se laissait faire de bonne grâce néanmoins.

– C'est parce que tu lui rappelles sa peluche préférée, son mouton noir. Elle est déjà toute abîmée alors Mary ne veut pas la déplacer et l'emmener chez moi... je n'ai jamais retrouvé le modèle pour lui racheter alors on apprend à faire sans... et j'imagine que tu es un bon palliatif, ricana-t-il.

– Père indigne, répliqua Sherlock.

Mais il n'en pensait pas un mot. C'était la conclusion la plus évidente à laquelle il était parvenu en venant aussi fréquemment chez les Watson : John était un bon père. Un excellent père. Sa fillette ne manquait de rien, il savait se montrer sévère et la faire obéir, tout en restant sa princesse merveilleuse pour laquelle il aurait vendu le monde. La manière dont la petite se comportait avec lui était un atout indéniable pour le procès, mais emmener l'enfant à la barre n'était pas envisageable. Pourtant, cela leur aurait été utile. Il avait vu l'enfant un jour, juste après que Mary l'ait déposée, et elle avait son visage fermé de petite fille sage qui devait faire attention à tout et surtout ne pas faire de bruit. Deux heures plus tard, ses couettes étaient à moitié défaites et elle riait aux éclats dans les bras de son père en faisant l'avion, comme une enfant insouciante et innocente.

– Mary n'est pas une mauvaise mère, martela John quand l'avocat mentionna cet état de fait. Elle aime Rosie, vraiment. Et Rosie aime sa mère. Mais elle sait simplement que Mary ne tolère pas les bêtises alors elle n'ose rien faire. C'est pour ça que je me bats ! Et puis c'est compliqué pour Rosie en ce moment, Mary me la laisse peu souvent... elle a gardé la jeune fille au pair, je la paye d'ailleurs toujours à moitié. Rosie passe donc ses journées avec sa baby-sitter, Mary rentre souvent tard le soir, elle me voit quelques jours par ci par là... les enfants ont beaucoup d'instinct pour ça. Inconsciemment, elle sait qu'il se passe quelque chose et dans sa petite tête de bébé, elle doit sûrement penser que si elle est sage et ne dit rien, les choses s'arrangeront.

– Elle n'a que deux ans.

– Et comme beaucoup d'enfants de son âge, malgré le fait qu'elle ne réfléchisse pas comme nous, elle croit être responsable de la séparation de ses parents.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil surpris.

– Elle EST responsable de la séparation de ses parents.

– Non ! Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Elle en est peut-être la cause, mais c'est pour la protéger, en rien parce qu'elle a fait une bêtise ou qu'elle n'est pas sage !

Sherlock leva les mains en signe de reddition face à l'engouement du père de famille, et John détourna le regard, un peu rougissant, préférant boire une gorgée de thé plutôt que continuer à regarder le regard pétillant de son avocat.

John était à peu près persuadé que ce qu'ils faisaient... ne se faisait pas du tout. Il avait cessé d'avoir des entretiens au cabinet, et il ne communiquait avec Molly que par mail. Pour ne qu'il soit pas obligé de prendre des jours de congés, Sherlock avait décrété que tous leurs rendez-vous auraient lieu chez John, et bien après les heures de travail. Alors ils buvaient du thé, couchaient Rosie quand elle était là, se servaient des verres de vin, dînaient parfois ensemble. Parlaient du dossier, et souvent d'autres choses parfaitement futiles.

Le jour où l'avocat avait débarqué en tenant un drôle de jeu à base de solutions colorées dans des tubes à essais, chacune émettait une note différente et présentait toute la gamme selon la diffraction de la lumière blanche, parce qu'il était musicien et chimiste à ses heures perdues (John se demandait bien quand ça pouvait avoir lieu), et qu'il pensait que ça pourrait amuser la petite fille et développer son oreille musicale, John avait halluciné.

Ça ne se faisait pas. Les avocats et leurs clients n'avaient pas ce genre de relation, de cela il était absolument certain.

Et il était certain qu'ils ne nourrissaient pas des pensées perverses en s'asseyant sur le canapé dudit client. Canapé qui se trouvait également être le lit. John n'avait qu'une seule chambre, celle de Rosie, et ça ne lui posait aucun problème de déplier le canapé toutes les nuits, sortir les couvertures et dormir dans sa chambre improvisée.

Mais quand il pensait que Sherlock, son avocat, le grand maître Sherlock Holmes, posait ses fesses là où il posait sa tête après son départ, son corps réagissait bizarrement. Et son esprit encore plus. Il rêvait éveillé et ses fantasmes n'avaient rien de sage.

Ce soir là, Rosie n'était pas là, mais Sherlock l'était, lui. Ils avaient arrêté depuis longtemps de parler de la défense de John au procès, et avaient dérivé sur la veilleuse pirate de Rosie et l'enfance de Sherlock, avec son frère Mycroft (celui auquel John espérait bien ne jamais avoir affaire) qui s'amusait à voler le trésor du valeureux Barbe-Jaune, en tant que vil commandant de la Navy (les choses n'avaient pas tant changé que cela).

John avait un verre de vin entre les mains, Sherlock avait déjà fini le sien. Le procès avait lieu dans une semaine.

La télé diffusait un truc inaudible, le son baissé au minimum, probablement une émission de télé-réalité quelconque que le grand génie du barreau s'amusait généralement à descendre en flèche en critiquant l'intelligence (ou plutôt le manque d'intelligence) des candidats pendant que John s'esclaffait à côté de lui.

Il n'y avait rien dans cette soirée de plus spéciale que les douzaines d'autres qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. John n'avait plus de vie en dehors de son boulot et sa fille depuis son divorce. Sherlock ne semblait pas en avoir non plus.

John n'aurait su dire ce qui le poussa à agir et à commettre cette folie, ce jour-là ? Le vin, l'imminence du procès, sa frustration ? Qu'importait. Il avait osé.

Posant lentement son verre sur la table basse, il s'était retourné vers celui qui l'énervait tant au début et qui lui faisait depuis lors nourrir des sentiments ambigus, entre amitié, confiance, reconnaissance et désir physique. Il n'avait attendu ni invitation ni réponse à une question qu'il n'avait de toute manière pas posée, et il avait embrassé son avocat.

Il n'avait aucune espérance et pourtant il ne fut pas déçu. La bouche contre la sienne plia aussitôt, s'assouplissant à son contact, déjà vaincue par son assaut pourtant si bref.

Sherlock ouvrait la bouche pour intensifier le baiser quand John, persuadé d'avoir bien trop tenté sa chance, recula.

Alors ce fut l'avocat qui partit à sa rencontre et lui vola leur deuxième baiser, bien plus intense que celui de John.

Leur retenue vola en éclats et il était impossible de dire qui initia le troisième baiser. Ce n'était plus qu'une lutte acharnée de dents, de lèvres et de langues, voraces et affamées, tentant par tous les moyens de dominer l'échange impétueux.

John estima qu'il méritait la victoire, car le premier gémissement rauque de désir fut du fait de Sherlock, et il sourit contre les lèvres enfiévrées qui continuaient de le dévorer.

Les longs doigts pâles de l'avocat s'étaient posés avec la douceur d'un papillon sur les joues de John et le tenaient contre lui, caressaient les pommettes du bout des pouces, et John se sentit gémir à son tour, tandis que la langue habile de son avocat se posait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Essoufflé et haletant, John crocheta ses bras autour du corps de Sherlock tendu vers lui, l'inclina et le poussa à s'allonger sur le canapé, prêt à le recouvrir de son corps et ne jamais le lâcher.

Une part de son cerveau savait que c'était la pire idée du monde, juste après « appeler un ex en étant bourré » et « Recoucher avec un ex », les deux allant souvent de pair, mais il était incapable de s'arrêter. Et sous son corps tendu et dur de désir, celui de Sherlock était souple et chaud, s'arquant pour venir à sa rencontre. Il n'aurait jamais pu s'arrêter. Alors il poursuivit sa quête folle, continuant d'embrasser passionnément l'homme tout en le caressant par-dessus ses vêtements trop ajustés, impatient de pouvoir goûter de sa langue la peau blanche et laiteuse devenue son fantasme inavouable.

Sherlock gémissait contre lui, ses hanches poussées vers celles de John, et il renversa la tête en arrière quand la langue taquine de son amant glissa le long de sa jugulaire, mordillant légèrement le cou. Il était incroyablement réceptif et John continua sa descente, enivré par le parfum masculin et les ondes de plaisir qui parcouraient son corps. La chemise, cependant, le gênait, et il se débrouilla pour la sortir du pantalon, tirant dessus sans doute bien trop fort pour la qualité et le prix du tissu, avant d'insinuer ses mains en dessous, et enfin, poser sa paume sur la peau nue.

Le contact l'électrisa et il soupira de soulagement, surpris et impatient de la découvrir si douce. Ses doigts frôlèrent l'épiderme, remontèrent sur les côtes, rencontrèrent une petite bosse.

Et puis ce fut le vide, le froid, la chute, la douleur. Sherlock était parti d'un mouvement si brusque, repoussant John si violemment qu'il était à moitié tombé sur le sol, et son genou gauche le brûlait.

Mais ce n'était rien face à la douleur qui irradia dans son corps quand il vit le regard de son avocat. Les yeux exorbités, les pupilles dilatées, l'homme paraissait complètement fou et en proie à une intense douleur.

– Non, siffla-t-il de sa voix rauque, se rhabillant, rajustant sa chemise.

– Je... j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? interrogea John, blessé de le voir si mal et d'avoir été rejeté.

Il se redressa, prêt à tout entendre, mais l'autre recula, loin de lui, ses yeux dardant ses éclairs meurtriers.

– Oui !

Sa voix était un feulement agressif, résolument haineuse, et la violence contenue dans ce simple mot fit chanceler John de douleur.

– Tu m'as embrassé, cracha Sherlock. Je suis ton avocat, et ça ne se fait pas !

Et sans attendre la réponse balbutiante de John, il fit voler son manteau sur ses épaules avant de s'enfuir de l'appartement. La porte claquant lourdement résonna longtemps dans le silence abasourdi de douleur.

* * *

Quand on sonna à la porte le lendemain matin, John n'avait guère bougé de sa posture avachie sur le canapé, mais un relent d'espoir le poussa à aller ouvrir, le cœur à vif, prêt à y croire de nouveau.

– Mary ? s'ahurit-il de voir son ex-femme en la voyant sur le pas de la porte, Rosie dans les bras. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, secouant ses mèches blondes. Elle avait une nouvelle coupe depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, plus courte, plus légère, et cela lui allait bien.

– Tu m'as appelée cette nuit, l'informa-t-elle. De toute évidence, tu étais bourré. Tu l'es toujours, rajouta-t-elle en fronçant le nez devant son haleine.

– Je...

Mais il n'y avait rien à dire. John les accumulait. Être désolé ne suffirait pas à effacer les traces de connard stupide qui s'accrochaient à sa peau.

– Je vais appeler le boulot pour dire que je ne viens pas... marmonna-t-il en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer Mary.

Rosie s'impatientait de toute évidence entre les bras de sa Maman, désireuse d'aller faire un câlin à son Papa.

– Déjà fait. Prends une douche froide, une aspirine, et je te laisse Rosamund pour la journée. Ça te fera du bien et à elle aussi...

Il était rare que Mary soit aussi généreuse avec son ex-mari, et en cet instant, John lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant. Sa fille était sa raison de vivre et de surmonter le cœur brisé qui battait à peine dans sa poitrine.

– Merci, murmura-t-il en obéissant rapidement.

* * *

Quatre jours durant, il n'eut aucune nouvelle de Sherlock. Ni professionnellement, ni personnellement. Et puis Molly appela, un peu fâchée et un peu triste, lui expliquant que son patron avait un peu un comportement de connard en ce moment.

– Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude ? avait demandé John sarcastiquement.

Il avait réussi le tour de force de devenir ami avec Sherlock, mais il ne savait que trop bien le comportement habituel de celui-ci.

John se permettait ce genre de choses avec Molly parce qu'ils avaient fini par bien s'entendre, au fil du dossier, et que faire front commun face au génie arrogant qui leur servait respectivement d'avocat et de patron, ça rapprochait.

– Oui ! avait soupiré Molly. Il ne veut plus travailler et ne fait que des conneries ! Sa dernière idée en date, c'est de décorer le mur à coup de fusils... la seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est lui dire que s'il y avait un problème avec ton dossier, au lieu de bouder comme un enfant, il n'avait qu'à aller le régler une bonne fois pour toutes. Au bout d'un moment, je crois qu'il a fini par m'écouter alors il va peut-être venir te voir.

Cela avait eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur John. Il avait chaudement remercié Molly et s'était précipité sous la douche pour avoir l'air présentable et passer des vêtements propres.

Bien lui en avait pris. Il était enfin décent et mis en valeur quand on avait sonné à la porte, de cette manière impérieuse qui ne pouvait être que du fait de l'avocat.

John avait respiré un bon coup et avait ouvert, prêt à tout endurer.

Sur le seuil, l'homme qui se tenait avait l'air encore plus magnifique que dans ses souvenirs. Plus arrogant également. Comme si un masque le recouvrait, mais John refusa de se laisser faire. Il était venu, et c'était beaucoup.

Ils ne couperaient pas à la conversation qu'ils devaient avoir.

Sans un mot, il entra en propriétaire. Et en un instant, analysa le salon en bazar, puis balaya de ses pupilles exceptionnelles John qui se tenait là, un peu gêné.

Et puis il parla et détruisit tout ce qui n'existait même pas encore entre eux.

– COMMENT as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu osé ?

Sa voix était glaciale et son visage exprimait un mépris haineux que John ne lui avait jamais vu. La déferlante de rage le surprit. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait l'avocat.

– De quoi tu...

Il n'alla pas plus loin dans sa question. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Avoir osé parler avait ouvert les vannes de Sherlock.

– Ne fais pas l'innocent ! siffla-t-il. As-tu au moins encore besoin de mes services ou bien tout est pardonné ? Coucher avec son ex-femme...

Le dégoût perceptible dans sa voix était douloureux à entendre.

– Quelle honte. Tu es tombé bien bas, John Watson. Si faible. Elle va t'assassiner au procès « mais monsieur le juge, mon mari est instable, incapable de s'occuper de notre fille, il a couché avec moi la semaine dernière ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait voulu le divorce, le partage de la garde, et voilà qu'il change d'avis, on ne peut pas lui confier sereinement un enfant ! »

Son imitation de Mary n'était pas du tout convaincante, avec une voix de fausset horripilante, mais elle glaçait le sang.

Bien sûr, John avait fauté. Il avait coché allègrement les trois premières cases de la liste des plus mauvaises idées du monde, et en ce qui concernait Mary, il l'avait même fait plus d'une fois.

Il était malheureux. Il avait suffi d'un peu de gentillesse de la part de son ex-épouse pour qu'il retrouve leurs sensations d'autrefois, quand il ne savait rien de son douloureux passé et qu'ils s'aimaient naturellement, comme des enfants, sans heurts et sans douleur. Mary l'avait sauvé de la dépression après son retour de la guerre.

John était faible. Son moment d'égarement avec son avocat avait laissé une plaie lancinante dans son cœur, et il s'était naturellement tourné vers la personne qui avait déjà réussi à le reconstruire la première fois. Rosie avait été surprise, mais aussi ravie. Elle ne comprenait évidemment pas tout, mais elle avait été bien contente du repas pris en compagnie de sa Maman ET de son Papa. John savait qu'il commettait une erreur, et Mary ne lui avait rien promis, et n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de reprendre l'histoire à laquelle ils avaient mis fin avec le divorce.

Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait fauté, et quand il étreignait son ex-femme au fond de son lit avec la passion de leurs premiers ébats, retrouvant le plaisir de deux corps qui se connaissent par cœur, il avait oublié la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand son avocat l'avait repoussé et avait fui son appartement.

Mais si John avait souffert et su que c'était une mauvaise idée, jamais il n'avait songé que Mary puisse l'utiliser contre lui dans le procès. Coucher avec son ex-femme n'avait rien à voir avec sa capacité à être un bon père et s'occuper de Rosie comme elle le méritait.

– Je... essaya-t-il vainement.

– Je vais avoir bien du mal à te défendre sur ce coup-là.

Les yeux de Sherlock paraissaient morts. Glacés comme la banquise.

– J'étais venu pour m'excuser, ricana l'avocat en poursuivant sa diatribe sanglante. Mais il n'y en a nul besoin, n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis trompé sur ton compte, tu peux être fier de toi, je ne me trompe jamais, d'habitude. Je t'ai cru bisexuel. Mais tu ne l'es pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es sapiosexuel, ces gens stupides qui ne bandent que sur les gens comme moi, attirés par une intelligence hors du commun, des capacités hors de la norme. Je déteste les gens comme toi, cracha-t-il. Si stupide, faible et haïssable, se croyant à la portée de mon génie. Bien sûr. J'aurais dû le savoir. Mary Morstan est la seule personne de cette fichue ville dont l'intelligence peut rivaliser avec la mienne. Elle était ta femme. Tu as reporté ça sur moi. Mais dès qu'elle est revenue dans le paysage, c'est à elle que tu as cédé. Elle ou moi, c'est pareil, n'est-ce pas ?

John était anesthésié de douleur, incapable de dire un mot. Ce n'était plus de la colère ou de la douleur dans les yeux de son avocat, c'était de la haine pure qui coulait hors de sa bouches comme le plus efficace des poisons.

Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour se défendre, réfuter cette histoire de sapiosexuel. Il était et avait toujours été bisexuel, avec une forte préférence pour les femmes, mais sans être capable de dire non à un bel homme. Bien sûr, il avait aimé Mary pour son esprit fin et aiguisé, mais ce qui avait motivé avant toute chose leur couple, c'était la fragilité de John, qui avait besoin d'un soutien. Concernant Sherlock, même si sa brillance et son génie étaient indéniablement des atouts dans les fantasmes de John, ce n'était absolument pas les raisons principales qui avaient labouré le cœur et le corps du médecin. Il avait vu sous la carapace de l'avocat sans aucune défaite à son palmarès l'enfant fragile et brisé, qui s'enthousiasmait pour un rien, pouvait parler de son violon avec emphase, refusait de toucher Rosie et fronçait le nez d'un air dégoûté quand elle émettait un drôle de son ou essayait de le toucher, mais lui avait construit son jeu préféré.

Rien de tout ce que disait Sherlock n'était juste, à l'exception d'une chose. John était stupide, faible et haïssable.

Alors sans un mot, il laissa le poison couler sur lui et imprégner son être. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus mal qu'en cet instant précis, tandis que l'avocat ne cessait de l'agonir, encore et encore.

– Je te hais, John Watson, acheva-t-il finalement, point d'orgue d'une torture mentale.

À cela non plus, John ne répondit rien. Parce qu'il avait raison. Il avait le droit de le haïr, John lui en donnait l'autorisation et même sa bénédiction.

Un bref instant, ils restèrent là tous les deux, plantés l'un devant l'autre dans un silence inconfortable, Sherlock dans l'attente qu'il dise quelque chose. Quand il réalisa que cela ne viendrait pas, il amorça un mouvement, mais John n'aurait su dire si c'était pour le gifler ou pour l'embrasser, tant les deux lui paraissaient possibles.

Il ne fit finalement rien du tout, et dans un grand mouvement grandiloquent qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, l'avocat tourna les talons et disparut dans la cage d'escalier. Cette fois, il ne fit pas claquer la porte derrière lui, et la referma au contraire tout doucement, et pourtant ce fut pire.

Et John, lentement, au milieu de son salon déserté, n'ayant plus rien d'autre à faire que compter les milliers de morceaux de son cœur brisé, se laissa tomber au sol, terrassé par la douleur.

* * *

Sherlock avait hésité à aller au procès. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir John, et encore moins Mary, qui afficherait probablement un sourire victorieux dès qu'elle le verrait. Il savait que le médecin n'était pas le seul fautif dans l'affaire, et que l'avocate avait très bien joué ses cartes, mais il avait été incapable de retenir sa fureur face à son client, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis dans sa vie, beaucoup d'ennemis, et un certain nombre de connaissances plus ou moins bien intentionnées, bien déterminées à utiliser son génie pour leur profit personnel.

Molly était sans doute ce qu'il avait de plus proche dans son entourage, et même si elle était brillante, elle restait son employée et il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme une amie.

Et puis ce drôle de petit homme blond au parcours atypique avait débarqué dans sa vie avec son dossier inintéressant. C'était Molly qui l'avait poussé à regarder l'affaire, parce que Mike, l'homme qu'elle fréquentait (ils allaient rompre dans trois mois, c'était prévisible et ennuyeux) avait beaucoup insisté.

Sherlock avait cédé de guerre lasse, et jeté un coup d'œil rapide. Les gardes partagées et les pensions alimentaires, ce n'était pas trop son truc. Le seul intérêt du dossier, c'était l'avocat de la défense, qui se défendait elle-même.

Sherlock avait déjà entendu parler de Mary Morstan. Quand elle était entrée sur le marché des avocats londoniens et s'était creusé sa place à une vitesse stupéfiante, il s'était intéressé de plus près à la jeune femme et son profil. C'était à ce moment-là que Mycroft s'était dressé sur son chemin. Le grand frère s'inquiétait pour son cadet, qui mettait la main dans un nid de serpents. Sherlock s'était montré têtu. Mycroft avait lâché l'affaire et avait préféré l'aider plutôt que le voir s'obstiner et se mettre en danger.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait tout appris du passé de la jeune femme, de son usurpation d'identité, Mary Morstan n'étant pas son vrai nom, à ses talents de tueuse. Son intelligence en faisait quelqu'un de dangereux. Le personnage public qu'elle avait créé était une excellente défense pour tous ses anciens contacts, amis, ennemis et clients. Elle avait gardé son nom de jeune fille dans son métier, quand elle avait épousé un médecin rapatrié de la guerre, et elle avait poursuivi sa tranquille ascension jusqu'au plus haut sommet des avocats londoniens.

Bizarrement, Sherlock aussi se trouvait en haut de cette pyramide, plus pour sa réputation et son magnifique pourcentage de 100% d'affaires gagnées depuis le début de sa carrière que pour ses ronds de jambe. Il ne fréquentait aucun de ses confrères et le vivait très bien ainsi.

Dans le milieu, quand Mary avait passé tous les échelons jusqu'à devenir l'avocate la plus brillante du marché, on avait murmuré que Sherlock allait devoir réagir pour garder son trône, mais il ne leur avait pas donné cette satisfaction-là. Il n'avait cure de son statut, et avait regardé de loin la jolie jeune femme briller et s'attirer sympathie et pouvoir de tous.

Il n'avait jamais désiré l'affronter, mais son ego savait au fond de lui, que si l'occasion lui était donnée un jour, il aimerait la confrontation violente avec un esprit capable de rivaliser avec le sien. (Moriarty ne comptait pas. Il avait été une distraction intéressante fut un temps, mais l'obsession du jeune avocat pour Sherlock l'avait mené à trop d'erreurs, et il avait été bien trop facile de prouver ses détournements de fonds et dessous de table qui l'avaient mené en prison pour un certain nombre d'années)

Alors quand il avait eu le dossier entre les mains, il s'était dit que la seule bonne raison qui pouvait le pousser à accepter était d'affronter enfin la reine du barreau.

Puis il était entré dans la pièce où l'attendait son potentiel client et le monde avait changé d'axe. Sherlock s'était montré arrogant, comme d'habitude, il le savait, et l'homme en face de lui n'avait pas ployé une seule seconde, fier et fort, prêt à tout pour sa fille. L'histoire l'avait bizarrement touché. Il avait demandé l'exhaustivité des faits et l'avait eu.

Il avait eu envie de défendre cet homme, et ce sans plus penser à Mary ou au combat d'égo et d'intelligence qu'ils allaient pouvoir mener. Alors il l'avait fait. Il avait accepté le dossier.

Et puis le temps et les rendez-vous avaient passé, et il avait éprouvé le besoin de voir où il habitait, de s'immiscer davantage dans sa vie dont il savait pourtant déjà tout, de par son métier si intrusif.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, et pourtant, il avait fini par réaliser que cet homme-là, sans rien de spécial, à force de rendez-vous professionnels à son domicile personnel durant lesquels ils parlaient de tout sauf du dossier, était devenu son ami.

Il avait perdu le contrôle quand il l'avait embrassé.

Retrouvé, ou perdu encore plus, il n'aurait su le dire, quand il avait touché la cicatrice qui ornait son flanc, rappel de ce que la condition humaine pouvait faire de pire et qu'il avait eu le malheur de croiser dans sa vie.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était venu chercher quand il était revenu chez lui au bout de quatre jours. Mais il savait ce qu'il avait trouvé. Les légères traces, délicates et subtiles, qui prouvaient qu'une femme était venue, et était restée. Une femme qui ne pouvait être que Mary ex-Watson redevenue Morstan, d'après les cheveux blonds qui s'accrochaient encore à la veste dans l'entrée. Le fait que John tente de lui cacher les traces en prenant une douche n'avait fait qu'attiser sa fureur.

Alors il était parti en ramassant les cendres du cœur qu'il ne se savait pas posséder, et qui n'avait jamais battu pour quiconque.

Il avait hésité à aller à l'audience. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son client, ni de la partie adverse, ce qui aurait été le cas si John et Mary avaient trouvé un accord amiable et que le jugement n'avait plus eu lieu d'être.

Une part de son cœur, qu'il ignorait avoir, l'avait informé que cela voulait dire que l'ex couple Watson n'était pas reformé, mais il s'était efforcé avec brio de l'occulter pour n'écouter que son esprit pur et rationnel.

Et machinalement, s'était rendu jusqu'au tribunal.

* * *

Mary était déjà là quand il était entré, vêtu dans sa robe, l'air le plus arrogant de sa collection peint sur son visage, comme si le monde et cette cour lui appartenaient (ce qui était nécessairement le cas, à ne pas en douter). Elle aussi était vêtue de sa robe de plaidoirie habituelle, avocate et cliente tout à la fois.

John aussi était là, et à voir son visage si expressif que Sherlock n'avait que trop bien appris à décoder ces dernières semaines, il était plus que surpris de voir arriver son avocat.

Rosamund n'était pas là, bien sûr. L'enfant n'avait pas à subir le procès de ses parents qui se battaient pour sa garde. Quelques proches se trouvaient dans le public, et Molly était juste à côté de John.

– Enfin ! soupira-t-elle quand il les rejoignit de leur côté de la salle. J'ai bien cru que tu n'arriverais jamais et que j'allais devoir plaider à ta place ! J'ai tes notes mais ça n'aurait jamais suffi ! Tu es sûr que tu veux évoquer...

Sherlock ne saurait jamais ce que Molly estimait incertain qu'il évoque. Le juge des affaires familiales frappa de son marteau une fois, et le greffier ouvrit l'audience en annonçant leur numéro d'affaire et en rappelant les faits qui les opposaient.

C'était John qui avait choisi d'ester en justice contre son ex-épouse pour obtenir la garde, alors c'était à la défense de commencer à se prononcer, et Mary entra dans l'arène, dans tous les sens du terme.

Elle respira, sourit à son adversaire et confrère, ne jeta pas un regard à John, et entama sa plaidoirie.

Ils n'avaient pas pu obtenir en avance copies des pièces qu'elle comptait présenter à l'audience, mais ils avaient émis des hypothèses et ne s'étaient pas trompés.

Mary attaqua sur la corde sensible des juges, son caractère de mère, plus à même de comprendre une petite fille et de lui apprendre à traverser l'existence pour devenir une femme.

Elle enchaîna sur la stabilité de son exercice professionnel, sa réussite.

Elle poursuivit ensuite sur le modèle de femme réussissant dans la vie qu'elle offrait à sa petite fille, notion importante à inculquer aux fillettes de son âge pour que jamais elles ne se réfrènent elles-mêmes dans leurs ambitions par crainte de faire moins bien qu'un homme.

Elle mentionna ensuite le miracle qu'avait été cette grossesse, à son âge, et à quel point Rosie était l'enfant dont tout le monde rêvait, et surtout elle.

Avant de s'attaquer John, et d'épingler sa famille, son père pompier volontaire décédé en mission, la dépression de sa mère, l'alcoolisme de sa sœur, la fuite en avant dans l'armée, le PTSD, et la dépression lors du retour de la vie civile.

Lâchement, elle usa d'un argument physique en rappelant l'épaule blessée de John, ayant le culot de demander aux jurés ce qui se passerait si John n'était plus en mesure de border sa fille pour la mettre au lit, ou s'il la faisait tomber en la portant pour jouer avec elle, puisque son épaule était si faible.

Point d'orgue de son discours emphatique et parfaitement maîtrisé à la virgule près, elle rappela que depuis le divorce, exigé par John, et prononcé quelques mois plus tôt, l'enfant vivait chez elle, afin de ne pas la perturber. Elle avait ainsi gardé sa chambre, ses habitudes et sa jeune fille au pair. Et tout se passait bien pour l'enfant, qui avait donc tout intérêt à rester aux côtés de sa mère.

Mary acheva sa plaidoirie en affirmant sa volonté de ne pas exclure le père de l'enfant de la vie de celle-ci, et accepter d'offrir à John un week-end sur deux et la moitié des vacances scolaires, selon la formule consacrée.

Lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle et retourna s'asseoir à sa place, l'assistance médusée se remit à respirer. Mary avait ce talent pour plaider un discours appris par cœur tout en le faisant sonner parfaitement naturellement.

Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas cité l'écart commis par John quelques jours avant, ce qui aurait pourtant pu faire pencher la balance en sa faveur, mais les évènements n'étaient pas finis.

– Merci, maître Morstan, finit par remercier le juge. Maître Holmes, à la barre.

Sherlock hocha la tête, et se prépara à se lever, sans avoir échangé un seul mot avec John, pourtant assis à côté de lui, quand son téléphone vibra.

 _« Ne fais pas de bêtises - MH »_

Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement la salle, et repérèrent de loin un parapluie, tout au fond. Le bref hochement de tête que lui accorda son aîné était très clair. Sherlock pouvait gagner si aisément ce procès. Il suffisait de dire que Mary avait tué des gens, était recherchée dans certains pays, avait travaillé aussi bien pour les États que pour son compte, et aucune cour ne lui aurait sérieusement confié la garde d'une fillette de deux ans.

Mais s'il faisait ça, Rosie et John, aussi bien que le travail de Mycroft seraient menacés. Et si Sherlock n'en avait absolument rien à faire de l'emploi de manipulateur-en-chef de son aîné, ce dernier avait bien ciblé que la colère et la folie auraient pu faire n'importe quoi à Sherlock, y compris oublier la défense qu'ils avaient préparée et tout révéler.

– Maître Holmes ? appela de nouveau le juge, et Sherlock sortit de sa transe.

À son tour, il entra en piste, respira, et descendit les épaules. Et puis seulement, il parla.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ses notes, pas plus que Mary n'en avait eu besoin, mais contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas non plus besoin de s'écouter parler pour savoir ce qu'il disait. Il connaissait son discours et se faisait une entière confiance. Il avait gagné toutes ses audiences ainsi : en analysant les réactions des juges et des jurés autour de lui, en adaptant son discours au fur et à mesure à leurs failles, en déduisant et en analysant, faisant confiance à ses yeux, et en n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il racontait.

Cette fois-ci ne fut pas différente. Il détecta les froncements de sourcils et les battements de paupières, les légers mouvements de la main et les yeux plissés, les moments où son auditoire se grattait et ceux où leurs épaules se détendaient.

Il récita avec conviction et emphase les qualités de John, l'adoration totale de sa fillette pour son papa chéri, les sacrifices que ce dernier faisait pour elle. Ajouta que si, pour maître Morstan, avoir un enfant à son âge était un miracle, c'était également le cas pour John. Et enfin, que son client avait la même demande que la défense, à savoir la garde exclusive et non alternée, avec un partage des week-ends et des vacances scolaires, selon le bon desiderata du vainqueur.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, le même silence où l'assistance retenait son souffle s'abattit. Fier comme un coq, il retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

– Merci, maître Holmes.

Ils en passèrent à la longue et fastidieuse étape de présentation de toutes les pièces « à conviction » comme disait John, et qui étayaient les demandes, chacun pour prouver leur bonne foi et leur compétence à être un meilleur parent que l'autre.

Du côté de John, il s'agissait notamment des preuves que Mary n'était pas indiquée pour la santé de la petite fille, notamment de par son travail trop prenant, ou de son caractère d'orpheline, qui n'avait donc aucun modèle familial et maternel auquel se référer. C'était lâche de leur part, mais exactement comme l'attaque de Mary sur la famille brisé et dysfonctionnelle de John.

– Merci maîtres, annonça finalement le juge. Souhaitez-vous une confrontation ?

Ils auraient pu s'arrêter là, et les jurés seraient allés débattre et trancher la question.

Ou ils pouvaient choisir de s'affronter verbalement dans une lutte sans merci, durant laquelle ils pouvaient faire intervenir à la barre autant de témoins qu'ils le souhaiteraient.

– Confrontation.

– Confrontation.

Ils l'avaient dit en même temps. Parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux que c'était leur meilleure chance de déterminer qui était le meilleur des deux. Dans la salle, l'audience étant ouverte au public, il y avait nombre de leurs confrères et consœurs venus assister au match de l'année. Sherlock n'en avait strictement rien à faire, mais Mary jouait gros, entre son rôle d'avocate et celui de mère qu'elle mettait dans la balance.

– La parole est à la défense, offrit le juge.

Mary se leva, Sherlock vint la rejoindre dans l'arène, et le duel débuta.

Leur joute verbale était intense, et enrichissante. Sherlock contrait habilement chaque attaque de la jeune femme sur la personnalité dépressive de son ex-mari, et répondait aussitôt sur le sujet de l'absence de la mère, et de son intransigeance excessive dans l'éducation de sa fille.

Il s'approchait de plus en plus dangereusement du sujet du passé de l'avocate quand les choses dérapèrent complètement. Et que Mary évoqua à mots couverts la relation si peu platonique que l'avocat et son client avaient refusé d'entretenir.

– La droiture de mon client n'est pas à remettre en cause, maître, se hérissa Sherlock, personnellement vexé.

– Je n'en doute pas. Je la connais sans doute mieux que quiconque. Mieux que vous.

– Et bien trop récemment, rajouta Sherlock. Tentative pour le distraire ?

– Il me semblait pourtant que vous y arriviez déjà très bien tout seul.

– Je n'ai pas d'autres intérêts à cœur que ceux de mon client et de son enfant.

– Au point d'offrir des jouets à ma fille et votre vertu à mon mari ?

– Ce qui reste moins dangereux que leur offrir un passé douloureux et une arme de poing chargée et non verrouillée. À une enfant qui a peur de vous et un homme qui a divorcé.

– Ma fille n'a pas peur de moi !

– Mais elle préfère la compagnie de son père pour faire des bêtises. Pas les mêmes bêtises que vous, vous souhaitez faire avec lui, bien sûr.

Ils avaient perdu toute raison. De sous-entendus sexuels en bataille rangée pour le cœur et le corps de John Watson, ils avaient oublié leur auditoire médusé qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

Mary s'apprêtait à répondre quand une voix s'éleva.

– ÇA SUFFIT ! Hurla John. JE NE SUIS PAS LE GRAND PRIX D'UNE TOMBOLA DONT VOUS ÊTES LES JOUEURS ! C'EST DU SORT DE MA FILLE DONT IL EST QUESTION ICI, PAS DE LA GUERRE DE VOS EGOS DE GRANDS AVOCATS SURDOUÉS ! Monsieur le juge, je vous en prie, mettez fin à la confrontation, si aucune des deux parties n'a plus rien d'intéressant à dire !

Sherlock et Mary se turent. Ils avaient déjà tous les deux présentés leurs témoins, de la baby-sitter occasionnelle à la jeune fille au pair en passant par leurs amis et la vieille voisine de la maison d'à côté qui aimait les ragots, les potins, et veillait sur son quartier comme une mère-poule.

Il y eut un immense silence dans la salle, finalement rompu par le bruit du maillet s'abattant sur le bois.

– Délibération, décréta le juge.

Les jurés disparurent dans la pièce attenante, et Mary et Sherlock revinrent à leurs places respectives.

– John... essaya Sherlock.

– Ne me parle pas. Pas un mot.

* * *

Une demi-heure d'angoisse et de lèvres blanchies et tendues par le stress. Dans l'assistance, les murmures allaient bon train, mais John ne décrocha pas un mot de toute la délibération. Sherlock, de peur de subir la colère de l'ancien militaire, n'osa rien dire, assis bien droit à ses côtés. Molly essaya un peu de dérider l'atmosphère, mais abandonna bien vite. Le silence les oppressa, jusqu'au moment où le juge revint dans la salle. Il n'eut nul besoin de réclamer le calme dans la salle d'audience : l'assistance s'était tue dès son entrée.

– Affaire n°8842, John Watson contre maître Mary Morstan, pour la garde exclusive de Rosamund Mary Watson. Les jurés ont rendu leur verdict en faveur de...

* * *

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle, puis une explosion de joie retentit. Sherlock n'avait jamais perdu un procès. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'on le prendrait en défaut. Et Molly n'avait pas pu retenir son bonheur.

Quant à John, il regardait fixement et bêtement devant lui, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il avait la garde exclusive de sa fille, la pension alimentaire que lui verserait Mary au prorata de ses revenus, et l'obligation pour son ex-femme de vendre leur ancienne maison afin qu'il récupère sa part investie et puisse offrir un décor de vie paisible à sa princesse.

Il avait gagné et Mary ne ferait pas appel. En tant qu'avocate, c'était un échec retentissant. En tant que femme et que mère, c'était un affront qu'elle avait tout intérêt à respecter pour le bien-être de sa fille. Alors il s'inclinerait, comme John se serait incliné s'il avait perdu.

Mais il avait gagné, et sous peu, il aurait sa fille à la maison tous les soirs. Enfin.

* * *

Il s'était écoulé plusieurs mois depuis le procès. John et Rosie vivait dans un petit appartement au cœur de Londres, Mary payait une pension alimentaire, et elle restait l'avocate la plus en vue du marché et n'avait pas à se plaindre de ses revenus. Rosie s'épanouissait avec une joie évidente. Elle voyait sa mère régulièrement, et racontait sa vie avec passion à l'assistante sociale qui venait vérifier que tout se passait bien. Elle parlait beaucoup plus, riait souvent, renversait sa purée de carottes parce qu'elle détestait ça, pleurnichait quand elle allait au coin, et aimait se mettre du feutre plein les doigts quand elle dessinait.

Et plus que tout, elle aimait faire tinter les tubes à essai multicolores que Sherlock lui avait offerts, qui irradiaient de mille feux et constituaient la gamme. À sa manière, l'enfant exprimait son désarroi.

– Papa, où Shrrlock ?

Et John n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Souvent, ses doigts le démangeaient au-dessus du clavier de son téléphone. Un SMS, ça n'avait pas de conséquence, si ? Mais John avait bien trop souffert dans cette histoire, au point d'avoir la faiblesse de revenir vers Mary, et il avait préféré se concentrer exclusivement sur sa fille pour devenir un adulte digne de ce nom, qui ne retombait pas dans les bras de la première personne à lui témoigner de l'intérêt et de la compassion quand il allait mal.

Mais en son for intérieur, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait envie de savoir ce que devenait son avocat.

Il avait même pour cela une excuse parfaite, puisque Sherlock ne lui avait jamais demandé le paiement de ses honoraires et John était quelqu'un d'honnête. Il tenait à régler ce qu'il devait.

Pourtant, ce fut bien un tout autre message qui s'écrivit sous ses doigts un soir : « Tu manques à Rosie. Elle passe son temps avec son mouton noir à te chercher pour comparer. J'espère que tu vas bien. JW »

C'était sans aucun doute le pire message de tous les temps, et qui paraissait sonner un peu trop comme à un ancien amant, et non pas comme à un avocat avec lequel il n'avait jamais entretenu la moindre relation, mais c'était trop tard pour regretter son geste.

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

* * *

– Bonjour John.

Ledit John sursauta. Il rentrait des courses, il pleuvait des cordes, et sur son palier, trempé jusqu'aux os, ses cheveux en arabesques alourdis par l'humidité, il y avait Sherlock.

– Sherlock ? Je... Rosie n'est pas là ce soir.

C'était un des rares soirs où la fillette voyait sa mère, expliquant que John en ait profité pour se ravitailler malgré la pluie battante. Se faire rincer était toujours une meilleure option qu'un supermarché avec une gamine de deux ans qui réclamait des bonbons, des gâteaux et des brocolis (oui, sa fille était bizarre), et marchait au rythme d'un escargot tétraplégique.

– Je sais. Ce n'est pas elle que je suis venu voir, répondit l'avocat dans un murmure.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot de plus tandis que John déverrouillait la porte et leur permettait d'entrer dans l'appartement bien chauffé. Il ne demanda même pas comment Sherlock avait pu obtenir sa nouvelle adresse. Ils se contentèrent de se faire face, dans un salon peu éclairé par une simple lampe dans un coin, que John avait omis d'éteindre avant de partir. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés, leurs vêtements gouttant sur le parquet. Ce fut Sherlock qui, lentement, presque incertain, initia le premier mouvement, retirant son long manteau, son Belstaff adoré. John y céda presque aussitôt. Il se précipita contre ce corps qui l'attirait tant, et qui lui avait manqué. Il l'embrassa presque aussitôt, redécouvrant le goût de ses lèvres, se noyant dans les iris bleues qui le transperçaient.

– J'ai une cicatrice, murmura Sherlock. Sur le flanc. C'est le dernier souvenir de ma vie de drogué à la cocaïne dans les bas-fonds londonien, quand j'avais vingt ans. Et quand Victor Trevor, mon dealer et le chef du gang que je fréquentais m'utilisait pour assouvir ses besoins sexuels. Personne ne m'a jamais touché depuis.

John frémit, glacé d'horreur bien plus que par le froid de ses vêtements mouillés.

– Mais je veux essayer avec toi, si tu veux bien de moi, poursuivit-il.

John n'était qu'un homme. Comment aurait-il pu refuser une proposition pareille ? Il ne voulait que cela. Apprendre à l'enfant brisé qu'il avait toujours vu derrière le génie avocat ce qu'était la vie, la vraie.

Alors doucement, il poussa sur ses pieds et embrassa de nouveau passionnément son amant, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

– Je meurs d'envie d'une douche chaude, tu m'accompagnes ? Souffla-t-il.

Et dans un hochement de tête, les yeux brillants, Sherlock le suivit.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - Prostitué_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	10. 9 décembre - Prostitué

**9 Décembre – Prostitué**

 **WARNING A LIRE ATTENTIVEMENT  
Si, à n'importe quel moment de votre lecture, vous éprouvez le besoin d'arrêter de le faire : FAITES LE. Sentez vous libre d'arrêter. Ne culpabilisez pas pour moi. Ce texte a rempli sa fonction première : il a été écrit. Il est sorti de ma tête et existe désormais, et c'est mon seul but quand j'écris, c'est produire un texte. Bien sûr, c'est pour le calendrier (et je suis cinglée d'écrire sur un tel thème pour Noël, oui, je sais), mais la publication, les reviews, c'est du bonus. Le thème abordé est très dur, et malgré l'absence totale de lemons, certaines scènes peuvent sans doute être dures. Je n'ai aucune idée de la difficulté à lire ce texte. Je l'ai écrit et je n'ai pas de recul sur la question. Alors si ça vous met mal à l'aise, vous choque, vous bloque, arrêtez de lire. Arrêtez de lire, sortez rire, et sachez que je vous aime quoi que vous fassiez **

* * *

John ouvrit le rideau de fer en peinant, comme d'habitude.

Il jeta un œil sur le trottoir d'en face, comme d'habitude.

Il l'aperçut, comme d'habitude.

Il soupira, comme d'habitude.

Il lui fit signe, comme d'habitude.

Une minute plus tard, il entra, et sans un mot, alla s'installer dans une des salles d'auscultation, à attendre que John arrive pour l'examiner, comme d'habitude.

Mike Stamford, qui partageait les gardes du centre de soins médicaux gratuits pour les défavorisés et sans-abris, arriva peu après.

\- Je te laisse faire l'accueil, en attendant Joy ? demanda John après avoir salué son ami. Je serai en salle de soins numéro 1 si tu as besoin de moi.

Mike jeta un œil en direction de la porte close.

– Il est là ?

John soupira derechef.

– Comme d'habitude.

– Il faut...

– Je sais. Et il le sait. Je t'assure. Mais on ne peut pas refuser de le soigner... Hippocrate ne le pardonnerait pas.

– Tu ne te le pardonnerais pas, corrigea Mike avec un sourire.

John lui tira la langue en retour, le remerciant néanmoins d'un geste de se charger de l'accueil. Les premiers patients n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, et il allait falloir les faire patienter.

John, Mike et Joy étaient les trois employés réguliers de ce service médical d'urgence dans un quartier mal famé de Londres, territoire des proxénètes, dealeurs et sans-abris. Dans un élan de folie, assurément, la ville avait décidé d'y implanter un dispensaire, relié au NHS, qui ne ferait rien payer aux patients venant le consulter. Le but était de favoriser l'accès aux soins aux populations les plus défavorisées que même les tarifs du NHS rebutaient.

John avait accepté d'y travailler parce qu'en revenant d'Afghanistan, avec une cicatrice à l'épaule et une mention de PTSD sur son dossier militaire, il n'avait plus grand chose à faire de sa vie. Mike Stamford, avec qui John s'était lié d'amitié, était là par pure folie. Joy, la seule femme de leur drôle de trio, avait simplement besoin d'argent, et de protection : son rôle de secrétaire médicale et d'accueil de leur petit dispensaire lui assurait des revenus fixes... et lui permettait de rentrer chez elle même une fois la nuit tombée sans le moindre risque. Elle habitait le quartier, et depuis qu'elle avait pris le poste, aucun des chefs des clans du quartier ne la touchait et tous donnaient même des ordres dans ce sens : elle était précieuse à la vie de leur coin de banlieue mal famée. Cela lui conférait la protection que toute femme avait besoin d'avoir dans ce genre d'endroit, si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à écarter les cuisses pour quelques parrains de la mafia et obtenir le même genre de traitement.

Joy et Mike, par ailleurs, appréciaient d'autant plus la présence de John que son passé leur avait permis de se tirer de situations épineuses, surtout au début. Un braquage, achevé par un poignet brisé et l'arme de leur agresseur tendu vers ce dernier dans une posture qui témoignait des années de pratiques, et John avait acquis le respect de ses pairs et des gens du quartier.

Leur dispensaire était désormais une enclave de sûreté dans la banlieue sale. Tous les matins, John faisait l'ouverture, puis disparaissait dans la salle de soins n°1 pendant que Mike assurait l'accueil. Joy arrivait juste après, Mike rejoignait la salle de soins n°2, et le ballet incessant des patients commençait pour la journée.

– Salut. Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ?

John venait de pénétrer dans sa salle de soins, et s'adressait au jeune homme recroquevillé sur le lit.

– Comme d'habitude, grinça l'autre.

– Ton prénom du jour ?

Le gamin réfléchit un instant.

– Victor ?

– Et ton âge ?

– Dix-huit ans.

Consciencieusement, John nota les informations sur une fiche bristol. Il rendait les comptes à la mairie de Londres.

– Tu as conscience que c'est absurde, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'un jour je saurai ton vrai nom ? Ou ton véritable âge ?

Le gamin arrogant laissa ses lèvres rouge sang s'ourler d'un sourire.

– Qui te dit que ce n'est pas vrai ?

John soupira en reposant la paperasse administrative et en chaussant des gants blancs à usage unique, pour pouvoir ausculter son patient tranquillement.

– Tu ne t'appelles pas Victor et tu as bien plus de dix-huit ans. Peu importent l'âge et le nom que tes clients veulent te donner. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

– Bien ouej, doc.

Il s'allongea sur la table d'auscultation, et laissa les mains gantées ouvrir sa chemise et palper ses flancs.

– Arrête ça également. Tu n'as pas l'âge pour parler comme ça, même si tu l'imites à la perfection.

Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur le visage parfait du jeune homme. John supposait qu'il avait vingt-cinq ans, et était issu d'une famille aisée, raison pour laquelle il refusait de donner son nom.

Ce qui l'avait amené ici, en revanche, John n'en avait aucune idée. Vivre dans la rue, se droguer, des gamins comme lui, il y en avait des tas. Rare étaient ceux qui dépassaient les vingt ans, vingt-deux ou vingt-trois maximum. Rare étaient ceux qui avaient son intelligence. Parce qu'il était intelligent, de cela John ne doutait pas. Il était plus intelligent que tous les hommes et femmes que John avait rencontrés dans sa vie. Plus intelligent que lui. Il était jeune, beau, intelligent, et prostitué.

Et tous les matins, après une nuit de passe dans des hôtels sordides, des voitures, des parkings et des night-clubs plus ou moins glauques, il venait rejoindre le dispensaire avant tout le monde, et se faisait examiner par John.

– Capotes, cette nuit ? demanda John de guerre lasse, tandis qu'il inventoriait les coupures et les bleus du jeune homme.

« Victor » haussa les épaules.

– Pas toujours.

– Combien ?

– C'est vraiment important pour mon dossier médical ?

John lui lança un regard sévère, dont l'autre se moqua éperdument. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas vraiment pertinent, médicalement parlant. John n'avait même pas le droit de poser la question, et ne pouvait pas s'opposer au refus du patient de lui répondre. Il était là pour l'aider, au maximum de ses capacités et des informations que le patient voulait bien lui donner. Insister ne faisait pas partie de son rôle.

Le suivi régulier non plus. Et assistante sociale encore moins. Le genre de cas qu'était « Victor » devait en principe être recensé, et il aurait dû être dirigé vers un centre social, où des professionnels se seraient occupés de lui.

Au lieu de quoi, il ne supportait que John. La seule fois où John avait été absent, depuis désormais six mois, et que Mike avait dû s'occuper du jeune homme avait été une catastrophe. « Victor » n'éprouvait aucun problème pour se déshabiller en présence de John, intégralement, et se laissait manipuler dans le cadre des soins médicaux sans souci. La simple main de Mike posée sur son corps pour soigner une coupure l'avait fait trembler et vomir par terre, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

John n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son haptophobie ne se déclenchait pas avec lui. En revanche, il savait pourquoi rien ne se déclenchait avec les clients : le gamin planait totalement lorsqu'il recevait des clients.

– Je cherche juste à t'aider, soupira John.

Pas trop de coupures, aujourd'hui. Les clients de la veille avaient dû être plus tendres. Ils ne l'étaient pas toujours. « Victor » n'était pas juste un racoleur de bas étage au coin d'une rue. Il était une pute de luxe. Il allait là où lui disait d'aller, et satisfaisait les fantasmes de clients plus ou moins riches avec des idées relativement inavouables... auxquelles « Victor » accédait. Toujours.

Cela rendait John malade. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Des gamins qui se prostituaient, il y en avait des tas. « Victor » était le premier d'une longue liste, et assurément pas le dernier. Le dispensaire en accueillait régulièrement, et John et Mike étaient formés à détecter les sévices sexuels et la prostitution.

Dans le premier cas, ils essayaient toujours d'en discuter avec le patient pour tenter de le faire parler et le réorienter vers un endroit où il pourrait être en sécurité.

S'il s'agissait d'un enfant, les services sociaux étaient purement et simplement prévenus sans préavis et enlevés aux parents abusifs, s'il y avait le moindre doute que la santé de l'enfant était menacée.

Dans le cas de la prostitution, qu'elle soit subie pour éponger des dettes ou volontaire pour se payer de la dope, leur rôle se cantonnait à en discuter et essayer de diriger le patient vers des groupes de paroles.

C'était toujours un crève-cœur, mais fondamentalement, tous les patients de John depuis qu'il bossait au dispensaire étaient un crève-cœur. Quelle que soit la situation familiale et financière des gens qui venaient les consulter, l'histoire n'était jamais drôle à entendre. Fondamentalement, cela ne le changeait pas beaucoup de l'Afghanistan, où il avait été affecté après sa formation de médecin militaire, et où il soignait la misère humaine, sauvant indifféremment ses collègues militaires que les victimes civiles innocentes du conflit qui déchirait le pays.

« Victor », pourtant, était différent. Dans sa manière d'être, de parler, de regarder John. La gravité qui vivait au fond de ses prunelles, John ne l'avait jamais vue chez quiconque. La pâleur de ses yeux, dans cette couleur bleue si claire qu'elle en paraissait irréelle, était la chose la plus marquante de sa personne. La première chose qu'il avait remarquée quand il était venu consulter pour la première fois. Cette fois-là, il s'appelait William, un prénom qu'il devait affectionner puisqu'il était revenu plusieurs fois sous cette identité.

John s'était presque aussitôt attaché à ce drôle de gamin qui paraissait jouer un rôle, avec une maturité exceptionnelle au fond de ses yeux.

Il avait aussi une langue acérée qu'il maniait comme un fouet, et une intelligence hors norme. John s'était retrouvé complètement démuni face à ce drôle de patient. Il avait même mis un temps fou à comprendre qu'il était prostitué. Il ne présentait pas franchement les signes habituels.

– Tu ne peux pas m'aider, répondit « Victor », avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix.

Il laissait John masser ses bleus avec de la crème à l'arnica sans jamais se plaindre, même si cela devait être objectivement douloureux. Si peu de coupures, aujourd'hui. Mais la trace nette d'une main et ses cinq doigts sur la hanche gauche et sur le cou.

– Strangulation ? demanda doucement John en massant la gorge.

Haussement d'épaules non significatif.

– Tes résultats de la semaine dernière sont négatifs, au fait.

– Parfait.

– Je refais une prise de sang aujourd'hui ?

– Comme toutes les semaines.

Quand John eut fini de soigner les bleus, il sortit un tube, une aiguille, un garrot, et avec la force de l'habitude, planta le bras de son patient pour récupérer un échantillon de sang.

– Un jour, ce ne sera plus négatif... le prévint John.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse tandis qu'il bouchait le tube et le préparait pour l'analyse. Toutes les semaines, il prélevait du sang à son patient, et faisait tous les tests des maladies sexuellement transmissibles, du moins les plus courantes. Le test du SIDA, par simple piqûre au bout du doigt, mais fiable uniquement pour une transmission ayant eu lieu plusieurs semaines avant, était réalisé tous les jours. L'un dans l'autre, cela leur permettait de savoir si le jeune homme était (globalement) en bonne santé. Coucher sans capote avec des inconnus n'était pas la pratique la plus saine que connaissait John, mais essayer de faire arrêter « Victor » était complètement vain. Il savait parfaitement les risques qu'il encourait. Il le faisait en connaissance de cause.

– Je sais... murmura « Victor ». Mais je n'ai pas le choix. On a cette conversation trois fois par semaine, John. Est-ce vraiment encore utile ?

Son ton était profondément las, comme s'il discutait de la pluie et du beau temps, une conversation qu'il aurait eu mille fois sans aucune profondeur ni intérêt, et pas du tout de sa propre vie qu'il mettait en danger tous les soirs.

– J'espère qu'un jour, cela le sera, lui répondit tristement John. Retourne-toi.

Lentement, « Victor » obéit, sans vraiment répondre. Il se plaça sur le ventre, laissa John examiner son dos. L'une des brûlures de cigarettes de la semaine dernière avait vraiment bien guéri, et John en était soulagé. Rien qu'à imaginer son patient, des cigarettes incandescentes posées sur son corps, il avait la nausée. Pourtant le jeune homme n'avait jamais rien dit. Il ne se plaignait jamais. Il ne pleurait pas. En réalité, il semblait parfaitement vide d'émotions.

Puis, le cœur lourd et les gestes lents, John l'obligea à se mettre à quatre pattes, dans une situation humiliante qui devait tant lui rappeler ses clients, et avec de nouveaux gants et beaucoup de douceur, procéda au toucher rectal habituel, vérifiant les parois internes, cherchant la moindre fissure anale, la moindre lésion.

Sans un mot, « Victor » endura le désagréable examen, avant que John ne retire ses gants et lui signifie qu'il pouvait se rhabiller.

– Tu vas bien, commenta-t-il en regardant le jeune homme remettre ses guenilles.

– Comme d'hab, doc.

– Victor.

– John, répondit narquoisement le gamin.

Quand il était nu, allongé sur sa table d'auscultation, soumis à ses méthodes de médecin et ses mains gantées, il n'était pas difficile d'établir l'âge du jeune homme : certaines choses ne trompaient pas, et John était aussi un homme. Il avait eu vingt ans, et il savait à quoi ressemblait un gamin mineur. « Victor » était un adulte en pleine capacité intellectuelle.

Quand il remettait ses vêtements informes, sweat et jean à moitié déchirés, baskets au pied, et rentrait nonchalamment la tête dans les épaules, il paraissait nettement plus jeune. Dans le noir, à moitié déshabillé, il ne devait pas être très dur de faire croire à ses clients qu'il avait moins de vingt-cinq ans.

– Est-ce qu'un jour, tu me raconteras ?

– Raconter quoi ?

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas ? Pourquoi tu n'agis pas différemment ? Pourquoi tu as tout quitté ? Tu pourrais faire tellement plus... tellement mieux !

Dans les prunelles bleues irréelles, il y avait soudain une telle tristesse que John crut l'avoir rêvée. Un bref instant, il vit parfaitement à travers l'attirail de gamin et perçut l'homme derrière, celui qui devait avoir à peine quelques années de moins que lui.

– Ce n'est pas de mon ressort, John. Ma vie ne m'appartient pas. Tu devrais le savoir. Personne, dans ce quartier, ne s'appartient. La seule exception, c'est toi.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

* * *

John n'eut pas de le temps de se morfondre longtemps. Joy, qui guettait la porte de la salle de soins de John, parfaitement au courant qu'il y traitait "Victor" comme chaque matin, lui envoya son premier vrai patient de la journée à peine l'ombre fuyante du jeune homme évaporée, et John n'avait pas la possibilité de s'ennuyer. La mère de famille qui se présentait était aux bords des larmes, et son bébé en proie à une forte fièvre. C'était son quotidien et cela lui convenait.

* * *

– Ouf, fini !

Joy laissa s'exprimer son soulagement alors que John baissait le rideau de fer qui marquait la fin de leur accueil, et de leur journée de service.

– Comment vous allez, les garçons ?

Mike et John avaient peu ou prou le même âge, à peine en dessous de trente-cinq ans, tandis que Joy en avait à peine vingt-trois, pourtant, elle s'occupait d'eux comme une mère. Les quatre frères et sœurs plus jeunes qu'elle dont elle devait s'occuper à la maison y étaient sans doute pour beaucoup.

Durant la journée, les trois amis n'avaient pas le temps de discuter. Les patients s'enchaînaient à un rythme relativement soutenu, et les actes médicaux réalisés par les deux médecins ne se cantonnaient pas à diagnostiquer des rhumes et des otites. Ils étaient à la fois les médecins, les confidents, l'assistante sociale et l'hôpital de garde, et il était fréquent que John recouse des plaies ouvertes, pose des strips, et refasse une attelle ou un bandage d'une cheville cassée qui aurait bien nécessité un plâtre.

Leur repas était pris sur le pouce, en se relayant, jamais plus d'un à la fois. Quand Joy allait manger, John assurait l'accueil, et Mike les patients. Quand Mike allait manger, Joy reprenait sa place, et John la charge de médecin. Et quand enfin John allait manger, Joy était toujours à l'accueil et Mike officiait comme toubib.

– Exténué, comme toujours, commenta John en réponse à la jeune femme.

Le soir, quand ils rangeaient, fermaient, et mettaient sous clé tout ce qui aurait pu intéresser les dealers du quartier (qui, cependant, n'avaient jamais tenté quoi que ce soit contre le dispensaire, enclave de paix nécessaire dans leur monde), c'était le seul moment de la journée où ils pouvaient discuter.

– Vous savez, je ne vous comprendrai quand même jamais... Vous pourriez travailler dans un endroit nettement mieux que ce bled pourri, et vous vous acharnez à essayer de sauver la misère du monde ?

Mike haussa les épaules. John sourit.

– Certains d'entre nous aiment se spécialiser en misère humaine. Comment va Maggie ? Et sa dent ?

Maggie était la plus jeune sœur de Joy, et à l'âge de six ans, commençait à perdre ses dents de lait.

– Perdue ce matin ! s'enchanta la jeune femme. Elle a un magnifique trou, et elle exulte.

– Tu as de quoi faire passer la fée des dents ? demanda doucement Mike, donnant un tour de clé supplémentaire à sa salle de soins.

Le joli sourire de la jeune métisse s'assombrit sensiblement. C'était du gâchis qu'une fille aussi intelligente et jolie vive dans un tel quartier, mais le monde était mal fait.

– Je...

John et Mike n'avaient même pas hésité. Plongeant l'un et l'autre dans leurs poches, ils en tirèrent chacun une pièce d'une livre, qu'ils placèrent d'autorité dans la main de la jeune femme.

– Pour Maggie, la coupa John avant qu'elle ne puisse refuser.

La paye de la pauvre Joy, bien loin du salaire confortable des deux médecins et de leur prime de risque pour ce poste dans une banlieue défavorisée, passait intégralement dans l'éducation de ses frères et sœurs. Et il n'y avait rien de plus agréable au monde que le sourire d'un enfant, quand il verrait demain matin les piécettes sous son oreiller. Joy leur raconterait la réaction de la fillette, et c'était tout ce dont John et Mike avaient besoin pour agir.

– Un jour, je vous le revaudrai, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

– Quand Maggie, Damian, Abigail et Lauren seront devenus des grands génies à la tête d'entreprises brassant des milliards de dollars, tu pourras envisager de nous rembourser nos deux livres, rit Mike. En attendant, laisse rêver cette gamine. Ils vont bien, les petits ?

Depuis longtemps, John et Mike avaient compris que parler d'eux ne servait à rien. John revenait de la guerre, avait une épaule déformée par une cicatrice, une sœur alcoolique et des parents dont il valait mieux ne pas parler. Mike avait une famille bourgeoise, une éducation stricte et religieuse, une voie toute tracée de chirurgien spécialiste de n'importe quoi tant que ça rapportait beaucoup, qu'il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à ne surtout pas suivre. Leurs vies ne méritaient pas qu'on s'y attarde. À l'âge canonique de trente-trois ans (Mike trente-cinq), John avait l'impression d'être une personne âgée, parfois.

Joy, en revanche, avait toute la vie devant elle, et elle était intarissable sur ses cadets. Elle espérait tant d'eux, qu'ils puissent se libérer du carcan de leur quartier, et c'était toujours elle qui faisait la conversation. Alors comme d'habitude, elle raconta les bonnes notes et les bons points, les dents perdues et les matchs de foot, Lauren qu'elle essayait d'intéresser aux maths et pas aux mauvais garçons, du haut de ses bientôt-quinze-ans, les brocolis qu'ils n'aimaient pas et les pizzas qu'ils dévoraient.

– Je te raccompagne ? demanda Mike comme tous les soirs à la jeune femme, en quittant le dispensaire par derrière, après un lourd volet roulant et deux autres serrures renforcées.

Comme tous les soirs, elle refusa, et partit affronter la noirceur des rues et de son quartier, protégée par son statut, tandis que les deux hommes rejoignaient la bouche de métro la plus proche et entamaient le long trajet vers le centre de Londres, où ils habitaient tous les deux. Mike n'avait pas de problème de fins de mois, du fait de ses nombreux héritages et investissements personnels, et John parvenait à s'en sortir pour louer un petit meublé au cœur de la capitale.

– Et ce matin, au fait ? relança Mike au cours du trajet. C'était quoi son nom du jour ? James ? Nathan ? Jeremy ? Oswald ? J'aime bien celui-là.

– Victor. Rien de neuf sous le soleil. Il est aussi fuyant et amoché que d'habitude, il se tait et refuse de m'écouter.

– Il va falloir arrêter de le soigner, John...

– On ne peut pas faire ça. On est un dispensaire.

– Précisément. On ne fait pas de l'assistanat. Ce gosse a besoin d'un suivi médical régulier et d'une assistance sociale. La mairie va finir par nous demander des comptes sur les analyses sanguines hebdomadaires...

– Je les paye de ma poche, soupira John, appuyant sa nuque contre le fauteuil inconfortable du métro, fermant les yeux de fatigue.

– Ce n'est pas le problème et tu le sais... Un jour...

– Un jour il ne sera plus là et le problème sera résolu, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu sais ce qu'il fait, la vie qu'il mène. Je trouve déjà admirable qu'il ait tenu six mois. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il tiendra comme ça encore bien longtemps. Le problème ne se posera bientôt plus de lui-même. En attendant... laisse-moi juste essayer de l'aider.

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel John maintint ses yeux résolument clos, refusant de voir posé sur lui le regard inquisiteur de son ami.

– Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher, John. Premièrement, cela va à l'encontre de ta profession... et deuxièmement, tu ne peux qu'en souffrir.

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que le métro s'arrêta en chuintant, et que Mike, avec un dernier signe de la main, quitta John pour aller rejoindre sa correspondance.

* * *

– Ton nom ?

– Carlton.

– Ton âge ?

– Vingt-trois.

– Combien de partenaires la nuit dernière ?

– Aucun sans capote, ce qui devrait être la seule chose médicalement importante pour mon dossier, doc.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il avait raison.

* * *

– Ton nom ?

– Timothy.

– Ton âge ?

– Dix-neuf.

– Depuis quelle heure de la nuit as-tu une putain d'entaille aussi profonde sur l'épaule que tu n'as même pas désinfectée ? Tu veux chopper le tétanos ou quoi ?

Haussement d'épaule désintéressé. Grimace de douleur. La blessure était profonde. John soupira et sortit une aiguille et du fil.

* * *

– Ton nom ?

– Ben.

– Ton âge ?

– Quarante-et-un.

Regard désabusé du médecin.

– Oui bon, vingt-et-un alors.

– Tes nouvelles ecchymoses te font mal ?

Visage blasé. Un bleu de plus ou de moins, quelle importance.

* * *

Les jours et les semaines défilaient, mornes et lentes. Maggie avait perdu trois autres dents. Lauren avait rompu avec son petit ami et se concentrait désormais sur ses études pour devenir avocate et « envoyer ce connard d'enfoiré de dealer de merde au trou pour la fin de ses jours ». Joy approuvait l'initiative. John traitait « monsieur sans nom » tous les matins. Mike ne disait plus rien à ce sujet.

– Bonjour.

Et nouveauté de leur petit monde, ils recevaient aujourd'hui un nouveau médecin. Plantée sur le seuil du dispensaire qui n'avait pas encore officiellement ouvert (à l'exception de William-Victor-Sam ou Dieu savait comment il aurait décidé de se nommer ce jour-là, dans la salle de soins de John), elle les saluait timidement.

– Salut, lui répondit John, pas encore disparu rejoindre son patient habituel. Enchanté, John. John Watson. Je suis médecin.

– Molly Hooper, lui sourit la jeune femme en acceptant sa main tendue.

Sa longue queue de cheval brune dansa dans son dos.

– Bienvenue chez nous... Choix personnel ou tu as perdu un pari pour atterrir ici ? La mairie nous promet un troisième médecin depuis des semaines pour rentabiliser la troisième salle de soins, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que les candidats se bousculaient au portillon...

La jeune femme lui sourit, un peu timide.

– C'est volontaire. J'ai fait la demande. J'ai été acceptée.

– En même temps, je ne pense pas que la mairie ait eu beaucoup de candidatures.

– Ça me va, de toute manière. Je suis médecin légiste de formation, mais je ne dois pas être trop rouillée sur des vivants.

– Ça risque juste d'être un peu plus... bruyant.

Mike arriva sur ces entrefaites, Joy dans son sillage, et ils recommencèrent les présentations, s'amusant de la spécialité médicale de Molly, lui souhaitant bien du courage pour apprendre à travailler avec les vivants, surtout les enfants !

Joy, ravie d'avoir une autre femme pour travailler avec elle, et l'esprit toujours pragmatique, souligna que maintenant qu'ils étaient quatre, ils pourraient sans doute faire des tours pour manger deux par deux en alternance, tandis que les deux autres assuraient l'accueil et le médical, histoire de changer de leurs sandwiches en solitaire. Molly apportait un vent de fraîcheur sur le rythme triste de leurs vies difficiles, et c'était plaisant.

– L'heure de s'y mettre ! finit par décréter Joy en déverrouillant la porte, derrière laquelle attendaient déjà trois personnes. John, je peux t'envoyer des patients, ou... ?

La réalité rattrapa soudain le médecin. Sous l'œil curieux de Molly, qui, de toute évidence, se demandait ce qui se passait, il réalisa qu'il avait totalement oublié James-Troy-Leonard, pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Il devait se demander ce qui se passait.

– Dans une minute Joy, je te tiens au courant ! affirma-t-il un peu trop vite.

Si Mike et Joy ne firent que hausser les épaules de résignation, sa manière de parler et de se précipiter vers sa salle de soins attira l'attention de Molly. Elle le suivit, trop vite pour qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Il parvint cependant à l'empêcher de rentrer dans la salle de soins. Mais pas assez pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Elle fit soudain une drôle de grimace. Recula. Se composa un sourire de façade, lui souhaita une bonne journée, et disparut dans sa propre pièce.

– Désolé, je... commença John à s'excuser quand il renferma finalement la porte derrière Molly.

Il n'acheva jamais sa phrase. Son patient était blanc comme un linge.

– Ça va ? demanda John, inquiet.

– Ouais. Oui. Tout va très bien.

Le visage livide avait été rapidement maîtrisé, et son patient était parfaitement serein, maître de lui-même. Son instant de faiblesse avait duré une seconde à peine. Mais, combiné à la réaction de Molly, John eut l'étrange sensation que ces deux-là se connaissaient... ce qui n'avait aucun sens.

– Ton nom ? demanda John machinalement.

– She... William.

Le médecin releva le nez de ses papiers. Le nom qu'il avait commencé, cela était-il possible que ce soit son vrai prénom ? Que, perturbé, il ait failli livrer, avant de se reprendre in extremis ?

– Et ton âge ? poursuivit-il, l'air de rien.

– Vingt-quatre.

John hocha la tête sans un mot, acheva de remplir les petites cases de son formulaire, avant de retourner auprès de son patient, allongé sur la table d'auscultation, déjà à moitié nu.

Avant même de poser les mains sur lui, John fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait rien de particulier, rien de très apparent, mais l'apparence globale du jeune homme paraissait profondément dégradée.

Lentement, John fit courir ses mains sur les côtes maigres.

– C'est quand, la dernière fois que tu as fait un repas ?

Profond soupir de « William ».

– Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps, récemment.

– Pas eu le temps, s'étrangla John. Tu gagnes pourtant ta vie, non ?

Il abhorrait le mode de vie du jeune homme, était révulsé en imaginant les hommes qui payaient pour poser la main sur lui, pour l'obliger à être un pantin servile, alors que son esprit était foncièrement brillant et insoumis. Il n'avait jamais compris comment il avait pu en arriver là. Cela le dégoûtait, mais il savait bien que ça rapportait aussi.

« William » faisait dans le gros client. Bien sûr qu'il avait un mac' qui se chargeait de récupérer les cachets, mais il parvenait quand même à s'en sortir, cela John le savait. Ils en avaient discuté, à plusieurs reprises. Quand ils avaient le temps, John aimait converser avec l'intelligence brillante et fantastique du jeune homme.

Il aurait dû avoir de quoi se nourrir.

– J'ai dû enchaîner pas mal de trucs ces derniers temps. Manger est un peu... passé au second plan.

– William !

– Désolé.

John le regarda, étonné. L'homme ne s'excusait jamais. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, que John avait toujours perçue comme arrogante et supérieure.

– Mange, s'il te plaît, supplia John. Tu ne vas pas te tenir, autrement.

La réponse qu'il obtint fut si basse et marmonnée que John n'en comprit pas un mot.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

– Rien. Je suis prêt. Examine-moi.

John réprima un soupir. La discussion était close. Il posa ses mains gantées sur le corps et entreprit de vérifier les articulations.

* * *

À compter de ce jour, et durant toutes les semaines qui suivirent, « William » revint tous les jours, comme d'habitude, mais encore plus tôt. John, habitué à arriver le premier, n'avait désormais plus le temps d'ouvrir le rideau de fer. Son patient se faufilait avec lui par la porte de derrière quand il arrivait, et quand il ressortait, le dispensaire avait déjà pris vie, John avait à peine le temps de saluer ses collègues que déjà le travail reprenait ses droits.

Joy et Mike, habitués, ne firent aucun commentaire. Molly, en revanche, était beaucoup plus curieuse.

– Alors, tu t'y fais ? lui demanda John lors d'une pause déjeuner qu'il partageait avec elle.

Joy avait établi un tableau avec un roulement très strict, qui leur permettait à tous de profiter les uns des autres, régulièrement, et qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à respecter à la lettre s'ils ne voulaient pas déclencher la fureur de la jeune femme. Et comme Abigail faisait des crises d'angoisse avant d'aller à l'école, en ce moment (Joy soupçonnait un harcèlement scolaire), la jeune femme était énervée, stressée, et pouvait démarrer au quart de tour.

– Ça va, lui répondit Molly. C'est assez perturbant après le silence de la morgue... et ça se plaint beaucoup plus que je leur fais mal quand je les manipule !

Ils rirent tous les deux.

– Mais globalement ça va. Je crois que les patients m'aiment bien aussi, non ?

– Oui, je pense, lui sourit John. Avoir une femme, c'est un énorme atout pour nous et pour eux. Pour les femmes qui n'osaient pas venir nous consulter parce que nous étions des hommes. Pour leurs fillettes. Ou même pour les cas les plus graves d'attouchements et sévices sexuels. C'est parfois plus simple d'en parler à une femme qu'à Mike ou moi, qui renvoyons involontairement l'image des bourreaux aux victimes...

Molly frémit.

– Je n'ai pas encore été confrontée à ça, reconnut-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir l'identifier ou quoi faire...

John pressa sa main dans un geste réconfortant. On ne s'habituait jamais à la violence et l'horreur, et Molly avait raison de trembler. Cela lui arriverait un jour ou l'autre, et ce serait forcément horrible.

– Si tu as un doute, viens nous demander. Y compris à Joy, elle est formée aussi pour ça. Quant à la procédure administrative à appliquer... tu as les dépliants sur ton bureau, tu les respectes scrupuleusement, même quand ça te paraît injuste ou pas suffisamment protecteur. Pas le choix. On se sent impuissant, parfois.

– Ça doit être terrible.

– Autant que voir mourir un enfant à la guerre, ses mains à l'intérieur de ses entrailles à essayer de stopper l'hémorragie dans une situation d'insalubrité inquiétante. On ne s'y habitue jamais. On n'oublie pas non plus.

Molly avait l'air horrifié. Pourtant, elle tenait bon. Sous ses apparences de petite chose fragile, sa timidité et ses rougissements quand Mike lui proposait de la raccompagner (ce qu'elle, à la différence de Joy, acceptait systématiquement, et Mike faisait un détour sur sa ligne de métro avec le sourire), Molly était une battante et une femme forte. John ne doutait pas qu'elle saurait gérer. Après tout, elle disséquait des cerveaux avant cela.

– Je peux te poser une question ? reprit la jeune femme.

– Bien sûr, accepta John.

– C'est qui ton patient du matin ? Joy et Mike n'en parlent pas. Alors je n'en parle pas non plus. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir...

John se mordit la langue en l'entendant. Si seulement elle avait attendu seulement cinq minutes de plus, il aurait pu arguer la fin de leur pause déj' et la nécessité d'aller reprendre leur service !

– Euh... hésita-t-il.

Il ne savait même pas le nom de son patient. Comment était-il censé en parler ? Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas officiellement illégal : après tout, le dispensaire était fait pour des gens comme « William ». Mais la régularité avec laquelle celui-ci revenait obligeait John à le diriger vers d'autres services. Pourtant il ne le faisait pas. Il n'y parvenait pas.

– Je comprendrais que tu ne puisses pas m'en parler, l'apaisa Molly. Mais... J'ai l'impression d'être exclue, tu comprends ? Je croyais que nous formions une team.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Sa douceur et ses grands yeux bruns papillonnant, brillant comme deux joyaux sur sa peau pâle achevèrent de convaincre John. Il craqua.

– À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas quoi en dire. Il débarque tous les matins, avant tout le monde. Il ne supporte que moi pour l'examiner.

– Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

– William...

Molly s'étouffa avec le café dont elle venait de prendre une gorgée et qu'elle manqua de recracher.

– Du moins la plupart du temps. Il aime garder le... hey, ça va ?

Molly toussait bruyamment pour éliminer le café de ses poumons, et John s'inquiéta : ce n'était pas le moment de diminuer leurs effectifs !

– Oui, oui, tout va bien, je t'assure. Tu disais ?

– Qu'il aimait conserver le flou sur son nom et il en change tous les jours. Mais tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es toute rouge ?

Molly essaya de lui sourire, d'une manière forcée, les joues cramoisies extrêmement visibles sur sa peau habituellement pâle.

– Continue, lui ordonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire tous les matins ?

John évalua de son regard critique de médecin qu'elle allait vraiment bien, avant de poursuivre.

– Se faire examiner médicalement. Il ne me vole pas de la drogue ou des médocs, si c'est ta question.

– Tous les jours ? Demanda Molly, sceptique.

John se mordit la lèvre.

– Il est prostitué, murmura John du bout des lèvres. Et rarement en bon état chaque matin.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire face au regard horrifié de Molly. Il était plus que l'heure de reprendre leur service, et se leva sans demander son reste, laissant Molly à ses découvertes. « William » n'était ni le premier, ni le dernier des prostitués qu'ils traitaient ici. Autant qu'elle se fasse rapidement à l'idée.

* * *

John était en retard. Depuis des mois qu'il travaillait ici, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Mais son réveil, le joint qui fuyait de sa douche et même le métro londonien s'étaient ligués contre lui. Il avait presque dix minutes de retard, soit presque rien, puisqu'il arrivait généralement avec quinze minutes d'avance, personne ne pourrait lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Mais il était inquiet pour son patient quotidien. Comment avait-il pu réagir en ne voyant pas John ? Il ne supportait pas Mike...

Quand il débarqua finalement au dispensaire, par la porte de derrière, Joy était derrière son comptoir, se préparant à ouvrir l'accueil. Mike était avec elle. Ils saluèrent distraitement John d'un signe de la main. Il s'en désintéressa très vite, filant en direction de sa salle de soins pour voir s'il y était toujours... Il s'arrêta cependant à mi-chemin. Des éclats de voix montaient de la salle n°3. Mû par un étrange pressentiment, il ralentit et tendit l'oreille :

 _« te rends comp-... complètement... fou à l-... pas de nouv-... -rère ! »_

Les mots étaient indistincts, mais c'était assurément la voix de Molly. Et en réponse, qui empêchait John de tout saisir, c'était celle de « William » qui hurlait.

Quelque chose en John se brisa. Il avait été l'interlocuteur privilégié du jeune homme durant des semaines, des mois. Il s'était attaché à lui, à son intelligence, sa beauté, son drôle de destin. Il voulait le protéger, le mettre en sécurité, le sortir de tout cela. Il avait cru, naïvement, que « William » avait un ressenti similaire. Après tout, il ne supportait que John pour le toucher et le soigner...

John n'était pas stupide au point de croire que Molly et son patient avaient leur première conversation. Il était évident que la jeune femme le connaissait d'avant, expliquant sa réaction quand elle l'avait entr'aperçu la première fois, et ses questionnements à son égard. Cela accréditait d'ailleurs d'autant plus la thèse du jeune bourgeois qui tourne mal. Mais le jeune homme était mille fois plus vivant dans sa dispute avec Molly que lors de toutes les consultations avec John. Et bizarrement, cela lui fit mal.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement quand John passa devant, et un « William » furieux, le visage déformé par la colère, en sortit. Tombant nez à nez avec John, il se figea, et son visage reprit presque aussitôt la masque de froideur et d'indifférence que John lui connaissait. Le médecin avait beau savoir que c'était mal, et parfaitement irrationnel, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir la jalousie lui ronger les entrailles. Il savait, mieux que quiconque, à quel point le patient dissimulait la vérité et ses sentiments, mais John avait déjà réussi à le dérider et à le rendre passionné, emphatique. Il avait assuré plusieurs fois à « William » qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, lui faire confiance, qu'il n'avait nul besoin de faire semblant.

Pourtant, il éprouvait en cet instant le besoin viscéral de se cacher de John.

– Doc, salua-t-il froidement, impersonnel.

– Oh John !

Molly, dans la salle de soins, avait elle aussi repris presque immédiatement ses esprits et saluait son collègue comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

– Comme tu n'avais pas l'air d'arriver ce matin, j'ai pris la liberté de recevoir « Victor » en consultation pour te remplacer... Cela s'est très bien passé, n'est-ce pas, Victor ?

Elle insistait, lourdement, et le jeune patient avait son regard braqué sur le sol.

– Extrêmement bien passé, répondit-il, chaque mot semblant lui arracher la bouche. D'ailleurs, inutile de vous embêter davantage, Docteur Watson, le Docteur Hooper s'occupera de moi désormais.

Docteur Watson ? Vous ? Où était passé le jeune homme impertinent et arrogant qui tutoyait John en tentant de se faire passer pour plus jeune qu'il n'était ? Une drôle de sensation tordit l'estomac de John. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le regard fuyant de « Victor » (puisque c'était son nom, aujourd'hui) n'aidait en rien à apaiser John. Il semblait cracher chacun de ses mots avec dégoût.

– Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux... insista John.

Cette fois, le jeune homme releva les yeux, et braqua ses prunelles irréelles dans celles de John.

– C'est ce que je veux. Plus que tout au monde. Je te le jure.

Sa déclaration était étrange. Gênante, presque. Bizarrement, John rougit. Il ne répondit rien. "Victor" avait filé sans demander son reste. Molly lui souriait à pleines dents comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal. Les premiers vrais patients étaient arrivés et Joy avait bien des difficultés à les contenir, alors John fit ce qu'il devait faire : il remisa l'étrange scène dans un coin lointain de son esprit, et se concentra sur son travail de médecin au dispensaire.

* * *

Le lendemain, il arriva tôt. Encore plus que d'habitude. Ce fut purement en vain. Il aperçut à peine le patient dont il avait habituellement la charge s'enfuir hors du centre médical à peine fut-il arrivé, et Molly lui sourit largement, sans qu'il ne puisse dire un mot.

D'une certaine manière, John était abattu. Mais il n'était pas dans sa nature de se plaindre, surtout que Joy avait bien des problèmes en ce moment, et se lamenter n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Alors il fit appel au soldat en lui, serra les dents, et regarda le jeune homme lui échapper, jour après jour.

Bizarrement, il s'entendait toujours aussi bien avec Molly pour autant. Sa consœur n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi gentille, timide, douce, effarée de voir les pires vicissitudes de l'être humain, et c'était difficile d'être fâché contre lui. Alors ils faisaient leur boulot, en bons collègues, en bons amis, et John faisait taire son cœur étrangement douloureux.

Jusqu'au jour où Victor-William-David ne vint plus. Et ce jour-là, le monde de John s'effondra.

* * *

Il ne voyait plus le jeune homme depuis des semaines, du moins plus vraiment. S'il arrivait tôt, comme il en avait l'habitude, il avait une chance de l'apercevoir, parfois de le saluer ou d'échanger quelques mots avec lui, brièvement, mais c'était rare. D'autant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de scanner le jeune homme, vérifiant comment il allait, et cela semblait l'agacer au plus haut point. Presque autant que cela inquiétait viscéralement John. Il ne voulait pas en parler à Molly, mais il voyait bien dans la posture de son ex-patient que cela allait de mal en pis. Des marques rouges fleurissaient sur ses joues ou son cou, qu'il dissimulait avec son sweat, mais John n'était pas dupe. Et il avait peur.

Au point qu'à compter du jour où il cessa de venir, il sut au plus profond de lui que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que John imagine qu'il était mort.

Il ne connaissait ni son nom, ni son âge. Ne savait pas pour qui il travaillait, qui étaient ses clients, son mac', où il vivait, dans quel squat il traînait. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter. Il compta les jours d'absence. Croisa le regard aussi effrayé que le sien de Molly quand, tous les matins, ils l'attendaient et qu'il ne venait pas.

Il angoissa, sentit son appétit décliner, son sommeil le fuir.

C'était absurde. Il ne connaissait même pas son vrai nom. Il ne le connaissait pas. Il n'avait absolument aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il n'avait été qu'un camé prostitué de passage comme une comète dans sa vie. Il n'avait aucune prise sur son existence, et il allait l'oublier. Il le devait.

* * *

Il s'écoula plus d'un mois. John n'avait pas oublié, mais il se battait tous les jours au quotidien pour ne pas y penser. D'autant qu'au dispensaire, le rythme de travail avait considérablement ralenti. Ce n'était pas qu'ils manquaient de patients, mais ils avaient cessé d'être débordés en permanence. Même le soir, ils n'avaient plus vraiment besoin d'heures sup pour traiter tous les patients.

Ils s'autorisaient même le luxe, depuis deux jours, de fermer l'accueil une heure entre midi et deux, et de déjeuner tous ensemble.

– C'est quand même bizarre, commenta Mike, osant dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tous tout bas. Je veux dire, il fut un temps où même avaler un sandwich relevait d'un combat.

– Surtout avant ton arrivée, Molly, poursuivit John.

– Et là, plus personne ou presque... reprit Mike.

– N'exagérons rien, corrigea Joy. À l'accueil, ça ne désemplit pas.

– Que disent les stats ?

La jeune femme de l'accueil tenait tous les mois un registre chiffré en durée de visite, fréquence, nombre de patients, etc. Elle envoyait les comptes à la mairie de Londres régulièrement. Leurs subventions en dépendaient.

La question de Mike fit grimacer Joy.

– Pas de bonnes choses. Je ne sais pas combien de temps la mairie va continuer à suivre.

– Tu penses qu'ils voudraient réduire nos effectifs ? demanda Molly d'un ton neutre.

Elle était la dernière arrivée. Il serait logique qu'elle soit la première à partir en cas d'écrémage des effectifs...

– Ne t'inquiète pas !

Mike avait posé une main rassurante sur celle de la jeune femme. Joy et John échangèrent un regard amusé. Dans l'ambiance maussade qui était la leur en ce moment, ils pouvaient toujours compter sur l'aveuglement des deux loustics, qui se courtisaient l'un l'autre du bout des doigts.

– Personne ne partira si nous ne l'avons pas tous décidé ! On ne se laissera pas faire !

– Tu veux qu'on aille chercher des flambeaux, des bandeaux jaunes et rouges et qu'on procède à un vote ? blagua John.

Ils pouffèrent tous de rire. Cela allégea l'ambiance. Et ils oublièrent un peu le futur incertain de leur dispensaire.

* * *

– C'est de pire en pire, nan ?

Ils étaient tous les quatre autour de l'accueil de Joy, une semaine plus tard, il était seize heures, et ils prenaient un café. Tous ensemble. Aucun patient à l'horizon.

– Quelque chose a changé dans la dynamique du quartier, murmura Molly.

– Je suis d'accord, grimaça Joy. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement, mais même les petits le ressentent.

Les enfants étaient généralement aux premières loges des actes de dealers et autres frappes de banlieue, qui vivaient dans cet univers depuis toujours, et ressentaient avec une vive acuité chaque changement dans leur environnement.

– Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou non...

– Je suis d'accord avec Mike, ajouta John. Fondamentalement, on devrait se réjouir que les choses aient changé, qu'on croise moins de prostituées au bord des routes, moins de camés dans les cages d'escaliers et moins de dealers à la sortie du métro... mais ça fait quand même bizarre.

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert, rendus muets par la réflexion, soufflant sur leur café respectif.

– Bonjour.

La voix leur fit tous relever la tête, presque gênés d'avoir été surpris dans un tel élan de flemme et de repos.

Molly fut la première à réagir, et elle laissa échapper un petit cri, plaquant aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit. Joy et Mike froncèrent les sourcils, sans comprendre.

Et John le regarda, abasourdi. L'homme qui venait de débarquer dans leur petit dispensaire, les troublant dans leur repos inquiet, n'avait rien en commun avec les patients habituels. Habillé d'un costume clairement coupé sur mesure, et d'un manteau long qui voltigeait encore dans son sillage. Le violet profond de sa chemise faisait ressortir sa peau pâle, et les traits de son visage semblaient taillés dans le marbre. Ses pommettes saillantes étaient exceptionnelles, mais plus que tout cela, ce furent ses yeux qui attirèrent le regard de John et leur couleur bleue exceptionnelle. Des yeux qu'il avait déjà vus des douzaines de fois. Des centaines de fois, même. Des yeux généralement cernés de noir, noircis d'ecchymoses, mais toujours si vifs.

– Bonjour, John.

Même sa voix n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle dont John se souvenait. Plus douce, plus veloutée, plus chaude. Les élans adolescents et les expressions de jeune ne semblaient pas pouvoir exister dans cette voix-là.

– William ? demanda John, abasourdi. Ou Victor ? Ben ? Arthur ?

– Sherlock. C'est mon nom. Mon vrai nom. Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes. Et je suis venu m'excuser.

Il avait presque l'air sincère. John avait envie de le croire. Il avait aussi envie de le frapper. Au nez. Violemment. Pendant des semaines, ce gosse avait été son quotidien, et il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir aider le jeune prostitué. Puis il avait disparu. John l'avait cru mort. Il en avait fait le deuil, plus ou moins difficilement. Tout ça pour qu'il revienne, la bouche en cœur, comme un adulte, et s'attendait à ce que John l'accepte aussi facilement ?

Ça ne risquait pas de se passer comme ça. Avant même que John n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Sherlock, puisque c'était son nom, était à terre, et il se tenait le visage, l'air choqué et surpris. Le poing de John le démangeait, et Molly avait crié.

– Sherlock ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle se précipita, bouscula John, s'agenouillant à côté de l'homme à terre. Ce fut au moment où elle pressa contre le nez ensanglanté un mouchoir propre, qu'il accepta sans rechigner, sans refuser le contact de la main que John comprit. Il y avait bien plus que ce qu'il avait cru. Bien plus qu'il ignorait. Bien plus entre ces deux-là qu'il avait refusé de croire. Ils lui avaient menti sur toute la ligne.

– T'excuser pour quoi, au juste ? Tu ne m'as jamais menti. Tu as refusé de me dire ton nom, ton âge, mais tu ne m'as jamais menti. Tu étais bien le drogué prostitué que tu prétendais être. Je le sais bien. Alors pourquoi t'excuser ? Je ne veux rien entendre de toi.

Sa voix était froide et impersonnelle, mais la sensation d'avoir été manipulé sur toute la ligne était tellement plus puissante encore qu'elle anesthésiait complètement le corps de John, l'engourdissant complètement.

– John... implora Molly.

– Je ne veux rien entendre, siffla l'interpellé. Ni pourquoi tu le connais, ni d'où tu le connais, encore moins pourquoi tu as débarquée ici. Je ne veux plus vous voir, ni vous entendre, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il fit demi-tour, regagna sa salle de soins, et claqua la porte derrière lui.

– Je crois qu'on peut dire que ça s'est mal passé, commenta Sherlock en regardant d'un air très intéressé le mouchoir sanguinolent qu'il tenait à la main.

Son nez lui faisait encore mal. Il réalisa que Molly l'avait giflé quand il sentit la brûlure de sa joue.

– Crétin ! « Mal passé » ? Doux euphémisme ! Tu t'attendais à quoi en débarquant comme ça, aussi ?

Elle avait réellement l'air furieuse, ce qui n'émut pas Sherlock une seule seconde. La colère et la froideur de John lui avaient fait bien plus de mal.

– On peut avoir une explication ? intervint soudain Mike, toujours présent dans la pièce.

Un brin de colère et de frustration suintait dans sa voix, et le vif hochement de tête de Joy à ses côtés prouva qu'elle agréait totalement à ses propos.

– Je... commença Molly.

– Non, la coupa Sherlock. Pas tant que John ne sait pas. Je veux qu'il sache avant toute chose. La seule chose que vous pouvez savoir, c'est que vos gamins sont désormais en sécurité. Comme tout le quartier.

Joy ouvrit des grands yeux surpris.

– C'est impossible, contra-t-elle. Il y aura toujours des dealers et des...

– Certes, l'interrompit Sherlock. Mais quand le crime n'est plus organisé, il est nettement moins dangereux parce qu'il suffit qu'en face, ceux qui sont contre lui se liguent.

– Tu as vraiment... réussi ? demanda Molly, se redressant, l'entraînant avec elle.

– Pas tout, grimaça Sherlock. J'ai toujours de la méthadone à prendre régulièrement.

– Tu es sous méthadone ? s'horrifia Mike.

Il était d'autant plus choqué qu'il ne supportait pas la proximité de Molly avec ce drôle d'oiseau qui les avait tous trompés, et la manière dont la jeune femme regardait l'homme comme s'il était plus lumineux que le soleil lui-même.

Sherlock, en revanche, ne fit pas grand cas de son point de vue de médecin qui l'aurait davantage vu dans un centre de désintoxication que dans la nature, et haussa les épaules.

Et sans un mot de plus, tourna les talons et disparut, au point de laisser croire à une apparition mystique.

– Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer, déclama Joy.

Elle et Mike étaient toujours d'un côté, soudés, tandis que Molly était de l'autre, l'étrangère, l'inconnue, l'ennemie ? Il y avait pourtant si peu de temps, elle était des leurs.

– Je ne sais pas ce que je peux dire ou non, soupira la jeune médecin. Sherlock refuse de parler parce qu'il est entêté et buté, mais il est loin d'être le seul impliqué dans l'affaire... Sans trop en dire, essayez juste de comprendre que Sherlock n'est pas un camé, ni un prostitué, mais un agent gouvernemental en couverture ici pour faire tomber des têtes de l'intérieur...

Joy ouvrit la bouche, abasourdie.

– Et toi ? demanda Mike, clairement blessé d'imaginer que la jeune femme ait pu lui mentir durant tout ce temps.

– Je suis réellement médecin. Et réellement médecin légiste. Je connaissais Sherlock, d'avant. Après des semaines à ne plus avoir de nouvelles de sa part, on a décidé de m'envoyer ici pour essayer de le retrouver... et voir ce qui se passait. Le manque d'informations était très difficile à gérer.

Mike fronçait les sourcils. Joy se mordillait les lèvres.

– Tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire, tout ce que j'ai pu faire, était sincère, supplia Molly. Si je vous ai caché les raisons de mon arrivée ici, ce n'était pas de mon fait. Je ne vous ai pas mentis... Du moins pas volontairement.

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de statuer sur son sort. Un toussotement les sortit de leur transe : un patient, debout devant l'accueil, réclamait leur présence. Perdus dans leur discussion, ils en avaient presque oublié que le dispensaire était toujours ouvert.

Molly, profitant de l'occasion, se retira aussitôt dans sa salle de soins.

Joy, du regard, interrogea Mike.

– Envoie-le à John, décréta-t-il. Je pense qu'il a vraiment besoin de se changer les idées...

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine. John se levait, allait travailler comme un somnambule. Il n'adressait pas la parole à ses collègues, ou seulement pour échanger des banalités. Molly avait disparu de la circulation, mais cela n'avait aucune importance : l'affluence au dispensaire n'était pas suffisamment importante pour avoir besoin d'un troisième médecin. Ils avaient repris leur routine habituelle de ne pas fermer entre midi et deux (même s'il n'y avait plus vraiment de raison), et de fait ne se voyaient plus trop, ce qui arrangeait bien les affaires de John.

Travailler était tout ce qui lui restait, et quand il rentrait chez lui dans son petit studio triste, il se sentait vidé. Anéanti. Anesthésié de tout sentiment. L'appartement, qui lui avait toujours convenu, lui paraissait désormais froid, impersonnel, étouffant. Il se réveillait plusieurs fois par nuit, le corps en sueur et l'esprit en panique, sous les coups de feus de ses assaillants, dans ses cauchemars de la guerre. Même son épaule avait recommencé à le faire souffrir. Et sa jambe lui faisait mal, parfois.

Il mangeait à peine, dormait trop peu, et se laissait aspirer dans la même spirale infernale qui avait tenté de l'engloutir au retour de la guerre.

Cela n'avait aucun sens, en plus. Un gamin tous les matins dans sa salle de soins qui lui faisait confiance pour le soigner, une âme plus belle que ce qu'il montrait, un mystère et une fascination savamment entretenus, et cela avait suffi pour sauver John ? Et maintenant qu'il avait perdu cela, il sombrait ? Il était faible et pathétique. Il se haïssait.

Un bref coup de sonnette appuyé trancha soudain le silence dans lequel John se morfondait, ce soir-là.

Las par avance de faire face à sa voisine du dessous qui lui reprochait de faire trop de bruit (il se demandait quand même si elle n'était pas totalement folle, parce que franchement, à part se trainer de son frigo à son lit, il ne faisait pas grand-chose, comme bruit), il alla ouvrir la porte au radar.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se composer un sourire de façade, mais ce fut inutile. Sa lassitude, son abattement s'envolèrent d'un coup en voyant la personne sur le seuil.

Il était encore plus magnifique que la dernière fois. Son costume sur mesure lui collait à la peau, soulignait chaque détail de son corps. Se chemise rouge laissait ressortir la pâleur de sa gorge. Ses pommettes saillaient, ses cheveux fous dansaient, et ses yeux brillaient.

– Bonjour, John. Je peux entrer ?

Il n'attendit pas vraiment la réponse pour essayer de franchir le seuil. Dans un réflexe désespéré, John tenta de faire barrage de son corps. Il espérait vaguement que cela ferait fuir son visiteur impromptu auquel il ne voulait pas parler. Mais ce fut en pure perte. Sherlock leva un sourcil dédaigneux, et le bouscula presque pour pénétrer dans l'appartement. Leurs corps se heurtèrent, se touchèrent, se brûlèrent de par leur contact. John recula bien trop rapidement, les veines soudain en feu, alimentant sa fureur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? demanda-t-il, un peu trop fort, tandis que Sherlock se plantait au milieu de l'unique pièce et la jaugeait du regard.

Non pas qu'il y avait grand-chose à voir, de toute manière. C'était à l'image de son locataire. Morne et triste.

– Et comment connais-tu mon adresse ? Tu m'as suivi ? Volé quelque chose ? Placé un tracker, piraté mon téléphone ?

Sa froide colère lui faisait déverser des mots dénués de sens, destinés à attaquer, poignarder, faire mal.

– Non, bien sûr que non, jamais je n'aurais fait cela ! Oh, John. Je...

– Je ne veux rien entendre ! cracha le médecin. Sors d'ici ! Sors de chez moi, sors de ma vie !

Il s'approcha de l'autre homme, plus grand que lui, pour l'empoigner par son manteau, le mettre dehors, et ensuite déménager et ne plus jamais avoir de contact avec lui. Il avait souvenir d'un garçon maigre, presque malingre, sans muscles, et ne doutait pas de sa capacité d'ex-militaire à dominer un corps pareil. Mais manifestement, il avait raté un épisode. L'autre ne se laissa absolument pas faire. Au contraire, il para le coup de John avec une rapidité stupéfiante, et attrapant ses poignets, l'obligea à reculer, jusqu'à le bloquer contre le mur. Il était vraiment grand, vu de près, et John dut lever les yeux pour continuer de soutenir son regard furieux.

Ce n'était assurément pas sa meilleure idée. Il tomba directement dans les grands yeux bleus, si clairs, si parfaits, et le feu dans son sang changea bizarrement de consistance. Il n'était plus seulement alimenté par sa colère, mais également par d'autres sentiments, plus diffus, plus complexes, et bien plus difficiles à assumer.

– Non, siffla-t-il. Je ne vais pas sortir d'ici. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Tu mérites des excuses, des vraies, du genre que je ne fais jamais, parce que je ne regrette jamais rien dans ma vie, et je ne me suis jamais excusé. Mais tu les mérites, tu mérites de comprendre, et si je dois te forcer à m'écouter, je le ferai. Ensuite, si tu veux, tu auras la possibilité de m'éliminer de ta vie et m'oublier, et je ne m'y opposerai pas, je te le promets. Mais d'abord, je veux que tu m'écoutes. De gré ou de force.

Leurs quatre iris bleues, dans des teintes différentes, mais si semblables de par la multitude de sentiments puissants et contradictoires qui s'y reflétaient, s'affrontèrent, longtemps. Sherlock ne céda pas une seule seconde du terrain à John, ses grandes mains pâles le bloquant efficacement autour de ses poignets, le reste de son corps faisant obstacle à une quelconque sortie, se tenant bien trop proche du médecin.

– D'accord, finit par céder ce dernier, sans jamais détourner les yeux. Une seule explication, et ensuite tu partiras.

Sherlock hocha la tête. Lentement, il relâcha les poignets de John, et recula. De quelques petits pas à peine. Suffisamment loin pour que John puisse avancer rapidement et le pousser, le bousculer au besoin, mais toujours trop proche, dans son périmètre d'intimité. Pourtant, il n'éprouva pas le besoin de lui dire de reculer, de lui laisser de l'espace. Au contraire, il le défia du regard d'oser faire un seul pas en arrière pour se défiler.

Mais dans les yeux qui lui faisaient face brillait la détermination, et Sherlock ne reculerait pas. Il se mit aussitôt à parler.

– Je ne te suis pas. Je ne t'espionne pas non plus. Je te déduis. C'est ce que je fais. Déduire le monde. Depuis toujours. Je regarde, j'observe, j'analyse, je déduis. J'ai déduit la station de métro où tu habitais grâce à ta fatigue et aux indices que tu me laissais quand tu me racontais ton trajet. J'ai déduit ta rue en fonction de ton salaire, de tes revenus, de ton train de vie. J'ai déduit ton immeuble grâce à ton passé militaire, puisque ton logement t'a été attribué par l'armée après ton licenciement. J'ai déduit ton appartement avec les boîtes aux lettres en bas - pas la partie la plus dure, je le reconnais. J'ai déduit des milliers de choses sur toi, depuis des mois. De ton retour de l'armée à ton PTSD en passant par ton frère alcoolique incapable de rompre pour de bon avec sa femme qu'il fait souffrir, de ta mère qui ne veut plus te parler depuis que tu es parti au front à ton existence qui t'ennuie ici, en passant par ton amour immodéré et stupide, je me dois de te le dire, pour les matchs de rugby. De tes années insouciantes à la fac à la mort de ton père qui t'a obligé à assumer seul tes frais universitaires, te faisant te tourner vers l'armée. J'ai déduit ton sourire, ton rire, ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes. Je t'ai déduit comme je déduis le reste du monde, et pourtant, je continue de découvrir chaque jour de nouvelles facettes de toi, et c'est à proprement parler fascinant.

– Waoh, le coupa John, le souffle coupé.

Cela eut le mérite de couper le sifflet à Sherlock.

– « Waoh », répéta-t-il. C'est-à-dire ?

– Waoh comme waoh. Comment fais-tu cela ? C'est dingue ! C'est... tout est exact ! Soit tu es un putain de stalker qui me suit depuis la naissance, soit...

Et il avait l'air sincèrement impressionné, laissant Sherlock pantois.

– Je ne suis pas un stalker. Et ce n'est pas... pas vraiment la réaction dont j'ai l'habitude.

– De quoi as-tu l'habitude ?

C'était la première vraie phrase qu'il prononçait sans la moindre animosité, et Sherlock en fut bizarrement ému.

– Plutôt du genre « va te faire foutre » ?

À sa grande surprise, John explosa de rire. Un son incongru, léger, qui brisa la tension qui régnait entre eux, et Sherlock sentit ses épaules se détendre naturellement.

– Je peux comprendre ça, en effet, lui sourit le médecin. À connaître tout ça et à le débiter en étant persuadé que tu n'as commis aucune erreur, avec ton air arrogant et ta suffisance présente dans chacun de tes gestes, ça peut donner envie de t'envoyer te faire foutre.

– Je ne commets pas d'erreur, marmonna Sherlock.

– Désolé de te décevoir, mais si. À l'instant.

– Quoi ?

– Mon « frère » dont tu as parlé s'appelle Harry. Harriet en fait. C'est ma sœur. Ce qui ne change rien au fait qu'elle est alcoolique et incapable de vraiment quitter sa femme Clara.

Son sourire amusé s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que Sherlock se renfrognait, frustré de s'être trompé.

– Une sœur, grommela-t-il. Typique. Je déteste les frères. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

– Mais le reste était bon. C'était quand même brillant. Je n'avais jamais vu ça.

Cette fois, ses prunelles exprimaient la plus grande douceur, et cela enhardit Sherlock à continuer ses aveux.

– Ce n'est pas difficile... Les gens ne savent pas observer. S'ils savaient, le monde tournerait mieux.

– Je comprends d'autant moins, je crois. Si tu es capable de ça, d'être aussi brillant...

Comme j'ai toujours pensé que tu l'étais, ajouta John en son for intérieur sans oser le dire.

– ... pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fini...

Sa voix n'exprimait désormais plus qu'une intense mélancolie, quelque chose de douloureux qui serra le cœur inexistant de Sherlock.

– Prostitué ? proposa-t-il pour terminer la phrase de John.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, gorge nouée.

– Parce que je suis drogué, affirma-t-il, sans détourner le regard. Depuis mes quatorze ans. Accro à la cigarette d'abord, la cocaïne, rapidement, l'héroïne à vingt ans pour parfaire le tableau.

De ses pupilles mobiles qui le balayèrent de haut en bas, John tenta de l'analyser, de trouver des preuves de ce qu'il disait.

– Je suis clean, l'apaisa Sherlock. En fait, je l'étais même depuis plusieurs années. J'avais ce projet de détective consultant, et un officier de police qui n'aimait pas que j'arrive défoncé sur les scènes de crime. Alors je me suis sevré, tout seul, il y a plusieurs années de cela, et j'ai tenu bon. Jusqu'à il y a un an.

Un an. John connaissait « William » le patient depuis presque onze mois. Ce qui impliquait qu'il avait commencé peu de temps avant leur rencontre.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Mon frère Mycroft m'a proposé... ordonné serait d'ailleurs le mot le plus juste, bref, il m'a offert une mission pour lui. Pour... le gouvernement britannique. Une mission qui nécessitait de plonger en couverture dans ce monde que je connaissais si bien et que j'avais fréquenté. J'étais le seul à être compétent... J'ai accepté. Et je me suis transformé en ce gosse des quartiers que tu as si souvent soigné, drogué jusqu'à l'os... du moins, dans la limite de mes capacités.

John avait l'air horrifié, tandis qu'il remettait mentalement en place les pièces du puzzle.

– Je devrais être suffisamment drogué pour paraître inoffensif, mais ne jamais me mettre en danger, risquer de tout révéler sous le coup d'un fix. Me rendre accro de nouveau, mais sans pour autant me priver de la possibilité de redevenir moi à l'issu de tout ça.

– Et la... prostitution ? murmura John, osant dire le mot.

L'humeur de Sherlock s'assombrit sensiblement, et il resserra les bras autour de son corps en un geste protecteur. Génie, brillant, foutrement intelligent, mais un homme avant tout. Un homme sensible qui, des mois durant, avait souffert des outrages et des sévices infligés par d'autres hommes. Dans un réflexe stupide, John eut envie d'aller l'enlacer, le protéger, s'assurer que plus personne ne le toucherait. Il se retint néanmoins. L'intimité du geste allait au-delà de toutes les fois où il avait médicalement touché Sherlock.

– Je ne chassais pas le dealer du coin. Notre objectif était bien plus gros et insaisissable. Moriarty était génialement doué. Il dirigeait de main de maître et sans concession tout ce qui se passait dans votre quartier. Le dispensaire aussi. Voir vos « pitoyables efforts pour soigner ses sujets » l'amusait, alors il vous laissait vivre. Je n'ai jamais connu un esprit aussi intelligent et noir que le sien. L'une des manières les plus efficaces et rapides pour l'approcher était celle-là. La prostitution lui rapportait beaucoup, surtout les gens comme moi. Jeune, beau, complaisant. J'étais un spécimen de choix pour sa collection privée, qu'il mettait à disposition de ses clients les plus selects.

Il frissonna, tandis que John tentait de retenir ses haut-le-cœur.

– J'aurais pu l'approcher de bien des manières, mais paraître à ses yeux comme un déchet insignifiant dont seul mon corps avait de la valeur était le moyen le plus rapide, le plus sûr et le plus efficace. Même s'il avait son lot de désagréments.

Désagréments ? Le mot mit John au supplice. Il avait vu le corps du jeune homme, les marques, les bleus, les écorchures. Il avait lu les sévices sexuels, le bondage forcé, les brûlures de cigarette, le fouet, les liens. Il s'était toujours persuadé qu'il était un de ces prostitués qui coûtaient cher parce qu'ils acceptaient tout, mais il avait été bien loin de la réalité. Son corps entier frissonnait, vaincu par la bile qui brûlait son estomac et remontait dans sa gorge, le suppliant de le laisser vomir.

– J'ai mis des semaines, des mois à avoir sa confiance. Il ne doutait pas de la servilité de ses jouets, et c'était ça qui me permettait de venir te voir, chaque jour, à cette heure où le crime dort encore et où personne ne pouvait le renseigner sur mes activités. Au début, j'avais juste besoin d'un médecin, mais l'idée que quelqu'un me touche m'était insupportable. Je survivais aux séances parce que je planais. Puis tu es arrivé, et je n'ai pas été révulsé par ton contact. Pire, je l'ai désiré. J'en avais besoin. Il m'apaisait. Me donnait une bonne raison de continuer, pour chaque matin, te revoir. J'avais rapidement succombé à la drogue et au désespoir, et ce n'était absolument pas la mission ou mon frère qui me maintenait en vie, concentré sur mon objectif. C'était toi, et l'espoir fou qu'un jour, je puisse me présenter à toi sous mon véritable nom, mon véritable âge, pour te rencontrer pour de bon, pour de vrai, sans mensonge et sans artifice.

John était épinglé au mur, incapable de bouger, poignardé par la puissance des mots qui le maintenaient sur place.

– Une fois que j'ai eu la confiance de Moriarty, j'ai entrepris de détruire son réseau, maille après maille, lentement et discrètement. Quand Molly a débarqué, j'avais presque fini...

– Quel rôle avait-elle ?

Sherlock secouait la tête de dénégation.

– Aucun. Mon frère n'avait pas de nouvelles, et il est bizarrement d'un naturel inquiet à mon égard. Au bout d'un moment, il l'a envoyée là-bas en couverture pour voir si elle pouvait avoir de mes nouvelles. Je la connaissais depuis longtemps, je travaillais avec elle pour Scotland Yard. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à me trouver au dispensaire... Et quand elle a compris que je me... prostituais pour mieux servir notre but, elle est devenue folle et a menacé de tout dire à Mycroft, qui m'aurait extradé avec pertes et fracas, et Moriarty nous aurait échappé. J'étais tout près du but. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Alors j'ai réussi à glaner quelques semaines, n'ai pas réussi à t'affronter durant tout ce temps, ai accéléré mes projets, et j'ai fait tomber le roi.

John était soufflé.

Sherlock grimaça avant de poursuivre.

– Mais j'étais dans un sale état... Mycroft m'a fait hospitaliser dans un premier temps, puis entrer dans un centre de désintox'. Je ne m'en serais pas sorti seul, cette fois. J'en suis sorti un peu plus tôt que je ne le pensais, avec la promesse de prendre ma méthadone. C'est dans cette optique que je me suis présenté à toi, la dernière fois. Et aujourd'hui, c'est entièrement clean. Je ne prends plus rien. Je ne prendrai plus jamais rien. Comme je l'ai dit. Te rencontrer pour de bon, sans mensonge et sans artifice.

Après sa déclaration, il y eut un silence. Long silence. Éternel.

– Les convenances voudraient que tu dises quelque chose, finit par ajouter sarcastiquement Sherlock.

Sa voix moqueuse eut le mérite de sortir John de la transe dans laquelle il était plongé.

– Les convenances ? J'avais cru comprendre que tu t'en moquais comme d'une guigne.

– Ce n'est pas faux, s'amusa Sherlock.

– Qu'est-ce que les convenances voudraient que je dises, alors ? le taquina John.

Il y eut une fraction de seconde d'hésitation dans le regard de Sherlock, mais quand il redressa le menton, la flamme de la résolution qui y brillait était haute et fière.

– Les convenances, aucune idée. Mais moi, à titre personnel, j'aimerais que tu m'embrasses.

Sa voix était basse, mais claire, et John ne pouvait pas prétendre avoir mal entendu l'aveu. D'autant que Sherlock ne détournait pas le regard, honteux, mais au contraire, ne cillait pas, défiant John de lui obéir ou au contraire de le repousser.

Le médecin était muet de stupeur, épinglé de désir, brûlant de répondre à la demande explicite, consumé par sa raison, qui lui ordonnait de ne pas le toucher. De ne pas céder aux pulsions qui l'animaient. Qu'il avait toujours connues. C'était mal, honteux. Et il avait toujours refoulé ce désir au fond de lui, parce qu'être attiré par un prostitué plus jeune que soi qu'on soignait tous les jours était probablement la pire chose que John avait pu ressentir de sa vie. C'était mal, profondément mal.

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'avait rien de l'adolescent drogué sur lequel il avait médicalement posé les mains. Et c'était pire que tout, il le désirait encore plus fort.

– Quel âge as-tu ? murmura John.

Sherlock émit un drôle de bruit avec sa bouche, pas vraiment agacé, juste surpris que cela soit la seule question de John à la suite de son aveu.

– Vingt-neuf, consentit-il à répondre.

Il était impressionnant qu'il ait réussi à passer pour presque dix ans plus jeune que lui. Mais il était tellement beau, et parfait, que c'était finalement logique.

Il était beau, parfait, et il avait appartenu à bien des hommes avant John, aucun volontairement.

Le simple fait de s'imaginer le toucher, l'embrasser comme il le désirait, comme ils le désiraient, comme Sherlock le méritait, provoquait des sueurs froides à John.

– J'aimerais le faire, souffla John. J'aimerais désespérément le faire. Mais j'ai peur de te blesser, avoua-t-il.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé ni l'un ni l'autre, John contre le mur de son salon, Sherlock à quelques pas de lui, dans son périmètre d'intimité, si proche.

Sherlock secoua la tête.

– Tu ne peux pas me blesser. Ils ont utilisé mon corps comme un pantin, ils m'ont asservi et m'ont baisé partout, mais je me suis toujours refusé à les laisser m'embrasser. Jamais. Pour préserver le peu de moi que je pouvais encore.

John sentit sa bouche s'assécher. La résolution de son vis-à-vis ne faiblissait pas, et lui ne pouvait plus attendre. Alors sans perdre un instant de plus, il s'approcha, poussa sur ses pieds pour attraper la nuque de Sherlock, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut léger, court, aérien. Un simple effleurement. Une question et une réponse tout à la fois. L'expression d'un désir et d'une envie.

Sherlock ne bougea pas, mais il sourit, et John comprit que ce serait à lui d'initier la suite également. Alors il recommença, plus franchement, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Sherlock, en découvrant le goût de celles-ci, leur forme, leur texture douce.

Il leur fallut moins d'une minute de baisers pour haleter, leurs pupilles dilatées. Et ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de presser leurs lèvres ensemble.

Sherlock s'était approché, et ses mains étaient étrangement posées sur les hanches de John, sans qu'aucun des deux n'en ait eu conscience. D'ailleurs, le dos de John reposait contre le mur, ses mains agrippées aux épaules de Sherlock, le corps mince et dur pressé contre le sien.

– Waoh, murmura John.

– Je ne suis pas fan des onomatopées, mais je trouve que ça convient bien.

John rit doucement. Il avait vu dans son patient quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il découvrait que l'homme était en réalité tellement plus que ça.

– Viens, ordonna-t-il en le tirant près de lui.

Sans un mot, Sherlock obéit et se laissa faire, mais John perçut distinctement son frémissement lorsqu'ils approchèrent du lit. Dans un coin de son esprit, John nota d'y aller doucement. Il n'avait même pas envie de ça ce soir-là. Il voulait juste le découvrir en tant qu'homme et non pas patient. A son rythme.

De ses doigts, il obligea Sherlock à s'asseoir au bord du matelas et vint se placer entre ses jambes ouvertes. L'enfoiré était tellement grand que la nuque de John était mise en supplice pour l'embrasser. Ainsi, au moins, ils étaient plus à égalité. C'était à Sherlock de lever le visage, mais John était suffisamment petit pour que cela ne soit pas douloureux.

Amoureusement, John posa ses mains sur ses joues, caressa les pommettes saillantes, et l'obligea à le regarder. Juste une seconde. Avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, et cette fois cela n'avait plus pour objectif d'être chaste. Dès la seconde pression, John appuya sa langue contre les lèvres pleines et parfaitement dessinées, quémandant l'entrée.

Sherlock haleta, sursauta, mais ne se déroba pas. John, attentif à la moindre de ses réactions non verbales, se refusant qu'il lui cède par sentiment de devoir plus que par envie, lut dans son regard l'envie, et il fut soulagé quand les lèvres cédèrent et qu'une langue, timide, vint à la rencontre de la sienne.

C'était meilleur que tous ce que les fantasmes de John avaient pu lui faire croire. Il embrassa Sherlock, entièrement, totalement, respirant à son rythme, goûtant sur sa langue le thé noir à la bergamote, le chocolat et la menthe, serré contre lui, l'enivrant de l'odeur de son shampooing et celle, si particulière, de sa peau.

– Merci, murmura Sherlock lors d'une pause, où ils reprenaient leur souffle, pantelants.

– Pour quoi ?

– Pour effacer leurs traces. Pour ta douceur et ta patience. Pour avoir été le seul et l'unique à m'embrasser ainsi. Pour ne pas m'avoir mis dehors à la fin de mon explication, alors que tu l'avais promis.

Les yeux de Sherlock brillaient et John eut de nouveau envie de rire devant le tableau. Comme s'il pouvait envisager une seule seconde mettre dehors ce formidable énergumène qui avait balayé toute sa vie d'un revers de la main.

– Je crains désormais que te mettre dehors soit hors de ma portée. D'ailleurs, ça risque plutôt d'être l'inverse qui va être compliqué. Je crois que je ne te laisserai plus jamais sortir d'ici.

– Ça me va, affirma Sherlock. Tout me va... quand c'est toi. Je te l'ai dit, tout à l'heure, déduire les gens, c'est mon truc. Toi comme les autres. Et pourtant chaque jour qui passe, je découvre une nouvelle chose sur toi. C'est fascinant. Je ne m'ennuie pas. TU ne m'ennuies pas comme le reste du monde. Ça me fascine. Tu me fascines.

Son air était à la fois résolument sérieux et adorateur, et c'était probablement plus que John était capable d'en supporter pour la soirée. Il sentit ses joues le brûler tandis qu'il rougissait et préféra replonger son visage pour mieux embrasser son amant plutôt que de dire des bêtises.

Ils ne firent rien de plus, ce soir-là. Seulement des baisers enfiévrés, pressant leurs corps brûlants d'envie, se déversant dans l'âme de l'autre et l'accueillant en retour.

Ils se dénudèrent à peine, John respectueux des frissons d'horreur de son amant quand il le touchait avec une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

John savait qu'il s'était engagé dans une relation compliquée, et difficile, mais quand, au fil des semaines, des mois, des ans à ses côtés, il vit briller l'âme étincelante du génie qu'était Sherlock, jamais il ne regretta son choix. Même s'il lui arrivât de douter de lui quand il rencontrait par inadvertance le sur-protecteur Mycroft Holmes, jamais John regretta d'avoir, un jour, soigné un camé prostitué, sans savoir à ce moment-là la place qu'il occuperait plus tard dans sa vie.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - Poudlard_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	11. 10 décembre - Poudlard

_Disclaimer : rendons à César ce qui appartient à César : il y a dans cette fic de nombreux clins d'œil à une fic HP fantastique que je vous recommande vivement de lire : Ludo Mentis Aciem, de Ielenna. Je n'ai pas une once du talent de son auteur, et les emprunts de noms ou d'objets ici utilisés sont un hommage et non du plagiat. Le reste du fandom de base, bien sûr, appartient à ma déesse de toujours, JKR. Et pour info, cet OS prend place dans l'univers d'HP, mais volontairement, je ne l'ai pas situé par rapport à Harry, Voldemort and cie. On s'en fiiiiiche complètement x)  
_

 **10 Décembre – Poudlard**

* * *

Quand John y repensait, il se disait franchement que leur relation tenait du miracle. Elle avait commencé par ces exacts mots de Sherlock « Non mais c'est une blague ? Je refuse de faire ça ! », et elle se poursuivait depuis, et jamais John n'avait envoyé voler son ami à travers une fenêtre, ou par-dessus le parapet de la tour Nord, celle qui servait pour l'astronomie, et qui était vraiment très haute. Parce que franchement, Sherlock l'aurait mille fois mérité. Non, des millions de fois. Sept ans qu'ils se connaissaient, sûr que Sherlock avait réussi à battre le million de fois où il avait agacé John. Quand il s'agissait de mettre John hors de lui, le génie était champion toute catégorie.

Il avait commencé en cours de potion, le premier cours de leur première année. Sherlock avait déjà, à l'époque, le niveau d'un quatrième ou d'un cinquième année. Fils d'une grande famille de sorcier et frère cadet du Préfet en chef de Serdaigle, en outre meilleur élève qu'avait compté leur école depuis un certain nombre d'années, Sherlock et sa cravate bleue fièrement portée avait regardé le pauvre petit Poufsouffle intimidé et venant d'une famille moldue qu'était John comme si le fait de partager une paillasse avec lui pour préparer leur première potion était une insulte. Et quand le professeur Slughorn avait gentiment proposé à Sherlock d'aider son camarade, le génie avait sorti cette phrase magnifique et si agréable à l'oreille qui avait vaguement donné envie à John de le faire passer par la fenêtre.

Mais cela n'avait été que le début d'une longue série. John, après cette rencontre catastrophique, avait relevé le menton d'un air de défi, et avait répondu au Professeur Slughorn qu'il n'était pas plus bête qu'un autre, quand bien même il était né-Moldu, et qu'il se débrouillerait très bien tout seul !

Bon, sa première potion n'avait pas été aussi merveilleuse et parfaite que celle de Sherlock, (devant lequel Slughorn se répandit en louanges), mais elle avait la bonne couleur et la bonne viscosité, et elle avait même eu le bon effet ! Bon, l'ongle incarné qu'il devait soigner était complètement tombé, mais eh, c'était une guérison comme une autre, non ?

John était ressorti de son premier cours la tête haute, devant ce petit con arrogant de jeune premier aux boucles brunes et son sourire amusé de le voir si sérieux et passionné.

Le hasard (et le sadisme de leurs enseignants, qui n'avaient de toute évidence toujours pas compris que mettre Serpentard et Gryffondor ensemble dans les cours communs était la pire décision de la terre) voulut qu'ils se retrouvent fréquemment au cours des semaines qui suivirent, dans tous les cours ou presque.

Le destin, lui, voulut qu'ils se retrouvent à plusieurs reprises à fréquenter la même paillasse, constituer un binôme, ou partager un livre (Sherlock ne ressentant manifestement pas le besoin de trimballer les siens et John ayant un trop gros cœur pour monopoliser le sien). Ils finirent donc par engager une conversation, principalement à base de « non, tu ne fais pas ça bien » de la part de Sherlock et « t'as qu'à m'apprendre puisque tu es si intelligent » de John.

À la fin de l'année, Sherlock était le meilleur élève de Poudlard et John trustait également le top dix sans efforts. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, ils étaient aussi devenus amis. Serdaigle, cette année-là, gagna la coupe des quatre maisons. Même si l'arrogance du génie de onze ans coûtait des points à sa maison, ses devoirs irréprochables et ses bonnes réponses systématiques et trois fois plus complètes que leurs manuels ne pouvaient que forcer le respect et obtenir des bons points.

On aurait pu croire que ce talent et ces connaissances auraient fait de Sherlock la star du campus. Il n'en était rien, ou alors pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Toute l'école, du moins quand elle n'était pas à portée d'oreille de Mycroft Holmes, le frère aîné de Sherlock, Préfet en chef et sorcier terrifiant de par la maîtrise de sa magie et de l'informulé, lui avait trouvé un surnom charmant : le Taré.

Et John, qui le fréquentait dix fois plus que tout le monde, leur reconnaissait cet état de fait : lui aussi aurait volontiers fait passer Sherlock par la fenêtre des douzaines de fois par jour. Quand il grinçait des « tu regardes mais tu n'observes pas ».

Quand il corrigeait en soupirant à l'encre rouge vif toute une copie de John.

Quand il affirmait que l'astronomie ne servait à rien et dormait pendant tout le cours en laissant à John le soin de faire le travail seul.

Quand il n'écoutait pas une once du cours d'Histoire de la Magie de Binns, mais récoltait de meilleures notes que John qui luttait pour rester éveillé et prenait des notes avec acharnement.

Quand il utilisait négligemment sa baguette pour jeter des sortilèges informulés à l'âge de treize ans et demi seulement.

Quand il ne rangeait absolument rien dans son dortoir, ni dans celui de John, dans lequel il venait pourtant mettre un sacré bazar.

Quand il ne prenait jamais la peine de déplacer ses manuels et comptait sur John.

Quand il les faisait virer de la bibliothèque trois fois par jour parce qu'il avait critiqué un rangement peu pertinent.

Quand il commentait sans le moindre filtre ce qui s'était produit entre Sally Donovan et Philip Anderson derrière la tapisserie du raccourci du troisième étage.

Quand il savait mieux que tout le monde ce qui se passait dans leur micro-monde qu'était le château et le parc de Poudlard, et n'hésitait pas à le dire haut et fort.

Oui, Sherlock était agaçant, ennuyant, mais aussi terriblement brillant, et malgré tous les soupirs et les promesses de morts par défenestration qu'avait pu proférer John sans en penser le moindre mot, le génie fou était son meilleur ami.

* * *

Depuis ce jour où, deux mois après leur rentrée, alors qu'ils pilaient des scarabées en partageant leur paillasse et leur chaudron (Sherlock tolérait à peu près John, et même s'il avait tendance à donner sèchement ses ordres pour la potion, il était très doué et de bon conseil), il avait demandé à John pourquoi ses parents n'investissaient pas dans un hibou pour lui écrire.

John l'avait regardé, bouche bée, scarabées complètement oubliés.

– Eh bien oui, tous les matins tu passes ton temps le nez en l'air à attendre le courrier, et à te renfrogner quand tu ne reçois rien. Mais tes parents sont Moldus, ils ne peuvent pas t'écrire par hibou, tu le sais bien, et tu n'auras jamais de courrier, ni d'eux ni de ton frère, s'ils n'investissent pas dans un hibou.

Pour le tact, la finesse et l'empathie, on repasserait, mais John était abasourdi qu'il ait remarqué que le pauvre gamin qu'il était, parachuté loin de sa famille dans un monde qui lui était presque inconnu, attendait tous les jours le courrier en espérant un signe de sa famille qui ne venait jamais. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de hibou. Et qu'ils n'en auraient jamais, a priori, vu la complexité que cela serait pour ses parents moldus de s'occuper d'un rapace et de lui faire porter des lettres.

– Mon frère ?

– Oui, Harry. Tu as un truc qui porte ce nom. Une vieille lettre. Un souvenir, j'imagine. Pas tes parents. Donc ton frère. Qui pourra t'écrire aussi, s'ils ont un hibou.

John avait été abasourdi. Puis avait laissé échapper un « Waoh, brillant ». Qui avait sérieusement l'air de perturber Sherlock.

– Ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais.

– Ah bon ? Et quelle est la réaction que tu obtiens habituellement ?

– Mycroft soupire et me traîne de force hors des soirées mondaines dans lesquelles il m'a déjà emmené de force, tandis que les insultes pleuvent derrière moi et qu'on me propose d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Je reste persuadé que seul mon âge me permet d'éviter d'autres mots plus fleuris.

Le gamin de onze ans qu'il était à l'époque avait l'air si sérieux en disant cela que John avait éclaté de rire. Ce qui avait laissé Sherlock encore plus perplexe que précédemment. Puis John avait réitéré ses félicitations, lui avait narquoisement expliqué qu'Harry n'était pas son frère mais sa sœur, mais que pour le reste, il était quand même un vrai génie.

– Évidemment, avait répliqué Sherlock avec une arrogance et une suffisance surprenante pour son âge.

John avait recommencé à rire, Sherlock avait été vexé, et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, John étant la seule personne de tout Poudlard à supporter réellement Sherlock.

* * *

Au cours des six années qui suivirent, Sherlock s'introduisit régulièrement dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle au milieu de la nuit (et John pouvait dire en toute sincérité ne lui avoir jamais donné le code : il l'avait déduit tout seul en première année, ce qui ne lui avait posé que peu de problèmes, il était nettement plus mélomane que John. Avant Sherlock, Poufsouffle pouvait s'enorgueillir d'être la seule maison où personne d'étranger n'avait pénétré depuis mille ans. Mais c'était avant Sherlock.), et entraîna son ami à travers tout Poudlard. De jour comme de nuit, ils apprirent à arpenter les couloirs et le parc, les raccourcis et les passages secrets, les cuisines et les réserves, les lieux interdits et ceux pas forcément autorisés. Sherlock, en trois ans, connaissait chaque recoin du château par cœur.

En quatrième année, on aurait pu lui bander les yeux et le placer n'importe où dans Poudlard qu'il aurait été capable sans le moindre doute de retrouver son chemin sans aucun problème.

En cinquième année, Sherlock aurait pu passer sans le moindre souci tous ses ASPICS, et l'école entière savait qu'il obtiendrait autant d'Optimal qu'il avait de matières. Du coup, pour passer le temps, il se passionnait pour la métamorphose humaine et non-humaine, et il valait mieux ne pas se trouver sur son passage lorsqu'il décidait, un jour d'ennui, de transformer en grenouille, en limace ou en escargot à peu près tout ce qu'il rencontrait, camarades de classes, livres de cours, gargouilles ou armures décorant les couloirs.

En sixième année, ce furent les sortilèges qu'il décida de perfectionner, et il devint rapidement le maître de l'informulé. Et les rumeurs sur son compte qui le traitaient de taré ne firent que s'accroître. Au moins, avant, on pouvait savoir quand il lançait ses maléfices, et de nombreux élèves de leur année et des années supérieures avaient pris l'habitude de les esquiver (les plus jeunes en faisant les frais à leur place), mais à compter du moment où il maîtrisa l'informulé, ce fut complètement impossible. John traitait régulièrement son meilleur ami d'enfoiré. Ce que ce dernier ne niait pas.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, en septième année, ils étaient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde, et ils préparaient leur avenir. C'est-à-dire que John révisait comme un acharné dans l'espoir d'avoir suffisamment d'ASPIC pour intégrer la formation de médicomagie dont il rêvait, et Sherlock se prélassait au soleil de septembre dans l'herbe du parc en se moquant de son ami qui révisait dès le début de l'année.

– C'est pas parce que tu es un putain de génie qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde. Et range ça. Tu vas finir par te faire prendre.

– Prendre par qui ?

– Par n'importe quel prof qui te rappellera charitablement que la cigarette est interdite dans l'enceinte de notre école. Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour te fournir tes clopes.

– Contrebande, John, contrebande. Tu peux tout obtenir quand tu t'en donnes les moyens.

– Y compris une magnifique lettre d'exclusion de l'école.

– Que Mycroft parviendra sans trop de problème à faire oublier au Conseil de l'école au cas où.

– Avoir un frère au ministère ne te dispense pas de respecter le règlement de l'école.

– Je crois que si.

– Je crois que tu es un enfoiré.

– Très probablement.

Il envoya un sourire narquois à son ami, tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, négligemment allongé dans l'herbe, et crachant sa fumée vers le ciel.

– C'est notre dernière année, commenta Sherlock au bout d'un moment de révisions et de ronds de fumée.

John resta silencieux un instant, incertain de la réponse à donner. Il était rare que son ami soit émotif.

– Depuis quand tu profères des évidences, toi ? préféra-t-il ricaner. D'habitude, tu détestes ça chez les autres.

– On devrait faire un truc pour fêter ça, poursuivit Sherlock très sérieusement.

– Un truc ?

– Un truc nouveau. Un truc fou. Un truc dingue. Pour laisser notre empreinte dans l'Histoire. Avec un grand H.

John abandonna ses cahiers pour lever un sourcil surpris et analyser chaque centimètre du visage de son ami, qu'il connaissait par cœur. Mais il était entièrement sérieux.

– Dans l'Histoire, carrément ? Et genre... quoi comme empreinte dans l'Histoire ?

– Ça je ne sais pas, c'est le problème.

– Toi, tu ne sais pas quelque chose ? se moqua John. Première nouvelle !

Sherlock se redressa brusquement.

– Il y a des tas de choses que je ne sais pas. Comme par exemple à quel moment tu vas dire à Morstan que tu n'es pas intéressé ?

John rougit et se détourna aussitôt.

– Ça ne te regarde pas, marmonna-t-il. Et toi, quand diras-tu à Irene que tu n'es pas intéressé ?

– Irene n'est pas intéressée par moi.

– Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle donne.

– Irene est un serpent.

– En même temps, elle est à Serpentard.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

– Parce que tu trouves que nous avons grand-chose en commun avec l'aigle ou le blaireau ?

– Le blaireau, pour toi, assurément, ricana John, dont c'était l'une des insultes favorites pour embêter Sherlock, résolument Serdaigle jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Son ami leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel, mais sur sa bouche se dessinait un sourire amusé.

– Et puis Irene n'est qu'un moyen pour Moriarty pour arriver à ses fins, il l'utilise, son intérêt pour moi est parfaitement feint...

John serra les lèvres et s'abstint de répondre quoi que ce soit. Mary, Irene et Moriarty. Ces trois personnes constituaient leur seul sujet de dispute.

Parce que Sherlock, même s'il reconnaissait une intelligence vive à Mary, n'avait pas que des mots gentils à son égard, alors que John appréciait sincèrement la jeune Serdaigle, de la même année qu'eux. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils discutaient régulièrement, et elle était l'une des rares personnes à tolérer Sherlock, voire le remettre à sa place quand il devenait un peu trop un abruti. Mais Sherlock n'aimait pas Mary, depuis toujours. John et lui n'avaient jamais été d'accord sur le sujet. Depuis trois mois, le génie avait en outre une nouvelle lubie : il avait décrété que Mary était intéressée par John, et voulait que son ami la repousse.

Ce qu'il se refusait à faire. Premièrement parce qu'il n'avait aucune certitude quant à l'intérêt romantique que pouvait lui porter la jeune fille, et il passerait pour un parfait idiot s'il mettait un râteau virtuel à une fille pas intéressée par lui. (Et la rumeur ferait le tour de l'école en moins de deux heures). Deuxièmement, eh bien, il n'avait pas tellement envie que ça de mettre un râteau à Mary. Si toutefois elle était intéressée. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas le cas, et ils en restaient alors à ce statut quo.

Les cas d'Irene Adler et Jim Moriarty étaient différents. Serpentards jusqu'au bout des ongles de pieds, ces deux-là étaient parfaitement antipathiques. Il existait des tas de Serpentards que John et Sherlock n'aimaient pas, à commencer par Sally Donovan et Phillip Anderson, dont Sherlock avait incidemment révélé la liaison au cours du banquet d'Halloween de l'année dernière. Mais ils n'étaient pas dangereux, sinon râleurs et méprisants à l'égard des deux amis. Mais des gens comme ça, il y en avait dans toutes les maisons et dans toutes les années. Sherlock était loin d'avoir seulement des amis, et si John était bien plus sociable que lui, il était souvent assimilé à son génie de meilleur ami.

Mais Adler et Moriarty... il y avait définitivement quelque chose de malsain chez eux. Et John n'était pas d'accord avec Sherlock. Bien sûr, la folie vivait dans les prunelles de Moriarty, et lui laisser sa baguette magique frisait la non-assistance à personne en danger, et bien sûr, Adler le suivait aveuglément. Mais... l'intérêt qu'elle portait à Sherlock n'était pas feint selon John. Et si le Serdaigle était un génie, John était bien plus rôdé que lui en terme de relations humaines.

– Revenons-en à ta trace laissée dans l'Histoire. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?

Sherlock se laissa retomber dans l'herbe, croisant les bras derrière sa nuque. Sa cigarette était entièrement consumée depuis longtemps. Il regarda un instant les nuages dans le ciel bleu tandis que John remettait ses livres de révision dans son sac, puis se couchait sur le ventre à la perpendiculaire de son ami.

– Je ne sais pas. Mais ça fait sept ans qu'on vit ensemble ici.

– Six ans, sept seulement à la fin, corrigea charitablement John.

Sherlock ne lui laissait passer aucun écart de langage, alors il se permettait de reprendre son ami.

– Et puis on ne vit pas vraiment ensemble. Tu as ton dortoir, tu sais, ça ? Même si tu n'y dors pas souvent.

Sherlock eut un reniflement méprisant.

– C'est si facile de s'introduire chez vous.

John n'était absolument jamais allé dans la tour de Serdaigle. Il savait où elle était bien sûr, il y raccompagnait Sherlock très fréquemment, mais il avait rarement la bonne réponse à la question de l'oiseau de bronze qui fermait la porte. Sherlock, avec un lever de sourcil aristocratique qui lui seyait parfaitement bien, avait commenté qu'il était un idiot. Mary, elle, lui avait révélé que l'oiseau posait volontairement des questions plus difficiles aux étrangers à leur maison, leur manière à eux de filtrer les passages. L'enchantement était d'une grande complexité, puisqu'il s'adaptait à l'âge de la personne en face de lui. Les premières années étaient loin d'être soumis à la même difficulté d'énigmes que les septièmes années. Au demeurant, les questions de Sherlock dépassaient largement le niveau de tous les autres.

Mais si John venait rarement voir son ami, l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Poufsouffle avait un système de rythme musical à frapper sur les tonneaux cachés qui constituaient leur entrée, et Sherlock l'avait percé à jour sans trop de difficulté.

Aussi s'introduisait-il souvent dans la salle commune de la maison de John, ce qui avait cessé de choquer quiconque.

Mais personne ne savait qu'il le faisait bien plus fréquemment la nuit. Les dortoirs étaient composés de cinq personnes, et ils étaient six garçons de l'âge de John en septième année à Poufsouffle. En première année, ils étaient répartis trois par trois dans deux dortoirs. En deuxième année, l'un des garçons du dortoir de John avait émis le souhait de rejoindre celui d'à côté, et ils s'étaient retrouvés à quatre d'un côté du couloir et deux dans l'autre, John et Terry.

Qui, à la fin de la quatrième année, avait craqué et avoué à John qu'il voulait à son tour franchir le couloir et rejoindre ses amis. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas John, d'ailleurs, aucun des cinq autres garçons de Poufsouffle ne détestait John, bien au contraire. Mais ils avaient du mal avec Sherlock, et formaient un groupe soudé et toujours ensemble auquel John n'était pas intégré. Leur relation parfaitement cordiale n'était pas de l'amitié, et John, avec un sourire, avait fait taire la culpabilité de son camarade : il ne l'abandonnait pas, il allait rejoindre ses amis pour continuer à vivre pleinement sa scolarité, qui pouvait le blâmer pour cela ?

John avait cependant pleinement réalisé ce qu'il avait fait à la rentrée suivante, en cinquième année. Quand, après un copieux et joyeux banquet, où il avait changé de table pour le dessert pour rejoindre Sherlock, il s'était retrouvé dans un echambre pour cinq personnes... parfaitement seul.

La première nuit avait été la plus dure. Depuis John s'y était habitué.

Depuis, il avait surtout un colocataire illégal. Sherlock s'introduisait dans la nuit au milieu de leur salle commune et montait rejoindre John dans son dortoir. Parfois, il restait éveillé toute la nuit à bouquiner dans un coin de la pièce. Parfois, il venait serrer John qui cauchemardait dans ses bras, et ils se réveillaient ensemble dans le lit trop petit. Parfois il réveillait son ami et lui montrait son dernier tour de magie en date, de la transformation d'une pierre en sucre façon barbapapa (aussi goûteux que le dessert, mais pourtant tout aussi solide que la pierre. John cherchait toujours l'utilité, mais comme ça, ça lui permettait de grignoter quand il en voulait) à la coloration en bleu foncé de ses rideaux jaune soleil.

Les venues de Sherlock n'étaient pas régulières, et John avait cessé d'y chercher la moindre logique. Il arrivait parfois qu'il se réveille et découvre Sherlock assoupi dans un lit à coté, roulé en boule dans une couverture, alors même qu'il n'avait rien entendu de la nuit. Il arrivait aussi qu'il découvre une note, des fleurs, un petit déjeuner dans la chambre, trahissant la présence de Sherlock durant une partie de la nuit, mais pas la moindre trace de l'élève lui-même.

Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé. John savait que Sherlock était malheureux dans son dortoir, méprisé par ses camarades, moqué et souvent humilié. Ce n'était pas du harcèlement à proprement parler, parce que Sherlock était bien trop doué en magie et Mycroft à un poste trop haut dans le Ministère pour que quiconque s'y risque, mais c'était une forme d'exclusion et de rejet dont souffrait Sherlock. Le génie n'avait jamais recherché le contact humain, ni à se faire des amis, en témoignait son début de relation houleux avec John, mais le fait de constater l'idiotie et les petites piques de ses condisciples l'atterrait plus que de raison. Il supportait difficilement de rester dans une pièce ou le QI moyen faisait baisser la moyenne nationale.

Il n'était pas un gros dormeur non plus, John le savait également.

Tout cela expliquait plus ou moins pourquoi il venait dormir chez John. Et pourquoi ce dernier avait perdu jusqu'à sa dernière miette d'intimité.

– Attends une minute, dit soudain John. Je reviens.

Il se leva précipitamment, et courut vers un groupe de deuxième ou troisième année de Gryffondor. Sherlock tourna la tête pour le suivre des yeux. Il n'entendit pas ce qu'il leur disait mais en devina la teneur : les jeunes élèves étaient en train de contrevenir au règlement en s'amusant à se lancer des maléfices et John les rappelait à l'ordre.

– Tu prends ton rôle de préfet-en-chef très à cœur, releva Sherlock quand il fut revenu près de lui, et les élèves fautifs répartis en direction du château.

John rougit.

– Bah, c'est normal. Même si j'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui a eu l'insigne.

– Tu as été préfet, pas moi.

– Ça ne veut rien dire. Tu es le meilleur élève de toute l'école, probablement toutes générations confondues.

Le sourire de fierté arrogante qui naquit sur les lèvres de Sherlock et s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles était l'une des raisons de vivre de John.

– Je suis réfractaire à toutes forme d'autorité. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne s'est jamais fait prendre qu'on n'a jamais fait de bêtises, pas vrai ?

John lui sourit doucement. Il avait entièrement raison. Ils ne s'étaient jamais fait prendre. Ils avaient le meilleur livret scolaire de tout Poudlard tant par leurs notes que leur comportement jugé exemplaire sur le papier. Ça n'avait jamais empêché les écarts au règlement intérieur. Sherlock, notamment, était d'une arrogance terrible mais il savait toujours quand s'arrêter pour ne pas se récolter un avertissement. Ce n'était pas qu'il craignait la colère professorale. C'était surtout que ça l'amusait de voir Mycroft vitupérer après lui... sans le moindre fondement. Son dossier scolaire était parfait jusque dans les moindres détails.

Ça ne les empêchait pas de connaître tous les passages secrets, se balader de nuit dans le château et d'avoir lu la moitié des livres interdits de la Réserve, sans compter toutes les intrusions dans un dortoir ou un autre.

– Tu aurais quand même dû l'avoir. Tu fais bien plus peur que moi.

– C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es meilleur que moi dans ce rôle. Et puis de toute manière, je l'aurais refusé. Rien que pour voir la tête de Mycroft !

– Comment a-t-il réagi en apprenant que tu n'avais pas suivi ses traces ?

Six ans plus tôt, Mycroft avait été préfet-en-chef sans aucune surprise, meilleur élève de sa génération et promis à une carrière brillante.

– Il n'était pas là. Maman m'a dit qu'elle se moquait de l'insigne, mais elle a dû en informer Mycroft puisqu'il m'a écrit plusieurs lettres depuis. Elles ont toutes malheureusement fait une rencontre douloureuse avec la cheminée avant que je ne puisse les lire.

John leva les yeux au ciel. C'était tellement Sherlock. Il refusait d'avouer qu'il aimait son grand frère (légèrement sur-protecteur et aux pouvoirs effrayants, il fallait bien le reconnaître) et ils se comportaient comme chien et chat.

– Et pour en revenir à ton truc qui marquerait l'Histoire, tu l'envisages comment ? Du genre dresser le calamar du lac à faire des pirouettes sur commande ?

Il désigna du doigt les eaux noires du lac qui abritaient selon la légende un gigantesque céphalopode.

– Non voyons, c'est trop facile ça. Il suffit de l'ensorceler. Je voudrais quelque chose qui marque les mémoires. Que tout le monde connaisse mon nom.

– Tout le monde te connaît déjà Sherlock Génie Holmes.

Sourire arrogant le retour, et lacération du malheureux cœur de John au passage.

– De toute manière, tu ne dois pas t'occuper de nous mettre au point un moyen de communication efficace avant toute chose ?

Sherlock poussa un profond soupir.

– Si, il y a ça aussi, ainsi que le permis de transplanage à passer et l'examen d'Animagus.

– T'as du boulot, génie. Tu penses à dormir et manger cette année, quand même ?

– Pff.

Ce fut sur cette dernière note que s'acheva leur première journée de cours pour leur dernière année d'école. Il était désormais temps pour eux de rejoindre le château et la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir, et de retrouver le rythme immuable de l'école. Ils étaient arrivés la veille et n'avaient eu qu'un cours le matin même. Les choses sérieuses commenceraient demain.

* * *

– Il faut que ça soit une potion, déclama Sherlock plus de trois semaines après.

Ils étaient précisément en cours de potion, et étaient en train de préparer le complexe mélange de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant (le sujet était tiré au sort et John avait toujours eu la main malchanceuse) quand Sherlock affirma cela et John le regarda, très perplexe, sans jamais oublier de mélanger la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Sherlock avait la charge des œufs de Doxy et il paraissait très peu attentif.

– Il vaudrait mieux oui. Parce que je pense que si on lui rend de la confiture, toute l'admiration que Slughorn a pour toi ne nous sauvera pas du zéro pointé.

Sherlock le regarda comme s'il était fou à lier.

– Je te parle de mon grand projet, essaye de suivre un peu John !

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. Leur conversation datait de trois semaines, comment était-il censé « suivre » une conversation avec une pause de trois semaines ? Lui essayait plutôt de suivre les consignes de la Goutte du mort-vivant, il lui restait plus que trente-deux tours de louches dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et trois dans le sens inverse avant de rajouter les œufs de Doxys et Sherlock n'avait pas du tout l'air conscient de cet état de fait.

– On ne pourrait pas en parler un peu plus tard ? s'agaça-t-il.

Plus que vingt-sept.

– John, c'est essentiel ! Les potions sont mon point fort pas vrai ? Il faut que je fasse quelque chose qui utilise mes meilleures capacités. Donc les potions. C'est évident.

Ce qui était évident, c'était surtout que John en était à quatorze tours, et que ça devenait urgent. Du genre vraiment urgent.

– Sherlock...

Plus que dix tours.

– Mais pas seulement les potions. La métamorphose. Et les sortilèges aussi. Ce sera immense. Grandiose. À la hauteur de mon talent. De mon génie.

Trois tours.

– Sherlock, les œufs de Doxy me paraissent infiniment plus urgent que ton génie, en cet instant précis !

Les trois tours dans un sens étaient finis, et John attaquait les trois derniers dans le sens inverse, tout en tendant la main vers les œufs, seulement à moitié écalés. Alors qu'il fallait les mettre en entier, et sans la moindre trace de coquilles. Il s'en contenterait, parce qu'il était à la fin de ses tours, et que sa potion allait changer de couleur.

– Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrompit Sherlock, frappant sa main qui attrapait les œufs.

– Je fais la potion parce que j'ai fini de faire les tours, et ça fait cinq minutes que je te le dis !

– Ne sois pas stupide, ils ne sont pas entièrement écalés. Rajoute trois centilitres d'essence d'ellébore et refais neuf tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, sept dans l'autre.

John ne chercha pas une seule seconde à protester. Et obéit rapidement, alors que les bouillons s'agrandissaient et la couleur fonçait rapidement. Les choses se calmèrent rapidement dès qu'il eut rajouté l'ellébore, et la potion avait la couleur parfaite quand il eut fini les tours supplémentaires et que Sherlock rajouta les œufs de Doxy, cette fois parfaitement délivrés de leur coquille. La potion changea brutalement de couleur et de texture, et quand ils eurent fini, elle était encore plus parfaite que toutes les espérances de John. Slughorn ne leur accorda qu'un demi-coup d'œil, mais ils savaient tous que c'était parfait. Comme tout ce que faisait Sherlock.

* * *

– Quesstufais ?

John se frotta les yeux empesés de sommeil. Il tendit la main vers sa baguette et l'agita mollement en marmonnant le sort qui fit sortir de son bout des chiffres lumineux qui donnaient l'heure.

– Sherlock, l'est cinq heuresd'mat. N'est dimanche.

Au pied de son lit, presque sur ses pieds, à la lueur de sa baguette, Sherlock s'agitait.

– Je travaille.

– À c'theureci ?

– Je ne dormais pas.

– Moioui. 'Aurais bien n'aimécontinuuuuuer.

Il bâilla au beau milieu de sa phrase.

– V'ins dormir Sherlock.

– Je n'y arrive pas.

Il ne regardait absolument pas John, penché sur son parchemin, une plume à encrage automatique à la main, gribouillant tout ce qu'il savait en fronçant les sourcils et en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. John savait reconnaître les signes. Cela le réveilla entièrement.

– Viens là, ordonna-t-il. Lumos maxima.

Sa baguette éclaira doucement la chambre et ses quatre lits désertés, sur lesquels John avait l'habitude de s'étaler. Ses livres traînaient sur le lit n°1, ses robes des sorcier et ses vêtements sur le n°2. Le n°3 était dévoué à ses devoirs en cours. Et le n°4, le plus proche de celui de John, à Sherlock, qui y avait fait son nid de couverture, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de draps, pour éviter d'alerter les elfes de maison. Bien sûr, le cinquième était celui de l'étudiant de Poufsouffle, qui repoussait présentement ses draps pour ramper le long de son lit. Il avait cessé d'avoir honte de son T-shirt lâche et son boxer dans lesquels il dormait.

– Viens là, répéta-t-il en posant sa main sur le parchemin et en l'abaissant.

Sherlock se laissa complètement faire, et abandonna la plume aux mains de John, qui posa le tout par terre. Sherlock était en robe de sorcier, comme toujours, comme le Sang-Pur qu'il était qui n'avait jamais porté un jean, et John en ouvrit rapidement les boutons pour la lui ôter, révélant une tenue similaire à celle de John.

– Allez, viens avec moi.

John récupéra la baguette de Sherlock et l'éteignit, avant de le traîner jusqu'en haut du lit, posant la baguette à côté de la sienne sur la table de nuit. Il obligea ensuite Sherlock à s'allonger, vint se placer face à lui, remonta les draps et enlaça leurs mains.

– Nox, murmura-t-il, et l'obscurité reprit ses droits sur la chambre.

– Pardon, murmura Sherlock.

– Ce n'est rien. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là. Tu veux en parler ?

La lumière de la lune les éclairait à peine, mais cela était suffisant. John connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur. Il n'avait besoin de rien pour voir briller à quelques centimètres de lui à peine les grands yeux gris si parfaits qu'il aimait tant.

– Il n'y a rien à dire. Un courrier de Maman, un de Mycroft. Les deux me rappelaient le rendez-vous chez le psychomage. Ça m'a rendu...

– Triste ? proposa John.

– Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

– Ça va aller, promit le Poufsouffle en resserrant sa prise sur la main de Sherlock, se rapprochant subrepticement de son ami dans le petit lit des dortoirs de Poudlard.

Sherlock avait eu une période à vide, l'année dernière. Durant laquelle un de leurs aînés, en septième année à l'époque, un charmant Serpentard, en avait profité. Un né-Moldu, relativement doué en potion, qui avait mis à profit ses talents des deux univers pour modifier de la cocaïne et se créer une petite clientèle au sein de l'école. Sherlock avait été le meilleur client de Sebastian Wilkes, et il avait plongé à corps perdu dans ce palliatif merveilleux qui lui permettait d'éteindre son cerveau. Sa dépendance avait été immédiate et fulgurante. Sa chute également.

John, qui vivait littéralement avec lui, n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué le problème, principalement à cause de Mary, qui l'intéressait beaucoup à l'époque (raison principale pour laquelle le sujet de la jolie Serdaigle était tendu entre eux). Mais une fois qu'il eut compris, John avait purement et simplement oublié qu'il était un sorcier, et c'était à poings nus qu'il avait fait payer les choses à Sebastian Wilkes.

Il ne s'était pas fait prendre, du moins pas officiellement. Sherlock et lui étaient plutôt persuadés que Mycroft (déjà prêt à intégrer le Ministère) et McGonagall avaient étouffé l'affaire pour mieux envoyer Wilkes devant le Tribunal Magique des mineurs. Aux dernières nouvelles, sa baguette magique avait été brisée, et il avait été renvoyé sans délai de l'école. Il restait à Sherlock une dépendance qu'il avait gérée seul, un suivi régulier par un psychomage imposé par son frère, et des moments de manque qu'il comblait en bossant trois fois plus que d'habitude. Ou en dormant avec John.

Le jeune homme savait identifier les crises de simili-manque de Sherlock. Ce n'était pas un manque physique, la drogue avait été purgé de son organisme depuis longtemps. Mais un manque mental. Une envie de faire s'arrêter son cerveau. Et comme il était impossible au jeune génie de faire cela, même avec tout son talent en magie, alors il s'abîmait au contraire dans la stimulation intellectuelle.

Jusqu'au jour où ils avaient découvert que la présence de John, le toucher de John, calmaient les crises. Alors quand John trouvait Sherlock au pied de son lit un dimanche à cinq heures du mat, il l'entraînait sous les couvertures et le calmait doucement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendorment tous les deux, et ils avaient cessé de trouver cela bizarre. C'était pour éviter les rechutes. Ils étaient amis. S'aider était ce que faisaient les amis, après tout.

Les muscles de Sherlock se détendirent lentement et le voile de ses paupières papillonna plusieurs fois en dissimulant le gris brillant de ses prunelles. Il sombra dans le sommeil en serrant en retour la main de John dans la sienne.

* * *

– Tu me désillusionnes, s'il te plaît ?

– On se retrouve en bas dans cinq minutes pour déjeuner, répondit John en s'exécutant.

Ils avaient dormi profondément tout ce qu'il leur restait de nuit, et l'heure du petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle était presque terminée, toute l'école était debout et puisque la saison de Quidditch n'avait pas commencé, et que l'automne arrivait très tôt du fait de la latitude de l'Écosse, tous les élèves se trouvaient dans la Salle Commune. Hors de question qu'on les voit descendre ensemble de la chambre de John sans que personne ne les ait vus monter.

Devenu invisible, Sherlock se coula à travers la porte à peine ouverte et disparut dans l'escalier. Ils en avaient l'habitude. Ils se retrouveraient près de la quatrième armure dans le deuxième couloir, celle qui avait un socle peint en pourpre de manière permanente (une réalisation de Sherlock en cinquième année, quand il avait inventé un sortilège de coloration permanente très réussi. John avait mentionné qu'il devrait le coupler à une teinture pour cheveux et il ferait fortune. Sherlock avait objecté que c'était tout l'inverse puisque ses clientes et clients ne reviendraient pas), comme d'habitude, et John annulerait le sortilège de Désillusion qui masquait Sherlock. Il était passé maître dans cet art, désormais.

* * *

– Sherlock.

Aucune réponse.

– SHERLOCK !

– Hum ?

Le Serdaigle se redressa vaguement pour regarder Molly tendre un index furibond dans sa direction.

– Tu ne veux pas regarder le match, plutôt que de faire ça ? râla-t-elle.

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil vers le terrain. Quatorze joueurs en sueur se passant des balles sur des balais volants ? Très peu pour lui. Déjà qu'il faisait l'effort de se joindre aux supporters dans les gradins...

– Ça ferait plaisir à John, tu le sais ! reprit Molly.

– Je croyais que Poufsouffle jouait contre Serdaigle ? Ne sommes-nous pas censés encourager notre équipe ?

Molly leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait le même âge que Sherlock, et comme lui était à Serdaigle. Et s'ils se connaissaient et se fréquentaient épisodiquement, c'était grâce à John, comme toujours. John, si brillant. John, si aimé de tous. John, préfet-en-chef respecté. John, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle et Poursuiveur émérite. Depuis cinq ans qu'il y jouait et deux ans qu'il avait le capitanat, il avait réussi à faire de leur équipe de bras cassés des joueurs corrects qui donnaient lieu à de beaux matchs (même s'ils se faisaient toujours écrasés par Gryffondor), ce que tout le monde considérait comme un vrai miracle. Bon, il n'avait cependant jamais réussi à intéresser Sherlock à ce sport. Même les miracles avaient leur limite.

– Tu encourages qui tu veux, répliqua sa condisciple. Je trouve personnellement que Serdaigle a une équipe complètement nulle alors je soutiens John !

– Tu dis ça uniquement parce que James Avoy t'a trompée avec Lisa Sanders et qu'il joue dans l'équipe de Serdaigle, commenta Sherlock d'un ton plat.

Molly ne répondit rien sur le sujet et se contenta de renifler d'un air dédaigneux.

– Allez Sherlock, tu n'as même pas envie d'être là, tu le fais pour faire plaisir à John. Regarde-le jouer un peu !

Une vive clameur monta soudain de l'autre côté du stade. Poufsouffle, par le biais de John, venait de marquer. Molly exulta elle aussi, plus discrètement néanmoins, vu qu'ils se trouvaient dans la tribune en bleu et bronze.

Sherlock laissa son regard errer sur le terrain et observa brièvement John, poing en l'air, grand sourire, sur son Fuselune.

– Je le regarde jouer depuis cinq ans. Ça suffit comme ça, soupira Sherlock.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel et lui asséna une tape sur le nez.

– Tu es un idiot doublé d'un imbécile !

Sherlock en fut profondément vexé. Il n'aimait pas qu'on remette en cause son intelligence. Mais il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se transformer en groupie et regarder John jouer en s'extasiant. Il lui avait offert son balai, de manière parfaitement anonyme, parce que John n'aurait pas accepté le coûteux présent, lorsqu'il devint évident que John était un excellent joueur dans leur équipe. Ses parents ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à la magie. Ils ne comprenaient pas non plus pourquoi Harry, leur fille cadette, n'avait pas reçu sa lettre de Poudlard trois ans après John. Ils n'avaient pas non plus beaucoup d'argent, et ne comprenaient rien aux Noises, aux Mornilles et aux Gallions. Dépenser l'équivalent d'une fortune dans un balai volant était complètement hors de leur périmètre de compréhension. John jouait donc au début avec des vieux balais de l'école, mais ce n'était pas assez performant pour le talent évident dont il faisait montre.

Alors Sherlock lui avait payé un excellent balai. Enfin, c'était du moins ce qu'avait affirmé Molly en le choisissant dans le magazine. Sherlock n'y connaissait rien.

Pour faire plaisir à John, il avait quand même appris les règles et épisodiquement, son ami lui demandait de l'aide pour mettre en place ses stratégies. L'immense terrain en trois dimensions, animé avec des petits joueurs ensorcelés par Sherlock avait été d'une grande aide à John pour s'imposer comme le meilleur capitaine que Poufsouffle avait eu depuis des générations.

Mais pour Sherlock, le Quidditch s'arrêtait là. Il ne voulait pas en voir plus. Il ne voulait pas se lancer un sort de vision accrue. Il ne voulait pas regarder le visage concentré de John dans l'effort, la manière dont le soleil et le vent faisaient voler ses cheveux blonds sur son front. Il ne voulait pas voir les pupilles s'éclaircir sous le ciel bleu. Il ne voulait pas observer la tenue de Quidditch couleur canari, bien plus moulante que leurs robes de sorcier, dessiner chaque forme du corps de John. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à imaginer la taille des biceps, le dessin des abdominaux, la fermeté des cuisses. Il ne voulait pas penser au balai entre les jambes de John, caressé amoureusement par son propriétaire pour le faire virer de bord, monter et descendre.

Nouvelle acclamation, cette fois dans leur camp (enfin, celui de Serdaigle). Leur attrapeur fonçait vers le sol, soudain rejoint par un joueur canari.

– Le Vif d'Or ! annonça Molly en sautillant sur place.

Si le joueur de Serdaigle avait vu la petite balle dorée avant son homologue, ce dernier gagnait du terrain tandis que la balle intelligente filait en faisant des zigzags pour leur échapper. C'était bien la seule raison pour laquelle Sherlock aurait pu s'intéresser au Quidditch. Le sortilège qui animait les balles était fascinant, un acte magique d'une grande complexité qu'il n'était absolument pas capable de reproduire. Sinon, comment expliquer que le Vif d'Or ne s'enfuyait purement et simplement pas du terrain ?

Pendant que l'école toute entière scandait le nom des deux attrapeurs, Sherlock préféra se redresser et regarder John, qui, dans la plus grande indifférence, parce que le Gardien bleu regardait un peu trop son Attrapeur, lui aussi, venait de marquer deux buts.

Une immense clameur monta soudain des gradins de Serdaigle. Leur Attrapeur, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage, remontait en chandelle pour faire admirer à la foule extatique la petite balle prise au piège de son poing.

Sherlock ne le regarda cependant pas une seule seconde. Il ne regardait que John et son visage tranquille et souriant, alors que son équipe venait de perdre... Du moins, ce fut ce que tout le monde croyait jusqu'à ce que James Avoy, attrapeur de Serdaigle et connard invétéré d'après Molly, se retourne vers le tableau des scores pour y voir l'égalité parfaite entre les deux équipes. Poufsouffle avait cent trente points d'avance, et le Vif d'Or venait d'en faire gagner cent cinquante à Serdaigle, qui, sans les deux buts à dix points marqués par John dans la plus grande discrétion, aurait dû gagner le match.

Les gradins jaunes et noir explosèrent de joie. Certes, ils ne gagnaient pas, mais un match nul pour le premier match de la saison était une bonne nouvelle pour eux. Les Serdaigles, quant à eux, ne cachaient pas leur déception. Donnés favoris de la compétition avec Gryffondor, leur moral en prenait un sacré coup.

– On y va ? demanda Molly à Sherlock alors que les joueurs redescendaient à terre et que les supporters quittaient les gradins dans un joyeux brouhaha en commentant les dernières actions.

– Vas-y. Je dois rejoindre John dans les vestiaires.

Molly haussa un sourcil surpris.

– Je dois lui rendre sa baguette, explicita Sherlock en lui montrant les vingt-trois centimètres d'ébène qu'il tenait sa main, en plus de ses dix-neuf centimètres d'aubépine.

– Ah oui, c'est ce que je voulais te demander tout à l'heure, pourquoi tu utilises ta baguette pour lancer des sorts sur celle de John ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules. La réalité était plus complexe à expliquer, et il n'avait toujours pas fini. Comme John ne pouvait lui confier sa baguette que pendant les matchs et les entrainements de Quidditch, il n'avançait pas très vite.

– Pas tes affaires, marmonna-t-il. À plus tard.

Il disparut aussitôt avec aisance dans la foule, avec une grâce inégalée pour parvenir à se faufiler sans jamais toucher personne.

* * *

– Sherlock !

Il y avait des choses comme ça qui n'auraient pas dû être permises sur terre. Le sourire extatique de John, celui qui illuminait tout son visage, rendait ses yeux plus bleus et ses cheveux plus blonds était déjà illégal en temps normal. Mais quand il le décochait à Sherlock à la sortie de la douche avec simplement une serviette autour des reins, le corps encore humide, des gouttelettes accrochées à ses tempes et ses épaules, c'était un autre niveau. Plus que de l'illégalité. Simplement un besoin viscéral de la part de Sherlock de l'enfermer dans une boîte et ne jamais l'en laisser sortir pour que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse en profiter.

– John. Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que...

Les joues surchauffées de Sherlock faisaient tâche dans le décor. Les autres coéquipiers de John le regardaient bizarrement. Le match était fini depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir eu le temps de se changer, et le Serdaigle en avait eu marre d'attendre devant la porte. Griffin et Emeric, les deux batteurs, étaient sortis depuis longtemps, alors Sherlock avait présumé qu'ils avaient bientôt fini et s'était permis d'entrer dans le vestiaire, vaguement excédé.

Il s'avérait en fait que Kate, Abigail et Maggie, respectivement gardienne, attrapeuse et poursuiveuse, avaient fini depuis peu et attendait désormais Eliot, le dernier poursuiveur. Les filles ayant leur propre douche, les garçons avaient tiré au sort leur ordre de passage pour la leur, et John n'avait jamais été chanceux aux jeux de hasard. Il avait hérité de la dernière place, et alors que tous les membres de l'équipe avaient fini, lui se retrouvait à moitié nu dans le vestiaire, joyeux, et absolument pas gêné pour un sou par la présence des trois filles.

– On y va les filles ? lança Eliot, qui ramassait son sac. John, ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Pas du tout ! Entraînement mercredi prochain, rappelez-vous ! À la prochaine !

Il les salua de la main tandis qu'ils quittaient le vestiaire, manifestement gênés par la présence de Sherlock.

– Désolé, s'excusa aussitôt le Serdaigle quand la porte se fut refermée sur les autres membres de l'équipe. Ma présence a dérangé, de toute évidence.

John haussa les épaules, manœuvre dangereuse qui eut pour effet de faire frémir la serviette nouée sur ses hanches. Sherlock n'était pas sûr qu'il y survivrait si elle tombait. Mais avec un peu de chance, John avait l'habitude.

– Ils savent qu'on est amis, ce n'est pas une nouveauté.

– Le château tout entier sait qu'on est amis.

– Ce n'est pas faux, s'amusa John en attrapant ses affaires pour s'habiller.

– Mais ça ne les empêche pas de t'apprécier, et de me détester.

– Ils ne te détestent pas ! protesta le Poufsouffle en enfilant un T-shirt.

Sherlock s'assit sur le banc à côté de lui, en prenant grand soin d'éviter la transpiration et la saleté. Pour regarder John, il était désormais obligé de regarder sur le côté. Il pouvait donc tout à fait naturellement regarder droit devant lui sans paraître louche, au cas où cette fichue serviette se ferait la malle.

Il ne fit pas l'effort de répondre à John, son silence plus éloquent que tout le reste.

– Oui bon d'accord, marmonna John. Peut-être qu'ils ne t'apprécient pas beaucoup...

– Doux euphémisme, ricana le génie. Ils me détestent, sois lucide. Comme tout le reste de l'école.

John avait enlevé sa serviette, mais, Dieu savait quand il l'avait enfilé, il portait un boxer et ce fut moins pire. Il se passa, gêné, la main dans ses cheveux blonds paille coupés courts, faisant s'envoler des centaines de gouttelettes d'eau.

– Oui bon, peut-être. Mais tu ne fais pas d'efforts, aussi !

– Des efforts pour quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, simplement pour être un peu plus...

– Normal ? proposa Sherlock, le cœur lourd comme une pierre.

– Social, corrigea John. Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, reprit-il d'un ton plus dur. Je ne suis pas comme tous les psychomages de ton enfance. Tu n'es pas anormal, tu ne le seras jamais. T'es un génie, Sherlock, t'es l'homme le plus brillant de la planète, et j'ai une chance inouïe que tu sois mon ami, et ces idiots ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent en ayant peur de toi et tes déductions assassines sans voir plus loin. Jamais je ne dirais que tu es anormal. Brillant, génial, ça oui. Ce sont tes vrais qualificatifs. Mais pas anormal. Tu m'entends ?

Son humeur s'était sensiblement assombrie, et il avait l'air vaguement menaçant, au contraire de Sherlock qui sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme un papillon naissant tentant de sortir furieusement de sa chrysalide.

– Mais à quoi cela me servirait-il d'être plus social ? Me lier davantage avec des idiots et des poissons rouges pour qui le monde tourne complètement au ralenti ? demanda-t-il du ton le plus neutre qu'il put.

John réfléchit un instant, désormais parfaitement habillé, sa robe de sorcier enfilée, et ses chaussures en train d'être lacées.

– Tu as raison. Si tu étais plus gentil, tu aurais plus d'amis qui voudraient profiter de ton intelligence. C'est mieux comme ça. Je peux te garder pour moi tout seul, ainsi.

Le Poufsouffle lui décocha de nouveau un immense sourire lumineux et Sherlock remercia son cerveau de lui avoir commandé de s'asseoir un peu plus tôt.

– Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher au fait ? Je sais que tu n'as pas regardé le match. On aurait pu se retrouver au repas ou dans mon dortoir après.

– C'est faux, s'insurgea Sherlock. J'ai regardé le match !

John lui renvoya son regard spécial « pas à moi Sherlock ».

– Être dans les gradins ne veut pas dire regarder.

– Moui, bon, peut-être que je n'ai pas tout regardé.

John leva les yeux au ciel en ajustant son sac sur son épaule, vérifiant rapidement à travers la pièce que rien ne traînait et que leurs balais étaient convenablement rangés dans la pièce fermée à clé pour ça.

– Mais je faisais quelque chose de très important.

– Quoi donc ? Encore ton Grand Projet pour entrer dans l'Histoire ?

– Non, ça j'y réfléchis encore. Je travaillais sur notre moyen de communication via ta baguette. C'est d'ailleurs pour te la rendre que je suis venu là.

Il tendit l'arme de John pour appuyer son propos, qui la récupéra avec un sourire pour la ranger dans sa manche.

– Ça aurait pu attendre le repas.

– Et si tu en as besoin en remontant dans ta salle commune pour asseoir ton autorité de préfet-en-chef ?

– Tu es incorrigible, sourit John, sans toutefois nier. On y va ?

Sherlock se releva de son siège, éteignit d'un coup de baguette les chandelles qui éclairaient la pièce, et suivit son ami en dehors des vestiaires.

– J'ai bientôt fini avec ta baguette. Encore quelques réglages. Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils traversaient rapidement le parc pour retrouver la chaleur du château.

Le temps passait beaucoup trop vite et la nuit tombait vite en Écosse à la mi-octobre.

– Aucun problème. Franchement, si ça me permet de te parler comme je veux l'année prochaine, je signe tout de suite !

La pierre dans l'estomac de Sherlock revint en force. Il arrivait parfois à oublier que dès l'année prochaine, ils seraient séparés, mais quand il repensait, cela lui ravageait les entrailles à l'acide. Mais cela ne le tuait pas autant que le sourire placide de John, qui disait cela comme si c'était une évidence qui ne posait pas le moindre problème.

– J'y travaille, j'y travaille... marmonna-t-il pour toute réponse.

* * *

– John ! John ! Réveille-toi, John !

Le Poufsouffle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il était trop tôt et il faisait trop froid pour se lever. D'accord, il avait prévu de se lever tôt pour finir son devoir de Sortilège, trente centimètres de parchemin sur les sortilèges élémentaires, et il n'en avait fait que dix, avec une inspiration qui frisait le néant et qui se résumait à « contrôler l'eau et le feu, c'est quand même plutôt cool », mais pas tôt à ce point-là.

– Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

Son meilleur ami, en pyjama, était en effet à dix centimètres de lui à peine, sous sa couverture, dans son lit. Il tenait à la main leurs deux baguettes et son visage extatique trahissait son excitation.

– Il est quelle heure ? marmonna-t-il en essayant d'attraper sa montre, à défaut de sa baguette que Sherlock contemplait toujours d'un air émerveillé.

– Sept heures quatorze, à peu près, lui répondit Sherlock.

John soupira. Halloween avait eu lieu il y avait trois semaines de cela, et novembre avait désormais étendu un froid hivernal sur tout le château, tout le pays, et il était beaucoup trop tôt pour les élucubrations de Sherlock.

– Sherlock, tu n'as pas un examen d'Animagus dans un mois ? Juste avant Noël ?

– Si, et ?

– Tu ne devrais pas t'entraîner pour ça ?

Le génie haussa les épaules, faisant bouger les couvertures sous lesquelles ils se trouvaient.

– Ça ira, affirma-t-il.

– À t'entendre, tout ira. Tu ne rencontres jamais aucun échec.

Même dans la semi-pénombre, John distingua les traits figés de son visage dans une grimace de souffrance.

– C'est à peu près ça, répondit-il vaillamment avec son arrogance habituelle, et John crut avoir rêvé.

Soupirant lourdement, il se redressa et s'appuya contre la tête de lit en s'étirant, tandis que Sherlock rampait hors des couvertures et s'asseyait en tailleur en face de lui.

– Ça te gêne que je sois venu cette nuit ?

– Non, bailla John. Je ne t'ai pas entendu, c'est tout.

– Tu m'entends rarement. Tu as le sommeil le plus lourd que je connaisse.

– Parce que tu connais le sommeil de beaucoup de gens ?

Un sourire arrogant fleurit sur la bouche du Serdaigle.

– Tu ne veux pas savoir, plaisanta-t-il.

John se plaqua aussitôt les mains sur ses oreilles. En effet, il ne voulait pas savoir. Au fond de lui, il savait être le seul avec qui Sherlock s'autorisait une telle intimité, venir dormir avec lui et réclamer son étreinte pour oublier le manque de drogue et les tourments de son existence. Mais pour autant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisait réellement Sherlock la nuit. Depuis que John était préfet-en-chef et qu'il révisait sérieusement ses ASPICs tout en assurant son rôle de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch (autant dire qu'il croulait sous le travail), ils ne sortaient plus autant qu'avant, mais ils avaient eu leur compte de bêtises.

Très tôt, Sherlock avait exprimé le besoin de connaître le château dans les moindres détails, et ils l'avaient arpenté en long en large et en travers, de jour comme de nuit, jusqu'à ce que le jeune génie en connaisse chaque coin et chaque recoin, gravé de manière indéfectible dans sa mémoire. Il n'existait pas, à la connaissance de John, de carte précise du château, mais s'il avait fallu l'établir, demander à Sherlock aurait probablement été la meilleure option.

Ils avaient découvert des salles exceptionnelles, comme celle qui contenait des millions de petits objets en cristal très fin, ou encore celle qui, sans la moindre logique, débouchait sur la bordure de la forêt interdite alors qu'elle était clairement située à l'est du château (la forêt se trouvant évidemment à l'ouest).

Bien sûr, ils avaient arpenté la forêt bien plus souvent que le règlement intérieur ne l'autorisait, découvert des veaux-de-lune, des licornes et même des araignées géantes (et évitaient désormais ce coin-là de la forêt).

Ils avaient passé des nuits d'été dans le parc à la belle étoile, juste pour prouver qu'ils pouvaient le faire, et aussi une autre en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Ils avaient modifié les blasons et les couleurs de leurs robes de sorcier et s'étaient introduits chez les Gryffondor et les Serpentard par pur défi, déguisés pour qu'on ne reconnaisse pas les boucles brunes et les yeux trop bleus de Sherlock.

Ils avaient fait des potions dans le plus grand secret en forçant les placards d'ingrédients de Slughorn et en s'isolant dans une salle vide pour le plaisir de faire boire à tous, à Halloween, une potion qui leur avait fait à tous une tête de citrouille (eux y compris, pour ne pas paraître suspects).

Ils avaient fait tant de choses et en avaient vécu tellement d'autres. Jamais John n'aurait cru pouvoir vivre ça. Quand un sorcier du ministère et Flitwick étaient venus lui apporter sa lettre pour Poudlard et expliquer à ses parents ce qu'il en était, il avait eu peur de l'internat si loin de sa famille et de ses amis. Puis il avait rencontré Sherlock et ses craintes s'étaient évanouies pour créer les meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie.

Et dans une huitaine de mois tout au plus, tout cela disparaîtrait pour toujours. Sherlock et lui disparaîtraient pour toujours.

Ils n'en parlaient pas vraiment. John craignait d'aborder le sujet, d'être le seul à être sentimental, à avoir peur de cette nouvelle vie qui les séparerait.

Et pire encore, John avait peur de ce qu'il ne savait pas à propos de Sherlock. Il était assurément la personne qui le connaissait le mieux, il pouvait deviner son humeur en un clin d'œil et arrivait même à prédire ce qu'il allait dire, parfois. Mais ce qu'il faisait quand John n'était pas avec lui, dans ces cours qu'ils ne partageaient pas, durant les repas qu'ils ne prenaient pas ensemble, durant les soirées où John révisait dans sa salle commune, Sherlock pointant aux abonnés absents, John l'ignorait parfaitement... et cela lui faisait peur. L'année dernière, durant ces instants, Sherlock avait plongé dans la drogue. Qu'avait-il bien pu inventer cette année ?

– Tu m'écoutes ou tu t'es rendormi debout ?

La voix de Sherlock, courroucée et arrogante, si connue et chérie, perça le voile brumeux des angoisses du cœur de John.

– Pardon, marmonna-t-il. J'ai perdu le fil.

– J'ai vu ça. Tu peux m'écouter maintenant, s'il te plaît ?

– Oui Sherlock, répondit le Poufsouffle de son ton le plus obéissant.

– Bien. Prends ta baguette.

Il tendit l'arme en bois d'ébène à John, qui la prit naturellement en main, surprit d'y trouver une aspérité, qui n'existait pas jusqu'alors, juste au-dessus de sa prise.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il en effleurant le petit point dur.

– Premièrement, j'ai ensorcelé ta baguette avec la mienne et vice-versa. Pour qu'elles puissent communiquer. Sais-tu comment sont fabriquées les baguettes magiques ?

John haussa un sourcil perplexe. À son humble connaissance, ce n'était pas au programme des ASPICs et il n'avait pas pour vocation de remplacer Ollivander de sitôt.

– Avec du bois et un élément magique quelconque à l'intérieur, j'imagine ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

– Dans ce cas, n'importe quel Moldu pourrait enfermer une plume de griffon dans un morceau d'écorce et décréter avoir une baguette...

– Encore faudrait-il qu'il trouve un griffon, rappela charitablement John.

– Or ça ne marche pas comme ça. C'est le baguettier qui, lorsqu'il crée la baguette, lui insuffle sa magie par un processus extrêmement compliqué à maîtriser, et qui, souvent, échoue. Canaliser la magie n'est pas un acte anodin, et une fois la magie insufflée dans la baguette, celle-ci a une résonance magique particulière. Chaque baguette vibre et vit différemment.

– Ah ?

– Oui. C'est pour ça que la baguette choisit son sorcier. La magie qui la compose intrinsèquement choisit la personne dont les talents magiques auront la même résonance, pour se mettre ainsi naturellement au diapason.

– Ah.

C'était tellement Sherlock que d'avoir une conversation si compliquée à une heure si matinale un dimanche, et pourtant John ne songea pas à se plaindre une seule seconde, fasciné par les propos de son ami.

– Tout ça pour dire que les baguettes, tout comme chaque magie, ont une... appelons ça une longueur d'onde magique particulière et unique. Que je suis parvenu à isoler et faire « enregistrer » dans la mienne. Et vice-versa. Ainsi, elles se reconnaissent mutuellement. Assurément l'étape la plus compliquée de mon travail.

John fronça les sourcils.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire que ta baguette va se protéger contre la mienne ? Que je ne pourrais plus te lancer de sort de mutisme quand bon me semble ?

Le Serdaigle rit doucement, un son rare et si doux qu'il en transperça aussitôt le pauvre cœur malmené de John.

– Non. Tu pourras toujours essayer. Non pas que tu aies déjà réussi un jour.

John lui tira la langue comme un gamin.

– Je ne désespère pas un jour d'être le premier à réussir à te faire taire !

– Ma mère essaye depuis bientôt deux décennies, bon courage !

– Sherlock, tu as dix-sept ans, on est loin de deux décennies !

– Je suis sûr que je parlais déjà au stade fœtal, si tu rajoutes les neuf mois de gestation et le fait que mon anniversaire arrive dans deux mois, on y presque, ne sois pas si pointilleux.

John explosa de rire, désormais parfaitement réveillé. C'était quelque chose de formidable et précieux que d'être là avec Sherlock, un dimanche matin, dans la douce lumière d'une bougie que Sherlock avait allumée sans même ouvrir la bouche. C'était si magnifique que cela faisait mal à la poitrine de John. Il aurait voulu ce genre de choses tellement plus souvent. Il n'avait cependant pas le droit de seulement y penser.

– Bref. Explique-moi. Je t'écoute.

Sherlock souriait largement, et le cœur de John n'était pas sûr d'y survivre très longtemps. Il préférait sincèrement qu'il retrouve son ton professoral de celui qui sait mieux que tout le monde.

– Ensuite, il nous faut ça.

Il tendit à John un petit miroir rond, entouré d'un joli cadre de métal, un peu comme ceux que les filles pouvaient transporter dans leur sac pour vérifier leur mise ou leur maquillage entre deux cours ou avant un rendez-vous.

– Un miroir à double sens ?

John en avait déjà vu un. Sherlock en possédait plusieurs, tout comme le reste de la famille Holmes. Mycroft, notamment, s'en servait pour parler à son frère... du moins quand ce dernier daignait répondre. Autant dire qu'il lui écrivait bien plus souvent des lettres.

– À la base, oui. Mais je l'ai modifié. Je vais te montrer.

Sans un mot, Sherlock sortit de sa poche un miroir absolument similaire, puis pointa sa baguette dessus. Des mots s'inscrivirent à sa surface, laquelle s'obscurcit ensuite, avalant les lettres avant que John n'eût le temps de les distinguer. Un court instant plus tard, il sentit sa propre baguette vibrer entre ses doigts et le miroir chauffer contre sa paume.

Il sursauta.

– Avec ta baguette, ordonna Sherlock, lance un sortilège de papier sur le miroir.

John s'exécuta, tendant le bois d'ébène en direction de la surface brouillée dans laquelle il ne se voyait plus.

– Membranae, souffla-t-il.

Et sous ses yeux ébahis, là où se trouvait auparavant la surface réfléchissante, se constituait soudainement un morceau de parchemin, qu'il put attraper, et lire les quelques mots inscrits dessus. « Bonjour John, comment vas-tu ? SH ».

– Co-comment tu as fait ça ?

Sherlock se lança aussitôt dans de grandes explications, sur le fait que les miroirs à double sens permettaient de transporter du son et une image, il avait donc pu modifier la structure du sortilège initial pour qu'ils transportent les mots qu'il désirait, puis ensuite avait rajouté un maléfice de modification de la structure moléculaire pour que les miroirs soient capables de créer le morceau de parchemin invoqué par le récipiendaire du message, puis finalement un bête sortilège encreur pour que les mots s'affichent sur le papier.

Le message, invoqué par l'émetteur, devenait alors tangible et lisible par le récepteur.

– Waoh, murmura John, impressionné. Et on peut envoyer autant de messages qu'on veut ? Aussi longs qu'on veut ?

– Il faudra qu'on fasse des tests. Ta baguette vibre quand un message arrive, mais il faut que le destinataire l'invoque pour qu'il apparaisse. Le miroir chauffe également pour t'alerter. Il faut que je vérifie les capacités de « stockage » des messages dans le miroir, si on en envoie plusieurs et qu'ils ne sont pas réceptionnés par le destinataire. La longueur des messages par contre ne devrait pas poser de problème. Il faut également que je travaille sur un principe d'accusé de réception...

Sherlock fronçait les sourcils, concentré, tandis que John regardait son miroir d'un air ébahi.

– Et comment on fait pour envoyer un message ? Tu n'as rien dit durant ta présentation.

– Sortilège informulé d'écriture automatique. Tu sais faire ?

– L'écriture automatique, oui. Mais pas en informulé... Et certainement pas des longs messages !

L'écriture automatique était une variation de la plume à papote. Si cette dernière écrivait de manière automatique (et parfois très libre) les propos prononcés, le sortilège d'écriture automatique était une manière d'ensorceler une plume pour qu'elle écrive ce que souhaitait l'exécuteur du sort. John était capable, depuis quelques temps, d'envoyer le sortilège du Scriptonis et que la plume inscrive quelques phrases courtes auxquelles il avait fortement pensé. Il était cependant incapable de le faire avec un sortilège informulé : ces derniers demandaient déjà une énorme concentration mentale pour lancer le sort sans prononcer les mots, et John n'avait pas le génie de son ami pour être capable de penser à deux choses en même temps, la formule et les mots qu'il voulait faire inscrire.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Tant que tu sais le faire, ça viendra plus tard, lui sourit Sherlock.

– Génie... Tu sais que tu viens d'inventer quelque chose de révolutionnaire ? De complètement dingue ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Sa modestie n'était pas surjouée. Il ne voyait vraiment pas à quel point les actes magiques dont il était capable étaient brillants. Il se savait intelligent, ça oui, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que John trouvait de si fantastique en lui. Il n'avait pas inventé complètement les miroirs à double sens, il les avait trafiqués ! De même, il avait simplement modifié leurs baguettes.

– Sherlock, sérieusement. C'est un acte de magie d'un très haut niveau. Tu pourrais le faire breveter ? Le faire commercialiser ? Le vendre ?

– Pour quoi faire ? Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je veux discuter.

Les joues de John s'embrasèrent soudain sans raison.

– Et l'aspérité sur ma baguette, ça sert à quoi, alors ?

– Oh, pas grand-chose. Meilleure prise. J'ai constaté que tu avais du mal à tenir ta baguette pour le sortilège du Scriptonis, qui nécessite un mouvement très précis, c'est pour t'aider.

John rit de nouveau, ses yeux désormais baignés de larmes. Si Sherlock. Si prévenant et arrogant à la fois. Son meilleur ami était d'une telle perfection. À tel point que sans réfléchir, il se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Un mois avant Noël, c'était le plus beau cadeau du monde.

Le Serdaigle, immédiatement, se raidit contre le corps de John, peu habitué à être touché, détestant les contacts humains. Le Poufsouffle le relâcha après une seconde à peine.

– Pardon, marmonna-t-il. Je ne voulais pas...

– Tu as un devoir de sortilège à terminer, non ? Tu veux de l'aide ?

Sherlock s'était brutalement redressé et s'éloignait du lit, le corps encore gauche, rendu maladroit par l'étreinte dans laquelle l'avait forcé John. Dormir avec lui, dans le noir, pour apaiser ses tourments, était une chose. Le toucher en pleine journée en était une autre. John le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur meurtri. C'était sa faute, bien sûr. Il n'aurait pas dû toucher Sherlock. Ça faisait mal quand même.

Lentement, il repoussa ses couvertures et se leva. Le froid de la pièce le glaça aussitôt, mais ce n'était rien, comparé au froid qui naissait dans ses os. Sherlock lui tournait le dos, fouillant parmi les affaires scolaires de John pour y trouver le devoir en question.

– Descendons dans la Salle Commune, proposa John. À cette heure-ci, il n'y aura personne, on sera tranquille.

La proposition sembla détendre imperceptiblement les épaules de Sherlock. Dans un lieu plus neutre que l'intimité de la chambre de John, il se sentirait peut-être mieux.

* * *

John petit-déjeunait avec ses amis de Poufsouffle, deux semaines plus tard, quand Molly vint le rejoindre à sa table. La jeune Serdaigle s'entendait très bien avec John, et elle arrivait de temps à autre à canaliser Sherlock, ce qui était en soi une victoire.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Sherlock avait offert à John son miroir, et les deux garçons en usaient et en abusaient. Quand ils étaient dans deux cours différents, ou chacun dans leur salle de commune, ils communiquaient par ce biais. John avait rapidement constaté que les messages étaient inscrits de la main de l'émetteur, et il chérissait chacune des notes porteuses de l'écriture si reconnaissable de son ami. À la fin d'une journée, il pouvait avoir les poches pleines de petits morceaux de parchemins recouverts de l'écriture de Sherlock, pour des choses futiles et d'autres plus graves, et Sherlock aidait même John à faire ses devoirs à distance.

C'était aussi très agréable, quand John patrouillait dans les couloirs en tant que Préfet, d'avoir un ami au fond de sa poche.

Mais paradoxalement, l'invention du génie les avait éloignés. Ils pouvaient communiquer si facilement qu'ils en oubliaient parfois de se voir en personne.

– John ? l'interpella Molly. Tu devrais aller voir Sherlock.

Le Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient cours de Potion dans dix minutes, comme tous les mardis, et il verrait son camarade à ce moment-là. Il s'apprêtait à sortir son miroir et sa baguette quand Molly l'interrompit d'un geste.

– Non. Tu devrais y aller. Il a quitté la table après avoir reçu du courrier.

– Quel hibou ?

– Aucune idée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir. Mais sa lettre était scellée à la cire violette.

– Et estampillée du Ministère, je parie ?

– Exactement.

– Mycroft, soupira John.

– Exactement.

– Il serait bien qu'il cesse d'user de ses prérogatives de membre du Ministère pour écrire à Sherlock... Il ne pourrait pas lui écrire avec le sceau des Holmes, comme ses parents, hein ?

Molly haussa les épaules.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi, tu le sais bien, mais ce n'est pas l'important. La lettre l'a énervé. Tu devrais y aller.

John la remercia d'un sourire et s'excusa auprès de Mike Stamford et du reste de ses camarades de Poufsouffle, avant de quitter la table rapidement.

Il connaissait le château par cœur. Il connaissait aussi Sherlock par cœur. Il savait exactement où chercher. Il emprunta trois couloirs, un raccourci caché derrière une tenture, évita une armure, et franchit une porte dissimulée dans un mur, pour se retrouver dans une salle méconnue de tous.

Sherlock était là, bien sûr, comme toujours quand il voulait bouder.

– Hey, Génie. Ça va ?

– N'est-ce pas fatiguant que de poser des questions dont tu connais déjà la réponse ? grinça son ami en retour.

Bon. Très énervé, message reçu. Sherlock traversait la salle à grands pas, sa baguette tremblante dans sa main. Dans trois minutes, il allait lancer un sortilège aléatoire. Et probablement élémentaire, c'était ce sur quoi il travaillait actuellement. Si l'eau et le feu ne lui posaient plus aucun problème depuis longtemps, John ne donnait pas cher de leur peau s'il provoquait un tremblement de terre dans la petite salle dallée de pierre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Le Poufsouffle leva les mains en signe de reddition, baissant les yeux.

– Je suis là, Génie. C'est juste moi. Pas ton frère. Tu veux parler ?

– Non.

– D'accord. On peut rester là et ne pas parler, alors. Mais vite, parce que Slughorn nous attend dans son cachot dans sept minutes tout au plus. Ce serait quand même dommage que tu perdes ton statut de meilleur élève en potion de tous les temps et qu'il rate une occasion de te proposer d'adhérer à son fameux club que tu refuses depuis désormais sept ans.

Sherlock eut un léger sourire, juste une ombre, mais suffisante pour que John l'aperçoive. Il s'approcha de trois pas, sans jamais cesser de parler à son ami, chantonnant des bêtises pour le calmer.

– ... et puis demain on a Sortilèges, tu pourras nous montrer ce que tu sais faire.

Sherlock avait baissé sa baguette, John lui attrapant les poignets doucement pour le calmer, plus proche de lui que personne ne le serait jamais.

– Merci, John, souffla le Serdaigle tandis que ses épaules se détendaient au rythme des pressions circulaires que John exerçait sur ses paumes.

– Tu me racontes ?

– Les trucs habituels. Mycroft n'est pas d'accord avec ma décision de rester au château durant les vacances de Noël.

– Débat habituel.

– Oui. Mais cette fois il m'oblige à revenir.

– Il peut faire ça ?

– Il a décalé mon examen d'Animagus... L'examinateur est un « ami » à lui. Au lieu de se déplacer à Poudlard, Mycroft l'a invité à passer au Manoir. Donc je n'ai pas le choix. Si je veux avoir le droit de me métamorphoser... Je dois rentrer à la maison.

Le cœur de John plongea dans ses pieds, en proie à une intense souffrance. Lui ne rentrait jamais chez lui. Le fossé creusé entre lui, ses parents et sa sœur ne faisait que grandir au fil des années, et si le garçonnet de onze-douze ans avait plusieurs fois profité des vacances pour rentrer chez lui, ce n'était plus le cas depuis des années. Ses vacances, son foyer, c'était Sherlock et Poudlard. La magie, son meilleur ami, le château ancestral étaient toute la vie de John.

– Pardon, John. Je suis désolé.

Le Poufsouffle secoua la tête en détournant le regard. Il était venu dans le but de consoler Sherlock, et pourtant c'était lui qui souffrait le plus. Il n'avait pourtant aucun droit d'imposer sa tristesse à Sherlock. Le Serdaigle n'était en rien responsable de cela.

– Tu étais furieux contre Mycroft parce qu'il a pris une décision qui t'affecte unilatéralement, c'est ça ? demanda vaillamment John.

Sherlock, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-un, dominait clairement John et son malheureux mètre soixante-neuf, beaucoup trop proche. Son regard bleu clair ne cillait pas, et John déglutit difficilement.

– Oui... Oui et puis...

– Et puis ?

Mais Sherlock ne lui répondit pas. Il obligea John à lâcher ses poignets qu'il tenait toujours, et avant même que le malheureux Poufsouffle n'ait pu faire un geste, il tira son ami à lui pour l'étreindre. Jamais Sherlock n'avait fait ça. Jamais il n'avait touché John ainsi, volontairement, l'attirant contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras, inspirant profondément son odeur, imbriquant leurs corps séparés par leurs robes de sorcier et leurs capes.

L'instant de grâce ne dura que quelques secondes. Juste après, Sherlock le relâchait et s'enfuyait presque hors de la pièce.

– Viens. Slughorn nous attend.

John, déboussolé, le suivit. Si Sherlock se mettait à être tactile, il n'allait pas y survivre.

* * *

 **Je m'ennuie déjà.**

 _Tu es parti depuis deux heures._

 **Le Poudlard Express m'ennuie.**

 _Tu es seul dans le wagon ?_

 **Qui pourrait bien vouloir s'asseoir avec moi ?**

 _Je suis seul dans ma salle commune. Je ne m'amuse pas beaucoup non plus._

 **Va voler.**

 _Trop de neige. On ne voit pas à deux mètres._

 **Problématique. Avec un sortilège de Visibilité Accrue ?**

 _Tu plaisantes ? Il gèle à pierre fendre. Trop froid_.

 **Tu adores la neige.**

 _Oui, quand tu es là, parce que c'est drôle de t'envoyer des boules de neige dessus._

 _Enfin, jusqu'au moment tu répliques. Avec ta baguette. Traître déloyal._

 **Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu faisais ça avec tes mains.**

 _C'est tout l'intérêt de la neige_.

 **Si tu le dis.**

 _Ta mère vient te chercher à la gare ?_

 **Il faut bien. Je ne pourrais passer mon permis de transplanage qu'en janvier.**

 _Je viendrai passer la session avec toi._

 **Tu aurais pu le faire depuis des mois**.

 _Ça ne m'intéresse pas. C'est de toute manière inutile au château. Je préfère attendre la session à laquelle tu peux participe_ r.

 **Et si on jouait aux échecs sorciers ?**

 _À distance ?_

 **Installe un plateau. Je te dis mes mouvements par message.**

Vingt minutes plus tard, un score très honorable selon John, son miroir en surchauffe, les pièces noires jouées par Sherlock avaient écrasé les blanches de John.

La table disparaissait presque sous les multiples messages générés par le miroir de John, et il s'amusait à imaginer Sherlock submergé par les bouts de papier, dans le train. Sherlock était parti depuis quelques heures et il lui manquait déjà. Les vacances allaient être tellement longues. Deux semaines à passer seul.

Son miroir ne chauffait plus. Sherlock avait dû trouver une occupation. John envoya tous ses échanges avec son ami dans sa chambre, avant de ranger sa baguette dans sa manche, le miroir dans sa poche, et quitta la salle commune désertée de Poufsouffle pour aller se promener dans le château.

* * *

Il passait les couloirs en automatique quand il entendit une voix l'appeler :

– John ! John !

Il se retourna à temps pour voir l'immense sourire de Mary, ses cheveux blonds volant derrière elle, fondre sur lui.

– Oh, je suis contente ! Une tête connue ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Chaleureusement, John lui offrit une brève étreinte pour la saluer.

– Avec les ASPICs qui s'annoncent, on aurait pu croire qu'il y aurait plus de Septième années qui seraient restés, mais on est à peine deux à Serdaigle ! Je ne connais personne et j'avais peur de m'ennuyer ! C'est plus chouette si tu es là !

Le sourire et la joie de Mary étaient communicatifs. Lui aussi était ravi de la voir, et ne pas rester à se morfondre.

– C'est sûr ! On va pouvoir réviser ensemble ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée, toi ?

– Oh tu sais, mes parents et la magie...

– Mauvais ménage ? devina John.

Il parlait souvent avec la jeune femme des cours, des devoirs, de Sortilège et de Métamorphose. Elle était souvent sa binôme dans tous les cours qu'il ne partageait pas avec Sherlock. Mais il était rare qu'ils abordent leur vie privée.

– C'est un peu ça, reconnut-elle avec une moue.

– Les miens aussi, avoua John. Surtout depuis que ma sœur n'a pas de pouvoirs non plus. Ils comprennent encore moins...

Mary hocha la tête avec le regard de celle qui comprenait, et emboîta le pas à John dans sa déambulation dans les couloirs. Les vacances n'allaient peut-être pas si mal se passer, finalement.

* * *

 **Mycroft est arrivé ce matin. Il m'ennuie déjà.**

 **Je crois que Mycroft a une liaison avec son collègue. L'examinateur.**

 _Tu crois seulement ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Sherlock Holmes ?_

 **Bon d'accord. Je suis sûr. Et pas seulement parce qu'il l'a invité à rester trois jours avant l'examen. Je viens de les entendre dans la salle de bains. Je suis traumatisé à vie.**

 _XD_

 **Mes oreilles étaient déjà traumatisées, je n'avais nul besoin de traumatiser mes yeux également, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?**

 _C'était mignon_.

* * *

 _Bon courage pour l'examen, Génie ! Je pense à toi !_

 **Examen réussi !**

 _Bravo ! Tu pourras me montrer alors ? Et me dire en quel animal tu te transformes ? Le même que ton patronus ?_

 **Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu tout de suite ?**

 _J'étais à la bibliothèque, je révisais. Allez, dis-moi !_

 _Je suis super fier de toi !_

 _Vraiment !_

 _Sherlock ?_

 _Sherlock ?_

* * *

 _Joyeux Noël, Sherlock !_

 **Joyeux Noël, John.**

 _Merci pour tes cadeaux ! J'utilise ton hibou pour te renvoyer les tiens immédiatement !_

 **Merci pour ton cadeau, John, il est arrivé ce matin, et il me tire de l'ennui désespérant dans laquelle Mycroft me plonge.**

 _Son « ami » est toujours là ?_

 **Hélas, oui. Ma mère l'adore.**

 _Comment est-il ?_

 **Ennuyeux.**

 _C'est ta définition du monde tout entier._

 **Non. Pas toi.**

* * *

 **Bonne année, John !**

 _Bonne année Sherlock !_

 _Tu reviens bientôt :)_

 **Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec ça. Pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps à me répondre ?**

 _Révisions, monsieur le Génie._

* * *

 **Dans le Poudlard Express. À tout à l'heure !**

 _J'ai hâte ! :)_

 **Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ça.**

* * *

Le retour de leurs condisciples, après avoir passé deux semaines dans le calme du château déserté, ne se fit pas dans le silence. Un brouhaha indistinct accompagna tous les élèves de retour, et John repéra rapidement son meilleur ami, son visage marqué par une grimace offensée par tout ce bruit et ce désordre ambiant des premiers années.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'aller s'asseoir à sa table et fonça directement à celle de Poufsouffle, se laissant tomber à côté de John.

– Salut, Génie ! lança John avec un immense sourire qui gela les entrailles du Serdaigle.

En deux semaines, il avait presque réussi à oublier à quoi ressemblait le visage heureux de John. Il fallait qu'il perfectionne leur système de communication. Après toutes les modifications qu'il avait fait subir aux miroirs, ils ne pouvaient plus les utiliser dans leur fonction première de transmission de l'image, et de toute évidence, c'était une mauvaise solution. Les messages écrits étaient très rapides et pratiques, mais ne pas voir John... cela le tuait.

– Merci pour l'archet neuf, répondit Sherlock. J'ai réussi à énerver Mycroft rien qu'en jouant du violon. Une de mes plus brillantes réussites.

John s'apprêtait à lui demander quel auteur de musique classique il avait pu martyriser comme ça, mais il fut interrompu par Grace, une sixième année, assise en face d'eux.

– Eh, tu es à Serdaigle ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Holmes ! Le banquet va commencer !

Son regard frondeur était surprenant. Personne ne s'opposait jamais à Sherlock, habituellement. Les yeux du génie s'étrécirent de colère.

– Ça va, Sherlock. Va rejoindre Mary et Molly, on se retrouve après le repas.

Sherlock reporta son attention sur la table de Serdaigle, où Mary adressait à John un léger signe de la main.

– Mary ? demanda-t-il d'un ton acide.

Molly faisait partie des amis de John depuis longtemps, mais Mary, malgré son intérêt évident pour le Poufsouffle, n'était qu'une camarade de classe, avant son départ.

John fronça les sourcils face au faciès agacé de Sherlock.

– On a passé les vacances ensemble. Elle aussi restait au château. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Rien. Bon appétit, John.

Ce soir-là, Sherlock ne vint pas voir John.

* * *

– Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

Ils étaient mardi matin, en cours de Potions, à préparer du Felix Felicis, et depuis dimanche soir qu'il était rentré, Sherlock n'avait pas décroché un mot à John. Autant dire, pour eux, une éternité.

– Je ne t'évite pas. Attention aux racines.

– À d'autres ! Pourquoi tu boudes ?

– Je ne boude pas.

– T'as lu mes messages, au moins ? Ou bien tu les as laissés bloqués dans le miroir ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules en ajoutant l'extrait de sauge à leur potion. Il avait fait naître les messages et les avait enflammé aussitôt sans les lire.

– Sherlock, tu es injuste. Fais-moi la gueule si ça te fait plaisir, mais au moins dis-moi pourquoi ! s'énerva John.

Il fit glisser dans le chaudron leurs salamandres, un peu trop brusquement, au contraire de ce qui était préconisé, provoquant une petite explosion à l'intérieur. Explosion dont ses mains et son visage ne furent protégées que par l'intervention immédiate et efficace de Sherlock, qui l'attrapa par la taille et le ramena contre lui en un clin d'œil.

Une seconde plus tard, John était de nouveau libre de ses mouvements et Sherlock s'affairait à remuer la mixture pour rattraper la bêtise du Poufsouffle, qui restait abasourdi.

– Tu sors avec Morstan ?

– Hein ? demanda John.

– Tu sors avec Morstan ? répéta Sherlock sans jamais le regarder.

– Je... ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça ! chuchota furieusement John, les joues empourprées.

– Personne ne nous écoute, répliqua le Serdaigle en haussant les épaules, concentré sur sa potion, comme tous les étudiants.

Slughorn aimait les paris. L'étudiant qui réussirait le mieux aurait le droit de repartir avec un gros flacon de sa potion... à ses risques et périls. Le professeur n'affirmait pas que la potion était réussie, et qu'elle aurait les effets réellement attendus du Felix Felicis, simplement qu'elle était celle la moins ratée de la classe. Décider de repartir avec était un pari risqué. Mais Sherlock entendait bien être à la fois le meilleur, et réussir une potion parfaite qui lui conférait, le jour où il souhaiterait l'utiliser, de la chance dans son entreprise. La potion, si elle n'était pas toxique quand était mal préparée, n'en était pas moins dangereuse : selon les étapes ratées de sa préparation, elle pouvait rendre malade, provoquer des éruptions cutanées qui pouvaient défigurer à vie, ou bien avoir l'exact effet inverse : accabler de malchance celui qui en boirait. Et là où une petite bouteille suffisait à avoir de la chance pendant douze heures, la même quantité mal préparée pouvait condamner à douze jours de malheur et de malchance. Il pouvait arriver bien des choses létales en douze jours à qui n'avait pas de chance.

– On s'est embrassés à Noël. Au Nouvel An aussi. On n'a pas trop parlé, mais d'une certaine manière... oui, marmonna John.

Sherlock lui jeta un coup d'œil courroucé quand il fut sûr que John ne le voyait pas.

– Embrassés ? Sans parler ? Comme si vous aviez quinze ans ? Je croyais que tu n'étais plus un gamin, ricana-t-il. Et que tu aborderais ta relation de façon un peu plus mature...

– Comment est-ce que tu sais quoi que ce soit sur les relations humaines, toi ? répliqua John, acerbe et vexé. On prend juste... notre temps. Pour voir comment les choses évoluent. Et on préfère rester discrets ! C'est pour ça que tu boudes ?

– Je ne boude pas, rappela Sherlock. C'est juste que tu m'as menti. Quand tu ne me répondais pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu révisais. Mais parce que tu étais avec elle. Pas vrai ?

John détourna le regard, embarrassé, et Sherlock fit de son mieux pour ignorer le poignard enfoncé dans son cœur.

– Je révisais avec elle... Je n'ai pas menti...

– Mais tu ne me l'as pas dit.

– N'est-ce pas toi, au début de l'année, qui m'a demandé quand est-ce que j'allais sortir avec elle ? Tu devrais être content pour moi !

– Oh mais je suis content, John. Extatique, même, répliqua le Serdaigle avec un faux sourire, et un ton plus froid que la température extérieure du parc. Rajoute le suc de cèdre maintenant.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Laissant les deux cœurs meurtris pour la même raison, trop fiers l'un et l'autre pour reconnaître les choses.

* * *

Leur relation s'améliora un peu le jour de l'anniversaire de Sherlock, lorsque le Poufsouffle se réveilla jeudi très tôt dans la nuit, pour assouvir un besoin naturel, et découvrit son ami endormi, recroquevillé dans une couverture, sur le lit d'à côté. Il le mit de force dans son lit, passa aux toilettes et se rendormit presque aussitôt revenu. Il put ainsi être le premier (et le seul) à souhaiter à Sherlock un bon anniversaire, et leur complicité retrouvée les fit sourire. John offrit au Serdaigle l'épais volume des 1001 potions les plus difficiles à préparer à travers les âges, livré avec son kit d'ingrédients rares (et dangereux) pour réaliser lesdites potions, qui fit sautiller le génie sur le lit de John, enchanté d'avoir de nouveau de quoi donner libre cours à sa passion pour les mélanges douteux.

* * *

– JOHN, JE SAIS !

Ledit John cessa d'embrasser Mary derrière une tenture entre son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et celui de Botanique. Cours que Sherlock ne suivait pas, mais Mary oui, puisqu'elle avait les mêmes ambitions de médicomagie que John. Le fait que le Serdaigle soit capable de trouver John alors même qu'ils n'avaient aucun cours en commun dans la journée était effrayant.

– Ah te voilà ! s'exclama Sherlock en soulevant le pan de tenture qui cachait le couple.

– Sherlock, salua John d'un air crispé.

– Je dois te parler !

– Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je suis un peu occupé, là.

Dans ses bras, rougissante, Mary ne savait pas où se mettre.

– Tu as trente minutes avant ton prochain cours, répliqua Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

– Avec Mary, précisa-t-il comme si ce n'était pas évident.

– Ah.

– Tu n'ignores pas que c'est la Saint Valentin, aujourd'hui ? osa Mary en redressant le menton, défiant du regard son condisciple de Serdaigle.

Sherlock la regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue de sa vie, et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle racontait.

– Je passerai ce soir, Sherlock. Promis. Je t'enverrais un message. Tu peux attendre ce soir ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse mais le passage caché retrouva sa pénombre lorsque Sherlock disparut et laissa retomber la tapisserie, les abandonnant tous les deux.

– Il est du genre... commença Mary

– Intense, ouais, grommela John, qui fixait toujours l'endroit où s'était tenu Sherlock, en se demandant comment il avait fait pour les trouver.

– J'allais dire possessif.

– Possessif ? Non, pourquoi il serait possessif ? répondit John trop vite pour être honnête, reportant son attention sur la jeune femme.

– À toi de me le dire...

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? nia John.

Mary soupira, et préféra abandonner.

– Tu vas vraiment aller le voir ce soir ? C'est la Saint-Valentin, je te rappelle...

– Juste deux minutes. Et promis, on ira ensuite se balader dans le parc. Ce sera romantique, non ?

La jolie Serdaigle capitula. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre Sherlock, elle le savait au fond d'elle.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Sherlock s'infiltra silencieusement dans le dortoir de John, après le repas du soir, et une heure avant le couvre-feu. Dans la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre désertée (le seul avantage de son dortoir dans lequel il était seul, c'était bien cette grande salle de bains pour lui tout seul), John se préparait en riant et gloussant comme une fillette.

Même sans déduire quoi que ce soit, Sherlock sut que c'était son rendez-vous avec Mary qui le mettait dans cet état-là. Il ne savait pas ce que le couple avait prévu, mais certainement pas quelque chose de gentillet et sage. John, grâce au génie de Serdaigle, connaissait suffisamment bien le château pour emmener Mary en balade dans les coins les plus reculés et romantiques du château. Ses prérogatives de préfet-en-chef lui donnaient en outre accès à des endroits comme la salle de bains des préfets, et son spa sorcier qui allait avec. Il pourrait toujours faire valoir son statut s'ils se faisaient prendre dans les couloirs au-delà du couvre-feu, prétextant patrouiller pour traquer les resquilleurs qui outrepasseraient le couvre-feu pour la Saint-Valentin. Mary n'était pas préfète-en-chef (le rôle avait échu, bizarrement, à Irene Adler. Les réunions de préfet sous leur égide étaient toujours tendues), mais elle était préfète et avait une autorité naturelle.

Le joyeux couple n'avait donc pas à s'en faire.

– Salut Génie ! salua affectueusement John en le voyant apparaître derrière lui dans le miroir de la salle de bains.

Ses cheveux étaient encore humides de sa douche, et il ne portait qu'un pantalon, son torse dessiné par le Quidditch toujours nu, qui bloqua un bref instant la respiration de Sherlock dans sa poitrine.

Ses yeux étaient plus bleus que jamais, et ses lèvres roses et pleines s'incurvaient dans un magnifique sourire. Il était en train de se raser (comme s'il y avait grand-chose à raser), et il était l'image de la beauté et de la séduction. La beauté et la séduction d'un garçon qui allait rejoindre sa copine, pas qui voulait passer la soirée avec son meilleur ami.

– Salut, John. Tu avais dit que tu passerais.

– Je t'ai envoyé un message pour que tu viennes, tu l'as reçu ?

– Oui, sinon je ne serais pas là, répliqua le Serdaigle en levant les yeux au ciel, triturant son miroir au fond de sa poche.

– Parfait. De quoi tu voulais me parler, alors ?

John avait un immense sourire, et il continuait de se préparer dans la salle de bains, et Sherlock comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix et devrait se contenter de ça.

– Tu as encore de la mousse derrière ton oreille gauche, informa-t-il en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail, entre deux lavabos, à côté de John.

John tourna la tête, constata que son ami avait raison, hocha le menton pour le remercier et entreprit de s'essuyer.

– J't'écoute, hein.

– Je sais ce que je veux faire pour mon grand projet.

John leva les yeux au ciel, ce que Sherlock jugea être une entreprise dangereuse à cause du rasoir qu'il tenait toujours contre sa joue droite.

– Entrer dans l'Histoire ? T'en es toujours là ?

– Oui, évidemment. Et c'est grâce à toi que je sais ce que je veux !

– À cause de moi ?

– Oui. De ce que tu m'as offert pour mon anniversaire. Regarde.

Le Serdaigle tira de son sac l'épais volume recensant les 1001 potions oubliées et dangereuses qu'il avait reçu de son meilleur ami quelques semaines plus tôt. Il feuilleta rapidement les pages, et trouva ce qu'il voulait.

– Ici, regarde.

John reposa le rasoir dont il avait fini de se servir pour se pencher sur la page. Il s'agissait d'un très vieux volume, écrit parfois en vieux français ou en latin, avec une écriture qui s'approchait de celles de manuscrits d'antan, et il eut bien du mal à comprendre les mots. Ça parlait d'aconit et d'argent, d'après les termes que Sherlock lui montrait.

– Oui, et ?

– Tu connais le Tue-Loup ?

– La potion destinée aux Loups-Garous pour contenir leur métamorphose durant la pleine Lune ? Oui bien sûr. Slughorn nous l'a fait étudier en quatrième année. On n'en a jamais préparé, par contre. Trop complexe.

Sherlock hocha la tête.

– Je veux créer une potion qui, couplée à celle ici décrite et sans doute une bonne dose de Sortilège sanguin et génétique, annihilera complètement le gène Loup-Garou chez un individu atteint.

John cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, comme une chouette réveillée en plein jour.

– Je te demande pardon ?

– Je veux créer une potion, qui couplée à celle ici décrite, et... commença à répéter le Serdaigle.

– Non, j'ai bien entendu, merci. Mais... comment... c'est impossible.

– Pourquoi ?

– Personne n'y est jamais arrivé !

– C'est parce que je n'ai pas encore essayé.

L'air arrogant de Sherlock fit lever derechef les yeux de John au ciel.

– Sérieusement ? D'excellents chercheurs en Médicomagie se sont penchés sur le problème depuis des années et tu espères le résoudre d'ici la fin du semestre ?

– Exactement.

John hallucinait, mais Sherlock paraissait extrêmement sérieux.

– D'accord. Explique-moi ça plus précisément. Sur quoi tu veux partir ?

John n'était peut-être pas un génie, mais il avait l'ambition de devenir Médicomage, et il travaillait dur pour cela, et lisait de nombreuses publications magico-scientifiques dans la revue officielle des Médicomages qu'il recevait tous les mois, et à défaut de savoir lancer les sortilèges, il connaissait la théorie.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, bien après le couvre-feu, John courrait dans les couloirs en s'auto-insultant de son imbécillité. Sherlock, à ses côtés, restait mutique. Ils arrivèrent devant l'oiseau de bronze qui ouvrit ses paupières de métal à leur approche.

– Tu peux aller chercher Mary et lui demander de venir me parler, s'il te plaît ? Ou non, Molly. Va chercher Molly, s'il te plaît ! J'attends ici.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Sherlock acquiesça et écouta la question de l'oiseau, posée en français. Le système de défense de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle était bien plus perfectionné que celui des autres maisons. Même si John essayait d'entrer avec Sherlock après que celui-ci eut répondu correctement, il était fort probable que l'oiseau ne le laisse pas faire.

Le jeune Poufsouffle se rongea les sangs pendant cinq minutes qui lui parurent interminable, quand, enfin, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Molly, toujours en robe de sorcière, apparut.

– Salut, est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ? quémanda-t-il.

– Si le service en question est d'aller dire à Mary que tu n'es pas un enfoiré qui lui a posé un lapin pour passer la soirée avec Sherlock, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'accepter, répondit la jeune femme froidement.

Molly et Mary n'étaient pas forcément les meilleures amies du monde, mais elles partageaient la même maison et le même dortoir et quand un homme se comportait comme l'enfoiré qu'avait été John ce soir-là, les femmes faisaient front commun.

– Non... Si elle ne dort pas déjà, tu peux juste lui demander de venir me parler ? S'il te plaît. Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un connard. Vraiment. Je le sais, je t'assure, et je m'en veux pour ça.

– Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse, lui répliqua Molly en disparaissant de nouveau dans la Salle Commune.

Encore de longs instants de patience douloureuse, puis enfin, la silhouette de Mary, en pyjama et robe de chambre refermée autour de son corps apparut dans l'encadrement de l'entrée de la tour des Serdaigle.

– Je t'écoute, lança-t-elle froidement.

– Je m'excuse, Mary. Vraiment.

Et il lui tendit un bouquet de roses qu'il venait d'enchanter. Être ami avec le meilleur élève de l'école avait ses avantages. C'était le genre de trucs dont Sherlock ne voyait pas l'utilité, mais qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection et qu'il avait appris à John.

– Oh, laissa échapper la jeune femme, clairement surprise et un peu ravie.

– Je n'ai aucune excuse. J'aimerai te dire que je me suis endormi, que je n'ai pas vu l'heure, que je me suis perdu dans les couloirs, que je me suis fait agresser dans la forêt interdite en essayant de te préparer une surprise ou que j'ai failli tomber de la tour d'Astronomie à cause d'un fantôme, deux poules et trois cure-dents, ce qui ferait une formidable histoire que j'inventerais au fur et à mesure, mais je préfère simplement m'excuser d'être un enfoiré qui ne te mérite pas.

Manifestement, sa sincérité et son air de chiot perdu avaient fait mouche puisque la jeune femme sourit légèrement.

– Un fantôme, deux poules et trois cure-dents ?

– Et la tour d'Astronomie. Je suis sûr qu'on peut en faire un super bouquin. Laisse-moi juste le temps de l'inventer.

Elle sourit plus largement.

– Des excuses et des fleurs, c'est donc tout ce à quoi j'ai le droit ? minauda-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas prononcé le nom de Sherlock, et elle non plus faisait semblant de rien. À quoi cela leur aurait-il servi que de s'infliger la souffrance de parler du meilleur ami de John ? Pardonner et fermer les yeux était la meilleure option de Mary pour poursuivre cette relation dans laquelle ils s'étaient engagés.

Elle battit des cils d'un air aguicheur, et John comprit l'invitation.

Avec un soupir, probablement d'intense soulagement, il la prit dans ses bras en faisant attention au bouquet de fleurs, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un baiser intense et passionné. Aucun des deux amants ne fit attention aux deux yeux jaunes qui brillaient dans la nuit et les regardaient.

John prit congé après bien d'autres baisers, plus ou moins sages, et la promesse de plus bientôt. Il repartit à travers les couloirs le cœur léger, prenant cependant bien garde à ne pas se faire prendre hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu.

* * *

La vie de John devint vraiment occupée à partir de là. Entre ses cours, les devoirs de plus en plus longs à rendre, les révisions pour les ASPICs, les entraînements et les matchs de Quidditch, sa relation avec Mary et le projet complètement fou de Sherlock, il ne voyait pas défiler les semaines et arrivait chaque dimanche soir, effondré sur son lit pour un repos bien mérité, sans savoir comment il avait fait pour survivre à une nouvelle semaine.

Bien sûr, Sherlock l'aidait pour ses révisions et ses devoirs, mais il ne pouvait pas jouer au Quidditch à sa place, ni assurer ses rendez-vous avec la jolie Serdaigle.

Sherlock, à ce sujet, n'avait plus émis la moindre critique. Dès que le mot Mary était prononcé dans la conversation, il était subitement mutique, et John ne pouvait pas aborder le sujet avec son meilleur ami. Cela le pesait. Il aurait aimé lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Lorsqu'il allait plus loin, au hasard d'une salle vide ou d'un trou dans leur emploi du temps en pleine journée qui libérait les dortoirs (ils n'étaient pas les premiers, John avait vu plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu des cravates nouées à la porte du deuxième dortoir des garçons des septième année de Poufsouffle...). Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il essayait vraiment de nourrir des sentiments pour la jeune femme. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer ses doutes et ses envies, se confier et se faire consoler.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Parce que Sherlock était Sherlock, et que même s'il avait eu une once de compréhension pour les sentiments humains, il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Mary.

* * *

En avril, une session d'examen de transplanage fut organisée à Poudlard pour tous les élèves en âge, à laquelle John et Sherlock s'inscrivirent, comme prévu. Sans la moindre surprise, Sherlock l'obtint sans aucune difficulté. John le réussit également, un peu plus difficilement que son ami.

* * *

Fin avril, Sherlock pratiqua un sortilège de fission élémentaire pour détruire, extrêmement proprement, il fallait bien le reconnaître, un mur entre deux salles abandonnées qui leur servaient de point de repère pour travailler sur le Grand Projet de Sherlock (que John avait renommé GPS en riant, et le Serdaigle cherchait encore la référence Moldue qui allait avec).

Désormais il avait un immense espace de travail, trois ou quatre potions différentes en cours, un mur complet recouvert de calculs arithmantiques sur des parchemins pour travailler sur le sang et les gènes, une bibliothèque sur un pan de mur contenant tous les manuels de métamorphose et médicomagie qu'ils avaient pu trouver sur le sujet les intéressant.

John devait reconnaître que c'était passionnant. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas de loups-garous sous la main pour faire des tests (et le métabolisme des animaux étant différent, ils n'auraient pas pu faire d'expérimentation animale), mais les calculs et définitions théoriques pensés par Sherlock étaient extrêmement convaincantes.

Le génie avait même réussi, en passant par son frère, à obtenir les thèses de plusieurs docteurs et étudiants de Sainte Mangouste (et du reste du monde, mais John ne comprenait que celles en anglais) pour se documenter plus précisément sur la question.

* * *

En mai, John passait la moitié de son temps à réviser ses ASPICs, et l'autre avec Sherlock. La saison de Quidditch s'était achevée sur une deuxième place pour Poufsouffle. Décevant, bien sûr, puisque cela aurait été la dernière chance pour John de remporter la coupe de Quidditch, qu'ils n'avaient jamais remporté, mais tout de même glorifiant. Seule la maison Gryffondor les avait dominés. Battre Jim Moriarty et Irene Adler avait été particulièrement jouissif. Battre Serdaigle avait ravi Molly (toujours fâchée contre James Avoy, qui avait commis l'erreur de vouloir la reconquérir après que Lisa Sanders l'a largué. La baffe retentissante qu'il avait reçue alimentait encore les ragots, cinq semaines après), et créé des tensions entre John et Mary. Celle-ci, Poursuiveuse remplaçant, avait dû assurer son rôle suite à la défection de Heather Edgecombe, hospitalisée plusieurs semaines durant pour une grave maladie, et qui suivait désormais sa scolarité par correspondance. Et la rivalité entre John et elle avait atteint leur point culminant lors du dernier match entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Mary ne voulait pas de traitement de faveur parce qu'elle était une fille, John n'entendait pas lui faire de cadeau, et ils avaient mené une bataille acharnée, qui s'était conclue sur une victoire assez écrasante des jaunes et noirs. John n'était pas mauvais joueur, mais il avait découvert à cette occasion que Mary, elle, l'était. Elle bouda John plusieurs jours durant, et son « oh allez, ce n'est pas si grave ! » souriant ne fit qu'accentuer son agacement.

Le fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment s'excuser et profitait simplement du temps où elle le dédaigna pour passer plus de temps avec Sherlock n'arrangea rien.

Fin mai, Mary était devenu complètement froide avec le Poufsouffle, et seul Sherlock semblait s'en rendre compte. Son air goguenard, lorsque John le choisissait face à Mary, n'aidait en rien la relation entre les deux jeunes gens.

* * *

– John, tout va bien ?

La voix de Mary, qui venait de transpercer le silence de la bibliothèque, n'avait rien d'amical ou chaleureux. John arrivait tout juste pour s'asseoir en face d'elle et ouvrir son Manuel avancé de Sortilèges, et la regarda d'un air perplexe.

– Euh, quelque chose ne va pas ?

– À toi de me le dire. Je t'attends depuis trente minutes...

– Désolé, mais j'étais avec...

– Avec Sherlock. Ne te fatigue pas à finir cette phrase.

John fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas le tour que prenait cette conversation.

– Il y a un problème ?

– Je ne sais pas, John. Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que nous avons eu un rendez-vous ?

– Eh bien, hier. On a révis...

– Exactement, le coupa-t-elle, acerbe. Hier, on a révisé. Avant-hier aussi. Et lundi aussi. La dernière fois qu'on a eu un rendez-vous, un vrai, un où on va se balader dans le parc tous les deux, tu t'en souviens ?

– On peut aller réviser dans le parc, si tu préfères.

– Mais tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre ou quoi ?

– SILENCE DANS LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE !

Le cri de Mrs Pince venait de traverser la pièce et faire sursauter tous les élèves présents. John se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de la table pour se faire entendre même en chuchotant. Mary, excédée, ne s'embarrassa pas d'autant de précautions et attrapa sa baguette pour envoyer un Assurdiato bien exécuté.

– Parfois, je me demande si tu es vraiment un sorcier, renifla-t-elle, dédaigneuse, en rangeant sa baguette.

Le cœur de John, déjà bien attaqué ces derniers temps, fit une embardée. L'attaque était volontairement méchante, clairement désobligeante. Mary était née -Moldue pourtant, comme John.

– Ce n'est pas très agréable à entendre, grimaça-t-il.

– Oh allez, se moqua-t-elle. Sherlock te dit mille fois pire tous les jours, et tu ne dis rien.

– La différence fondamentale, c'est que Sherlock ne le fait pas pour me blesser volontairement. Pour me punir de réviser nos examens déterminants pour la suite de notre vie.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, John refusant de ciller face aux yeux bleus agacés de Mary.

– Sérieusement, John, tu as conscience de ce que tu fais en ce moment ?

– Réviser ? répliqua ce dernier cyniquement. Désolé de m'intéresser à mon avenir, hein. Les ASPICs ont lieu dans moins de trois semaines. Je veux obtenir des Optimaux et des Efforts Exceptionnels dans toutes mes matières. Je n'ai demandé que la Médicomagie comme parcours d'études supérieures. Si je n'ai pas les notes minimums requises, je n'aurai rien. Rien du tout. Alors oui, pardonne-moi, mais je révise !

– Je ne te parle pas de ça ! s'emporta la jeune femme. Je parle du fait que, dès que tu as un instant de libre sur ton sacro-saint programme de révisions...

Elle pointa du doigt un des parchemins de John, celui qui recensait sa liste de choses à faire, jour par jour, matière par matière, thème par thème et heure par heure.

– ... tu files le rejoindre.

– Sherlock est mon ami, répliqua John froidement. Tu n'as rien à me dire sur la question.

Ses yeux étaient devenus deux billes de glace face à la fureur de ceux de Mary, et son ton frisait les températures polaires.

– Je crois qu'au contraire, il y aurait beaucoup à dire à propos de ton cher Sherlock. Il découche toutes les nuits, tu le sais ça ? Ou qu'il a fait pleurer Molly en repoussant méchamment ses avances, dans la salle commune de Serdaigle ? Ou qu'il a terrorisé trois élèves de première année en corrigeant à l'encre rouge leurs devoirs qu'ils avaient laissé traîner par erreur, se montrant plus dur que tous les professeurs ? Ou qu'il a envoyé des sortilèges à Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et à la Dame Grise ? Est-ce que tu as vraiment conscience de qui il est, John ?

Son ton était froid et agressif, et les poings de John se serrèrent au fur et à mesure de son discours.

– Oui, je sais qu'il découche toutes les nuits et je sais même où il va. Je sais que Molly a pleuré, mais que ce n'était pas son intention, parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle disait, parce qu'il ne pensait absolument pas qu'elle avait ce type de sentiments pour lui. Je sais qu'il a voulu aider ces élèves à avoir de meilleures notes. Je sais qu'il a simplement voulu arrêter Peeves de terroriser des Gryffondors trop jeunes et que son sortilège a ricoché et touché tous les fantômes alentours. N'essaye pas de m'apprendre qui il est. N'essaye même pas de comprendre qui il est. Tu en es beaucoup trop loin.

Il crachait ses mots d'un ton amer, et Mary les recevait en plein cœur.

– Tu veux que je te dise, John ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix blessée. J'aurais pu t'aimer. Vraiment. J'avais des sentiments pour toi, j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse, vraiment amoureuse de toi, et je sais que tu aurais pu tomber amoureux de moi aussi. Mais tu es Poufsouffle. Jusqu'au bout des ongles, un putain de blaireau. Dont la loyauté n'est plus à prouver. La loyauté à son égard. Et uniquement à son égard.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était un compliment ou une insulte, mais il eut quand même mal au cœur, lui aussi. Elle avait raison, malheureusement. Il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle, laisser ses sentiments se développer, progresser, mûrir.

Mais il y avait Sherlock, Sherlock qui l'obsédait à chaque seconde, qui hantait chacune de ses pensées, qui dormait bien trop souvent avec lui, et qui était devenu si tactile ces derniers temps, l'effleurant si souvent, lui attrapant la main, le touchant tant et plus. Sherlock qui n'avait jamais été aussi génial que ces derniers temps. Sherlock qui réfléchissait, qui brillait, Sherlock qui exultait, plus magnifique que John ne l'avait jamais connu.

Sherlock qui brisait son cœur à chaque fois qu'il souriait.

– C'est fini, n'est-ce pas ? souffla John, parce qu'il lui restait une once de courage, parce qu'il était un homme, parce que le Choixpeau avait failli l'envoyer à Gryffondor.

Sa vie en aurait été si différente. Il n'aurait probablement jamais rencontré Sherlock, ne l'aurait jamais fréquenté. Mais l'artefact magique avait senti, sept ans plus tôt, la loyauté viscérale qui unirait les deux garçons.

– Ça vaut... mieux, non ? répondit-elle lentement.

– Je crois aussi. Bon... bon courage ?

– À toi aussi, j'imagine. À plus tard.

En une minute, elle avait rangé ses livres et ravalé ses sanglots. L'assurdiato qu'elle avait lancé s'effaça de lui-même lorsqu'elle quitta la table, et John entendit un reniflement de douleur alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Lui se sentait anesthésié, mais il n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Il l'avait cherché et ne pouvait rien reprocher à Mary, mais cela faisait quand même mal. Subir un échec était toujours douloureux.

Il réfléchit à peine tandis que, engourdi par le choc, il sortit son miroir et sa baguette et lança le sortilège informulé d'écriture automatique qu'il maîtrisait désormais à la perfection.

 _Je crois que je viens de rompre avec Mary._

La réponse ne fit pas attendre :

 **Ta chambre. Dans dix minutes.**

* * *

Quand John parvint à son dortoir, le cœur vaguement brisé et le corps lourd, à moins que ce fut l'inverse, il y trouva sans surprise Sherlock, ses boucles folles, son uniforme parfaitement ajusté sur son corps avec son écusson bleu et bronze, ses yeux céruléens remplis d'inquiétude et... deux bouteilles de whisky pur feu. Ce dernier point était plutôt surprenant.

– Je me suis dit que tu en aurais besoin ? proposa Sherlock en désignant les bouteilles.

Il se décala un peu et révéla à John deux plateaux repas remplis de merveilles sucrées.

– Je sais que tu aimes les pâtisseries, s'excusa le Serdaigle face au regard écarquillé de son camarade. Et que tu n'aurais sans doute pas envie d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle...

Il avait entièrement raison, bien sûr. John était un bec sucré, le repas serait servi dans moins d'une demi-heure et il n'avait aucune envie d'y assister. Boire avec son meilleur ami dans sa chambre en mangeant des minces pies, des marshmallows et des tartes au citron lui paraissait la meilleure option du monde, en cet instant précis.

Un immense sourire fendit son visage, provoquant de violentes palpitations chez le Serdaigle.

– Merci, Sherlock.

Il vint rejoindre son ami sur son lit, installèrent les plateaux, ouvrirent leurs vestes d'uniforme, ôtèrent leurs chaussures et se lancèrent à l'assaut des délices sucrés. Enfin, John se lança à l'assaut et Sherlock picora avec charme et délicatesse. Il ne mangeait jamais beaucoup, et il avait un goût plus prononcé pour le salé.

Une bouteille plus tard, goûtant pour la première fois cet alcool qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le droit de consommer jusqu'alors, ils étaient euphoriques, à moitié déshabillés et écroulés sur les couvertures. Les plateaux étaient par terre, entièrement dévorés par la faim inextinguible de John. Le jour déclinait et ils riaient ensemble sans aucune raison, extatiques, les joues marbrées de larmes et le ventre douloureux de faire travailler leurs abdos.

– Quand même, hoqueta John, c'est une ho-honte que les elfes de maison te servent ! Tu es un méééchant et pas gentil !

Ce n'était absolument pas drôle, mais pourtant Sherlock trouva cela aussi désopilant que la meilleure blague du monde, à voir combien il riait. John n'avait pas entièrement tort au demeurant. Cela faisait longtemps que les deux amis avaient percé le secret de la poire chatouilleuse pour pénétrer dans les cuisines (enfin, Sherlock avait, au terme d'une analyse très scientifique qui affirmait que les cuisines ne pouvaient être que sous les tables, avait trouvé leur emplacement, et John avait malencontreusement chatouillé la poire en s'appuyant sur le tableau), mais les elfes de maison n'avaient jamais été ravis de les voir arriver. Ils exauçaient leur souhait, bien sûr, c'était dans leur nature, mais il semblait que la patience et la servitude des elfes avaient trouvé une limite en l'arrogance de Sherlock. Ils rechignaient à les servir, et John n'osait imaginer les trésors de patience et de manipulation que le Serdaigle avait dû déployer pour obtenir toute la nourriture de ce soir, sans compter l'alcool. Il était soudain très reconnaissant envers son meilleur ami.

– Sociopathe, tu parles, marmonna-t-il.

– Plaît-il ?

John explosa de nouveau de rire. Plus d'une bouteille de whisky à deux, et Sherlock arrivait encore à dire des choses aussi vieux lord anglais (qu'il était, au demeurant, Sang Pur oblige) et c'était juste trop drôle.

– Je disais que t'étais rien qu'un pas sociopathe, bafouilla-t-il. T'sais que j't'aime, Sherlock Holmes ? T'es mon meilleur ami. Mon putain de meilleur ami, mon tout et ma meilleur moitié.

Délire d'alcoolique au cœur brisé suite à sa rupture pour John, poignard en plein cœur pour Sherlock, qui suspendit le mouvement du verre porté à ses lèvres. Il avait bu moins que John, et s'il était aussi joyeux et désinhibé que lui, il avait encore suffisamment de lucidité pour savoir ce qu'il disait.

Ce fut donc tout à fait consciemment qu'il répondit.

– Je t'aime aussi, John.

– Exactement, lui répondit John avec un sourire si lumineux qu'il fit aussitôt décuver Sherlock. T'm'aimes. J't'aime. On s'aime. C'pas bien, ça, hein ? J't'aime tellement, Génie, s'tu savais. Et pour toujours, hein. Y'a pas une personne qui soit plus brillante sur cette fichue planète que toi. Même pas Mycroft. Surtout pas Mycroft. Ton frère est idiot. J'l'aime pas trop, lui.

Le monologue de John se poursuivit, entrecoupé de plusieurs verres. Sherlock, après avoir pris la décision de ne plus boire, préféra finalement attraper la bouteille et avaler de nombreuses gorgées à même le goulot. Il optait pour la brûlure physique de l'alcool pur à celle qui dévorait son cœur et son âme, celle qui naissait du sourire ravageur et ravagé de John, qui lui répétait régulièrement qu'il l'aimait.

À la fin de la deuxième bouteille, il faisait nuit noire, et ils étaient tous les deux en pyjama sous les draps (John était bien trop alcoolisé pour se rendre compte que Sherlock avait amené de quoi passer la nuit avec lui), et les paupières tombantes, la tête dodelinant (pourtant posée sur son oreiller), John chantonnait une vieille comptine moldue.

– Dors, John, lui intima Sherlock.

Comme toujours, ils étaient serrés dans le petit lit de John, face à face. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, leurs jambes et leurs bras s'emmêlaient et ils étaient suffisamment proches pour sentir la chaleur de l'autre irradier.

– Dors John. Avant que je ne fasse une bêtise.

John marmonna quelque chose à propos du jour, de rainette, d'oiseaux et de pas de velours, ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Puis il ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux bleus en grand, posa son front contre celui de son ami, et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut bref, fugace, mais cela ravagea complètement le malheureux Serdaigle, de nouveau brutalement dégrisé, tandis que John, avec un immense sourire, fermait définitivement les yeux et plongeait immédiatement dans un sommeil profond.

Sherlock, tétanisé, n'osa pas bouger des heures durant.

* * *

Ce fut le besoin d'aller aux toilettes, et la sensation désagréable d'avoir la gorge sèche qui réveilla John plusieurs heures plus tard. Son haleine encore chargée d'alcool et sa tête sous laquelle se battait des centaines de piverts le renseigna immédiatement et efficacement sur sa gueule de bois.

– Aïe... marmonna-t-il dans l'obscurité en cherchant sa baguette sur la table de nuit.

Les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité, il heurta soudainement quelque chose contre lui, et deux billes jaune-verte s'allumèrent soudain, juste à côté de lui.

– AAAAAAAAH ! hurla-t-il, paniqué, ignorant à quel animal féroce deux yeux pareils pouvaient bien être reliés.

Il repoussa les couvertures et dut également repousser l'animal puisque les yeux s'éteignirent et disparurent, le laissant encore plus déboussolé.

– Sherlock ! Sherlock ! appela-t-il en désespoir de cause. Lumos ! Sherlock !

– Je suis là.

Sa baguette s'alluma en même temps que la voix de son ami résonna. Avec un immense soulagement, à la clarté de sa baguette, qu'il attrapa, John découvrit la silhouette de son meilleur ami debout au pied au lit.

– Tu es là ! respira-t-il, soulagé. Tu as vu ? Il y a un instant ? Il y avait quelque chose avec des yeux globuleux.

À sa grande surprise, Sherlock ne broncha pas. Et se contenta de grimacer.

– Quoi ? demanda le Poufsouffle.

– Ça, c'était sans doute moi, grommela-t-il. Tu prends toute la place en dormant. Ma forme d'Animagus est moins contraignante.

– Ta... quoi ? Tu dors avec moi sous forme animale ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules, vaguement rougissant.

– Je l'ai toujours fait. C'est plus pratique pour me déplacer discrètement.

– Même avant ton examen, tu le faisais ?

Sherlock fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites, l'air excédé.

– Évidemment !

– Montre-moi ! exigea John. Tu me dois bien ça !

Sa vessie et les piverts sous son crâne étaient toujours là, bien présents et prêts à se rappeler à son existence mais l'exaltation de voir Sherlock se transformer surpassait tout le reste.

– D'accord, mais tu ne te moques pas ? céda Sherlock.

John acquiesça, les yeux brillants, allumant d'un coup de baguette magique les chandelles alentours pour mieux voir qu'à la lueur de son pauvre Lumos.

Sherlock lui fit un petit sourire, puis, sous les yeux ébahis du Poufsouffle, entreprit de se transformer. Un bref instant plus tard, un félin aux yeux jaunes se tenait face à John. Son pelage tacheté était roux, et il avait de grandes oreilles poilues et la longueur des poils autour de son museau lui faisait comme des rouflaquettes. À la grande surprise de John, qui cherchait des indices qu'il s'agissait bien de Sherlock, il constata que les yeux étaient en fait plus bleus que jaune, la lueur des torches leur conférant cette teinte à tort. De plus, sur le haut du crâne, les motifs des poils noirs semblaient presque dessiner des boucles et des arabesques.

D'un mouvement ample, sans élan et dans le moindre bruit, le félin sauta sur le lit de John qui le regarda faire, fasciné par les reflets roux de son pelage qui paraissait de feu.

Sans la moindre crainte, il tendit la main vers la tête de l'animal, et entreprit de caresser le pelage soyeux. La réaction de Sherlock ne se fit pas attendre. Un vrombissement monta de sa gorge et il se mit à ronronner en fermant les yeux de félicité.

– T'es juste un gros chat, du coup ? demanda John.

Les proportions étaient un peu démesurées pour un chat, et l'animal paraissait plus fin et plus élancé qu'un félin domestique, mais John ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait être d'autre.

 _Lynx roux_ , entendit-il la voix de Sherlock résonner dans sa tête.

– Tu conserves tes dons de Legilimancie ? s'ahurit John.

 _Faiblement. Suffisamment pour te transmettre mes pensées et te répondre, mais certainement pas assez pour fouiller dans ta tête. Cela dit, vu le bazar que ça a l'air d'être, ça vaut mieux._

John, pour toute réponse, lui tira la langue et stoppa ses caresses pour filer aux toilettes, Sherlock lui ayant rappelé ses besoins primaires. Il se sentit mieux une fois la vessie vide, et sa gorge rincée à l'eau claire, mais à sa grande déception, ne trouva aucun comprimé contre la gueule de bois ou le mal de crâne dans sa trousse à pharmacie (et il ne se voyait pas vraiment aller à l'infirmerie pour ça !).

* * *

Quand il revint dans la chambre, Sherlock était de nouveau Sherlock, assis sur le lit.

– Tu ne connaîtrais pas un sort contre la gueule de bois ? supplia le Poufsouffle, la tête vrillée sous la douleur à chaque pas.

Sherlock haussa les épaules en signe de dénégation. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de ça jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Lui-même sentait les effets de l'alcool encore présents dans son organisme.

– Ça passera en dormant, affirma-t-il. Reviens te coucher.

John obéit, les gestes rendus lents et empesés par l'alcool.

– C'est cool, un lynx, marmonna-t-il en se glissant sous les draps. Tu restes avec moi ?

– Promis. On en parlera demain.

Sherlock lui-même ne savait pas ce dont il parlait. De sa forme d'Animagus, dont il était relativement déçu. Il savait qu'il était un félin, mais il aurait préféré un ocelot ou un léopard des neiges.

Ou bien essayait-il de mentionner le baiser que John lui avait donné et dont le Poufsouffle ne paraissait déjà plus se souvenir ?

John fermait déjà les yeux, vaincu par sa fatigue. D'un sortilège, Sherlock le plongea dans un profond sommeil sans rêve. Et puis, égoïstement, se glissa entre les bras de son ami, sous sa forme humaine, pour lui aussi finir sa nuit.

* * *

À son réveil, John se sentait toujours aussi fatigué, chacun de ses gestes le pesant énormément, mais ses amis piverts avaient gentiment décidé de le laisser un peu tranquille.

Il était seul dans sa chambre, mais ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Ses souvenirs de la soirée étaient au mieux flous, au pire complètement incertains. Il se souvenait de beaucoup d'alcool, d'une blague désopilante sur un pigeon et une tarte au citron qui n'avait pas de chute (et qui, du coup, n'était ni drôle, ni logique), et du magnifique félin qui avait élu domicile dans sa chambre. Le reste se perdait dans des volutes de fumée.

Passablement épuisé, il se traîna sous la douche et alluma le jet froid pour de revigorer. Il poussa même le vice à se jeter un sort vivifiant, histoire de survivre à sa journée de cours.

Un peu plus ragaillardi, il partit à l'attaque de son cours de Sortilèges, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

John n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux ragots de Poudlard. En tant que préfet-en-chef, il en surprenait un certain nombre, de ceux sur leurs professeurs (la liaison torride entre Dumbledore et McGonagall avait depuis longtemps laissé place à la théorie qui voulait que Septima Vector ait trois époux), à ceux sur ses camarades (Sherlock, ses expériences, ses déductions et son arrogance était un sujet inépuisable, mais qui sortait avec qui et qui trompait qui étaient également des thèmes de choix), en passant par les rumeurs improbables sur les sujets des examens ou la présence d'un vampire dans la forêt interdite.

Mais la plupart du temps, il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention.

Ce jour-là cependant, tandis qu'il prenait grand soin d'éviter Mary et que Sherlock se comportait complètement bizarrement avec lui, aussi bien durant le cours de Sortilèges que celui de Métamorphose, il avait l'impression que les chuchotis l'accompagnaient partout où il allait et s'éteignaient dès qu'il tendait l'oreille.

Au dîner, il s'apprêtait à demander à Mike Stamford, son plus proche camarade de dortoir de Poufsouffle, (même si lui aussi préférait dormir dans la pièce d'à côté) de quoi il en retournait quand Molly vint se planter à côté de lui, poings sur les hanches. Ses yeux étaient trop clairs pour être normaux et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

– Molly ?

– Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ? En privé.

Il avait fini de dîner et après un hochement de tête en guise de salutations à ses amis de Poufsouffle, il quitta la salle avec la jeune femme, la suivant dans les couloirs. Elle s'arrêta derrière une immense statue représentant une jeune femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à la Dame Grise, probablement Rowena Serdaigle.

– Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dans une salle vide, plutôt ? Ce sera plus calme...

Tout le monde était au repas et il y avait peu de passage, mais les choses pouvaient changer et Molly avait l'air de considérer que leur discussion était du genre confidentiel.

– Je préférais éviter, grinça-t-elle. Je m'en voudrais d'alimenter un peu plus les rumeurs.

– Je ne comprends pas...

– Aucune importance. Je veux te parler de Mary... et de moi également, d'une certaine manière. Tu n'aurais pas pu avoir un peu plus de tact ? Elle est assez... secouée.

John fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Je n'ai pas été insultant ou calomnieux. Pourquoi es-tu aussi dure ? Je veux bien reconnaître que les raisons de notre rupture me sont imputables, mais la décision lui a appartenu autant qu'à moi.

– Je ne parle pas de ça. Votre dispute, même si elle n'a pas tout à fait le même ressenti que toi sur la question, n'a pas d'importance. C'est ce que tu as fait après.

– Ce que j'ai fait après ? Molly, je n'ai rien fait. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

– Oh vraiment ?

John avait toujours apprécié la jeune femme, posée et calme, intelligente et timide, mais sa voix ironique et haut perchée l'atteignit plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

– Essayons d'additionner deux et deux, John. Tu as largué Mary pour une raison toute bête : Sherlock.

Elle coupa court à sa tentative de se justifier par un doigt levé en l'air, impérieux, et il la laissa poursuivre.

– Le soir même, tes camarades de Poufsouffle ont constaté une cravate accrochée toute la nuit durant sur la poignée de la porte de ton dortoir. Et au petit matin, quand on croit que tout le monde dort encore, qui a-t-on vu sortir de ta chambre silencieusement ? Sherlock. Je ne m'appesantirai pas sur les bruits suspects que tes condisciples du dortoir d'en face ont entendus, et ce jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

John avait blêmi. L'horreur de la portée des rumeurs lui paraissait soudain évidente. Rompre avec une fille et passer la nuit qui suivait avec son meilleur ami ? Pour Poudlard, en une minute il sortait du placard et devenait le salaud qui avait trompé (à défaut de l'avoir fait cocue, il l'avait au moins flouée sur son orientation sexuelle et les rumeurs étaient si promptes à condamner les menteurs) l'une des plus jolies et intelligentes filles de l'école.

Mais comment se justifier sans paraître totalement idiot ? Personne ne savait que Sherlock dormait régulièrement avec lui, en toute innocence, puisqu'ils avaient toujours été discrets, non par crainte des rumeurs mais plutôt pour éviter de se faire prendre par les professeurs, qui auraient vu d'un très mauvais œil qu'un élève de Serdaigle passe ses nuits au dortoir de Poufsouffle.

John se souvenait également d'avoir accroché la cravate à la porte. Mais dans son esprit un peu brumeux de la veille au soir, c'était surtout pour que personne n'entre et ne les découvre en train de boire plus d'alcool qu'il n'était raisonnable pour la santé.

Avoir accroché la cravate bleu et bronze de Sherlock n'avait sans doute pas été sa meilleure option, mais il était complètement bourré au moment de la prendre. Il avait des circonstances atténuantes.

Quant aux bruits suspects que ses condisciples avaient eu l'infortune d'ouïr, il allait de soi qu'il s'agissait de leurs délires alcoolisés... ou la révélation surprenante de l'Animagus qu'était Sherlock, à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Le regard inflexible de Molly, face à lui, était douloureux à soutenir. Mais quelles justifications aurait-il bien pu donner sans passer pour un parfait crétin ? Molly refuserait probablement de le croire. L'école entière refuserait probablement de le croire.

– Je n'ai pas couché avec Sherlock, articula-t-il distinctement. Libre à toi de me croire ou non, mais je n'ai pas fait ce dont tu sembles m'accuser. En outre, quand bien même je l'avais fait, ça ne regarderait personne d'autre que Sherlock et moi, même si je peux comprendre que Mary en soit blessée. J'imagine qu'elle ne veut pas me parler ? Dis-lui au moins ça : je n'ai pas couché avec Sherlock. Et ça ne vous regarde pas.

Et sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de réagir, John tourna les talons et disparut dans les couloirs. Il pensait viscéralement ce qu'il venait de dire. Et cela lui avait fait réaliser la seule information importante : cette rumeur les concernait Sherlock et lui. C'était à Sherlock qu'il devait parler. Auprès de Sherlock qu'il devait s'expliquer.

Dès qu'il fut seul, il analysa son environnement, dénicha rapidement un endroit tranquille un peu caché, et sortit son miroir, sur lequel il incanta un message pour son meilleur ami, le priant de venir le rejoindre au plus vite, qu'ils devaient parler.

La réponse ne fit pas attendre : **Occupé à réviser. Plus tard.**

Bien sûr, les ASPICs avaient lieu dans une semaine, mais jamais Sherlock n'avait refusé de le voir pour cette raison. Seul dans un renforcement de couloir, John eut la sensation d'avoir tout perdu, et il sentit son cœur se briser à ses pieds.

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, John éprouva dans les jours qui suivirent la sensation désagréable de la solitude. Bien sûr, il était accompagné de ses camarades, partageait des paillasses avec Sherlock, mangeait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de toute l'école. Mais où qu'il aille, les murmures dansaient dans son sillage. Sherlock ne lui adressait pas un mot durant les cours et filait ensuite si vite que John n'avait pas le temps de le suivre. Mary et Molly ne lui parlaient plus. Sherlock ne lui parlait plus.

Abandonné et seul au monde, il avait tenté, en désespoir de cause, de rejoindre son meilleur ami dans la pièce de ses expériences contre les loups-garous, mais un sortilège l'avait empêché d'y accéder. Le talent de Sherlock pour les enchantements n'était plus à prouver.

Le cœur en peine et l'âme en berne, il s'était alors concentré sur la seule chose qui lui restait : ses révisions. Enfermé dans sa chambre, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans ses livres de cours, préparant ses examens avec à acharnement, bien décidé à arracher uniquement des Optimal et Effort Exceptionnel qui lui ouvriraient la voie vers la Médicomagie. Il avait perdu tout le reste, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre de vue son rêve.

La semaine d'examen se passa dans une brume. Si John avait cru que les BUSEs avaient été compliquées et intenses, il découvrit rapidement qu'il n'en était rien. À côté des ASPICs, cela avait été de la rigolade. Tant dans la complexité et la longueur des examens écrits que l'exigence des examinateurs lors des parties pratiques, tout lui parut beaucoup plus compliqué. Il ne doutait pas de lui et son statut de bon élève, mais il n'avait pas le loisir de réfléchir trop longtemps à chaque question s'il voulait finir son examen, et écrivait comme un forcené sur son parchemin, décrivant les effets d'un sortilège élémentaire par ci, narrant la complexité des Animagus par-là, listant les ingrédients du philtre de paix au passage.

Les écrits laissaient sa main raide et douloureuse d'avoir tant gratté, et il était heureux que les encriers soient fournis par les examinateurs, pour éviter l'encre auto-correctrice, sans quoi il aurait probablement dû puiser dans ses stocks pour finir ses copies.

Les épreuves pratiques, chaque après-midi, étaient d'une certaine manière, moins compliquées, et beaucoup plus stressantes. Pratiquer la magie était un acte naturel, aussi naturel que respirer, et cela lui semblait donc moins difficile. Mais le stress de l'attente pour voir un examinateur, puis toutes leurs mimiques au fur et à mesure n'aidaient en rien à calmer les angoisses de John.

Mais le pire n'était même pas le stress. C'était la présence de Sherlock, à chaque seconde, tapi dans son esprit. John n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point son ami était présent dans sa vie, à chaque seconde de son existence. Pour chaque question, chaque sortilège, chaque potion, John se remémorait ses révisions, ses essais ou ses discussions avec le Serdaigle.

Et cela faisait mal. Violemment. Dans ses tripes, dans ses veines, dans son sang. Sherlock était omniprésent dans son cœur et dans son âme, et il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça. _J'ai besoin de te voir. S'il te plaît._

John savait qu'il sonnait complètement désespéré, mais c'est probablement ce qu'il était. Les examens étaient finis, et pour le meilleur et pour le pire, il avait fait son maximum. Le temps que les BUSEs se terminent, ainsi que les examens habituels de fin d'année de Poudlard pour les autres années, et ils pourraient reprendre le Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois. John, lui, était enfin libre, pour presque une semaine et demie. Une semaine et demie de vraies vacances, dans les couloirs du château et dans le parc verdoyant, à profiter une dernière fois du cadre qui les avait accueillis sept ans durant. Mais sans Sherlock, cela n'avait aucun sens.

Alors oui, John était désespéré, et si Sherlock acceptait de lui répondre...

* * *

Il était effondré de fatigue sur son lit, à se reposer depuis plusieurs heures, quand, à sa grande surprise, son miroir se mit à chauffer. Il incanta aussitôt le message, qui tenant en un mot : **ok.**

Pas d'heure, pas de date, et cela laissa John perplexe. Que devait-il comprendre ? Aller à sa rencontre ? Attendre qu'il vienne ? Lui proposer quelque chose ?

Il tergiversa tant et plus à essayer d'incanter sa réponse qu'il sursauta et lâcha sa baguette quand la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos.

– Sherlock !

Le Serdaigle, le visage parfaitement neutre, se tenait devant lui.

– Collaporta.

La voix de Sherlock, habituellement si chaude et puissante, était d'une neutralité effrayante, presque froide, sans aucun sentiment, et l'absence de vie dans les prunelles bleues lui glaça le sang. John ne doutait pas que le maléfice qui venait de sceller sa porte et de les enfermer tous les deux ensembles dans le dortoir serait du genre difficile à contrer, et John déglutit difficilement, angoissé.

– Quelqu'un t'a vu ? demanda John.

– C'est ce qui t'inquiètes ? contra Sherlock, la voix aussi dépourvue de vie qu'un glaçon. Les rumeurs ? C'est ça dont tu voulais me parler ?

– Non, non, je...

John baissa les yeux. Sherlock et ses iris de glace le sondaient.

– Si. Pardon. Je... on n'en a pas discuté. Je sais simplement que tu es fâché, et je voulais, je ne sais pas... m'excuser ?

– Tu crois que ce sont les rumeurs qui sont à la base de tout ça ? l'interrompit Sherlock.

Ses propos étaient à peine plus vivants qu'avant, mais pourtant John sentit distinctement que derrière la surface lisse de la glace qu'était devenue son meilleur ami il y avait quelque chose de prêt à se briser.

– Ce n'est pas le cas ?

– Non.

– Alors c'est quoi ?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. John, énervé, se leva de son lit pour venir se planter face à Sherlock au milieu de la pièce.

– Explique-moi ! Éclaire-moi ! Raconte-moi ! Je ne suis pas le brillant génie Sherlock Holmes, moi, je suis stupide alors explique moi !

Et bizarrement, ce fut cela qui fit exploser le Serdaigle, qui se mit à hurler.

– JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE ÇA ! Ne te déprécie pas ! Tu n'es pas stupide !

– Tu passes ton temps à me dire ça !

– Mais moi j'ai le droit !

C'était la dispute la plus stupide de tous les temps, mais tout valait mieux que l'indifférence. Avoir fait voler en éclat la façade de Sherlock et voir briller la colère dans ses prunelles étaient mieux que rien.

– Tu n'as aucunement le droit de me dire ce que je dois dire, faire ou penser ! Surtout quand tu ne veux même pas me dire pourquoi tu es fâché !

– Je ne suis pas fâché, grinça Sherlock.

– Menteur. Et tu oses me dire que ce ne sont pas les rumeurs qui t'ont rendu ainsi ?

– Si tu penses un seul instant que je considère l'opinion des on-dit comme dignes d'intérêt, tu me connais bien mal.

– Alors quoi ?

– La seule personne dont je me préoccupe c'est toi ! Ce que tu as fait ! Ce que tu as dit !

John tombait des nues, et son regard reflétait son incompréhension. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce dont parlait le Serdaigle. Il se doutait que Sherlock mentionnait leur soirée de beuverie, mais il en avait si peu de souvenirs, et rien d'important concernant Sherlock.

– Éclaire-moi ? supplia-t-il face aux yeux étincelants de colère de son ami.

– Ça ! hurla le génie.

Et sans préavis, le jeune homme franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, ses grandes mains pâles vinrent encadrer le visage de John, l'obligeant à relever le menton, rencontrant les yeux brillants de Sherlock.

Avant même qu'il n'ait compris ce qui se passait, les lèvres du Serdaigle étaient écrasées sur les siennes et pressaient, embrassaient avec colère, avec passion, avec violence.

Abasourdi, John ne put pas réagir assez vite. Quand les deux neurones encore en état de marche de son cerveau se reconnectèrent, il était trop tard. Sherlock l'avait lâché, et son visage ne montrait plus qu'une intense souffrance.

– Sherlock je…

– Ne t'embête pas. Ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas la peine.

John n'avait jamais vu un tel air de souffrance sur le visage de son ami. Savoir qu'il en était l'instigateur était pire encore.

– Je préférerais sincèrement que tu ne me parles pas. Plus jamais. De toute ma vie. Oublie-moi. Oublie tout. Tu as déjà tellement bien commencé.

La violence des paroles du Serdaigle transperçait le cœur déjà à vif de John comme des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– De ce que tu as fait la soirée où tu as rompu avec Mary. Ce que tu m'as fait.

– Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

– Évidemment que tu ne le sais pas. Tu as oublié, et tu t'en moques. Tu te moques de moi, de mes sentiments, de mon cœur que tu piétines allégrement.

John était joueur de Quidditch, parfois un peu trop Gryffondor pour mériter sa place à Poufsouffle, et avait la mauvaise tendance à être un peu trop sanguin. Sa douleur était si profonde qu'elle se mua en colère. Que Sherlock affirme souffrir quand c'était lui qui, depuis toujours, mettait le cœur de John à l'agonie était parfaitement injuste… et cela avait le don de l'énerver.

– COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ? Avec tout ce que je fais pour toi ? Après avoir rompu avec Mary à cause de toi ? Après tout le temps que je passe en ta compagnie ? Comment oses-tu dire que je me moque de toi, de tes sentiments, alors que c'est toi qui te moque de mes…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sherlock avait, d'un geste fluide, pointé sa baguette sur lui et prononcé une formule que John ne connaissait pas. Un flash de lumière l'atteignit en plein visage et il se sentit chanceler. Il ferma les yeux, la lumière l'aveuglant soudain beaucoup trop, et subitement, derrière ses paupières fermées, il vit se dessiner des images, comme un film.

L'image en question était très nette. Et très reconnaissable. C'était lui-même, la soirée où ils avaient bu. À voir ses yeux brillants, ses joues rouges et ses lèvres roses, il était complètement bourré.

Il vit son reflet ouvrir la bouche, et dire les mots que John vivait si fort et qu'il s'était toujours interdit de prononcer, ou même de penser, ces mots que l'alcool avait libérés. Ces mots qu'il avait répétés, plusieurs fois de suite. Alcoolisé comme jamais, il avait déclamé son amour à Sherlock non pas une fois mais cinq.

Et puis une autre voix s'éleva. Dans les images que John voyait, il ne savait pas d'où venait pas la voix, mais il reconnut sans aucune peine celle de Sherlock. Qui prononça des mots étranges, tellement aberrants dans la bouche du génie de Serdaigle « Je t'aime aussi, John ».

Le Poufsouffle bourré n'eut absolument aucune réaction. Celui, sobre, qui vivait de manière forcée la situation, en fut tétanisé. Comment avait-il pu oublier une chose pareille ? Mais le pire était à venir. Les images se brouillèrent, puis redevinrent nettes. Cette fois John-sobre voyait son ancien lui, couché dans le lit, la tête manifestement trop lourde pour la soutenir. Il avait l'air encore plus soûl que précédemment, si c'était possible. Et il s'approcha. S'approcha encore. Jusqu'à ce que John doive loucher pour bien se voir, et qu'il sente quelque chose de fantomatique sur ses lèvres.

Le sortilège s'arrêta brusquement, et John tomba à genoux, violemment arraché à des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Instinctivement, il porta la main à ses lèvres, comme s'il pouvait encore ressentir sur elles l'écho du baiser qu'il avait donné à Sherlock.

– C'était… quoi ?

– Un sortilège de vision partagée d'une remontée de souvenirs. Tu as vu… à travers mes yeux.

De cela, John s'en doutait, mais entendre la confirmation fut pire encore. Il ne songea pas une seconde à remettre en cause la véracité de ce qu'il venait de voir. Ce n'était pas le genre de Sherlock. Il avait réellement confessé sous l'emprise de l'alcool ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Et pire, il l'avait embrassé. Sherlock ne lui avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait affirmé que la rumeur ne l'atteignait pas : John lui avait déjà fait nettement plus de mal. Il n'avait que faire de quelques on-dit.

La seule chose que John ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi Sherlock avait eu l'air tellement blessé après l'avoir embrassé. Il était au courant des sentiments de John. Et pourtant semblait souffrir comme s'il avait été rejeté. Il aurait dû, au contraire, être soulagé que le Poufsouffle partage les sentiments qu'il semblait avoir à son égard… Sauf si, bien sûr, Sherlock l'avait embrassé par pur amusement, ou pour le faire souffrir.

– Je ne comprends plus rien, gémit John.

– C'est pourtant très simple, grinça le Serdaigle. Tu as joué, m'as fait espérer, croire en des chimères, pour mieux me repousser aujourd'hui. Alors comme je te l'ai demandé, je te prierai de bien vouloir tout oublier, et m'oublier également, et mmphff !

Sherlock n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Sans prononcer aucun mot, il avait exprimé ce que John avait besoin de comprendre, et désormais, c'était le Poufsouffle qui venait de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Sherlock, cependant, trop perturbé, le repoussa presque aussitôt, laissant une impression de vide violente dans le corps de John.

– Attends, on doit parler, je…

– Il n'y a pas besoin de mots pour ce que je veux te faire depuis toujours, lui répliqua John en le forçant de nouveau dans un baiser.

Cette fois, Sherlock ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, il s'abandonna complètement dans les bras de son meilleur ami, pourtant plus petit que lui, mais également plus fort. John accueillit le corps maigre et longiligne contre lui comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela toute sa vie durant, sans jamais cesser de presser entre elles leurs lèvres. Sherlock avait un goût de thé noir et John sentait le citron, et ils avaient tous les deux des sourires aux coins des yeux, l'air bête de ceux qui sont heureux pour un rien.

Les choses changèrent cependant quand Sherlock, impétueux Sherlock, toujours le plus impatient des deux, ouvrit la bouche et, de la pointe de sa langue, vint quémander l'accès à celle de John. La simple caresse sur ses lèvres de l'appendice buccal de son ami suffit à faire haleter le Poufsouffle, qui ouvrit aussitôt la bouche, prêt à dévorer et se faire dévorer dans la seconde qui suivrait. Ce qui fut entièrement le cas. John n'avait jamais connu de relations à son ami, mais le titre de génie dont il l'affublait souvent n'était pas usurpé. Sherlock l'embrassait comme il le faisait avec chaque chose qu'il aimait plus que sa vie (à savoir les potions, les expériences et les déductions, jusqu'à présent), c'est-à-dire avec passion et perfection. Sa langue explorait, taquinait, jouait avec celle de John, dévorait chaque parcelle de sa bouche, lui arrachant des soupirs exquis, vite avalés par la bouche qui ne lui laissait aucun répit.

John perdit complètement la notion du temps, réalisant à peine que ses poings accrochaient l'uniforme estampillé de bleu et de bronze pour ne pas tomber au sol, ses jambes tremblantes arrivant à peine à le soutenir. Les baisers de Sherlock l'étourdissaient comme une drogue, et les lèvres pleines qu'il avait tant de fois admirées en secret sans même oser se l'avouer le possédaient entièrement. Elles ne faisaient pas que l'embrasser, elle exprimait sa dévotion pure et parfaite à chaque parcelle de son corps, son nez, ses paupières, ses temps, ses pommettes, sa gorge, sa jugulaire. Chaque pression de ses lèvres parfaites contre une parcelle de sa peau disait je t'aime, et l'afflux violent de sentiments et de sensations dans le corps de John était presque insupportable.

Il réalisa que ses jambes avaient définitivement cessé de faire leur travail quand il se retrouva dans les bras de Sherlock qui le portait avec révérence (et rapidité) jusqu'à son lit, où il le laissa tomber sans vraiment de douceur.

John rit, mais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles de son amant l'informa qu'il n'avait pas mal pris son rire. Au contraire. Sherlock cessa soudain de l'embrasser, assis sur ses hanches, dans une position plus que suggestive qui fit rougir le Poufsouffle jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, et attrapa sa baguette dans sa manche. John haussa un sourcil perplexe. Il avait une confiance entière et totale en le Serdaigle, bien sûr, mais ce n'était assurément pas cette baguette (magique) là que John désirait en cet instant précis.

Sa propre réflexion le fit glousser de rire, le corps toujours saturé d'endorphines et de bonheur, quand Sherlock marmonna soudain un sort qu'il ne connaissait, dirigeant le bois d'aubépine en direction du lit… que John eut l'immense surprise de voir s'agrandir, doublant de taille.

– Waoh, s'extasia-t-il. Pourquoi tu n'as jamais fait ça avant ? Ça aurait été nettement plus pratique !

Le génie haussa les épaules.

– Sans doute parce que ça ne dure qu'une poignée d'heures. Pas encore réussi à le modifier suffisamment pour le faire durer éternellement.

– Eh bien il va falloir que tu travailles la question, parce que je compte bien te garder au fond de ce lit éternellement, lui répliqua John, très sérieux.

Le sourire amusé de Sherlock fut sa seule réponse. Du moins, jusqu'au moment où il se pencha de nouveau sur le corps de son amant pour recommencer à l'embrasser et que John recommença à perdre tout sens commun. Il entendit vaguement Sherlock insonoriser la pièce et lui murmurer de hurler autant qu'il le voudrait. Mais il n'était pas capable de se concentrer là-dessus. Sherlock l'avait déshabillé et avait dessiné chaque muscle de son torse de sa langue, avait goûté à chacun de ses tétons, taquinant l'autre de sa main.

Il s'était délecté de son nombril, du tracé de ses abdominaux sculptés par le Quidditch, et il descendait bien trop bas. Le Poufsouffle avait déjà trop mal aux yeux à force de les fermer sous l'effet du plaisir, puis de les rouvrir dans un sursaut de conscience pour essayer de graver l'image de Sherlock. Les pommettes d'un rouge soutenu, le reste de sa peau si pâle, ses boucles folles qui se dessinaient en arabesques sur son front, collées par la sueur qui naissait sur leurs peaux, ses pupilles noires, complètement dilatées, cerclées par un iris gris presque inexistant, sa langue rose laissant des longues traînées humides sur le corps de John, comme autant de tatouages éphémères et marques d'appartenance, le tout était la plus belle image de la luxure que John avait vue dans sa vie.

Et puis soudain, le bas de son uniforme d'école s'envola (ou du moins ce fut la sensation qu'il ressentit) et il se retrouva entièrement nu sous les yeux de son amant, à l'exception de son boxer déformé par son érection.

Sherlock, lui, était toujours entièrement habillé, même si sa cravate aux couleurs de Serdaigle était légèrement desserrée, et le reste de son uniforme complètement fripé.

Et il surplombait John avec arrogance le plaquant par ses hanches, le regardant comme s'il était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vue de toute sa vie.

– Seigneur, souffla John. Dis-moi que tu as du lubrifiant. J'ai des capotes, et par Merlin, tu es la plus belle personne au monde, et je te veux, je te veux maintenant, déshabillé, contre moi, mais je n'ai pas de lubrifiant, et je te veux, je te veux tellement…

Le rougissement qui naquit sur les joues du Serdaigle, et qui se propagea sur tout son visage était la chose la plus adorable que John avait contemplé durant son existence.

– Pourquoi avoir du lubrifiant, alors que nous sommes sorciers, John ? chuchota-t-il.

Dans le même temps, il avait posé sa main sur le renflement du sous-vêtement de son amant, et pressait avec douceur, alors John n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il avait bien compris le sous-entendu de Sherlock. Cela dit, s'il voulait dire qu'il y avait un sortilège qui leur permettait de faire l'amour sans lubrifiant, sans douleur, sans difficultés à marcher le lendemain, sans préparation, et sans risquer la fissure anale, John était prêt à l'apprendre par cœur et à le pratiquer autant de fois qu'il le faudrait pour le maîtriser à la perfection.

Mais présentement, il était beaucoup plus intéressé par la main gauche de Sherlock, celle qui enlevait son uniforme et révélait sa poitrine semblable à du marbre à la vue de John, et la main droite, celle qui massait son érection avec trop de perfection pour être vraie. Putain de génie ambidextre. Jamais John n'en aurait été capable.

Mais quand Sherlock fut nu sous ses yeux, à l'exception de son sous-vêtement, comme John, tout disparut de l'esprit du Poufsouffle, à part de cette pensée obsédante à laquelle il avait préféré échapper jusqu'à maintenant : Sherlock Holmes était le plus bel homme sur Terre, et il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que sa vie. Et il l'avait toujours aimé.

Sherlock, manifestement conscient que la dynamique de leur relation venait de passer de la luxure à quelque chose de bien plus intime, se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, se pressant l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassant paresseusement, frottant leurs corps et apprenant à se découvrir de leurs mains. Dans leurs yeux, l'évidente envie et la passion étaient toujours là, mais ils voulaient prendre leur temps.

* * *

– Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Sherlock !

Mais c'était trop tard. Sitôt leur orgasme terminé, le Serdaigle s'était relevé et avait commencé à récupérer ses affaires. John, sur son petit nuage, ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite. Mais quand le froid avait remplacé la place de Sherlock sur sa poitrine, il avait réalisé et était retombé dans la réalité vitesse grand V. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sherlock agissait ainsi. Ils avaient été maladroits, un peu trop rapides sans doute, et John espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir blessé son amant (mais vu l'inventivité et le talent de Sherlock en sortilèges, c'était très peu probable), et rien n'expliquait son comportement de fuite et son visage blessé.

Son absence de réponse blessa John plus qu'il ne fut capable de le dire. La rage au ventre d'être ainsi abandonné après le plus merveilleux des coïts, John se jeta sur sa baguette et ferma la porte par un collaporta maxima. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Sherlock saurait l'annuler, mais au moins il pouvait gagner du temps.

Sans réfléchir, il se leva du lit (revenu à sa taille normale), et bondit en avant. Il était toujours nu, alors que Sherlock avait vaguement remis sa robe d'uniforme, sa cravate posée autour de son cou et chaussures à la main.

– Tu ne partiras pas d'ici sans m'avoir donné une bonne explication ! cracha-t-il en ceinturant le Serdaigle.

Ce dernier ne lutta même pas. John était habitué à sa colère, sa rage, sa fureur, sa puissance magique, son génie, son talent. La souffrance, les larmes et le corps brisé par la peine, c'était nouveau et cela détruisit les lambeaux de colère factice qui animaient encore John.

Puis Sherlock, à moitié à terre, poussa dans sa main un flacon.

– Je ne veux pas être là quand tu te réveilleras et que tu te rendras compte de ce que j'ai fait pour t'avoir, murmura-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû, et tu as le droit de me haïr.

Dans la main du Poufsouffle ébahi, un flacon de Felix Felicis. Celui que Sherlock avait gagné dans le cours de Slughorn. Descellé, vide à moitié. En une fraction de seconde, John comprit. Sherlock avait pris du Felix Felicis, pensant forcer sa chance avec John. Il était persuadé d'avoir biaisé son consentement, ses déclarations, leur relation. John n'y tint plus. Et explosa de rire, sous le regard abasourdi et détruit du Serdaigle.

– Sherlock Holmes, auriez-vous, pour la première fois de votre vie, négligé de retenir une information à propos d'une potion ? sourit-il en se penchant vers l'homme à moitié à Terre. Le Felix Felicis ne peut pas influer sur l'amour.

– Je le sais… répliqua Sherlock, vexé. Mais…

– Mais tu pensais avoir suffisamment de chance pour m'influencer à coucher avec toi, et garder ce souvenir toute ta vie ?

– Quelque chose comme ça… murmura Sherlock, détournant le regard, l' aveu lui coûtant de toute évidence.

– Sauf qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble, Sherlock. Du moins pas pour moi. On a fait l'amour, et ce n'est assurément pas le Felix Felicis qui a provoqué ça. Parce que je t'aime, idiot. Je t'aime, et aucune potion de chance n'aurait pu influer sur ça. Ta chance liquide t'a probablement aidé à exécuter parfaitement tes sortilèges, à arriver ici sans te faire voir… mais tout ce qui s'est produit entre nous était réel. Si ça l'est pour toi, ça l'est pour moi, Sherlock.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, du moins pas verbal. Au travers de ses larmes, Sherlock venait de lui offrir le plus éblouissant des sourires. Et de l'embrasser, passionnément, intensément, l'entraînant au sol avec lui. Et cela valait tous les je t'aime du monde.

* * *

Le sifflement caractéristique du Poudlard Express retentit, et le train s'ébranla lentement. À travers la vitre, John regardait disparaître lentement le château qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Il avait un pincement au cœur, bien sûr, mais l'avenir s'annonçait radieux. Après les vacances, Sherlock et lui emménageraient ensemble à Londres, dans un petit appartement, pas trop loin de Sainte Mangouste pour John. Sherlock, lui, cherchait encore ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie, mais John ne se faisait pas trop de souci à son sujet.

– Dis Sherlock, pas trop déçu d'avoir échoué à ton grand projet pour entrer dans l'Histoire ?

Ils avaient démantelé les expériences du Serdaigle deux jours plus tôt, sans qu'elles aient parfaitement abouties. Sherlock n'excluait pas de continuer à travailler dessus par la suite. Son esprit saturé d'hormones et d'endorphines fonctionnait encore plus efficacement qu'avant, depuis qu'il avait John.

– Je n'ai pas échoué, répliqua le désormais ex-Serdaigle, couché sur la banquette de leur compartiment, mains jointes sous le menton.

– Tu n'as réussi, répliqua John.

– Je n'ai pas fini mon expérience sur les loups-garous, mais j'ai réussi mon grand projet.

– Tu n'as rien réussi du tout, répondit John en fronçant les sourcils.

– Bien sûr que si. J'ai réussi à t'avoir, toi. Ce qui est nettement plus important dans l'histoire, mon histoire, notre histoire, que n'importe quoi d'autre.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - Suspect_

 _Reviews ? ;)_

 _Hey, sinon, vous m'aideriez à faire un truc ? Faire entrer cette fic dans le top des fics les plus reviewés du fandom, voire LA plus reviewé. Ce serait le plus beau cadeau de Noël de ma vie ! Alors aux gens comme Nahy, que je remercie du fond du coeur pour sa review, lâchez vous, et SI, dites "j'adore" à tous les chapitres si c'est ce que vous ressentez chaque jour ! N'ayez pas peur des redites, parce que répandre du bonheur, ce n'est jamais une redite, et ça vaudra toujours le coup !_

 _Et croyez moi, du fond du coeur, vu la difficulté du boulot en ce moment, parce que la fin de l'année est la pire période pour moi, checker mes mails et sourire comme une idiote à chacun de vos mots, même un petit "super chapitre" tous les jours, ben ça n'a pas de prix. ça ne vous coûte rien de me faire ce plaisir, dix secondes à peine, je vous assure. Alors faites péter les statistiques, ma boîte mail, et mon sourire ! Du fond du coeur, merci à tous ! *coeurcoeurcoeur*_


	12. 11 décembre - Suspect

**CandyPearl, Nahy, Cordelia et les autres invisibles : un auteur préférera toujours un "j'aime", même répété à l'infini sur chaque chapitre, que pas de reviews du tout, alors lâchez vous ;) vous m'avez fait super plaisir sur le chapitre précédent, continuez et nous allons conquérir le moooooonde ! :D**

 **11 Décembre – Suspect**

 _ **Sur une idée originale d'Allteas, cette sadique que j'aime ! (mais franchement, le présent... Je te hais)**_

* * *

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

Donovan s'arrête brusquement dans son mouvement, et lance un regard noir à son patron. Greg, à son tour, soupire profondément. Bien sûr, c'est lui qui a appelé Sherlock à la ressource sur cette affaire, mais voir débarquer le jeune homme sur ses scènes de crime n'est jamais un plaisir. C'est d'autant pire que cette fois, ils ont trouvé le coupable sans lui. Le voisin a été arrêté, et ils sont en train de le déférer à Scotland Yard. Greg, du coup, a vite fait envoyer un message à Sherlock pour lui dire de ne pas venir... Et il vient de débarquer quand même, sur le parvis du bâtiment.

– Sherlock... commence-t-il, déjà fatigué par avance.

Il faut qu'il pense à appeler Mycroft, prochainement. Sherlock est trop présent, en ce moment. Alors soit il a replongé, soit il va le faire sous peu... Et dans tous les cas, Greg ne veut pas être là. Il adore le jeune génie, ce n'est pas le débat, mais Sherlock est un peu trop intense à vivre. Il a un frère pour s'occuper de lui.

– Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter cet homme ! Sérieusement ?

Le génie les a rejoints, Donovan, lui et le suspect menotté dans le dos.

– Vous avez vu sa façon de se raser ? Ça ne peut pas être lui !

Un immense silence suit soudain sa déclaration. Greg, complètement désabusé et épuisé par sa nuit sans sommeil, est le premier à reprendre la parole.

– T'es sérieux, Sherlock ?

– Bien sûr que oui !

– Qu'est-ce que sa façon de se raser vient faire ici ?

Sherlock prend son air excédé, celui qu'il maîtrise le mieux, et dans un grand mouvement grandiloquent de manteau, il se poste tout contre le suspect, et pose une main autoritaire sur son visage.

La réaction de ce dernier ne se fait pas attendre, et il bondit en arrière, retenu par Donovan qui tient ses menottes. Surpris, Sherlock le regarde faire. Sa réaction de rejet est extrêmement violente, à tel point que la policière n'a pas eu le temps de bouger avec lui et il s'est probablement fait mal avec les menottes qui n'ont pas suivi le mouvement.

– Ne me touchez pas ! siffle-t-il.

Sherlock hausse un sourcil. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation surréaliste sur le marches du Met, il regarde les yeux de l'inconnu que les incompétents Lestrade et Sally Donovan ont arrêté, et il découvre quelque chose qui le convint d'autant plus que l'homme n'a rien fait.

– Je voulais juste signifier que la coupure sur votre joue, à cet endroit-là...

Cette fois il a retenu la leçon et se contente de pointer le doigt en direction de la joue de l'homme, qui frissonne mais ne recule pas. L'index de Sherlock flotte à quelques millimètres de sa peau et il soutient le regard bleu sans ciller, dans ses prunelles dansant une expression indéchiffrable.

– ... signifie que ça ne peut pas être le tueur.

Lestrade est épuisé. Sherlock l'épuise comme jamais, en ce moment.

– Nous recherchons un cambrioleur, Sherlock.

– Non. Vous croyez rechercher un cambrioleur, c'est différent...

Greg laisse échapper un gémissement. Il n'a pas assez de caféine dans l'organisme pour endurer cette conversation.

– Et nous avons arrêté un suspect pour un cambriolage. Et la manière dont il se rase, je m'en tamponne allégrement. J'ai un suspect sous les verrous, et une nuit de sommeil à rattraper.

– Il est dix heures du matin, relève Sherlock.

Parfois, Greg se dit qu'il pourrait devenir un meurtrier. Pendant une brève seconde, il comprend tous les pauvres bougres qui commettent un acte de folie. Avec Sherlock dans cet état-là, il les comprend tout à fait. Et à voir la tête de Sally, elle les comprend aussi.

– Eh bien, je rattraperai ma nuit ce soir. Maintenant, s'il te plaît Sherlock, laisse-nous passer. On doit le mettre en cellule.

– Mais il n'est pas coupable ! s'insurge le jeune homme.

Greg le regarde droit dans les yeux.

– Prouve-le.

Il sait très bien ce qui marche avec le jeune détective. Il ne résiste pas à un défi. Son cerveau est la seule chose qu'il affectionne chez lui, et l'utiliser est le but ultime de sa vie. Et puis s'il a raison et que l'homme qu'ils viennent d'arrêter n'est pas coupable, eh bien cela servira à faire sortir un innocent de prison.

– C'est bien mon intention, déclame Sherlock en reniflant dédaigneusement. Parce qu'il est innocent, je le sais.

Greg hoche la tête distraitement, et fait signe à Sally de continuer de monter avec leur suspect. Elle obéit avec un petit signe de tête et appuie sa main dans le dos de l'homme pour le faire avancer. Elle ne rencontre cependant que le vide. Il a avancé seul. Il ne cherche même pas à s'enfuir. Simplement à fuir le contact de la main sur lui. Il a déjà bien assez à endurer avec celle qui touche les menottes qui lui rongent les poignets. Greg bâille longuement. Il n'a rien vu. Sally, épuisée elle aussi, n'a rien remarqué. Mais Sherlock, trois marches plus bas, ne voit que cela, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la scène.

Cet homme est innocent, il le sait. Mais lui, il ne semble pas le savoir. Ou bien il s'en moque. Quel innocent, quand on l'arrête, ne se défend pas ? Ne proclame pas qu'il n'a rien à faire avec tout ça ? Ne prie pas qu'on lui rende sa liberté sous peu ?

Et pire encore, quel innocent, quand il rencontre quelqu'un qui affirme la même chose que lui, n'en profite pas pour le prendre à parti ? Cela aurait été une réaction normale, pourtant. Normale, logique, évidente. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de crier haut et fort « écoutez-le, vous voyez, je suis innocent, lui aussi le dit ! ».

Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Bien sûr, Sherlock pourrait incriminer la fatigue, l'hébétude de sentir des menottes sur sa peau, ou ce genre de choses, mais au fond de lui, il est intimement convaincu que ce ne sont que des excuses. L'homme dont il ignore le nom a absolument toute sa tête et ses capacités mentales. Et pourtant il ne s'est pas défendu. Et ça, plus que tout le reste, est ce qui intrigue Sherlock. L'homme n'est pas coupable. Mais il n'est pas entièrement innocent pour autant. Non pas de ce qu'on l'accuse, mais de quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qu'il cache derrière ses réactions de rejet face au toucher d'un autre, et dans ses yeux incroyablement expressifs.

Sherlock, désormais seul sur les marches du Met, sourit bêtement. Le mystère que représente cet homme est bien plus intéressant que le cambriolage-qui-cache-un-meurtre-même-si-Lestrade-est-trop-bête-pour-s'en-rendre-compte-tout-seul du DI ! Et Sherlock entend bien le résoudre !

* * *

– Bien. Résumons-nous.

L'inconnu en face de Sherlock le regarde droit dans les yeux, et hausse un sourcil.

– Résumer quoi ? demande-t-il.

– Eh bien, votre situation. Et les éléments de l'enquête.

Haussement du deuxième sourcil.

– Dites, vous savez que je suis accusé ? Actuellement en prison ? Et que je ne vous connais pas ?

Sherlock balaie l'argument d'un revers de la main. Il n'est pas complètement idiot. L'autre est derrière des barreaux, dans une cellule. Même s'il ne l'avait pas vu se faire amener menotté par Donovan, n'importe quel idiot serait capable de dire qu'il est accusé. Sinon, il ne serait pas enfermé dans une pièce de quatre mètres carrés.

Il a en revanche raison sur un point. Sherlock ne sait pas à qui il a affaire, et vice-versa.

– Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes. Je suis détective consultant. Et je compte bien résoudre cette enquête pour te sortir de là.

Les sourcils levés au ciel sont toujours là. La familiarité de Sherlock n'a pas l'air de le déranger, mais il paraît plutôt sceptique quant à la capacité du détective à l'aider. Et une fois de plus, il ne nie pas sa culpabilité, ni ne réclame de l'aide. Le fait est toujours aussi intriguant, plusieurs heures après leur première rencontre sur les marches du Met. Lestrade somnole dans son bureau en essayant de rendre ses rapports, et il a à peine vu Sherlock subtiliser des documents essentiels à l'enquête pour aller les photocopier en douce. Et quand le jeune détective lui a demandé l'autorisation d'aller s'entretenir avec le suspect, il n'a même pas eu le courage de commencer une conversation sans aucune issue possible. Et il a laissé Sherlock, dans la plus grande indifférence, imiter sa signature sur un papier qui lui a donné la possibilité d'accéder aux cellules et de discuter avec le prisonnier sans personne pour les surveiller.

– John, répond l'accusé.

Il ne dit rien d'autre. Le détective attend. Mais rien ne vient.

– Pas de nom de famille ?

– Je ne préfère pas.

C'est assez intriguant, une fois de plus. Mais Sherlock n'insiste pas. S'il veut le savoir, il n'a qu'à aller lire le dossier de Lestrade. Si l'homme avait des papiers d'identité sur lui au moment de son arrestation, ce sera écrit. Si en revanche il a refusé de parler, c'est plus intéressant.

– Très bien. John, donc. Une profession ?

– Pas quelque chose dont je souhaite parler.

– Un âge ? Une adresse ?

– Plus que vous, manifestement, parce qu'excusez-moi, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'un gamin de vingt ans va pouvoir faire pour percer à jour mon cas...

– J'ai vingt-six ans ! se hérisse Sherlock.[1]

– Cinq de moins que moi, alors, révèle John dans un sourire.

Et Sherlock en regardant l'expression amusée de son visage réalise qu'il a complètement esquivé la question sur son domicile. Mais il ne revient pas dessus. Cela ne sert à rien.

– Et tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

John lui renvoie de nouveau un sourire amusé.

– Je ne sais pas exactement pour quoi ou qui tu te prends, monsieur le génie Holmes, mais il est rare que des gens se retrouvent enfermés sans aucune bonne raison.

– Oh, je ne suis pas sûr de ça. Ça m'est déjà arrivé, et je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi Lestrade m'avait balancé au trou.

Bizarrement, John éclate de rire. Il est du mauvais côté des barreaux, et pourtant son visage se fend d'un large sourire, ses épaules tressautent et ses yeux sont plissés.

– Étrangement, moi je vois très bien. Et je te connais depuis cinq minutes... Mais si tu t'es montré seulement à moitié aussi insupportable que tu sembles l'être, je devine assez facilement qu'on doit perdre patience.

Et ça le fait rire, encore et encore. Et Sherlock, bizarrement, sent sa poitrine se réchauffer. Lui, le sociopathe camé, à peine clean depuis quelques mois, surveillé par un grand frère surprotecteur, qui ne prend son pied que lors de la résolution des enquêtes, qui habituellement ne supporte pas les rires, parce qu'il ne les comprend jamais et qu'il a toujours la sensation qu'ils sont comme des milliers de piques, agressives, se plantant dans le cœur qu'il nie posséder. Mais le rire de cet homme n'a absolument rien à voir avec cela. Il est doux, agréable à entendre. Et pourtant, il se moque de Sherlock. Mais il le fait d'une manière qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Et qui n'est en rien désagréable.

– Ce n'est pas le débat, marmonne-t-il, vaguement gêné, une fois la crise de rire passée. Nous devons établir ta situation... Pour mieux agir, j'ai besoin d'informations. Pour quoi crois-tu être ici ?

– Cambriolage.

– Et plus précisément ?

– Celui de mes voisins. Leur appartement a été visité, vandalisé, et notamment la chambre de leur fillette. Mes empreintes ont été retrouvées dans celle-ci. Il ne leur a pas fallu plus.

Pour la première fois, Sherlock détecte dans la voix de son interlocuteur la sensation d'injustice que ressente les innocents enfermés à tort.

– Ce sont vraiment tes empreintes ?

– Aucune idée. Je ne suis jamais entré chez eux. Nous entretenions une relation polie à base de « bonjour, bonsoir, bonne soirée » quand on se croisait sur le palier ou dans l'ascenseur. En revanche, j'ai reconnu que mes empreintes pouvaient se trouver sur les jouets et peluches de la fillette.

Sherlock lève un sourcil perplexe.

– Pourquoi cela ?

– Une fois, l'ascenseur s'est retrouvé bloqué. La gamine était dans sa poussette, et sa mère était paniquée... peur des espaces clos, comment on appelle ça déjà ?

– Claustrophobie.

– C'est ça. Sauf qu'une enfant de même pas trois ans, ça ne peut pas comprendre le concept de phobie.

– La plupart des adultes qui n'en ont pas ne comprennent pas non plus.

À travers les barreaux de sa cellule, John lui coule un regard intéressé.

– Je suis sociopathe. Et j'ai été haptophobe durant longtemps. C'est la peur...

– Des contacts physiques. Je sais.

Cette fois c'est Sherlock qui regarde l'homme d'un drôle d'œil. Il est déjà étrange d'avoir une conversation à travers les barreaux d'une cellule dans les locaux de Scotland Yard, mais il est encore plus étrange que cette personne se révèle encore plus intéressante que de prime abord.

L'autre homme soupire. Et se gratte la tête, gêné.

– J'étais médecin. J'ai eu des cycles de psychologie obligatoires dans mon cursus.

Il détourne le regard des pupilles pâles qui ne cillent pas de Sherlock. Le détective ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi le suspect a honte de sa profession. Au contraire. Et pire encore, il ne comprend pas comment un homme qui a été formé à la chirurgie, cela se voit dans les bosses de ses doigts, des mains habituées à tenir des ciseaux et recoudre des plaies, a pu se blesser aussi bêtement en se rasant.

– Tous les adultes que j'ai pu rencontrer n'ont jamais compris ma phobie. Ils ne l'identifiaient pas comme une maladie, mais une simple peur, reprend Sherlock.

John hoche la tête de compréhension.

– Comme vous avez dit, pour les gens qui n'ont pas de phobie, même s'ils affirment le contraire, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment comprendre. Vous voulez la suite de mon histoire ?

De la main, Sherlock lui fait signe de poursuivre.

– Bref, la Maman a paniqué, et la petite a commencé à pleurer. Parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et l'angoisse de sa mère déteignait sur elle. Les enfants sont de telles éponges... du coup, j'ai demandé à la mère de s'occuper uniquement de sa respiration, compter, à voix basse ses inspirations et expirations, placer sa main sur son ventre pour se concentrer là-dessus, gonfler et dégonfler l'abdomen, des techniques classiques pour se focaliser sur un point précis quoi. Et je me suis occupé de la fillette. Elle avait des jouets dans sa poussette, plein de peluches, et aussi d'autres trucs dans les rangements de la poussette. On a joué avec tous. Je les ai tous touchés, manipulés, faits bouger. Ça l'aidait, et ça lui évitait de regarder sa mère. La panne a duré presque deux heures. Deux heures durant lesquelles sa mère n'a pensé qu'à sa respiration, elle l'a même tellement bien fait que lorsqu'on est sortis elle s'est effondrée en recommençant à respirer normalement, et moi j'ai inventé des tas d'histoires pour la petite et laissé mon ADN partout sur ses affaires.

Sherlock, qui avait écouté attentivement, sans céder aux sirènes bêtement attendrissantes du monsieur dévoué qui joue avec la fillette pour la distraire de sa panique fronce les sourcils.

– C'est bizarre. Ça ne colle pas vraiment.

Le suspect hausse les épaules, l'air désabusé.

– Mon ADN a dû se retrouver ainsi dans la chambre de la fillette. Comme c'est manifestement la pièce la plus saccagée de leur cambriolage, ils ont supposé que c'était là où l'ADN s'était le plus déposé, et avait mal été nettoyé.

Une fois encore, il ne nie pas sa culpabilité. Et pourtant son ton exprime très clairement qu'il est innocent.

– Pourquoi avoir employé le passé ?

– Pardon ?

– Tu as dit « j'étais médecin ». Pas « je suis médecin ». Pourquoi ?

Cette fois, Sherlock comprend qu'il est allé trop loin. L'autre se hérisse et se braque, marmonnant que cela ne le regarde pas le moins du monde. Il fuit dans le fond de sa cellule, et le dialogue est rompu, même si fondamentalement, John n'est pas beaucoup plus loin et qu'il entendrait toujours Sherlock parler.

Mais le détective respecte ce refus et la fin de cette discussion, et salue le prisonnier qui ne lui répond pas, avant de quitter les lieux.

* * *

Il a des tas de choses auxquelles réfléchir. Lestrade accuse peut-être sa fatigue suite à sa nuit blanche, mais lui se sent trop exalté pour seulement songer à se reposer. Il a un mystère à résoudre. Et pas seulement le cambriolage, l'anomalie des empreintes digitales ou la peluche ours retrouvée sur les lieux du crime. Il y aussi un homme fascinant, fier et droit, enfermé à tort dans une cellule de Scotland Yard, qui sait qu'il n'a rien à y faire mais qui l'accepte quand même. Et ça, c'est vraiment fascinant.

Voler le dossier à Lestrade pour en faire des photocopies n'est même pas fatiguant. Parfois, Sherlock aimerait presque que le système de la police anglaise soit performant et embauche du personnel qualifié. Il aurait peut-être moins d'enquêtes, mais au moins, il aurait du challenge.

Au lieu de ça, il se retrouve deux heures plus tard dans son appartement, les photos et les rapports de l'enquête étalés tout autour de lui, une cigarette se consumant dans le cendrier, et une autre dans sa bouche. Mycroft a réussi à le forcer à aller en désintox'et il ne touche plus à la cocaïne, mais son frère aîné a complètement échoué à lui faire arrêter la cigarette, une drogue comme une autre, et encore moins sa mauvaise habitude d'en fumer plusieurs à la fois.

Son appartement est minuscule, et une fois toutes les pièces des documents dispatchées sur le sol, Sherlock en leur centre, il ne reste pas beaucoup de place.

Au demeurant, elles ne restent ainsi que par pure flemmardise. Sherlock les a toutes lues et apprises. Il n'a pas besoin de relire, mais maintenant qu'elles sont là et comme il a eu la prévenance de les photocopier et non voler les originales, autant qu'elles restent sur le sol.

L'affaire est simple, de prime abord. Un couple fortuné, avec une fillette blonde, dans un bel appartement récent de la capitale. Monsieur travaille à la city tout en faisant fructifier leur patrimoine, et son épouse s'occupe de leur fillette jusqu'à l'arrivée de la jeune fille au pair, initialement prévue la semaine prochaine, pour que la femme puisse reprendre son emploi de trader, elle aussi.

Leur appartement respire le luxe, eux transpirent l'argent, et leur gamine à couettes blondes a des grands yeux de biches verts. Une vraie success story américaine en plein cœur de Londres.

Sauf que de retour d'un week-end à la campagne, ils trouvent la porte de l'appartement fracturée. La résidence n'est pas spécialement surveillée, mais dispose tout de même de quelques caméras dans le hall et le parking : aucun individu suspect n'y apparaît, uniquement des voisins.

La famille, terrorisée et ayant le bon sens de craindre que les malfrats soient encore là, appelle la police, qui ne peut que constater le cambriolage et la maison passée à sac.

L'affaire, si elle s'arrêtait là, ne ferait pas sourciller Sherlock plus de dix secondes. Il n'y a aucun mystère dans les cambriolages : quelques individus mal intentionnés masquent une caméra ou deux, repèrent la famille aisée qui part pour deux jours, les heures les moins fréquentées de l'immeuble et passent à l'action. En deux heures, l'affaire est faite.

Et en deux semaines, ils revendent les bijoux uniques et avec des numéros de série au premier bijoutier du coin en affirmant avoir hérité de la babiole et vouloir la faire expertiser et la police les cueille facilement.

Banal et barbant.

Le cambriolage du couple de nantis Chelsea n'a rien à voir avec cela. La maison entière a été retournée. Les meubles ont été vidés, les tiroirs jetés au sol, les canapés et les coussins éventrés. Des cambrioleurs à la recherche d'argent ou de bijoux dans une résidence aussi moderne ont rarement le temps de fouiller chaque recoin de la mousse et des plumes du rembourrage des fauteuils, mais ce seul fait n'aurait pas suffi à élever le crime au-dessus d'un niveau 2, pour Sherlock.

La liste des objets volés, bijoux onéreux et argent liquide, un bibelot vaguement précieux de ci de là, n'est pas franchement intéressante non plus. Mais elle est révélatrice d'un fait étonnant : les délinquants se sont acharnés à mettre un bazar monumental pour finalement prendre l'argent caché dans les endroits évident, et les bijoux laissés bien en vue sur un meuble.

Le passage à sac de l'appartement a donc un autre but. Ou bien est l'expression d'une violente frustration chez un sujet bipolaire.

Le plus intriguant n'en reste pas moins la chambre de la petite Emy, comme il est écrit sur sa porte en lettres roses. La pièce n'a pas été épargnée et les jouets, Lego et autres Playmobil et poupées sont à terre, en vrac et à moitié cassés. La couette lilas a été secouée, l'abat-jour en forme de montgolfière s'est écrasé au sol, et même la tirelire en forme de cochon a été visitée, malgré la faible somme, toute la fortune d'une fillette, qu'elle contenait.

Mais le vrai mystère reste à venir. Et il se présente sous la forme d'un cercle parfait, vide de tout objet au sol, au milieu duquel trône un ours en peluche.

Un ours miteux, abîmé, sale, noirci par le temps et à l'odeur douteuse, précise le rapport, ce que Sherlock imagine sans mal grâce aux photos, pas si mal prises pour une fois. Un ours qui ne colle pas du tout au décor des murs bleu pâle et des couleurs pastel de de la chambre, des jouets derniers cri, flambants neufs.

Un ours qui appartenait à Gregory. Un enfant mort depuis près de trente ans. Un crime non élucidé depuis autant de temps.

Un ours sur lequel on a trouvé des résidus de traces ADN qui correspondent à celles de John Watson, principal suspect et présentement enfermé à Scotland Yard, et voisin du couple.

Pour les services de police, il n'en faut pas vraiment plus. Sherlock, lui, n'est pas convaincu. Rien dans le cambriolage et la mise en scène n'a été laissé au hasard. Un homme qui se coupe autant en se rasant n'est pas un fou méticuleux. Il le sait, il le sent.

– Tu peux me trouver tout ce que tu peux sur Gregory, l'enfant disparu et John Watson ?

Il y a bien trop de cigarettes consumées dans le cendrier, désormais, et au bout du fil, c'est d'abord le silence qui lui répond.

– Tu sais que les gens polis disent en premier « bonjour, comment vas-tu ? » dans une conversation ? finit par répondre la voix excédée de Mycroft.

– Je ne te souhaite pas de passer une bonne journée...

– En même temps, c'est le milieu de la nuit.

– …et je me fiche également de savoir comment tu vas, puisque je peux entendre à ta voix étouffée que tu n'es pas seul, que l'autre ronfle et tu ne veux pas le réveiller, et qu'il y a de très fortes de chances qu'il s'agisse de Lestrade, et je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Tu as des infos oui ou non ?

Sherlock n'a même pas besoin de voir son frère pour l'imaginer le nez pincé dans son grand appartement sur Pall Mall. Mais vexer Mycroft est un sport national, pour lui, et il y excelle sans en ressortir la moindre once de culpabilité.

– Je vais chercher. Je te rappelle. Même si toi et moi savons parfaitement que Greg ne t'a pas chargé de cette enquête.

Le ton posé de Mycroft n'est qu'une façade pour son agacement qui couve, et l'utilisation du nom du DI, en lieu et place du prénom qu'il laisse trop souvent échapper (en se trompant complètement au passage, Sherlock sait bien que Lestrade s'appelle Gavin) est une preuve supplémentaire de sa fulmination intérieure.

– À tout à l'heure, répond Sherlock, qui ne s'abaisse pas à remercier son frère, et encore moins à lui répondre sur la question.

– Profites-en pour dormir. C'est ce que font les gens à deux heures du matin, habituellement.

– J'ignorais que nous étions « les gens », claque impérieusement la voix de Sherlock dans le combiné avant de raccrocher sans préavis.

Et d'aussitôt fermer les yeux, allongé sur son divan, la petite pièce que constitue son studio toujours autant en bazar, autant que le coquet appartement cambriolé. Mycroft ne rappellera pas avant plusieurs heures. Autant en profiter.

* * *

Quand Sherlock se réveille, un dossier est apparu dans ses mails, et une note précise dans le corps du texte « c'est tout ce que je peux faire en si peu de temps ». Il n'y aucune signature, et l'expéditeur lui est inconnu mais Sherlock ne doute pas qu'il s'agit de son frère. Il lance aussitôt l'impression de toutes les pièces attachées au mail, sans prendre le temps de les regarder, et récupère la nuée de feuilles qui tombent au sol par paquet.

Les photos sont de mauvaises qualités, et les scans des documents d'enquête sentent presque le moisi, mais Sherlock n'en a cure et parcourt rapidement l'enquête du petit Gregory.

L'histoire est à la fois banale et terrifiante. Une famille banale, une maison de famille, une balade en forêt, puis un rassemblement de famille autour d'un barbecue, et finalement, quelqu'un qui se demande où est passé l'enfant.

Les recherches sont d'abord molles et lentes : il y a une douzaine d'enfants qui jouent à travers le jardin, et les mômes aiment le cache-cache, c'est bien connu. Ils crient, ils jouent, ils courent, et personne ne fait vraiment attention.

Au bout d'une heure, cela devient vraiment inquiétant, parce que personne n'a revu le garçonnet, et recherches et angoisses s'intensifient. Au bout de deux heures et demi, la nuit complètement noire étant tombée, c'est la police qui est avertie et qui reprend la direction des opérations... sans le moindre succès.

Les semaines succèdent aux jours, puis aux heures, et l'espoir s'amenuise au même rythme que le temps passe. La seule chose qui sera retrouvée du garçonnet, c'est son ours en peluche fétiche. Rendu aux parents après de multiples analyses, ce sera la dernière trace de leur fils.

Au bout d'un an, conformément à la législation, les parents acceptent de déclarer l'enfant mort et de procéder à une cérémonie pour commencer à faire leur deuil.

Ils ne s'en remettront jamais vraiment. Et le père se suicidera par la suite.

Sa mère, toute sa vie durant, conservera le dernier souvenir de son fils comme une relique... jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de la circulation, et que l'ours en peluche disparaisse à son tour.

Et réapparaisse dans la chambre d'une fillette ayant le même âge que le petit Gregory le jour de sa disparition. Avec l'ADN d'un homme dessus. Un homme dont Sherlock est persuadé de l'innocence.

– Les photos de l'époque étaient probablement prises par un incompétent notoire de la famille d'Anderson, ce n'est pas possible, marmotte Sherlock.

Elles sont aussi mauvaises, sombres et inexploitables que celles que prend le légiste aujourd'hui. Les commentaires et notes ne sont guère mieux. Il y a trente ans, la police était parfaitement inefficace, il faut croire. Dans le dossier fourni par Mycroft, probablement la meilleure chose qu'il est possible d'obtenir, il n'y a pas la liste complète des invités à la grande soirée de retrouvailles familiales, et certains témoignages recueillis ne sont annotés d'aucun nom. Si Sherlock avait été né à l'époque (enfin né il l'était, mais même son génie ne lui permettait pas de résoudre des crimes à l'âge de un an), les choses ne se seraient pas passées ainsi...

Aujourd'hui plus rien ne peut vraiment faire avancer l'enquête. Elle sera à jamais irrésolue.

* * *

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel quand Sherlock a fini d'apprendre les informations qu'il juge importantes, et passe au dossier suivant.

L'imprimante recommence à cracher son flot de feuilles au fur et à mesure que Sherlock lance les impressions, et les récupère, encore brièvement chaudes.

Le dossier est beaucoup plus court que celui de l'enfant porté disparu pour l'éternité.

John Watson, banal et sans histoire, famille classique, une sœur aînée, des tensions familiales, des études de médecine rapidement tournées vers l'armée, une carrière de médecin militaire, et un rapatriement forcé suite à un PTSD.

C'est du moins la version officielle. Celle de Mycroft, annotée au crayon à papier, est plus complète. L'homme a eu un comportement violent à plusieurs reprises, et son instabilité en faisait un élément dangereux. L'armée a préféré utiliser la première blessure venue comme excuse plutôt que remplir toute la paperasse et en passer par toutes les procédures compliquées pour limoger son agent.

John Watson est revenu d'Afghanistan depuis quelques mois, il vit de sa maigre pension alimentaire, et vit pourtant dans un appartement dans un immeuble de luxe et dernier cri, au centre de Londres.

Une bizarrerie de plus.

Et absolument rien qui le relie à l'enfant disparu depuis près de trente ans. Et encore moins d'informations sur pourquoi son ADN a pu se retrouver sur la peluche.

– Absurde, marmonne Sherlock en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

Il aime parler seul quand il réfléchit, et fumer calme son cerveau. Son salon est déjà en bazar, et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, il arrive à y mettre encore plus de bordel en étalant ses nouvelles notes. Et recommence à penser, joignant ses mains sous son menton, assis au milieu de la nuée de feuilles, sa cigarette au coin de la bouche.

D'autres informations arrivent au cours de la journée, apportées par Mycroft, entrecoupées de messages de Lestrade, tous une variation du « Sherlock, enfoiré, tu as volé le dossier ! » et « Pourquoi Mycroft a mis la pression pour que le suspect ne soit pas transféré en prison ?», qui ne font que faire soupirer le détective. Il doit une nouvelle faveur à son frère, qui est parvenu à retarder l'emprisonnement officiel du suspect. Si John Watson est transféré au pénitencier de Pentonville, il lui sera impossible d'en sortir avant son procès. Si Sherlock veut prouver son innocence sans trop faire de vagues, il doit le faire tant que l'homme est en garde à vue à Scotland Yard. Garde à vue qui dure depuis bien trop longtemps désormais. Bien au-delà du délai légal.

* * *

– Tu te rends compte que ce que tu me demandes est une folie ?

Lestrade écume de rage depuis dix bonnes minutes sans réussir à se calmer, intéressant phénomène.

– Il n'y a point de génie sans folie, répond posément Sherlock, assis devant le bureau, alors que Lestrade s'agite dans tous les sens.

– Qui est le crétin qui a dit ça ?

– Aristote, il me semble. Quand est-ce qu'on y va ?

Lestrade laisse échapper un grognement de rage.

– On n'y va pas ! Je ne peux pas !

– Juste un entretien avec le prisonnier sans témoin, tu ne fais pas ça tout le temps ?

– Non ! éructe le DI. Je joue ma place ! Ma vie !

Sherlock renifle, méprisant.

– Ne sois pas si grandiloquent. Je suis sûr que mon frère empêchera assez efficacement que ça arrive aux oreilles de tes supérieurs.

– Je ne veux rien devoir à ton frère !

Sherlock soupire. Il a bien mieux à faire que régler le problème d'ego de Lestrade et le complexe qu'il fait dans la relation qui l'unit à son grand frère.

– Très bien. Mais sache que ça fait dix minutes que tu hurles. Bientôt c'est tout l'étage qui sera au courant. Tes supérieurs inclus. Et que moi, j'y vais. Avec un taser pour le garde s'il le faut.

Il se relève dans le même temps, renfermant d'un geste le long manteau Belstaff qu'il porte. Un achat récent avec sa première vraie paye de détective consultant. Il adore l'effet que cela fait pour allonger sa silhouette.

Sa détermination semble avoir raison de la colère de Greg, qui fond comme neige au soleil. Il se laisse tomber, épuisé, sur le canapé qui garnit son bureau.

– Y'a des jours où je donnerais n'importe quoi pour n'avoir jamais rencontré le moindre Holmes, marmonne-t-il dans un gémissement.

Lentement, il passe une main sur son visage épuisé et se lève à son tour.

– Attends-moi. Je viens avec toi. Une seule condition.

– Je t'écoute.

– Tu as prévu d'enregistrer toute la conversation, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock ne dit rien, et son absence de réponse est un aveu.

– Je veux la primauté de l'enregistrement. Avant même ton frère. C'est clair ?

Sherlock hoche la tête et promet. Il n'a de toute manière aucune certitude. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui va ressortir de la conversation. Il joue son va-tout. Il a compris bien des liens, et certaines choses. Il est toujours aussi convaincu de l'innocence de l'homme enfermé dans la cellule qu'il s'apprête à visiter. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'a aucun moyen de le prouver. Et que les informations dont il dispose tendent plutôt à prouver l'inverse.

Alors il abat sa dernière carte : faire parler l'homme. Expliquer son passé. Et obtenir des réponses.

Ils arrivent finalement devant la cellule, dans laquelle l'homme sommeille, allongé sur sa paillasse. Il se relève à leur arrivée.

– Ah, pas trop tôt. Je suis sûr que c'est illégal de me retenir ici aussi longtemps. On va où ?

Il n'a pas l'air le moins du monde stressé ou inquiet, juste curieux. Son profil ne correspond en rien aux malfrats habituels. Et pas du tout à celui d'un sadique capable de jouer avec une petite fille dans un ascenseur pour la rassurer et ensuite venir vandaliser sa chambre pour y placer un ours en peluche vieux de trente ans.

– Hey, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Il vient d'apercevoir Sherlock, et de constater que Lestrade ouvre la cellule pour laisser entrer le détective le laisse perplexe.

– Je ne pourrai pas te couvrir éternellement, souviens-toi. Et fais vite, ordonne le DI avant de refermer la porte sur Sherlock.

John et lui se font désormais face, sans aucun obstacle entre eux. Lestrade s'éloigne rapidement, et bientôt, ils sont seuls.

– C'est quoi ce délire ? interroge John.

Il recule, méfiant, mais la cellule n'est pas très grande et il ne peut aller nulle part. Ses yeux toisent Sherlock, et les pupilles de glace du détective le gèlent sur place. Parce qu'il craint de lire dans ces pupilles céruléennes que l'homme ne s'est pas vanté en vain. Il est bien le meilleur détective du monde... et il a découvert les secrets de John.

– Ton père doit être interné. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est une attaque qui poignarde John. Et cet enfoiré ne devrait pas avoir une voix si douce en disant cela.

Mais quel que soit son ton, il l'a dit et il a donc compris bien trop de choses. Alors John cède.

– Je le sais. Et je ne suis pas complètement fou. C'est fait. Il y recevra les meilleurs soins possibles.

Un bref instant, Sherlock est ébranlé. Il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que John soit allé jusqu'à avoir cette prévenance. Mais cela ne change rien, au fond.

– Et si tu m'expliquais ? réclame-t-il pour la première fois de sa vie.

Lui qui aime tant déclamer ses déductions n'a pas envie de frimer cette fois ci. Sauf que l'autre n'est pas assez bête pour se prendre à son jeu.

– Et si on faisait plutôt l'inverse ? Tu me dis tout ce que tu crois savoir, histoire que je puisse nier avec conviction ?

Il vient naturellement d'adopter la familiarité de Sherlock, et ce dernier sourit. Au fond de lui, il aime encore plus déduire quand il a un auditoire qui le réclame. Alors il inspire et il commence.

– John Watson, médecin militaire. Réformé d'Afghanistan. Une sœur aînée, au centre de toute cette histoire. À cause de son prénom, Harriet. Résolument un prénom de fille. Se transformant aisément en Harry, qui sonne terriblement masculin.

Si le frémissement des ailettes de nez de John est un bon indice, Sherlock sait qu'il est sur la bonne voie. Alors il poursuit, debout face à l'autre homme, dans la petite pièce, le surveillant du coin de l'œil pour le maîtriser en cas de besoin. Et sans jamais oublier que l'homme, s'il est un peu plus petit que lui, et plus rond également, a été militaire jusqu'il y a peu. Il est rompu aux techniques de combat, et il est plus que probable que les formes sous son T-shirt soient des muscles.

– A priori, il n'y a aucun lien entre vous et vos voisins, n'est-ce pas ? Aucun lien entre vous et les Wilson. Ivy, Edward et Emy Wilson. Aucun lien, à part un barbecue qui tourne mal il y a trente ans.

Toujours aucune réaction tangible. Mais des tremblements de plus en plus prononcés dans le côté gauche du corps. Sherlock réalise qu'en plus de surveiller si John essaye de l'attaquer, il ferait bien de s'assurer qu'il ne va pas tourner de l'œil et lui tomber dans les bras. Littéralement.

– Comment as-tu deviné ?

– Les rapports d'enquête de l'époque sont, au mieux, aléatoires... les noms, notamment, des personnes présentes étaient très mal écrits. C'est quand j'ai constaté qu'il y avait deux couples s'appelaient Wilson ou Walson ou Walsom ou Wilsom, que j'ai pensé à regarder le nom des enfants. Un petit John a été beaucoup interrogé. Quatre ans à l'époque des faits. On n'a pas accordé beaucoup de crédibilité à son témoignage incohérent. Edward avait à peine un an. Il était à peine mentionné. Mais il ne fait pas partie de ta famille, n'est-ce pas ? Il était le voisin. Pas comme Gregory. Lui, il était ton cousin.

Il n'y aucune réponse mais une telle fêlure dans l'âme de l'homme blond, si lisible dans ses yeux bleus, que cela fait vaciller la conviction profonde de Sherlock d'être un sociopathe.

– Il n'était pas mon cousin. Il était...

– Il n'était rien. Parce qu'il n'existait pas. C'est la raison pour laquelle les enquêteurs ne l'ont jamais retrouvé. Parce qu'il n'a jamais existé.

Cette fois, Sherlock gagne une réaction. Pas celle qu'il attendait. Le suspect détourne violemment le regard et reste obstinément tourné vers la paillasse, le regard au sol. Il faut un bruit doux et léger de goutte d'eau sur le sol pour que Sherlock comprenne que ce sont ses larmes qu'il essaye de cacher.

– Comment... murmure-t-il.

– Ça n'a pas été si compliqué, anticipe Sherlock sans attendre la fin de la question. Elisabeth et Emily sont sœurs. Enceintes en même temps. Elles habitent à côté. Sauf que, lors de l'accouchement, les choses se passent mal. Et Emily perd le bébé. Son petit Gregory est mort-né. Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'elle perd. Sa raison s'en va aussi. Elle est toujours hospitalisée quand Elisabeth accouche elle aussi... d'une petite fille. Harriet. Une fille qui aurait dû être un garçon. A l'amniocentèse, le caryotype avait révélé deux enfants de type XY. Mais comme cela arrive en de très rares cas, malgré un caryotype XY, des organes féminins se développent et c'est une fille. L'autre enfant, né plusieurs minutes après le premier, est bien un garçon. Mais c'est bien sa fille et cette drôle de particularité génétique sur laquelle insiste Elisabeth Watson en présentant ses enfants à sa sœur à moitié folle. Et celle-ci y voit probablement, dans cette fille en fait un garçon, la réincarnation de son bébé, de son petit garçon perdu quelques jours auparavant.

– Pas quelques jours, une semaine.

C'est la première fois que John intervient et il s'éloigne juste après avoir dit ça, se réfugiant sur la paillasse, étreignant son propre corps de ses bras.

– Pile une semaine. Pour elle, la preuve de la réincarnation. Car Dieu a fait le monde en six jours et s'est reposé le septième. Alors Dieu avait mis six jours à rendre la vie à son bébé et le septième, il était venu sur Terre lui apporter. Et il en a fait une fille pour mieux le cacher, sauf à elle.

Sherlock hoche la tête en absorbant l'information. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il aurait pu déduire seul.

– Comment aurait-on pu croire que c'était mal ? Harry et moi... Harriet et moi, je veux dire, on était jumeaux. Tante Emily habitait juste à côté de chez nous avec son mari. Elle appelait ma sœur « Gregory », son fils, disait qu'elle était mon cousin, la couvrait de cadeaux. C'était drôle. C'était un jeu. On n'avait même pas trois ans. On ne comprenait pas.

Sherlock assimile rapidement ce qu'il vient de dire. Il avait bien découvert que Gregory n'avait jamais vécu, et qu'un autre enfant, probablement l'un des deux de sa sœur avait joué ce rôle dans l'esprit dans la mère éplorée et dérangée, mais il n'avait pas pu déduire qui avait instauré le jeu malsain. La pauvre femme avait dû en persuader les gamins. Elisabeth Watson, craignant pour la santé mentale de ses jumeaux si on leur parlait de leur cousin mort, avait fait mine de rien. Et les enfants, enfermés dans les mensonges des adultes, étaient sans le vouloir entrés dans le théâtre des illusions.

Emily savait qu'Harry est l'enfant de sa sœur. Mais dans sa folie, elle est la seule à savoir qu'il s'agit aussi de son fils, son esprit malade s'en persuade. Et en persuade les enfants, dès que tous les autres adultes ont le dos tournés.

– J'imagine qu'elle a dû vous dire de ne jamais le dire à vos parents. Que c'était un secret.

John ne répond pas mais Sherlock sait qu'il a raison. Emily, après la naissance de ses neveu et nièce, retrouve la santé. Pour tous, c'est la perspective de rendre heureux les deux bébés qui la motive à sortir de sa folie. Pour son époux, c'est une chance de retrouver la femme qu'il aime et essayer de faire un autre enfant. Pour Elisabeth et Richard Watson, c'est une baby-sitter rapide et facile, elle vit dans la maison d'à côté. Dès que les jumeaux sont en âge, leur mère reprend le travail en laissant ses enfants aux bons soins de sa sœur, si douce et aimante.

Pour Emily Wilson, étrangement mariée à un homme dont le nom ressemble à celui de l'époux de sa sœur, ce sont de longues heures avec les deux enfants qui se préparent. De longues heures à façonner leur esprit. À leur apprendre les deux rôles de Harriet/Gregory. L'enfant est habituée à avoir un surnom de garçon, ses parents l'appellent Harry, alors se faire appeler Gregory ne lui pose aucun problème. Le jeu l'amuse. Elle y joue avec conviction. John aussi. Les deux enfants sont des vrais jumeaux mais ne se ressemblent en rien, principalement à cause du développement des organes féminins de Harry.

Et quand Emily Wilson promène son « fils » grimé en garçon, John affirmant qu'il s'agit de son cousin, tout le village devient rapidement persuadé que la jeune femme a bien un petit garçon qu'elle élève presque seule, tout en ayant la noblesse d'aussi s'occuper de son neveu, parce que son mari, sa sœur et son beau-frère travaillent tous à Londres et sont absents toute la journée.

– Ça a dû être d'autant plus facile pour elle de tromper le reste du monde. Les gens savaient que les deux sœurs avaient été enceinte en même temps. Peu de gens savent que Gregory est mort-né. J'ai pu consulter les rapports du médecin légiste et du médecin accoucheur de l'époque. Ils sont décédés depuis. Plus vraiment de preuve. Mais la situation ne pouvait pas vraiment durer. Et ton père s'est aperçu de la supercherie.

Il n'y a aucune réponse. Sherlock en a besoin, pourtant. Gregory a officiellement disparu durant le barbecue. Il a été déclaré mort un an après. Quelqu'un a bien dû mettre en place toute cette machination. Il incrimine Richard Watson, mais pour autant qu'il sache, cela pourrait également être le père Wilson. Sauf que lui est mort, suicidé après la « mort » officielle de son fils. Richard Watson est en vie... et interné, d'après les dires de son fils.

– Ouais. Une voisine qui a dit à mon père que son neveu était vraiment adorable, avec ses traits fins comme une fille. Alors un soir, il est rentré plus tôt.

– Et a vu ta tante jouer à Gregory avec ta sœur Harry. C'est pour ça qu'il a organisé l'immense réunion familiale, la balade en forêt, le barbecue. Il a demandé à ta sœur de jouer le garçon, durant un temps de l'après-midi. Elle a dû être enchantée que son Papa veuille bien jouer avec elle. Alors elle l'a fait. Puis pendant la soirée, il a fait revenir sa petite fille, volontairement habillée d'une robe rose.

Ce détail, Sherlock ne le déduit pas. Il l'a vu sur les mauvaises photos dans le dossier. Tous les invités ne sont pas photographiés par la police, mais des clichés pris par les invités au cours de la soirée ont été adjoints au dossier. La petite Harry, avec un diadème de princesse, est très visible sur plusieurs clichés. C'est d'ailleurs ce détail qui a fait tiquer Sherlock. La famille Wilson ne possède qu'un cliché de son fils. Flou et mal cadré, sans vraie lumière, un casse-tête pour les enquêteurs de l'époque qui doivent se contenter de la description de la mère.

Mais sur une des photos ratées de la soirée, il est difficile de ne pas remarquer la ressemblance entre la petite Harry et le mauvais cliché de Gregory.

– Et puis il a laissé entendre à Emily que Gregory avait disparu. Elle a paniqué. Sa folie a basculé un peu plus, elle a réellement cru à la disparition de son enfant. Tout le village croyait dur comme fer à l'existence du petit garçon. Il y avait eu trop de mouvements dans la journée pour se rendre compte qu'un seul enfant avait joué le rôle de deux. Quand la police a été prévenue et qu'Emily a vraiment sombré dans la folie et a apporté aux enquêteurs les preuves de l'existence de son garçon, son mari a découvert, hébété, l'étendue de la folie de sa femme, qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnée. Il n'a rien osé dire. Et s'est suicidé après. Pour emporter pour toujours ce secret dans sa tombe.

La lettre de suicide, jointe au dossier, mentionne « des événements insoutenables, une culpabilité évidente, une incapacité à surmonter le choc ». Il était allé de soi pour tous qu'il mentionnait la mort de son fils. Et non le mensonge de sa femme, qu'il avait cautionné lors de ce fameux barbecue où tout a basculé. Et où les policiers, pressés de retrouver le garçonnet, se mélangent les pinceaux, et notent Wilson sur tous les rapports, Wilson et Watson confondus, et la présence du couple Watson et de ses deux jumeaux passe complètement inaperçu... a fortiori qu'ils déménagent peu de temps après, au prétexte d'oublier le drame. Il s'agit surtout d'éloigner Harry d'Emily et son influence néfaste. Le hasard veut que la jeune femme, qui a définitivement perdu la raison, ne conserve qu'un ours en peluche de celui qu'elle a réellement cru être son fils. Un ours en peluche qui ne peut que contenir de l'ADN de John Watson, puisqu'il partage le même que celui de sa jumelle.

– Comment as-tu pu, en si peu de temps, retracer toute ma vie ? Alors que personne n'avait jamais rien soupçonné ?

Le ton n'est pas accusateur, au contraire. Presque impressionné... Mais néanmoins un peu blessé. Parce que Sherlock a mis toute son âme à nu. Bizarrement, cela lui fait mal de blesser cet homme enfermé pour une sordide histoire de famille. Et pour cacher ces sentiments qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'éprouver, il hausse les épaules.

– Personne n'a jamais rien soupçonné car personne n'a jamais cherché à faire des liens. Une fois les deux affaires mises côte à côte, les liens devenaient évidents. La seule chose qui me manque, c'est la suite. Emily est folle. Elle garde l'ours en peluche avec lequel celle qu'elle croyait être son fils jouait. Son mari se suicide pour couvrir les mensonges de sa femme. Tes parents, toi et ta sœur, vous déménagez à Londres, omerta du silence, et gardez le mensonge toute vos vies durant. La disparition de l'enfant devient le drame du village, une enquête non résolue de plus pour la police. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi un cambriolage ? Pourquoi...

John, de sa position fœtale, recroquevillé sur sa paillasse, lève un regard triste vers Sherlock. Qui éprouve soudainement le besoin de s'asseoir sur le sol froid de la cellule.

– Au point où on en est... soupire le prisonnier.

Sherlock songe que précisément, ils n'ont pas franchement avancé. Il n'a rien appris de vraiment neuf, et il est à peu près persuadé que Lestrade ne va pas être patient encore longtemps.

– On a déménagé, donc. Je n'ai jamais revu ma tante. Harry et moi, on avait trois ans. On n'a pas très bien compris. On a suivi l'omerta du silence sur les évènements, comme tu l'as deviné. Et on a grandi tranquillement... jusqu'au jour où Harry... Harriet... a ramené une fille à la maison.

Un grand silence a suivi cette déclaration. L'incompréhension de Sherlock, qui ne voit vraiment pas pourquoi la jeune fille n'aurait pas le droit de ramener une amie chez elle, fait éclater de rire John devant tant de naïveté. Le son, si rare dans une cellule, résonne bizarrement dans la petitesse du lieu.

– Elle a ramené une fille pour coucher avec ! précise John. Et ce n'était pas juste une expérience, mais bien une réflexion mûrement réfléchie... qu'elle a poursuivi avec ardeur pendant des années ! Et plus mes parents affirmaient que ce n'était qu'une passade, plus elle s'obstinait à rentrer dans tous les clichés de la jeune lesbienne ! C'est quand elle a annoncé son intention d'aller vivre avec sa copine de l'époque après la fac que les choses ont dégénéré. Mes parents n'avaient jamais été très... ouvert d'esprit.

La grimace peinte sur le visage du jeune homme exprime clairement ce qu'il en pense.

– Et mon père a pété un plomb. Affirmant que c'était la faute de Tante Emily... qu'elle avait perverti Harry depuis son plus jeune âge, en lui faisant croire qu'elle était un garçon, et donc que c'était de sa faute si ma sœur était aujourd'hui « anormale ».

Il a beau essayer de prendre un ton léger et détaché, Sherlock voit danser dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis les violences et les disputes, les cris et la haine, le mépris et la colère. Et la souffrance.

– Le reste n'est que banalité... Il a retrouvé Emily, qui n'avait jamais déménagé, et lui a volé l'ours pour la punir de lui avoir volé sa fille. Ma décision d'entrer dans l'armée, à mi-chemin de mes études de médecine, n'a en rien aidé à calmer sa fureur. Il était contre toute forme de violence, et il a accusé ma tante d'avoir attisé le conflit en moi, d'avoir généré un besoin de danger, d'adrénaline... Pendant des années, c'était juste du vent. Et puis...

– Et puis sa tumeur au cerveau inopérable a encore pris de l'ampleur ?

John coule un regard étonné vers Sherlock, mais celui-ci se contente de hausser les épaules. Avec quelques mensonges astucieux et beaucoup de conviction, il est si simple d'obtenir la copie d'un dossier médical, de nos jours. Et encore, c'était parce que Sherlock avait besoin de challenge. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien hacker le service informatique de l'hôpital de campagne qu'il aurait obtenu le même résultat.

– Ouais, acquiesce John. C'est à peu près au moment où je suis rentré d'Afghanistan que j'ai compris que ce n'était plus seulement Emily qu'il pouvait punir. Mais qu'il cherchait Ivy.

De nouveau, Sherlock est perdu. Et fronce les sourcils. Finalement, il y a plus de choses qu'il ne le pensait qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre.

De nouveau, John rit de son visage, et Sherlock trouve l'harmonie de ses traits se détendant au fur et à mesure que sa bouche laisse échapper des éclats de rire, résolument magnifiques.

– Quoi, tu n'as pas encore compris ça ? Richard et Elisabeth Watson, mes parents, ont eu deux enfants, Harry et John, c'est moi, enchanté. Emily et Robert Wilson, ma tante et mon oncle, en ont eu deux également... Gregory et Ivy. C'est là toute l'ironie de notre situation... Emily était enceinte quand « Gregory » a disparu. Déni de grossesse et tout ce qui s'ensuit... Elle n'a même pas jeté un œil à la petite fille quand elle l'a mise au monde. Parce qu'elle cherchait encore son fils. Ivy a été adoptée par ses grands-parents... les parents de Robert. Et elle a grandi dans le même village où sa mère, complètement folle, continuait de vivre dans le souvenir de son fils décédé. Ce même village où elle a rencontré celui qu'elle allait épouser, Edward. L'enfant trop bébé pour jouer avec nous lors de ce fameux barbecue... Quand ils se sont mariés, ils ont préféré prendre le nom d'Ivy. C'est pour ça qu'ils s'appellent Wilson. Et que leur fille, Emy, porte inconsciemment le prénom de sa grand-mère...

Sherlock reste bouche bée. Il s'est tant focalisé sur l'histoire du passé qu'il n'a pas songé à faire le lien entre le prénom de la gamine et celui de la tante de John.

– Et donc ? presse-t-il John. Pourquoi le cambriolage ? Pourquoi l'ours ? Pourquoi habiter à côté de chez eux ?

– Pour surveiller mon père. Harry s'est mariée la semaine dernière. Sa femme s'appelle Clara. Elle est adorable, vraiment. Mais mon père ne l'a pas supporté. Il s'est introduit chez eux dans le but de faire du mal à la gamine. Pour la transformer en garçon à son tour ? Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe exactement dans son esprit. Mais au cas où, j'ai fait en sorte de laisser mes empreintes sur les jouets de la petite...

– La panne d'ascenseur. Un coup monté.

John sourit quand il voit Sherlock comprendre aussi vite.

– L'ours était une mise en garde. Quand j'ai vu ce qu'il avait fait...

– Tu as mis à sac le reste de la maison pour que la chambre ne paraisse pas suspecte. Et tu as volé quelques petits trucs pour faire croire à un vrai cambriolage. Et tu l'as fait interner.

– Exactement. Pas eu le temps de mieux camoufler l'ours, par contre. Mais ce n'est pas grave...

– Puisque tu avais l'intention de te dénoncer depuis le début. Pourquoi risquer jusqu'à trois ans de prison... ?

Les yeux de John sont braqués dans ceux de Sherlock. Et ils ne cillent pas quand il répond.

– Parce que mon père est fou. Il n'est pas en état d'affronter un procès. Et il risquerait de révéler des choses gênantes... Avec un coupable facile et évident, on évitera bien des questions et des recherches. Ma famille, pour ce qu'il en reste, n'est pas prête de voir son passé ressurgir pour rouvrir les anciennes blessures. Ivy et Emy ne méritent pas que leur passé dont elles ne savent rien ne leur explosent à la figure.

Et pour ça, il est prêt à se sacrifier. Pour cette cousine et sa fille qui ignorent qu'elles ont encore une famille en vie.

Et maintenant ? Ils se regardent toujours, et Sherlock voit briller la flamme de la volonté dans les yeux de cet homme. S'il donne l'enregistrement à Lestrade, il sera obligé d'en faire quelque chose. Et de rouvrir des vieilles enquêtes et des vieilles blessures, tout ce que John cherche à éviter en se sacrifiant. S'il ne le fait pas, Lestrade va le tuer.

Il ne connaît cet homme que depuis une poignée de jours. Il est sociopathe. Il ne devrait pas ressentir une envie aussi brûlante de le protéger. De protéger ses secrets. Ses mensonges. Son sacrifice. Dans ses cauchemars, Sherlock fait souvent un rêve récurrent : il saute du haut d'un toit pour sauver quelqu'un. Il ne sait pas ni qui, ni pourquoi il ferait une chose aussi stupide... Mais bizarrement, il comprend la volonté farouche de cet homme. Et il veut soutenir son regard en étant haut et fier.

– Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes, murmure-t-il, séparé de cet homme de seulement quelques centimètres désormais, lui à genoux au sol dans son costume hors de prix, l'autre recroquevillé sur un banc inconfortable. J'habite au 221B, Baker Street. Quand tu sortiras de prison... J'aurai besoin d'un assistant sur mes enquêtes. Avoir fait médecine est un bonus.

John n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre. Lestrade avait débarqué dans la cellule en râlant et criant. Cela fait seulement six mois, bien sûr. Six mois ferme, cela a été le résultat du jugement. Sherlock attend. Il sait qu'il viendra. Il est assis dans son fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main. Et il attend.

Et quand enfin, le tintement de la sonnette résonne dans le silence, Sherlock autorise le sourire qu'il retenait depuis tout ce temps à s'exprimer. Il est là. Et son monde va enfin être à l'endroit.

* * *

 _[1] Oui, l'âge que j'aurai demain à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes. On s'amuse comme on peut._

 _Sinon, vous aurez remarqué que tous les protagonistes de cette étrange affaire (Emily, Harry, Gregory, Ivy et Emy) ont des noms en Y... Y comme ce fichu chromosome XY d'où tout est parti ;)_

 _Prochain chapitre : Amnesia_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	13. 12 décembre - Amnesia

_A ceux qui se demandait, j'ai eu 26 ans au cours de l'écriture, ni aujourd'hui, ni hier du coup (la remarque était surtout destinée à mes bêtas... Et ceux et celles qui savent quand est ma date d'anniversaire savent du coup quand le chapitre a été écrit )_

 _Sinon, on en est à la moitié des chapitres, mais seulement un tiers du record des reviews... Faites exploser le compteur ! ;p et MERCI à tous ceux qui jouent le jeu ! A devoir débarquer au bord de la crise de nerfs toutes les heures dans le bureau de mon chef, je suis légèrement épuisée et voir vos petits mots d'amour m'emplit de joie ! Mercifiniment !_

 **12 Décembre – Amnesia**

* * *

 _Bip._

 _Bip._

 _Bip._

 _Bip._

Ce fut le son qui réveilla Sherlock en premier. Le son entêtant de machines qui bipaient régulièrement à côté de son oreille.

Ce fut la douleur, ensuite, qui acheva de le réveiller. La douleur terrible et lancinante qui terrassait tout son corps et le faisait gémir. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il émit un bruit, parce qu'il n'entendit rien, mais son corps avait assurément eu cette volonté de gémir. Parce qu'il avait mal, terriblement mal. La douleur supplantait tout le reste, mais il obligea son esprit à se calmer et réfléchir rationnellement. Deux de ses sens, l'ouïe et le toucher fonctionnaient correctement. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Précautionneusement, il inspira une longue bouffée d'air. Son nez le piqua aussitôt, faisant monter des larmes à ses yeux. Dans une grimace de douleur et de révulsion, il ouvrit la bouche et il sentit rouler sous sa langue le goût qui allait de pair avec l'odeur.

Quatre sens en état de fonctionner et une excellente indication sur le lieu où il se trouvait : les bips étaient déjà une information intéressante, mais l'odeur du désinfectant et le goût âcre des médicaments ne laissaient planer aucun doute : hôpital.

Il gisait dans un lit d'hôpital. C'était un fait dont il était sûr. Ce qui n'expliquait en rien pourquoi il était la... et pourquoi il avait si mal.

Il tenta un mouvement expérimental de sa main gauche, la sentit lourde, douloureuse, mouchetée d'aiguilles, mais répondant à son ordre. C'était une consolation. Il ne chercha pas, cette fois, à retenir les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Il devait ouvrir les yeux. Il devait vérifier que sa précieuse vue était toujours là. Et la part encore opérationnelle de son cerveau (le reste gémissait sa douleur à chaque inspiration-expiration) le prévenait que ses paupières se décolleraient bien mieux avec du liquide lacrymal.

Après tout, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il était là... ni depuis combien de temps. Un peu de précaution ne gâcherait rien.

Très lentement, contrôlant sa respiration laborieuse et sa douleur lancinante, il ouvrit les yeux.

Le plafond était blanc. Une veilleuse jaune y brillait, éclairant la pièce. D'après le reste de la luminosité et le calme, c'était la nuit. Et Sherlock se trouvait en soins intensifs. C'était le seul endroit où la lumière ne s'éteignait jamais. Logiquement, une infirmière n'allait pas tarder à passer. Les malades en soins intensifs étaient surveillés toutes les heures. Avec un peu de chance, elle venait de faire sa ronde et Sherlock avait une heure pour faire le point avec lui-même. Avec beaucoup de malchance, elle arriverait dans cinq minutes.

Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas rester là les bras croisés (ce qui était une façon de parler, parce que ses bras étaient plutôt le long de son corps, comme un cadavre, et c'était assez désagréable.)

Il entreprit, lentement, et au prix de gémissements de souffrance qu'il faisait de son mieux pour réprimer, de faire bouger ses bras et son buste pour analyser son environnement. Une chambre d'hôpital sans aucun intérêt. Ses mains étaient toutes les deux pourvues de cathéters, dans lesquels s'écoulaient des poches de liquide. Une troisième aiguille s'enfonçait dans son bras gauche et une voie centrale sous sa clavicule droite complétaient le tout. Il portait une chemise d'hôpital, pour autant qu'il pût en juger, et la chambre était pleine de machines qui bipaient toujours. L'oxymètre autour de son doigt et le moniteur cardiaque en faisaient partie. Bizarrement, aucun masque ou respirateur électrique, et pas non plus de trachéotomie. Sa gorge, lorsqu'il la palpa, lui parut vierge de toutes intrusions qui aurait laissé une cicatrice.

S'il respirait seul et sans aide, c'était bien la preuve qu'il n'était pas là depuis longtemps, non ? Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'en souvenir ?

Après avoir fait un examen du propriétaire, il conclut qu'il avait besoin de plus de données sur ce qui l'avait conduit ici. Dans les films, il y avait toujours une tablette, papier ou numérique, au pied du lit, avec toutes les informations concernant le patient. Sherlock n'avait jamais trouvé cela très crédible, mais ça ne coûtait rien de vérifier.

Il se trouva que si, cela lui coûta. Une douleur intense, d'abord, et l'arrivée d'une infirmière, vaguement affolée. Manifestement, il avait trop fait réagir les machines qui le surveillaient, et qui étaient reliées directement à la salle de garde. Et elle semblait très surprise de voir qu'il était réveillé... et à moitié redressé en direction du pied du lit.

D'une main ferme, elle le repoussa au fond des draps. Tant pis. De toute manière, il avait vu qu'il n'y avait rien d'accroché. Il n'avait plus qu'à se servir de la jeune femme pour obtenir des informations. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question.

– Ne bouge pas, mon garçon. Tu étais dans un sale état. Repose-toi. Voilà. C'est bien. Ne parle pas, maintenant. Réponds à mes questions en serrant ma main. Une fois pour oui, deux fois pour non. Tu m'entends ?

Sherlock jugea la question complètement stupide. S'il ne l'entendait pas, comment était-il censé savoir qu'il devait presser la main qu'elle avait prise de force dans la sienne ? Il fut tenté de serrer deux fois, juste pour la blague, mais la douleur de son corps l'empêcha de commettre cette bêtise. Il avait des informations à obtenir.

Il serra une fois.

– Tu me vois ?

Question encore plus stupide. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur elle depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Comment des professionnels de santé pouvaient être aussi débiles ?

– Je veux dire par là, tu me vois bien ? Pas de voile noir ? De flou ? De tâches ? De dédoublement de l'image quand tu te concentres dessus ? Tes nerfs optiques ont été mis à rude épreuve, vu le traumatisme crânien...

Cette fois, Sherlock l'écouta attentivement. Il pouvait avoir ce type de symptômes ? Ses yeux étaient toute sa vie. Il en avait besoin. Son cœur s'emballa, et l'infirmière ne put que le remarquer, levant le regard vers le moniteur cardiaque.

– Calme-toi. Tu as un problème avec tes yeux ? Ce n'est peut-être pas permanent, sois tranquille, ce n'est qu'une simple question, ça ne veut pas dire que tu as le moindre problème. Tu sors d'une semaine de coma, mon garçon...

Sherlock pressa deux fois sa main pour répondre à sa question. Il voyait très bien. Elle dut le comprendre puisqu'elle hocha la tête, satisfaite. Un bref instant, il se demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait pas répondre avec ce type de mouvement, de haut en bas pour oui, de droite à gauche pour non, ce serait quand même plus efficace ! Puis il se souvint de la douleur et des étoiles qu'il avait vues danser derrière ses paupières quand il avait bougé tout à l'heure et frémit à l'idée de ce que pourrait provoquer un secouement de tête trop brusque.

– Est-ce que tu as soif ?

Il pressa aussitôt la main, fort. Malgré son esprit rebelle et contestataire, il n'avait pas osé parler tant qu'elle n'en avait pas donné l'autorisation. Sa gorge lui semblait aussi sèche de la Vallée de la Mort, parcheminée et désagréable.

Lentement, l'infirmière lui mouilla les lèvres avec un gant de toilette, et il réalisa qu'elle et ses collègues avaient dû faire ce geste plusieurs fois au cours des derniers jours, alors qu'elles faisaient la toilette de son corps inanimé. Puis tranquillement, elle lui présenta une paille et l'aida à boire de minuscules gorgées, à la fois bienfaitrices et si douloureuses, qui dévalaient sa gorge et lui rendaient sa sensibilité au prix d'une intense douleur.

– Mieux ? demanda doucement la jeune femme une fois rassasié de la si précieuse eau. Penses-tu pouvoir parler, maintenant ?

– Oui, croassa Sherlock.

Sa voix lui parut extrêmement désagréable à ses propres oreilles. La douleur que le simple mot lui provoqua fut immédiate et intense.

– Parfait, le félicita l'infirmière. N'essaye pas de trop parler. Je vais te laisser l'eau à proximité. Réhydrate-toi progressivement. Je vais prévenir tes parents, ils seront bientôt là. Mais avant cela, je vais te demander un petit effort, pour répondre à mes questions. Tu es prêt ?

Sherlock hocha la tête par réflexe. Un vertige le prit aussitôt. Il avait à peine bougé de quelques centimètres. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à rejoindre le milieu de son lit, un peu plus tôt. L'adrénaline, probablement.

– Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Ah, ce genre de questions. Une semaine de coma. Un traumatisme crânien. C'était les informations qu'elle avait laissées échapper. Il convenait de vérifier désormais s'il n'était pas complètement fou, incapable ou amnésique...

– Sherlock... grommela-t-il, sa voix trop rauque et trop basse pour être lui. Sherlock Holmes.

– Ton nom complet, précisa-t-elle.

– William Sherlock Scott Holmes.

Bien sûr, ses parents avaient été obligés de le faire enregistrer avec ses papiers d'identité, pour l'infirmière qui ne l'avait jamais entendu, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il refusait d'être appelé William.

– Ton âge ?

– Dix-huit demain...

Il réalisa en le disant que cela n'avait pas de sens. Elle venait de dire qu'une semaine s'était écoulée. Il s'apprêtait à corriger sa propre erreur quand elle reprit, pas le moins du monde inquiète par sa bêtise.

– Quel jour sommes-nous pour toi ? Ou plus exactement, quel est le dernier jour dont tu te souviens ?

Sherlock fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus que la veille de son anniversaire.

– Cinq janvier...

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire, satisfaite.

– Très bien mon garçon. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

Là encore, Sherlock fouilla tant et plus dans son Palais Mental. Mais un voile noir recouvrait sa mémoire.

– De la nuit. Noire. Il faisait nuit. Et une lumière. Et puis... le choc ?

C'était tout. Pourquoi la nuit ? Pourquoi une lumière ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

– C'est normal, assura l'infirmière. Tu as été percuté par une voiture, en pleine nuit, le cinq janvier dernier. L'enquête recherche encore le véhicule, qui a pris la fuite. Tu as été transporté ici dans un état critique, avec une grosse hémorragie interne. Et un traumatisme crânien qui t'a gardé dans le coma durant une semaine. Nous sommes le treize janvier, et il est quatre heures du matin. Ça te revient maintenant ? Tu te souviens de ce que tu faisais la veille de ton anniversaire, presque à minuit, à proximité de la nationale ?

Sherlock la regarda, éberlué. Et sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, des larmes vinrent rouler sur ses joues. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Finalement, il avait bien des séquelles. Il avait perdu une partie de sa mémoire. Et il ne savait pourquoi il était sorti de chez lui en pleine nuit.

* * *

Ses parents étaient arrivés peu de temps après, vaguement émus, et Mycroft, son frère aîné, avait suivi peu après. Sherlock avait vu ensuite un large ballet de médecins, du neurologue au kinésithérapeute. Finalement, il ne s'en sortait pas si mal. Son corps, doppé à la morphine, se remettait doucement, même s'il grimaçait toujours de douleur lorsqu'il faisait certains mouvements. Son cerveau n'avait aucune séquelle. Les seules vraies anomalies, c'était la perte de son haptophobie. Sa peur panique de la plupart des contacts humains, qui l'avait poussé à détester les autres et à repousser les étreintes parentales et fraternelles, s'était considérablement amoindrie, sans aucune explication. Il acceptait désormais sans frémir la main de sa mère sur sa joue, celle de son père sur sa tête, ou encore celle de son frère sur son bras. Les infirmiers et autres médecins, qui le palpaient de toute part, ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid. Il était toujours aussi peu enclin à toucher quiconque volontairement, mais avait arrêté de sursauter et de se retirer comme si on l'avait brûlé. Bien que s'il pouvait l'éviter, il préférait continuer. Mais fondamentalement, ce n'était pas bien grave.

La deuxième anomalie était, de son point de vue, bien plus inquiétante. Il était amnésique. Il le sentait, le ressentait. Il était incapable de se souvenir de sa sortie de sa chambre, de la manière dont il avait fait le mur, de pourquoi il avait rejoint la nationale à travers la forêt, sans lampe, de pourquoi il s'était planté au bord de la route... Ses médecins avaient souri tendrement en parlant de légère amnésie temporaire liée au choc. Ils affirmaient que ce n'était rien de grave. Sherlock était un ado compliqué, avaient confié ses parents. Ils étaient habitués aux fugues. Alors une de plus ou une de moins... Pour eux il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison, sinon que l'enfant était rebelle dans l'âme.

Après tout, il avait aussi oublié des petites choses par-ci par-là, comme les cadeaux qu'il avait demandé pour son anniversaire, ou la liste exhaustive des matières qu'il étudiait au lycée pour préparer ses A-levels (en même temps, il en préparait neuf, soit plus du double d'un étudiant habituel).

Les médecins n'étaient pas inquiets. Ses parents non plus. Alors Sherlock avait refoulé au fond de lui ses doutes. Il n'était pas amnésique, répétaient les adultes compétents. Il souffrait simplement d'une légère perte de mémoire sur des détails mineurs suite au choc. Des tas de gens oubliaient des tas de choses très souvent, et personne ne les traitait d'amnésiques.

Alors Sherlock avait inscrit son auto-diagnostic sur un mur de son Palais Mental, y avait associé ses questions, surtout « _Pourquoi était-il au bord de la nationale ce soir-là ?_ », et il avait laissé passer les jours, les semaines, les mois, et même les années. La mémoire ne lui était jamais revenue.

* * *

Pourtant, quand il était enfin rentré chez lui, après de trop longs jours d'hospitalisation, il avait cru ressentir quelque chose. Une anomalie dans sa chambre. Un détail frustrant. Qui avait laissé son cerveau en proie à une intense douleur et une crise.

– C'est normal, l'avait apaisé sa mère. On a profité de ton absence pour ranger ta chambre. J'ai dû décaler ton archet de quelques bibliothèques, c'est probablement ça qui te gêne. Tu avais l'habitude de le trouver sur l'étagère des sciences, et je l'ai mis à côté des traités d'apiculture. Ce n'est rien mon poussin. Je suis désolée.

Et elle avait raison. Sa mémoire l'informait que son archet n'aurait pas dû être là où il était posé. Alors peut-être était-ce vraiment ça qui le gênait. Il avait acquiescé, obéi à sa mère. Sans jamais se départir de ce sentiment étrange.

* * *

– Maman, pourquoi suis-je au lycée ?

Sa mère fronça les sourcils.

– Parce que tu as dix-huit ans et que c'est ta dernière année ?

– À quatorze ans, Mycroft entrait à Eton en première année de lycée. Avant même ses seize ans, il était diplômé de sept A-levels et il entrait à Cambridge à dix-sept. Je suis plus intelligent que Mycroft...

Une chose qu'il n'avait pas perdue dans l'accident était bien son arrogance folle.

– Et pourtant à dix-huit ans, je suis encore au lycée ?

Sa mère, qui préparait un gâteau au chocolat dans la cuisine, jeta un bref coup d'œil à son époux, assis à la table de la cuisine et lisant son journal. Sherlock, assis bizarrement sur sa propre chaise, ne put passer à côté de l'œillade.

– Nous avons choisi de ne pas reproduire le modèle de ton frère. Il était peut-être intelligent, mais il était trop jeune pour Eton et Cambridge. Il a réussi, bien sûr... mais c'est quand même dur, si jeune au milieu de personnes plus âgées. Tu étais plus sensible que lui. Nous avons préféré te laisser suivre un cursus classique.

La réponse était pertinente. Elle sonnait terriblement faux. Mais elle paraissait logique, et Sherlock n'y avait rien à redire.

* * *

– Pourquoi je n'ai pas rejoint Eton, finalement ? En entrant au lycée normalement à seize ans, j'aurais pu y aller, non ?

– Tu étais haptophobe, poussin. Le pensionnat n'était pas une option pour toi.

Là encore, la réponse sonnait faux. Mais elle était inattaquable.

– Pourquoi personne ne semble me connaître au lycée ?

– Poussin, tu n'as jamais beaucoup aimé les gens, tu n'as jamais cherché à avoir des amis, tu n'as jamais parlé des gens du lycée, j'imagine que...

La voix de sa mère hésita, comme par peur de lui faire mal avec ce qui allait suivre, mais le regard de son fils l'obligea à continuer.

– ... que tu n'avais pas d'amis et que personne ne s'est vraiment rendu compte de ton absence.

Cela ne blessât pas Sherlock autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Au fond de lui, quelque chose remuait. Mais cette fois, encore il préféra ne rien dire et se contenter de cette solution.

* * *

Les mois qui suivirent son accident furent régulièrement émaillés de ce genre de conversation, Sherlock qui posait une question parce qu'il trouvait certaines choses étranges, et sa mère qui avait toujours une réponse parfaitement logique, sensée, inattaquable... et pour autant, qui ne convainquait pas entièrement le jeune homme.

Puis le temps passa, et il verrouilla ses interrogations au fond de lui. Recommença à fumer et fuguer. Obtint tous ses A-levels, fut accepté dans à peu près toutes les universités auxquelles il n'avait pas postulé, notamment OxBridge. Ses parents furent outrés qu'ils refusent les deux universités les plus prestigieuses d'Angleterre, mais se rassurèrent en se disant que l'Imperial College présentait au moins l'avantage d'être à Londres, et que leur fils serait sous la protection de Mycroft.

Ils n'auraient pas pu avoir plus tort. Supportant difficilement l'ingérence de son grand frère, et vivant de plus en plus difficilement avec son incroyable génie et sa formidable mémoire, Sherlock acheva de tourner mal.

À dix-neuf ans, il découvrit la marijuana.

À vingt, la cocaïne.

À vingt-et-un, l'héroïne.

Mais rien ne lui faisait plus d'effet que sa solution de cocaïne « maison », concentrée à sept pour cent. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne rentrait plus dormir chez son frère, et même avait cessé de considérer le lieu comme sa maison, si tant était qu'il l'avait pensé un jour.

* * *

Ses rapports avec ses parents étaient devenus parfaitement inexistants, et ceux avec son frère, seulement conflictuels. Mycroft était entré à un poste de subalterne au gouvernement, et se présentait comme un ministère lambda, alors que Sherlock savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait du MI6. Pour l'instant, il faisait profil bas, mais son pouvoir s'étendait de jour en jour, et il s'élèverait un jour comme l'une des voix les plus puissantes de ce pays, Sherlock le savait.

Mais tout ce pouvoir, manifestement, ne le satisfaisait pas, puisqu'il essayait de contrôler la vie de son petit frère. Ce que Sherlock repoussait avec ferveur.

Se défoncer dans des squats pourris était la seule chose qui lui faisait du bien. Qui lui permettait à la fois d'éteindre ce superbe intellect qui était le sien et qui le faisait souffrir à tant savoir de choses, et à le sublimer pour toujours être le plus intelligent de la pièce. Il ne s'était pas fait que des amis au cours de son errance de jeune drogué. La cocaïne avait le malheur de le rendre encore plus arrogant qu'il ne l'était, et certains ne le supportaient pas toujours bien. Et puis il avait eu la chance, si on pouvait appeler cela une chance, de rencontrer Sebastian Wilkes. Ils partageaient le même cours de finances, et ils s'étaient croisés une des rares fois où Sherlock s'était rendu sur le campus.

Le futur banquier avait les dents longues, des yeux de fouine luisants, et il avait trouvé en Sherlock une excellente manière de se faire beaucoup d'argent en peu de temps. Sherlock, lui, y avait gagné un allié. Seb était, bizarrement, respecté sur le campus. Parce qu'il mouillait dans à peu près tous les trafics illégaux de leur micro-monde, et ainsi, le jeune junkie avait un protecteur. Sherlock Holmes appartenait à Sebastian Wilkes, et plus personne n'osait le tabasser ou lui faire ravaler à coups de poing sa langue bien trop pendue.

Cette tranquillité avait cependant un prix, parfois bien cher payé. Appartenir à Seb n'était pas de vains mots. Il l'avait bien faire comprendre à son jeune protégé. Alors dans ces moments-là, Sherlock se droguait, juste assez pour planer et ne rien ressentir, pas assez pour devenir complètement stone et n'être plus capable de satisfaire.

Cela avait duré quelques temps, jusqu'à un jour trop froid, trop intense, trop dur, trop tout, et le premier mauvais dosage. À son réveil d'overdose, Mycroft se tenait au pied de son lit, le visage fermé et le regard dur, froid comme il l'était depuis trop longtemps avec son cadet. Le héros de son enfance, le capitaine de la Navy qui poursuivait le pirate qu'il était, avait disparu depuis bien longtemps désormais.

– Fais des listes, Sherlock. Quand tu prends quelque chose. Ça aura au moins le mérite de me permettre de savoir ce que tu as dans le sang quand je te récupère.

Sa voix était grinçante, glaçante. Il n'avait aucunement l'envie d'aider son petit frère. Ou du moins, avait suffisamment de lucidité pour savoir que le petit frère en question n'avait nullement envie d'accepter sa main tendue.

Sherlock sortit de l'hôpital peu de temps après. Et s'arma désormais d'un stylo et d'un carnet en toutes circonstances. Il notait toutes ses prises, quand bien même les overdoses n'étaient pas systématiques.

Quand il en faisait cependant, Mycroft était toujours là à son réveil pour le récupérer, et il avait lu sa liste.

* * *

Leur « jeu » dura des mois. Le jeune génie savait qu'il plongeait toujours plus profondément et plus durement dans la drogue, mais il lui était désormais impossible de s'en passer. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus sans la drogue.

Puis, à presque vingt-quatre ans, vint un jour où Sherlock réalisa que laisser Mycroft gérer ses overdoses n'était qu'une manière de le laisser gérer sa vie, finalement. Toutes les fois où l'aîné des Holmes récupérait son frère dans le caniveau, le corps tremblant et en sueur, il essayait de le faire entrer de force dans une procédure de désintoxication, qui se soldait par un échec retentissant à chaque fois. Sherlock n'était pas volontaire, et les sangles à ses poignets, chaque fois un peu plus serrées, n'aidaient en rien.

Il fallut une occurrence de plus dans leur schéma pré-établi de drogue-overdose-récupération-hospitalisation de force pour que Sherlock prenne sa décision.

Ce fut la fois de trop. Une fois où les médecins n'écoutaient pas ce qu'il disait, refusaient de reconnaître sa majorité et obéissaient aveuglement à son frère. Impossible de les corrompre, les faire adhérer à son point de vue. Il serait guéri de force, un point c'est tout. Sa chambre était fermée à clé, il n'avait le droit à aucun objet contondant, et il était sanglé, pieds et mains au lit en permanence. Ce n'était pas un hôpital mais une prison.

La seule chose qui restait à Sherlock dans ses moments de lucidité, quand le manque de cocaïne ne déchirait pas son organisme et le brûlait de l'intérieur, c'était son cerveau. Et ses capacités de déduction. Il parvint rapidement à déterminer l'élément le plus faible de l'équipe médical, se comporta toujours courtoisement et humblement avec elle, l'assurant qu'il faisait de son mieux pour guérir, mais qu'elle était la seule à le comprendre, la seule à qui il pouvait montrer cette facette de lui, et elle devait l'aider, par pitié. Même camé jusqu'à l'os, Sherlock avait encore conscience de son pouvoir de persuasion et de séduction. Il n'avait peut-être jamais été intéressé par une relation amoureuse ou sexuelle (Seb, c'était différent bien sûr. Il était à lui), mais il savait comment s'y prendre.

Sans expérience, la pauvre jeune fille craqua en un peu plus d'une semaine. Elle détacha tous ses liens. Il était suffisamment fort pour la maîtriser, récupérer la clé de la porte, et s'enfuir tranquillement.

Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de rester dans les radars de son frère. Il vida son compte bancaire, récupéra un sac de vêtements chez lui, et ses effets personnels confisqués à l'hôpital, et disparut dans le vaste monde. Ni son frère ni Seb ne devaient jamais le retrouver ou les choses ne seraient pas aisées... Alors il plongea dans les égouts et le monde des sans-abris, et embrassa à pleine bouche sa nouvelle vie de camé.

* * *

Cela dura quatre ans. Pour sa plus grande fierté, Mycroft ne le retrouva jamais. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir grimpé les échelons de la hiérarchie du MI6 bien plus rapidement que n'importe qui auparavant.

Puis Sherlock se découvrit une nouvelle addiction : les meurtres. Les mystères. Les enquêtes. Il avait toujours aimé les casse-têtes et les puzzles, tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre d'utiliser son incroyable cerveau au maximum de ses possibilités, et il avait appris depuis longtemps à déduire tout le monde autour de lui.

Mais dans les bas-fonds de l'Angleterre et de l'Europe (à travers laquelle il avait voyagé), définitivement pas l'endroit le plus sécuritaire de la terre, il avait vu plus de meurtres et de crimes qu'un être humain lambda n'aurait voulu en voir durant sa vie. Et à chaque fois, il parvint à force de recherches et d'analyses à démêler le faux du vrai, le coupable des innocents. Et découvrit, à sa grande surprise, qu'il adorait ça. Et que cette réflexion intellectuelle remplaçait efficacement la drogue. Il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de planer quand il planchait sur un cas.

Il revint à Londres, berceau de la criminalité anglaise depuis Jack l'Éventreur, et reprit son activité de détective consultant pour la lie de l'humanité et les règlements de compte entre dealers.

Cela avait le mérite de le tenir occupé. Et de lui fournir ses doses pour les moments où il ne l'était pas.

Jusqu'à la dernière overdose. Une erreur de débutant. Un meurtre particulièrement sanglant avait eu lieu sur les docks, et il avait eu besoin de cocaïne pour sublimer son cerveau et comprendre les étranges traces de pas rouges et sanguinolentes laissées sur le sol. Il avait oublié qu'il était déjà en train de se remettre de son précédent fix. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de fustiger sa propre stupidité, il s'évanouissait en convulsant.

* * *

Il était à Londres, alors quand il ouvrit les yeux, il s'attendait forcément à voir son frère. Mais s'il était bien dans un lit d'hôpital, sa liste était toujours dans sa poche. Et au pied de son lit, il y avait un homme plus âgé que lui, aux cheveux déjà poivre et sel, une barbe de trois jours et des yeux dénués de mépris, qu'il ne connaissait pas le moins du monde.

– Salut, gamin.

Sherlock fut trop hébété pour répondre. Il avait presque vingt-huit ans. Mais il reconnaissait sans peine que ses vêtements, sa pâleur et sa maigreur et ses yeux rouges pouvaient le faire passer pour plus jeune qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

– Tu as un nom ?

– Sherlock, répondit-il mécaniquement, se flagellant aussitôt.

Donner son vrai nom était une erreur. Pourtant l'autre parut satisfait, comme s'il s'attendait à un pseudo et que le nom était trop absurde pour être vrai. Fondamentalement, c'était le cas.

– Je suis le sergent-chef Lestrade, Scotland Yard. J'aurai des questions à te poser.

Un flic. Bien sûr. Il était plus épuisé qu'il ne le croyait s'il n'était pas capable d'identifier un policier à distance. Avoir donné son vrai prénom était définitivement une erreur. Mycroft le retrouverait immédiatement. Et cette fois, il serait enfermé pour toujours. Probablement sur une île, dans un asile psychiatrique, connaissant son grand frère.

– Comment tu as su que c'était le frère ?

– Pardon ?

La question n'avait aucun sens.

– Ce que tu as dit, quand on t'a trouvé, en pleine overdose. C'est le frère. À cause de sa pointure, parce que ça faisait de lui le seul à pouvoir faire dieu savait quoi avec les traces de pas. On n'a pas tout compris... mais on l'a arrêté. Il a tout balancé. Tu as résolu mon meurtre en convulsant, les yeux en sang qui sortaient de tes orbites. Alors merde, comment t'as fait ça ?

Sherlock ne s'en souvenait pas, mais manifestement il était encore plus brillant qu'il ne le croyait. Il essaya de bouger, mais son corps répondit difficilement à sa demande, le transperçant de douleur, le ramenant à ce jour où il avait la sensation que tout avait commencé, notamment son amnésie qui n'en était pas une. Puis il ressentit la morsure habituelle des liens sur ses poignets.

– Je ne suis pas complètement fou, énonça Lestrade lorsqu'il le vit découvrir ses sangles. Tu sais ce qui arrive à un camé en overdose quand il y a une descente de flics ?

– Il meurt ? proposa Sherlock en soutenant son regard, fier et frondeur.

L'autre laissa échapper un sourire.

– Non, bien sûr que non, nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Il se trouve juste qu'appeler une ambulance est rarement notre priorité, alors forcément, quand on le fait enfin, c'est souvent trop tard...

Il souriait toujours et Sherlock décoda le message. Il était en vie grâce à cet homme. Il avait une dette envers lui, et même si Sherlock n'avait jamais été bon payeur, il tenait à la vie et appréciait ceux qui tentaient de la lui sauver (à l'exception de son frère, bien sûr).

– Merci, prononça-t-il, incertain de la sonorité de ce mot qu'il prononçait si peu.

– De rien. C'est moi qui ai appelé l'ambulance, dès qu'on t'a trouvé. Du coup t'es sous ma responsabilité. Alors dis-moi. Comment t'as fait ça ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien à perdre et sa liberté à gagner. Alors il expliqua. Son art de la déduction. Ses talents. Son entraînement acharné sur tous les crimes de ces dernières semaines. Le policier l'écoutait, bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'on l'écoutait vraiment, pour ce qu'il était, et non pour l'exploiter ou se moquer de lui.

Quand il eut fini, Lestrade connaissait bien plus de sa vie qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et la luminosité de la pièce avait clairement décliné. Un instant, le visage du flic se ferma, ses yeux se baissant vers ses chaussures. Puis il releva le menton et regarda Sherlock d'un air flamboyant.

– Tu aimerais faire ça pour de bon ?

– Je ne veux pas entrer dans la police, grinça le génie. Trop d'imbéciles. Sans vouloir vous offenser.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je te demande des conseils sur une scène de crime ou une enquête, voire je t'autorise à venir sur place. Je te consulte quoi. C'est pas ce que tu veux être ? Détective consultant ?

Il n'y avait aucune malice dans sa proposition. Il était sérieux, et Sherlock sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Résoudre des enquêtes ? En faire sa vie ? C'était tout ce à quoi il aspirait et il sentit sa bouche répondre avec empressement son accord, avant même d'avoir l'autorisation de son cerveau.

– Mais j'y mets deux conditions, annonça Lestrade en levant deux doigts bien haut.

Bien sûr. Ça aurait été trop facile sinon.

– Premièrement, décréta le flic en levant son index, je veux connaître ton vrai nom complet. Je ne t'ai pas fouillé, par respect, mais si t'as des papiers d'identité, je les veux.

Le génie haussa les épaules. S'il l'avait fouillé, il aurait trouvé son faux passeport au nom de William Scott, et des faux documents au nom de Henry Sollow. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas cher que de lui offrir la preuve de son identité de Sherlock Holmes. Même si ça impliquait de faire revenir Mycroft dans le paysage. Il hocha la tête pour marquer son accord.

– Deuxièmement, reprit l'autre en levant son majeur. Je ne veux pas d'un camé. Tu ne franchiras les barrières en plastique jaune que si tu es clean.

De toute la vie de Sherlock, c'était probablement la chose la plus difficile qu'on lui avait demandé.

* * *

Il s'auto-désintoxiqua, au prix de douloureux efforts et de rechutes, mais jamais Lestrade ne faillit. Il fut soutien, motivation, et aussi punition des mois durant.

Mycroft, comme prévu, revint hanter Sherlock.

Mais lentement, avec insistance et ténacité, Sherlock combattit ses démons. Il rencontra Molly Hooper, seule légiste de Saint Bart avec laquelle bossait Scotland Yard qui acceptait de le supporter. Il rencontra Mike Stamford, médecin enseignant de la fac attachée à l'hôpital, et éminent conseil pour les parties techniques des macchabées. Il rencontra Sally Donovan, sergente-chef attachée à Lestrade quand celui-ci obtint sa promotion au poste de DI grâce à Sherlock. Il faillit rencontrer le poing de Dimmock, également DI à Scotland Yard, oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme Lestrade. Il rencontra Martha Hudson, et l'aida à finir de se débarrasser des problèmes de son ex-mari. Il s'installa au 221B, Baker Street, et quatre ans après sa rencontre avec Lestrade, chercha mollement un colocataire.

Cela coïncida à peu près au moment où Londres fut mis à feu et à sang.

Cela avait commencé par une affaire de suicide en séries, auxquels Lestrade n'avait pas voulu l'associer dans un premier temps. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se greffer au dossier, et de rechercher la valise rose de la dernière victime en date.

Le choses s'étaient enchaînées jusqu'au chauffeur de taxi. Et ce nom : Moriarty. Lestrade l'avait abattu quand Sherlock avait failli prendre cette fichu pilule (et il savait qu'il n'allait pas mourir, on ne pourrait pas lui faire confiance de temps en temps plutôt que d'abattre des suspects intéressants comme ça, au prétexte de lui sauver la vie ?) et c'était la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à glaner. Et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Le nom était ensuite revenu bien trop souvent à son goût. Le plus souvent, c'était simplement une initiale « M », dans des affaires relativement simples et habituelles, et Sherlock n'y aurait pas prêté attention sans ce nom révélé par un homme aux portes de la mort. Le plus surprenant fut probablement une enquête liée à la mafia chinoise, le Lotus Noir, durant laquelle il glana de nouveau cette initiale, et un secret féroce à propos de son détenteur. La mafia, surtout asiatique, étant un gang extrêmement strict, fermé et dangereux, il s'étonna que cette personne, qu'il avait plutôt cataloguée comme européenne eut pu avoir des accointances avec l'Asie. Il n'excluait aucune piste, mais il semblait plonger dans une nébuleuse chaque fois plus profonde.

Et puis un jour, sa vie bascula de nouveau.

* * *

Le matin même, alors qu'il était confortablement installé à un labo de Saint Bart et que Molly répondait aux moindres de ses désirs, (brave Molly. Il faudrait qu'il s'interroge sur le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré et qui justifiait les yeux plus maquillés que d'habitude. Et sur les 1.4 kilos qu'elle avait pris), que Mike Stamford débarqua et lui demanda s'il avait trouvé un coloc, finalement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui posait la question. Même Mrs Hudson, sa logeuse, se désespérait de le voir seul. Et pas à cause du loyer, qu'il assumait parfaitement seul, mais plutôt parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Molly aussi lui faisait souvent la leçon parce qu'il ne cherchait pas vraiment activement quelqu'un, et Lestrade bougonnait souvent à ce sujet également, mentionnant plutôt l'épuisement que cela lui provoquait de surveiller Sherlock, alors qu'il pourrait déléguer la tâche au fou (c'était ses mots) qui accepterait de vivre avec le génie.

– Non, répondit-il en soupirant à Mike, sans même lever les yeux du microscope.

Ce fut sans doute pour ça qu'il ne vit pas immédiatement que Mike était accompagné. Le pas claudicant, accompagné d'une canne, lui fit relever le regard.

– Je t'en ai peut-être trouvé un, claironna Mike en entrant un peu plus avant de la pièce, accompagné de l'inconnu. Voici un ancien camarade de fac, Joh...

– Sher... Sherlock ? C'est bien toi ?

Et le monde explosa. L'inconnu avait interrompu Mike, approché Sherlock et tendu instinctivement la main dans sa direction, avant de se raviser et de parler, la voix douloureuse, hachée, comme empreinte d'une souffrance que Sherlock avait rarement entendue dans sa vie.

Et il avait déjà entendu cette voix dans sa vie. Quelque part dans son cerveau, un voile venait de se déchirer et une violente migraine envahit son esprit, le sang pulsant à ses tempes.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, incapable de lâcher l'homme du regard, le détaillant, se gorgeant de tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre sur lui, déduisant aussitôt son activité de médecin militaire réformé trop tôt... et plus il le regardait, plus il était certain de ne jamais l'avoir vu de sa vie.

– C'est vraiment toi, Sherlock ? souffla-t-il de nouveau, la voix brisée et les yeux dangereusement humides.

– Vous vous connaissez ? intervint Molly, timidement.

– Si c'est Sherlock Holmes, oui. Bien sûr.

– Je suis Sherlock Holmes, répondit l'intéressé. Mais je ne vous connais pas.

Le monde sembla s'ouvrir sous les pieds de l'inconnu, et il ravala sa souffrance avec un air de dignité que Sherlock trouva admirable. Lui souffrait toujours de sa violente migraine, et de l'horrible petite voix sifflante dans sa tête qui lui murmurait « tu as déjà entendu cette voix. Tu as déjà entendu ce timbre ».

– Bien sûr, répliqua l'autre, amer. À quoi je m'attendais ? Tu m'as abandonné. Pourquoi quinze ans auraient-ils pu changer quoi que ce soit ?

Quinze ans ? Sherlock tiqua. Il y a quinze ans, il en avait dix-sept, presque dix-huit, et il passait son anniversaire dans le coma, et s'était réveillé avec cette sensation qui ne l'avait jamais quitté.

– Quoi ? murmura-t-il, la voix blanche.

Il était toujours assis sur le tabouret du laboratoire et c'était sans doute heureux sans quoi il n'aurait pas été sûr que ses jambes le supportent. L'inconnu, en revanche, malgré sa canne, ne se plaignait pas et ne tremblait. PTSD, murmura le cerveau de Sherlock. Boitement psychosomatique. C'était sans doute inconvenant de continuer de déduire des choses ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter son cerveau.

– Quoi, quoi ? Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu n'es jamais venu. Je t'ai attendu jusqu'à la dernière limite... et puis je suis parti. Pour toujours. Tu savais où j'allais, c'était ce qu'on avait prévu ensemble, mais tu n'as même pas daigné me contacter pour m'expliquer les choses ! Tu. M'as. Abandonné.

Et sa voix ne tremblait plus d'émotions. C'était de la colère et de la rage, du mépris et de la haine.

– À côté de la nationale... murmura Sherlock, un peu pour lui-même.

Dans son cerveau le brûlait le voile de ses souvenirs.

– Oui, exactement, notre point de rendez-vous à côté de la nationale. Tu t'en souviens donc parfaitement ! cracha l'homme, les yeux luisants d'agressivité, sa posture boitillante presque oubliée.

– Non ! réfuta Sherlock. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez ! Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes !

– MENTEUR ! Tu avais juré... On s'était promis...

– À dix-huit ans, je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital ! cria à son tour Sherlock en se relevant précipitamment. Je n'ai aucune idée, et mes parents non plus, de pourquoi je suis sorti un soir et comment j'ai pu me faire renverser par une voiture !

Son aveu claqua dans l'air, les laissant tous muets. Mais Sherlock avait oublié jusqu'à la présence de tous les autres. Il ne restait que lui, et cet inconnu qui prétendait le connaître. Qui le regardait comme s'il était fou à lier.

– Tu t'es fait renverser par une voiture ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. C'est impossible. La circulation était peut-être dense, mais on a toujours fait attention. Ça a toujours été notre point de ralliement... Il ne nous est jamais rien arrivé ! Et à minuit, il n'y avait presque pas de voiture ! Tu aurais pu trouver plus convaincant comme mensonge pour me repousser !

Si, dans un premier temps, son inquiétude avait été évidente, la colère et la prudence avait repris le dessus, et il s'en prenait au détective.

Lequel refusait de se laisser faire sans rien dire. Sous les cris indignés des autres, et les rougissements intempestifs de Molly, qui le supplia d'arrêter ça, refusant de regarder le spectacle, mais incapable de détourner le regard, il se déshabilla sans la moindre pudeur et présenta son torse blanc et dénudé à la vue de ses spectateurs.

– Ici. Je n'ai pas tant grandi que ça depuis l'accident, alors la cicatrice est aussi grande que lorsque je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. J'ai eu de la chance. Le plus grave, c'était mon traumatisme crânien, et mon hémorragie interne. Et la plaie ouverte là où la voiture m'a percuté.

Et sur son flanc gauche, il désigna la longue cicatrice qui courait, devenue blanche et douce avec le temps, et pourtant si visible sur sa peau pâle. Les cicatrices marquaient pour toujours.

– Si tu es un bon médecin, tu dois assurément être capable de dater une cicatrice. Et si tu me connaissais aussi bien que tu le prétends, tu dois savoir que je n'avais pas cette marque à l'époque où tu me connaissais.

L'inconnu ne cillait pas. Et porta son regard dur sur la marque de Sherlock, qu'il exposait sans honte.

– Alors tu es vraiment venu, murmura l'inconnu. Tu as eu un accident. Et tu m'as oublié.

– Je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu es, répondit Sherlock en secouant la tête d'impuissance. Aucune idée. Et personne ne m'en a jamais parlé...

Un petit rire étranglé échappa à l'inconnu, et tout le monde, Sherlock y comprit, fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

– Tu m'étonnes. On ne peut pas franchement dire que tes parents m'aimaient beaucoup ! Et ton frère, n'en parlons pas ! Je m'appelle John. John Watson... Et même si tu ne t'en souviens pas, moi je sais qu'on a passé toute notre adolescence ensemble. Et que...

Il s'interrompit, et Sherlock ne chercha pas à le relancer. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie d'entendre la suite. D'une certaine manière, il comprenait la position de ses parents. S'ils n'aimaient pas l'ami de leur fils, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que Sherlock avait perdu une partie de sa mémoire, la partie relative à ce garçon, il pouvait paraître logique qu'ils ne lui aient rien dit. Se connaissant bien, il était également plus que probable qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment parlé à ses parents de son ami et de sa vie en général, ce qui pouvait également justifier qu'ils se soient tus après son accident.

Il y eut un instant de silence, et Sherlock se sentit pris entre deux feux. D'un côté l'envie dévorante d'écouter cet homme, ce John, et d'apprendre toutes les choses pour lesquelles sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, achever de déchiffrer la brume de ses souvenirs, régler le mal de crâne lancinant qui ne diminuait pas tandis qu'il s'échinait à essayer de se souvenir, et de l'autre l'enquête vitale sur laquelle il était en train de travailler.

Ce fut le son de son portable recevant un message qui le tira de sa réflexion. Les recherches qu'il avait demandées à son frère étaient terminées. Et il avait également fini d'analyser les baskets. Il avait résolu l'énigme et une femme recouverte d'explosifs attendait son salut.

– Je dois y aller, décréta-t-il. Je dois finir ça.

Molly, au courant de l'urgence de sa situation, hocha la tête. John, en revanche, s'opposa durement à sa sortie.

– S'il ne m'est pas possible de te retenir, alors je viens avec toi. Il est hors de question que tu disparaisses de nouveau, finit-il par asséner.

Sherlock frissonna. Le ton dur, militaire, évoquait en lui des choses et des souvenirs enfouis. Et sans un mot, il acquiesça, s'enfuyant hors de la pièce, son long manteau voltigeant derrière lui, et John Watson sur ses talons, laissant le reste de la pièce abasourdi.

* * *

Dans le taxi sur le chemin de Scotland Yard, John ne prononça pas un mot. Du moins, pas un mot à propos du passé qu'ils étaient censés avoir en commun. Sherlock, lui parla en revanche énormément. Et ne fit que lui narrer l'enquête. Le téléphone rose qu'il avait récupéré. La femme, le corps bardé de bombes, qui lui avait lu les instructions d'un fou. Les baskets de Carl Powers, jeune champion de natation, retrouvé noyé lors d'une compétition. Le timer, douze heures pour trouver la solution de cet énigme qui avait plus de vingt ans.

Et l'eczéma dont souffrait le jeune garçon, dont on avait pu se servir pour l'empoisonner.

Les seules interventions qui ponctuèrent son discours furent des mots que jamais Sherlock ne pensait entendre de sa vie. « Waoh », murmurait John. « Brillant », commentait-il. Il n'y avait pas le dégoût habituel des gens confrontés à son génie et la peur qu'engendrait ses capacités de déduction. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, tout en prenant deux cachets pour sa migraine, Sherlock sentit une douce chaleur naître dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Scotland Yard, Sherlock utilisa leur ordinateur en réseau pour poster la solution sur son blog. Ils espéraient pouvoir remonter à la source des gens consultant la page, mais les informaticiens ne remarquèrent rien.

Qu'importait. Le téléphone rose, dans la main de Sherlock, sonna de nouveau, et la voix de la jeune femme, toujours en larmes, le félicita. Et le supplia de venir la chercher.

Peu de temps après, Lestrade envoyait une équipe de déminage au parking mentionné par l'otage. Elle était sauvée. Et Sherlock avait gagné un premier combat.

* * *

– Elle vit en Cornouailles. Deux hommes en noir l'ont attrapée et obligée à conduire jusqu'à ce parking. Elle va bien.

C'était le lendemain matin et Sherlock n'avait pas vu passer la nuit. Il était rentré chez lui, cela il s'en souvenait. Ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, c'était pourquoi John était toujours là, avec lui dans le bureau de Lestrade qui lui faisait le débrief. Il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Même le DI avait cessé de poser des questions sur la drôle de présence de cet homme à ses côtés. Sherlock n'avait pas écrit à son frère à ce sujet. Mais il se doutait qu'il aurait des nouvelles de son aîné sous peu. Si Mycroft avait eu connaissance de son existence durant son enfance et qu'il avait manigancé pour le faire disparaître une fois Sherlock amnésique, son retour ne plairait certainement pas au maître des marionnettes qu'il était... Et le génie voulait à tout prix être là le jour où Mycroft essayerait de faire partir John. L'homme semblait être aussi têtu que possible, et attaché à Sherlock comme rarement on lui avait manifesté de l'attachement.

Le téléphone rose sonna soudain. « Vous avez un nouveau message », annonça la voix enregistrée. Quatre bips.

Dans l'esprit de Sherlock, il y eut un flash de son réveil à l'hôpital, quinze ans plus tôt, mais il le chassa vite. Il n'avait pas le droit de se déconcentrer.

– Quatre, commenta John.

Il avait donc attentivement écouté ce que Sherlock lui avait raconté hier.

– On a passé la première étape, répliqua Sherlock.

Un instant plus tard, c'était confirmé. Une photo d'une voiture leur parvint. Et un homme en pleurs leur soumettait la prochaine énigme. Sherlock essaya de le faire parler. Mais à part apprendre qu'il n'aimait pas Carl Powers parce qu'il se moquait de lui, alors il avait arrêté les moqueries à tout jamais, il ne découvrit pas grand-chose. Sinon qu'il s'agissait d'un fou. Un fou aussi brillant que lui. Et que rien ne valait l'exaltation du jeu. Il avait désormais huit heures. Huit heures pour résoudre un mystère équivalent à celui qu'il venait de comprendre, et qui lui en avait pris neuf.

* * *

D'une certaine manière, cette nouvelle énigme fut presque plus simple. En moins de six heures, il avait la solution. Et il n'avait jamais quitté les côtés de John. Ou plutôt John n'avait jamais quitté ses côtés. Ils avaient mangé ensemble, respiré ensemble, pensé ensemble. John avait dormi sur le canapé de Baker Street, et naturellement fait du café et du thé le lendemain matin. Cela avait été la première fois de sa vie que Sherlock ne s'était pas plaint du thé qu'il avait bu. Durée d'infusion, sucre, quantité, tout avait été parfait. Comme s'il l'avait connu toute sa vie. Sherlock n'avait rien dit, ébahi. John n'avait rien dit non plus. Ils avaient continué leur enquête, et ils avaient trouvé la solution, ensemble.

Cette fois, quand Sherlock avait publié la solution sur son blog, il était chez lui. (Ou bien était-ce chez eux ? Il cherchait un colocataire. Mrs Hudson se comportait avec John comme si elle l'avait connu toute sa vie. Et John n'hésitait pas à ouvrir les placards pour trouver les assiettes. Mais il devait pourtant bien avoir une vie à lui, non ?) Les informaticiens du Yard n'avaient rien trouvé la première fois, il y avait peu de chances que la deuxième soit la bonne.

Il ne s'écoula pas une seule seconde avant que le téléphone rose ne sonne.

– Il dit que vous pouvez venir me chercher. Aidez-moi. Aidez-moi, je vous en prie, supplia la voix de l'otage.

La police intervint rapidement. Sherlock avait franchi une nouvelle étape. Une nouvelle étape vers ce M mystérieux. Et ne savait toujours rien de son passé. Soit John ne voulait pas en parler, soit il avait instinctivement compris que cela ne servait à rien d'en parler si Sherlock ne le réclamait pas.

* * *

Le lendemain, devant un petit-déjeuner, alors qu'il était prêt à demander des informations à cet homme qui ne boitait plus et qui avait oublié sa canne depuis qu'il le suivait, son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Et laissa échapper trois bips, accompagnés d'une image d'une femme inconnue.

L'esprit de Sherlock replongea immédiatement en mode enquête. Et la présence de John, manifestement bien plus pointu que lui en connaissances du petit écran, lui fut salvatrice.

L'otage l'appela peu après. Une vieille dame. Aveugle, lui apprit l'autre joueur de ce grand jeu par la voix chevrotante de la personne âgée. Cette fois, il avait douze heures, probablement parce que l'énigme était plus compliquée, et son cerveau était en ébullition. Et son adversaire accepta de lui révéler pourquoi il faisait tout ça : "Parce que j'ai toujours adoré vous voir danser".

La phrase le plongea dans des abîmes de perplexité. Mais pas autant que la simplicité du crime. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Il avait douze heures.

* * *

John, une fois de plus, se montra utile, de par ses compétences médicales. Il était un excellent médecin, et Sherlock l'avait presque oublié, au profit de ses questions obsédantes sur le passé qu'il aurait pu lui révéler. Sa cicatrice ne cessait de le démanger, depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui était absurde. Il avait eu un accident de voiture, tragique et qui avait conditionné sa vie entière, et personne ne pouvait y apporter la moindre explication. Juste un accident, qui avait emporté une partie de sa mémoire.

Ils avaient résolu l'énigme. Douze heures pour cela ? Soit on l'avait pris pour un incapable, soit l'autre commençait à se lasser. Il eut sa réponse lorsque l'otage appela pour qu'on vienne la chercher, et que, dans un élan de folie, elle se crut sauvée. Et tenta par tous les moyens de leur communiquer des informations sur son kidnappeur, des informations qu'elle était seule à détenir : les autres otages n'avaient vu que des hommes armés, en noir, cagoulés, qui ne présentaient aucun indice pour la police et Sherlock. Mais cette vieille dame, aveugle, avait eu cette chance inouïe, qui allait devenir sa perte : elle ne pouvait pas lire les instructions, les mots qu'elle devait prononcer. À la place, elle l'avait entendu. Et elle était en mesure de la décrire. Ce qu'elle commit la folie de faire avant d'être débarrassée des explosifs.

– Non, non, ne me dites rien sur lui ! la pria Sherlock, sans savoir s'il disait cela pour la protéger parce qu'il avait conscience du danger, ou parce qu'il voulait jouer selon les règles de son nouvel ennemi.

La sentence fut sans appel. Et la bombe explosa, emportant avec elle la vieille dame et son secret.

Il était à Scotland Yard, en compagnie de John et Lestrade lorsqu'elle appela et qu'il entendit le coup de feu. Le reste des conséquences, ils l'apprirent le lendemain. Plusieurs étages soufflés par l'explosion. Douze morts. Un immeuble entier.

* * *

– J'ai été vaincu, sur ce coup, commenta-t-il à l'intention de John, assis dans un des deux fauteuils de Baker Street comme s'il était chez lui. Bien que techniquement, j'ai résolu l'affaire.

– En tout cas, il circule beaucoup, répondit John.

– C'est parce qu'elle s'est mise à le décrire qu'il a tué la vieille dame. Pour une fois, il s'est mis dans la ligne de tir.

– Comment ça ?

– Eh bien, en général, il s'oblige à tout dominer et il... Il organise les crimes mais personne n'a de contact direct avec lui.

– Comme dans l'affaire Connie Prince ? C'est lui qui a tout organisé ? On vient vers lui pour qu'il organise nos crimes comme des vacances ?

– Original !

Il y eut un instant de silence, avant que John ne reprenne la conversation, l'interrogeant sur Carl Powers, faisant preuve une fois de plus de son excellente mémoire et capacité à retenir ce que disait Sherlock.

Jusqu'au moment où le médecin en vint au point crucial de tout cela. Et posa la question qui brûlait le cerveau du génie :

– Pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi il joue avec toi ? Il veut qu'on le capture ?

– Je crois qu'il cherche la distraction, répondit Sherlock.

Et la réponse l'effrayait presque autant que la question. Car c'était trop de similitudes entre lui et cet homme de l'ombre. Le même génie, le même besoin de stimulation intellectuelle, le même ennui.

Et il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué cela.

– Bon, eh bien j'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble ! répliqua John, sarcastique, et la voix aussi vacillante que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il y avait de cela quelques jours à peine, et qui lui avaient paru être une éternité.

Ce fut leur première dispute. John se souciait des gens. Sherlock ne se souciait que du jeu. Et lorsque le génie comprit que John était en colère parce qu'il était déçu de lui, il eut mal sans savoir pourquoi.

– Ne prends pas les gens pour des héros Les héros, ça n'existe pas, et ça existait, je n'en serais pas un.

Mais pourquoi, en le disant, avait-il si mal ?

Le prochain indice, le prochain SMS, la prochaine étape de ce jeu de la mort arriva sur ces entrefaites. Et Sherlock s'abîma aussitôt dans l'enquête, désireux plus que tout d'oublier les soubresauts douloureux de son cœur, et la douleur mentale de ses souvenirs qu'il n'avait toujours pas.

Le reste de l'enquête se fit sans John. Il avait claqué la porte de cette maison qui n'était pas la sienne et il était retourné dans le néant de l'inconnu, sans rien avoir révélé à Sherlock sur leur passé commun.

* * *

Son absence se fit cruellement sentir. Sherlock avait toujours été seul sur ses enquêtes, et n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de changer ça. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de cet homme blond, dont il ne savait que des bribes, ce qu'il avait déduit. Il était parti et désormais, il avait la sensation qu'il lui manquait.

Il ne put empêcher deux meurtres : celui du gardien de musée, retrouvé sur les bords de la Tamise, à l'endroit de la photo qu'on lui avait adressé. Et celui d'une professeure d'astronomie, à qui le gardien avait eu l'infortune de se confier.

Il se demanda ce que John penserait de cela. Il désapprouverait à coup sûr l'inhumanité de Sherlock. Mais le simple fait qu'il se demande ce qu'un autre humain pourrait penser de ses actions était une telle nouveauté pour lui qu'il se demandait vraiment, au final, s'il était inhumain.

Et quand il se retrouva avec un enfant, un otage, décomptant dix secondes à travers le téléphone, dix secondes pour lui permettre de trouver la preuve que le Veermer était un faux, et qu'il réfléchit plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, pour sauver ce gamin effrayé, il se sentit plus humain que jamais.

Cette fois-ci, il n'attendit pas la suite. Il refusait de se laisser dicter sa conduite. John n'était pas revenu, et il voulait pouvoir se concentrer sur ce mystère qui le touchait si profondément, et pour cela, il n'avait pas le choix que d'aller rencontrer son ennemi qui jouait avec lui pour tuer son ennui.

Il usa de son frère pour ça, évitant habilement ses remontrances, pour résoudre rapidement une affaire que l'aîné Holmes lui avait confié, et qu'il avait jugé inintéressante... jusqu'à maintenant.

Désormais, il avait une monnaie d'échange. Et il déposa un message sur son site, à l'intention de son rival, lui donnant rendez-vous à la piscine, à minuit. La piscine où tout avait commencé. Où Carl Powers avait perdu la vie.

Ce soir, il saurait.

* * *

La piscine était déserte quand Sherlock y parvint, à l'heure dite. Déserte, et lugubre. Un vrai décor pour un mauvais film d'horreur. Peu de lumières, l'eau bleu clapotant, des tas de vestiaires pouvant abriter des ennemis.

Il avança lentement, en territoire conquis, sûr de lui et à la fois inquiet et consumé par l'attente. L'autre ne semblait cependant pas vouloir se montrer, alors il leva bien haut sa monnaie d'échange, la clé USB offerte (comprendre soutirée) par son frère, attirant la convoitise de son ennemi, tournant sur lui-même pour l'offrir à la vue de quiconque serait là.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, et il se retourna à moitié, prêt à sourire, victorieux. Et le monde s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et l'engloutit dans les enfers. Son sourire avorté fana sur ses lèvres, glacé par l'horreur, gelant tout son corps, son sang ne charriant plus que des débris de glace.

Devant lui, l'air serein et tranquille, vêtu d'une grosse parka, se tenait l'homme qu'il désirait le plus au monde.

– Bonsoir.

John Watson, l'homme qui prétendait le connaître. Avoir été son ami. L'avoir connu à l'adolescence. Cet homme profondément bon qui s'inquiétait de son humanité, et qui était tellement humain lui-même qu'il s'inquiétait aussi pour tous les innocents, dommages collatéraux des enquêtes de Sherlock, au point qu'il s'oublie lui-même. Cet homme dont Sherlock n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis qu'il avait quitté son apparemment en furie, quelques heures plus tôt. Cet homme qui avait probablement tout machiné, menti, manipulé, uniquement pour se distraire. S'introduisant lui-même comme pion dans le jeu, plus proche de Sherlock que personne ne l'avait jamais été.

– C'est une drôle de surprise, Sherlock, non ?

– John ?... Mais qu'est-ce...

– Je parie que tu n'as rien vu venir.

Incapable de lutter contre l'attraction qui le renvoyait vers John, Sherlock se mut instinctivement vers lui, n'osant y croire, sentant ses poumons et son cœur le brûler comme jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Il refusait d'y croire.

– Que… souhaitez-vous... que je lui fasse dire... maintenant ? articula John.

Et puis il ouvrit sa parka, et Sherlock comprit. Ce qui n'apaisa en rien son angoisse, la douleur de sa poitrine, et la sensation que son sang était changé en glace. John était recouvert d'une bombe. Et le point rouge lumineux d'un sniper offrait à la vue de Sherlock son terrifiant ballet sur son torse.

– Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Sherlock, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux la présence d'une autre personne.

Il ne pouvait pas trouver le sniper, ne pouvait rien faire pour ça. Mais s'il gagnait contre son ennemi, peut-être avait-il une chance de tous les sauver, d'enfin comprendre.

– Tu m'as oublié ? s'éleva soudain une voix.

Une voix douce, résolument masculine, mais dont le timbre restait caressant et doux. Caressant et doux comme une main hérissée d'épines.

– Tu avais promis, pourtant, de venir me rejoindre. Et qu'on partirait ensemble. Et pourtant, tu n'es pas venu. Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. Et quand tu m'as revu... tu ne m'as pas reconnu.

Lentement, au rythme de ses mots murmurés, un homme en costume Vivienne Westwood s'avança de derrière John. Ses yeux reflétaient le même génie fou que Sherlock, et il l'avait déjà vu. De nouveau, son esprit fut la proie d'une violente migraine.

– Jim. Jim Moriarty. À l'hôpital ? C'était si drôle, Sherlock. Tu enquêtais sur les baskets de ce pauvre petit Carl Powers. Tu jouais mon jeu, pour me retrouver, et j'étais là, juste à côté de toi. Et puis... cet imposteur est rentré.

Sherlock avait tiré de sa poche l'arme de poing qu'il avait emportée, et qu'il braquait désormais sur le malfaiteur, qui ne paraissait pas impressionné le moins du monde, continuant d'avancer. Il prononça les derniers mots avec un dégoût absolu, accordant à peine un regard de pur mépris à John, dont le visage n'affichait plus que de la perplexité.

Sherlock, dans son Palais Mental mis à mal par sa migraine, exhuma le souvenir, si récent et si vieux déjà, de l'analyse des baskets du petit garçon noyé. Molly, son rouge à lèvres, et ses 1.4kg supplémentaires. Molly, qui venait de lui présenter son nouveau petit ami. Sherlock s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il était gay quand Mike avait fait son entrée tonitruante pour lui présenter un potentiel colocataire, et que John était entré dans sa vie comme un ouragan. Il avait éclipsé tout le reste.

– Imposteur ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Moriarty sourit.

– Tu ne te souviens pas, Sherlock ? De nos échanges ? De notre lien ? De nos projets ? De J ? De moi, James.

Le voile de la mémoire du détective se craquelait difficilement, et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en tentant de chasser la douleur.

– Je suis tellement désolé que tu aies eu un accident, Sherlock, susurra-t-il en s'approchant encore. Je ne savais pas que tu avais oublié. Mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié, moi. J'ai mis Londres à feu et à sang pour toi. Qui d'autre aurait pu être aussi intelligent ? Et résoudre mes énigmes, pour me revenir, là où était ta place. À mes côtés.

Il était au bout du canon, désormais, bien trop proche de Sherlock que ce dernier ne l'aurait voulu. Et le canon de son arme était bien trop bas. Les mots doucereux et caressant l'hypnotisaient totalement.

Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Pourquoi affirmait-il connaître Sherlock... lui aussi ?

– NON ! C'est du délire ! Ne l'écoute pas, Sherlock ! Il est fou ! C'est moi ! C'est moi qui te connaissais ! C'est moi que tu devais rejoindre ce soir-là ! Avec moi que tu devais t'enfuir !

La voix de John était désespérée, et il fit mine de s'approcher d'un pas vers Moriarty, qui l'arrêta d'un doigt.

– Tss Tss. C'est si mal de mentir. Et n'oublie pas qui est du bon côté de la gâchette.

Le point rouge dansant sur le corps de John était toujours là, et ce dernier sembla s'en rappeler, se figeant dans son mouvement, un air de rage et de douleur peint sur son visage.

– Je ne mens pas ! siffla-t-il. J'ai grandi avec toi, Sherlock. Je te le jure. Et je n'ai jamais vu ce serpent de ma vie. Je sais que tu m'as oublié, mais je t'en supplie, crois-moi ! Je peux te raconter ce que tu veux...

Moriarty le coupa d'un grand éclat de rire.

– Mais c'est si facile de mentir ! Tu as même pris un nom en J pour mieux qu'il se souvienne de toi, parce que je m'appelle James. Mais moi aussi, je peux tout te raconter, Sherlock. Notre adolescence, le lycée, notre point de repère à côté de la nationale, ton chien Barberousse, les Lucky Strike que tu fumais à l'époque... Je peux tout te raconter.

Le pistolet visait désormais le sol. Sherlock était tétanisé, sans plus savoir qui croire. Son chien s'appelait Barberousse. Il fumait des Lucky Strike. Ce n'était que des détails, bien sûr, sans importance. Mais prononcé par un homme dont l'intelligence n'était plus à prouver. Certes, il agissait comme un criminel consultant, tout comme Sherlock était détective consultant, mais il était probablement aussi brillant que Sherlock. Et il prétendait avoir été l'ami du génie durant son adolescence ?

C'était infiniment plus crédible que John. John, si banal, si simple, si humain, si lent d'esprit. Gentil, bien sûr, mais la gentillesse n'avait jamais été le point fort de Sherlock. Et puis cela n'avait aucun sens que ses parents aient fait en sorte qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de quelqu'un de foncièrement bon comme John. Cela en avait nettement plus si l'homme que fréquentait Sherlock avait été James Moriarty, si brillant et fou tout à la fois.

– Nous étions tellement plus que des amis, Sherlock... Nous pourrions le redevenir.

Sa voix susurrante glaça le sang de Sherlock. Il n'avait même pas vu que son arme pendait mollement au bout de sa main. Et que le malfrat en costume de luxe s'était encore avancé, tendant la main pour le toucher.

Dans son esprit embrumé, un signal d'alerte et de panique se déclencha soudainement. Il haïssait être touché. Il ne voulait pas l'être.

Il ne le fut pas.

La main pâle avait brusquement reculé, tirée en arrière, et avec elle tout Moriarty reculait, entraîné par John le ceinturant.

– Vas-y, ordonna le médecin. Tire. Je ne peux pas te convaincre qu'il a usurpé mon identité. Je peux t'assurer que nous n'avons jamais connu ce type malfaisant... J'ai grandi avec toi, Sherlock. Je peux répondre à toutes tes questions. Toutes celles auxquelles lui ne pourra jamais répondre. Mais toi, tu ne peux plus t'en souvenir, alors tu ne sauras pas qui te dit la vérité de nous deux. Et je préfère mourir avec lui, mourir pour toi, plutôt que te laisser tomber dans ses griffes, dans son piège.

Moriarty se débattait, mais de toute évidence, l'entraînement militaire de l'autre homme était bien plus puissant.

– Ne l'écoute pas ! cracha le génie du mal. Comment aurais-tu pu le choisir plutôt que moi ? Regarde-le ! Il n'a rien !

– On avait tout, Sherlock ! Tout pour être heureux ! Un plan de vie ! Moi médecin, toi faisant des petits boulots, vendant ton génie pour payer le loyer à Londres ! On allait fuir ensemble ! Mais tu n'es pas venu au rendez-vous, et je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de rejoindre l'armée ! J'étais enfermé ! Je ne pouvais rien faire ! Tous les jours, j'espérais que tu viennes me sauver ! Tu savais où j'étais, et je voulais que tu viennes ! J'étais tellement persuadé que tu allais venir... et tu n'es jamais venu.

Sa voix avait retrouvé les élans brisés de leur première rencontre, la souffrance si tangible qu'elle coupait le souffle de Sherlock et lui donnait l'impression de se noyer sans eau.

Moriarty dut sentir l'affaiblissement de son adversaire, puisqu'il tenta de nouveau de s'échapper, et cette fois manqua de réussir. Sherlock, dans l'urgence, avait de nouveau braqué son pistolet sur eux, mais quand leurs mouvements de lutte désordonnées furent finis, il entendit un « plof » et tourna brièvement la tête pour voir glisser au sol la veste d'explosifs de John. Désormais, il était à égalité avec Moriarty. Si on oubliait le sniper caché quelque part. Mais s'il était facile d'appuyer sur la gâchette au hasard pour faire exploser des bombes, c'était une autre paire de manches de viser un organe du corps humain sur une cible en mouvement et à plusieurs pieds de distance.

Moriarty, lui et John formaient un drôle de triangle, le premier incapable de retenir ses regards de haine à l'égard du dernier, qui les lui rendait bien. Et Sherlock ne savait plus qui il devait viser. Son cœur et sa raison bataillaient avec vigueur.

– Je peux te prouver qui je suis, annonça soudain calmement John. Je peux te dire quelque chose que personne d'autre que toi et moi n'avons jamais su.

Un ricanement, de nouveau, mais la fureur et le mépris n'étaient plus contenus, et le son parut plus grotesque que terrifiant.

– Tu crois que ce sera si facile ? Moi aussi, je peux le faire.

– Je t'en prie, l'invita John, sarcastique.

Le regard fou de Moriarty se reposa sur Sherlock, dont les yeux exorbités basculaient de l'un à l'autre des hommes à une vitesse folle. Il ne savait plus qui croire, quoi dire, qui écouter.

– J'ai le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation de ceux qui t'ont renversé, susurra l'homme en costume. Je n'allais pas laisser cela impuni. Je les ai retrouvés, il y a longtemps. Ils n'attendent que toi, et notre vengeance. Pour avoir osé te percuter. Prendre ta mémoire et t'arracher à moi. KAF 762L. Je suis sûr que tu te souviens de cela, Sherlock.

Le voile se déchira un peu plus. Il se souvenait. De ces jeunes, plus âgés qu'eux, moins fréquentables également, qui avaient martyrisés Sherlock toute sa vie durant, pour son intelligence. KAF 762L. C'était leur immatriculation. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant que ces fous aient voulu, pour s'amuser un peu plus, renverser le gamin trop brillant au bord de la nationale et fuir sans attendre les conséquences. Sherlock trembla. Sa main vacillait.

– Tu me crois, maintenant ? Je l'ai fait pour toi, Sherlock. Seulement pour toi, murmura Moriarty.

Sherlock, dans un instant de lucidité, ou bien était-ce de la folie, il n'aurait su le dire, se tourna légèrement à demi vers John. Il ne disait plus rien mais son visage exprimait tout le dégoût que lui inspirait l'autre homme.

– C'est tout ? cracha-t-il. Ça ne vaut rien. Ça ne prouve rien. Moi, je sais que tu as trois grains de beauté, formant un triangle rectangle, à côté de ton aine gauche, annonça-t-il posément.

Et Sherlock trembla bien plus encore.

Parce qu'il avait vraiment trois grains de beauté sur l'aine gauche. Et ce n'était pas le genre de détails que n'importe quel inconnu pouvait savoir. Il doutait même que sa mère le sache, ou bien s'en souvienne. Un médecin aurait sans doute pu savoir cela, mais à la condition qu'il l'examine dans les moindres détails et que Sherlock vienne le consulter spécifiquement pour ça. Or il était certain de ne jamais avoir fait ça. Et même s'il avait vu un certain nombre de toubibs dans sa vie, entre toutes ses cures de désintoxication, il était certain qu'aucun d'eux n'avait pu retenir un tel détail.

Un flash traversa sa mémoire, des mains sur sa peau, un corps nu sans visage allongé à ses côtés sur son lit d'adolescent. La seule autre personne qui avait touché Sherlock de cette manière avait été Seb, et le détective avait toujours fait en sorte de planer suffisamment pour tout oublier, et notamment son dégoût. Le peu qui se dégageait de la scène qu'il venait de brièvement revivre et qui, déjà, échappait à son contrôle, n'avait pas la moindre once de dégoût. C'était même tout l'inverse.

– Je... balbutia-t-il.

Il ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il avait autant de raison de croire l'un ou l'autre des deux hommes et il n'avait rien pour l'aider à trancher. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se fier, c'était sa propre mémoire défaillante qui mettait son crâne à l'agonie.

– Je sais que tu pourrais t'en souvenir, souffla John doucement. Je ne voulais pas te le dire, parce que je pensais sincèrement que tu ne voulais pas l'entendre, du moins inconsciemment, puisque tu as tout oublié... mais bon Dieu Sherlock, je t'ai aimé comme je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque. Et je t'aime encore, quinze ans plus tard, la chair et le cœur à vif de lire dans tes yeux que tu ne te rappelles pas de moi, de nous, de notre vie, de tout ce qu'on a partagé et de ce qu'on rêvait de partager ensuite. Aujourd'hui comme hier, je serais prêt à mourir mille fois et à endurer mille souffrances si cela devait te permettre de vivre heureux une seule seconde de plus. Je voudrais remonter le temps, retourner à cette nuit de tes dix-huit ans, et arriver en retard comme je le faisais toujours et tu râlais parce que toi, tu étais à l'heure. Ainsi, peut être aurais-je une chance de me faire percuter à ta place ? Ou bien te trouver, t'amener à l'hôpital, savoir que tu ne m'avais pas abandonné, que tu n'avais pas renoncé à tous nos rêves.

Sa voix était une caresse amoureuse, et Sherlock avait la sensation d'avoir déjà connu ce sentiment de foi intense en quelqu'un, de suivre sa voix jusqu'au bout du monde. Il marchait doucement vers le détective en poursuivant sa douce mélopée, inconscient du danger que représentait la lumière rouge sur son torse et de l'arme que Sherlock braquait toujours dans sa direction.

Derrière lui, ils oubliaient Moriarty, dont le visage se déformait un peu plus à chaque seconde dans une grimace de haine, qui le défigurait totalement. Sherlock n'oubliait pas qu'il pouvait encore s'agir d'un très bon acteur, le manipulant et usant de ses faiblesses, mais à chaque seconde qui passait, à chaque pas qu'il faisait en avant, il avait envie de le croire.

– IL MENT ! cracha Moriarty. USURPATEUR !

Le fou venait de se précipiter à leur rencontre, John fit volte-face avant qu'il ne les atteigne.

– C'est moi l'usurpateur ? Vraiment, Moran ?

La réaction de Moriarty fut brève, mais ni Sherlock ni John ne purent la rater : durant une poignée de millisecondes, son regard flancha, et son faciès exprima la crainte.

– Je croyais ne t'avoir jamais vu, mais ça m'est revenu quand tu as parlé de la voiture tout à l'heure. L'immatriculation. Je savais que j'avais déjà entendu ça. La manière dont tu as dit : KAF et pas K-A-F. Moran disait ça. Ce môme deux ans plus jeune que nous fasciné par Sherlock qui se vantait toujours d'avoir une voiture immatriculée ainsi pour essayer d'attirer ton attention. Tu as bien changé depuis, mais ta manière de laisser traîner certains mots, tes intonations... On ne peut pas tout dissimuler, hein ?

La voix de John n'avait plus rien du ton caressant qu'il empruntait pour s'adresser à Sherlock. C'était de la haine pure et s'il avait pu étrangler Moriarty sur le champ, Sherlock était sûr qu'il l'aurait fait.

– C'était toi, comprit soudain John. Ce n'était pas de la vantardise. C'était bien ta voiture, celle de tes hommes de main du moins. Et c'est toi... qui a renversé Sherlock.

– Il partait te rejoindre. Gâcher sa vie. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça.

Sa voix crachait et sifflait à la manière d'un serpent et les rougeurs de son visage, témoins de sa fureur, n'avaient aucune élégance, malgré son costume griffé, ses phrases ampoulées et ses manières de gentlemen. En cet instant, il n'était plus qu'un déchet agressif et John, devant Sherlock, se tenait là, fier et droit, en protection de l'homme qu'il aimait. Comme il avait toujours été là. Comme il aurait toujours dû rester là.

– Alors, quoi, tu as essayé de le tuer ? demanda John.

– À peine, ricana Moriarty avec un regard de dément. Juste l'empêcher de venir. Mais quand j'ai appris qu'il avait tout oublié, qu'il t'avait oublié, je me suis dit que l'occasion était trop belle. Et qu'avec un peu de patience, il serait à moi. Il était prêt d'être à moi. Et puis tu es entré dans ce labo alors que j'en étais à la phase finale de mon plan, et tu as TOUT GÂCHÉ!

Il hurla la fin de sa phrase, manifestement incapable de maintenir le masque de ses bonnes manières.

– Je ne te laisserai plus jamais faire ça ! lui répliqua John.

Le militaire se tenait entre Sherlock et Moriarty, tournant le dos au premier pour poursuivre sa joute verbale avec le criminel, et Sherlock se demanda s'il n'avait pas oublié le point rouge qui dansait désormais dans son dos.

Puis soudain, John vit volte-face, et d'un seul mouvement, attrapa le poignet de Sherlock, celui qui tenait le pistolet, et le lui arracha.

Il pressa la détente et poussa Sherlock avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste.

* * *

Sherlock se débattit, aveuglé, parvint enfin à trouver la surface et inspira profondément. Son nez et sa bouche, déjà remplis d'eau, se gorgèrent de l'odeur âcre de la fumée, et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, chassant le chlore qui s'y glissait en battant frénétiquement des paupières.

Devant lui s'étendait un décor de cauchemar. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute quant au fait que John avait fait l'armée, et qu'il avait été tueur d'élite. Il avait atteint la veste pleine de Semtex d'une seule balle. La parka avait explosé et détruit tout ce qui se trouvait alentours. Sherlock, poussé dans l'eau, avait échappé au souffle de l'explosion qui aurait dû l'atteindre. Une épaisse fumée noire commençait à envahir la pièce en ruines, et Sherlock ne voyait pas s'il y avait des corps au sol.

Et il n'était pas sûr de savoir quel corps il voulait voir au sol.

Un bruit déchira soudain le silence assourdissant qui emplissait les oreilles de Sherlock, le bruit d'une inspiration rapide et le clapotis de l'eau. Lentement, repoussant ses cheveux dégoulinant de devant ses yeux, Sherlock se retourna. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajuster sa vision : John nageait déjà vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, sans lui demander son avis.

– Tu n'as rien ? Mon Dieu Sherlock, tu n'as rien ? Je...

Il avait l'air paniqué, et jamais Sherlock n'avait vu plus sincère expression sur le visage de quelqu'un. Ses mains palpaient son visage et son corps frénétiquement, les yeux exorbités par l'angoisse, des larmes ou bien était-ce de l'eau, au coin des yeux.

Et Sherlock, à sa grande surprise, à travers les vêtements humides qui pesaient lourd sur son corps, ressentait les caresses et n'éprouvait nul besoin de repousser les mains qui le serraient.

– C'était vrai ? murmura Sherlock. Tout ce que tu as dit, c'était vrai ?

John cessa de bouger, et l'eau commença à se calmer, leur permettant de mieux se maintenir à flot sans s'épuiser.

– Je ne t'ai jamais menti de toute ma vie, Sherlock. Jamais. Je t'ai rencontré à l'âge de douze ans, quand mon père a été muté et qu'on a déménagé dans ton village. Tu as toujours été la seule personne pour moi. Toute notre adolescence ensemble. Et notre projet de fuite et de vie ensemble à dix-huit. On était jeunes, on était cons... Mais pas une seule fois, je n'ai cessé de croire en toi et en la vie qu'on aurait pu avoir.

Les mains avaient cessé de le toucher frénétiquement pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient en vie. Elles se posaient désormais sur le bras et le visage de Sherlock avec une infinie douceur, leurs yeux bien trop proches, leurs bouches respirant le même air que l'autre.

– Pourquoi ai-je tout oublié ? Pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont rien dit ? Pourquoi...

– Tu te souviendras un jour, j'en suis sûr. Je te rappellerai tout si tu le veux. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour rester avec toi si tu m'y autorises... j'imagine que tes parents n'y verront plus trop d'inconvénients maintenant. Ils ne m'aimaient pas quand on avait quinze ans. Quand mon père est mort et que je t'ai entraîné à faire des conneries et fumer parce que j'avais besoin d'exprimer ma rage contre le monde et contre ma mère qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que boire pour oublier... et emmener avec elle ma sœur pour la tournée des bars.

Il riait jaune, et pourtant Sherlock le trouva bizarrement désirable. Dans son esprit toujours douloureux, il avait la sensation de revoir des images, des sensations, des souvenirs qu'il avait cru perdus à jamais.

– On était jeunes, on était cons, répliqua-t-il en reprenant les mots de John.

– Ouais...

Leur position dans l'eau était aléatoire, et ils s'étaient naturellement rapprochés, instinctivement enlacés, leurs deux corps et leurs vêtements gorgés d'eau s'épousant parfaitement. Et Sherlock, malgré l'eau froide, avait la sensation qu'une intense chaleur naissait au creux de ses reins et embrasait tout son être.

– Sherlock... Je...

John essaya de parler, mais il n'arrivait pas à regarder le détective sans rougir et détourner les yeux. Alors ce fut Sherlock qui osa. Et qui, fermant les yeux, immobilisa son visage d'une main et l'embrassa.

La réponse de John fut immédiate. Il ouvrit la bouche, accueillant rapidement la langue de son compagnon pour danser avec la sienne, haletant rapidement contre lui.

Et dans l'esprit de Sherlock, le voile explosa définitivement, retrouvant enfin, dans ce baiser depuis trop longtemps oublié, sa maison. Son esprit fut soudain envahi d'images de ce John blond, jeune, souriant, toujours prêt à suivre Sherlock au bout du monde, à faire les quatre cents coups ensemble, et à l'embrasser, l'embrasser et l'aimer, encore et toujours, partout, tout le temps.

Il réalisa qu'il pleurait quand John, riant aux éclats, essuya au coin de ses yeux de petites gouttes salées.

– Je me... souviens...

– Oh, même si tu ne te souvenais pas, je suis prêt à me dévouer et offrir mon corps pour te rappeler tout ce que tu as oublié ! s'exclama John.

Avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, souriant et riant bêtement, extatique, et lui murmurant des « Amour » et « Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir », et l'embrassant, et le caressant, le débarrassant de son manteau et de la moitié de ses vêtements, au motif que cela les alourdissait et qu'ils risquaient la noyade, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital aux sons des bips de son monitoring, Sherlock se sentit entier et vivant, à sa place.

Ils s'embrassaient toujours, à demi nus et au milieu de la piscine, quand Lestrade débarqua avec son équipe de police.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Merlin_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	14. 13 décembre -Merlin

**13 Décembre – Merlin**

 _ **Sur une idée originale de Clelia Kerlais... et parce qu'il ne faut pas beaucoup me pousser pour faire se joindre mes deux passions et mes deux amours !**_

* * *

 _Partie 0 – Introduction_

Comme souvent, ce fut la lumière du soleil qui réveilla John. Il ouvrit les yeux, fit papillonner ses paupières, et s'étira lentement. Il y avait deux moments que John aimait vraiment dans une journée. Le premier était celui-ci, en été, comme maintenant : cet instant où les fins rideaux de sa chambre laissaient entrer la lumière du pâle soleil qui commençait sa course à travers le ciel, où dans un calme parfait et un silence enchanteur, il pouvait profiter de cinq secondes de pure béatitude.

Cinq.

Quatre.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

– Jo-ohnnnnnn !

Le hurlement strident déchira l'air, et le jeune homme éclata de rire. Sans la moindre hésitation, et avec la rapidité de l'habitude, il repoussa les couvertures, jeta à terre sa chemise de nuit, procéda à de rapides ablutions à l'eau froide de la cuvette qu'il avait préparé la veille, passa un pantalon de coton par-dessus ses braies, une chemise propre, laça ses bottines à la va-vite.

Il fut prêt en quelques minutes, et sautillant à l'idée de passer une bonne journée, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se retrouva aussitôt dans la plus grande et la plus belle chambre du château, pour l'heure plongée dans le noir grâce aux lourdes tentures occultant de couleur bordeaux qui enveloppaient les hautes fenêtres. Dans le noir, à l'exception d'une rai de lumière qui, au mépris de la protection de tissu, filtrait à travers la vitre, et traversait la pièce et venait se poser sur le visage de Monseigneur le Prince Héritier Sherlock Holmes, sa Royale Altesse au service de laquelle John officiait depuis maintenant plusieurs années.

– Bonjour, Sire ! lança-t-il joyeusement en sautillant à travers la pièce.

Il connaissait tellement bien les lieux, dont il s'occupait, qu'il rangeait, nettoyait etc. qu'il n'avait nul besoin de lumière pour éviter la chaise, ne pas s'emmêler les pieds dans le tapis, contourner l'énorme lit à baldaquin et aller s'approcher de la fenêtre.

– John, grinça Sherlock, la tête encore à moitié enfouie dans son moelleux oreiller de plumes.

– Sire, répondit le valet d'un air amusé.

– John, pourquoi y-a-t-il de la lumière dans MA chambre ?

– Parce que c'est le matin ? répliqua John d'un ton badin.

– Je dormais.

– Je suis à peu près sûr que le fait que le Soleil soit levé est un excellent indicateur pour annoncer que vous devez vous lever.

– TU es censé me réveiller le matin ! Pas un rayon de soleil !

John avait alors deux options à ce stade de la conversation : soit partir sur la dispute sempiternelle du « mais-j'ai-essayé-des-mois-durant-de-vous-réveiller-et-vous-n'étiez-bon-qu'à-m'envoyer-votre oreiller-à-la-figure », soit s'amuser avec le rayon de soleil, les rideaux et son maître. John jouait cette scène avec Sherlock tous les matins depuis environ quatre ans. Sherlock attendait, patient, sa réponse, pour savoir dans quel acte ils se lançaient ce matin. C'était sans doute stupide, mais pourtant ils n'auraient changé leur rituel pour rien au monde.

Ce matin, John décida qu'il faisait trop beau pour ne pas profiter du Soleil.

– Oh, je suis désolé Sire, j'ai dû mal fermer les rideaux hier soir, j'en suis navré ! Mes excuses, Sire !

Et sans la moindre hésitation, il ouvrit d'un large mouvement du bras le lourd velours épais et fit se déverser le soleil d'été dans la pièce, droit sur le lit princier.

– Aaaaaah ! gémit Sherlock dans une magnifique sur-interprétation de la douleur, replongeant illico dans son oreiller, rabattant la couverture sur son oreille.

John sourit largement. Il aimait ce spectacle, celui de son maître débraillé, les boucles folles sombres volant autour de son visage alors qu'il se précipitait dans les draps blancs si purs.

– Tu seras puni pour cela ! retentit la voix étouffée de Sherlock.

– Bien sûr, Sire, répondit John sans sourciller.

Sherlock lui promettait ça la moitié du temps, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'avait jamais mis sa menace à exécution. L'un et l'autre tenaient bien trop à leur relation pour ça.

John était entré au service de Sherlock par hasard. Il venait d'arriver à la capitale, ne connaissait personne ou presque. Il avait grandi toute sa vie dans un petit village à la frontière nord du pays, travaillant dans les champs, les fermes, et surtout, dès l'âge de seize ans, dans la garde de la ville la plus proche, bastion de défense contre leurs ennemis des territoires du nord.

Au décès de sa mère, il avait quitté sa formation militaire, et avait rejoint la seule personne encore en vie qu'il connaissait : Dame Hudson était médecin à la cour, la seule femme de tout l'entourage du Roi à avoir un pouvoir, et l'oreille attentive du souverain. John ne l'avait plus vue depuis des années, mais il n'avait pas hésité à rassembler toutes ses possessions et se lancer dans la longue marche qui le conduisit au cœur du royaume.

John avait adoré la capitale à la seconde même où il l'avait aperçue. Lui qui avait grandi dans un tout petit village, puis passé son adolescence dans une ville presque exclusivement militaire, il avait subitement découvert les marchés, les étals, le bruit, la foule, la poussière et les gens. Il avait adoré cela.

Du moins, jusqu'au moment où il avait rencontré le plus parfait crétin de l'existence. À cet instant, ce n'était qu'un jeune homme brun et longiligne qui terrorisait un plus petit que lui en s'amusant à lancer, avec une certaine précision, il fallait le reconnaître, des poignards sur une cible que le pauvre bougre tenait. Le gosse, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, était terrifié à l'idée que son maître rate sa cible et le touche, lui.

John avait été entièrement d'accord avec lui, et dans un élan de folie qu'il ne regrettait pas aujourd'hui, il avait enjoint le crétin brun qui se moquait du gosse d'une voix sifflante à arrêter cela.

John n'avait aucune idée, à cet instant très précis, qu'il venait de rencontrer Son Altesse Royale Sherlock Holmes, Prince Héritier de la Couronne.

Vu la dispute qui en avait résulté, on ne pouvait pas dire que leur relation était partie sur de bonnes bases. John avait finalement choisi la retraite stratégique, sans savoir pourtant avec qui il venait d'échanger des noms d'oiseaux.

Il avait pénétré au château, s'émerveillant des grosses pierres blanches taillées, sans la moindre difficulté, et avait cherché et trouvé Dame Hudson. Qui l'avait accueilli, malgré le poids des ans, comme un fils prodigue, et avait accepté de le loger et de l'aider à trouver un travail. John était petit, mais solide et bien bâti, et même si son épaule gauche souffrait d'une blessure mal cicatrisée depuis un accident, il ne rechignait pas à la tâche.

Les hommes du Roi étaient arrivés à ce moment-là pour venir le chercher. Le Roi avait entendu parler de son altercation avec le Prince Héritier, et avant même que John n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf, il était devenu le servant personnel de Sa Majesté.

L'air éberlué de Sherlock, quand son souverain avait décrété ça, aurait sans doute valu son pesant d'or, si John n'avait pas été occupé à avoir exactement la même expression au même moment.

Sherlock lui avait prédit qu'il ne tiendrait pas quatre jours. Cela faisait quatre ans. C'était la seule chose pour laquelle Sherlock avait eu tort. C'était la première chose que John avait appris sur son Prince : Sherlock déduisait les choses.

Sherlock était plus intelligent que n'importe qui.

Sherlock était plus exécrable que n'importe qui.

Personne ne voulait du poste de John, et en toute honnêteté, John le comprenait. Son Prince était infernal. Imbuvable. Invivable.

Il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

John avait tenu bon, et une sorte de respect mâtinée d'un gros besoin de dispute s'était tissé entre eux. Aujourd'hui, le château s'inquiétait s'il ne les entendait pas crier et se disputer au moins une fois par jour. Ils riaient, jouaient leur rôle, ne se séparaient jamais.

C'était le rôle de John, il ne devait absolument jamais quitter les talons du Prince Héritier, sauf sur ordre direct de celui-ci, ou d'une instance supérieure, c'est-à-dire le Roi, ou Dame Hudson, qui requérait souvent les talents de John pour faire sa tournée de médecin.

Mais plus que le rôle de John, c'était le besoin de Sherlock : si le valet disparaissait du champ de vision de son maître, celui-ci paniquait intérieurement presque immédiatement. C'était viscéral. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Enhardis par l'exemple de John, qui envoyait clairement promener son Prince toutes les cinq minutes, certains s'étaient risqués à l'imiter, croyant que le valet avait amadoué l'être le plus détestable du royaume.

Le regard meurtrier que Sherlock avait posé sur les impudents avait faire rire John des semaines durant. Les malheureux auraient été exécutés sur le champ, sans l'intervention de John qui avait réussi à amadouer son Prince et leur avait obtenu le pilori. Une semaine durant. Sous un soleil de plomb. John ne souhaitait cela à personne, parce que brûler au soleil le visage dégoulinant de tomates pourries et sous les rires moqueurs des enfants n'avait rien d'agréable, mais les hommes, à l'issue de leur semaine d'humiliation, étaient venus sincèrement et chaleureusement remercier John. Il leur avait évité la mort.

Depuis, la rumeur avait couru : seul John avait apprivoisé l'arrogant Prince Héritier. Seul lui pouvait se permettre la familiarité de ses propos et de son comportement.

Ce que le reste du monde ignorait, cependant, c'était que la familiarité n'était pas que cela. Les deux hommes partageaient plus que ça. Sherlock ne l'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque, même sous la torture, mais ils étaient amis. John avait une confiance absolue en son Prince. Il lui aurait confié sa vie sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation les yeux fermés si Sherlock le lui avait demandé.

Et la réciproque était vraie : Sherlock estimait son valet. Il s'en défendait, l'insultait, se moquait de lui, mais écoutait toujours ses conseils avisés. Les prenait en compte, souvent. Évitait de prendre des décisions hâtives sans lui avoir demandé, à demi-mot, ce qu'il en pensait.

John n'aurait échangé sa vie pour rien au monde. Son Prince était toute sa vie. C'était un crétin, il était imbuvable et passait son temps à le traiter d'idiot mais c'était sa vie.

– Le petit déjeuner est servi, Sire, annonça John.

Il avait fini d'ouvrir les rideaux, et de les attacher de part et d'autre de la fenêtre. Comme il faisait beau, il avait ouvert un des carreaux pour laisser entrer de l'air frais et renouveler l'air de la pièce. Il avait remis à sa place une chaise qui était sur le passage, avait ramassé les vêtements qui traînaient, les livres pas rangés. Son Prince n'était pas un modèle de rangement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le devenir, en plus, puisque John était là.

Sherlock continuait de grommeler des mots inintelligibles au fond de son oreiller. Mais John savait que l'odeur de la viande chaude et rôtie n'allait pas tarder à le faire se lever. Ce n'était un gros mangeur, il n'avait que rarement faim, mais il se dépensait bien trop physiquement pour se permettre de sauter un repas. John s'inquiétait bien trop souvent de sa santé, de sa maigreur.

Alors il avait repéré ses plats préférés et avait demandé aux cuisines de les préparer en priorité, les matins.

Un serviteur discret et lambda venait de déposer le plateau du Prince sur la table, accompagné de la maigre assiette qui était la pitance rituelle du valet. John bénéficiait du gîte et du couvert, mais on ne pouvait pas comparer l'assiette riche avec la miche de pain de celle de John.

– Sire, dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez une entrevue officielle avec le Roi, ce matin ? soupira John en s'approchant du grand lit à baldaquin.

Il venait de finir de choisir les vêtements que Sherlock porterait aujourd'hui, et d'habitude, à ce stade de leur rituel du matin, le Prince était au moins sorti du lit.

– Pas envie, grommela Sherlock d'une voix étouffée sans même daigner relever la tête.

John soupira bruyamment. Bien sûr. Sherlock n'avait jamais envie.

– Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix. Si vous êtes en retard, vous savez bien que ce sera moi qu'on punira !

– Et alors ? En quoi cela devrait-il me déranger ?

Sherlock avait relevé la tête et repoussé une partie de ses couvertures, laissant apparaître son torse pâle. Comme tous les matins, et tous les soirs et tous les instants où John avait le droit de regarder son maître à moitié ou totalement nu, John maîtrisa ses yeux et sa bouche soudainement sèche. Personne n'ignorait à quel point Sherlock était beau. Mais seul John savait réellement à quel point.

Le Prince regardait son valet droit dans les yeux, un petit air de supériorité insupportable aux lèvres.

– Oh, je ne sais pas, parce que ça m'empêcherait d'être là pour vous masser les épaules ce soir après votre entraînement, si je suis puni, répondit tranquillement John en haussant les épaules.

Sherlock grommela. John venait de marquer le premier point de la journée. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

– Très bien, alors, soupira dramatiquement Sherlock en se levant finalement.

Comme d'habitude, le Prince repoussa complètement ses couvertures, s'étira, et sauta à bas du lit, dévoilant sa silhouette longiligne que la chemise défraîchie et les braies qui lui servaient de pyjama cachaient à peine.

Comme d'habitude, pour ne pas être surpris à observer son Prince un peu trop longtemps, John s'occupa aussitôt des couvertures en ouvrant le lit et en retapant les oreillers pour aérer le lit, tandis que Sherlock passait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Sherlock était le Prince Héritier, et à ce titre il avait la chambre la plus spacieuse du château. Une deuxième pièce, garnie de sa table à manger, son bureau de travail et ses deux bibliothèques, complétées par un espace réservé à sa toilette, constituaient ses appartements.

John avait sa propre chambre, attenante à celle de Sherlock. Une porte lui permettait de sortir dans le couloir sans passer par les appartements du Prince, mais il ne l'utilisait jamais. De toute manière, John n'était presque jamais, sauf pour dormir en fait, dans sa chambre minuscule, avec un simple lit et un buffet qui contenait toutes ses possessions et sur lequel était posé la vasque remplie à l'eau froide nécessaire à sa toilette, puisqu'il vivait littéralement sur les talons de Sherlock, à l'exception de la nuit.

* * *

Lorsque John eut fini de s'occuper du lit, et de préparer les habits de son Prince, il passa dans la pièce d'à côté, où ce dernier était affairé à manger. Comme d'habitude, pour le maigre repas de John, il y avait désormais une portion supplémentaire de dinde rôtie et de saucisse. Sherlock n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire, comme à son habitude. Pas plus qu'il ne dit un mot lorsque John, comme d'habitude, tira à lui une chaise et s'assit devant sa pitance, la dévorant à pleines dents.

C'était un de ces instants magiques, fragiles, que John adorait. Un de ces instants où ils étaient d'égal à égal.

Lorsque leur repas prit fin, ils repassèrent dans la chambre, et Sherlock ôta rapidement ses vêtements de nuit, passant derrière le paravent pour se rafraîchit grâce à la cruche posée là depuis la veille. John rangea les reliefs de leur repas, qu'un serviteur viendrait chercher plus tard.

Puis, complètement nu, le Prince revint devant son valet. Qui se pressa de lui passer ses braies, son pantalon, ses chausses, sa chemise, sa veste, ses bottes, sa ceinture, son épée, ses gants.

Il laissa de côté la couronne, lourde d'or, d'argent et de pierres précieuses. Il fallait un miracle pour que Sherlock accepte de la porter.

– Allons-y ! finit par décréter Sherlock, une fois apprêté, ayant vérifié sa mise dans un miroir.

John le suivit dans un sourire. Il avait donné à Sherlock sa tenue préférée, ce matin : pantalon noir, léger, en toile, mais suffisamment cintré pour souligner le fuselage de ses jambes. Et renforcées aux endroits stratégiques nécessaires à la monte, bien sûr.

Sa chemise était pourpre, un dérivé de la couleur rouge royale. L'emblème des Holmes était un lion d'or sur un étendard de sang (1). C'était une excuse parfaite pour faire porter à Sherlock tous les dérivés de rouge possible et imaginable. Ce n'était pas que le bleu ne lui allait pas, pas avec ses yeux si pâles qu'ils en paraissaient irréels, mais John avait un faible pour le pourpre, à cause de sa peau pâle.

Sherlock arpenta les couloirs comme le conquérant qu'il était. Il n'avait pas besoin de simuler son attitude. Il se comportait comme si Kastrerbeet lui appartenait, et il avait raison : le château était sien. Tout Nolond, leur royaume, était sien. Il était le Prince Hériter.

– Bonjour Molly ! lança John en la croisant au hasard d'un couloir.

– Bonjour John ! lui répondit-elle, enjouée.

– Molly, grinça Sherlock. Mes draps n'étaient pas très doux cette nuit.

La jeune fille rougit, faisant jurer la couleur de ses joues avec le joli bleu ciel de sa robe simple de servante.

– Sire, ce n'est pas parce que Molly porte un panier de linge en cet instant précis qu'elle est lavandière, on en a déjà parlé, vous vous souvenez ? C'est moi qui fait votre lit, c'est à moi qu'il faut se plaindre s'il est mal fait.

– Ça n'a rien à voir John, je ne remets pas en cause ton pliage mais le lavage des servantes.

– Molly n'est pas lavandière, répéta John.

– Elle porte un panier de linge.

– Elle est la servante personnelle de Dame Sally.

– Pff. Aussi stupide que Sir Anderson son époux.

– Ce n'est pas la question.

Profitant de leur échange, Molly avait adressé un rapide signe de la main à John et s'était enfuie, les joues encore brûlantes.

– Et voilà, vous l'avez fait fuir ! Ça vous amuse ? râla John.

– Elle t'intéresse à ce point ? demanda soudain Sherlock, la voix peu amène.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

– Quelle partie de la conversation de la dernière fois n'avez-vous pas compris, quand je vous ai dit que c'était vous qui l'intéressiez.

– Elle est servante ! répliqua Sherlock d'un ton méprisant qui brisa légèrement le cœur de son valet.

– Ça n'empêche personne de rêver, répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac. Surtout pas la moitié des jeunes filles de ce château, de la ville et même du pays tout entier.

– À ce point ? se moqua Sherlock. Mais de toute manière, ce n'était pas le sujet. Je parlais du penchant que toi, tu pourrais avoir. Pour elle.

John leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois.

Heureusement, leur arrivée devant les portes de la salle du trône lui épargna de répondre. Comme d'habitude, Sherlock n'attendit pas que les gardes annoncent sa présence et les poussa d'un mouvement ample des deux mains.

Les conversations s'interrompirent aussitôt, et Sherlock avança dans la salle à grands pas volontaires, avec une arrogance folle qui faisait danser ses boucles autour de son visage et gonfler sa chemise ample.

– Sherlock, soupira le Roi.

– Mycroft, répondit Sherlock. Tu avais demandé à me voir ce matin à la première heure. Me voilà.

Le Roi soupira derechef et se frotta les yeux d'un air las, agitant une main pour signifier à sa garde de partir et de refermer les portes derrière eux. Rapidement, il ne resta dans l'immense salle, si haute de plafond que John le voyait à peine, que les membres les plus influents du pays d'Angleterre.

Le Roi Mycroft Holmes, assis dans son trône de bois noir et riche, siégeait au fond de la pièce, sa couronne d'or sur sa tête. Mycroft, au contraire de son frère cadet volubile et agité, était raide comme la justice et portait toujours sa couronne. Longtemps, il avait été Prince Héritier et il avait surprotégé son cadet bien aimé, insouciant enfant à l'intelligence vive et au mordant incisif, enfant royal béni et chéri de ses parents pour qui le château tout entier se pliait en quatre.

Et puis les choses avaient changé et Mycroft avait pris la couronne. Et Sherlock le rôle de Prince Héritier.

Dame Hudson était présente également, bien sûr, à la droite du Roi, si petite et si frêle, et pourtant si droite dans sa robe de crinoline. Elle était là du temps du Seigneur Holmes et elle l'était encore.

À la gauche du trône, légèrement plus en retrait se tenait Sir Lestrade, chef des chevaliers, de la garde, de la sécurité de Nolond toute entière. Et du Roi. Sir Lestrade veillait tout particulièrement à la protection de Mycroft, comme le ricanait souvent Sherlock.

En face, Sherlock et John, ce dernier étant le seul à s'être incliné face à Mycroft. Les autres n'avaient plus besoin de faire ça.

– Petit frère... commença le Roi.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! se hérissa Sherlock. Je ne suis plus un enfant !

John était entré au service du Prince lorsque celui-ci avait dix-sept ans. Aujourd'hui, il en avait vingt-et-un, et John ignorait toujours tout de l'enfance des deux garçons.

La seule information dont il disposait, c'était Mrs Hudson qui avait consenti à la lui fournir :

– Parce qu'il fut un temps où Mycroft et Sherlock étaient seulement deux princes.

Ce qui n'expliquait absolument rien. Pour John, Mycroft était Roi depuis toujours. Il ne l'avait connu qu'ainsi. Et ne comprenait absolument pas la rivalité étrange de son souverain et de son Prince.

– Sherlock, le reprit Sir Lestrade, sévère.

L'homme était plus âgé que Sherlock, et c'était lui qui avait militairement formé le Prince. Sherlock était aujourd'hui le meilleur de ses élèves, et il avait même dépassé le maître. Bien que tous les chevaliers soient dans les faits sous les ordres directs de Sherlock, ils avaient tous été formé par Sir Lestrade et lui obéissaient et le respectaient tout autant que Sherlock.

Sir Lestrade était l'une de ces rares personnes que Sherlock estimait, respectait, à laquelle il obéissait et qu'il pourrait considérer comme un ami s'il acceptait parfois de reconnaître ses sentiments.

Les seules autres personnes envers qui Sherlock témoignait des sentiments similaires étaient toutes dans la pièce, à savoir Dame Hudson, et John.

Le Prince Héritier referma la bouche, toujours furieux, mais acceptant de plier.

– Sherlock, reprit alors le Roi. Eurus a recommencé.

La tension dans la pièce augmenta d'un cran.

– Certes. Ce n'est pas nouveau, répliqua Sherlock.

– Ce qui est nouveau, c'est la lettre officielle du Royaume de Bardgimec. Officielle, Sherlock.

John ne comprit pas la référence, mais de tout évidence il était le seul. Dame Hudson détourna le regard. Sir Lestrade posa des yeux tristes sur Sherlock. Et la mâchoire du Prince se serra imperceptiblement pour quiconque le méconnaissait. Quiconque qui n'était pas John.

– Je comprends, prononça-t-il lentement.

John n'était pas le plus grand fan de Mycroft du monde, mais l'homme restait son Souverain et il lui devait le respect. Pourtant, en cet instant précis, il éprouva l'envie étrange de le secouer pour faire disparaitre cette expression désolée de son visage. Il se tramait dans cette pièce quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, et il avait pourtant la sensation que tout allait basculer.

– Mais ils mettent cette condition. Eurus est sous notre tutelle, et elle a trouvé refuge à la frontière entre Nolond et Bardgimec. Ils nous demandent de prendre nos responsabilités avant... Tu sais quoi.

– Bien sûr. Je comprends.

– Nous avons de nouvelles informations concernant Eurus. Gregory ?

Sir Lestrade s'avança et l'attention de Sherlock se reporta sur lui.

– Eurus s'est adjoint les services de quelqu'un de tout aussi déterminé qu'elle, et hélas, beaucoup plus lucide. Tu le connais, Sherlock.

Du regard, Sherlock l'invita à poursuivre.

– Il s'agit de Jim. Tu te souviens du petit Jimmy ?

– Difficile de l'oublier.

– Il a bien grandi. Et sa puissance a bien augmenté.

– D'accord.

– Tu partiras avec une escorte, le nombre d'hommes que tu trouves nécessaire, reprit le Roi. Planifie, organise ton voyage. Mais dans un mois, il faut que tout cela soit terminé.

– Oui, Sire.

John était habitué, depuis le temps, à l'exercice du pouvoir. Mais il n'avait jamais connu ça. C'était étouffant, angoissant, anxiogène. La seule chose qu'il comprenait, c'était que Sherlock, son Sherlock, son Prince Héritier, son Seigneur, allait partir dans une bataille dangereuse.

Sherlock salua sans un mot de plus, et fit demi-tour, entraînant John dans son sillage.

– Sherlock, petit frère, le retint Mycroft sur le pas de la porte.

Sherlock s'immobilisa, la main sur l'épaisse poignée de métal.

– Sois prudent, souffla le Roi, en cet instant, rien d'autre qu'un frère inquiet.

– Oui, Mycroft.

La réponse d'un frère à un autre.

Puis Sherlock ouvrit en grand les portes et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière et brisa l'instant.

* * *

Il partit si vite que John, plus petit que lui, dut se mettre à courir derrière lui pour le suivre. Il ne se dirigeait pas du tout vers sa chambre, mais vers le terrain d'entraînement. John, qui le connaissait par cœur, ravala les multiples questions qui brûlaient les lèvres. Sherlock avait manifestement envie d'aller s'épuiser, une épée ou une arbalète dans les mains, des heures durant, pour oublier. Et comme John le connaissait par cœur, il savait qu'en début d'après-midi, ils iraient chevaucher à travers la campagne au grand galop, et rentreraient pour jouer, des heures durant, de la vielle. Sherlock était un excellent musicien.

Cela ne rata pas, et la journée se passa exactement comme John l'avait prévue. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, c'était l'angoisse sourde qui étreignait son cœur. Il n'était qu'un valet. Il n'aurait pas dû être à ce point affecté, mais le fait était là : il l'était.

Pourtant, jamais ses lèvres ne se descellèrent pour évoquer le sujet du matin. Il babilla, amusa son Prince d'anecdotes diverses et variées, le taquina sur Molly, qu'ils croisèrent plusieurs fois dans la journée, le divertit du mieux qu'il put.

Cela fonctionna, à peu près bien. Il arrivait que Sherlock ne prononce pas un mot de la journée, ce n'était pas forcément un mauvais signe. Dans ces moments-là, John respectait le besoin de silence de son Prince. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas été capable. Il avait obligé Sherlock à parler, à l'écouter, à lui répondre, prêt à tout pour lui changer les idées.

* * *

Ils en arrivèrent enfin à l'heure du coucher, après que John eut installé et débarrassé le repas, ait lavé son Prince, massé ses épaules, aidé à se changer pour la nuit, ouvert les draps. Il avait fermé également le rideau, hermétiquement. Il n'avait pas le cœur à jouer leur scène habituelle, demain matin.

– Merci, John. Tu peux disposer.

Par cette phrase, Sherlock marquait la fin de sa journée de travail. Le Prince allait, comme à son habitude, lire un peu dans son lit avant de moucher sa bougie et s'endormir. C'était le deuxième moment préféré de la journée de John. Quand il rejoignait sa chambre, et que par l'entrebâillement, il contemplait son souverain, son magnifique profil, les ombres de la bougie dansant de manière irréelle sur la peau pâle. Une vision de rêve, un miracle que John, soir après soir, était le seul à pouvoir contempler.

Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas envie de rejoindre sa minuscule chambre. Sherlock venait de le congédier, et cela signifiait qu'il était libre, pour la première fois de la journée, de vaquer à ses propres occupations et faire ce qu'il voulait. Non pas qu'il ait des occupations en dehors de Sherlock. Cet homme était son monde tout entier.

– Je vais me promener un peu, annonça-t-il.

Son Prince acquiesça distraitement.

À peine sorti des appartements princiers, John se mit à courir. Il savait exactement où il allait, et il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas couchée.

– Ah te voilà, John. Je me demandais quand tu viendrais, le salua Dame Hudson quand il entra dans son officine.

La vieille dame était assise dans un vieux fauteuil à bascule, les épaules entourées d'un châle dans les mêmes teintes que sa robe.

– Je me doutais que la scène de ce matin t'inquiéterait.

– Martha.

Et il se jeta dans ses bras, comme un enfant. Elle le berça doucement contre elle, tendrement. La mère de John lui manquait parfois cruellement.

– Allons, allons mon garçon, ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller.

– J'ai eu peur, ce matin. Je n'ai pas compris. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens. Qui sont Eurus ? Jim ? Pourquoi... ?

Il avait tant de questions et aucune à la fois qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler.

– C'est normal, John. Tu n'étais pas là au moment des faits. Tu vivais très loin d'ici, dans une garnison. Ce ne sont pas des nouvelles qui se transmettent facilement. Mais hélas, je ne peux pas te répondre concernant Eurus. C'est à Sherlock de le faire. Je ne veux pas lui enlever ça. Quant à Jim... Eh bien, je pense au contraire qu'il est de mon devoir de te prévenir.

Le regard interrogateur de John lui répondit.

Elle se rassit doucement, et tapota le banc à proximité pour l'inviter à faire de même.

– Jim Moriarty est un druide. Qui, il y a longtemps, a séjourné ici à Kastrerbeet.

– Quoi ? Un druide ? Ici ? Au château ? C'est impossible !

John avait toutes les raisons d'être surpris. Depuis des siècles, leur pays était réfractaire à toutes formes de magie. Les cinq Royaumes qui le constituaient avaient pris cette décision, des siècles auparavant, obligeant tous les magiciens, les druides et les sorcières à franchir la mer et aller s'établir à Brocéliande, en Bretagne.

Au fil des ans, les choses avaient lentement évolué. Quatre des cinq Royaumes avaient de nouveau toléré la magie sur leur terre. Le seul qui refusait encore et toujours d'abroger ses décrets anti-magie était Nolond. Et comme leur royaume était le premier qu'il fallait franchir en arrivant de l'autre côté de la mer, très peu de magiciens étaient finalement revenus sur leur terre. John savait que quelques tribus nomades de druides vivaient à Bardgimec, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que l'un des leurs puisse venir vivre ici impunément. Le Roi Mycroft était fermement opposé à cette idée, sans que John n'en ait jamais compris la raison.

– Et pourtant. Il était un peu plus jeune que Sherlock. Il était petit, faible, il ressemblait à un gosse. Son père, ou du moins celui qu'on a cru être son père, un druide, avait commis l'erreur de s'aventurer au marché. Il a été arrêté, et condamné.

– Et...

– Et pendu, oui, selon nos lois.

Le cœur de John se serra.

– Et... ?

– Et Moriarty n'était qu'un gamin malade, effrayé, amaigri, à peine conscient. Je crois que Sherlock s'est reconnu en lui. Il s'est violemment opposé à Mycroft pour le recueillir et le soigner. Mycroft a cédé. Ce n'était qu'un môme, semblait-il, dans un état physique inquiétant. Durant des jours, Sherlock l'a veillé dans l'officine. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que nous avons compris.

– Compris quoi ?

– Déjà, que Moriarty n'avait pas du tout l'âge que nous lui donnions mais qu'il était bien plus âgé. Ça, nous l'avons compris peu après. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire est venu après qu'il soit reparti. Après avoir joué avec le cœur de Sherlock, lui avoir fait croire qu'il était son ami. Il lui a soutiré, avec ses faux sourires, des tas d'informations sur notre royaume. Puis il a rejoint les siens.

– Les siens ?

– Un clan de druides. C'est là que nous avons compris. L'homme que nous avons pendu n'était pas son père mais un martyr à sa cause. Moriarty n'était pas un enfant faible mais le vrai dirigeant de son clan. Il avait déjà, à l'époque, une puissance fabuleuse, bien supérieure à celle de n'importe quel druide. Et il avait des intentions plutôt... agressives à notre égard.

– Les druides ont toujours été un peuple pacifique, contra John dans un murmure.

Dame Hudson secoua lentement la tête, d'un air désolé et blessé.

– C'est vrai, c'était le cas. Avant que nos décrets anti-magie ne les chassent de l'autre côté de l'océan. Avant que tous nos voisins abrogent ces décrets, et que notre royaume, au contraire, les durcissent. La haine des druides et des autres peuples magiques est l'héritage de notre cécité. Mais Moriarty est bien pire que cela. Il a rallié les plus virulents druides aveuglés de vengeance à sa cause, et il est dangereux.

– Pourquoi le Roi Mycroft n'abroge-t-il pas nos décrets, à nous aussi ? Cela nous libérerait tous. Moriarty se tient en haut d'un château de cartes, que nous pouvons détruire par simple décision royale.

Dame Hudson le regarda doucement, posant sa main ridée sur sa joue.

– Le château de cartes de Moriarty est plus solide que tu ne le crois. Mycroft ne peut pas abroger nos décrets. Parce que dans son cœur à lui aussi, niche une graine de rancœur et de revanche. La Magie l'a trop blessé.

– C'est injuste.

– Je connais tes combats, John. Mais ce n'est pas ta guerre. Pas encore. Tu dois rester aux côtés de Sherlock. Tu me le promets ? Tu dois rester avec lui. Tu dois le protéger. Sherlock est appelé à faire de grandes choses. Il ne le fera pas si tu n'es pas là.

– Je sais. Tu sais très bien que je ne le quitterai jamais !

Le regard de Dame Hudson se voila légèrement, tandis que John rougissait de son emphase. Avec la vieille femme, qui l'avait protégé, abrité, avait remplacé sa mère, avait accepté sa condition sans la moindre arrière-pensée, John avait un peu trop tendance à se laisser aller et à dévoiler les tourments nichés au fond de son cœur.

– Je ne suis pas sûre que ça, je l'avais vu venir... marmonna-t-elle. File, John. Tu as besoin de sommeil. Demain, Sherlock aura besoin de toi.

– Et Eurus ? insista le jeune valet.

– Demande à Sherlock.

– Il ne me répondra pas et tu le sais.

– Il le fera un jour. Il le fera, parce qu'il aura besoin de toi.

John détourna le regard pour signifier sa reddition. Dame Hudson pouvait être très bornée quand elle le voulait et il la respectait beaucoup trop pour insister. Il l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, la remercia pour les informations qu'elle lui avait fournies, et retourna dans les couloirs sombres, les questions dansant dans son esprit.

* * *

En temps normal, John adorait se balader dans les couloirs du château la nuit. La grosse pierre blanche devenait noire, les ombres dansaient à la lueur des torches et le calme était roi (à la place de Mycroft). John n'avait jamais eu peur du noir.

Ce soir-là, pourtant, il avait bien trop l'esprit en ébullition pour seulement apprécier sa balade à travers les couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur. Moriarty, un druide. Dans l'enceinte même de Kastrerbeet. Il avait cru cela impensable, et pourtant. C'était à la fois la meilleure et la pire nouvelle qu'il avait entendue dans sa vie. Parce que ce druide avait malmené le cœur de son Prince et avait laissé derrière lui seulement des cendres. Et ça, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Sherlock dormait déjà quand John revint dans ses appartements. Seule la lune l'éclairait, par une ouverture dans les rideaux que John avait dû négligé de bien fermer malgré l'attention qu'il y avait porté, mais John connaissait trop bien la pièce et il ne fit pas le moindre bruit en rentrant, préférant traverser la chambre princière pour rejoindre la sienne plutôt qu'emprunter la porte directe. Il avait un besoin viscéral de voir son Prince. Entendre sa respiration calme, contempler son visage apaisé.

Et ce fut seulement après qu'il rejoignit son lit, s'y effondra, et s'y endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

 _Partie 1 - La traque_

– JOOOHN !

Le valet se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, les yeux brusquement ouverts agressé par la luminosité de la pièce.

– Hein, que, quoi ? baragouina le servant.

Sherlock se tenait là sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, dans laquelle il n'était jamais entré auparavant. Il était toujours en chemise de nuit, les poings sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés et il n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'en cet instant précis.

– Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? attaqua le Prince.

– Parce que ce n'était pas l'heure ? bafouilla John.

Au temps pour leur rituel.

– C'est l'heure à compter du moment où je décrète que c'est l'heure ! affirma Sherlock. Et c'est l'heure ! Debout ! Je te veux à mon service dans trois minutes !

Et il fit demi-tour dans un mouvement grandiloquent. John cligna des yeux, hébété. Puis sauta du lit.

Deux minutes plus tard, il était aux ordres du Prince dans la pièce d'à côté.

* * *

Une semaine durant, Sherlock fut insupportable. Avec une intelligence effrayante et une froideur glaçante, il prévoyait son voyage pour aller chercher Eurus. Il n'avait rien expliqué à John, à l'exception que la jeune femme était dangereuse, devait être trouvée et éliminée. Il planifiait, dessinait les cartes, étudiait tous les rapports des espions et des garnisons, prévoyait le voyage.

Il faisait s'entrainer ses hommes sans relâche des heures durant, à tous les styles de combat : épée, arbalète, corps à corps, à cheval... Ils achevaient leurs séances d'entraînement dans la sueur et l'épuisement, mais personne n'osait piper mot. Sherlock n'était pas connu pour sa douceur et personne n'osait contredire ses ordres.

Il prévoyait également les rations, les médicaments, les onguents, prenait en compte la faune et la flore pour la chasse, la pêche et la cueillette sur leur trajet. Il évalua la météo, l'impact que celle-ci pouvait avoir sur leur avancée, sur les sorties des animaux, sur les combats qu'ils devraient mener.

Pendant sept jours, il prépara tout avec une précision diabolique et effrayante, sous le regard impuissant de John. Comme toujours, le maître avait demandé son concours à son valet et John lui avait répondu le plus honnêtement possible, l'aidant à ajuster la quantité de viande qu'un faisan pouvait apporter par rapport à un homme adulte, précisant ce qu'il pensait de Sir Arthur, l'un des chevaliers, mentionnant une information intéressante sur les couvertures dont ils pourraient avoir besoin.

Au bout d'une semaine, Sherlock avait fini. Il réclama audience à son frère, présenta son plan de bataille. Il partait pour une semaine, dès le lendemain à l'aube, et précisa les cinq hommes qu'il comptait emmener. Plus nombreux, ils seraient trop repérables. Il acheva sa présentation, qui rencontra l'assentiment total de Mycroft. Puis il hésita.

– Qu'y-a-t-il, Sherlock ? demanda Mycroft.

– Je souhaiterais... emmener Sir Gregory avec moi.

Le Roi et son chef de la garde échangèrent un regard. John, du fait des insinuations de Sherlock, n'ignorait pas l'importance que l'homme avait aux yeux de son souverain. Voir partir son petit frère et l'homme qu'il aimait dans une mission à moitié suicide devait être un déchirement pour le Roi. Mais il fallait également être lucide. Sir Lestrade était le meilleur combattant du royaume, avec Sherlock.

– D'accord, céda le Roi, détournant le regard. Bonne chance.

Sherlock était dans son lit, relisant une dernière fois son plan de voyage pour gagner le nord du pays, où Eurus se cachait, selon leurs éclaireurs, tandis que John arrangeait autour de lui les oreillers et les couvertures.

– Sire ? osa-t-il demander finalement.

Sherlock abaissa ses papiers et regarda son serviteur.

– John ?

– Et... et moi ?

– Pardon ?

– Je... Vous ne m'avez rien dit. Vous partez demain. Et moi ?

– Comment ça, et toi ?

– Suis-je... prévu au voyage ? Ou vous attendez de moi que je reste ici à Kastrerbeet en attendant votre retour ?

Le regard de Sherlock était à proprement parler ébahi.

– Tu poses réellement la question ? murmura-t-il.

Il avait l'air si peu princier en cet instant précis. Il ressemblait à un enfant, à un oisillon blessé, celui qu'il était réellement au fond de lui quand il laissait se fissurer son masque de froideur et d'arrogance. Il était magnifique et des sentiments ambivalents naquirent dans le cœur de John : la douleur de voir ce visage si fragile, et le bonheur d'être le seul pour qui Sherlock faisait tomber le masque.

– Je... murmura-t-il.

– John, tu dois être où je suis, souffla Sherlock. Je t'en supplie. Je te l'ordonne. Je t'en conjure. Tu es prévu au voyage. Tu l'as toujours été. Tu le seras toujours.

En cet instant précis, à la lumière de la bougie sur la table de nuit du prince, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre, les corps penchés en direction de l'autre, séparés par un battement de cœur à peine, John aurait été capable d'embrasser son Prince. Mais il s'arracha au moment avec peine, le corps en ébullition et le cœur battant la chamade.

– Je serai là demain, jura-t-il.

Il réalisa que Sherlock avait posé la main sur son avant-bras que lorsqu'il fit un pas en arrière et qu'il ressentit avec un manque violent la perte de la chaleur.

– Bien, souffla le Prince.

– Bien, répliqua John.

Il s'enfuit aussitôt en direction de sa chambre.

Ils partirent le lendemain à l'aube, comme prévu. Sherlock, qui chevauchait habituellement son pur-sang blanc, l'avait troqué contre un alezan robuste. Tous, en vérité, montaient des chevaux confortables, à la robe baie ou alezane. Sherlock avait estimé que pour traverser les forêts et les prés, cela serait moins voyant que la robe immaculée de son cheval, ou celle profondément noire de celui que John montait habituellement.

John était à ses côtés, à sa gauche comme toujours, légèrement en retrait.

À la droite du Prince, Sir Lestrade chevauchait, à niveau égal. Derrière eux venaient quatre chevaliers, triés sur le volet, les meilleurs d'entre eux. Six hommes pour décider du futur de leur royaume.

Malgré l'heure matinale, le Roi était là sur les marches, dans sa tenue officielle, sa couronne vissée sur la tête, pour les saluer. Dame Hudson était là également, ainsi que Molly. Officiellement parce qu'elle assistait Dame Hudson lorsque les époux Anderson n'avait pas besoin d'elle, officieusement pour dire au revoir à John, encore plus officieusement pour regarder Sherlock une dernière fois. John ne pouvait que difficilement l'en blâmer.

* * *

Les quatre premiers jours de voyage se déroulèrent exactement selon les plans de Sherlock, au point que cela en était presque effrayant. Ils chassaient leur repas, économisaient au maximum leurs rations, leurs outres d'eau.

John, en sa qualité de servant, était la personne la plus inférieure de l'équipée, et il se retrouvait à devoir s'occuper de tout. Vaisselle, repas, bagages et rangement lui étaient naturellement alloué par les chevaliers.

John voyait bien que cela agaçait profondément Sherlock, puisqu'il avait moins de temps à consacrer à son Prince, mais il ne pouvait déroger à un ordre direct venant de quelqu'un de haute noblesse comme l'étaient les chevaliers. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Et tant que Sherlock se taisait, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir.

* * *

Au matin du cinquième jour, ils durent affronter la pluie, violente et drue, qui les contraignit à faire un détour et une halte beaucoup plus longue que prévu. Ils ne pouvaient pas avancer dans ces conditions. Ils étaient trop rapidement trempés jusqu'aux os, et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

Sherlock, qui avait la direction des opérations, s'entêta quelques heures. Sir Lestrade lui rabâcha des heures durant qu'il fallait s'arrêter, se mettre à l'abri et se réchauffer, jusqu'au premier éternuement de John, pour qu'enfin le Prince cède et les mène dans une large grotte, pouvant les accueillir eux six, et les chevaux.

Bien sûr, ce fut John qui dut aller chercher du bois le plus sec possible sous les ombrages, et qui fut chargé de le faire s'embraser pour générer un brasier suffisamment important pour les réchauffer.

Bizarrement, Sherlock ne dit absolument rien. Bizarrement, John y arriva très bien, et rapidement, ils étaient tous à demi-nus, leurs chemises étalées sur la roche près du feu, frictionnant leurs membres gelés.

Il s'arrêta de pleuvoir durant la nuit, et ils purent repartir le lendemain. Sherlock adapta leur itinéraire pour prendre en compte le détour qu'ils avaient dû faire pour dénicher la grotte et rattraper le temps perdu. Concentré sur sa tâche, il ne remarqua même pas que John n'était pas à ses côtés, trop occupé à courir partout pour satisfaire les désirs des autres chevaliers. Seul Sir Lestrade ne lui demandait rien, mais les quatre autres ne se privaient hélas pas.

* * *

Au soir du huitième jour, ils étaient arrivés au terme de leur voyage, et l'ambiance dans leur camp était fébrile. Ils avaient vérifié plusieurs fois, fait des incursions en éclaireurs, et avaient raisonnablement conclu que ni Eurus ni Moriarty n'avaient eu vent de leur escapade pour venir les trouver. Ou s'ils le savaient, ignoraient parfaitement qu'ils étaient si proches.

Eurus menaçait la sécurité du royaume, mais elle n'avait pas de force militaire. Moriarty était un druide, il avait passé toute sa vie dans la forêt et la plaine. Les deux avaient donc logiquement choisi un abri qui leur ressemblait, au cœur de la forêt, un campement pour eux et leurs fidèles, des druides, des mercenaires et d'autres fous qui souhaitaient voir la fin du règne de Mycroft et de tous les Holmes de la planète, probablement. Ils n'avaient pas de fondations, pas de murs en pierres, pas de toit.

Leur camp était donc prenable plus facilement que s'ils devaient assiéger une place forte. Parvenir jusqu'à Eurus et Moriarty pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire d'une manière ou d'une autre serait néanmoins compliqué. Ils étaient six hommes. Seulement six.

– John, où est-ce que tu vas ?

La voix de Sherlock claqua dans l'air au moment où le servant s'apprêtait à quitter la tente princière pour aller se coucher. Sherlock avait une tente, bien sûr. Microscopique, relativement basse de plafond, mais cette marque de pouvoir était nécessaire. Il avait emporté sa couronne également, même s'il ne la portait pas. Ils étaient bien trop près de la frontière avec Bardgimec pour tenter le diable. S'ils croisaient quiconque du royaume voisin, Sherlock devait pouvoir être en mesure de prouver son identité et afficher sa puissance, prétextant une mission diplomatique s'il le fallait.

– Je vais me coucher, répondit John, perplexe, à son souverain. On se lève à l'aube demain.

– Tu dors ici.

De la main, Sherlock désigna l'emplacement à côté de son propre matelas, posé a même le sol bosselé et dur.

– Euh...

John hésitait. Cela faisait huit jours qu'il partageait le sort des chevaliers, y compris de Sir Lestrade. Qu'il dormait à la belle étoile, un maigre matelas et une mince couverture pour toute protection contre le froid. La tente de Sherlock avait l'avantage de couper les courants d'air et il y faisait bien plus chaud.

– Bien, sire, finit-il par répondre en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il n'était pas en position de s'opposer à un ordre direct de son Prince, aussi farfelu que celui-ci soit.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le noir, conservant une certaine luminosité grâce à la lune levée qui faisait danser les ombres sur le tissu de la tente.

John, les yeux grands ouverts, n'osait pas bouger. Sherlock était couché à côté de lui, à moins de dix centimètres. Le Prince n'arrêtait pas de tourner et se retourner, gigotant sans discontinuer, tandis que John retenait son souffle, n'osant pas respirer de peur de détruire l'instant magique qui les faisait dormir l'un à côté de l'autre, comme d'égal à égal.

Une chouette hulula. Le silence était total.

– John, souffla soudainement Sherlock.

Il n'essayait pas de le réveiller ou de vérifier qu'il dormait. Il avait la voix assurée, savait parfaitement que John, allongé à côté de lui, ne dormait pas.

– Je suis là, répondit John un peu bêtement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

De nouveau, le silence régna mais John n'osait pas fermer les yeux, contemplant la toile de la tente, là où aurait dû se trouver la voûte céleste. Sherlock ne l'avait pas appelé en vain. Il connaissait son Prince. Il n'avait qu'à attendre.

– Eurus était... Eurus est ma sœur.

La voix était sourde, blessée, presque faible, et John sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher (sous la surprise) et son cœur se briser (d'entendre une telle souffrance dans la voix de Sherlock).

– Tu ne le savais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne te l'a jamais dit ?

– Non...

Ils chuchotaient, précaution inutile puisque tout le monde dormait profondément, mais ils éprouvaient le besoin de prolonger l'intimité du moment.

– Des tas de gens le savent pourtant au château. À commencer par Dame Hudson. Et Molly aussi. Elle était la Dame de compagnie de Eurus. Ma famille lui doit beaucoup.

– Je... je ne savais pas. Martha, je veux dire, Dame Hudson n'a rien voulu me dire. Et Molly...

– Molly ne t'aurait jamais rien dit non plus, même sous la torture. Elle aimait Eurus. En dépit de... de tout ce qu'elle a fait, nous l'aimions tous. Mycroft... Mycroft est incapable de seulement songer la revoir. Il sait qu'elle doit être... enfermée. Mais il ne peut plus croiser son regard.

– Pourquoi ? Souffla John.

– Parce qu'elle ressemble tellement, tellement à Maman.

C'était la première fois que John entendait son Prince mentionner sa mère et cela lui coupa le souffle. Il savait la Reine mère décédée quand Sherlock était un enfant.

– Je... bafouilla-t-il, peu certain de ce qu'il devait répondre à ça.

– Mais tu ne sais pas non plus ce qui est arrivé à ma mère, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non...

Sherlock soupira et John perçut le mouvement qu'il fit pour passer sa main sur son visage, et devina sans peine la souffrance et les larmes que cette conversation devait provoquer chez lui.

– Tu vois John, c'est pour ça que tu m'es si précieux. Tu ne sais pas, n'a jamais cherché à savoir et tu continues pourtant de m'apprécier, me respecter, être sous mes ordres. Mais demain... demain, si je me montre trop faible face à… face à ma sœur, j'aurai besoin de toi. Alors je suppose que je dois tout te dire.

– J'écouterai tout ce que vous avez à me dire, Sherlock, et refuserai d'entendre tout ce que vous voudrez taire, jura-t-il, grandiloquent, appelant son Prince par son prénom pour la première fois.

– Merci, John.

Un silence. John devina un sourire.

– Mais je sais que je dois le faire. Tu le mérites. Eurus est ma sœur, de deux ans ma cadette, et c'est par elle que tout commence... et par le décès de ma mère, morte en lui donnant la vie. Il est difficile, bien sûr, de tout imputer à cet événement, mais certaines bizarreries de son comportement viennent probablement du fait que toute son enfance, elle a entendu murmurer sur son passage qu'elle était responsable de la mort de la Reine.

– C'est ignoble, soupira John.

– Sans doute. Papa a fait de son mieux pour l'aimer, mais sans Maman, je crois que c'était dur pour lui, encore plus que pour nous. J'avais trois ans à peine. Mycroft en avait huit. Papa avait fort à faire avec le royaume et Eurus, qui n'était qu'un bébé. Mycroft s'occupait de moi.

Sherlock fit une pause. John résista à l'envie violente d'aller enlacer son souverain dans l'obscurité pour lui offrir du réconfort.

– Eurus a grandi. Mais c'était une fille. Elle était nulle pour jouer aux chevaliers. Victor et moi, on n'aimait pas jouer avec elle.

– Victor ?

– Le petit frère de Sir Lestrade, répondit sombrement Sherlock. Leur père était chef de la garde à la cour du mien. Mycroft et Gregory ont grandi ensemble. J'ai grandi avec Victor. Du moins pendant les douze premières années de ma vie. Et l'accident.

De nouveau, il s'interrompit.

– L'accident ? relança doucement John avec le plus de prévenance possible.

– Mycroft blâme Eurus, reprit Sherlock dont la voix vacillait un peu. Mais je sais bien, au fond de moi, que c'est de ma faute. J'ai empêché Eurus de jouer avec nous. Je lui ai reproché de m'avoir enlevé ma mère. Elle est devenue folle, a piqué une crise. Elle a voulu attaquer Victor. Elle voulait simplement jouer, et je refusais parce que Victor était mon chevalier. Elle a réussi à toucher Victor. Et plus grave surtout... elle a touché papa qui essayait de les séparer. Elle a touché l'artère fémorale de papa.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et cette fois John remisa au placard toutes ses appréhensions, lançant sa main à l'aveuglette dans le noir, attrapant celle de Sherlock et la serrant le plus fort possible.

Dame Hudson avait enseigné bien des éléments de médecine à John, mais il n'avait nul besoin de son enseignement pour tirer les conclusions nécessaires : une plaie à l'artère fémorale entraînait irrémédiablement la mort. Eurus avait tué son propre père, après être involontairement responsable de la mort de sa mère. Elle avait dix ans. Sherlock en avait douze. Mycroft en avait donc à peine dix-huit quand il avait été forcé de prendre la couronne et le trône, son cadet récupérant la casquette de Prince Héritier.

– Eurus est devenue vraiment folle après ça. Vraiment. Elle ne se remettait pas d'avoir... d'être à l'origine…

Les mots ne sortaient pas et John, d'une pression de la main, invita son Prince à poursuivre sans pour autant finir sa phrase.

– Molly avait toujours été sa servante. Elle l'est restée. Elle s'est occupée d'elle, en a pris soin, l'a veillée. Longtemps, cela a suffi. Puis la folie d'Eurus a grandi sans que nous nous en rendions compte. Et avec elle ont grandi... ses pouvoirs.

– Pouvoirs ?

– Ma sœur est une sorcière.

– Mais... la magie est... enfin, interdite !

– Je sais, répondit lugubrement Sherlock. Dame Hudson l'a examinée. Elle a conclu que c'était probablement des pouvoirs de Eurus que sont venus tous ses problèmes. Elle n'en est pas responsable, elle est née ainsi... mais c'est la déferlante de magie lors de sa naissance qui a tué notre mère. C'est l'éveil difficile de sa magie au sein de Kastrerbeet qui l'a rendue perturbée et l'a conduite à… attaquer notre père. Quand Eurus l'a su, elle a cessé d'être simplement folle et elle est devenue cruelle et lucide.

– Parce que Sa Majesté Mycroft a banni la magie encore plus durement, au moment où nos voisins y revenaient.

– Exactement. Elle a retrouvé la lucidité qu'elle avait perdue et a réalisé que rien n'était sa faute, consciente que c'était ce qu'elle était qui était problématique... et elle s'est enfuie. Et travaille depuis à récupérer la couronne pour destituer Mycroft et rétablir la magie pour le royaume.

John resta silencieux, digérant l'information. Il avait toujours ignoré l'histoire de la famille de Sherlock.

– Mycroft pense que je suis assez fort pour faire ce qui doit être fait. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de l'être, chuchota le Prince. Alors si je ne le suis pas, j'aurai besoin de ton aide. Parce qu'en plus de Eurus, il y aura Jim Moriarty et...

– Je sais, le coupa John. Dame Hudson m'a raconté pour lui. Et je serai là, mon Prince. Je serai là pour vous aider à chaque instant.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

– Bonne nuit, John.

– Bonne nuit, votre Majesté.

Sherlock bougea, s'installant plus confortablement, arrachant sa main à celle de John, non sans l'avoir pressée avant cela. John ferma les yeux. L'instant était rompu, et il était temps de dormir.

* * *

Ils attaquèrent à l'aube. Ce fut d'abord silencieux et discret, assassinant à l'arbalète les gardes du camp de leurs ennemis. Autant que possible, ils devaient mettre hors d'état de nuire plutôt que tuer, mais il leur était impossible de s'approcher suffisamment des gardes pour les assommer sans les tuer. Ils s'insinuèrent dans le camp, couvrant toutes les zones, chacun seul sur son périmètre, à l'exception de John, qui restait avec son Prince. Il était en outre le seul homme à ne porter aucune protection, alors qu'il avait attaché toutes les armures de tous les cinq chevaliers et de Sherlock juste avant la bataille. Le Prince n'avait pas été assez fou pour l'envoyer sur un champ de la bataille sans aucune arme, mais John n'était pas habitué à la lourdeur du poids de l'épée dans sa main, et il était un très mauvais combattant. Son talent résidait plutôt dans l'arbalète, tireur de précision, et il avait donc la lourde tâche, au fur et à mesure de leur intrusion dans le camp ennemi, d'abattre tous ceux qui entraient dans son champ de vision.

Et pour être sûr de ne pas les rater, il n'avait pas le choix que de viser les points vitaux. Et les toucher. Et faire rougir ses mains, à chaque seconde un peu plus. Ce n'était pas le premier combat auquel prenait part John depuis qu'il travaillait pour Sherlock, mais c'était assurément le plus dérangeant et le plus agressif, alors pourtant qu'ils n'avaient encore croisé le fer avec personne. Ils avançaient et laissaient dans leur sillage des cadavres d'hommes et de femmes à peine réveillés qui n'avaient pas le temps de prendre conscience de ce qui leur arrivait.

L'alerte finit par être donnée, et en une seconde, le camp tranquille et silencieux où ils ôtaient des vies les unes après les autres devint un champ de bataille enragée, la poussière se souleva et la fureur des armes prit la place du silence. Sherlock hurla des ordres, dégaina son épée, et repoussa un premier ennemi. Un deuxième. Et puis encore un, et encore, et encore.

Des hurlements, cris de douleur et d'encouragements, des ordres, des alarmes, des sorts retentissaient de toute part. À cela se mêlait le bruit des morceaux de métal qui s'entrechoquaient et le bruit, qu'on ne pouvait plus oublier après l'avoir entendu une fois, du corps qui meurt, transpercé par une épée, le glougloutement du sang chaud qui s'écoule d'un corps déjà froid.

Dans la fureur du combat, où John luttait pour sa vie bien plus que pour atteindre le moindre objectif, le servant perdit de vue ses camarades et son maître. Il n'y avait désormais plus que lui, ses ennemis, et sa propre vie qu'il essayait de préserver.

Au cours du combat, il aperçut de loin Sir Arthur prendre un coup, chuter, se relever et revenir au combat. Il distingua à travers la poussière Sir Galahad, mettant hors d'état de nuire deux adversaires d'un seul coup. Il lui sembla voir Sir Lestrade en grand danger, supplanté par le nombre, essayant d'atteindre un homme protégé par trois autres, manifestement détenteur de pouvoirs. John souffrait de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus, essayait de les aider au mieux, à distance, autant qu'il pouvait, tout en gardant sa vie sauve, parce que sa vie était la seule chose qu'il devait préserver… pour sauver celle de Sherlock.

John fut étreint d'un vif sentiment de soulagement lorsque, après de trop longues minutes à se battre, il retrouva enfin la chevelure caractéristique de son souverain. Sentiment aussitôt étouffé par la panique lorsqu'il aperçut, au milieu du tumulte, la personne en face de laquelle Sherlock se tenait. John ne l'avait jamais vue. Mais il l'identifia immédiatement. Eurus ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère. Elle était aussi magnifique qu'elle, ses longs cheveux noirs l'identifiant immédiatement comme appartenant à la même fratrie que Sherlock, lui aussi ressemblant à sa mère.

Même ainsi, de loin, leur parenté était évidente. John n'avait vu qu'un seul portrait de la famille royale, depuis longtemps remisé au placard. Il avait dû être peint juste avant la naissance d'Eurus, puisqu'on y voyait le Roi Holmes, la Reine mère, Mycroft le regard frondeur et boudeur, âgé de six ans, et Sherlock en bambin dans les bras de sa mère. John se souvenait avoir été frappé par la beauté de la Reine. Et fut frappé, à cet instant, par celle d'Eurus, à quel point elle était semblable à sa mère.

Et à quel point se lisait la folie dans ses prunelles.

John était faible. Il se sentait proche de cette jeune femme sans mère, détruite par la folie et la magie qui courait dans ses veines sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de prendre sa vie. Elle était belle, magicienne, elle appartenait à la famille royale.

Pourquoi tout ne pouvait-il pas se régler différemment que par le sang ?

Mais Eurus parlait à un Sherlock figé, épée brandie qui descendait à chaque seconde un peu plus. Elle parlait, elle murmurait, elle chantait, elle envoûtait et le Prince, à chaque seconde plus livide et plus faible, semblait se ratatiner sur place, transpercé par les mots que Eurus enroulait autour de lui. Ce n'était même pas un sortilège. John n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour deviner qu'elle parlait de leurs parents.

Sherlock n'était qu'un cœur tremblant que John devait protéger.

Alors il avança, lentement, silencieusement, à travers les combats et le bruit, sans plus rien voir d'autre que son objectif, et sans la moindre hésitation, franchit, au moment où Eurus avançait et posait la main sur la poitrine de Sherlock, qui venait de laisser tomber son épée, le dernier mètre que le séparait de la Sorcière, dégainant rapidement l'épée spéciale faite pour lui dont il avait hérité il y avait longtemps, qui s'enfonça dans la poitrine d'une Eurus trop surprise pour réagir.

Elle le regarda, lui, l'épée qu'elle avait dans la poitrine, et contre toute attente ricana.

Derrière eux, Sherlock était tombé à genoux.

– Je suis une Grande Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion, déclara-t-elle dans un timbre étrange, rauque, trop dur pour une femme et pourtant si semblable à la voix de Sherlock. Aucune lame du commun des mortels ne peut me blesser.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur le visage de John, et il chuchota quelques mots. La surprise et la douleur prirent alors naissance sur le faciès de la jeune femme. John, d'un coup sec, retira sa lame. Et récupéra le corps bientôt mort entre ses bras, pour le coucher au sol et fermer les yeux qui déjà, ne voyaient plus.

Le fracas des combats s'arrêta presque aussitôt. Leur chef vaincue, les mercenaires ne voyaient plus de raison de continuer à combattre. Les magiciens, druides et autres sorciers étaient partis depuis longtemps.

John aperçut soudainement le corps pâle d'un jeune homme qu'il identifia immédiatement comme Moriarty le druide, l'homme que Sir Lestrade essayait d'attendre précédemment. La vie s'en était échappé depuis longtemps.

Ils avaient gagné. Lorsque le tumulte s'arrêta définitivement et que la poussière retomba au sol, ils étaient quatre debout. Deux des leurs étaient morts. Sherlock était blessé à l'épaule et Sir Lestrade présentait une large estafilade à la joue.

Eurus, les yeux clos, ne respirait plus. Moriatry, les yeux ouverts et vitreux, ne le faisait pas davantage. Ils avaient gagné.

* * *

 _Partie 2 - Les Noces_

Ils étaient revenus à Kastrerbeet dans un brouillard. John, médecin du voyage du fait de l'enseignement de Dame Hudson, avait fait de son mieux pour maintenir tout le monde en vie sur le trajet du retour, en particulier Sherlock, plus durement touché qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord, et Sir Galahad, l'un des chevaliers, gravement blessé.

Ils étaient rentrés depuis plusieurs jours, que John avait entièrement passés à dormir ou presque, relevé de ses fonctions de servant à titre exceptionnel. Il avait dormi, dans un état d'épuisement proche du coma, la tête peuplée de cauchemars, où il revoyait l'expression du beau visage de Eurus se transformant en panique lorsqu'elle avait compris les mots qu'il prononçait.

Ce matin-là, John reprenait ses fonctions, et même s'il se sentait toujours aussi fatigué, il était ravi de reprendre du service, pour se gorger de la présence de son Prince qu'il avait à peine vu ces derniers jours, et oublier ses mauvais rêves en s'épuisant à la tâche.

Il se leva cependant en retard, trop tard pour s'occuper du Prince, qui ne vint pas le réveiller, et John se retrouva à courir dans les couloirs comme un fou, dans l'espoir vain de le rattraper.

Il se retrouva à la porte de la salle du trône, où Mycroft siégeait, et où il ne pouvait entrer. Son statut ne lui permettait pas d'interrompre une session officielle en débarquant dans la salle, et il en fut quitte pour ronger son frein devant les portes bien trop longtemps à son goût.

Lorsque Sherlock en sortit enfin, il était, à la grande surprise de John, accompagné de Molly. Qui lança un regard extrêmement désolé à son ami, et s'enfuit avant même que John n'ait eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

– Sire ? interrogea timidement John alors que son Prince partait à toutes jambes et qu'il dut se jeter sur ses talons pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

– Bonjour, John.

Le ton de Sherlock n'avait jamais été aussi froid.

– Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé ? haleta John.

– Je ne crois pas que ça soit mon rôle, grinça Sherlock.

Il n'avait pas tort, mais John avait déjà eu des pannes de réveil et Sherlock ne s'était jamais privé, dans ces rares cas-là, de venir réveiller son servant-meilleur-ami-souffre-douleur, de préférence en lui chatouillant les pieds ou en lui renversant un broc d'eau froide sur la tête, selon son humeur.

Le servant digéra la pique en silence.

– Qu'a dit sa Majesté lors du Conseil Restreint ? demanda-t-il néanmoins lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au terrain d'entraînement, où Sherlock devait superviser (sans rouvrir ses blessures, c'est-à-dire qu'il pouvait seulement hurler ses ordres et ses hommes avaient horreur de ça) l'entraînement habituel de ses chevaliers.

– Rien que je ne savais déjà, consentit à répondre Sherlock. Nous avons respecté notre engagement. Bardgimec va donc respecter le sien.

John se rappela soudain l'expression désolée du visage de leur Roi quand il avait mentionné cette lettre officielle du royaume voisin de Nolond et celle, bien plus douloureuse, de Sherlock.

– Quel engagement ? murmura John, effrayé de la réponse.

– Sa Majesté la Princesse Irene de Bardgimec, première fille du souverain Adler arrivera le mois prochain. Molly sera mise à son service. Les fiançailles dureront quatre mois.

John sentit la tête lui tourner.

– Et au solstice d'hiver, nous célébrerons le mariage. Notre mariage.

John avait encore eu un faible espoir qu'il s'agisse de l'alliance maritale de Mycroft, mais tout fut réduit à néant. Sa tête bourdonna. Et puis tout devint noir.

* * *

On fit passer son évanouissement pour une conséquence de l'épuisement moral et physique du voyage, et le Roi Mycroft lui offrit deux jours de congés supplémentaires. Que John refusa. L'arrivée de la Princesse Irene aurait dû être immédiate ou presque, et la seule chose qui décalait sa venue un mois plus tard était l'état de santé du Prince, revenu blessé de leur entreprise.

John avait donc un mois complet pour profiter de sa présence, et il comptait bien le faire, aussi refusa-t-il de cesser de travailler.

Les regards de pitié de son entourage étaient déjà bien assez difficiles à supporter comme ça.

Mycroft et Sherlock, dans un premier temps, portèrent le deuil de manière officieuse. Si la portée de la mission du Prince avait fini par arriver aux oreilles du peuple, qui l'encensaient désormais, rare étaient ceux qui connaissaient parfaitement toute l'histoire, et il était hors de question que la famille royale reconnaisse sa douleur.

Mycroft et Sherlock, pourtant, souffraient de cette sœur qu'ils n'avaient pu sauver.

– Pardon, souffla John un jour a l'intention de son Prince. Je sais que vous auriez préféré qu'elle puisse être capturée et ramenée ici.

– Tu as fait ton devoir, John. Et tu m'as protégé. Il n'y a rien dont tu doives t'excuser, avait tranché Sherlock.

L'état de santé du Prince était un prétexte fallacieux au retard de la princesse, puisqu'il se remit bien vite sur pied, mais jamais John ne s'en plaignit. Durant plus d'un mois, il profita d'un Sherlock prêt à toutes les lubies et toutes les folies, entraînant systématiquement son valet avec lui. L'été était beau et chaud, et il arrivait fréquemment que Sherlock décide de déroger à ses obligations, ordonne à John de seller deux chevaux, et parte au grand galop vers la rivière la plus proche pour s'y rafraîchir en compagnie de son serviteur.

Bien sûr, c'était John qu'on punissait pour ces escapades, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Sherlock était toujours aussi arrogant, hautain, intelligent, insupportable, autoritaire, et se comportait toujours comme si le monde lui appartenait (alors qu'il n'était l'héritier que de Nolond, et Bardgimec de par son futur mariage, pas de toute l'Angleterre), et c'était donc un parfait crétin, mais il avait, en présence de John, quelque chose de plus fragile et de plus doux, plus humain, et le valet n'en aimait que davantage son maître.

* * *

Mycroft les convoqua un matin pour leur apprendre que l'escorte de la princesse Irene était à une demi-journée de route. L'été commençait à toucher à sa fin, et il en était de même pour leur insouciance. Ce soir-là, il y aurait festin et bal, et le Prince Sherlock et la Princesse Irene seraient officiellement fiancés. Leurs fiançailles, conformément aux accords des deux familles, dureraient jusqu'au solstice d'hiver. Ce délai, relativement long, était une fleur offerte aux futurs époux : ils avaient ainsi le temps d'apprendre à se connaître, s'apprécier, et faire fonctionner leur tandem, pour qu'au soir du mariage et dans la chambre conjugale, ils fassent leur devoir. La preuve de la perte de la virginité de la Princesse serait exposée aux yeux de tous le lendemain matin.

C'était le genre de détails auquel John détestait penser.

Des enfants étaient souhaités dans les plus brefs délais.

C'était encore une chose à laquelle John détestait penser.

Il était établi, dans le contrat prénuptial, que, conformément aux analyses médicales établies par Dame Hudson, Mycroft n'aurait pas d'enfants. Même s'il ne léguait jamais la couronne à Sherlock, car parviendrait à gouverner sans heurt des années durant, le fils de celui-ci, neveu du Roi, serait reconnu comme le légitime héritier de Nolond et Bardgimec. La Princesse Irene étant l'héritière de sa famille, qui ne comptait que des filles, mais elle était une femme et ne pouvait donc pas gouverner, d'où la nécessité de ce mariage, et de leurs héritiers. Leurs deux royaumes en dépendaient.

Les détails pratique avaient fini par écœurer John, et il se demandait comment Dame Hudson ou Sherlock faisaient pour avoir l'air si neutres dans toutes ces discussions.

Seule Molly, au final, se réjouissait d'avoir une nouvelle maîtresse à servir. Dame Sally était insupportable. Elle espérait que la Princesse Irene lui rappellerait le temps passé avec Eurus.

John, lui, endurait. Bientôt son prince ne lui appartiendrait plus et il lui faudrait le partager avec une autre.

* * *

– Mmm, John ?

Le servant releva la tête de son ouvrage. Il polissait actuellement l'armure de son maître dans un coin de la chambre tandis que ce dernier, assis à sa table de travail, lisait un traité politique quelconque.

– Sire ?

– Puis je te faire confiance ?

– Bien sûr, Sire.

– Ce qui se passe dans cette chambre reste dans cette chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

La tête de John bourdonna légèrement et sa bouche s'assécha. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sherlock testait sa loyauté, mais ce genre de phrase était inédit.

– Bien sûr, Sire, répondit-il automatiquement.

– J'ai besoin de toi.

Sherlock s'était relevé et glissait sur le sol de pierre comme un fauve s'approchant de sa proie, laissant John la gorge sèche, la bouche ouverte et le regard vitreux. Il arriva jusqu'à John et dans une courbette, lui présenta sa main.

– Il y a bal ce soir. Je n'ai pas dansé depuis trop longtemps, et je ne pourrai pas y couper. Peux-tu m'aider ?

John n'était pas le meilleur danseur du monde, mais il avait sans doute connu bien plus de bals populaires que son Prince dans sa jeunesse. Il laissa retomber l'armure dans un fracas et attrapa la main de Sherlock. John passait sa vie à toucher son maître, pour l'habiller, le déshabiller, le masser, le laver parfois. Aucun geste pourtant n'avait eu l'intimité de celui-ci, et le valet dut se faire violence pour se rappeler que c'était parfaitement anodin.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que l'on danse à un bal royal, murmura John.

Sherlock n'avait pas lâché sa main et l'entraînait dans un coin de la pièce suffisamment vide pour qu'ils aient de la place.

– Le branle double, principalement, répondit Sherlock sans sourciller. Et l'estampie aussi. C'est assez ennuyeux. Ça n'a sans doute rien à voir avec ce qu'on danse dans les villages.

John haussa les épaules, tandis que Sherlock venait se placer face à lui et braquait son regard clair dans le sien.

– J'étais en poste en garnison. Je n'allais pas aux bals populaires, à cette époque. J'étais enfant la dernière fois que j'y ai assisté…

– Tant mieux ! répondit précipitamment Sherlock. Enfin, je veux dire, comme ça tu n'as pas de mauvaises habitudes qui seraient incorrectes. Le branle est très simple. Pied gauche à gauche, pied droit à gauche, pied gauche en avant...

Sherlock esquissa des pas. John, en miroir, l'imita, et rapidement ils se mirent à tourner lentement l'un autour de l'autre, levant épisodiquement leurs mains pour se toucher et faire les demi-tours exigés par la danse, leurs corps beaucoup plus proches que la bienséance d'une salle de bal exigeait.

– Sherlock est-ce que tu pourrais... oh pardon !

Dame Hudson venait d'entrer dans la pièce, sans frapper comme souvent, et de les interrompre dans un mouvement de demi-tour, main contre main.

Ils se séparèrent en rougissant, Sherlock balbutiant que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle croyait, mais elle quitta la pièce en riant, et cela mit fin à la leçon de danse. Au moins étaient-ils sûr que l'incident ne s'ébruiterait pas, ce n'était pas le genre de la vieille dame, mais ils étaient trop gênés pour continuer.

* * *

La Princesse Irene et son escorte arrivèrent comme prévu ce soir-là. Le banquet était prêt, la place centrale dévolue à Mycroft, Sherlock à sa gauche, la Princesse Irene à sa droite. S'ajouteraient ensuite autour d'eux les autres nobles, selon leur rang et leur importance. John, tout comme Molly, auraient à charge le service exclusif de leurs maîtres. D'autres serviteurs se chargeraient des invités.

Le cortège arriva alors que le Soleil commençait à décliner, embrasant l'horizon d'une couleur rouge soutenue. La Princesse Irene chevauchait en tête, sur un étalon blanc magnifique, et en d'autres circonstances, John aurait félicité l'initiative, qu'elle chevauche et ne se laisse pas simplement porter dans le carrosse qui suivait, contenait sa garde, ses affaires. Mais elle arriva dans la cour du château, brune magnifique à la peau pâle, les lèvres nacrées de rouge, et John ne put s'empêcher de la haïr sur le champ. Tout aurait été plus simple si elle avait été une fille fade, sans personnalité, pantin de son père, ou ce genre de choses.

Mais elle avait le regard fier, le menton droit, les yeux brillant d'intelligence. Elle avait tout ce qui fallait pour combler Sherlock, et lorsqu'elle descendit de cheval et s'inclina devant le Roi et le Prince, qui lui rendirent la politesse, John pouvait presque voir leur vie future se dessiner sous ses yeux.

* * *

Le banquet fut fastueux. Le bal aussi. Sherlock l'ouvrit en compagnie de la Princesse Irene, et si la jalousie n'avait pas consumé John à ce moment précis, il aurait vu à quel point Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de réviser ses pas et combien il dansait bien, avec une grâce que personne ne pouvait égaler.

La Princesse, tout au long du repas, mena la conversation avec le souverain et son frère, sans le moindre faux-pas. Elle était absolument magnifique, d'une intelligence féroce et d'une finesse remarquable. Elle était aussi une excellente danseuse, et était très au fait de tous les problèmes politiques. Même sa robe et sa coiffure, préparées à la hâte après son arrivée, étaient parfaites.

Les jours suivants, et même les semaines suivantes, furent dévolues au Prince et la Princesse, pour apprendre à se connaître. John était donc sûr, au moins une fois par jour, de la croiser, elle et ses lèvres rouge sang, qui s'étiraient toujours en un sourire moqueur quand elle apercevait John. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne le respectait pas parce qu'il était servant, puisqu'elle ne semblait pas particulièrement inamicale avec Molly par exemple, mais de toute évidence sa présence la dérangeait. Et elle le faisait savoir.

Elle n'était pas spécialement méchante. Mais elle savait être assassine. Elle était belle, le savait, en jouait. Était intelligente, le savait, en jouait.

Et pire que tout, elle avait parfaitement conscience du rôle fondamental et politique qu'elle jouait.

* * *

– John, laissez-nous, lui ordonna-t-elle un jour.

– Sire ? demanda-t-il, parce qu'il ne recevait ses ordres que de Sherlock, ou au moins d'un membre de Nolond, pas de Bardgimec, et encore moins d'elle.

– John... soupira Sherlock, embêté.

Le valet passait encore suffisamment de temps seul avec son maître pour savoir qu'être laissé seul les griffes de la Princesse Irene ne le ravissait pas. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle étaient ambivalents. Il ne la supportait pas un jour, puis elle se révélait le lendemain suffisamment fine et intelligente pour soutenir une conversation avec Sherlock sur des sujets que seul lui maîtrisait au château, et alors il la regardait d'un air émerveillé.

– Il ne serait pas correct de vous laisser sans chaperon, Sire, Ma Dame, insista John.

Ils n'étaient que tous les trois, cette fois-ci. Souvent, Molly était là puisqu'elle était la servante de la Princesse, mais elle avait bien plus à faire en terme de rangement, ménage et lessive que John, et elle s'absentait souvent.

– Nous allons simplement nous promener dans les couloirs en devisant, répliqua Irène. Nous n'avons pas besoin de chaperon pour ça. Il y a des gardes, des valets et des nobles partout.

Les couloirs étaient en effet très fréquentés, mais John les connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'était pas très dur de trouver un coin sombre et tranquille. Sherlock le savait aussi. Il y avait également la chambre du Prince, pas très loin, et même celle de la Princesse, bien qu'ils aient tous les deux, a priori, l'interdiction formelle de pénétrer dans celle de l'autre sans au moins trois chaperons. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui semblait arrêter la princesse. Entre les mille défauts que John lui trouvait, celui-ci était sans doute le pire : elle semblait bien trop ouverte d'esprit (et pas que d'esprit) sur la question de leur intimité. A mille lieues du rang qu'elle était censée tenir. John serrait les dents. Elle était, en plus, suffisamment intelligente pour jouer avec les mots et ne jamais paraître indécente plus que par des sous-entendus.

– Ça va aller, John, finit par trancher Sherlock. Va polir mon armure dans ma chambre et prépare-moi un bain pour quand je reviendrai. Je serai là dans deux heures environ.

– Bien, Sire.

Il s'inclina et s'éloigna. Cela lui déchirait la poitrine, mais il n'avait pas le pouvoir de désobéir à un ordre direct de son Prince.

* * *

– Sire !

John s'alarma à la seconde même où Sherlock franchit la porte de ses appartements. Le bain était prêt, chaud et fumant, et le valet avait espéré que son maître s'y prélasse longtemps, qu'il puisse le masser, longuement, et observer à la dérobée son corps pâle, fin et gracieux dévalé par des milliers de gouttelettes.

– Tout va bien, John, répliqua Sherlock d'une humeur massacrante.

– À qui essayez-vous de faire croire ça au juste ? le défia John en levant le menton.

Il n'avait jamais vu son souverain dans un état pareil, à la fois furieux et tremblant comme s'il était blessé, et John était incapable de le laisser ainsi.

– John, siffla Sherlock, la voix grave et menaçante.

– Je ne céderai pas, répliqua John sans ciller.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard... et à la grande surprise du servant, Sherlock céda le premier, s'effondrant moralement et physiquement. Il chancela et sans l'intervention providentielle de John qui réagit au quart de tour, il serait tombé sur le sol de pierre. Au lieu de quoi, le valet réceptionna le corps de son maître entre ses bras tendus et le serra contre lui. Sherlock tremblait.

– Elle a… elle m'a...

Le cerveau de John échafauda immédiatement des tas d'hypothèses, toutes plus angoissantes les unes que les autres. La vérité fut pire.

– Elle m'a embrassé, murmura le Prince contre la chemise de son valet, si bas que celui-ci douta un instant qu'il avait bien entendu.

John resta figé. Elle n'était là que depuis un peu plus d'un mois, comment osait-elle ? Les noces n'étaient pas prévues avant trois mois !

Puis immédiatement ce fut l'inquiétude pour son Prince qui chassa temporairement sa colère. Un baiser pouvait mettre Sherlock dans cet état-là ? Pourquoi ? Parce que cela le révulsait ? Parce que la Princesse Irene le révulsait ? Parce qu'il dérogeait à son devoir de chasteté ? Parce qu'elle l'avait forcé ? Parce que c'était la première fois ? Parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie ? Parce qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre ?

Il y avait bien trop de possibilités, et John n'était pas autorisé à poser la moindre question. Il partageait d'ordinaire une intimité avec Sherlock qui dépassait largement la relation de maître et valet, bien au-delà même de la simple amitié, mais il s'agissait ici de s'immiscer dans une affaire politique, et John ne souhaitait pas défier le Roi Mycroft. Si Sherlock lui en parlait plus précisément, alors il pourrait répondre. Sinon, il en était réduit aux spéculations et aux phrases bateau.

– Eh bien, vous allez vous marier. C'était un peu cavalier, mais ce n'est pas dramatique, Sire. Ce sera bientôt votre femme.

John essayait de maintenir son ton léger, mais la haine obscurcissait son champ de vision. En cet instant, il aurait pu tuer quiconque aurait fait ça, aurait mis son Prince dans cet état-là, Princesse ou non.

Sherlock parut reprendre ses esprits, puisqu'il inspira soudainement profondément, et se redressa, se détachant de l'étreinte rassurante de son valet qui ne l'avait pas lâché jusque-là.

– Bien sûr. Bien sûr. Tu as raison. Mon bain est prêt ?

– Oui, Sire.

La discussion fut close. Et les événements ne se reproduisirent pas. Ou s'ils le firent, John n'en fut pas informé. Dans la mesure de ses capacités, il ne laissa jamais le Prince et la Princesse sans chaperon, mais ne pouvait toujours pas désobéir aux ordres, et Sherlock le pria plusieurs fois, au cours des semaines suivantes, de les laisser seuls. Il obéit. Son cœur se brisant un peu plus à chaque fois.

* * *

– Sherlock c'est non ! C'est trop dangereux !

– La trêve hivernale est une formalité ! En quoi est-ce dangereux ?

– J'ai dit non ! Ton mariage est prévu la semaine prochaine.

– Et n'ai-je pas été sage comme tu l'attendais de moi des mois durant, Mycroft ? Je me fiche de ton autorisation ou non ! J'irai quand même !

– Sherlock !

Les deux frères s'écharpaient verbalement dans la salle du trône à huis clos depuis bien trop longtemps pour la santé des oreilles de John et Sir Lestrade, seuls témoins de ce vif échange.

Sherlock, au vu de l'imminence de son mariage, célébré dans trois jours, avait réclamé à son aîné la liberté dont il était privé depuis des mois, du fait de sa promise et de la période de fiançailles. Il voulait partir pour une journée ou deux à peine, en pleine forêt, juste pour le plaisir de se retrouver seul, libre, une dernière fois.

Mycroft trouvait l'idée horrible, puisque la terre était complètement gelée, et qu'ils attendaient les premières neiges (symbole du début de la trêve hivernale entre les cinq Royaumes) pour les jours à venir ; puisqu'on ne partait pas en campagne à quelques jours à peine de son mariage ; puisque Sherlock refusait de prendre une escorte, et pour sans doute tout un tas d'autres raisons tout aussi pertinentes. John était relativement d'accord avec son souverain, mais le besoin de liberté de Sherlock était si criant et visible qu'il se rangeait à l'avis de Sherlock.

– Sans escorte, c'est du délire !

– Je veux simplement un peu de tranquillité !

Et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'au moment où Mycroft céda purement et simplement.

– Très bien, décréta-t-il en de pinçant l'arête du nez, renfoncé dans son trône et les yeux clos. Mais seulement une journée et demi. Je te veux de retour au moins vingt-quatre heures avant le début des célébrations. Et je refuse que tu y ailles seul.

– Je serai de retour, promit Sherlock. Et John m'accompagnera.

* * *

Ils étaient partis le lendemain matin à l'aube. Le temps était glacial, annonciateur de neige, et malgré l'épaisse pelisse que John portait, il gelait sur place. Habillé de ses fourrures des pieds à la tête, Sherlock souffrait sans doute moins que lui.

– Revenez-moi vite, mon époux, les salua Irene sur les marches de l'entrée du château.

Sherlock plissa le nez.

– Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés, répliqua-t-il.

Il fit aussitôt faire demi-tour à son cheval et quitta la cour du château, John sur ses talons.

– Sherlock, attendez-moi !

Au mépris de toutes les règles de prudence, le Prince avait lancé son cheval au galop sur la terre gelée, et filait à travers les routes et les champs sans s'arrêter, l'écume à la bouche de son étalon prouvant qu'il poussait bien trop l'animal. Derrière lui, John n'avait pas d'autres choix que de presser les flancs de sa propre monture pour suivre le rythme.

Ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassé les limites de la balade que Mycroft avait tolérée. Ce n'était plus une promenade pour respirer un peu. C'était une fuite en avant.

* * *

Lorsque Sherlock ralentit enfin, ils étaient à des lieues de Kastrerbeet, et il ne l'avait pas fait de gaité de cœur : le vent venait de se lever, et le temps ne leur permettait plus de soutenir le rythme. Leurs chevaux étaient trempés de sueur.

– On devrait se mettre à l'abri, finit par proposer John, inquiet par les bourrasques de plus en plus violentes et la neige qui commençait à tomber.

Sherlock ne répondit rien et continua d'avancer.

– Il doit y avoir un village pas loin, avec peut-être une auberge, réessaya John quelques heures plus tard.

Il claquait des dents désormais. La neige n'avait pas cessé et il était trempé. Le sol se couvrait de blanc et les sabots de leurs montures laissaient des traces nettes sur le sol. Le vent et le froid s'amplifiaient.

– SHERLOCK ! hurla-t-il bien plus tard encore.

C'était désormais une vraie tempête, et s'ils ne se mettaient pas à l'abri rapidement, ils allaient tous les deux mourir de froid.

– ON DOIT SE METTRE A L'ABRI ! ordonna-t-il. Il y a une grotte là-bas !

Il pointa du doigt, que son souverain suivit du regard.

– Les chevaux n'y entreront pas, commenta-t-il laconiquement.

– Dessellons, récupérons nos affaires et laissons-les rentrer au château seuls. Ils se débrouilleront et retrouveront leur route. Quelqu'un au château viendra nous chercher quand ils les verront rentrer. Nous allons mourir sinon ! Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir !

Les mots semblèrent agir comme un électrochoc sur le Prince, qui subitement, fit bifurquer son cheval en direction de la grotte. En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, ils avaient fait ce qu'avait dit John et progressaient dans l'obscurité de la caverne pour fuir le froid. Leurs chevaux avaient déguerpi sans demander leur reste, et ils étaient désormais seuls et perdus au milieu de nul part.

– Quelqu'un a vécu ici, commenta John.

Ils venaient de franchir un coude dans l'espèce de couloir naturel taillé dans la roche, et de déboucher dans une cavité suffisamment grande pour y vivre, et bizarrement éclairée par des cristaux de roche bleutées disséminés partout sur la paroi. John fondait sa conviction sur le reste d'un foyer dessiné au sol par des pierres, et des branchages secs posés en tas, comme en réserve. Ce qui allait bien leur être utile pour allumer un feu.

– Drôles de pierres, commenta Sherlock en passant sa main sur l'une d'elle.

Son valet ne répondit pas, se gardant bien de préciser que c'était probablement des pierres magiques et que la grotte avait donc servi de repère à des druides ou des magiciens.

– Je vais faire du feu, annonça-t-il.

Rapidement, les flammes s'élevèrent hautes, en direction du haut de la grotte, attirées par de l'air en provenance d'ouvertures trop petites pour qu'ils puissent les voir. John se déshabilla rapidement, étalant ses affaires sur les rochers pour qu'elles sèchent, s'emmitouflant dans une de leurs couvertures pour se réchauffer.

– Faites de même, enjoignit-il son Prince. Vous allez attraper la mort.

Mais Sherlock restait figé, grelottant. En soupirant, John alla lui-même le déshabiller et le frictionner, l'asseyant de force auprès du feu qui réchauffait leurs membres engourdis.

John se chargea également de leur repas. Ils avaient chevauché une grande partie de la journée sans faire de pause et il mourrait de faim. Le valet tira de la viande séchée et des provisions d'une de leurs lourdes besaces qu'ils avaient transportées, fit réchauffer ce qui devait l'être, et força son Prince à manger et boire.

– Il faut dormir, Sire, finit par décréter John.

Il ne servait à rien d'attendre la fin de la tempête les yeux ouverts, ils n'y gagneraient qu'un épuisement peu utile à leur situation actuelle.

L'immobilisme de son Prince effrayait John. Il installa leurs matelas près du feu, obligea Sherlock à se coucher, pelotonné dans une couverture sèche, et lui ordonna de dormir. Il s'installait de manière similaire à quelques centimètres de distance quand les mains de Sherlock se refermèrent sur la chemise qu'il avait remise pour dormir, et l'attirèrent contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

– Pardon John, pardon, pardon, pardon... murmura-t-il comme une litanie.

– Ce n'est rien, Sire, je suis là.

– Je ne voulais pas me marier.

John obligea son cœur à se calmer au lieu de faire ses mouvements bondissant et douloureux dans sa poitrine.

– Je sais.

– Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Je voulais fuir.

– Je sais.

– Mais je serais rentré. Parce que je n'aurais pas eu le choix. Parce que tu m'aurais ramené. Parce que c'est ce que tu aurais dû faire et c'est ce que tu aurais fait et tu aurais eu raison, et tu aurais été le seul qui aurait pu me ramener sans que je ne lui en veuille et c'est pour ça que tu es venu avec moi.

– Je sais, murmura John.

– Et maintenant c'est de ma faute si nous sommes coincés là et que tu as failli mourir de froid.

– Je vais bien. Nous sommes au chaud. Nous rentrerons demain. Dormez sire. Je suis là.

John aurait pu promettre la Lune à Sherlock. Mais il avait toujours essayé d'être réaliste. Sauf que le lendemain matin, après une nuit passée à se réchauffer mutuellement en dormant dans les bras de l'autre, ils se rendirent compte à quel point John avait eu tort. Ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer. Un épais tapis de neige d'au moins trente à quarante centimètres de hauteur les attendait à la sortie de la grotte. Sans monture, il n'était pas envisageable qu'ils parcourent les dizaines de lieues qui les séparaient du château. Ils en avaient pour plusieurs jours, n'avaient aucune idée de leur position précise, et sans feuille de route avec des points d'étapes, ils se retrouveraient sans abri la nuit tombée et mourraient de froid dans la neige. Si toutefois ils survivaient à une journée de marche dans la neige qui transperçait leurs vêtements, ce qui n'était pas certain.

* * *

La découverte ne les laissa que peu de temps abasourdis. Très rapidement, et sans la moindre concertation, ils surent ce qu'ils devaient faire pour vivre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait dans la grotte. Ils avaient de la nourriture, de l'eau pour quelques jours, des couvertures. Sherlock était un excellent chasseur, même en hiver il y avait des proies. John s'occupa des cueillettes, d'un point d'eau auquel il s'approvisionnait régulièrement, et de l'apport en bois sec pour le feu qui brûlait en continu ou presque au sein de leur grotte.

Sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils se mirent à vivre en autonomie des jours et des jours durant, attendant une dégelée qui leur permettrait de rentrer chez eux.

Ils parlaient beaucoup, plaisantaient, se disputaient. Ils parlèrent de Kastrerbeet, souvent, mais absolument jamais du mariage de Sherlock. Le Roi Mycroft avait dû envoyer des hommes à leur recherche, mais le royaume était vaste. Sherlock n'avait pas suivi l'itinéraire prévisionnel, et la neige ne devait rien simplifier. Au chaud dans leur caverne, isolés du monde, ils étaient bien.

Tous les matins, Sherlock chassait, rapportant les lapins imprudents qui bravaient la neige, et autres petits rongeurs, ainsi que des oiseaux, qu'il abattait à l'arbalète avec un talent indéniable.

John récupérait les plantes et se chargeait de l'eau. Ils rentraient ensuite dépecer les prises de Sherlock, et vivaient tranquillement. Ils n'avaient jamais déplacé leur matelas et leurs couvertures, et dormaient chaque nuit l'un contre l'autre sans jamais en parler.

Tous les cinq ou six jours environ, John ramenait une plus grande quantité d'eau dans une cuvette qu'ils avaient taillé dans du bois, et ils se frottaient vigoureusement, eux et leurs vêtements, essayant d'économiser leur pain de savon, se débarrassant de la poussière et de la saleté accumulée par les jours.

La beauté de la grotte, toujours illuminée par les pierres irréelles et bleutées, les séduisaient et jamais ils ne cherchèrent un village proche ou au moins une habitation pour se réfugier dans un meilleur environnement. Ils ne cherchèrent pas non plus à trouver une route ou de croiser d'autres gens. Ils se suffisaient.

Du moins jusqu'au moment où Sherlock tomba malade.

* * *

Le Prince n'avait jamais été bien épais, mais il bénéficiait du confort du château, et n'avait donc jamais manqué de rien. Ils avaient beau parvenir à s'en sortir, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils mangeaient beaucoup moins qu'avant. John était de constitution solide, et en tant que servant et avant cela fils de paysan, il avait été habitué aux privations et au manque de nourriture.

Depuis le début de leur survie, il avait maigri, mais John n'avait pas trouvé cela alarmant au début. Après tout, lui aussi avait perdu du poids.

Puis Sherlock avait commencé à tousser. Un peu. Beaucoup. Puis à éternuer.

Puis finalement à trembler et à avoir de la fièvre. Pendant quelques jours, John lui avait donné les rares potions et onguents qu'ils avaient emmenés au cas où pour leur balade, mais il n'avait rien d'efficace. Et le valet n'avait rien à sa disposition pour fabriquer un remède adapté. Les plantes dont il avait besoin ne poussaient pas sous la neige. Sans compter que, Sherlock étant dans l'incapacité de se lever, c'était à John qu'échoyait l'obligation de chasser, et il était bien moins bon que Sherlock à ça. Leur régime alimentaire, déjà la cause de la maladie de Sherlock, s'en ressentait, créant un cercle vicieux.

Son état empira, au point qu'il soit incapable de fournir le moindre effort physique, transpirant sous ses couvertures près du feu et tremblant de froid en même temps.

John déchiré, le regardait mourir, le cœur en miettes.

– Sherlock... Sherlock... Sherlock... pardon, pardon, pardon, murmura-t-il, en larmes, à genoux à côté du corps de son Prince.

Si Sherlock avait été encore assez en forme, il aurait probablement répliqué à son valet que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais il avait à peine la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

– Pardon... de... t'abandonner... souffla Sherlock dans un dernier effort.

– Tu ne vas pas mourir, Sherlock, affirma John. Tu ne vas pas mourir, mais je t'en supplie, ne me hais pas. Ne me hais pas. Je ne fais que t'aimer. Depuis toujours.

Et sans tenir compte de la réaction de surprise peinte sur le visage en souffrance, John tendit la main vers le corps de son Prince, laissa ses yeux changer de couleur pour devenir de l'or liquide, et murmura des mots complexes dans une langue oubliée qu'il était l'un des derniers à parler instinctivement.

Les pierres de la grotte, en réponse à la déferlante de magie dont il faisait œuvre, se mirent à briller un peu plus fort et John sentit la puissance du sortilège bouillir dans ses veines et essayer de le terrasser, mais il résista et tint bon, et laissa la magie s'écouler hors de lui et guérir Sherlock.

Une minute après, la respiration sifflante du Prince n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Sa fièvre chuta. Ses tremblements cessèrent. Sa peau retrouva sa couleur du lait. Et ses yeux parfaits s'ouvrirent, deux orbes bleus qui fixèrent John, dont les prunelles retrouvaient à leur tour leur couleur naturelle.

– John... murmura le Prince.

Le visage du valet était toujours aussi marbré de larmes, et il ferma les paupières pour ne surtout plus voir les yeux de Sherlock le transpercer ainsi.

Et subitement, sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, John sentit Sherlock repousser ses couvertures, se redresser, l'attraper à bras le corps et écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

John fut tellement surpris qu'il ne songea même pas à résister et ouvrit la bouche sous l'assaut de la langue de son Prince, l'accueillant comme s'il avait attendu cela toute sa vie, ce qui était probablement le cas, d'une certaine manière.

Sherlock l'embrassait avec une passion insoupçonnée, ravageant son cœur et son corps, tout en y mettant une douceur que John n'avait jamais connue.

Il pleurait toujours, mais il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi.

– Attends, attends... souffla-t-il, profitant d'une pause dans le baiser effréné pour repousser son souverain.

– J'ai attendu ma vie entière pour faire ça. Je ne vais pas attendre une seule seconde de plus.

Malgré son ébahissement, John eut cette fois suffisamment de bon sens pour reculer et éviter les lèvres avides de Sherlock, qui se refermèrent sur sa jugulaire. Et semblèrent parfaitement satisfaites de leur sort, aspirant la peau tendre et mordillant doucement.

John hoqueta et gémit. Et trouva la force de poser ses mains sur les épaules de son Prince.

– Sherlock... je suis sorcier, avoua-t-il.

La probabilité que Sherlock, trop malade, n'ait pas compris d'où venait sa guérison miracle, était faible, mais existait. Mais John en avait assez de le mentir. Pas quand son souverain, son Prince, l'homme qu'il aimait désespérément depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré l'embrassait ainsi. Se cacher n'était plus une option.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils mais ne sembla pas du tout disposé à le lâcher pour autant.

– Je sais.

– Le plus grand sorcier de la terre d'Albion, poursuivit John sans même l'entendre.

– Ah, ça je ne savais pas par contre. Albion ?

– C'est le nom que les druides donnent à notre pays et à notre monde. Attends, comment ça tu sais ?

L'information venait de parvenir au cerveau de John, manifestement trop peu fourni en oxygène après avoir été aussi passionnément embrassé.

Il avant passé tellement de temps à cacher sa condition. Seule Dame Hudson était au courant. De son statut. De ses pouvoirs. De son destin. Les légendes chantaient son nom druidique et mêlaient sa destinée avec celle du Prince de Nolond depuis toujours. John n'avait aucune limite quant à ce qu'il pouvait faire de ses dons. Il était l'enfant de la magie, terre nourricière, et entendait chanter la magie dans son sang et ses veines presque en permanence. Les pierres de la grotte brillaient ainsi parce qu'elles se mettaient au diapason de sa résonance magique. Il parvenait à trouver de quoi manger, boire, faire du feu grâce à sa magie. La moitié de ses actions étaient guidées par ses talents. L'autre moitié par la volonté féroce que jamais Sherlock, ayant grandi dans un pays anti-magie où les gens comme lui étaient pendus, ne l'apprenne.

Et à sa grande surprise, Sherlock lui souriait.

– Oh John. Je le sais depuis toujours. C'est toi qui me l'a dit !

– Quoi ?

– Trois jours après que tu sois entré à mon service. Tu as dit que je n'étais finalement pas un si grand crétin, que j'étais brillant, et que personne ne pouvait avoir de secret pour moi parce que je déduisais tout le monde ! Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ton ton. Ça m'a intrigué. Je ne voulais pas que tu me caches quoi que ce soit. Je voulais tout savoir de toi. Je me suis acharné à te déduire. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris. Et comme ça aussi que je suis tombé amoureux.

Le dernier mot avait été chuchoté. John, lui, tombait des nues. Il se souvenait très bien de ce jour. Ce jour où il avait vu toute la magnificence de Sherlock et en était tombé fou amoureux. Et avait pris la résolution ferme et définitive de toujours lui cacher sa vraie nature.

– Mais pourquoi...

– Je voulais que tu me le dises spontanément. Je voulais que tu me fasses confiance. J'ai attendu. Sais-tu combien cela m'a tué de voir passer les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois, et même les années sans que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance ? Je t'ai même envoyé tuer Eurus !

– Quoi ?

– Mycroft et moi ne sommes pas stupides. Lui aussi avait fini par comprendre. Et nous avions tous les deux consciences que seule la magie pouvait arrêter notre sœur. Quand je t'ai tout raconté pour Eurus, je t'ai demandé de m'aider à le faire si je me retrouvais trop faible. Je savais que cela serait le cas. Parce que seul toi pouvait le faire. Et tu l'as fait. Tu nous as tous sauvés. Même si j'ignore encore comment tu as fait pour qu'une simple épée suffise, alors que la magie aurait dû la protéger des blessures physiques.

– Ce n'était pas une simple épée. Comme la sienne. C'était une épée forgée dans le souffle d'un dragon. Je la possède depuis un certain temps. Dame Hudson m'avait fortement recommandée de la prendre avant de partir, mais j'ai compris pourquoi seulement au dernier moment.

Ce qu'il avait murmuré à Eurus juste avant qu'elle ne trépasse. Juste avant qu'elle ne meure, elle avait compris qui était John.

– Ah. Je ne savais pas.

– Mais Sherlock, je ne comprends pas... la magie... la magie est proscrite à Nolond.

– Oui. Je sais. Et Mycroft est encore très frileux sur la question. C'est plus douloureux pour lui que pour moi. Mais John, j'ai toujours su que tu étais sorcier. Ça ne change rien. Ça n'a jamais rien changé.

Et considérant qu'ils avaient déjà bien assez discuté comme ça, Sherlock le reprit dans ses bras et recommença à l'embrasser avec ardeur. Cette fois John ne se laissa plus faire et répondit au baiser, lui insufflant toute la passion et l'amour dévorant qu'il avait toujours ressenti pour son Prince. Toute sa magie, jusque-là réprimée, qui courait désormais librement dans ses veines.

– Waoh, murmura Sherlock. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir.

– Je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes, lui répondit John sans ciller.

Le prince était en braie et simple chemise, conséquence de sa forte fièvre, et John était donc extrêmement conscient de la réaction qu'il provoquait chez son souverain. Il en aurait sans doute rougi, s'il n'avait pas été aussi fier. Et dans le même état.

Sherlock n'hésita pas à une seule seconde, et recommença à l'embrasser, lançant ses mains à l'assaut de son corps dans le même temps, faisant frémir John en moins d'une minute.

– Tu es à moi, ronronna Sherlock contre sa gorge. À moi. Mon John. Mon petit sorcier à moi.

John aurait été bien en peine de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Son corps entier tremblait sous les caresses des mains habiles, et sous le souffle chaud qui l'embrasait. Il perçut soudain la main de Sherlock qui venait de s'insinuer sous son pantalon, et toute pensée cohérente se disloqua. Les doigts fins du Prince venaient de se refermer sur sa verge. Il aurait pu en sangloter de plaisir.

Et puis la main le caressa sur toute sa longueur et il haleta contre la bouche de Sherlock revenu l'embrasser avec passion.

– Sherl... Sherlock...

– Oui ?

Il paraissait si fier de lui, si arrogant, si content de réduire John à l'état de poupée de chiffons, que John ne put le supporter. Alors avec colère, il repoussa son amant en direction des matelas et des couvertures, l'obligea à se coucher et recouvrit son corps du sien. À sa grande surprise, Sherlock n'en souriait que davantage.

– À moi, ronronna-t-il de nouveau en se cambrant sous les mains de John qui dessinaient ses flancs.

– À toi, répondit John.

Et il posa fermement ses mains sur les hanches de Sherlock, descendant les braies d'un geste lent. Le sourire arrogant de Sherlock se fana, et un long gémissement lui échappa quand John souffla sur sa verge dressée. Le valet la regardait, émerveillé. Il avait vu son maître nu des dizaines de fois. Il savait parfaitement à quoi il ressemblait dans cette tenue. Mais c'était autre chose que d'être dans un rapport de force et devoir le déshabiller par devoir que de le faire d'égal à égal, dans une ambiance intime, et de constater l'érection dressée pour lui. Et uniquement pour lui.

C'était, d'une certaine manière, beau. Et John ne put résister à l'envie de se pencher, et la prendre en bouche. Aspirant le gland, dessinant de sa langue la veine qui courait sur tout le long, suçotant la peau tendre. Et faisant gémir Sherlock, tant et plus.

– Jo... John... John... Je ne vais pas...

C'était au tour de John, désormais, d'être fier de lui et regarder son amant d'un air arrogant, par-dessus sa toison noire, embrassant l'aine. Il n'avait cependant aucune raison de faire jouir Sherlock maintenant, pas s'il voulait sa part.

– Non. Tu ne vas pas. Pas avant de m'avoir pris, affirma-t-il.

Sous le regard enfiévré du Prince, il se déshabilla rapidement, n'éprouvant aucune honte à dévoiler ainsi son corps. Pas quand Sherlock le regardait ainsi. Puis lentement, il guida la main de son souverain sur son corps, sa verge, la fit dépasser ses bourses pleines et lui indiqua la marche à suivre.

– Je ne veux pas te faire mal, hésita Sherlock.

– L'onguent contre les brûlures, indiqua John sans la moindre hésitation. Dans la poche gauche de ma selle.

Sherlock hocha la tête, et se redressa pour aller chercher le pot.

La première intrusion fit mal, mais il y avait bien trop d'amour et de passion dans le regard de Sherlock pour que John songe seulement à ralentir. Le deuxième doigt fut moins douloureux. Au troisième, Sherlock trouva le point merveilleux de John qui lui fit voir des étoiles et la douleur disparut.

Et quand Sherlock, enfin, s'enfonça en lui, une jambe sur son épaule et l'autre autour de sa taille, en le regardant avec les plus belles prunelles du monde, illuminées d'amour, John explosa. Et sa magie explosa avec lui. Il se mut en lui, et ils se mirent à gémir ensemble, en rythme, leurs battements de cœur se mettant naturellement au diapason de l'autre. Le monde n'existait plus et disparaissait sous les étoiles qui dansaient sous les yeux à moitié fermés. En résonance avec la magie de John, les pierres de la grotte se mirent à briller un peu plus fort, les éclairant doucement de leur lueur bleutée.

Lorsque la main de Sherlock, en plus de ses va-et-vient qui heurtaient sa prostate à chaque fois et le faisaient hurler, vint se poser sur sa verge dressée, John céda et hurla le nom de son amant, jouissant longuement, ravagé par un orgasme destructeur. Sherlock le suivit dans la seconde et franchit le voile du plaisir dans un râle.

Ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, incapable de se lâcher, se rendormant au son de la musique du battement de cœur de l'autre.

* * *

Leur vie dans la grotte devint beaucoup plus simple après cela. John faisait s'embraser le feu d'un claquement de doigt. Pouvait le figer pour que jamais il ne s'arrête de brûler. Ils trouvaient leur nourriture, que cela soit la viande ou les plantes bien plus facilement. Ils dormaient ensemble, s'aimaient tant et plus, se caressant et se touchant dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. John était ivre de bonheur, d'être ainsi accepté, aimé, de voir le regard que Sherlock posait sur lui. Et son Prince, d'ordinaire si arrogant et avare de douceur, lui murmurait désormais tous les mots tendres dont il n'avait même pas osé rêver, ainsi que bien d'autres indécentes pensées, qu'ils s'empressaient de réaliser dans les plus brefs délais.

* * *

Leur bonheur, bien sûr, ne pouvait pas durer, et un matin John constata qu'il n'y avait presque plus de neige. Ils avaient bien remarqué qu'il y en avait de moins en moins, que la terre dégelait, mais ils n'en parlaient pas tant qu'il n'y avait pas de nécessité.

Mais cette fois il n'était plus possible de se voiler la face.

– Nous devons rentrer, murmura Sherlock.

John acquiesça. Ils préparèrent leur voyage minutieusement, et un matin, à regret, quittèrent la chaleur de la grotte, et se mirent en marche.

Ils arrivèrent à Kastrerbeet trois jours plus tard, dans la nuit. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient retrouver. S'ils étaient considérés comme morts. Si la Princesse Irene était repartie chez elle. Si Mycroft avait dû suppléer Sherlock pour le mariage pour maintenir leur traité.

Ils s'infiltrèrent dans la citadelle sans difficulté, Sherlock connaissant tous les passages secrets non gardés du château. Puis se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs, incertains quant à la marche à suivre désormais. La chambre de Sherlock pouvait très bien avoir été réattribué, après tant de mois d'absence.

– Dame Hudson ? proposa John.

Sherlock acquiesça. Comme des ombres, ils se glissèrent à travers les couloirs en évitant les gardes, et allèrent frapper à l'office de la vieille dame.

En leur ouvrant la porte et en les reconnaissant, elle hurla. Si fort qu'ils crurent réveiller tout le château, avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer en les serrant contre elle de toute sa petite taille, si fort qu'elle leur coupa le souffle.

– Oh mes garçons, mes garçons, vous êtes en vie ! En vie ! Oh Sherlock ! John ! Vous êtes là ! Vous êtes vraiment là !

Elle en sanglotait de bonheur, et ils n'arrivaient pas à en placer une, lui tapotant le dos doucement.

– Mycroft va être tellement heureux de te revoir Sherlock ! Tellement heureux !

– Ça, je n'en serais pas si sûr, grimaça le Prince.

– Oh, bien sûr que si ! Oh mon Dieu ! Mais vous ne savez pas ? Vous ne savez pas ! Il faut réveiller ton frère, Sherlock ! Il faut que vous sachiez tout ce qui s'est passé !

Elle leur laissa à peine le temps de réagir qu'elle fila à travers les couloirs pour aller réveiller le Roi. En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, Mycroft, manifestement habillé à la hâte, sa couronne mal mise, Sir Lestrade (bizarrement dans la même tenue), Dame Hudson, Sherlock et John se retrouvaient dans la salle du trône, sans public. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, John vit Mycroft descendre de son siège, et venir enlacer son frère. Qui lui rendit l'étreinte à son tour.

– J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, toi aussi, souffla le Roi.

– John m'a sauvé, répondit Sherlock.

Un battement de cil. Mycroft regarda John. Un deuxième battement de cil. John rougit. En trois secondes tout le monde dans la pièce semblait avoir compris le plus gros secret de sa vie qu'il pensait pourtant avoir si bien dissimulé.

Et puis seulement, Mycroft raconta : leur disparition inquiéta, bien sûr. Ils dépêchèrent des hommes pour les retrouver, qui ne retrouvèrent que les chevaux. Après plusieurs jours de vaines recherches, ils furent déclarés morts. Bardgimec, légitimement, n'en fut pas ravi. La Princesse Irene n'avait pas épousé Sherlock. Le traité était caduc. Sans pour autant qu'on ne puisse rien reprocher à quiconque.

Les négociations avaient duré des semaines. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent, enfin, à trouver un accord. Bardgimec avait voulu, légitimement, que Mycroft épouse la Princesse Irene. Le Roi, pour ne pas renoncer à son amant, avait fait valoir sa prétendue stérilité, point de départ de l'union de Sherlock en premier lieu.

Mycroft était persuadé d'avoir perdu son frère, sa seule famille, sa raison de vivre. Alors il avait proposé un accord au royaume voisin bien plus avantageux pour Bardgimec que pour lui : la Princesse Irene était libérée de ses engagements maritaux. Elle était libre d'épouser qui elle voulait. Mais elle conserverait le droit de suite sur le Royaume de Nolond qu'elle aurait obtenu par le mariage avec Sherlock. Plus simplement, au terme du règne de Mycroft, la Princesse Irene serait légitimement en droit de placer à la tête de Nolond et Bardgimec son fils, qui que soit son père. Mycroft avait purement et simplement décidé, à long terme, de renoncer à son royaume, pour le confier à ses voisins. Bardgimec n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant d'accepter.

– Mais... nous allons perdre Kastrerbeet ? s'alarma Sherlock.

– Non. Les accords autorisent toute notre cour à vivre ici, de désigner un vassal souverain pour gérer les affaires courantes à partir de la citadelle. Mais le futur roi de Nolond sera le même que celui de Bardgimec. Nos royaumes seront unifiés.

– Et mon retour... ?

– Ton retour ne change rien, petit frère. Les accords sont scellés et indéfaisables. Nous avons envoyé une partie de nos jeunes chevaliers se faire former chez eux, ils en ont envoyé en retour. Ainsi qu'une partie de notre cour. Nous mêlons nos gens pour favoriser le futur changement, qui interviendra dans, je l'espère, suffisamment de temps pour que je vive encore de longues années et que la transition se sera faite en douceur. Tu es libre, Sherlock. Et j'ajouterai que les lois de Bardgimec s'étendent désormais ici. La magie n'est plus proscrite.

John se retourna vivement vers Sherlock à ces mots. Le regard de son Prince brûlait et s'embrasait. Il était libre. Ils étaient libres.

Ils arrêtèrent de réfléchir, oubliant leur public, se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre, et s'embrassèrent passionnément.

* * *

 _Pour ceux qui connaissent la série Merlin, de la BBC, voici les personnages que vous aurez bien évidemment reconnus... ;)_

 _Merlin = John_

 _Arthur = Sherlock_

 _Uther = Mycroft_

 _Leon = Greg_

 _Morgana = Eurus_

 _Mordred = Moriarty_

 _Gwen = Molly_

 _Gaius = Mrs Hudson_

 _Château = Kastrerbeet_

 _Royaume = Nolond_

 _Royaume voisin = Bardgimec_

 _Prochain chapitre : Mythologie_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	15. 14 décembre - Mythologie

_Déferlante d'amour pour vous ! J'adore la série Merlin et cet OS fait partie de mes préférés alors je suis ravie que vous l'ayez aimé ! Vous êtes géniaux, continuez comme ça !_

 _Regardez Merlin si vous ne l'avez jamais_ _vu, et laissez votre petit coeur se gorger d'amour pour Arthur et Merlin. (Et pas touche à Mordred, il est à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Je l'ai épousé pour toujours) (et nop, pas de dragon, déso à ceux qui l'attendaient. Pas eu la foi de trouver où le caser love à tous, et merci encore_

 **14 Décembre – Mythologie**

 _NOTA : je cumule ici les rôles d'Arès et d'Hadès sous un seul personnage parce que… Ben parce que c'était mieux ainsi, na xD_

* * *

La vie sur l'Olympe était simple et aisée. Il n'y avait ni nuit, ni jour. Ni faim, ni soif. C'étaient des ennuis de mortels, ce genre de choses. Sur l'Olympe, il suffisait de vouloir pour avoir, ou presque. Les dieux et déesses étaient tous de force équivalente, de pouvoirs plus ou moins étendus, et craignaient tous le joug de Gaïa, leur Mère, personnification de la Terre, et Ouranos, leur Père, personnification du Ciel. Les moindres tensions entre eux étaient réglées par eux, qui géraient les conflits et tranchaient les débats, si bien que rapidement, il n'y eut plus rien d'intéressant à faire sur l'Olympe.

À part observer le monde d'en bas. Le monde des mortels, celui qui, si souvent, causait des tourments sur l'Olympe. On ne comptait plus le nombre de débats enflammés à cause d'eux, si faibles, si... mortels. La moindre blessure les détruisait, et les Parques, vieilles habituées de l'Olympe, coupaient le fil de leur vie.

Mais à leur manière, ils étaient passionnants. Ils se déchiraient pour des futilités, s'affrontaient à l'épée, se combattaient à mort, désiraient, volaient, mentaient, manipulaient.

Bien sûr, les dieux avaient leur part de responsabilité dans leurs guerres, leurs batailles et leurs tourments. Quand Zeus était jeune, et qu'il s'ennuyait, il envoyait des éclairs sur Terre, et s'amusait de les voir paniquer, arrêter les incendies, les coulées de boues et les pluies torrentielles provoqués par ses actes. C'était comme un spectacle de milliers de petites fourmis secouées dans un bocal qui essayaient vainement de fuir l'omnipotence des dieux.

Parfois Hadès s'en mêlait, et c'était pire que tout. Il aimait la guerre, le désordre et le chaos. Le monde souterrain était son royaume et il se délectait de la terreur des Hommes de manière malsaine. Zeus avait été, comme tout un chacun, un enfant, et il n'avait pas réellement conscience de ses actes quand il s'amusait avec ses dons. Gaïa et Ouranos avaient vite remédié à cela. Mais Hadès, lui, aimait la douleur et la souffrance. Il aimait voir entrer les âmes dans son giron, les âmes les plus noires et les plus tourmentées, celles qui lui ressemblaient.

Athéna, souvent, intervenait quand Hadès essayait de jouer. La déesse de la sagesse et de l'intelligence calmait les ardeurs folles des Hommes en panique, et parvenait à réguler la situation. Elle était en outre la seule à pouvoir se dresser contre Hadès, n'étant pas de sa famille. Comme tout le monde, elle respectait l'autorité de ses créateurs et Dieux d'entre les dieux, mais elle n'était pas directement de leur famille, au contraire d'Hadès et Zeus.

Elle s'entendait très bien avec Artémis, la plus jeune sœur des enfants de Gaïa et Ouranos, et son jumeau Apollon. Si la première était discrète et calme, aimant la nature et les enfants, Apollon, dieu de la Lumière et du Soleil avait une arrogance folle, mais un désintérêt total pour les Hommes. Seul l'Olympe, leur bastion, leur joyau sacré, leur monde parfait, lui importait. Il y avait tant de dieux et de personnalités différentes sur l'Olympe qu'Apollon ne manquait jamais d'occasions d'utiliser son brillant intellect et d'user de ses charmes et de son art.

Vint cependant un jour, alors que tout était calme sur l'Olympe, où les choses basculèrent.

Gaïa et Ouranos, ce matin-là, convoquèrent tous leurs enfants naturels :

Zeus, dieu du Ciel, du Climat, du Tonnerre, des Éclairs, leur aîné.

Hadès, Roi du monde souterrain et des Morts, dieu de la Richesse cachée de la terre, dieu de la Guerre sanglante, de la Violence et de la Destruction, leur cadet.

Hestia, déesse vierge du Foyer, de la Maison et de la Chasteté, leur dernière.

Leurs enfants adoptés, Apollon et Artémis, les jumeaux, respectivement dieu de la Lumière, du Soleil, de la Musique, des Arts, des Soins, des Prophéties, de la Poésie, de la Pureté, des Sports, de la Beauté masculine, et déesse de la Chasse, des Étendues sauvages, des Animaux, des Jeunes filles, bien plus proches de Zeus que ne le seraient jamais leurs enfants biologiques, étaient là également.

Etaient convoquées aussi Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour, et Athéna, déesse de l'Intelligence et de l'Habileté, de la Stratégie guerrière, de l'Artisanat, de la Sagesse.

Une fois les sept dieux et déesses les plus puissants de l'Olympe rassemblés humblement et calmement (ou pas vraiment, Zeus ne cessait de lancer des regards méprisants à Hadès, qui le lui rendait bien, tandis qu'Apollon râlait sur l'ingérence de son aîné Zeus, qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait) devant eux, Gaïa réclama le silence d'un geste. Ses enfants étaient du genre bruyant, mais ils s'interrompirent rapidement, et écoutèrent leur Mère.

– Mes enfants...

Elle considérait, comme depuis toujours, Aphrodite et Athéna comme ses enfants, elles aussi.

– ... il est temps pour vous de faire l'apprentissage de votre vie.

Tous, sans exception, levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient tous des dons fabuleux, une force physique bien supérieure à l'humain et à la plupart des dieux, et pouvaient obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient en usant de leurs talents. Tous, également, étaient intelligents, et ils le savaient autant qu'ils en jouaient. Ils avaient plusieurs siècles, ou du moins ce qui aurait été des siècles en temps humain, mais le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière sur l'Olympe, et ils avaient passé l'âge qu'on leur apprenne la vie.

– L'apprentissage de la vie humaine, précisa Ouranos de sa voix lourde et autoritaire, qui résonnait et déchirait le Ciel, comme toujours, comme celle de sa femme faisait trembler la Terre.

– QUOI ? fut le premier à s'insurger Apollon.

Il n'aimait pas les Hommes. Ils étaient faibles, ridicules et stupides, bien trop lents pour son esprit, trop laids pour son Art, et trop peu méritants pour son corps parfait.

– Vous allez, reprit Gaïa, tous descendre sur Terre, et prendre apparence humaine. Vous y passerez une révolution, que les humains appellent année, et ensuite seulement, nous jugerons si vous êtes aptes à remonter sur l'Olympe, récupérer votre place parmi nous. Si vous échouez, vous serez condamnés à errer sur Terre jusqu'à ce que vous vous montriez de nouveau digne de votre place ici.

De nouveau, Apollon fut le premier à s'opposer à cette décision, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, gonflant inconsciemment sa silhouette, défiant son Père et sa Mère.

– C'est impossible, glapit-il. Pourquoi nous infliger pareille torture ! Cela va à l'encontre de notre nature de dieux ! Nous sommes sur l'Olympe, par la volonté de l'Olympe, pour l'Olympe ! Comment pourrions-nous vivre... en bas ? C'est une aberration !

Le regard sévère des Dieux suprêmes pour son insolence le fit reculer, mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant, choisissant simplement un nouvel angle d'attaque.

– Père, Mère, pourquoi nous faire souffrir ? N'avons-nous pas été de bons enfants, et de bons dieux ? À part Hadès bien sûr. Pourquoi nous punir ?

Il suppliait et implorait la clémence divine en rajeunissant volontairement son apparence pour paraître plus enfant qu'il ne l'était.

– Hey, s'insurgea Hadès à son tour, comment oses-tu dire ça ? Je devrais être seul puni ? Pourquoi es-tu ainsi ? Pauvre dieu de pacotille, si faible !

En une seconde, Apollon avait récupéré son apparence adulte, grand, fier et fort, et dardait ses yeux clairs plein de mépris contre son frère, qu'il n'avait jamais considéré comme tel. Zeus, Hadès et Hestia étaient frères et sœurs.

Artémis et lui étaient jumeaux, et officiellement adoptés par Ouranos et Gaïa, ce qui faisait d'Hadès son frère. S'il avait du mal avec Zeus, dont le comportement surprotecteur et paternaliste l'ennuyait, il l'avait toujours considéré comme son frère. Mais il s'entendait mal avec Hestia, et surtout avec Hadès, qu'il avait toujours cordialement détesté. Ce n'était pas près de s'arranger.

– Dieu de pacotille ? Tu parles de toi, sans doute ? siffla-t-il.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. J'agis pour les âmes de ces malheureux humains.

– Tu agis ! ricana Zeus, intervenant à son tour. Les humains iraient sans doute beaucoup mieux si tu ne tentais pas de les pousser aux crimes et à la mort pour le plaisir de récupérer des âmes aussi noires que la tienne et t'amuser à les manipuler et les gouverner, du fin fond des enfers !

Hadès, furieux, se préparait à répliquer. Aphrodite, son amie de toujours, déesse de l'Amour qui aimait déclencher les passions furieuses, à ses côtés, se redressait, prête à soutenir celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

Zeus, Apollon, Artémis se rangèrent de l'autre côté. Hestia, par nature, était plutôt du côté de Hadès.

Athéna, d'un œil distrait, les regarda faire, sans prendre parti.

Les deux clans s'apprêtaient à se livrer une guerre verbale (et probablement physique) sans merci, quand Ouranos intervint.

– ASSEZ !

Et sa voix déchirant les cieux déclencha soudain un violent orage sur Terre, lorsqu'elle déchira un nuage de passage.

– C'est précisément pour cette raison que vous devez descendre sur Terre, reprit Gaïa. Vous êtes indignes d'être des dieux de l'Olympe quand vous vous comportez ainsi. Une révolution sur Terre vous apprendra ce que vous devez savoir... et si vous n'apprenez pas, vous ne reviendrez pas. J'ai dit.

La sentence était sans appel. Apollon, par sa nature contestataire, ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour contester, mais sa Mère le fusilla du regard.

– Les humains nous adorent et nous glorifient, et vos noms de dieux sont chose précieuse. Si un mortel avait connaissance de votre nature divine et vous appelait par votre nom de dieu, vous en paierez les conséquences.

Hadès avait l'air perplexe, tout comme Aphrodite, Artémis, et Hestia. Seuls Athéna, Zeus et Apollon semblaient savoir à quoi faisait référence leur Mère, et Athéna fut la plus rapide, malgré l'évidente envie d'Apollon de répondre pour écraser Hadès de son savoir.

– Nous deviendrions mortels à notre tour. La seule exception est que notre Mère et notre Père à tous accueillent le mortel au sein de l'Olympe pour en faire un dieu. Cela, bien sûr, est inconcevable. Nous sommes des dieux par essence et par naissance.

Ouranos et Gaïa approuvèrent, tandis que les autres frissonnaient d'effroi. Devenir mortel ? C'était impossible, aberrant. C'était contre-nature. Contre leur nature divine.

– Vous ne devez donc pas utiliser votre nom, lorsque vous serez sur Terre. Vous en porterez d'autres, que nous avons choisi pour vous, comme nous avons choisi vos noms divins.

Tous hochèrent la tête de concert. Ils ne s'entendaient peut-être pas très bien entre eux, mais le respect qu'ils avaient pour leurs parents était total, à quelques crises existentielles près.

– Zeus, mon fils, tu te nommeras Mycroft, commença Ouranos.

– Hestia, ma fille, tu seras Eurus, poursuivit Gaïa.

– Apollon, mon fils, tu répondras au nom de Sherlock.

– Artémis, ma fille, désormais ton nom sera Molly.

– Hadès, mon fils, Jim est ton nouveau patronyme.

– Athéna, ma chère, tu t'appelleras désormais Mary.

– Aphrodite, ma belle, nous te baptisons Irene.

Chacun des dieux et déesses avait adopté son nouveau nom avec révérence, hochant la tête en silence.

Puis les deux Dieux suprêmes parlèrent d'une même voix :

– Allez.

Le Ciel s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds, et sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir, ils chutèrent. Cela ne dura pas. Un bref instant plus tard, ils étaient sur Terre. Leurs apparences de dieux avaient laissé place à celles, surprenantes, de mortelles, tout en conservant leurs attributs. Apollon et Aphrodite, dédiés à l'amour, avaient conservé leur beauté ensorcelante. Athéna, de par son physique, paraissait calme et posée. Hadès, son âme sombre de dieu des Enfers, portait sur lui une certaine noirceur au fond de ses yeux.

* * *

Hébétés, chancelants, les dieux et déesses se relevèrent, apprenaient à se mouvoir dans leurs corps de mortels.

– J'ai... faim ?

C'était Apollon (non, Sherlock) qui venait de parler, et sa voix hésitante témoignait de sa surprise. Les dieux mangeaient et buvaient, mais c'était pour leur seul plaisir. Ils ne ressentaient pas la faim ou la soif. La sensation de creux dans l'estomac, l'organe se tordant pour réclamer son dû était de celles qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties, et il n'était pas sûr que cela soit ça.

– Je te comprends, petit frère, agréa Zeus, devenu Mycroft.

– Nous allons avoir de nouvelles préoccupations, désormais, lança Athéna de sa voix douce et sage.

Se nourrir. Boire. Se vêtir. Endurer la fatigue et le poids d'un corps mortel. Ils avaient l'habitude d'une apparence humanoïde, et ressemblaient de loin à des humains, mais de près, leur aura divine et lumineuse ne faisait aucun doute.

Mais une fois devenus mortels, ils se sentaient ternes, sombres, comme grisâtres.

De même, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de porter leur poids. Chaque pas qu'ils essayaient de faire les rendait malhabiles.

– Quelle lourdeur ! gémit Aphrodite. Comment un corps si parfait peut être si volumineux ?

Elle avait l'habitude de sa légèreté et de sa beauté fatale, et chaque mouvement lui arrachait une grimace qui déchirait son beau visage pâle, encadré par ses longs cheveux noirs.

– Nous devons nous habituer, décréta Mycroft, habitué à son rôle de Roi des dieux, juste en dessous des parents.

Aphrodite lui renvoya un regard noir, vite rejointe par Hadès.

– Tu n'es plus notre aîné, Zeus. Ni notre Roi.

– Je m'appelle Mycroft, siffla Zeus. Tu ne dois pas prononcer mon nom ici !

– Qui pourrait nous entendre ?

Elle désigna d'un large mouvement l'immense champ dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils avaient atterri dans un vaste espace dégagé, probablement une culture d'un seigneur voisin, et ils avaient une excellente visibilité pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne à la ronde. C'était tant mieux, puisque sept personnes apparaissant spontanément au centre d'un champ aurait sans doute de quoi surprendre.

– C'est une habitude à prendre, répliqua Mycroft de son ton habituel paternaliste, Roi des dieux, et parfaitement exaspérant.

– Ze... Mycroft ! siffla Apollon, devenu Sherlock, en levant les yeux au ciel, comme il l'avait toujours fait sur l'Olympe, quand son aîné l'exaspérait.

– Qu'importe nos noms. Il n'en reste pas moins que tu n'es plus notre Roi, reprit Hadès.

– Parce que tu t'es déjà soumis à une quelconque autorité ? nota Artémis. À l'exception de nos Père et Mère, je ne t'ai jamais vu obéir.

Hadès lui renvoya une œillade mauvaise.

– Je suis le Roi des Enfers. Pourquoi obéirai-je à quiconque ?

– Parce que Ze...Mycroft est notre Roi, fils de notre Père et notre Mère, roi du Ciel par son Père, du Climat par sa Mère, expliqua posément Athéna-Mary.

Aphrodite et Hadès paraissaient bien peu convaincus.

– Et cette autorité prend fin aujourd'hui, asséna Hadès. Je peux bien m'appeler Jim si Père et Mère le désirent, mais je ne me soumets plus à vous. Ni ici, ni sur l'Olympe.

– Je suis avec toi, décréta Aphrodite. Jim et Irene, cela sonne bien, non ?

Hadès hocha la tête.

Quatre des cinq autres avaient l'air effondrés. Se disloquer si peu de temps après être arrivés sur Terre leur paraissait inenvisageable. Ils n'avaient même pas encore bougé du champ où ils avaient atterri. Ils avaient pour seuls biens les tuniques qu'ils portaient sur leur dos.

Hadès et Aphrodite, le regard frondeur et fier, s'habituant déjà à la nouvelle pesanteur, firent volte-face pour quitter les lieux et se débrouiller seuls.

– Je viens avec vous.

Tous se retournèrent d'un seul bloc vers la même personne. Hestia, petite, frêle, semblant si fragile, venait de parler.

– Hestia, je te l'interdis ! décréta Mycroft.

– Je croyais que nous ne devions pas utiliser nos noms, grand frère ? siffla la jeune femme. Je m'appelle Eurus, par la volonté de notre Mère.

– Eurus, je te l'interdis ! répéta son aîné.

– Et tu n'as rien à m'interdire !

L'aîné des enfants divins avait l'air outré. Sur l'Olympe, il n'avait qu'un mot à dire, et tous lui obéissaient. C'était frustrant de voir qu'ici, il avait perdu toute autorité.

Hadès, devenu Jim, eut un large sourire. Un sourire vicieux, sadique, illuminant son regard d'une lueur glaçante, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui qu'il avait quand il accueillait une nouvelle âme aux Enfers.

– Oh ma chère Hestia, ma chère Eurus, viens, viens donc. Aphrodite, je veux dire, Irene et moi, nous t'apprendrons tout ce que tu as à savoir. Tu regagneras ta place sur l'Olympe. Une révolution, cela passera vite, je te le promets.

Eurus n'hésita pas. Elle était aussi mature et âgée que le Roi des Enfers, mais le fait que celui-ci la traite comme une enfant ne la gênait pas. Elle savait ce qu'elle pouvait attendre et apprendre de lui, et ce qu'elle était par elle-même.

– Ne fais pas ça ! siffla de nouveau Mycroft.

– C'est une mauvaise idée ! s'angoissa Artémis.

– Je suis d'accord avec eux, ajouta Athéna.

Seul Apollon n'avait rien dit, ni critiqué le choix de sa cadette. Il ne s'était jamais senti proche d'Eurus, et ses fréquentations lui importaient peu. Seul comptait son ennui mortel. Coincé un an ici, sur Terre, proche de ces humains qu'il exécrait tant. L'Olympe était sa maison, son foyer, sa seule raison de vivre. Il refusait de seulement imaginer vivre ailleurs. Et il allait devoir passer une révolution terrienne complète ici, parmi ces idiots et ces faibles. Quelle importance que sa sœur veuille rejoindre les ténèbres ? Il s'en moquait éperdument.

– Je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne, asséna Eurus.

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle se retourna et quitta le champ de compagnie de ses deux compagnons de route. Les quatre autres les regardèrent s'éloigner, légèrement désemparés.

– Nous devrions partir, nous aussi, proposa Mary une fois qu'ils eurent disparus à l'horizon. Ce qu'on appelle nuit ici est en train de tomber...

Instinctivement, les trois autres dieux et déesses levèrent le regard. Comme Mary venait de le dire, le ciel s'obscurcissait déjà. Mycroft, maître des éléments, aurait aisément pu remédier à cette situation, et chasser l'obscurité pour rétablir le jour auquel ils étaient habitués. Il n'y avait pas de nuit, sur l'Olympe, puisque les dieux n'avaient pas besoin de sommeil. Ils dormaient par envie, quand ils le souhaitaient, et non par nécessité.

Cependant, ils avaient conscience qu'ici, ce serait différent. Mycroft ne pouvait pas influer sur le cours des éléments.

– Elle a raison, répondit Molly. Trouvons refuge dans la forêt. Nous y serons à l'abri.

Artémis était la déesse de la nature, et elle trouvait son compte dans les étendues vierges et la forêt. Apollon, au contraire de sa jumelle, haïssait l'idée même de rester en pleine nature. Il avait une notion du confort bien supérieure. Mais malheureusement, c'était leur seule option.

– Tu as quelque chose à y redire, Apo... Sherlock ? interrogea Mycroft.

Ledit Sherlock se renfrogna, mais n'osa rien répliquer.

– Allons-y… décréta Mycroft.

Ils s'apprêtaient à se mettre en route, dans n'importe quelle direction puisqu'aucune ne paraissait plus ou moins pertinente qu'une autre, quand soudain, une voix les interrompit.

– Hé ! Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul bloc, surpris. Un homme venait vers eux. Un mortel. Il accourait, de toute la force de ses petites jambes. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, quand ils avaient brutalement atterri sur la terre, ils lui auraient sans doute envié son agilité avec cette gravité, mais depuis, ils s'étaient habitués. Leur capacité adaptation était divine, comme le reste, et à le voir ainsi courir, ils firent tous une grimace inconsciente. Que les humains avaient l'air lourdauds ! Empesés dans leurs mouvements ! Quel manque de grâce dans leurs gestes ! Qu'ils paraissaient ternes et tristes ! Ils étaient trop habitués à la légèreté et à l'aura divine.

– Que faites-vous là ? répéta-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Il était petit, des cheveux blonds pailles emmêlés, et des yeux d'un bleu pur étrange et fascinant. Apollon fut le premier à croiser son regard. Et pendant un instant, il y eut un flottement, durant lequel Sherlock observa l'inconnu et l'inconnu observa Apollon. Et le dieu, pour la première fois de sa vie, éprouva un intérêt pour un Humain. Comment des yeux pareils pouvaient-ils appartenir à un humain ? C'était absurde ! Seuls les dieux pouvaient bénéficier d'une telle beauté ! Il en savait quelque chose, puisqu'il était le dieu de la Beauté masculine.

– Bonjour, salua aussitôt Mycroft, brisant l'échange de regards entre son frère et l'inconnu.

Il tendit une poignée de main ferme et décidée, mais l'inconnu le détailla de haut en bas, comme peu convaincu.

– Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois. Des citoyens ?

Le terme les surprit. Ils étaient des dieux, et devaient prétendre être des mortels. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'une autre classification.

– Oui ? hasarda Artémis-Molly.

L'inconnu se tourna vers elle, et la regarda presque durement.

– Tu ne peux pas être citoyenne, puisque tu es femme, répliqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez mais vous feriez mieux d'être prudents et ne pas dire ce genre de choses à portée d'oreilles de n'importe qui. Je suis métèque et heureusement plus ouvert d'esprit que mon maître Gregory, citoyen de la puissante Oropos.

Ils le regardèrent, un peu abasourdis, assimilant rapidement les informations. Fort heureusement, ils étaient suffisamment intelligents pour comprendre qu'il existait une hiérarchie chez les humains, et des codes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et devraient apprendre rapidement, pour se fondre au mieux dans la population. D'une certaine manière, c'était comme sur l'Olympe, où le respect à Gaïa et Ouranos primait sur tout le reste. Dans la hiérarchie venaient ensuite leurs enfants, et surtout Zeus, Roi des dieux. Ils avaient chuté de l'une des plus hautes marches de l'Olympe pour atterrir ici, et leur arrogance naturelle n'aimait pas cette nouvelle situation.

– Pardonnez-nous. Nous arrivons à peine et ne connaissons pas les mœurs en cours dans votre cité, s'excusa Mary. Auriez-vous la bonté de nous instruire sur vos us et coutumes ?

Dans un premier temps, l'homme avait paru sceptique. Comment quatre parfaits inconnus avaient pu apparaître au beau milieu du champ de son maître, lui-même situé en plein milieu du pays, sans rien connaître de leur organisation ? L'empire grec s'étendait pourtant sur des ares et des ares et des ares ! Il était impossible d'arriver ici sans n'avoir jamais croisé personne et ne rien connaître de la hiérarchie des cités. Même lui, quand il avait débarqué cinq ans plus tôt de son pays lointain, savait plus de choses que ces quatre-là !

Puis la politesse excessive de cette très belle femme dont le calme paraissait à toute épreuve le fit rire. C'était des drôles d'oiseaux débarqués d'une drôle de manière dans son champ et sa vie, mais ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, finalement.

Son hilarité fut accueillie par une totale perplexité chez ses interlocuteurs, et le naturel joyeux de sa personnalité n'en rit que davantage, avant de se reprendre et de tendre une main joyeuse.

– Je m'appelle John ! Enchanté !

La première personne à répondre à son mouvement fut celle à qui il avait tendu sa main : l'homme le plus beau des deux, ses yeux d'un gris-bleu irréel semblant le sonder jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

– Ap... Sherlock, lui répondit l'homme.

– Mycroft, poursuivit l'autre homme.

– Molly, le salua la première femme qui avait parlé, brune.

– Mary, acheva la deuxième femme, la blonde calme.

John leur sourit à tous les quatre. Ils réussissaient l'exploit d'avoir l'air à la fois arrogants et conquérants, et aussi terriblement démunis et perdus. Et John aimait les causes perdues, les désespérés. Il aimait être l'adresse où toquait à sa porte les gens qui n'avaient nulle part où aller. Non pas que cela lui arrivait souvent.

Il était respecté dans la cité, et travaillait sous les ordres de maître Gregory sans pour autant être un esclave. Il était un homme libre et rémunéré, et même s'il n'avait aucun droit politique, cela lui convenait. Le seul tort qu'on lui trouvait, c'était de ne pas avoir pris épouse. Mais il était métèque, et par ce simple statut, on lui pardonnait tout, parce qu'après tout, il n'était qu'un sauvage des terres extérieures qu'on avait réussi à discipliner pour l'intégrer dans leur territoire.

– Bien, décréta-t-il. Et si vous veniez chez moi ?

Son sourire chaleureux et solaire était un aimant. Ils ne connaissaient personne ici, et avaient un an pour faire leurs preuves avant de retrouver leur glorieuse nature. D'un hochement de tête, ils acceptèrent.

* * *

Ils étaient là depuis trois mois, en temps terrien, et les choses avaient bien changé.

Artémis, devenue Molly, avait été, de par son caractère doux et tranquille, celle qui s'était adaptée le plus facilement d'eux tous, avait été aussi la première à rendre les armes. Malgré son naturel effacé et apaisé, elle restait une déesse. Elle n'avait pas supporté l'ingérence humaine. Les Hommes l'avaient infantilisée et réduite à l'état de femme, aussi libre qu'un enfant.

Le jour où un homme lui avait dit, avec un reniflement méprisant, qu'elle n'était qu'une femme, et qu'elle devait donc, à ce titre, se soumettre à l'autorité de son père, qui transmettrait ensuite cette charge à l'époux qu'il aurait choisi pour elle, ils avaient frôlé l'incident diplomatique. À l'époque, ils habitaient encore tous chez John, qui les accueillait avec une générosité sans limite. Mais Molly, en giflant avec violence l'homme qui avait osé lui dire ça, et qui avait eu le malheur d'être un haut dignitaire de la ville, avait créé une crise sans précédent. L'homme avait réclamé sa tête. Molly n'était pas très encline à la lui donner, et ses frères et sœurs biologiques et de cœur étaient prêts à se battre pour elle. Maintenant que les dieux qu'ils étaient s'étaient habitués à la gravité, ils avaient récupéré leurs fabuleuses capacités physiques, et pouvaient détruire sans effort l'homme le plus fort du monde rien qu'un utilisant leur petit doigt (ou presque).

John, effrayé et plus pragmatique, leur avait rappelé à quel point cela était dangereux. Officiellement, Molly n'avait pas de père. Elle était sous l'autorité de ceux qui passaient pour ses frères, et notamment Mycroft, l'aîné. Mais fondamentalement, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait quand elle voulait sans se soucier de rien.

Cette fois, cependant, elle était allée trop loin, et elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir facilement.

Avec un triste sourire, elle avait serré Apollon dans ses bras.

– Tu vas me manquer, mon frère. Je te reverrai sur l'Olympe, si Père et Mère le veulent.

Puis elle avait quitté les lieux, sans un adieu aux autres, et rejoint la forêt. Déesse de la chasse et de la nature, elle était dans son élément. Depuis, pour les habitants de la ville, qui la croyaient partie, il se murmurait qu'un esprit divin hantait la forêt, aiguillait les chasseurs, aidait les jeunes femmes qui venaient s'y ressourcer.

Apollon et Zeus avaient échangé un regard entendu, lorsqu'ils avaient écouté les babillements de John, toujours au courant des derniers potins de la ville. Au moins étaient-ils sûrs que leur sœur allait bien et s'en sortait très bien également.

Apollon fut celui qui souffrit le plus du départ d'Artémis. Sa sœur était sa jumelle biologique, et même s'ils n'avaient rien en commun, ils étaient proches à leur manière. Resté seul avec son grand frère trop dirigiste et Athéna devenue une femme si belle dans son corps de mortelle, à tel point qu'elle attirait tous les regards, Sherlock avait souffert.

Et puis Mary avait quitté les lieux, elle aussi. Comme Molly, elle était officiellement sous la tutelle de Mycroft, mais elle avait trouvé un moyen simple et rapide de s'en défaire sans attirer la mauvaise attention des gens : elle était devenue prophétesse. Elle disait la bonne aventure, prédisait l'avenir, et disait-on, ne se trompait jamais. Ce qui était évident. Elle était la Sagesse, et ne prédisait rien. Elle manipulait simplement ses clients et clientes pour les aiguiller vers le bon choix, celui que la sagesse réclamait. Alors forcément, elle ne pouvait qu'avoir raison.

Le peu de choses qu'elle ne pouvait manipuler, il lui suffisait d'en appeler à sa nature de déesse pour trouver, au fond d'elle, le choix le plus évident.

Devenue Oracle, elle avait ainsi perdu son statut de femme, et gagné son indépendance. Elle vivait en ville, officiait des heures durant, et accordait en priorité ses consultations aux plus jeunes et aux plus perdus de ses clients. Elle ne demandait, en outre, aucune rémunération pour ses réponses, mais proposait à ceux qui venaient la voir de lui offrir ce qu'ils jugeaient bon pour la qualité de ses prédictions, argent, nourriture, vêtements, bibelots. En trois mois à peine, elle était habillée des plus riches étoffes et était en passe de devenir la personne la plus riche de Oropos.

Zeus et Apollon étaient fiers d'elle, mais ils n'avaient jamais douté de ses capacités. Ni qu'après une telle démonstration d'adaptation, sans compter à quel point elle rendait service aux Hommes, elle regagnerait sa glorieuse place sur l'Olympe.

* * *

Les deux frères étaient restés seuls chez John, mais cela n'avait pas duré. Mycroft, comme lorsqu'il était Zeus, était secret, manipulateur, puissant et fuyant. Il gardait systématiquement un œil sur son cadet, mais il avait mené ses propres affaires, se créant une place unique aux côtés de Gregory, le maître de John, et peu de temps après Athéna, il avait quitté la maison de John.

Ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles d'Hadès, Aphrodite et Hestia depuis leur arrivée.

Il ne restait alors plus qu'Apollon, devenu Sherlock, chez John. Et à la grande surprise de tous, le dieu ne souhaitait pas que cela change.

John était métèque. Il travaillait officiellement pour son maître, Gregory, citoyen, membre honorifique de la gérance de Oropos, riche propriétaire terrien. L'homme possédait de nombreuses terres, et vivait de l'exploitation d'une large plantation d'orge, de blé et d'olives, par ses esclaves. John était le contre-maître. Il gérait les esclaves, la production, et n'hésitait jamais à travailler la terre de ses propres mains quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Mais il nourrissait également d'autres ambitions, et son ingénuité et sa volonté farouche étaient des motifs de surprise sans cesse renouvelés pour Sherlock.

Le dieu, qui n'aimait pas les humains, et n'avait absolument pas changé d'opinion, était resté fasciné par celui-là. Tous les jours, John faisait quelque chose d'inédit. Tous les jours, John le fascinait. Tous les jours, John l'émerveillait. Tous les jours, il se surprenait à sourire à John, et John lui répondait, et Apollon lui-même en perdait son grec.

Il n'avait pourtant rien d'exceptionnel, ni de surprenant. Il était aussi ennuyeux, prévisible que tous les jours, tout en parvenant à être exceptionnel et surprenant, et c'était fantastique. Pourtant, il ne correspondait en rien aux domaines de prédilection d'Apollon.

– La musique ? avait ri John la première fois que Sherlock lui avait demandé. Honnêtement, il vaut mieux que tu n'entendes jamais quoi que ce soit que je pourrais produire !

– Les arts ? Je ne crois pas avoir le moindre talent artistique, et pour la poésie encore moins.

Il n'était pas spécialement beau. A sa manière, il l'était bien sûr, mais il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, surtout pour Apollon, la personnification de la beauté masculine. Il n'était pas pur non plus, et se vantait fréquemment de ses succès avec les hommes et les femmes.

Pire que tout, il semblait avoir un penchant marqué pour Athéna, comme bien des hommes en ville.

Apollon n'était pas jaloux. Il n'avait pas de raison de l'être. Mais il n'aimait pas ça pour autant.

Pour rester avec lui, et passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie, il avait accepté de travailler pour Gregory, et se fatiguait donc désormais aux champs.

Si toutefois se fatiguer était le bon terme.

– Je ne te comprends vraiment pas ! Comment fais-tu ? Tu es si maigre, si fin, si parfait, qu'on pourrait te croire fragile si tu n'avais pas la perfection de tes muscles dessinés sous ta peau... mais tu abats le travail de dix hommes en dix fois moins de temps !

John s'émerveillait et le complimentait. Sherlock haussait les épaules et les sourcils. Il ne comptait pas expliquer qu'il se servait de sa nature et sa force divine pour se fatiguer le moins possible. Il exécrait le travail physique par tous les pores de sa peau, et ne le faisait que pour pouvoir profiter de la présence de John après.

Alors souvent, les deux hommes se retrouvaient à l'ombre d'un olivier, John prenant une pause, Sherlock se prélassant au soleil, indolent et arrogant, et ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Apollon connaissait bien le monde des humains, malgré le mépris total qu'ils lui inspiraient, et il était très intelligent : il avait rapidement compris qui était qui, comment marchait la ville, les rangs, les personnalités importantes et les esclaves.

Et il s'en moquait comme d'une guigne. Plusieurs fois, John avait dû intercéder en sa faveur pour éviter un incident diplomatique.

– Ils ne t'aiment pas, tu sais.

John venait de rejoindre le dieu qui se prélassait au soleil, le corps au repos et l'esprit en ébullition. Il réfléchissait présentement à un moyen plus efficace de mécaniser la récolte d'orge, gagner en temps et en efficacité. Faire ça à la maison et employer autant de gens qui pourraient mieux utiliser leur temps et surtout leur cerveau plutôt que leurs mains.

À la phrase de John, parvenue soudain à ses oreilles sans préavis ni début de conversation quelconque, un homme normal aurait demandé de qui parlait son ami.

Mais il était un dieu et certainement pas un homme normal. Il savait parfaitement que son colocataire (relativement forcé, puisqu'il les avait invité chez lui mais depuis, seul Sherlock n'était jamais reparti) parlait des autres travailleurs, les esclaves de Gregory, qui, courbés, travaillaient dans le champ. La parcelle assignée à Sherlock était finie depuis longtemps. Il était à peine quatorze heures selon le soleil, l'après-midi commençait à peine, et Sherlock se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir occuper son après-midi. Il était évident qu'il était détesté par les esclaves. Il était payé (mal, mais il s'en fichait, il voulait simplement rester là où John vivait et ce métier le lui permettait), travaillait à la fois moins qu'eux en termes d'heures, mais beaucoup plus si on se référait à la superficie des champs désherbés, et il entendait les murmures sur son passage.

Pourquoi ces gens l'aimeraient-ils ? Et au-delà de ça, pourquoi en aurait-il eu quelque chose à faire ?

– L'amour est une ineptie inventée par les Hommes pour justifier la procréation et le plaisir sexuel. Seule l'adoration divine existe, répondit-il machinalement.

C'était ce en quoi il avait toujours cru. Une ombre passa sur son visage. Il ouvrit ses yeux jusqu'alors clos, et sourit en constatant que son ami s'était interposé entre lui et le soleil.

– N'importe quoi ! Et Aphrodite ? N'était-elle pas une déesse, elle aussi ? La déesse de l'amour ! Et Eros aussi !

Apollon grimaça. Le terrain était dangereux. La religion polythéiste était évidemment la plus fréquente, et chacun priait des dieux différents. Gregory, leur maître, avait une préférence notamment pour Déméter, déesse des céréales, de l'agriculture et de la moisson, et à qui Sherlock avait tiré les cheveux durant leur enfance ; et pour Zeus, Roi des dieux et surtout du climat. Ce dernier point faisait beaucoup rire Apollon sous cape ! Si seulement l'homme avait su qu'il aurait pu faire des offrandes directement à l'homme qu'il avait pris pour bras droit !

John, lui, adorait Hermès, dieu des voyages, qu'il remerciait chaque jour de l'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici sans encombre depuis sa lointaine île. Dionysos, qui bénissait les fêtes, la vigne et l'ivresse, avait également souvent sa préférence quand, le soir, il sortait s'amuser en ville. Mais surtout il vénérait Héra, déesse des mariages, de la famille. Il la priait chaque soir, en silence, et Sherlock avait peur de deviner ce que souhaitait cet homme simple aux plaisirs simples et à la vie aisée : une épouse, un enfant, une famille.

Jusqu'alors, Héra n'avait pas intercédé en faveur du jeune homme. Il fallait dire qu'Apollon mettait beaucoup du sien pour que cela ne soit surtout pas le cas. Il avait conservé certains pouvoirs divins, et contrecarrait systématiquement les prières de son ami, les empêchant de monter jusqu'à l'Olympe. Il refusait que John accède à son vœu, du moins durant l'année que Sherlock devait passer sur Terre. Le dieu n'aimait toujours pas les humains, mais il avait accordé son amitié à l'un d'entre eux et était du genre exclusif : John devait rester avec lui ou rien du tout.

Malgré les nombreuses prières de John, les temples et autres lieux de cultes et d'adoration, ils parlaient peu de religion, voire pas du tout. Apollon évitait systématiquement le sujet. Il ne craignait pas de faire un impair, et révéler sa véritable nature, mais il trouvait insupportable que John vénère ses confrères et consœurs de l'Olympe, tous plus insupportables les uns que les autres.

– Aphrodite est déesse de la beauté féminine, et Éros du plaisir sexuel, grinça-t-il. Rien à voir avec l'amour.

Il mentait, bien évidemment. Aphrodite tout comme Éros, ou encore Cupidon, qui n'était pas un dieu mais un messager divin, pouvaient distribuer et provoquer amour et désir. L'Amour, indéfectible et indestructible, était en revanche l'apanage de seule Aphrodite. Mais il existait. Rarement. La déesse n'avait accordé ce vœu que deux fois jusqu'alors, et les malheureux élus se nommaient Tristan et Iseult, et Roméo et Juliette. Apollon ne leur enviait guère leur sort, même si, en tant que dieu, il était immortel (du moins quand il remonterait sur l'Olympe).

– Sherlock, tu es d'un cynisme effrayant, s'amusa John. Et de toute manière, en ce qui concerne tes collègues de travail, je ne parlais pas d'amour, puisqu'il est évident qu'ils n'en éprouvent aucun à ton égard. Ils ne nourrissent que mépris et ressentiment pour toi. Ils ne t'apprécient pas.

– Je n'ai que faire de l'opinion des autres à mon égard.

Sherlock avait refermé les yeux. John s'était installé à côté de lui et ne lui cachait plus le soleil. Même sans le voir, Sherlock put le sentir grimacer. Même sans sa perception divine, il le savait. Parce qu'il le connaissait par cœur.

Il entendit son ami rompre un morceau de pain frais à l'olive et attrapa à l'aveuglette celui qu'il lui tendait, tandis que son colocataire poursuivait la conversation sur le ton le plus dégagé possible.

– Même la mienne ? Mon opinion n'a donc aucune prise sur toi ?

Sherlock croqua dans le pain chaud et doux, dont le parfum embaumait leur petit coin de paradis sous l'olivier, au soleil chaud de l'après-midi.

– Hypothèse hautement ridicule. Ton opinion à mon égard est toujours extrêmement flatteuse.

John explosa de rire, faisant sourire le dieu, qui refréna pourtant le mouvement de ses zygomatiques et garda pour lui la liesse qu'il ressentait. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions.

– Le problème, c'est que tu as foutrement raison ! s'amusa John. À quelle heure seras-tu à la maison, ce soir ? As-tu des plans pour l'après-midi ? J'ai invité ton frère à manger.

Apollon retint un lourd soupir de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, le laissant comprimer sa poitrine de l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas vu Zeus depuis des jours, et il ne lui manquait pas du tout. Mais John, persuadé que les deux frères (ainsi qu'ils s'étaient présentés) avaient le devoir de s'entendre, ramenait régulièrement Mycroft à dîner et imposait sa présence à Sherlock. Souvent, le dîner dérapait en joute verbale acharnée entre les deux dieux, de sous-entendus sur leur nature divine en crêpage de chignon comme des enfants.

– J'avais prévu de ne pas rentrer ce soir ? tenta Sherlock.

– Bien essayé.

Soupir désespéré.

– Je serai là.

– Parfait. Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

– Probablement descendre en ville. Tu viens avec moi ?

La propriété de Gregory, leur maître, était située sur les hauteurs de la ville, au sud, une position avantageuse puisqu'elle permettait d'être à proximité de la cité et également des terres exploitées par le citoyen. John, en sa qualité de contre maître, avait le droit à une petite maison individuelle, plutôt étroite, mais qui lui permettait de disposer de son intimité. La maison principale du maître était juste à côté, mais John avait son indépendance. C'était dans la petite maisonnette qu'il avait accueilli les dieux, dans sa générosité habituelle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent tous le nid... à l'exception d'Apollon, qui continuait de s'installer un matelas dans le salon en guise de couche.

– Ça ne risque pas, j'ai du travail ! Certains d'entre nous n'ont pas ta chance de pouvoir se prélasser au soleil !

– Je ne me prélasse pas ! s'insurgea Sherlock.

Il avait ouvert les yeux et s'était redressé pour mieux se récrier, et il put ainsi être aux premières loges pour voir le haussement de sourcils dubitatifs mais néanmoins charmant de son ami.

– C'est cela, oui. Pourrais-tu me ramener du poisson du marché, si tu descends en ville ? Pour ce soir. Ton frère aime le poisson, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Manger sur l'Olympe n'avait jamais été important, et les goûts culinaires de son aîné lui importait encore moins.

– Bien sûr, affirma-t-il avec aplomb.

John avait l'air enchanté. Il était un homme simple et profondément bon, et une fois de plus, Apollon retint son sourire, avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Il était si difficile de ne pas aimer John. Et si difficile de comprendre la nature des sentiments qui l'animaient réellement et qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'alors.

* * *

Zeus était déjà là quand Sherlock revint du marché. Dans la petite maison de John, la table était mise et son ami paraissait fâché contre lui. En voyant son visage agacé, Sherlock songea subitement au poisson qu'il avait complètement oublié et que John attendait de toute évidence impatiemment depuis des heures.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? l'apostropha John avec humeur.

Sherlock ne daigna pas lui répondre. À la place, il attrapa son frère par sa tunique blanche, et le tira hors de la maison sans délai.

– Sherlock !

– Je dois parler avec mon frère. En privé, cingla Sherlock.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais savait que John n'oserait pas les suivre. Il avait trop de respect pour les autres et de noblesse d'âme pour cela.

– Que se passe-t-il, petit frère ? interrogea Zeus à mi-voix dès qu'ils furent hors de portée d'oreille.

– Ils sont de retour. Je les ai vus en ville.

Mycroft avait immédiatement compris de qui il s'agissait.

– Hadès...

– Et Aphrodite. Je n'ai pas vu Hestia mais elle ne doit pas être bien loin...

– Petite sœur...

– Ne pense pas à elle ainsi, cracha Apollon. Elle nous a trahis en les choisissant.

Zeus lui renvoya un air dur.

– Elle reste de notre sang.

– Pas du mien.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Qu'importe que Père et Mère t'aient adopté. Nous sommes tous leurs enfants. Nous partageons tous notre nature divine. Nous sommes tous frères et sœurs.

Apollon leva les yeux au ciel. Le couplet du « tous dieux tous liés », il ne l'avait que déjà trop entendu.

– Et c'est à ce titre de frères et sœurs que tu ne vas rien faire contre Hadès et Aphrodite ? répliqua-t-il avec humeur et cynisme.

– Ne sois pas stupide. Je ne peux rien faire. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal.

– Mais ils pourraient. Ils ne sont pas innocents. Faire mourir d'amour des innocents pour mieux offrir leurs âmes à Hadès est le passe-temps préféré d'Aphrodite ! Elle n'utilise même pas son don pleinement, juste ce qu'il faut pour manipuler ces pauvres bougres !

Zeus releva un sourcil délicat et surpris.

– Depuis quand te soucies-tu du sort de ces malheureux humains ?

Ni Sherlock, ni dieu, ni aucun atome de son apparence humaine ou de son âme divine n'avait la moindre envie de répondre à cette question.

– Ne sois pas stupide. Quatre mois sur Terre ne m'ont pas changé. Je connais simplement Hadès et sa nature malfaisante.

– Moi aussi, l'apaisa Zeus. Mais pour l'heure, je ne peux le punir.

– Et s'ils utilisent leurs dons ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

Zeus ricana.

– Dans ce cas, Il faudrait tous nous arrêter.

Il disait vrai, bien sûr. Ils passaient tous leur temps à utiliser, avec modération, leurs dons divins qui justifiaient ce pourquoi ils avaient été créés. Maître Gregory s'extasiait régulièrement sur la richesse et l'abondance des récoltes de ces derniers mois, et du temps si clément et si parfait qui l'avait rendu possible. Cela faisait doucement ricaner Apollon. Et vaguement rougir Zeus. Athéna aussi utilisait ses compétences et sa sagesse pour délivrer les meilleures prédictions possibles. Et Apollon croisait fréquemment la route d'un certain Homère, qui, à ne pas en douter, resterait dans les annales de la poésie.

– Certes, agréa-t-il. Mais Hadès a des dons un peu plus... néfastes que les nôtres.

– Par la volonté de Père et Mère. Comme nous. Et il est ici par la volonté de Père et Mère. Comme nous. Je ne ferai rien, petit frère, et c'est ainsi. Libre à toi de continuer à les suivre ou t'opposer à eux, j'ai mieux à faire.

La discussion était close, et Zeus tourna les talons, laissant Apollon agacé et frustré.

– Que se passe-t-il ? attaqua aussitôt John dès qu'ils passèrent le seuil de la maison.

Il avait de toute évidence observé leur conversation à distance et ne supportait pas d'être laissé de côté ainsi. Sa voix transpirait à la fois l'agacement d'être écarté de la discussion, et le respect qu'il leur portait, pour eux et leurs secrets.

– Rien de grave, trancha Mycroft.

– Le retour en ville de certaines personnes que j'aurais préféré oublier, répliqua Sherlock, refusant de mentir à John.

Considérer l'homme comme une petite chose fragile n'était pas lui rendre service, et c'était oublier qu'il avait combattu comme gladiateur, fut un temps, avant qu'une blessure ne le contraigne à retourner à la vie civile.

– Qui donc ? J'ignorais que vous connaissiez d'autres gens que Molly et Mary...

Sherlock hésita. Derrière John, les yeux de Zeus envoyaient (littéralement) des éclairs qu'heureusement, le jeune humain ne voyait pas. Clairement, il refusait que Sherlock en dise plus. Mais depuis quand écoutait-il son frère ?

– Eurus est en ville. C'est notre sœur. Notre petite sœur. Avec...

Il fouilla un bref instant dans sa mémoire.

– James et Irene, qui sont des mauvaises fréquentations, qu'elle a choisi de suivre.

– Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur ! Que vous aviez une sœur ! s'exclama John. Comment est-elle ?

Sherlock se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était tout ce qu'il avait retenu ? La mise en garde contre Aphrodite et Hadès n'avait donc aucun effet ? Et son aîné était toujours furieux.

La soirée allait être longue.

* * *

Sherlock retourna en ville, le lendemain, bien décidé à savoir ce qui avait bien pu pousser Hadès et Aphrodite à revenir. Le dieu de la mort ne faisait jamais rien par hasard. Ils n'avaient pas eu de leurs nouvelles depuis des mois. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils reviennent sans avoir une idée derrière la tête.

Ce jour-là, cependant, il n'eut pas la chance d'apercevoir le moindre de ses pairs. En désespoir de cause, il décida donc d'alerte Athéna à son cabinet de prophéties.

– Zeus n'est pas inquiet ? demanda la jeune femme, une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

– Pas spécialement.

– Il sait pourtant les ravages que peut faire Hadès. Les nouvelles du pays ne sont pas réjouissantes.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

La communication passait mal, dans le pays. Hermès ne devait pas trop se préoccuper de leur petite ville. Apollon n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait à l'écart des murs de la ville et du foyer réconfortant qu'était la maison de John, l'olivier sous lesquels ils se retrouvaient souvent quand Sherlock paressait.

– Beaucoup de mes clients de ces derniers jours s'inquiètent des guerres qui secouent le monde. Troie n'est pas si loin, et il paraît que Pâris a enlevé Hélène, épouse de Ménélas, par amour... Ménélas a alors décidé d'entrer en guerre contre Troie !

– C'est tellement le genre d'Hadès et d'Aphrodite !

Athéna sourit tristement.

– C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi.

– Sommes-nous en danger, à ton avis ?

Il était rare qu'Apollon s'abaisse à demander son avis à un autre que lui, mais il respectait la déesse de la sagesse qu'était Athéna.

– Nous, non. Même si Hadès décide de s'opposer à nous, nous ne sommes pas mortels.

– Rien n'est moins sûr, ici.

– Nous vivons au rythme des mortels, et nous subissons leurs aléas, mais Gaïa et Ouranos ne laisseront jamais quoi que ce soit nous arriver, j'en suis certaine. Et si Hadès se dresse contre nous, il n'aura pas la puissance pour renverser le feu divin de Zeus, ton frère.

Elle avait entièrement raison, et cela apaisa Apollon. Il détestait admettre que son frère soit plus puissant que lui, mais il était le roi des dieux. Cependant, il subsistait dans son cœur une petite pointe d'incertitude.

– Et les humains ? Sont-ils en danger ?

Athéna le jaugea du regard, surprise.

– Tu méprises les humains, Apollon. Quelle importance qu'ils soient en danger ou non ? Ils ont toujours fait les frais de nos guerres divines, toi le premier as joué avec leurs vies, du haut de l'Olympe. Ils y survivront, comme toujours. Leur race y survivra. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'en préoccuper.

Une fois de plus, elle disait vrai. Apollon se moquait comme d'une guigne de l'humanité et de ses représentants. À l'exception de l'un d'entre eux.

– Tu as raison. Je vais prévenir Artémis du retour en ville de nos frère et sœurs... et nous verrons bien ce qui se produira par la suite.

* * *

Quand il retrouva sa jumelle dans la forêt, Apollon fut surpris de voir à quel point elle irradiait. Sa lumière divine, celle qui les nimbait d'une aura lumineuse de majesté, et qu'ils avaient perdu en chutant sur Terre, elle l'avait pleinement récupérée. Athéna également avait retrouvé une partie de son aura, mais pas avec tant de magnificence, à moins qu'elle ne l'ait cachée simplement volontairement.

Elle était magnifique, sauvage et fine, auréolée de lumière et de puissance.

Elle était déesse sur la Terre, et elle imposait un respect pur et véritable. Elle n'était plus sa faible sœur jumelle, déesse timide et effacée.

– Ma sœur... murmura-t-il, impressionné par sa prestance.

Artémis le regarda un bref instant avec froideur et arrogance, comme surprise de croiser sur sa route l'insecte insignifiant qu'il était.

Puis soudainement, se jeta dans ses bras.

– Apollon, mon frère !

Elle était toujours aussi belle et lumineuse, mais elle était aussi de nouveau sa sœur, sa jumelle.

Elle lui raconta la vie dans la forêt, le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait à être libre, puissante.

Il avait mal au cœur de lui faire du mal, mais en retour, il grimaça et lui narra ce qu'il avait vu. À sa grande surprise, elle ne parut pas surprise ou effrayée.

– Hadès et Aphrodite ne peuvent rien faire. Quant à Hestia, tu sais très bien qu'elle reste la sœur de Zeus avant toute chose, aussi manipulée qu'elle puisse être.

– Et celle d'Hadès. Et la nôtre.

– Elle ne fera rien de mal, j'en suis sûre. Ne t'inquiète donc tant pas. Nous sommes plus puissants qu'eux. Il ne se passera rien.

Et bizarrement, elle eut raison. Il ne se passa rien.

* * *

Pendant des jours, des semaines, Sherlock surveilla à leur insu les trois dieux revenus en ville, mais comme Molly l'avait prédit, rien ne se produisit. Ils vivaient au cours de la cité, s'intégrant parfaitement à son rythme, Aphrodite et Hestia prétendument sous le contrôle d'Hadès, et ne faisaient pas la moindre vague.

Sherlock restait prudent, mais au fur et à mesure des jours, il se détendit. John, après des journées à le supporter obnubilé par ça, l'avait remis à sa place fermement, et menacé de le virer de chez lui. Cela l'avait calmé. Rien ne lui importait plus, dans ce monde, que la relation ambiguë qu'il entretenait avec John.

* * *

Depuis le retour de Jim, Irene et Eurus en ville, Mary venait beaucoup plus souvent voir Sherlock, et par extension, John. Le métèque, alors, ne parlait que de la jeune femme, si belle, si magnifique (il n'avait jamais vu Irene, déesse de l'amour et de la beauté féminine, de toute évidence), et cela brûlait les entrailles du dieu de la beauté masculine. Il savait qu'il était le plus bel homme sur Terre, puisqu'il en était le dieu, et pourtant son ami, son seul ami, celui dont il voulait allumer l'éclat de l'intérêt dans ses prunelles, ne parlait que de Mary.

Apollon n'était pas jaloux. Simplement, il aimait de moins en moins cela.

Et puis, il y eut le premier meurtre, et leurs sempiternelles disputes après une des visites de Mary n'eurent soudainement plus aucune importance.

Étonnamment, le meurtre ne perturba pas les foules plus que ça. Sherlock aurait cru que cela allait faire bouger les choses, mais en ville, personne ne sembla s'en émouvoir vraiment. Il y eut une enquête, une recherche du coupable, puisqu'il était évident que la mort n'était pas accidentelle (on se tranchait rarement la gorge de manière accidentelle, sans outils à proximité), mais personne ne parut inquiet. Personne ne soupçonna son voisin. Personne ne se barricada chez soi. Et plus que tout, personne ne semblât se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'Hadès. Personne, à part Sherlock.

– Oui, Apollon, c'est probablement lui, c'est son rôle, d'accueillir les âmes.

– Petit frère, c'est sa nature même de divinité que de s'occuper des morts, bien évidemment que notre frère a un rôle dans cette mort.

Cela avait été les réactions respectives d'Athéna et Zeus, et Apollon avait purement et simplement cessé d'en discuter avec eux.

À la place, il préférait en discuter avec John. John avait été gladiateur, et il ne craignait pas vraiment qu'on vienne l'attaquer. Il n'habitait pas en ville à proprement parler, et il savait se défendre. Le meurtre ne l'avait donc pas plus perturbé que cela.

En revanche, il avait la patience infinie d'écouter Sherlock répéter chaque détail pendant des heures, à tout analyser, sur-analyser, encore et encore. Une fois, seulement, il avait émis l'hypothèse de laisser faire la milice, mais le regard noir qu'il avait récolté en retour l'avait refroidi quant à l'idée de recommencer à dire une chose pareille.

Alors faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il avait accepté d'écouter son ami, l'écouter vraiment essayer de résoudre ce meurtre, et s'était même révélé être d'excellents conseils, en plus d'être une oreille attentive.

– Tu sais quel est le problème, Sherlock ? Tu essayes de faire coller les indices au coupable que tu as décidé, au lieu de vraiment chercher le coupable à partir des indices, asséna-t-il un jour.

La phrase fit l'effet d'une claque au dieu. Il n'avait pas tort. Il s'acharnait à essayer de prouver qu'Hadès était coupable, parce qu'il savait qu'il était coupable, il le sentait, et son instinct divin ne le trompait pas. Mais rien n'allait dans ce sens. Rien. Au contraire. Depuis quelques semaines qu'ils étaient là, lui et Aphrodite, Eurus toujours dans leur sillage, ils étaient des citoyens des plus modèles...

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que Sherlock envisageait de réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit John et essayait d'élargir le champ de ses investigations, il y eut un deuxième meurtre, exactement de la même manière que le premier, et cette fois le doute ne fut plus permis.

Cette fois, la population fut plus inquiète. Apollon, quand il descendait en ville, sentait frémir les conversations, vibrer les tensions. Les circonstances identiques des deux incidents laissaient sous-entendre qu'il s'agissait d'un seul et même coupable. Un coupable qu'on ne connaissait pas. Un coupable qui rôdait encore, libre d'agir quand bon lui semblerait.

Zeus affichait une mine plus inquiète. Athéna faisait de son mieux pour calmer les tensions par des prédictions apaisantes. Apollon enquêtait. John soutenait son ami. Maître Gregory fut interrogé par la milice.

* * *

Il fallut cependant trois autres meurtres, dans les mêmes circonstances, des hommes seuls avec la gorge tranchée, retrouvés vidés de leur sang des heures plus tard dans des endroits déserts, pour qu'Apollon comprenne enfin.

Il avait été singulièrement lent, sur ce coup-là. Il avait fallu que la milice débarque en défonçant la porte de la petite maison qu'il occupait avec John pour qu'il comprenne. Derrière eux, maître Gregory avait l'air désolé pour lui, mais intimement convaincu que la milice faisait un travail nécessaire. Mycroft, conseiller principal et ami le plus proche de maître Gregory, était là également.

Et quand les fers lourds se refermèrent sur les poignets de Sherlock, John clama l'innocence de son ami.

Hadès avait très bien joué ses cartes. Tous les meurtres ne menaient qu'à une seule et unique personne : Apollon.

– Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, prononça d'une voix neutre l'un des miliciens.

Sherlock ne répondit pas.

– Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Sherlock, dis quelque chose ! s'énerva John. Il ne peut pas être coupable ! Maître Gregory ! Il est votre employé !

– Et il est accusé de cinq meurtres de sang-froid, John. Je ne peux rien faire, prononça d'une voix sourde le maître des lieux.

– Mycroft ! C'est votre frère !

Mais Zeus ne faisait rien, ne disait rien, restait simplement là, sur le pas de la porte, à voir son frère les poignets menottés, à le regarder droit dans les yeux, comme s'ils pouvaient communiquer par la pensée.

– Père et Mère ? murmura Apollon.

Les mots étaient suffisamment anodins pour qu'on ne lui demande pas de quoi il en retournait. Mais Zeus secoua lentement la tête. Ouranos et Gaïa ne pourraient rien face à la justice des hommes, et ils n'étaient probablement même pas au courant de ce qui se passait pour leurs enfants, la Terre était tellement vaste ! -et les deux dieux le savaient l'un comme l'autre.

– Astrée ? souffla Sherlock.

C'était une déesse mineure, mais elle présentait cet avantage d'être la déesse de la justice.

John, qui l'avait entendu, parut un instant complètement désespéré que son ami n'ait plus que le choix de se tourner vers les prières. Zeus, en revanche, secoua de nouveau la tête négativement.

– Elle ne pourra que faire trancher les faits et la vérité. Et nous savons tous les deux...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais Apollon n'en avait nul besoin. Si Hadès était bien responsable de tout cela (et il l'était, assurément qu'il l'était), il n'aurait rien laissé au hasard pour faire accuser Sherlock. Aussi toutes les prières du monde seraient vaines. Astrée elle-même serait obligée de conclure à la culpabilité de Sherlock.

– Je suis désolé, petit frère. J'aurais dû t'écouter plus tôt.

Apollon ne répondit rien à son grand frère. Sans ménagement, il fut poussé hors de la maison, et emmené vers la ville, vers la geôle qui serait son toit pour les jours à venir.

Les meurtres avaient fait grand bruit. Il y aurait procès. On l'exhiberait. On inviterait des tas de gens à s'exprimer sur le forum. On réunirait un jury populaire, et pour finir, on l'exécuterait sur la place publique. Le cachot qui accueillait Apollon était petit et sale, plein de rats et de puanteur. Il n'avait pas le droit de recevoir de visites, et s'il n'avait pas été un dieu, intimement convaincu que son statut divin le rendait intouchable, il serait devenu fou.

Sauf qu'il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait que deux solutions :

· Se laisser exécuter, une fois que la sentence aurait été rendue, et il ne doutait pas de son sort était déjà scellé, quel que soit le simulacre de procès qu'il y aurait. Mais s'il faisait cela, il mourrait.

· Se libérer grâce à ses pouvoirs divins. Mais pour briser ses chaînes, il lui faudrait toute son énergie, sa puissance exceptionnelle. Et alors, les humains comprendraient. L'un d'eux prononcerait son nom... et il deviendrait mortel pour toujours. Son aura, qui faiblissait de jour en jour, s'éteindrait entièrement, et Gaïa et Ouranos perdraient un enfant.

Quelle que soit la solution, Hadès avait gagné : il avait éliminé l'un de ses rivaux. Il fallait reconnaître que cela était extrêmement bien joué. Il était bloqué dans tous les cas.

Bien sûr, Zeus aurait pu déclencher une catastrophe naturelle qui aurait détruit la prison, et Sherlock aurait pu s'enfuir, mais il aurait alors été recherché, et traqué sans relâche dans tout le pays. Il leur restait plusieurs mois à passer sur Terre avant que la planète n'ait achevé sa révolution, et ce n'était pas en fuyant à travers le monde qu'il regagnerait sa glorieuse place sur l'Olympe. Il serait condamné, pour toujours, à fuir encore et toujours, lui qui haïssait le monde et ses humains.

Il fallait reconnaître cela à Hadès, il avait très bien monté son coup : il avait usé du mépris qu'Apollon ressentait à l'égard des humains pour choisir des victimes qui avait eu maille avec le dieu, lui donnant un mobile. Il avait choisi des lieux que Sherlock fréquentait, connaissait. Il avait choisi des heures où il n'avait pas d'alibi. Il avait fabriqué de toutes pièces une arme de crime. Il avait utilisé l'acharnement de Sherlock à comprendre les meurtres, ce que plus personne n'ignorait depuis longtemps, vu le temps qu'il avait passé à interroger toutes les personnes possibles et imaginables en ville.

* * *

– Sherlock !

La voix de John le tira de ses sombres pensées. Il fut surpris de le voir là. Il n'avait normalement pas le droit aux visites.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! gémit son ami. Tu n'es pas coupable, je le sais ! Il faut te faire libérer.

Sherlock eut un pauvre sourire, tandis que les mains de son ami traversaient les barreaux, venaient serrer les siennes dans un geste d'apaisement. À sa grande surprise, il y répondit, verrouillant ses doigts contre ceux de John, trouvant un réconfort dans la peau chaude de son ami, sentant ses entrailles s'embraser soudainement. Les yeux bleus de John brillaient intensément, comme jamais ils n'avaient brillé, et sa peau brunie par le soleil resplendissait.

– Je suis un étranger, John. Ils me condamneront, tu le sais.

– Il y aura procès !

Gentil John, doux John, qui croyait tant en l'humanité. Apollon était un dieu. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu toute foi en l'humanité. Les actions de ces malheureux humains n'étaient pas que la résultante d'amusements divins, là-haut sur l'Olympe (ou très exceptionnellement ici sur Terre, comme récemment).

– Un pantomime, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

– Tu n'es pas coupable !

– Cela ne fera aucune différence.

– Tu ne veux pas te défendre ? Ton frère et moi, on a bâti une ligne de défense ! Je vais témoigner ! Mycroft aussi ! Et maître Gregory, il a accepté d'affirmer haut et fort à quel point tu es un employé exceptionnel, que tu réalises un travail impeccable ! Même Homère va parler en ton nom, il dit que tu es sa muse, que tu lui inspires ses plus beaux poèmes.

Sherlock grimaça.

– Espérons que ma mort l'inspirera tout autant, commenta-t-il cyniquement.

Le visage de John, manifestement, était fâché qu'il prenne les choses à la légère, mais néanmoins amusé par sa répartie, et cela apaisa le cœur à vif du dieu. Plus que la mort, ou la perte de son caractère divin, ce qui le détruisait aujourd'hui, enfermé dans cette cage malodorante, c'était d'imaginer qu'il allait briser le sourire de cet homme. Cet homme qui était le seul qu'il tolérait à ses côtés. Le seul qui lui avait fait aimer les Hommes. Le seul qui comptait pour lui, dont il se préoccupait.

– John, même si tu réussis à réunir autant de témoins que tu peux, tu sais très bien ce qu'ils feront. Ils interrogeront maître Gregory, qui sera obligé de dire que je travaillais pour lui une partie de la journée seulement, et qu'il ignorait où j'étais le reste du temps. Ils demanderont aux esclaves, et ils diront qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas. Ils interrogeront les marchands, et ils narreront les questions perpétuelles que je posais sur les précédents meurtres. Ils interrogeront le temple, et ils diront le mépris que j'avais pour les Dieux et les Hommes. Personne ne parlera en ma faveur. Personne ne m'aimait, John.

Les mains, qu'il tenait toujours dans les siennes, se resserrèrent, s'accrochèrent à lui. Leurs corps n'étaient séparés que par les grilles, et se tendaient instinctivement l'un vers l'autre. Sherlock savait que même après trois jours dans une geôle, il restait magnifique, le plus bel homme au monde. C'était sa croix, son rôle de divinité.

Et pourtant, dans les yeux clairs de son ami, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle court, il ne se sentait pas physiquement beau. Mais il avait l'impression que son âme était transpercée, et que c'était son âme que John voyait briller. Son âme divine. Son aura.

– Moi, je t'aimais, murmura l'humain.

Apollon n'eut pas le courage de répondre quoi que ce soit. Comment aurait-il pu ? C'était ses pires cauchemars qui allaient se réaliser. Il allait détruire ce cœur et cet homme auquel il tenait plus que sa vie.

Il ne sut pas si ce fut son absence de réponse, ou simplement la fin du temps qui leur était accordé qui motiva John à partir, mais l'instant d'après, ses mains s'arrachaient à celles de Sherlock, comme si on lui arrachait le cœur, ne laissant que la même sensation de vide et de froid. Ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot, seulement des regards où la plus intense des douleurs au monde semblait avoir fait son nid.

Puis John se détourna, disparut, et ce furent le silence et l'absence qui écrasèrent le cœur d'Apollon.

* * *

La solitude ne dura pas longtemps. Une nouvelle visite vint rapidement remplacer la première, mais cette fois Apollon ne resta que très brièvement prostré et apathique.

– Hadès, rugit-il en se relevant d'un bond.

Il se précipita en direction de son frère divin, qui le regardait d'un air arrogant, mais la grille de la cellule l'arrêta bien vite. L'obstacle n'était rien pour le dieu, mais le doigt levé du Roi des Enfers le convainquit de ne pas commettre d'actes désespérés qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite. Hadès avait probablement compté sur sa réaction épidermique.

– Sherlock, ou bien devrais-je t'appeler Apollon ? Mon frère ! Quel plaisir de te revoir, après tout ce temps sans toi ! Quelle tristesse de ne plus t'avoir vu pendant si longtemps !

Son ton se voulait affecté et blessé, mais son large sourire ironique démentait complètement son propos. Apollon sentait bouillir son sang dans ses veines, et sa puissance divine croissait dans ses entrailles.

– Qu'y-a-t-il, mon frère ?

– Je ne suis pas ton frère, siffla en réponse Apollon.

Hadès porta sa main à son cœur, dans un geste grandiloquent.

– Tu me blesses tant, petit frère ! N'est-ce pas ainsi que Zeus te nomme ? Zeus n'est-il pas mon frère ? N'es-tu donc pas mon frère ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

La grille n'allait pas survivre à la conversation entre les deux dieux. Hadès enflait, lui aussi, gonflé par son pouvoir. Apollon faisait de même, et sa silhouette démesurée emplissait déjà sa petite cellule.

– Rendre visite à ma famille accusée à tort, ne suis-je pas un bon grand frère ?

– Tu viens te dénoncer à ma place ? proposa sarcastiquement Apollon.

Hadès partit dans un grand rire cynique.

– Ça ne risque pas. J'ai mis tellement de temps à mettre tout cela en place. Je ne vais pas gâcher cela maintenant.

– Je te hais, Hadès.

Le dieu lui renvoya un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents, et le faisant paraître terrifiant. N'importe quel humain qui serait entré dans la pièce en cet instant précis serait probablement mort de peur sur le champ rien qu'à regarder le faciès déformé par la haine, la folie et le cynisme d'Hadès, dont le large sourire sadique était cauchemardesque.

– Sais-tu que tout cela vient de ta sœur ? Ta chère petite Hestia. Déesse de la chasteté, du foyer, de la maison, elle a une vision très particulière du foyer et de la maison, cette petite. C'est elle qui a voulu mettre en place un plan si diabolique et bien pensé.

– Pourquoi moi ?

Hadès fit une moue ennuyée.

– Pourquoi moi, pourquoi moi, pourquoi pas Zeus ? geignit-il dans un son obscène et carrément glaçant. Toujours tout ramener à toi, pauvre petite créature adoptée par Père et Mère. Tu crois vraiment que c'était entre toi et Zeus, que tu as gagné quelque chose, si on s'est intéressé à détruire ta vie plutôt que la sienne ? Arrogant petit dieu que tu es ! Nous t'avons choisi en premier parce que tu es le plus faible, si fragile dans tes sentiments, si obstiné, si prévisible. Mais oh, ne t'inquiète pas, le tour de notre Roi viendra. Il ne sera alors plus rien, et je serai le dieu des Enfers et de la Terre.

– Père et Mère ne te laisseront pas faire, commenta Apollon d'une voix plate.

– Mais Père et Mère ne peuvent pas descendre sur Terre. Ils ne peuvent rien, ici. Ils nous ont bannis. BANNIS !

Sa voix qui hurlait soudainement fit sursauter son interlocuteur, qui commençait à voir au-delà du simple plan machiavélique mis en place par Hadès.

– Je me moque de l'Olympe, quelle importance, quand il y a tant à gouverner ici ! Les humains sont si faibles ! Si malléables ! Sais-tu pourquoi nous existons ? Parce que les humains nous prient, nous adulent, nous adorent et nous croient. S'ils cessent de croire, nous cessons d'exister.

Apollon songea à sa jumelle, dans la forêt, à son aura si pure et si magnifique, puissante et brillante, elle qui avait apporté tant de bienfaits à ceux qui venaient chasser dans son antre. Ceux qui psalmodiaient son nom et l'adoraient dans leurs mélopées.

– Et que crois-tu qu'il se passera, si les humains cessent de croire en Ouranos et Gaïa, notre Mère nourricière et Terre fondatrice, notre Père des Cieux ?

La température dans la pièce chuta de quelques degrés. Hadès était fou, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

– Oui. Ils disparaîtront. Pour toujours. Et si les humains ne croient plus qu'en l'enfer, je serais le seul dieu à survivre à tout cela, le seul dieu sur Terre, inatteignable par nos Père et Mère.

Hadès était officiellement devenu fou, cela se lisait dans son regard, dément, allumé d'une lueur terrifiante. Envisager la fin de leurs Créateurs était un non-sens. Ouranos et Gaïa étaient la vie même, au-delà d'être leurs géniteurs, de manière directe ou indirecte. Ils dépendaient tous du Ciel et de la Terre. Mais Hadès avait toujours été le dieu mal-aimé de sa famille. Jaloux d'Apollon, recueilli comme s'il était biologiquement l'enfant d'Ouranos et Gaïa. Jaloux de Zeus, Roi des dieux, et sa foudre divine. Sa venue sur Terre n'avait fait qu'aggraver ses névroses, et mettre au point le plan dément dont l'arrestation et la mort d'Apollon ne semblaient être que le point de départ.

S'associer à Hestia, probablement l'élément le plus instable de leur fratrie, et Aphrodite, dont l'esprit contestataire n'était plus à prouver depuis longtemps, avait probablement accéléré sa folie.

Il fallait l'arrêter. Mais Sherlock était toujours coincé derrière des barreaux, et si Apollon pouvait aisément en sortir, il était évident que le plan bien huilé d'Hadès avait prévu quelque chose pour lui.

Les options restantes étaient maigres, et il enrageait, calculant rapidement toutes les possibilités et les coups d'avance qu'avait dû prévoir le dieu des Enfers, essayant d'en imaginer un, au moins un, qu'il aurait oublié, laissé de côté.

– Mais ne parlons pas de ça, petit frère. Je suis venu te proposer un marché. Un marché pour te faire sortir d'ici.

Apollon renifla, méprisant. Il ne faisait aucunement confiance à Hadès.

– Tu as le choix : pile, je peux te faire libérer, éviter à ton âme les errements éternels et douloureux.

Apollon était immortel, bien sûr, et même si son âme divine était faible, elle était suffisamment puissante contre les faibles armes humaines. Cependant, son corps de Sherlock pouvait parfaitement être vaincu. Quand le bourreau ferait son office, l'âme divine serait détachée du corps, et condamnée à errer pour le reste de l'éternité sur Terre. Une âme seule ne pouvait monter sur l'Olympe.

– Mais si tu choisis pile, c'est à une condition, et je ne transigerai pas : tu seras libre, et Aphrodite usera de son Amour sur ton cher John... et Athéna, enfin, Mary.

Le cœur d'Apollon sembla tomber dans son estomac comme un bloc de granit. Sa liberté contre John ? Perdre John ? Au profit d'Athéna ? La jalousie était un poison dans son sang. L'idée même lui faisait voir des étoiles de colère et de rage. Le sortilège d'Amour d'Aphrodite était le plus puissant qu'il soit. Rien ne pouvait vaincre l'Amour indéfectible d'Aphrodite.

– Ou bien tu peux choisir face, poursuivit Hadès, l'air de rien. Tu seras condamné à mort pour tes actes ignominieux, mais alors, j'épargnerai ton cher John. Quoi qu'il arrive au monde, tu as ma parole qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

C'était cornélien. S'il choisissait de mourir, Apollon faisait le choix égoïste de faire survivre l'humain qu'il aimait. S'il choisissait de vivre, il serait libre et aurait donc la possibilité d'essayer d'arrêter Hadès dans sa folie vengeresse, de protéger à la fois l'humanité et les résidents de l'Olympe, qui n'avaient probablement aucune idée de ce qu'ils risquaient, heureux innocents.

John ou l'humanité et les dieux ? Sa famille, ou bien l'homme qu'il aimait ? L'égoïsme ou l'altruisme ?

– Tu as jusqu'à demain pour trancher ! Bonne soirée ! Amuse-toi bien !

Et sur ces derniers mots légers et sautillants, empreints d'une noirceur étouffante, Hadès disparut du paysage, laissant Apollon à bout de souffle. Il reprit sa force normale, régula son rythme cardiaque, apaisa sa respiration, et se recroquevilla dans un coin de sa cellule.

La visite de John, qui l'avait plongé dans le bonheur, n'avait été que machination, elle aussi, il s'en rendait compte à présent.

Ses pensées tournoyaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête, le blessant, ricochant sur sa crâne, l'agressant. Pile ou face ? La vie ou la mort ? John ou lui ? L'humanité ou son égoïsme ?

Y avait-il vraiment une bonne solution ?

* * *

John fut réveillé, au petit matin, juste avant l'aube, par des coups sourds portés à sa porte. Il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup dormi, et son repos n'était pas franchement réparateur en ce moment, alors si en plus il était tiré du sommeil par un impudent si tôt le matin, l'homme allait entendre parler du pays !

Passablement agacé, les traits encore marqués par le sommeil, à peine habillé, John ouvrit sa porte à la volée, prêt à châtier quiconque se trouverait sur le seuil. Il fut cependant incapable de dire un mot quand le battant révéla la silhouette devant lui.

Il y avait une troisième solution. Ou peut-être pas, et peut-être que c'était la pire erreur qu'Apollon avait commise, mais il s'en moquait. Il avait détruit sa prison de ses mains, dans lesquelles il avait concentré toute sa puissance divine. Puis il avait filé chez John, tambouriné à sa porte, et ne lui avait pas laissé le moindre répit avant de fondre sur lui et de l'embrasser de toute son âme.

Il n'avait suffi que d'une seconde pour que l'humain se retrouve plaqué contre un mur, les lèvres dévorantes du dieu s'appliquant à le marquer dans sa chair et dans son âme, partageant un baiser enfiévré dont Apollon n'avait même pas osé rêver.

– Sherl... Sherlock, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment... ? murmura John, peinant pour maintenir ses yeux ouverts.

– Regarde-moi, je ne suis pas un mirage, souffla doucement Sherlock en réponse.

John ouvrit les yeux, braqua son regard clair exceptionnel dans celui de son amant, son souffle venant s'échouer sur les lèvres rougies de Sherlock, respirant le souffle de l'autre, partageant un même oxygène.

– Qu'importe la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Je le suis. Profitons-en simplement, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Il accompagna ses mots d'un nouveau baiser, plus tendre, plus doux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, et il aurait voulu répondre aux brûlures de ses entrailles qui lui intimaient de s'imprimer au fer rouge dans la chair et le sang de cet homme, mais il était trop possédé pour brûler les étapes. Et si cela devait être leur dernier moment, il voulait garder pour toujours en mémoire la forme, le goût et la douceur des lèvres douces qui se pressaient contre lui, de la langue qui, taquine, s'insinuait dans sa bouche, jouait avec sa jumelle, câline.

– Viens, lui murmura John quand ils rompirent le baiser, à bout de souffle.

Il attrapa son ami par sa tunique et le traîna sans ménagement dans sa chambre, cette pièce sacrée dans laquelle Sherlock n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Il avait toujours su, au plus profond de lui, qu'il serait incapable de se retenir s'il y pénétrait. Aujourd'hui, il en avait le droit, et ses désirs étaient acceptés, tolérés, désirés.

Il reprit possession de la bouche de son amant à peine la porte refermée derrière lui, le dirigeant à l'aveuglette en direction du lit, froissant sa tunique de ses mains, cherchant désespérément à obtenir plus de contact entre leurs peaux.

Dehors, l'horizon rougissait de sa lumière matinale tandis qu'ils chutèrent dans le lit, se pressant l'un contre l'autre, prenant possession du corps de l'autre et s'aimant, enfin.

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, désormais. La lumière se déversait franchement dans la chambre, dessinant des ombres sur le corps des deux hommes alanguis. La pièce sentait la lavande, la sueur et la luxure. Pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, ils sommeillaient, le soleil réchauffant leurs corps épuisés. Grâce à la cuvette de la chambre, ils avaient pu se rafraîchir et se nettoyer, et retourner paresser dans le lit, caressant lentement le corps offert de l'autre, dessinant des formes sans modèles et jouant à relier les grains de beauté comme si une forme pouvait apparaître.

Apollon s'amusait des yeux clos de son amant, de ses longs cils qui faisaient de douces ombres sur ses joues rougies par le plaisir. Il ne savait que trop bien pourquoi John avait fermé les yeux : Sherlock irradiait, littéralement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour le savoir. Son aura faisait comme une légère couche de lumière sur sa peau, le rendant - littéralement - éblouissant. C'était quelque chose que la jouissance ultime avait généré, et qu'Apollon était incapable de maîtriser (et il n'en avait pas envie). Parce que dans les prunelles de John, quand ils avaient joui ensemble, yeux dans les yeux, il avait vu son aura s'allumer dans l'esprit de John juste avant qu'elle ne fasse réellement son apparition autour de son corps. Et John, quand il l'avait aimé, quand il l'avait vraiment vu, quand son orgasme l'avait terrassé, l'avait trouvé plus beau que jamais, Sherlock le savait.

Alors il laissait se reposer son amant qui souriait doucement sous ses caresses aussi légères qu'une brise au printemps, et profitait du moment, du répit, juste une seconde encore.

En une triste répétition de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, ce furent les violents coups frappés à la porte qui réveillèrent John. Mais cette fois, cela ne pouvait être Sherlock, puisqu'il était là, pressé contre lui.

– Ils viennent pour moi... murmura le dieu.

– Tu t'es vraiment... enfui ? souffla John.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Il ne regrettait rien.

– Cela n'avait rien de compliqué, pour moi.

– Tu es...

Exceptionnel ? Fantastique ? Irréel ? Merveilleux ?

– ... vraiment divin.

Ça marchait aussi.

Contre la porte, les coups redoublaient d'intensité. Dans une pulsion subite, Sherlock referma sa bouche contre celle de John, violemment, brusquement, une dernière fois, marquant cette peau rouge et tentatrice, imprimant un souvenir impérissable, avant de s'en arracher bien trop vite, fuyant l'étreinte, la chaleur des bras, du lit.

– Attends !

Mais c'était trop tard. Entièrement nu, Sherlock traversa la pièce, se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Derrière lui, il entendit John batailler pour se glisser dans une tunique et le suivre. Mais c'était trop tard. Il était arrivé à l'entrée, et avait fait jouer la clenche, ouvert le battant.

La milice pointa aussitôt une arme sur lui, l'attrapa et le tira rudement, le jetant à terre, verrouillant dans son dos ses poignets ensemble, par des fers lourds et douloureux. Ils n'avaient cure de le blesser, de sa nudité ou de sa fragilité.

– Tu seras exécuté à midi ! tonna une voix que Sherlock ne reconnut pas.

Quelle importance ?

– Sherlock ! Non ! Dieu de la miséricorde, Astrée, Mère Gaïa, vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça !

Apollon se redressa péniblement, son corps pâle désormais sali par la boue dans laquelle ils l'avaient jeté. Deux hommes armés le tenaient fermement, n'hésitant pas à meurtrir son corps. Mais il s'en moquait. John, débraillé, la tunique trop légère et mal attachée, le regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Qu'il le voyait réellement. Et c'était probablement le cas. Parce que dans le regard de John, il brillait toujours de sa puissance divine.

– Dis mon nom, souffla-t-il, résistant aux mains qui l'entraînaient, bandant ses muscles, verrouillant son regard à celui de John.

– Ne fais pas ça, siffla une voix derrière eux.

Mycroft devait être dans le coin. Maître Gregory n'était pas probablement pas bien loin.

– Oh si si si, fais le donc !

Une voix enchantée, ravie, celle d'Hadès. Lui aussi devait être dans le coin. Mais Apollon s'en moquait. Il se moquait des propositions pile et face de son ennemi. Il se moquait des conséquences de ses actes. Il se moquait de l'avertissement de son frère. Il résistait toujours contre les assauts des miliciens qui essayaient de l'emmener au loin, sur la place publique, sur le billot du bourreau. Ils pouvaient toujours essayer, il avait soulevé et détruit les grilles en fer forgé et cassé les murs de pierre sans le moindre effort. Ce n'était pas quelques malheureux muscles humains qui allaient entraver sa décision de dieu.

– Sherlock ? murmura lentement John.

Mais ce dernier secoua immédiatement la tête négativement.

– Pas celui-là. Mon vrai nom. Tu le connais. Je sais que tu le sais. Tu l'as vu en moi... Dis-le. Je t'en supplie, dis-le.

Zeus fulminait. Hadès exultait. Apollon allait mourir, et si juste avant, John le dépossédait de sa nature divine, il mourrait pour de bon, sans devoir s'infliger l'errance éternelle. Et il aurait la satisfaction que John l'aurait connu, entièrement et totalement, jusqu'à son nom de divinité.

– Emmenez-le ! ordonna quelqu'un, mais sa voix était lointaine, étouffée, éthérée.

Rien d'autre ne comptait que John et ses prunelles bleues.

– Dis-le... implora Sherlock une dernière fois du bout des lèvres.

– Apollon... lui répondit John, dans un souffle. Si beau. Si lumineux. Mon Soleil.

L'effet fut immédiat. À peine les mots franchirent les lèvres de John qu'une intense douleur traversa l'intégralité du corps d'Apollon (non, de Sherlock, il n'était plus et ne pourrait plus jamais être Apollon), qui gémit et tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. C'était donc cela, la gravité ? Ils avaient cru la ressentir en arrivant sur Terre, mais cela n'avait été qu'une variable d'ajustement. La vraie gravité, le vrai poids des muscles, de la chair, et pire que tout, de l'âme, Sherlock le ressentit seulement à ce moment très précis. Cet instant où sa lumière disparut, que sa chair devint terne, que son aura divine s'éteignit, et que John se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

Un silence de mort régnait sur la petite cour de la maison de John. Plus personne ne semblait bouger, parler, ou même respirer, tandis que Sherlock endurait mille maux dans ce corps, découvrait sa mortalité, et que son amant pleurait sans faire un geste.

Les soldats de la milice le remirent sur ses pieds, et ce fut comme s'il marchait sur du verre brisé. Lentement, trébuchant, endurant un martyre interne, il se laissa entraîner, loin de son bonheur, loin de son amant. Que lui importait le bourreau, désormais ? Il était déjà mort. Il était mortel.

* * *

La foule était en liesse. Le forum était noir de monde, et des cris de joie résonnaient à intervalles réguliers, s'amusant de sa mort prochaine. Le bourreau était prêt. Son arme aussi. Le billot également. Il était heureux qu'ils n'aient pas opté pour la lapidation, ni l'écartèlement. Quitte à choisir, Sherlock préférait la propreté et la rapidité de la décapitation.

Le soleil de midi franchit soudainement le cadran solaire, et la foule explosa de joie. C'était l'heure. Sans un mot, les poignets toujours sciés par les menottes, Sherlock avança sur la scène dressée pour l'occasion. Bon prisonnier obéissant. Il n'y avait pas eu de jugement, finalement. Pourtant, ils l'avaient tous condamné. Finalement, son opinion sur l'humanité n'avait pas tant changé que cela.

Du coup de l'œil, il aperçut Zeus, son frère. Dans sa main, délicatement, il y avait celle de maître Gregory. Sherlock s'autorisa un demi-sourire. Il espérait que son aîné aurait plus de chances que lui, mais il en doutait. Non seulement il était dans la ligne de mire d'Hadès, Hestia et Aphrodite, mais en plus, il devrait bientôt regagner l'Olympe.

Athéna était là également, et son regard désespéré était sans doute la plus belle preuve d'attachement à sa personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Dommage qu'il faille en arriver là pour ça.

Tournant la tête, pris d'un réflexe, il vit soudain Artémis, transcendante de par sa lumière divine. Sa jumelle pleurait. Mais ses larmes n'avaient pas le pouvoir de le ramener au Ciel. Ni de le sauver.

John n'était pas là. C'était tant mieux.

Le bourreau le poussa rudement sur le billot, l'agenouillant sans confort. Une clameur monta de la foule avide de sang. Sherlock ferma les yeux, et attendit.

Il n'y eut rien. Pas de douleur. Pas de cris. Il cligna des yeux, les rouvrit. Regarda le ciel. Fendu en deux. La Terre. Qui tremblait.

– Mère. Père.

Deux mots à peine murmurés, alors que se déclenchaient les cataclysmes naturels. Gaïa et Ouranos n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir où ils se trouvaient, sur Terre. Les Hommes étaient trop nombreux pour cela. Mais quand un humain invoquait un dieu précis, celui-ci l'entendait, et pouvait le voir, se fixer sur lui. John avait supplié Gaïa, Mère de tous. Son amant avait attiré l'attention de sa Mère sur eux. Ouranos et Gaïa avaient tous les pouvoirs du monde. Et ils avaient choisi de les déchaîner pour sauver leur fils, devenu mortel.

Sherlock eut à peine conscience des bruits de la foule effrayée, fuyant le Ciel d'orage qui faisait rage, et la Terre de lave qui n'était même plus stable.

Le bourreau n'était plus là. Plus personne ne faisait attention à lui, qui se redressa lentement.

Une secousse plus forte que les autres lui fit perdre l'équilibre, ses poignets toujours attachés dans son dos entravaient ses mouvements. Il tomba, se prépara à heurter le sol, ferma instinctivement les yeux pour endurer la douleur conséquente.

* * *

Il n'y eut rien, une nouvelle fois. Seulement la douceur de la soie. Une matière qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il ouvrit les yeux, bondit sur ses pieds, écarta ses bras soudainement libres.

Il était sur l'Olympe, et ses parents le regardaient avec bienveillance. Et sur sa peau, il sentit la caresse et la chaleur de son aura divine, enfin récupérée.

– C'est impossible ! s'exclama-t-il, déboussolé.

Ouranos leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Gaïa, dans un geste maternel affectueux, vint enlacer son enfant.

– Apollon, mon enfant, tout va bien. Tu es de retour avec nous.

Elle se recula et lui désigna d'un signe de la main tous ceux qui soudainement, venaient de se réunir ici. Zeus, plus magnifique que jamais, Athéna, Artémis, son Père, sa Mère. Il nota l'absence d'Hadès et Aphrodite, mais remarqua la présence d'Hestia, qui semblait perdue et misérable, implorant le pardon divin de son Père.

Finalement, aucun d'eux n'avait passé une année sur Terre. Sherlock avait tout bouleversé.

– Mais je ne peux être ici, Mère. Je... J'ai abandonné...

De sa main puissante de déesse majeure, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste tendre.

– N'as-tu donc jamais rien écouté de ta vie ? Devenir mortel toi-même n'est pas la seule option si un mortel devait avoir connaissance de ton identité divine !

Apollon s'en souvenait parfaitement. Et il se souvenait aussi de l'impossibilité d'une telle solution.

– Mais vous ne pouvez pas...

– Et pourquoi pas ? tonna Ouranos. C'est à nous qu'il revient de décider de la vie et de la mort des humains, nous pouvons bien décider du reste ! Nous avons perdu deux de nos enfants, aujourd'hui, qui sont restés sur Terre et nourrissent de noirs desseins ! Il nous faut bien compenser cette perte par deux nouveaux dieux accueillis en notre sein !

Deux ?

Apollon n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question. Une voix venait de l'interpeller, une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur, et qui pourtant lui paraissait revêtir un millier de subtilités nouvelles. Il se retourna, et son cœur bondit hors de sa poitrine, tandis qu'inconsciemment, son aura s'illuminait davantage. John était là. John était là, sur l'Olympe, plus beau que jamais, brillant de cet éclat particulier qui ne pouvait être qu'une âme divine.

Il était là, et il se précipita vers lui, le heurta, inconscient de sa nouvelle force, le faisant chanceler, rire et pleurer tout à la fois. Apollon le pressa contre lui, ivre de bonheur, l'embrassant, encore et encore, oublieux de son public.

Il était vivant. Il était divin. Et il avait John.

– Tu dois lui donner un nom divin, mon fils, annonça calmement Gaïa.

Apollon n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et euphorique, déclama :

– Asclépios, dieu de la guérison et de la médecine.

Le rêve de son amant. Il avait été marchand, il avait été gladiateur, il avait été contre-maître de l'exploitation agricole de maître Gregory, mais il avait toujours confié à Sherlock ses rêves de médecine, ses études acharnées dans tous les bouquins qu'il pouvait trouver, dès qu'il en avait le temps, ce rêve qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir réaliser, et qu'Apollon lui offrait désormais.

Le large sourire du désormais Asclépios valait tous les remerciements du monde.

– Alors toi, tu seras Thémis, dieu de la Justice, de la Loi et de l'Equité, décréta soudain la voix de Zeus.

Apollon, tenant toujours Asclépios serré contre lui, pivota sur lui-même pour apercevoir son frère aîné, Roi des dieux, paraître aussi innocent qu'un enfant, tandis qu'il baptisait un nouveau dieu. Le deuxième dont avait parlé Mère. Un homme qui, sur Terre, s'appelait Gregory, citoyen.

Devant le regard inquisiteur de son cadet, Zeus détourna le regard, et répondit à mi-voix.

– Cela faisait des mois que j'avais perdu mon aura sans espoir de la retrouver, et que j'avais embrassé la vie de mortelle... des mois que Thémis m'appelait Zeus chaque fois que nous étions en privé...

Il rougissait. À côté de lui, son amant nouvellement nommé paraissait extatique. Un sourire sadique fleurit sur les lèvres d'Apollon. Dieu qu'il allait pouvoir embêter le Roi des dieux avec cela !

Mais avant cela, ils avaient une nouvelle quête, et instinctivement, ils se tournèrent tous vers le même but, vers la Terre sur laquelle régnait le chaos : ils devaient arrêter Hadès. Et ils le feraient.

* * *

 _Nota bis : Tout ce qui se rapporte à la justice, dans les dieux, est féminin ! Greg porte donc le nom du déesse, et tant pis ! -_

 _Prochain chapitre : Trouple_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	16. 15 décembre - Trouple

**21 Décembre – Trouple**

* * *

– Il va nous falloir un plus grand lit.

Cela avait été les premiers mots de Mary. Sherlock avait approuvé en silence. Cela avait été leur première décision.

Et John avait acheté un plus grand lit. Si grand qu'il remplissait tout l'espace, vraiment immense. Quand John était allé l'acheter, au magasin d'ameublement, Mary était venue avec lui. Le vendeur s'était grassement permis de faire des commentaires à John, comme quoi avec une femme pareille, jamais il n'aurait dû acheter un lit si grand, un King Size, ça permettait de dormir chacun de son côté et de ne surtout pas toucher l'autre par inadvertance, mais avec une gonzesse pareille, fallait la serrer de près pour ne pas la lâcher, hein ?

– Je peux lui mettre une balle dans la tête ? avait demandé Mary en toute ingénuité, en entendant le rire gras de l'homme ventripotent qui la déshabillait du regard avec un air vulgaire.

Le vendeur avait ri, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, et avait répliqué que ce n'était pas dans sa tête qu'il aimerait lui mettre une cartouche. John avait été le seul à comprendre que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

Il avait emmené sa femme loin de l'homme, trouvé un autre magasin vendant des lits King Size en livraison, et appelé Mycroft Holmes. Aux dernières nouvelles, l'homme insultant avait disparu de la surface de la planète, mais selon le gouvernement britannique, il était toujours en vie. Simplement, on lui avait passé l'envie de recommencer.

Cela avait été une très mauvaise anecdote pour leurs débuts, et John, trop pessimiste, avait vu dans ce détail un mauvais signe.

Sherlock et Mary, quand il leur en avait fait part, avaient, pour le premier levé un sourcil perplexe, pour l'autre les yeux au ciel.

– Ne sois pas stupide, John. Ce genre de croyance puérile ne vaut que pour les idiots.

– Ce n'était qu'un pervers, chéri. Ce n'est ni le premier, ni le dernier que je rencontrerai.

John avait soupiré. Avec eux, il n'y avait jamais de problème. Ils s'entendaient beaucoup trop bien pour la santé mentale de John. Une fois que Sherlock avait pardonné à Mary de lui avoir tiré dessus, et Mary l'avait remercié pour ses actions à Appledore, ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Liés par leurs ressemblances. Liés par leur intelligence. Liés par un passé trouble. Liés par une capacité exceptionnelle à comprendre le monde.

Et plus que tout, liés par un seul homme, le seul qu'ils aient jamais aimé.

John cherchait encore à savoir ce qu'il avait de si exceptionnel. Il n'était pas le seul. Quand il l'avait annoncé à ses proches, parce que bien sûr, jamais Sherlock n'aurait fait ça et Mary s'était désolidarisée de la problématique avec un « ce sont tes amis, chéri, pas les miens », la réaction de la plupart avait été le dégoût. Certains n'appelaient plus, ne répondaient plus à ses messages.

D'autres affrontaient vaillamment la question. Molly était de ceux-là.

D'autres encore s'interrogeaient, non pas sur Sherlock et Mary, mais plutôt sur John. C'était le genre de Greg. Surtout après deux pintes et un match de rugby particulièrement éprouvant pour les nerfs.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Moi non plus, soupira John. Je n'ai jamais compris, et je me suis fait à l'idée que je ne comprendrai jamais.

Greg avait levé sa choppe, examiné le liquide ambré qui y restait, avant de poursuivre la conversation.

– Toi et Sherlock, je comprends. Je veux dire, je comprends même très bien. C'est un connard, mais il est objectivement magnifique. C'est heureux qu'il ne lise pas la presse à scandale, mais à l'époque de Reichenbach, crois-moi, Donovan et Anderson lisaient chaque jour des articles qui rendaient gloire à sa beauté. Mais c'est un connard. Et être ensemble, objectivement, on aurait tous pu le comprendre. Ça aurait été la seule raison que tu endures tout ça...

– Certes, agréa John avec philosophie, laissant son ami soliloquer.

Il avait laissé tomber depuis longtemps le 'Je ne suis pas gay'. Il fallait bien être crédible.

– Toi et Mary, j'comprends aussi. Enfin, j'veux dire, elle est belle, elle est gentille, et vous avez eu un mariage magnifique, et elle tire avec un flingue mieux que toi. Mieux que moi, même.

À un moment donné dans leur histoire, Greg avait été mis au courant du passé de Mary. Probablement dans un moment d'égarement de Mycroft Holmes. John ne voulait surtout pas penser à ce que Greg était en train de faire à monsieur le gouvernement pour qu'il en arrive à une telle folie.

– Mais toi, Sherlock et Mary ? avait poursuivi le DI. J'comprends pas.

– Pourquoi ?

John, fondamentalement, se posait la même question. Mais parfois, au milieu des divagations alcoolisées de son ami pouvait jaillir une vérité insoupçonnée.

En toute franchise, même l'intérêt que Sherlock et Mary lui portaient lui paraissait inconcevable. Sherlock avait toujours été un OVNI dans l'univers de John. Il n'avait jamais été gay, mais il avait toujours été objectivement d'accord avec Greg : le détective était beau. Tant qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de se mouvoir, de regarder le monde de ses yeux étincelants, de porter ses vêtements collés à la peau et son manteau voltigeant derrière lui qui le rendaient magnifique. Un magazine de mode aurait pu aisément l'embaucher pour poser, et il aurait fait tomber en pâmoison quelques jeunes filles en fleurs sans la moindre difficulté. Il en jouait, d'ailleurs, régulièrement, de réceptionnistes en secrétaires qui lui cédaient si facilement. Sa plus belle palme revenait cependant au numéro de long terme joué avec Janine. Même John y avait cru.

Au-delà de sa beauté, Sherlock était un génie, bien sûr. Les domaines où John le supplantait étaient, outre l'astronomie, tout ce qui avait trait à la pop-culture, la médecine bien sûr, et l'analyse des smileys. Sherlock détestait les smileys. Celui peint sur leur mur était le seul qu'il tolérait, qu'il comprenait. Ce qui ne faisait pas beaucoup de qualités à John pour briller auprès de son ami.

Et pourtant, Sherlock le regardait depuis toujours avec le même regard. Le même qu'il avait eu, des années plus tôt, dans un cimetière si loin de Londres, lui affirmant qu'il n'avait pas d'amis. Seulement un. John aurait dû le savoir, à ce moment-là. Il aurait dû comprendre le « je t'aime » sous-jacent. Il aurait dû deviner les sentiments. Il avait préféré s'aveugler. Sherlock, lui, n'avait jamais cessé de le regarder ainsi.

Et que cela soit autrefois ou aujourd'hui, John ne comprenait pas.

Mary, finalement, n'était pas plus simple à décrypter. La secrétaire médicale qui tombe amoureuse d'un des médecins du cabinet où elle officiait, l'histoire aurait pu être banale.

Quand le médecin travaillait comme un automate pour oublier la dépression dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis la mort de son meilleur ami, ce n'était pas aussi fréquent. Quand Mary avait rencontré John, il était un pauvre diable bien trop vieux, trop endeuillé, trop renfermé sur lui-même pour une femme telle qu'elle. Mary n'était pas un canon de beauté, pas comme les standards de la mode, pas comme Sherlock, mais elle était belle quand même, avait des yeux bleus pétillants qui en rappelaient douloureusement d'autres à John, et un sourire qui était trop doux pour lui rappeler quoi que ce soit.

Pourquoi avait-elle jeté son dévolu sur lui, le paumé empli de noirceur ? John n'en savait rien. Il n'avait vu que la lumière au bout du tunnel, alors avec l'aide de Mary, il l'avait remonté jusqu'à déboucher au soleil, de plein pied dans la vraie vie.

Sherlock disait qu'il avait vu la noirceur derrière le sourire de Mary. Elle le pensait également. Ils avaient toujours raison, tous les deux, et a fortiori quand il s'agissait de John... Et le médecin ne pouvait qu'y agréer. Une part de lui savait. Une part de lui avait détecté ce petit bout de chose derrière le voile de la bonne humeur de sa femme. Et pourtant, il l'avait épousée. Sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation.

C'était peut-être pour ça, finalement, que Mary l'avait choisi lui et pas un autre. Parce qu'elle avait su, bien avant les tragiques évènements qui avaient mené à Appledore, que John choisirait de lui pardonner et d'accepter son âme viciée et entachée pour l'éternité.

Mais une simple supposition ne suffisait généralement pas pour épouser quelqu'un. Pourtant Mary l'avait fait.

Et même si John ne comprenait pas les motivations de sa femme et de son meilleur ami, qui les poussaient à le placer au centre de leurs existences, il l'acceptait sans trop de difficultés.

La situation inédite qu'ils vivaient désormais, en revanche, le laissait complètement abasourdi. Tous les jours. À chaque seconde. Du réveil au milieu de son lit King Size au coucher entre les mêmes draps frais, sa journée lui rappelait sans cesse la décision qu'ils avaient prise tous les trois, et qui, à leur plus grande surprise, fonctionnait.

– Beeeeen, reprit Greg en réponse à la question de John, ils sont tous les deux tellement plus... tu es tellement moins... Sans offense John, mais tu es moi. Et Sherlock et Mary, ils sont Mycroft.

John hocha la tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre. La comparaison de Greg n'était pas entièrement fausse.

– On est nous, normaux. Banals. Vaguement intéressants. Des types lambdas qui aiment le sport à la télé et la bière. Eux, ils sont... au-dessus de ça. Je ne comprends pas la moitié des mots que Mycroft emploie quand il téléphone à ses collaborateurs. Il parle couramment six langues sans se fatiguer quand je peine à dire « je t'aime » en français, en espagnol et en allemand. Les gens comme eux... ne s'intéressent pas à nous. Ils s'intéressent aux gens comme eux. Sauf en de rares exceptions.

– Tu es une très belle exception, dans ce cas, et Mycroft a beaucoup de chance de connaître l'exception que tu es.

John sourit indulgemment à son ami, le taquinant sur sa relation étonnamment stable avec l'aîné Holmes, et Greg rit en retour, rougissant, un peu trop alcoolisé pour que son hilarité soit seulement due à sa gêne. La bière le désinhibait.

– M'ci. Du coup, j'pouvais comprendre, Sherlock et toi. T'étais une exception, c'était bien, c'était normal. Mary et toi, c'pareil. C'était compréhensible. T'étais une exception, c'était bien, c'était normal. Mais... toi, Mary et Sherlock ensemble... Ben je sais pas. C'est au-delà de l'exception, nan ? Je veux dire, ils seraient mieux entre eux ! Ils se comprendraient mieux, se complèteraient mieux, s'associeraient mieux !

Greg ne croyait pas si bien dire. Sur une enquête de Sherlock, parfaitement anodine, le détective avait laissé échapper que Mary était parfois nettement plus efficace que John, parce qu'elle ne servait pas qu'à cristalliser sa réflexion, mais réfléchissait aussi par elle-même, vite et bien.

– Et pourtant... leur fidélité te reste acquise. Sans la moindre once de jalousie. C'est fou, non ?

Greg avait soudain le regard bien plus lucide qu'il aurait dû après toutes ces pintes. John regarda le fond de son verre. Son ami avait raison. C'était fou. Et il n'avait aucune explication pour cela. Pour ce couple à trois qu'ils formaient désormais. Pour ce trouple qui partageait un lit, un appartement, une vie, une petite fille. Pour cet équilibre étrange dont il était le pivot, leur seule motivation, leur lien indéfectible. Ils étaient, tout simplement, et John ne pouvait purement et simplement pas l'expliquer.

* * *

En réalité, ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans un couple à trois.

John était marié avec Mary, pour le meilleur et pour le pire (ils avaient connu beaucoup de pire, mais ne doutaient pas que le meilleur viendrait sous peu), et ils étaient un couple. Elle était la femme de sa vie.

Mais John était aussi dans une relation aussi bizarre qu'étrange pouvant s'apparenter à un couple avec Sherlock. Il était l'homme de sa vie.

Et tous les deux s'accommodaient parfaitement de la présence de cet autre à qui John appartenait aussi bien qu'ils lui appartenaient.

Ils auraient pu vivre ainsi durant des années, John se partageant entre sa banlieue paisible avec Mary et l'adrénaline de Baker Street avec Sherlock, dormant aléatoirement chez l'un ou chez l'autre, avec l'un ou l'autre, embrassant l'un puis l'autre.

Sherlock, enfant gâté au possible ne supportant pas qu'on lui prenne ses jouets (il fallait dire que sa sœur n'avait pas franchement aidé à le rendre partageur) trouvait absolument normal que John lui appartienne, et qu'il rentre dormir et enlacer Mary chez lui.

Mary, qui avait menacé Sherlock, tenté de le supprimer, en partie par peur de voir disparaître ce qu'elle avait réussi de mieux dans sa vie, son mariage avec John, ne voyait plus aucun inconvénient à ce que son époux se blottisse contre son meilleur ami en planque dans un entrepôt sordide, se réchauffant de leurs doigts enfiévrés.

L'équilibre était étrange, sans doute perfectible, mais il fonctionnait. Il fonctionnait même très bien.

Rosie était venue tout bouleverser.

Au début, la grossesse de Mary était apparue un peu anodinement. John voulait des enfants, même si cela faisait longtemps qu'il en avait fait le deuil : il était trop vieux pour ça. La grossesse de son épouse l'avait ravi. Leur enfant serait sans doute la seule chance qu'il aurait d'être père et il voulait le meilleur pour ce petit être dont le cœur ne battait même pas encore.

Mary avait eu peur. Peur de cette vie qui grandissait en son sein, peur de la manière dont son corps s'adaptait à tout cela, comme s'il savait mieux qu'elle ce qu'il fallait faire pour protéger le bébé. Peur de ne pas savoir faire. Peur que son passé ne détruise cette vie innocente dont le seul crime serait d'être son enfant.

Au contraire de John, elle n'avait jamais voulu d'enfants, consciente que son mode de vie, le seul qu'elle connaissait, était incompatible avec une quelconque maternité. La fin de son existence dans les services spéciaux avait été une surprise, un aléa imprévisible. La mort de son équipe, de ses frères d'arme, ne laissant qu'une clé USB dont le simple fait de la voir l'embarrassait, avait été un choc. Le retour à une vie normale et la rencontre avec John avaient été des surprises également. Elle l'avait aimé plus qu'elle ne se savait capable d'aimer quelqu'un. Mais elle ne s'était jamais projetée au-delà. Elle n'avait jamais voulu d'enfants.

Mais un accident de stérilet plus tard, les faits étaient là : elle était enceinte, elle avait peur, et pourtant pour rien au monde elle n'aurait renoncé à son enfant. Le fœtus était devenu le centre de son existence, et elle aurait enduré mille maux pour lui.

Sherlock avait été le plus bouleversé par l'annonce de la grossesse. Il avait fait mine de rien, d'autant que c'était lui qui l'avait déduite, sans même en avoir conscience, mais l'idée d'un petit Watson en liberté l'avait poignardé en plein cœur. Le mariage de John n'avait peut-être rien changé, mais un humain miniature, ce n'était pas la même chose.

Pourtant, fidèle à lui-même, à ses convictions, à ses bravades de sociopathe, il n'avait rien dit, laissant sa douleur le consumer de l'intérieur en faisant mine d'être désintéressé par le choix des biberons, des tétines, de la poussette et des couleurs de la veilleuse. Heureusement, John avait compris, comme John l'avait toujours compris, et une nuit entière, il l'avait serré dans ses bras pour le rassurer, lui psalmodiant que ça ne changerait rien, et qu'il l'aimerait toujours, inconditionnellement, et qu'il serait toujours là.

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr, mais cela avait rassuré le détective, parce que John avait cru chacun de ses mots.

* * *

Le jour où Mary avait accouché, il avait été là, avec John, vivant les évènements avec lui exactement au même rythme. Mary avait un certain âge, et c'était un premier accouchement : toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour que cela génère des difficultés. Le personnel soignant avait écarté John de la salle de travail. Autant ils encourageaient toujours les papas à partager ce moment unique et intense avec leur femme, autant ils avaient autre chose à faire que de gérer un futur Papa médecin et bien décidé à critiquer chacune de leurs décisions médicales.

Sherlock avait été là quand l'infirmière était venue chercher John et lui avait annoncé que finalement, tout s'était bien passé et qu'ils pouvaient venir voir Mary.

Quand John avait hésité à franchir le seuil, Sherlock était toujours là. C'était lui qui avait poussé John à entrer. Lui qui lui avait dit, d'un air excédé, de prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

Il ne s'était jamais occupé de la petite fille, récemment nommée Rosamund Mary Watson, et il en aurait été probablement incapable, mais il savait toujours mieux que John et Mary comment faire.

« Tiens mieux sa tête ». « Attention à l'inclinaison du biberon, il risque d'y avoir une bulle d'air ». « N'oublie pas de racheter des couches, elle n'en a plus ». « Pas cette marque de crème ».

Sherlock avait une opinion sur tout, et il avait raison systématiquement.

Il était aussi le plus lésé dans la situation. Ni John, ni Mary n'avaient le temps de venir enquêter avec lui. Ils dormaient à peine la nuit, déliraient à propos du Diable et de l'antéchrist (Sherlock n'avait pas entièrement compris pourquoi), et ne pouvaient pas être disponibles quand il avait besoin d'eux.

Mary, non plus, ne pouvait plus tolérer que son époux passe des nuits chez Sherlock, comme avant. Ce n'était toujours pas de la jalousie. Simplement une nécessité de femme épuisée qui allaitait un bébé sans cesse gesticulant et hurlant, réclamant à manger et ne savant pas communiquer autrement que par des geignements. Le fragile équilibre de leur drôle de relation avait été nettement impacté par la naissance de Rosie.

C'était à ce moment-là que Sherlock avait évoqué l'idée de tout réunir sous le même toit. Après tout, il y avait deux chambres à Baker Street. Une pour Rosie. Et comme Sherlock et Mary se partageaient John, ils pouvaient bien également partager une chambre.

Sherlock avait émis la proposition du ton le plus neutre de sa collection, comme s'il s'en fichait. Mary, qui berçait Rosie contre elle du fond du canapé, avait levé un sourcil perplexe, mais sans réfuter quoi que ce soit. John, qui aurait dû probablement râler, vitupérer, s'y opposer fermement, n'avait rien dit.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'essayait plus de s'opposer à Sherlock, encore moins à Mary, alors essayer les deux ensembles relevait du miracle.

Alors il avait simplement fait la liste longue et exhaustive de tout ce qui n'allait pas à Baker Street pour convenir à un enfant. Sherlock en avait extrait une liste deux fois plus longue et exhaustive de choses qu'ils pouvaient faire pour améliorer l'appartement et le rendre safe pour Rosie.

John n'avait eu plus rien à critiquer. Et c'était là que Mary avait décrété qu'il leur fallait un plus grand lit.

Tout avait vraiment commencé à ce moment-là.

* * *

L'immense lit leur permettait de dormir tous les trois ensemble. John au centre, bien évidemment. Pour qu'il puisse enlacer Mary. Ou Sherlock. Ou l'un puis l'autre.

Leur nouvelle relation avait laissé place à beaucoup d'incompréhensions. La plus compréhensive avait été Mrs Hudson, bien sûr, qui adorait Mary et Rosie, et se moquait comme d'une guigne de ce que faisaient les trois adultes ensemble dans la même chambre, tant qu'elle pouvait s'amuser avec la fillette.

Celui qui l'avait le plus mal pris était Mycroft, évidemment.

– Les sentiments, mon cher frère, je me dois de te le dire...

– Tu veux qu'on parle de ton poisson rouge ? l'avait interrompu Sherlock sans même le regarder.

La tentative de Mycroft Holmes de faire comprendre à son cadet que c'était une mauvaise idée avait été purement et simplement étouffée dans l'œuf, et le gouvernement britannique était parti sans un mot. Cela faisait désormais six mois, et d'après Greg, il boudait toujours. Il était terriblement rancunier.

* * *

– Je suis rentré ! cria John à la cantonade un soir.

C'était tout l'intérêt de vivre à Baker Street : n'avoir aucune idée de qui il allait bien pouvoir trouver en rentrant chez lui le soir. Il n'avait pas eu de SMS de Mary ou Sherlock durant la journée, mais cela ne voulait rien dire.

– Bonsoir chéri !

Ça, c'était Mary. Sherlock l'appelait toujours John, grimaçant à chaque marque d'affection. Et ne supportait pas qu'on lui rappelle que lui aussi, qu'il pouvait dormir dans le giron de John toute une nuit durant en bavant.

– Bonsoir, lui sourit-il.

Elle tenait Rosie dans ses bras, et lui offrit la petite fille qui tendait les bras d'un air extatique. En échange, John lui confia les sacs de courses qu'il avait faites sur le chemin de retour de la clinique

– Pa ! Pa !

La fillette avait neuf mois, de grands yeux bleus hérités de John, les cheveux blonds de Mary, et elle adorait son père.

– Tu as pensé à lui reprendre des petits pots fraise-banane ? Elle ne veut que ça, en ce moment...

– Salut Princesse, gazouilla John. Oui, regarde dans le dernier sac, au fond. Où est Sherlock ?

Sa fille calée sur sa hanche, il franchit la barrière de sécurité qui limitait l'accès à la cuisine pour sécuriser le périmètre entre le salon pour Rosie, et la cuisine pour les expériences de Sherlock, et naturellement, se mit à vider les sacs d'une main, tendant les produits à Mary qui les rangeait efficacement.

– Aucune idée ! Pas de nouvelles, sinon un post-it « enquête » qui traînait dans la salle de bain, j'imagine qu'il est sorti pour une enquête, du coup.

– Dans la salle de bain ?

Mary fit la grimace.

– Oui. Il avait dû prévoir que Rosie serait malade en se réveillant ce matin, et que c'est là que je finirais pour éponger le vomi de cette charmante enfant...

Elle lança un regard appuyé à sa fille, qui gazouilla avec un air angélique comme seuls les enfants en sont capables, comme ils sont capables des pires horreurs qui font sérieusement reconsidérer les options de meurtres offertes à leurs parents.

– Du coup c'est là que j'ai vu le post-it. Pas de nouvelle depuis.

John ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille, qui rit doucement. Il ne pouvait pas la gronder d'être malade, mais il comprenait la position de Mary.

– Tant pis pour lui ! J'ai acheté des naans à emporter chez l'indien, en passant. Il n'avait qu'à être là, sinon, il n'en aura pas. Enfin, sauf si tu lui en laisses...

Mary s'était prise, durant sa grossesse, d'une folle passion pour les naans au fromage, comme d'autres femmes en avaient pour les fraises ou les anchois (ou les deux en même temps). Sauf que cela ne lui était pas passé. Ce n'était pas un problème en soi, à ceci près que Sherlock adorait cela lui aussi. Quand ils étaient tous les deux là, le partage des naans se transformait en bataille rangée pendant que John, patiemment, comptait les points, arbitre parfaitement objectif : il les aimait autant l'un que l'autre.

À voir les yeux brillants de Mary, ce soir-là, elle ne comptait pas lui en laisser.

– Certainement pas ! Qui va à la chasse perd sa place ! Il n'avait qu'à dire où il allait ! Ou mieux ! Nous emmener avec lui ! Pas de naans pour les détectives en solo, non mais !

Ils dînèrent en silence, tranquillement, après le bain et le repas de Rosie, et avoir couché la petite fille. John aimait partager ces moments-là avec sa fille, qu'il ne voyait pas de toute la journée. Mary, quant à elle, était plus qu'heureuse de se reposer dans le canapé pendant que son époux s'occupait de leur fillette. Une fois le baby-phone branché et la respiration endormie de l'enfant s'élevant de l'engin, ils se retrouvaient comme n'importe quel couple, enlacés sur le canapé, à zapper sur des émissions débiles et s'endormir à moitié devant, parlant des progrès de leur progéniture et de Sherlock.

Les naans avaient été tous dévorés depuis longtemps.

– Pas de news de Sherlock de mon côté, finit par décréter Mary.

– Moi non plus, répondit John en consultant son téléphone.

Ils avaient adressé plusieurs SMS restés sans réponse au détective.

– J'espère qu'il ne fera pas trop de bruit en rentrant, commenta Mary en prenant la direction de la chambre à coucher.

– C'est Sherlock, lui répondit John en étouffant un bâillement.

Et par cette phrase, il voulait dire que l'homme était et serait pour toujours improbable : il lui arrivait aussi fréquemment d'être silencieux comme un chat et les deux époux découvraient la présence de l'homme assoupi dans le lit avec eux seulement le lendemain. Ou bien il s'amusait à faire le plus de bruit possible et les poussait avec vigueur, sans pour autant réveiller Rosie. Réveiller Rosie était un sacrilège, une malédiction que nul n'avait envie de connaître.

Les deux époux se glissèrent dans l'immense lit King Size, à leurs places habituelles, c'est-à-dire John au milieu, Mary à droite, laissant un emplacement à gauche pour Sherlock, si toutefois celui-ci daignait les honorer de sa présence, ce qui n'était même pas certain.

Ils avaient prévu de dormir, parce que se reposer quand Rosie dormait était loin d'être une évidence. Les choses dérapèrent cependant, sous les draps. L'envie de dormir s'était éloignée grâce à une soirée tranquille et reposante, et une enfant qui ne s'était pas réveillée plusieurs fois à cause d'un cauchemar. Et comme elle avait neuf mois, leur libido de couple revenait également, elle aussi.

* * *

– Bonsoir.

Les deux époux sursautèrent. Ils étaient nus sous les draps, les corps empressés serrés l'un contre l'autre, brûlants de désirs, leurs vêtements oubliés au fond du lit. Dans l'obscurité, ils virent briller les yeux bleus de Sherlock.

– On ne pensait pas te voir ce soir... murmura John en réponse.

Il n'y avait plus de gêne entre eux. Pour ça comme pour le reste, Sherlock et Mary avaient fait des concessions, appris à partager. Partager John.

Et sans un mot, à la vitesse de l'éclair, Sherlock se débarrassa de ses vêtements, ses doigts jouant sur les boutons de nacre de sa chemise avec dextérité. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Sherlock glissa sous les draps avec eux, son torse se pressant contre le dos de John, qui avait recommencé à embrasser passionnément sa femme. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que des mains longues et pâles viennent entourer la virilité dressée de John, et qu'il sente dans son dos celle de Sherlock se réveillant peu à peu.

Cela avait été étrange, la première fois. John avait toujours aimé son ami, qu'on lui assimile une connotation romantique ou non, sexuelle ou non. Et il avait toujours perçu Sherlock comme un être asexué, parfaitement désintéressé de la question. Après tout, même Irene Adler n'avait rien réussi à faire bouger en lui... Découvrir qu'il pouvait bander avait été un grand choc.

Cependant, il n'avait presque aucun intérêt pour son propre plaisir. Son seul but était de combler John, lui faire plaisir, lui offrir ce qu'il désirait. C'était ainsi qu'il trouvait sa jouissance, quand il voyait et entendait John atteindre l'orgasme et qu'il pouvait l'accompagner sur ce chemin.

Mary était moins altruiste que le détective, mais quand ils étaient trois dans le lit, elle se mettait au diapason. Et faisait passer le plaisir de John avant tout le reste.

– Que veux-tu ce soir, John ? murmura la voix chaude de Sherlock à son oreille.

Il était déjà à l'agonie du plaisir, incapable de savoir à qui appartenait les mains qui le touchaient, les lèvres qui l'embrassaient. Il ne distinguait les corps que grâce à leurs différences physiques, les seins de Mary doux et chauds, la verge de Sherlock dressée et brûlante.

– La totale ? proposa-t-il.

Les deux autres savaient parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire. Il était rare que John se montre aussi exigeant, mais ils étaient plus qu'heureux de lui offrir ce qu'il demandait. Sherlock étendit les doigts, attrapa le lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, et entreprit rapidement de préparer John. Pendant que lui-même, de ses doigts, préparait Mary qui, de par sa condition de femme, avait nettement moins besoin de lubrifiant.

Mary et Sherlock ne parlaient jamais vraiment beaucoup. Ils ne s'étaient jamais, à la connaissance de John, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les deux êtres de sa vie lui mentent, embrassés. En revanche, ils embrassaient tous les deux John, aléatoirement, sans la moindre jalousie, toujours attentif à ne pas laisser la moindre parcelle de peau délaissée, et toujours le mettre au bord du gouffre du plaisir.

Quand ils furent enfin prêts tous les trois, ils se mirent en position, John pénétrant Mary, Sherlock le pénétrant tout à la fois, cumulant les avantages merveilleux d'être à la fois actif et passif, d'avoir la sensation d'intégralement user de ses capacités sexuelles à leur maximum. Ils se murent à leur rythme, créé par l'habitude, générant le maximum de frottements et de sensation. John gémit, ferma les yeux, et s'oublia dans cette relation, comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur au monde que d'aimer et être aimé. Il aimait Mary et Sherlock si fort, de manière inconditionnelle, sans être capable de savoir où commençait l'amour pour l'un et finissait celui pour l'autre. Et mieux que tout, il savait qu'il en était aimé en retour, de la même manière. Il n'en doutait jamais. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Ils n'avaient aucune raison de penser que leur relation, bien qu'étrange, mais parfaite à leurs yeux, ne puisse pas durer éternellement.

* * *

Pourtant, les choses finirent par changer. Rosie avait presque onze mois, et Greg venait de débarquer, avec une affaire soi-disant intéressante. John, ce jour-là, ne travaillait pas, et il était avec sa fille et sa femme dans le salon. Sherlock, dans son canapé, dormait ou faisait extrêmement bien semblant.

Comme souvent, Greg jeta un drôle de regard au trois personnes présentes, comme si les voir tous dans la même pièce était une anomalie.

Puis Rosie se jeta dans ses pieds avec un cri de joie, et comme souvent, il en oublia la bizarrerie de la situation. Après tout, tout cela était pour Rosie. Le monde acceptait tout beaucoup mieux quand c'était pour Rosie. Difficile de résister à la tentation de ses grands yeux de biche et ses boucles blondes.

– J'ai un dossier... commença Greg.

– Audible pour Rosie ? L'interrompit aussitôt John.

Greg et Mary lui renvoyèrent un regard désabusé. Ce n'était pas comme si la fillette n'avait jamais rien entendu de tordu.

– Pas de meurtre, pas de sang, pas de gore, pas d'horreur, récita Greg.

La fillette laissa échapper une exclamation joyeuse en lançant un de ses hochets en direction de Greg. À croire qu'elle aimait les meurtres, le sang, le gore et l'horreur. C'en était déprimant. Sherlock n'avait pas frémi d'une paupière. John soupira pour signifier son accord. Mary s'installa dans le fauteuil de Sherlock, John dans le sien, Greg sur le siège des clients, Rosie restant sur le tapis à mordiller ses cubes. (Lesquels portaient chacun la mention d'un élément périodique du tableau de Mendeleïev, on se demandait bien pourquoi).

– Monsieur et madame Welsborough. L'anniversaire des cinquante ans de monsieur. Durant la fête, leur fils unique, Charlie, a appelé son père pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, et lui soumettre une étrange requête, celle d'aller photographier le capot de sa voiture. C'est anecdotique, et ça n'aurait probablement aucune importance si, quelques jours après, la voiture ne s'était pas embrasée… Un chauffard poursuivi par les flics était entré sur le domaine et avait percuté l'une des voitures stationnées dans le jardin, plus de peur que de mal, pour eux il s'agissait de la voiture de leur fils, actuellement absent en vacances au Népal. Le conducteur avait pu être extrait à temps. Mais une fois l'incendie éteint et le véhicule examiné… ils découvrent dans la voiture calcinée, toujours stationnée dans le jardin, le corps dudit fils. Sur le siège conducteur. Carbonisé. Et d'après les premières analyses, le corps mort était là depuis au moins une semaine…

– Ce qui n'a aucun sens puisque le fils était au Népal, et bien vivant lors de l'appel à son père, acheva John. Un corps carbonisé qui fait des milliers de kilomètres, une voiture qui s'embrase et une famille endeuillée, et tu oses me dire que tout va bien pour les chastes oreilles de ma fille ?

L'enfant en question avait l'air nettement plus intéressée par son cube brome peint dans un orange criard et d'un affreux mauvais goût, mais John était vraiment indigné. Greg n'eut cependant pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

– Parle-moi des sièges.

Le DI se retourna, surpris. La voix étouffée de Sherlock provenait de derrière lui, et le détective était toujours allongé sur le canapé, les yeux clos et les mains jointes.

– Les...

– Les sièges ! Il a raison, parle-nous des sièges ! insista Mary.

Complètement pris au dépourvu, Greg échangea un regard déprimé avec John. Et puis s'exécuta.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les quatre dans le jardin immense et bien entretenu de la famille Welsborough. Sherlock, son long manteau voltigeant derrière lui, marchait en tête avec l'air conquérant qui lui seyait si bien. Dans son sillage venaient John et Mary, tous les deux sans Rosie. Ils avaient fait match nul à pierre-papier-ciseau trois fois de suite, c'était la règle. Le gagnant en trois manches allait sur le terrain, l'autre gardait Rosie. Le match nul impliquait que soit ils venaient tous les deux, et faisaient appel à une baby-sitter, soit ils n'en trouvaient pas et aucun des deux ne se déplaçait. Pour leur plus grand bonheur cette fois-là, Mrs Hudson était disponible et Molly avait promis d'être là dès que possible pour suppléer la vieille dame et sa hanche défectueuse.

Greg, ayant toujours l'air de se demander ce qu'il fichait là, fermait la marche.

L'enquête était du genre banale et ennuyeuse. Sherlock l'avait acceptée uniquement pour sortir de chez lui et de son ennui. Il avait besoin de bouger, sans quoi il allait rouiller. Et puis c'était si rare qu'il ait la chance d'avoir Mary ET John avec lui. Il avait un public pour son spectacle et cela le grisait.

L'attention du détective, cependant, ne fut attirée que par l'autel dédié à une dame inconnue, qui avait été déplacée récemment. Mary et John se chargèrent des condoléances et d'excuser son mauvais comportement. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Ils étaient nettement plus crédibles depuis qu'ils étaient deux pour contrer Sherlock face aux clients, et c'était un véritable avantage.

En revanche, ils étaient également deux fois plus nombreux à se moquer de lui sur des choses absolument pas évidentes.

– Sérieusement, Sherlock ? Tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?

Le rire contenu de Mary était franchement agaçant. Le tic faisant tressauter la mâchoire de John qui se retenait d'exploser ne l'était pas moins.

– Il ne sait pas qu'on a une Reine, reprit le médecin.

– C'est la Reine ? interrogea Sherlock avec intérêt en regardant de nouveau l'autel.

Cette fois le couple Watson ne parvint plus à dissimuler son hilarité, face au couple endeuillé ayant perdu son fils, manifestement complètement perdu quant à la conduite à tenir face à ces trois énergumènes censés leur apporter le repos de l'âme en expliquant la mort de leur fils. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à Greg, incertains de la pertinence du détective et ses acolytes sur leur dossier. John fut le premier à se ressaisir.

– C'est Margaret Thatcher, Sherlock, je t'expliquerai. Veux-tu bien écouter monsieur et madame Welsborough maintenant ? Pour l'enquête sur le décès de leur fils pour lequel, une fois encore, nous vous présentons toutes nos condoléances.

Mary avait repris ses esprits d'elle-même, et Sherlock s'arracha à la contemplation de l'autel.

– Inutile, décréta-t-il. Affaire déjà résolue.

Dans un grand mouvement grandiloquent, il en revint à l'autel.

– Cette figurine a été replacée, cette photo est redressée tous les jours, pourtant il y a un espace ici ! Il manque quelque chose !

– Pour l'amour du ciel ! C'était un buste en plâtre, il s'est cassé !

Le ton excédé de Mrs Welsborough laissait clairement comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de ce fichu buste manquant, par rapport à la perte de leur fils, et à l'insulte qu'elle ressentait en laissant Sherlock faire son show sans leur apporter le moindre élément de réponse qui aurait pu constituer un réconfort dans leur deuil.

Le détective, pourtant, ne décela pas l'agacement, et ni Mary ni John n'eurent le temps d'intervenir pour le couper qu'il avait déjà repris :

– Comment ça, cassé ? Le seul endroit où il aurait pu tomber pour se casser, c'est le sol ! Or il y a un gros tapis épais en dessous, et pas d'éclats dans les fibres !

– Monsieur Holmes ! s'insurgea la mère éplorée.

– Madame, je suis désolé, vous devez le laisser faire, implora John, calmant le jeu, utilisant sa voix de toubib persuasif.

– Votre ami est-il fou ? interrogea la femme d'un ton dégoûté.

– Non, intervint Mary. Juste un connard. Les gens font souvent l'erreur, c'est compréhensible.

La manière dont la femme annonça cela, avec le sourire, aurait pu vexer n'importe qui mais Sherlock savait parfaitement qu'elle avait raison. Et sa présence de femme, de mère, bizarrement, apaisa les tensions du couple endeuillé.

– Un voyou s'est introduit chez nous, et a fracassé la statue, on en a retrouvé des bouts sous le porche, intervint monsieur Welsborough. Quelle importance ?

– Inspecteur, je crois que nous perdons notre temps ! reprit son épouse.

Mary, John et Greg s'apprêtaient tous les trois à intervenir quand Sherlock s'arracha enfin à la contemplation du mausolée de Margaret Thatcher, non sans avoir rajouté quelques remarques désagréables au passage.

– J'ai dit que l'enquête était résolue. Je sais ce qui est arrivé à votre fils.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui. Mais avant, dites-moi, la nuit du cambriolage, la pièce était éteinte ?

John leva les yeux au ciel. Il était rare que Sherlock insiste autant, et cela devenait déplacé. Mary, cependant, comprit plus rapidement que lui où le détective voulait en venir.

– Le détecteur de mouvement du porche était en panne, alors le lampadaire extérieur était allumé en permanence. Il a déplacé la statue là où il pouvait la voir.

Elle avait le même regard que Sherlock, soudain, et John se sentit obligé de la rappeler à l'ordre. Cela eut le mérite de ramener le détective à la raison lui aussi, et il entama l'explication de l'enquête qui les avait amenés là en premier lieu.

Il narra le faux appel Skype préenregistré, le prétexte pour faire venir le père près de sa voiture, le déguisement en faux siège, la surprise prévue. Et puis supposa la crise cardiaque qu'il avait dû faire, seul dans sa voiture, caché sous le faux plastique, au point d'en mourir, dans la plus grande indifférence. Sans le chauffard, la voiture et le corps auraient pu rester là encore longtemps.

Sa voix, maitrisée et presque compatissante, était douloureuse à écouter tandis qu'il expliquait la fin de ce pauvre garçon.

– Brillant, murmura John, tout en ayant l'air de compatir pour le malheureux Charlie.

– Deux différents types de vinyles, bien sûr, marmonna Mary. C'était évident !

C'était tout l'intérêt d'emmener le couple Watson sur les enquêtes. John était toujours là pour flatter son ego, comme d'habitude, et Mary, elle, lui rappelait qu'il ne fallait jamais se reposer sur ses lauriers. La complémentarité des deux époux n'était plus à prouver, et Sherlock se félicitait fréquemment du choix de John. Il avait ramené la seule femme capable de lui convenir, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait aussi facilement accepté la présence de Mary dans sa vie, dans son lit.

Cela dit, il n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier sur la présence de son public, puisqu'il fila aussitôt sous le porche, chercher des indices avec sa mini-loupe. Mary fut la première à le rejoindre. John et Lestrade devaient encore être en train de faire du relationnel inutile avec les époux Welsborough.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle avait les sourcils froncés, l'air inquiet.

– Je ne sais pas. J'ai une intuition. Je...

– Moriarty ? demanda Mary à mi-voix.

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles du criminel consultant, depuis son coup d'éclat sur toutes les télés du royaume. Rosie avait eu le temps de grandir tranquillement depuis que l'avion de Sherlock avait fait demi-tour.

– Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je dois vérifier quelque chose.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? demanda John alors que le détective disparaissait dans une berline noire.

– Parti voir son frère.

– Volontairement ? se récria Greg.

Mary fronça les sourcils.

– J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Rentrons voir si Rosie va bien. Sherlock rentrera ce soir, on lui demandera à ce moment-là...

* * *

Cependant, rien ne vint finalement déranger leurs vies, ce soir-là. Rosie allait bien et s'amusait avec passion avec ses marraines. Sherlock revint rapidement, marmonnant à propos de son frère et de vieilles histoires d'enfance.

– Encore pire que le vent d'est ? lui demanda John, amusé par cette histoire qui valait à Mycroft le titre de pire grand frère au monde.

Le regard noir et bougon de Sherlock le convainquit de ne pas insister, et il battit en retraite, préférant envoyer Mary, sans vraiment plus de succès.

* * *

Au final, il fallut Rosie et ses sempiternelles tentatives d'attraper les cheveux de Sherlock, qui la fascinaient, pour dérider le détective. Quand, finalement, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans leur grand lit, John hésitant ce soir-là entre se tourner vers Mary ou Sherlock (et opta finalement pour son ami, qui semblait en avoir plus besoin), le détective était enfin serein. Même si, le couple Watson le savait, une partie de son esprit n'oubliait pas.

Il fallut un deuxième buste brisé, plusieurs mois plus tard, pour relancer l'intérêt de Sherlock. Entretemps, Rosie avait appris à dire de nouveaux mots, apprendre à courir, et elle avait un intérêt fou pour les abeilles. Sherlock jurait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Ils avaient connu des crises mineures, principalement à cause de John qui, parfois, ne supportait pas que Sherlock lui préfère Mary sur les enquêtes.

C'était absurde, bien sûr, mais il était le lien entre le détective et l'ex-espionne. Il ne supportait pas qu'ils puissent avoir une relation qui ne soit pas générée par lui. Se sentir inutile face à leurs deux intellects était déjà un sentiment horriblement négatif, et il n'avait nullement l'intention de les laisser exister sans lui. Alors il réaffirmait sa position de pivot, de point central de leur trouple.

Il aimait Mary. Il aimait Sherlock. Et il ne pouvait pas supporter que Sherlock aime Mary et Mary aime Sherlock sans qu'il n'existe.

Les nuits compliquées de Rosie, qui avait trois dents qui poussaient, et la faisaient pleurer souvent, n'arrangeaient rien, et les mettaient tous les trois sur les nerfs. Ils n'étaient que deux parents et un parrain, mais ils étaient trois dans leur relation, et trop souvent, ils furent sur le fil du rasoir.

* * *

Heureusement, les bouts de buste vinrent sauver leur relation.

Sherlock se passionna pour cette nouvelle enquête, qui n'en était même pas une, et qui, selon eux, ne valait rien.

– Trois bustes brisés, Mary ! Une fois c'est une coïncidence, deux fois un hasard, mais trois fois...

– On connaît tes arguments, Sherlock ! l'interrompit John. Mais ça ne mène à rien. Ce ne sont que des bustes brisés. Même si l'auteur du délit s'introduit par effraction, il ne touche à rien d'autre, alors quelle importance.

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit Moriarty, ajouta Mary.

– Il est mort, tu l'as dit toi-même. Quel plan tordu pourrait bien envisager que tu poursuives un casseur de buste de Thatcher en série ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

Sherlock était dans la cuisine, à analyser tout ce qu'il pouvait des fragments du buste. Rosie jouait sur le tapis du salon. À intervalles réguliers, John et Mary, plantés devant lui les bras croisés et l'air sévère, jetaient un coup d'œil à l'enfant.

Le problème majeur de leur relation était là, au final. John ne supportait pas quand Mary et Sherlock se comprenaient mieux que personne, plus rapidement et plus efficacement. Sherlock détestait quand les époux Watson se liguaient contre lui pour lui faire entendre raison sur quelque chose. Mary se crispait toujours quand les deux amis évoquaient leur vie et leurs enquêtes passées ensemble, avant qu'elle n'arrive, preuve qu'ils avaient d'abord été eux, que John avait d'abord appartenu à Sherlock avant Mary, et ce même s'il n'y avait alors aucune connotation romantique ou sexuelle entre eux.

C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle ils n'y survivraient pas. Sherlock n'avait jamais aimé les probabilités. Cinquante pour cent de chances pour que la pièce tombe sur pile. Cinquante pour cent pour qu'elle tombe sur face. Aucun moyen de prévoir le résultat. Les échantillons, les probabilités et les statistiques ne restaient que cela : des estimations. Des potentialités. Aucune assurance. Aucune certitude.

Bien sûr, dans le cas des humains, des tas de complexes variables venant bouleverser les schémas mathématiques, et les données empiriques n'étaient parfois pas franchement utiles.

Dans leur cas, Sherlock était incapable de donner une estimation. Combien de mois, d'années encore, allaient-ils pouvoir endurer ainsi ? Quand cela leur pèserait-il trop et les ferait exploser en plein vol ? De qui cela viendrait-il ? Qui John choisirait-il ?

On en revenait toujours à John, finalement. Mais il n'avait jamais fait un choix. Mary s'était imposée parce que Sherlock était mort, ou prétendait l'être. Depuis son retour, John, quel que soit son niveau de colère et de haine à l'égard du détective, n'avait fait que revenir vers lui. Cela impliquait-il que John lui reviendrait ?

Rien n'était moins sûr, parce qu'il y avait Rosie, désormais, dans la balance, jolie Rosie aux cils démesurés et au sourire résolument Watsionien, mais qui ressemblait tant à sa Maman.

Sherlock secoua la tête, chassant ses noires pensées qui ne le menaient à rien. Mary et John le regardaient toujours sévèrement. Mais cela aussi, il le balaya de la main.

Il avait à faire.

* * *

Le couple Watson l'avait suivi, bien sûr. Ils avaient même emmené Rosie. Mais la piste s'arrêtait dans un marché, proche d'une boucherie, bouleversant le flair légendaire de ce pauvre Toby, pourtant si méritant. John et Mary n'y croyaient toujours pas. Mais Sherlock le sentait, au plus profond de lui : cette enquête qui n'en était pas une portait la marque de Moriarty. C'était forcément lui. C'était tordu, malsain. Il le ressentait. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être aussi pernicieux, sinon ?

* * *

Craig, son ami hacker, nettement plus brillant que lui dans ce domaine, qui lui avait appris de nombreuses bases (John croyait encore qu'il devinait son mot de passe, quelle inutilité quand on pouvait simplement passer les défenses de l'ordinateur ? Heureusement que Mary relevait le niveau et était capable de pénétrer dans des services aussi sympathiques que le MI-6 de son grand frère aussi facilement qu'un couteau dans une motte de beurre laissée en plein soleil), lui avait été d'une bien plus grande aide que la police :

– Fabriquées en Géorgie, Tbilissi. Six bustes identiques. Un pour les Welsborough, un pour Hassan, un pour le docteur Barnicot.

Il ne s'agissait là que des noms dont Sherlock disposait déjà, pour la simple et très bonne raison que c'était chez eux que les bustes avaient déjà été cassés, attirant l'attention de Lestrade et lui confiant le travail.

– Deux pour Harker, et un à monsieur Jack Sandeford de Reading, reprit Craig.

Le DI avait appelé à ce moment-là. Un nouveau vandalisme. Une nouvelle effraction. Et surtout, une nouvelle variable. Cette fois, il y avait eu meurtre. Le jeu prenait une nouvelle dimension, soudainement.

* * *

Le cadavre de Harker, dans le jardin, ne présentait aucun intérêt, et encore moins de mystère. Aucun indice ni sur le corps, ni autour, renforçant l'impression de Sherlock qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de bien plus grand. Bien plus fort. La déception dut se lire sur le visage de Sherlock, car Lestrade fit une grimace, mais il eut la décence de ne rien dire. Le détective préféra laisser au DI le soin de poursuivre l'enquête : il allait de soi que le meurtre avait été commis par le même vandale qui en avait après les bustes de Thatcher, et Sherlock serait bien plus efficace sur ce point qu'à attendre des conclusions évidentes et inutiles du légiste.

– Je vais chez Sandeford, décréta-t-il.

Lestrade n'essaya même pas de le retenir, ni de lui demander d'où il sortait le nom du dernier possesseur du buste en plâtre. C'était bien là le seul avantage à la mort de Harker : deux bustes pour le prix d'un, il n'en restait plus qu'un sur la liste. Plus qu'un seul lieu à surveiller.

« Planque pour une durée indéterminée. Tu viens ? – SH ».

Le bruit caractéristique du SMS envoyé fit sourire Sherlock. Il avait hâte de savoir qui allait répondre en premier. Et qui allait l'accompagner.

Il se laissait porter par le taxi quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Un bref coup d'œil lui apprit que John avait gagné, et il sourit en décrochant. Mary était certes bien plus efficace que John, mais les heures de planques avec son ami lui manquaient parfois. John avait été soldat, et il savait parfaitement rester immobile sans bouger pendant des heures. Quand besoin faisait loi, il savait même se taire. Même s'il aimait parler, ce qu'il faisait, babillant sans discontinuer pendant des heures s'ils étaient assez loin pour ne pas se faire entendre.

Et puis d'une certaine manière, cela lui permettait d'avoir John rien qu'à lui, pendant quelques heures. Quelques instants volés où ils n'étaient pas trois, où il n'avait pas à partager avec Mary.

– Sherlock Holmes, décrocha-t-il par pure habitude.

– Dis donc espèce d'idiot, tu croyais quoi au juste ? Qu'on ne le verrait pas ? Qu'on en parlerait pas entre nous ?

Ah. John avait parlé avec Mary qui avait parlé avec John. Mauvais plan en perspective.

– Bonsoir, John.

– Tu nous veux vraiment tous les deux, ou bien c'était juste histoire d'être sûr de ne pas être seul ?

Sherlock prit une inspiration.

– Ne réponds pas, c'était purement rhétorique !

John était en colère, cela s'entendait clairement. Il était si facile de lire en lui, de deviner qu'il ne supportait pas d'être mis en concurrence avec son épouse, qu'il craignait que Sherlock lui choisisse Mary, qu'il soit cantonné au rôle du bon père de famille.

Ils étaient, tous les trois, si transparents, si bêtement fragiles et vulnérables. Sherlock détestait se sentir ainsi. Il ne l'était pas, avant. Depuis, ils étaient trois dans leur relation, et John et Mary avaient fait naître en lui des sentiments parfaitement abscons.

John avait peur que l'intelligence de Mary et celle de Sherlock s'accordent mieux ensemble qu'avec lui.

Sherlock craignait que la condition de femme de Mary, de mère, ne détourne John des enquêtes et de sa compagnie.

Mary s'inquiétait que les années passées entre les deux hommes ne supplantent tout.

Leur décision de vivre ensemble n'avait rien renforcé. Elle les avait au contraire fragilisés, et un jour, probablement plus tôt qu'ils ne le croyaient, ils devraient faire un choix. Choix rendu plus difficile par l'incapacité à choisir entre l'homme et la femme de sa vie.

– Je n'ai besoin que d'un seul d'entre vous, répondit Sherlock d'un air neutre. Je ne savais pas qui serait disponible.

– Eh bien ce sera personne ! Rosie est malade.

La seule bonne raison pour que John et Mary renoncent tous les deux volontairement à une enquête. Rosie malade était une fillette encore plus insupportable que d'ordinaire, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Sherlock était presque content de ne pas avoir à rentrer chez eux ce soir-là.

– Ah, très bien. Parfait.

Il put presque entendre John lever les yeux au ciel.

– N'oubliez pas les somnifères ce soir. Et ne m'attendez pas pour dormir. Bonne nuit.

Il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de John. Inutile de perdre du temps dans les remontrances inutiles qui allaient suivre.

* * *

La maison de Sandeford était immense. Le genre de propriété que même Mycroft aurait du mal à se payer, non pas qu'il en ait jamais eu l'envie : il vivait littéralement dans son bureau et n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un espace démesuré. Le propriétaire était un riche héritier qui avait toujours fait fructifier le patrimoine familial et inculquait la valeur du travail à sa fille unique... Tout en lui permettant de faire quelques longueurs dans la magnifique piscine intérieure avant d'aller se coucher.

Mais comme beaucoup de riches, l'homme faisait confiance à la technologie pour le protéger. Quelle idiotie, quand il ne fallait que quelques minutes à Sherlock pour déconnecter un système de sécurité. Il ne s'en priva pas, et tandis que l'homme et sa petite fille regagnaient leur chambre pour la nuit, il s'installa dans le noir et commença la longue attente.

A la lueur bleutée de l'eau clapotant de la piscine, Sherlock patienta. Le buste était situé dans la pièce juste à côté. Il ne fallut qu'une poignée d'heures pour que dans l'immobilisme parfait de la maison, une ombre se glisse et ouvre une porte. Un homme entièrement vêtu de noir s'avança silencieusement dans la pièce presque entièrement plongée dans le noir, et s'empara vivement du buste. Il avait besoin de lumière pour le détruire et fouiller dedans. Sherlock avait acquis cette certitude : la représentation était creuse. Il devait être si facile, au cours de sa conception, de cacher quelque chose dedans. Même si ensuite, il fallait le récupérer, et les bustes étaient tous identiques, ce qui pouvait être compliqué.

Le vandale n'hésita pas quand Sherlock s'avança dans la pièce. Il frappa. Sherlock répliqua, et il regretta vivement l'absence de John. De toute évidence, son adversaire était aussi rompu que lui aux techniques de combat, et leur lutte acharnée et bruyante fut douloureuse, il se prit autant de coups qu'il en envoya.

La cagoule de l'homme tomba, lui révélant un visage parfaitement inconnu. Il avait pourtant mémorisé chaque petit moucheron de la toile gigantesque de Moriarty, et les avait presque tous détruits, ne laissant que le menu fretin. Et pourtant cet homme n'en faisait pas partie.

Et lui aussi ignorait qui était Sherlock. Qui, folie ou arrogance, lui révéla son nom. Première erreur de la soirée.

Il n'eut guère le temps d'en dire plus qu'ils franchirent avec violence une des baies vitrées pour mieux atterrir dans la piscine, si calme jusque-là.

Sherlock avait toujours été meilleur sur terre que dans l'eau. Il savait nager, parce que l'enfant rêvant de devenir pirate pensait que c'était une nécessité. L'obligation de devoir se déshabiller dans un véritable bouillon de culture de parfaits inconnus avait rapidement refroidi ses ambitions. Depuis Moriarty, et John dans un blouson blindé d'explosifs, Sherlock avait développé une haine presque viscérale des piscines.

Une fois plus, l'eau chlorée manqua de lui arracher ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Il reprit le dessus de justesse, et parvint à repousser l'assaillant suffisamment longtemps pour le mettre à terre, et jeter le buste par la même occasion, fanfaronnant par avance d'y retrouver la perle des Borgias que son frère et Lestrade s'acharnaient sans succès à lui faire chercher depuis des mois.

Le monde s'écroula soudain.

Parmi les débris blancs de plâtre, l'objet brillant n'avait rien de rond ou de précieux. Rectangulaire et métallique, et les quatre lettres qui hantaient Sherlock. A.G.R.A.

Sa surprise fut telle qu'il balbutia, tandis que dans son palais mental dansait le souvenir de Mary, leur tendait ses secrets. Et de John, les brûlant dans la cheminée de sa maison familiale. Cela lui paraissait si loin. Avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble. Quand Rosie n'était qu'un fœtus dans un utérus. Quand Sherlock aurait été parfaitement capable de se maîtriser face à cette découverte, de rester de glace. Au lieu de quoi il était devenu faible, et cette simple clé USB lui renvoya toutes ses incertitudes et les faiblesses de leur trouple, de leur relation inégalitaire.

Il commit sa deuxième erreur, et l'autre en profita pour prendre le dessus. Le cambrioleur tendit vers lui son arme, prêt à tirer, et de sa bouche se déversa le fiel haineux qu'il ressentait pour « elle », celle qui l'avait trahi, qui les avait tous trahis.

– Mary ? C'est à propos de Mary ?

– C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle maintenant, hein ?

C'était la troisième erreur de Sherlock de la soirée. Il n'en ferait pas de quatrième. Il ne lui donnerait pas la clé USB qui lèverait tant de voiles. Qui lui rendrait John ? S'il savait les secrets de Mary ?

La police les encercla. Rien que Lestrade ne pourrait pas régler. Il avait encore un instant pour profiter de l'homme en face de lui avant que la police ne donne l'assaut. Il en profita pour renouveler ses vœux de mariage, ses serments, sa promesse sacrée, la seule qui valait qu'il endure tout cela, et par ce terme, il entendait aussi bien les bleus qu'il sentait fleurir sur sa peau que la relation à trois qu'il menait avec John et Mary.

L'homme menaça son fragile équilibre. Menaça Mary. Dans un dernier regard de pure haine, il tira, atteignit le bouton automatique de la lumière, coupant toute source d'éclairage, déclenchant l'alarme, profitant de l'obscurité. Mais Sherlock s'en moquait. Il avait quelque chose de bien plus précieux au creux de la main.

Il devait voir Mary, et c'était urgent.

Mais sa priorité était et serait toujours John.

Quand elle arriva dans l'une de ses cachettes secrètes et mieux équipée que la moindre morgue et labo secret du MI-6, Mary était encore souriante. Elle secouait pour ôter l'humidité de ses cheveux à cause de la pluie battante, et elle reprocha d'une voix tendre à Sherlock le message alambiqué que celui-ci lui avait envoyé pour la faire venir ici.

– Avec Rosie malade, John était si suspicieux ! babillait la femme.

Sa voix s'arrêta net quand, soudain, elle reconnut l'objet que Sherlock tournait et retournait entre ses doigts. En un instant, c'était son passé tout entier qui lui sautait au visage. Passé qu'elle avait placé – littéralement – entre les mains du meilleur ami de son époux.

– Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, Mary.

Le récit de Mary ne fut pas spécialement surprenant. Trois hommes, une femme. Elle tut son prénom, mais il n'était pas difficile de le deviner quand on savait qu'elle était « R ». Sherlock n'apprit rien de vraiment concret, puisqu'il avait déjà deviné en grande partie le sombre passé de la compagne de John.

À l'exception des détails sur leur dernière mission, celle qui avait coûté la dissolution de leur groupe, le retour à la vie civile, et la rencontre avec John.

Rapidement, il devint évident qu'il en savait plus que Mary. Elle ignorait que l'un de ses anciens amis était en vie (Par contre, elle devait savoir qu'il avait un excellent crochet du droit, et la mâchoire de Sherlock l'avait appris à ses dépens), et refusait de croire qu'il pouvait la chercher pour la tuer.

La réalisation, lente et douloureuse, que, une nouvelle fois, son passé mettait en péril sa vie présente, fit mûrir quelque chose de nouveau en Mary. Quelque chose que Sherlock vit et comprit trop tard. Avant même de l'avoir réalisé, il s'évanouissait, et Mary récupérait sa clé USB.

Quand il se réveilla, elle avait disparu depuis longtemps, et il avait plusieurs dizaines de messages en attente de John, et d'appels en absence. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle devait partir, et il n'avait pas pu, ou pas su, la retenir.

Bizarrement, il n'en fut pas heureux.

Il aurait dû, pourtant. Il avait John et Rosie, sous son toit. Ils avaient rompu cet étrange équilibre fragile qui les menait tous les trois le soir au fond d'un lit, et qui pressait le corps de John contre le sien, son front brûlant et sa langue agile contre la sienne.

Mais ils étaient trois. Il avait fait une promesse.

Et Mary, par la lettre qu'elle leur avait laissée, à tous deux, adressée à eux trois, leur promettait que ce n'était pas une fuite. Et qu'elle allait revenir. Il n'avait pas le choix. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient aller la chercher. Et ils le feraient. Sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation.

* * *

Et c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils avaient laissé aux bons soins de Molly une Rosie vociférante, comme si elle comprenait qu'il y avait un problème avec sa Maman et que son Papa partait pour longtemps. La légiste avait même pris des congés spécialement pour garder la fillette. Lestrade avait également promis de passer, et Mycroft avait levé un sourcil suspicieux, comme trouvant insultant qu'on lui demande de veiller sur la fillette.

John s'était éloigné de sa fille en pleurs sans un regard en arrière, et même le cœur que Sherlock ne possédait pas s'était serré face à la scène. Il lisait en son ami si facilement. John essayait de rendre l'au revoir moins difficile, au cas où il s'agirait finalement d'un adieu. Et Rosie, par son instinct d'enfant, le savait parfaitement. Finalement, l'enfant n'était peut-être pas si bête et on pourrait peut-être en faire une détective correcte.

Il faudrait que Sherlock creuse la question.

* * *

Le trajet en avion n'avait pas été long, mais bizarrement intime. John et Sherlock avaient déjà, à de nombreuses reprises, pris l'avion ensemble. Leurs enquêtes les avaient déjà menés dans des territoires étrangers, et l'avion restait la solution la plus rapide pour rejoindre le continent, même avec le tunnel sous la manche.

Ces voyages avaient toujours été strictement professionnels et amicaux, Sherlock les yeux clos sur son siège, râlant sur l'étroitesse des rangées, John bouquinant ou sommeillant à ses côtés.

Ce voyage-là avait été différent. John avait volontairement posé son visage sur l'épaule de Sherlock pour dormir. Il l'avait touché, de simples effleurements, un frôlement pour lui indiquer leurs valises, une main en bas du dos pour lui signifier d'avancer, un corps trop proche pour monter dans un taxi.

Ce n'était pas le comportement d'un homme qui allait retrouver sa femme en cavale. Ce n'était pas non plus le comportement d'un homme qui allait retrouver le troisième membre de son trouple en cavale.

Et Sherlock ne se l'expliquait pas.

* * *

– Mary, aucune action humaine n'est jamais vraiment improvisée. Une bonne maîtrise des calculs de probabilité combinée à la compréhension de la psychologie humaine et la connaissance du caractère d'une personne donnée peut considérablement réduire le nombre de variables. Je connais au moins cinquante-huit techniques pour réduire un ensemble apparemment infini de possibilités aléatoires à un petit nombre de variables prévisibles. Mais elles sont compliquées. Alors j'ai juste placé un tracker dans ta clé USB.

Rien que pour la tête de Mary, cela en valait la peine. Et cela évitait également qu'elle comprenne qu'il avait ouvert la clé USB bien avant de lui demander de s'expliquer. Comme s'il avait pu perdre une seule occasion de copier les fichiers dont il avait besoin !

Comment auraient-ils pu, sinon, la retrouver ici, dans cette maison en plein milieu du souk de Marrakech. Pister ses déplacements était une chose, et cela ne présentait aucune difficulté, puisque le tracker leur donnait sa localisation précise en temps réel, mais pour la surprendre, ils devaient arriver avant elle. Il ne servait à rien d'attendre qu'elle s'immobilise pour essayer d'aller la rejoindre. Ils devaient analyser, dans chaque ville où elle faisait une halte dans son périple, l'endroit où elle se rendrait ensuite.

Quand le petit point rouge qui suivait les déplacements de la clé avait entamé son chemin à travers l'océan, ils avaient compris que ce serait ici que tout finirait. Cet endroit avait été pour son équipe de mercenaires un lieu sûr, fut un temps. Elle ne pouvait finir que là.

Rien ne valut cependant le visage de Mary quand elle découvrit John, derrière elle. Avait-elle compris que John et Sherlock avaient prévu toutes ces éventualités bien avant que le détective ne convoque l'ancienne mercenaire dans l'une de ses planques ? Comprenait-elle qu'ils étaient trois, comme ils l'avaient toujours été, comme ils le seraient toujours, quoi qu'il se passe ? Qu'importait le nom que l'on donnait à leur relation. Qu'importait la dimension sexuelle qu'ils avaient naturellement prise. Qu'importait l'engagement marital de John et de Mary.

Le sociopathe, le médecin et la mercenaire étaient trois, reliés par des sentiments intrinsèquement connectés à John, et ils le seraient toujours.

La conversation des époux Watson ne faisait qu'aller dans ce sens.

– Tu as toujours été un homme bien, John. Je n'en ai jamais douté. Tu ne juges pas, tu ne te plains pas. Je ne te mérite pas. Je ne t'ai jamais mérité. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était vous garder, tous, en sécurité. Toi, Rosie, Sherlock.

– Je vous garderai en sécurité, promit Sherlock à voix basse, mais suffisamment audible.

Il renouvellerait ses vœux aussi souvent qu'il le faudrait.

Il se leva lentement, dans l'obscurité de la nuit s'abattant sur la ville.

– Je vous garderai en sécurité, répéta-t-il en prenant une des mains de John dans la sienne, celle de Mary dans l'autre.

Leurs mains s'étaient croisées bizarrement, et formaient une drôle de forme géométrique dépourvue de sens, où la chaleur de chacun alimentait celle des deux autres et les liaient viscéralement. S'adaptant naturellement à celles des autres, leurs respirations s'alourdirent, ralentirent, faisant naître une tension peu naturelle.

Ce fut Sherlock qui la brisa.

– Mais à Londres. C'est ma ville, je connais le terrain. Reviens, et je te protégerai, jura-t-il.

– Rentrons à la mais... commença à rajouter John.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Les pires cauchemars de Sherlock et Mary se réalisèrent ; un point rouge se mit à danser sur la peau de John. Sherlock avait gardé des traumatismes de sa première rencontre avec Moriarty. Mary avait trop souvent vu les conséquences de cette lumière pour désirer la voir sur John.

– À terre ! réagit-elle le plus rapidement.

* * *

La mort d'Ajay les avait ébranlés bien plus profondément qu'ils n'avaient pu le prévoir. Un policier ne faisant que trop bien son travail l'avait abattu, et il était mort dans les bras de Mary. C'était la première fois que les deux hommes voyaient la femme pleurer, si on exceptait la naissance de Rosie, mais bon, ça ne comptait pas.

Même Sherlock s'était senti bizarrement ému. Jusqu'à quelques semaines plus tôt, elle était persuadée qu'Ajay était mort, et si elle avait appris que ce n'était pas le cas, sans jamais le revoir, sans doute les choses auraient été différentes. Au lieu de quoi, elle l'avait revu, il l'avait menacée, et elle avait dû braquer son arme sur lui. Jusqu'à toucher sa peau. Et ne pas trembler. Elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle pourrait tirer, s'il la forçait à le faire.

Le pire était sans doute de savoir qu'elle était parfaitement sincère. Elle aurait été capable de l'abattre, et de regarder son cadavre tomber à ses pieds. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait pressé la détente. Ça n'avait pas été John non plus, en planque, prêt à tirer sans trembler, lui aussi.

Cela avait été un anonyme, inconscient des enjeux qui s'étaient joués dans la pièce, lorsque la balle avait atteint Ajay et l'avait éteint pour toujours.

Mary, qui avait cru avoir perdu sa famille longtemps auparavant, la perdait une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui.

John s'occupa de sa femme. Sherlock l'aurait volontiers épaulé, mais il avait mieux à faire.

– Appelle Mycroft, lui avait ordonné John. Je gère Mary. Fais ce que tu peux faire. Ce qui doit être fait. Ce que tu es le seul à pouvoir faire. C'est ce que font les couples, Sherlock. Se partager les tâches pour que chacun soit utilisé à son plein potentiel. Appelle ton frère. Je m'occupe de Mary.

Il avait obéi, et pris son téléphone sans tarder. Ajay avait prononcé « Amo » sur un ton bien différent de celui de Mary. Il allait de soi que l'anglais n'était pas la langue maternelle du mercenaire, alors qu'elle était celle de Mary. Ainsi, il avait prononcé Amo en détachant les syllabes, rappelant à Sherlock de vieux cours de latin, enfouis dans sa mémoire.

Mycroft, heureusement, avait suivi les mêmes.

– J'aime, tu aimes, il aime...

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que Mycroft percute.

– J'espère vraiment pour toi que tu as raison, Sherlock.

Il l'espérait vraiment aussi. La santé de Mary, d'une certaine manière, en dépendait. Et par extension, c'était eux trois qui étaient impactés. Et Sherlock avait formulé un vœu. Il protégerait John et Mary. Il l'avait juré.

Assise entre eux sur le siège inconfortable de la classe économique (c'était John qui s'était chargé de la réservation du vol retour, erreur que le détective ne commettrait plus jamais. De toute évidence, la petite taille de John lui faisait oublier des choses essentielles comme « où mettre des jambes démesurées dans un avion quand on fait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt »), Mary dormait, terrassée par le chagrin et la douleur. John et Sherlock, de part et d'autre, se lançaient des coups d'œil réguliers, et pressaient leurs mains contre celle de leur amie et épouse, membre à part entière de leur foyer, dont les traits du visage se détendaient sensiblement quand ils la touchaient.

Ils étaient inquiets. Ils étaient vacillants, blessés dans leur âme commune qu'ils partageaient, et subitement, naturellement, plaçaient désormais Mary au centre de leur trouple et de leurs inquiétudes.

Et cela leur paraissait facile et aisé. Sain.

Nourris de cette nouvelle conviction, libérés des sourdes angoisses et jalousies qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors, ils étaient soudainement plus forts. Prêts à surmonter n'importe quoi.

* * *

Quand ils atterrirent à Londres, et qu'ils purent récupérer du réseau en sortant de l'avion, une pluie de messages informa Sherlock que Mycroft avait fait le nécessaire, et que Lady Smallwood avait été placée dans une salle d'interrogatoire, pour lui demander des comptes sur son rôle au sein du gouvernement, qui l'avait conduite, des années plus tôt, à recruter AGRA, sous son nom de code, Love. Amo, en latin.

Mais depuis, sans ployer, elle ne cessait de nier toute implication dans le drame qui avait brisé l'existence de Mary.

Le dernier SMS de Mycroft adressé à son cadet mentionnait simplement "viens immédiatement". Mycroft connaissait Lady Smallwood depuis sans doute trop longtemps pour être parfaitement objectif, mais Sherlock, lui, saurait.

– Vas-y, lui recommanda John quand il leva les yeux vers eux.

Mary agréa d'un signe de tête.

– Je... hésita-t-il.

– Je vais bien, ajouta doucement Mary. J'ai perdu une famille, aujourd'hui. Nous étions quatre. Alex, Gabriel, moi, Ajay. Cette famille est morte, comme elle aurait dû l'être depuis longtemps. John et moi rentrons chez nous. Dans notre famille. Toi, moi, John, Rosie. Nous sommes quatre, et j'ai une famille à protéger, et qui me protège en retour. Les choses n'ont pas tant changé que cela. Alors vas-y, Sherlock, va mettre un point final à tout cela. Moi je vais bien. J'ai une famille.

Il avait suffi du trajet pour que Mary retrouve sa farouche détermination qu'envers et contre tout, ils s'en sortiraient. Et elle témoignait autant à Sherlock qu'à son époux un amour indicible et puissant.

– Tu manques à Rosie, ajouta John. Rentrons vite la voir. On t'attend pour déjeuner, Sherlock.

Le médecin souriait, et son sourire éclairait ses yeux, illuminait son âme, et était trop communicatif pour que Sherlock ose y renoncer.

Alors il acquiesça, et dans un grand mouvement de manteau, qu'il fit voltiger derrière lui, fit volte-face pour partir en quête d'un taxi.

* * *

L'entretien avec Lady Smallwood n'avait fait que conforter Sherlock dans l'opinion de son frère, ce qui était une chose suffisamment rare pour être soulignée.

– Quelque chose m'échappe, marmonna-t-il.

Il était rentré après avoir vu la politicienne, et avait trouvé John, Rosie et Mary ensemble dans le salon, comme si rien n'avait jamais changé. Comme si tout était normal. John l'avait accueilli en l'embrassant, comme il accueillait Mary. Rosie avait poussé un cri de joie extatique. Mary l'avait brièvement étreint.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock avait entraperçu la chaleur d'un foyer, et pire que tout, cela lui avait plu. Jamais il n'aurait désiré, jamais il n'aurait apprécié la douceur d'une vie domestique, mais bizarrement, il appréciait la constater en rentrant chez lui.

Il était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, les mains jointes sous son menton, les yeux parfaitement clos. Sous sa tête, les genoux de John lui servaient d'oreiller, et une main brunie par le soleil s'égarait régulièrement dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer et lui masser le cuir chevelu.

Assises par terre sur le tapis, collées contre le canapé, l'effleurant régulièrement, Mary et Rosie écoutaient passionnément le conte que leur narrait John. La voix douce de son ami était une berceuse régulière, qui, loin de détruire sa concentration, la sublimait en l'apaisant.

Ils étaient une famille.

* * *

Sherlock sursauta soudain.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

John le regarda, perplexe.

– Je n'ai pas parlé depuis des heures, Sherlock.

– Tu racontais des histoires à ta fille...

John était toujours sur le canapé, sa main toujours dans les cheveux de Sherlock, mais Mary était désormais dans la cuisine et Rosie absente.

– Il y a deux heures de ça, oui, répondit John, blasé et lassé.

– Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu disais il y a deux heures ?

– Je lisais des contes à Rosie.

– Quels contes ?

John leva les yeux au ciel, et appela Mary à l'aide du regard, mais le petit sourire sadique de son épouse l'informa de ne pas trop compter là-dessus.

– Un nouveau livre que j'ai acheté ! Ce sont des histoires pour enfants, je ne suis pas sûr que cela te plaira !

– Quels contes ? insista Sherlock.

John soupira profondément, avant de se concentrer pour se souvenir des titres. Mary avait rangé le livre dans la chambre de la fillette quand elle était partie coucher l'enfant pour sa sieste, vu que John ne pouvait pas bouger.

– Le conte des trois frères. La fontaine de la bonne fortune. La marmite et le magicien...

– Non, non, non, pas ces inepties ! L'autre ! Le voyageur !

– Le marchand de Samarra ?

Sherlock se releva d'un bond.

– Je dois réfléchir.

En un instant, il avait attrapé son manteau et était parti errer dans la ville, à la recherche du lien qui lui échappait toujours. La solution de son équation. Et pourquoi le conte de John, le même que celui que Mycroft lui racontait durant son enfance, l'avait subitement marqué en cet instant précis.

Mary regarda Sherlock partir dans un froncement de sourcil.

– Il ne risque pas de se perdre ? Il avait l'air dans un état second, sans la moindre drogue dans l'organisme.

– Il est déjà perdu, dans sa tête, commenta John avec philosophie. Quand il en sortira, il lui suffira de deux minutes pour savoir où il se trouve et connaître le chemin pour rentrer. Aucun souci à se faire pour lui.

* * *

Il savait. Il avait compris. Il avait déduit. Il avait protégé sa famille. Il avait respecté sa promesse.

Ses doigts volèrent sur le clavier de son téléphone. Les deux SMS partirent simultanément.

Les bips de leurs portables s'enclenchèrent en même temps, Mary un millième de second avant John. Le même message de Sherlock.

D'un même mouvement, ils se précipitèrent vers la porte.

– On ne peut pas y aller tous les deux.

– Rosie.

Interrompus dans leur geste, ils levèrent instinctivement les yeux vers le plafond, vers l'étage du dessus où reposait tranquillement la petite fille.

– Vas-y, proposa John à sa femme. Je trouve un baby-sitter et je vous rejoins.

– Mais...

– Cette affaire est la tienne. Tu as besoin d'en écrire la fin pour te concentrer sur la famille qui est désormais la tienne. Je la protégerai jusqu'à ton retour.

Le ton de John n'admettait pas la réplique. Elle ne chercha pas à répondre et obéit à son militaire de mari, quittant le 221 B Baker Street. Elle ignorait que ce serait pour la dernière fois que les choses seraient ainsi.

* * *

Les lumières des aquariums donnaient aux couloirs un étrange sentiment oppressant. Le bleu prédominait, et les ombres des poissons, des requins et des lumières ne faisaient qu'accentuer ce malaise, donnant l'impression à n'importe quel agoraphobe ou claustrophobe d'étouffer, aussi sûrement que s'il avait été sous l'eau.

Mais Sherlock n'était ni agoraphobe, ni claustrophobe, et il avait rendez-vous. Amo l'attendait.

Elle ne nia même pas.

Au contraire. La vieille anglaise se rengorgea de ses succès, de ses manigances secrètes et fructueuses.

Mary arriva la première.

– Bonjour Mary, la salua-t-il comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait de la journée. John ?

– En chemin.

– Je te présente Amo.

Habituée à la parfaite maîtrise de ses émotions, et concentrée pour ne rien laisser passer à propos de la vieille dame, Sherlock eut bien du mal à déduire la réaction de Mary. Mais il ne put passer à côté de sa tension, de sa haine palpable, de ses forts sentiments de mépris et de colère. Elle bouillait. Comme Sherlock aurait bouilli, lui aussi, si sa famille avait explosé et qu'après des années d'incompréhension, il rencontrait la personne responsable de sa destruction.

Et Amo continuait, de sa voix calme et arrogante, à discourir sur sa grandeur et le génie de son plan.

– Un petit peu de paix. C'était ce que tu voulais, non ? Une famille ? Un foyer ?

Instinctivement, Sherlock et Mary échangèrent un bref regard du coin des yeux, se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Qu'ils l'aient voulu ou non, ils aimaient désormais cet état de fait, d'être la famille de l'autre, se protéger mutuellement et plus que tout préserver John.

Et elle continua. Réclama l'immunité. Qu'on la laisse tranquille, comme Mary était tranquille, désormais.

– Après ce que tu as fait ? rugit l'ancienne mercenaire.

Elle se jeta en avant, instinctivement. Sherlock la retint, souhaitant la ceinturer. Il n'eut pas à le faire. Le flingue sorti par Amo les arrêta tous les deux dans leur élan.

Mary était un agent de terrain. Elle était intelligente, mais elle avait atteint ses limites. C'était à Sherlock de jouer, désormais. La manipulation mentale, c'était son job.

– Vous avez plutôt bien géré, à Tbilissi.

– Merci.

– Pour une secrétaire, asséna-t-il.

– Pardon ?

Elle tenait l'arme de poing comme un jouet, comme si elle ne savait qu'en faire. Si elle avait été plus près, Mary aurait pu la désarmer en dix secondes.

– Ça n'a pas dû être facile, toutes ces années, assise dans l'ombre, à garder le silence quand vous vous saviez plus intelligente que la plupart des personnes de la pièce.

– Je ne l'ai pas fait par jalousie ! cracha Amo.

Mais Sherlock avait atteint le point sensible.

– Ah non ? relança-t-il, ironique.

Et puis c'était trop tard. Il était lancé. Il déduisait, parlait, et plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il entendit vaguement une voix, des voix, essayer de le retenir, de le faire taire, de l'arrêter. Il n'écouta pas. Et poursuivit, encore et toujours.

Il y eut même la voix de son frère, un instant. Il l'entendit, l'utilisa, rebondit à partir de ce nom qu'il ignorait encore jusque-là, le vrai nom de Amo, un nom sans intérêt et sans consistance. Et sa voix continua de détruire méthodiquement la femme en face de lui.

– Je peux encore vous surprendre, déclara-t-elle face à la conclusion de sa tirade.

Et puis seulement, elle leva l'arme et tira, en direction de son cœur. Une surprise ? Non. Une part de lui l'avait voulu. Cherché. Pour protéger sa famille. Pour tenir sa promesse, son vœu.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, la vraie surprise, elle vint de sa droite. Mary était à sa gauche. À sa droite, arrivé par les couloirs, sans même qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il y avait Lestrade, il y avait Mycroft, il y avait des agents de police, et il y avait un ancien militaire aux réflexes tout aussi efficaces qu'une ex-mercenaire, ce qui les avait déjà tirés de bien des situations délicates. John se jeta sur lui pour le pousser hors de la trajectoire de la balle.

Mais il fut trop lent. Ou trop loin. Il n'eut pas le temps, lui aussi, de se mettre à couvert. La balle perfora son abdomen, et aussitôt, tâcha son pull d'une immense tâche rouge sombre.

John Watson roula à terre, mortellement blessé, et le trouple qu'ils formaient avec Mary vola en éclats de la pire des manières possibles. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais envisagé une telle fin.

Recroquevillé dans un coin, John trembla, toussa. L'hémorragie se propageait rapidement.

– Une ambulance ! hurla Mary. Appelez une ambulance !

Ses mains, déjà, pressaient la blessure sur le pull blanc en laine de John, un de ces pulls que tout le monde semblait détester à l'exception de John lui-même. Sur les mains fines de Mary, instinctivement, il y avait celles longues et pâles de Sherlock, mais même la pression quadruplée ne pouvait suffire.

La vie s'échappait déjà du médecin, et son teint devenait de seconde en seconde de plus en plus cireux.

Et même les corps pressés de l'homme et de la femme de sa vie contre le sien n'y pouvaient plus rien.

John le savait. Mary le savait aussi. Sherlock également.

Ça n'en faisait pas moins mal. Ça ne leur donnait pas moins l'impression de mourir tous les trois en même temps, en cette même seconde durant laquelle John commença à parler.

– Ma...ry... Sher...lock...

– Ne parle pas ! ordonna Mary.

– Tout va... bien.

Il était si peu convaincant que cela aurait pu en être risible, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce froid dans leurs os, pernicieux, qui rampait sous leurs peaux, les gelant jusqu'à l'os.

Le peu de couleur sur la peau de John disparaissait lentement, et ses lèvres habituellement rougies par leurs baisers blanchissaient, sa peau devenant crayeuse.

Derrière eux, il n'y avait plus un bruit, mais Sherlock et Mary ignoraient si c'était parce qu'ils étaient tous partis chercher une ambulance, s'ils les avaient laissés à l'intimité de leurs adieux, ou si simplement ils n'étaient plus capable d'entendre ce qui se passait. Ils n'avaient même aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé à Amo, et ils s'en moquaient.

Mary, la première, accepta qu'elle voyait son mari, l'homme de sa vie, pour la dernière fois. Les mots vains, vides de sens, promettant l'arrivée prochaine de l'ambulance, des médecins, du sauvetage, n'étaient plus nécessaires. Pas face à un médecin, ancien soldat. Pas face à la mort. Ils n'avaient plus le temps pour les illusions.

– Tu m'as rendue si heureuse, murmura-t-elle, son front penché vers son époux, le touchant presque. Tu m'as offert tout ce que je n'aurais jamais pu désirer. Je m'occuperai bien de Rosie, je te le promets. Tu étais tout pour moi. Être Mary Watson a été la seule vie qui valait le coup de vivre. Merci... pour tout.

John recueillait chacun de ses mots, la sueur perlant sur son front, tremblant, mais sans jamais détourner le regard ou même cligner les yeux.

– Mary...

– John, souffla Sherlock à son tour. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre, alors on va devoir le faire comme ça.

– Faire... quoi ?

Sa voix était hachée, sa respiration laborieuse, et pourtant il souriait, des petits éclats de lumières dans les yeux, se rappelant avec une précision effarante les mots que Sherlock avait prononcé, ce qui leur semblait des décennies plus tôt.

– Mes excuses... et mes adieux.

John n'avait plus la force de répliquer, de rejouer leur dernière conversation. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Les mots que voulait lui adresser Sherlock cette fois-ci étaient bien différents. Ce n'était plus un tour de magie. C'était la réalité. L'horrible et glaçante réalité.

– J'ai échoué... à tenir ma promesse... Tu aurais mérité beaucoup mieux, John Watson.

– Tu peux... encore...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il n'en avait plus la force, et son corps, serré entre eux deux, avait perdu toute sa chaleur.

– Garde tes yeux fixés sur nous jusqu'au bout.

John eut un horrible sourire, réellement amusé, mais si faible qu'il en devenait grimace, et les deux êtres de sa vie penchés sur lui, mêlant leurs mains sur sa blessure, atténuaient sa douleur.

– Je n'ai pas de note à laisser, moi, trouva-t-il le courage de murmurer. Sinon que je vous aime. Vous, notre famille. J'aime Rosie, de tout mon cœur. Je t'aime, Mary, de tout mon cœur. Je t'aime, Sherlock, de tout mon cœur.

Il avait fermé les yeux sous l'effort que cela lui demandait. Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse commune de l'homme et la femme de sa vie. Le dernier souffle qui lui restait lui avait échappé, et derrière ses paupières closes, la mort avait rempli son office.

Le silence qui s'abattit, uniquement rompu par les clapotis de l'eau des aquariums, transperça les cœurs et les corps de Sherlock et Mary, tandis que dans un dernier réflexe, ils posaient chacun leur tour leurs lèvres sur celles, glacées, de John, pressant leurs mains ensanglantées sur le visage devenu craie. Sherlock n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie, du moins pas depuis la mort de Barberousse, mais il aurait été capable de commencer, aujourd'hui. Contre son épaule, Mary sanglotait déjà. Leur univers venait de s'écrouler.

* * *

Mary était tout en noir. Sherlock avait un costume, comme d'habitude, entièrement sombre. Rosie pleurait sur la hanche de sa mère. Le vent, glacial, soufflait sur le cimetière. Devant la pierre tombale de marbre noir, qui, un temps, avait porté son nom, Sherlock comprenait le miracle que son ami, son amant, son âme sœur et tant d'autres choses, avait demandé au ciel.

Mais cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de miracle, et le cercueil reposait depuis plusieurs mois sous la terre.

Il avait informé Mary qu'elle avait le droit de partir, voire de lui tirer dessus une nouvelle fois, qu'il ne s'y opposerait pas.

– Pour que tu ailles le rejoindre ? Pour que je reste seule dans ce purgatoire ? Tu as fait un vœu, Sherlock, et nous sommes deux là-dedans. Tu vas honorer ta promesse.

Le ton était acerbe, cinglant, mais sans aucune vraie méchanceté. Une simple réalité. Alors Sherlock avait obéi. Il était resté. Il avait tenu sa promesse.

* * *

Mary avait repris son emploi, non pas d'infirmière, mais d'agent privé. Mycroft utilisait à temps plein efficacement ses talents, et pouvait également la surveiller afin qu'elle ne se mette pas en danger. Quand elle ne pouvait pas rentrer le soir, Sherlock faisait en sorte d'être là pour Rosie. Quand elle était là, Sherlock pouvait se permettre d'aller courir les rues londoniennes. Le reste du temps, ils partageaient Baker Street comme avant.

La première nuit après l'enterrement, Mary s'était plantée devant l'immense lit qui les avait accueillis tous les trois, et Sherlock avait cru qu'elle allait vouloir le jeter, exiger sa chambre, son propre lit. Ils n'étaient pas attirés l'un par l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais changé d'habitude, chacun de leur côté, sans jamais se toucher. L'espace entre eux, vide et imposant, prenait suffisamment de place dans leurs cœurs.

Mais ce n'était pas pour eux que c'était le pire. C'était pour Rosie.

La petite fille était bien trop jeune pour comprendre le concept de mort, et elle avait réclamé son papa, encore et encore. Comme elle avait réclamé sa maman, encore et encore, quand celle-ci était absente. Mais elle avait fini par revenir. Alors elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi Papa ne revenait pas, lui aussi ?

Mary avait tenté de lui expliquer, avec des mots d'enfants. Sherlock avait été plus brut. Rien n'y avait fait. Elle avait fini par cesser de réclamer. Mais elle se réveillait encore la nuit, gémissements et larmes au programme, pleurant des « Papa », déchirants que Mary ne pouvait apaiser. Son père ne se lèverait plus jamais la nuit pour consoler sa princesse.

Quand, comme ce jour, ils allaient tous les trois au cimetière, elle pleurait sans discontinuer tandis que Mary et Sherlock se recueillaient en silence. Elle détestait le lieu, et Sherlock ne pouvait que la comprendre. Pourtant, l'emplacement et la tombe éta

* * *

ient beaux. Mais le froid du cimetière les ramenait toujours à celui qui avait pris possession de leurs corps quand John avait fermé les yeux pour la dernière fois.

– Dis Mary, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sherlock faisait tourner entre ses doigts un DVD, sorti des affaires de Mary, portant la mention « miss me ». Il traînait sous une pile de bazar et cela ne pouvait pas être Moriarty, puisqu'il était mort, et Eurus enfermée de nouveau.

Elle regarda ce que Sherlock lui montrait, tout en surveillant Rosie, qui avait trois ans, assise sur le tapis. La fillette était concentrée sur son jeu de construction.

– Tu peux le jeter. C'était il y a longtemps... au cas où mon passé me rattraperait de manière définitive, j'avais fait en sorte que tu le reçoives... pour m'assurer que tu tiendrais ta promesse. Que tu le protégerais. Que tu le sauverais de lui-même et de ses démons.

Elle n'ajouta rien, ne prononça aucun nom. Ces derniers temps, les seuls moments où le nom de John Watson était prononcé, c'était lorsque Mary parlait de son Papa à Rosie.

* * *

La vie, lente et douloureuse, avait repris son cours, et les deux amours de la vie de John Watson parvenaient à s'en sortir, doucement. Plus personne ne bloguait les affaires de Sherlock, mais les conseils et réflexions de Mary étaient nettement plus pertinentes que celles de l'ancien médecin.

– M'man ? Pourquoi on vit avec Sherlock ?

La question fit soupirer Mary.

– Un autre jour, princesse. Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre.

Rosie avait onze ans. Et elle posait la question de manière rituelle depuis des années. Mary était incapable de lui expliquer. Sherlock ne l'aidait en rien et ne faisait que lever les yeux au ciel.

Un jour, peut-être, trouverait-elle les mots pour expliquer à sa fille qu'elle n'était pas infirmière, ce qui était arrivé à son père, comment ses erreurs et celles de Sherlock avaient conduit à sacrifier la vie d'un homme infiniment meilleur qu'eux, qui aurait été un meilleur parent pour Rosie que Mary et Sherlock réunis, à quel point leur existence bancale étaient de leurs responsabilités, et à quel point, encore aujourd'hui, alors que la fillette ressemblait de par son caractère de plus en plus à son père chaque jour, ils expiaient leurs fautes.

Un jour, peut-être.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _Je tiens à signaler que m'assassiner ne vous permettra pas d'avoir les prochains chapitres. Et ce serait quand même dommage, parce que d'après mes bêtas, c'est même pas le pire chapitre ! xD_

 _Prochain chapitre : Vieillesse_

 _Reviews :)_


	17. 16 décembre - Vieillesse

**On a dépassé le calendrier précédent ! Mille mercis à tous, continuez comme ça, vous êtes géniaux ! :D**

 **10 Décembre – Vieillesse**

 _ **Sur une idée originale de Kty Koneko**_

* * *

Quand John ouvrit les yeux, péniblement, son premier réflexe, comme à son habitude, fut de tendre la main vers la gauche du lit.

Les yeux papillonnants encore et peinant à s'ouvrir, il soupira lourdement en sentant la place vide et froide à ses côtés. Combien de fois avait-il demandé à Sherlock de le prévenir quand il faisait ça ? De réveiller John, de lui dire l'heure qu'il était, où il allait.

Ils n'avaient plus vingt ans. Un accident, à leur âge, était si vite arrivé. Et John était terrifié a l'idée que cela arrive quand il dormait encore. Et surtout qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte avant plusieurs heures.

Ils avaient depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée que leur sommeil se fasse au même rythme. Sherlock n'avait pas les mêmes besoins de repos que John, et s'il traînait parfois au lit avec son amant, c'était soit qu'il voulait des câlins, soit qu'il était de la pire humeur au monde, au point de ne pas avoir envie de se lever (ce qui revenait à peu près au même que la première option puisque les gros câlins étaient alors la meilleure option pour faire changer l'humeur de Sherlock). John savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir aussi peu que son compagnon, se lever aux mêmes heures que lui. S'il devait arriver quelque chose à Sherlock pendant son sommeil, soit, il n'y pourrait rien. Mais si, en se levant, il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait son conjoint et devait retourner toute la maison et la campagne environnante pour vérifier qu'il n'était en train d'agoniser dans un coin, cela le tuait.

C'était pour cela qu'il exigeait de Sherlock qu'il le réveille en partant, lui donne l'heure (ainsi John savait depuis combien de temps Sherlock était parti et s'il devait donc s'inquiéter) et le lieu où il allait (pour que John vérifie plus facilement s'il s'y trouvait bien et de préférence en bonne santé).

Et Sherlock ne le faisait jamais.

– Je vais le tuer moi-même de mes mains, grommela-t-il en se levant difficilement du lit. Au moins ce sera réglé.

Il continua de marmonner en faisant craquer ses vieux os, assis au bord du matelas, à la recherche de ses chaussons, qu'il ne trouva pas. Encore un coup de Sherlock, assurément.

L'âge n'avait pas épargné John. À presque quatre-vingt ans, il faisait désormais des siestes dans l'après-midi, se déplaçait lentement, et avalait des tas de pilules pour fortifier son organisme. Ils avaient été relativement ménagés par la maladie, heureusement, à part une hanche et une clavicule cassées lors d'une chute, et les « trucs de vieux habituels », comme disait Rosie. La presbytie, la cataracte, l'arthrose.

Enfin, ça c'était pour John. Sherlock, soixante-seize ans au compteur, et pas un souffle au cœur. Il continuait de bondir partout, comme monté sur ressort, et réfléchir à toute vitesse sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Bien sûr, ses performances n'avaient plus rien à voir avec l'insolence de ses trente ans, mais pour un homme de son âge, il était assurément très en forme, au grand dam de John, qui marmonnait souvent que c'était lui le militaire, lui qui devrait être le plus fort. Sherlock, lui, haussait les épaules et continuait de vivre.

Lentement, John revêtit l'une des robes de chambre de Sherlock (s'il osait lui emprunter ses chaussons, ce n'était que justice !), et descendit l'escalier en direction de la cuisine.

John soupira de soulagement en voyant la théière fumer sur le plan de travail. Elle indiquait que même si Sherlock était parti depuis longtemps, il avait fait du thé et donc était encore en vie il y avait peu de temps.

John profita de l'eau chaude avec bonheur, prépara ses toasts, son petit déjeuner, grignota en feuilletant les dernières nouvelles sur sa tablette tactile.

Quand il eut trop chaud, parce que l'été en Angleterre était devenu systématiquement caniculaire, il ôta sa robe de chambre devenue insupportable pour la température extérieure, et se résolut à aller chercher Sherlock. Cet idiot était toujours aussi inconscient pour sa santé, et rester dehors par cette chaleur était une idiotie. Surtout quand leur maison était fraîche et agréable.

Se déplaçant lentement, toujours en pyjama, John se rendit au fond de leur jardin, où il espérait trouver son amant. Avec plaisir, il constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

– Bonjour, Amour !

– John ! Regarde, John, comme elles sont mignonnes !

John eut un sourire indulgent. Ils avaient peut-être élevé Rosie ensemble, mais elle restait la fille de John, et John uniquement. Sherlock, lui, avait ses filles adorées.

– Pourquoi t'es-tu levé si tôt ? le rabroua-t-il gentiment.

– Mais John, Anna n'allait pas bien ! Elle est venue me réveiller ! Je devais m'occuper d'elles !

John leva les yeux au ciel. Il voulait bien faire semblant de croire que Sherlock était capable de toutes les distinguer et se souvenir du nom de toutes, mais en arriver à ce point de paternalisme pour des abeilles, franchement...

– Amour, Anna est une abeille. Elle volait. Elle cherchait à butiner. Elle est entrée dans la chambre par hasard.

– Tsss.

Les mimiques de Sherlock étaient nettement moins impressionnantes après des décennies de vie commune et la tenue d'apiculteur blanche qui le protégeait entièrement et lui grillageait le visage. John, cependant, s'en amusait toujours. 80 000 abeilles dans sa ruche et prétendument un nom à chacune, son amant était assurément cinglé. Mais au moins ils avaient du miel à volonté, et quand on savait le penchant de l'ex-détective pour le miel, c'était une bonne chose.

– Tu ne comprends rien à la sensibilité de leurs sentiments.

– Assurément. Parce que je ne parle pas assez couramment l'abeille, probablement. En attendant, je comprends des tas de choses sur la canicule et la déshydratation, et j'adorerais que tu rentres à la maison, au frais.

– Au lit ? proposa Sherlock, une lueur intéressée dans le regard.

La bouche de John s'assécha. Sherlock avait changé physiquement, bien sûr. Il n'était plus aussi maigre qu'avant, sa taille athlétique et sa carrure athlétique s'étaient légèrement étiolées. Si son visage de marbre était toujours aussi pâle et lisse ou presque, à l'exception des pattes d'oies autour de ses yeux, le reste de son corps se creusait de légères rides, visibles sur sa peau toujours aussi blanche. Et il était toujours l'homme le plus magnifique que John ait vue de sa vie entière. Fondamentalement, il était un homme fidèle. Il n'avait plus jamais aimé une femme après Mary. Il n'avait jamais aimé un autre homme que Sherlock, et quand il lui souriait ainsi, quand ses yeux, toujours aussi bleus et splendides, s'allumaient ainsi, John avait les mêmes réactions depuis plus de trente ans. La bouche sèche, le regard fixe, le corps brûlant, le sang en feu dans ses veines, l'estomac noué, le cœur palpitant. Et l'envie au creux des reins.

– Sherlock... Ce n'est pas raisonnable... souffla-t-il.

Ils n'avaient plus l'âge de s'envoyer en l'air comme des ados, partout, tout le temps. Mais Sherlock, buté et avide de sexe sans jamais être rassasié, avait décrété que dans le lit et régulièrement, ça lui convenait encore très bien.

– Tu es encore en pyjama, releva Sherlock.

John comprit que c'était foutu. Les années n'avaient pas altéré les capacités cognitives de son compagnon, seulement ses yeux, mais même sa presbytie ne l'empêchait pas de voir et de déduire pourquoi John avait gardé son pyjama : pouvoir retourner directement au lit. Et pas seul, de préférence.

Qui essayait-il de convaincre, de toute manière ? Il en crevait d'envie. Il avait mal aux articulations, au dos, était fatigué rien qu'en montant les marches qui menaient à leur chambre, mais Dieu qu'il en avait encore envie. Envie de Sherlock, de son corps, de son cœur, de son âme, et de tout ce qu'il avait à offrir, et qu'il avait offert à John durant toute ces années.

– Tu es un enfoiré, murmura John. Et l'instant d'après, il arrachait Sherlock à ses abeilles, arrachait la protection de son visage, et l'embrassait intensément, comme au premier jour.

* * *

John ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et comme d'habitude, tendit la main en direction de sa gauche, pour n'y rencontrer que le vide. Aujourd'hui cependant, la place était encore tiède, preuve que son compagnon n'était pas parti depuis bien longtemps.

S'étirant lentement dans le lit, John prit le temps de souffler profondément en écoutant les bruits matinaux de la maison et du jardin, et s'épouvanta du fracas dû à une casserole. Pas besoin d'aller chercher bien loin : Sherlock était dans la cuisine.

En se levant lentement, John désactiva le réveil qui l'avait tiré du sommeil (histoire qu'il ne recommence pas à sonner dans neuf minutes pour le rappel), et eut le plaisir de trouver des chaussons au pied de son lit.

Hier, après avoir fait l'amour et passé une bonne partie de la matinée au lit à redécouvrir des corps qu'ils connaissaient pourtant par cœur, mais dont ils ne se lassaient pas, Sherlock avait râlé sur l'emprunt de sa robe de chambre. John avait répliqué que c'était donnant-donnant : s'il lui piquait ses chaussons, il empruntait sa robe de chambre en réponse.

Le fait que John trouve ses charentaises parfaitement alignées au pied du lit était la preuve que Sherlock avait compris la leçon... du moins pour aujourd'hui. On ne savait jamais de quoi serait fait demain, avec Sherlock.

Lentement, John se traîna sous la douche attenante à leur chambre, et reçut l'eau fraîche avec plaisir. Sherlock avait été très réticent à l'idée première d'avoir une suite parentale. Il vivait désormais dans le village d'enfance de Sherlock, du moins dans la maison dans laquelle il avait vécu après l'incident avec Eurus, le traumatisme, l'enfermement de celle-ci et le déménagement de la famille Holmes.

Ils avaient hérité, a la mort de Violet et Sieger, de la maison, à parts égales avec Mycroft. Eurus, placée sous tutelle à l'institut psychiatrique, n'avait pas le droit de prétendre à l'héritage. Mycroft, cependant, avait refusé de partager la maison avec son frère et avait proposé de la lui céder en intégralité. Il était mieux à Londres, prétendait-il, dans sa maison avec chauffeur, et Gregory. Pour Sherlock, cette maison était le cœur de ses souvenirs, et ils en ressentaient des sentiments ambivalents, mais globalement positifs. Ils avaient accepté l'héritage, et quand Londres, les enquêtes et la médecine perdirent de leur intérêt, Sherlock décidant de se lancer dans l'apiculture (et le toit de Baker Street n'était définitivement pas fait pour ça), ils emménagèrent dans le village de campagne. Naturellement, ils choisirent pour s'installer l'ancienne chambre de Sherlock, le fantôme de ses parents flottant trop sur la mémoire du détective et de la chambre parentale.

Mais à la longue, John exprima l'envie de faire des travaux pour relier la salle de bains de l'étage avec une chambre, pour qu'ils aient une vraie suite parentale, un confort inégalé. En arguant qu'ils pourraient faire l'amour sous la douche et aller se coucher juste après, ou bien prendre une douche après avoir fait l'amour sans avoir à aller trop loin, il avait réussi à convaincre son amant.

La partie la plus compliquée était venue quand l'architecte leur avait expliqué que, pour des raisons de murs porteurs et canalisations, le meilleur (et seul) moyen de réaliser leur projet était de relier la salle de bains avec la chambre de Mycroft.

Il avait fallu des trésors de persuasion et un budget doublé pour convaincre Sherlock de re-décorer et refaire intégralement l'ancienne chambre de Mycroft, pour qu'il arrête de maugréer à propos de se sentir « enfermé chez Mycroft comme à l'époque où il me forçait à aller en cure de désintoxication » (il était d'une mauvaise foi absolue).

Aujourd'hui même toute la mauvaise foi de Sherlock ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec le confort d'une douche chaude au sortir du lit.

Tranquillement, John coupa l'eau, se sécha et enroula son corps dans une grande serviette blanche pour descendre à la cuisine.

– Bonjour ! claironna Sherlock en l'entendant arriver.

Le plan de travail était un champ de bataille, la table aussi, et John sourit. De temps à autre, son amant s'évertuait à faire la cuisine pour tenter de faire plaisir à John. Il était aussi doué pour cela qu'une poule avec un couteau, faisait tout brûler, et laissait le tout dans un bazar indescriptible aux bons soins de John.

– Ah. Ça ne va pas être possible, signala-t-il en se retournant et en découvrant John, poussant le bazar de la table pour s'y assoir.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas être possible ? demanda John en fronçant les sourcils.

S'il parlait du repas, il avait entièrement raison. John aimait ses yeux brouillés. Pas brûlés. Ses toasts légèrement dorés. Pas carbonisés. Le thé était la seule chose que Sherlock réussissait et la tasse posée devant lui était parfaite.

– Ta tenue, renifla Sherlock d'un air méprisant.

– Je sors de la douche, Amour.

– Je sais. J'ai entendu. Mais tu dois partir dans vingt minutes.

– Ce qui me laisse largement le temps de manger le peu qui soit mangeable...

Sherlock, piqué dans sa fierté, grogna.

– De m'habiller et de partir, non ? Tu m'as préparé mes affaires, pas vrai ?

– Bien sûr ! répondit Sherlock, dédaigneux, comme si l'inverse était insultant.

Leur petit village était tranquille, un peu perdu au milieu de nulle part, et John n'avait officiellement plus sa licence de médecin depuis qu'il avait pris sa retraite. Mais les gens du coin aimaient néanmoins ses conseils, et son expertise et régulièrement, John faisait des tournées pour vérifier si tout le monde allait bien, conseiller des plantes ou de l'homéopathie, et renvoyait devant un vrai médecin avec le droit de rédiger des ordonnances ceux dont l'état de santé le nécessitait. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours et Sherlock se levait toujours avant lui pour préparer sa sacoche de toubib. Et éventuellement, son petit déjeuner, avec le succès qu'on connaît.

– Donc pourquoi ma tenue n'est pas adaptée ?

En grattant un peu le noir des toasts, ils étaient presque mangeables. John, tranquillement attablé, ne regardait même pas son amant, adossé contre le plan de travail (cachant le cyclone qui s'y était produit, très probablement), fulminant d'être si peu considéré.

– Tu es en serviette ! répliqua le détective-apiculteur, courroucé.

– Certes, et ?

– Je n'ai pas le temps, sur ton programme, de te l'enlever et de te faire dignement l'amour sur la table !

John haussa un sourcil surpris. Sur la table, vraiment ? Avant oui, ils auraient pu, mais à leurs âges... et avec tout ce qu'il y avait dessus ? Impossible.

– Ne prends pas cet air-là, grinça la voix de Sherlock, qui parvenait l'exploit de la garder mélodieuse en même temps. Tu savais parfaitement ce que tu faisais. Tu adores vérifier que je t'aime toujours autant, même aujourd'hui.

John eut la décence de relever les yeux pour enfin affronter le regard incroyable de Sherlock.

– Touché, grimaça-t-il. Mais on ne peut quand même pas m'en vouloir d'essayer, quand on a ça en face...

Il désignait le corps de Sherlock, pas tellement plus habillé que lui puisqu'il portait seulement son pantalon de pyjama, un peu trop lâche sur ses hanches et flottant, mais bien plus magnifique que John. Là où l'ancien médecin avait pris du poids, peinait à se débarrasser de ses formes, Sherlock était toujours absurdement mince. Là où John sentait sa peau difforme, distendue, tachée, son amant était, certes marqué, mais toujours aussi bien dessiné. John aurait pu se damner pour ses abdos.

On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'essayer d'allumer son compagnon, de vérifier qu'il l'attirait toujours physiquement, qu'il s'aimait. L'arrogance et la vanité étaient des sentiments de faibles humains, et John n'y dérogeait pas.

Sherlock, lui, avait levé les yeux au ciel, incrédule.

– John, tu es un idiot. Tu n'as rien à essayer de concurrencer. Tu vois mais tu n'observes pas ! On aurait pu croire que quarante ans plus tard, tu saches faire des efforts, mais toujours pas !

Heureusement pour lui, John parlait très bien le Sherlock (à défaut de comprendre les abeilles au fond du jardin).

– Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il tranquillement.

Parfois, il bénissait sa rationalité qui l'avait empêché d'épouser Sherlock, même si Rosie lui avait donné sa bénédiction plusieurs fois : le détective aurait été capable de gâcher toute la cérémonie en récitant ses vœux, énumérant à quel point John était stupide. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait pendant son mariage avec sa femme ne lui avait posé aucun problème, mais John savait qu'il n'aurait pas du tout assumé les choses de la même manière s'il s'était agi de leur union.

Il acheva son thé paisiblement, épousseta les miettes sur sa serviette, la faisant glisser un peu plus bas sur ses hanches. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il put constater avec plaisir que le regard de Sherlock s'était fait plus vitreux. Avec légèreté, John se releva, se planta devant son amant, et poussa sur la pointe de ses pieds (il s'était tassé avec les années. Pas Sherlock. Bien sûr.) et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, le taquinant doucement, s'enivrant de son parfum, de sa présence. Au moment où Sherlock répondit enfin à son baiser et posa sa main sur sa hanche, il s'esquiva aussitôt avec un éclat de rire.

– Ce soir Amour, promis ! lança-t-il en disparaissant dans l'escalier, laissant un Sherlock très frustré dans la cuisine.

Bon, il avait perdu sa serviette dans la bataille et il était nu dans l'escalier, mais le grognement de frustration de son conjoint était jouissif. John n'avait plus qu'une poignée de minutes pour mettre des vêtements et partir faire sa petite tournée de médecin de campagne officieux, et la journée commençait bien !

* * *

John ouvrit tranquillement les yeux, réveillé par le chant calme et tranquille d'un oiseau, et la lumière du soleil. Instinctivement, il tendit la main sur sa gauche, ne rencontra que le vide et le froid.

– T'abuses, Sherlock, marmonna-t-il à l'intention de personne d'autre que lui-même.

De toute évidence le soleil dans le visage, à cause du rideau ouvert, était une revanche de Sherlock, qui détestait perdre.

Ce matin, John n'était pas inquiet pour son conjoint : il savait parfaitement où il était puisqu'il avait perdu au pierre-feuille-ciseau, cinq fois de suite, la veille au soir. Sherlock était un modèle de mauvaise foi : quand John avait rappelé qu'il fallait se lever tôt le lendemain matin pour aller à la gare, Sherlock avait maugréé et boudé, refusant de s'en charger, alors même qu'il était debout aux aurores tous les matins. John avait donc proposé un Pierre-feuille-ciseau en trois points gagnants, et Sherlock, plein d'arrogance, avait accepté. Il avait oublié que John le connaissait par cœur. Après trois coups gagnants d'affilée, le médecin, magnanime, avait proposé deux points supplémentaires, qu'il avait remporté tout aussi facilement. Et Sherlock, manifestement, était suffisamment frustré d'avoir perdu pour ouvrir les rideaux et ainsi provoquer le réveil de John à distance par le soleil.

Mais c'était un mal pour un bien de s'être réveillé si tôt, même s'il était affreusement seul et qu'il adorait voir le sommeil lourd de Sherlock, enroulé autour de lui. Il allait pouvoir tout préparer avant son retour de la gare.

Motivé, ayant la bonne surprise de trouver ses chaussons à leur place, John passa rapidement à la douche, puis à la cuisine, et entama la préparation d'un petit déjeuner de rois, à base de pancakes, confitures, gaufres et autres délices sucrés et salés.

Quand le bruit caractéristique de leur voiture s'arrêta dans l'entrée, tout était prêt. Il les sentait presque, même à distance, les êtres les plus importants de sa vie en train de bougonner, et imaginait sans la moindre peine leurs visages se détendre et leurs bouches saliver à mesure que les arômes leur parvenaient.

– Papa !

Rosie était arrivée la première dans la cuisine, et à voir son air chiffonné, elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit dans le train couchette qui l'amenait de Glasgow, où elle vivait. Sherlock, dévoué à aller la chercher à la gare à l'aube, heure à laquelle son train arrivait, était tout aussi renfrogné.

– Bonjour Princesse !

Rosamund avait bien grandi, mais John était incapable de la voir autrement que sa petite fille chérie, sa petite princesse aux longues boucles blondes et aux yeux si bleus. Aujourd'hui elle avait presque quarante ans, elle était plus grande que John... et pourtant c'était toujours le même coup de poignard quand il la voyait.

Sherlock, discrètement, vint se placer proche de son amant quand sa fille relâcha son étreinte et embrassa affectueusement son père. John lui rendit son sourire, mais cela n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Rosie le savait, ne disait rien. Parce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui l'âge qu'avait Mary quand elle était décédée. Et parce qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère comme si elle n'avait jamais vieilli, comme si les quarante dernières années ne s'étaient jamais écoulées. Quelque part dans le cœur de John, l'image était encore douloureuse.

– J'peux prendre des gaufres, grand-père ?

Rosamund lâcha aussitôt son père pour se retourner vers sa fille, huit ans, pourrie-gâtée par ses grands-parents, et qui n'avait pas daignée saluer son grand-père avant de s'installer à table. C'était d'ailleurs la seule qui n'avait pas l'air complètement endormie, avec la vitalité propre aux enfants.

– Cléo, dis bonjour d'abord ! Et va te laver les mains !

C'était hélas trop tard. Une gaufre venait déjà de disparaître dans sa petite bouche ronde, ses grands yeux bleus de biche suppliant John de ne pas la disputer. Comment aurait-il pu dire quoi que ce soit ? Sherlock était assis à côté de l'enfant, et dévorait un pancake avec du sirop d'érable, toute mauvaise humeur envolée.

– Laisse tomber Rosie, qu'elle mange, c'est fait pour ça ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

– Jamais tu ne m'aurais laissé faire ça quand j'étais petite, marmonna sa fille en s'asseyant à son tour.

Elle avait entièrement raison. John avait été un père sévère, bien plus qu'il ne l'était en tant que grand père.

– N'est-ce pas le rôle de chaque grand parent ? taquina-t-il sa grande fille boudeuse qui attaquait les gaufres avec son enfant.

Rosamund et John avaient eu une relation compliquée : de fusionnelle durant sa petite enfance, très attachée à son Papa et Sherlock (qu'elle avait toujours appelé Sherlock et considéré comme un deuxième père), les choses avaient changé quand, à l'âge de six ans, elle avait très innocemment demandé à son Papa pourquoi on n'avait pas le droit de dire qu'il était amoureux de Sherlock.

Ledit Papa avait recraché son thé de surprise, avait bégayé de longues minutes durant, souhaitant plus que tout dire « mais je ne suis pas amoureux de Sherlock » et mettre fin à cette conversation, sauf qu'il essayait de ne jamais mentir à sa fille (sauf pour le Père Noël) et que Sherlock était également présent et très intéressé par sa réponse.

– Ben oui, tu dors dans la chambre de Sherlock, comme les amoureux, avait explicité sa fille.

Ce en quoi elle avait entièrement raison. Baker Street n'était pas adapté pour deux célibataires et un enfant. Tant qu'elle était toute bébé, elle partageait la chambre de son père. Qui, peu à peu, au profit de sa petite Princesse, s'était effacé au point que ce fut John qui occupait la chambre de la fillette. Puis John avait décidé qu'il dormirait désormais dans le salon, souhaitant laisser une intimité à sa fille qui grandissait. C'était à peu près à ce moment-là que les choses avaient dérapé. Quand Sherlock avait haussé un sourcil dédaigneux et lui avait quasiment ordonné de dormir avec lui. Ils n'avaient jamais atteint le lit. Simplement la porte close du détective, contre laquelle John avait épinglé son colocataire, nouvellement amant, accessoirement compagnon. Ce qu'ils avaient pris grand soin de cacher à la fillette. Ou du moins le croyaient-ils.

Ils avaient assumé leur relation à partir de ce moment-là, et si cela n'avait posé aucun problème à la fille de John, l'école élémentaire et les mots assassins de ses condisciples avaient commencé le travail de rupture entre la fillette et son Papa.

À l'adolescence, John avait été complètement largué, et Rosie, sans vrais repères féminins, lassée de l'ingérence de Mycroft Holmes (sur ce point uniquement, John et Sherlock étaient d'accord avec elle, mais à compter du jour où ils avaient révélé publiquement leur relation, Mycroft avait élevé la sécurité de Rosie de « proches » à « membre de la famille » et n'avait jamais voulu en démordre), avait fait des crises et s'était rebellée. Sa période aux cheveux roses était sans doute la plus marquante.

L'âge adulte avait finalement remis les choses en place, mais seule la maternité avait réellement ramené Rosie dans les bras de son père. Quand son conjoint, l'amour de sa vie, s'était tué en voiture sur le chemin du retour de la clinique. Cléora, leur fille unique, avait connu son père moins de deux heures dans sa vie, ce qui était nettement moins que Rosamund et avait permis de complètement apaiser les tensions entre John et sa fille, qui avait compris, réellement compris, ce que son père avait vécu et enduré pour l'élever seul.

– Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? finit par demander John une fois le petit déjeuner fini.

Les yeux de sa petite-fille s'allumèrent. Elle adorait la campagne.

* * *

John ouvrit tranquillement les yeux. Après presque une semaine à héberger sa fille et sa furie de petite-fille, qui venait les réveiller tous les matins avec une idée très arrêtée de ce qu'elle voulait pour son petit-déjeuner et qu'il fallait lui cuisiner sans délai, la tranquillité était quelque chose de surprenant.

L'absence de Sherlock à ses côtés lorsqu'il tendit le bras gauche, en revanche, ne l'était pas.

Et surtout lui fit mal au cœur. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu avoir la moindre intimité depuis une semaine, et il aurait aimé simplement avoir son compagnon contre lui, au réveil. Profiter de sa chaleur, de sa présence.

Mais il n'était pas là.

L'absence serra le cœur de John, un peu amer. Il savait que le romantisme n'était pas le fort de Sherlock, il en avait fait les frais toute sa vie, mais il ne se serait pas attendu à ça ce matin.

En ouvrant franchement les yeux et en se redressant, il aperçut cependant un papier rose fuchsia posé au milieu de l'oreiller vide.

Le post-it, en forme de cœur, d'une couleur rose écœurante (John avait même oublié qu'ils en avaient des comme ça) comptait quelques mots : « pardon, je suis désolé » suivis d'une adresse. L'écriture, que John aurait reconnu entre mille, était bien celle de Sherlock. Et le médecin savait ce que ça voulait dire.

S'il y avait « s'il te plaît » ou « dès que possible », John savait que cela aurait voulu dire que sa présence était requise dans les plus brefs délais. L'absence de ce genre de formules, elle, témoignait de la largesse de son champ d'action : il était libre d'y aller ou non.

En une seconde, il avait pris sa décision, et avait bondi (aussi vite que lui permettait son état physique du moins) sous la douche avant de rapidement s'habiller et quitter la maison. La voiture l'attendait devant l'entrée, preuve que non seulement Sherlock le connaissait trop bien, mais aussi d'une certaine forme de romantisme. Quitter Londres, son métro et ses taxis avait changé leur manière d'envisager leurs déplacements et Sherlock haïssait ne pas avoir le contrôle d'où il allait et quand. Avoir laissé la voiture à John (au profit d'un taxi ou d'une demande à ses clients) était, pour Sherlock, la vision du romantisme, et John fut touché.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il arrivait au village voisin, devant l'immense maison à balconnets blanches dans laquelle se trouvait son amant.

On le laissa entrer en donnant son nom, et John prit une poignée de secondes pour entrer dans la pièce où officiait Sherlock. Une poignée de secondes pour le regarder briller, comme au bon vieux temps. Sherlock était devenu apiculteur, mais il n'avait pas pu éradiquer les mystères et les enquêtes de sa vie. Si la campagne était plus calme que la capitale, elle recelait pourtant parfois de mystères plus ou moins palpitants, et police comme particuliers avaient pris l'habitude de faire appel à lui.

Et ils avaient raison. Lorsque John, adossé au chambranle de la porte, regardait ainsi son amant analyser, observer, poser des questions, se dresser de toute sa hauteur et de toute son intelligence, il aurait pu avoir trente ans plutôt que soixante-dix que cela aurait été pareil dans le cœur de John.

– Salut Amour. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda-t-il finalement en s'avançant dans la pièce, oubliant presque sa canne et ses articulations douloureuses.

– Oh John ! Fantastique ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Viens voir !

Avec un sourire à faire fondre la banquise, Sherlock entraîna John sur son affaire de cambriolage un peu louche. Aucune compétence médicale sur ce cas, et la présence de John n'était pas nécessaire, mais le détective aimait à répéter que son compagnon catalysait sa réflexion et John aimait se sentir jeune et utile à nouveau.

– C'est la cheminée que je trouve louche... précisa le détective, sa main chaude pressée dans celle de John.

Ce dernier sourit tendrement, sachant pertinemment que son amant ne le verrait pas. Le réveil avait peut-être été décevant, mais il y avait de fortes chances pour que la journée s'améliore.

* * *

John ouvrit les yeux d'excellente humeur. Il avait dormi comme un bébé, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas si souvent que ça. Avec l'âge, le sommeil avait tendance à le fuir la nuit au profit de la journée (à son désarroi, il avait commencé à faire des siestes après le repas de midi, parfois), et était souvent entrecoupé de périodes de veille. Mais hier avait été une excellente journée. Sherlock avait été aussi brillant que d'habitude, ils avaient passé la journée sur l'enquête, et euphoriques de se sentir si vivants, avaient fait l'amour en rentrant comme s'ils avaient encore vingt ans, et ce durant une partie de la nuit. Ils s'étaient endormis épuisés et en sueur mais plus satisfaits qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis des jours.

– C'est trop demander que d'avoir UN matin avec son conjoint après une nuit de sexe ? grommela John.

La constatation de l'absence de ses chaussons au pied du lit le rendit plus grincheux encore.

– Faut croire que oui. Et que mes chaussons sont plus confortables que les tiens.

Il continua de grommeler et ronchonner tandis qu'il ouvrait toutes les pièces de la maison à la recherche de Sherlock, sans le moindre succès. Il y avait des matins où l'absence ne lui faisait rien, et où il continuait sa vie. Et d'autres il ne pouvait pas prendre son petit déjeuner tant qu'il n'avait pas mis la main sur son compagnon et traîné par la peau des fesses jusqu'à la cuisine.

La maison était cependant désespérément vide, et la tenue d'apiculteur était pendue à son crochet, preuve que Sherlock n'était pas parti jouer avec Anna, Elsa, Aurore, ou dieu seul quel nom il avait donné à ses abeilles aujourd'hui.

En revanche, il manquait une de leurs paires de bottes.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

– Et bien sûr, mes chaussons ne sont pas là pour autant. Tu les as abandonnés à quel endroit de la maison, exactement ?

Le silence lui répondit, comme de bien entendu. À regret, John enfila sa propre paire de bottes et sortit par la porte arrière de la maison, traversant le jardin sans un regard pour les ruches bourdonnantes. Il s'engagea ensuite sur le terrain de derrière, nettement plus boueux et moins entretenu que la pelouse qu'il s'évertuait à tondre (ou payait le fils ado du voisin qui se faisait de l'argent de poche) pour enfin arriver à son objectif, entièrement vitré. La serre de Sherlock n'avait rien en commun avec un gentil potager. Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais c'était un vrai laboratoire de savant fou. Le détective s'était découvert une passion folle pour les cucurbitacées et les coloquintes, ainsi que les composés chimiques des engrais.

– John ! s'exclama Sherlock en le voyant entrer.

Il faisait une chaleur lourde et étouffante sous la serre, asphyxiante malgré l'heure, et John mit un instant à ajuster ses yeux au spectacle qui se trouvait devant lui.

Quand cela fut fait, toute mauvaise humeur et bougonnerie envolées, il explosa de rire.

– Ce n'est pas drôle ! protesta Sherlock. Regarde ce que j'ai réussi à faire !

Il montrait une tomate, absolument magnifique, d'une couleur soutenue, ronde et gonflée, qui aurait donné à quiconque l'envie de mordre dedans... à ceci près qu'elle était bleue.

Et que, à voir l'état de saleté du détective, elle devait aussi exploser très facilement. John ne savait pas ce qu'il avait changé dans la formule chimique, l'engrais, la terre, ou Dieu savait quoi d'autre, mais il avait réussi à changer la couleur de la tomate. Mais il avait aussi réussi à modifier la structure moléculaire et elle ne se tenait plus du tout. Et tombait en morceau. Sherlock en était recouvert. De la tête aux pieds. De tomates bleutées. Et c'était à mourir de rire.

– John, arrête de rire, c'est vexant !

Mais John ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. Il lui semblait ne pas avoir ri ainsi depuis des siècles. Accroché à l'établi d'un bras, il tentait vainement de prendre de l'air entre deux éclats de rire, ses abdos mis à rude épreuve.

– John !

Il était vexé, cela se sentait, mais l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinait sur la peau pâle marbrée de tomates. Et John continuait de pleurer, terrassé par un fou rire incontrôlable.

– Par... pardo... Amour, mais, je... je...

– John !

Mais son ton avait changé. Les coins de ses lèvres tressautaient. Il se rapprocha de son amant, et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir, courbé en deux par son fou rire. Un instant plus tard, ils riaient tous les deux, collés l'un contre l'autre, complètement recouvert de tomates.

* * *

John se réveilla seul, ce matin-là, mais cette fois il y était préparé. Il aurait voulu, une fois dans leurs vies, que Sherlock soit à ses côtés ce matin-là, mais c'était de toute évidence au-dessus des forces du détective. C'était le jour où, chaque mois, il rendait visite à Eurus pour jouer du violon avec elle des heures durant. Sa sœur était décédée depuis longtemps, désormais. Elle n'avait pas vécu très vieille, son environnement n'y étant pas très propice. Elle ne s'était pas suicidée, n'était pas tombée malade non plus, mais son état psychologique déjà fortement affecté s'était lentement dégradé au fil des années, au point de finalement la tuer. Cela faisait presque dix ans maintenant, et à sa manière, Sherlock ne s'en remettait pas. Il n'en dormait pas de la nuit qui précédait, se montrait grincheux toute la journée. Elle n'était pas décédée le jour de la visite de Sherlock, mais deux jours avant, mais le détective ne l'avait appris que le matin même de son départ en hélicoptère mensuel, alors qu'il avait déjà rangé son violon dans son étui pour sa promenade. Cela l'avait anéanti, même s'il s'en défendait, et la proportion de chances que John le trouve avec lui un de ces matins-là frisait le néant.

John soupira tristement en se levant du lit. Même ses chaussons à leur place ne le firent pas sourire. Il savait bien que ce soir, Sherlock ferait amende honorable, et prierait John de lui pardonner pour avoir été au mieux absent, au pire infect, mais savoir que son amant vivait si mal le deuil d'une sœur qu'il avait si peu connue faisait physiquement mal au cœur de John.

Sa sœur à lui était toujours en vie, pour autant qu'il sache, et ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à ses relations distantes avec elle.

Il erra dans la maison comme une âme en peine, ses pieds les menant naturellement vers le laboratoire de Sherlock.

Une des pièces de la maison avait été réaménagée comme un vrai labo de chimie, et c'était assurément l'une des pièces préférées de la maison de Sherlock, ce qui épargnait la malheureuse cuisine de John de tous produits dangereux et/ou toxiques.

Il frappa pour la forme, mais entra sans attendre d'autorisation. Sherlock était effectivement là, penché sur un microscope, lunettes de protection remontées sur le front, l'air concentré. Autour de lui bouillait paresseusement une quelconque solution dans une fiole chauffée au bec bunsen et une autre remuait énergiquement, entraînée par un agitateur magnétique.

– Bonjour Amour, murmura John en s'approchant doucement pour signaler calmement sa présence.

Sherlock releva lentement les yeux. Ses traits étaient plus tirés qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne dit rien mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. John poursuivit sa route jusqu'à s'approcher de lui.

– Je serai dans le salon si tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, murmura-t-il tranquillement, massant d'une main légère les épaules tendues de son amant.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. John laissa traîner sa main en une caresse encore une ou deux fois, avant de quitter doucement la pièce.

Il était sur le pas de la porte quand Sherlock le retint.

– John ? Je t'aime aussi.

Quarante ans de vie commune pour parvenir à ce degré d'intimité et de dialogue sans les mots.

– Je sais.

John referma doucement la porte derrière lui et laissa son compagnon à ses activités.

* * *

John se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur. Premièrement, il avait mal dormi, principalement à cause de la chaleur caniculaire qui s'abattait sur le pays et de son dos qui le faisait souffrir. Deuxièmement, quand il avait enfin trouvé une position et une température acceptable, la luminosité de la pièce était trop élevée, même les paupières closes, et c'était gênant. Troisièmement, Sherlock avait remué contre lui toute la nuit. Quatrièmement, il était seul à son réveil, alors que les draps étaient encore chauds : le détective n'était pas parti depuis longtemps, il aurait pu attendre John. Cinquièmement, ses chaussons avaient disparu, probablement au profit des pieds de Sherlock. Ils ne faisaient même pas la même pointure, c'était insensé !

Parfaitement ronchon, les traits fatigués et le dos douloureux, John s'enroula dans l'une des robes de chambre en soie de Sherlock, juste histoire de se venger, et descendit lentement l'escalier, tout son corps souffrant le martyre à chaque pas.

Rien dans la cuisine ne laissait supposer un petit déjeuner surprise ou mieux, au lit (parce que même si seul le thé était consommable, ça impliquait un Sherlock qui revenait au lit, et c'était une bonne nouvelle), ce qui n'arrangea rien à l'humeur déjà massacrante de John.

– N'importe quoi ! grommela soudain une voix sur sa gauche.

John se retourna. Sherlock ne lui parlait pas directement, mais semblait marmonner pour lui-même, accroupi dans un fauteuil, dans une posture parfaitement improbable. Elle était déjà improbable quand il avait trente-cinq ans. Elle l'était encore plus à l'âge de soixante-seize. Autour de lui se dressait une petite marée de feuilles blanches.

– Et encore une faute !

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

– Oh John !

Le susnommé s'était approché de son amant, et ce dernier n'avait plus besoin de répondre à sa question. Il venait de comprendre. Les feuilles qui s'étalaient autour du fauteuil étaient celles du dernier manuscrit de John. Comme toujours quand Sherlock, sur l'injonction de son compagnon, corrigeait les écrits de John, il râlait tout ce qui savait. En temps normal, ça ne gênait pas spécialement le médecin, mais vu qu'il était grincheux lui aussi ce matin-là, rien n'allait.

– C'est si mauvais que ça ? grinça-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas que c'est mauvais, c'est que tu n'apprends rien de tes erreurs ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit qu'on mettait un s au conditionnel, pas au futur ?

John serra les poings. Bien sûr que Sherlock le lui avait dit un million de fois. Son blog avait toujours eu du succès, grandissant avec le temps, mais pour John, cela avait toujours été du au succès de Sherlock plus qu'à son propre talent d'écrivain. Il prenait du plaisir à relater les aventures de Sherlock, mais ne se prétendait pas auteur pour autant.

Un éditeur avait cependant eu une vision tout à fait différente des choses et lui avait proposé de publier leurs aventures dans un vrai livre, un vrai format, des vraies pages et de la vraie encre. John avait été abasourdi. Il avait mis du temps à accepter l'idée. Un blog et un livre, ce n'était pas la même chose. Et puis il se souvenait trop bien de Mary, lisant son blog. Mary, lui disant à mots couverts (qu'à l'époque il n'avait pas entendu, ou n'avait pas voulu les entendre) à quel point chacune de ses lignes transpirait l'amour et la fascination pour son colocataire de génie. L'idée de voir ses mots et ses déclarations d'amour involontaires pour Sherlock réellement éditée le terrifiait plus que de raison. Pour lui. Pour Sherlock. Pour Rosie. C'était d'elle, finalement, qu'était venue la solution. Elle était alors ado, en colère contre son père, Mycroft et le monde entier, mais elle avait suffisamment d'intelligence et de bon sens pour savoir que ce n'était pas une bête publication qui allait détruire les sentiments que son père avait eu pour sa mère. Elle avait donné sa bénédiction, et les romans étaient sortis sous forme de nouvelles.

Le succès avait été parfaitement inattendu. Plus inattendu encore avait été le retour de Rosie, fragile et délicat, et qui n'allait pas durer, dans le giron paternel, comme si elle comprenait mieux ses parents et son histoire en la lisant.

John avait toujours refusé de donner des interviews et des séances d'autographe. Sa maison d'édition, selon ses ordres, recevait des demandes d'autographe, ses lettres de fan (il se demandait encore ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça) et il y répondait occasionnellement. Lors des conférences de presse de Sherlock suite à un cas très médiatisé ou en collaboration étroite avec Scotland Yard, il y avait toujours un journaliste pour lui demander quelque chose, mais il s'en tenait au « pas de commentaires » appris auprès de son agent.

Encouragé par le succès, il s'était ensuite lancé dans de vrais romans, purement fictif, dans le genre policier bien sûr. En se servant des enquêtes du détective et son intelligence hors du commun, il avait une vaste matière à disposition. La diversité des personnes évoluant autour de lui lui fournissait une excellente matière pour créer des personnages originaux. Et tant pis si Sherlock râlait parce qu'il reconnaissait une de ses répliques, ou maladresses, utilisées dans un roman.

Il était le premier lecteur de John. Son correcteur également, tant orthographique que sur le fond. Et il était la plus virulente critique que John eut connu. Il avait descendu en flammes certaines productions de John. Celles qu'il avait agréées, en revanche, avait toujours eu l'aval immédiat et les félicitations de l'éditeur de John. Qui se lamentait même que son service de correction était payé à rien faire quand il travaillait sur le manuscrit de John. Normal, Sherlock était aussi efficace qu'une machine. Il haïssait les fautes d'orthographe et les smileys (à part pour décorer un mur bien sûr). Rosie avait eu une élocution et une grammaire parfaite dans pas moins de trois langues avant l'âge de dix ans.

– Sherlock, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, grinça-t-il.

Si le détective ne se calmait pas rapidement, la journée n'allait pas être bonne. John savait que Sherlock pouvait le déduire rien qu'en regardant ses poings s'ouvrir et de fermer convulsivement.

D'un regard, Sherlock embrassa la stature de John, ses traits tirés, son visage chiffonné, ses muscles tendus. Il ravala le « forcément que tu n'es pas d'humeur tu as bougé toute la nuit en me poussant hors du lit » qui lui brûlait les lèvres et qui, peut-être était un peu injuste et opta plutôt pour :

– Ce que tu as fait du personnage secondaire est intéressant, cependant. À ceci près qu'il a mes cheveux d'avant. Et que tu oses dire qu'ils ne te manquent pas !

– Tes cheveux sont parfaits, Amour.

– Ils sont gris ! se lamenta le génie, percevant la tension qui s'envolait des épaules de John.

– Ils sont toujours aussi magnifiques.

– Ose me dire que ce n'est pas ta manière de faire ton deuil de mes cheveux que d'avoir créé ce personnage-là !

Le regard de John était désormais franchement amusé.

– Peut-être un peu, reconnut-il. Mais ce n'est pas un drame et tu sais que tu es toujours beau, drama-queen. Pas comme moi qui me dégarnis un peu plus chaque jour. Et il y a bien plus longtemps que toi que les rares cheveux qui me restent ont blanchi ! Je suis vieux et j'en paye le prix physiquement !

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il détestait l'auto dénigrement de son compagnon. Pas quand il le trouvait toujours aussi beau qu'au premier jour.

– Ne dis pas ça, gronda-t-il en se relevant du fauteuil.

Toutes les feuilles posées ses genoux et qu'il avait dégrafées se déversèrent sur le sol, mais Sherlock n'en tint pas compte. Il avait à cœur de prouver à son amant à quel point il avait tort. Il ne comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté qu'en voyant le large sourire victorieux de John quand il le relâcha après l'avoir embrassé passionnément. Tant pis pour sa fierté. Sherlock n'était que trop d'accord avec le fait de retourner au lit.

* * *

John ouvrit les yeux tranquillement, une petite brise légère agitant les rideaux de la chambre. La température commençait à redescendre, et la matinée était suffisamment fraîche. C'était déjà une bonne raison pour être joyeux, mais mieux encore, quand John tendit le bras gauche de l'autre côté du lit, il sentit la présence d'un corps. Sherlock était là ! John avait gagné, enfin, son matin tranquille avec son amant sans avoir à le chercher dans toute la maison ! La journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer.

Il roula lentement sur le côté (il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Mrs Hudson se plaignait toujours de sa hanche, du temps où elle était encore en vie) et regarda le corps endormi et paisible de son amant en se redressant sur un coude. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde. Une seconde et son cœur chuta dans ses pieds, ses yeux s'humidifiant et ses entrailles se tordant d'une douleur qu'il pensait pourtant ne plus jamais ressentir. Il avait déjà vécu ça une fois. Il en avait déjà souffert, failli perdre la raison, et avait été tellement sûr que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Après tout, il était le plus âgé.

Et Sherlock était tellement... Sherlock.

Et pourtant, ils en étaient là aujourd'hui. John le cœur battant et les poumons fonctionnels, assis dans un lit à pleurer sans être capable de s'en empêcher, et Sherlock allongé, les yeux clos, le teint pâle, la poitrine parfaitement immobile et le pouls inexistant.

– Pourquoi Sherlock... Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

John avait conscience qu'il parlait à un mort, mais après tout, il avait entretenu des longues et passionnantes conversations avec Mary après sa mort. Il ne s'agissait cependant pas de la même chose. Après la mort de sa femme, John avait toujours Sherlock. Même perdu au fin fond de son deuil et de sa colère, John savait qu'il avait son meilleur ami, cette amorce de main sur son épaule qu'il avait repoussée alors qu'il serrait le corps sans vie de sa femme. Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus pareil. Il était officiellement seul au monde. Rosie était grande, elle avait sa vie, sa fille. Le manque du père de l'enfant était de ces peines qui ne s'effaçaient jamais, John était bien placé pour le savoir, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour sa fille à ce niveau-là.

Il avait besoin d'exprimer sa douleur, son désarroi, son sentiment profond d'abandon. Et il pleurait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, serrant contre lui le corps parfait de son meilleur ami, son amant, son tout, l'homme qui avait illuminé sa vie, provoqué la plupart de ses plus belles joies et ses plus grandes douleurs. Mary et Sherlock avaient toujours été égaux, à ce niveau-là. Rendre heureux et faire souffrir John étaient les deux choses sur lesquelles ils s'entendaient vraiment.

Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui le poussa à regarder la table de nuit. L'éclat argenté de la bague venue se refléter dans son œil, probablement.

Surpris, John se leva, contourna le lit et vint se placer de l'autre côté. Sherlock avait ôté sa bague ? Il ne faisait jamais cela, comme John, que cela soit pour dormir, faire des expériences ou prendre sa douche.

Ils n'avaient jamais été mariés à proprement parler. Mais John, quelques temps après la mort de son épouse, avait commencé à porter son alliance à l'annulaire droit, trouvant trop douloureux de le garder à la main gauche.

Quand Sherlock et lui avaient fini par assumer leur couple, Sherlock était rentré un soir avec un anneau d'argent à l'annulaire droit, sans rien demander à personne. John n'avait rien demandé. Il s'était contenté de retenir ses larmes quand Sherlock avait donné un écrin à Rosie, en lui précisant de la porter à la main droite, et que la bague serait ajustée au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandirait. Bizarrement, c'était quelque chose à laquelle Rosie s'était absolument toujours pliée, même au plus fort de ses bêtises d'ado en crise. C'était la marque, non conventionnelle certes, de leur famille.

Et Sherlock l'avait enlevée. À dessein, de toute évidence. Puisque sous la bague, il y avait une lettre soigneusement pliée.

John éprouva le besoin de retourner s'asseoir, dos contre la tête de lit et le plus proche possible du corps sans vie qui avait abrité l'homme qu'il avait le plus aimé.

« _John, mon Amour._

 _Si tu lis ceci, c'est probablement que je suis mort, de préférence dans mon sommeil. Tu le sais, j'ai toujours eu un parfait contrôle de mon corps, et je sens depuis quelques temps que la prochaine nuit pourrait m'être fatale. Tous les soirs, je dépose cette lettre, et tous les matins, je m'assure de me réveiller avant toi pour la récupérer, puisque je suis toujours en vie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais faire ça, et je sais que cela va t'agacer que je ne sois jamais là à ton réveil. Pardonne-moi pour cela._

 _Je suis désolé pour ce que tu endures aujourd'hui. J'aurais voulu que tu n'aies pas à le traverser de nouveau après Mary. Malgré ce que tu dis, tu es cependant le plus en forme de nous deux aujourd'hui. Je suppose que je paye aujourd'hui le prix de la drogue d'hier qui a habité trop longtemps mon organisme. Je vais t'abandonner, et sache que cela me désole d'avance._

 _Je sais ce que tu vas vouloir faire, après avoir lu ce message, après avoir géré tout ce que ma mort t'obligera à gérer. Je ne prétends pas pouvoir t'en empêcher, John. Je n'ai jamais pu t'obliger de faire autre chose que ce que tu voulais. Je veux juste que tu saches que l'homme que Mary voyait en toi, l'homme que je voyais en toi, l'homme que tu voulais devenir, tu l'es devenu. Depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne le crois. C'est cet homme-là que j'ai aimé et que j'aime encore._

 _Si tu es toujours résolu, alors s'il te plaît, ne prends pas ton arme. Il y a des moyens plus propres, et je sais que tu les connais. N'inflige pas à Rosie d'emporter en dernier une image de toi complètement défiguré._

 _Tu sais que je ne crois ni en Dieu, ni en toutes ces histoires de réincarnation, deuxième vie et ces choses-là. Mais s'il m'est donné la possibilité de te revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, sache que je n'hésiterai pas à la saisir._

 _Mary et moi t'attendrons éternellement. Alors une dernière fois, John, sache que je préférais que tu ne le fasses pas._

 _Avec amour,_

 _Sherlock »_

Une deuxième enveloppe était jointe à la première, et mentionnait « Rosie » mais n'était pas cachetée, et John, les yeux brouillés de larmes qui avaient laissé des tâches partout sur la lettre, ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir, pour une seconde encore, lire les mots de son amant et avoir la sensation qu'il était là dans la pièce avec lui.

« _Rosie-jolie,_

 _Pardonne-moi de te prendre ton Papa, petite Princesse. Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il va s'ôter la vie si je ne suis plus. Tu as eu le meilleur père de la terre, Rosie, et sache que ta mère aurait été tout aussi parfaite. Pardonne-moi de te l'avoir arrachée. Sois heureuse, Rosie-jolie. Ton père et moi t'aimons »_

John n'avait pas attendu que ses larmes cessent pour appeler Mycroft. L'homme d'État, désormais retraité, n'avait eu besoin que d'entendre les sanglots de John dans le combiné. À eux deux, ils avaient géré les funérailles et les testaments, déjà enregistrés depuis tellement longtemps.

John était rentré à Londres pour l'enterrement. Sherlock avait retrouvé sa place sous le marbre noir qui avait déjà accueilli tant de rancœur de John, là où Mary reposait désormais. Mycroft et lui étaient désormais seul devant la tombe, la courte cérémonie n'ayant ramené que peu de monde, John ayant souhaité la plus totale intimité. Il n'avait pas prévenu sa fille. Elle venait de trop loin pour l'obliger à faire tout le trajet si peu de temps après sa dernière visite.

– Mycroft, je, euh...

Comment annoncer à son beau-frère qu'on voulait qu'il veille sur sa fille après sa mort.

– Mon notaire a... Je lui ai dit...

– Aucun problème, John.

La voix de Mycroft était probablement ce qui avait le plus changé chez lui depuis toutes ces années. Son cancer généralisé qui avait profondément touché sa gorge y était probablement pour quelque chose.

– Je m'occuperai de tout et de Rosie après votre départ. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela.

– Je suis désolé.

– Il ne faut pas l'être. Si j'avais une once de votre courage, je le ferais aussi.

John resta silencieux. Greg était mort dans un accident cardiovasculaire depuis plus de dix ans. Sephy, leur fille, avait sa vie. Mycroft n'avait plus que Sherlock depuis longtemps. Mais plus maintenant. John aurait cru que l'ancien politicien n'ait plus franchement le goût à la vie. Son cancer l'avait laissé affaibli, incapable d'exercer ses fonctions comme avant. Il n'avait survécu que pour voir tous ses proches partir les uns après les autres. La mort d'Eurus avait été aussi terrible à gérer pour lui que pour Sherlock.

– Adieu, John. Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis heureux que vous ayez été là pour Sherlock.

– Adieu, Mycroft. Merci. Vous aussi.

Ils s'offrirent une dernière poignée de main, avant de séparer, partant chacun de leur côté. Mycroft allait retrouver sa grande maison vide à Londres, John reprendre le chauffeur privé que Mycroft lui avait mis à disposition pour le ramener chez lui. Il irait ensuite s'allonger sur son lit. Appellerait sa fille une dernière fois. Et entendait bien ensuite rejoindre Sherlock et Mary, en fermant ses yeux pour toujours.

* * *

 _Voila. LA, vous avez le droit de me détester autant que vous voulez. Je fournis les boîtes de mouchoirs, juste à côté des boîtes de chocolat spécial réconfort. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, d'après mes bêtas, ce chapitre est le pire de tous, les autres sont des happy-ends, enfin, des vrais, puisque de mon point de vue, ceci EST un happy-end xD_

 _Prochain chapitre - Disney, et surtout de l'amour pour une occasion très spéciale *coeur*  
_

 _Reviews ? (et euh, pardon quand même pour ce chapitre hein ;p)_


	18. 17 décembre - Disney

_Ce texte que vous allez lire aujourd'hui, même s'il fait partie intégrante du recueil, est un peu spécial. Ce texte n'est pas juste un nouvel OS de ce calendrier de l'avent. Ce texte n'est pas juste pour votre bon plaisir._

 _Ce texte a été écrit pour une fille fantastique, formidable, dont j'ai l'immense chance d'être la bêta et de lire en avant-première toutes les pépites que ses doigts de fée produisent. Cette fille exceptionnelle est une amie chère à mon coeur, et il n'y a pas assez de mots dans toutes les langues du monde pour remercier l'univers de l'avoir mise sur mon chemin._

 _Cette fille, vous la connaissez tous, et c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui._

 _Alors ma Clelia, mon Alpha bien-aimée, mon amie si chère à mon coeur, je te souhaite un très, très joyeux anniversaire. Je sais ce que tu voudrais le plus au monde, et je ne peux hélas pas te l'offrir, mais j'espère que la douceur de Disney et Sherlock mêlés sauront te faire rire et sourire, parce que j'aime que tu sois heureuse, et tu mérites d'être heureuse en ce glorieux jour de ta naissance. Tu es une personne fantastique, incroyable, merveilleuse au delà des mots. J'espère que tu le sais, et que tu sais à quel point je t'aime._

 _Bon anniversaire, mon Alpha, ma déesse, et surtout bonne lecture !_

 _Ta Gargouilles, bêtadorée._

* * *

 **17 Décembre – Disney**

 _Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un jeune prince qui vivait dans un somptueux château. Bien que la vie l'ait comblé de tous ses bienfaits, le prince était un homme capricieux, égoïste et insensible._

 _Un soir d'hiver, une vieille mendiante se présenta au château et lui offrit une rose en échange d'un abri contre le froid qui faisait rage. Saisi de répulsion devant sa misérable apparence, le Prince ricana de son modeste présent et chassa la vieille femme. Elle tenta de lui faire entendre qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences et que la vraie beauté venait du cœur._

 _Lorsqu'il la repoussa pour la seconde fois, la hideuse apparition se métamorphosa sous ses yeux en une créature enchanteresse. Le Prince essaya de se faire pardonner mais il était trop tard car elle avait compris la sécheresse de ce cœur déserté par l'amour._

 _En punition, elle le transforma en une bête monstrueuse et jeta un sort sur le château, ainsi que sur tous ses occupants. Horrifié par son aspect effroyable, la Bête se terra au fond de son château avec pour seule fenêtre sur l'extérieur, un miroir magique._

 _La rose qui lui avait été offerte était une rose enchantée qui ne se flétrirait qu'au jour de son vingt-et-unième anniversaire. Avant la chute du dernier pétale de la fleur magique, le Prince devrait aimer une personne et s'en faire aimer en retour pour briser le charme. Dans le cas contraire, il se verrait condamner à garder l'apparence d'un monstre, pour l'éternité._

 _Plus les années passaient, plus le Prince perdait tout espoir d'échapper à cette malédiction, car en réalité, qui, pourrait un jour aimer une Bête ?_

* * *

John se réveilla au lever du soleil, et comme d'habitude, il referma les yeux et pria. Pria pour que, rien qu'une seconde, le décor change, et qu'il se retrouve ailleurs.

Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours dans la petite chambre de leur modeste maison, à l'extérieur du village le plus proche. Comme d'habitude, il voyait par la fenêtre en face de son lit le paysage verdoyant de la campagne, et entendait en provenance de l'étage du dessous les bruits familiers de Mrs Hudson.

– John ! Petit déjeuner ! cria-t-elle soudain, comme tous les matins.

John avait dix-huit ans, des envies d'ailleurs, et comme tous les matins, il se réveillait après une nuit trop courte passée à lire des romans. Il rêvait d'aventures et de princes, de batailles et de gloire, d'ailleurs et de demains.

– Bonjour mon garçon ! Bien dormi ? lui demanda gentiment Mrs Hudson lorsqu'il parut enfin dans la cuisine.

– Bonjour, répondit-il, mal réveillé.

Mrs Hudson ne lui était en rien reliée, du moins pas de manière claire et directe. Le notaire qui l'avait retrouvée, à la mort de sa mère, avait parlé de la sœur de sa grand-mère par alliance qui avait eu un fils qui avait eu une fille qui avait une sœur. Ou bien était-ce le frère de son grand-père qui avait eu des enfants adultérins dont l'un s'était remarié avec sa cousine germaine ? John était un enfant à l'époque, il n'avait pas vraiment suivi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que sa mère était morte, d'un grave accident, en tombant dans l'escalier, et que son père était parti. Ce qui n'était pas franchement étonnant, considérant que sa mère laissait régulièrement échapper des « connard » et « père indigne » à propos de son époux, le tout en présence de John.

Le jeune garçon ne se souvenait pas d'elle, à l'exception d'un sentiment de douceur et de tendresse indescriptible. La seule image qu'il en gardait était une main pâle posée sur son front qui écartait ses mèches pour lui déposer un baiser léger.

Et puis, elle était morte et Mrs Hudson avait débarqué dans sa vie. Elle l'avait arraché à sa maison et à tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu, et emmené dans un tout petit village, chez elle, dans une maison à l'écart du centre, avec un potager, des poules et des lapins, une immense grange et beaucoup de bazar.

John avait une très grande tendresse pour Mrs Hudson. Sans elle, il serait allé à l'orphelinat manu militari, sans aucun espoir d'adoption puisque son père, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, était toujours vivant. La vieille dame, malgré son âge, était devenue sa tutrice et sa protectrice. Ainsi, quand trois ans après le décès de sa mère, son père était venu essayer de le récupérer, elle l'avait chassé à coups de poêle bien sentis. Jamais John ne s'était senti aussi rassuré et en sécurité que ce jour-là, terrifié qu'il avait été à l'idée de retourner vivre sous la coupe et les coups de son père abusif.

Richard Watson avait bien menacé la vieille dame de représailles juridiques, arguant qu'il était le père de l'enfant et qu'elle n'était qu'une tutrice par désignation testamentaire, mais il n'avait jamais donné suite. En même temps, leur village était si perdu au milieu de nulle part qu'il fallait une semaine pour rejoindre la moindre grande ville, et presque vingt jours pour attendre la capitale, où un notaire aurait pu éventuellement traiter l'affaire. Mais aucun notaire digne de ce nom et tenant à son office n'aurait instruit une affaire ayant lieu dans une campagne aussi reculée, et John n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de son paternel. Le fait que John et Mrs Hudson, à compter de ce jour, avaient régulièrement déménagé, traversant le pays de hameau en bourgade, avait probablement pesé dans la balance également.

Depuis, il considérait la vieille dame comme sa grand-mère, et ils vivaient très bien tous les deux dans leur petite maison, toujours à l'écart du centre du village. La vieille dame avait une certaine affection pour les expériences, et elle aimait avoir de la place. John, lui, aimait lire. Aussi s'assuraient-ils toujours d'avoir de quoi satisfaire les passions de John. Même si, dans ce village perdu dans lequel ils étaient arrivés depuis quelques temps, c'était encore plus compliqué que d'habitude.

John s'en satisfaisait. Il aimait sa vie avec Martha Hudson. À ceci près qu'il mourrait d'ennui, bien évidemment.

– Tu as besoin de moi aujourd'hui ? Je dois aller au village ? Je voudrais aller chez le libraire...

Elle le regarda d'un air tendre, tandis qu'il dévorait ses œufs de bon appétit.

– Tu as encore lu toute la nuit ?

John haussa les épaules. Lire était ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant après Mrs Hudson, dans le village. Elle était joyeusement désignée comme folle par les habitants, habitués à bien moins de fantaisie dans leurs petites vies bien rangées. Mrs Hudson était fantasque, habillée de couleurs chaudes, et de robes bien trop courtes que ce que la décence d'un village de province permettait, elle cuisinait des épices venues d'Orient et bricolait elle-même des machines censées simplifier la vie des femmes. Avant-gardiste et résolument féministe, la vieille dame faisait tache dans l'univers bien rangé de leur coin paumé où les jeunes filles n'avaient pas le droit d'apprendre à lire. Le fait qu'elle ait refusé d'envoyer John à l'école sous prétexte qu'on ne lui apprendrait rien d'intéressant était assez révélateur en soi. Elle s'était chargée de toute son éducation, de la lecture à l'écriture en passant par les sciences, la mécanique, la cuisine, et tout ce qu'elle estimait nécessaire pour grandir sainement. John lui en était très reconnaissant.

Mais rien ne l'intéressait davantage que de rêver à ailleurs. De s'évader dans ses rêves et dans le papier de ses chers livres.

* * *

Sur le chemin de terre, armé de son panier, de la liste de courses fournie par Mrs Hudson et de ses rêves plein la tête, il regarda le village s'ouvrir au soleil et commencer sa journée.

– Bonjour !

– Bonjour !

– Bonjour !

Les volets s'ouvraient au fur et à mesure que s'apprêtaient à ouvrir boutique les commerçants de leur petit village. John croisa le boulanger qui portait son plateau bien garni du bon vieux pain de son fournil. Depuis qu'ils habitaient ici, c'était toujours la même routine dans ces rues à pleurer d'ennui, et le même sentiment de se sentir au milieu de parfaits inconnus, des étrangers.

– Bonjour, John.

– Bonjour monsieur, répondit-il automatiquement au boulanger.

– Où tu vas comme ça ?

– Chez mon ami le libraire. Je viens de terminer une merveilleuse histoire à propos d'un ogre, du roi, des haricots et...

– Très intéressant ! Marie ! Des baguettes ! Et que ça saute !

John soupira. Ça se terminait toujours ainsi. On ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'était pas intéressant. Mais bizarrement, il n'était pas pour autant transparent. Il se sentait toujours observé, analysé, critiqué. On le trouvait étrange, bizarre, lui le gamin de la ville sans famille qui vivait avec la folle et qui avait toujours le nez dans ses bouquins.

– Bonjour !

– Bonjour, salue la famille !

– Bonjour !

– Bonjour, embrasse ta femme !

John captait de-ci de-là des salutations qui ne lui étaient pas adressées, des débuts de conversations, la vie du petit village qui commençait.

– Il me faut six œufs !

– Tu veux nous ruiner ?

Et John rêvait de vivre autre chose que cette vie. Heureusement pour lui, il avait fini de récupérer le pain et les œufs demandés par sa tutrice, et venait de rentrer dans la boutique du libraire, seul ami et allié de ce village.

– Bonjour !

– John ! le salua avec chaleur le vieil homme.

– Je rapporte le livre que je vous ai emprunté hier.

– Comment ça, déjà ?

– Je l'ai dévoré en une nuit ! Vous avez quelque chose d'autre ?

– Depuis hier, non hélas, rit son ami en reprenant son bien pour le ranger.

– Ça ne fait rien ! Je prendrai… celui-là ! s'enthousiasma John en attrapant son roman favori et en le tendant au libraire.

– Celui-là ? Mais tu l'as déjà lu deux fois !

C'était faux. John l'avait lu trois fois. Mais il ne l'avait emprunté que deux fois. Il l'avait lu deux fois de suite lors de ses emprunts.

– C'est mon préféré ! J'aime les romans de capes et d'épées pleins de magie et de princes ensorcelés !

Tout ce qui pouvait l'arracher à l'ennui de son village était bon à prendre. Il rêvait d'exaltation et d'adrénaline, d'aventures et d'un compagnon de route qui le ferait vibrer et vivre, vivre enfin.

– Eh bien si tu l'aimes tellement, je t'en fais cadeau ! décréta le libraire, à sa plus grande joie.

Il n'avait pas les moyens d'acheter des livres. Mrs Hudson se saignait déjà assez pour l'élever depuis près de quinze ans, et John se confondit en remerciements, avant de repartir et marcher au hasard dans les rues, habitué à éviter tous les obstacles tout en lisant son roman bien aimé, se gorgeant des descriptions de soleil et de grandes étendues vierges à découvrir que la jeune héroïne traversait, jusqu'au moment où elle rencontrait son Prince... sans savoir qu'il était le prince. John adorait cette ambiguïté, ces mystères. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de se poser des questions sur le fait qu'il préférait s'identifier à l'héroïne qui rencontrait l'homme de ses rêves plutôt qu'au prince charmant.

* * *

La tête ailleurs, perdu dans son univers, John ne vit arriver l'objet de ses pires cauchemars que bien trop tard pour espérer s'échapper. Mary venait d'apparaître devant lui de manière complètement impromptue. Flanquée, comme toujours, de son chien fidèle.

Mary était une anomalie de leur village. Parmi leurs esprits étroits et lents, elle faisait figure d'exception de par son intelligence acérée et vive. Elle était une femme, et pourtant personne n'aurait songé à lui dire de rentrer faire la cuisine ou le ménage. Mary était la meilleure chasseuse du village, et la précision de ses tirs était effrayante plus qu'impressionnante. Elle aurait pu tuer un homme à une distance de douze pieds, et John s'en méfiait. Parce qu'elle était belle, savait parfaitement jouer la douceur et la tendresse propre aux femmes, mais le jeune homme essayait de ne pas jamais oublier qu'elle portait une arme à la ceinture en permanence. Voire plusieurs, puisqu'elle excellait à l'épée autant qu'au pistolet, et avait les deux sur elle en permanence.

– Mary, salua-t-il poliment.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, la jeune femme avait jeté son dévolu sur lui depuis longtemps. Et ne lâchait pas vraiment l'affaire. D'une certaine manière, John aurait pu l'apprécier, parce qu'elle était intelligente et savait lire, ce qui en faisait déjà deux bons points par rapport au reste des habitants du village, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas chez elle. Quelque chose qui le glaçait. Il ne ressentait ni excitation, ni adrénaline, pas comme lorsqu'il s'immergeait dans ses romans. Et ne retrouvait pas ce que décrivaient toutes les histoires, la flamme intense qui brûlait le corps, le cœur et l'âme.

– John, qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de résister, plus rapide et agile que lui, elle attrapa le précieux roman de John et le feuilleta rapidement, une grimace de plus en plus appuyée se peignant lentement sur son visage.

– John, comment peux-tu lire ça ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

– Rends-moi mon livre.

– Ce sont des histoires à l'eau de rose, ça n'existe pas dans la vraie vie ! Sors de tout cela, viens découvrir le monde !

– Rends-moi mon livre !

Mais Mary, avec un léger rire, envoya voler l'ouvrage derrière elle, tout droit dans une flaque de boue, déclenchant un gros pincement au cœur de John, qui se dépêcha de se jeter à terre, et qu'importait de salir ses vêtements. Il récupéra son précieux livre et l'essuya aussitôt sur sa chemise, par crainte que les pages n'absorbent l'humidité et se gondolent.

– Tu n'es pas fait pour lire ça, John ! Le vaste monde s'offre à toi !

– Le monde que tu m'offres ? Non, merci, je ne préfère pas !

– Tu préfères vivre pour toujours avec cette vieille folle de Hudson ?

– N'en dis pas du mal !

Mrs Hudson n'était peut-être pas de sa famille de sang, mais elle l'était dans son cœur, et il ne supportait pas les critiques qu'on pouvait formuler à son égard. Oui, elle était fantasque, et avant de s'occuper de John, elle avait sans doute eu une vie dissolue et compliquée, ne répondant absolument pas aux normes sociales, mais l'idée qu'on puisse ne pas aimer Mrs Hudson était insupportable.

– Tu es cynique et agressive, commenta John.

– Merci du compliment, répliqua Mary, pas le moins du monde troublée. Toujours pas intéressé par ma proposition ? Je peux t'emmener dans des lieux dont tu rêves. Te sortir d'ici.

La tentation était grande. Mais la noirceur qui irradiait de Mary faisait peur.

– Non merci. Je dois rentrer aider ma grand-mère !

– Ce n'est même pas vraiment ta grand-mère ! intervint Ajay, âme damnée de Mary, toujours sur ses talons.

– Je t'interdis de dire ça ! répéta John.

– Je t'interdis de dire ça, l'imita Mary en obligeant Ajay à se taire d'un geste, mais son geste paraissait davantage calculé pour bien se faire voir de John que parfaitement sincère.

– Mrs Hudson n'est peut-être pas de mon sang, mais elle n'en reste pas moins ma grand-mère de cœur ! répliqua-t-il, conscient d'être un peu trop niais.

Un grand bruit interrompit soudain leur conversation. Leur maison, à l'écart du village, proche de l'orée de la forêt, fumait dangereusement. John écarquilla de grands yeux surpris et sans tenir compte des villageois et de Mary et Ajay, se précipita en courant vers la maisonnette, inquiet pour sa tutrice.

* * *

La fumée provenait de la cave, dans laquelle Mrs Hudson avait son atelier, et John posa rapidement son panier sur les marches pour en ouvrir les deux grandes portes battantes, laissant s'échapper le gaz toxique au dehors, toussant pour reprendre sa respiration.

– Martha ! Martha !

La fumée se dissipait lentement, et John avança prudemment sur les marches, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité de la cave, et attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière plus faible que celle de dehors.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Martha Hudson se redressait tranquillement, comme si ce petit incident de parcours était parfaitement normal.

– Fichue machine, marmonna-t-elle. Et fichue humanité. Incapable de savoir ce qu'on fait pour elle !

– Encore raté ? C'était quoi, cette fois ? Une machine à laver le linge toute seule ? Une machine à coudre toute seule ? Ou une machine à laver la vaisselle toute seule ?

Sa tutrice darda sur lui un regard noir, tendant un index accusateur, mais la douceur de son sourire démentait complètement sa colère.

– Tu verras, un jour, tout cela existera vraiment, et nous les femmes, déchargées de ces stupides tâches ménagères, deviendrons l'égal des hommes !

John lui sourit en retour. Mrs Hudson avait de grands projets concernant l'humanité, et il avait baigné dans ses idées avant-gardistes depuis tellement longtemps qu'il les avait naturellement adoptées. Etant entièrement d'accord avec elles, il la soutenait totalement dans ses idées délirantes de machines destinées à améliorer le quotidien des femmes, bien que, jusqu'à présent, elle n'ait pas franchement réussi à en faire fonctionner une seule. La plus proche de la réussite était celle qui ramassait la poussière, grâce à l'aide d'un moteur vrombissant et de la force centrifuge, mais l'objet était terriblement lent et John avait plus vite fait de prendre un plumeau et le faire lui-même.

– Mais j'en suis persuadé, répliqua-t-il tranquillement. Tout comme je sais qu'un jour, tu feras fonctionner toutes ces fichues machines et que tu deviendras la plus célèbre des inventrices de ton temps !

La flatterie marchait toujours, et la vieille dame le gratifia d'un tendre sourire avant de l'enlacer.

– Ma plus belle réussite restera à jamais toi, et malheureusement, je ne pourrais jamais te vendre.

John lui sourit en retour.

– On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais essayer. Je suis sûr que ça serait plus rentable.

– Une seule fois, hélas. Je ne pourrais te vendre qu'une seule fois.

– Ce n'est pas faux. Du coup, tu vas quand même à la foire, demain ? Même si ta machine n'a pas fonctionné ?

La vieille dame s'était éloignée de lui pour se pencher sur la machine fumante (John identifiait vaguement un réservoir d'eau bouillante, et une plaque de métal, chauffée par l'eau, et il se demandait vraiment à quoi ça pouvait servir), tandis que le jeune homme était parti récupérer son panier à l'extérieur, avant de revenir aider sa tutrice.

– Pas le choix, je vais vendre des miniatures. Je partirai tout à l'heure. Tu me passes la clé de douze, s'il te plaît ?

Distraitement, John fouilla dans la boîte à outils. Il n'avait jamais compris comment Mrs Hudson pouvait être capable de réaliser des travaux d'horlogerie et d'orfèvrerie et de créer des miniatures dansant en musique, mais être aussi peu douée quand les machines étaient dix fois plus grosses.

Mais au moins, les petites boîtes à musique les faisaient vivre. Il lui tendit la clé demandée.

– Des choses intéressantes au village, ce matin ? demanda-t-elle, penchée sur son travail.

– Rien que du très habituel. Un nouveau roman. Dis Martha, tu me trouves bizarre ?

– Qui t'a dit ça ?

Ça ne répondait en rien à la question.

– Je ne sais pas. C'est une sensation. Que les gens du village me font ressentir. Je me sens... différent. Je ne peux discuter avec personne de mon âge.

– Et Mary ? Elle est intelligente.

– Intelligente, oui, mais... je ne sais pas, elle est différente elle aussi, dans un autre registre, si sûre d'elle. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle soit faite pour moi...

– Ne t'inquiète pas, mon poussin, un jour mes inventions et mes idées seront reconnues, et nous serons riches, libres de partir d'ici maintenant que tu es majeur...

– Pourquoi un si petit village ?

– Pour te protéger de ton père, c'était la meilleure option. Et regarde, ça a toujours fonctionné ! Maintenant que tu es majeur, il ne peut plus rien contre toi, et nous pourrions envisager d'en partir, si tu en avais vraiment envie. La clé de huit, s'il te plaît.

John se releva du tabouret sur lequel il s'était planté, feuilletant son livre, pour aller piocher la clé demandée dans la boîte à outils et la tendre à Mrs Hudson.

– Je ne sais pas... je me suis habitué à être ici. J'aimerais vivre ailleurs... Mais si c'était pire ailleurs ?

Accroupie à côté de la machine, Mrs Hudson haussa les épaules.

– Tu ne peux pas le savoir avant de le découvrir... Tu pourras m'aider à charger la charrette et harnacher Philibert, tout à l'heure ? Je vais partir pour la foire ce soir. Vu qu'ils l'ont déplacé du village de Nolond à Bardgimec, je ne suis pas sûre du chemin, et je préfère partir tôt parce que cela va me prendre plus de temps de trajet que d'habitude.

– Oui, bien sûr. Mais tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Les routes ne sont pas forcément sûres...

– Je ne risque rien, tu es bien mieux ici à garder la maison ! le repoussa-t-elle gentiment.

* * *

John avait dit au revoir à la vieille dame la veille au soir, avant de vaquer à ses occupations tranquillement, n'oubliant pas les tâches quotidiennes de la petite ferme. Le potager était peut-être petit, mais il leur assurait des légumes de saison toute l'année, et John aimait s'en occuper. Les poules et les oies étaient moins sa tasse de thé depuis qu'Amélie et Amélia, deux oies toujours fourrées ensemble, l'avaient pincé quand il était petit. Tout ça alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de s'amuser avec leur chat de l'époque, au magnifique pelage roux.

Il n'était pas prévu que Martha ne revienne avant deux jours, aussi John avait planifier le lendemain matin de profiter d'une nouvelle relecture de son roman préféré, quand la porte sonna. Cela le surprit, car personne ne venait jamais les voir, et il était bien trop tôt pour que sa tutrice soit de retour.

Il marqua sa page, se leva de son fauteuil et jeta un coup d'œil à travers l'œillet.

– Mary, quelle bonne surprise... dit-il, ouvrant la porte et laissant la jeune femme entrer dans le salon en maître.

– Eh oui, je suis pleine de surprises, vois-tu ! Sois heureux John, je suis venue pour faire prendre corps à tes rêves !

– Je me demande ce que tu peux bien savoir de mes rêves... répliqua le jeune homme, acide, reculant dans la pièce au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Parce que si une fanfare, un buffet, un gâteau et un pasteur nous attendent là-dehors, laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes complètement.

La jeune femme lui renvoya une œillade perplexe, comme surprise qu'il puisse imaginer une chose aussi ridicule et peu crédible, et se laissa gracieusement tomber dans le fauteuil que John occupait un instant plus tôt.

Il fallait reconnaître cela à Mary : elle était une chasseuse hors pair, tirait un faisant à plusieurs pieds de distance, elle était également habile à l'épée, et tout le village la respectait pour cela, malgré son statut de femme... précisément parce qu'elle n'en négligeait pas pour autant sa condition de femme. Elle était belle, ses traits fins emprunts d'une grande douceur, et si sa tenue était adaptée pour la chasse et les arts habituellement réservés aux hommes, elle avait toujours une touche féminine. Et dans les grandes circonstances, elle savait aussi se vêtir de robes et de bas. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours. Et John reconnaissait sans aucune peine qu'elle était belle. Sa robe violette faisait ressortir son teint de porcelaine, le bleu de ses yeux, le blond de ses cheveux.

Dans un coin confus de sa tête, John s'imaginait parfois avec des enfants à lui, et il voulait des fillettes blondes comme les blés avec les yeux azur. Des fillettes comme Mary. Et il était un peu trop facile à lire pour la jeune femme.

Mary posa ses mains sur la table, feuilleta le livre que John y avait posé, perdit sa page. Aucune importance. Il le connaissait par cœur de toute manière.

– Tu veux partir d'ici, prononça-t-elle lentement. Tu rêves d'aventure, d'exaltation, de liberté.

John ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait pas mentir en disant non, et il ne voulait pas pour autant lui donner raison.

– Je pourrais te l'offrir. Partir, toi et moi. Je sais que ta tutrice t'a appris les plantes médicinales, les infusions, les breuvages, la manière de réparer un bras ou une jambe cassée. Tu as des connaissances intéressantes et pratiques. Tu pourrais me suivre. Être utile. Nous pourrions partir d'ici. Ne jamais revenir. Suivre les pas de ton père.

– Mon père ?

Il n'avait pas su retenir sa langue et regretta presque aussitôt ces mots. Il venait d'offrir une carte à Mary, et à voir le sourire de cette dernière, elle le savait parfaitement.

– Tu ne sais rien de ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, un silence obstiné lui tint lieu de réponse, ce qui n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de continuer.

– Il n'est pas seulement l'homme violent et abusif auquel ta mère et Mrs Hudson t'ont arraché, tu sais.

Les questions brûlaient les lèvres de John. Dont la première, la plus importante de toutes, était de savoir comment Mary pouvait savoir une chose pareille.

– Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, poursuivit Mary en constatant son absence de réponse, toujours debout près de la cheminée, bras croisés, buté, entêté et fier. Je sais que tu rêves de partir. Mais tu ne le feras pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es attaché au village, ça non. Mais j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier. C'est à Mrs Hudson que tu es attaché. Tu ne la laisseras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

– Mrs Hudson est comme ma grand-mère. Elle m'a élevé !

– Exactement. Tu voudrais partir si tu en avais la possibilité, mais tu ne le feras pas si tu penses qu'elle sera seule et livrée à elle-même. Mais si je te disais que j'ai la possibilité de la surveiller, la soutenir, vérifier qu'elle ne manque de rien, qu'on la protège, réfléchirais-tu à ma proposition de partir avec moi ?

John déglutit lentement. Il devait reconnaître que l'idée était tentante. Il voulait désespérément, plus que tout au monde, partir d'ici, mais la présence de la vieille dame, qu'il refusait d'abandonner à son sort après les années qu'elle avait sacrifiées pour lui, l'en empêchait. S'il y avait un moyen pour qu'elle soit en sécurité... que quelqu'un veille sur elle et ses inventions avant-gardistes qui, parfois, rataient un peu trop... que les gens du village ne l'embêtent pas... Elle serait heureuse qu'il parte vivre sa vie, il le savait.

En était-il pour autant capable ?

– Tu proposes donc aide, assistance et sécurité à Mrs Hudson, simplement en échange de ma venue à tes expéditions ? reformula-t-il.

– Exactement. Le tout scellé par un contrat de mariage. Simple précaution, bien sûr. Nous serons, j'en suis sûre, très heureux ensemble. Pense à tout ce que tu gagnerais en acceptant mon offre.

John fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

– La question est plutôt de savoir ce que je perds si je refuse. Aide, assistance et sécurité si j'accepte. Et si je refuse ? Harcèlement, agression, manipulation ?

Mary eut un large sourire en se renfonçant dans le fauteuil.

– Tu vois, John, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Ce qui fait que nous pourrions être beaucoup plus ensemble que ce que nous sommes actuellement. Tu es bien plus intelligent et courageux que tu ne le laisses paraître, loin de la crédulité de tous ces villageois, alors même que tu as été élevé dans la même fange qu'eux.

– Et la même que toi, Mary. Tu es originaire du village, si je me souviens bien. Tu es bien plus une campagnarde que moi, qui suis né dans une ville bien plus grande, au nord du pays. Alors je vais te reposer lentement la question : que se passera-t-il si je refuse ?

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, ses prunelles soudainement de glace.

– Fais attention à toi, John. Ton courage ne doit pas friser la folie. Ne m'énerve pas.

– Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

– Parce qu'il n'y a pas de réponse. Le refus n'est pas une option que tu as. Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu sais que tu en as envie... Tu accepteras, John, je le sais. Et tu le sais aussi, au fond de toi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Son sourire glaçant et son assertion prononcée sur un ton affirmé firent frémir John. Pas parce qu'elle paraissait, en cet instant, belle et cruelle. Mais parce qu'une partie de son cœur lui soufflait dangereusement qu'elle avait raison. Sa proposition donnait à réfléchir.

– Je reviendrai, John. Je suis sûr que nous parviendrons à nous entendre très bientôt, décréta la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, se coulant dans l'embrasure. Passe une bonne journée !

La porte claqua derrière elle, et John, tremblant, se précipita à la fenêtre pour la voir s'éloigner tranquillement avec Ajay, comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer était parfaitement normal.

* * *

– Alors ? demanda Ajay. Tout va comme tu veux ?

– D'accord ou non, il deviendra mon mari, je peux te l'assurer !

* * *

John attendit une longue minute avant d'oser rouvrir sa porte.

– Elle est partie ?

Les poules ne lui répondirent évidemment pas, mais le silence de la campagne environnante le faisait pour elles. Mary n'était plus là.

– Vous vous rendez compte ? Oser me demander de l'épouser en échange de la protection de Martha ! Moi, devenir l'époux de cette femme !

Les chèvres dans leur enclos ne lui répondirent pas davantage, et John après avoir renversé le seau de grains pour les poules, s'enfuit en courant en direction de la forêt, épris de liberté, étouffant dans le carcan bien ordonné de sa petite vie.

Il rejoignit rapidement son endroit préféré au monde, le sommet de la colline la plus proche, d'où on voyait le village et sa petite maison d'un côté, et le paysage infini des montagnes verdoyantes et des rivières azuréennes de l'autre, tableau de maître probablement peint par une quelconque divinité.

– Je veux m'envoler dans le bleu de l'espace... Je veux tout ce que je n'ai pas... Un ami qui me comprenne. Et des livres par centaines. Sans m'occuper des gens qui jacassent... Pourquoi est-ce si dur à trouver ? Pourquoi Mary ?

Un hennissement paniqué interrompit son monologue, et il se redressa précipitamment, voyant apparaître entre les arbres leur cheval et sa carriole. Seul. La panique se coula aussitôt dans ses veines.

L'animal, mû par son instinct, vint aussitôt à sa rencontre, et il posa une main douce sur son chanfrein, apaisant la bête terrifiée.

– Philibert ! Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Martha ?

La charrette était encore pleine, comme lorsque John l'avait vue partir. Mrs Hudson n'avait jamais atteint la foire. Elle était partie depuis désormais plus d'une quinzaine d'heures. Il pouvait lui être arriver n'importe quoi, et plus le temps passait, plus ses chances de la retrouver s'amenuisaient.

John, dicté par son instinct, ramena rapidement l'animal à l'écurie, et se précipita pour défaire les sangles, dégarnissant le cheval de trait, lui ôtant sellette, brancard et avaloir pour le rendre libre de ses mouvements, avant de le sceller pour la monte classique masculine, bien plus efficace et stable que la monte en amazone ! Il attrapa une cape au portemanteau, s'en drapant, et grimpa sur l'animal, lui intimant d'un coup de talon de partir le plus rapidement possible.

– Emmène-moi la retrouver ! s'écria-t-il, tandis que l'animal fonçait à travers la campagne.

* * *

John faisait confiance à l'instinct de Philibert. Il avait su retrouver son chemin pour rentrer à la maison, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne sache pas faire la route à l'envers. Pourtant, quand il s'engagea dans une partie de la forêt qui lui était parfaitement inconnue, sombre et lugubre, comme déjà enfermée dans la nuit alors que c'était seulement le milieu de l'après-midi, il se sentit frissonner. Il entendait des bruits, des craquements de bois, des glapissements d'animaux, et la cape sur son épaule peinait à le réchauffer.

Il s'apprêtait à obliger le cheval à faire demi-tour, intimement convaincu qu'il ne trouverait rien ici quand soudain, un immense mur d'enceinte, haut de plusieurs pieds et une grille en fer forgé se dressèrent devant lui. Et derrière la grille, il y avait le chapeau de feutre de Mrs Hudson, que John aurait reconnu entre mille de par sa couleur violette. Il l'avait vu posé sur le crâne de sa tutrice juste avant qu'elle ne parte. Si le chapeau était tombé ici, il y avait toutes les chances pour que Mrs Hudson soit venue, elle aussi.

C'était sa seule piste et sans réfléchir, il mit pied à terre pour pousser la grille. À sa grande surprise, malgré la délicatesse de l'ouvrage et l'évidente propriété privée qu'elle délimitait, celle-ci céda sans heurt ni grincement, lui permettant de pénétrer dans un immense parc. Ici aussi, l'obscurité, la nuit et le froid semblaient être de mise, mais John apercevait, au centre de l'immense propriété, une vénérable bâtisse, fière et gigantesque, et sans la moindre appréhension, il remonta à cheval et mit le cap sur le demeure.

* * *

Greg et Mycroft se disputaient. Ce n'était pas vraiment une nouveauté. Ils se disputaient déjà beaucoup, avant, mais cela avait toujours été amical, la preuve de leur amitié profonde, comme celle qui pouvait y avoir entre un maître et son valet de pied, quand les deux hommes avaient le même âge. Bien sûr, tout cela était avant. Avant que des aiguilles et des flammes ne leur chatouillent le ventre et la tête en permanence. Avant que leurs mouvements ne soient limités par leur petite taille.

Avant que leur quotidien ne souffre dans le noir et la routine, incapable de savoir depuis combien de temps ils étaient bloqués ainsi.

Avant que Greg ne s'amuse à jouer les chandeliers au grand cœur, faisant des politesses au premier mendiant venu, qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas.

– J'essayais simplement d'être aimable ! répliqua Greg, ses flammèches un peu trop vives témoignant de son énervement.

– « Voulez-vous un peu de thé ? » « Prenez donc le fauteuil du maître ! » Et pourquoi pas l'inviter à rester pour la nuit, tant qu'on y est ? Tu es donc devenu complètement fou ? Ton cerveau a fondu sous l'effet de la chaleur ? C'est bien trop risqué !

Greg s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose à base de « il faut bien essayer quelque chose plutôt que continuer ainsi et risquer de mourir d'ennui avant de finir les mécanismes grippés pour l'éternité », mais sa phrase se perdit dans le grincement de la lourde porte d'entrée qu'on poussait.

– Ouhou ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Vu de près, la bâtisse était un véritable château. Immense, crénelé, fait de lourdes pierres taillées, vénérable et imposant. Sur l'un de ses renforts, une niche avait été creusée et aménagée en écurie, et John y avait laissé Philibert, heureux de se reposer et de trouver du foin et de la paille fraîche pour se remettre de ses émotions. Le jeune homme l'avait laissé à sa tranquillité tandis qu'il avait monté le magnifique escalier en pierre taillée, et s'était retrouvé sur le perron de l'imposant bâtiment. Aucune cloche à l'horizon, mais un heurtoir magnifique et ouvragé représentant une bête immonde, à mi-chemin entre le Minotaure et le lion, gueule ouverte, prête à dévorer quiconque oserait poser la main sur elle. John était courageux, mais pas assez pour toucher la poignée en or, et avait préféré pousser la clenche et pénétrer sans s'annoncer, au risque de s'attirer les foudres des propriétaires des lieux.

Mais le hall, gigantesque et écrasant, sombre et majestueux, ne révéla personne. John appela, n'obtint aucune réponse.

– Martha ? Tu es là ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Seul l'écho de sa voix, ricochant sur les carreaux des murs, lui répondit. John, enhardi par l'absence de réponse, et de plus en plus convaincu que sa courageuse tutrice avait pu trouver refuge dans ce lieu déserté, avança. Il traversa le hall, foula du pied un magnifique tapis rouge, dont même l'épaisse couche de poussière qui le recouvrait ne pouvait permettre d'ignorer sa richesse et sa douceur.

Tout, dans le lieu, sentait l'opulence et la magnificence... des jours passés. La poussière et les toiles d'araignée avaient fait leur nid sur le sol, les murs, les chandeliers, les tableaux et les candélabres. Tout laissait à penser que le lieu était abandonné, et pourtant John avait la sensation de l'entendre chuchoter, vibrer.

Il avança, parvint à un magnifique escalier double, toujours recouvert de velours rouge, et il grimpa, sans jamais cesser d'appeler le nom de Martha.

– Un irresponsable à la cervelle d'oiseau, qui n'a pas deux sous de dignité.

Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux dans leurs mouvements. Mycroft sentit ses aiguilles frémir, et il vit les flammèches de Greg faire de même. Une voix. Une voix de jeune, dans leur château. Il y avait quelqu'un, deux personnes en deux jours, cela faisait beaucoup pour leur malédiction ! La silhouette passa devant la pièce dans laquelle il se disputaient, et fascinés, ils la regardèrent disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

– Nom d'une flammèche ! s'écria Greg en bondissant à terre. Regarde !

Mycroft se pencha avec son ami au coin de la pièce, tandis que la silhouette continuait sa progression, sans arrêter d'appeler à intervalles réguliers le prénom... celui de la vieille dame que le maître avait enfermée.

– Regarde ! répéta Greg. Un jeune homme !

– Oui, je le vois bien que c'est un jeune homme !

– Eurêka, mais c'est lui ! Lui que nous attendions et qui va rompre le charme !

– Ne nous emballons pas ! lui intima Mycroft, tandis que Greg se jetait sur les talons de l'inconnu.

– Oh, ne fais pas le coincé, Mikey ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ignores les préférences de ton frère ? Il a déjà assez de mal comme ça à se connaître lui-même, alors une fille... Il attend un beau jeune homme, c'est évident !

– Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi et...

C'était trop tard. Greg était déjà trop loin. Mycroft se lança à sa poursuite, manquant de le percuter, ses ressorts grinçant un peu trop. Le jeune homme se retourna, et ils eurent à peine le temps de se jeter derrière une porte pour ne pas être à découvert.

* * *

John frémissait. Il lui semblait entendre des voix, être suivi, mais il ne voyait rien. De temps à autre, des torches brûlaient et éclairaient son parcours, mais il faisait globalement sombre et il n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive. Soudain, un grincement le fit se retourner. Une porte, qu'il venait de dépasser et dont il était sûr qu'elle était fermée, était désormais grande ouverte et semblait l'appeler. Il y pénétra, découvrant une nouvelle partie du château, bien différente des précédentes. Là où il y avait jusqu'alors de la décoration soignée, des tentures et des tableaux, la partie dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer paraissait plus rustique. Des pierres brutes et des gargouilles terrifiantes. Un nouvel escalier de pierre. John poursuivit.

– Martha ? Martha ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

– J'aurais juré entendre du bruit... marmonna-t-il.

Il arriva sur un palier, glacé de découvrir des portes fermées, une petite trappe grillagée comme en avaient les cellules.

– De grâce, répondez !

– John ?

La voix venait d'une cellule et l'intense soulagement qui naquit dans son cœur fut de courte durée. Attrapant à la volée une torche qui traînait là, il se précipita en direction de la voix.

– John ! Tu m'as retrouvée !

À travers la grille, la main fine et veinée de bleue de Mrs Hudson se tendait vers lui, et il la saisit aussitôt, s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur. Il fut horrifié de la découvrir glacée, et ce fut pire encore quand elle se mit à tousser. Depuis combien de temps la vieille dame était-elle enfermée là ?

– Il faut te soigner !

– John, sauve-toi ! Cet endroit est maudit ! Je t'expliquerai, mais sauve-toi ! Sauve-toi vite !

– Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai !

– Sauve-t...

La fin de la phrase de sa tutrice mourut dans sa gorge, et John sentit soudain une violente poigne le remettre sur ses jambes. Sa torche voltigea et atterrit plus loin, s'éteignant dans une flaque d'eau, plongeant les lugubres geôles dans la pénombre.

– Que faites-vous ici ? rugit une voix, celle de la personne dont la main tenait fermement John par l'épaule contre le mur, avant de le relâcher. John, dont les jambes n'étaient pas stables, tomba à terre.

– Qui est là ? Qui êtes-vous ?

– Le maître de ce château.

La voix était profonde, rugissante, froide et agressive.

– Je suis venue chercher ma grand-mère ! trouva-t-il le courage de répliquer. Par pitié, laissez-la partir, elle est âgée et malade et...

– Elle n'aurait jamais dû franchir cette grille !

– Elle risque de mourir ! Je vous en prie, épargnez-la, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez !

– Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour elle !

La voix, et son propriétaire toujours dans l'ombre, se déplaçaient rapidement, dans des froissements de tissus qui correspondaient bien peu à l'animalité de son timbre.

– Elle est ma prisonnière !

– Il y a forcément un moyen, implora John. Attendez ! laissa-t-il échapper, sentant la voix s'éloigner.

Il perçut plus qu'il ne vit le maître des lieux s'arrêter et se retourner. Dans la pénombre, John ne voyait briller que deux yeux, d'une couleur claire du peu qu'il pouvait en juger, étincelants et rageurs. Il hésita, mais pour sauver Mrs Hudson, il était prêt à tout.

– Gardez-moi en otage, proposa-t-il, avançant légèrement dans le peu de lumière qui provenait de l'extérieur, par une meurtrière.

– Vous voudriez prendre sa place ? s'étonna la voix.

– Nooon ! Ne fais pas ça ! implora Mrs Hudson.

Mais il n'en tint pas compte.

– Si je dis oui, vous la laisserez partir ?

– Oui, affirma la voix, et son timbre ne mentait pas. Mais contre la promesse d'être à jamais mon prisonnier.

John hésita. Il abandonnait toute sa vie. Mais au moins, il n'aurait plus de réponse à donner à Mary.

– Laissez-moi vous regarder, exigea-t-il.

Le maître du château avança dans la lumière, lentement, révélant son hideuse apparence aux yeux de John. Démesuré, le corps recouvert de poils, vaguement habillé de vêtements déchirés et flottants sur son corps, des jambes arquées qui avaient tout de pattes, des crocs longs et tranchants qui semblaient pouvoir déchiqueter n'importe qui. Son visage était ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant, et en même temps de plus humain. Car plus que tout, ce furent ses yeux que John remarqua. Des yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils paraissaient blancs, luisants de rage, terrifiants, lui arrachant un frisson de panique, mais terriblement humains.

Il ne put empêcher son corps d'avoir un mouvement de recul, se réfugiant instinctivement vers Mrs Hudson, qui le supplia une nouvelle fois de ne pas faire ça. Mais John avait pris sa décision, et il se redressa, carrant les épaules et se plaçant, droit et fier, devant la Bête.

– Vous avez ma parole.

– Très bien.

Alors que John s'effondrait, la Bête le dépassa, ouvrit la porte de la cellule, et se saisit de la vieille dame, qui échappa rapidement à son étreinte, se précipitant vers l'enfant à terre qu'elle chérissait. Leurs adieux furent tellement brefs qu'ils en devinrent inexistants, et John refoula ses larmes, tandis que la Bête emmenait loin de lui sa dernière parente. Fidèle à sa promesse, il ne bougea cependant pas, se contentant de se précipiter vers une meurtrière pour voir son geôlier jeter Martha dans une calèche enchantée, qui se mut seule en direction de la sortie. Il la regarda, longtemps, s'éloigner à travers le parc, attendant le retour de la Bête.

* * *

– Maître ! interrompit Greg lorsque ce dernier remonta en direction des cachots.

Lui et Mycroft avaient assisté à toute la scène, et si ce dernier était complètement sceptique quant à la présence du jeune homme en leur enceinte maudite, Greg fondait au contraire de grands espoirs sur lui.

– Comme la jeune personne va rester avec nous un temps plus appréciable, je m'interrogeais sur la possibilité de lui donner une chambre plus... agréable ?

Sa proposition fut accueillie d'un rugissement qui éteignit ses flammèches. Humain ou bête, il avait toujours eu un sale caractère !

– Vous ne m'avez même pas laissé lui dire au revoir ! s'insurgea John lors du retour de la Bête dans sa cellule. Je ne la reverrai jamais, et vous ne m'avez pas laissé l'embrasser !

Bizarrement, il lui sembla que sa plainte trouvait un écho en son séquestrateur, qui recula légèrement, comme gêné.

– Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.

– Ma chambre ? Mais je croyais que...

– Vous préférez le cachot ? rugit-il.

Soupe-au-lait, c'était noté. John, conciliant, accepta de le suivre, et ils commencèrent une longue marche à travers les couloirs et les escaliers, à la lumière d'un chandelier tenu par la Bête. Bizarrement, John se sentait apaisé. Le cœur toujours douloureux d'avoir perdu Martha, bien sûr, mais l'architecture incroyable des lieux qui s'offrait à lui, maintenant qu'il n'était plus en quête et pouvait observer les détails, était d'une infinie majesté. Tout était poussiéreux, mais somptueux, et il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir observer le lieu en plein jour, gorgé d'une lumière estivale. Seules les gargouilles, reflets déformés du faciès déjà hideux du maître des lieux, ce même faciès représenté sur le heurtoir de la porte d'entrée, lui glaçaient le sang, mais il faisait face.

La Bête dut remarquer son intérêt, puisque soudain, il parla.

– Votre chambre est très agréable. Vous êtes ici chez vous, et vous pouvez vous déplacer librement. Excepté dans l'aile Ouest !

– Pourquoi ? demanda naïvement John, par réflexe.

– Je vous l'interdis ! rugit l'autre.

Retour du soupe-au-lait agressif, John nota de museler ses réflexions et de faire plus attention à ce qu'il disait.

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre, aussi peu éclairée que le reste du château, mais qui, même dans l'obscurité, paraissait grande et digne d'un comte. John n'avait jamais connu une telle opulence de toute sa vie.

– Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, mes domestiques sont à votre disposition.

Domestiques ? John n'avait vu personne...

– Et vous viendrez dîner avec moi ce soir ! Et ce n'est pas une invitation !

La porte claqua derrière lui, et John se retrouva seul dans l'obscurité. Alors seulement, il s'autorisa à céder à la panique. Il était désormais enfermé. Comme un prince, certes, et il l'avait choisi... Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était le prisonnier à vie d'un soupe-au-lait, susceptible, agressif, et aux yeux trop bleus pour son propre bien.

* * *

Martha n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Qu'une seule personne susceptible de l'aider. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que John pensait de Mary, mais la jeune femme était une chasseresse hors pair. Elle était la seule qui pouvait les aider dans cette situation inextricable.

* * *

John découvrit le sens du mot domestique peu de temps après. Il avait observé sa chambre à la lueur de la lune, mais n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant pour améliorer sa situation. De dépit, il s'était laissé tomber sur le lit (confortable, mais poussiéreux), quand on avait frappé à sa porte, et qu'une certaine Molly s'était annoncée.

Et qu'il avait vu, à sa grande stupeur, une théière, sautillante, débarquer. Et une tasse, ses grands yeux ouverts de curiosité vers lui.

Sauf que les tasses n'avaient pas, à sa connaissance, d'yeux, et il recula, abasourdi, se cognant contre sa garde-robe. Qu'il avait réveillée, et qui avait gentiment repoussé son corps hébété et incapable de faire le moindre geste vers le lit.

– Mais c'est... balbutia-t-il.

– Très inattendu, répondit sa garde-robe là où il aurait volontiers mis l'adjectif « impossible ». Mais c'est comme ça.

– Je t'avais dit qu'il était beau, hein, Tatie, souffla la petite tasse à la théière.

– Mais oui mon chéri. Va lui porter du thé, gentiment, et sans renverser !

Intrigué, John s'agenouilla à terre, et récupéra la petite créature sautillante qui se mouvait vers lui, rempli du liquide chaud et ambré.

– Tu es gentil...

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, s'amusant de l'ingénuité de la petite tasse qui, plaisantant en l'éclaboussant de thé, se fit réprimander par sa tante, lui permettant d'apprendre son nom au passage :

– Archie !

Mais John rit, et la bêtise fut rapidement oubliée, tandis que la garde-robe et la théière (Molly, avait-elle dit) tentaient de réconforter John suite à son acte de bravoure, sans toutefois parvenir à une vraie réussite. Molly s'esquiva rapidement, devant retourner en cuisine, rappelant à John son obligation de descendre dîner. Et lorsque la garde-robe s'enthousiasma d'un relooking pour la soirée, il lui signifia son envie de décliner. Elle s'insurgeait quand vint un nouvel objet, une horloge manifestement nettement plus coincée que ses camarades, lui notifiant pompeusement que le dîner était servi.

* * *

Le maître s'impatientait. Et Molly et Greg, prudemment réfugiés en hauteur, savaient que ce n'était pas bon signe. Patient ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire, même quand il était humain. Molly avait beau essayer de l'apaiser, cela ne changeait rien à son humeur massacrante, et lorsque Greg osa mentionner la possibilité que le jeune homme puisse venir rompre le charme, la réaction du maître fut pire encore, extériorisant toute sa rage et sa frustration en un seul rugissement.

– Ne t'emballe pas, Greg, ces choses-là prennent du temps...

– Mais nous n'avons plus de temps. La rose a déjà commencé à se flétrir.

Le maître laissa échapper un rugissement de dépit.

– C'est impossible, commenta-t-il. C'était déjà impossible avant, mais avec cette apparence, c'est pire encore.

– Montrez-lui vos meilleurs côtés ! ordonna Greg.

– Charmez-le avec votre humour, proposa Molly.

– Faites-lui des compliments !

– Les plus sincères possibles !

Le maître leur renvoya un regard désabusé. Ils espéraient en une cause perdue d'avance. Lui, aimable ? Avec de l'humour ? Charmeur ? Faire des compliments ? Il fallait plutôt lui demander la composition du dihydroxyacétone, il y avait bien plus de chances pour qu'il réponde !

La porte grinça, et la Bête et ses deux domestiques se retournèrent d'un seul bloc, espérant voir apparaître la tête blonde tant attendue... Leur déception fut grande en voyant apparaître Mycroft. Qui, avec le plus de circonvolutions possibles, leur apprit la nouvelle :

– Il ne viendra pas.

Le hurlement de rage du maître se répercuta probablement dans tout le château, et il dut l'entendre aussi.

* * *

John l'entendit arriver de loin. Il faisait un fracas épouvantable quand il se déplaçait, nourri par sa colère. Lorsque le poing s'abattit sur sa porte, il frémit cependant, imaginant la violence animale qui s'acharnait contre le bois. Il imaginait les iris céruléennes s'écarquiller de rage. Il imaginait la Bête se redresser de toute sa hauteur.

– Je vous avais ordonné de venir dîner !

Cela, il n'avait pas besoin de l'imaginer. Il l'entendait parfaitement bien.

– Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-il.

Pieux mensonge. Il mourrait de faim. Et refusait de le reconnaître. Il voulait bien être prisonnier, mais il refusait qu'on lui donne des ordres. Il entendit les voix assourdies de la Bête et de ses domestiques, et fut tenté de coller son oreille contre la clenche. Il n'en eut pas le temps.

– Puis-je compter sur vous pour dîner ? s'éleva la voix rugissante.

– Non !

Sa réponse avait fusé, mais au fond de lui, il était surpris de la politesse de la Bête. Il ne l'aurait pas cru capable d'un tel changement, d'un tel self-control.

– Seriez-vous prêt à m'accorder le plaisir infini de vous joindre à moi pour le dîner... s'il vous plaît ?

C'était presque tentant de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller comme ça. Quelle éducation avait-il pu recevoir pour être si exagérément poli ? Presque maniéré ?

– Non, merci !

– Allez au diable ! Vous ne pourrez pas rester ici indéfiniment !

– Et pourquoi pas ?

– Puisqu'il ne veut pas dîner avec moi, il ne dînera pas du tout ! rugit la Bête à travers la porte toujours close.

John aurait dû être effrayé par la menace, mais au fond de lui, une voix riait. Le maître des lieux avait de toute évidence reçu une éducation de haute noblesse, dont il était capable de faire montre quand il le voulait, mais il avait en réalité, un caractère épouvantable qui ressortait dès qu'il s'énervait ! Il était aussi facile à comprendre qu'un enfant égoïste.

– Greg, monte la garde devant la porte, soupira Mycroft. Molly, retourne faire du rangement en cuisine. Je vais essayer de le voir pour le calmer...

Ses deux compagnons d'infortune haussèrent les sourcils perplexes qu'ils ne possédaient plus. La Bête était peut-être le maître du château, et leur maître à tous, mais envoyer son jeune frère Mycroft le calmer étant sans doute la plus mauvaise idée du monde. En tout temps, les deux frères s'étaient opposés l'un à l'autre. Ils ne firent cependant aucun commentaire, et obéirent tandis que Mycroft sautillait sur ses petites jambes d'horloge pour rejoindre l'aile Ouest.

L'aile dévastée par les colères du maître, l'aile où les deux frères avaient grandi dans l'insouciance et la légèreté, avant que leurs parents ne décèdent brusquement d'un accident. Son frère était l'aîné, du moins théoriquement. Mycroft avait toujours été plus pondéré (coincé, diraient certains, Greg pour ne pas le nommer), et il avait reçu bien trop jeune la charge du château et de leurs domaines. Son caractère naturellement asocial, emporté et cynique ne s'était pas arrangé, jusqu'au moment tragique où leurs vies à tous avaient basculé.

Dépité, Mycroft regarda la Bête qu'était devenu son aîné rugir et détruire un peu plus le mobilier inexistant.

– Comment ose-t-il ? J'ai beau le supplier, il ne veut rien entendre ! râla-t-il, sans pour autant réellement s'adresser à Mycroft, qu'il ne voyait pas.

Il se saisit soudain du miroir enchanté, et lui ordonna de lui montrer son prisonnier. Le miroir était sans aucun doute le présent le plus cruel de l'enchanteresse. Car s'il pouvait montrer tout ce qu'on exigeait, il était d'un cynisme effrayant, et le jour où le maître avait demandé à revoir ses parents, espérant simplement une image d'eux plus vivante que les tableaux qui ornaient les murs du château, deux corps décharnés, squelettes en décomposition lui avaient été présentés, infligeant une blessure supplémentaire au cœur déjà malmené du jeune régent.

– Le maître n'est pas si mauvais, si vous appreniez à le connaître... Pourquoi ne pas lui donner une seconde chance ? argumenta Sarah, devenue garde-robe.

– Je ne veux ni le voir, ni le connaître ! répliqua John.

Mais quelque chose, dans sa voix, sonnait faux. Il était résolu, bien sûr, fermement opposé à la Bête, mais Mycroft, à distance, détecta dans son timbre un goût d'aventure et d'exaltation. Il mentait, d'une certaine manière. Pourtant, son frère ne sembla pas du tout du même avis que lui, et rapidement, reposa le miroir magique, qui effaça l'image, pour mieux se perdre dans la contemplation de sa rose enchantée, se fustigeant lui-même. Mycroft l'avait rarement vu aussi peu combattif. Et d'une certaine manière, cela lui fit plaisir. Parce qu'il connaissait son frère par cœur. Lorsqu'une chose l'ennuyait, il s'en désintéressait purement et simplement. La colère, l'emportement, l'abattement n'étaient pas des réactions normales de son mauvais caractère. S'il n'y croyait plus, c'était parce qu'au fond de lui, quand il avait découvert ce jeune homme blond, les pupilles bleues trop grandes pour son doux visage, et l'air résolu prêt à se sacrifier pour sa famille, il avait ressenti quelque chose.

Et si le maître ressentait quelque chose, c'était une opportunité pour eux. Une opportunité qu'ils se devaient de saisir.

* * *

La nuit avait jeté un lourd voile de silence sur le château. La garde-robe de John s'était endormie. Lui en avait été incapable. Trop de sentiments contradictoires, trop d'émotions pour une journée... et il mourrait de faim. Alors prudemment, en espérant ne pas la faire grincer, il avait poussé la porte de sa chambre et avait été surpris de la découvrir ouverte. Lentement, il s'était glissé à travers l'interstice, vérifiant qu'on ne le surveillait pas. Greg, pourtant assigné à cette tâche, n'était nulle part en vue, et John se mut à travers les couloirs. Il lui sembla un instant entendre des voix, flirtant ensemble, mais le bruit s'évanouit rapidement, et il poursuivit sa route.

Le château était plongé dans le silence et l'obscurité, mais la lune filtrait suffisamment par les hautes fenêtres pour lui permettre d'avancer, et il suivit son instinct.

Ce furent une lumière et des voix, qui n'étaient pas celle basse et puissante de la Bête, il vérifia, qui l'attirèrent. En poussant une porte, il découvrit, à sa grande surprise, une horloge qui parlait avec sa nouvelle amie théière.

– Oh ! Mais quelle joie de vous voir parmi nous, monsieur ! Je suis Mycroft, intendant du château, et fr...

L'horloge n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et alors que John s'était respectueusement penché pour la saluer, un chandelier au sourire charmeur s'était précipité devant lui en s'inclinant et baisant sa main tendue.

– Et ça c'est Greg, soupira l'horloge - Mycroft.

– Enchanté, Monseigneur.

Il était volontairement dragueur, et John le trouva drôle. Comme tous les autres, en réalité. Les objets parlants et vivants avaient cessé de l'effrayer, et il trouvait au contraire leur existence une vraie merveille, quelque chose d'exceptionnel et fantastique. Ils étaient en outre bien plus aimable que la Bête, et sans la présence de ce maître infernal, John aurait volontiers cru à un conte de fée.

Mycroft lui rappela qu'ils étaient à sa disposition, prêts à tout pour rendre son séjour plus agréable, et il osa donc demander à manger, son estomac lui rappelant cruellement que son dernier repas avait été son petit-déjeuner, et qu'il avait été plus que frugal, trop absorbé dans son roman, il avait négligé de bien manger... S'il avait su combien il le paierait amèrement !

Molly la théière sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion, réveilla toute la cuisine, et commença à donner des ordres... vite interrompus par l'horloge :

– Souvenez-vous de ce que le maître a dit ! À la guerre comme à la guerre, un grand verre d'eau et un croûton de pain et...

John venait de décider qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup le trop prudent Mycroft, et s'inquiétait pour son idée, mais Molly et Greg ne l'entendaient manifestement pas de cette oreille :

– Je refuse de laisser ce petit ange mourir de faim ! décréta Molly en s'activant en cuisine.

– Détends-toi, Myc', cette charmante personne n'est pas notre prisonnier mais notre invité ! renchérit Greg. Suivez-moi, Monseigneur !

John, enchanté par l'invitation, et charmé par la politesse excessive du personnage enflammé (dans tous les sens du terme), le suivit, sans qu'aucun des deux ne tienne compte des recommandations inquiètes de Mycroft, derrière eux, qui semblait manifestement furieux qu'on désobéisse à son autorité.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle de manger magnifique, opulente et immense, plus grande que la maison toute entière de John et Martha. Une chaise, manifestement aussi enchantée que le reste du château, vint cueillir John.

– Mon cher Monseigneur, commença Greg. C'est avec une profonde fierté et un immense plaisir que nous vous invitons ce soir ! Détendez-vous, ne pensez plus à rien, prenez place, et laissez la haute gastronomie française vous présenter... votre dîner ! C'est... la... fête !

John n'était jamais allé en France, ni n'avait jamais goûté de repas français, et le repas tout en son et lumière, emmené par un Greg survolté, chantant, dansant, et entraînant avec lui toute la cuisine, l'enchantait

John attrapait çà et là des gâteaux et des morceaux de plats, se régalant, sinon en quantité, du moins en qualité, de ce qui lui était servi, s'émerveillant de la technicité des objets enchantés. Tout, dans le château, paraissait vivant, et c'était fantastique.

Mais au milieu de son émerveillement, au milieu de tous les chants et la danse, une phrase retint son attention : dix ans ? C'était ce que Greg venait de dire ? Cela faisait dix ans ? Dix ans qu'ils étaient coincés ainsi ? Dix ans qu'ils avaient perdu leur humanité ? Dix ans qu'ils se trouvaient dans ces objets, limités dans toutes leurs actions ?

Son esprit s'envola, ainsi que ses yeux, vers les hauteurs du château : et dix ans que le maître des lieux devait endurer sa monstrueuse apparence... Un bref instant, John le comprit. Après tant de temps dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien, n'importe qui deviendrait impoli et rude... Il se reprit aussitôt. Cela n'excusait en rien l'agressivité, ou le manque total de compassion dont il avait fait preuve en l'empêchant de faire ses adieux à Mrs Hudson !

Son manque d'attention ne dura pas longtemps, et il en revint rapidement à Greg, Molly et toute la joyeuse troupe qui essayait de le divertir, et il sourit rapidement, battant des mains, félicitant à tout rompre. Sa digression mentale, cependant, n'avait pas échappé à Mycroft, dans l'ombre...

– Je suis bien trop excité pour aller me coucher ! protesta John à la fin du spectacle. C'est la première fois que je viens dans un château enchanté !

– Enchanté ?

Ils n'avaient pas l'air spécialement d'accord avec lui. Maudit, peut-être, leur aurait davantage convenu, mais le terme paraissait trop négatif pour la féerie dont ces drôles d'êtres se paraient pour le séduire.

– Je voudrais bien aller me promener ! décréta-t-il.

– Oh mais bien s... attaqua Greg avec une courbette.

Mycroft l'interrompit brusquement d'un coup de coude dans ce qui aurait été ses côtes, si un chandelier avait eu des côtes.

– On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça, siffla-t-il à l'intention de son ami. Dois-je te rappeler l'état de certaines pièces ? Ce qu'on peut y trouver ? Ou pire, qui on peut y trouver ? Il n'est déjà pas d'humeur...

– Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec moi ! Je suis certain que vous connaissez le château sur le bout des doigts !

Le fait était que oui. Personne ne connaissait mieux le château que Mycroft, à l'exception sans doute de son frère, parce qu'il avait eu une poignée d'années de plus pour le visiter avant la naissance de son frère, mais c'était bien la seule raison. Mycroft, dissimulant son sourire victorieux, s'empressa d'accepter.

– Comme vous pouvez le constater, la façade frontale a été supprimée pour révéler le style minimaliste rococo-décadent. Vous noterez au passage le plafond à voûte inversée, autre exemple de la fin de la période néo-classique baroque, débitait Mycroft tout en avançant dans les couloirs.

Greg les suivait, bien sûr, et il regardait son ami avec un air un peu plus ahuri à chaque seconde, se demandant vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça. Non pas que ce qu'il disait était faux (Mycroft avait toujours raison), mais c'était affreusement ennuyeux. Le château regorgeait de lieux magnifiques, de salles somptueuses, de détails finement ouvragés et de lumières irréelles, et tout ce que le frère du maître trouvait à faire, c'était parcourir des couloirs trop longs et pénibles !

Si Greg ne comprenait pas du tout la démarche, John, lui, semblait quand même apprécier la splendeur et l'opulence évidente du lieu.

– Et maintenant, permettez-moi d'attirer votre attention sur les contreforts qu'on aperçoit...

Greg réprima un bâillement. John s'éloigna. Mycroft continua ses babillages.

– Hey, non, pas par-là ! s'exclama soudain Greg.

Mycroft, du coin de l'œil, hocha la tête et se précipita à la suite de son ami. Vaincu par ses bavardages et attiré par des endroits bien plus intéressants, John venait de poser le pied sur les marches qui menaient à l'aile interdite, l'aile du maître.

– Il n'y a jamais rien eu d'intéressant dans l'aile Ouest ! décréta-t-il avec aplomb, donnant un coup de coude à Greg. C'est noir et...

– Déprimant ! renchérit Greg.

– Ah, alors c'est bien là l'aile Ouest ! sourit John.

Mycroft réprima sa joie. Le jeune homme était loin d'être bête : il savait parfaitement se repérer dans le château, il en voulait pour preuve qu'il avait été capable, seul, de trouver les cuisines sans la moindre difficulté. Il n'y avait aucune erreur dans sa démarche, et aucune erreur dans l'analyse de Mycroft : John était curieux d'aller découvrir ce qu'on lui interdisait, et curieux de découvrir une nouvelle aventure...

– Le maître n'a rien à cacher, affirma Greg.

– Dans ce cas pourquoi m'interdire d'y aller ? rétorqua leur invité, tentant sans succès de forcer le barrage des deux objets enchantés.

– Ne voudriez-vous pas visiter autre chose ? proposa Mycroft. Nous avons d'exquises tapisseries de la fin du XIIIe siècle, des vitraux magnifiques, les jardins à la françaises, inspirés de Lenôtre, et puis bien sûr, la bibliothèque, concurrençant celle d'Alexandrie !

Mycroft sut qu'il avait fait mouche en voyant le regard de John s'illuminer. Il l'avait parfaitement bien cerné. Il rêvait d'aventures et de passions. Il était avide de savoirs et de connaissances. La bibliothèque était suffisamment attrayante pour lui faire passer l'envie d'aller découvrir les appartements du maître... Ou du moins pour lui faire passer l'envie très momentanément.

– C'est bon, arrêtons-nous, il est reparti, interrompit-il soudain Greg.

– Hein ?

Ils s'étaient précipités en premier, sous couvert d'ouvrir la voie vers leur destination, mais Mycroft n'avait pas donné plus de dix secondes au jeune homme pour faire demi-tour et s'enfuir dans les escaliers de l'aile Ouest.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'ahurit Greg.

– C'est bien toi qui a dit qu'il pouvait rompre le sort et qu'il n'y avait plus de temps, non ? Il est comme lui ! Entêté, prompt à transgresser tous les interdits ! Pire qu'un enfant, plus on lui interdit d'y aller, plus il s'y précipite en douce !

– Mais il va le croiser et...

– Et au moins, ils communiqueront, répliqua Mycroft. Ce qui sera déjà une grande avancée...

* * *

John était très fier de lui. Il avait échappé à ses baby-sitters et s'était éclipsé dans l'aile interdite, qui l'attirait plus que de raison. Dans ses romans, les héros partaient toujours à l'aventure pour prouver leur vaillance, et ils s'aventuraient toujours là où il ne fallait pas. John faisait de même.

Et découvrait à quel point cette partie du château était différente. Le château lui avait peut-être paru lugubre à sa première visite, mais ses habitants haut en couleur avaient réussi l'exploit de le parer de vie et de magnificence. Cette aile n'avait rien de tout cela. Elle était sombre et triste, embouteillée par des bris de glace, de bois, de marbre. Tout semblait détruit, cassé, brisé. Pas un seul tableau n'avait été épargné. Pas un seul miroir n'offrait une seule image, uniquement des fragments.

De noires gargouilles, effrayantes et hideuses jonchaient les lieux. John poursuivit néanmoins son chemin, poussé par la curiosité d'une porte au fond d'un couloir. Le battant était fait d'or, un ouvrage magnifique, représentant la même et terrifiante image que le heurtoir de la porte d'entrée. Le visage du maître des lieux. Que John avait refusé de toucher en arrivant, comme inquiet que le château puisse le mordre, ce en quoi il n'avait finalement pas eu entièrement tort.

C'était de la folie, et pourtant, il tira la porte, découvrant des appartements immenses, qui avaient dû être sublimes et d'une richesse insoupçonnée. Le bazar et les débris étaient encore plus importants ici qu'ailleurs, et, fasciné, mû par une force qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il continua d'avancer en évitant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Les éléments les plus notables qu'il croisa furent le lit à baldaquin, entièrement ravagé et les tentures lacérées, mais une preuve supplémentaire que la Bête avait été homme ; et surtout une toile de maître, déchirée par des griffes, comme écorchée, sur laquelle on distinguait encore à peine quatre personnes. Un homme, une femme, et un adolescent, tous trois aux regards bleus hypnotisants. La quatrième personne était la plus attaquée, méconnaissable, le peu de son visage restant laissait à peine apparaître une peau pâle, un œil bleu, des cheveux noir corbeau...

John n'eut pas le loisir de s'y intéresser davantage. Une lumière irréelle venait d'attirer son attention et il s'y précipita, en transe, découvrant une rose irradiant de lumière, en lévitation sous une cloche de verre.

Fasciné par le phénomène, saisi de l'envie impétueuse et incontrôlable de toucher la fleur, John souleva la cloche.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, le charme rompu, la Bête se dressait devant lui, crocs et griffes dehors, lui arrachant le dôme de verre pour en re-protéger immédiatement la fleur magique, avant de se retourner vers lui, l'agonisant de reproches sur sa présence ici, attaquant les meubles autour de lui, prêt à l'attaquer lui également, lui ordonnant de sortir, et John ne pouvait que baragouiner des excuses. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il était venu ici, attiré par une force qui le dépassait.

Un coup vola près de son visage, le vent provoqué par le mouvement le faisant chanceler. Le meuble en bois à côté de lui explosa, et des débris lancés à pleine vitesse le heurtèrent, l'un griffant sa joue, l'autre pénétrant dans son mollet, son corps tout entier semblant traversé par des milliers d'aiguilles acérées.

Ce fut soudain trop. Bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, et la panique coula dans ses veines, allumant un brasier ardent dans son ventre, et domina tout son être.

Un autre rugissement de la Bête eut raison du peu de logique qui restait à John, qui tourna les talons et courut à en perdre haleine, arracha sa cape du portemanteau de l'entrée où un valet discret avait dû la ramener et ouvrit la lourde porte de bois. Le vent glacial, la nuit et la neige tourbillonnant l'accueillirent, mais n'entamèrent en rien sa résolution. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il avait récupéré Philibert et envoyé valser sa promesse, et fuyait à travers le parc du château, au triple galop. Derrière lui, il entendit un ultime cri déchirant de la Bête.

La neige et le froid ralentissaient sa progression. Il avait beau sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre et l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines, cela n'aidait en rien Philibert à avancer plus vite, malgré ses talons enfoncés dans les flancs de l'animal pour l'aider à accélérer le rythme. Le pauvre cheval peinait dans la neige épaisse, et John sentait déjà sa peau se glacer au fur et à mesure que la neige fondait et imprégnait sa cape. Il était terrifié, et pourtant savait qu'il allait s'en sortir. Il y croyait. L'adrénaline et l'énergie du désespoir le porteraient. Il y croyait.

C'était avant. Avant les hurlements. Avant les loups, qui sortirent du bois, leurs mâchoires claquant d'anticipation.

Philibert, aussi paniqué que John désormais, accéléra, bravant la neige et le vent cinglant ses flancs, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Les canidés étaient plus nombreux, plus organisés, et lui coupaient la route, l'obligeaient à bifurquer, empruntant des sentiers de plus en plus étroits et compliqués.

Philibert glissa soudain, et John fit un vol plané, heurtant violemment le sol pourtant recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Dans un réflexe inouï, il parvint à attraper un bâton, repoussant le premier loup venant faire claquer ses dents longues et pointus près de sa cheville, mais les autres se rapprochaient chaque seconde un peu plus. Ils s'intéressaient presque davantage à Philibert, dont les rênes coincées dans une branche le réduisaient à l'immobilité, mais John leur offrait un morceau de viande de choix, et lentement, gagnaient du terrain.

Terrifié, John vit l'un d'eux, devant lui, bander ses muscles et se préparer à bondir en direction de sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux, attendit le choc et la douleur. Et rien ne se produisit.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Devant ses pupilles écarquillées de surprise, dans des éclairs de griffes et de crocs, la Bête attaquait les loups et les envoyait voler. John recula, chancelant, tandis que le combat faisant rage, et que la Bête, dressée devant lui, faisait barrage de son corps, recevant de front tous les coups et les morsures, en rendant autant qu'il en recevait.

Il était plus grand, plus fort, et plus puissant, et bientôt, les animaux sauvages furent en déroute. John, par réflexe, se précipita pour délivrer Philibert et s'apprêtait à remonter en selle quand la Bête s'effondra, face contre terre, dans la neige. Et cessa de bouger.

John avait un pied à l'étrier, mais retint son mouvement pour se hisser en selle. Il ne bougeait pas. Pas du tout. Et au travers de ses poils sombres, John voyait s'écouler du sang. Il venait de lui sauver la vie. Sans aucune raison, parce que John s'était enfui, avait brisé sa promesse. Il venait de lui sauver la vie et il était en train de mourir.

* * *

Les objets enchantés du château, dans un premier temps ravis de le voir revenir, prirent rapidement mesure de la gravité des blessures de leur maître.

– Je peux le soigner, affirma John, tandis qu'ils l'aidaient à monter la Bête blessée dans une des chambres du château, proche de celle de l'invité. J'ai besoin de linge, d'eau chaude, alcool, bandages, compresses... Vous auriez cela ?

Peu de temps après, la Bête toujours inanimé gisait sur un matelas, et John déployait autour du lit tout son matériel. Martha lui avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les plaies et les blessures, les plantes homéostatiques et pour les cataplasmes.

– Ça va faire mal, prévint-il.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Mais quand il appliqua la première compresse imbibée d'alcool pour désinfecter la première plaie, le maître du château s'éveilla brutalement et hurla, un long cri désarticulé.

– Ça fait mal ! s'écria-t-il en s'échappant à l'étreinte, roulant sur ses autres blessures, gémissant de nouveau, son corps perclus de blessures mis à l'agonie.

– Si vous restiez tranquille, ça ferait moins mal !

– Si vous ne vous étiez pas sauvé, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

– Si vous ne m'aviez pas fait peur, je ne me serais pas sauvé ! C'est fou, ça, de rejeter à ce point la faute de ses actes sur les autres !

– Je vous avais dit de ne pas aller dans l'aile Ouest ! Qui est le premier fautif, hein ?

– Si vous n'aviez pas un caractère aussi épouvantable, je n'aurais pas eu envie de vous désobéir ! Non mais !

– C'est parfaitement... commença à s'insurger la Bête.

– Arrêtez de bouger pour l'amour du ciel, vous mettez du sang partout, et vous allez rouvrir vos plaies ! Déjà que je vais devoir recoudre votre bras...

– Recoudre ?

Dans les yeux bleus luisait soudain une panique sans nom.

– Oh, ne faites pas la chochotte, ce n'est qu'une toute petite aiguille !

– C'en est déjà une de trop !

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, la Bête laissait John poser les compresses et les cataplasmes, arrêter les hémorragies et bander les plaies trop importantes. Il gémissait à intervalles irréguliers, quand l'alcool brûlait ses blessures, mais se laissait faire de bonne grâce.

– Ne bougez pas...

John approcha l'aiguille stérilisée du bras de la Bête, qui frémit.

– Ne fais pas l'enfant, frérot, s'exclama Mycroft.

John le regarda, perplexe. Ils étaient frères ? L'horloge et la Bête ? Ce qui voulait dire que l'horloge possédait le château, lui aussi ?

– Ne te mêle pas de ça, Mycroft, siffla la Bête.

Cela avait fonctionné, pourtant. Pour ne pas perdre la face devant ses serviteurs et son frère, il tendit vaillamment son bras écharpé, et John plongea l'aiguille chauffé à blanc dans la peau tendre. Un cri à moitié réprimé s'échappa de sa gorge.

– Merci, de m'avoir sauvé, au fait, murmura John sans oser lever les yeux de sa couture.

* * *

Le village entier était contre Martha. Il l'avait toujours trouvé fantasque, et elle était désormais devenue complètement folle, à voir leur regard. Mais elle n'était pas folle. Le monstre existait et il détenait son précieux John. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour lui sauver la vie, dusse-t-elle en mourir dans l'entreprise.

Un temps, elle avait cru que Mary l'aiderait. Après tout, elle et Ajay l'avaient écoutée patiemment, sans rien dire, prenant mentalement note de tout ce qu'elle disait... Elle y avait cru. Et puis la jeune femme avait brisé tous ses espoirs en lui assénant d'une voix cruelle qu'elle délirait vraiment. Martha n'avait plus le choix. Elle allait retrouver le chemin jusqu'au château et obliger la Bête à libérer son précieux garçon.

* * *

Les choses avaient changé, depuis plusieurs jours. La Bête se reposait dans sa chambre, sous les conseils avisés de John qui venait régulièrement vérifier ses points et ses pansements, et il était de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur au fur et à mesure de son immobilité. Pendant ce temps, John avait découvert le château, ses habitants, et à demi-mots, avait fini par comprendre leur malédiction.

Le maître des lieux, depuis qu'il avait cessé de grogner, rugir et hurler sur John à chaque occasion, se révélait au cours de leurs discussions quelqu'un d'une intelligence acérée, bien supérieure à celle de John. Il parlait plusieurs langues, avait visité plusieurs pays, et était capable de déduire tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur une personne rien qu'en la regardant, un talent qu'il avait peu l'occasion de mettre à profit.

Et il avait des yeux incroyablement vivants. John le veillait, plusieurs heures par jour. Et découvrait de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité chaque jour.

Le reste du temps, il explorait le château, le parc, et prenait soin de Philibert, qui avait été blessé lui aussi dans sa fuite, moins gravement, heureusement. Il avait eu le droit à une nouvelle garde-robe, fournie par les habitants du château, et s'habituait lentement aux coupes de luxe et les tissus riches.

À sa grande surprise, il n'avait plus jamais neigé depuis la nuit de sa fuite, et le soleil brillait en permanence. L'épais tapis de neige, cependant, ne fondait pas vraiment.

– Le château est... ensorcelé, lui avait expliqué Greg, un jour de balade. Cela inclut la météo.

– Comment est-ce possible ?

Greg avait eu un geste que John avait interprété comme un haussement d'épaules, mais c'était parfois compliqué à comprendre à cause de son apparence de chandelier.

– De la même manière que j'ai une flamme au-dessus de la tête. Sauf que la météo, le jour, la nuit, tout ça est lié à l'humeur de notre maître...

– Donc actuellement, il fait beau parce qu'il est... heureux ?

– Quelque chose comme ça. Mais la neige tient sur le sol. J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'il est pleinement heureux...

La remarque avait plongé John dans une profonde réflexion. Le soir-même, il annonçait à la Bête qu'il pouvait désormais se lever et se déplacer librement dans le château (« Merci, quelle générosité, me permettre de jouir à ma guise de mon propre bien ! »), histoire de voir si cela changeait quelque chose à son humeur.

* * *

Le lendemain, le soleil brillait deux fois plus fort, et le maître des lieux foulait la neige pure avec une manifeste bonne humeur de ne plus se trouver bloqué entre quatre murs.

– Il faudrait le remercier, informa Mycroft.

– Je me passe de tes commentaires, Mycroft, grinça son frère.

– Il t'a sauvé la vie en te soignant.

– Je lui ai sauvé la vie en premier.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel, ou du moins essaya, ne pouvant plus vraiment aller aussi haut qu'auparavant.

– Tu es d'une incroyable mauvaise foi. La rose fane, je te rappelle.

– Je ne veux pas en parler.

– Fais. Quelque chose. Pour. Lui.

– Comme quoi ?

– Montre-lui la bibliothèque. Ce sera déjà un début...

* * *

Quand la Bête lui avait demandé de fermer les yeux devant une porte que John n'avait jamais franchie, son premier réflexe avait été de hausser un sourcil perplexe. Il n'était pas du genre romantique et surprise, et à vrai dire, John avait même plutôt peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui réserver...

Il avait néanmoins obéi, et suivi les consignes et s'était laissé entraîner dans la pièce en aveugle. Et puis seulement, il avait ouvert les paupières... et le monde avait changé d'axe. Le nord était devenu sud, l'est était devenu ouest, John ne savait plus comment il s'appelait, s'il n'était pas mort ou quelque chose comme ça.

L'endroit était le plus magnifique qu'il avait vu. Et pourtant, le château qui s'ouvrait et s'éveillait, de plus en plus souvent gorgé de lumière et de soleil, était une vraie merveille architecturale.

Mais ce lieu... c'était les plus beaux rêves de John qui devenait réalité. La pièce était immense, et recouverte, du sol au plafond, de livres.

Plusieurs cheminées, aussi grandes que John, parsemaient la pièce, auprès desquelles se trouvaient des fauteuils épais et rembourrés, ainsi que des tapis moelleux, et l'idée de lire, roulé en boule dans une couverture au coin d'un feu ronflant traversa John dans une vague de désir presque honteux.

Les très hautes fenêtres déversaient une lumière magnifique, et soulignaient la hauteur des étagères. Un escalier intermédiaire permettait de se hisser en haut des rayons, et des échelles accrochées à des rails se trouvaient un peu partout.

– Tout est rangé, par section, puis par hauteur, commenta le maître des lieux. Le registre se trouve ici. Les sections sont numérotées de A à P, et puis chaque bibliothèque, de gauche à droite, et le troisième chiffre correspond à l'étagère, de haut en bas. Par exemple... La référence H-12-8 correspond à la section médecine, douzième bibliothèque, huitième rangée. Essayez de ne pas tout déranger.

– Tout... tout est référencé ? souffla John, abasourdi.

La Bête lui renvoya un de ses regards aristocratiques dont il avait le secret, et qui faisait tellement oublier sa condition poilue. John avait toujours la sensation de se retrouver face à un humain, dans ce genre de situation.

– Évidemment que oui. Comment ferions-nous pour nous y retrouver, sinon ?

– Mais... C'est un boulot titanesque ! Il doit y avoir des milliers de volumes !

– Vingt-et-un-mille-deux-cent-soixante-douze[1] exactement. La collection augmente avec le temps. C'est bien pour cela que le registre contient plusieurs volumes, pour être sûr de pouvoir tout référencer par ordre alphabétique.

– Vous les connaissez tous ? demanda John, abasourdi par le chiffre.

Une vie entière ne serait pas suffisante pour tout lire. Même s'il lisait un livre par jour pendant les quarante prochaines années.

– Oui, bien sûr. Je ne les ai évidemment pas tous lus, mais j'en connais le sujet, la thématique principale, et je les ai tous suffisamment feuilletés pour savoir de quoi il s'agit. La section médecine, susceptible de vous intéresser, est ici.

Il désigna un mur complet.

– Et la section roman héroïque de l'autre côté. Elle devrait être suffisamment fournie pour vous permettre de ne pas vous ennuyer...

John rougit, gêné d'aimer les romances héroïques et les grandes épopées fantastiques. Il préféra se détourner du regard narquois de la Bête et laissa courir une main délicate sur les ouvrages qui passaient à sa portée, accrochant du coin de l'œil des titres de ci de là, s'émerveillant de l'odeur du papier, le cœur gonflé d'excitation. Malgré les piques du maître du château, il ne pouvait empêcher ses joues de se fendre d'un large sourire qui lui faisait presque mal. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

– « _L'amour peut prêter la noblesse et la grâce, l'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'imagination, aussi... »_

– _« Représente-t-on donc aveugle le Cupidon ailé_ », acheva la Bête dans un souffle excédé.

– Vous connaissez Shakespeare ? s'émerveilla John, qui venait de trouver sous ses doigts envoûtés un exemplaire de Roméo et Juliette, et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en réciter quelques vers.

– Seigneur, c'est un classique, évidemment que je connais Shakespeare. « _La mort qui a sucé le miel de ton haleine n'a pas encore étendu son emprise sur ta beauté », « Oh Romeo, pourquoi es-tu Romeo, renonce à ton père et abjure ton nom, et ou si tu l'aimes mieux, jure d'être mon amant et je cesserai d'être une Capulet », « Il me faut ou partir et vivre, ou rester et mourir »_...

– J'adore Roméo et Juliette ! s'exclama John, les étoiles dansant dans ses yeux.

Le rictus de dédain de la Bête, qu'il n'avait pas encore décelé jusque-là, le doucha rapidement.

– Peines d'amour et tourments sentimentaux, quelle niaiserie !

– L'amour est le moteur de ce monde, répliqua John sans se laisser démonter. Vous n'avez qu'à me conseiller autre chose ?

La lueur de joie qui animait ses prunelles ne laissait que peu de place au doute. C'était un défi. Que la Bête, dans un sourire arrogant, décida de relever.

Il fut difficile de croiser John sans un bouquin à la main à partir de ce moment-là. La bibliothèque devint son endroit favori pour lire, mais il n'était pas rare de le voir cheminer avec le maître dans les jardins enneigés et étincelants, se disputant plus ou moins âprement sur les qualités du roman ou de l'ouvrage que John était en train de lire.

* * *

Entièrement remis, la Bête en avait enfin fini avec les points de suture et les compresses, et le château, chaque seconde un peu plus, revivait sous les rires et les éclats de voix des deux hommes.

– Il y a quelque chose entre eux qu'hier encore n'existait pas, commenta Greg, l'air satisfait, alors que Molly, Archie, Mycroft et lui observaient les deux se chamailler dans la neige.

– Mais la rose fane. S'ils ne se déclarent pas... s'inquiéta Mycroft.

– Ces choses-là prennent du temps, répliqua Molly.

– Tatie, je comprends pas ! râla Archie. C'est quoi entre eux ? Déclarer quoi ?

– Des affaires de grand, mon chéri, rien que des affaires de grand. Va prendre ton bain.

Ils attendirent qu'Archie soit parti, sautillant sur sa soucoupe, et marmonnant qu'il détestait les affaires de grands et qu'il n'y comprenait rien, pour reprendre leur conversation.

– Nous n'avons plus de temps. Plus assez.

– Cela ne fait que quelques semaines qu'ils se connaissent, et pourtant... tempéra Greg. Déjà, il y a quelque chose dans leurs regards, d'un peu fragile et de léger comme un espoir. Le maître n'avait pas souri depuis des années ! Et maintenant...

– Il le regarde, c'est évident, poursuivit Molly. Et il le touche. À chaque seconde, il trouve des occasions pour poser sa main sur lui, comme un oisillon. Heureusement qu'on ne peut pas voir qu'il rougit, sinon il serait écarlate en permanence.

– Il n'a pourtant rien du Prince Charmant, notre maître... Qui l'aurait cru, qui aurait pu dire que ces deux-là se seraient plu ? rajouta Greg.

Mycroft les regarda avec l'air aristocratique dont son frère et lui avaient le secret.

– Moi, je l'ai dit, puisque j'ai même forcé leur dialogue !

– Tu avais surtout peur quand John est entré ici la première fois ! répliqua Greg.

Molly, soupirant de la vapeur, préféra s'éloigner pour mieux regarder son maître et John, laissant ses deux amis se chamailler comme à leur habitude. Grâce au jeune homme blond, le château se remettait en état, la poussière et les toiles d'araignée disparaissaient, le temps était figé sur un immense soleil tous les jours, et leur vœu d'être humain à nouveau semblait désormais réalisable...

* * *

Des jours, encore et toujours, qui s'écoulaient tranquillement. Promenade, débat, lecture, repas, repos dans leurs deux chambres. John n'avait jamais remis les pieds dans l'aile ouest. La Bête avait manifestement pris ses quartiers dans la chambre où John l'avait fait transporter lorsqu'il était blessé. Il retournait cependant souvent dans l'aile détruite. La seule partie du château que les objets enchantés n'avaient pas remis en état. John respectait ses silences et ses non-dits, n'osant en parler. Fréquemment, son esprit s'envolait en direction de la rose magique, dont il conservait un souvenir fugace, et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour briser le sortilège avant la chute du dernier pétale.

– Rendez le maître heureux, lui avait conseillé Molly en lui servant du thé un après-midi dans la bibliothèque.

– Continue à être toi-même, avez préconisé Greg.

– Ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui vous ne regarde pas, avait grincé Mycroft.

– Joue avec moi ! avait réclamé Archie.

Il n'était pas bien compliqué de savoir qui John aimait et n'aimait pas parmi les personnages enchantés de ce fichu château.

* * *

– À quoi penses-tu ? demanda la Bête.

Ils cheminaient dans les couloirs du château. Le maître avait fini par adopter une certaine familiarité à son égard, qui plaisait à John, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à lui rendre la pareille. Et il préférait lui taire certaines de ses pensées. Il avait remarqué que le mauvais caractère de la Bête ne s'arrangeait pas quand on mentionnait sa malédiction.

– Et là, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda John à la place.

– Non ! N'entre pas !

C'était trop tard. John n'avait pas attendu la permission de la Bête pour appuyer sur la poignée et pousser la clenche. Et atterrir dans une nouvelle dimension.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'ébahit-il.

Du sol au plafond, la pièce était carrelée, et il y avait longtemps, cela avait dû être d'un blanc si éclatant que cela faisait mal aux yeux. Mais comme tout dans le château tombait en décrépitude, la poussière avait repris ses droits et faisait une couche épaisse et grisâtre partout. Le reste du château commençait à renaître de ses cendres, mais cette pièce avait dû être oubliée dans l'entreprise.

Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus surprenant. C'était tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. John avait été élevé et surtout éduqué par Mrs Hudson, mais jamais il n'avait vu ce genre de choses ailleurs que dans les livres d'alchimie et de chimie. Des tas de récipients en verre et en cuivre se trouvaient un peu partout, des tas de solutions plus ou moins colorées, plus ou moins liquides, plus ou moins dangereuses. Des livres, sur tout un pan de mur. Des alambics et des béchers, des tubes à essais et des choses inidentifiables.

– Waoh, c'est complètement dingue ! commenta John en pénétrant un peu plus long dans la pièce.

– Dingue ?

La voix rauque de la Bête était clairement surprise. John n'avait rien perdu de son air de souffrance lorsqu'il avait ouvert la pièce, comme si le lieu était chargé de souvenir douloureux pour lui, et qu'il aurait d'autant plus souffert que John se moque de lui. Mais ce dernier ne se serait jamais permis une chose pareille. Au contraire. Malgré la poussière et les toiles d'araignée, il trouvait le lieu fascinant. À l'image de son propriétaire. Que John avait de plus en plus de mal à considérer comme un monstre dangereux.

– Oui ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça ! s'enthousiasma John en avançant un peu plus, ses pieds laissant des traînées de propre sur le sol poussiéreux.

– C'est... C'était mon laboratoire, balbutia la Bête.

– C'était ?

Il baissa les yeux.

– Mes mains.

John suivit son regard vers les pattes difformes, griffues, poilues.

– Oh. Je suis désolé.

La Bête haussa les épaules en se détournant à moitié, mais John voyait dans l'affaissement de la ligne de ses épaules qu'il était blessé. Et que les mots de John, qu'il n'avait jamais entendus, le remuaient profondément.

– Je suis sûr que vous pourrez pratiquer de nouveau un jour ! s'emballa John.

Il y croyait dur comme fer. Après tout, la Bête parvenait de nouveau à se saisir d'une cuillère et d'une fourchette, même si la taille démesurée de ses mains ne rendait pas l'exercice facile. Un bécher de cristal ou en verre fin était sans doute plus fragile et délicat que l'argenterie polie dans laquelle ils mangeaient, mais John était sûr qu'il y parviendrait.

Une autre idée lui vint, alors que son geôlier l'invitait à quitter les lieux sans même avoir eu le temps d'observer en détail la pièce incroyable. Et tandis qu'il suivait la Bête à travers les couloirs, le sentiment d'avoir aperçu, le temps d'un instant, dans cette pièce, un extrait du cœur de ce dernier, grossit jusqu'à le submerger. Faisant grandir la résolution de John.

Il s'y attela à sa réalisation aussi vite que possible.

Trois jours plus tard, il attrapa la grosse patte de son ami dans sa main, et le traîna dans les couloirs à moitié en courant, jusqu'à revenir devant la porte.

– Quoi ? rugit la Bête. Pourquoi revenir ici ? Comment oses-t...

John avait ouvert la porte et toutes les protestations de la Bête moururent dans sa gorge. Il cligna bêtement des yeux, rendu muet par l'émotion, et la pupille agressée par la blancheur immaculée de la pièce. Nettoyée jusque dans ses moindres recoins, rutilante et sentant le propre.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Je serai tes mains, annonça John très sérieusement. Comme ça tu pourrais recommencer. Tu aimais cela, non ? Alors tu me dis quoi faire, et tu me dirigeras, et je serai tes mains.

L'idée, qui lui avait paru excellente dans son esprit, lui semblât soudainement sonner de manière très présomptueuse, une fois prononcée à voix haute. John avait depuis longtemps compris que l'éducation qu'il avait reçue lui avait permis de s'ouvrir l'esprit, mais était loin d'égaler celle de la Bête. Ils ne jouaient purement et simplement pas dans la même cour. Il avait reçu la meilleure éducation du monde, parlait plusieurs langues, savait jouer de la musique, et était tout simplement brillant. Après tout, c'était normal puisqu'il était Prince, mais John ressentit soudainement la distance entre eux. Comment pouvait-il avoir la prétention de savoir effectuer les gestes probablement méticuleux qui devaient nécessiter une vie d'apprentissage à la place de la Bête ?

Il avait l'air tellement surpris. Ses yeux si bleus s'éclaircirent davantage, adoucissant son visage, et le cœur de John tambourina sans raison dans sa poitrine.

– Pardon, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je... commença à marmonner John pour s'excuser.

– Tu ferais cela ? Vraiment ? le coupa la Bête.

– Euh. Je, euh, oui. Bien sûr.

– Ce serait... fantastique...

Il avait murmuré les derniers mots, comme si l'aveu lui coûtait, le brûlait.

Lentement, avec révérence, il pénétra dans la pièce, laissant glisser ses grosses pattes lourdes sur les meubles et les paillasses, effleurant les choses sans jamais mettre de poids, précautionneux.

– Je ne sais pas par où commencer...

– Des choses simples. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être doué, s'excusa par avance John.

Un reniflement aristocratique lui répondit.

– Cela me paraît être un jugement rapide et erroné, grinça la Bête.

Son air se voulait probablement menaçant, mais John avait juste envie de rire. De rire et de le trouver beau, dans sa posture redressée et méprisante, dans son corps difforme et pourtant tellement humain. Il n'en doutait plus une seule seconde. L'homme en dessous de la malédiction était probablement quelqu'un avec une âme magnifique.

– À quoi penses-tu ? demanda John en versant une solution, sur les ordres de la Bête.

Le regard vide de son ami l'intriguait. Il était en général plus bien emphatique et prompt à s'intéresser à leurs expériences.

– À mon violon. Je jouais, avant. Je ne peux plus le tenir, bien sûr... Et je songeais que pour cela, même toi tu ne peux m'aider. Tu ne peux pas être mes mains pour cela. Tu ne peux pas en jouer.

John ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre, la Bête avait entièrement raison. Cela n'empêchait pas son cœur de se briser sans raison dans sa poitrine face à la mélancolie présentes dans les prunelles bleues.

* * *

– Greg, tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fiche ici ?

Ledit Greg haussa un sourcil (ou du moins essaya, le métal dont il était fait semblait de plus en plus difficile à contrôler à mesure que la rose flétrissait), échangea un regard désabusé avec Mycroft, avant de répondre.

– Vous vous préparez à descendre dans la salle de bal, maître.

Les crocs luisants de la Bête lui firent écho, ce qui n'émut pas spécialement Greg. Les menaces avaient cessé de lui faire peur depuis bien longtemps.

– Plus précisément, vous avez surpris John en train de lire un manuel de danse, que vous avez descendu en flamme à cause de l'imprécision de ses illustrations.

– Ce qui était vrai ! Je danse beaucoup mieux que cet ouvrage insultant qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir sa place dans la bibliothèque.

– Exactement. C'est ce que vous avez dit... Et John vous a donc mis au défi de le prouver et de lui apprendre à danser. Ce soir. Dans la grande salle de bal.

Il y eut un silence. Puis un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de la gorge du maître.

– Sherlock, dois-je te rappeler que le dernier pétale tombera au matin ? Nous avons jusqu'à l'aube... avant de disparaître pour toujours, intervint Mycroft, toujours rabat-joie.

Aucune réponse. Au contraire, le maître sembla plonger un peu plus profondément au fond de son bain, souhaitant être aspiré par la baignoire.

– Soyez téméraire ! reprit Greg. Audacieux ! Dans la musique et la lumière tamisée des chandeliers... -c'est la meilleure partie, c'est la mienne-, le moment venu, vous déclarerez votre flamme !

Si la Bête avait pu se noyer au fond de la baignoire, il l'aurait sans doute fait. Au lieu de quoi, sans répondre à son frère et son valet, il en sortit, mouillant tout sur son passage et entreprit de se sécher.

– Je renonce, décréta-t-il devant son miroir.

Mycroft et Greg se figèrent sur place.

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama, furieux, l'horloge.

– Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? osa demander Greg.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, et ce fut sans doute cela le pire. Car si le maître refusait de s'avouer lui-même les sentiments évidents qui l'animaient, l'avouer à John risquait d'être une tâche bien plus ardue...

* * *

Quand John apparut en haut de l'escalier, où l'attendait la Bête, ce dernier sentit sa poitrine s'embraser. Il connaissait les vêtements que son ami portait pour les avoir, plus d'une fois, vus sur son frère, il y avait cela des siècless lui semblait-il. Mais Mycroft était plus grand, et manifestement ses serviteurs avaient recoupé les vêtements pour les ajuster à la taille de John. Ils avaient fait du bon travail. Rien ne laissait supposer dans sa tenue qu'elle n'avait pas été faite sur mesure. Le veston bleu, dans une teinte légèrement différente du sien, faisait ressortir ses yeux et son teint, et il était la plus belle chose sur laquelle il avait posé ses yeux depuis toujours. Et il souriait, négligemment, insolent, comme certain de sa beauté et sa victoire.

S'il avait été homme, jamais ils n'auraient atteint la salle de bal, l'entraînant dans sa chambre directement. Mais il était Bête et il préféra descendre les quelques marches les séparant encore, tendant son bras - sa patte - en faisant une courbette.

L'excès de politesse, qui lui seyait si mal, sembla cependant plaire à John, qui l'imita, avant de prendre son bras, et descendre ensemble les marches, pénétrant dans l'imposante salle.

Greg n'avait pas menti sur la lumière : des chandeliers éclairaient toute l'immensité de la pièce, et tamisaient l'ambiance, favorisant le rapprochement.

De nouveau, John s'inclina, permettant à la Bête d'avoir une vision parfaite de tout son corps tendu sous les vêtements, et il déglutit difficilement, en faisant de même.

– Enseignez-moi, maestro, murmura John. Apprenez-moi. Je veux danser.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front, heureusement vite disparue dans les poils de la monstruosité à laquelle il ressemblait. Était-il le seul à voir un double sens à tout cela ? Mais il n'était pas homme. Il n'était pas sûr de le redevenir un jour. Et pourtant, quand il posa ses pattes difformes sur les épaules et la taille de John, et quand celui-ci lui rendit l'étreinte, quand il releva vers lui son regard bleu pur d'un ciel sans nuage, il se surprit à y croire. Pire, à désirer y croire.

Et il n'y avait rien de pire que l'espoir.

La musique commença, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver bien plus simpliste que tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec un violon ou même un piano entre les mains, mais c'était le seul de ses serviteurs qui avait été transformé en instrument de musique et il n'allait pas se plaindre. En quelques secondes à peine, il constata que John lui avait menti : il savait danser. Il savait valser. Il savait même très bien le faire. Aussi bien que lui. Mais il ne put rien dire, parce qu'il y avait plus d'étoiles dans les yeux de John Watson que dans le ciel en cet instant précis, et c'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Alors il suivit la musique, les pas, et répondit automatiquement à l'étreinte de John lorsque celui-ci se rapprocha. Et se laissa porter par cette histoire éternelle qui s'écrivait sans un mot entre eux, deux cœurs étrangers que tout a changé découvrant l'amour. L'instant d'une danse et puis d'une autre et d'encore une autre, le temps s'arrêta, figé de bonheur, pétrifié de peur.

Tout était différent et plus rien ne serait pareil après cette nuit. John avait ramené sur le château la joie et le soleil, littéralement. Depuis qu'il était là, il faisait beau, ensoleillé, et ils avaient cessé de vivre dans une nuit perpétuelle. Tout commençait là, en cet instant, il était une fois leur histoire. Conte de toujours, histoire éternelle. Pour encore combien de temps ?

* * *

La danse s'acheva, trop longue et trop courte tout à la fois, et après le salut rituel, le maître darda le regard le plus noir de sa collection sur ses serviteurs-fouineurs, qui s'empressèrent de fuir la pièce, tandis qu'il menait John sur le balcon.

La nuit était belle et claire. Pas autant que les yeux luisant de la Bête, du point de vue de John, incapable de regarder les étoiles pour se concentrer uniquement sur les prunelles de son vis-à-vis, ce miroir de l'humanité dans lequel il lisait tellement souvent l'homme formidable caché sous l'apparence du monstre.

– C'est Martha, ma tutrice, qui m'a appris à danser, avoua-t-il après un instant. Elle a été, je crois, danseuse de cabaret. Et aussi danseuse à l'Opera, en France. Elle aimait ça, et elle aimait m'apprendre. Elle disait que ça faisait partie de l'école de la vie. C'est pour ça que je connais surtout les pas des filles. Elle m'a appris.

La Bête ne répondit rien, réalisant en effet qu'il avait naturellement mené la danse comme on le lui avait toujours appris, sans réaliser que les pas adoptés par son partenaire étaient ceux habituellement dansés par les femmes.

– Je la remercie pour ton apprentissage. Ta danse est excellente. Comme le reste de ta personne, d'ailleurs.

John le regarda, un peu perplexe, comme incertain qu'il s'agisse bien d'un compliment, et il maudit son incapacité à faire et dire toutes ces choses.

– Je veux dire qu'elle a l'air d'être une très intéressante personne, aux savoirs hétéroclites, et qui t'a transmis une diversité d'opinions et de talents très agréables.

C'était toujours un essai de compliment, et pourtant John se referma sur lui-même, s'accoudant au balcon, soudain mélancolique.

– Oui. Elle me manque beaucoup.

– Voudrais-tu la voir ? Je peux te la montrer ?

John secoua la tête de dénégation.

– Cela fait des mois. Elle doit avoir repris sa vie...

– Non. Le temps... s'écoule différemment ici.

– Quoi ?

– Comme la météo. Le château et le parc tout entier sont enchantés, protégés par la barrière de ronces que tu as franchi à travers la forêt. Les jours, les nuits, le temps qu'il fait... tout ça est enchanté. Tu as la sensation d'avoir passé des mois ici, et c'est le cas, mais pour l'extérieur, il a pu s'écouler quelques jours à peine...

John écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

– Mais alors... toi... vous... depuis combien de temps... ?

– J'avais vingt ans quand le sortilège nous a frappé, et pour le monde extérieur, je ne dois pas en avoir plus de vingt-et-un... une huitaine de mois s'est écoulé pour vous... plus de dix ans pour nous.

– Mais pourquoi... au village... personne ne parle jamais de vous ! Ça fait des mois que je vis ici, et je n'ai jamais su qu'il y avait un royaume !

– Nous ne sommes pas un royaume. Nous sommes ce qui reste d'une ancienne royauté, mais notre rôle se résume désormais à avoir un joli patrimoine. Les villages voisins n'ont aucun intérêt à parler de nous... mais en l'occurrence, je pense simplement qu'il s'agit d'une conséquence du maléfice. Il est probable que lorsque nous avons été maudits, il y a de cela moins d'un an, nous avons sombré dans l'oubli collectif.

John fit un rapide calcul.

– Donc... si je résume bien, quand il s'écoule deux jours chez moi, il se passe un mois ici ?

– C'est à peu près le ratio auquel je suis parvenu lors de mes calculs.

– Depuis combien de temps suis-je ? Trois mois ?

– À peu près. Peut-être un peu plus.

Le sourire de John s'étira d'une oreille à l'autre, et il n'avait jamais été aussi magnifique qu'en cet instant. A l'instant où il s'enthousiasmait pour une autre que lui, pour sa famille.

– Alors il ne s'est écoulé qu'une semaine pour Martha ! Je veux la voir ! Je veux être sûr qu'elle va bien !

La Bête rendit les armes. Il n'y avait rien de pire que l'espoir. Rien de pire que l'amour. Rien de pire qu'un amour déçu. Il n'avait pas le droit de priver cet incroyable garçon de la femme qu'il considérait comme sa grand-mère. Pas plus qu'il n'avait le droit de leur proposer de tous les deux habiter pour toujours au château, bloqués dans l'enchantement avec eux.

Alors sans un mot, il mena John à ses quartiers, dans l'aile Ouest. L'aspect des lieux était toujours aussi chaotique, mais le jeune homme ne fit pas la moindre réflexion. Dans l'alcôve qui menait au balcon, la rose, presque entièrement flétrie, irradiait toujours de son irréelle lumière rosée. Et à côté d'elle se trouvait le miroir enchanté.

– Ce miroir te montrera ce que tu veux voir, expliqua la Bête. Il suffit de lui demander.

– Je veux voir ma grand-mère ! S'il vous plaît ! s'exclama John avec emphase.

La surface du miroir de brouilla, et l'image apparut, les glaçant d'horreur tous les deux.

* * *

Martha avait sillonné la forêt, plusieurs fois, à pied, Philibert étant resté prisonnier avec John, sans jamais parvenir à retrouver l'entrée du château. Elle avait froid, elle était épuisée, et elle était tombée dans le piège tendu par Mary. La jeune femme, qui avait pourtant été si sceptique lorsqu'elle avait mentionné l'enlèvement de son petit-fils, avait finalement été forcée de se rendre à l'évidence en ne voyant pas John revenir pendant plusieurs jours. Elle avait donc proposé son soutien, et les deux femmes avaient vérifié la forêt en long en large et en travers sans jamais trouver quoi que ce soit.

Tout à son inquiétude, Martha n'avait pas vu que les regards de Mary posés sur elle étaient de plus en plus perplexes. Elle n'avait pas été capable d'anticiper les réflexions de la jeune chasseuse. Elle n'avait pas vu venir l'accusation de disparition volontaire, meurtre et folie qui pesait désormais sur elle. Mary l'avait accusée, et avec elle tout le village avait confirmé, d'être responsable de la disparition de John, qu'elle avait probablement assassiné ou vendu. Ses propos, jugés incohérents à cause de la Bête, du château inexistant et des objets enchantés qu'elle mentionnait, avaient fait pencher la balance de la justice vers l'acte de folie désespérée, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle devait répondre de ses agissements.

Le hasard (ou l'obstination) avait voulu que Mary ait copie du dossier pénal de son ex-mari. L'homme n'avait pas été enfant de chœur, loin s'en faut, et des années durant, Martha avait fermé les yeux sur les agissements peu recommandables de son époux. Jusqu'au jour où l'homme qu'il avait choisi pour lui succéder ne devienne père à son tour : John venait de naître, et dans la vision parfaite du parrain du crime, cet enfant représentait le futur de ce qu'il appelait sa famille.

Martha avait rencontré John une première fois alors qu'il n'était âgé que de quelques jours. Ses joues rondes et rebondies, ses mèches blondes et ses grands yeux bleus avaient eu raison du masque de Martha. La pauvre mère du nouveau-né exultait de bonheur, inconsciente des agissements de son mari. Il avait fallu des mois, des années à Martha pour la convaincre, l'aider à partir, à fuir l'homme violent et la destinée qu'il promettait à son fils. Martha, elle, était restée. Elle le devait. Pour informer Elizabeth Watson. Pour l'aider à survivre. À rendre son fils heureux.

Quand, malheureusement, la maladie l'avait emportée et laissé l'angelot blond seul au monde, Martha n'avait pas eu le choix : elle avait malencontreusement inversé le sel et la ciguë dans le plat de son époux, et s'était enfuie, munie de faux papiers qui faisaient d'elle la parente éloignée de John, et l'avait récupéré et élevé. Depuis toujours.

Mary avait découvert tout cela. Son intelligence et sa volonté n'avaient aucune limite. Et aujourd'hui, Martha devrait répondre de ses crimes... Et autant elle ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir empoisonné son époux, autant elle se battrait farouchement pour faire reconnaître son innocence concernant John : le garçon était toute sa vie. Elle ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal.

Mais en attendant, les barreaux du véhicule de cellule venaient de se refermer sur elle et ce serait probablement à l'asile qu'elle attendrait son simulacre de procès.

Mary avait gagné. La jeune femme ne croyait pas en la culpabilité de Martha, c'était évident, mais si John revenait un jour, elle aurait le champ libre pour mettre la main sur le pur garçon, une fois sa tutrice et les dangereux secrets qu'elle détenait sur Mary écartés...

* * *

– Je dois y aller ! paniqua John. Ils sont en train de l'enfermer ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Je dois y aller !

John était prêt à supplier la Bête s'il le fallait, mais il était incapable d'envisager autre chose. Il reviendrait demain dès que possible, il s'en faisait la promesse. Une nuit, ce n'était rien. Cela ne changerait rien, pour les habitants du château. Même au rythme auquel s'écoulait le temps pour eux, quelques heures ne changeraient rien, John s'en convainquait.

– Je reviendrai demain ! jura-t-il. Par pitié, laisse-moi y aller !

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus un prisonnier ici. Ils habitaient dans des chambres proches, dînaient ensemble côte à côte, se baladaient et travaillaient ensemble dans le laboratoire de la Bête. S'il l'avait voulu, il serait parti depuis longtemps. Mais il était resté. Volontairement. Par envie. Et aujourd'hui, il demandait à partir parce qu'il ne voulait pas trahir l'être fantastique dont le cœur battait sous une apparence difforme.

– Va. Je te libère de ta promesse. Tu n'es plus mon prisonnier.

John n'essaya même pas de discuter. Sans même lâcher le miroir, sans même se changer, il repartit en courant, descendant les escaliers et parcourant les couloirs dans un brouillard. Un instant plus tard, lui et Philibert filaient à travers le parc et bientôt la forêt au triple galop.

Derrière lui, en provenance de la plus haute tour du château, il entendit le cri déchirant d'un animal brisé.

* * *

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait... ? C'est insensé ! murmura Mycroft, qui avait vu passer John en courant.

Son frère était prostré sur son balcon, regardant le point qui n'était déjà plus qu'une fourmi, au-delà de leurs terres.

– J'ai fait la seule chose logique. Je lui ai rendu sa liberté. Je lui ai rendu sa famille. Et je nous ai tous condamnés.

Pour la première fois, le maître n'avait pas fait preuve d'égoïsme. Et ils allaient tous le payer, désormais. Et pour confirmer ses dires, la lumière de la rose commença à décliner.

* * *

Le chemin parut passer en un éclair pour John. Philibert devait avoir compris l'urgence de la situation car pas un instant il ne ralentit, et ils traversèrent la forêt à bride abattue. John y laissa des lambeaux de vêtements, accrochés aux branches, griffés par les arbres qui semblaient vouloir les retenir... il sentit son cœur de serrer en entendant une déchirure. Il avait tant aimé son costume. C'était la première fois qu'il portait quelque chose d'aussi luxueux, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti beau dans les yeux de quelqu'un, fut-il une Bête. Mais la Bête serait encore là au matin, et c'était maintenant que Martha avait besoin d'aide.

Quand il débarqua sur la place principale, où le village entier semblait s'être rassemblé, son cœur se brisa. La frêle silhouette de sa tutrice était enfermée derrière des grilles de fer, et le véhicule était estampillé au logo de l'asile le plus proche.

– Arrêtez ! hurla-t-il avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Il sauta à bas de son cheval dans le même temps, se laissant se reposer, fendant la foule qui s'ouvrait pour lui en écarquillant les yeux.

– John ! s'exclama une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

– Mary, murmura-t-il.

Bien sûr. Qui avait assez de pouvoir, de charisme, de force de persuasion pour asseoir son ascendant sur tout le village.

– John !

Martha, en entendant le cri de Mary, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se jeter contre la porte de sa cellule ambulante, ses mains se tendant instinctivement à travers les barreaux pour toucher son enfant.

– Non, arrêta une voix lugubre que John n'identifia pas. Ne la touchez pas. Cette femme est désormais sur la surveillance de l'asile, et tout contact est prohibé par notre institut, seul apte à juger de sa capacité à approcher les autres.

– Martha n'est pas folle ! s'insurgea John.

Mary fit un pas vers lui, posa une main douce sur son épaule.

– Ta tutrice est accusée de meurtre et d'enlèvement... l'asile est une solution moins douloureuse, pour éviter que son procès ne se finisse au bout d'une corde... Bien sûr, je pourrais éviter cela, si tu acceptais de m'épouser…

La voix doucereuse de la jeune femme était un poison.

– De meurtre ? D'enlèvement ? C'est absurde ! Elle n'a jamais fait de mal à une mouche !

Il prenait la foule à parti, mais c'était déjà trop tard : ils étaient acquis à la solde de Mary, manipulés par ses grands yeux bleus innocents et ses parfaites boucles blondes.

– Je reconnais que le chef d'accusation de l'enlèvement risque d'être compliqué à défendre, vu que tu es là... mais le meurtre est réel.

– Je vis avec elle depuis quinze ans, je ne l'ai jamais quittée ! Comment aurait-elle pu commettre un crime ?

Mary sourit vicieusement, et John et elle s'affrontèrent du regard, sous les suppliques désespérées de Martha, qui enjoignait John à partir et la laisser à son sort.

– Il y a des choses du passé de ta tutrice que tu n'as pas l'air de savoir, mon cher John, susurra la jeune femme.

– Du passé ? répliqua le dernier. Avant qu'elle ne m'adopte donc. Il y a plus vingt ans ?

– Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

– Mais tu n'ignores pas, ma très chère Mary, que la prescription pour les crimes dans notre pays est de quinze ans ? Que nous avons des lois ? Article 133-2 du code pénal[2].

Mary plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres, manifestement peu ravie d'avoir été prise à son propre jeu. Et John, défiant son regard, bénit la bibliothèque du château... et son propriétaire, qui avait tant insisté pour lui expliquer ses droits et lui faire lire d'assommants volumes juridiques.

– Je pense donc qu'il est inutile d'aller plus loin s'il n'y a plus de chef d'accusation, énonça-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

La foule se mettait à murmurer autour de lui. Mary irradiait de colère. Martha continuait de psalmodier son nom, le suppliant de fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. L'infirmier de l'asile lui-même semblait troublé.

– Il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle est folle, asséna Mary. Et sa place est dans un institut spécialisé !

– Elle n'est pas folle !

– Elle ne cesse de raconter un délire à propos d'un château, d'une Bête, d'objets enchantés qui parlent ! releva Ajay, dans l'ombre.

Bizarrement, le soulagement étreignit John. Si ce n'était que ça, c'était si facile de prouver que sa tutrice n'était pas cinglée ! Le château et ses occupants étaient bien réels, et il tenait toujours à la main le moyen de leur montrer à tous que sa grand-mère avait toute sa tête.

– Le château existe ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. J'en viens !

Il tendit le miroir bien haut au milieu de la foule, qui, surprise, le regardait.

– Montre-moi la Bête ! ordonna-t-il au miroir.

Et sa voix douce caressait le nom tant aimé, comme il en aimait le propriétaire.

Il était si aveuglé par ses sentiments pour l'homme maudit, par le temps qu'il avait passé à ses côtés, qu'il en avait oublié la sensation de dégoût et de terreur qu'on pouvait éprouver en voyant la Bête pour la première fois. Le miroir s'alluma, irradia de vert, et présenta à la face du monde le visage déformé de colère et de douleur de la Bête se morfondant au fond de son château.

Les réactions furent immédiates et unanimes : terrifiés, les villageois reculèrent, tandis que John tournait sur lui-même pour leur présenter à tous le faciès difforme de son ami.

– Il est dangereux ? demanda l'un d'eux.

– Non, corrigea John. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Je sais qu'il a l'air méchant, mais il est très tendre et très gentil. C'est mon ami…

– Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu éprouves des sentiments pour ce monstre ! grinça Mary.

– Ce n'est pas lui le monstre, Mary ! C'est toi !

Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Le visage de la jeune femme se fendit brièvement d'une grimace de mépris hideuse.

– Monstre ! hurla Mary. Il viendra dévorer vos enfants la nuit !

– Non ! Non ! se défendit John. Il est gentil ! Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

Ce qui était un mensonge. Il était colérique et facilement agressif, et défendait son territoire et ses valeurs avec tous les atouts mis à sa disposition, à savoir ses crocs et ses griffes. Mais il avait bon fond. Et une âme magnifique, de cela John en était persuadé.

– Le monstre l'a ensorcelé ! affirma Mary face à ses pauvres tentatives pour défendre son ami.

– Non... non, écoutez-moi !

C'était trop tard. La peur avait eu raison de la psychologie des foules et ils auraient suivi n'importe qui qui les aiderait à sortir de cette position. Et Mary avait ce rôle. Elle arracha de la main de John le miroir enchanté qui continuait de diffuser le visage de la Bête, et son regard alterna entre les yeux de John, fixés sur son ami, le cœur en peine de le voir si malheureux, et le monstre brisé.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage, et la colère, un instant, déforma ses jolis traits fins. Elle avait compris. Ce que John refusait de s'avouer, elle l'avait compris, et elle ne l'acceptait pas.

Alors, galvanisant la foule, utilisant leur terreur, leur promettant que détruire la Bête ramènerait la paix et la sécurité qu'ils n'avaient pourtant jamais perdues, Mary emmena avec elle tout le village pour tuer la Bête.

Impuissant, John avait été jeté dans la même cellule que Martha, et il avait dû endurer les mensonges et les calomnies de Mary. Comme si la Bête avait la moindre velléité de dévorer des enfants dans la nuit ! Vampire, et puis quoi encore ?

Mais Mary savait ce qu'elle faisait. En quelques minutes, elle avait rassemblé le village derrière elle et son slogan « tuons la Bête ! » qu'elle scandait en rythme, et qu'ils reprenaient tous en cœur. Peu de temps après, ils avaient disparu, à la lueur des torches, armés de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu emporter, laissant derrière eux femmes et enfants, sans savoir ce qui les attendait...

– Tout est de ma faute... gémit John. Je les ai conduits à lui...

– John, mon chéri...

L'étreinte, d'habitude ordinaire et rassurante, n'apaisa cette fois en rien le cœur éprouvé de John.

– Peut-être est-ce pour le mieux. Je t'ai tant cherché sans être capable de retrouver le chemin du château ! Te savoir prisonnier à la merci de ce mons...

– Il n'est pas un monstre ! Il est... fantastique... et gentil... d'une intelligence sans pareille ! Je n'avais jamais connu ça avant lui, et je ne reconnaîtrai plus jamais... et ils vont le tuer. Et c'est de ma faute.

– John...

La vieille dame était ébranlée. Voir son presque enfant confesser les sentiments dévorants qu'il nourrissait pour la Bête qui l'avait séquestrée était étrange, mais elle avait confiance en le jugement de John. Et elle avait elle-même éprouvé que malgré ses manières rudes, le maître du château n'avait eu qu'une parole et l'avait bien traitée, une fois libérée.

– Oh Martha, soupira-t-il, qu'allons-nous faire ? Nous sommes pris au piège...

– Il nous faudrait de l'aide pour faire sauter le verrou...

Mais ils étaient seuls. La place était désertée de tous ses villageois, les hommes partis au combat, les femmes terrées chez elle pour protéger leurs enfants. Même le responsable de l'asile et du véhicule cloisonné dans lequel ils se trouvaient actuellement semblait avoir vidé les lieux.

John, par espoir ou désespoir, lui-même ne savait plus, regardait fixement au dehors avec le désir fou de voir apparaître un deus ex machina.

Puis soudain, il crut apercevoir un éclair bouger sur la croupe de Philibert, abandonné là.

– Archie ? hallucina-t-il.

La petite tasse, à la fois craintive et très fière d'elle, sautilla à travers la place désertée jusqu'aux barreaux.

– Je voulais pas que tu partes ! Alors je me suis caché ! Dans la sacoche de la selle !

C'était le hasard complet qui avait amené Archie jusqu'ici, et c'était surtout la providence. Avec son aide, John était sûr qu'il pourrait sortir d'ici.

Et en effet, malgré sa petite taille et son absence de main, l'enfant était débrouillard. S'il ne parvint pas entièrement à ouvrir le verrou qui fermait leur cellule, il fut cependant capable de le pousser suffisamment pour que John, d'un coup d'épaule, détruise ce qu'il en restait. Leur liberté n'eut pas le temps d'être célébrée. Ils avaient mieux à faire. John hésita.

– Va, l'apaisa Martha. Tu as mieux à faire mon garçon, et je ne risque plus rien ici tant que Mary et la foule en colère n'y sont pas. Prends Philibert, mais économise-le. Je vais rentrer à la maison avant que ce fou de l'asile ne revienne pour m'enfermer. Connaissant Mary, elle ne donnera pas l'assaut sans un minimum de préparation, notamment des béliers, qu'ils vont devoir abattre et préparer dans la forêt. Tu as les moyens d'arriver à temps si tu ne te précipites pas inutilement.

John hocha la tête, l'angoisse se lisant dans ses prunelles bleues. Il fit demi-tour, se ravisa brusquement et revint serrer sa grand-mère dans ses bras, fort et rapidement, avant d'attraper Archie et se remettre en selle. Le village désert dans la nuit l'effrayait, et il ne rêvait que de retrouver le château enchanté, ses habitants, et son propriétaire monstrueux... aux yeux de soie.

* * *

John eut bien du mal à appliquer les consignes de Martha, même s'il savait qu'elle avait raison : Philibert était un cheval de trait. Il était habitué à tirer de lourdes charges, la carriole, les machines de Mrs Hudson, et si porter un humain ne lui posait pas de problème, il n'était pas un animal de course. Il était incapable de parcourir la même distance qu'à l'aller à la même vitesse. Le pousser trop revenait à s'exposer au risque qu'il soit incapable d'aller plus loin, et la route était bien trop longue pour la faire à pied.

Quand John arriva enfin, son cœur se serra difficilement. Il avait espéré que Mary ne trouve pas le château, que le sortilège le cache aux yeux du monde. Mais il connaissait les portées du maléfice : le château était lié à son propriétaire. À son humeur. Or il avait, il le savait, quitté la Bête déprimée et abattue. Il était dès lors impossible qu'il ait réussi à maintenir le sortilège de dissimulation qui les protégeait des agresseurs. Il était également probable que le miroir, lien entre le palace et le village, ait servi de passerelle pour mener les villageois jusque-là, et c'était, une fois encore, la faute de John. Il avait sorti le miroir de l'enceinte du sortilège, il avait donc emporté un bout de la magie en dehors du parc, créant un lien fort et inaltérable.

Il avait également espéré arriver avant Mary et les villageois, connaissant le chemin mieux qu'eux mais il constata qu'il n'en était rien.

Et la bataille faisait rage, dans le hall, les étages, les jardins. Une bataille étrangement hétéroclite et d'une violence étonnamment douce. Les objets enchantés du château pouvaient faire mal bien sûr (le thé que servait Molly était toujours bouillant. Toujours), mais rien dans leurs actions ne pouvait être létal. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens de tenir une arme, une épée, un pistolet. Ils repoussaient leurs agresseurs, le mettaient en déroute, mais ils étaient bizarrement doux dans l'entreprise.

Quant aux villageois, manifestement perplexes face à ces drôles d'ennemis, ils se battaient avec vigueur mais ne semblaient pas animer d'intentions fatales... et de toute manière, il n'y avait ni sang, ni respiration, ni battement de cœur à leurs adversaires... Et de fait, ne pouvaient pas vraiment les attaquer.

Mais John ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur le spectacle du presque joyeux chaos qui régnait. Parce qu'il y avait l'un des habitant du château qui pouvait attaquer pour tuer, et qui pouvait mourir touché en plein cœur. Et il y avait une villageoise qui était animée d'une intention de détruire le plus profondément possible. Il devait trouver Mary et la Bête, et dans la plus grande indifférence, se précipita dans les étages, en direction de l'aile Ouest.

* * *

Une fois de plus, il espérait arriver avant Mary. Une fois de plus, ses espoirs furent déçus. Alors qu'il franchissait une passerelle au pas de course, il les aperçut, la jeune femme blonde armée d'une épée et le monstre de ses crocs, sur les toits du château, au-dessus de l'aile ouest et des appartements de la Bête.

L'image transperça le cœur de John, qui hurla, mais aucun des deux ne l'entendit. Paralysé par l'angoisse et la volonté de bien faire, John les regarda un instant. Mary attaquait, son visage déformé par la colère, et le propriétaire des lieux reculait, se laissait frapper du bout de ses bottes, sans même se défendre. Plus que tout, ce fut cette passivité qui terrifia John. Il avait connu la Bête comme un être fier et fort, arrogant et puéril souvent, jamais inutilement cruel. L'abattement dont il faisait preuve comme s'il méritait chaque coup qu'il recevait était douloureux à regarder. John ne pouvait qu'imaginer le sang coulant hors des plaies que Mary semblait lui infliger, il était trop loin pour le voir.

Désespéré, il reprit sa course, désirant plus que tout les rejoindre sur les toits. Il n'avait aucun plan, ni aucun moyen de mettre fin à cette folie, et la colère de Mary ne s'apaiserait sans doute pas de sitôt, mais il se devait au moins d'essayer. Et s'il devait mourir dans l'entreprise, ce serait le sourire aux lèvres, convaincu d'avoir sauvé la plus belle âme de tous les temps, dont il était tombé si profondément amoureux sans le savoir...

À l'occasion d'un balcon, John en profita pour regarder où en était le combat, et l'image le glaça encore un peu plus que la pluie qui tombait drue sur tout le château. John, qui avait remarqué cela à peine arrivé, avait eu le cœur brisé en imaginant la déprime qui devait avoir fait son nid dans le cœur de son ami.

La Bête, au bout d'une gouttière, presque au bord du vide, ne se défendait pas. Et Mary s'apprêtait à le pourfendre.

– Noooooon ! hurla-t-il de nouveau.

Et cette fois, on l'entendit. Mary, la première, interrompant son geste, cherchant des yeux d'où venait la voix. Et puis le maître des lieux, se redressa légèrement, le trouvant immédiatement, échangeant un regard, communiquant rien qu'avec leurs yeux ce que leurs lèvres n'avaient jamais su dire. Et quand Mary abattit finalement son arme, elle ne rencontra pas la chair tendre du corps affaibli de la Bête, mais les griffes sorties de sa patte, et son rugissement. Il avait décidé de se battre. Et se redressa, grondant.

Le combat s'engagea de nouveau, mais John n'avait pas le temps de regarder plus longtemps. Les toits étaient humides, fragiles, glissants. L'issue du combat, déjà incertaine, n'en était que plus aléatoire. Mary était une combattante hors pair. Elle avait l'habitude de la chasse, des adversaires plus gros et plus puissants qu'elle. Sa technicité et sa bravoure n'avaient pas d'égal dans le village.

Mais la Bête compensait son absence de technique par sa force brute, sa taille gigantesque face à la frêle Mary, ses crocs et ses griffes démesurés.

John en arriva enfin au balcon des appartements de la Bête, de l'aile Ouest, et se précipita le plus au bord possible pour regarder où en était le combat. Ce qui se passa le transperça. Son ami avait pris le dessus. Mary était entièrement désarmée, tenue au bord du vide, son cou enserré dans la patte difforme de la Bête. Elle n'avait absolument aucun moyen de s'en sortir si le maître du château ouvrait ses griffes et la laissait tomber.

John n'aimait pas Mary. Elle l'avait fait souffrir. Mais il ne voulait pas la voir morte. Et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas que la Bête devienne un assassin. Pas après tout ce temps à voir en lui un homme, à avoir fait renaître son humanité sous la carapace monstrueuse.

Mais il ne pouvait rien dire, alors il musela le cri qui naissait dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas influencer la Bête d'une quelconque manière. S'il lâchait Mary... Alors John savait que sa malédiction serait éternelle. Il ne pourrait jamais redevenir humain s'il commettait un acte pareil.

Alors il attendit, les trois secondes les plus longues de toute sa vie, durant laquelle la Bête et Mary s'affrontèrent du regard.

Et puis lentement, alors que le vacarme d'en bas se tarissait, les villageois mis en déroute par les objets enchantés, la Bête ramena son bras à lui, et ouvrit la main. Mary tomba sur le sol, d'une hauteur de cinquante centimètres, et le soulagement étreignit le cœur de John, qui explosa de joie.

Il n'entendit pas ce que la Bête dit à Mary, mais il vit clairement son ami tourner le dos à la jeune femme et bondir dans sa direction. Ils n'étaient pas très loin, et rapidement, la main de la Bête fut dans celle de John. Ce dernier mourrait d'envie de se précipiter dans l'étreinte de son ami, qu'il avait quitté depuis si longtemps. Leur danse lui paraissait dater d'une éternité, à présent.

Le maître était enfin là, face à lui, et John n'osait plus bouger. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quand soudain, on le bouscula et le jeta à terre, bien plus loin à l'intérieur de la pièce, au-delà du balcon.

Automatiquement, la Bête se précipita devant son ami, faisant rempart de son corps, et Mary recula d'un pas, un peu plus loin sur le balcon, proche de la rambarde.

Elle sourit, à la grande surprise de John.

La Bête avança d'un pas, grondant.

Son sourire se fana.

Et, trop vite, elle dégaina ce qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Une arme. Pas une arme blanche. Un pistolet. Qu'elle braqua sur la poitrine de la Bête, et sans le moindre délai, elle tira.

John eut la sensation de voir la scène se jouer devant ses yeux au ralenti. Mary, sous l'effet du coup de feu, recula et heurta la rambarde. La Bête, sous l'impact de la balle, tomba en arrière. Le balcon, déjà bien attaqué par le combat précédent, céda définitivement et chuta. John, projeté à l'intérieur précédemment, et la Bête, repoussé en arrière, restèrent en place. Et Mary, dans un sourire, chuta inexorablement en direction du sol. L'obscurité l'engloutit. Avec le fracas de la pluie, ils n'entendirent même pas l'impact.

Elle n'avait pas cherché à tuer la Bête. Au dernier moment, elle avait reconnu sa défaite. Ce n'était pas un coup de feu. C'était de la chirurgie. Un coup parfaitement contrôlé pour suffisamment repousser le maître des lieux dans une zone sûre, et laisser les pierres se fendre et en assumer les conséquences.

John se précipita vers son ami, prêt à mettre en application toutes ses connaissances médicales.

– John... Tu es revenu.

– Je voulais te sauver.

Mais il craignait de ne pas y arriver. Il n'avait jamais soigné une telle blessure. La balle ne semblait pas profondément fichée dans le corps épais de la Bête, mais cela saignait quand même.

– J'ai eu tellement peur... Tout est de ma faute. Si seulement j'étais arrivé plus tôt ! se lamenta-t-il.

– Finalement... c'est peut-être... mieux comme ça.

Sa voix, hachée, exprimait une telle souffrance. Malgré son visage de monstre poilu, John avait la sensation de le voir pâlir.

– Non, je t'en prie, tais-toi, tu vas guérir très vite !

Il n'y croyait pas lui-même, et un gémissement de douleur échappa à son ami.

– Je suis près de toi, tout va s'arranger ! Je te le promets !

La main, faible et chancelante, de la Bête, monta jusqu'au visage de John, le caressant, insistant sur ses yeux baignés de larmes.

– Au moins, je t'aurais revu une dernière fois...

La patte retomba, lentement, et les yeux, si bleus, si magnifiques, dans lesquels John voyait toute son âme se refléter, et plongeait dedans sans la moindre crainte, se fermèrent pour l'éternité.

Son sang gela dans ses veines, ses entrailles se tordant douloureusement.

– Je t'en prie... Je t'en supplie... Ne m'abandonne pas.

Mais il était trop tard. Il s'acharnait sur un corps sans vie.

– Mais je t'aime… murmura John sans même le réaliser.

La lumière transperçant la Bête effrayait John. Il n'avait jamais vu cela. Un instant plus tôt, son ami était mort, et il exsudait désormais de lumière, flottant dans l'air transpercé de toute part, comme s'il s'apprêtait à monter au paradis.

* * *

La lumière s'éteignit soudain et un corps résolument humain retomba au sol, face contre terre, immobile, à moitié nu dans les vêtements trop grands et déchirés qui avaient été ceux de la Bête.

Lentement, John s'approcha, effrayé à l'idée de découvrir la réalisation de sa plus grande crainte, un cœur vide de tout battement, qui le condamnerait à une existence vide de sens.

Lentement, John tendit une main vers le corps toujours immobile.

Lentement, il posa sa paume sur l'épaule, et hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il la sentit chaude.

Lentement, il retourna le corps blessé et lacéré de part en part.

Lentement, il découvrit la finesse des traits, la couleur marmoréenne de la peau, la noirceur des cheveux bouclés.

Lentement, il se gorgea du nez délicat, des pommettes aiguisées, de la forme parfaite des lèvres blanches, bien trop blanches.

Lentement, il laissa glisser la pulpe de son doigt sur les contours du visage, et se mit à trembler quand un souffle en provenance de ces lèvres s'échoua contre sa paume.

Lentement, il sentit son corps s'embraser quand les paupières papillonnèrent et se forcèrent à s'ouvrir.

Lentement, il sentit son âme être aspirée par celle qu'il découvrit au fond des yeux de l'homme allongé, les yeux de la Bête, les yeux bleus si clairs qu'ils en étaient irréels, dans lesquels John se noya, victime consentante.

Lentement, il sentit ses propres yeux se mettre à pleurer sans qu'il puisse les arrêter, verrouillant ses pupilles dans celles de son ami, incapable de le lâcher du regard, incapable de cesser de le toucher, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre dans les cheveux si doux de la Bête.

Lentement, la bouche de la Bête, devenu homme, s'incurva dans un sourire resplendissant, la plus belle chose que John avait vue de sa vie entière, et probablement de toutes les suivantes.

– John, murmura la Bête. C'est moi.

Lentement, John approcha son visage, encore une fois.

Lentement, il ferma les paupières.

Lentement, il sentit le souffle vital de la Bête échouer sur ses lèvres.

Lentement, il fit se rejoindre leurs bouches.

Le monde explosa et la lenteur ne fut soudain plus de mise, tandis qu'ils se goûtaient et se découvraient, leurs langues entamaient la valse des mots que seul le cœur connaissait.

Ils se relevèrent sans jamais se lâcher, et John rit à travers ses larmes quand il constata que même sans être une bête, l'autre était toujours plus grand que lui. Dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

– Je m'appelle Sherlock.

Et il lisait dans les pensées, l'enfoiré. Mais son sourire était éclatant. Ses yeux plus bleus que jamais. Et il embrassait avec révérence les joues marbrées de larmes de John de ses lèvres parfaites, et Dieu, même sa voix était parfaite, plus douce que celle de la Bête, mais toujours avec une texture rugueuse, dure et tendre à la fois, un baryton puissant qui obligeait à se soumettre et envoyait des ondes de désir jusque dans les orteils de John.

Alors John fut la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit : il crocheta ses bras autour de la nuque de Sherlock, et recommença à l'embrasser passionnément, encore et encore, revendiquant sa place dans son âme tandis que Sherlock prenait entièrement possession de la sienne.

Un éclair les traversa soudain, et partit vers le ciel, l'illuminant, et faisant retomber une pluie de lumière dorée sur le château, qui se métamorphosa. Il aurait pu s'effondrer qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas rendu compte. Seules comptaient leurs lèvres qui se découvraient encore et encore, leurs mains qui les accrochaient à l'autre, qui partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre, sans aucune douceur, juste de la passion.

– Sherlock ! Grand frère !

Leur baiser fut interrompu par l'arrivée impromptue de trois personnes que John n'avait jamais vues, mais qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Greg avait le même sourire lumineux que le chandelier qu'il avait été. Mycroft était aussi réprobateur, et son visage ressemblait terriblement à son frère. Et Molly avait le même faciès doux et tendre que la théière.

– J'aurais cru qu'avec le temps, tu aurais appris quand tu déranges, Mycroft, grinça Sherlock.

John explosa de rire, mais son amant ne relâcha pas son étreinte autour de lui la moindre seconde et il resta délicieusement pressé dans ses bras.

– D'autant plus qu'il me semble bien avoir vu un chandelier se jeter de soulagement sur une certaine horloge pour l'embrasser tout à l'heure, susurra la douce Molly.

L'œil de Sherlock pétilla d'intérêt, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en débattre plus longtemps. Archie venait d'arriver en courant, se précipitant dans les bras de sa tante, puis réclama John également, et séduit par l'enfant brun, il se laissa entraîner en riant, sous le sourire apaisé du maître du château.

Il y allait avoir bal pour fêter tout ça. Il aurait bien le temps de soutirer des informations à son frère plus tard. Pour l'heure, seul importait John, et le ramener dans ses bras pour l'éternité.

* * *

 _[1] (pour information, toutes les bibliothèques de Paris rassemblent 791 728 références, dont 438 797 livres (exclus donc les BD, mangas, CD, DVD). Pour les deux biblis que je fréquente, l'une contient 22 297 références de livres, l'autre 57 132... Et elles paraissent bien plus petite que celle de la Bête et la Bête ! J'ai considéré cependant que les bibliothèques municipales doivent faire entrer dans leur compte tous les livres pour enfants, qui sont tout-petits-minis-riquiquis, et qui ne doivent pas vraiment avoir leur place dans une bibli comme celle là... Il doit y avoir plein de romans épais et de traités en plusieurs volumes larges comme des dictionnaires, d'où mon estimation chiffrée xD)_

 _[2] Si l'article du code pénal est bien le vrai article utilisé en France, je rappelle à toutes fins utiles que la prescription des crimes est de vingt ans en France, et que cela ne s'applique que s'il ne s'est absolument rien passé durant ce laps de temps..._

* * *

 _ **MA CLELIA, ENCORE UNE FOIS, BON ANNIVERSAIRE !** _

_Prochain chapitre : Indécent_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	19. 18 décembre - Indécent

_Comme toujours, je remercie ceux qui me laissent des reviews du fond du coeur... Et ceux qui follow ou favorite sans rien dire, j'aimerai bien une petite trace de votre présence, parfois... Rappelez-vous, des milliers d'heures de travail. Y'a autant de boulot sur ce calendrier que Marc Levy pour sortir un roman. Sauf que moi, je ne gagne pas un centime. Juste des reviews. S'il vous plaît._

 **18 Décembre – Indécent**

 **ATTENTION SCENES EXPLICITES VOIRE TRES EXPLICITES ! (Avec des pratiques bien plus osées que ce que j'écris d'habitude !) Si vous n'êtes pas amateur du genre, passez votre chemin et revenez demain !**

 _ **Sur une idée originale d'Allteas, toujours en mode "virgule manquante" et photos de chat, mais je l'aime quand même**_

* * *

Parfois, John regardait Sherlock et se disait qu'il avait engendré un monstre. Il se demandait si c'était ce que ressentait le docteur Frankenstein après avoir donné la vie à sa créature. Bien sûr, la comparaison n'était pas flatteuse pour le détective, qui avait assurément mille fois plus d'atouts que la Créature du docteur Frankenstein, mais c'était vraiment ce que John ressentait.

Il avait révélé des choses à Sherlock, des choses en Sherlock, et maintenant il en payait le prix. Le pire, c'était que ça ne le dérangeait même plus. Il avait toujours été du genre très libéré sexuellement parlant, aimant le partage, les fantasmes, prêt à découvrir n'importe quoi... tant que cela restait dans l'intimité. Il n'avait jamais été racoleur, exhibitionniste, se réservant pour le calme de la chambre.

Sherlock était venu bousculer tout ça avec pertes et fracas. John ne savait pas si c'était juste une nature profonde qu'il avait révélée, ou si c'était parce que Sherlock rattrapait plus de vingt ans d'abstinence (en considérant un éveil à la sexualité a quinze ans environ), mais le fait était là : du détective froid et calculateur, à la langue acerbe et ah regard méprisant, il avait fait un homme magnifique d'une indécence rare, insatiable et toujours surprenant.

– Sherlock, arrête de hurler, finit-il par dire d'une voix lasse.

Leur position était déjà suffisamment inconfortable sans rajouter en plus le mal de crâne lancinant dû aux hurlements du détective.

Mais bien sûr, il n'arrêta pas. S'évertuant encore et toujours à clamer leur innocence, leur bonne foi, et qu'il fallait appeler le DI Gavin Lestrade ou Mycroft Holmes, et qu'ils les feraient sortir d'ici.

John avait des sérieux doutes sur la question. Non seulement le policier qui les avait arrêtés était de bonne foi, mais en plus Lestrade ne risquait pas de se déplacer si on essayait de le joindre avec le prénom Gavin. Mycroft Holmes était toujours une option bien sûr, Mycroft était toujours une option quand Sherlock était impliqué.

Mais pour autant que John en savait, il aimait aussi laisser galérer son petit frère quand il estimait qu'il avait besoin d'une leçon. Ce qui risquait bien d'être le cas précisément. Et c'était sans mentionner la soirée romantique qu'un Greg rougissant avait évoquée devant John, prévue ce soir. Si John ne se trompait pas (et il avait plus d'instinct que Sherlock sur ce genre de choses), ni Mycroft ni Greg ne seraient disponibles ce soir pour les sortir de là.

– Arrête Sherlock, soupira-t-il de nouveau. Ce n'est pas si grave. Ça pourrait être pire !

– Pire ? glapit Sherlock. Comment cela pourrait être pire ?

– Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu finis en prison, si ! demanda John en repensant au procès de Moriarty.

– Jamais à tort et encore moins en cellule de dégrisement !

John leva un sourcil surpris.

– À tort ?

– Nous n'avons rien fait de mal !

– Tu es sérieux là ?

Il pouvait être d'une telle mauvaise foi quand il s'y mettait.

– Sherlock, dois-je te rappeler où étaient tes mains, ta bouche, et mon pantalon ? Dans un cimetière ?

– Oui bon d'accord. Mais ce n'était pas grand-chose...

Il grommelait, boudeur. Au moins il avait arrêté de hurler qu'on le libère ou qu'on fasse venir son frère.

Et puis soudain, il regarda John. John, assis sur l'inconfortable paillasse de la cellule de dégrisement. Puis jeta frénétiquement des regards partout au plafond et au mur, ce que John savait être le symptôme de la recherche de caméras.

Oh non...

Les yeux de Sherlock revinrent sur lui, et ils luisaient d'une lueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

– Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas si ça peut être pire, mais je connais un moyen de rendre tout cela bien meilleur... décréta le détective d'une voix suave, sa langue humidifiant ses lèvres en un geste sensuel.

John s'en voulut de le désirer si fort dans l'instant. Il avait engendré un monstre.

Pourtant il n'aurait changé Sherlock et sa libido décuplée pour rien au monde. La première fois, cela avait été de l'adrénaline pure. Sherlock avait été brillant, comme toujours et imprudent, comme souvent. John avait vu une arme, entendu un coup de feu, senti l'odeur du sang, et touché le corps de Sherlock à terre. Il n'avait pourtant vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ses pires cauchemars après Saint Bart. Le truand qu'ils poursuivaient avait fini avec cinq balles dans le corps. John ne savait même pas comment il avait mis la main sur une arme ou avait bien pu viser mais l'autre était mort. Mycroft avait pincé les lèvres en secouant la tête. Greg avait soupiré profondément. Sherlock avait une légère commotion cérébrale et rien de plus. Il avait glissé sur une flaque de sang qui n'était pas le sien, mais celui de leur ennemi blessé et était bêtement tombé. Sa chute lui avait évité le pire : sans cela, la balle du malfrat l'atteignait au visage. Plus de peur que de mal, mais un point de non-retour pour John.

À peine rentré chez eux, il avait plaqué son ami contre le mur en hurlant, en le frappant, en l'embrassant, en pleurant. Les larmes de Sherlock s'étaient mêlées aux siennes, il avait répondu à ses baisers avec une passion brûlante et une ardeur flamboyante et John l'avait pris contre le mur, sans la moindre finesse, juste incapable de le lâcher. Il avait besoin de sentir la peau de Sherlock, le pouls de Sherlock contre sa main.

À voir les gémissements de Sherlock, il était plus que consentant.

Ils avaient recommencé dans le lit du détective toute la nuit ou presque.

Au matin, leurs cernes étaient presque aussi grands que leurs sourires :

– Ne m'abandonne plus jamais, avait supplié John dans un souffle.

Sherlock avait promis, scellant ses jurements dans un baiser.

Et depuis, il s'appliquait à revendiquer, en toutes circonstances, ce qu'il estimait être à lui, à savoir John. Il était extrêmement possessif et leur relation n'avait pas été maintenue secrète plus de dix secondes. Sally Donovan s'était approché « trop près » de John (comprendre à cinq mètres) pour lui parler de l'enquête, et Sherlock avait déboulé toutes griffes dehors, les yeux plissés de colère, pour entourer la taille de John d'un bras possessif. S'il avait pu feuler et dire « à moi ! » et défier l'impudente dans un combat à mort, le tout sans passer pour un dangereux illuminé, il l'aurait probablement fait.

John avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise, Sally avait reculé de peur, et Greg s'était étouffé de rire. Encore aujourd'hui, il arrivait qu'il en rie des heures durant en y repensant.

– À quoi tu penses ?

La voix de Sherlock fit sortir John de sa rêverie.

– À ta possessivité, répondit-il très honnêtement.

– Tu ne t'en plains pas, habituellement, le taquina le détective en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

Il y avait sans doute mieux à vivre comme expérience que passer une nuit en cellule pour exhibition dans un lieu public, mais quand Sherlock le regardait ainsi, John aurait pu endurer mille maux et faire mille guerres.

– Je ne m'en plains jamais, rectifia-t-il. Et je songeais aussi à notre première fois.

– J'aime ce souvenir, affirma Sherlock, l'œil brillant.

– Moi aussi.

Ils se sourirent, et Sherlock cessa définitivement de lutter contre les gardiens absents et mutiques pour revenir au fond de la cellule et s'installer avec John sur la petite banquette, se serrant contre son amant, l'envahissant tout entier de cette odeur particulière qui était la sienne et qui faisait chavirer le pauvre cœur de John, si peu conçu pour résister à un homme si brillant.

– Quels sont tes meilleurs souvenirs ? demanda soudain Sherlock.

John se tourna à moitié vers lui, perplexe.

– De manière générale, ou... ?

– Non, l'interrompit Sherlock en roulant des yeux dans ses orbites. Nos souvenirs d'interdits. Lesquels sont les meilleurs d'après toi ?

La main droite du détective, délicatement posé sur l'entrejambe de son amant, ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ce que Sherlock appelait leurs interdits. Et ce n'était certainement leurs intrusions illégales aux domiciles de suspects ou leurs courses-poursuites dans Londres où barrières et jardins privés devenaient de vagues notions.

– Ça demande réflexion, répondit John en souriant. Et toi ? Tu sais ?

– Oh oui. J'en ai deux.

– Dis-moi !

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient quelque chose de mieux à faire, enfermés pour la nuit dans une minuscule cellule.

* * *

 _Londres, banlieue nord, usine désaffectée, minuit._

John bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure. Sherlock, lui, soupirait à intervalles réguliers.

– Veux-tu bien cesser ? finit-il par demander, excédé.

– De quoi ?

– De bâiller !

John, réprimant un autre bâillement, leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je suis fatigué. Il n'y a clairement personne et on perd notre temps. J'ai bien le droit de bâiller.

– Non. Ça me déconcentre.

Nouveau roulement des globes oculaires dans leurs orbites.

– Pardon, monsieur le génie ! J'ignorais que cela était si dur pour vous de me voir bailler ! De toute manière à quoi veux-tu réfléchir ? Cet entrepôt est aussi vide que les sept derniers que nous avons visités ! Il n'y a pas un chat ! Même au sens propre d'ailleurs, vu la quantité de souris. S'il y avait un chat, il n'y en aurait pas autant.

– John, tu n'es pas drôle.

Soudain bien plus alerte, John regarda son ami avec un grand sourire.

– Si. Tu as souri.

– Je n'ai pas souri.

– Tu as souri, je t'ai vu, et c'est d'ailleurs une excellente chose suite à une blague sur les chats !

Et il s'esclaffa, un peu bruyamment. Rendant les armes, Sherlock autorisa le sourire qu'il réprimait (oui, John avait eu raison et non, il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais) à s'afficher sur son visage.

– Bon d'accord. Il n'y a personne. De toute manière, avec le bruit que tu fais maintenant, tu as probablement fait fuir même les souris !

John n'en rit que plus fort.

– On rentre alors ? parvint-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

– Encore une minute. Je voudrais vérifier ce taxi, là-bas.

En dehors de l'entrepôt désaffecté où ils se trouvaient, visible par la grande porte entrouverte, se trouvait un véhicule noir, parfaitement reconnaissable à sa forme spécifique. John reconnut que c'était bizarre : alors que tout le reste des bâtiments était sale, poussiéreux, et clairement abandonné depuis longtemps, la voiture paraissait briller et être beaucoup plus récente.

Cela ne leur coûtait rien d'aller jeter un œil, et John, remis de son hilarité, acquiesça en suivant son amant.

Le taxi se révéla être d'une tristesse et d'une inutilité sans nom : volé, d'après sa plaque et la mémoire de Sherlock, et probablement abandonné là où plus personne ne mettait les pieds depuis bien longtemps. Il avait été clairement nettoyé pour ne laisser aucune empreinte digitale, n'était pas verrouillé et ne présentait aucun intérêt dans leur enquête.

Sherlock insista quand même pour pénétrer dans l'habitacle et tout fouiller.

Il était à genoux sur le sol, John confortablement installé sur le siège et qui le regardait d'un air désabusé quand les choses changèrent. Leur position n'était pas rendue facile par l'étroitesse de l'habitacle, et Sherlock râlait que John ne l'aidait pas et pire, l'empêchait de bien analyser le sol a l'aide de sa mini-loupe. Le médecin, lui, râlait intérieurement sur le manteau long de Sherlock, qui lui cachait toute la vue du détective accroupi. Chercher des indices sur le sol alors qu'il y avait tellement plus de choses intéressantes à faire à genoux, quelle idée !

Sherlock dut sentir, posé sur lui, le regard de John, puisque soudain John fut arraché de ses rêveries par le visage de Sherlock, sa joue frottant contre le tissu rêche de son jean, au niveau de l'aine.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'alarma-t-il.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça... mais ils étaient en plein air. En pleine nuit, d'accord, dans une zone industrielle plus ou moins désaffectée, d'accord, mais il n'en restait pas moins que n'importe qui qui passerait par la pouvait les voir. Et c'était une voiture volée et abandonnée, pour l'amour du ciel !

– À ton avis ? souffla Sherlock, d'une voix qui n'avait rien de naturel.

Ses mains étaient accrochées aux cuisses de John, et son nez frottait doucement contre le jean. À cause de l'épaisseur du vêtement, John ne pouvait pas ressentir le souffle de son amant sur son entrejambe, mais il l'imaginait très bien... et c'était presque pire. A sa grande honte, il sentit son sexe s'éveiller devant l'intérêt qu'on lui portait.

– Sherlock... murmura John, à mi-chemin entre la supplique de continuer et l'ordre d'arrêter.

– Dis-moi d'arrêter, répliqua Sherlock.

Et délicatement, d'une main caressante, il déboutonna le pantalon et fit descendre la braguette. Le classique boxer noir de John était doucement bombé, et Sherlock se fit un plaisir de poser ses lèvres dessus, jouant avec le tissu en coton. John gémit.

– On pourrait nous voir, protesta le médecin.

– Qui ça ? murmura Sherlock sans jamais cesser de le torturer de sa langue. Tu l'as dit toi même, il n'y a personne.

Il appuya un peu plus fort, faisant ripper ses dents, pas assez fort pour faire mal, mais bien assez pour faire haleter John.

– Si quelqu'un passait...

– Il faudrait vraiment qu'il s'approche de très près de la voiture. Personne ne peut me voir de loin, seulement toi...

Quand Sherlock parlait, John avait deux problèmes : le premier était qu'il avait un ton tellement persuasif et convaincu qu'il était très difficile de s'opposer à lui. Le deuxième était que sa voix, non contente d'être un concentré d'érotisme, le faisait souffler sur le sexe durci de John, sur le boxer humidifié par les baisers et le liquide pré-séminal. Il gémit de nouveau.

Les doigts de Sherlock jouèrent doucement avec l'élastique du sous vêtement, mélange de caresses et de chatouilles, et l'esprit de John s'envola en une pluie d'étincelles, comme des bulles dans une flûte de champagne.

Et puis Sherlock tira plus fort, et le corps de John répondit de lui-même à l'invitation, se soulevant légèrement, permettant au détective de faire glisser pantalon et boxer plus bas, libérant la virilité de John, fière et dressée, rouge et suintante.

Sherlock, cependant, ne la toucha pas, ni de ses mains, ni de sa bouche, et releva le regard vers John. Ce dernier, dominant parfaitement le situation, grisé par la sensation d'être en plein air, prêt à s'envoyer en l'air au su et à la vue de tous, voyait son reflet dans les prunelles dilatées de Sherlock, et appréciait énormément la vue.

– Veux-tu baiser ma bouche, Amour ? ronronna Sherlock.

Et les dernières réserves de John s'envolèrent définitivement. Il n'essaya même pas de prononcer le moindre mot, mais acquiesça vigoureusement, et toute retenue vola en éclat. Dans un geste avide, les lèvres du détective se refermèrent sur la verge tendue, John commença à crier, Sherlock à pomper avidement, l'une de ses mains entourant la base du sexe et accompagnant les mouvements, l'autre se posant naturellement sur sa propre braguette, l'ouvrant rapidement pour se masturber sur le même rythme.

Dans un concert de cris et de gémissements, faisant se couvrir les vitres d'une fine buée, ils jouirent ensemble, Sherlock sur sa main, le plancher, son pantalon, et John dans la bouche de son amant, qui avala naturellement, nettoyant à coups de langue le sexe du médecin qui peinait à se remettre de son orgasme.

– Oh mon dieu, murmura John, incapable de dire autre chose.

Et puis il réalisa qu'il leur fallait de toute urgence appeler Greg et/ou Mycroft pour qu'ils soient au courant de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Parce que quand la police retrouverait la voiture, volée, ils retrouveraient leurs empreintes et bien plus encore, et ils finiraient en tôle.

* * *

– Pourquoi celle-là particulièrement ? demanda John lorsque Sherlock eut fini d'évoquer son souvenir.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas. Parce que c'était la première fois, je crois. Qu'on le faisait ailleurs qu'à l'appartement.

– On avait un peu épuisé tous les endroits possibles et imaginables de la maison. Mais quitte à parler de taxi, j'aurais cru que tu aurais évoqué une autre occasion.

Sherlock sourit, le regard brillant.

– Ce pauvre chauffeur doit encore s'en souvenir.

John rougit, légèrement gêné, rien qu'en y repensant. En repensant à la main de Sherlock, dans la poche de son jean, ayant profité d'un trou dans la doublure (un trou parfaitement fortuit, à se demander comment il était arrivé là) pour atteindre, à l'intérieur du pantalon, le sexe de John. Il avait joué des ongles et des doigts et avait réussi à le faire jouir, l'air de rien, à l'arrière d'un taxi, sous le nez d'un chauffeur de plus en plus suspicieux quant aux bruits que John essayait de réprimer de tout son possible.

– C'est ton souvenir préféré ? demanda Sherlock.

– Non... J'en ai un autre en tête.

* * *

 _Londres, au cœur de l'hiver, quatorze heures, centre de soin, thalassothérapie et assimilé._

John avait regardé la devanture du centre avec un regard désabusé.

– Sérieusement ?

– Quoi donc ?

– On va vraiment là ?

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit Sherlock d'un air excédé, comme toujours quand il estimait les questions de son homme presque insultantes et détestait gaspiller du temps et de la salive à y répondre.

John n'en fut que plus dubitatif.

– Toi ? Dans un centre de massages ?

– Et alors ?

– Sherlock, tu détestes qu'on te touche.

– Faux.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Tant de mauvaise foi dans un seul et même corps, ça frisait le miracle.

– D'accord, tu ne détestes pas quand je te touche...

– Loin de là même.

– ... mais tu détestes tous les autres, poursuivit John comme s'il n'avait pas vu le regard lubrique de son amant ni entendu sa réplique.

– Certes, et ? Nous n'y allons pas pour nous faire masser mais pour enquêter.

– Sauf que tu as dit que tu voulais que ça soit discret, donc j'imagine que tu ne vas pas brandir une de tes fausses cartes d'Henry Sollow pour entrer...

C'était le faux nom préféré de Sherlock. Il s'était lassé de voler les cartes de Lestrade et se faire passer pour lui, et préférait désormais les fausses cartes plus vraies que nature d'un sans-abri de son réseau, faussaire de qualité avec qui il avait un partenariat stupide : Sherlock fournissait les modèles, et lui dénonçait ses clients après quelques mois. Tout le monde y gagnait, d'après Sherlock.

– Exact. On va y entrer comme des clients parfaitement normaux.

John leva un sourcil.

– Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain.

– Aucune importance.

– Il me semble que si.

– C'est un établissement nudiste, John.

A ce stade, le médecin aurait déjà dû voir venir le traquenard, mais il avait préféré se contenter de l'explication de Sherlock :

– Nous cherchons un homme méfiant, très méfiant. Peur d'être enregistré, qu'on puisse noter ce qu'il dit. Il ne compte que sur les mots, les paroles envolées, compte sur son interlocuteur pour retenir ses ordres. Ça à ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Et pour ce genre de profil, ce type de centre est idéal : même pas un maillot de bain pour dissimuler quelque chose !

John s'était rendu à l'évidence de la logique et avait suivi son amant dans l'établissement, payé leurs entrées, et s'était intégralement déshabillé dans une cabine, ne gardant autour de la taille qu'une serviette blanche, fournie par la maison. Il avait été soulagé en sortant de la cabine que Sherlock ait fait de même. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la vue, mais généralement, il préférait la conserver pour son seul bénéfice.

Et puis Sherlock l'avait entraîné dans le hammam. Il affirmait qu'à cause de la chaleur sèche qu'il faisait dans ce genre d'endroit, de la buée que cela générait et la sudation, aucune caméra fonctionnelle ne pouvait être installée à l'insu d'un malfrat un peu suspicieux. John avait acquiescé. C'était Sherlock l'expert après tout.

L'endroit était immense, étouffant, disparaissant dans une épaisse brume. Ils lancèrent un salut un peu à l'aveuglette, récoltant quelques murmures. Ils n'étaient donc pas seuls. John supposait que Sherlock voulait profiter de la vision rendue difficile par la condensation pour s'approcher et écouter, mais il n'en fit rien, attrapant la main déjà moite de sueur de son partenaire pour l'entraîner tout au fond de l'immense pièce.

John avait haussé les épaules, assumant que ça faisait partie d'un plan, et s'était contenté de s'assoir à côté de Sherlock, travaillant sa respiration et essuyant son front dégoulinant de sueur.

Et puis Sherlock se déplaça, et vint s'asseoir dans son dos, entourant John de ses grandes jambes. Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, défit le nœud de sa serviette et posa ses mains sur son sexe.

John laissa échapper un bruit étranglé.

– Chut, lui murmura Sherlock, collé à son dos et en commençant à le caresser. Ne fais pas de bruit.

Et il fit courir sa main sur toute la longueur de la virilité de John, qui se réveilla bien trop vite au goût de son propriétaire. C'était complément dingue. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils savaient qu'il y avait d'autre personnes. Mais ils ne savaient pas où, ni combien. Mais si l'une d'elles se dirigeaient vers l'extrémité gauche de la pièce, elle les verrait. Elle verrait Sherlock appuyé contre John, pressant volontairement son érection contre son dos en des mouvements lascifs, masturbant son partenaire d'une main experte, et John se retenir de gémir. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il ne voulait pas de ça, qu'il devait arrêter Sherlock... mais les intentions du détective furent plus que claires quand il fit soudainement apparaître le pot d'huile de massage qu'il avait précédemment subtilisé comme « pièce à conviction ». Et John sentit ses dernières réticences sombrer quand Sherlock l'obligea, d'un doigt léger sous son menton, à faire pivoter sa tête pour l'embrasser intensément. La main sur sa queue ne cessait pas de travailler pour autant, et Sherlock avalait les gémissements intempestifs que John aurait pu lâcher avant même que celui-ci ne les prononce.

– S'il te plaît, John, supplia Sherlock à voix basse, si basse que le médecin n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir entendu.

Il savait exactement ce que le détective voulait, et il abandonna toute velléité de le combattre.

– D'accord, Amour, souffla-t-il. Baise-moi.

L'accord de John était manifestement tout ce qu'attendait Sherlock.

Avec empressement, il fit pivoter le corps de son amant pour asseoir John sur ses genoux, face à lui. La serviette du médecin ne suivit pas le mouvement, et celle de Sherlock était oubliée depuis longtemps. Croisant les jambes dans le dos du détective, John permit à leurs deux érections d'entrer en contact, leur arrachant à chacun un gémissement vite étouffé par un baiser enflammé.

Rapidement, empressés par l'envie et le lieu, les mains de Sherlock descendirent pétrir les fesses de son compagnon. Quand John sentit un doigt frotter contre son entrée, il se détendit et accueillit la phalange en lui avec la force de l'habitude. À l'odeur et la sensation, Sherlock avait fait bon usage du pot d'huile de massage. John ne l'avait même pas vu faire.

Il se pencha un peu plus en avant, creusa les reins, et enfouit son visage au creux du cou de son amant pour étouffer ses gémissements. Sherlock écartait ses fesses d'une main, le pénétrait de l'autre, et suçait son lobe en même temps. John, d'un mouvement désordonné, n'était capable que de les masturber ensemble, se délectant de la dureté de la verge de Sherlock. Rien que l'idée qu'elle serait bientôt en lui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

– Viens, lui murmura soudain Sherlock en retirant sa main, estimant son amant bien assez préparé comme ça.

John était entièrement d'accord avec lui : s'il ne le prenait pas bientôt, il allait hurler son besoin de manière bien trop sonore.

Sherlock poussa pour l'aider à se soulever et John accompagna le mouvement en utilisant ses jambes, reposées à plat sur le carrelage des gradins. Et quand il redescendit, il sentit la main de Sherlock guider sa verge pour qu'elle ne fasse pas mal à John en s'enfonçant en lui.

Quand il fut finalement assis totalement, entièrement redescendu, il vivait un sentiment de félicité parfait, se sentant entièrement plein, rempli de Sherlock, à peine conscient de la douleur.

– Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à Sherlock.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose que John pouvait voir à travers la brume. La chaleur moite du lieu rendait leurs peaux glissantes et lorsqu'il embrassa son amant en amorçant de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, il sentir le goût de sel de la sueur de celui-ci, et loin de le dégoûter, lui donna envie plus encore.

– John, prévint Sherlock en plissant les yeux.

Le médecin comprit le message. La peur d'être surpris, le fait d'entendre des mouvements, des toussotements, étaient ce qui rendaient les choses meilleures, mais elles ne pouvaient pas durer et le rythme que leur imposait John était trop lent.

Sherlock referma l'une de ses mains sur la verge de son amant, l'autre soutenant ses fesses et John accéléra. Quand il redescendit, la queue de Sherlock heurta sa prostate et il gémit bruyamment, transformant le bruit en une toux relativement peu crédible.

Si quiconque décidait de venir voir, ils se feraient prendre. Alors Sherlock verrouilla la bouche de John par l'une de ses grandes mains pales, celle qui ne le masturbait pas, et ils se murent au même rythme, soutenu, essayant de contenir leurs halètements.

Au moment de la jouissance, John avant Sherlock, ce dernier le suivant de près lorsqu'il sentit les chairs internes du fourreau confortable dans lequel il se retrouvait enfermé se resserrer autour de lui, le détective se mordit la lèvre au sang et le médecin la main de son amant.

Presque immédiatement, John se remit sur ses pieds, chancelant, sentant plus qu'il ne le voyait le sperme couler le long de ses cuisses et aller tâcher le sol. Le torse de Sherlock était sali de sa propre semence, ainsi que le carrelage.

– Douche ? murmura-t-il en rougissant.

– Froide, précisa Sherlock sur le même ton.

Ils rajustèrent les serviettes souillées, et sortirent le plus naturellement possible de la salle du hammam.

– Bonjour, les salua un habitué qui entrait quand ils sortirent.

Ce fut en répondant qu'ils le virent se diriger automatiquement vers le fond gauche de la salle.

Ils ne réussiront pas à attendre d'avoir refermé la porte pour éclater d'un rire nerveux.

* * *

– Pourquoi celle-là ? demanda Sherlock quand John eut fini.

John le regarda droit dans les yeux, des étoiles brillant au fond de ses prunelles, pour lui répondre.

– Parce qu'il y avait vraiment des gens autour. C'était la première fois que c'était comme ça. Dans un endroit public désert c'est une chose mais là... il y avait vraiment des gens.

Sherlock lui renvoya une œillade perverse.

– Aurais-tu des penchants exhibitionnistes dont je n'aurais pas été informé ? susurra-t-il.

– Idiot, répondit John. C'est toi qui m'a rendu comme ça !

– Je ne suis pas exhibitionniste ! se défendit le détective. J'aime l'adrénaline, c'est différent. Et puis de nous deux, c'est toi qui le premier m'a initié aux relations sexuelles, tout cela est donc de ta faute !

– Tu es d'une incroyable mauvaise foi ! Pas exhibitionniste, toi ?

– Je persiste. En témoigne mon deuxième meilleur souvenir.

* * *

 _Regent's Park - début du mois de septembre - 20h10_

– T'es vraiment sûr de toi sur ce coup-là ? grommela John.

– Absolument certain. Tais-toi.

Le pas pesant d'un gardien se fit entendre et passa non loin d'eux. Sherlock et John retinrent leurs souffles. Le pas s'éloigna. Les grilles qui délimitaient l'accès au parc était déjà fermées depuis dix minutes. Les gardiens faisaient un dernier tour pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas enfermé quelqu'un par erreur.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de John et Sherlock. Ils n'étaient pas enfermés par erreur, mais volontairement. Et pour ce faire, ils se tenaient actuellement dans une position risquée et pour le moins acrobatique en haut d'un arbre. Sherlock avait affirmé que c'était le meilleur moyen. John n'avait pas trouvé d'arguments pour s'y opposer.

– Sherlock, souffla John en rajustant sa position pour ne pas tomber, ils ont des lampes-torches.

C'était ce qu'il venait de constater à la ceinture du gardien qui faisait sa ronde (sans grande efficacité puisqu'il ne les avait pas vus)

– Et alors ? Nous aussi, répliqua le détective, pragmatique.

John sentit ses yeux se lever au ciel avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir au geste. Ce tic devenait un peu trop fréquent depuis qu'il fréquentait Sherlock, et ce même quand ils étaient de simples amis.

– Et ça se dit un génie ? S'ils ont des lampes-torches, c'est qu'ils font des rondes de nuit !

– J'avais compris, merci ! Mais tu ne réfléchis pas assez, John : bien sûr que cela veut dire qu'ils font des rondes, mais ça veut dire aussi qu'ils s'annoncent bien en amont, à cause de la luminosité ! Ce sera au contraire bien plus facile de les éviter !

Parfois la rhétorique de Sherlock était agaçante et pourtant John sentait qu'il y avait plein de choses à en dire.

– Très bien. Mais il est hors de question que je passe ma nuit dans un arbre ! râla-t-il.

– Ce ne sera pas le cas, assura Sherlock. Simplement jusqu'à la nuit.

– C'est déjà la nuit, Sherlock !

L'obscurité était déjà bien tombée sur la ville.

– Un peu plus, répondit le détective d'un air absent.

Ils patientèrent donc en silence encore quelques minutes, avant que Sherlock ne donne le signal. Ce n'était pas encore la nuit noire bien sûr, mais il aurait été trop risqué de descendre de l'arbre dans lequel ils étaient montés au prix d'efforts d'escalade pour le moins dangereux.

Sherlock redescendit le premier, plus grand que John, aida son compagnon à atterrir sur le sol en sécurité, ce que le médecin jugea relativement vexant.

– Et maintenant ? grogna-t-il, résolument vexé.

– Tu ne m'aides pas, John, se plaignit son amant.

– A quoi ?

– À faire les choses bien !

– Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

– Tu comprendras bien assez tôt. Viens. Et ne fais pas de bruit.

Sherlock alluma sa microscopique lampe de poche et leur balaya le chemin, après avoir tendu l'oreille et scruté l'obscurité pour s'assurer de l'absence des gardiens. John lui attrapa le bras rapidement, afin de ne pas se perdre dans les ténèbres.

Ils marchèrent plus longtemps que John ne l'aurait cru, s'enfonçant dans des zones de Regent Park parfaitement interdites, et finirent par passer un rideau de branches pour se retrouver au pied d'un arbre probablement centenaire. Son tronc était tellement épais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en faire le tour de leurs bras, même à deux. Et son feuillage était si épais et retombait tellement, comme un genre de saule pleureur, qu'une fois au centre de l'espace formé par les branches tombantes, il était impossible d'être vu de l'extérieur. La cachette était parfaite... et John comprit soudainement que tout était parfaitement calculé quand il vit une nappe et un panier de pique-nique posés au sol, près du tronc, ainsi que deux lampes-tempêtes à pétrole, diffusant une faible luminosité, juste assez pour qu'ils puissent se voir, mais pas assez pour que la luminosité filtre à travers l'arbre.

John se retourna vers Sherlock, ébahi. Il était tellement persuadé qu'ils étaient là pour une enquête qu'il ne savait subitement plus quoi dire.

– J'essaye d'être romantique, se défendit le détective.

– Tu as fait ça tout seul ? interrogea John, abasourdi et ravi à la fois.

Sherlock rougit soudain, et John le trouva adorable. Magnifique. Le plus bel homme de la terre. Son cœur en bondissait dans sa poitrine, d'amour et de reconnaissance. Sherlock, son Sherlock si froid et pragmatique, avait installé tout ça pour lui, pour essayer de se conformer à ses soupirs et ses remarques quand le détective était trop froid quand John s'essayait à un peu de romantisme.

– Non... marmonna Sherlock. Je n'étais pas très sûr... j'ai demandé des conseils à Molly. Et c'est Mrs Hudson qui a cuisiné. Pas moi.

– Ce qui est rassurant sur le caractère mangeable de notre repas, le taquina John dans un sourire qui voulait dire tellement plus de choses que merci.

Ils s'installèrent, pique-niquèrent à l'abri de l'arbre, se pressant l'un contre l'autre. La nuit était totalement tombée et se révélait plutôt fraîche en ce début de mois de septembre, malgré un été qui se prolongeait dans la capitale anglaise. Le Belstaff épais de Sherlock vint les entourer tous les deux, et John se serra contre son amant, éperdu de reconnaissance pour tout ce qu'il avait fait ce soir. C'était tellement Sherlock d'allier pique-nique romantique et introduction illégale dans un lieu public.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, repus des délicieux plats de Mrs Hudson (elle avait préparé des tourtes, des salades et des muffins à la myrtille à tomber par terre. Cette femme était une sainte), John se releva et s'étira. Il avait hâte de rentrer à la maison pour remercier comme il le devait Sherlock, et il leur fallait encore quitter le parc de manière totalement illégale sans se faire prendre.

Il fit quelques pas en direction du tronc de l'arbre, laissant courir sa paume sur l'écorce épaisse en étant intérieurement impressionné par l'âge vénérable du végétal, quand il sentit la présence de son amant derrière lui.

John fit volteface et se retrouva coincé entre Sherlock et l'arbre, alors que le détective avait une lueur étrange au fond des yeux.

– Sherlock ? appela-t-il doucement, désireux de ne pas brusquer l'animal sauvage que paraissait être devenu Sherlock.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un drôle de bruit, sorte de claquement de langue agacé. Mais John le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était énervé contre lui-même, pas contre son amant.

– Je... ce n'était pas juste un repas. Mais je ne sais pas faire ça, John. Ce n'est pas moi. Molly a dit que je devais mettre un genou à terre. Mais je ne sais pas faire. Ce n'est pas moi.

– Un genou à terre ? Sherlock de quoi tu parles ?

John avait peur de comprendre. Et encore plus peur d'être déçu s'il se mettait à croire des choses complètement fausses.

– De ça !

Et il tendit à John une boite en velours que le médecin, les doigts rendus gourds par l'émotion, peina à ouvrir. A l'intérieur, deux anneaux d'argent extrêmement simples et pourtant magnifiques flamboyaient.

– Tu veux vraiment te marier ? chuchota John, incapable de contrôler son émotion.

– Non, répondit Sherlock très honnêtement. Je veux bien le faire, signer les papiers, je veux dire, si toi tu le veux, mais je ne le veux pas forcément. Mais par contre je voudrais que tu portes un symbole... prouvant que tu es à moi. Et que je suis à toi.

Sherlock avait à peine fini sa phrase que John l'embrassait à en perdre haleine, attirant le détective toujours plus près, se retrouvant bloqué contre l'arbre d'un côté, le corps de Sherlock épousant parfaitement le sien de l'autre.

C'était absolument parfait, et John se sentit gémir et commencer à bander, incapable de résister au poids du corps de Sherlock sur le sien.

– Rentrons. Vite. J'ai besoin de rentrer et te prendre, murmura-t-il.

– Oh non, lui répondit Sherlock sur le même ton. Certainement pas.

L'esprit embrumé par l'émotion, John ne comprit pas immédiatement ce refus. Et puis Sherlock lui donna un autre baiser intense, le lâcha sans préavis, et s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses pour ouvrir son pantalon d'une main experte.

Avant même que John ait eu le temps de réaliser, son pantalon était à ses chevilles et la bouche de Sherlock se refermait autour de son sexe en érection.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement sonore, puis plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, réalisant soudainement où ils se trouvaient. L'arbre les dissimulait assez efficacement tant qu'ils restaient discrets et silencieux, mais si John se mettait à crier son plaisir, ils risquaient de se faire remarquer beaucoup plus vite.

– Sherlock... on ne peut pas... faire ça ici... haleta-t-il, ses capacités de réflexion clairement altérées par la pipe.

Sherlock le lâcha pour répondre, dans un bruit de succion mouillé, et John se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de nouveau rien qu'au bruit. Le détective se redressa et l'embrassa de nouveau, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, encadrant son visage de ses mains pâles. John adorait quand son amant venait l'embrasser après une pipe, découvrir ce goût si particulier qui était le sien dans la bouche de Sherlock et le partager.

– Si... murmura Sherlock. On peut. Tu n'avais pas parlé de me prendre ?

Son air mutin et effronté dans la demi obscurité (les lampes tempêtes étant faibles et un peu plus loin) était l'une des choses auxquelles John n'était pas vraiment capable de résister.

Mais quand, en plus, son amant recula d'un pas et, lentement, ouvrit les boutons de sa chemise en se caressant, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sa raison vola en éclats, et il reprit le commandement des opérations. Il attrapa Sherlock par le col, le tira vers lui et le fit pivoter pour que ça soit lui, désormais, qui soit plaqué contre l'arbre. Le regard de Sherlock était suffisamment éloquent pour faire comprendre à John qu'il était ravi du retournement de situation.

John lui ôtait son manteau, désireux de lui faire l'amour debout contre l'arbre alors qu'il serait à sa merci en ne portant rien d'autre que sa chemise, quand Sherlock l'interrompit.

– Attends. Prends. Dans ma poche.

John obéit, et avant de faire tomber la lourde laine noire au sol, glissa une main au fond du bric à brac de Sherlock. Comme d'habitude, il y trouva ses clés, sa mini loupe, sa mini lampe de poche, des tas de choses étranges, dont une boîte de pétri, avant de finalement atteindre un tube plus épais qu'il devina être le lubrifiant.

– Tu avais tout prévu, hein ?

– Je n'aime pas laisser de place au hasard, répondit Sherlock.

Il s'extirpa ensuite de ses chaussures, et laissa John achever de le déshabiller, ne lui laissant que sa chemise ouverte.

La vision du détective nu ou presque, appuyé contre un arbre, le sexe en érection était de celle que John aimait prendre le temps de graver dans sa mémoire pour toujours. Il n'avait pas de Palais Mental comme Sherlock, hélas, et ses souvenirs étaient bien plus altérés par le temps que ceux de Sherlock, dont la mémoire ne cessait jamais de stupéfier John.

– Tu apprécies la vue ? demanda Sherlock d'un air mutin en se passant volontairement la langue sur la lèvre inférieure, lorsqu'il constata que John le contemplait au lieu d'agir.

– Énormément, lui répondit John. Ne bouge pas.

Si lui avait une mauvaise mémoire, il avait cependant un excellent moyen pour ne jamais oublier. Il se pencha, s'extirpa de son pantalon toujours à moitié roulé en boule à ses chevilles, et fouilla ses poches. Sherlock prévoyait le lubrifiant. John avait un téléphone haute qualité-excellente résolution-des millions de pixels-élu produit de l'année (au moins). Il leva l'objectif face à Sherlock, qui ferma à demi les paupières.

– Vraiment, John ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix rauque.

John appuya sur le bouton central et le petit bruit de la photo retentit. L'image était magnifique. Si John n'avait pas été en train de bander et d'avoir l'original sous les yeux qui n'attendait que lui, il aurait pu se masturber sur la simple photo.

– Vraiment, confirma-t-il en en prenant une deuxième puis une troisième.

– Et pourquoi pas un calendrier entier, tant que tu y es ? proposa Sherlock.

John eut la vision d'un calendrier des Dieux du Stade... uniquement composé de Sherlock. Et bien plus exposé, tant qu'à faire. Il sentit son sexe pulser entre ses jambes et lâcha presque son téléphone.

Un instant plus tard, ses doigts enduits de lubrifiant glissaient le long du corps du détective, avec la ferme intention d'aller pousser vite et fort contre son entrée, tandis que ce dernier les masturbait de concert et que John embrassait son amant à un perdre haleine. Il avait perdu la tête, oublieux du lieu public où ils se trouvaient.

Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il en arriva au plus bas.

– Vraiment, Sherlock ? murmura-t-il en tirant très lentement sur le plug anal.

L'esprit de John s'emballa. Il n'avait pas quitté son amant depuis des heures. Ils avaient grimpé dans un arbre. S'étaient cachés dans Regent's Park. Avaient pique-niqué. Sherlock l'avait même demandé en mariage... à sa façon. Et le tout, avec un jouet de plastique inséré au plus profond de son intimité, juste pour être prêt et entièrement prêt à accueillir John ? Avant même d'avoir joui, le médecin voyait des étoiles danser sous ses paupières, étourdi.

– Je n'aime pas laisser de place au hasard, répéta Sherlock, mutin.

L'érection de John était devenue douloureuse. Il ôta définitivement le jouet du corps du détective, et passa sa main, émerveillé de le découvrir si écarté et prêt.

– Viens, murmura-t-il, aguicheur et tentateur.

Si le serpent tentateur avait un tant soit peu ressemblé à Sherlock en cet instant, John ne comprenait que trop bien le péché d'Ève. Et il ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre. Il eut juste la présence d'esprit de remettre du lubrifiant sur sa queue tendue, afin de ne pas blesser le détective, avant de se saisir de lui à bras le corps et le soulever du sol... avant de le redescendre sur son sexe tendu.

John commença à le pilonner durement, et Sherlock hurla. Il avait croisé ses jambes au creux des reins de John, et son dos frottait durement contre le bois de l'arbre centenaire, et pourtant jamais il n'avait autant pris du plaisir. L'angle permettait à son médecin personnel de heurter sa prostate à chaque fois, et il se sentait aimé et rempli mille fois plus efficacement que par un bout de latex. La conjugaison de la douleur de son dos, griffé par l'écorce, et le plaisir ressenti dans ses chairs internes et son sexe était incomparable, et il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir John qu'il se sentit partir, alors même que son amant n'avait pas touché à son vît.

Son hurlement de plaisir brut, tandis qu'il franchissait le voile le séparant des rives du plaisir, fut avalé par la bouche de John, venu le bâillonner. Il jouit longuement, bien plus intensément que d'habitude, les éclaboussant au passage, et il sentit John se ficher en lui juste après, le liquide chaud venant le remplir et le combler. Il était trop groggy cette fois-ci, déchiré par une sensation de plénitude exceptionnelle, mais se jura que la prochaine fois, il essayerait de mieux contrôler ses muscles pour retenir le liquide, au lieu de le laisser dévaler ses cuisses ainsi. Il voulait que John le baise de sa langue et boive sa propre semence, ensuite. Pour qu'il puisse ensuite venir embrasser son amant et mélanger leurs goûts.

– Mon Dieu Sherlock... Je... essaya de formuler John.

Ils tentaient de reprendre leur respiration, et sans l'arbre pour soutenir le détective (et Sherlock pour soutenir le médecin), ils seraient probablement tombés au sol depuis bien longtemps.

– Je sais, répondit-il. Moi aussi. Je sais.

– Rentrons, ordonna le médecin. Je veux... J'ai peut-être des expériences à faire, moi aussi.

Le regard du détective s'enflamma.

* * *

– Tu prétends que tu n'es pas exhibitionniste avec un souvenir pareil ? On était en plein air !

Sherlock eut un petit reniflement hautain.

– Protégé par un arbre, en pleine nuit.

– Dans un parc où des tas de familles avec des enfants se baladent chaque jour en passant à quelques mètres de cet arbre ! Tu sais que je ne peux plus emprunter le chemin qui passe à côté sans me remettre à rougir ?

À voir l'air monstrueusement fier de lui, Sherlock le savait parfaitement.

– On ne risquait rien, John. Et il s'agit de mon deuxième souvenir préféré parce que depuis, tu portes ma bague. C'est tout.

Il désigna l'annulaire de son compagnon, effectivement garni de l'anneau d'argent, le même que celui porté par Sherlock. Ils n'étaient toujours pas passés par la case formulaire, mais ils aimaient porter la preuve de l'appartenance à l'autre.

– On risquait la condamnation pour attentat à la pudeur, riposta John. Et tu ne me feras pas croire que ce n'est que le romantisme qui établit ton classement.

Le regard du détective devint soudainement joueur, et le médecin réalisa qu'il avait dû encore raté un épisode.

– Mycroft savait, John. Il n'aurait jamais rien laissé sur le chemin de ma demande en mariage. Et surtout pas des gardiens de nuit si mal payés ! Quant au reste, je reconnais que te voir commencer à apprécier l'idée de jouets a pesé dans la balance.

Mais John ne l'entendait plus du tout, ce qui était probablement le but recherché. Sherlock était un maître manipulateur.

– Mycroft... savait ?

Il était écarlate. Qu'est-ce que le gouvernement britannique savait, exactement, de cette soirée-là ?

– Il savait que j'avais deux bagues dans ma poche, un pique-nique par Mrs Hudson et une forte envie de m'introduire illégalement dans le parc. Pour le reste, je ne suis pas sûr que Lestrade avait déjà commencé à lui ouvrir l'esprit et le reste et donc s'il a eu en tête le reste de nos... activités...

– STOP ! Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus à propos de ton frère et Greg ! Et encore moins l'idée que ton frère puisse savoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là !

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Il avait détourné John de sa question initiale, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

– Et ton deuxième souvenir ? réclama-t-il.

John le regarda, sourit.

* * *

 _Saint Bart, 23 Juin, milieu d'après-midi._

John s'ennuyait. Sherlock discutait avec Molly depuis des heures, et observait ce fichu cadavre depuis au moins autant de temps. Même le cadavre devait moins s'ennuyer que John, c'était dire à quel point il n'en pouvait plus. Son détective de compagnon était cependant très intrigué par cette enquête d'orteils en moins sur des corps, parfois morts naturellement, parfois morts depuis des lustres, parfois assassinés, et dont le seul point convergent semblait être la morgue de Molly. Lestrade lui avait confié l'enquête depuis plusieurs jours, et le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que cela piétinait (ce qui était assez comique quand on parlait d'orteils). Sherlock n'était pas plus avancé que trois jours plutôt, et il espérait que ce nouveau cadavre (aimablement renommé Charles par le détective, qui détestait le John Doe n°2 inscrit sur la fiche de l'inconnu) lui apporterait des solutions, mais il fallait croire que ce serait chou blanc pour aujourd'hui encore.

– Je vais aller manger un morceau, annonça soudain Molly. On n'avance pas, Sherlock. On y est depuis trop longtemps. Il faut que je mange et je recommence à travailler. Vous voulez quelque chose de la cafétéria ?

Ils secouèrent négativement la tête. Sherlock, parce qu'il n'avait jamais faim sur son enquête, John parce qu'il connaissait trop bien le menu de la cafét' de Saint Bart.

– Remettez John Doe...

– Charles, corrigea machinalement Sherlock.

– … Charles dans son tiroir quand tu auras fini, Sherlock, si je ne suis pas revenue d'ici là. Ah, et bonne fête, John !

Elle avait à peine quitté la pièce que le détective abandonnait sa loupe pour se retourner vers son amant, négligemment appuyé sur la deuxième table d'autopsie, puisque John Doe (pardon, Charles) occupait la première.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il face au regard inquisiteur.

– Comment ça, bonne fête ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Quelle fête ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel. La jalousie de son amant était parfois si mal placée !

– Nous sommes le 23 juin. C'est la fête de la Saint John. C'est tout. Mais je doute qu'il y ait le moindre Sherlock dans le calendrier, donc tu n'as pas de fête !

Le détective plissa les yeux, agacé d'avoir un prénom original, pour une fois. À moins qu'il ne pense à tout à fait autre chose...

– Et il faut offrir des cadeaux pour ça ? demanda-t-il, la voix un peu plus rauque.

John s'étonna de la question.

– Pas spécialement...

– J'aurais pourtant un cadeau spécial pour toi...

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que John comprit. Quand Sherlock butait sur une enquête, il avait récemment découvert que se changer les idées à grands coups de shoot d'adrénaline l'aidait énormément. Et comme la drogue n'était définitivement plus une option, il avait trouvé un autre excellent moyen pour doper son corps à l'endorphine.

En trois enjambées, le détective fut sur John, ses longs doigts de violoniste se posant sur ses joues pour mieux incliner son visage vers le haut.

– Sherlock... prévint John.

En haut de la pièce, il y avait l'immense baie vitrée qui permettait à quiconque passait dans le couloir de jeter un coup d'œil à la morgue. Mais le détective n'avait clairement pas l'intention de s'arrêter, puisqu'il se pencha délicatement, déposa ses lèvres avec toute la douceur du monde sur celles de son partenaire, et l'embrassa... intensément.

John gémit presque aussitôt dans le baiser. L'odeur et le goût de Sherlock l'enivrait parfois bien trop pour son propre bien.

Mais ce ne fut rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentit lorsque son amant le poussa contre la table, l'obligeant à se hisser dessus d'un mouvement du bassin, accueillant ce dernier entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Et que Sherlock, pour le récompenser, déboutonna leurs deux pantalons d'une main experte avant de reprendre possession de la bouche de John de la sienne.

Le médecin n'avait désormais plus que vaguement conscience de la vitre qui les surplombait et les offrait à la vue. Sherlock ainsi penché sur lui, avec son large manteau, personne ne pouvait voir que leurs deux érections dépassaient de leurs pantalons et leurs caleçons repoussés au plus bas, et que les longs doigts fins de Sherlock les masturbaient, si ? Et il refusait de penser à ce que leur position devait ressembler. S'il n'y pensait pas, il pouvait presque se persuader qu'ils avaient l'air décents.

Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas.

Sherlock martyrisait son gland rougi et suintant entre ses doigts, le pressant contre son jumeau dans le même état et John haletait son plaisir. Il fit alors la seule chose censée dans ce genre de situation : il supplia Sherlock de le laisser jouir.

Ce que le détective lui accorda en un temps record, le connaissant absolument par cœur, y prenant sa part au passage.

Les mains du détective travaillèrent à merveille sur toute la longueur de leurs excitations, se jouèrent des bourses pleines, titillèrent leurs veines respectives, et rapidement, amena John sur les rives du plaisir.

Ils jouirent ensemble peu après, sur les mains de Sherlock et leurs vêtements, soufflant comme après un marathon. Le regard de Sherlock, une fois remis de leur orgasme, s'éclaircit soudainement, et tandis qu'ils s'essuyaient (John remerciant Dieu pour toutes les compresses et autres tissus et papier à disposition dans la morgue) et rajustaient leurs vêtements, le détective louchait de plus en plus en direction du cadavre qu'ils n'avaient évidemment pas rangé.

John le regarda faire, ne sachant s'il devait être intrigué et fasciné par le génie de Sherlock ou dépité d'être ainsi repoussé après un orgasme rapide et foudroyant en public. Il se sentait encore flageolant sur ses jambes, et sans l'appui de la table d'autopsie sur laquelle il était toujours assis, il serait probablement tombé.

Sherlock, lui, rôdait autour du corps de John Doe-Charles comme un vautour autour d'une proie.

– Je crois que j'ai trouvé... murmura-t-il à l'intention de personne d'autre que lui-même.

Il dégaina sa loupe et oublia le reste du monde. Et John, le cœur gonflé de fierté et d'amour, l'esprit embrumé par l'endorphine, le regarda faire.

* * *

– Si TU n'es pas un exhibitionniste, en lieu et place de ma propre personne, pourquoi ce souvenir est ton deuxième préféré ? s'insurgea Sherlock.

Il trouvait révoltant que John affirme que c'était lui qui aimait se donner en spectacle et faire l'amour dans les lieux publics, quand il était évident que John avait bien plus de tendances que lui sur le sujet, et refusait de se l'avouer.

– Parce que ce n'est pas ce qui compte dans ce souvenir, répliqua le médecin.

– Qu'est-ce qui compte alors ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse être l'un de tes meilleurs souvenirs... Tu m'as assez reproché, en rentrant à la maison, de t'avoir complètement délaissé après l'orgasme !

John haussa les épaules.

– C'était surtout un moyen d'obtenir une pipe d'excuses sur la table de la salle à manger. Je n'étais pas vraiment fâché. Tu sais bien que je ne t'aime jamais autant que lorsque tu es brillant, au sommet de ton art.

Le détective rougit légèrement, et John songea que ce qu'il venait de dire était un mensonge. Il ne l'aimait jamais autant que lorsqu'il était gêné, rougissant, bégayant, amoureux ne sachant comment se comporter face à un compliment qu'il ne savait pas maîtriser.

– Ce qui ne me répond pas à ma question de pourquoi c'est un de tes meilleurs souvenirs, se reprit Sherlock en détournant le sujet.

John eut un sourire amusé.

– Parce que Molly est revenue peu après. On puait le sexe. TU puais le sexe et la luxure. Il y avait des serviettes en papier et des compresses usées dans la poubelle, recouvertes de semence. Tu avais une tâche sur ta chemise. J'en avais une sur mon pantalon. Et tu ne t'en rendais pas compte. Tu avais trouvé la solution, tu étais extatique, tu as même rameuté Greg ! Et tu ne te rendais pas compte d'à quel point Molly était écarlate de gêne, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à te regarder dans les yeux, qu'elle évitait de s'approcher trop près de toi à cause de l'odeur que tu dégageais... Greg était mort de rire. Tu déblatérais ton discours, essayant de les convaincre d'adhérer à ton idée, et Molly n'était capable que de rougir. C'était l'un de mes meilleurs orgasmes... et te voir au sommet de ton génie, Greg hilare et Molly qui savait mais n'avait aucune preuve... c'est définitivement un de mes meilleurs souvenirs !

Sherlock resta pensif un instant, se remémorant dans sa formidable mémoire cette scène. Et redécouvrant, à la lumière des explications de John, tout un tas de réactions de Molly à côté desquelles il était totalement passé.

– Ah, finit-il par conclure, se sentant parfois un peu bête d'être si peu capable de déduire des choses si évidentes pour John.

Ce dernier ricana. Sherlock était parfois ridiculement adorable.

– Mais si ça peut te rassurer, le cimetière n'est pas très loin non plus dans mon top également, monsieur l'exhibitionniste. Et n'ose pas me dire que là, ce n'était pas toi !

Sherlock grommela des paroles inintelligibles, tandis que les deux hommes se regardaient et essayaient de dominer leurs envie en se rappelant ce qui s'était produit il y avait quelques heures à peine. John et Sherlock, dans un cimetière désert, dans le coucher de soleil rasant, et Sherlock plaquant John contre une immense pierre tombale, insinuant ses mains dans son pantalon, le caressant et le faisant bander. Sherlock débouclant la ceinture de son amant et faisant descendre le pantalon à mi-cuisses. Sherlock obligeant John à se retourner et se cambrer pour le meilleur accès possible à sa main inquisitrice. Sherlock masturbant John contre la pierre tombale, prêt à le prendre, sa bouche dévorant sa nuque et sa jugulaire et y apposant un collier de suçon revendiquant pleinement sa propriété. Sherlock et John, dépassés par l'érotisme du moment, oubliant où ils se trouvaient, jusqu'au cri indigné de la paroissienne choquée qui les avait trouvés et avait appelé la police.

Ils avaient été interpellés avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

– Lestrade et mon frère ne viendront pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudainement Sherlock en les ramenant au moment présent.

– Probablement pas, reconnut John. Du moins pas avant demain matin. On en est quittes pour passer la nuit ici.

Sherlock soupira. Il s'installa plus confortablement contre son amant, sur la petite paillasse qui pouvait leur servir de couchette pour la nuit.

– Dis John...

– Mmm ?

– Personne ne va revenir avant demain matin, non ? Ni mon frère, ni Lestrade, ni aucun flic ? Si on ne fait pas de bruit, ils nous laisseront bien gentiment en cellule de dégrisement toute la nuit n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est à peu près l'idée, oui, acquiesça John d'un air distrait.

Il commençait à avoir un peu froid, et les vagabondages du cerveau de Sherlock pour savoir comment ils allaient passer la nuit n'avaient clairement pas sa priorité.

– Alors... il suffit de ne pas faire de bruits, souffla Sherlock en se penchant et en posant sa langue contre la jugulaire de son amant.

John le regarda. Puis se souvint brusquement de l'air qu'avait eu Sherlock quand il avait constaté qu'ils étaient seuls, enfermés, et qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra de surveillance. Et qu'il avait détourné, discutant de leurs souvenirs. Il se souvint de la vague de désir qui l'avait transpercé à ce moment-là. Il se souvint de tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient évoqués, érotiques et bien trop chauds pour avoir laissés leurs corps de glace.

– Je connais un excellent moyen de passer la nuit, murmura Sherlock en exhalant son souffle chaud sur l'épiderme de son amant.

John songea qu'après tout, ce ne serait qu'une case de plus à cocher dans leur palmarès indécent. Et cessant de réfléchir, il embrassa passionnément Sherlock.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Pâtissier_

 _Reviews ?_


	20. 19 décembre - Pâtissier

_Ce chapitre, pour info, a été le dernier écrit ! J'en ai bavé, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 **19 Décembre – Pâtissier**

 **Sur une idée originale de L**

* * *

À la base, John n'avait pas vraiment prévu de se retrouver là. Son rêve, à lui, c'était plutôt longues études et chirurgie de pointe. Puis son père était décédé quand il avait dix-sept ans, et ses plans avaient été bouleversés, parce que sa mère n'avait plus tellement de revenus. Parce que sa sœur de deux ans sa cadette avait commencé à boire pour oublier. Parce que sa mère l'avait vaguement suivie sur cette voie dangereuse. Parce que John avait dû assumer la maison, être l'homme fort, le seul restant.

Si cela n'avait été que pour l'argent, il aurait rejoint l'armée. Il l'avait envisagé, plus que sérieusement, trois mois après le décès de son père, et trois mois avant sa majorité. L'armée lui aurait permis de réaliser son rêve, de devenir médecin, de suivre une formation de pointe, tout en étant nourri-blanchi-logé. C'était tentant. Il avait rempli tous les papiers. Avait eu le cœur battant, des rêves plein la tête. Il en avait même parlé à son père, seul dans sa tête, le soir dans son lit, lui demandant ce qu'il en pensait, rêvait de la réaction de son paternel, s'il avait toujours été de ce monde. Bien sûr, cela n'avait aucun sens, parce que si son père était toujours vivant, jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée de l'armée, parce que ses parents auraient eu les moyens de lui payer ses études de médecine.

Mais cela l'avait aidé à se sentir mieux, à trouver le courage de remplir les papiers.

Et de descendre voir sa mère, un soir, le cœur vaillant et l'esprit en fête, pour lui demander d'apposer sa signature en bas de l'autorisation parentale. Il était mineur. S'il voulait s'engager au lendemain de son dix-huitième anniversaire, il avait besoin de la signature de son tuteur légal.

Il était entré dans la cuisine, d'un pas presque léger, et il avait eu le cœur brisé. Le papier avait fini dans la poubelle, déchiré en des tas et des tas de petits morceaux. Ce soir-là, il avait trouvé sa mère ivre d'alcool et ivre de chagrin, virée de son emploi pour s'être présentée dans une tenue incorrecte (comprendre, puant l'alcool à trois kilomètres), qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que d'ouvrir le congélateur pour dénicher la bouteille de vodka qu'Harriet avait cachée derrière les steaks hachés et les poêlées de légumes.

Les deux femmes de la vie de John avaient allégrement bu la bouteille de vodka, ce soir-là, tandis que lui déchirait patiemment et méthodiquement ses rêves et ses espérances.

Il achevait le lycée deux mois et demi plus tard, et malgré l'incompréhension de ses professeurs et les excellentes notes (que des A, à vrai dire) qu'il avait obtenues pour ses A-levels, il déclina les propositions des facs de médecine auxquelles il avait postulé bien avant le décès de son père, à l'époque où tout était encore possible.

À la place, trop conscient de la nécessité de rapporter de l'argent à la maison, parce que l'assurance-vie de son père n'allait pas durer éternellement, il avait opté pour une formation manuelle. Il avait toujours aimé travailler de ses mains. Il voulait devenir chirurgien pour ça, à la base. Pour réaliser des actes de précision, avec ses mains fines, ne pas trembler et sauver des vies.

Du coup, il avait changé d'option, réalisait des actes de précision, avec ses mains fines, ne tremblait pas et sauvait de la famine les estomacs gourmands qui se succédaient dans leur magasin.

Il était devenu pâtissier un peu par défaut. Des métiers manuels qu'il aurait pu exercer, il y en avait des tas. Plombier, électricien, ou encore serrurier nécessitait un doigté fin et délicat. Mais John n'était pas attiré par cela, parce qu'il y avait une dimension artistique dans la médecine qu'il avait besoin de retrouver. Il avait envisagé d'être cuisinier, mais finalement, c'était la pâtisserie qui avait gagné. Une formation en deux ans, dans une école privée qui les plaçait en alternance, un métier technique, manuel, le plaisir des yeux, l'assurance d'un salaire (même maigre) durant sa formation, et d'un métier par la suite, John avait signé tout de suite, enterrant définitivement son rêve de chirurgien.

S'il avait su que contrairement à la maison, on ne goûtait pas les mélanges au fur et à mesure avec les doigts, et que non, on ne léchait pas le saladier à la fin, peut-être qu'il aurait hésité, mais c'était trop tard désormais.

* * *

Sept ans plus tard, il était une référence dans ce petit monde. Pierre Hermé lui-même l'avait choisi pour travailler dans le salon de thé londonien, le seul et unique que l'immense pâtissier français avait ouvert dans la capitale anglaise. Depuis, John officiait chaque jour aux cuisines du lieu, méritait chaque jour son surnom de chirurgien de la pâtisserie, et proposait chaque jour des douceurs parfaites aux riches clients se succédant derrière le comptoir, venant se régaler sur place ou emportant de quoi ravir les papilles de leur famille et amis.

Tous repartaient du salon de thé enchantés et des étoiles plein les yeux, persuadés que Pierre Hermé himself avait œuvré pour leur plaisir. John, quand il prenait une pause, aimait regarder les clients qui allaient et venaient, complètement inconscients qu'ils passaient à côté de l'orfèvre qui avait réalisé deux heures auparavant le dessert qu'ils allaient acheter.

La situation l'amusait, d'une certaine manière. Il se donnait de faux airs de super-héros, en soirée, parmi ses amis, le pâtissier de l'ombre, l'homme invisible qui régale vos papilles. Il était là, si près d'eux et pourtant totalement insignifiant.

Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à son arrivée à lui.

Lui, c'était un énergumène étrange, qui n'avait rien à faire là, ne cadrait pas avec le lieu, et se comportait en propriétaire. La première fois que John l'avait vu, il avait été surpris. Il réussissait l'exploit de paraître à la fois pas à sa place et agir comme si chaque centimètre carré du salon de thé lui appartenait.

Sa pause avait ensuite pris fin, et il avait oublié le drôle de client. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'oublier longtemps. Mrs Hudson, manageuse du café et pâtissière émérite, en son temps, l'avait fait appeler.

– Un client te demande.

– Un quoi ? avait-il demandé, incrédule.

– Il a demandé à parler au chef.

John avait haussé les sourcils, perplexe. Ils n'étaient pas dans un restaurant de luxe, où le client (de luxe) demandait à rencontrer le chef de cuisine pour le féliciter (ou non) sur un plat ! Ils étaient un vaste salon de thé, proposant une large variété de pâtisseries, du thé et du café, et dont John était le chef de la brigade des pâtissiers, et réalisait la plupart des créations compliquées.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Aucune idée. Mais si j'étais toi, je ne le ferais pas attendre. Il n'a pas l'air commode...

C'était autant un conseil qu'un ordre. Si John avait tout pouvoir sur sa brigade, et le droit d'engueuler autant de fois qu'il le voulait un pâtissier de dix ans son aîné pour avoir raté sa meringue, Mrs Hudson restait la gérante de l'établissement. John était peut-être le chef en cuisine, mais c'était la vieille dame qui décidait du reste !

Il avait obéi, se présentant volontairement dans la salle avec son tablier blanc et ses vêtements de travail. Les murmures qui avaient accompagné son apparition l'avaient gêné. Puis Mrs Hudson s'était arrêtée devant la table du client qui l'avait demandé, et il avait eu la surprise de découvrir l'improbable apparition d'un peu plus tôt attablé précisément à cet endroit-là.

– Monsieur ? appela-t-il, faisant se relever les yeux de son client. Vous m'avez demandé ?

Il déglutit difficilement à la fin de sa phrase. L'homme avait à peu de choses près son âge, ou était plus jeune que lui, cela se voyait dans les traits de son visage, leur finesse et leur tracé, mais il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans ses prunelles. Il avait les yeux bleus, ce qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Des tas de gens avaient les yeux bleus. Il avait les cheveux noir corbeau, bouclés, ce qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel non plus. Des tas de gens avaient les cheveux noirs et bouclés. Il avait la peau blanche, ce qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel là encore. Des tas de gens avaient la peau blanche.

Pourtant, chez lui, ce tiercé gagnant, qui devait faire se retourner pas mal de filles sur son passage, avait quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Tout concourait à faire ressortir ses iris bleues, d'une couleur que John n'avait jamais vue. Elles étaient si claires, plus bleu qu'une mer des caraïbes en été, un bleu presque blanc, troublant, et bien difficile à soutenir.

Et au-delà de leur indescriptible couleur, ils étaient empreints d'une gravité impressionnante qui coupait le souffle à John. Les pupilles de cet homme se posèrent sur lui durant moins de dix secondes, peut-être seulement cinq, et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être à nu, passé dans un scanner qui ne lui laisserait pas la moindre once d'humanité.

– Vous êtes le chef de cette cuisine ? À votre âge ?

Sa voix était neutre, teintée de relents aristocratiques et d'un mépris latent qui fit se serrer les poings de John et bander ses muscles. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de réflexions, qu'il entendait trop fréquemment à son goût et dont il avait fini par se lasser, à la longue. Un peu, soit, cela l'avait fait rire, il avait pris le parti de s'en moquer pour prendre les choses avec le sourire. Et puis cela avait un peu trop duré, et de drôles, les commentaires étaient devenus acerbes et cassants. Oui, John avait vingt-cinq ans et il dirigeait la brigade de pâtissiers triés sur le volet dans un salon de thé Pierre Hermé, et alors ? N'était-ce pas la preuve de son talent et des félicitations qu'on devait lui adresser, plutôt que des railleries ? Il l'avait toujours su, pourtant, quand il était le premier de sa classe au lycée, que la réussite avait tendance à faire peur et générer jalousie et commentaires amers, mais il détestait se l'entendre rappeler.

– Il faut reconnaître que c'est impressionnant, poursuivit cependant l'inconnu avant que John n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que soit. Vous n'êtes pas à cette place de manière imméritée. Dans ce cas, vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi êtes-vous incapable de faire une meringue correcte ?

Il avait l'art et la manière de faire traîner sa voix pour dire tout et son contraire à la fois dans ses mots et dans son ton. Il avait dit « c'est impressionnant » avec une telle acidité que John l'avait senti rouler sous la langue et s'était senti insulté par ce qui était, dans son sens premier, un compliment. Puis il avait critiqué la meringue de John, et ce qui aurait dû être une critique avait sonné comme un jeu.

Il avait prononcé quelques phrases en même pas une minute, et pourtant John se sentait aussi épuisé par cette conversation qui n'en était pas une (il n'avait encore rien dit) que s'il avait couru un marathon.

– L'un de nos desserts n'était pas à votre convenance, monsieur ? demanda-t-il poliment avec tout le self-control dont il disposait.

Il tenta vainement de sourire, mais il avait vraiment l'impression de faire la grimace. Le client dut d'ailleurs le percevoir parce qu'il s'autorisa une mimique narquoise.

– C'est rien de le dire, répondit-il. C'était au mieux divertissant, comme toujours, mais rien de franchement exceptionnel. Mais cette meringue, c'est honteux.

John baissa les yeux vers l'assiette à moitié terminée. La meringue qui en faisait partie n'était là qu'en décor ou presque, quelques éclats pour apporter du croquant, un peu de sucre léger. Elle n'était pas très réussie, c'est vrai, John avait engueulé son commis qui avait réussi à planter la moitié de leur production du jour. Les vrais et belles meringues avaient atterri à la vente. Les ratées avaient été réduites en miettes, et les miettes valides avaient atterri en déco des autres desserts. John s'en était assuré. Ce n'était qu'un point de détail, un détail infinitésimal dans l'ordre ardu de sa cuisine. Et un client, pour la première fois de sa vie, le tirait de ses fourneaux... pour ça ?

Il croyait halluciner.

– Je vous demande pardon ? Vous m'avez fait demander pour... des éclats de meringues ?

Il avait sans doute l'air assez ahuri et stupide, et à voir le regard ennuyé et la grimace de son client, ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

– Les éclats de meringue sont importants. Et ils sont ratés. Par rapport au reste du gâteau.

Leur échange avait attiré l'attention des autres clients, qui les regardaient et chuchotaient entre eux. John aurait probablement dû s'excuser platement, ne pas lui facturer sa pâtisserie, et clore l'incident sans suite, pour ne pas faire prendre des proportions dantesques à une situation franchement ridicule. Le problème, c'était que John n'avait jamais aimé la facilité. Et il n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on critique ses réalisations. Entendre des critiques de la part de grands maîtres pâtissiers qui avaient contribué à le faire progresser, c'était une chose. De la part d'un arrogant lambda qui avait poussé la porte par hasard, c'en était une autre.

– Monsieur, vous avez commandé un millefeuille ! s'exclama-t-il.

– _Millefeuille_ , le corrigea l'autre.

– Qu... Je vous demande pardon ?

– C'est français. _Millefeuille_ , donc, avec l'accent. La plupart des bonnes pâtisseries sont françaises. C'est une honte de ne pas savoir le prononcer, pour un chef pâtissier.

John était humilié. Il savait réaliser les gâteaux, mais prononcer leurs noms avec l'accent français était généralement le cadet de ses soucis. Mais devant tout le salon de thé qui le regardait désormais franchement, et les yeux clairs de son client qui ne cillaient pas, il se sentit rougir.

– Je ne crois pas que la prononciation ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec le goût, répliqua-t-il néanmoins. Ni avec la décoration que la meringue constituait. Je veux bien admettre qu'elle était sans doute moins réussi que le reste, et je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser, monsieur, mais cela n'a rien enlevé à l'équilibre de votre dessert, j'ose l'espérer.

– Moui... Certes.

– De fait, je ne suis pas certain de comprendre pourquoi vous m'avez fait appeler.

John avait les bras croisés sur son torse, le regard frondeur. Debout à côté de la table, il dominait son client, assis, et refusait de se laisser faire. Aller ainsi au conflit n'était sans doute pas très malin, et derrière lui, il y avait Mrs Hudson et rien qu'avec le soupir qu'elle poussa, il sut qu'elle pensait de même.

– Parce que la meringue n'était pas parfaite, répliqua le client. Cela nuisait à mon assiette.

– Et vous en voulez une compensation financière ? cingla John.

– John, siffla tout bas sa patronne, derrière lui.

L'avertissement était clair. Il devait faire en sorte que l'incident reste ainsi. Et ne se transforme pas en esclandre, ou pire, en bataille d'ego.

– Non. Juste vous avertir que votre perfection n'est pas atteinte. C'était purement informatif. Je ne souhaite rien.

L'homme avait dit cela d'un ton très calme, ses yeux clairs parfaitement tranquilles. Il ne mentait absolument pas. Cela coupa complètement le sifflet à John, faisant totalement retomber sa colère. Quel était l'intérêt de le faire sortir de sa cuisine, juste pour lui dire ça ?

Puis tout aussi tranquillement, l'homme se releva, refermant d'une main experte le bouton de sa veste. Il était subitement debout, et plus grand que John, plus imposant. Fin et longiligne, il dominait John d'une tête... et de son sourire satisfait et délicat. Il avait le plus beau sourire qu'il avait été donné à voir dans la vie de John, et cela n'aurait pas dû être permis que cet enfoiré soit si beau.

– Et je voulais voir ce à quoi vous ressembliez, également, monsieur John Watson, murmura-t-il en se penchant pour attraper son manteau, d'un ton si bas que seul John l'entendit.

Il avait toujours son sourire mutin, et il se drapa dans son manteau avec un air mélodramatique parfaitement superflu. Et quitta la pièce en conquérant, sans se retourner, nouant une écharpe bleue en soie assortie à ses yeux tout en sortant, sous les yeux ébahis de la foule. Il avait fini son dessert, à l'exception des éclats de meringues qu'il n'avait pas mangés, et il avait réglé. Il n'y avait aucune raison de le retenir, et pourtant John aurait aimé en trouver une.

Mais la clochette de la porte tintinnabula, puis se referma doucement derrière lui et c'était trop tard. Il était parti.

– Alors là, commenta Mrs Hudson. Drôle d'énergumène...

John n'était pas loin de penser la même chose. Il ne savait même pas son nom.

John avait fini par oublier ce drôle de client. Après tout, il arrivait parfois qu'ils aient des bizarreries parmi la clientèle, une de plus ou de moins... Il avait à faire des choses bien plus importantes que de penser à cet homme. Même s'il avait été exceptionnellement beau, il avait été d'une arrogance... rien qui méritait que John perde son temps pour lui.

Lorsqu'il revint dans sa cuisine, il eut un peu plus de mal à récupérer son autorité sur sa brigade, qui avait des sourires en coin un peu moqueurs. Voir leur chef se faire fermer le clapet par un parfait inconnu, ça avait de quoi les faire sourire. Heureusement, John avait assis son autorité sur ses hommes par du talent et de la sympathie et non par la force. Aussi le charrièrent-ils durant un temps, mais cela retomba très vite, et ils en revinrent rapidement au travail acharné de précision qui était le leur.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, John avait complètement oublié son client. Il s'était donné à fond, il allait bien, et il avait réussi à prendre des nouvelles de sa mère et sa sœur sans avoir envie de jeter le téléphone à travers la pièce, un véritable exploit.

Le seul vrai problème de sa vie, c'était un léger souci de logement. Son bail arrivait à expiration, et son propriétaire comptait faire des travaux. John devait quitter l'appartement prochainement, et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas de solution de remplacement.

Et puis Mrs Hudson vint le chercher en cuisine, un soir en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il établissait les stocks et préparait les ordres à donner le lendemain.

– Un client veut te voir.

– Encore ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire en coin, mais ne dit rien. John s'essuya rapidement ses mains enfarinées, et la suivit à travers la salle. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment quand il l'aperçut, dans un coin.

– Oh non... murmura-t-il.

Eh si, hélas. Sa patronne le menait directement à cette table-là. Celle occupée par l'homme de la semaine dernière. Qui était revenu. Et qui avait l'air beaucoup plus fâché que la dernière fois.

– Monsieur, que puis-je... commença-t-il, se forçant à la politesse.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. La drama-queen qui se trouvait être son client s'était levée et s'exclamait désormais, avec des élans mélodramatiques qui auraient davantage eu leur place dans une pièce de Shakespeare au Globe.

– COMMENT avez-vous OSE ? N'êtes-vous pas spécialisés en pâtisserie ?

– Monsieur ? demanda John, abasourdi.

– Qu'est-ce que CECI ?

Il désigna son assiette, le pointant d'un index accusateur qui aurait eu sa place dans un procès médiatisé.

– Un... cupcake ? répondit John, presque hasardeux.

Parce que c'était un cupcake, assurément, mais John ne voyait pas trop ce que ça avait de scandaleux. C'était un excellent cupcake, il en savait quelque chose, c'était lui qui l'avait fait. Comme tous les autres en vitrine, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

– Exactement ! s'insurgea le client. Un cupcake ! Vous êtes une pâtisserie française, oui, ou non ?

– Euh, non.

Il haussa ses sourcils sans même répondre, mais il y avait un tel mépris dans ce simple geste que John se sentit automatiquement idiot.

– Vous n'êtes pas une pâtisserie Pierre Hermé ?

– Si...

– Donc vous êtes une pâtisserie française, décréta l'homme.

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, mais ce n'était pas faux non plus. Il était une filière de Pierre Hermé, et l'homme avait à cœur la perfection de ses produits, et l'export de ses créations à l'étranger. Lorsque John et sa brigade réalisaient des macarons, ils devaient être en tous points identiques à ceux réalisés par le maître à Paris, et ils l'étaient, parce que John faisait bien son travail. Mais il avait aussi le droit d'un peu plus de fantaisie. En rayon, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il avait la confiance de leur grand chef, M. Hermé, et l'aval de sa patronne, Mr Hudson. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

– Pas tout à fait... Vous êtes français ? demanda-t-il dans un sursaut de lucidité.

Ça leur arrivait parfois. Des français nostalgiques de la perfection de leur cuisine (John avait beau être patriotique, _God Save The Queen_ et tout le tintouin, il y avait des choses contre lesquelles on ne luttait pas.) poussaient la porte de leur salon de thé, et retrouvaient dans le parfum des éclairs, des millefeuilles et des Paris-Brest la nostalgie de leur pays natal. Cela pouvait être une possibilité, pour cet homme. Il n'avait pas le moindre accent, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Il pouvait être bilingue, né en France de parents anglais. Après tout, il avait repris John sur sa prononciation, la dernière fois.

– Pas du tout, trancha l'autre, d'un ton presque insultant. Simplement, les cupcakes n'ont pas leur place ici.

– Mes cupcakes sont délicieux ! s'insurgea John. Celui-là est au caramel à la fleur de sel, en provenance directe de Bretagne, en France ! Vous avez goûté ceux red velvet ? Ils sont très réussis !

Son client avait une telle arrogance dans le regard que John se sentit s'énerver sans même le vouloir. Il n'était pourtant pas un sanguin. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui l'agaçait au-delà du possible.

– Ce n'est pas la question ! Vous ne pouvez pas proposer des vulgaires cupcakes aujourd'hui et des forêts noires demain ! Ce n'est pas compatible !

– Mais je fais ce que je veux !

– Mais non ! répliqua le client. Vous vous devez de servir des desserts...

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Le regard noir de John l'avait fait taire.

– Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, JE suis le chef de ma cuisine, et je décide d'y faire ce que je veux ! trancha John. Personne ne vous oblige à consommer ! Alors si ça ne vous plaît pas, fichez le camp et ne revenez pas !

Et sans attendre la réponse, fulminant de rage, le jeune homme fit demi-tour, et s'éloigna à grands pas rageurs en direction de sa cuisine. Personne ne le retint. Personne n'essaya non plus de l'arrêter alors qu'il traversait les couloirs et les plans de travail immaculés, avant de finalement pousser la porte de la cour de derrière, la laissant claquer derrière lui avec fracas.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Un client difficile, d'une manière ou d'une autre, n'aurait pas dû le mettre dans un état pareil. Mais lui avait suinté d'une telle arrogance, d'un tel mépris pour ses cupcakes... ! C'était le premier dessert que John avait réalisé. Il avait dix ans, et il avait eu besoin, un jour où ses parents se disputaient, de faire quelque chose de constructif. C'était l'époque où la rupture menaçait sa famille (même si finalement, elle n'était arrivée que bien plus tard), et le petit John avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler. À l'époque, il ignorait qu'il finirait pâtissier. La vie empruntait parfois de drôles de chemin. Toujours était-il qu'il avait fermé la porte de la cuisine pour ne plus entendre les cris, et, lentement et maladroitement, il avait suivi une recette prise au hasard dans un livre de desserts de sa mère.

Ses premiers cupcakes, ce jour-là, avaient été affreux. Plutôt mauvais, mal cuits, trop forts en sucre et en chocolat, parce que John était un enfant, et il aimait le sucre et le chocolat, comme tous les enfants, et en avait rajouté à outrance dans sa pâte.

Pourtant, dans sa logique de gosse, c'était ses cupcakes ratés qui avaient ressoudé sa famille. Ses parents, en voyant qu'il s'était servi seul du four, du mixeur, et qu'il avait mis un bazar impressionnant dans la cuisine, avaient voulu le gronder... Mais ils avaient les larmes aux yeux, et avaient finalement explosé de rire, tous les deux, avant de l'enlacer.

Ils avaient appelé Harry, et ils avaient mangé, ensemble, tous les quatre, les mauvais cupcakes de John, en riant. Les disputes s'étaient espacées après cela. Puis elles s'étaient arrêtées, et John était entré sereinement au collège. Il avait eu quelques années de répit, et puis les ennuis étaient revenus sous la forme d'un accident de voiture qui avait fauché son père et ses rêves.

– John...

Il releva la tête. Accroupi dans la cour intérieure de l'immeuble de leur salon de thé, il prenait l'air pour calmer ses nerfs, et vit sans surprise sa patronne venir vers lui. Elle avait dû calmer le client et gérer la situation et venait désormais le punir. Il avait dépassé les bornes.

– Mrs Hudson... je suis vraiment désolé, je...

– Ne t'excuse pas, mon garçon, l'interrompit-elle.

John la regarda, surpris.

– Il est parti avec un immense sourire. Aucun problème à déplorer. Et il a précisé qu'il avait trouvé les cupcakes très bons.

– Mais...

John hallucinait. Il avait une vague envie de frapper cet homme improbable. Ou de faire autre chose, il ne savait pas trop.

– Oui, je sais. J'avoue ne pas le comprendre, moi non plus. Mais que veux-tu...

– Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

La vieille dame soupira. En son temps, elle avait été une pâtissière hors pair. Elle l'était toujours, et elle avait largement la poigne pour tenir une brigade entièrement masculine et en tirer le meilleur. Mais elle aimait aussi la gestion, et avait versé dans ce domaine, bien plus lucratif, depuis des années. John ne connaissait pas l'histoire exacte, mais il savait que sa patronne regrettait souvent de ne plus cuisiner comme avant.

– Non, puisque ça c'est bien terminé, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à t'engueuler. Et puis... même si en tant que gérante je désapprouve ton comportement vis-à-vis d'un client, en tant qu'humaine... Dieu que je te comprends !

Elle esquissa un sourire taquin et John se détendit.

– Il m'a mis hors de moi, s'excusa-t-il.

– Il y avait de quoi, sa manière de dire les choses est un peu...

– Extrême ? proposa John.

La vieille dame rit doucement.

– C'est ça. Mais en même temps, il a l'air foncièrement gentil. Je pense qu'il ne réalise pas ce qu'il dit...

Cette fois, John ne pouvait pas vraiment être d'accord et fit la moue. Pourquoi une telle gentillesse à l'égard de cet enfoiré ? Mrs Hudson était vraiment trop gentille parfois.

– Tu n'es pas d'accord, je le sens bien, reprit sa patronne. Mais sois gentil avec lui, la prochaine fois. D'accord ?

– Je doute qu'il revienne, répondit John sans s'avancer.

Mrs Hudson ne répondit rien, mais elle avait un léger sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Et bien sûr, elle avait raison.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, la vieille dame se présenta devant John qui préparait de la pâte feuilletée pour le lendemain, et lui annonça la phrase qu'il redoutait désormais.

– Un client te demande.

– Encore ? Non, ne me dis pas que...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Le regard pétillant de Mrs Hudson, un peu trop amusé pour être honnête, en disait long.

– Je ne peux pas. Je dois finir ça, décréta-t-il d'un ton décidé.

Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. S'il ne finissait pas sa pâte feuilletée maintenant, il allait perdre tout le bénéfice de son travail effectué jusque-là. Cela dit, il aurait pu confier la suite à n'importe lequel de ses commis de cuisine. Savoir faire de la pâte feuilletée était un pré-requis de base, et ils en auraient tous été capables. Mais John aimait faire ça. Et surtout, il avait besoin d'une excuse.

– C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Il a répondu qu'il attendrait.

– Très bien, décréta John, d'un ton un peu puéril. Qu'il attende.

Il retint de justesse le « et toc ! » qui lui brûlait la langue. C'était complètement stupide. Rien qu'à imaginer cet homme, il se sentait agacé de manière totalement irrationnelle.

Et il le fit attendre. Le temps de finir sa pâte feuilletée. Et de montrer à l'un de ses apprentis comment tempérer un chocolat convenablement. Puis comment dresser proprement un opéra.

* * *

Finalement, il ressortit de sa cuisine trois heures plus tard, son tablier bien en vue, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. C'était futile, mais il était persuadé que l'autre n'aurait pas attendu. D'une certaine manière, il aurait gagné.

Pourtant, son sourire se fana quand il vit, au fond de la salle, penché sur un ordinateur, des papiers éparpillés sur la table, l'homme aux boucles folles qu'il connaissait déjà trop bien.

– Il a attendu ? marmonna-t-il, ébahi.

– Sept thés et quatre cafés, lui souffla Mrs Hudson, derrière le comptoir. Par contre, il n'a rien mangé d'autre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il avait commandé à la base ?

La vieille dame haussa les épaules. John ne savait pas si cela voulait dire qu'elle ne savait pas, ne savait plus, ou ne voulait pas lui dire, et il préféra aller s'en assurer par lui-même.

Il traversa la salle, bien vidée au vu de l'heure tardive. Et se planta devant la table de son client râleur. Qui releva les yeux, et le reconnaissant, se fendit d'un large sourire extatique. Comme s'il était parfaitement normal d'avoir patienté pendant trois heures après avoir demandé à parler au chef. Bizarrement, John ne trouva pas le sourire engageant le moins du monde, au contraire. Il était glaçant. Et pourtant, d'une certaine manière, le sourire était beau. Flippant, mais beau. John était vraiment atteint.

– Vous avez demandé à me voir, monsieur ?

Il ne s'excusa pas. L'autre n'en dit pas un mot non plus.

– Oui. Pour savoir si vous étiez incapable à ce point de réaliser un glaçage miroir.

Ce fut plus fort que lui. John sentit ses poings se serrer, et il prit sur lui de ne pas frapper son client. Les glaçage miroir des entremets proposés ce jour-là à la pièce avaient été, comme d'habitude, parfaits. Et pourtant, il y trouvait quelque chose à redire.

Il grinça des dents, serra et desserra les poings, souffla profondément, avant de se composer un horrible sourire faux, et demanda posément ce qui n'allait pas.

John avait espéré qu'il ne revienne pas. Mais c'était sans doute illusoire. Au fond de lui, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Et peut-être même qu'il n'espérait pas vraiment.

* * *

Alors quand, une semaine après, Mrs Hudson vint le chercher en cuisine, il ne sourcilla même pas. Ne soupira pas non plus.

Et de guerre lasse, retourna en salle pour voir l'homme étrange qui venait chaque semaine se plaindre de sa cuisine pour savoir ce qu'il avait pu bien inventer, cette fois.

* * *

Leur routine s'installa très vite. Le client, dont John ignorait le nom, même après une dizaine de semaines à le voir, venait les mardis. Il venait, commandait une des pâtisseries du jour. La dévorait. Puis faisait appeler John, et lui notifiait, d'un ton cinglant, dans les grandes largeurs, et sans admettre de réplique, tout ce qui n'allait pas dans le dessert. Il se plaignait de la cuisson des choux, de la fraîcheur des fraises, de la disposition des framboises, de la couleur du glaçage, de la texture de la glace, de la tenue la décoration, de l'épaisseur de la couche de mousse, de la légèreté du biscuit cuiller, du croquant de la noisette, de l'acidulé du citron, de l'innovation du Yuzu, du sucré du caramel...

Il n'y avait jamais rien qui allait. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de manger en entier sa pâtisserie, et de revenir la semaine qui suivait.

Parfois, il démontait complètement le dessert de John, et il fallait reconnaître qu'une part de ce qu'il disait était fondée. Parfois, il se plaignait simplement que le caramel n'ait pas été assez croquant à son goût, et la critique n'avait donc pas de sens, et peu d'impact sur le travail de John et sa brigade. Il était navré que les attentes de son client n'aient pas été comblées, mais il ne pouvait pas satisfaire tout le monde en permanence.

Quand ses remarques étaient justifiées, en revanche, elles avaient bizarrement un effet positif sur les réalisations de John et ses hommes. Vu la manière dont il disait les choses, sans jamais s'embarrasser de détours ou de faux-semblants, sur un ton toujours tranchant, on aurait pu croire qu'il aurait déprimé toute l'équipe de John. Il y avait de quoi, au demeurant. Il ne leur laissait rien passer.

Mais les hommes de John, et il était fier d'eux, avaient refusé de se laisser abattre par un client récalcitrant, et donnaient depuis le meilleur d'eux-mêmes depuis, se dépassant sans cesse pour réaliser des desserts de haut vol. Le dernier apprenti en date avait fait des progrès spectaculaires depuis que monsieur X venait régulièrement.

Souvent, les camarades de John le taquinaient aussi à propos de ce drôle d'olibrius.

Parce que John ne faisait pas qu'être le récipiendaire des critiques d'un consommateur. Il avait, régulièrement, des conversations longues et passionnantes avec cet homme sur des sujets divers et variés sans aucun lien avec la pâtisserie. Et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il ne parvenait plus à être vexé par ses remarques.

Le lendemain d'un appel avec Harry et sa mère, John avait été d'une humeur exécrable, et il avait malheureusement eu la main trop lourde en sucre dans sa forêt noire, proposée ce jour-là, ainsi que sur l'alcool.

Cela n'avait pas manqué, et Monsieur X l'avait littéralement incendié, passant en revue chaque micro-détail qui rendait le dessert pas au niveau pour être à la carte d'un salon de thé Pierre Hermé.

Mais autant il arrivait à son client de le faire appeler dans l'après-midi, quand la boutique était bondée, autant il avait eu la prévenance et le tact, ce jour-là, de lui demander de venir juste avant la fermeture. Quand il n'y avait plus de clients ou presque pour assister à cela. Parce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait su pourquoi John avait raté son gâteau. Parce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cet homme savait tout.

Et c'était la raison pour laquelle John le trouvait si fantastique.

* * *

Il avait fini, au cours des conversations qu'ils avaient eues, par lui dire tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui. Sa volonté de devenir chirurgien, la mort de son père, l'alcoolisme de sa sœur, la dépression de sa mère, l'obligation de John d'assurer la charge de famille, le choix de la pâtisserie pour avoir rapidement un travail rémunéré et manuel, ses regrets et ses ambitions, ses rêves et ses aspirations, son talent et ses capacités managériales. Cela avait été complètement dingue. John avait eu la sensation d'être complètement mis à nu, dévoilé par un parfait inconnu, et cela avait été bien trop grisant pour son propre bien

Alors oui, il était irrévérencieux, désagréable et arrogant, mais il y avait également quelque chose de plus profond en lui. Quelque chose que John, Dieu lui pardonne, avait appris à apprécier.

* * *

– John, mon ami, je pense que tu es un crétin.

La sentence n'avait pas attendu. Greg était l'un des meilleurs amis de John, et ce dernier avait commis l'erreur, lors d'une soirée chez lui, de lui parler de son client mystère. Molly et Mike, des amis de John étaient là aussi. Ces deux derniers étaient à la fac de médecine, ils finissaient leur internat. Mike s'était spécialisé en médecine générale, et Molly en médecine légale. Ils avaient été au lycée ensemble, nourrissant les mêmes ambitions de devenir de grands médecins. John leur avait depuis longtemps pardonné d'avoir suivi la voie qu'il avait dû abandonner, et il appréciait désormais les voir, sans jalousie aucune.

Greg, plus âgé qu'eux, était devenu ami avec John le soir où son père était mort, et que le jeune garçon un peu trop mineur avec une fausse carte d'identité était venu enchaîner les pintes jusqu'à oublier son nom. Greg était là ce soir-là, étudiant à l'école de police, et il aurait dû faire arrêter le jeune homme, ou bien l'envoyer directement en cellule de dégrisement. Au lieu de quoi, John s'était retrouvé à chialer sur son épaule, mélangeant la mort de son père et celle de ses rêves, et le spectacle touchant d'un gamin paumé avait bizarrement ému Greg. Il l'avait hébergé, cette nuit-là, le temps qu'il décuve, et lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler en cas de besoin.

John n'avait plus jamais pleuré. Mais une fois majeur, il avait appelé Greg et lui avait proposé une bière, en toute légalité cette fois.

Ils étaient devenus amis ainsi.

Mary était là, ce jour-là également, ce qui était un net progrès dans leur relation. Il était difficile de ne pas aimer Mary, qui était foncièrement douce et gentille (en apparence, il valait mieux ne pas se mettre en travers de sa route ou de celles des gens qu'elle aimait si on ne voulait pas réveiller le Gremlins en elle), mais la relation chaotique et achevée sur une rupture sensationnelle que John et elle avaient entretenue avait distendu leurs rapports au sein de leur petit groupe d'amis. Ils étaient séparés depuis maintenant plus d'un an, et leur relation avait réussi à retrouver le stade de l'amicalité.

Tout ce petit monde s'était retrouvé dans le petit salon de John, juste avant Noël. Ils avaient tous des projets divers et variés pour les fêtes de fin d'année, Molly et Mike retournant dans sa famille, par exemple, et Greg stressant parce qu'il avait été invité à passer les fêtes chez son récent compagnon. Mary, orpheline, restait à Londres. John, qui préférait éviter autant que possible de voir ce qui lui restait de famille, avait accepté de bosser quasiment tous les jours. Mais de manière rituelle, ils se retrouvaient tous avant les fêtes pour discuter, boire, échanger des menus cadeaux, et profiter d'un bon repas.

John avait fait une bûche qui lui avait valu l'admiration de tous, et ils s'étaient gavés de sablés au caramel beurre salé tout aussi délicieux.

Et puis ils s'étaient retrouvés à ce stade de la soirée où il faisait nuit noire, où ils étaient heureux et repus, aimant le silence et le calme feutré du petit appartement de John à profiter de la présence des autres.

Parfois, John aurait préféré qu'ils soient encore étudiants et qu'ils passent leur temps à picoler, jouer à Action-Vérité, et fassent des bêtises. Ça leur aurait évité d'avoir des discussions sérieuses à cœur ouvert où John s'était retrouvé à avouer son penchant stupide pour un de ses clients dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom.

Et ça lui aurait évité d'entendre la sentence sans appel de Greg, et pire, l'assentiment des autres, qui avaient silencieusement hoché la tête.

John n'avait pas besoin d'entendre qu'il était un crétin. Il le savait déjà.

– Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas encore invité ? demanda Mary, qui n'avait plus aucun problème à voir son ex sortir avec d'autres, hommes ou femmes. Clairement, il t'intéresse.

John marmonna une réponse indistincte, laissant ses joues écarlates parler pour lui. Son mystérieux client sans nom le fascinait totalement, quand bien même il passait son temps à agonir John de reproches sur à la fois sa cuisine et son intellect manifestement limité, selon ses dires

– Et clairement, tu l'intéresses, poursuivit Molly.

– On t'a connu moins prudent pour obtenir ce que tu voulais ! le charia Mike.

Ils souriaient tous, et John sentait ses joues le brûler.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que je l'intéresse, marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Son appartement était un champ de bataille, il avait une montagne de vaisselle à faire, et il n'avait aucun moyen de couper court à cette conversation. Il était prévu que tous dorment ici, comme ils l'avaient fait des tas de fois, entassés sur des matelas, pêle-mêle, tous ensemble, en mangeant de la glace (faite maison par John, comme toujours) et regardant des films de Noël, _Love Actually_ en tête. Ses amis avaient toute la nuit devant eux. Ils n'allaient pas le lâcher de sitôt.

– Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil ? Il passe des heures dans ton salon de thé...

– Ce n'est pas le mien, précisa John.

Greg leva les yeux au ciel.

– Le salon de thé de Monsieur Hermé géré par Mrs Hudson et dont tu es le pâtissier en chef, si tu préfères. Mais bref, il y passe des plombes, et demande à te voir à chaque fois qu'il vient ! Si ça, c'est pas de l'intérêt !

– Il demande à me voir pour me critiquer !

– Mais il vient pour te voir. Juste toi.

– Il vient pour se plaindre.

– Il ne viendrait pas s'il n'aimait pas ce que tu prépares.

– Il est maigre comme un clou ! Je doute sincèrement qu'il aime manger, en fait !

– Mais il y revient toutes les semaines !

– Je...

Il était vaguement à court d'arguments, et les regards narquois de ses amis n'aidaient pas.

– Mais ça n'a aucun sens. Admettons, pendant une demi-seconde de folie, que vous ayez raison.

Il refusa de tenir compte des yeux se levant au ciel de ses amis, et poursuivit.

– Il vient pour me voir. Et il m'intéresse aussi. Ça fait des semaines qu'il vient régulièrement. Si vraiment, il est intéressé... pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais rien... tenté ?

– Il est peut-être timide, proposa Molly.

John ricana. Il ne savait peut-être pas le nom de son client, mais il savait quand même deux-trois trucs sur lui.

– Timide, je ne pense pas, non. Pas son genre. Pas son genre, DU TOUT. C'est pour ça que c'est complètement absurde de penser qu'il puisse être intéressé par moi.

Son auditoire n'a pas l'air convaincu le moins du monde.

– En même temps, remarque Mary, il vient sur ton lieu de travail. Il a manifesté son intérêt. Il n'ose peut-être pas agir davantage, parce qu'il jugerait cela déplacé.

– Et attends donc de toi que tu agisses, compléta Mike.

John soupira. Il ne savait pas comment leur faire comprendre. Il sentait confusément au fond de lui que ce n'était pas ça. L'homme ne s'embarrassait pas de gêne ou de conventions sociales. S'il avait voulu quelque chose, il l'aurait exigé sans détour. C'était dans son caractère.

Il essaya bien de leur expliquer, encore et encore, l'essence même de la personnalité de cet être improbable, et leur exposer clairement pourquoi il n'était pas intéressé par lui, mais aucun ne fut convaincu.

* * *

À la fin de la soirée, ils avaient fini les litres de glace artisanales préparées par John, avaient conclu que Hugh Grant était l'acteur anglais le plus sexy de tous les temps, et que Noël était la meilleure période de l'année pour engloutir des litres de chocolat chaud, et que John était toujours un crétin.

Ce fut à Mary que revint le mot de la fin :

– Nonobstant le fait que tu l'intéresses ou non, puisqu'on ne peut pas trancher sur la question, il n'en reste pas moins que tu es un lâche : puisqu'il t'intéresse, c'est à toi de faire quelque chose. Un râteau ne t'a jamais arrêté, et on t'a connu plus courageux. Alors sois gentil, et bouge-toi !

* * *

– Il est passé ce matin.

John accrocha son manteau sur la patère, enfonçant ses gants au fond de sa poche et son bonnet sur le crochet. Il regarda sa patronne, qui venait de lui parler, d'un air perplexe.

– Pardon ?

– Tu n'étais pas là.

– Oui, je sais. J'avais pris ma matinée, tu te souviens ? Tu m'avais dit oui.

Il ne pouvait pas être à six heures aux fourneaux pour préparer les gâteaux de la journée quand il passait la moitié de la nuit jusqu'à trois ou quatre heures à refaire le monde devant des films de Noël avec ses amis. Il avait posé sa journée de congé depuis des lustres. Les vacances de Noël commençaient demain, et la moitié de leurs effectifs serait en congé. John resterait pour tenir le navire, et notamment préparer les commandes spéciales de Noël, bûches et autres merveilles glacées qu'ils livreraient le soir du réveillon à leurs clients. Sa matinée de congé avait été parfaitement méritée.

– Oui, je sais bien, soupira Mrs Hudson, mais lui ne le savait pas, de toute évidence.

– Si tu parles de monsieur-X-il-y-a-trop-de-sucre-et-de-blancs-d'oeufs-dans-ma-meringue, évidemment qu'il ne le savait pas. Je ne le tiens pas au courant de mon emploi du temps !

– Eh bien peut-être que tu devrais. Ça lui éviterait de passer quand tu n'es pas là. Et de faire pleurer toute notre équipe !

– Quoi ?

Le visage de la vieille dame était parfaitement sérieux, ce qui convainquit John que tout cela n'était pas une vaste blague.

– Quand il a appris que tu n'étais pas là, il a commencé par s'en prendre à Joy et Janet, nos serveuses. Puis il a exigé de voir la personne qui avait réalisé son gâteau.

– Qui était-ce ? blêmit John.

Le regard sombre de Mrs Hudson n'augurait rien de bon. John était figé.

– Jude. Il y est allé en tremblant comme une feuille, et il en est revenu en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

– Tu avais goûté son travail ?

Jude était leur plus jeune apprenti, un gamin talentueux mais peu sûr de lui, que la vie n'avait pas épargné, qui avait parfois des ratés dans son travail, mais beaucoup de promesses. Il était doux, généreux, toujours de bonne humeur, et il illuminait leur cuisine de sa présence. Il ne méritait pas d'être mis plus bas que terre par un client. C'était la responsabilité de John, chef de cuisine, de prendre le blâme pour son équipe. En son absence, c'était Bart', son second, qui aurait dû prendre le relais.

– Bien sûr que je l'avais fait. C'était très correct. Pas exceptionnel, pas révolutionnaire, mais très bon. Mais ton client avait commandé des macarons...

John grimaça. Les macarons étaient l'une de leurs spécialités. Si cet homme avait goûté une seule fois des macarons Pierre Hermé français, ou réalisés par le maître lui-même, et qu'il avait un minimum de palais (or cela, ils savaient qu'il n'en manquait pas), ceux de Jude n'avaient clairement pas dû le satisfaire.

– Il l'a démonté, entièrement, devant tous les clients. Il en a pleuré toute la matinée.

– Pourquoi ce n'est pas Bart' qui y est allé ?

– Il prenait sa pause à ce moment-là.

– Ce n'est pas une raison ! s'insurgea John.

– Ne t'emballe pas. Une fois Jude revenu en larmes, il y est allé...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et John frémit, imaginant le pire.

– Non, ne me dis pas que...

– Oh si. Il n'a pas pleuré autant que Jude, mais il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il était à fleur de peau toute la matinée. En fait, toute l'équipe s'est relayée pour aller lui parler à tour de rôle, et ils sont tous revenus sur les nerfs, descendus en flamme, mis à nu devant tous les clients. Alors je ne sais pas par quel miracle tu résistes à son mauvais caractère, mais la prochaine fois qu'il vient, tu t'en occupes. Et avant qu'il ne mange ou commande quoi que ce soit !

Le ton de la vieille dame était sans appel. Oubliée sa gentillesse à l'égard du client, quand on touchait à son équipe, elle devenait bien trop protectrice.

* * *

Ce jour-là, il ne revint pas, et John en fut heureux. Il avait consolé Jude pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, et avait invité toute sa brigade à boire un verre dès la fermeture du salon de thé, pour les remettre de leurs émotions. Il était rentré tard, et s'était levé bien trop tôt pour être à l'heure à la pâtisserie le lendemain matin, et il était légèrement furieux contre cet énergumène improbable.

Et puis, c'était les vacances ce soir, et l'ambiance joyeuse et détendue de tous, clients comme collègues, qui se préparaient à fêter Noël dans deux jours, l'agaçait. Il se souvenait des réveillons de son enfance, et cela le mettait dans un drôle d'état.

Alors quand Joy, en provenance de la boutique, ne prononça qu'un seul mot, il sut :

– John ? Maintenant !

Il entendit vaguement la serveuse faire patienter le client, tandis qu'il dénouait son tablier et sortait en conquérant dans la salle. Quand il l'aperçut, il s'obligea au calme. L'enfoiré était parfaitement serein, son faciès neutre regardant dans la direction de John.

– Bonjour monsieur, commença-t-il avant que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir sortir, maintenant.

Son ton n'admettait pas la réplique, et il vit passer la surprise sur le visage de son client, avant qu'un immense sourire n'éclaire ses traits. Sourire parfaitement incompréhensible. Qui souriait quand il se faisait virer d'un lieu public ?

Pourtant, il se laissa mener vers la sortie sans aucune difficulté, ni commentaire acerbe, que John avait pourtant craint.

– Je vous rejoins dans votre arrière-cour dans dix minutes, quand ce sera l'heure de votre pause, asséna le client à peine furent-ils sur le trottoir.

John fut abasourdi. Il avait prévu de passer un savon à son client, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à la merci de son bon vouloir. Et pire que tout, il s'éloignait déjà, parfaitement certain qu'il parviendrait à se glisser dans la cour intérieure, et sans douter de l'heure de la pause de John. Et il avait raison.

* * *

Il était déjà là quand John sortit dans le froid de l'après-midi. Le café allait fermer dans peu de temps. Des petits flocons tombaient du ciel et s'accrochaient aux cheveux sombres de son client, et sur la laine noire de son manteau. John cligna bêtement des yeux, prenant une minute pour s'habituer à la vision. Il avait toujours vu l'homme assis à table, dans un costume parfaitement ajusté, et il l'avait toujours trouvé beau, mais dans son manteau long, sa peau pâle et des cristaux de neige accrochés à ses cils démesurés, il était encore plus absurdement magnifique.

– Tu voulais me parler ? demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Manifestement, ils avaient oublié la politesse nécessaire de la relation entre eux.

Subitement, John se souvint pourquoi il était en colère contre lui, en voyant son sourire arrogant et ses yeux pétillants, qui ne l'attiraient pas, pas du tout.

– Comment as-tu pu oser faire ça à mon équipe ? Ils ne méritaient pas ça ! Ils sont tous des pâtissiers émérites !

– Tu n'étais pas là, répliqua le client, avec une moue hautaine.

– Et comme tu es un enfant arrogant, tu t'es vengé sur le premier venu ?

L'agressivité de son ton sembla déstabiliser l'autre.

– Je ne suis pas un enfant, répliqua-t-il, boudant comme un enfant. Si tu avais été là, rien ne serait arrivé !

– J'étais en congé ! J'ai le droit, il me semble, sans avoir à te demander la permission.

– Non ! Tu sais que je passe le mardi, tu n'avais pas le droit d'être absent !

Son visage exprimait une réelle frustration, et John, bizarrement, en fut touché. Un bref instant, il vit au-delà de l'homme glacial, arrogant et pédant qui était son client. Et entraperçut un enfant blessé, ne supportant pas de modifications dans son environnement.

– Je suis désolé, céda-t-il aussitôt. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

– Je ne serai pas là les prochains jours. Tu vois, MOI je te préviens.

John n'était pas sûr de bien suivre la conversation dans sa globalité, mais il trouvait plutôt amusant et touchant ce drôle d'énergumène qui avait détruit son équipe à coups de réplique assassines... simplement parce que John n'avait pas daigné l'informer de sa matinée de congé. John avait toujours rêvé d'être chirurgien, mais la psychologie l'intéressait aussi et il devinait qu'il y avait bien des choses à dire sur l'enfance de cet homme. Et, il devait être fou à lier, mais il n'arrivait plus à être en colère.

– Moi je serai là tous les prochains jours, si tu t'ennuies, répliqua-t-il.

Et l'amusement qui se peignit sur les traits de l'enfant arrogant qui était son client fit sourire John à son tour.

* * *

– Et voilà. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Même au téléphone, John entendit le lourd soupir de Mary, à l'autre bout du fil. Tout le monde avait quitté la ville, et après une soirée à se morfondre, John avait appelé son ex, une bière à la main mais encore parfaitement sobre. Le temps qu'il finisse son histoire, sa bouteille était chaude entre ses mains. Il avait narré à Mary toute sa (longue) discussion avec son client mystère, de sa crise inexplicable quant à l'absence de John aux rires et aux sourires qui avaient suivi. John avait pris une pause mille fois trop longue, et le regard noir de Mrs Hudson quand il était rentré en cuisine n'avait pas suffi à lui déloger la fossette de son menton, celle qu'il avait quand il était heureux.

Et Mary, depuis trois quarts d'heure qu'elle entendait son ami déclamer au téléphone un romantisme sirupeux et épuisant, n'en pouvait plus.

– À ton avis ? répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique. Ça fait des heures que tu roucoules à propos de lui. Il t'a fait une crise parce que tu étais absent, tu as discuté avec lui pendant des plombes, et tu n'as toujours pas été capable de lui soutirer son numéro, ou même, plus simple, son NOM !

Elle était excédée. Elle adorait John, et durant un temps, elle avait même rêvé sa vie avec lui, main dans la main, pour toujours. Si on avait pu mettre la gentillesse et le sens du sacrifice de John Watson en bouteille et la vendre, non seulement il serait devenu multi-milliardaire, mais en plus, le monde serait en paix pour le reste de l'éternité. Mais il fallait plus qu'un peu de gentillesse pour réussir à vivre à ses côtés, et Mary n'avait pas ce qui fallait. Aujourd'hui encore, cela lui faisait parfois mal de le reconnaître. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne le rendrait pas heureux, alors elle l'avait laissé partir. Mais si c'était pour qu'il se lamente pendant des heures au téléphone, parfois, elle se demandait si elle ne regrettait pas son choix d'être restée son ami.

– Mais comment tu voulais que je lui demande quoi que ce soit ? C'est mon client !

Mary soupira profondément de nouveau. La suite n'allait pas être aisée. John Watson avait beaucoup de qualités, mais il était têtu comme une mule.

* * *

– Salut, Greg ! T'es pas dans la famille de ton chéri ?

– John.

Il y avait une urgence dans la voix au bout du fil et John fit un bref signe de la main à Jude pour lui signifier qu'il finissait sa pause dans une minute, après ce coup de fil. Son apprenti hocha la tête, et retourna rapidement dans la cuisine finir leurs pâtisseries du jour, tandis que John restait seul dans l'arrière-cour, son téléphone contre son oreille.

– Il y a un problème, Greg ? Ça ne va pas ? Ils sont si horribles avec toi ?

Dans le téléphone, son ami prit une profonde inspiration.

– Je vais bien, John. C'est juste... Tu te souviens de qui... d'avec qui je sors ?

John fronça les sourcils.

– Bien sûr. Monsieur-je-suis-un-dieu-et-je-gouverne-le-monde Mycroft Holmes.

– Voilà. Et tu connais la famille Holmes, bien sûr.

John rit doucement.

– Bien sûr. N'importe quel pâtissier ayant déjà tenu une spatule a entendu parler de la famille Holmes.

Violet Holmes était probablement la pâtissière la plus récompensée de la planète. John n'était pas de ces apprentis qui avaient rêvé de la rencontrer toute sa vie durant, mais il admirait profondément son travail. Il savait, bien sûr, au vu du nom peu commun, que l'un de ses meilleurs amis sortait avec quelqu'un d'apparenté à la grande cuisinière, mais Mycroft Holmes n'avait absolument pas choisi la voie familiale, et il travaillait pour le gouvernement britannique. John n'avait jamais rêvé de le rencontrer, se contentant de ce qu'en disait Greg.

– Voilà. Et tu savais que Mycroft avait un petit frère ?

Cette fois, John fronça les sourcils.

– Oui, tu m'en as déjà parlé une fois ou deux. Un fou insupportable que ton copain n'arrive pas à contrôler, ce qui, soit-dit en passant, est...

– Oui, bon, ok, l'interrompit Greg. Tu vas comprendre. Tu te souviens de la photo que tu m'as montrée l'autre jour ?

Cette fois, John fut complètement inquiet. Les serveuses, amusées comme tout le reste du personnel de ce drôle de client qui réclamait John toutes les semaines, et qui discutait avec lui avait passion, avait un jour pris en douce une photo de ce dernier avec leur chef de cuisine. John leur avait ensuite réclamé avec ardeur de lui envoyer, et il avait eu gain de cause. Histoire de montrer de manière parfaitement désintéressée à ses amis à quoi ressemblait son client.

– Oui, et ?

– Regarde ton téléphone. Je t'envoie une photo.

John ôta le téléphone de son oreille, rouvrit la conversation SMS de Greg, et attendit qu'arrive le fameux texto. Il hoqueta de surprise en ouvrant la pièce jointe. La photo était un peu floue et mal cadrée, mais parfaitement reconnaissable. John reprit aussitôt la conversation.

– Devine qui vient de débarquer dans la maison familiale et envoie des noms d'oiseaux à la figure de Myc' pendant que leurs parents essayent de les calmer en soupirant ? lança Greg avant même que John n'ait eu le temps d'en placer une.

– Que... comment... balbutia John.

Il était sous le choc. Et ce n'était rien par rapport à la suite.

– Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour le trouver gentil, mignon, et tout ça...

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! s'insurgea John en rougissant tout seul comme un idiot.

– Mais c'est un connard fini, d'une suffisance et d'une arrogance exaspérante. Mais c'est pas ça le pire.

– Pas le pire ? répéta John, qui mourait d'envie de défendre son ami qui n'en était même pas un.

– Non. Il s'appelle Sherlock, John. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock William Scott Holmes.

Et le monde de John s'effondra, tandis que sa conscience chutait dans un trou noir.

Noël était passé dans une magnifique tempête de neige. Leur salon de thé avait fermé plus tôt, et John avait rongé son frein et ses angoisses durant une journée, enfermé seul chez lui à broyer du noir.

Dès le lendemain, il avait été le premier à revenir travailler, dans l'espoir de le voir. Pour lui demander des explications. Mais ce jour-là, il ne vint pas.

* * *

Il lui fallut trois jours avant qu'il arrive, enfin.

Quand il franchit enfin la porte de la pâtisserie, avec le même air que d'habitude, cette fois, John l'attendait. Il fit un bref signe à Mrs Hudson, qui hocha la tête, et traversa la salle en direction de son client. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer le lancement douloureux qui étreignit son cœur quand l'homme l'aperçut et que son visage s'éclaira. Sans un mot, il attrapa son col, se dressant sur ses pieds pour cela, parce qu'il était beaucoup plus grand que lui. Et sans douceur, il tira, entraînant son client à moitié penché à travers le salon de thé, devant tous les clients médusés.

Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot. Ils traversèrent la cuisine, tous restant silencieux sur leur passage, adressant des regards noirs au client.

Puis John poussa la porte qui menait à la cour intérieure, et y jeta l'homme, le lâchant enfin, avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

L'homme, ayant involontairement descendu un peu trop vite les trois marches qui se trouvaient là, tangua, avant de retrouver son équilibre et se redresser. John resta en haut des marches. Ainsi, il dominait l'homme. Et la conversation.

– Tu comptais me le dire à un moment donné ? attaqua-t-il, sa voix plus glaciale que jamais.

– Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, répliqua l'autre, parfaitement neutre.

John sentit son masque se craqueler sous la colère.

– Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit qui tu étais !

– Cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit ?

– À ton avis ? Monsieur Sherlock WSH ! Le plus grand critique culinaire des pâtisseries, desserts et autres salons de thé des plus grands de ce monde ! Responsable de la faillite de douze établissements prestigieux rien qu'avec une seule critique sur son blog ! Adulé dans le monde entier ! Idolâtré par les fans, pour son cynisme et son franc-parler, la justesse de ses propos, l'exactitude de ses critiques ! Et la hantise de tous les pâtissiers, à partir du moment où il met une seule fois les pieds dans une cuisine, le risque d'être assassiné sur place s'élève à 90% !

John était furieux, et sa voix déraillait, énervée. L'amusement qui se peignait au fur et à mesure sur le visage de son interlocuteur n'aidait en rien à l'apaiser.

– J'ignorais qu'on disait tout cela de moi, s'amusa-t-il, profitant d'une respiration de John. C'est fou ce que les gens aiment parler. C'est à peu près tout ce qu'ils savent faire.

– Et tu es venu ici impunément pendant des semaines ! DES SEMAINES ! J'ai vu ton blog ! Ça fait des mois que tu annonces un article à venir qui va être, selon tes propres termes, une révélation. Depuis COMBIEN DE TEMPS prévois-tu de nous détruire ?

Sherlock leva un sourcil délicat, pas du tout perturbé par la violence verbale de John.

– Qui parle de destruction ?

John laissa échapper un rire forcé et douloureux.

– Tu as critiqué chaque millimètre de mes desserts toutes les semaines pendant des mois. Comment suis-je censé imaginer que tu ne vas pas me détruire ? Nous détruire ? Tu sais que nous avons la confiance de Pierre Hermé ? Combien de personnes travaillent-ici ? Combien de clients nous avons chaque jour ? Combien de vies tu vas briser, comme tu le fais toujours, avec ta langue assassine et ton style arrogant ?

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de mélodramatique, mais John ne décolérait pas. Alors de guerre lasse, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche de manteau, et pianota rapidement sur l'écran.

– Tiens, répondit-il en tendant le téléphone à John. Voici le projet de mon article, dans les brouillons de mon blog. Je t'en prie, lis-le.

John, méfiant, se saisit de l'engin, et jeta un œil à la prose habituellement critique de l'homme. Il lut rapidement, en diagonale, saisissant des mots à la volée, arriva au terme de l'article, son visage devenu stupéfait.

Refusant d'y croire, il remonta en haut de la page, et recommença à lire, cette fois dans le détail. Sans un mot et sans manifester le moindre signe d'impatience, Sherlock attendit. John prit son temps, y passa de longues minutes. Puis releva les yeux, ébahi, avant de tendre le téléphone à son propriétaire.

– Mais... que... pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules, rangeant le téléphone dans sa poche.

– Comme je l'ai écrit. Comme je vais le publier. Parce que tu le mérites.

– Mais tu n'as fait que me descendre en flammes toutes les semaines ! Pourquoi un tel éloge ?

– Parce que tu n'as fait que t'améliorer chaque semaine. Je ne fais jamais ça, en temps normal, tu sais. Je viens une fois, deux parfois, trois maximum, et j'ai bien assez de matières pour déterminer si cela est bon ou non. Mais chez toi... tu m'as fasciné. Ébloui, même si ce n'était pas toujours parfait techniquement. J'étais... accro ?

Il avait baissé la voix sur les derniers mots, ainsi que le regard, comme si l'aveu lui coûtait. John était bouche bée. Cet homme incroyable, exceptionnel, qui avait rythmé ses semaines, pour lequel il avait malgré lui développé des sentiments bien trop forts, pouvait détruire sa vie d'un claquement de doigt. Il avait le palais le plus fin de tous les gastronomes, et sa réputation était internationale.

Il était aussi tellement discret sur sa vie privée qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de lui disponible, et aucune autre information sinon son étrange pseudonyme, Sherlock WSH. John n'avait même jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être apparenté à la famille Holmes, mais finalement, c'était logique.

Et c'était cet homme qui, baissant le nez comme un enfant, ses pommettes acérées se colorant d'une très délicate teinte rosée, lui avouait être accro à la cuisine de John. Ou à John lui-même ?

– Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter un tel honneur... balbutia-t-il, rougissant à son tour.

– Ça, ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger. Je pense que ça me revient plutôt, comme décision. Si... si tu es d'accord ?

Ce n'était pas franchement clair, comme question. C'était même franchement tordu. Mais il avait relevé les yeux, et si ses pommettes restaient brûlantes et rougeoyantes, il ne cillait pas et regardait John droit dans les yeux. Sans la moindre hésitation.

– Oui, répondit John dans un murmure.

– Ce soir ? Un dîner ? 187, North Gower Street. 19h ?

John n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de répondre oui que l'autre était déjà parti. C'était la discussion la plus étrange qu'il avait vécue dans sa vie, et il était laissé dans une attente impatiente qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il se mit à sourire bêtement. Ce soir, il avait rencard.

* * *

John vérifia sa montre pour la énième fois. Il n'était pas en retard. À vrai dire, il était même en avance, et il avait bien trouvé un restaurant à l'adresse indiquée. Ce n'était qu'un petit restaurant sans étoiles, mais l'endroit semblait bondé, et John avait de sérieux doutes qu'ils trouvent une table.

Il regarda sa montre une fois de plus, tripotant nerveusement la manche de sa chemise sous son blouson pour la lisser un peu mieux, faisant disparaître un pli inexistant. Il avait appelé Mary dès qu'il était retombé de son petit nuage, après sa douche, une fois devant son placard de vêtements, et pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait mettre. Habillé ? Pas habillé ? Sherlock était toujours fourré dans des costumes cintrés qui semblaient faits sur mesure et lui collaient au corps comme une seconde peau de manière totalement indécente. John lui avait toujours fait face en jean-T-Shirt, avec son tablier, et souvent un torchon sale passé à la ceinture. Ils s'étaient toujours vus dans le cadre du métier de John. Mais cet homme était le critique culinaire spécialisé en desserts et pâtisseries le plus célèbre au monde. Pour autant que John en savait, il aurait très bien pu l'inviter chez Bocuse directement (sauf que Bocuse n'avait pas de restaurant à Londres, mais c'était un détail).

Mary avait soupiré, moitié exaspérée, moitié amusée, et elle avait débarqué peu après. Sur le chemin, elle avait googlé l'adresse et vérifié sur maps le lieu, et l'avait informé qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un petit restaurant classique de quartier.

Et elle lui avait choisi sa tenue en conséquence.

– Parce qu'il faut que tu sois éblouissant, encore plus que d'habitude, avait-elle décrété, avec un vrai sourire amical.

John se demandait quand même si elle avait raison. Si le critique ne portait que des costumes quand il travaillait, quand il sortait, et qu'il aimait traîner en jean baskets et sweat chez lui ? John n'était pas trop habillé ?

Il en était là de ses angoisses de jeune imbécile quand il l'aperçut, tournant le coin de la rue, et que ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent. Son manteau ouvert, malgré la saison et le vent glacial annonciateur de neige, voltigeait derrière lui, révélant le même costume cintré habituel. Avec la distance, John n'arrivait pas bien à cerner la couleur de la chemise (pourpre ? Rouge ?) mais c'était un détail. Il était époustouflant, magnifique, et son sourire quand il aperçut John fut plus lumineux encore.

– Bonsoir, murmura-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il ne semblait même pas avoir froid. En même temps, il semblait taillé dans le marbre. Les statues n'avaient jamais froid, c'était bien connu.

– Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on trouvera de la place... l'informa John après les salutations d'usage, désignant les tables bondées qu'on voyait par les fenêtres éclairées du restaurant.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

– C'est bien mal me connaître.

Et il entra dans le restaurant en conquérant, d'un pas décidé, que John n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'emboîter.

– Sherlock ! s'écria quasi immédiatement une voix.

– Angelo ! Bonsoir !

Un homme vint presque aussitôt enlacer le critique, et John sentit une pointe de jalousie irrationnelle le traverser. Mais le restaurateur relâcha presque aussitôt Sherlock, et se tourna vers lui, le regard émerveillé.

– Oh, tu as amené un rencard ! Tu veux la table au calme ?

John fut tenté de répliquer qu'il n'était pas son rencard, parce qu'il se sentait si peu à sa place sous le regard de cet homme qui semblait si bien connaître Sherlock, mais il ne dit rien. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il était. Sherlock l'avait invité.

– Si possible, oui, répondit le critique.

– Elle était occupée, mais je vais la faire libérer immédiatement ! décréta le propriétaire du restaurant. Suivez-moi !

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, traversèrent la salle, puis un rideau de velours rouge qui révélait une alcôve intime et tranquille, dans laquelle un couple dînait. Et qu'Angelo vira sans ménagement, les invitant à aller finir leur dîner dans la salle principale, ils n'avaient qu'à emmener leurs assiettes et leurs verres. D'abord surpris, et puis finalement furieux, le couple leur envoya à la figure nombre de noms d'oiseaux, hurlant que c'était un scandale, qu'ils avaient réservé, et qu'ils en entendraient parler ! John, médusé, rouge de honte, n'osa pas regarder le couple d'amoureux mis à la porte du restaurant sans sourciller. Sherlock, à côté de lui, paraissait parfaitement tranquille et serein, comme s'il faisait cela tous les jours.

Angelo les installa presque aussitôt, et les laissa avec leur menu, refermant derrière lui la tenture, les isolant du bruit du restaurant.

– Mais... il peut vraiment se permettre une chose pareille ? interrogea John. Il a viré des CLIENTS. Ça ne se fait pas !

– Il fait ce qu'il veut. Ce sont SES clients. Son restaurant. Il peut bien choisir à qui il sert à manger, non ?

– Oui bien sûr, mais... ils étaient installés ! Ils mangeaient ! Et puis ils vont faire de la mauvaise pub au restaurant et...

Il s'interrompit. Sherlock avait ôté son manteau, ouvert sa veste de costume, et sa chemise était prune, et ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées s'incurvaient dans un sourire insolent. Il était beau, le savait, en jouait. John, Dieu lui pardonne, n'était qu'un homme.

– Angelo n'a que faire de la mauvaise pub. De temps à autre, je critique un restaurant plutôt que des desserts sur mon blog. Angelo est de ceux-là. Son restaurant ne désemplit pas depuis. Il me voue une reconnaissance éternelle, ne me fait jamais payer, et m'obtient toujours tout ce que je désire. C'est très pratique.

Il avait toujours cette moue arrogante et insolente aux lèvres, et John réprima le désir profond de lui ôter ce sourire de son visage en l'embrassant et en le laissant pantelant entre ses bras. Ce n'était pas le sujet. Du moins, pas encore.

– Tu es d'une folle arrogance, répondit John.

Sherlock n'en sourit que plus largement.

– N'est-ce pas toi qui l'a dit ? Comment l'as-tu formulé déjà ? Le plus grand critique culinaire des pâtisseries, desserts et autres salons de thé des plus grands de ce monde ! Adulé dans le monde entier ! Idolâtré par les fans ! Et la hantise de tous les pâtissiers !

Il s'amusait manifestement beaucoup. Et John ne pouvait pas retenir son sourire.

– Tu me dois quand même des explications. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait ça.

Le visage redevint brièvement sérieux, mais même ainsi, il était magnifique.

– Rien ne presse. Tu comprendras peut-être un jour, ou peut-être pas, qui s'en soucie ? Alors que les lasagnes d'Angelo sont sa plus belle réussite, et qu'elles nous tendent les bras ?

Les lasagnes étaient effectivement délicieuses. John en avait mangé une part énorme, et il avait pourtant encore envie d'un dessert. Sherlock avait refusé de répondre à ses questions quant à sa présence hebdomadaire dans le salon de thé de John, alors il avait fini par abandonner et laisser naturellement la conversation dévier vers d'autres sujets. Et il avait complètement oublié ce mystère. Sherlock s'était révélé encore plus fascinant et brillant que lors de toutes leurs brèves conversations entre deux gâteaux, et John s'était plus d'une fois retrouvé bouche bée devant son intelligence. Il ne l'en avait désiré que plus ardemment encore, si c'était possible.

Un son les interrompit soudain.

– Pardon, s'excusa John en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Je croyais l'avoir mis en silencieux.

Il déverrouilla l'écran pour activer le mode en question, mais hoqueta de surprise. Le bruit correspondait à un mail non lu. John n'en avait jamais reçu de cet expéditeur, mais l'objet et l'adresse mail d'envoi étaient parlant « Félicitations », de pierrehermé at pierremehermé point com.

Oubliant où il se trouvait, et toute la politesse que sa mère lui avait pourtant inculquée, il ouvrit l'e-mail, et alla de surprise en surprise à sa lecture.

– Tout va bien ?

La voix douce de Sherlock le ramena à terre. Il releva les yeux, et vit danser dans les prunelles de son rencard une étincelle de fierté diabolique.

– Pierre Hermé en personne... Mon chef suprême m'a écrit à moi, personnellement, pour me féliciter, moi personnellement, de mon travail. Et qu'il veut discuter des modalités de mon contrat, et de la confiance qu'il place en moi. Je...

– J'imagine que c'est sans doute ma faute, s'amusa Sherlock. Je l'ai publié juste avant de venir.

Il tendit son téléphone allumé à John. Cette fois, l'article n'était plus en mode brouillon, mais publié sur le blog du critique culinaire le plus célèbre de tous les temps. Et il était encore plus élogieux que celui que John avait lu dans l'après-midi. Il encensait entièrement leur salon de thé, et John plus particulièrement était porté aux nues. C'était presque une déclaration d'amour et John en tremblait. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit le dixième de ce que Sherlock avait écrit, et il avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

– Pourquoi... ? murmura-t-il.

Sherlock attrapa le verre de vin à moitié vide qui se trouvait devant lui, jouant avec le liquide rouge, qui se reflétait magnifiquement bien sur ses pommettes délicatement colorées.

– Parce qu'il y a quelques années, j'étais élève à Holloway School.

John fronça les sourcils. Il avait étudié là-bas. C'était même là-bas qu'il avait rencontré Molly et Mike.

– J'étais au lycée, première année, j'avais à l'époque des, mmmh, petits problèmes de comportement, dirons-nous, et c'est là-bas que je t'ai rencontré. Tu étais au lycée, en dernière année. Et tu as eu un jour un comportement très inapproprié envers moi.

John le regardait, médusé, n'ayant aucun souvenir de cela.

– J'étais jeune, stupide, et en rébellion contre le monde entier, et que tu me bouscules dans les couloirs sans me voir, sans t'excuser, et en détruisant tout mon matériel de chimie dont certaines substances plus ou moins dangereuses que je créais moi-même m'avait énervé. Il s'est avéré que tu venais d'apprendre la perte de ton père, mais j'avais la rancune tenace. Je voulais te détruire comme tu avais détruit mon expérience, et nous aurions été quittes. Ça tombait bien, tu avais choisi médecine. Il aurait été si simple pour moi de bousiller un de tes TP à la fac en guise de vengeance !

John n'osait rien dire. Cela paraissait si dément.

– Puis tu as complètement changé de voie et tu as brisé tous mes espoirs de vengeance. La pâtisserie... Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire avec ça ? Et puis j'ai trouvé. Je suis devenu critique. Pour qu'un jour, je te retrouve et détruise tes créations comme tu avais déduit la solution chimique révolutionnaire que je n'ai jamais réussi à recréer par la suite. Mais... Je n'avais pas prévu d'être incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à redire à tes desserts. Alors je suis revenu. Chaque semaine. Trouvant un détail à critiquer pour ma fierté, mais de plus en plus incapable à chaque jour qui passait de trouver quelque chose à redire sur toi. Alors j'ai abandonné, et tu as gagné, John Watson.

Et il désigna l'article élogieux qui brillait toujours à la surface de son téléphone, posé sur la table. Dire que John était abasourdi était un euphémisme. Il paraissait si sérieux. Sherlock acheva son verre de vin lentement, ses longs cils dessinant des ombres sur ses joues tandis qu'il fermait les yeux pour apprécier le goût.

– C'est du délire... murmura John. C'est complètement impossible ! Personne ne fait ça pour une bête vengeance du temps du lycée.

Il n'y croyait pas, mais si une personne au monde pouvait être sérieuse à propos d'une histoire aussi folle, c'était bien celui avec laquelle il était en train de dîner.

– Peut-être que je mens. Peut-être pas. Peut-être que la vérité est simplement que j'ai eu envie de te revoir et je suis revenu toutes les semaines pour cela. Peut-être qu'elle est encore autre. Peut-être que tu ne la découvriras jamais.

Il flirtait outrageusement, et John céda à ses sirènes. Qu'importait la vérité, au fond, qu'il soit un dangereux psychopathe qui l'avait suivi durant des années, ou simplement un fou attiré par lui au premier regard. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce que John décidait d'en faire, là maintenant. En l'occurrence, repousser sa chaise, se lever, franchir la distance le séparant de cet énergumène, et écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec le plus d'ardeur et de passion possible.

Il avait le goût des lasagnes et du thé, des lèvres à la fois douces et voraces, et une langue taquine et câline qui luttait désespérément avec celle de John pour la dominance du baiser. Pour ça comme pour le reste, il ne cédait pas, se montrait fier, et lorsque leurs lèvres se relâchèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle tous les deux. John était sûr d'être écarlate, et il passa un doigt léger sur les pommettes acérées de Sherlock, désirant plus que tout y poser ses lèvres. Avant de les laisser glisser sur tout son corps.

– On va prendre le dessert ailleurs ? murmura-t-il à l'oreille de celui dont il espérait faire son amant. Ce dont j'ai envie ne se pratique pas en public...

Sherlock ne lui répondit rien oralement. Mais dans la minute qui suivit, il était debout, plaquait John contre le mur le plus proche pour l'embrasser passionnément, avant de le tirer vers la sortie.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - Futuriste_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	21. 20 décembre - Futuriste

**20 Décembre – Futuriste**

 _ **Sur une idée originale de Mimi Kitsune**_

* * *

Sherlock écoutait les recommandations d'un air distrait, s'ennuyant profondément. Il connaissait déjà tout cela par cœur. Il avait subi la procédure plusieurs fois, mais c'était le protocole et il n'aurait pas le droit d'aller s'allonger sur la table d'opération tant qu'il n'aurait pas écouté tout le blabla précédent, aussi l'endurait-il en silence. Ses parents l'attendaient dans la salle d'attente, avec Mycroft, qui n'avait que six ans et ne comprenait pas tout. On le lui expliquerait quand il aurait une dizaine d'années, comme on l'avait déjà fait les fois précédentes, comme pour Sherlock.

L'avantage d'être vieux comme Sherlock aujourd'hui, c'était qu'il pouvait faire semblant d'écouter sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien. Il ne s'en privait pas.

– Vous avez des questions sur la procédure ? demanda d'une voix morne l'infirmière qui l'avait reçu.

Sherlock songea que la seule préoccupation qui le tenaillait aujourd'hui était la réussite de son plan, de leur plan, si minutieusement étudié. Et dont il allait bientôt oublier jusqu'au moindre détail.

– Aucune, répondit-il. Je suis prêt.

Elle hocha la tête et lui tendit sa tablette pour qu'il y appose ses empreintes digitales en tant que signature. Il s'exécuta, et se releva péniblement de sa chaise, souffrant de ses articulations. Il avait hâte d'en finir. Quatre-vingt-quatre ans était un bon âge pour la Procédure.

L'infirmière l'accompagna, l'aida à se déshabiller, revêtir une blouse blanche et passer à la douche de désinfection. Ses effets personnels seraient rendus à sa famille.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'opération, Sherlock s'appuyant sur le bras de la jeune femme, n'ayant malheureusement plus sa canne. Fichues articulations. Il avait hâte d'en finir.

Elle l'aida également à s'installer sur la table d'opération, s'allonger et s'habituer à la lumière crue qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

On lui plaça un masque sur le visage.

– Détendez-vous monsieur. Vous allez vous endormir. Vous pouvez compter jusqu'à dix.

Sherlock ne voulait pas compter jusqu'à dix. Il voulait penser à son visage avant qu'il ne s'efface a jamais de sa mémoire. Il voulait réciter son nom avant qu'il ne s'en souvienne plus.

Alors il murmura, à voix basse, mais n'atteint jamais la fin du décompte :

– J-O-H-N-W-A...

Il s'endormit. Pour toujours.

* * *

Le premier souvenir conscient de Sherlock datait de ses deux ans. C'était un peu plus tôt que les enfants normaux, mais c'était un cas classique, vu et revu chez ceux qui avaient suivi la Procédure, et personne ne s'en inquiéta plus que ça.

À trois ans et demi, il savait lire couramment, et à quatre, il écrivait sans faute d'orthographe. Ses parents le félicitèrent chaudement, les spécialistes du suivi de la Procédure le consignèrent dans leurs cahiers, on lui expliqua qu'il était un génie, et cela s'arrêta là. Il était un génie, soit. Il l'avait toujours été. Toute sa famille l'était.

À peu près à cette époque-là, Mycroft, son frère aîné, eut dix ans, et à l'occasion d'une cérémonie rituelle et un peu pompeuse, ses parents lui expliquèrent la Procédure. Il ne comprit pas tout, bien sûr, parce qu'aussi intelligent soit-il il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait dix ans. Mais il en comprit suffisamment pour narguer son frère pendant les six années qui suivirent, lui assurant qu'il savait le Grand Secret et pas lui.

Sherlock et Mycroft jouèrent aux pirates dans le jardin de leur luxueux manoir anglais, Sherlock et Mycroft apprirent à parler l'allemand (langue maternelle de leur père), le français (langue maternelle de leur mère), le russe, l'espagnol, l'italien et le finnois (enfin, seulement Sherlock qui faisait une fixette sur cette langue, Mycroft préférait le chinois, langue des échanges commerciaux internationaux).

Mycroft et Sherlock apprirent la musique et les arts.

Mycroft et Sherlock suivirent les meilleures classes des meilleurs lycées, et suivirent les parcours qui leur plaisaient, programmés par avance par leur subconscient : l'aîné choisit la politique, les finances publiques, le management, l'économie.

Le cadet opta pour les sciences, la chimie, la médecine, le criminologue et les sciences sociales appliquées pour déduire le monde.

Quand il eut vingt ans, Sherlock vivait entre le manoir familial, en bordure de Londres, et la mégalopole qu'était devenu la capitale anglaise.

Il y avait trois choses à savoir à propos de Sherlock Holmes : Il était beau. Intelligent. Arrogant. Et migraineux. Ce qui en faisait quatre, mais la dernière était une caractéristique que Sherlock abhorrait. Depuis sa toute petite enfance, depuis son premier souvenir conscient, à l'âge de deux ans (il cueillait des framboises avec son père dans le jardin, c'est à dire que son père les cueillait et que lui enfournait dans sa bouche à peu près aussi rapidement que son père les ramassait sur l'arbuste), il avait des migraines terribles.

Et puis bien sûr, il y avait les rêves.

Sherlock savait que les deux étaient liés. Il le sentait. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne.

Dans sa famille, la maladie n'existait pas. C'était une conséquence de la Procédure : ils étaient immunisés contre à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Mycroft et lui n'avaient jamais eu la varicelle ou aucune maladie infantile. Ses parents ne risquaient pas d'avoir un cancer ou de faire une crise cardiaque. La fatigue physique était une possibilité. Mais les violentes migraines dont il souffrait étaient impossibles dans son monde. Tellement improbable qu'il n'y avait, dans l'armoire à pharmacie de leur maison, que très peu de comprimés antidouleur. Et qu'une baisse drastique des quantités alerterait ses parents.

Enfant, il avait trouvé la parade en s'écorchant volontairement les mains et les genoux. Il allait ensuite boitiller et pleurnicher auprès de sa mère, qui lavait et soignait les plaies (la Procédure ne protégeait pas des lésions physiques), et il suffisait qu'il rajoute un lancinant « mais j'ai mal Maman ! » en mouillant ses yeux de fausses larmes pour gagner le précieux sésame au creux de sa main. Qu'il prenait ou détournait pour un usage ultérieur si besoin. Il avait ainsi créé un stock, et s'en servait pour ses plus gros épisodes migraineux. Les médecins de la Procédure, qui les suivaient toute leur vie durant, n'étaient pas au courant, et jamais il ne serait venu à l'esprit de Sherlock de leur dire, au contraire.

Une fois adolescent, le marché noir lui avait ouvert ses portes, et il avait pu se procurer ses précieux cachets. Il en avait au passage profité pour découvrir des principes actifs plus puissants et il gobait désormais comme des bonbons ses pilules bien aimées de ViCoMorph. (Vicodin, Codéine, Morphine)

Mais cela, à part le rendre dépendant, n'avait jamais eu une grande utilité. Il avait toujours mal au crâne, bien trop souvent. Et comme il ne pouvait et ne devait en parler à personne, il s'était habitué à garder son visage neutre même quand, intérieurement, son crâne était à l'agonie et tambourinait violemment.

Les rêves, malheureusement, étaient plus durs à dissimuler.

– Encore mal dormi ?

La voix qui venait de parler et de transpercer son état de brouillard était celle de Lestrade, son coloc. Enfin, l'aimable propriétaire de l'appartement dans lequel il vivait, et qui avait la gentillesse de le laisser squatter son canapé tous les soirs depuis plusieurs mois.

– Mauvais rêves, grommela Sherlock en se servant du canapé, avec trois pilules de ViCoMorph.

Lestrade soupira. Mycroft et ses parents ne risquaient pas d'approuver son régime à base de comprimés antidouleur s'ils le savaient, mais Lestrade était le seul à le lui dire en face. Sherlock connaissait d'ailleurs la règle : s'il voulait aider l'homme dans son travail de policier, il devait être à jeun. Comme la stimulation intellectuelle était la seule chose qui restait dans ce monde dévasté où la technologie pensait à la place des gens, Sherlock suivait la plupart du temps ses recommandations et se désintoxiquait volontairement de sa drogue... Mais pas ce matin.

Les rêves avaient été trop violent, trop douloureux. Un pivert tambourinait sous son crâne.

– Et si j'ai besoin de toi dans la journée ? demanda le flic en buvant également son café.

– Tu feras sans, grinça Sherlock. Je ne suis pas en état.

Lestrade soupira derechef. Il était DI à Interpol, puisque la police locale n'existait plus. Dans leur monde globalisé, où les déplacements ne posaient plus aucun problème, et où les informations étaient obtenues en temps réel, la police de proximité n'avait plus aucun intérêt.

Aujourd'hui, les machines faisaient à peu près tout à la place des hommes : la Bourse, la médecine, les travaux, les courses, la cuisine... Pour les plus aisés de la population, qui avait accès à la Procédure, la vie était une succession de plaisirs, apprendre une nouvelle langue pour le simple plaisir d'apprendre, parcourir la planète pour voir de visu les paysages, faire des collections d'art, l'une des rares choses que la technologie ne pouvait pas imiter.

Pour les gens normaux, la vie était nettement plus compliquée. Soit ils devenaient artistes, soit ils avaient suffisamment de temps et d'intelligence pour faire les études nécessaires pour programmer et maîtriser les machines qui vivaient à leur place. Soit, bien sûr, ils plongeaient sur le marché noir. Lequel recelait tout ce que la Terre a connu de pire depuis que le monde est monde : drogue, prostitution infantile ou non, meurtre en tout genre.

L'un des derniers métiers qu'on ne pouvait donc vraiment pas remplacer par les machines, c'était bien les flics et la lutte de la criminalité en tout genre, qui n'avait jamais été aussi haute depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Greg était donc DI à Interpol, en charge de toute la section « Mégalopole Londonienne ». Et très régulièrement, il faisait appel au génie de Sherlock.

Sherlock n'en avait rien à faire de la lutte contre la criminalité. Il était même le premier à se satisfaire de l'existence du Marché Noir, puisque cela lui fournissait sa dope, mais il était intelligent. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose de cette intelligence. Son frère avait choisi les Nations Unies et occupait un poste occulte qui lui permettait de diriger à peu près l'ensemble des 197 anciens pays du monde, aujourd'hui regroupé en Zone. Mycroft était notamment en charge de la Zone Septentrionale Centre, qui correspondait environ à l'ancienne Europe. Sherlock, lui, avait choisi de vouer sa vie à trouver des intelligences contre laquelle rivaliser.

Et les plus beaux spécimens étaient souvent les pires des criminels. Ceux qui étaient intelligents et n'avaient pas la chance de bénéficier de la Procédure, ni n'avaient le temps et l'argent pour faire des études longues et compliquées se tournaient souvent vers la criminalité : rendement maximum pour risque maximum.

C'était comme ça que Sherlock les préférait : prêt à tout pour assassiner, corrompre, manipuler, enlever, et imprudent autant qu'intelligent. Ils faisaient des erreurs. C'était ainsi qu'Interpol parvenait à les arrêter.

Avec le concours de Sherlock, plus intelligent qu'eux, et jamais imprudent. C'était la raison pour laquelle il gagnait toujours et pourquoi il était si précieux pour la police, qui le consultait régulièrement.

En échange de quoi, Lestrade le laissait squatter son canapé et vider épisodiquement son frigo.

– T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas devenir officiellement flic ? Tu aurais un vrai salaire, un vrai boulot.

– Et un patron, grinça Sherlock.

– Certes.

– Je ne veux pas.

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation des douzaines de fois. Bien sûr, Lestrade ignorait parfaitement que Sherlock était un « Process ». Une personne qui avait subi la Procédure. Lestrade ne l'était pas. Il était flic, pas milliardaire. La Procédure était réservée à une élite dont la famille de Sherlock faisait partie... parce que sa mère avait, plusieurs centaines d'années plus tôt, trouvé les calculs mathématiques qui permettaient aux scientifiques d'appliquer la Procédure. Elle travaillait encore aujourd'hui à améliorer le modèle pour mieux conserver la mémoire, qu'ils perdaient à chaque fois. Elle était trop précieuse au gouvernement mondial et au laboratoire de recherches et de développement de « Process » pour être perdue, expliquant pourquoi elle et sa famille avait le droit d'en bénéficier. Pour le reste des clients, au vu du coût indécent qu'il fallait débourser, il s'agissait exclusivement de princes, rois, et très très riches propriétaires terriens. Un homme normal ne pouvait espérer, dans une vie, gagner même un dixième de la somme nécessaire pour se payer ce luxe.

Mais Sherlock, bien sûr, y avait accès. Pas Lestrade. Et s'il savait que Sherlock n'était pas un Lambda... il le rejetterait certainement.

Le monde ne tournait pas selon les mêmes règles pour les Process et les Lambda. Parce que les Process vivaient éternellement. Ils prenaient une place dans le monde qui leur était assuré pour l'éternité, et les Lambdas étaient, depuis toujours, régulés. De fait, ils ne se mélangeaient pas. Les Process n'aimaient pas les Lambdas parce qu'ils ne partageaient pas le même courant de pensée. Les Lambdas haïssaient les Process parce qu'à cause de la technologie dont ils disposaient et qu'ils gardaient jalousement pour leur bénéfice personnel et qui les contraignaient à vivre dans la misère et à devoir maîtriser leur contraception. Le renouvellement de la population devait être maîtrisé du fait de la Procédure.

– Bon, raconte-moi ton rêve, proposa Lestrade en s'asseyant à table avec Sherlock qui se frottait les tempes.

– Comme d'habitude, marmonna-t-il en réponse.

Cette fois, son ami leva les yeux au ciel.

– Sherlock, tu te souviens du proprio du canapé sur lequel tu crèches ?

– Toi.

Sherlock pouvait être si rhétorique quand il s'y mettait ! Le second degré n'était pas son fort.

– Bien. Et donc, pour continuer à y crécher, et ne pas te retrouver à la rue, avec qui dois-tu être aimable, mmh ?

Sherlock se redressa de sa position affalée sur la table en comprenant enfin où voulait en venir son coloc.

– Je ne peux pas vraiment te raconter. C'est très flou...

– Sherlock... Je te connais depuis maintenant deux ans. Depuis que j'ai cru que t'étais un de ces ado à moitié mort de faim.

Sherlock haussa les sourcils. Il était en train de planer à cause d'un trop plein de ViCoMorph, mais certainement pas mort de faim ce jour-là. Mycroft n'était peut-être pas le plus gentil des grands frères depuis qu'il dirigeait le monde, mais on ne pouvait dire qu'il ne s'occupait pas de son cadet, à son grand désarroi. Il le fliquait, et s'assurait en permanence de s'il allait bien, selon ses critères en tout cas, et jamais il n'aurait laissé son frère mourir de faim.

– Et depuis le premier jour ou presque que tu squattes mon canapé, tu fais des cauchemars. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui en fasse autant ! Je sais bien que le monde n'est pas idéal, mais la médecine a quand même fait de gros progrès ! Tu ne devrais pas consulter ?

– Consulter qui ?

– Oh, je ne sais pas, au hasard, un médecin ?

– La médecine ne peut rien pour moi.

– Et qui a dit ça ?

– Moi.

– Sherlock... Va voir un médecin.

Sherlock soupira profondément. Il ne pouvait pas dire à son ami que la moindre visite chez le médecin, avec son statut de Process, compliquerait sensiblement les choses.

– Je ne peux pas.

– C'est l'argent qui te préoccupe ?

– L'argent ? hallucina Sherlock.

Parfois, il oubliait à quel point Lestrade était peu perspicace et ne savait rien de Sherlock, à l'exception des deux années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, Sherlock sur le canapé, Lestrade à son boulot, et le deuxième consultant le premier dès que les enquêtes devenaient un peu trop compliquées. Il ignorait totalement que l'argent n'était PAS un problème pour Sherlock.

– Pas l'argent, corrigea-t-il. Plutôt la... confidentialité ? proposa-t-il.

Lestrade fronça les sourcils. Regarda sa montre, et constata qu'il était en retard. Mais pour une fois que Sherlock disait quelque chose d'intéressant...

– Si je te trouve un toubib discret qui ne te demandera rien, que tu n'auras de compte à rendre à personne, tu irais consulter ?

Sherlock grommela.

– Si ce n'est pas reporté au Fichier Central, oui, pourquoi pas, marmonna-t-il.

Le Fichier Central était le fichier qui retraçait les faits et gestes de chacun à travers le monde. Géré pour la Zone Septentrionale Centre par Mycroft, bien sûr. Via la puce que chacun portait à compter de sa naissance. Les médecins, notamment, avaient l'obligation d'enregistrer leurs patients selon leur nom, prénom, âge de naissance et numéro de puce, afin que chacun soit suivi. Et que la natalité soit maîtrisée.

– Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! décréta Lestrade.

Sherlock laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif. Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fourré ? Il n'avait aucune envie de voir un fichu toubib ! Bien sûr, c'était mieux si le Fichier Central, Mycroft et le Programme n'étaient pas au courant, mais quand même.

– Je m'occupe de ça ! promit le DI, en s'enfuyant de l'appartement, désormais complètement en retard, tandis que Sherlock rejoignait le canapé pour s'y affaler.

* * *

Quand Lestrade revint le soir, Sherlock n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il avait passé sa journée dans le canapé, à tenter de faire fuir ses migraines à coup de cachets de plus en plus dosés, se frottant les tempes, planant à chaque prise, et essayant de faire taire ses rêves.

– J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi Sherlock !

– Tu vas te taire définitivement ? proposa le jeune homme, acide, un bras sur ses yeux pour ne pas voir la lumière.

Il ne vit évidemment pas Lestrade lever les yeux au ciel, mais il pouvait le dire rien qu'à son soupir exaspéré.

– Tu vas voir un médecin non enregistré, décréta le DI.

– Et tu appelles ça une bonne nouvelle ?

– Tu vas peut-être enfin en cesser avec les migraines et les mauvais rêves !

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. C'était une part intégrante de sa vie, au même titre que sa famille, son grand frère : L'homme flou qui hantait son esprit chaque nuit était aussi important pour lui que Mycroft. Voire plus. Sherlock le voyait en rêve toutes les nuits, et il était sûr d'une chose : il devait le voir, le trouver, le rencontrer. Seul problème, il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était, ou même s'il existait, et il ne pouvait en parler à personne sans risquer de passer pour un fou dangereux et/ou dangereusement malade.

– Tu ne veux pas essayer de m'en parler ? reproposa Greg.

– À quoi bon ? Je ne saurais même pas quoi te dire.

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre un cachet de ViCoMorph quand soudain, la boîte bleue s'envola de ses mains.

– Hé ! s'insurgea-t-il en rouvrant les yeux et en se redressant, comme un serpent en colère.

Greg tenait le pilulier et contempla son coloc forcé d'un air sévère.

– Plus de pilules. Jusqu'à demain. Je veux que tu voies le toubib à jeun. Sans aucune de tes substances dans le sang.

– C'est juste...

– Juste des trucs que tu te fais toi-même. Tu crois que ton matériel de chimie avancé, je ne sais pas à quoi il sert ? Tu te fais des mélanges de Dieu sait quoi, et je refuse que tu les prennes jusqu'à demain soir.

Sherlock fit la grimace. Lestrade avait raison : il avait été chimiste durant toute une vie et n'avait mis que six mois de fac en cours supérieur pour retrouver son ancien niveau. Il était parfaitement capable d'extraire les principes actifs des cachets achetés une fortune au marché noir, les coupler, les mélanger, et créer sa propre drogue, qui ressemblait à ce qu'ils appelaient dans le temps de la cocaïne pure à 7%.

– Et comment tu veux que je tienne jusqu'à demain soir ? grinça-t-il, amer.

– Tu pourrais me raconter tes rêves, par exemple ? Tu n'as jamais envisagé que ça puisse être lié à ta Puce ?

Il obligea Sherlock à se rétracter d'un côté du canapé pour s'installer à côté de lui. Perplexe, Sherlock regarda son petit doigt gauche. Comme pour tous les êtres humains de la planète se trouvait implantée sous sa peau sa puce électronique, son code d'identification unique, son traceur, son livret médical et tout le reste. Elle était directement liée au Fichier Central, bien sûr, et à son cerveau, pour permettre toutes les communications.

Bien sûr, il y avait des connexions complexes entre leur cerveau et la puce, et jamais Sherlock n'avait remis en cause la puce.

– La Puce ? La Puce ne connaît aucun dysfonctionnement.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. En même temps, il avait connu l'homme qui l'avait inventée, et le respectait beaucoup. C'était un véritable génie scientifique.

À sa grande surprise, Lestrade explosa cependant de rire.

– Aucun dysfonctionnement ? Parfois, je me demande de quel monde tu viens !

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Il était un Process. Lestrade était un Lambda. Ils ne venaient pas du même monde.

– Je connais des tas de gens qui ont eu des problèmes avec leur Puce ! Bon souvent, ils sont derrière les barreaux et c'est parce qu'ils avaient essayé de la modifier mais bon...

– La puce ne doit pas être modifiée, retirée, manipulée, récita machinalement Sherlock.

Cela faisait partie des choses que tout enfant apprenait dès la naissance ou presque. Et cela faisait partie des rares préceptes qu'il respectait. Il avait haï des années durant la puce, qui permettait à Mycroft de savoir où il se trouvait à chaque seconde, mais jamais il n'avait songé à la retirer ou à essayer de la modifier, quand bien même il aurait pu en obtenir la technicité suffisante, à la fois en informatique, électronique et médecine pour la toucher. Les conséquences étaient trop grave. La moindre altération risquait de provoquer des migraines, déficiences neuronales, rupture des nerfs optiques, etc.

– Je n'ai jamais touché à ma puce, affirma-t-il d'un ton las.

– Ça ne change rien. Tu pourrais quand même avoir un problème...

– Ma Puce fonctionne très bien. Elle est révisée tous les trois ans. Il n'y a pas de problème.

Le DI haussa les épaules.

– Ok. Pas ta puce. Reste des mauvais rêves et des migraines. Raconte-moi les rêves.

– Pour que tu me prennes pour un fou ?

– Honnêtement, Sherlock, tu ne peux pas faire pire. Je ne sais pas exactement d'où tu sors, tu manges un jour sur trois, te bourres de ViCoMorph, ne t'amuses que lorsque je te soumets des crimes bien glauques issus d'Interpol, et squatte mon canapé le reste du temps. Et tu es en outre la seule personne que je connaisse qui as des migraines à répétition et tu rêves toutes les nuits ou presque de la même chose. Tu es déjà cinglé pour moi. Alors un peu plus, un peu moins...

Il n'avait pas entièrement tort. La puce générait dans plus de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des cas des rêves aléatoires toutes les nuits. Les dix pour cent restant étant les gens qui, pour des problèmes de mauvaise compatibilité neuronale avec la puce dans leur sommeil, ne rêvaient pas. Sherlock n'entrait dans aucune catégorie.

– Je me vois, à l'âge de quarante ans, voire plus. Je cherche quelqu'un. Un homme. Je le vois, toutes les nuits, je le rattrape. Et je me réveille. Parfois je ne le rattrape pas, et je me réveille. Parfois il est là, mais je n'arrive pas à le voir, à le saisir. J'entends parfois sa voix. Mais je ne connais pas son visage. C'est une image floue et... permanente.

Sherlock ne précisa pas qu'il se voyait à de très nombreux âges de la vie avec cet homme. Et qu'a priori, il l'avait connu dans sa vie précédente. Dire cela reviendrait à avouer son statut de Process.

– On serait dans un film, j'appellerais ça une âme sœur, sourit Lestrade. Dans la vraie vie, je pense que ta puce a un problème et t'envoies toujours le même rêve au lieu de l'aléatoire.

Sherlock soupira. Il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

– Et si c'était un rêve naturel ?

Lestrade le regarda, halluciné.

– Les rêves naturels n'existent plus depuis quatre cents ans, Sherlock. Depuis qu'on a la puce.

– Si ma puce n'est pas défaillante, et que je suis simplement un Non-Rêveur... et que je fais des rêves naturels ? Ça pourrait être possible non ?

Il défiait bêtement Lestrade pour lui montrer qu'il était plus intelligent qu'il y avait déjà pensé à tout ça. La solution était absurde parce qu'elle n'expliquait absolument pas les migraines, seulement les cauchemars. Être un Non-Rêveur ne faisait pas mal au crâne. Et d'après les archives, les rêves naturels n'étaient pas non plus douloureux.

Manifestement, le DI était perplexe. Il était habitué au cynisme du jeune homme et à son intelligence supérieure, mais pas à ce point-là.

– Laisse tomber. On verra le médecin demain, conclut Sherlock en soupirant.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, après la tombée de la nuit (ce qui n'était pas franchement recommandable dans quartiers qu'ils traversèrent, mais Lestrade était flic. Et son holster était bien visible. C'était drôle de voir que des décennies plus tard, on n'avait encore jamais rien inventé de mieux pour tenir quelqu'un à distance que la menace d'un flingue et de la mort), le DI entraîna un Sherlock à la fois apathique par l'ennui et surexcité par le manque de pilules derrière lui jusqu'à un bâtiment décrépi, probablement désaffecté depuis longtemps. Il y en avait des comme ça seulement dans les quartiers des plus pauvres Lambdas, dans la mégalopole. Juste avant de basculer dans le marché noir.

Pourtant, une fois passé le hall sombre et insalubre, Lestrade les mena à une pièce parfaitement propre et aseptisée, bien éclairée, et muni du strict minimum du matériel médical, dont une table d'opération. Sherlock déduisit immédiatement qu'il y avait ici un médecin qui exerçait. Un bon médecin. Un qui n'avait pas toutes les machines modernes et faisait encore tout à la main, mais qui le faisait dans la clandestinité, dans ces quartiers pauvres où parfois, soigner un enfant demandait un mois de privation alimentaire. Pas étonnant que la pièce soit aussi rutilante et qu'ils n'aient croisé aucun voyou sur le chemin : même les pires de malfrats respectaient ceux qui venaient les aider et les soigner. Voire les protégeaient, bien souvent.

Lestrade avait probablement dû avoir vent de cet endroit dans son job. Un flic plus zélé aurait fait appliquer la loi, fermer l'endroit et arrêter le praticien illégal, mais Lestrade n'avait pas mauvais fond, et il était hélas que trop conscient des vicissitudes de leur monde.

– Bonjour.

Sherlock se retourna si vite en direction de la voix qui venait de parler qu'il sentit ses cervicales craquer et son cou lui faire mal. Mais il n'en tint pas compte. De la sueur perlait de son front, et une violente douleur lui vrilla le crâne.

Cette voix...

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda aussitôt Lestrade, une main posée instinctivement sur son arme.

L'homme qui venait de parler et d'entrer dans la pièce était petit, blond, il avait l'air aussi jeune que Sherlock voire plus mais plus que tout ça, ce furent ses yeux bleus foncés et la douceur infinie de son visage qui firent murmurer à Sherlock la phrase suivante, en plantant ses prunelles dans les siennes :

– On se connaît... non ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça, mais il le ressentait instinctivement, quelque part dans son cerveau, ses tripes, sa cage thoracique, même ses orteils semblaient se rétracter de douleur quand il parlait. Le corps de Sherlock était à l'agonie.

– Euh, non. Je ne crois pas. Je ne vous connais pas.

Il avait l'air franchement perplexe, sourcils froncés. Il était entièrement sincère en disant ne pas connaître Sherlock, pourtant ce dernier pouvait ressentir sa frustration. Lui aussi ressentait quelque chose, cette drôle de connexion entre eux, ce truc qui se produisait.

– Qui êtes-vous ? aboya de nouveau Lestrade, coupant court à leur échange.

– Le docteur Hudson m'a envoyé, répondit l'inconnu blond en levant obligeamment les mains pour prouver qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Je m'appelle John, je suis médecin, je suis là pour vous.

– Gamin, tu n'as même pas vingt ans ! renifla le DI, vaguement méprisant.

– En fait si. Il se trouve que j'ai vingt ans. Je suis médecin. Pas encore entièrement formé, je vous l'accorde, mais je travaille avec le Pr Hudson depuis toujours. Elle m'a envoyé ici.

Il y avait une certaine défiance dans sa voix, comme s'il refusait d'être jugé sur le seul critère de son âge. Sherlock était on ne peut plus d'accord avec lui.

– Je lui fais confiance, décréta Sherlock.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais c'était un fait.

Lestrade ôta lentement la main de son arme.

– Ok. Allons-y.

Le médecin ordonna à Sherlock de s'allonger, le déshabilla partiellement, et fit toutes les vérifications générales : tension, rythme cardiaque, pulmonaire, activité de la puce, analyse de sang préliminaire par piqûre du doigt. Bien sûr, Sherlock était en parfaite santé, même si le docteur John fronça les sourcils face aux résidus de ViCoMorph dans son sang. Sherlock grimaça face au regard victorieux de Lestrade, comme s'il avait eu parfaitement raison de le faire arrêter les pilules pendant vingt-quatre heures.

– Vous êtes en parfaite santé, décréta le médecin.

– Ça je sais, s'agaça Sherlock.

– Alors pourquoi demander une consultation non référencée ? Vous n'avez pas le profil des couples qu'on voit passer ici.

Lestrade eut un rougissement gêné, tandis que Sherlock explosa d'un rire franc et cristallin.

– Nous ne sommes en couple, corrigea le DI à un John parfaitement indifférent à l'information.

– J'ai des migraines, reprit Sherlock. Permanentes. Depuis ma naissance ou presque. Et extrêmement violentes. Et je rêve.

– Comme tout le monde.

– Je rêve toujours de la même chose. Et ma Puce...

– Va parfaitement bien, termina John à sa place.

Il avait les sourcils froncés de concentration mais ne paraissait pas surpris.

– Vous avez mal, actuellement ? demanda-t-il.

– Ce n'est rien de le dire, grimaça le génie.

Son crâne le lançait terriblement depuis qu'ils étaient entrés ici.

– Et là ?

Le médecin venait de poser ses mains fraîches sur le front de Sherlock et il appuyait avec deux doigts en un point précis. La douleur s'était aussitôt envolée.

– Non, répondit Sherlock, incrédule et émerveillé.

John continua sa palpation du crâne de son patient, ordonnant au passage :

– De quoi parlent les rêves ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

– Moi, plus vieux. J'essaye vainement de retrouver un homme, toujours le même. Je n'y parviens jamais. Il est une silhouette floue et indistincte. Il m'échappe toujours.

– Vous connaissez son nom ?

La question avait de quoi surprendre. Sherlock venait de dire qu'il ne l'atteignait jamais, qu'il n'était qu'une silhouette. La logique voulait qu'il ne le connaisse pas. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'avait présumé Lestrade la veille.

– Je ne sais pas. Je crois. Mais je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai la sensation qu'il s'appelle James... James Wilson.

– Mmh. Quel âge a-t-il ?

– Ça dépend du mien. J'ai l'impression qu'il suit mon âge, environ.

– Et vous le voyez à tous les âges ?

– À peu près. De l'âge adulte en tout cas. Pas d'enfance. Ce qui exclut des souvenirs de jeunesse refoulés.

– Le décor ?

– Le décor ? répéta Sherlock.

Le médecin n'avait pas arrêté de palper son crâne durant toute la conversation et les migraines n'étaient pas revenues. Un vrai miracle. Sherlock avait l'impression de penser, penser réellement pour la première fois depuis des années, sans psychotropes pour l'y aider.

– Oui, le décor. Vous voyez un homme, mais autour de lui, de vous, est-ce toujours la même chose? Vous pourriez situer si vous êtes dans une salle, une pièce, une maison, une ville, à l'extérieur ?

Sherlock réfléchit un instant, s'autorisant ce luxe tout en continuant de sentir la pression des doigts du toubib. Il n'avait jamais été très tactile mais en cet instant précis, il aurait pu rester éternellement entre ces mains là l'apaisant.

– Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait le moindre décor. C'est plutôt... vide ?

– Mmm. Vous êtes également dans ces rêves n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock acquiesça.

– En tant que spectateur ou acteur ?

De toute évidence, Lestrade ne comprit pas la question, mais Sherlock oui. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait déjà frappé.

– Acteur. Je ne surplombe pas la scène et je ne me vois pas moi-même en train de chercher. Je suis moi, dans mon corps, et je ne vois que lui.

– Alors comment savez-vous votre âge, si vous ne vous voyez pas ?

La question le désarçonna. Il ne s'était jamais demandé cela.

– Je ne sais pas. Je le sais, je... je le sens.

Bizarrement, la réponse ne parut pas l'étonner.

– Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris, nota Lestrade.

– J'ai déjà vu ça, marmonna le médecin.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'extasier de cet état de fait. John venait de soulever les cheveux de Sherlock pour observer sa tempe. Ce dernier paniqua et voulut se dérober, mais l'autre main du toubib maintenait sa nuque fermement en place. C'était trop tard.

– Qu'est-ce qu...

Sherlock se dégagea d'un coup sec et ses cheveux retombèrent sur la peau juste derrière son oreille.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea le DI, surpris par leur échange de regard glaciaux.

– C'est un Process, répondit John immédiatement, sans trembler.

Sherlock le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne cillait pas.

– QUOI ?

Lestrade, en revanche, était à proprement parler abasourdi.

– Il a la cicatrice caractéristique de l'opération. Juste derrière l'oreille.

– Sherlock, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

– Ce n'est pas vrai.

L'air bêtement soulagé de Lestrade fit lever les yeux au ciel du médecin et de son patient dans un bel ensemble.

– Évidemment que si, c'est vrai ! râla John. Il ment !

– Évidemment que c'est vrai, confirma Sherlock. C'est toi qui m'a dit de te dire que ce n'était pas vrai !

Rien que pour l'air de poisson rouge de Lestrade, finalement, ça valait le coup.

– Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

– Tu ne l'as jamais demandé.

Lestrade eut l'air excédé quant à la réponse de son ami mais le plus intéressant fut la réaction du toubib. Sa manière de lever les yeux au ciel tout en ayant un léger sourire. C'était à proprement parler fascinant. Sherlock n'avait jamais vu ça.

– Mais sérieusement... Ton nom... Je...

– Holmes. Sherlock Holmes.

Finalement, Sherlock était plutôt content qu'il y ait un médecin dans la pièce. Lestrade avait l'air au bord de la syncope, et la présence de John ne serait pas négligeable s'il s'évanouissait.

– Pas... Scott ?

– Scott est mon troisième prénom. Et l'identité que j'utilise quand j'ai besoin.

– Mais... Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi une fausse identité ? Parce que mon patronyme est un peu trop reconnaissable et que les Process sont ennuyeux à mourir. L'identité de Sherlock Scott me permet de vivre comme je l'entends.

Lestrade fronça les sourcils.

– Parce que tu as dit que ton vrai nom était Sherlock... Holmes ? Holmes comme...

– Holmes, comme le professeur Holmes ? La médecin mathématicienne la plus brillante de notre planète, qui a inventé la Procédure ?

– Holmes, comme Mike... Mycroft... Le dirigeant de la zone septentrionale centre ?

Lestrade et John avaient parlé exactement au même moment, et se regardèrent tous les deux, surpris de voir que l'autre aussi connaissait le nom bien connu de Sherlock, mais pour des raisons très différentes. Si ce dernier n'était pas vraiment surpris de la réplique de John (sa mère était vraiment connue et elle avait vraiment inventé la Procédure ou presque), celle de Lestrade le laissait complètement perplexe.

– Oui, c'est ma mère, répondit-il pour évacuer le premier sujet. Comment connais-tu Mycroft ?

Sherlock était toujours à moitié allongé sur la table d'examen, John debout à côté de lui, Lestrade un peu plus loin. Qui prit une délicate teinte écarlate en détournant le regard face à la question de Sherlock.

– Ben... ça fait des années que je le connais. Je... euh...

– Réponds, ordonna Sherlock, la voix glaciale, n'imaginant que trop bien la réponse.

– Il a débarqué genre trois jours après que tu aies participé à une de mes scènes de crime. Il m'a proposé de l'argent... pas mal d'argent... en échange de quoi je devais t'héberger, te nourrir, et te laisser m'aider à résoudre des enquêtes.

Sherlock ferma les yeux, humilié. C'était pire que ce à quoi il pensait. La mainmise de son frère sur sa vie était vraiment totale. Même le canapé qu'il squattait n'était pas offert de bon cœur, mais payé par son aîné. Ils avaient plusieurs générations à leur actif, avaient élevé leurs parents à tour de rôle quand ils subissaient la Procédure et que leurs enfants étaient adultes, et pourtant les habitudes de Mycroft avaient la vie dure.

Et Sherlock n'avait même pas idée de la suite.

– Je le revois régulièrement. Pour lui... donner des nouvelles. Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était ton frangin... Je pensais que t'étais un repris de justice quelconque qu'il voulait surveiller et préférerait employer tes talents officieusement pour le compte du gouvernement plutôt que devenir un malfrat !

– Par pitié, gémit Sherlock, ne me dis pas que tu entretiens une relation de quelque nature que ce soit avec mon frère.

Il avait les yeux toujours clos et les joues rouges de honte, mais il avait correctement entendu le ton de la voix de Lestrade quand il avait dit qu'il continuait de voir Mycroft.

– Euh...

John laissa échapper un petit rire. Sherlock rouvrit les yeux. Écarlate n'était plus un mot suffisamment fort pour décrire la couleur des joues de Lestrade. Il était cramoisi.

– Non !

– On a peut-être couché ensemble une fois ou deux, marmonna le DI.

– Une fois ou deux, vraiment ? PAS sur MON canapé quand même ?

– Euh...

– Laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas savoir.

Lestrade détourna le regard, John sourit narquoisement et Sherlock se laissa tomber dramatiquement sur la couchette.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Sherlock essayait de digérer le fait que son coloc était l'amant de son frère, Lestrade que Sherlock était un Process et le frère de son amant, et John attendait. Sans trop savoir quoi. Ils n'avaient absolument pas réglé le problème des rêves et des migraines de Sherlock. À part mettre à jour son secret, cet entretien n'avait eu pour l'instant aucun intérêt.

John s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand un bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur de l'immeuble.

– On doit filer ! ordonna Lestrade, retrouvant ses réflexes de flics.

John et Sherlock ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. En deux trois mouvements, ils avaient tous les trois disparu dans des directions différentes. Avec plus de questions qu'ils n'en avaient en arrivant, et aucune réponse.

* * *

Sherlock retourna chez Lestrade au milieu de la nuit, dans le plus grand silence. Un léger ronflement s'échappait de la chambre, preuve que le DI avait réintégré ses pénates après leur séparation. Sherlock n'avait pas trop osé revenir plus tôt. Au final, Lestrade et lui n'avaient pas vraiment discuté de son statut de Process et il ne savait pas comment l'autre se situait pas rapport à ça... bien sûr, il couchait avec Mycroft et ne pouvait donc pas nier qu'il en fréquentait, de là à continuer de laisser dormir Sherlock sur son canapé...

Essayant précisément de ne pas penser à ce qui avait pu se produire sur le canapé, Sherlock se coucha discrètement. Les migraines étaient revenues. Il était épuisé. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

Quand il se réveilla, Lestrade était parti bosser. Un message sur la table indiquait que Sherlock avait intérêt à être là ce soir quand il rentrerait, qu'ils puissent discuter, ce qui fit sérieusement envisager à Sherlock de rentrer chez ses parents, au Manoir, pendant quelques jours.

Puis soudain son petit doigt vibra. Sa Puce lui indiquait qu'il avait un message. D'un numéro inconnu. Avec un soupir, il décida de le lire et le texte s'afficha immédiatement sur sa rétine :

 _Aujourd'hui - 17h - Hôtel de la plage - chambre 221._

 _On doit parler._

 _J._

Sherlock ne connaissait pas de personne en J à part le toubib d'hier. Bien sûr. Il avait lu la puce de Sherlock, et ainsi gagné le moyen de le contacter. Sherlock était curieux. Le message avait un drôle de ton. Le point de rendez-vous également. Sherlock aimait le danger et les choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Et puis il avait de nouveau la migraine, et le médecin avait réussi à très efficacement stopper sa douleur la veille.

Souriant tout seul, Sherlock ordonna à sa puce de lui donner l'heure et regarda la réponse s'inscrire sur sa pupille. Il avait dormi une grande partie de la matinée et du début de l'après-midi, mais il avait encore du temps.

Ragaillardi par l'idée de cette entrevue, il se leva et entreprit de fouiller dans les placards de Lestrade pour trouver de quoi faire du thé.

* * *

L'hôtel de la plage tirait son nom du fait qu'il était en bord de la Tamise, et qu'il y avait très longtemps, la baignade y était possible et une plage avait été aménagée pour cela. Il n'y avait plus grand chose qui subsistait de cette époque et la façade défraîchie du bâtiment renseigna aussitôt Sherlock sur le pourquoi de ce point de rendez-vous : l'enseigne, discrète, mentionnait qu'il s'agissait d'un hôtel de courte durée. Ou love hôtel, comme ils étaient appelés dans le temps, pour les couples adultères et les autres.

L'avantage de ce genre d'établissement était que souvent, il était demandé à l'accueil des justificatifs d'identité sous format papier. Les hôtels habituels lisaient les puces, et transmettaient les informations au fichier central. C'était rarement le cas des love hôtels, qui veillaient à la discrétion de leurs clients... et accueillaient ainsi une population grandissante de malfrats et fraudeurs en tout genre. C'était le genre d'endroits, devenus si rares, où il était difficile de tracer la puce. Un lieu idéal pour une rencontre discrète. Très intéressant.

Sherlock entra, et eut la surprise de croiser un réceptionniste en chair et en os en lieu et place des automates habituels.

– Chambre 221, annonça-t-il sans hésiter.

– Pièce d'identité, lui répondit l'autre.

Sherlock lui tendit la fausse, fabriquée par ses soins, et qui mentionnait son identité de Sherlock Scott. Le réceptionniste ne sourcilla pas une seule seconde. Il la regarda pendant une poignée de secondes sans exprimer la moindre émotion, ne l'enregistra pas ni ne la scanna. Puis tendit une clé magnétique à Sherlock, procédé ancestral à l'ère où leurs puces ouvraient toutes les portes paramétrées pour chacun.

– Deuxième étage, aile B, sur votre gauche. Bonne après-midi monsieur.

Sherlock récupéra la clé et partit sans un mot.

La chambre était étrangement spacieuse, et plus confortable que ce à quoi s'était attendu le jeune homme. Des boîtes de préservatifs et de lubrifiant étaient disponibles. Sherlock trouvait drôle qu'après des siècles et des siècles, des vaccins disponibles pour toutes les maladies sexuellement transmissibles et une natalité maîtrisée, la seule protection réellement efficace à 100% contre les enfants fut un morceau de plastique ajustable, une véritable protection physique.

Un catalogue holographique précisait tous les sextoys et autres accessoires disponibles sur demande, et moyennant un supplément à régler à la sortie, alors que la chambre était bien souvent payée dès l'entrée.

Sherlock était un peu en avance mais il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps : l'homme qu'il attendait, et qui s'avéra bien être John, arriva peu de temps après. Il avait à peine eu le temps de s'allonger sur le lit et de frotter ses tempes douloureuses.

– Bonjour.

Le ton de sa voix était parfaitement amical. Il était habillé de manière moins formelle que la veille (où il avait manifestement voulu se faire passer pour plus âgé que ce qu'il était et mieux asseoir sa position de médecin), et Sherlock nota en son for intérieur que même s'il était petit pour un homme, il dégageait une impression de sérénité et d'assurance qui donnait envie de lui faire confiance pour se faire protéger.

Il n'avait dit qu'un seul mot et pourtant de nouveau sa voix évoqua en Sherlock quelque chose, provoquant une réaction épidermique.

– Bonjour. Tu as demandé à me voir ? Joli choix de lieu.

Le médecin était clairement mal à l'aise, ça se voyait à la délicate couleur rosissant de ses joues et son dandinement d'un pied sur l'autre. Sherlock, pourtant physiquement en position d'infériorité assis sur le lit, dominait la conversation avec un sourire narquois. Manifestement, voir son interlocuteur ainsi confortablement installé sur un lit à pur but sexuel (et résolument immense) le gênait.

– Mm. Oui. Tu m'as demandé hier si on se connaissait.

Sherlock acquiesça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait ressenti la nécessité de poser la question.

– Je ne te connais pas. Je ne sais pas si tu me connais...

– Je ne crois pas.

– ... mais je fais toujours les mêmes rêves, moi aussi, depuis toujours. Je cherche quelqu'un dans mes rêves.

Sherlock était soufflé. À son humble connaissance (et sa mère travaillait sur la Procédure, son frère au gouvernement, ce qui en faisaient deux personnes excellemment bien placées pour connaître toutes les anomalies de leur monde), personne ne souffrait du même phénomène que Sherlock. Et le premier médecin qu'il consultait illégalement avait les mêmes symptômes que lui ? C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Et Sherlock était d'un naturel méfiant.

– C'est vrai ?

– C'est moins précis que ce que tu m'as raconté. Peut-être moins fréquent également. Mais ça ressemble à ce que tu m'as décrit. Et il n'y a pas que ça...

Il se rapprocha du lit, toute gêne envolée, suffisamment proche pour que Sherlock puisse le voir dans les moindres détails : la pureté de ses yeux bleus, l'or de ses cheveux blonds, la douceur de ses traits. Il fit un quart de tour et tendit le cou, repoussant ses courts cheveux. Juste derrière son oreille, parfaitement identifiable, la cicatrice était là.

– Je ne suis pas un Process. Je suis orphelin. La professeure Hudson m'a recueilli et élevé depuis que je suis tout bébé. Elle m'a tout appris. Mais ce n'est pas une Process, elle non plus. Je ne lui ai jamais montré. Je n'ai jamais osé. Je ne sais pas si elle sait mais... je voudrais juste comprendre et... tu as mal à la tête ?

La révélation était du genre suffisamment énorme pour faire fonctionner le cerveau de Sherlock à plein régime et effectivement lui donner la migraine. Son geste instinctif de se masser les tempes n'avait pas échappé à son interlocuteur.

– Laisse-moi faire, proposa-t-il en avançant les mains.

Il s'assit à côté de Sherlock sur le lit et sans même l'avoir prémédité, le génie tendait déjà sa tête en direction des mains bienfaitrices qui l'avaient tant apaisées la veille.

L'effet fut aussi rapide et efficace que la dernière fois et Sherlock laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Il perçut plus qu'il ne vit le sourire satisfait de John et ferma les yeux, sous l'effet du massage qu'il lui prodiguait.

Quand il les rouvrit, sa migraine était un vieux souvenir et le corps de John était désormais si proche du sien qu'il ressentait la chaleur qu'il émettait.

Ses yeux tombèrent dans les pupilles qui lui faisaient face, illuminées et brillantes, animée par une lueur que Sherlock n'avait jamais vu chez quiconque. Dans son ventre brûlait un feu jamais ressenti.

Sur son crâne, les mains de John étaient toujours là et migraient doucement. Pour venir se poser sur ses joues, dessiner le contour des pommettes, doucement, tendrement. Sherlock ne savait même plus dire si c'était lui qui tremblait sous la caresse ou si c'était les doigts posés sur lui. Sans doute les deux. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de similaire. Il n'avait jamais, au cours d'aucune de ses vies, eut envie de se lier à quelqu'un, n'avait jamais éprouvé d'attirance pour quiconque. Mais cette fois-ci, tout était différent. La pensée lui paraissait sale et contre nature, mais il avait le sentiment que s'il arrêtait de toucher cet homme, s'il ne le caressait pas de partout, il allait en mourir.

Ce fut totalement instinctivement et expérimentalement qu'il pencha son visage et effleura, de ses lèvres, celles de John. À peine l'effleurement d'un papillon. Et pourtant le monde explosa dans leurs veines.

On ne pouvait même pas qualifier cela de baiser, tellement ce fut furtif... Mais la deuxième tentative, assurément, l'était. Les lèvres de John se pressèrent contre celles de Sherlock, intensément et passionnément, les épousant parfaitement, mordillant et caressant de la pointe de sa langue, quémandant l'entrée.

Dans un souffle, haletant, Sherlock l'autorisa. Et oublia jusqu'à son nom, tandis que la langue de John venait chercher et caresser la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le souffle vienne à leur manquer, et qu'ils se détachent, haletant, front contre front. Leurs joues étaient rouges, leurs yeux brillants, et Sherlock, à sa grande surprise, se rendit compte que ses mains avaient crocheté le cou de John.

Ils auraient pu encore s'arrêter là. Mais ils n'en étaient pas capables. Le regard qu'ils se lançaient était trop brûlant pour ça. Sherlock fut le premier à recommencer à bouger, pour mieux se pencher sur le visage de son l'autre, et l'embrasser de nouveau, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur son corps.

John obéit immédiatement. Complaisamment, il se laissa tomber dos sur le matelas, tendant son corps vers celui de son futur amant, extrêmement conscients tous les deux des aspérités du corps de l'autre.

Une fois John couché sous lui, Sherlock recommença à l'embrasser passionnément, dessinant de ses lèvres et de sa langue le moindre recoin du visage émerveillé et exhalant des soupirs concupiscents, mordillant l'oreille, embrassant les tempes, soufflant sur la pomme d'Adam, caressant la cicatrice derrière l'oreille.

John gémissait désormais sans retenue, emplissant la pièce de sons hautement érotiques. Il n'était pas non plus en reste de leurs indécentes activités, puisque tout en se laissant embrasser avec ferveur, il avait envoyé ses mains à l'aveuglette à la conquête du corps de Sherlock et cartographiait lentement le résultat. Il avait ainsi touché son amant dans des endroits parfaitement innocents dont ce dernier ne soupçonnait même pas l'intimité, partagé avec une telle passion qui les submergeait.

Sherlock arrêta soudain ses baisers pour mieux regarder le corps en sueur et en feu sous lui, braquant ses yeux clairs dans ceux qui lui faisait face. Sa bouche souffrait de mots étranges qu'il voulait dire, qui se bousculaient et qui ne franchissaient pas ses lèvres. Une petite part de son cerveau l'informait que ce n'était pas normal. On n'embrassait pas ainsi un parfait inconnu. On ne se jetait pas ainsi sur un parfait inconnu. On ne brûlait pas de dire je t'aimais je t'aime je t'aimerai à un parfait inconnu. On ne connaissait pas par cœur les points sensibles du corps d'un parfait inconnu.

Et pourtant Sherlock lisait dans les prunelles qui lui faisaient face le même désir ardent, la même révérence. Ce n'était pas un acte de sexe bestial entre deux hommes en manque dans un hôtel, sans trop savoir qui était l'autre mais souhaitant simplement une bonne baise. C'était bien plus que ça, c'était gouverné par quelque chose qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas, qui les dépassaient totalement, et les consumaient.

Et ils sautèrent à deux pieds dans cet inconnu, ce feu ardent.

* * *

Mais ils le firent lentement, avec tendresse. John se redressa sur les coudes, puis en position assise, et fit glisser une main sur les boutons de la chemise de Sherlock, les ouvrant un à un. En temps normal, les vêtements des deux hommes incluaient les fibres intelligentes, qui permettaient de récolter un nombre infini de données, du taux de salinité de leur sueur au pic de leur température corporelle et s'ajustaient en conséquence pour offrir un confort optimum. Ils avaient également la fonctionnalité de s'ouvrir automatiquement pour déshabiller leur propriétaire quasi immédiatement quand celui-ci le désirait. La tentative de John pour ouvrir les boutons aurait donc dû avoir comme effet de tous les ouvrir, commandés par le tissu intelligent, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Sherlock ne savait pas si c'était à cause des brouilleurs de puce de l'hôtel qui parasitaient également les signaux des vêtements, ou bien si c'était tout simplement la fascination émerveillée qu'il ressentait à voir cette main brunie dessiner son torse qui bloquait inconsciemment les fibres intelligentes.

Toujours était-il qu'un par un, les boutons s'ouvraient et John écartait un peu plus se chemise, caressant de la pulpe de ses doigts le torse pâle. La peau de Sherlock était brûlante et frissonnait de plaisir. Quand John eut entièrement fini, et parcourut doucement le chemin de poils qui menait a son pantalon, avant de revenir s'intéresser au mamelon droit et le titiller lentement, Sherlock se sentait déjà au bord du gouffre. Ce fut pire encore quand son amant rajouta sa bouche, et s'amusa à mordiller et suçoter les tétons durcis, l'un après l'autre, ne laissant jamais l'autre sans stimulation grâce à sa main. Sherlock gémissait sans retenue, paupières closes, tête rejetée en arrière, et la sensation que l'intégralité de son sang se trouvait à un seul et même endroit.

Il sentit à peine qu'il tombait en arrière sur le matelas, vaincu par les sensations qu'il ressentait. En revanche, ce qu'il perçut très bien, ce fut le mouvement des mains qui dégrafa l'attache de son pantalon, engloba ses fesses, fit glisser vêtements et sous-vêtements plus bas.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Sherlock était presque entièrement nu, avec seulement sa chemise ouverte flottant sur ses hanches, et John, encore parfaitement habillé, le contemplait avec un air de pure luxure qui n'aurait pas dû exister en ce monde. Sherlock tendit vaguement les mains dans sa direction pour le déshabiller à son tour, mais avant même qu'il puisse l'atteindre, une onde de plaisir traversa son corps et ses bras retombèrent sur le matelas comme un pantin désarticulé : l'orifice buccal de John venait de se refermer sur sa verge et il suçait comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, avec une dextérité telle que Sherlock faillit en jouir sur le champ. Son vît était dur comme la pierre, lui faisait presque mal, et la langue tourbillonnant de la base au gland en laissant de longues traînées humides lui apportait une sensation incroyable.

– Je... je...

Il était incapable de faire une phrase.

– John ! hurla-t-il soudain.

La langue câline venait de trouver ses bourses pleines et les lèvres jouaient avec. Ce fut un miracle s'il ne jouit pas à cette seconde précise.

– Je veux te... réussit-il à amorcer.

– Oh oui, ronronna John en réponse. Je le veux aussi. Et tu vas le faire.

Il avait relâché Sherlock de sa bouche, mais continuait de le masturber doucement de sa main, tout en rivant ses yeux aux siens. Et commença lentement à se déshabiller. Sherlock l'aurait volontiers fait lui-même, mais il trouvait le strip-tease lent et aguicheur bien plus érotique.

À chaque centimètre de la peau dévoilée, Sherlock le dévorait des yeux. Il était magnifique. Là où le jeune génie se savait objectivement maigre, John était tout en chair et en muscles, une nuée de poils blonds sur le torse et des abdominaux bien dessiné. Quand il se retourna pour enlever son pantalon, et que Sherlock put à loisir admirer ses fesses, il se sentit même baver.

Ce qui n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'il ressentit quand finalement, John revint vers lui dans toute sa glorieuse nudité, verge dressée et tendue, sourire timide et doux aux lèvres, et la plus belle chose que Sherlock avait vue au monde.

Il se redressa aussitôt pour aller capturer ses lèvres, le poussant à s'allonger contre lui, imbriquant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, sans jamais cesser de s'embrasser. Et de les masturber tous les deux, d'une main experte. La sensation de leurs deux sexes joints qui suintaient et se frottaient l'un contre l'autre était extraordinaire.

– Il faut qu'on se dépêche, murmura John.

Sherlock acquiesça. Ils avaient peut-être vingt ans et la capacité de recommencer à bander facilement, mais ils sentaient de manière confuse, l'un et l'autre, qu'ils devaient jouir ensemble, l'un dans l'autre.

L'avantage d'être dans ce type d'hôtel fut que Sherlock n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour attraper le lubrifiant, n'importe lequel qui traînait là. John le contempla d'un air indescriptible de pur désir quand Sherlock l'obligea d'une douce pression sur les épaules à se coucher sur le dos, et caressa pour la première fois l'intégralité de son corps avec révérence, et finalement en arriva à sa verge, ses bourses, sur lesquelles il ne s'attarda pas. Il avait bien mieux à faire plus bas.

– Je suis prêt, lui affirma John alors que Sherlock caressait sans oser pénétrer de son doigt lubrifié. Vas-y.

Sherlock n'avait pas beaucoup de points de comparaison pour les relations sexuelles, et les rares qu'ils avaient connu avaient été sous ViCoMorph, mais jamais il n'avait connu cette communication facile et naturelle, qui n'ôtait rien à l'intensité et la luxure du moment.

– Ok, acquiesça-t-il en poussant expérimentalement son index.

John, à sa grande surprise, ne se tendit pas, mais au contraire se détendit et accueillit un peu plus profondément le doigt de Sherlock dans son fondement. Ce qui encouragea celui-ci à aller encore plus loin, et, bientôt, un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, glissant doucement grâce au lubrifiant.

Et quand Sherlock, par pur hasard, découvrit ce point merveilleux et masculin, John laissa échapper un long gémissement sonore, accompagné d'un halètement.

– Oh Dieu, viens, viens plus vite, supplia John.

Sherlock ne se fit pas prier, et rapidement, ajouta un troisième doigt, des mouvements de ciseau et John fut prêt, haletant, suppliant, yeux clos et larmes de plaisir au coin des yeux, que Sherlock cueillait de sa bouche et embrassait avec passion.

– Tes vaccins sont à jour ? murmura Sherlock en se plaçant entre les jambes de John, allongé sur le dos, jambes repliées sur la poitrine.

– Oui. Je suis élevé par un toubib. Toi aussi ?

– Oui. Toujours. Je suis un Process.

C'était de la folie que de se faire confiance simplement sur la base d'une affirmation, mais aucun des deux n'avaient envie d'un préservatif pour s'éviter une infection sexuellement transmissible, alors que leurs vaccins à jour les protégeaient de cela.

Sherlock hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et John lui répondit de même. Il aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose, lui demander de lui dire s'il avait mal, mais il n'osa pas. Son amant avait l'impression de lire tellement de choses dans ses yeux.

Lentement, Sherlock posa une des jambes de John sur son épaule, et l'autre au niveau de sa taille, re-lubrifia son sexe, et s'aligna.

– Vas-y, souffla John, mi-ordre, mi-supplique.

Et Sherlock obéit, lentement. Centimètre par centimètre, il s'inséra dans le corps de John, guidé par ses soupirs et ses gémissements, laissant échapper son plaisir en miroir, lui aussi, jusqu'au moment où ils ne firent plus qu'un, et qu'ils se regardèrent. Et qu'ils partagèrent. Quoi, ils étaient incapables de le dire, mais ils pouvaient le ressentir jusqu'au fin fond de leurs os, de leurs veines, de leurs muscles, de leur sang.

Doucement, puis plus intensément quand il vit que John accompagnait ses mouvements, Sherlock bougea, et rapidement, la sueur baigna leurs corps et la pièce se fit l'écrin de leurs murmures, leurs gémissements et leurs grognements, d'autant plus intense quand Sherlock se saisit de la verge de son amant et le masturba au même rythme que ses coups de butoirs.

Puis leurs gémissements se transformèrent en cris, qui se transformèrent en le nom de l'autre, les pupilles dilatées rivées dans celles de l'autre, et Sherlock se sentit au bord de la rupture.

– Je... exhala John, à bout de souffle, et Sherlock comprit.

Dans un dernier mouvement, un dernier cri, une dernière torsion de la main, il sentit son orgasme déferler dans son corps, et jouit, entraînant avec lui John sur l'autre rive, traversant le voile du plaisir, leurs peaux frissonnant.

Mais en même temps que le plaisir, ils sentirent une vague de douleur s'abattre sur leurs crânes, et le gémissement que laissa échapper John n'avait plus rien du bonheur : c'était de la pure douleur, et Sherlock le comprenait. Un voile obscur était tombé sur ses yeux et lui vrillait les tempes.

Il sentit John partir. Il n'eut que le temps de se retirer et venir s'allonger à côté de lui qu'il s'évanouit à son tour.

* * *

Sherlock fut le premier à se réveiller, l'esprit embrumé, la tête lourde et la bouche pâteuse. Pour un peu, il aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient été drogués, mais à part via le lubrifiant, l'hypothèse n'était pas crédible. Et comme ils n'avaient pas bougé, ni de la chambre, ni de position, cela manquait de logique.

– John, murmura-t-il en voyant le corps toujours couché à côté de lui, inanimé.

Les yeux clos, la respiration sifflante, le teint pâle et crayeux, l'homme ne paraissait pas en grande forme et Sherlock paniqua.

– John, non John, ne m'abandonne pas, pas encore, John ne meurs pas, je t'aime, je t'aime, ne pars pas, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'aime, je t'aime !

Oubliant ses membres gourds et la nausée de son estomac, il s'était précipité sur le corps sans réaction de son amant et le pressait contre lui, le secouant un peu trop violemment, paniqué à l'idée de n'en obtenir aucune réaction.

– Sh... Sher... lock ? marmonna soudain une voix. Amour ?

Le soulagement du génie fut total et immédiat : il était vivant. Peut-être un peu sonné et malade, mais vivant.

– Je suis là, Amour, répondit-il.

John ouvrit alors les yeux, lentement et péniblement, et sur son visage toute la souffrance s'envola lorsqu'il vit le faciès souriant de Sherlock. Sa bouche se fendit d'un large sourire, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

– Je suis là, répéta Sherlock.

– Je suis là, lui fit écho John.

L'instant d'après, ils s'embrassaient comme s'ils étaient les derniers hommes sur terre.

– Il faut qu'on parle, souffla John.

Ils s'étaient confortablement installés sous les draps, l'un contre l'autre, sans jamais vraiment cesser de s'embrasser et dévorer l'autre du regard comme ne croyant pas qu'il puisse être réel.

– Si tu as fait à moitié autant de rêves étranges que moi durant notre évanouissement, je pense que oui, reconnut Sherlock.

– J'avoue ne pas comprendre. Pas tout. Je... je croyais que les Process ne conservaient pas leur mémoire.

– C'est le cas. On garde une mémoire de mémoire, qui nous permet de réactiver plus facilement nos connaissances et compétences, mais les détails de nos vies antérieures disparaissent complètement lors de la Procédure.

– Alors POURQUOI on se souvient ? Parce que c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais un Process. Nous nous sommes connus dans ta vie précédente, et j'ai bénéficié de la Procédure moi aussi. Mais les rêves... tes migraines...

– Étaient des symptômes de notre inconscient qui essayait de se rappeler.

– Mais c'est impossible !

Sherlock était entièrement d'accord avec lui : il avait vécu la Procédure plusieurs fois, était officiellement âgé de vingt ans, mais avait réellement commencé son existence des décennies auparavant, même s'il n'en conservait aucun souvenir, à part les lettres, mots et notes internes que les Process s'auto adressaient d'une vie à l'autre. Parce que conserver le coffre à la banque et la maison ne servaient à rien si on perdait dans l'entreprise les codes de déverrouillage, programmé sur la Puce.

– Oui... c'est impossible. Et pourtant le fait est là. Je te connais. Tu me connais. Et...

– Et tu m'aimes. Et je t'aime, déclama tranquillement John d'un ton tranquille.

Sherlock rougit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de cela. Même si son cerveau lui disait tout l'inverse, lui rappelant des images d'eux, à quarante, cinquante, soixante ans, ensemble, aimant, aimés. Cachés.

– Mon Dieu, murmura John. Tu es encore plus beau quand tu rougis à vingt ans qu'à cinquante. Et pourtant Dieu seul sait que je t'aimais déjà.

Ce qui ne fit que faire rougir Sherlock un peu plus. Il aurait aimé rendre les mots doux, y répondre, mais il ne savait pas faire et se sentait gauche et maladroit. Mais le plus beau était que John semblait ne rien attendre en retour, comme parfaitement conscient de qui était son amant. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Ils s'étaient réellement rencontrés la veille seulement ! Et pourtant Sherlock savait, au plus profond de lui, qu'il le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda John.

Une partie de Sherlock était tentée de répondre « rien », et recommencer à faire l'amour, à vivre ensemble, cachés, parce que les Process et les Lambdas n'étaient pas fait pour se mélanger, et que leur relation avait été, était encore, contre nature. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas une solution. Ils en arriveraient de nouveau à plus de quatre-vingt ans, John avec le risque de mourir à tout instant, Sherlock se préparant à la Procédure, pour recommencer un nouveau pan de son existence... sans John. Et même s'il oubliait tout, encore une fois, il ne voulait pas d'une vie où il survirait après avoir abandonné son compagnon.

Alors soit ils pouvaient espérer que la Procédure deviendrait accessible à tous, soit parvenir à faire inscrire John sur le registre et de nouveau en faire un simili-Process, mais ils ne savaient même pas comment ils avaient fait la première fois.

Ou bien, ils affrontaient la situation.

– Commençons par le Pr Hudson. C'est elle qui t'a élevé. Elle qui t'a envoyé vers moi. Et, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais elle est présente dans mes souvenirs.

John hocha la tête.

– Dans ma mémoire, elle a quarante-cinq ou cinquante ans. Ce qui est compatible avec les soixante-dix ans qu'elle a aujourd'hui, puisqu'on a vingt ans.

Sherlock hocha la tête.

– Et bien sûr, le fait qu'elle soit médecin spécialisée dans la Procédure est un bonus, poursuivit John.

– Quoi ?

– C'est elle qui me l'a dit. Aujourd'hui elle est à la retraite, elle bosse bénévolement pour les plus modeste ou illégalement, comme je t'ai rencontré, mais y'a dix ans, elle était l'un de médecins les plus réputés de la Procédure.

– C'est évident... murmura Sherlock. Si, comme je le pense, tu as subi la Procédure illégalement...

– Il nous fallait une complicité interne, compléta John. Je suis d'accord. J'y ai pensé aussi.

Ils se sourirent. Il y avait quelque chose de fantastique et merveilleux dans le fait d'essayer de résoudre un puzzle, une enquête, un mystère, dont ils étaient le centre. Sherlock se sentait exalté, plus vivant que jamais, et il réalisa soudain que cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'il n'avait pas pris de pilules. Depuis qu'il avait su qu'il partait rencontrer John.

Mieux encore, il n'avait pas la moindre migraine. Étaient-elles définitivement parties parce qu'ils avaient libéré sa mémoire, ou bien était-ce lié à la présence de John, blotti contre lui, Sherlock n'en savait rien, mais c'était fantastique de pouvoir réfléchir sans souffrir.

– Allons-y, décréta-t-il en se levant du lit et en tendant sa main, paume offerte.

Il était nu comme au premier jour, et pourtant il s'en fichait. Et quand John prit sa main avec un doux sourire, ils réalisèrent à quel point ce simple geste leur était familier. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de tout, mais ce genre de choses avait dû être leur quotidien.

* * *

Ils mirent un certain temps à se préparer. La douche, commune, pour se rafraîchir et se laver des traces de semence séchées, fut loin d'être aussi efficace que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'embrasser et caresser l'autre à chaque occasion.

S'habiller fut à peu près aussi dur, puisque John insista pour aider Sherlock, mais qu'au lieu de boutonner la chemise, il faisait le travail inverse en lui tirant la langue et en riant. Quand enfin, ils furent décents, Sherlock avait mal aux zygomatiques tant il avait souri bêtement, et John se plaignait de douleurs abdominales à force de rire, et ils étaient stupidement heureux.

– L'heure ? demanda Sherlock à sa Puce, qui resta bêtement muette.

– Brouilleur, rappela John. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est restés là, mais à mon avis, on doit nous attendre.

Il n'avait pas tort. Une fois sortis de l'hôtel et du champ d'action du brouilleur, ils constatèrent que non seulement la nuit était en train de tomber, mais que leur Puce débordait de messages. Enfin, John en avait deux, du Pr Hudson, qui lui demandait à quelle heure il rentrait, et s'il serait là pour dîner. Sherlock en avait une douzaine, Lestrade de plus en plus désespéré qui voulait lui demander de l'aide sur une enquête puis qui, constatant que le génie ne répondait pas, s'inquiétait qu'il soit dans un squat en overdose. Mycroft venait ensuite, probablement contacté par Lestrade, annonçant à son frère que s'il ne donnait pas signe de vie, il retournerait Londres, la Zone Septentrionale Centre, et la Terre entière s'il le fallait pour le retrouver. Sa mère enfin, parfaitement détendue, lui demandait s'il venait toujours dîner demain soir.

– Tu ne réponds pas ? demanda John en voyant Sherlock souffler d'un air exaspéré à chaque nouveau message, dont il lui exposait brièvement la teneur au fur et à mesure qu'il le lisait sur sa rétine.

– Non. Si je le fais, Mycroft va immédiatement détecter la localisation de ma Puce et on va le voir débouler dans les dix secondes. En ne disant rien, on peut espérer qu'il soit en réunion et ne verra sur ses radars que ma puce est revenue que dans longtemps...

– Si mes souvenirs de ton frère sont bons, cette hypothèse est parfaitement irréalisable non ? sourit narquoisement John.

Sherlock eut un demi-sourire.

– Exactement.

* * *

Ils firent le trajet jusqu'à chez John dans un silence confortable, leurs mains liées les protégeant bizarrement des migraines, et le corps réchauffé par la proximité de l'autre. C'était une sensation étrange que ce sentiment d'avoir toujours connu quelqu'un qu'on avait rencontré la veille, mais c'était ce qu'ils ressentaient, et ils en étaient heureux.

Quand enfin, ils arrivèrent chez John et qu'il scanna sa puce pour déverrouiller le logement, ils prirent du même mouvement une grande inspiration, avant de se jeter à l'eau et franchir le seuil.

– Martha ? Tu es la ? Je suis rentré ! annonça John d'une voix forte.

Il y eut d'abord un silence, puis du bruit dans la cuisine, et une voix.

– John mon garçon, enfin ! J'ai fait des scon...

Une petite dame toute ridée, en crinoline violette, un tablier autour des hanches et les mains pleines de farine (elle devait cuisiner comme dans l'ancien temps, à la main) venait d'apparaître en provenance du fond de la maison et s'immobiliser en les voyant tous les deux, main dans la main.

– Oh Sherlock ! John ! Mes garçons !

Et elle fondit en larmes, les entraînant dans une étreinte à trois, à laquelle ils ne comprenaient pas grand-chose. Au moins étaient-ils sûrs d'une chose : elle les connaissait, et depuis longtemps. Ils avaient eu entièrement raison de venir la voir.

* * *

Quand enfin, elle les lâcha, ils avaient à peine eu le temps de lui dire que oui, ils se souvenaient... à peu près de leur vie passée. Mais la plupart des détails échappaient encore à leur mémoire, et même s'ils avaient compris le puzzle dans sa globalité, ils avaient besoin d'informations sur le schéma précis.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Je vais vous chercher vos lettres !

Et elle fila au fond de la maison en les laissant encore plus perplexe.

– Viens, murmura John en tirant sur la main de son amant qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

Il l'emmena au salon, où ils s'installèrent sur le canapé confortable (bien plus que celui que Sherlock squattait chez Lestrade) et patientèrent.

– Tu as grandi ici ? demanda Sherlock.

– Oui. Martha m'a adopté quand j'étais bébé. Et elle n'avait jamais voulu me dire qui étaient mes parents. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi. J'imagine que si j'avais tapé leurs noms dans le Fichier Central pour les identifier et que j'avais vu qu'ils étaient morts depuis plus de quarante ans...

Sherlock eut un pauvre sourire.

– Te faire bénéficier de la Procédure ne t'a pas apporté que des avantages, s'excusa-t-il.

John haussa les épaules.

– Je l'ai fait en connaissance de cause, Sherlock. Nous l'avons fait en connaissance de cause.

Le docteur Hudson revint à ce moment-là avec deux enveloppes, cachetées à la cire noire.

– Du papier ? s'étonna John.

Le papier était une matière parfaitement archaïque, à l'ère des hologrammes et de la Puce.

– Je ne m'en souviens pas, répondit aussitôt Sherlock, mais si je ne me connais pas trop mal, c'est moi qui ait dû exiger ce procédé. Parce qu'à notre ère, l'écriture manuelle, la signature manuscrite et le cachet à la cire avec nos empreintes digitales est probablement la seule chose qu'on ne peut pas imiter.

Et pour parfaire ses dires, il plaça son majeur sur le cachet de cire, là où son doigt s'était brûlé vingt ans auparavant pour sceller définitivement la lettre et former son empreinte digitale. La cire, digitale et connectée, émit un bip de contentement et se brisa.

– Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es toujours aussi brillant, mon garçon ! le félicita Mrs Hudson, les yeux toujours aussi humides d'émotions.

John apposa son doigt lui aussi, et avec la même facilité, déverrouilla le système archaïque.

– Avant que vous ne lisiez, je dois quand même vous dire quelque chose. Vous savez ce que sont les Process n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr. Les gens qui ont subi la Procédure, répondit John de son air de bon élève.

– Et ce qu'est la Procédure, donc ?

– C'est le nom commun pour désigner les deux opérations chirurgicales, la première de clonage de cellules pour générer un embryon et un bébé parfaitement conforme au corps précédent, identique jusqu'aux empreintes digitale et longueur d'onde de la Puce. La deuxième étant le transfert de l'âme de la personne ayant atteint l'âge de fin de vie par le biais de la capture des signaux de son cerveau, copiés et réimplantés dans le corps de l'embryon devenu bébé. Une nouvelle vie, suite de la première, commence alors, à ceci près que le sujet n'a plus sa mémoire, mais seulement la mémoire de sa mémoire.

– Exactement, approuva la vieille dame. Vous savez donc que vous n'êtes, ni l'un ni l'autre, des vrais Process ?

Il y eut d'abord un silence, avant que Sherlock, après un regard à John, ne reprenne la parole.

– Je suis un Process. Je l'ai toujours été. Ma mère a inventé la Procédure ou presque. J'ai subi plus de cycles que je ne pourrais en compter. Mycroft et moi renaissons à six ans d'écart tous les cycles depuis toujours, et nous élevons nos parents à tour de rôle quand leur cycle les fait redevenir enfant. J'ai parfait mes connaissances en chimie. J'ai inventé des composants et des formules par dizaines, certaines qui ont aidé des milliers de personnes. D'autres qui n'ont servis qu'aux junkies dans les squats. J'ai inventé mon métier de détective consultant. Je parle couramment douze langues. Et puis il y a eu John.

– Je suis un Lambda. Mes parents exerçaient le métier d'ingénieur, tout comme ma sœur, qui a trouvé le moyen de fâcher toute la famille en devenant alcoolique. J'ai été médecin toute ma vie durant. J'ai toujours vécu à Londres, sans jamais faire de vagues. Et puis il y a eu Sherlock.

La vieille dame les regarda en souriant.

– Exactement. C'est ce que vous étiez. Et puis vous avez subi la Procédure à l'issue de votre dernière vie, et les choses ont changé. Ayez bien ça à l'esprit. Vous n'êtes plus un Process ou un Lambda. Vous êtes devenus des Immortels. Vous avez votre mémoire. Techniquement, vous pourriez désormais vivre réellement éternellement. Des Immortels.

Et sur ce, elle les laissa à leurs lettres. Ils ouvrirent alors leurs enveloppes respectives, et, après un regard échangé, en sortirent la petite liasse de papier qu'elles contenaient et attaquèrent leur lecture.

– Je vais faire du thé ! annonça la vieille dame.

* * *

Quand ils eurent achevé leur lecture, malgré la présence de l'autre, ils avaient tous les deux une sacrée migraine. Ce dont ils s'étaient souvenus était certes le plus important, l'autre, mais bien peu face à une vie entière de souvenirs communs consignée dans les grandes lignes par écrit, et leurs têtes bourdonnaient des mots qu'ils avaient écrits dans leur vie précédente. Ils acceptèrent avec soulagement la tasse de thé relaxante que leur proposait la vieille dame, avant de faire le point. Ils avaient besoin d'être en phase avec eux-mêmes.

– Tu avais quarante ans, commença Sherlock.

– Toi trente-six.

– Tu étais médecin.

– Toi détective consultant.

– Tu t'étais engagé dans une drôle d'histoire avec une femme qui était elle-même engagée dans une drôle d'histoire avec un parrain du crime. Ça s'est mal passé pour ton épaule.

– Tu étais là pour m'interroger à la sortie de mon opération chirurgicale.

– Que j'avais brillamment menée, ajouta le docteur Hudson.

– Tu étais innocent.

– Tu étais un sacré enculé.

– Tu avais besoin d'adrénaline.

– Tu étais magnifique.

– Tu étais un Lambda.

– Tu étais un Process.

– On s'est beaucoup engueulés.

– On s'est beaucoup aimés.

– Jusqu'au jour où il devenu évident que j'allais continuer à vivre sans toi...

– Et que ta famille réfutait complètement notre relation et qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen pour moi d'obtenir la Procédure sans agrément et sans argent.

– Nous avons trafiqué nos Puces.

– Vécu cachés dans le mensonge en travaillant sur notre projet.

– Et six ans avant de subir de nouveau la Procédure...

– Tu as fait amende honorable auprès de Mycroft, qui n'a été que trop ravi de te voir revenir dans les bonnes grâces de ta famille.

– Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant six ans, murmura Sherlock, le cœur douloureux.

– L'inverse étant vrai également, lui répondit John sur le même ton. Mais nous avons réussi.

– Sans qu'on s'en souvienne. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Nous sommes là tous les deux aujourd'hui.

Un toussotement les interrompit.

– C'est à peu près ce qui s'est passé oui. A ceci près que vous ne mentionnez pas mon rôle pourtant déterminant, puisque c'est moi qui ait falsifié tous les documents permettant à John de passer la Procédure. Ainsi sur le rôle de cette pauvre Molly.

– Molly ? s'interrogea Sherlock.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

– Seigneur, je t'ai aimé pendant quarante ans, et je t'aime encore de manière totalement incompréhensible et totalement folle, mais Dieu que tu peux être un sale con quand tu t'y mets ! Molly était l'assistante de ta mère, une généticienne brillante ! Elle avait à peine vingt ans quand elle nous a aidés ! Un génie, presque autant que toi.

– Aucun souvenir.

John leva les yeux au ciel derechef, accompagné dans son mouvement par Martha Hudson. Cet homme pouvait être un tel enfoiré quand il s'y mettait, et il avait l'excuse parfaite !

– Bien, reprit John. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

– Vous rentrez chez vous, proposa le Pr Hudson.

– Chez nous ?

Elle les regarda, franchement incrédule. De toute évidence les manipulations de la Procédure leur ayant permis de conserver leur mémoire n'était pas tout à fait au point... Ce qui n'excusait en rien leur manque de logique.

– Dans vos enveloppes, il y a les badges d'accès de votre appartement, que vous allez pouvoir reparamétrer selon vos Puces. Qu'est-ce que vous imaginiez ? Que vous avez passé presque quarante ans ensemble à vivre cachés sous les ponts ? Vous avez un appartement, tous les deux, dont je n'ose pas imaginer l'état. Déjà qu'à l'époque, ce n'était pas brillant...

Dans un bel ensemble, les deux garçons se mirent à faire la grimace, Sherlock pour signifier que son rangement était parfaitement cohérent et logique, merci bien, John pour faire comprendre que ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute et qu'il faisait de son mieux.

– Et demain, vous devez aller voir Violet.

– Ma mère ? Pourquoi ?

– Sherlock, mon garçon, as-tu oublié à ce point les détails ? N'as-tu pas lu ta lettre ? le gronda la vieille dame.

Le jeune homme eut la décence de rougir et marmonner en baissant les yeux.

– Mes garçons, que cela soit bien clair : il y a vingt ans, j'ai misé toute ma carrière, j'ai joué très gros pour vous permettre de vous retrouver dans cette vie, j'ai élevé John vingt ans durant, et il a beau avoir été un enfant adorable, ce n'était pas une sinécure à mon âge ! Mais je ne l'ai pas fait seulement pour vos beaux yeux, même si votre combat me touchait. Je l'ai fait parce que je croyais à la validité de votre modèle, élaboré à partir des calculs chimiques de Sherlock et de la spécialité de médecin en neurologie de John, je l'ai fait parce que j'y croyais. Et vous l'avez fait. Vous n'êtes plus des Lambda ou des Process. Vous êtes des Immortels.

* * *

Leur appartement avait été inviolé durant plus de vingt ans, et pourtant leurs badges fonctionnèrent parfaitement. Tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, sous les draps blancs qu'ils avaient tendus sur tous leurs meubles. Sans grande surprise, chaque nouvelle découverte leur ramenait à la surface de nouveaux souvenirs, chaque drap soulevé révélait un pan de leur vie passée.

La chambre, bien sûr, fut le concentré du plus grand nombre de souvenirs. Pour toutes les fois où ils avaient tâché les draps. Pour toutes les fois où ils s'étaient disputés également. Et pour toutes les fois où ils s'étaient réconciliés sous les draps après une dispute.

– Tu crois que le lubrifiant est périmé ? demanda John en ouvrant le tiroir de la table de nuit, un sourire pervers clairement affiché.

– Oh, je ne pense pas que ça puisse devenir dangereux pour la santé... répondit Sherlock sur le même ton.

Ils avaient toujours fonctionné ainsi : la journée avait été intense en émotions, ils avaient besoin d'oublier, de dormir, et ils ne connaissaient pas de meilleure manière que le sexe pour ça. Sherlock se rapprocha de John, le prit par la taille dans un geste retrouvé, et l'embrassa. Trois minutes plus tard, le jeune médecin était plaqué contre le mur, ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille de son amant, perdus dans un baiser effréné. Ils n'allaient pas beaucoup dormir de la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvaient devant les immenses laboratoires de la Procédure, aux alentours de midi. Sherlock avait fini par appeler Greg pour l'informer qu'il allait bien, et qu'il ne rentrerait pas, et qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard, ainsi que son frère en lui demandant de cesser de le harceler, ou sinon il en parlerait à Greg. Mycroft n'avait pas vraiment répondu, ce qui était bien plus inquiétant que s'il les avait menacés, mais au moins avaient-ils la paix.

Puis Sherlock avait appelé sa mère, et lui avait proposé de déjeuner avec elle en venant la chercher à son laboratoire, plutôt qu'aller au Manoir ce soir, et elle avait accepté, parfaitement inconsciente que ce n'était pas un déjeuner que venait partager son fils.

Habitué du lieu, Sherlock franchit absolument tous les portiques de sécurité sans aucune difficulté, John dans son sillage, ne doutant absolument pas d'où il allait.

La seule chose qui l'arrêta fut un bruit de verre brisé, venant d'une porte sur sa droite, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer en conquérant dans l'espace dévolu à sa mère.

– Oh... Oh mon Dieu, bégaya une voix. Sherlock, c'est bien toi ? Avec John ?

Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns, rassemblés en une queue de cheval sur le haut de son crâne, avait laissé tomber ce qui devaient être autrefois des béchers et des boîtes de pétri et les regardait, pétrifiée.

– Molly ? s'ahurit John.

– Oh mon Dieu ! C'est bien vous ! Alors... la Procédure a fonctionné ! Et vous savez !

– Ne parle pas si fort, siffla Sherlock. Je viens voir ma mère.

– Bien sûr ! Évidemment ! Entre ! Je suis si contente de vous voir !

Sherlock pénétra dans la pièce juste à côté, John le suivit, et Molly se précipita sur leurs talons, et tant pis pour ce qu'elle avait cassé.

Si Sherlock traversa la pièce en conquérant, comme à son habitude, et si Molly parut totalement désintéressée du décor qu'elle connaissait, John resta complètement bouche-bée face à la pièce, résolument immense. Des paillasses de chimistes s'étalaient sur toute une rangée, un mur entier était réservé à une réserve de produits chimiques et médicaux, un deuxième mur était recouvert d'écrans et de machines destinées à suivre les constantes des patients. Enfin, sur les deux derniers murs blancs, il y avait des centaines ou des milliers de lettres et de chiffres, de formules, de ratures, d'essais griffonnés au feutre noir. John réalisa que ce n'était pas des murs : C'était des écrans. Deux murs entiers d'écrans tactiles où Mrs Holmes notait ses idées, parfaisait ses formules mathématiques, faisait progresser la Procédure.

– Sherlock, mon Poussin !

Une dame un peu plus âgée que Molly, cheveux qui blanchissaient et lunettes sur le nez venait de se rendre compte de la présence de son fils dans la pièce et se levait pour le saluer chaleureusement. John, resté légèrement en arrière, obligea son cerveau à faire les calculs d'âge qu'il trouvait si compliqués avec cette fichue Procédure. Sherlock était rôdé à l'exercice, sa famille également, ils subissaient l'opération depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils savaient toujours les âges des autres à n'importe quel stade, mais John devait le calculer.

Si Molly avait vingt ans quand elle les avait aidés, elle en avait aujourd'hui quarante. Mrs Holmes, selon le modèle mathématique de la Procédure qu'elle avait établi, obligeait ses fils et son mari à arrêter une vie et en recommencer une autre quand ils avaient quatre-vingt-quatre ans. Donc, en toute logique, elle devait avoir un peu plus d'une cinquantaine d'années.

– John !

Et si elle avait cinquante ans, cela signifiait qu'elle avait plus de trente ans quand son fils avait subi la Procédure pour retrouver son apparence de bébé. Cela signifiait qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'amant de son fils. À voir son cri en le voyant apparaître, et le regard choqué, furibond et incrédule qu'elle posa presque immédiatement sur son fils, elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'impliquait la présence de John à l'âge de vingt ans dans la même pièce que son garçon.

Elle était beaucoup plus petite que Sherlock, grand et dégingandé, mais elle n'hésita pas un instant, et sans prévenir, asséna une gifle magistrale à son enfant. La mâchoire de Sherlock, n'étant manifestement pas préparé à une telle déferlante de violence, se décrocha sous le choc, qui fut si violent que sa Puce émit un long bip, avertisseur sonore en cas de violences. Si Sherlock se prenait un deuxième coup, la Puce avertirait les autorités et traquerait l'agresseur. Leur sécurité était à ce prix et avait éradiqué la violence domestique, à défaut de celles des rues, puisque les malfrats utilisaient des brouilleurs toujours plus perfectionnés.

– COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ? COMMENT, SHERLOCK ? NE TE L'AVIONS-NOUS PAS INTERDIT ? ES-TU DEVENU FOU ? RÉALISES-TU LES CONSÉQUENCES DE TON ACTE ?

Elle essaya de le gifler de nouveau, mais il évita cette fois son geste et se dressa de toute sa hauteur, furieux à son tour. L'un des plus gros avantages d'avoir subi plusieurs fois la Procédure, avoir recommencé plusieurs vies était le fait que la maturité n'attendait plus les années. L'enfance et l'innocence duraient une dizaine d'années, puis on expliquait tout à l'enfant, et les choses commençaient à reprendre leurs droits. Sherlock avait peut-être vingt dans sa vie et appelait toujours sa mère « Maman », elle avait peut-être cinquante-quatre et il s'agissait de son fils, mais ils étaient surtout deux adultes parfaitement matures et capables de prendre leurs propres décisions.

– VOUS N'AVIEZ RIEN À M'INTERDIRE ! JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !

– TU AS BRAVÉ TOUTES NOS LOIS ! TU SAIS CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE ? TU POURRAIS ÊTRE DÉCHU DE TON DROIT À BÉNÉFICIER DE LA PROCÉDURE GRATUITEMENT !

– Et alors ? répliqua Sherlock. Quelle importance ? Je mourrais, et alors ? Je mourrais avec John. Je mourrais comme des millions de gens meurent chaque jour, des gens qui n'ont pas accès à cette fichue technologie.

Sa mère ricana.

– Depuis quand es-tu devenu un tel altruiste, mon poussin ? Depuis quand le sort des autres t'intéresse-t-il ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse mais les joues brûlantes de Sherlock et sa main cherchant instinctivement celle de John parlaient pour lui.

– Toute ma vie durant... Toutes mes vies durant... J'ai essayé de te faire utiliser ton cerveau pour œuvrer pour le bien-être de l'humanité, et tu n'en as toujours fait qu'à ta tête... Il a finalement suffi d'un Lambda pour réussir là j'ai échoué. Quelle ironie.

Molly et John échangèrent un regard gêné, se sentant clairement de trop dans cet affrontement familial qui les dépassait. Sherlock, lui, fronça les sourcils.

– Œuvrer pour l'humanité ? Maman, tu travailles pour Process' Corporation. Tu œuvres à diviser l'humanité et les faire - il désigna John et Molly de la main - nous haïr. Tu as inventé ce qui a divisé l'humanité. La Procédure.

Mrs Holmes se rassit soudain sur sa chaise, l'air très las.

– Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu dis, Sherlock. Ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'était pas ça. J'ai perdu le contrôle il y a très longtemps...

De toute évidence, Sherlock était extrêmement méfiant, mais John, lui, trouvait la sincérité de la mère de son ami relativement touchante.

– C'est ma faute, Violet, intervint subitement Molly. C'est moi. Moi qui les ai aidés.

Elle s'attendait de toute évidence à être vivement réprimandée par sa supérieure pour avoir bafoué la loi, mais à sa grande surprise, Violet Holmes eut un sourire triste.

– Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonnée ? Nous avons gâché ton talent Molly, depuis vingt ans que tu n'as toujours pas de responsabilité à la hauteur de ton intellect.

La jeune femme devenait écarlate de gêne, et John dût donner un violent coup de coude peu discret dans les côtes de son amant pour l'empêcher de critiquer tout haut la pauvre Molly.

– Je, euh, merci, mais je, ce n'est pas l'important, Violet, je... Ils se souviennent. Ce sont des...

– Des Immortels, compléta Sherlock.

Violet Holmes ouvrit des grands yeux surpris.

– Vraiment ? De tout ?

John grimaça.

– Tout serait un peu exagéré.

Sherlock s'apprêtait à répondre de manière plus détaillée, mais sa mère l'arrêta d'un geste.

– Pas ici. Nous rentrons au Manoir. Molly, tu viens avec nous. Et il faudrait trouver le médecin en charge de la Procédure il y a vingt ans, Martha Hudson, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Il faut la retrouver et lui parler...

– Oh, ça, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, s'amusa John. Elle m'a élevée.

La mère de Sherlock s'était déjà relevée et avait commencé à rassembler ses affaires, et les mots de John l'arrêtèrent en plein geste.

– Bien sûr. J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Contactez-la... et faites-la venir au Manoir. Il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, une troupe hétéroclite se tenait dans le salon principal de l'immense maison des Holmes, à quelques encablures de la mégalopole londonienne. John, intimidé, se tenait assis près de Sherlock, incapable de lui lâcher la main ou de s'éloigner de lui. Son compagnon, le visage fermé, échangeaient une bataille de regard avec son frère aîné, venu sur ordre de sa mère, et qui avait eu le mauvais goût de ne pas être seul au moment de l'appel : Greg n'avait pas supporté d'être laissé de côté par son amant, et l'avait accompagné, se retrouvant donc complètement paumé.

Martha Hudson avait ramené des scones au citron pour tout le monde, et discutait à bâtons rompus avec Molly, trop heureuse de retrouver la jeune femme qu'elle avait été obligée de perdre de vue pour leur sécurité, après avoir enfreint la loi et récupéré bébé John.

Violet et Sieger Holmes complétaient le tableau.

– Poussin, Canard, vous finirez ça plus tard, ordonna Violet.

Ses deux enfants s'arrachèrent à leur bataille en grommelant, mais obéissant.

– Nous sommes tous ici réunis pour parler de l'avenir de la Procédure, attaqua la maîtresse de maison en s'installant à son tour dans un fauteuil, face à son auditoire. Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à ça, à changer le monde, il n'appartient qu'à vous de partir maintenant.

Elle adressa notamment un regard à Greg, qui endura, stoïque. Ses fils avaient le chic pour s'enticher de Lambdas !

– Ne sois pas si grandiloquente, Maman, intervint Sherlock, acerbe.

– Sais-tu pourquoi la Procédure a été inventée, Sherlock ? lui répliqua-t-elle.

– Pour permettre à de riches nantis de ne pas voir leur héritage partir en fumée après leur mort et vivre éternellement ? proposa son fils cadet.

– En leur permettant de s'enrichir chaque vie un peu plus en laissant s'appauvrir un peu plus les Lambdas ? rajouta John.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là faisaient la paire.

– Non. Vous savez que nous pouvons désormais guérir la plupart des maladies neurologiques, la trisomie, la cécité, la surdité, la tétraplégie...

– Sur des bébés, précisa Molly.

– Et ce depuis des centaines d'années, compléta le docteur Hudson, en bonnes scientifiques qu'elles étaient.

Violet les remercia de leur intervention d'un signe de tête.

– Exactement. Uniquement sur les embryons. On peut guérir un dysfonctionnement chromosomique au stade fœtal, mais dès la naissance, toutes nos tentatives se sont soldées par des échecs.

– Et alors ?

– Nous avons aussi la possibilité de cloner un individu à la perfection, physiquement parlant. Et nous savons faire vieillir artificiellement un corps en cuve jusqu'à un âge donné.

– Et alors ? redemanda Sherlock.

– Alors je n'ai pas inventé la Procédure et son modèle mathématique et neurologique pour permettre à une riche élite de vivre éternellement au détriment du reste du monde. Je l'ai inventée dans l'espoir de pouvoir transférer l'âme et la vie de quelqu'un qui viendrait d'être touché par un accident et dont le corps serait inutilisable, mettons tétraplégique, dans un nouveau corps, cloné et vieilli jusqu'à son âge au moment de l'accident. Pour ainsi lui permettre de continuer à vivre. Je n'avais jamais envisagé qu'on puisse s'en servir pour transférer l'âme de personnes âgées qui auraient dû mourir ! Je ne voulais pas bafouer le cycle naturel de la vie, mais offrir des deuxièmes chances à des gens encore vivants dont le corps ne pouvait plus fonctionner comme avant !

La révélation fit planer un lourd silence sur l'assemblée. De toute évidence, personne, à l'exception de son époux, n'était au courant de la réalité des travaux de Violet Holmes. Sherlock comprit soudainement pourquoi sa mère refusait d'avoir cette conversation au laboratoire, où elle travaillait sous le contrôle de l'État et de la loi des Process.

– Mais pourquoi... commença à demander John.

– Parce que je n'ai pas travaillé seule. J'ai travaillé avec mon collègue et associé de longue date Jim Moriarty, qui a vu dans notre découverte des possibilités bien plus lucratives. Je détestais les réunions politiques avec nos supérieurs qui discutaient de nos enveloppes budgétaires. J'ai laissé Jim s'en charger, à l'époque, et ce fut ma plus grande erreur. Avant même que je ne réalise que le temps avait passé et que j'arrivais au bout de ma vie, je n'avais mis au point qu'une partie de la Procédure : je n'arrivais pas à conserver les souvenirs. Quel intérêt de passer d'un corps tétraplégique à celui d'un homme adulte et fonctionnel, si l'esprit redevenait aussi vierge que celui d'un bébé ? Jim n'y a vu aucun problème. C'est lui qui a établi la Procédure, les différents cycles et les règles strictes qui l'encadrent, tels que nous les connaissons. Je me suis retrouvée au bout de ma vie en ayant échoué, et mon œuvre m'avait complètement échappée, générant un profit bien plus immense que ce que Moriarty lui-même n'avait envisagé. Je n'ai pas eu le choix...

– Et tu as subi la Procédure, pour que tu puisses continuer à travailler sur la question, termina Sherlock.

– Et surveiller les agissements de Moriarty, compléta Mycroft.

Leur mère hocha la tête.

– Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ? s'étonna le cadet.

– Oh, on l'a fait. Dans notre première vie, quand votre mère a inventé la Procédure, qu'on vous a expliqués qu'on allait s'y soumettre, que vous alliez devoir nous élever parce que nous redeviendrions enfants, intervint Sieger. Mais par la suite, comme vous l'oubliez autant que nous, et que la Procédure était devenue un rituel obligatoire dans la famille, nous avons préféré nous taire, et garder ce secret sur des carnets personnels.

Il y eut un silence.

– Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Parce que Sherlock et John se souviennent. Parce qu'à cause de ce qu'ils sont devenus illégalement, ce que nous les avons aidés à devenir illégalement, tout peut changer de nouveau, comprit Martha Hudson.

– Parce que j'ai besoin de ce que tu as fait, Sherlock. De ce que vous avez fait. Toi, John, Molly, le professeur Hudson. De ce que vous avez fait pour garder votre mémoire.

– Ce n'est pas si simple, marmonna John.

Il se souvenait peut-être de sa vie passée à aimer et vivre avec Sherlock, mais pas forcément de tous les détails de leur fraude.

– C'est la raison pour laquelle nous t'avons interdit de fréquenter un Lambda, Sherlock, reprit son père. Pourquoi la loi interdit les mariages entre Lambda et Process, même si elle n'interdit pas les relations. Parce qu'à la fin, le Process vit et le Lambda meurt, et nous savions que toi, entre tous les autres, serais incapable d'accepter une telle situation, et défierais le gouvernement et la Procédure.

– Tu imagines les risques que tu as pris ? Que vous avez pris ? Bafouer les lois les plus importantes de notre monde, risquer vos esprits dans une Procédure expérimentale jamais reconnue ni testée qui aurait pu vous détruire !

Sherlock déglutit difficilement. Des migraines et une addiction à la ViCoMorph n'étaient pas un prix si cher payé pour avoir retrouvé son John et pouvoir recommencer une vie avec lui.

– Ce n'est pas l'important. Maintenant c'est fait. Ils sont là. Il faut en tirer profit, et agir, argua Mycroft.

La main du politicien s'était refermée sur celle de Greg. Avec les cobayes qu'étaient Sherlock et John, leur monde pouvait entièrement changer, et sa relation avec le DI pouvait prendre une tout autre dimension. L'enjeu pour lui n'était pas anodin. Pour Violet, Molly et Martha Hudson, c'était une découverte mondiale qui s'offrait à elles. Pour Sherlock et John, c'était l'avenir de leur couple. Pour Sieger, c'était l'avenir de sa famille. Ils avaient tous, ici, intérêt à faire changer les choses.

Alors John et Sherlock racontèrent, les migraines, les rêves qui étaient des souvenirs flous. Ils avaient caché les formules et les modèles dans différents lieux, chez eux, dans la chambre de Sherlock à Holmes' Manor, chez Martha.

Les trois scientifiques les étudieraient. Sherlock et John se soumettraient à leurs tests.

Mycroft allait devoir s'élever plus haut que jamais dans la hiérarchie de leur monde, pour court-circuiter Moriarty, désormais bien trop puissant pour être laissé en liberté.

John et Sherlock voulaient seulement s'aimer. Mais ils étaient désormais l'aube d'un nouveau monde, et ils prendraient leurs responsabilités. Ils seraient deux, ils seraient eux, ils seraient ensemble, et ils seraient le renouveau de l'humanité.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - Ballet_

 _Reviews ? Je_


	22. 21 décembre - Ballet

**21 Décembre – Ballet**

 _ **Sur une idée originale de L**_

* * *

Greg regarda la façade comme s'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit réelle. Pourtant il sentait la dureté de la pierre sous ses doigts. Il n'en revenait tout de même toujours pas. Qui avait dit que les rêves d'enfants ne se réalisaient pas et devaient rester des rêves ? (Son père, très probablement) Il avait tort. Greg en avait rêvé et il l'avait fait. Malgré les moqueries, les insultes, les cris de son père qui voulait qu'il reprenne son flambeau d'inspecteur au Yard. Malgré toutes les larmes et le sang versé en s'exerçant des heures durant. Malgré les nuits blanches, les journées passées à survivre à la caféine dans ses veines (Greg n'était résolument pas un vrai anglais, le thé n'était pas sa tasse de thé, c'était le cas de le dire).

Il l'avait fait. Et il était là. Devant le plus bel Opéra du monde, celui de Paris. Et c'était désormais à lui qu'était confié la direction artistique du meilleur corps de ballet au monde (bon il y avait aussi le Bolchoï bien sûr). Maître de ballet de l'Opéra de Paris. C'était sa vie toute entière qui prenait un sens, et l'immense et magnifique bâtiment situé dans la plus belle ville au monde valait bien tous les « tapette, tu veux faire du ballet ! » qu'il avait pu entendre quand il apprenait à danser et chorégraphier jusqu'à ce que ses orteils saignent.

Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, se souvenant avec précision du jour où, gamin, il avait vu un reportage sur un directeur de ballet qui l'avait fasciné au point qu'il avait décrété qu'il voulait faire ça de sa vie, il poussa la lourde porte et entra, un délicieux frisson lui parcourant l'échine.

 _– Bonjour_ ! le salua une jeune femme postée là.

Ah. C'était ça, le dernier obstacle qu'il devait affronter. Il avait tout donné pour réaliser son rêve. Il avait appris à danser, fait des petits boulots pour payer les chaussons, les cours de ballet, les livres de cours de chorégraphie. Il avait étudié tous les ballets du monde, Londres, Paris, New York, Moscou. Il avait choisi Paris, s'était passionné pour la ville lumière, connaissait son architecture, son histoire, son métro et ses rues par cœur. Il s'était pris d'une passion frénétique pour Paris et la France.

Mais pas pour le français. Il avait essayé, vraiment, de son mieux. Il y avait des tas de mots faciles, certains qui ressemblaient à son anglais natal, d'autres qui étaient carrément empruntés à la langue de Shakespeare (même si les Français essayaient de s'attribuer la paternité de flirter, c'était quand même bien anglais, non ?), mais la grammaire, la conjugaison et l'orthographe avaient fini par avoir raison de sa patience. Il savait cependant que son accent était considéré comme « sexy » par les Français, et il parvenait à peu près à se faire comprendre, au prix de gros efforts. Comprendre un interlocuteur parisien, cependant, relevait d'un autre genre d'exploit.

– Bonjour, salua-t-il maladroitement. _Je m'appelle Gregory Lestrade, je suis nouveau artistique directeur, maître de ballet de Paris._

Il était plutôt fier de sa phrase, mais à voir le sourire de la demoiselle, il n'était pas tout à fait au point.

– Bienvenue, monsieur Lestrade. Nous vous attendions. Comme vous allez le constater, notre ballet étant constitué de plusieurs nationalités, nous parlons tous anglais ici.

Elle maîtrisait sa langue à la perfection et Greg fut jaloux de son accent.

– Selon les nationalités, les gens parlent entre eux dans la langue de leur choix, mais vous ne devriez pas avoir de problèmes à vous faire comprendre et obéir en anglais.

– _Parfait_ , répondit-il en français néanmoins.

Il n'était pas homme à abandonner dans l'adversité, et il voulait vraiment profiter de son séjour à durée indéterminée pour devenir bilingue. Après tout, même s'il allait quasiment vivre avec ses danseurs durant de longs mois, il faudrait bien qu'il aille faire des courses ou ce genre de trucs et il n'y aurait personne pour lui traduire les étiquettes et éviter l'horrible fromage français plein de moisissures !

– Je m'appelle Sally Donovan, je suis votre assistante, et je vous attendais pour vous faire visiter, poursuivit-elle. Allons-y ?

– Allons-y !

* * *

Ils traversèrent des salles, des pièces, des escaliers et encore des escaliers, tandis que Sally énumérait studios, vestiaires, toilettes et compagnie. Le clou du spectacle, et la fin de la visite fut bien sûr, la scène et sa salle de spectacle, presque deux mille personnes qui viendraient acclamer le travail de Greg sans même savoir qu'il existait ou presque. L'image du tout-Paris debout pour l'applaudir traversa furtivement l'esprit de Greg et fit se dresser les poils de son échine.

– On a fait le tour, décréta Sally. Prêt à rencontrer vos danseurs ?

– Prêt, affirma Greg. Vous auriez un dernier conseil pour moi ? Si je ne devais retenir qu'une seule chose ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, entourant sur son doigt une de ses mèches brunes.

– Je ne devrais sans doute pas le dire mais... méfiez-vous de Holmes. Il est... difficile. Et de son copain aussi. Watson. Par copain j'entends amant, bien sûr.

Jusqu'à présent, la jeune femme avait paru relativement sympathique à Greg, mais le mépris absolu qu'elle semblait cultiver pour ce Holmes fit vaciller l'opinion du chorégraphe. Sa précision sur la nature de la relation entre les deux hommes, en outre inutile, Greg avait compris, ne sonnait pas spécialement homophobe mais pas franchement agréable non plus.

– D'accord. Très bien. Je note. On y va ? proposa-t-il pour mettre fin au moment gênant.

Elle acquiesça, et Greg se prépara à sauter dans la fosse aux lions.

* * *

Greg se passa la main dans ses cheveux courts, nerveusement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi stressé à l'idée de se présenter. En même temps, il n'avait jamais dirigé non plus une troupe aussi célèbre. Et n'avait jamais été catalogué comme le plus jeune directeur artistique et chorégraphe de l'opéra de Paris.

– Hem, commença-t-il maladroitement pour réclamer leur attention.

Cinquante danseurs et danseuses qui s'étiraient dans les justaucorps blancs, pantalons gris, débardeurs noirs, et qui s'étaient vaguement retournés vers lui à son arrivée cessèrent de bouger pour le regarder avec des yeux curieux.

– Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Gregory Lestrade, je suis votre nouveau chorégraphe.

Il avait parlé, naturellement, en anglais, et fut soulagé de constater que personne ne broncha ou ne se pencha vers son voisin pour lui demander ce qu'il racontait. L'avantage de la danse, de toute manière, c'était que les termes les plus importants, du grand jeté au pas de bourrée, étaient en français dans tous les cas, et tous les danseurs classiques les connaissaient. Il n'aurait aucun mal à se faire comprendre sur les choses fondamentales.

– Comme vous le savez, on doit présenter Le Lac des Cygnes dans six mois, donc il est plus que temps qu'on se mette au travail ! Mais avant, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose d'important, et je m'excuse pour le côté scolaire de la chose... mais je vais vous appeler un par un par ordre alphabétique, pour essayer d'apprendre à vous connaître. Soyez indulgents avec moi dans un premier temps ! Surtout si j'écorche votre nom !

Les grimaces nées sur les visages quand il avait annoncé faire l'appel par ordre alphabétique furent remplacées par des sourires indulgents. Greg savait que son idée ferait grincer des dents. Normalement, s'il avait voulu rencontrer ses danseurs, il aurait dû le faire par ordre de danseurs, en commençant par les étoiles et puis les premiers danseurs. L'ordre alphabétique permettait d'éviter cette hiérarchisation mais faisait grincer des dents ceux qui étaient tout en haut de la pile. Mais sa petite touche de légèreté en soulignant qu'ils venaient tous d'horizons différents permit de désamorcer la situation.

Il entama son appel, ne butant presque pas, à part pour les quelques noms russes.

Et puis en arriva un bien plus atypique tout en étant terriblement anglais :

– Holmes, Mycroft.

Le cœur battant sans raison, Greg releva précipitamment les yeux de sa feuille pour voir de qui il s'agissait. De qui il devait se méfier. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour esquiver les difficultés. Il était plutôt du genre à foncer tête la première dedans et ensuite devoir trouver une solution.

– C'est moi. Premier danseur. Le prince Siegfried, si vous conservez nos rôles.

L'homme qui venait de parler était au premier rang, assis par terre comme les autres, tout en combinaison noir moulante, plus vieux que ce à quoi Greg se serait attendu pour le premier danseur de l'opéra de Paris. Ses cheveux coupés très courts avaient des reflets roux, et son regard clair était braqué dans celui de Greg. Il y avait quelque chose de désagréable dans son regard. Une intelligence féroce, une finesse, une brillance que Greg n'avait jamais croisée. L'échange de regard fut bref, mais le chorégraphe eut la désagréable sensation qu'il avait perdu un combat qu'il ne savait pas être en train de mener.

– Tant que je ne vous connais pas, vos rôles sont maintenus, affirma-t-il. Les changements, si changements il doit y avoir, interviendront ultérieurement. En essayant de contenter au maximum toutes les parties, sans jamais oublier que notre but premier, le plus important, est la satisfaction de notre public.

Il avait balayé la salle des yeux en disant cela, s'assurant que chacun comprendrait bien le message (il était prêt à faire des concessions, mais sans jamais oublier que c'était lui qui décidait, à la fin) et eut la surprise et la joie de croiser le regard appréciateur de son premier danseur.

Il était d'ailleurs le seul, jusque-là, à avoir donné son rang dans le corps de ballet, et son rôle dans la pièce qu'ils allaient jouer. En même temps, c'était plutôt normal puisqu'il était premier danseur, et le rôle masculin principal. Il y avait de quoi être fier.

– Hooper, Molly, poursuivit-il.

Une jeune femme plutôt effacée et timide, pas très loin de Holmes, leva la main, tripotant machinalement de l'autre les rubans de ses chaussons.

– Danseuse étoile. Odette. Et Odile le cygne noir, bien sûr.

– Ça, ça reste à prouver !

Greg se retourna vers l'autre côté de la pièce. La première personne qu'il avait énumérée, Irene Adler lui rappela sa fiche, venait de parler.

– Odette et le cygne noir sont souvent interprétés par la même personne Irene, fais-toi à l'idée ! répliqua un autre homme, assis entre Mycroft Holmes et Molly Hooper.

– Elle n'a pas les épaules pour être le cygne noir !

– Plus que toi tu ne les as pour être le cygne blanc, répondit Holmes.

Et son ton n'admettait pas la réplique. D'ailleurs, personne après lui ne moufta, et Greg retint une grimace ennuyée. S'il y avait quelqu'un avec plus d'autorité que lui au sein du ballet, ça n'allait pas vraiment le faire !

– Aucune décision ne sera prise tant que je ne vous aurais pas vues danser, mesdemoiselles, décréta-t-il pour mettre fin au débat et récupérer la main.

Molly haussa les épaules, parfaitement détendue, tandis que la jolie Irene semblait fulminer. Greg devait reconnaître qu'entre ses longs cheveux noirs, sa peau très pâle et ses lèvres peintes de sang, elle aurait fait une excellente Némésis pour le cygne blanc ! Mais plus que son physique, c'était la profondeur et la rancœur présente dans ses prunelles noires qui la rendaient parfaite pour le rôle... et Greg n'était pas assez fou pour offrir le rôle principal du ballet qui allait le rendre célèbre et comblé de joie à quelqu'un qui avait une telle malveillance en elle. Bien sûr, il réservait cependant son jugement final après la danse. Certaines personnes se transformaient complètement en dansant.

Il poursuivit son appel sans trop de heurts. Enhardi par l'exemple de Holmes et Hooper, de nombreux autres danseurs, en se présentant, donnèrent leur rôle supposé dans le ballet, qu'il soit prestigieux ou non. Pour la plupart, ils arboraient de larges sourires et paraissaient très content de leur sort, ce qui rassura Greg. Une rivalité féminine, c'était gérable, même si cela serait désagréable. Des querelles intestines et viscérales déchirant tout un ballet rendaient généralement les spectacles impossibles à produire. Ou bien sans la moindre âme, simplement de la danse technique et mécanique qui ne faisaient vibrer personne.

Il lui restait, enfin, un dernier nom sur sa liste, et il savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. L'homme assis entre Holmes et Hooper, qui était intervenu tout à l'heure. Greg avait attendu et attendu encore pour voir qui il était, mais il ne s'était jamais présenté. Fatalement, il était forcément le dernier nom :

– Watson, John.

Sans surprise, le petit homme blond leva la main avec un immense sourire, se présenta brièvement et précisa qu'il faisait partie de la distribution du pas de trois et qu'il était sujet, c'est-à-dire troisième échelon de la hiérarchie de l'Opéra de Paris.

Une fois l'appel terminé, Greg entama son speech de présentation, racontant son parcours, et exprimant avec fougue son envie de faire de leur spectacle la plus belle représentation du Lac des Cygnes donnée depuis longtemps, et de concurrencer le Bolchoï. Greg savait que sa joie et sa bonne humeur étaient communicatives, c'était un trait de caractère qu'on lui avait toujours reconnu, et qui fonctionna à merveille cette fois encore.

– Sur ce, j'arrête de parler, et tous à la barre, en première, et dansons.

Dans un joli froufroutement, tous ses danseurs se relevèrent, resserrèrent leurs chaussons, lissèrent leurs justaucorps et compagnie, et allèrent se placer tout le long des murs de l'immense studio vitré, bavardant. Greg ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'Irene et les trois filles qui l'entouraient allèrent se placer à un bout du studio, tandis que Holmes, Hooper et Watson se plaçaient naturellement de l'autre côté. Et, sans vraiment le vouloir, il entendit un bout de la conversation entre Watson et Hooper.

– C'est dommage que tu sois appelé en dernier, tu dois patienter super longtemps !

– J'ai l'habitude, ça a toujours été le cas, Watson, tu penses bien...

– N'empêche que tu t'appellerais Holmes que ce serait mieux !

Greg ne put que remarquer le rougissement intempestif des joues de son danseur. Il n'était pas gêné comme s'il avait honte, mais plutôt comme si être aussi heureux était un crime.

– Bientôt, tu le sais bien. Monsieur le génie a dit oui, après tout.

Greg n'entendit pas le reste, mais les petits sautillements de Hooper et le câlin qu'elle fit à celui qui était clairement son ami étaient très éloquents : le jeune danseur venait bien de lui annoncer son mariage avec Holmes.

Mycroft Holmes et John Watson, les deux personnes dont il devait se méfier selon Sally Donovan. Il avait hâte de les voir danser.

Un bref instant plus tard, Greg avait ses cinquante danseurs en première position à la barre.

Il inspira, embrassa du regard la salle et commença à ordonner ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, les choses commençaient à prendre forme, lentement mais sûrement. Greg connaissait désormais le prénom, l'âge et la vie de tous ses danseurs. Si certains avaient paru surpris de son implication dans leur vie personnelle, ils s'étaient tous ralliés au mouvement avec bonne humeur lorsqu'il avait expliqué qu'il ne cherchait pas à être intrusif, simplement à comprendre intrinsèquement l'essence de leur danse pour mieux faire des choix.

Seuls résistaient à sa camaraderie Irene Adler, qui lui manifestait même une franche hostilité (Greg devinait que sa décision de maintenir Molly dans son rôle n'y était pas pour rien) et Mycroft Holmes.

En ce qui concernait ce dernier, c'était sans doute la faute de Greg. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui l'intimidait profondément. Greg avait fait des études, longues et ardues, pour devenir chorégraphe. Mais il savait que c'était loin d'être le cas pour la plupart des danseurs, surtout ceux venus des pays de l'est. Danser était toute leur vie, tout ce qu'ils avaient. Intégrer l'école de l'Opéra de Paris obligeait à une scolarité stricte qui menait jusqu'au bac, examen correspondant aux A-levels connus par Greg. Mais lorsque les danseurs intégraient le ballet suite à des auditions libres, ils étaient souvent dépourvus de diplômes.

Ce n'était pas très important en soi, et Greg s'en fichait complètement, tant qu'ils dansaient leurs variations.

Mais pour Mycroft Holmes, c'était tout l'inverse. Il semblait plutôt qu'il avait un doctorat dans à peu près tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Politique, finances, écologie, économie, sciences humaines, géopolitique, chimie et sciences au sens large, il pouvait répondre à tout. Intervenait toujours de manière pertinente dans tous les débats. Parlait sans la moindre trace d'accent le français, l'anglais (sa langue maternelle, cela dit), l'allemand, l'italien, le russe, l'ukrainien et le slovaque. Savait faire des multiplications et des divisions à deux chiffres de tête (Greg n'avait pas essayé plus). Il s'improvisait également guide touristique de la capitale française et était une mine d'informations inépuisable sur tous les coins de visite de Paris.

Et surtout, il dansait comme un dieu.

Ça n'apparaissait pas franchement évident quand on le voyait, surtout à table, parce qu'il avait la mauvaise habitude de prendre deux desserts, et Greg l'avait entendu plus d'une fois se faire charrier sur la tablette de chocolat qu'il trimballait dans son sac. Mais c'était sans commune mesure avec celle qui était dessiné sur son ventre. Sa gourmandise était compensée par un travail acharné, une musculature et un poids parfait, et des abdominaux à rendre croyant le plus pur des impies.

La seule fois où il s'était entraîné, un soir, torse nu, la sueur d'une journée complète à danser Siegfried le Prince sur le corps, et que Greg l'avait vu, le pauvre chorégraphe, faible homme qu'il était, avait dû migrer de toute urgence dans les toilettes pour s'asperger d'eau glacé et faire passer les images salaces qui défilaient dans son cerveau.

Mycroft Holmes était un concentré de perfection physique et mentale, et Greg se demandait sincèrement comment il était censé y survivre.

Le pire étant bien sûr qu'il s'entendait très bien avec Molly et John. Molly n'était pas Étoile dans leur corps de ballet pour rien. De timide à effacée en public, elle devenait une acharnée de travail et de perfection quand elle dansait. Ses positions étaient parfaites, chacun de ses pas maîtrisés avec une grâce évidente. Il lui manquait sans doute un peu d'agressivité et de sensualité pour incarner parfaitement Odile, mais Greg n'avait pas mis plus de trois minutes à la regarder danser pour savoir qu'il la maintenait dans le double rôle du cygne noir et du cygne blanc.

De plus, son tandem avec Holmes était parfait. Ils se complétaient à la perfection. Holmes était suffisamment bon danseur et tout en retenue et technicité, ce qui faisait non seulement ressortir la grâce d'Odette, mais aussi l'animalité plus primaire et plus agressive d'Odile. C'était du moins le chemin qu'ils commençaient à prendre, et Greg espéraient bien que ce serait ce qui transparaîtrait sur scène, lors de leurs représentations.

Les deux rôles principaux travaillant en étroite collaboration avec Greg, et John restant souvent pour accompagner Molly et son fiancé, le chorégraphe s'était naturellement lié avec le danseur du pas de trois et l'Étoile. Mais pas avec Holmes. Il restait inatteignable à ses yeux. Et ce n'était pas faute de le dévorer des yeux à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

– Ok, fin de la journée tout le monde, retour chez vous et repos ! annonça-t-il à la fin de la journée. À demain, huit heures ! Bonne soirée !

Dans un bruissement de chaussons, tissus et justaucorps, ses danseurs s'éparpillèrent en direction des douches et des vestiaires. Greg mettait fin à la séance plus tôt que d'habitude, mais il voyait bien dans leur regard et leur sueur qu'il les avait déjà assez pressés comme ça. Ils avaient passé la journée à travailler la scène du bal, où Siegfried se voit obligé de choisir une épouse, et Greg avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il voulait pour moderniser leur interprétation, et les variations qu'il voulait adjoindre. Malheureusement, rien de ce qu'il imaginait et expliquait n'était ressorti de manière très convaincante dans la danse. La technicité de certains membres du corps de ballet n'était pas au rendez-vous et rendait complètement désharmonieuses les idées de Greg.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se dirigeait lui-même vers les vestiaires, ayant dansé tout autant qu'eux pour expliquer ce qu'il voulait, il se retrouva accaparé par certains de ses plus jeunes danseurs qui lui demandaient des précisions, et malgré sa fatigue et son agacement, il s'appliqua à leur répondre de son mieux.

* * *

Quand, enfin, il ressortit propre et douché dans ses vêtements de ville, tout le monde était parti depuis bien longtemps et personne n'avait éteint le studio. En grommelant, mais sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de son rôle, Greg retourna dans la pièce qui leur servait de salle de répétition et s'apprêtait à baisser les interrupteurs, lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

Mycroft Holmes dansait, sans la moindre musique, encore et encore. Il avait ôté son T-shirt et le collant noir et court qui lui moulait les jambes le rendait plus parfait que jamais. La sueur glissait sur ses épaules et ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux et ses dorsaux, et Greg s'obligea à refermer la bouche.

Il s'acharnait à refaire mille fois de suite une pirouette fouettée qu'il maîtrisait pourtant à la perfection.

– J'ai dit que la journée était finie, annonça-t-il en s'approchant du danseur solitaire.

Holmes s'interrompit dans la figure qu'il allait recommencer et le regarda.

– Gregory, salua-t-il, sans avoir conscience du frisson qui courut sur l'échine du susnommé.

Greg avait demandé à tous ses danseurs de l'appeler par son prénom. Il était peut-être directeur de la danse et du ballet, mais il n'en restait pas moins un humain qui appréciait ses danseurs. Il avait introduit une complicité jamais vue à l'Opéra de Paris, il le savait. De fait, tous ses danseurs l'appelaient Greg.

Tous, sauf Mycroft Holmes, qui s'acharnait à dire « Gregory », en entier, en faisant rouler le prénom sous sa langue, comme s'il s'amusait.

– Holmes, lui répondit Greg. Il est temps d'y aller.

Le Premier Danseur fit la moue.

– Pourquoi tu es resté si tard ?

– Ma pirouette n'est pas parfaite.

– Elle l'est et tu le sais.

– Elle ne l'est pas suffisamment pour vous.

Voilà pourquoi Greg pouvait avoir tant de mal avec ce danseur. Il n'avait aucune honte à dire ce genre de choses. Il semblait même s'en amuser énormément, à voir son sourire mutin et ses yeux rieurs. Il y avait clairement une part de machination dans tout ce que faisait cet homme et Greg frémissait de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

– Eh bien demain tu rendras ta pirouette parfaite. En attendant, il est l'heure de partir. Je ferme.

Nouvelle moue. Greg s'obligea à le regarder uniquement dans les yeux, et pas sur son torse sculpté et brillant de sueur. Depuis quand la sueur était-elle sexy, d'abord ?

– Pourriez-vous m'attendre ? J'aimerais vous parler.

Greg déglutit difficilement.

– Bien sûr. De toute manière, je dois être le dernier pour tout fermer à clé...

C'était un mensonge et Holmes le savait aussi bien que le chorégraphe. C'était le studio et tout son matériel de danse et de musique qui étaient précieux et dont seul Greg avait la clé, qu'il devait fermer à double tour chaque soir. Les vestiaires, chaque danseur en possédait une clé, et ils fermaient ou non, selon leur confiance en l'Opéra pour ne pas se faire cambrioler dans la nuit. Greg n'avait absolument pas d'autres raisons de rester que la demande de Mycroft Holmes, qui, comme tout ce que disait l'homme, avait tout d'un ordre.

Avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur qui disait clairement ce qu'il en pensait, Mycroft Holmes hocha la tête et rassembla ses affaires, s'essuyant avec son T-Shirt plutôt que le remettre, générant des images parfaitement salaces dans l'esprit de Greg. Il passa devant le chorégraphe avec un regard appuyé, et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Et que Dieu lui pardonne, il n'était qu'un homme, même s'il nierait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie avoir maté le cul moulé de son danseur.

* * *

Quand, quinze minutes après, Holmes ressortit du vestiaire, dans une tenue de ville qui le seyait autant que justaucorps, – et Seigneur, qui se baladait volontairement en costume trois pièces sur son temps libre ? – Greg l'attendait, assis sur un banc, torturant ses mains.

– Allons-y, proposa aimablement Holmes.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda aussitôt Greg en le suivant entre les couloirs.

– On ne peut pas en discuter ailleurs ?

– C'est toi qui a voulu que je t'attende !

– Il y a un café pas loin d'ici, répliqua négligemment Holmes.

Greg ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Il aurait pu dire que ce n'était pas convenable entre le directeur du ballet et un de ses danseurs ? Et est-ce que c'était un rencard ? Que vu l'heure et leur condition d'anglais dînant tôt, ils auraient tout aussi bien pu aller au restaurant ? Qu'ils ne devraient pas faire ça ?

– D'accord, souffla-t-il sans réfléchir.

* * *

Il fallut attendre qu'ils soient attablés dans un coin tranquille du salon de thé de Ladurée (Greg avait blêmi en voyant l'enseigne. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait les moyens, ça restait un salon de thé, mais il n'y était jamais allé, et le monde entier connaissait les macarons de Ladurée !) et servis en thé et macarons et autres gâteaux qui paraissaient aussi délicieux les uns que les autres pour que Holmes, les yeux brillants face aux pâtisseries, reprenne la parole.

– Je voulais vous parler depuis plusieurs jours. Je me fais probablement des idées, surtout que vous n'êtes pas là depuis longtemps, mais je ressens une réelle différence de traitement entre moi et les autres.

Greg déglutit difficilement. Si par différence de traitement, il sous-entendait que Greg n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux sans rougir quand il lui parlait, et qu'il profitait indûment de son statut, sous couvert de corriger ses pas, pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures, alors le chorégraphe plaidait coupable.

– Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Holmes ?

L'autre haussa les épaules négligemment.

– Eh bien, rien que cela par exemple. Holmes. Pas Mycroft. Pas comme John, Molly, Mike, Victor, Sarah... même Irene.

– C'est vrai, reconnut Greg.

Il y eut un blanc durant lequel le metteur en scène plongea son regard en direction de son gâteau.

– Suis-je en droit de demander une explication ? finit par oser le danseur.

Son ton n'admettait pas vraiment la réplique. Il avait une manière de s'exprimer qui poussait à lui obéir. Une froide perfection autoritaire qui volait en éclat quand il dansait.

– Tu es en droit. Ça ne veut pas dire que je peux te l'apporter. Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Parce que tu es premier danseur et donc plus intimidant.

– Il va falloir faire mieux que ça. Molly est Étoile. Depuis ses dix-huit ans.

– Mais c'est une femme, plaida faiblement Greg.

La lueur amusée dans le regard de Mycroft Holmes lui donnait la vague impression qu'il était en train de se faire complètement piéger.

– Étrange. Je n'aurais pas dit que vous étiez homme à vous laisser intimider par un autre homme.

Greg rougit encore plus fort. Il avait la sensation de s'être complètement fait avoir. À quel moment dans la conversation en étaient-ils arrivés à parler de l'orientation sexuelle de Greg ?

– Ni par les hommes, ni par les femmes, affirma-t-il avec tout l'aplomb qui lui restait. Mais j'entends bien ce que tu dis. Je vais faire un effort, Mycroft. N'hésite pas à me dire par la suite si cela paye ou non.

– Oh, compte sur moi pour cela.

* * *

La semaine suivante, pile sept jours après leur entrevue dans le salon de thé, Greg, après avoir arrêté l'entraînement relativement tard, s'enferma dans son bureau pour procéder à quelques ajustements et s'occuper d'un peu de paperasse qui s'accumulait d'autant plus vite qu'il détestait ça. Pourtant, quand il en ressortit, passablement fatigué, il eut la surprise de découvrir, planté devant la porte, Mycroft Holmes.

– Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai failli attendre, bougonna-t-il mais ses yeux pétillants démentaient complètement son propos.

– Pardon ?

– Eh bien je vous avais dit que je vous tiendrai informé de l'avancée de vos efforts pour me considérer comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ? Un point hebdomadaire me paraît tout à fait indiqué pour cela. Allons-y ?

Greg ne trouva absolument rien d'intelligent à répondre ça, sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre sinon se taire et obéir, et il emboîta le pas à son danseur, toujours habillé en costume (Greg ne s'y faisait pas, en passant tant de temps à le voir en T-shirt ou débardeur moulant et justaucorps ou pantalon en lycra ajusté. Mais il devait reconnaître que la prestance du costume le rendait aussi sexy que les vêtements ajustés et près du corps qui dessinaient sa silhouette.) et se laissa conduire au même salon de thé de Ladurée de la dernière fois.

– Attends, c'est stupide.

– Quoi donc ?

– Il est bien trop tard. Ils vont refuser de nous servir.

– Nous sommes à Paris. Rien n'est impossible à Paris.

Et effectivement, les portes s'ouvrirent pour eux et on les installa sur une table à l'étage, tranquille et intime. Il n'y avait pas le moindre client à part eux, et Greg était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que c'était louche. Et deviner que c'était moins Paris que son incroyable interlocuteur qui réalisait ce miracle.

Mais il ne dit rien. Parce que les pâtisseries et les macarons étaient vraiment délicieux. Parce que les yeux brillants de gourmandise de Mycroft Holmes étaient trop tentants. Parce que finalement, le thé anglais lui manquait un peu, rappel de son pays natal, et quand il était aussi parfaitement infusé, il aimait ça. Parce qu'il passa un excellent moment.

* * *

La semaine suivante, ce fut lui qui fit le tour des studios et des vestiaires le mardi soir pour trouver Mycroft, dansant à la perfection comme il le faisait toujours.

– Je croyais qu'un point hebdomadaire était nécessaire, annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre.

C'était absurde. Pas une seule fois ils n'avaient évoqué la différence de traitement du Premier Danseur lors de leur précédent entretien. Greg mettait néanmoins un point d'honneur à se forcer à l'appeler Mycroft, et essayait de le traiter comme tous les autres.

– Tout à fait, répondit Mycroft en s'immobilisant. Je prends une douche et j'arrive.

Greg passa les vingt minutes suivantes à attendre que la porte du vestiaire s'ouvre en ruminant cette dernière phrase, se demandant si c'était lui qui avait l'esprit tordu pour y voir une invitation à le rejoindre (il avait conclu que oui et n'avait pas bougé de sa position affalée sur un banc, gardant ses mains bien sages).

* * *

Leurs rendez-vous commencèrent ainsi. Quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle ils terminaient l'entraînement, Greg partait ensuite s'occuper de paperasse et vérifiait certains points spécifiques avec ses danseurs, Mycroft prolongeait sa danse, et ils se retrouvaient dans le silence des studios déserts pour rejoindre leur salon de thé. Greg avait abandonné l'illusion de croire que le fait que leur table soit toujours libre était un hasard. De même, qu'il reste toujours leurs gâteaux favoris en quantité parfaite lui semblait désormais tout à fait normal. Et même si faire un repas uniquement constitué de macarons était extrêmement mauvais pour tous les deux, ils continuaient.

Mycroft, à sa grande surprise, s'était révélé prolixe et intéressant. Non pas que Greg doutât un jour de l'intérêt qu'il pouvait avoir, mais jamais il ne l'aurait cru aussi enflammé et passionné sur des sujets parfois futiles.

Le danseur de glace, dont la perfection des mouvements n'était plus à prouver, se révélait un homme brûlant de passion. Et bizarrement, celui qui régnait en maître sur leur ballet, tant par son rôle du prince que par sa prestance naturelle qui imposait le respect à tous ses camarades, ne se passionnait pas forcément pour la danse. Il avait, apprit-il à Greg, un triple master Finances - Sciences Politiques - Économie (à se demander s'il dormait la nuit) et une activité annexe assez floue qu'il exerçait quand il n'était pas à l'Opéra. Il parlait une douzaine de langues sans problème, et l'intelligence acérée que Greg avait cru déceler n'était que la surface de l'iceberg de son génie.

Mycroft Holmes était assurément la personne la plus brillante, géniale et magnifique que Greg avait rencontré de toute sa vie, et ses faibles expériences de gamin pauvre qui s'était battu pour réaliser son rêve de devenir maître de ballet lui paraissaient insipides face à la vie de Mycroft qu'il découvrait.

Parallèlement à leurs multiples rendez-vous, Greg constatait avec plaisir que son ballet se portait bien. Molly trouvait chaque jour en elle un peu plus d'animalité maîtrisée pour incarner le cygne noir, à tel point que Greg la faisait parfois revenir aux variations du cygne blanc pour qu'elle n'en oublie pas la grâce et la pureté initiale de son double personnage.

Son duo avec Mycroft dans le rôle du prince Siegfried était parfait.

Après de longues discussions autant avec ses danseurs que les autres maîtres de ballet et la directrice de l'Opéra, Greg avait pu imposer sa propre fin inspirée de Roméo et Juliette (il était anglais et Shakespearien, après tout), durant laquelle Odette se jetait dans le lac par désespoir de voir son prince, le seul pouvant briser le sort, épouser Odile le cygne noir. Siegfried, de désespoir lorsqu'il réalisait sa méprise, se suicidait à sa suite dans les eaux du même lac. L'innovation de Greg constituait à laisser libre place aux spéculations des spectateurs sur le sort dans la mort des deux amants, au lieu de proposer la variation de danse qui les faisait s'élever au paradis dans une apothéose de mouvements généralement sublimes.

En contrepartie, Greg souhaitait la mort du sorcier Von Rothbart, vaincu par la rupture du maléfice qui emprisonnait Odette, celle-ci étant désormais décédée. Greg bataillait encore pour faire imposer son point de vue sur le sort d'Odile : la voyant comme un reflet d'Odette, une coquille vide privée d'âme et à la solde de Von Rothbart, le chorégraphe souhaitait qu'elle aussi, à la suite de la mort de son miroir original, se fissure et se craquelle pour finalement succomber, dans un final qui mettrait en scène uniquement Molly dans le rôle du cygne noir. Cette partie-là, pour des raisons internes à l'Opéra, était cependant toujours en pourparlers.

* * *

Les répétitions allant de bon train, Greg s'était désormais fait une bonne place au sein de ses danseurs. À plusieurs reprises, certains petits groupes l'avaient invité à prendre un verre après le travail (ou une vodka, pour certains danseurs russes, et Greg s'en était tenu à la bière), et il s'était parfaitement amusé et intégré.

À l'exception du fait que tous ou presque, à un moment donné, lorsqu'ils parlaient boulot, ils finissaient par dire « Holmes est vraiment insupportable, et avec Watson c'est pire ! John est gentil, on l'adore, mais vraiment Holmes... on ne le comprend pas sur ce coup-là ! Quand ils sont ensembles, vaut mieux s'en méfier ! »

Cela plongeait Greg dans des abîmes de perplexité. Parce que, certes, Mycroft paraissait craint et respecté plus qu'apprécié, mais rien dans le comportement de John et lui ne semblait particulièrement difficile à vivre. Aucun danseur ne s'en plaignait non plus.

À plusieurs reprises, Greg avait même douté de leurs fiançailles, mais pourtant John et Molly en parlaient souvent à voix basse, durant les pauses. Il était d'ailleurs surprenant que Mycroft ne participe jamais à ces conversations.

Tout comme il était surprenant que John n'attende jamais son fiancé quand celui-ci restait pour danser jusqu'à ce que Greg en ait fini avec ses obligations. Ni qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit à propos de ces rendez-vous si fréquents. Greg n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux, mais si son conjoint, pire, son fiancé, passait une soirée par semaine avec un autre homme sans vraiment d'explications, sans s'intéresser à l'organisation du mariage, il l'aurait mal pris ! Mais John ne disait mot, Mycroft non plus, et Greg se sentait dans le mauvais rôle de l'amant.

Alors même qu'il ne se passait strictement rien entre lui et Mycroft. Et il ne se passerait jamais rien. Parce qu'il avait beau être magnifique, intelligent, adorable quand il rougissait, excellent danseur et d'une conversation enrichissante (surtout quand, sans préavis et sans le moindre accent, il décidait subitement de discourir en français pour faire progresser Greg), il ne se passerait rien jamais. Parce que Mycroft Holmes était fiancé. Et parce que Greg était son supérieur, maître de ballet et chorégraphe.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, alors que Greg attendait Mycroft pour une de leurs sorties rituelles, il entendit du bruit dans le vestiaire le plus éloigné. Persuadé qu'il s'agissait de son danseur, il s'approcha tranquillement de la porte pour lui dire de se dépêcher quand il s'immobilisa soudain. À travers l'interstice de la porte mal fermée, Greg venait d'apercevoir John. John, plaqué contre un casier. John, plaqué contre un casier, les yeux clos, les jambes enroulées autour de la taille d'un homme. John, plaqué contre un casier, les yeux clos, les jambes enroulées autour de la taille d'un homme, embrassant passionnément un homme qui n'était pas Mycroft, en gémissant.

Et si les bruits obscènes qui s'échappaient du vestiaire étaient un indice, les deux hommes allaient s'envoyer en l'air d'ici peu.

Greg se retourna vivement, autant pour cesser de jouer les voyeurs que pour faire se calmer son cœur malmené. Il n'avait jamais été une balance. Qu'hommes et femmes trompent leurs conjoints respectifs n'avait jamais été son problème, même quand ils étaient ses danseurs. John était peut-être son ami, mais ce n'était pas le problème de Greg.

Mais ce serait celui de Greg si Mycroft l'apprenait. Parce que deux de ses danseurs se déchirant à quelques semaines ou mois de leur mariage, et durant leurs répétitions, ou pire, leurs représentations, ce serait terrible.

Mais pour autant, Greg ne voulait pas que Mycroft ne le sache pas.

– Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

Greg sursauta. Mycroft, toujours dans son costume sur mesure, venait de sortir des toilettes. Le vestiaire lui était parfaitement invisible, et Greg devint écarlate.

– Je vais bien, affirma-t-il.

Le sourcil levé du danseur prouvait à lui seul à quel point il ne croyait pas le moins du monde en cette assertion, mais il ne répondit rien.

– Très bien ? On y va alors ?

Il s'éloignait déjà dans le couloir, loin du vestiaire d'où s'échappaient toujours des bruits obscènes (Greg avait l'impression qu'ils résonnaient démesurément, mais cela devait être seulement dans son esprit), et terrifié à l'idée qu'il fasse demi-tour et voie à travers la porte entrouverte, Greg lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

– Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es vraiment bizarre depuis tout à l'heure…

Ils étaient attablés dans leur salon de thé habituel, à leur placement habituel, et Greg avait été parfaitement incapable de faire illusion. Mycroft était de toute manière bien trop perspicace pour ça. Et le chorégraphe n'arrivait pas à lui mentir. Il avait conscience qu'il allait faire quelque chose de terrible et sentait bien au fond de lui qu'il le faisait pour des raisons parfaitement égoïstes et impures, mais il n'était pas capable de faire autrement.

– J'ai... vu John avec un autre homme, tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te le dire... ni te le cacher.

– Un autre homme ?

Mycroft était devenu complètement blanc. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très bronzé en temps normal...

– Je suis tellement désolé... Je ne sais pas pour quand était prévu le mariage mais...

– QUI ? QUI EST-CE ? rugit Mycroft.

Sa pâleur n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il rougissait désormais de fureur et Greg ne donnait pas cher de la peau du malheureux infidèle. Connaissant le personnage, l'autre homme allait probablement souffrir toute sa vie durant rien que sur ordre de Mycroft Holmes.

– Je... je ne le connais pas. Je sais qu'il fait partie de l'Opéra mais...

– Un danseur ?

– Non, non, pas un danseur, je le connaîtrais sinon. Mais il me semble l'avoir déjà vu à la cantine, ce genre de choses.

– À quoi ressemble-t-il ?

La détermination du danseur faisait froid dans le dos. Greg ne voulait pas être le récipiendaire de sa colère un jour.

– Je l'ai mal vu... Seulement de dos. Grand, pâle, très brun, les cheveux bouclés...

De furieux, le visage de Mycroft se métamorphosa soudain du tout au tout, devenant franchement perplexe.

– Attends une seconde...

Il plongea la main dans la poche de son costume, en ressortit aussitôt son téléphone, et pianota dessus un bref instant, faisant défiler des photos.

– Est-ce que ce serait lui, par exemple ?

La photo était prise de face, mais Greg le reconnut aussitôt. De gauche à droite, il y avait l'inconnu, John, et Mycroft. Alors que John paraissait bien s'amuser devant l'objectif, les deux autres hommes étaient clairement en train de grimacer dans un simulacre de sourire pour contenter le photographe, mais n'avaient aucune envie d'être là.

Pire, Greg remarqua rapidement que John se tenait mille fois plus proche de l'inconnu que de Mycroft, son fiancé. Le manque de respect du jeune homme révulsa Greg. Si Mycroft connaissait cet homme avec qui son fiancé le trompait, c'était probablement un ami. Le meilleur ami de John ? Celui de Mycroft ? L'ex de John ? Comment osait-il faire ça à Mycroft ? Même sur une simple photo, cela transparaissait.

– Oui, c'est lui, murmura-t-il, tellement désolé de faire tant de mal à son Premier Danseur.

Il avait les yeux baissés, le cœur serré. Et releva brusquement la tête au son du rire de Mycroft. Complètement bouche bée, Greg découvrait une nouvelle facette de son danseur, qui riait et hoquetait, détendant complètement son visage si sérieux, comme s'il n'avait jamais ri ainsi de sa vie, et qu'il n'était plus capable de s'arrêter.

Il riait, riait encore, écrasant avec son pouce des larmes, ses épaules tressautant. C'était à la fois le spectacle le plus merveilleux et le plus choquant que Greg avait vu de sa vie. Comment pouvait-il rire ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas anéanti ?

– Mon Dieu... Seigneur... Tu as vraiment cru... Tu as cru... ? hoqueta Mycroft dans sa serviette en papier, essuyant toujours ses larmes.

– Je ne comprends pas tout là... John te trompe, et tu en ris ? s'ahurit Greg.

Mycroft souffla et inspira profondément, se calmant graduellement, avant de reprendre son sérieux, enfin. Mais ses prunelles scintillaient encore d'amusement et les entrailles du chorégraphe se tordirent de douleur.

– Je ris parce que j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre comment John pourrait tromper son fiancé... avec son fiancé, justement.

– Hein ?

Mycroft posa un doigt sur l'écran.

– Sherlock, juste là. C'est lui, le fiancé de John. Depuis toujours. Si c'est avec lui que tu as vu John... Eh bien tu as simplement vu John avec son fiancé.

– Mais... mais, John est fiancé... fiancé avec Holmes. Holmes et Watson, balbutia Greg.

Et Holmes, c'est toi, voulut-il ajouter, mais Mycroft ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– Oui, Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. Lui. Mon frère.

Le mot explosa complètement l'esprit de Greg.

– Ton frère ?

– Mon petit frère. Le Génie. Premier violon du Royal Ballet à Londres, et désormais de l'Opéra de Paris. Et assurément la personne la plus pénible qu'il m'a été donné la malchance de connaître. Seul John parvient à le supporter, et honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment il fait.

– Mais... vous donnez toujours l'impression d'être si proches !

Mycroft eut l'air sincèrement surpris.

– Ah bon ? Proche comme un couple ?

Le chorégraphe se mordilla la lèvre. Bien sûr que Mycroft et John étaient proches, ils étaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble, dansaient ensemble, mais jamais il ne les avait perçus en tant que couple. Il s'était persuadé que c'était parce qu'ils étaient suffisamment professionnels pour ne pas laisser les choses transparaître sur leur lieu de travail.

– Pas vraiment mais...

– John est proche de Molly. Il l'a toujours été, Molly étant proche de Sherlock également. Je suis Siegfried et Molly Odette, fatalement nous dansons ensemble et John attend Molly à la sortie des répétitions. Si je suis proche de John, et surtout ne répète jamais ça à Sherlock, il en hurlerait de frustration, c'est uniquement à cause de mon frère. Parce que surveiller Sherlock a été mon job à plein temps durant des années, et c'est pourtant John qui l'a sorti de la drogue.

– Quoi ?

Dire que Greg était abasourdi était un euphémisme. Mycroft, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, avait détourné le regard.

– Je suppose qu'il est plus facile de tout te dire, maintenant, marmonna-t-il. Sherlock a six ans de moins que moi.

Greg fit un rapide calcul. Mycroft avait vingt-six ans, ce qui était relativement vieux pour un danseur. L'homme qu'il avait vu avait donc vingt ans.

– Et il a toujours été le génie de notre famille. Pour tout, même s'il m'en coûte de le reconnaître. Quand, à l'âge de six ans, il a décidé de faire de la danse et s'y est passionné plus que de raison, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais le protéger, et je me suis mis à la danse classique pour le suivre.

– C'est impossible, blêmit Greg. Tu ne peux pas avoir commencé la danse à l'âge de douze ans. Tu ne peux pas avoir ton niveau en ayant commencé à l'âge de douze ans.

Mycroft eut un sourire en coin.

– Et pourtant. Cela dit, Sherlock était, et est toujours probablement, bien plus doué que moi. Il serait déjà Étoile, s'il avait continué. Mais quand il a eu quatorze ans, il a remplacé la danse par le violon. Il s'y montre bien plus doué, d'ailleurs. Moi j'avais vingt ans et je faisais déjà partie de l'Opéra. Comme Sherlock est passé de l'école attachée à l'Opéra à l'orchestre en trustant la place de Premier Violon presque immédiatement, je suis resté là. Mais à quinze ans, Sherlock a ensuite découvert la cocaïne. Ça n'a pas été son plus franc succès...

– Tu m'étonnes.

– Le problème était qu'il jouait mille fois mieux défoncé que sobre. Mais cela avait des effets désastreux sur sa santé, et sur son caractère déjà infiniment compliqué. Si tu as entendu la moindre rumeur négative sur lui, elle vient de là.

Greg repensa à tous ces avertissements de se méfier de Holmes. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de Mycroft, en réalité.

– Et puis, John est arrivé et a fait voler en éclat tout le monde de Sherlock. Il a compris Sherlock, compris vraiment, comme jamais personne n'avait compris mon frère dans toute sa vie.

Mycroft avait l'air un peu amer.

– John s'est créé, de force, une place aux côtés de Sherlock et il en est tombé fou amoureux, à la plus grande incompréhension de tout le monde, y compris du principal intéressé, qui ne savait pas par quel miracle John répondait à ses sentiments. Ils se sont mis à sortir ensemble. John a posé une seule condition. Sherlock a arrêté la cocaïne du jour au lendemain. Bon, il a été exécrable des mois durant parce des mois d'addiction ne se défont pas si facilement, mais son violon avait grandement progressé. Si un jour tu le vois jouer et qu'il ferme les yeux, sache qu'il joue pour John, et uniquement pour John. Cela fait cinq ans qu'ils sont ensemble, maintenant. Et John a effectivement demandé Sherlock en mariage au début de l'année. Bon, il a commencé par refuser, mais John n'en a pas vraiment tenu compte. Alors Sherlock a cédé. John est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à mon frère, assurément. Il n'a plus touché la moindre seringue depuis qu'il l'a rencontré.

– Alors... Holmes et Watson, c'est...

– Sherlock et John. Mon frère et son compagnon.

– Et pas...

– Non. Pas moi.

Le regard gêné de Mycroft quand il parlait de son frère était revenu sur Greg, les yeux pétillants.

– Tu as vraiment cru cela ? Que j'étais en couple avec John ? Qu'il m'avait trompé ?

– Mmmmrrgg. Moui. Pardon. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère, aussi.

Mycroft laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire, semblable au son d'une flûte.

– C'est vrai. Je ne te l'avais jamais dit. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. C'est donc de ma faute si tu n'as jamais fait cela, je pense...

Et dans un mouvement fluide qui témoignait du danseur en lui, il se pencha par-dessus la table et embrassa Greg.

Ce fut bref, à peine un effleurement de leurs lèvres ensemble, avant que Mycroft, l'air très content de lui, ne se rassoie. Ce fut bref, mais cela suffit pour générer en Greg deux pensées aussi puissantes que dangereuses, autant l'une que l'autre. La première étant son envie dévorante d'en avoir plus. La deuxième le fait que c'était mal, et qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit.

Mais quand Mycroft se leva négligemment en jetant sur la table quelques billets pour régler leurs consommations, annonçant son envie de rentrer chez lui, la conscience de Greg perdit la bataille. Il ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose. Attraper la cravate de cet homme, le tirer vers lui, et froisser son costume de ses mains pour partir à la conquête de son corps parfait.

* * *

Son souhait fut réalisé une demi-heure après, dans la cour intérieure de l'immeuble de Mycroft, contre un mur de pierres. Le danseur avait échappé à Greg durant tout le trajet, mais son regard brûlant en disait long. Quand, enfin, ils se retrouvèrent seul dans la cour de l'immeuble, Greg ne put pas vraiment résister. Il fit ce dont il avait rêvé, attrapa la cravate, plaqua son danseur contre un mur, et l'embrassa, lentement, précautionneusement, insufflant tout le désir qu'il ressentait dans ce baiser. Il joua avec les lèvres longtemps, en dessinant tout le contour de sa langue, en apprenant le tracé, en suçotant la lèvre inférieure. Quand, enfin, Mycroft haleta contre lui et ouvrit la bouche, Greg profita de l'occasion, et insinua sa langue dans la chaude moiteur de l'homme parfait en face de lui. Leurs appendices se retrouvèrent et entamèrent une lente danse sensuelle, sans combat, sans domination, juste du désir de deux langues se rencontrant et se découvrant, apprenant les gestes qui plaisaient à l'autre. Mycroft avait le goût de thé et de sucre, et c'était affolant comme Greg en fut aussitôt dépendant.

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, leurs yeux naturellement renfermés s'ouvrant et regardant l'autre.

– Bonne nuit, Gregory, souffla Mycroft en le repoussant.

Il en fut aussitôt blessé et gelé. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de monter découvrir l'appartement de son danseur, et plus précisément sa chambre et son lit, s'il fallait être complètement honnête, et il savait que Mycroft ressentait la même chose.

– Je ne suis pas un homme facile, s'amusa Mycroft en reculant, les yeux pétillant de malice. Passe une bonne nuit... et pense à moi.

Il lui envoya de la main un dernier baiser. Et disparut dans son immeuble, laissant Greg frustré et pantelant.

* * *

– Observe. Observe vraiment, pas comme les autres poissons rouges.

Mycroft venait de passer à côté de lui, le frôlant et lui murmurant ces quelques mots à l'oreille, laissant Greg relativement écarlate et passablement perplexe. Que devait-il observer au juste ? La scène grouillante de vie pour la répétition de la scène du bal ? Ses danseurs s'échauffant ? L'orchestre s'accordant ? Molly, dans la fosse, plaisantant avec John qui se dépêchait de revenir sur scène ?

Ou bien John, s'arrangeant pour passer devant l'un des musiciens, le frôlant et liant leurs mains un bref instant dans l'indifférence générale ?

Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, peut être deux, et personne ne put s'en rendre compte à part Greg. De cet éclair de complicité, les caresses, le baiser furtif quand ils croyaient que tout le monde était trop occupé à autre chose.

Combien de fois ce genre de scènes devaient se produire ? Probablement des centaines. En le voyant de face, Greg reconnut désormais sans peine l'homme sur la photo que lui avait montré Mycroft la veille au soir, son frère donc, mais également le violoniste qui les accompagnait systématiquement dans leurs répétitions. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir cela avant ? La plupart des répétitions, entraînements et échauffements se faisaient avec un simple pianiste seul, mais il leur arrivait très fréquemment, pour mieux utiliser la musique, quand ils fignolaient des scènes complètes, pas de simples mouvements, de lui adjoindre la compagnie d'un violoniste. Issu de leur orchestre bien sûr. Et toujours le même. Cet homme que Greg n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué plus que ça quand il jouait pour le corps de ballet.

Mais qu'il savait imbuvable et exécrable dès l'instant qu'il désarmait le violon de son épaule. Cet homme dont les pommettes rougissaient délicatement tandis qu'il contemplait John s'éloigner pour prendre sa position. Comment Greg avait pu croire à un couple entre Mycroft et John ? Ces deux-là étaient tellement plus évidents, à tel point que cela crevait les yeux ! Et pourtant, ils agissaient ainsi dans l'indifférence générale.

– Oui ça. Si tu l'avais remarqué plus tôt, tu ne te serais pas posées toutes ces questions existentielles.

Le souffle de Mycroft Holmes était revenu à son oreille, mais pour de bonnes raisons : il était en position, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, et Greg était resté stupidement planté la, juste à côté de la place du prince au début de la scène du bal.

– Poisson rouge, lui murmura de nouveau Mycroft.

Aux yeux de tous, le premier danseur devait probablement être en train de dire à leur metteur en scène qu'il fallait qu'il bouge pour qu'ils puissent commencer la variation, et Greg se retint à grand peine de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Le terme avait tout d'une insulte (combien de fois avait-il entendu Mycroft soupirer que le monde lui paraissait tellement lent, comme s'il était entouré de poissons rouges !) mais pourtant le visage rieur et les yeux de son danseur démentaient complètement cela.

– Très bien tout le monde. Acte I, scène 3. Musique, maestro !

Il s'éloigna au fur et à mesure et la musique débuta, lente et aérienne. La grâce se fit reine sur la scène et le ballet débuta.

* * *

– Nous ne sommes pas mardi.

Greg venait de sortir de son bureau après une journée bien remplie, et il avait eu la surprise de découvrir Mycroft Holmes sur le pas de sa porte. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il attendait, et avait essayé de prendre l'air le plus neutre possible.

– En effet, répondit Mycroft en se redressant et en rangeant le téléphone sophistiqué qu'il possédait au fond de sa poche. Mais j'ai supposé que tu aurais aimé poursuivre la conversation d'hier...

La taquinerie était évidente. La seule conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas finie était celle de la danse de leurs lèvres et de leurs langues ensemble.

– Allons dîner, décréta soudain Greg. Je t'invite.

Mycroft avait clairement l'air surpris, mais d'une bonne surprise et c'était une expression nouvelle sur son visage.

– Tu vois, même les poissons rouges peuvent te surprendre, lui lança Greg alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans un restaurant plutôt chic de la capitale.

– En effet, apprécia Mycroft avec un air admiratif.

C'était le nouveau but de la vie de Greg. Faire naître sur le visage de cet homme incroyable des expressions inédites.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, au cours du repas, Greg rejetant résolument les escargots choisis par Mycroft avec une grimace révulsée (il en avait goûté un dans l'assiette de son ami, et franchement, ça ne valait pas sa terrine de foie gras), s'essayèrent au fromage français (enfin Mycroft apprécia sans sourciller et Greg goûta du bout des lèvres quelque chose de pas si mauvais), partagèrent leurs deux desserts.

* * *

Dans la nuit parisienne, froide et claire, ils rentrèrent chez Mycroft à pied, se tenant bien trop près l'un de l'autre pour que cela soit innocent. Le métro leur paraissait trop agressif, avec ses néons blafards, son chuintement violent et ses fêtards à moitié alcoolisés. Le trajet leur prit un certain temps, propice à de nombreux rapprochements, lorsqu'enfin ils se retrouvèrent dans la même cour d'immeuble que la veille, Mycroft pressé contre le même mur que la veille, la langue de Greg prenant avec possessivité possession de la bouche de son danseur, dans un ballet plus sensuel que celui qu'ils répétaient tous les jours à l'opéra, jusqu'à les transformer en deux loques gémissantes et suppliantes, haletant dans la bouche de l'autre, souffle court et yeux clos.

Les pommettes de Mycroft étaient écarlates, et le costume habituellement parfait complètement froissé, le corps inconsciemment tendu vers celui de Greg.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le chorégraphe rassembla tout son courage et recula, laissa retomber le long de son corps ses mains qui avaient pris en coupe le visage de son amant.

– Je ne suis pas un garçon facile non plus, s'amusa-t-il. À demain.

Et dans le regard illuminé de Mycroft, Greg sut qu'il avait bien fait. Quand bien même cela fut une torture de rentrer chez lui sans se retourner. Heureusement, le trajet jusqu'à son appartement fut suffisamment long et froid pour régler le problème de son érection. Jamais il n'aurait été capable de se masturber en gémissant le prénom de l'autre sans avoir la sensation de souiller quelque chose qui s'annonçait parfait.

* * *

Ils eurent deux semaines de rendez-vous réguliers, dans des restaurants, des expos de nuit, une visite du Louvre en nocturne, qui finissaient invariablement par des baisers enflammés dans la cour de l'immeuble de Mycroft, chaque fois un peu moins sages et qui les laissaient chaque jour un peu plus débraillés. Mais ils s'amusaient de la situation, de prendre leur temps, de reconnaître l'un et l'autre que c'était bien des rendez-vous.

* * *

Durant les répétitions, ils essayaient cependant d'être les plus discrets possibles, mais ce n'était pas toujours évident. Pas quand Greg, de la main, corrigeait la position d'un bras ou d'une jambe, caressait d'un effleurement le corps qu'il aurait tant voulu toucher de manière bien différente. Quand Greg plaçait dans les bras de Mycroft Molly en Odile et leur ordonnait de faire transpirer la sensualité de leur échange et que les deux danseurs obéissaient comme s'ils étaient réellement fous de désir l'un de l'autre (ce qui ne pouvait objectivement pas être le cas, pas quand Mycroft embrassait Greg avec passion, pas quand Molly regardait Sherlock avec des yeux à la fois tristes et heureux de le savoir en couple avec John).

Ce fut une semaine plus tard, un mardi soir, quelques jours avant leur grande première, prévue le samedi 18 décembre, que Greg céda complètement à ses sirènes.

Il avait tenté de résister, parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela à son danseur, sur lequel il exerçait une autorité hiérarchique, mais quand un soir qu'ils étaient simplement passés chez Ladurée prendre des macarons et que Mycroft avait proposé d'aller les manger chez lui, Greg avait senti céder en lui les dernières barrières de papier qu'il avait érigées pour se protéger des sentiments dévorants qu'il ressentait pour cet homme.

Avec révérence, il pénétra dans l'appartement, tandis que son futur amant lui tenait galamment la porte. Le lieu était à l'image de son propriétaire, sobre, élégant, respirant le luxe et la classe, comme les costumes hors de prix et sur mesure qu'il portait quand il n'avait pas un justaucorps.

– Waoh, murmura Greg en appréciant la grande pièce à vivre.

Les loyers parisiens, considérés comme excessivement chers n'avaient manifestement que peu de prise sur Mycroft Holmes.

– Tu aimes la vue ? murmura soudain le danseur à son oreille.

La grande baie vitrée de l'appartement au dernier étage offrait une vue imprenable et magnifique sur Paris, scintillant de mille feux à l'approche de Noël.

– Oui, lui répondit Greg en se retournant, ne regardant que Mycroft lors de sa réponse.

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent naturellement, les mains de Greg attrapant le costume hors de prix pour tirer leurs visages l'un vers l'autre, celles de Mycroft accrochant la taille de Greg.

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent de nouveau, complètement oublieuses des macarons posés sur la desserte à l'entrée. Les pâtisseries n'étaient qu'une excuse pour se retrouver ici à cet exact moment.

Leurs manteaux avaient chuté au sol, et la chaleur de la pièce devenait insupportable pour supporter leurs lourds vêtements d'hiver.

Greg repoussa Mycroft un bref instant pour arracher son pull et l'envoyer voler en direction du canapé, et tout en volant des baisers papillons à son amant, décida de s'occuper de ces chemise, veston, veste et montre à gousset absurdes et excessivement sexy.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la chambre, ils étaient tous les deux torse nu et pantalons à moitié ouverts, les cheveux ébouriffés et le regard brillant.

Greg s'extasiait de la douceur et de la fermeté du corps qu'il ne cessait de caresser, chaque centimètre carré de peau musclé et dessiné à la perfection par la danse.

– Tu es magnifique, lui murmura Mycroft en laissant traîner sa main le long de son torse.

Et rien qu'avec cette petite phrase, il annihila les complexes que le cerveau inquiet de Greg avait pu générer. Parce qu'il n'était plus danseur de haut niveau, parce qu'il ne s'entraînait plus douze heures par jour, parce qu'il avait trop pris l'habitude de grignoter avec Mycroft, parce que son corps le lui rappelait, parce qu'il était plus âgé que son amant et pour un millier d'autres raisons qui disparurent comme des bulles de savon quand les yeux de Mycroft se posèrent sur lui avec adoration.

– Tu l'es bien plus que moi, répondit Greg sur le même ton, le poussant à l'aveuglette vers le lit qu'il distinguait dans la semi-pénombre.

Ils n'avaient pas allumé la lumière, et Greg trouvait l'intimité de la pièce seulement éclairée par la nuit et les lumières de la ville se déversant par la fenêtre bien plus chaleureuse et douce.

Ils chutèrent doucement sur le matelas, Mycroft entraînant Greg avec lui, le chorégraphe surplombant donc son danseur.

– Actif ou passif ? demanda Greg tout en s'affairant à déboutonner le pantalon de son amant.

Il voulait le voir nu, et il voulait le voir maintenant, pour apprendre par cœur de sa langue chaque pli, chaque recoin et chaque grain de beauté.

La question était un peu évidente, au vu du comportement de Mycroft qui s'était naturellement mis dans la position du dominé, mais Greg la posait toujours par principe. Un bon rapport sexuel passait par la communication. Et Greg voulait que celui-là soit parfait.

L'absence de réponse immédiate, alors qu'il avait enfin fini de batailler avec le pantalon de costume de Mycroft et s'apprêtait à le faire glisser le long des jambes parfaitement musclées, le surprit, et il releva la tête, découvrant à sa grande perplexité son amant mordillant ses lèvres.

– Ça ne va pas ?

– Si, si... passif... mais juste aujourd'hui.

Greg s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ne pas être l'actif si Mycroft préférerait (et qu'il ne voulait pas le forcer, ni pour cette fois ni pour toutes les suivantes, parce que si le poids de ce qu'il sentait palpiter proche de sa main était un indice, Greg entendait bien qu'il y ait un certain nombres de fois suivantes), quand celui-ci poursuivit.

– Pas à partir de demain. Sinon je ne pourrais plus... le ballet...

Greg comprit. Mycroft ne pourrait plus danser s'il avait mal, même la plus petite gêne pourrait devenir fatale pour la qualité du spectacle qu'ils devaient présenter. Et Greg était peut-être égoïste, mais il voulait prendre Mycroft profondément, entièrement, totalement, qu'il ne puisse plus s'assoir sans penser à lui, sans penser au poids de son sexe dans son corps le pilonnant. Peut-être devrait-il modérer ses ardeurs aujourd'hui, mais il s'en faisait la promesse, sitôt leurs représentations terminées, il le prendrait contre un mur jusqu'à lui faire oublier son nom.

– Je comprends, souffla Greg. Mais une fois _le Lac des Cygnes_ terminé... ce sera moi, toi, un mur, et tu penseras à moi pendant une semaine complète.

Le long gémissement qui lui répondit envoya directement une décharge électrique dans l'érection de Greg, qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir à son tour. Mycroft Holmes, le danseur parfait, l'homme en costume sur mesure qui respirait la classe et la perfection, aimait les mots salaces de Greg. C'était intéressant. Inattendu. Et hautement érotique.

La patience n'était plus de mise, et Greg embrassa violemment son partenaire, dominant complètement le baiser, le ravageant, tandis que de sa main gauche, il s'insinuait sous le pantalon et sous le boxer et se saisissait de la verge de son amant. Elle était lourde, chaude et palpitante, et Greg, après un dernier baiser sur les lèvres écarlates et gonflées de son amant, laissa glisser sa langue le long du corps dénudé, délaissant rapidement les tétons dressés et sensibles, la cicatrice de l'appendicectomie, les grains de beauté qui parsemaient magnifiquement le corps comme un ciel étoilé, et préféra retracer du bout de sa langue le chemin de poils bruns-roux qui menait à ce qu'il désirait.

De ses mains empressées et étonnamment tendres, Greg ôta à Mycroft ce qui lui restait comme vêtement et prit un instant pour se redresser et le contempler. Nu comme au jour de sa naissance, le corps frissonnant d'envie, recouvert de chair de poule et de sueur, dessiné d'une main de maître par un peintre italien ayant sculpté chacun de ses muscles, la verge rouge dressée et suintante, dans la lumière de la lune, il était l'image même du pêché de luxure.

– Seigneur, tu es au-delà des mots, Myc'... souffla Greg, ébloui par la sensualité du corps qui se tendait vers lui, mû par un sentiment animal.

– J'adorerais pouvoir en dire autant si tu n'étais pas si habillé, répliqua son amant.

Greg rit doucement.

– Si tu es encore capable de faire des phrases aussi longues, c'est que je ne m'occupe pas assez bien de toi ! décréta-t-il.

Il obéit cependant à l'ordre implicite et se débarrassa de ce qui lui restait sur le dos en un temps record, et sans même laisser à Mycroft le temps de réagir ou de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'agenouilla entre les cuisses offertes et baissa son visage, engloutissant la verge palpitante.

Le goût opiacé lui sauta tout de suite à la gorge, mais Greg n'en fit pas grand cas. Parce que les gémissements et halètements obscènes de Mycroft résonnaient dans ses oreilles comme la plus merveilleuse des mélodies, et il s'appliquait à lui prodiguer la meilleure fellation de sa vie, léchant, suçant, pinçant doucement les bourses. Il creusa les joues et engloutit le maximum du sexe au creux de sa bouche, pour le plaisir de sentir le gland taper dans le fond et le liquide pré séminal investir l'arrière de sa gorge. Et entendre le cri de Mycroft. Un vrai cri, brut et inarticulé, qui laisse les cordes vocales abîmées, un concentré de pur plaisir auditif.

– Grego... Gregory... supplia Mycroft.

– Où est ton lubrifiant ? Je ne veux pas te faire mal. Pas mon petit précieux premier danseur, ronronna le chorégraphe.

Il était très content de lui, d'avoir réduit son amant à l'état d'une poupée de chiffon tremblante de désir, alors que lui avait encore le contrôle de son corps (même si son érection lui faisait mal), qu'il baissa sa garde. En se penchant pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit et en attraper le lubrifiant et les préservatifs, il fut surpris par une vive attaque qui le cloua au matelas, Mycroft chevauchant ses hanches, frottant leurs corps, roulant des hanches contre l'aine de Greg, entourant de ses mains leurs deux sexes et les masturbant lentement. Greg ferma les yeux et se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir et jouir.

– Tu croyais avoir gagné ? se moqua Mycroft.

– J'ignorais... que c'était... une compétition... argua Greg, mais son souffle haché témoignait de la merveilleuse torture qu'il vivait.

– Oh ce n'en est pas une, répondit négligemment Mycroft.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de voler un baiser dominateur à son amant, avant de se retourner, placer une jambe de part et d'autre des hanches de Greg, lui tournant le dos, et se pencha.

Pour mieux engloutir la verge délaissée du chorégraphe qui gémit profondément.

Le mouvement était très clair. De là où il était, Greg avait une vue imprenable sur le fessier de son amant, et il tenait toujours serré dans son poing le lubrifiant récupéré dans la table de nuit. Tout le jeu résidait désormais dans le fait de savoir si Greg serait capable de préparer son amant efficacement, avant que la fellation qu'il recevait ne lui fasse perdre tout sens commun et qu'il jouisse dans la bouche du danseur. Mais le chorégraphe était un compétiteur acharné, et il trouvait la seule intervention de ses doigts trop simple pour ses ambitions. Surtout quand son amant était légèrement plus grand que lui, souple comme un roseau, et musclé comme la pierre. De ses mains caressantes, il fit glisser le corps de Mycroft dans la bonne position. Complaisant, ce dernier obéit, sans cependant arrêter de sucer Greg, s'appliquant à lui couper le souffle avec une ferveur peu commune.

Et quand il fut enfin à la bonne hauteur, Greg fit entrer sa langue dans la partie, et dans l'anus de son amant. Qui relâcha de surprise le sexe de Greg et gémit.

– Oooh, ça ce n'est vraiment pas juste...

– Je croyais que ce n'était pas une compétition, répliqua Greg.

Et il laissa de nouveau son appendice buccal explorer le sillon inter-fessier et pénétrer l'intimité de Mycroft, qui, même s'il avait repris sa fellation, haletait et avait bien du mal à ne pas s'écrouler de plaisir, le corps frissonnant et la sueur coulant le long de ses tempes.

– Je t'en supplie... murmura-t-il a l'occasion d'un nouveau passage. Je t'en supplie...

Il eut le temps d'entendre le bruit d'un bouchon, d'une pression sur le tube et immédiatement après un doigt vint le pénétrer et l'écarter, le torturant et le faisant gémir tout à la fois. Désormais complètement affalé sur le corps de Greg, cul en l'air et visage dans les poils pubiens de son amant, inspirant à pleins poumons l'odeur si particulière de la sueur, du foutre et de Greg. Il gémissait sans retenue, tandis que les doigts expérimentés, rapidement devenus plusieurs, s'appliquaient à l'ouvrir et l'écarter.

– Gregoryyyyyy, gémit-il de nouveau, lorsqu'un doigt plus audacieux effleura sa prostate.

Il y eut soudain un vide à tous les niveaux, et deux bras puissants qui le redressèrent et le firent pivoter pour l'installer dos sur le lit.

– Je veux te voir, lui souffla Greg. Je veux te voir quand je vais te pénétrer. Je veux te voir quand je vais te pilonner. Je veux te voir quand je vais trouver ta prostate. Je veux te voir quand tu vas t'abandonner. Je veux te voir quand tu vas jouir, jouir pour moi, sur moi, grâce à moi. Je veux te voir quand je vais jouir, jouir sur toi, jouir en toi, te remplir et te posséder.

Les rares phrases cohérentes que Mycroft aurait pu répondre avaient complètement disparu de son esprit. Son instinct était cependant toujours actif puisqu'il banda sans effort ses muscles abdominaux et éleva les jambes jusqu'au cou de son amant, qu'il crocheta. Greg savait reconnaître une invitation quand il en voyait une et il n'hésita pas, alignant son sexe lubrifié avec l'intimité offerte de Mycroft, le pénétrant, enfin.

Le soupir de bonheur qu'ils poussèrent ensemble voulait tout dire. Greg s'inséra plus profondément encore, jusqu'à la garde, puis prit le temps de verrouiller son regard à celui de son amant.

– Tu es probablement le plus bel homme sur Terre, Myc'.

Mycroft ne répondit rien, les mots lui faisant complètement défaut, Greg se mouvant à l'intérieur de lui, frappant la petite boule de nerfs si sensible, l'envoyant directement au paradis. Des ondes de plaisir traversaient tout son corps à la manière d'un tsunami et de ses multiples répliques, faisant frissonner son épiderme, gémir sa bouche, perler sa sueur. Mais pas un instant il ne ferma les yeux, concentré sur les pupilles qui lui faisaient face et le regardaient avec des sentiments bien trop grands et bien trop puissants.

Et quand Greg, lors d'un coup de rein plus puissant, ajouta dans la balance sa main sur sa verge délaissée, Mycroft jouit entre eux, souillant leurs torses en jet poisseux, et entraîna Greg dans sa chute de l'autre côté des rives du plaisir, franchissant le voile qui les séparait du paradis.

* * *

Ce fut le soleil d'hiver qui réveilla Greg. L'appartement était idéalement situé, et d'une luminosité sans égale, même pour un mois de décembre à huit heures du matin (lui apprit le radio réveil sur la table de nuit). Mais si être doucement réveillé par le soleil était une expérience agréable, celle d'être seul dans des draps encore sales de leurs activités de la veille ne l'était pas.

Considérant qu'il n'avait pas été invité à regagner son propre appartement la veille au soir, Greg savait que ce n'était pas un coup d'un soir, mais l'absence de Mycroft au réveil lui fit mal.

Il piqua une robe de chambre en soie accrochée à un portemanteau derrière la porte de la chambre et se mit en quête de son amant.

Mycroft était habillé, tiré à quatre épingles, devant un ordinateur et trois écrans, dans le coin de travail du salon, manifestement très concentré.

– Hey, salua Greg.

Son danseur sursauta, ôtant précipitamment les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

– Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

– Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Désolé.

En un instant, l'homme surpris avait laissé place à un miroir parfaitement plat et lisse de perfection. Greg fronça les sourcils.

– Tu n'as pas à faire ça avec moi.

– Faire quoi ?

– Faire ça. Cette tête.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil surpris, vaguement dédaigneux.

– Ou encore ça, rajouta Greg. Cette espèce d'image d'homme de glace parfait en toute circonstances, pas un pli qui dépasse, déjà en costume impeccablement repassé à huit heures du mat ! Je te voulais chaud, nu, collé contre moi dans le lit.

– Désolé. Je me lève à cinq heures et demie tous les matins. Je dois travailler.

Greg roula des yeux.

– M'en fiche que tu travailles, même si sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour y survivre...

– Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil.

– ... mais au moins bosse dans le lit avec moi, ou avec un pyjama informe, une robe de chambre, une tasse à café à moitié renversée ou sale, ou je ne sais pas moi...

La moue perplexe de Mycroft lui répondit.

– Quelque chose de plus vivant que ça, quoi... un miroir ne serait pas plus lisse.

– Tu me trouves froid ?

– En public, oui. Pas avec moi. Je croyais... que tu ne remettrais pas de masque entre nous après hier soir.

Subitement, face au bureau sans la moindre once de poussière, les ordinateurs perfectionnés, l'appartement rutilant, le costume parfaitement coupé, Greg se sentit minable en étant nu sous un peignoir qui ne lui appartenait même pas.

– Je... commença Mycroft.

– Je suis un peu bordélique, Myc', le coupa Greg.

Ce dernier pinça le nez.

– Je ne suis pas très porté sur les surnoms, répliqua-t-il.

– J'avais remarqué ça.

– Je suis monomaniaque. Trop soigneux. Trop gourmand. Je ne sais pas cuisiner et je mange toujours à emporter, chez un traiteur ou au restaurant. Je ne sais pas faire les choses autrement qu'en me levant à cinq heures du mat' et en suivant ma routine ordonnée. Danser n'est pas toute ma vie, mais danser me libère. Je passe trop de temps à m'inquiéter pour mon petit frère. Ma mère m'appelle « mon canard » et j'ai horreur de ça. J'ai une femme de ménage et je confie mes costumes au pressing. Je ne supporte pas la nourriture asiatique. J'ai du mal à envisager de retourner en Angleterre pour la simple et stupide raison que je n'aurais jamais là-bas des croissants aussi bons qu'ici pour mon petit déjeuner. Je suis invivable la plupart du temps, trop strict et trop stressé. Je ne suis pas capable de penser à rester au lit pour un câlin le matin.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Mycroft avait baissé les yeux.

– Tu as fini ? demanda Greg. Oui ? Parfait. Parce que tout cela me convient parfaitement, Myc'. Je serai bordélique, je ferai des efforts, tu rangeras, tu m'engueuleras, on finira au lit, tu feras des concessions, je ferais des progrès. Tu danseras, et je te regarderai et je danserai avec toi. Je ne sais pas cuisiner non plus mais j'apprendrai pour te nourrir. Je me réveillerai à cinq heures pour aller te récupérer et te ramener au lit, et je râlerai que t'es accro à ton boulot alors que ton seul objectif devrait être de danser comme un dieu comme tu sais si bien le faire. Je t'apprendrai le ménage et la lessive, préparerai le mariage de ton frère, irai t'acheter des croissants autant que tu le voudras. Je suis probablement invivable aussi. Du coup, tout me semble parfait, n'est-ce pas Myc' ?

– Tu as compris la première chose que je t'ai dite ?

Greg lui rendit un sourire éblouissant en réponse à la grimace agacée.

– Oui Myc', parfaitement compris.

Mycroft le regarda, soupira, et secoua la tête de dénégation. Mais au fond de ses yeux brillaient une petite étincelle et le sourire de Greg s'élargit.

– Compromis, décréta Mycroft.

– Exactement.

Et seulement là, Greg l'embrassa longuement, appréciant d'enfin retrouver son odeur et sa chaleur.

– Et maintenant, j'adorerais visiter la salle de bains et découvrir ta douche, avec une visite guidée, chantonna le chorégraphe.

– Au cas où tu l'ignorerais, tu nous as convoqué à dix heures aujourd'hui pour la répétition. Il faut qu'on parte dans moins d'une heure...

– Ce qui me laisse largement le temps de baptiser ta douche, nous laver, et ensuite remettre convenablement la serviette que j'aurais utilisé bien à plat sur le porte serviette, au lieu de la laisser traîner en boule comme je le fais habituellement. Parce que je fais des compromis.

Mycroft rendit complètement les armes. Il ne gagnerait pas à ce jeu-là. Pas quand les baisers de Greg sur sa mâchoire enflammaient ses reins.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent finalement tout à fait à l'heure à l'Opéra, bien qu'ils se séparèrent avant d'y parvenir pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. La culpabilité avait repris possession des entrailles de Greg. Il savait, bien sûr, que son danseur était un adulte majeur et consentant, et que leur relation en soi n'était pas proscrite, mais elle était fortement déconseillée. S'il y avait le moindre problème sur le ballet, c'était Greg qui serait en première ligne pour en subir les désagréments. Et si on l'accusait de collusion...

Mais, à sa plus grande joie, Mycroft dansa comme il le faisait d'habitude, à la perfection, parvenant même à être encore plus sensuel avec Molly qu'avant.

Il les fit répéter et répéter encore, tous, jusqu'à faire naître de la buée sur les miroirs, les peaux luisantes de sueur, et les souffles courts. Et lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent, à une heure avancée de la soirée, il décréta qu'ils recommençaient le lendemain à huit heures, il s'attira les soupirs et les foudres de toute sa troupe, complètement abattus à l'idée des répétitions acharnées.

– Ça ne va pas nous laisser beaucoup de temps, un tel horaire, souffla Mycroft à son oreille.

Greg fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. C'était mercredi, et il avait prévu un programme intense jusqu'à vendredi midi. Après quoi, tous ses danseurs auraient quartier libre et repos obligatoire jusqu'à la grande première du samedi soir. Et Greg entendait bien expliquer à son amant comment on pouvait se reposer à deux dans un lit. Même sans pénétration, le chorégraphe avait un tas d'idées sur comment s'amuser.

Et quand le regard brûlant de désir du Premier Danseur de l'Opéra de Paris se posa sur le corps nu de Greg alangui au fond du lit ce vendredi soir-là, il fut persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix.

* * *

Des applaudissements. Encore, encore et encore. Presque deux mille personnes qui frappaient leurs mains l'une contre l'autre, scandaient des bravos, et provoquaient un tremblement de terre sous les pieds de Greg.

La salle entière de l'Opéra de Paris était debout et applaudissait, et applaudissait encore, entrant en résonance avec le cœur battant à tout rompre de Greg. Molly, au centre, rayonnait, pleine de grâce, et saluait. Juste à ses côtés, Mycroft faisait de même, plus magnifique que jamais. Ils venaient de finir leur spectacle en apothéose. Molly avait interprété une variation du cygne noir magistrale et animale, dont le point d'orgue avait été sa mort, consécutive au suicide d'Odile, qui s'était jetée dans le lac en voyant son Prince Siegfried en épouser une autre. Même Greg, qui connaissait pourtant les mouvements par cœur, avait frissonné en voyant Molly les interpréter avec une sensualité et une douleur lancinante tout à la fois. Puis Von Rothbart était finalement mort à son tour, ses deux jouets, ses deux pantins étant partis. La variation solitaire de la mort du sorcier avait permis à Molly de se changer et d'endosser de nouveau le rôle du cygne blanc, puis elle était revenue dans un final magistral qu'il avait finalement décidé de conserver, pour voir Siegfried se suicider à son tour, et se retrouver dans leur montée au paradis, absous de tous leurs crimes de par leur simple amour.

Lors de leur dernier mouvement, quand ils s'étaient immobilisés, en pleine lumière, figés pour l'éternité d'une seconde, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi beau et Greg avait eu la surprise de sentir rouler sur sa joue une unique larme. John, à ses côtés, en avait fait de même. Mais lui, il regardait fixement vers la fosse de l'orchestre où il n'y avait plus que deux hommes debout. Le chef d'orchestre, bien sûr, et le premier violoniste, qui venait d'achever dix minutes d'un solo exceptionnel pour accompagner leur final.

Et maintenant, ils saluaient, tous ses danseurs sur scène, des sourires de joie fendant leurs joues, le tout-Paris était debout pour les applaudir, et Mrs Hudson, directrice de l'Opéra de Paris, venait d'apparaître à ses côtés.

C'était l'heure. L'heure de faire de ce qu'il redoutait, ce qui avait généré toute sa culpabilité, mais il n'avait plus le choix.

Il tendit galamment la main à la vieille dame en crinoline violette, rajusta le nœud papillon de son costume et ils montèrent sur scène.

Le brouhaha mit un peu de temps à s'éteindre, mais quand le silence se fit enfin, il était assourdissant. C'était peu conventionnel, après une seule représentation, mais tous, danseurs comme public, savaient pourquoi ils étaient là.

Greg inspira un bon coup. C'était à lui de parler. Il ajusta le micro.

– Madame Martha Hudson, directrice de l'Opéra de Paris, sur proposition du directeur de la danse Gregory Lestrade, souhaite vous annoncer, pour l'ouverture de notre nouvelle saison du _Lac des Cygnes_ , la nomination de monsieur Mycroft Holmes, Premier Danseur, au rang d'Étoile de l'Opéra de Paris.

La salle explosa dans une effusion de joie, et ses danseurs hurlèrent leurs félicitations à leur tour, tandis que Sally, assistante efficace, venait apporter et placer dans les mains d'un Mycroft Holmes abasourdi un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Les applaudissements ne faiblirent pas une seule seconde tandis que le danseur, désormais Étoile, fit trois pas en avant, et dans un mouvement parfaitement maîtrisé de chaque fibre de son corps, fit la plus longue et la plus merveilleuse des révérences à la foule extatique. Quand il se redressa, il croisa le regard de Greg, et ce dernier sentit ses joues s'enflammer. L'air ravi et surpris de Mycroft était la plus belle chose qui lui avait été donné de voir au monde.

* * *

– Alors c'est ça le truc ?

La voix grinçante d'Irene venait de surplomber les félicitations et les exclamations de joie dans leur studio de répétitions, où ils s'étaient tous réunis pour fêter la bonne nouvelle. Molly, notamment, n'arrêtait pas de sauter de joie en répétant « Étoile, comme moi ! Étoile, tous les deux ! ». John avait réussi à traîner son amant avec eux, et il avait félicité son frère du bout des lèvres, comme si lui reconnaître le moindre talent lui brûlait la langue. Greg avait hâte d'être au mariage. Le personnage de Sherlock promettait d'être intéressant, surtout quand on savait qu'il n'avait en fait pas dit oui à la demande de John mais « bah, ce n'est qu'une bague à porter, pourquoi pas ».

Mais Irene venait de complètement gâcher l'ambiance.

– Pardon, Irene ? l'interpella Mycroft.

Malgré six mois passés ensemble et sous sa direction, la troupe continuait d'être plus sous les ordres de Mycroft que ceux de Greg.

– Pour devenir Étoile. C'est ça, qu'il faut faire ? Fallait le dire.

– De quoi tu parles, au juste ?

– Eh bien, de ta charmante relation à caractère purement sexuelle que tu entretiens avec notre directeur de la danse et chorégraphe. Qui t'a permis d'accéder aujourd'hui à ton nouveau rang.

Un silence écrasant s'abattit sur la salle. Les mots d'Irene étaient des serpents venimeux rampant sous la peau. Greg avait cru qu'elle s'était finalement calmée de ne pas avoir eu le rôle d'Odile, mais il n'en était rien. Elle attendait simplement son heure. Greg était écarlate. Heureusement, Mrs Hudson resta très calme. En son for intérieur, le chorégraphe se félicita d'avoir mis au courant sa directrice et supérieure. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils avaient évoqué, tous les deux, la nouvelle nomination de Mycroft. Raison pour laquelle Greg avait essayé de lutter contre ses sentiments dévorants. Justement pour éviter l'accusation de favoritisme pour son amant. Raison pour laquelle ils avaient placé la mort d'Odile, puis celle de Von Rothbart, pour ensuite faire danser le final de la montée au paradis, afin que Mycroft soit sur scène avec sa partenaire lors de la dernière scène. Raison pour laquelle Greg avait culpabilisé de leur relation à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait de son amant, pour tout faire de nouveau voler en éclat quand il l'embrassait.

Personne ne bougeait, semblant se demander ce qui allait se produire désormais, comment Mycroft, Greg, Mrs Hudson ou encore Irene allaient réagir. L'ambiance joyeuse était complètement plombée.

– Relation à caractère purement sexuelle ? interrogea Mycroft en levant un sourcil délicat.

Et sur ce, avec un aplomb exceptionnel qui ne seyait qu'aux Etoiles, Mycroft fendit la foule, traversa la pièce, vint se planter devant Greg, et l'embrassa passionnément devant tout le monde.

Le chorégraphe entendit à peine les explosions de joie et les sifflements. Il répondit au baiser de Mycroft et rien d'autre ne comptait.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Soulmate_

 _Reviews ? :)_

 _(Au fait le « je » à la fin du chapitre précédent était un bug qui a remplacé mon smiley habituel quand je demande des reviews, désolée d'ailleurs à propos de reviews, on avance bien sur mon projet de conquête du moooonde (hem, pardon) donc continuez comme ça c'est fantastique ! J'ai abandonné l'idée de pouvoir vous répondre avant Noël mais j'ai un magnifique tableur de suivi Excel et je m'occuperai de tout ça à la rentrée, promis jure ! En tout cas vous êtes magiques avec vos reviews et ça enchante mon mois alors continuez ! *coeurcoeurcoeur*_


	23. 22 décembre - Soulmate

**22 Décembre – Soulmate**

 _ **Sur une idée originale combinée de LouisanaNoGo et ma Merveille Elie-de-mon-coeur**_

* * *

John avait eu trois fois le cœur brisé dans sa vie.

La première fois, la fêlure était métaphorique. Et si, sur le moment, il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir ressentir quelque chose de plus douloureux, il savait désormais que les fois suivantes lui feraient bien plus mal.

C'était le jour de ses dix-huit ans, et comme il était né au milieu de la nuit, il s'était réveillé en sursaut vers quatre heures du matin, le corps en feu. On lui avait parlé de la sensation de douleur, bien sûr, ce que cela faisait de voir son corps se marquer du nom de son âme sœur, mais personne ne pouvait vraiment la décrire. C'était quelque chose de propre à chacun, inhérent à la relation future que la personne entretiendrait avec son âme sœur.

L'emplacement, également, variait selon les personnes, l'intensité de leur relation passée, présente et future. John, pour cette occasion, était heureux d'être né tôt dans le matin, pardon maman pour la douleur de ma naissance après douze heures de travail, mais merci de m'avoir fait naître si tôt. Il n'avait pas à endurer l'apparition de sa marque en plein milieu d'une journée de classe. Certains s'étaient évanouis sous l'effet de la douleur, et tout le monde savait que s'évanouir au lycée n'était pas le meilleur moyen de devenir populaire.

Et puis forcément, quand la marque apparaissait en pleine journée et que cela était évident, tout le monde s'agglutinait autour du concerné, lui demandait où elle était apparue, le scrutait, tentait de déchiffrer l'écriture, de lire le nom. John préférait l'intimité de sa chambre, même si pour cela il devait payer le prix fort d'une très courte nuit.

La douleur l'avait donc réveillé vers quatre heures, et il avait la sensation que tout son corps le brûlait, comme pris dans la tourmente d'un intense brasier. Cela avait duré longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps, au point qu'il avait fini par se demander si c'était normal. La plupart des gens parlaient d'une vive douleur, mais souvent localisée en un point précis, et qui finissait par refluer une fois que le nom apparaissait, comme tatoué par une encre inexistante.

John, lui, avait eu mal partout, pendant près de trois quarts d'heures. Puis enfin, à quatre heures cinquante-trois, la brûlure avait reflué et s'est concentrée en une seule zone. Sa poitrine. Son cœur, plus précisément. Une langue de feu l'avait encore caressé à cet endroit exact, et puis d'un coup, plus rien. Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, les draps moites de sueur, la peau luisante, John avait repris de longues bouffées d'air pour tenter de se calmer.

Puis, très lentement, il avait allumé sa lampe de chevet et attendu de s'habituer à la douce lumière orangée qui faisait danser des ombres dans la pièce connue et familière qui l'abritait depuis l'enfance. La marque était située en plein cœur, alors il ne la voyait pas immédiatement. Il savait ce que signifiait un tel emplacement. Autant des endroits aussi peu conventionnels comme le genou ou le dessous du pied étaient souvent sujets à controverse quant à ce qu'ils voulaient dire, autant le cœur n'avait qu'une signification : l'amour pur, véritable, et particulièrement fort.

Cette simple découverte le faisait déjà frissonner et il posa la main sur sa poitrine, sentant son cœur affolé se calmer doucement, et ressentant la zone chaude, là où la malédiction des âmes sœurs l'avait touché.

Leur monde était divisé en deux camps. Ceux qui pensaient que cette mutation génétique, dont on ignorait l'origine, était un don du ciel, qui permettait aux couples de se trouver et se retrouver pour tisser des liens plus forts, fonder des familles aimantes, élever des enfants dans de bonnes conditions, et instaurer un climat de paix.

Les autres pensaient que c'était une aberration, une manipulation psychologique à l'échelle mondiale, et que cela privait l'humain de son libre-arbitre d'aimer et d'épouser qui il voulait.

Les parents de John étaient un couple d'âmes sœurs heureux, et John était un romantique. Il avait toujours vu le marquage des âmes sœurs comme quelque chose de plutôt positif et agréable. Mais il avait toujours entendu son meilleur ami parler de la malédiction des âmes sœurs, et il avait naturellement adopté le même langage, pour s'en moquer doucement.

Aujourd'hui qu'il avait dix-huit et que sa marque venait d'apparaître, il était cependant un peu plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et plus nerveux également. Pourtant, quand, remerciant le ciel de ne pas avoir reçu sa marque dans le dos, ce qui aurait nécessité un miroir, il prit son courage à deux mains et lut le nom affiché sur sa poitrine, le nom de la personne qui lui était destinée, il prit toute la portée du mot malédiction. Son cœur se brisa et l'enfer s'ouvrit sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir entièrement.

* * *

– Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri !

Sa mère, enthousiaste dès le petit déjeuner. Son père, souriant. Sa sœur, grimaçant une vague esquisse de sourire. Harriet avait deux ans de plus que lui, et elle allait à la fac à proximité de leur petite ville de campagne. Quand, comme John, elle avait reçu sa marque, elle était au lycée et enchaînait les petites amies sous l'œil vaguement désapprobateur de leurs parents. Le nom masculin qui était apparu sur son biceps gauche avait remis en question beaucoup de choses dans leur famille… Mais pas pour Harriet. Elle avait continué d'affirmer haut et fort son homosexualité, et continuait de sortir avec des filles.

Son comportement rebelle et révolutionnaire faisait courir beaucoup de rumeurs sur son compte, et de nombreuses médisances de la part des voisins. Elle était en conflit permanent avec leurs parents, et l'ambiance à la maison n'était pas toujours au beau fixe. La jeune femme découchait fréquemment, et sa présence au petit déjeuner familial était donc un miracle.

– Joyeux anniversaire, petit frère, le félicita-t-elle néanmoins.

Enfant, John avait été proche de sa grande sœur et il fut touché par son geste d'être présente ce matin-là. Il l'embrassa, enlaça sa mère, son père, qui lui souhaitèrent de nouveau un joyeux anniversaire. John devait aller au lycée, sa sœur à la fac et ses parents travailler bien sûr, et ils n'avaient pas le temps pour la fête et les cadeaux, mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de lui poser la question fatale :

– Alors, ta marque ?

C'était sa mère qui avait parlé, mais ils étaient tous les trois pendus à ses lèvres en attendant la réponse. Harry n'avait probablement pas les mêmes attentes que leurs parents, mais elle n'était pas moins impatiente.

John prit délibérément son temps pour finir son verre de jus d'orange et son toast pour répondre à cette question. Il y avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit.

– Ça m'a fait très mal, prononça-t-il lentement. Probablement parce qu'elle est située sur ma poitrine…

Il était habillé de son uniforme pour aller au lycée, pantalon, chemise, blazer, cravate, et à moins de porter le prénom sur les mains ou le cou ou la nuque, il était impossible de deviner l'emplacement. Il avait néanmoins pris la décision de dire à ses parents et ses amis où se trouvait sa marque. Ou bien ils essayeraient de la chercher à la moindre occasion, quand il serait en short pour le sport, à la piscine, en pyjama, et John n'y tenait pas. Être reluqué, ce n'était pas trop son truc.

– C'est bien, commenta son père. C'est un emplacement fort !

– Et le nom ? le pressa sa mère.

John inspira profondément.

– Je ne le connais pas…

Ce n'était pas forcément une surprise. Il était rare qu'à dix-huit ans, les gens connaissent déjà ceux avec qui ils allaient passer le restant de leur existence. Ou du moins la personne avec qui leur mutation génétique annonçait qu'ils étaient faits pour passer le restant de leur existence ensemble.

– … Mais c'est un prénom de garçon.

La stupeur s'établit sur leur petite assemblée. John baissa les yeux. Il savait que la situation n'était pas vraiment exceptionnelle, au contraire, mais dans leur famille, il avait conscience que cela aurait l'effet d'une bombe. Cela ne rata pas. Harriet explosa de rire.

– C'est… vraiment la preuve que cette histoire, c'est complètement n'importe quoi ! rit-elle. John, monsieur capitaine de l'équipe de rugby, bonnes notes et filles en pâmoison, avec un mec ? Et moi, qui suis vraiment homosexuelle, je devrais finir avec un idiot de garçon ? N'importe quoi ! L'univers a bien mal mélangé ses cartes !

Elle continuait de ricaner, sous les visages rouges de colère et de gêne de leurs parents. John les comprenait. Il n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre tendance homosexuelle. Il avait toujours aimé les jolies filles, les regarder, leur parler, analyser leur comportement. Les garçons le laissaient de glace. Cela ne faisait pas de lui un homophobe pour autant, et si un jour il avait été attiré par un garçon, il n'aurait pas eu de complexe à essayer de le mettre dans sa vie et son lit.

Mais avec la situation d'Harriet, qui aimait les femmes et portait un prénom de garçon, et qui refusait de s'y conformer, il savait que le sujet était compliqué pour la famille Watson.

– Et quel est ce… prénom ? demanda son père après un temps de silence durant lequel Harry continua de ricaner.

– Je préfère le taire, répondit John.

Il vit bien dans les yeux de ses parents qu'ils étaient déçus. Ils auraient aimé connaître le nom de l'âme sœur de leur fils. Ils auraient aimé mieux comprendre cette histoire. Mais John préférait garder cela secret. C'était la décision qu'il avait prise cette nuit. Taire le prénom. Et surtout, ne jamais révéler à quiconque celui qu'il aurait aimé voir apparaître sur sa peau depuis maintenant quinze ans.

– Je vais être en retard, marmonna-t-il en finissant son petit déjeuner rapidement.

Il s'enfuit rapidement de chez lui après cela. Sa poitrine le brûlait encore, et devant ses yeux dansaient toujours les magnifiques lettres inscrites à l'emplacement. Ces lettres dont il ne voulait pas.

* * *

– T'es en retard, génie.

Le génie en question releva un œil arrogant en direction de John qui venait de se planter devant lui. Comme tous les jours, il était assis dans un coin de la cour de leur lycée et fumait au mépris du règlement et des surveillants, n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre sa salle de classe, et attendait John.

– J'aurais plutôt dit ça de toi, répliqua-t-il de sa voix la plus aristocratique.

– Je suis trop populaire pour être en retard, plaisanta John.

Ce n'était pas entièrement faux, ni totalement vrai non plus. John était effectivement populaire dans leur petit lycée de province, parce qu'il était toujours gentil avec tous, et capitaine de l'équipe de rugby depuis maintenant trois ans (en même temps, il était celui qui avait initié la construction de cette équipe). La petitesse de leur établissement, où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, lui permettait de pouvoir rentrer en cours avec cinq minutes de retard simplement en s'excusant, parce que mêmes les professeurs aimaient John.

– Et pas moi, peut-être ? répliqua son ami.

– Pas faux, génie. Dans un autre genre. Pas populaire, mais célèbre.

Il tendit la main pour lui ébouriffer ses cheveux savamment peignés et Sherlock se déroba à son contact avec un sourire. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Sherlock n'était pas aimé, mais dans son genre, il était célèbre. Par la crainte qu'il inspirait. Par son aura aristocratique. Par son nom de famille qui correspondait à la famille régnante de la région, des décennies plus tôt, et lui conférait à lui seul une sorte de pouvoir. Par son intelligence acérée qui pouvait mettre n'importe qui à terre en dix secondes chrono. Par sa beauté magnétique et son charme évident dont il était le seul à ne pas avoir conscience.

À lui non plus, les professeurs ne lui disaient rien pour cinq minutes de retard. Ni pour dix. Ou vingt-cinq. Ou cinquante. Vu qu'en trois minutes montre en main il était capable de décortiquer l'intégralité du cours qu'il venait de rater, on pouvait difficilement lui dire quoi que ce soit, à part lui faire la morale sur son comportement, ce qui était d'une rare inutilité vu son arrogance.

– On y va ? proposa John en offrant sa main tendue pour aider Sherlock à se relever.

Ils étaient en retard de moins de cinq minutes, surtout s'ils couraient pour rejoindre leur salle de classe, et si ce n'était pas le genre de Sherlock, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour John.

Sherlock lui retourna un sourire éblouissant en attrapant la main et se laissant hisser sur ses deux pieds, et le cœur déjà bien abîmé de John se fracassa en miettes. Ce sourire était la raison pour laquelle sa marque lui avait fait tant de mal. Parce que la marque ne disait pas Sherlock. Il aurait tellement voulu que sa poitrine annonce Sherlock. Pour cet homme-là, et cet homme uniquement, John aurait vendu le monde, aurait bravé tous les dangers, aurait obéi à n'importe quel ordre.

Pour le reste de leur lycée, leur amitié était étrange. Pour eux, elle était l'oxygène vital qui les animait depuis désormais quinze ans. John venait d'emménager dans le village, et ses parents avaient autorisé le garçonnet, alors âgé de trois ans, à visiter leur jardin pendant qu'ils défaisaient les cartons, sous la vague surveillance de sa sœur âgée de cinq. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas de limites entre leur jardin et la forêt derrière. Et pas de limites non plus entre la forêt et le parc de Holmes' Manor, dans lequel le jeune Sherlock poursuivait les papillons.

John s'était perdu à travers les arbres et avait rencontré Sherlock par ce biais. Mrs Holmes avait appelé la mère de John qui commençait à s'inquiéter de ne plus voir son fils, et les deux femmes avaient autorisé les garçonnets à se fréquenter. Au début, Elisabeth Watson traversait la forêt pour accompagner son fils jusqu'au parc des Holmes, puis très rapidement, les deux gamins avaient connu les sentiers et les arbres comme leur poche, et la forêt était devenue leur terrain de jeu. Ils avaient grandi côte à côte, ensemble, main dans la main, sans jamais se quitter.

Ils s'étaient mutuellement forgés, avaient contribué à faire de l'autre ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. John en était vaguement désolé, mais Sherlock n'aurait sans doute pas eu cette arrogance si l'enfant blond n'avait pas autant applaudi à chaque exploit de l'autre. Mais c'était trop tard. Sherlock était né dans les prunelles passionnées, enthousiastes et amoureuses de John et il était devenu un véritable connard d'une arrogance inacceptable.

Et depuis quinze ans, John était amoureux de son meilleur ami. Au fond de lui, il se disait souvent qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'intelligence féroce au fond des iris de glace, les pommettes saillantes et la peau de marbre. N'importe qui côtoyant cet énergumène autant que lui en serait fatalement tombé amoureux. Ils avaient passé trop de temps ensemble, à construire des cabanes au fond des bois, à jouer aux pirates, à s'insinuer dans la chambre de l'autre en passant par la fenêtre, à dormir à la belle étoile dans le parc de Holmes' Manor, à faire le mur, à rire et à pleurer, à jouer du violon (pour Sherlock) et danser, à manger et cuisiner, à vivre, tout simplement.

D'une certaine manière, John était content que tout le monde ne voit que le connard en Sherlock. Ça leur évitait de voir l'homme magnifique à absolument tous les niveaux qui se trouvait derrière. Ça lui permettait de le garder juste pour lui.

Ils coururent en riant bêtement pour rejoindre leur salle de classe, y pénétrèrent avec seulement six minutes de retard, s'excusant platement, et la journée commença.

* * *

John referma la porte de sa chambre avec soulagement. Il avait survécu à sa journée de cours, à tous les « joyeux anniversaire » qui avaient fusé, à toutes les questions sur sa nouvelle marque, à son dîner avec ses parents, à la soirée de fête qui avait suivi, et enfin, il retrouvait la sécurité de sa chambre pour la nuit.

Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bains, il souhaita une bonne nuit à ses parents et retourna s'affaler sans grâce sur son lit. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps pour entendre le loquet de la fenêtre, qu'il n'avait pas enclenché, tourner et s'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

– Je me demandais si tu allais y penser, sourit-il en se redressant.

Sherlock, dans toute sa beauté, en chemise et pantalon cintrés, alors même que le lycée était fini et qu'ils avaient enlevé leur uniforme, se tenait en plein milieu de sa chambre. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour rappeler à John de faire silence et alla, dans un mouvement digne d'un chat, verrouiller la porte de la chambre. En deux pas, il était de retour auprès de son ami et s'assit avec lui sur son lit. La chambre de John n'avait clairement pas la même taille que la suite de Sherlock (avec salle de bains) à Holmes' Manor.

– Je n'ai jamais oublié ton anniversaire, lui répliqua Sherlock. Je n'allais pas oublier cette année. Tiens.

Il lança un paquet à John, qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. De toute leur vie, Sherlock ne s'était jamais trompé, et une fois de plus, il fit mouche en offrant à John d'épais volumes d'anatomie et de médecine générale. John ne lui avait pourtant jamais manifesté son envie de devenir médecin après le lycée. Mais il le savait. Il l'avait deviné. Il l'avait déduit. Parce qu'il était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux depuis toujours.

– Merci Sherlock.

Le jeune homme lui sourit en retour, et accepta la brève étreinte de John en guise de remerciement. Le jeune génie n'avait jamais été très tactile, et il n'acceptait d'être touché que par John depuis plusieurs années.

– Alors ? lui demanda Sherlock lorsqu'il l'eut relâché, s'installant confortablement sur le lit de son ami.

John eut un sourire espiègle.

– Je croyais que tu n'en avais rien à faire des âmes sœurs ?

– C'est le cas. Mais toi pas, et tu as reçu ta marque ce matin. Située sur ton cœur. Ça t'a perturbé, d'ailleurs. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

John ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Il avait dit à tout le monde que sa marque était située sur sa poitrine, sans préciser qu'il s'agissait exactement de son cœur. Sherlock n'avait même jamais été présent à portée d'oreilles à chaque fois qu'il en avait parlé. Et pourtant il savait. Il savait, parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, et qu'il déduisait John encore mieux que le reste du monde.

– Je ne connais pas le nom noté sur mon cœur. Ça m'a perturbé. J'aurais aimé... aimé que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre inscrit sur ma poitrine.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que John évoquait en présence de son ami son attirance, sans jamais mentionner de qui il s'agissait, et Sherlock n'avait absolument jamais compris ses allusions. En même temps, il était un génie toutes catégories confondues... à l'exception des sentiments et des relations sociales. Il était tellement nul dans tout ce qui touchait au cœur de l'humain. (Du moins quand il ne s'agissait pas de le disséquer).

– Mary ? Molly ? Sally ? proposa Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

John rit doucement.

– Tu espères quoi ? Me faire dire le nom qui est apparu ce matin, ou celui que j'aurais aimé voir apparaître ? Parce que tu n'y arriveras pas !

Il lui tira la langue et Sherlock lui répondit de la même manière et John sentit son cœur s'apaiser. Ce n'était peut-être pas le nom de Sherlock qui était apparu en tant que son âme sœur. Mais il restait son meilleur ami, il était là dans sa chambre, sur son lit, avec lui. Et il le resterait toujours.

* * *

La deuxième fois que John eut le cœur brisé, ce fut au sens propre, presque six mois plus tard. Une vive douleur le prit alors qu'il était en plein milieu d'un entraînement de rugby et il porta la main à sa poitrine, avant de tomber au sol, souffle coupé, inconscient.

Quand il se réveilla, le goût âcre des médicaments envahit sa bouche et le décor blanc autour de lui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Sa chambre d'hôpital était plongée dans l'obscurité, la seule source de lumière provenant du lampadaire à l'extérieur. Il était seul dans le silence et le noir, à l'exception des bips-bips des machines qui le maintenaient probablement en vie. Par la porte entrouverte filtrait la lumière jaune des néons du couloir et se diffusait la voix d'un médecin qui parlait à ses parents. Crise cardiaque. Malformation cardiaque. Opération à cœur ouvert nécessaire en urgence. Ils en sauraient plus quand ils auront ouvert.

Dans l'obscurité et le silence, John perçut les sanglots de sa mère et il manqua de s'étouffer à son tour. Il avait seulement dix-huit ans et un avenir devant lui et ne comprenait pas comment la vie pouvait se montrer si cruelle.

Sa crise de panique s'arrêta presque aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé. Par une main douce posée sur la sienne qui pressa et qui apaisa sans un mot.

Sherlock, invisible dans la chambre, en noir et blanc, fait d'ombres et de lumière, était là. Comme il l'avait toujours été. Comme il le serait toujours. La vie était cruelle. Mais Sherlock était là.

L'opération avait été un succès, selon les médecins. Pour ses parents aussi, qui le retrouvait en vie, en bonne santé, et avec la possibilité de recommencer à faire du sport avec modération.

Pour John, qui contemplait sa poitrine lacérée de points de suture, le bilan était plus mitigé. Il avait mal, extrêmement mal, et même la morphine qui coulait dans sa perfusion n'atténuait pas la douleur. Et bien sûr, il y avait le fait d'être complètement défiguré. Quand les médecins étaient venus s'excuser, John sortait à peine de l'anesthésie et n'avait pas tout compris de ce qu'ils racontaient. Puis, plusieurs heures après, les infirmières étaient venues changer les pansements, il avait compris. Même lorsqu'on lui enlèverait les points de suture, cela ne changerait rien : sa poitrine était douloureusement marquée, et le nom autrefois si lisible à l'emplacement de son cœur n'était plus qu'un entrelacs de courbes noires parfaitement indéchiffrables. Lui qui savait ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, et devinait encore le prénom inconnu (et toujours honni), mais les autres auraient bien du mal à le lire. Une partie de lui était soulagée de ne plus voir le mot. L'autre en souffrait. Parce qu'après tout, c'était celui de son âme sœur...

– J'ai mal... gémit-il.

– Tu as épuisé le maximum de morphine qui t'est autorisé pour la prochaine heure, lui répondit la voix neutre de Sherlock.

C'était la nuit noire, et comme d'habitude, Sherlock était là. Il ne venait jamais durant les heures de visite, détestait croiser des gens, mais il était là une grande partie de la nuit, quand seules les ombres tenaient compagnie à John et qu'il souffrait de sa rééducation, le sommeil le fuyant au rythme des machines qui vérifiaient que son cœur battait toujours.

Il ne lui amenait pas les cours que John était en train de rater, mais il respectait les silences de son ami, et quand il était suffisamment en forme, il lui racontait ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour réussir ses examens terminaux et son entrée à la fac dans les meilleures conditions. C'était Sherlock et John lui en serait éternellement pour ça. Pour cette présence silencieuse ou volubile selon les circonstances, pour la surveillance acérée de sa pompe à morphine, pour les mains pressées dans les siennes quand John avait besoin d'un contact.

– C'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, murmura soudain Sherlock après un instant de silence.

John, qui commençait à somnoler, se redressa en sursaut et ressentit une vive douleur à la poitrine, tandis que son cœur s'emballait. Les machines s'emballèrent et le patient s'obligea au calme. Avec un tel indice sur les battements de son traitre d'organe vital, Sherlock pouvait détecter encore plus facilement ses mensonges et ses sentiments.

Cela faisait quinze ans que les deux garçons se connaissaient et quinze ans que Sherlock n'aimait pas fêter le jour de sa naissance, et John n'en avait jamais su la date.

– Quoi ? Je...

– J'ai eu dix-huit ans. J'ai eu ma marque... continua de chuchoter Sherlock. Et tu n'étais pas là.

Le ton était blessé, et John s'en voulut profondément d'être coincé dans cette chambre d'hôpital depuis bien trop longtemps et pour encore dix jours. L'opération pour lui sauver la vie et réparer son cœur littéralement brisé avait été lourde.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, souffla-t-il, et la sincérité évidente transparaissait dans sa voix.

– Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour me lire le nom. Je ne peux pas l'atteindre seul.

John digéra l'information en silence, avant d'oser demander :

– Où se trouve-t-elle ?

– Derrière mon oreille gauche. Même avec un miroir, je ne peux pas la lire... J'étais au lycée. Jim était là. Il l'a lue. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait écrit « James ».

À cet instant précis, John ne fut plus tout à fait sûr que son cœur était vraiment réparé par les médecins, tant il le fit souffrir. Puis il se persuada que c'était pour le mieux. Après tout, lui non plus n'avait pas Sherlock d'inscrit sur la poitrine. Ça ne changerait rien à leur amitié.

* * *

La troisième fois que John eut le cœur brisé, il eut le temps de s'y préparer... mais ça ne fit pas moins mal. Bien au contraire, ce fut probablement la fois où il eut le plus mal au cœur de sa vie.

Depuis son opération à cœur ouvert, John avait mis la pédale douce sur le rugby et s'était concentré sur ses révisions. Il avait décroché tous ses A-levels, et avait été accepté à l'UCL, University College of London, en médecine.

Sherlock, de son côté, avait brillamment réussi tout ce qu'il entreprenait dans sa vie (comme toujours), et avait entamé un cursus assez hétéroclite, à base de sciences, de chimie, de criminologie, de sciences humaines et quelques modules de médecine.

Ils n'allaient pas à la même fac, bien sûr, puisque le génie qu'était Sherlock avait été brillamment accepté à l'Imperial, après avoir refusé l'invitation d'OxBridge, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas à Londres et que Sherlock rêvait de la capitale.

Les deux garçons, financés par la riche famille Holmes (qui avait assuré à John que surveiller Sherlock était un job à plein temps, et que non, ils ne voulaient pas un centime de sa part, qu'il se concentre sur ses études) avaient emménagés ensemble dans un petit appartement de Baker Street. Leur logeuse, Mrs Hudson, se comportait avec eux comme une vraie mère poule et la vie, douce et tranquille, avait laissé couler son fleuve des années durant. Il y avait eu des moments difficiles, comme le décès du père de John, qui avait sérieusement impacté le jeune homme et manqué de lui faire rater un semestre, ou l'alcoolisme de sa sœur Harriet, furieusement amoureuse d'une jeune femme nommée Clara, qui portait un clair « Harry » sur le poignet. Harriet y voyait son diminutif, mais la malheureuse Clara souffrait du prénom masculin inscrit sur l'avant-bras de la femme dont elle était amoureuse...

Du côté de Sherlock, c'était principalement sa découverte de la cocaïne et l'ingérence de son frère aîné Mycroft dans sa vie qui leur avait posé problème.

Mais bon gré, mal gré, ils avaient fini par y survivre et apprenaient doucement à devenir des adultes. Ils avaient désormais vingt-cinq ans. John entamait son internat de médecine à l'hôpital Saint Bart et Sherlock venait d'achever son double doctorat à l'Imperial quand ils reçurent la lettre.

John, parce qu'il était le seul à posséder la clef du courrier (on ne pouvait pas compter sur Sherlock pour ça, vraiment pas) découvrit un soir habituel la lourde enveloppe crème. L'écriture stylisée à l'encre violette mentionnait « John Watson », et, surpris de l'opulence qui se dégageait de la missive, ledit John ne pensa pas à vérifier l'expéditeur. Il ne vit donc pas que le courrier provenait de Holmes' Manor.

Il l'ouvrit distraitement dans l'escalier, comme toujours, dix-sept marches, un coup d'œil sur le contenu, un truc dans un lourd papier riche, des lettres d'or, des gravures et de l'encre savamment calligraphiée.

John ne lut vraiment le courrier qu'une fois arrivé à l'appartement en désordre, s'affalant dans son fauteuil. Il blêmit. Relut une deuxième fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Puis une troisième, une quatrième. À la cinquantième lecture (ou plus, il avait perdu le fil) le contenu n'avait pas changé. John était toujours abasourdi, avachi dans son fauteuil. Et Sherlock venait de rentrer et de se figer sur place en voyant le papier entre les mains de John.

– Pourquoi... articula distinctement John, est-ce que j'apprends que tu vas te marier par un putain de faire-part ?

Ledit faire-part tomba à terre.

« _Monsieur et madame Holmes,_

 _Sir Adler_

 _sont ravis de vous convier au mariage de leurs enfants Sherlock et Irene »_

proclamait en lettres d'or le papier plié.

Dire que John avait mal à la poitrine était un doux euphémisme. Il n'ignorait pas, bien sûr, que la famille Holmes était riche, puissante, et soumise à quelques vieilles habitudes, mais le mariage ? Avec une parfaite inconnue ?

Ou bien était-ce pire encore, un mariage parfaitement consenti, avec une femme dont John ignorait juste parfaitement l'existence ?

– Je vais t'expliquer... murmura son ami en s'approchant doucement. Je suis vraiment... vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ma mère t'enverrait un faire-part.

– C'est dans un mois, Sherlock. Un mois. Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

– Bientôt, marmotta le génie en s'accroupissant devant le fauteuil de John, plaçant leurs yeux à la même hauteur.

– Un. Mois.

Sherlock soupira profondément.

– Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne veux pas. J'espérais pouvoir l'annuler mais...

– L'annuler ? Comment ça ?

John avait conscience que sa voix était blessée, et qu'il devenait hystérique au fond de lui, mais il sentait dans sa poitrine poindre la même douleur que lors de sa crise cardiaque. Il savait cependant que cette fois, la douleur n'était pas physique mais uniquement mentale.

Sherlock inspira profondément. Puis riva ses yeux bleus céruléens à ceux, bleus foncés, de John.

– C'est une tradition. De notre famille. Une obligation, plutôt. Je connais Irene depuis ma naissance. Je la vois régulièrement depuis toujours, à raison d'une ou deux entrevues par an, le minimum pour rester poli et parfaitement désintéressé. Je n'éprouve pour elle au mieux que du dégoût, et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait de meilleurs sentiments à mon égard. Mais elle et moi sommes tenus à la même obligation contractuelle : nous avons jusqu'à la fin de nos études pour trouver notre âme sœur et s'engager auprès d'elle... sinon nous sommes engagés dans un mariage.

Le monde aurait pu s'ouvrir sous les pieds de John et l'engloutir que cela n'aurait rien changé à ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis.

– Et... tu ne l'as jamais trouvé ? demanda-t-il.

Instinctivement, Sherlock porta la main à son oreille, là où était inscrit le nom, dissimulé par ses cheveux bouclés, mèches corbeaux folles que John aimait tant.

– Je ne l'ai jamais cherché. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai rencontré qu'un seul James de toute ma vie, et tu le connais toi aussi puisque c'est Jim Moriarty.

Depuis leur lycée, le jeune homme avait rejoint Londres à son tour et John le détestait cordialement. Son intérêt malsain pour Sherlock avait empiré avec les années, et si le génie n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'en rendre compte, John le ressentait suffisamment pour le haïr.

– Et je n'ai pas envie de fréquenter Jim, poursuivit Sherlock.

Lapalissade. Le jeune homme ne se rendait peut-être pas compte de l'intérêt dérangé de Moriarty à son égard, mais leur relation était fondée sur une franche hostilité.

– Alors... juste pour ça, tu vas te marier ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules, désabusé, et marmonna quelque chose que John ne comprit pas.

– Pardon ?

– Rien. Irene n'est pas si mauvaise que ça, du peu que je la connais. Nous serons forcés de consommer notre mariage, bien sûr, pour les héritiers et toutes ces choses mais si nous parvenons à nous entendre et fonder une sorte de partenariat, ça ne sera pas si mal...

John était abasourdi. Jamais il n'avait entendu autant de renonciation dans la voix de son ami, habituellement si passionné et vivant. Même en commentant la météo, il y mettait plus d'emphase. La douleur continuait de charrier son torrent de sang dans les veines de John.

– Et ton frère ?

– Il était engagé avec miss Anthea, mais ces deux-là sont les meilleurs amis du monde depuis toujours, ça ne leur aurait posé aucun problème. Mais Mycroft a trouvé Graham. Ou Gavin, je ne sais plus. À la fac. Ses engagements maritaux sont automatiquement devenus caducs lors de son installation avec son poisson rouge. Et comme Gustav ou je ne sais plus son nom, est un homme, la charge de l'héritier Holmes me revient... s'il avait trouvé son âme sœur et qu'elle avait été de sexe féminin, mon mariage m'aurait toujours été imposé mais pas la nécessité de concevoir.

– C'est totalement archaïque, commenta John avec effroi.

Les mains de Sherlock étaient toujours liées aux siennes, le caressant doucement de ses pouces, le réchauffant de sa chaleur qui irradiait, mais même ce proche contact ne suffisait pas à apaiser la sensation de John que son corps était devenu à la fois du feu et de la glace.

– Et tes parents ?

– Se sont rencontrés à l'âge de douze ans, jamais quitté depuis. Quand, à dix-huit ans, leurs marques respectives sont apparues, elles portaient le nom de l'autre. Ils étaient mariés avant même leurs vingt ans.

– Et toi... tu vas accepter ça ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules de nouveau, détournant le regard, mais cette fois John eut le temps de capter l'éclat de douleur profonde dans ses yeux. Un tel reflet de celle que John ressentait en cet instant précis, qu'il se demandât s'il ne l'avait pas inventé à partir de sa propre souffrance, car la seconde suivante, Sherlock avait le même regard éteint que depuis le début de cette conversation surréaliste.

– Je n'ai pas le choix... J'aurais un service à te demander néanmoins... même si je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te le demander... je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin.

Que l'enfer et tous les saints du paradis aillent se faire voir. En cet instant précis, au paroxysme de sa douleur, John était incapable de résister à ses pupilles brûlantes de souffrance dont il était tombé amoureux depuis des années et des années. S'auto infligeant la damnation éternelle, John accepta.

* * *

On pouvait au moins reconnaître cela aux familles Holmes et Adler, ils savaient organiser une cérémonie. Le château loué, avec une immense salle de réception, son parc magnifique et ses chambres confortables pour chaque invité valait le détour.

La cérémonie avait lieu en toute fin d'après-midi, dans les jardins, et le ciel s'embrasant lors de la plongée de l'astre céleste de l'autre côté du monde valait le coup d'endurer les évènements rien que pour les photos.

Après la révélation, Sherlock avait affirmé qu'il s'occupait de tout et John s'était abîmé dans ses heures de garde à l'hôpital jusqu'à en oublier son nom et la date du jour. Jusqu'au jour où Sherlock lui avait fait envoyer une limousine, lui avait tendu un smoking dans une pochette. Ils avaient voyagé tous les deux en silence, jusqu'à la luxuriante et verdoyante compagne anglaise, puis s'étaient changés tous les deux dans une pièce. Sherlock avait brièvement observé la poitrine nue de son ami, mais les boursouflures de ses cicatrices rendaient le mot impossible à déchiffrer.

Maquillés et coiffés, et enfin prêts, ils se tenaient tous les deux près de l'autel, Sherlock en son centre, John légèrement en retrait, et attendaient la mariée. Les invités étaient peu nombreux. Sherlock n'avait aucun ami à l'exception de John, et sa famille ne contenait que ses parents, son frère et son conjoint (qui s'appelait Gregory, dit Greg et était éminemment plus sympathique que le froid Mycroft), et quelques vieilles tantes. Celle d'Irene n'était pas beaucoup plus fournie, et elle n'avait que son père, Sir Adler. Au rang de ses amis, John avait eu la surprise de découvrir Jim Moriarty, manifestement enchanté de l'événement. John n'aurait pas dû être si étonné. Moriarty était du même moule qu'Irene et Sherlock, il devait connaître la jeune femme depuis aussi longtemps que Sherlock.

La marche nuptiale se fit soudain entendre, l'assemblée se leva, et le visage de Sherlock se ferma. Aux bras de son père, magnifique dans une robe blanche qui moulait chacune de ses formes (parfaites, il fallait bien le reconnaître), et faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau, le noir profond de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, et le rouge sang de ses lèvres, Irene avança avec la même envie qu'un condamné à mort jusqu'à l'autel, et la cérémonie commença.

– Mademoiselle Elisabeth, Irene, Victoria Adler, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Sherlock Holmes, ici présent ?

Un sourire vacillant.

– Je le veux, répondit la voix d'Irene.

L'échange des consentements marquait la fin de la cérémonie et probablement le point culminant de la souffrance interne de John.

– Monsieur William, Sherlock, Scott Holmes, souhaitez-vous prendre pour épouse madame Irene Adler, ici présente ?

Le monde tangua.

– Je le veux, répondit Sherlock avec si peu d'envie que sa voix aurait pu résoudre les problèmes de réchauffement climatique.

– Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la...

John n'entendit jamais la suite. Un voile noir avait détruit sa conscience et il s'était évanoui devant tout le monde, le cerveau bloqué sur une seule et même pensée : Sherlock s'appelait en premier prénom William. William. Comme le nom déformé que John portait sur sa poitrine depuis maintenant sept ans. S'il pensait avoir déjà souffert avant, il comprit en une seconde que ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il vivait aujourd'hui.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la douleur de sa poitrine ne s'était en rien atténuée, et il sentait sur ses joues les sillons humides que ses larmes avaient tracés. Il était dans la demi-obscurité d'une chambre, qu'il reconnut comme celle où Sherlock et lui s'étaient changés et que le génie lui avait annoncé lui être affectée. Il était couché sur le lit, smoking à moitié débraillé, sur les couvertures.

Et à quelques centimètres de lui, assis à ses côtés, il y avait Sherlock, si parfait et beau dans le clair-obscur de la pièce.

– Tu ne devrais pas être à ta fête ? marmonna difficilement John, la bouche pâteuse.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau, l'aidant à boire, apaisant la douleur de sa gorge, et réveillant de par ses gestes doux et caressants celle de la poitrine de John.

– J'ai cru que tu refaisais une crise cardiaque. J'ai eu peur. Peur de te perdre... avoua Sherlock à mi-voix.

Il fallait reconnaître que John couché dans un lit, des ombres et Sherlock dans le noir à ses côtés, la scène avait beaucoup de similitudes avec le réveil de John à l'hôpital. À l'exception qu'aujourd'hui, John connaissait l'amère vérité et que Sherlock était marié.

– Sherlock... je...

Avait-il réellement le droit de lui dire ? De briser ce qu'il venait d'accepter ? C'était sans doute purement égoïste de la part de John, et vivre avec ce secret serait probablement insupportable si Sherlock revenait vivre avec lui à Baker Street, ce qui n'était même pas sûr.

– Ton prénom, ton premier prénom est William...

– Oui, et ?

– Je ne savais pas. Et...

Le courage de prononcer les mots lui faisait défaut, alors il préféra agir, achevant d'ouvrir la chemise de son onéreux costume, révélant son cœur et ses cicatrices. Puis lentement, il prit la main de Sherlock, et traça chacune des lettres comme elles existaient avant que les points de suture et l'opération à cœur ouvert ne viennent bouleverser tout ça. Le toucher aérien de la pulpe du doigt de Sherlock, qui se laissait faire, mettait John à l'agonie.

– William... murmura Sherlock une fois le tracé achevé.

– Oui. C'était ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. C'était ma marque.

De ses pupilles pâles, Sherlock sonda le torse de son ami, marbré de blanc, reconstituant les liens entre les points noirs de la marque, reconstituant le prénom, son prénom.

– Je sais... je sais que ce n'est pas mon nom que tu as d'écrit, et que c'est déplacé de ma part, mais je... je voulais que tu le saches. Que c'est toi que j'aurais choisi si j'avais... su.

La voix faible de John dérailla complètement.

Sherlock s'arracha soudain à lui, et de retourna, soulevant ses cheveux, mettant à nu son oreille.

– Lis. Lis ce qu'il y a écrit, ordonna-t-il.

John ne voyait pas l'intérêt. Ils savaient très bien tous les deux qu'il y avait écrit James. Sherlock ne l'avait jamais caché.

Il obéit cependant, trop anesthésié par la douleur pour songer à se rebeller. Il se redressa, posa la main sur la peau de Sherlock, l'obligea à bouger pour mieux orienter la lumière, tandis que le génie tenait toujours d'une main ses boucles sombres.

Et puis les lettres noires sur la peau apparurent, absolument impossibles à mal interpréter, si nettes sur la peau pâle de l'oreille. Quatre lettres, pas cinq. Commençant par un J, il était vrai. John, pas James.

– John... il y a écrit John... murmura-t-il sans réaliser.

Sherlock laissa retomber sa main, dissimulant son tatouage, revenant face à John sur le lit.

– J'ai toujours soupçonné que Jim m'avait menti. Mais je m'en fichais. Qu'importait le nom que je pouvais porter puisque toi, de toute évidence, tu n'avais pas le mien, ça se lisait dans ton regard. J'ai préféré vivre avec cette illusion plutôt que savoir la vérité... je ne m'étais jamais douté que... tu pouvais porter mon premier prénom, et ignorer que c'était le mien...

John n'attendit pas qu'il ait repris son souffle pour écraser ses lèvres contre celles de son ami. Et tant pis pour sa conscience lui chuchotant qu'il embrassait un homme marié. Sherlock portait son nom. Et il portait le nom de Sherlock, son nom officiel. Le destin pouvait aller voir ailleurs. Au fond de lui-même, il savait ce que ça voulait dire : ils étaient liés, ils étaient des âmes sœurs.

Et ils le découvraient deux heures trop tard.

John réalisa qu'il pleurait en même temps que Sherlock lorsqu'il sentit le goût salé de leur baiser enflammé. Sherlock avait aussitôt répondu à sa demande, et ses lèvres avaient aspiré, pressé, embrassé et dévoré leurs conjointes dans un ballet effréné et sensuel qui leur laissait le souffle court et le cœur tambourinant dans la poitrine. John avait eu quelques relations sans lendemain, certaines plus suivies sans vraiment d'espoir pour autant, mais aucun baiser ne l'avait autant étourdi que ceux, voraces, il échangeait avec Sherlock au fond d'un lit, pressés l'un contre l'autre.

– On ne... devrait... pas... réussit à haleter John quand la langue bien trop douée de Sherlock quitta sa bouche pour aller découvrir sa jugulaire.

– Je m'en fiche éperdument, répliqua l'homme marié. Si tu le veux, je le veux.

John n'avait pas été capable de refuser à cet homme de devenir son témoin pendant qu'il en épouserait une autre. Comment était-il censé résister à ça ? Il le voulait depuis des années.

Incapable de donner une réponse verbale, il se contenta de gémir son plaisir lorsque la langue de son amant entreprit de le marquer irrémédiablement à un endroit qui lui serait impossible de cacher avec ses vêtements.

Mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison du feu de joie qui anima son corps quand Sherlock descendit sur son torse, sa chemise toujours ouverte, et qu'il embrassa ses cicatrices, traçant de sa langue les lettres noires déformées et presque illisibles... sauf quand on savait ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

Si John n'avait pas été déjà en train de pleurer, il se serait probablement mis à sangloter sur le champ.

* * *

Les larmes, cependant, ne furent pas longtemps au programme. Très rapidement, ce furent des gémissements de plaisir qui envahirent l'espace, tandis que la langue habile de Sherlock dessinait le corps de John et le marquait de partout. John eut quand même la présence d'esprit, pourtant embrumé par le désir, les hormones en ébullition et le peu de sang courant encore dans ses veines occupé à migrer dans une seule partie de son anatomie, de se demander à quel moment dans sa vie Sherlock était devenu si doué. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, ils vivaient ensemble depuis leurs dix-huit ans, et John ne l'avait jamais vu avec quiconque, fille ou garçon. Et pourtant il faisait cela à la perfection.

Tellement bien qu'il réalisa à peine que son pantalon glissait sur ses jambes. La main de Sherlock posée sur son érection à travers le tissu de son boxer, en revanche, il la sentit très bien. Un cri court et guttural lui échappa.

– Oh mon dieu, Sherlock, Sherlock, attends...

Le regard clair de son amant, occupé à taquiner son nombril de sa langue, se releva vers lui et John fut un bref instant transpercé par le désir et la folie abrités par ses prunelles. John n'avait jamais vu un tel éclat dans le regard de son ami, et ce fut indécent que son sexe y réagisse avec tant d'emphase.

– Je veux... Toi aussi... Te déshabiller... parvint-il à balbutier.

Sherlock dut le comprendre, puisqu'il se redressa, aida John à faire de même, et prit les mains de son amant dans les siennes, les posant sur son propre torse.

– Vas-y, ordonna-t-il.

John n'avait jamais rien refusé à Sherlock de sa vie, et il découvrait aujourd'hui à quel point il aimait obéir aux ordres de cet homme. Se passant la langue sur ses lèvres asséchées, il entreprit rapidement de faire glisser la veste sur les épaules, l'envoyant au sol, avant de passer au veston, la cravate, la chemise, et tout ce qui lui barrait la route vers la peau laiteuse. Les deux garçons vivaient ensemble, ce n'était assurément pas la première fois que John voyait Sherlock dans cette tenue, mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait le droit de regarder, et de toucher, et d'embrasser, et de marquer comme sien (même si, fondamentalement, il appartenait à une autre, en cet instant précis, il ne voulait pas y penser), et il ne s'en priva pas. Sherlock, en miroir, fit de même avec les vêtements à moitié ouvert et à moitié enlevés. Lentement, sensuellement, et avec un amour indéfectible et indéniable, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, jusqu'à se retrouver en boxer tous les deux, pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs érections se frottant, et s'embrassant avec passion.

– On n'a pas... de lubrifiant, marmonna John. On ne va pas pouvoir... Mais je dois avoir des capotes dans mon portefeuille...

– On n'a pas besoin de préservatifs, lui répondit Sherlock en suçotant doucement le bout de son oreille, dans un geste à la fois tendre et érotique.

– On a toujours besoin de préservatifs. Je suis médecin, tu te rappelles ?

– Ce qui veut dire que tu es clean, puisque tu es régulièrement dépisté pour avoir le droit d'exercer comme interne. Quant à moi... fais-moi confiance. Je suis clean. Je te le jure. Tu me fais confiance ?

John savait qu'il était fou. Ce genre de choses était précisément ce contre lequel il avait été mis en garde durant ses études, les messages de sécurité et de prévention qu'on répétait dans les lycées, au planning familial, aux associations d'aide contre le SIDA. En l'absence de tests prouvant l'absence d'IST, le préservatif était toujours la meilleure solution, et croire sur parole quelqu'un dans le feu de l'action la moins bonne idée du monde.

C'était une folie. Mais c'était Sherlock. Sherlock ne lui avait jamais menti. Et ils portaient le nom de l'autre sur leurs corps. Ils étaient liés, John l'aimait plus que sa vie, et sans entendre les mots, il voyait le miroir de ses sentiments dans les prunelles de son amant. Alors il hocha lentement la tête.

– Et on n'a pas forcément besoin de lubrifiant non plus pour ça, murmura Sherlock.

Sans préavis, il lâcha soudain l'oreille de John et plongea bien plus bas, embrassant le boxer souillé, provoquant frémissements et gémissements. Le sous-vêtement disparut rapidement, offrant à son regard gourmand la verge dressée, et après un dernier baiser à l'aine, Sherlock l'engloutit, se délectant des sons indécents que John ne retenait plus tandis qu'il s'appliquait à lécher, sucer, embrasser, mordiller, et prendre profondément le sexe dans sa bouche.

John avait un goût salé, opiacé, il était large et frémissant, et Sherlock obligea sa mâchoire à se détendre pour mieux l'apprécier. La sensation était étrange, mais les murmures de plaisir de John, qui sanglotait ses envies, une main dans les cheveux de Sherlock sans pour autant oser lui ordonner quoi que ce soit, valaient à eux seuls l'inconfort de la posture.

Sa propre érection, douloureuse et négligée, ne pesait pas grand-chose face au plaisir de John, mais quand la main de son amant l'obligea à repousser sa tête, et qu'il vit dans les yeux de John l'amour intense qu'il ressentait, il comprit que jamais son ami ne le laisserait lui donner du plaisir de manière égoïste sans en rendre en retour. Il lui sourit tendrement. Partager et ne pas être égoïste, c'était tellement John. Tellement à l'opposé de lui. Tellement ce pourquoi il aimait son ami depuis toujours.

– Retourne-toi, ordonna John. Continue ça, mais viens ici.

La demande n'était pas très clairement formulée, mais le langage du corps étant bien meilleur qu'eux, Sherlock comprit et plaça ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps de son amant, le surplombant, John restant allongé sur le matelas, visage toujours au niveau de son sexe, et présentant ses fesses à John, dans un soixante-neuf parfait.

Sherlock, persuadé que John allait lui rendre sa caresse buccale, reprit aussitôt son travail sur la verge de son amant, devenu rapidement accro à la fellation.

Il sursauta dans il sentit un doigt jouer avec son intimité et faire mine de le pénétrer doucement.

– Laisse-moi faire. Médecin, souviens-toi. Même sans lubrifiant, on devrait y arriver, entre la salive et ça...

Par « ça », John entendant le liquide pré-séminal qui suintait du sexe de Sherlock, et qu'il venait de récupérer en jouant avec le gland de son amant, qui gémissait à son tour. Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour répondre oralement, ou il risquait de supplier, il préféra retourner à sa caresse, embrassant les bourses et les engloutissant, se nourrissant du râle de plaisir de John.

Il déchanta rapidement de sa victoire quand un doigt le pénétra, et qu'il dut lâcher le sexe qu'il tenait pour gémir profondément. C'était une guerre de plaisir et de désir, et il venait de perdre une bataille tandis qu'il haletait sous l'intrusion délicate de l'index de son amant. Bien décidé à ne pas perdre la guerre, il se relança à l'assaut et la conquête du sexe de John.

La pièce fut bientôt envahie de buée, leurs corps couverts de sueur, et trois doigts de John coulissant lentement à l'intérieur de Sherlock, la gorge de son dernier faisant un fourreau total pour le sexe du premier.

Et puis soudain, John tordit les doigts, atteignit son but, et les étincelles du corps de Sherlock explosèrent devant ses yeux, faisant crépiter tout son épiderme.

– Je vais jouir si tu recommences ça, murmura-t-il.

– Alors vas-y. Je ne vais pas tenir non plus.

John recommença, pressant sa deuxième main sur le sexe dressé de Sherlock, l'éclair traversa l'intégralité du corps du génie, et explosa dans son bas-ventre, tandis qu'il jouissait en longs jets, les souillant tous les deux, et qu'il engloutissait une dernière fois le sexe de John, qui jouit au fond de sa gorge, l'obligeant à avaler le liquide amer et chaud.

Sherlock n'en perdit pas une goutte, pompant jusqu'à la dernière seconde, se délectant du goût et du cri de plaisir qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Ses orteils tremblaient, et il n'était pas certain que ses jambes arrivent encore à le tenir longtemps.

John avait retiré sa main et psalmodiait son nom, et dans un effort surhumain, Sherlock s'arracha au sexe qui dégonflait doucement, et modifia sa position pour revenir contre lui, nichant son visage contre son cou.

– Je t'aime tellement, Seigneur... Tellement... lui murmura John, les yeux clos.

Sherlock n'avait pas la force de répondre. A la place, il vint poser sa langue sur le torse couturé de John, là où la marque dessinait son nom et où son foutre maculait l'emplacement du cœur. Et lécha sa propre semence, nettoyant la marque de John, avant de revenir l'embrasser, partageant avec lui leurs deux goûts mêlés.

– Je t'aime aussi, John, lui répondit-il.

John s'accrocha à lui comme un désespéré. L'orgasme les avait laissés complètement anéantis, et il se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, complètement oublieux de la fête de mariage de Sherlock qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de là, et plongèrent dans le sommeil.

* * *

John se réveilla en sursaut, désorienté. Un bref instant, il crut qu'il avait complètement déliré la soirée de la veille, mais la sensation de son torse poisseux et la présence de Sherlock, avec lui dans son lit, complètement nu, lui apprirent que non. Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui apprit que c'était le milieu de la nuit, vu qu'il faisait complètement noir au dehors.

Sherlock, tranquillement adossé à la tête de lit, regardait son téléphone, seule source de lumière de la pièce.

– Oh mon dieu, gémit John. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Sherlock lui renvoya un regard perplexe.

– À ton avis ?

– Tu es marié. Avec une autre.

– Point de détail.

– Tu n'es même pas allé à ta fête... couper ton gâteau... ouvrir le bal avec ta femme... Seigneur, tu ne portes même pas ton alliance.

Manifestement, la culpabilité lancinante de John n'atteignait absolument pas Sherlock.

– Tu as fini ? Irene s'est sans doute très bien débrouillée sans moi, c'est ce qu'elle fait de mieux. Je n'ai jamais porté d'alliance, tu t'es évanoui et je t'ai porté ici avant même qu'on ne les échange. Et il existe un moyen de faire annuler le mariage.

L'espoir était quelque chose de traître, fragile et délicat, mais en cet instant précis, il étreignit le cœur de John avec une telle violence qu'il crut refaire une nouvelle crise cardiaque.

– Quoi ? souffla-t-il.

– Il faut deux conditions à l'annulation d'un mariage, dans les traditions ancestrales : la première est de trouver au moins deux vices de procédure à la cérémonie, et ça c'est facile.

– Ah bon ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, comme si la lenteur d'esprit de John l'agaçait, mais ce dernier savait que c'était sa manière d'aimer, et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

– Évidemment. Premièrement, le mariage n'a pas été consommé. Deuxièmement, mon témoin n'a pas apposé sa signature sur les registres légaux... Tant que tu ne le fais pas, ça reste un vice important. On peut s'en servir.

John sourit plus largement. Il n'avait pas signé parce qu'il s'était évanoui. La douleur de découvrir que Sherlock s'appelait William n'avait pas eu que de mauvaises répercussions.

– Et la deuxième condition ? demanda John.

– Elle ne dépend que de toi... Le mariage annulé doit être suivi dans le délai d'une année maximum par un nouveau mariage de l'instigateur de l'annulation... En l'absence de respect de ce délai, le premier mariage retrouve toutes ses obligations de plein droit.

– Je dois t'épouser dans l'année qui vient ? reformula John, abasourdi.

Sherlock, dans la pénombre de la pièce, rougit.

– Je... Je sais que ça paraît absurde, et que je n'ai pas le droit de te le demander, mais...

Complètement perplexe, sans oser répondre, John regarda Sherlock se pencher au bord du lit, attraper sa veste de costume et sortir de la poche intérieure une petite boîte.

– Je les ai depuis que tu as eu dix-huit ans. C'était ton cadeau. Ça devait être ton cadeau. J'y croyais... Comme pour mes parents... Mais j'ai vu ton visage ce matin-là, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas mon nom sur ton cœur et mon monde s'est écroulé. Alors je ne t'ai rien dit, et j'ai gardé ça pour moi depuis toujours... D'une certaine manière, j'étais presque soulagé quand Jim m'a dit qu'il y avait écrit James sur mon oreille... Ça faisait moins mal. Mais je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à les jeter.

John, abasourdi, ouvrit la boîte à bijoux. Et y découvrit deux alliances.

– Et Irene... qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire ?

– Elle et moi avons une ressemblance : sa marque porte le nom de James. Et si Jim a correctement entendu qu'elle s'appelle Elisabeth, je suis sûr qu'il fera le lien avec le "Beth", inscrit sur son corps depuis toujours...

Sherlock n'osait pas relever le visage. Il avait la sensation d'avoir tout risqué avec John. S'il prenait peur...

– Un an, c'est court pour organiser un mariage. Tu crois que tes parents nous aideraient, même si on leur annule celui-là ?

La voix espiègle de son meilleur ami, son amant, lui fit relever le visage. John lui souriait, avec cette chaleur et cet amour qui lui étaient réservés depuis toujours.

– Tu es... d'accord ? murmura-t-il, n'osant y croire.

Être âmes sœurs était une chose, brûler les étapes dans leur relation en était une autre.

– Je l'aurais été même s'il y avait autre chose d'écrit sur ma poitrine, crétin. Je l'aurais été à mes dix-huit ans, William ou pas William apparu sur mon corps. Parce que tu es le seul depuis plus de vingt ans. Vingt ans que je t'aime.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa.

* * *

 _Nota : Au fait, je ne sais pas où et comment le caser, mais Harry et Clara sont bien âmes-sœurs : Clara porte le nom d'Harry, diminutif d'Harriet. Et Harriet porte le nom de "Clarence". Quand la mère de Clara attendait son enfant, le gynéco leur a annoncé un garçon, ils avaient donc choisi un prénom masculin, sauf que le bébé est né avec les deux organes génitaux, comme ça arrive parfois, et que les parents ont alors le choix pour que les médecins procèdent à l'opération visant à ne laisser qu'un seul sexe, ils ont voulu avoir un garçon, mais l'opération s'est révélé compliqué et délicate, et les médecins ont donc choisi de procéder à l'ablation des organes sexuels masculins pour en faire une petite fille, ainsi prénommée Clara par ses parents... Mais elle est bien née "intersexe" et a porté, durant une poignée d'heures au début de sa vie, un prénom masculin, celui qu'Harry porte sur son biceps ! Voilà. Parce que j'aime les histoires tordues. Mais j'ai pas trouvé où l'écrire._

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - Muse_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	24. 23 décembre - Muse

**23 Décembre – Muse**

* * *

– Tourne ton visage. Sur la gauche. Encore. Encore. Encore. Non là c'est trop. Reviens. Encore. Voilà. Ne bouge plus.

Sherlock obéit sans même y réfléchir. Ses yeux voyaient à peine ce qui se passait, et seul son esprit travaillait à plein régime, pendant qu'il maintenait la pose.

Le DI Gregory Lestrade lui avait soumis une enquête récemment, et comme toujours, Sherlock avait appris par cœur tous les documents pour ensuite pouvoir tous les lire dans sa tête et y réfléchir en toutes circonstances.

– Bouge ta jambe. La gauche.

Sherlock obéit. Le meurtre soumis par Lestrade n'avait pas l'air très compliqué, loin du niveau habituel de Sherlock, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Lestrade avait dit la même chose : c'était trop simple, il percevait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sherlock était entièrement d'accord avec lui, mais depuis deux jours qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'avait pas trouvé ce dont il pouvait bien s'agir.

Ils étaient à la fois trop nombreux et pas assez à avoir un mobile, et à avoir eu les moyens de commettre le meurtre. Une seule personne avait les deux : mobile et moyen. Mais Sherlock, tout autant que Lestrade, savait que ce n'était pas elle. Le profil psychologique et la force physique ne collaient pas. Quelque chose leur échappait.

– C'est bon. Tu peux bouger. J'ai fini.

La voix de John le tira de ses pensées et lentement, Sherlock reprit contact avec la réalité.

– N'attrape pas froid surtout. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois malade.

John lui souriait tout en essuyant ses mains. Sherlock aimait ce moment. Où, encore pour une seconde, John était suffisamment amoureux de lui pour lui parler avec sa voix douce et chantante, qui l'enveloppait et le caressait.

Et puis Sherlock remettait son peignoir pour ne pas attraper froid et John redevenait son meilleur ami. Lui parlait normalement.

– C'était bien ? demanda-t-il.

– Parfait. Comme toujours. Tu es toujours parfait.

John souriait, mais cela n'avait plus rien de tendre. C'était un sourire parfaitement amical. Plus rien à voir avec l'éclat particulier des prunelles de John quand il peignait. Quand il le peignait.

* * *

– Dis John...

– Mmm ?

Ils avaient quitté le studio, c'est à dire la grande pièce sous les toits de leur appartement que John avait fait percer de dizaine de fenêtres, presque comme une verrière, pour y avoir tous les jours, à toutes les heures, la lumière naturelle s'y déversant, pour descendre l'escalier et rejoindre la cuisine ouverte qui donnait sur le salon. Un couloir desservait leurs deux chambres, l'une en face de l'autre, séparées par une salle de bains. Leur appartement était parfait, le seul désavantage était son étage. Le studio de John, autrefois un grenier, était la pièce la plus en hauteur de tout l'immeuble et il n'y avait pas le moindre ascenseur. Ils devaient donc monter les sept étages de l'immeuble à pied, et encore emprunter leur escalier pour rejoindre le studio. Sherlock ne s'en plaignait pas. John voulait qu'il reste en bonne condition physique et toutes ces volées de marche faisaient bosser sa cardio.

– Tu y repenses parfois, à notre rencontre ? demanda Sherlock en acceptant le verre d'eau que lui tendait John.

– Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? rit doucement John, gêné.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

– Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu avais su que j'étais devenu ta muse.

John piqua un fard, se détournant pour attraper un fruit sur le bar. Peindre lui donnait toujours faim.

– Tous les journaux spécialisés le savent. Tu le racontes à chaque interview. Et pourtant je suis la seule personne à qui tu ne l'as jamais dit.

– Sherlock, soupira John, écarlate de gêne. Quelle importance si je ne te l'ai jamais dit ? Tu l'as lu dans les magazines, non ? Et puis, tu n'étais pas censé réfléchir au meurtre de Greg, toi ?

Sherlock secoua la main, agacé, rajustant la ceinture de son peignoir en soie.

– Ce n'est pas le meurtre de Lestrade, il ne l'a pas commis, corrigea-t-il comme à chaque fois. Et si, j'aurais dû mais rien ne me vient. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Je n'arrive à rien.

– C'est rare, ça, commenta John.

– Oui. Ça m'agace.

– Je sais que tu vas y arriver. T'es un génie, comme d'habitude.

– Tu auras encore besoin de moi, ce soir ? Ça m'aide à réfléchir, tu le sais bien.

John réfléchit un instant.

– Je peux toujours faire quelques croquis, ce ne sera jamais perdu, si tu veux. Dans la lumière du crépuscule. Vers vingt et une heures trente ?

– Ce serait parfait.

– Je vais aller faire des courses. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

– Du lait et de l'éther.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Il vivait sans doute avec la seule personne au monde qui mettait au même plan sur la liste de courses le lait et l'éther. Mais il acquiesça quand même, le notant scrupuleusement sur la liste accrochée sur le frigo.

Puis il regarda son colocataire, son meilleur ami, sa muse, rejoindre le canapé défoncé et s'y allonger. Si John n'avait pas été aussi fatigué d'avoir peint pendant plusieurs heures, il aurait attrapé un papier et un crayon et aurait croqué son ami sur le vif, les plis de la soie et ses boucles noires si précieuses à ses yeux, pour toujours figé par le fusain. Mais il était trop fatigué, il avait des courses à faire et depuis des années qu'il vivait avec Sherlock, il en avait des dizaines comme ça dans son book de sketches. Mais il ne s'en lassait jamais.

* * *

La lumière du soir qui faisait briller les boucles de Sherlock d'un halo orangé magnifique eut finalement raison du meurtre soumis par Lestrade.

– C'est la belle-sœur ! s'écria soudain Sherlock au bout d'une demi-heure.

Il bondit sur ses pieds, l'esprit en alerte.

– Hey ! Tu as bougé ! s'insurgea John.

Mais c'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, Sherlock le savait. Cela faisait partie du contrat qu'ils avaient signé, au tout début de leur collaboration : il avait le droit de bouger quand il résolvait un meurtre. L'intérêt général avant tout. Et puis ce soir, John ne peignait pas, il était simplement en train de faire des croquis au crayon sur son carnet.

– J'appelle Lestrade !

– Je vais préparer à manger ! répondit John en rangeant son carnet.

Sherlock était déjà à la moitié de l'escalier, et il n'avait pas remis son peignoir. Il allait encore se balader parfaitement nu en téléphonant, déambulant comme toujours, passer devant les fenêtres, et choquer les veilles voisines d'en face. John, charitablement, récupéra le vêtement de soie, et alla le poser sur les épaules de son ami, qui expliquait à grands renforts de superlatifs à Greg pourquoi c'était forcément la belle-sœur. John n'en doutait pas. Sherlock avait toujours raison.

* * *

– Tu ne m'as pas répondu, au fait.

John avala ses nouilles chinoises avant de parler. Sherlock avait le chic pour relancer des conversations à des moments parfaitement inopportuns.

– À quel propos ?

– Notre rencontre.

– Sherlock...

– Je ne te parle pas de ça. Tu ne veux pas en parler, très bien. Je veux juste savoir si parfois tu y repenses.

– Oui. Parfois. Souvent quand tu poses et que la lumière se pose à certains endroits précis. Je me souviens de la première fois que je t'ai vu.

– Quels endroits ?

John soupira. Parfois Sherlock pouvait être si pointilleux que c'en était agaçant, quand il exigeait de son entourage la même chose. Mais au moins, à cette question-là, John avait une réponse à lui apporter.

– Ta hanche gauche. Ton pied droit. Et la cambrure de tes reins. Parce que ce sont les premières choses que j'ai dessinées de toi. Tu sais que je ne suis pas toujours logique dans ma manière de faire les choses.

Sherlock, pensif, mâchonna ses nouilles avant de poursuivre.

– Moi j'y pense quand je n'ai pas d'enquête et que je te regarde peindre. Ton regard n'est pas le même, dans ces moments-là, que lorsque tu ne peins pas. Ça me rappelle toujours la première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard. Et que tu ne m'as pas vu. Tu me regardais mais tu ne me voyais pas. Tu peignais. Tu ne me vois jamais quand tu peins.

John toussota, gêné. Sherlock avait un certain don pour le mettre dans l'embarras. Comme la fois où il avait balancé ses quatre vérités à la fille que John avait ramené pour la nuit, et sur laquelle il fondait de grands espoirs pour une future relation. Au lieu de quoi, Sherlock l'avait analysée et assassinée en trois phrases bien senties, révélant que contrairement à tout ce qu'elle prétendait, elle savait très bien qui était John avant d'accepter le verre qu'il lui avait proposé, et elle espérait surtout beaucoup d'argent de leur relation. Un des plus grands moments de solitude de la vie de John.

– Je te vois... corrigea-t-il. Mais je te vois par morceau. Je vois ta clavicule. Je vois ta hanche. Je vois ton épaule. Je vois tes yeux.

– Mais tu ne me vois en entier que lorsque tu arrêtes de peindre.

– C'est un peu ça.

– Mmm.

Ils finirent de manger en silence.

* * *

John dormait. Sherlock pouvait l'affirmer, parce qu'il connaissait son colocataire par cœur. Il allait aux toilettes, se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, et s'endormait tous les soirs en suivant le même schéma, et Sherlock avait appris à déceler le moment précis où John s'endormait. Et où lui, enfin, pouvait soupirer profondément et laisser ses sentiments transparaître sur son visage et dans tout son corps. Il avait menti à John, aujourd'hui.

Il n'y avait pas seulement quand il n'avait pas d'enquête et qu'il regardait John peindre qu'il repensait à leur rencontre. Il le faisait tous les jours.

Tous les jours, quand il posait pour John, qu'il ait ou non une enquête à laquelle réfléchir, il prenait quelques minutes pour regarder John s'immerger dans son art, et retrouvait la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvée au centre d'une salle, à poser comme modèle de nu.

Mrs Hudson était sa logeuse depuis toujours, et elle était également gérante d'une école d'art. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, elle s'était prise d'affection pour lui, et après l'avoir trouvé plusieurs fois en train de méditer sans bouger d'un cil, avait ri en disant qu'il ferait un parfait modèle pour ses élèves.

Mycroft venait de lui couper les vivres. Lestrade ne voulait pas le laisser entrer sur les scènes de crime parce qu'il était trop souvent défoncé. Il était à court d'argent.

Alors il avait demandé à la vieille dame s'ils avaient besoin de modèles.

– Surtout de nus masculins, en fait. C'est très difficile de trouver de bons modèles. Tu pourrais très bien convenir.

Sherlock n'avait jamais réfléchi à son corps. L'absence de désir sexuel l'avait vaguement conduit à conclure qu'il était asexuel, mais il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la question. L'idée de se déshabiller devant une classe entière ne lui faisait rien. Il avait accepté sans réfléchir, pris par le besoin d'argent.

C'était ainsi qu'une semaine plus tard, il entrait dans un studio de peinture, percé d'immenses fenêtres, et dans lequel douze étudiants et étudiantes en cercle attendaient. Il avait avancé en conquérant jusqu'au centre de la pièce, avait ôté négligemment et sans la moindre honte son costume sur mesure (du temps où Mycroft avait encore pour lui certaines largesses), s'était installé comme on le lui avait demandé, et s'apprêtait à se perdre dans son Palais Mental quand il l'avait vu.

Ce soir-là, il avait rencontré John, ses yeux bleus perçants qui le regardaient, le disséquaient, l'analysaient. Sherlock avait été incapable de réfléchir à autre chose que ces yeux pendant les deux heures durant lesquelles il posa. À ces yeux, et à la réaction parfaitement inhabituelle qu'avait eu sa verge et contre laquelle il avait désespérément lutté pour que personne ne remarque rien.

Dans les interviews que John donnait désormais à la presse, il disait toujours « il est entré dans la pièce, il s'est déshabillé et j'ai su que j'avais trouvé ma muse ». Aujourd'hui encore, Sherlock ignore ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi et comment John a su.

Tout ce qu'il savait, à l'époque et encore maintenant, c'est qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour que cet homme dont il ignorait le nom le regarde encore. Alors il était revenu et il avait posé, encore et encore, des douzaines de fois, pour que John le dessine sous tous les angles.

La suite s'était produite par hasard. John avait vendu un tableau représentant Sherlock. Puis un autre. Puis encore un autre.

Puis John lui avait demandé de poser exclusivement pour lui, était devenu célèbre, et ils s'étaient installés ensemble dans leur appartement actuel. Il arrivait que John peigne autre chose que lui, et parvienne à le vendre, mais ce qui faisait vivre le jeune peintre, âgé désormais de vingt-cinq ans, c'était ses portraits de Sherlock, sous tous les angles et dans toutes les postures, de toutes les couleurs et sous toutes les lumières, de toutes les techniques de peinture qui existaient. Sherlock avait une préférence pour celles en noir et blanc, au fusain ou au crayon.

Ils avaient conclu un accord :

· John seul touchait les bénéfices de ses ventes, tandis que Sherlock vivotait de son métier de détective consultant. Il était trop arrogant et trop empressé à résoudre des enquêtes pour convenablement se faire rétribuer. Seul le jeu et l'adrénaline comptait. Ainsi John, plutôt que lui payer ses heures de pose, participait bien plus que lui aux frais de l'appartement.

· Sherlock avait le droit de se perdre dans sa tête autant qu'il voulait pour réfléchir à ses enquêtes. Et s'il trouvait le meurtrier et que c'était urgent, il avait le droit d'abandonner la pose et de bouger.

· John, à part pour ses croquis et son « bénéfice personnel », comme il disait, ne dessinait absolument jamais l'intimité de Sherlock sur les tableaux à vendre. Ses fesses seulement. On lui avait proposé parfois le double ou le triple du prix normal s'il acceptait de dessiner Sherlock dans des positions indécentes, et dans son intégralité, mais John avait toujours refusé, quitte à perdre des clients.

Sherlock lui en avait toujours été très reconnaissant. Avant de le connaître, cela ne l'aurait pas gêné d'être exposé de partout dans toute sa glorieuse nudité, mais à compter du moment où John avait posé les yeux sur lui, la première fois à l'école d'art, son corps et son cœur avaient explosé. Il se baladait nu ou en peignoir dans toute la maison. Et seul John avait le droit de le voir nu. Et de l'observer. Dans ses moindres détails. Depuis des années. Et chaque jour qui passait, cela rendait Sherlock un peu plus fou.

Quand John peignait, il avait un regard particulier, et il lui murmurait des tas de choses indécentes. Combien Sherlock était beau. Qu'il était sa muse. Que si ce n'était pas lui, il ne pourrait plus jamais peindre quiconque. Qu'il était la chose la plus magnifique qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Que son cou était digne d'un cygne. Que ses yeux étaient des joyaux précieux. (Quand John le peignait en noir et blanc, la seule couleur qu'il utilisait était le bleu, deux points bleus pour ses yeux). Qu'il était beau, beau, beau.

Et Sherlock le croyait. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'intérêt pour sa propre apparence, sinon comme bouclier contre le reste du monde, voyait réellement dans les yeux de John toute sa beauté qui s'imprimait. Il aimait le regard de John sur lui. Il aimait l'amour qu'il voyait briller dans ses prunelles. Mais ce n'était pas lui que John aimait. C'était son corps, sa muse, ce qui le rendait riche et célèbre. John était devenu un peintre réputé grâce à lui.

Bien sûr, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et John adorait quand il faisait ses déductions, et John était la seule personne au monde à dire « brillant ! » et « stupéfiant ! » quand tous les autres disaient « taré ! » et « va te faire foutre ! ». Mais John n'était que son ami. Son meilleur ami. Son colocataire. Et son peintre.

Il faisait tous les jours des portraits de Sherlock, et de ses yeux, faisait l'amour au corps de Sherlock, mais jamais il ne l'aurait regardé ainsi quand ils quittaient le studio. Quand John quittait sa peinture. Jamais ses mains ne l'auraient touché amoureusement, sauf pour redresser son menton, ou la position d'une main. Jamais il ne l'aurait caressé. Jamais il ne l'aurait embrassé. Jamais il ne l'aurait possédé.

Alors Sherlock attendait que John s'endorme le soir, se débrouillait seul avec sa main droite et se contentait de poser, jour après jour, pour voir briller chaque jour dans les parfaites prunelles de John Watson l'amour fou et débordant qu'il ressentait pour sa muse. Pour ce quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui.

Il posa sa main sur son corps et descendit doucement en direction de sa verge, déjà à moitié dressée. John dormait profondément. Sherlock allait mordre son oreiller, comme à chaque fois, et John n'en saurait rien, comme à chaque fois.

* * *

– T'as une tête affreuse ! On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit !

Sherlock grimaça.

– Quel plaisir de te voir aussi, Graham, grinça-t-il.

Après avoir réussi à attendre la jouissance dans un râle de plaisir en s'interdisant de murmurer le prénom de son colocataire, il s'était révélé incapable de s'endormir et avait erré dans Londres toute la nuit. Il n'avait pas dormi et n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'on lui dise qu'il avait une tête de déterré.

– Tu n'étais pas obligé de passer si tôt pour ta déposition ! On a arrêté la belle-sœur, elle est passée aux aveux dans la nuit. Tu avais raison.

– J'ai toujours raison.

– Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire ta déposition pour que tu la signes comme d'habitude !

– Je vais l'écrire.

Dire que Lestrade fut abasourdi était un euphémisme. Sherlock, en échange de sa participation à de nombreuses enquêtes de Scotland Yard, le détective consultant qu'il était devait signer une déposition précisant l'intégralité des faits qu'il avait analysés, les points qu'il avait reliés, et la conclusion à laquelle il avait abouti. La police se chargeait ensuite du reste. Sherlock était un cérébral. Il réfléchissait à ses enquêtes en posant pour John. Il n'allait presque jamais sur le terrain, sauf en cas de meurtres frais, où il observait et analysait. S'il avait besoin du moindre renseignement, il envoyait Lestrade et son équipe fouiller.

Et à la fin, il signait la déposition que le DI écrivait pour lui. Il haïssait faire son rapport.

– Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Sherlock ? s'inquiéta Lestrade.

– Parfaitement bien, s'agaça le détective. John n'a pas besoin de moi avant cet après-midi, je peux bien finir cette fichue déposition, non ?

– Tu t'es disputé avec John ? Sherlock, tu sais qu'il est mon ami, mais s'il y a un problème, Mycroft peut...

– Ne mêle pas Mycroft a tout ça ! siffla Sherlock.

Depuis que son grand frère lui avait coupé les vivres, l'obligeant à poser nu, la relation qu'il entretenait avec Mycroft était pour le moins tendue. C'était devenu pire quand, à force de le faire suivre, l'aîné Holmes avait rencontré le DI Gaston Lestrade et avait commencé à le fréquenter.

– D'accord ! se rendit Lestrade en levant les mains. Je demandais juste s'il y avait un problème entre toi et John. Et je te conseillerais de dormir si tu veux poser cet aprèm. John refusera de te peindre avec cette tête ! Quand je pense que c'est avec ce seul argument qu'il a réussi à te faire arrêter la cocaïne !

Il devait vraiment avoir une sale tête pour que Lestrade dise cela. À l'époque, il était effectivement camé jusqu'à l'os. Il ne trouvait rien pour remplacer l'adrénaline et la sensation miraculeuse qui parcourait ses veines quand il se droguait. Et puis John, un jour, avait refusé de le peindre tant qu'il avait encore des bleus sur les bras, là où il se piquait. Sherlock avait vécu une journée complète sans pouvoir ressentir, posé sur lui, le regard amoureux du John peintre contemplant sa muse, et cela lui avait physiquement fait bien plus mal que le manque de drogue : il avait trouvé sa nouvelle addiction.

Il avait arrêté la cocaïne du jour au lendemain. En échange de quoi, au moins une fois par jour, John devait le dessiner, le croquer, le peindre.

– Il n'y a pas de problème entre John et moi. Je n'ai juste pas dormi de la nuit. Je peux finir d'écrire ta fichue déposition et la signer. Tu as autre chose en ce moment ?

– Ok, ok... non, rien de neuf, les cambriolages que tu as qualifiés de deux, la tentative de viol de la jeune lycéenne pour laquelle on a identifié le coupable mais on n'arrive pas à le retrouver... rien que du très habituel.

Sherlock soupira. Ce ne serait pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il parviendrait à oublier John, le regard de John sur lui, et le fait que jamais John ne le touchait.

* * *

– Ohoh. Tu as l'air énervé.

Sherlock grimaça. Doux euphémisme.

– Et épuisé, rajouta John en se servant du thé et en sortant une deuxième tasse pour Sherlock qui venait de rentrer.

– J'ai dû écrire ma déposition, grommela-t-il.

– Greg ne l'avait pas préparée pour toi ?

– Pas eu le temps. Je suis arrivé trop tôt.

– C'est vrai que tu t'es levé tôt. Tu étais déjà parti quand je me suis réveillé.

Nouvelle grimace.

– Pas dormi de la nuit, marmonna-t-il.

– Encore ? Sherlock...

La voix de John était clairement désapprobatrice, mais pas parce qu'il engueulait Sherlock, son modèle et la raison de sa réussite, mais plutôt comme s'il s'inquiétait sérieusement pour son ami.

– Arrête de te détruire la santé...

– Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

– Alors viens me voir, viens me réveiller, je ne sais pas moi ! Mais ne reste pas tout seul comme ça !

Sherlock se figea. Aller réveiller John quand il faisait des insomnies ? Quand il se retrouvait incapable de dormir après avoir cédé à ses plus bas instincts, la main pleine de foutre et l'envie rivée au corps que ce soit celui de John, ou bien le sien sur la main de John ? Aller trouver John dans son lit, au chaud de ses couvertures, troubler son repos et son visage apaisé quand il dormait pour faire face aux vicissitudes de Sherlock ? C'était assurément la pire idée du monde.

– J'essayerai d'y penser, grommela-t-il sans en penser le premier mot.

– Tu veux quand même poser cet aprem ? lui demanda la voix douce et plein de sollicitude de John.

– Bien sûr !

Se priver du regard de John sur lui n'était jamais une option. Sherlock en avait besoin autant que de respirer.

– J'ai reçu une commande urgente d'un client prêt à payer plus cher si je produis le tableau en une semaine...

– Je n'ai aucune enquête. Je peux rester là autant que tu veux. Dès cet après-midi.

Le visage du peintre s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

– Merci Sherlock ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi... sans ma muse... tu es tout pour moi, tu le sais, hein ?

Le ton était si doux, si amoureux que la gorge du détective s'assécha et qu'il déglutit définitivement. C'était ce qu'il voulait obtenir, tout le temps. Mais John était déjà passé en mode peintre. Ce n'était pas Sherlock qu'il regardait ainsi, ses yeux devenus bien plus beaux que jamais, c'était sa clavicule, la courbe de son cou, la finesse de ses doigts.

– Je... je vais aller mettre mon peignoir, bégaya Sherlock. J'arrive tout de suite.

Quand John était dans cet état-là, il était inutile de perdre du temps. John avait besoin de dessiner. De le dessiner. Et Sherlock avait besoin de se dénuder et s'afficher sous ce regard amoureux qui le contemplait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

* * *

Ils restèrent longtemps dans le studio, plusieurs heures. Sherlock enchaîna les poses sans se plaindre, pliant complaisamment ses jambes, ses bras, son corps à la demande de l'artiste. John enchaîna les couleurs et les techniques, passant de l'aquarelle au fusain et étalant Sherlock sur plusieurs toiles à la fois.

John avait plusieurs fois eu des demandes de photographes ou de magazines qui souhaitaient pouvoir le prendre en train de travailler. Il avait toujours refusé.

– C'est moi et Sherlock. Moi et ma muse. Rien d'autre. Je ne laisserai rien le perturber, et certainement pas des photos, avait-il déclaré dans une interview.

Parfois Sherlock s'effrayait lui-même. Il n'était pas versé dans l'art, ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que faisait John, ni pourquoi son corps dénudé plaisait tant au point que des riches propriétaires terriens veulent à ce point l'afficher dans la salle à manger de leur résidence secondaire, et pourtant quand John donnait une interview, il achetait le magazine. Quand un journal brossait son portrait de jeune génie de la peinture, il découpait l'article et le conservait. Il était dingue. Il n'aurait changé sa vie pour rien au monde.

– C'est bon, tu peux arrêter. J'ai ce qu'il me faut, finit par décréter John au bout d'un moment.

Sherlock étirait ses muscles rouillés par les heures de pose quand il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. John, au lieu de nettoyer ses pinceaux et ses mains comme d'habitude, s'était approché de l'estrade où Sherlock était toujours installé.

– Tu es magnifique... tellement magnifique... lui susurra John en posant une main délicate sur sa joue, comme une caresse.

Il avait toujours son regard de créateur et c'était la première fois que Sherlock le voyait d'aussi près. Il en resta tétanisé. La main de John quitta sa joue après une pression légère, et il partit sans se retourner. C'était bien mieux ainsi. Ou sinon il n'aurait pas pu éviter de voir l'érection lourde et pulsante entre les jambes de Sherlock, et que tous les peignoirs en soie du monde ne pouvaient pas cacher.

Il avait besoin d'une douche froide, et vite.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bains, il était à deux doigts du rhume, et John était redevenu normal. Il préparait à manger en sifflotant, l'air très content de lui.

– Je vais pouvoir honorer la commande ! Tu as été parfait aujourd'hui ! Merci Sherlock !

Malgré les années, il n'oubliait jamais de remercier son ami de poser ainsi pour lui tous les jours de leur vie.

– Tu me racontes l'enquête en mangeant ? exigea John. Ce sera bientôt prêt ! J'ai fait du crumble d'aubergines, je sais que tu aimes ça !

John était parfait en tous points. John cuisinait. John s'assurait qu'il mange pour que son poids reste le même, parfait pour les tableaux. John ne s'offusquait pas de ses expériences bizarres de chimie. John adorait ses enquêtes. John le trouvait brillant.

D'eux deux, John était le génie. Génie de la peinture. Il avait découvert la gloire et le talent six ans plus tôt, quand il avait rencontré Sherlock et avait commencé à le peindre sur toutes les coutures. À l'époque, il s'installait sur les marchés et proposait aux passants de faire leur portrait en quelques minutes. Il transportait également quelques toiles originales, au cas où un amateur d'art veuille acheter son travail. Mais rien n'avait jamais aussi bien fonctionné que le carnet de croquis qu'il avait un jour, par hasard, laissé tomber aux pieds d'un galeriste. Sherlock avait permis de révéler au monde entier le talent de John Watson.

Et pourtant quand il expliquait à son colocataire ses dernières enquêtes et déductions, et que John l'accablait de compliments, les yeux brillant de fierté comme une mère devant son enfant, il arrivait presque à croire que, lui aussi, était génial. Aussi génial que le disait John.

* * *

Un client vint avec une enquête pour Sherlock, le lendemain. Lestrade lui soumit un nouveau problème. Mycroft appela pour rappeler son pouvoir d'ingérence. John peignit, dessina, croqua. Sherlock posa. La cuisine manqua d'exploser suite à une expérience légèrement loupée (d'après Sherlock) ou complètement foireuse (dixit John).

Ce n'était rien que du très habituel pour leur appartement et leur vie, et pourtant tout avait changé.

Parce que John avait réitéré son geste. Une fois. Deux fois. Dix fois. Après la pose, il posait la main sur la joue de Sherlock, le regardait amoureusement, et laissait traîner ses doigts une seconde de plus, une seconde de trop. Cela laissait Sherlock parfaitement paralysé à chaque fois, et l'obligeait à un rythme de douche froide qui allait le rendre malade, à la longue.

John, lui, paraissait ne même pas se rendre compte du trouble dans lequel il plongeait son génie de colocataire. Il était dans son monde, dans son art.

* * *

– Sherlock, à quel moment tu vas réagir ?

– Hein ?

Molly le regardait durement par-dessus la table, les sourcils froncés.

– Greg et moi, on te trouve dans un état lamentable ces derniers temps.

– Je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu veux dire.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel. Sherlock avait rencontré la jeune femme en même temps que John. Comme lui, elle suivait les cours de l'école d'art de Mrs Hudson. Comme lui, ce n'était pour elle qu'un passe-temps en marge de ses études de médecine. À la différence de John cependant, qui avait abandonné sa potentielle carrière dans la chirurgie pour se dédier à un autre travail de ses mains, la peinture, Molly avait continué. Et était devenu médecin légiste. Comme elle était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir tenir tête à Sherlock, Lestrade lui confiait systématiquement les cadavres qu'il souhaitait que Sherlock examine.

Et elle en profitait pour discuter avec Greg de choses qui ne la regardaient pas le moins du monde, comme l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait le détective.

– Tu es d'une affreuse mauvaise foi.

– Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, répéta Sherlock, titulaire de l'oscar « meilleur acteur dans le rôle de la mauvaise foi ».

– Je te parle de John. Tu comptes lui dire un jour ? Réagir ? Faire un truc ?

– Faire quoi ?

– Au hasard, l'attraper, l'embrasser, et vous envoyer passionnément en l'air ?

– MOLLY !

– N'ose même pas me dire que je ne devrais pas dire ces choses-là devant des morts, parce qu'une critique sur la pudeur venant de toi serait vraiment déplacée. Je te rappelle que tu bats des cadavres à la cravache, épisodiquement.

Sherlock referma la bouche qu'il avait ouverte pour, effectivement, jouer la carte de la sensibilité à la morgue. Molly le connaissait malheureusement trop bien.

– C'était pour une enquête, marmonna-t-il.

– Et John, il va te falloir une enquête aussi ?

– Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils, durcissant son regard.

– Eh bien reprenons calmement, puisque tu sembles penser que Greg et moi sommes si stupides que nous sommes incapables de faire des déductions : John peint comme un fou depuis dix jours. Encore plus que d'habitude. Et toi tu dors de moins en moins depuis dix jours, tu as l'air de plus en plus dingue, et si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je jurerais que tu as replongé. Tu crois vraiment que nous ne sommes pas capables de relier les deux évènements ensemble ?

Sherlock jura dans sa barbe. Parfois, le fait que Molly ait été amoureuse de lui des années durant et qu'elle connaisse la moindre variation de son humeur était un sacré désavantage.

– Donc, je te demande, et Greg est d'accord avec moi, ainsi que le nom en M que nous n'avons pas le droit de dire, quand est-ce que tu vas réagir ?

– Jamais, soupira-t-il, rendant les armes et cessant de nier.

– C'est quand même parfaitement stupide.

– C'est bien mieux ainsi.

– Et pourquoi cela ?

– John aime sa muse. Pas moi. Je ne ferai rien qui puisse mettre en péril sa carrière ou notre colocation.

Molly soupira lourdement.

– Tu n'as jamais songé... que les choses pourraient être différentes que telles que tu les vois ? Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de John. Tu ne peux pas le savoir tant que tu ne poses pas la question.

Sherlock lui renvoya un regard méprisant par-dessus le cadavre autour duquel ils discutaient depuis tout à l'heure.

– Je déduis, Molly. C'est ce que je fais. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il y a dans la tête de John.

Elle soupira derechef. Elle n'avait aucune envie de prononcer le mot « sentiment » en présence du détective. Longtemps, Sherlock s'était revendiqué sociopathe. D'après Mycroft, il avait arrêté depuis qu'il connaissait John, mais il était toujours aussi peu doué concernant l'expression de ses sentiments... et l'analyse de ceux qui lui portaient de l'affection. Analyser un suspect pour le mettre entièrement à nu en dévoilant tous ses secrets les plus viles et les plus intimes ne lui posait aucun problème. Comprendre que Greg, John, Mycroft ou même elle-même l'aimaient réellement était une autre paire de manches. Il avait beau se rengorger d'avoir compris que Molly était amoureuse de lui, cela lui avait pris deux ans. Deux ans durant lesquels elle avait essayé de le draguer, plus ou moins maladroitement, mais de manière constante. Il n'avait rien vu. En même temps, il ne voyait jamais rien qui n'était pas John Watson. Quand la jeune légiste avait fini par le comprendre et le reconnaître, elle avait fait son deuil de cet amour impossible et avait avancé.

Sherlock, lui, était toujours bloqué sur John Watson et ce qui avait été mignon à observer dans les premiers temps devenait désormais franchement insupportable.

Mais le détective refusait d'en parler. Il acceptait qu'on évoque, à brûle-pourpoint, son évidente attirance physique pour son colocataire, mais le mot sentiment était banni de la conversation depuis longtemps.

Le problème, bien sûr, venait également de John, joyeux John, toujours si prompt à rire et rappeler qu'il n'était pas gay, et à ramener des filles dans leur appartement pour passer la nuit avec. Il n'était peut-être qu'un peintre célèbre, et en boîte de nuit, cela n'avait que peu d'impact sur ses conquêtes, mais dans les milieux spécialisés où il était reconnu, il faisait fureur et n'avait aucun mal pour faire défiler dans son lit tout ce que Londres comptait de groupies.

Molly et Greg avaient même un nom de code spécial pour les lendemains matins : le fait que John ait ramené une fille à la maison la veille se lisait de manière très flagrante sur le visage de Sherlock le lendemain, et le premier qui voyait le détective envoyait le code « Meretrix » à l'autre, et ainsi ils se débrouillaient pour ne pas laisser Sherlock seul et sans enquête trop longtemps, ou il risquait de se mettre à broyer du noir.

– D'accord. Si tu le dis, céda-t-elle.

Elle se méprisa pour sa propre lâcheté, mais elle avait bien trop de travail aujourd'hui pour avoir le temps de se pencher sur les problèmes existentiels de Sherlock.

– John m'attend pour quatorze heures. Qu'est-ce Lestrade veut que j'examine ?

Dans un soupir, un de plus, un de trop, Molly souleva davantage le drap qui recouvrait le cadavre, pointa du doigt une entaille étrange, et commença à parler.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Sherlock était de retour à la maison, ayant analysé tout son possible sur le cadavre et émit de nouvelles hypothèses, auxquelles il allait réfléchir pendant la pose. John n'était pas dans l'appartement, mais il l'entendait s'affairer dans le studio au-dessus. Rapidement, le détective passa dans sa chambre pour se déshabiller, revêtant son peignoir, avant de monter rejoindre John.

Comme d'habitude, celui-ci était d'excellente humeur, prêt à peindre sa muse sous toutes les coutures. Sherlock, l'esprit en ébullition, partit très rapidement dans son Palais Mental, réfléchissant intensément à l'enquête confiée par Lestrade. Mais son esprit ne cessait d'être pollué par les mots de Molly. Il détestait ça. Se montrer si faible. Ne pas être capable de dominer son propre esprit. Déjà que pour son corps, il avait abandonné tout espoir de contrôle depuis que John était entré dans sa vie...

Il venait de prendre la décision ferme et résolue que, quoi que fasse John, même s'il continuait à le toucher après la pose, il ne se laisserait plus troubler, lorsque le peintre annonça justement que Sherlock pouvait bouger.

Et qu'il le rejoignit. Posa sa main sur sa joue. Le regarda avec ses yeux brillants. Et laissa glisser sa main sur sa gorge, effleurant la pomme d'Adam, exerçant une pression légère là où le pouls de Sherlock s'emballait.

Puis repartit comme si de rien n'était.

Toute volonté dans le corps de Sherlock explosa. Il n'allait pas y survivre.

* * *

En fait, ce fut même pire que toutes les prévisions de Sherlock. Une fois revenu à lui, il avait fermement décidé que ça aussi, il pouvait gérer. Une main, sur sa joue et son cou, ce n'était rien. Ça ne voulait rien dire du tout. Il pouvait gérer.

Sauf que le surlendemain, la main glissa jusqu'à son torse, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de son mamelon droit.

Le lendemain, la main effleurait le téton, qui durcit aussitôt, quémandeur de plus d'attention.

Le lendemain, la main descendait encore plus bas.

Le lendemain, la main pinçait son mamelon droit.

Le lendemain, la deuxième main se joignit à la danse, se posant sur la joue gauche tandis que la droite glissait sur le ventre plat et pâle de Sherlock.

En deux semaines, Sherlock se transforma en une loque inhumaine incapable de seulement penser à autre chose qu'au besoin brûlant qu'il ressentait que John le touche, et attendait les séances de pose (et surtout leur conclusion) comme un homme traversant le désert attendait une oasis.

Les mains de John s'étaient faites beaucoup plus entreprenantes au fil des jours, et voyageaient désormais allègrement sur toute la moitié haute du corps de Sherlock avec une sensualité bien trop importante pour qu'il songe seulement à résister. Les douches froides étaient devenues son lot quotidien. Attendre que John s'endorme, se masturber et être incapable de trouver le sommeil par la suite également.

* * *

Il avait l'air de plus en plus épuisé, et non seulement Greg et Molly le disputaient quant à cet état de fait, mais John aussi :

– Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as des cernes énormes, tu as l'air affaibli et amaigri, tu ne ressembles plus à rien ! Fais quelque chose !

Le détective n'était pas sûr que John percevait bien toute l'ironie de la situation : John avait du mal à le peindre parce que Sherlock ne ressemblait plus à rien parce que John le peignait, le regardait amoureusement et le touchait sans le toucher vraiment.

Le peintre semblait vraiment n'avoir aucunement conscience des tourments de Sherlock. Quand il l'effleurait au sortir d'une séance, il le regardait toujours dans les yeux, ses pupilles braquées dans celles de son colocataire, sans ciller. Il semblait ne pas même se rendre compte des réactions épidermiques du corps de son modèle. Outre les embarrassantes érections que Sherlock subissait de manière incontrôlée, son épiderme frémissait et se couvrait de chair de poule, son pouls s'accélérait, et sa respiration devenait nettement plus laborieuse.

Quand Sherlock le retrouvait plus tard dans l'appartement, il était parfaitement normal et s'acharnait à cuisiner mille délices tous les jours, parce qu'il jugeait inquiétant à quel point le détective avait maigri (il avait beau manger tant et plus, son esprit à l'agonie refusait que son corps assimile la moindre graisse et il maigrissait à vue d'œil. S'il n'avait pas été aussi perturbé, il aurait souligné d'un reniflement méprisant qu'il n'était pas affecté par ce phénomène de psychosomatisation, ce n'était pas pour lui). Son regard était parfaitement amical et sa conversation exactement similaire à d'habitude et Sherlock en venait à se demander s'il n'était pas affecté par une rare sorte de déviance mentale qui le conduisait à imaginer et croire réels des fantasmes avec une précision diabolique.

Il n'avait écarté cette hypothèse que sur le fondement que, s'il s'agissait de fantasmes, John ne lui aurait certainement pas fait que cela. Il désirait ce petit homme blond au regard incroyable bien plus que la décence n'aurait dû l'autoriser. Et il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre le point de non-retour, et gâcher toute son amitié et sa colocation avec John.

* * *

La situation dura encore une semaine de plus. Avec grande difficulté, du fait de ses capacités cognitives ralenties (par le manque de sommeil et la saturation d'hormones), Sherlock parvenait encore à résoudre des enquêtes, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile et il était au bord de la rupture.

– Sherlock, c'est du délire ! explosa Lestrade un jour où il était passé lui déposer un dossier. Si ta santé ne s'arrange pas rapidement je vais demander à Mycroft de te faire hospitaliser ! Tu ne vas pas tenir encore longtemps sans dormir ! Tu m'entends ? Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose rapidement, je demande à ton frère d'intervenir !

Il était extrêmement remonté et hurlait suffisamment fort pour que John, dans l'escalier et de retour des courses, l'entende.

– Salut Greg, s'annonça John en arrivant et en posant deux sacs de courses sur la table de la cuisine. On t'entend de loin, ça ne va pas ?

Il souriait, comme toujours, parce que John souriait toujours, mais son visage se crispa imperceptiblement.

– Cet idiot est à deux doigts de mourir de fatigue, et il ne fait rien ! s'exclama Greg en pointant du doigt le détective assis, un sourire figé et hypocrite sur le visage. Fais-en sorte qu'il dorme ou il va finir hospitalisé, qu'il le veuille ou non !

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Greg les salua rapidement et quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées furieuses.

– Waoh, commenta John. Il avait l'air plutôt agacé.

– Mmm.

– Tu crois que sa menace par rapport à ton frère est fondée ?

– Probablement.

– Cela dit je suis d'accord avec lui. Tu as l'air épuisé ! Tu n'es jamais là le matin pour le petit déj ! Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas !

La voix de John était sincèrement triste et pleine de sollicitude, et le cœur de Sherlock bondit dans sa poitrine, avant de s'obliger au calme. John était son meilleur ami. C'était parfaitement logique qu'il s'inquiète pour lui.

– Je serai là pour t'écouter si tu veux en parler, finit-il par dire devant le silence de Sherlock. Tu penses que tu peux poser quand même en fin d'après-midi comme prévu ? J'ai besoin de la lumière au moment où le ciel devient orange.

Et surtout il était le modèle et la muse de John. Le peintre s'inquiétait de cela.

– Oui, bien sûr. Sans problème. Toujours, répondit-il sans tenir compte de la première moitié de la phrase.

John le regarda un instant tristement, mais avant que Sherlock n'ait eu le temps d'analyser ce drôle de sentiment, la lueur dans les yeux de John avait disparu et il se convainquit d'avoir rêvé.

– D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger à midi ?

John souriait, parfaitement détendu. Sherlock obligea la douleur de son corps, en provenance de sa poitrine, à refluer, et répondit.

* * *

Son état de délabrement physique sauta aux yeux de Sherlock, lorsqu'il se déshabilla dans sa chambre en fin d'après-midi. John était monté préparer son chevalet et sa peinture, et il l'attendait incessamment sous peu. Le détective, en passant son peignoir qu'il enlèverait une fois en haut, laissa ses mains courir sur ses flancs amaigris et ses yeux cernés et gonflés. Lestrade avait raison. Son état physique, conséquence directe de son mental mis à mal, était inquiétant. Il ne servait à rien qu'il se détruise. Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à tout ça.

Ce fut fort de cette résolution qu'il ôta son vêtement de soie devant John et se dressa dans toute sa glorieuse nudité, laissant son ami insister cette fois sur son dos et ses fesses, et passant presque toute la pose à tourner le dos à John. Lorsque John annonça la fin, Sherlock était résolu. À ne plus se laisser faire. À ne plus se laisser toucher. À dire quelque chose à John, ou bien ne rien lui dire mais le repousser dans ces gestes qui détruisaient un peu plus sa santé mentale.

Sauf que John fit de nouveau quelque chose d'inédit : il posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Sherlock, les fit glisser partout sur son torse, pinça les tétons, dessina le ventre plat, et descendirent plus bas encore. Un effleurement, à peine une caresse, une sensation si ténue qu'elle semblait fantôme, sur la queue de Sherlock tendue à l'extrême. Il était impossible que cela soit une erreur : le mouvement était trop parfaitement exécuté pour faire naître l'envie sans combler la frustration, ce qui voulait dire que John avait parfaitement conscience de l'état dans lequel il laissait son ami. Sherlock aurait pu en gémir et en pleurer de frustration et de désir. Mais John se redressa de sa position penchée sur lui, et fit demi-tour comme d'habitude. Laissant Sherlock entièrement détruit. Il aurait pu jouir sans même que John le touche, simplement à cause de son regard. Mais au lieu du plaisir, c'était la douleur qui le transperçait et il luttait pour retenir ses larmes en se redressant et en revêtant son peignoir.

Quand soudain, John revint. Faisant claquer avec violence la porte du studio sur son passage. Sa colère était douloureusement palpable et les traits de son visage déformés par la rage. Sherlock n'eut même pas le temps de l'analyser que John commença à hurler, hurler, et hurler encore.

– MAIS BORDEL, IL TE FAUT QUOI ? QU'EST CE QUE JE SUIS CENSÉ FAIRE POUR QUE TU COMPRENNES ? JE TE DÉGOÛTE A CE POINT LÀ QUE TU VAS PRENDRE DES DOUCHES FROIDES À CHAQUE FOIS ? NE NIE PAS, J'AI REGARDÉ LE CHAUFFE EAU ET IL NE S'EST JAMAIS DÉCLENCHÉ ! SI JE TE RÉVULSE, ÉCONDUIS-MOI UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES ET VA LE REJOINDRE ! OU LA REJOINDRE, POUR CE QUE J'EN SAIS ! CELUI OU CELLE QUE TU VAS REJOINDRE TOUTES LES NUITS EN CACHETTE, QUI T'EPUISE TANT QUE TU EN ES MALADE ET JAMAIS LÀ POUR LE PETIT DÉJ ! TU AS ENTENDU GREG ? MYCROFT VA TE FAIRE HOSPITALISER DE FORCE, TU NE SERAS PLUS LÀ ET TU N'AURAS MÊME PAS EU LA DÉCENCE DE ME REJETER PROPREMENT ! JE DOIS FAIRE QUOI MOI À LA FIN ? J'AI TOUT ESSAYÉ ! TE PEINDRE, TE COMPLIMENTER, TE RENDRE JALOUX AVEC DES GROUPIES ET MÊME TE TOUCHER ! QUE TU NE VEUILLES PAS DE MOI EST UNE CHOSE MAIS QUE TU ME TROUVES TROP FAIBLE OU DIEU SAIT QUOI POUR ME LE DIRE EN FACE EN EST UNE AUTRE !

Hein ? fut à peu près la seule chose que l'esprit de Sherlock fut en mesure de penser après la violente diatribe de John. Le visage ravagé par la colère et la douleur, John pleurait. Il avait attrapé son ami par les pans de sa robe de chambre en soie, et relevait la tête pour le regarder.

– Hein ? laissa échapper Sherlock.

– Oh non ne joue pas à ça avec moi Sherlock ! siffla John. Pas toi. Ne me fais pas croire que le grand et le génial Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas compris à quel point le petit et faible John Watson était fou de lui ! Sérieusement ? J'ai arrêté mes études de médecine pour toi, Sherlock ! Et tu oses me demander « à quel moment tu as su que j'étais ta muse ? » ? Mais de qui te moques-tu ? Qu'importait le succès, l'argent, le talent ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était te peindre et être le seul à le faire ! Le seul à te voir, le seul pour qui tu poses ! Et toute l'ironie de la situation, c'est que pour pouvoir avoir ce droit, pour que tu ne sois qu'à moi, je dois te partager avec les centaines, les milliers d'inconnus qui sont mes clients ! Je me moquais de la réussite, j'aurais vendu mon âme pour pouvoir essayer de graver ta magnificence sur un papier ! Sois cohérent Sherlock, le génie de nous deux, c'est toi ! Je vends mes tableaux à un prix indécent, ils nous font vivre et bien vivre, mais tu crois sincèrement que j'ai besoin d'autant de temps de pose pour les produire ? Les trois-quarts du temps, les trois-quarts des toiles, des croquis, des sketches, ils sont pour moi ! Pour mon bénéfice personnel ! Tu veux savoir quand tu es devenu ma muse ? Jamais ! Tu ne l'as jamais été, ou bien depuis toujours, parce qu'à compter du moment où tu es entré dans cette pièce et que tu t'es déshabillé pour nous, je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi ! À la seconde où mes yeux ont croisé les tiens ! Je n'ai voulu que toi, depuis toujours ! Ça m'a tué de ne pouvoir te regarder, te regarder vraiment seulement quelques heures par jour, glanées de ci de là... Et toi... et toi... maintenant... tu... tu pars... tous les jours... toutes les... nuits... tous les ma... tins... voir quelqu'un d'autre... quelqu'un d'autre... que moi.

Sa voix se brisait, et ses mains accrochant les pans du peignoir de Sherlock retombaient lentement, et il avait l'air de plus en plus misérable, détruit.

Alors Sherlock arrêta de réfléchir, son cerveau étant de toute manière en train de subir le plus gros bug de sa vie, et empêcha John de s'enfuir en refermant ses longs bras autour du corps de son ami et le serra contre lui, se courbant pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de John, et inspira profondément.

– Pardon, John.

– Ne t'excuse pas de m'abandonner. Fais-le, qu'on en finisse. Arrête de me faire du mal.

En cet instant précis, Sherlock remercia ses parents de l'avoir fait naître avec son intelligence, son cerveau, son Palais Mental, son haut potentiel, son QI et tout ce qui le rendait brillant : son esprit venait de se reconnecter convenablement et d'assimiler en un temps record tout ce que hurlait et bégayait John depuis cinq minutes.

Et ce fut donc sans la moindre hésitation que, d'une main légère, il obligea le visage de John à se relever et l'embrassa.

La sensation des lèvres de John contre les siennes fut parfaitement indescriptible. Sherlock avait l'impression de rentrer enfin chez lui au calme après un long voyage, tout en ressentant paradoxalement une adrénaline si intense qu'il semblait ne jamais en avoir connu de pareilles.

– Non !

John venait de tout briser en le repoussant, haletant. Ses yeux brillaient d'une telle incertitude que c'en était douloureux à regarder.

– Ne fais pas ça par pitié. Je ne veux pas de ça.

– Je ne fais ça par pitié. Mais parce que j'en ai envie. Depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard à l'école d'art de Mrs Hudson. Depuis que tu as fait de moi ton modèle, ta muse.

– Je ne comprends pas, murmura John. Je ne comprends pas.

– Tu semblais ne m'aimer que lorsque je posais, lui répondit Sherlock sur le même ton. J'aurais été prêt à me laisser peindre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre si cela signifiait que tu me regardais avec ton regard... toute une journée. Mais après la pose, tu redevenais normal et tu n'étais que mon ami. Je ne dors plus parce que je ne savais pas comment réagir à tes mains... Je ne vois personne d'autre. J'erre toute la nuit dans Londres en résistant à la tentation de replonger, parce que tu m'as interdit de me droguer. Je ne comprenais pas, John. Je te le jure. J'étais persuadé... d'être ton ami. Et seulement ton ami.

John laissa échapper un drôle de bruit, à mi-chemin entre le sanglot étranglé et le rire étouffé.

– Tu es tout, Sherlock. Mon ami, mon meilleur ami, ma muse, mon amour, mon amant. Tu peux être tout ce que tu veux. Je veux tout de toi. C'est à toi de choisir.

Sherlock n'hésita pas. Son choix était fait depuis bien longtemps, et il reprit John dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand soudain, John répondit à son baiser, l'embrassa a son retour, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement haletant, pressés l'un contre l'autre.

C'était d'autant plus gênant que Sherlock, dont l'érection avait perdu de sa vigueur lors de la diatribe, était collé de tout son long contre John. Et son corps réagissait à la proximité de son ami, de manière proprement indécente.

Il rougit.

– Ne rougis pas Sherlock. N'aies pas honte. J'étais persuadé que tu avais honte de laisser ton corps réagir au mien alors que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Je ne veux plus jamais penser ainsi.

– J'avais honte d'être si faible, de réagir si vilement a quelque chose que j'étais persuadé être de la simple amitié, marmonna Sherlock.

– Si tu savais, Sherlock, si tu savais...

Et pour appuyer son propos, il prit la main du détective et la posa sur le devant de son pantalon. Déformé par une bosse évidente, malgré le denim épais du jean.

– Oh, murmura Sherlock.

– Oh oui.

Et cette fois ce fut John qui l'embrassa, et il était nettement moins sage que Sherlock. Et nettement plus doué. En une minute montre en main, Sherlock était réduit à l'état de loque gémissante et ardente, le sang dans ses veines le brûlant avec une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.

– John, haleta-t-il, incapable de seulement penser à autre chose.

– Mon Sherlock, ronronna le peintre. Ma muse. À moi.

Sherlock découvrit à ce moment-là qu'il n'était pas contre un peu de possessivité. Il voulait appartenir à John, entièrement et totalement, et que cela soit la même chose en retour.

Alors pour bien se faire comprendre, il déboutonna rapidement et habilement la chemise de son futur amant, caressa les flancs, chatouilla la ligne de poils qui disparaissait dans le pantalon. Si la rougeur des joues de John et son souffle court était un bon indice, Sherlock était en bonne voie, et il n'hésita pas à renvoyer un sourire pervers à John, tout en jouant de ses longs doigts fins de violoniste pour déboucler la ceinture et insinuer ses doigts directement sous le boxer rouge.

John gémit longuement, et se vengea aussitôt, refermant sa main sur la verge de son amant, et ne se contenta pas des caresses légères de Sherlock du bout du pouce, mais imprima rapidement des mouvements de va-et-vient intenses.

Les sons que Sherlock émit n'avaient plus rien d'humain, mais étaient de la luxure à l'état brut.

Avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de le réaliser, le pantalon de John tomba à ses chevilles, emmenant son boxer dans le même temps, et leurs quatre mains s'activaient sur leurs deux verges dressées, pressées l'une contre l'autre, sans savoir qui masturbait qui, dans un emmêlement de mains et de membres, gémissant dans la bouche de l'autre, sans jamais cesser de s'embrasser.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour gémir plus fort et jouir sur les mains jointes. La tête de Sherlock se rejeta en arrière, les yeux roulant dans ses orbites, tandis que le visage de John s'enfouit dans l'épaule de son amant, le mordant au passage, étouffant son cri de plaisir.

– Oh mon dieu, souffla Sherlock, la respiration rendue difficile par l'orgasme, quand il retrouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

– Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu, mais...

– Qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu ? demanda le détective, intrigué.

John eut un sourire gêné.

– J'espérais te donner envie. Qu'après t'avoir touché, tu me rattrapes en courant, que je puisse t'embrasser profondément, te coucher sur cette banquette, récupérer le lubrifiant que je cache parmi mes peintures, et te faire l'amour juste ici, dans la lumière où j'aime te peindre.

Sherlock était devenu écarlate, n'imaginant que trop bien la scène. La pièce était pleine de supports en tout genre, piédestal, chaise, tabouret, fauteuil, banquette, canapé. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'embrasser John et l'entraîner précisément sur l'un des canapés ? Savoir que son amant avait les mêmes fantasmes que lui le faisait trembler d'envie. Tout ça pour finir debout l'un contre l'autre et jouir au terme d'une intense séance de masturbation mutuelle.

– Rien ne nous empêche de le faire maintenant ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire ingénu qui dissimulait mal la luxure de ses propos et de ses yeux brillants.

– Non, rétorqua John. Demain. Ou après-demain. Ou tous les autres jours de notre vie. Là maintenant, si tu en es capable, je veux te ramener dans mon lit, te faire l'amour encore et encore, et ensuite te peindre, nu et alangui au fond de mon lit, comme j'en ai toujours rêvé. Nu et alangui pour moi, seulement moi, rassasié de mon corps, dans une image que je serai éternellement le seul à voir, à posséder.

Sherlock ne pouvait qu'agréer au programme. Il en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps que son corps répondait aussitôt aux mots de lui-même.

– Viens, ordonna-t-il en tendant sa main.

Et sans la moindre douceur, il tira son amant hors de la pièce.

Sherlock était, comme promis, nu et alangui. Il paressait dans le lit, profitant pleinement de l'odeur de stupre et de John qui envahissait la pièce, les draps, ses narines. Assis nu sur un tabouret, un carnet de croquis sur les genoux, John le dessinait. Et quand il relevait les yeux et croisait ceux de Sherlock, il avait ce regard fantastique et merveilleux qui voulait dire que Sherlock était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue, et Sherlock souriait.

– Sherlock... Je crois que je vais reprendre mes études de médecine.

– Pardon ?

John haussa les épaules.

– J'ai continué à te peindre parce que je voulais que tu ne sois qu'à moi, mais à la base la peinture n'était qu'un passe-temps, même si j'aimais ça... Mais j'aimerais être médecin. J'étais doué. Je suis sûr que je pourrais revenir au niveau rapidement. Comme ça, je pourrais t'accompagner sur tes enquêtes ? Quand tu auras besoin d'une expertise sur un cadavre ?

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Sherlock était incapable de répondre et pouvait seulement soutenir les prunelles brûlantes d'amour de John.

– Je peux toujours peindre pour maintenir notre niveau de vie pendant que je deviens médecin... Ce n'est pas comme si je manquais d'inspiration quand tu es là. Mais ensuite, je veux qu'il n'y ait plus que moi. Que tu ne poses plus que pour moi, pour moi, moi, moi.

– Oui... Oui, John. Oui.

Le peintre baissa soudain les yeux, ses pommettes se colorant de rouge. Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il se redressa dans le lit, laissant le drap glisser sur son corps, et tant pis pour le dessin de John qui voulait s'amuser avec les plis des draps avec son fusain.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, John ?

– Je... Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

– Tu peux tout avoir de moi, répondit Sherlock très honnêtement.

John sourit doucement, vaguement rassuré.

– J'ai... comment dire... un fantasme ? Une envie. Un besoin. Depuis toujours.

– Dis-moi.

– Je veux te peindre. En pied. Sur une toile immense. Nu. Et jouant du violon. Pour l'afficher, juste ici.

John désigna le mur nu de sa chambre,

Sherlock était surpris. Il jouait du violon depuis toujours, ne s'en était jamais caché. John avait toujours apprécié ses sonates, le soir. Mais il n'avait jamais exprimé la moindre envie de croquer Sherlock alors qu'il faisait danser l'archet sur les cordes. Sherlock n'y avait même jamais songé. Mais la flamme dans les iris de John ne laissait planer aucun doute sur le besoin viscéral que le peintre avait toujours caché au fond de lui, comme Sherlock avait toujours caché son amour débordant pour son ami.

Mentalement, le détective tenta de se représenter le tableau, et ses entrailles se tordirent d'envie.

– Oh John, oui. Seigneur, oui, mille fois oui.

Et histoire de le ramener dans le lit avec lui – et pas pour dormir, malgré son évident besoin de sommeil, il se rattraperait plus tard (et éventuellement irait remercier Lestrade d'avoir suffisamment remué John avec sa menace, ce qui l'avait fait bouger. Il était loin d'imaginer que cela faisait partie d'un plan du DI et Molly, et ne le devinerait probablement jamais) – il se leva, et l'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre - Coffee shop_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	25. 24 décembre - Coffee shop

_**Bonjour à tous pour cette dernière lecture de l'année ! :)**_

 _Pour répondre à certaines reviews sur le chapitre précédent, et même si ma boite à MP reste ouverte (enfin, quand j'aurais répondu à mes reviews c'est à dire pas maintenant xD), je peux vous donner quelques explications :)_

 _Je suis extrêmement sensible à toutes les questions de consentement et d'attouchements sexuels, et je reconnais sans peine que la forme d'écriture, avec uniquement le pov de Sherlock et la diatribe de John ne permettent pas d'assez bien comprendre les motivations_ _de chacun et notamment John. Mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu... je l'aurais sans doute mieux écrit si j'avais eu plus de temps_

 _Mais pour préciser tout cela :_

 _Du point de vue de Sherlock, il est persuadé que la personne dont John est amoureux n'est pas lui mais sa muse. Et_ _donc qu'il ne mérite en rien les caresses du peintre. Il refuse de les accepter parce qu'il refuse d'usurper une place qu'il pense ne pas être la sienne. D'une certaine manière, c'est parce qu'il refuse de forcer John qu'il n'y répond pas : s'il cédait, il aurait la sensation d'obliger John_ _à coucher avec lui alors que John désire sa muse, et donc d'avoir une relation non consentie par John._

 _Du point de vue de John, il a l'esprit_ _complètement sens dessus dessous. Ça lui paraît évident qu'il est amoureux de Sherlock, il passe son temps à le dessiner et à ne dessiner que lui. Il vit avec lui, le nourrit, le chérit. Tout le monde le sait qu'il est fou de son colocataire, ça crève les yeux. Mais Sherlock ne voit rien parce qu'il est cretin. Alors il décide dnen faire un peu plus maladroitement, physiquement, lui_ _montrer son désir. Ses premières caresses sont innocentes, légères, maladroites. Sauf que Sherlock lui envoie des signaux complètement contradictoires : son corps paraît le vouloir, répond aux caresses de John, ses yeux pétillent de plein d'expression multiples, autant le désir et l'envie qu'une certaine forme de crainte, mais il ne dit pas un mot et préfère partir... sans pour autant dire non de manière_ _claire. Alors bien sûr il ne dit pas oui, mais il ne dit pas non. John, au fur et à mesure, est perdu. Il se persuade que Sherlock a un amant(e) qu'il va voir toutes les nuits et qu'il essaye simplement de dire non à John parce qu'il a déjà quelqu'un et pas p_ _arce qu'il ne l'aime pas. Il ne sait plus trop quoi penser et est persuadé (a raison) que Sherlock n'est pas physiquement dégoûté par lui (même s'il le dit sous_ _l'effet de la colère) même s'il ressent de manière diffuse qu'il y a quelque chose, qu'il veut comprendre. Du coup, lentement, il approfondit ses caresses, pour obliger Sherlock à réagir, à lui_ _signifier clairement les choses. Pour autant, il ne l'a jamais touché au delà de la ceinture et jamais ne l'aurait fait. Sa dernière caresse est une erreur dont il se repend et n'aurait pas réitéré sans consentement. D'ailleurs il craque juste après parce qu'il se dégoûte d'avoir osé ça._

 _En fait, cette fic mériterait un OS complet corrélé du POV de John '_

 **24 Décembre – Coffee shop**

 _ **Sur une idée originale de LouisanaNoGo pour "Sana"**_

 **

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Quand il y repensait, John songeait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire la vérité lors de son entretien d'embauche. Il aurait dû mentir. Honteusement. Tout le monde mentait dans un entretien d'embauche, non ? Au moins un peu. Pour gonfler son CV. Ses diplômes. Son expérience. Ses missions antérieures. Ses capacités. Ses connaissances de telle notion ou tel logiciel. Tout le monde mentait. C'était même le credo de Docteur House, non ? Il aurait dû l'écouter. Gregory House n'était pas seulement utile pour réviser des cas tordus de médecine, il était aussi utile dans sa philosophie de vie. John aurait dû l'écouter.

Ça lui aurait sûrement évité de répondre, à la question « pourquoi voulez-vous ce job ? » que ses parents l'avaient mis dehors et coupé les vivres parce qu'il avait osé soutenir sa petite sœur dans son combat de révélation et d'acceptation de son homosexualité, et que si, heureusement, ses études de médecine étaient à peu près payées, enfin du moins pour deux ans mais après ce n'était pas grave, il serait interne, il aurait un salaire, enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il avait besoin d'un logement rapidement, et qu'il avait besoin de payer ce logement, et qu'il avait besoin de travailler pour gagner cet argent, vite et facilement de préférence, mais en évitant de tomber dans la drogue, parce qu'il voulait être médecin, pas dealer quoi.

John restait persuadé que s'il n'avait pas déblatéré d'un ton vacillant absolument pas feint (il était à bout de nerfs après seulement trois jours à squatter chez Mike, son ami de promo, il fallait qu'il déménage en urgence), la petite vieille au regard solide ne lui aurait pas offert le job et la chambre de bonne qui allait avec dans la seconde qui suivait.

En soi, c'était une bonne chose, assurément. Il était logé et gagnait sa vie, et son employeur et logeuse tenait compte des horaires de ses cours à la fac de médecine de Saint Bart pour le faire bosser. Le problème ? Elle était devenue son coach de vie. Et John restait persuadé que s'il s'était montré un peu moins désespéré lors de leur entretien, elle ne le couverait pas comme une mère poule.

Il l'adorait, bien sûr. Elle était la grand-mère que n'importe qui rêverait d'avoir. Mais elle était d'une intransigeance de vie qui frôlait l'ingérence.

John avait cours à huit heures les jeudis et vendredis, et seulement à onze heures les autres jours. Le mardi, il finissait à plus de vingt-et-une heure. De fait, du lundi au mercredi, ainsi que le samedi, John faisait l'ouverture du café-salon-de-thé-bistrot-futur-café-théâtre (la vieille dame avait de grandes ambitions). Et tous les jours, à l'exception du mardi, il faisait la fermeture.

Concrètement, il était donc fourré derrière un bar à servir des boissons chaudes plusieurs heures par jour. Il avait essayé d'expliquer à sa patronne qu'il ne pouvait pas passer autant de temps à s'abîmer les zygomatiques à sourire à la clientèle, et à se brûler les mains avec la machine à café.

Elle avait haussé un sourcil, et lui avait répliqué un « je sais » sur un ton d'évidence.

Depuis, elle avait réquisitionné ses livres et ses cahiers, et lui posait des questions à n'importe quel moment. Elle était le meilleur moyen de réviser que John connaissait. Ses questions, sans cesse inattendues, et souvent complexes, l'obligeait à être prêt à répondre dans les dix secondes, sans quoi elle lui assénait une pichenette sur le nez.

Mieux encore, elle avait préparé des dizaines et des dizaines de questions à partir de ses QCM de révision, les avait faites imprimer et plastifier, et elle les avait mis à disposition de la clientèle, au même endroit que le menu. Et elle avait rajouté un écriteau enjoignant les clients à poser des questions à leur serveur.

Bizarrement, cela avait très bien marché, et les clients, surtout les habitués, s'étaient rapidement pris au jeu. La première fois qu'on lui avait demandé « un café serré, avec du lait et la liste de tous les os de la main », John avait légèrement bugué.

Depuis, il s'était habitué... et il fallait reconnaître que la méthode était efficace. Car l'affiche précisait « si votre serveur met trop de temps à répondre ou se trompe complètement, vous êtes en droit d'exiger une remise ou la gratuité de vos consommations ! »

Bien sûr, elle lui avait joyeusement notifié que les recettes manquantes dues à son incapacité à répondre aux questions seraient prélevées sur son salaire. Les clients, motivés par la technique, espérant un café gratuit, lui posaient des questions ardues.

En deux mois, John n'avait jamais autant révisé de sa vie, et il était devenu vice-major de promotion à la dernière session de ses examens.

Il était désormais en vacances de fin d'année, et avait la charge du bar du soir au matin, six jours par semaine, pour les deux semaines qui venaient.

* * *

– Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? lui avait demandé Mrs Hudson, sa patronne, quand il lui avait annoncé ses résultats, ses vacances, et le fait qu'il tiendrait boutique.

– Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

– J'avais prévu de fermer le café pendant quelques jours à Noël, je vais chez ma sœur, près de Glasgow, pour les fêtes...

– Je fermerai plus tôt le 24 et j'ouvrirai plus tard le 25, mais ça ira.

Elle l'avait regardé, soucieuse. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre la conversation. La clochette venait de tintinnabuler, annonçant un client. C'était la fin de l'après-midi et la petite salle était presque vide. John, derrière son comptoir, dans son magnifique tablier violet, s'ennuyait en potassant son cours de chimie moléculaire avancée, entrant dans la composition de nombreux médicaments.

– Comme d'habitude, grinça une voix.

John soupira en la reconnaissant et releva les yeux.

– Nous servons dix-sept sortes de thé, et plusieurs cafés à la demande des clients. Nous avons des chocolats chauds et des thés glacés. Vous prenez quelque chose de différent chaque jour. Comment suis-je censé savoir ce que « comme d'habitude » veut dire ?

C'était assurément le pire problème de la vie de barista de John, ça et le fait qu'il était incapable de dessiner quoi que ce soit dans la mousse sans que ça ressemble à un Picasso (ce qui était une forme d'art comme une autre, après tout). Le problème avait un nom, des yeux très très bleus, une peau très très pâle, des boucles parfaitement dessinées très très noires, et toujours une réplique cynique aux coins de ses lèvres dessinées par la main de Dieu lui-même. Le problème s'appelait Sherlock Holmes et il était complètement improbable.

– Quatrième ligne. HCl-. Pas H2Cl.

Et il était aussi la seule personne à ne jamais poser à John des questions de cours. Il n'en avait pas besoin. S'il lui prenait l'envie d'un café gratuit, il lui suffisait de puiser dans son formidable cerveau une question d'anatomie ou de chimie trop pointue pour que John parvienne seulement à la comprendre. Avec un énoncé, des feuilles de brouillon, un stylo, et du temps, John aurait sans doute réussi à faire quelque chose... mais certainement pas quand la question était posée à un rythme frôlant l'apoplexie, contenait pas moins de sept données chiffrées, et impliquait pour sa résolution des multiplications à trois chiffres de tête.

Bien sûr, une fois la tête de poisson rouge de John obtenue, ses lèvres (toujours parfaites) s'incurvaient dans un magnifique sourire de supériorité et il débitait la réponse sur un rythme plus rapide encore.

– Ah oui, mince. Merci, commenta John en se replongeant dans son exercice.

– Félicitations pour votre place de vice-major.

Il faisait ça, aussi. Tout savoir de la vie de quelqu'un en quelques battements de cils. Il avait fait ça à John la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait su pour son frère Harry, pour ses études de médecine, pour son homosexualité, pour la petite chambre qu'il louait juste au-dessus du café. John avait juste bêtement cligné des yeux devant cet énergumène, qui était parti avec son café à emporter dans un grand mouvement de manteau voltigeant, et il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours avant de le revoir, lui dire qu'il avait une sœur, pas de frère, mais que c'était quand même foutrement brillant. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas corrigé était la mention de l'homosexualité. Parce qu'il parlait de celle d'Harry, bien sûr. Aucun intérêt à venir corriger cette information. Il ne parlait pas de lui.

Ils avaient depuis lors des conversations polies et aimables (comprendre, des diatribes et des noms d'oiseaux selon l'humeur du génie) dès que Sherlock passait la porte.

– Merci. Vous voulez quoi ?

– Je vous ai dit. Comme d'habitude.

John leva les yeux au ciel derechef. Sherlock avait essayé absolument toute la carte, même les trucs innommables et répugnants du genre café au lait aromatisé au caramel et à la mûre des bois, et il ne prenait jamais la même chose selon un schéma défini. John avait des clients qui aimaient du café le lundi, du thé le mardi, et du chocolat chaud le mercredi et dire « comme d'habitude » avait donc du sens. Pour ceux qui, été comme hiver, quel que soit le jour de la semaine, prenaient un café allongé, dire « comme d'habitude » avait encore plus de sens.

Pour cet énergumène fantasque, cela n'en avait aucun.

– Vous ne prenez jamais la même chose, argumenta John.

– Et bien surprenez-moi.

– On n'est pas dans _Ratatouille_ et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis un humain, pas un rat.

De toute évidence, sa réplique laissa Sherlock profondément perplexe. Encore une référence à la pop culture incomprise par le génie. Pour celle-là, John lui pardonnait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait cité _Le Roi Lion_ ou _La Belle et la Bête._ Là, ça aurait été impardonnable.

– Laissez tomber. Je peux au moins avoir une indication du genre thé ou café ?

– Café. Avec un dessin dans la mousse.

John leva les yeux au ciel derechef.

– Vous n'aimez pas la mousse et je ne sais pas dessiner dedans, ce que vous savez parfaitement.

– Observateur, pour un barista. Mais ne pas savoir dessiner dans la mousse est en revanche un grave manque dans votre profession.

– Désolé, je préfère me concentrer sur la concentration d'hydrochlorure dans les médicaments qu'apprendre à dessiner des feuilles. Un sucre ou deux aujourd'hui ?

– Je croyais que le but de tout ça était de me surprendre ?

– Non, le but est de vous servir un café que vous allez payer très cher parce que je vais vous préparer le plus cher de la carte, puisque nous ne voulez pas me dire ce que vous voulez.

Sherlock lui renvoya un sourire amusé, parfaitement au courant que John venait de lui déposer sur le comptoir un café serré avec un seul sucre, comme il les aimait la plupart du temps, et parfaitement au courant que la boisson coûtait à peine une livre, qu'il déposa sur le comptoir et se saisit de sa tasse pour s'installer à une table un peu plus loin, ouvrant rapidement son laptop.

Pendant que celui-ci s'allumait, il regarda, amusé, John faire la monnaie sur sa pièce, et mettre les piécettes excédentaires dans la boîte à pourboire, c'est à dire directement dans sa poche, le tout en lui tirant la langue.

– Il m'énerve, grommela John alors que Mrs Hudson revenait à la charge près de lui, le troquet déserté de ses clients à l'exception du génie.

– Allons, il n'est pas méchant. Il sait que tu trouveras toujours ce qui lui fait plaisir.

John soupira. Sa patronne adorait Sherlock à un point que cela en devenait gênant. Elle se comportait avec lui exactement comme avec John, comme s'ils étaient deux oisillons abandonnés par leur mère, qu'elle devait couver avant de pouvoir les rendre à leur liberté.

– Ce n'est pas une raison. C'est un client. Il ne peut pas faire comme tout le monde, choisir un café, me poser une question, et me féliciter quand je réponds correctement ?

– Tu ne réponds jamais correctement à ses questions !

– En même temps, vu ce qu'il me demande...

Sherlock et lui avaient à peu près le même âge, le génie un peu plus jeune que le futur médecin, et si John savait qu'il faisait des études, il ignorait en quoi. Un truc à la hauteur de son talent, probablement.

– John, pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait précédemment...

– Je peux ouvrir le café à Noël, répondit le jeune homme précipitamment, se détournant pour nettoyer la machine à café derrière le comptoir. Ça ne me gêne pas. On perdra moins de clients.

La vieille dame le regarda, tristement, lui tourner le dos et entreprendre de faire briller l'engin déjà rutilant.

– Tu ne veux pas essayer de retourner chez tes parents ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le tremblement des épaules de John fut pour un temps sa seule réponse.

– Harry vit chez sa copine, Clara. Ses parents l'ont accueillie, aidée, supportée dans tous les sens du terme. Elle est heureuse, épanouie, plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'a plus l'intention de retourner voir nos parents de toute sa vie, tant qu'ils ne l'accepteront pas. Moi... j'aurais l'impression de la trahir si j'y allais.

Il ne s'était pas retourné et Mrs Hudson posa une main maternelle entre ses omoplates.

– Tu pourrais y aller pour arranger les choses. C'est quand même Noël...

– Ils m'ont jeté dehors la veille d'Halloween. Il pleuvait des cordes. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où passer la nuit. Je ne vois pas ce que Noël change là-dedans.

La vieille dame se mordilla la lèvre, faisant toujours face à l'épaule tendue du jeune homme, qui gérait à sa manière ce qu'il considérait comme une douloureuse trahison. Le pire était sans doute pour lui de voir sa sœur heureuse, aussi paradoxal que cela soit : il s'était battu pour elle, et elle était désormais bien plus joyeuse et épanouie que lui, et son cœur en nourrissait une forme de rancœur malvenue, mais terriblement humaine.

– Les gens s'ouvrent plus, à Noël... essaya-t-elle de nouveau.

– Mon père essayerait plutôt de fermer ses poings. Je préfère ne pas être là quand ils essayeront de s'abattre sur quelque chose. Je tiens un petit peu à mon crâne.

Elle s'avoua vaincue, du moins pour cette bataille. Mais elle refusait de perdre la guerre.

– Oh, j'ai une idée ! Viens avec moi !

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle l'entraîna en direction de la table où Sherlock travaillait toujours, ayant étalé autour de lui des images toutes plus sanglantes et glauques les unes que les autres, qui auraient donné la nausée à n'importe qui... sauf à John qui, médecin, ne sourcilla pas une seule seconde.

– Sherlock, mon garçon !

Le génie releva les yeux de son travail et regarda la vieille dame en réussissant l'exploit de faire passer par le seul lever de son sourcil les émotions de gêne, d'agacement et de « d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous » qui semblaient le traverser.

– Vous allez chez vos parents pour Noël ? Vous n'avez qu'à emmener John ! La maison est bien assez grande et votre mère sera tellement contente d'avoir quelqu'un de plus à sa table !

– QUOI ?

– QUOI ?

Il fallait reconnaître ça aux deux garçons, ils étaient totalement sur la même longueur d'onde, pour une fois. Leur stupeur et leur agacement étaient parfaitement identiques.

– Mais ce n'est pas possible !

– Je ne vais pas débarquer chez des gens comme ça !

– Ma mère serait fichue de s'imaginer des choses !

– Je ne les connais pas !

– C'est complètement débile !

– C'est complètement crétin !

– C'est la pire idée du siècle et pourtant vu les idiots qui constituent quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de notre population, je pensais avoir tout vu !

– Je refuse d'être considéré comme un squatteur !

Ils parlaient tous les deux en même temps, dans un joyeux brouhaha, s'insurgeant contre l'idée stupide de Mrs Hudson, laquelle les écoutait parler en buvant sa tasse de thé (c'était l'avantage de tenir un café-salon de thé, elle pouvait ainsi en boire en continu et se baladait toujours avec sa tasse pas très loin), levant son petit doigt comme toute anglaise qui se respecte.

Avec un sourire en coin, tandis qu'ils continuaient de râler tout ce qu'ils savaient, elle nota que les seules choses qui ressortaient de leur discours, c'était la gêne, la honte, et la crétinerie de la proposition. John se lamentait sur la gêne qu'il allait occasionner à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, craignait d'être assimilé à un pique-assiette, n'avait pas d'argent pour des cadeaux de Noël et de remerciement à de parfaits inconnus, était donc profondément honteux et gêné d'une situation pareille, si elle devait exister.

Sherlock, à grands renforts de synonymes du mot débile, exprimait tout le mépris que lui inspirait la proposition, sans pour autant donner le moindre argument censé, si ce n'est qu'il allait détester le comportement de sa famille qui se méprendrait sur la nature de leur relation.

Mais pas une seconde, les garçons ne pensèrent à s'exprimer sur leur relation à tous les deux. Pas un instant, ils n'affirmèrent que ce serait gênant ou stupide de se retrouver entre barista incompétent et client agaçant pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année. Cela aurait dû être leur argument premier, pourtant. Aucun commerçant ne passait Noël avec un client lambda. Le fait qu'ils ne disent pas un mot sur le sujet était révélateur de beaucoup de choses, et ils ne paraissaient même pas s'en rendre compte.

Elle les laissa s'exciter encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient épuisé leur stock d'arguments, ménagea une seconde de silence, et asséna :

– Très bien, je comprends. Dans ce cas, Sherlock, mon garçon, voudriez-vous être assez aimable pour venir tenir compagnie à ce pauvre John pendant les vacances, surtout à proximité de Noël ? Histoire de lui changer les idées...

Ils ouvrirent la bouche. La refermèrent. Ne dirent rien. Puis dans un grommellement, acceptèrent la proposition. Ils allaient passer les vacances ensemble et ils venaient de se faire avoir comme des gamins.

* * *

Mrs Hudson partit peu de temps après cela, juste avant qu'une tempête de neige ne s'abatte sur le pays et ne défie toutes les prévisions météo. Le café se retrouva la plupart du temps moitié déserté, avec John derrière son comptoir qui essayait de s'occuper pour ne pas trop s'ennuyer. Les examens étaient finis, il avait deux semaines de congés avant de retourner en cours, et même s'il continuait de réviser régulièrement, il n'était assurément pas aussi assidu que quelques semaines auparavant. En trois jours, il avait eu le temps de finir un roman volumineux de Stephen King, devant l'absence quasi-totale de clients. Même les habitués ne venaient plus, soit parce qu'ils renonçaient à cause du froid et de la neige, soit parce qu'ils étaient partis pour les vacances rejoindre leurs proches.

Les clients de passage, qui avaient bravé le froid pour aller finaliser leurs achats de Noël, étaient finalement les plus nombreux, puisqu'ils passaient la porte du café avec reconnaissance, désireux d'enrouler leurs mains gelées autour d'une tasse brûlante. Mais même leurs passages épisodiques ne suffisaient pas à faire tourner la boutique. Mrs Hudson avait eu raison en conseillant à John de fermer pour les fêtes : leur chiffre d'affaires n'en aurait assurément pas pâti. Mais le jeune homme, malgré son ennui derrière son bar, préférerait quand même la situation telle qu'elle était. S'il n'avait pas eu à se lever chaque matin, pour aller soulever le rideau de fer, retourner le panneau « ouvert », brancher les cafetières et déverrouiller la porte d'entrée, il se serait probablement morfondu dans la chambre de bonne du dessus, et cela aurait sans doute été très négatif pour son moral.

Et puis bien sûr, il y avait Sherlock. Il était venu tous les jours depuis le départ de Mrs Hudson, et il restait des heures durant. Il s'installait à une table, près d'une prise électrique, et branchait son ordinateur pour travailler. John lui avait donné le code du wifi, et il venait s'asseoir avec lui, ramenant de quoi boire (c'est à dire du thé et de la tisane, qu'ils pouvaient ainsi déguster sans discontinuer) et manger (c'est à dire que John seul s'empiffrait des gâteaux, donuts, brownies et autres muffins que le café proposait en accompagnement, et Sherlock picorait du bout des lèvres) tout en parlant. Le génie s'était davantage livré sur ses études (hétéroclites et compliquées, il était en train de finaliser un doctorat en chimie tout en jouant épisodiquement au conservatoire et en achevant sa licence de sciences humaines et sociales) et son drôle de métier qu'il essayait de développer et qu'il appelait « détective consultant ».

Actuellement, il travaillait sur des vieux cas « non résolus » de la police, qu'un de ses contacts à Scotland Yard lui avait fournis. Il disposait donc de vieilles boîtes à archive et de papiers jaunis sur des meurtres de plus de trente ans que personne n'avait élucidé. Et il râlait parce qu'il était sûr qu'à l'époque, si on lui avait demandé, il aurait résolu cela en deux minutes. Maintenant que seules restaient des photos de mauvaise qualité et des notes manuscrites mal écrites, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué.

John s'était contenté de lever un sourcil surpris sans lui faire remarquer que trente plus tôt, il n'était même pas une idée dans la tête de ses parents.

Passer du temps avec Sherlock était amusant, et essayer de réfléchir avec lui était valorisant. Il était d'une intelligence féroce, et John avait parfois du mal à le suivre, mais quand, par miracle, il faisait une réflexion intéressante, le sourire et la reconnaissance de Sherlock valaient tout l'or du monde.

Le jour où il l'avait félicité pour un détail remarqué sur le compte-rendu d'autopsie et qu'il avait souri, souri vraiment, y compris avec ses yeux qui pétillaient, John avait eu la sensation de recevoir le plus beau cadeau de Noël de sa vie.

* * *

C'était sans doute pourquoi les deux jours à venir allaient être le plus compliqué. Aujourd'hui ils étaient le 24 décembre, et Sherlock repartait chez lui. Il avait précisé à John qu'il serait là le 26 au matin. Deux jours à tuer, dont l'un férié, durant lequel il ne pourrait pas ouvrir le café. Il n'avait même pas de cadeau de dernière minute à acheter, ni la moindre envie de courir dans les magasins.

En désespoir de cause, il avait acheté un sapin à moitié prix (à cause de la proximité du jour J, les jardineries les bradaient), un peu tordu, un peu dégarni, mais égayant quand même. Il avait même acheté de quoi décorer davantage la pièce et, en cet après-midi de la veille de Noël, il décorait le café déserté dont il avait la charge. Son appartement était petit et froid, et il avait pris la décision de passer le lendemain ici, avec du café à volonté et des radiateurs en état de fonctionner.

Il arrangeait une étoile au sommet du sapin quand la clochette de la porte d'entrée tintinnabula.

Il se retourna aussitôt en commençant à parler :

– Bonjour cher client, que désirez-vo...

– Bonjour John.

– Sherlock ?!

Le génie se tenait sur le pas de la porte, des cristaux de neige plein ses cheveux, les pommettes d'un rouge soutenu, et une grimace gênée sur le visage.

– Tu ne devais pas prendre ton train pour rejoindre le Devon ? Et tes parents ?

– Trop de neige, grinça-t-il en entrant plus franchement, refermant la porte derrière lui et coupant le courant d'air froid.

– Les trains ne circulent plus, devina John.

– Nop.

– Et ton frère ? Je croyais qu'il venait de Londres lui aussi.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, comme atterré que John ait retenu une information qu'il jugeait si peu significative.

– Parti quelques jours plus tôt, mentit Sherlock avec facilité. Il a proposé de m'envoyer une voiture, mais c'est quand même loin...

John ouvrit de grands yeux avant de ricaner.

– Je crois que je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il fait dans la vie pour te proposer de t'envoyer une voiture pour faire l'aller-retour dans le Devon la veille de Noël.

– En effet. Tu ne veux pas savoir, répondit Sherlock d'une voix lugubre. Sinon tu commencerais à prendre peur de toutes les caméras de surveillance.

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent un peu plus tandis que son interlocuteur haussait les épaules. Le jeune homme préféra changer de sujet.

– Donc tu restes ici à Noël ?

– Pas le choix.

– Tu veux qu'on... je ne sais pas, passe la soirée ensemble ? Ou tu préfères rentrer, on se voit demain, je ne sais pas ?

Sherlock se tortilla, gêné.

– En fait j'ai claqué ma porte d'entrée avec mes clés à l'intérieur. J'oublie souvent ce genre de choses, ce qui ne pose pas de problèmes puisque ma logeuse est Mrs Hudson, mais elle est partie, et je n'ai pas accès aux doubles de mes clés... je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi.

John prit alors seulement conscience de la petite valise que traînait le génie derrière lui. Il était à la rue. Et John vivait dans une chambre de bonne, n'avait pas de lit ou même de matelas d'appoint, pas la place d'en mettre un, et certainement pas de chambre d'amis. Son logement se résumait à un studio dans lequel il peinait à caser son lit, l'armoire contenant ses affaires et la table à laquelle il révisait bien plus souvent qu'il n'y mangeait. Sa salle d'eau faisait trois mètres carrés à peine, son coin cuisine portait vraiment bien son nom (c'était dans un coin) et il n'avait évidemment pas de canapé.

La seule chose dont il disposait vraiment, au final, c'était le café, sa petite salle confortable, et son bar.

– Ben, on se serrera dans mon lit, je n'ai pas vraiment de place... mais on peut rester pour la soirée ici, au moins y'a de l'espace.

Le sourire vaguement narquois de Sherlock lui répondit, et John, se repassant mentalement ce qu'il venait de dire, rougit violemment, réalisant que sa formulation maladroite avait tout d'une invitation.

– Je veux dire...

– J'ai compris. Tu laisses le café ouvert jusqu'à encore quelle heure ?

John regarda sa montre. Cela faisait plus d'une heure et demie qu'il n'avait vu personne. Qui viendrait encore prendre une boisson dans un salon de thé de quartier un vingt-quatre décembre à plus de dix-sept heures quarante ?

– Maintenant, décida-t-il.

Sous les yeux amusés du génie, il dénoua son tablier violet et le jeta sur le comptoir, avant de se presser d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée, tourner le panneau « sorry we're closed », enclencher les verrous, et descendre les stores. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il les avait enfermés dans un petit cocon formé par le café, protection rassurante contre la tempête de neige qui faisait rage au dehors. Sherlock, les lèvres incurvées dans un doux sourire, les yeux pétillants, l'avait regardé faire. Il savait que John accédait à son appartement par l'arrière cours, ce qui ne leur poserait donc aucun problème quand ils décideraient de rejoindre le studio.

– Bien. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda John. Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Tu m'aides à décorer ?

Sherlock se servit lui-même une tasse de café, nargua John en écrivant le prénom du barista dans la mousse avec une habilité stupéfiante, et alla s'installer tranquillement dans un coin en le regardant s'escrimer à décorer son ersatz de sapin.

* * *

– Je n'ai jamais compris Noël, commenta Sherlock après un instant, pendant que John bataillait avec une guirlande.

– Mmm ?

– Pourquoi les gens fêtent-ils Noël ?

– Religieusement ou socialement ?

Sherlock lui renvoya un regard surpris.

– Tu comptes vraiment essayer de répondre sérieusement à cette question ?

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Parce que la plupart des gens réponde à cette question, mal à l'aise un « mais c'est évident, c'est Noël ! ». Et puis ensuite m'évitent, gênés, persuadés que je suis un dangereux psychopathe.

John prit quelques secondes pour admirer son œuvre. Ils avaient élu domicile dans un petit coin du café, là où il faisait le plus chaud, avaient rapproché des tables, et amené des théières fumantes et des plateaux entiers de gâteaux. John avait insisté pour que son sapin fasse partie de leur QG.

– Je sais déjà que tu es un dangereux psychopathe, commenta-t-il sur le ton de leur conversation. Je peux bien essayer de t'expliquer Noël, ça ne changera pas grand-chose...

– Alors commençons par la religion, répondit Sherlock sans s'émouvoir une seule seconde de l'insulte.

John hocha la tête, désigna l'étoile de son sapin, et commença son explication.

– Dans la religion catholique, et je m'excuse, je ne connais que celle-là, j'ai été élevé comme ça, Noël fête la naissance à Bethléem du Christ, Jésus de Nazareth, fils de Dieu et la Vierge, Marie, résultat de l'immaculée conception.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil perplexe.

– Darwin doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Immaculée conception ?

– Religion, rappela charitablement John. Bref, Marie est enceinte et elle et son mari Joseph...

– Le pauvre homme cocufié par Dieu, ricana Sherlock.

– ... cheminent à la recherche d'un abri pour la nuit. Ils vont suivre l'étoile du berger, la même qui va ensuite guider les rois mages, et trouvent un endroit pour se réfugier dans une étable. Marie va accoucher de son enfant dans la chaleur des bœufs et de l'âne. T'as bien déjà dû voir une crèche ? Bref, elle accouche de Jésus, le Christ donc. Les croyants fêtent donc la naissance de cet enfant divin, qui a foulé la terre pour répandre amour et partage, et commence ainsi sa vie dans le dénuement le plus complet. Pour les chrétiens, Jésus est assurément la figure la plus importante de leur religion, la Nativité est donc essentielle, tout en appliquant les valeurs essentielles de leur religion que sont l'amour, d'où le regroupement en famille et le partage, d'où les cadeaux.

– Ennuyeux. Comment peut-on croire à de telles inepties ?

– Et je te fais grâce de toutes les théories qui veulent que Jésus soit le Roi des Juifs, et que sa naissance se soit passée à Jérusalem et tout le tintouin... tu veux l'explication du rite païen ?

– Si c'est tout aussi passionnant et absurde...

Il faisait mine de s'ennuyer mais John voyait bien qu'il retenait les informations, à défaut d'y accorder le moindre crédit.

– L'empereur Aurélien, à l'époque de la Rome Antique, a choisi ce jour pour fêter le sol Invictus et la divinité solaire Mithra. J'imagine qu'il voulait fêter le solstice mais s'est raté de quelques jours. Dans les temps médiévaux, on fêtait le solstice ou bien Yule. La présence du sapin s'expliquait par le fait que c'est un des rares arbres qui a encore ses « feuilles » en cette saison.

– Tu en sais des choses sur la question.

John détourna le regard, gêné. Il avait enfin fini de décorer le coin qui allait les accueillir pour Noël, et il préféra faire mine de réarranger une branche.

– Noël était ma fête préférée quand j'étais petit. J'ai lu tout ce que je pouvais sur le sujet.

Sherlock remarqua l'emploi du passé dans sa première phrase mais choisit de ne pas relever.

– Et l'explication « sociale » de la fête ?

Ravi du changement de sujet, John en revint à son ami et s'assit à ses côtés autour de la table.

– Les gens ont besoin d'oublier qu'ils sont des adultes. Et pour ça, ils aiment faire rêver les enfants et construire ce mythe du père Noël. Ils aiment se donner bonne conscience une fois par an en s'offrant des cadeaux. Ils aiment faire semblant de s'aimer les uns les autres en se réunissant tous autour d'une bonne table.

Le ton de John était amer. Blessé.

– Ni tes parents ni ta sœur ne t'ont appelé, n'est-ce pas ? déduisit Sherlock d'une voix douce.

Quel gâchis. Du petit garçon émerveillé par Noël et prompt à diffuser de l'amour, sa famille avait généré un adulte amer et le cœur à vif.

John ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Sherlock ne s'y attendait de toute manière pas. Pas plus que son cerveau ne s'attendait à la réaction instinctive de son corps, qui tendit les bras vers le garçon assis à côté, le tirant contre lui et le plaquant contre son torse dans une étreinte rassurante.

John se tendit par réflexe, mais presque aussitôt se laissa fondre dans la chaleur et l'odeur rassurante du génie, s'appuyant un peu plus contre lui.

Ils restèrent dans cette position peu confortable quelques instants, sans pour autant avoir envie de bouger. John, le premier, finit par de tortiller, brisant l'étreinte.

– Pardon. Merci. Je... j'en avais besoin je crois.

– Amour et partage ? le taquina Sherlock, les joues un peu trop rouges et le souffle un peu trop court.

John rougit légèrement.

– Je croyais que tu ne comprenais pas Noël ? Que tu n'aimais pas ça ? demanda-t-il pour détourner l'attention de ses pommettes écarlates.

– C'est le cas. Je n'avais jamais vu l'utilité de cette fête avant.

John n'osa pas demander avant quoi. Et préféra interroger le génie sur sa dernière « enquête non résolue » en cours, dont ils avaient parlé la veille. Trop heureux de changer de sujet, son ami sauta sur l'occasion et étala ses conclusions actuelles.

* * *

Ils avaient improvisé une soirée complètement délirante, à base de thé, de café, de foie gras que John avait acheté un peu en désespoir de cause, résigné à l'idée de le manger seul devant une série télé quelconque, et de dinde soit pas cuite soit complètement brûlée, parce que le four de John cuisait inégalement et en plus, la viande de base était de mauvaise qualité. Ils mangèrent avec les doigts, riant de leur étrange soirée, débattant à bâtons rompus de manière totalement naturelle sur la meilleure manière d'inciser un cadavre et la technicité des médecins légistes par rapport aux criminels. Le tout était fait avec des détails à faire pâlir d'envie un tueur en série, et à faire vomir n'importe quel être humain durant un repas de Noël, mais qui ne les choqua ni l'un ni l'autre.

L'alcool qu'ils avaient bu les aida sans doute grandement à rire de tout et à ricaner un peu bêtement, entrecoupé de grands moments beaucoup plus profonds, comme celui où Sherlock avoua que d'une certaine manière, il était content de ne pas être allé chez ses parents pour Noël :

– Mon frère va leur présenter son conjoint. Je n'avais pas envie d'être là... Mycroft dit que je gâche toujours tout.

– Pourquoi ?

Sherlock hausse les épaules.

– Je l'ai toujours déçu, je crois. En refusant d'aller à Eton comme lui. En refusant la proposition d'Oxford. En préférant la drogue à tout le reste, durant un temps. En faisant pleurer Maman tout le temps. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il me reproche, mais le fait est là : la confiance de Mycroft est quelque chose de très difficile à obtenir, et si simple à briser, je m'en suis assuré à la première occasion. Depuis, non seulement il ne me laisse jamais tranquille, mais en plus il semble toujours en train de me reprocher quelque chose.

John ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.

– Mais tu es... sobre, ou je ne sais pas comment on dit, clean, maintenant n'est-ce pas ?

– Deux mois, neuf jours, quatre heures.

Le futur médecin cligna des yeux, bêtement. Plusieurs fois de suite. Jusqu'à ce que ses quelques neurones en état de marche se remettent à fonctionner.

– Mais... ça fait exactement aussi longtemps que mon contrat ici... ça fait exactement aussi longtemps que toutes tes venues ici...

Sherlock avait été son premier client, au moment où il essayait de prendre ses marques. Il était ensuite revenu absolument tous les jours.

– Mmm. Oui. C'était mon premier jour après la sortie de la clinique. Et avoir des habitudes, des points fixes dans ma journée fait partie des choses qui m'aident à tenir. Tu fais partie des choses qui m'aident à tenir, avoua-t-il faiblement.

Ils étaient tous les deux écarlates, détournant le regard. John reprit une gorgée de son whisky et détourna, une fois de plus, la conversation. Après avoir vidé sa seule et unique bouteille de vin, ils avaient descendu des bières, puis s'étaient tournés vers le whisky, courage liquide qui ne servait qu'à les désinhiber, les mettre dans des situations gênantes et les faire rougir.

– Tu ne veux pas m'apprendre à faire des dessins dans la mousse du café ? Puisque t'as l'air de savoir faire, toi !

La distraction sembla convenir au génie, qui délaissa aussitôt ses photos de meurtre anciens pour aller remplir et faire mousser plusieurs tasses.

Ils commencèrent par les motifs simples, les étoiles, les feuilles, les ronds concentriques et autres formes géométriques, mais le talent de John était de toute évidence inexistant. En désespoir de cause, à la douzième tasse (qu'ils avaient toutes à moitié bues, mélangées à l'alcool qu'ils ingéraient toujours au fil de la soirée), Sherlock dessina un cœur parfait, dans lequel il inscrivit même les initiales JW, avant de le tendre à son ami :

– Ça, tu peux pas me dire que tu ne vas pas savoir le faire !

Il se révéla que si. John était officiellement le pire barista du monde et après un nouvel essai complètement raté qui aurait fait passer le cœur du futur médecin pour un test de Rorschach spécial psychopathes, ils explosèrent de rire dans un bel ensemble, incapables de s'arrêter, sans même vraiment savoir ce qui provoquait leur hilarité. La mousse qui leur faisait des moustaches blanches y étaie sans doute pour quelque chose. Et le pouce de John, venant instinctivement essuyer la marque onctueuse au-dessous de la lèvre de Sherlock les renvoya brusquement à leur état de gêne et rougissement qui avait été le fil conducteur de toute leur soirée.

Le génie de redressa soudain brusquement, s'éjectant de sa chaise comme un diable jaillissant de sa boite, s'arrachant à la caresse un peu trop douce pour le bien être de son cœur.

– Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il.

John ne savait pas ce qu'il savait, mais il était trop troublé pour poser la question. Il comprit finalement lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme fouiller dans ses affaires, en tirer un étui noir, qui révéla un violon, qu'il arma sur son épaule. Le son qui s'envola subitement dans l'air fit dégriser John dans la seconde qui suivait. Les notes, mélodieuses et harmonieuses, dansaient, s'agitaient, s'enchaînaient avec une beauté et une pureté sans pareille.

John n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de plénitude et de bonheur, et il avait presque envie de pleurer tandis que l'archer bruissait sur les cordes avec une technicité parfaite, les longs doigts pâles de Sherlock voletant au-dessus des cordes.

Le morceau s'interrompit brusquement, en plein milieu d'un vibrato. John s'était approché et avait obligé son ami à baisser l'instrument, faisant crisser les notes dans un bruit désagréable.

– Qu'est-ce que... commença à s'insurger Sherlock.

– Attends, l'interrompit John. Pas ici. Viens.

Le génie leva un sourcil surpris, mais répondit à l'ordre, d'autant que la main de John s'était refermée sur son poignet et le traînait derrière lui, le brûlant et faisant courir dans son corps de la lave en fusion.

– Ici, ordonna soudain John en s'arrêtant.

Ils avaient à peine fait quelques mètres et Sherlock ne comprit pas, dans un premier temps, avant de réaliser qu'ils se tenaient sur une petite estrade.

– Mrs Hudson a cette idée bizarre de faire un café-théâtre. Un truc avec des danseuses exotiques, je n'ai pas tout compris, mais ce qui est sûr c'est ce que ce sera ici.

La localisation était en effet parfaite, même si actuellement, l'estrade était minuscule et qu'il allait falloir de gros travaux pour créer une vraie scène, un rideau, une arrière-scène et des coulisses, mais Sherlock comprit. John quitta la « scène », laissant le violoniste seul au milieu, et se planta à quelques mètres de lui, prêt à l'écouter jouer comme un public. Sherlock s'apprêtait à replacer son instrument sur son épaule, quand, mû par une idée supplémentaire, désigna du bout de l'archet les néons qui illuminaient tout le café de leur lumière froide et crue. John comprit immédiatement. Il se précipita derrière le bar, et actionna plusieurs manettes, jusqu'à éteindre la pièce à quatre-vingts pour cent, ne laissant que Sherlock dans la lumière. Ce n'était pas des spots, et la lumière était trop blanche, trop agressive, mais il était dans la lumière et John se replaça dans l'ombre, unique spectateur de ce qui promettait d'être un concert fantastique.

– Strauss, annonça Sherlock.

Et puis il joua, et John, transi, immobile, l'écouta en oubliant de respirer, oubliant de vivre, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas la magnifique silhouette en noir et blanc qui, les yeux clos, faisait danser les sons et le monde, vibrer le cœur et le corps de John, qui sentait son épiderme trembler au rythme des notes.

Sherlock enchaîna Strauss, Haydn, Paganini, et Brahms, en passant par les classiques Mozart et Beethoven. Dans l'indifférence générale, Big Ben sonna minuit et ce fut Noël, que les deux garçons passèrent au son de Tchaïkovski.

Quand, enfin, la dernière note résonna lentement dans l'air, John réalisa qu'il pleurait.

– Merci, Sherlock. C'était le plus beau cadeau de Noël de ma vie... Merci… Joyeux Noël, Sherlock, souffla-t-il tandis que le jeune homme saluait, dissimulant mal son trouble en se penchant exagérément.

* * *

Le point d'orgue de leur soirée étant atteint, et minuit étant passé, la fin du concert improvisé marqua la fin de leur soirée, et ils prirent, sans vraiment parler, la décision d'aller se mettre au lit. Une fois le studio de John atteint, ils remplirent tout l'espace disponible rien qu'en se tenant tous les deux debout dans la pièce, la valise de Sherlock entre eux.

– Prends la salle de bains en premier, proposa John, ce que son ami s'empressa d'accepter, disparaissant dans la pièce minuscule.

L'étudiant en médecine profita de ses quelques secondes seul pour essayer de ranger le bazar de la pièce, ses quelques livres de cours qui traînaient, une assiette et une tasse sales qu'il remisa dans l'évier, et tapota le lit pour essayer de le rendre plus confortable. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas croiser le regard de Sherlock lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un pyjama lâche qui tombait bas, bien trop bas sur ses hanches, et d'un T-shirt informe qui révélait la peau tendre de son cou et l'une de ses clavicules. John marmonna un vague « installe-toi, j'arrive », avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bains sur lui, s'autorisant enfin à respirer.

Il était clairement en mauvaise posture. Il n'allait pas survivre à tout cela. Et le pire, c'était bien lui qui avait lancé cette idée stupide.

Malgré la température relativement basse de son appartement, John mourrait de chaud, et, c'était sans doute la plus mauvaise idée qu'il pouvait avoir mais son cerveau et sa logique semblaient avoir décidé de prendre des vacances, eux aussi, il ne mit que son bas de pyjama à carreau, gardant son torse nu. Et rouvrit la porte pour aller se coucher.

La lumière était éteinte, et par la fenêtre sans rideau que la Lune éclairait, John distingua la silhouette de Sherlock, exagérément recroquevillé sur un côté.

Sans un mot, il ouvrit les draps et se glissa contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Une partie de John aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour un King Size en cet instant précis. L'autre, qu'il ne voulait surtout pas écouter, sautillait de joie.

– Tu vas tomber. Viens là, chuchota-t-il.

Circonspect, Sherlock le regarda. Et lentement, entreprit de se rapprocher de lui, mêlant leurs deux chaleurs corporelles, suffisamment près l'un de l'autre pour sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres, leurs jambes s'effleurant, se mêlant presque, chacun sur le flanc et regardant l'autre.

La lune et la neige les nimbaient de noir et blanc, leurs yeux de deux teintes de bleus différentes restant la seule et légère touche de couleur entre eux.

– Ça va ? Bien installé ? demanda John dans un murmure.

– Rien ne pourrait être plus parfait, souffla Sherlock dans un souffle.

– Parfait, répondit John. Bonne nuit, Sherlock.

– Bonne nuit, John.

Ils fermèrent les yeux. Et n'entendirent plus que le bruit irrégulier des battements de leurs deux cœurs, qui, lentement, au fur et à mesure de leur endormissement, se mirent à battre l'unisson.

* * *

La première sensation que John ressentit en se réveillant fut la chaleur. Il était contre quelque chose de chaud, doux, pliant. Quelque chose dont l'odeur le submergeait, comme à l'époque où il était petit et où ils avaient le droit, avec Harry, de venir finir leur nuit de Noël dans le lit de leurs parents pour commencer la journée par des câlins collectifs avant d'aller ouvrir leurs cadeaux.

Son esprit encore trop embrumé, il retrouvait des sensations oubliées d'amour et de chaleur de son enfance, et se pressa un peu plus contre la source de chaleur, le soyeux du coton contre lequel il se frottait lui faisant un oreiller parfait et confortable.

Autour de lui, il prit soudain conscience des bras l'entourant, l'enserrant, le caressant et le gardant contre lui dans un acte d'amour absolument indicible.

John papillonna des yeux, découvrit qu'il dormait blotti contre Sherlock, leurs jambes emmêlées, se servant du torse de son ami comme d'un oreiller. Il releva la tête, trouva les yeux grands ouverts de Sherlock. Deux billes de glace qui brillaient dans la lumière du petit matin. Le génie s'immobilisa soudain, ses mains à des endroits bien plus trop intimes pour être innocentes, serrant contre lui le corps plus petit de John.

Ils auraient pu parler, s'expliquer, faire semblant de rien, s'éloigner de l'autre, se lever, mais ils ne firent rien de tout cela. John préféra pousser légèrement pour remonter un peu plus haut, et referma sa bouche sur les lèvres de Sherlock, achevant totalement de le réveiller. Son corps explosa dans un grondement approbateur, et le halètement appréciateur de Sherlock lui répondit, tandis que le génie ouvrait la bouche, approfondissait le baiser, partageant leurs haleines matinales, respirant l'autre.

Les mains sages de John se lancèrent à l'assaut du corps de Sherlock, tandis que celles de ce dernier reprenaient leurs activités précédentes. Dans un gémissement, John donna son accord. Dans un murmure, Sherlock répondit le sien.

Leurs fins pyjamas furent vite oubliés, et leurs corps en sueur se murent dans le plus vieux ballet du monde.

* * *

Le Soleil brillait haut dans le ciel en ce matin de Noël lorsque leurs cœurs reprirent un rythme plus convenable, toujours blotti dans un lit, l'un contre l'autre.

– Il ne neige plus, commenta John. Tu as sans doute le temps d'attraper un train et être à l'heure pour le repas de Noël...

Son ton était tellement résigné, persuadé qu'il allait être abandonné pour Noël comme c'était prévu que Sherlock sentit le cœur dont il se vantait tant de pas posséder se fendre.

– Mon train était parfaitement à l'heure hier, murmura-t-il sans oser regarder l'homme nu blotti contre son flanc. Mais je ne voulais simplement pas monter dedans. Même s'il avait trop neigé, mon frère aurait été capable d'affréter un hélicoptère s'il l'avait fallu. Mais j'ai dit à ma mère que je ne voulais pas venir. Que j'avais quelque chose de plus important à faire. Quelqu'un de plus important à voir.

John avait brisé son étreinte et repoussé les draps, à moitié assis dans le lit trop étroit, les yeux ronds, tentant de capter le regard que Sherlock maintenait résolument en direction du mur, les pommettes brûlantes.

– Mes clés sont dans la poche de mon manteau. J'ai dessiné un cœur dans la mousse d'un café avec tes initiales dedans. Je ne suis pas très doué pour toutes ces choses-là.

L'aveu lui coûtait, embrasant ses joues, brûlant ses yeux de larmes qu'il n'avait pas versées depuis deux décennies. Il avait conscience de s'être comporté comme un parfait crétin, et même s'il était évident qu'il existait une possibilité pour que John réponde favorablement à ses sentiments balbutiants et maladroits qui l'encombraient et dont il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment l'étudiant en médecine pourrait lui pardonner ses mensonges pour le forcer à entrer dans son lit. Ni comment il pourrait lui pardonner les caresses indécentes qu'il lui avait prodigué dans son sommeil, incapable de retenir ses mains, et qui avaient conduit à la situation présente.

John avait peut-être donné son consentement, mais Sherlock avait la sensation de l'avoir biaisé dès le début. Et même s'il n'était pas très doué avec les sentiments, il savait ce qu'était un viol.

Il refusait de seulement croiser le regard bleu océan de John Watson, ce matin de Noël où Sherlock avait tout gâché.

Et Sherlock, avec toute sa science de la déduction, s'attendait à la gifle qui s'abattit presque aussitôt sur sa joue, le mordant violemment, l'obligeant à tourner les yeux vers ceux de son amant.

– Tu es le plus grand crétin que la Terre n'ait jamais porté, asséna John, et ses pupilles irradiaient, non de colère, mais d'un trop-plein de sentiments.

Sentiments qu'il fut incapable d'exprimer autrement que par ses lèvres plaquées contre celles de Sherlock, l'embrassant passionnément, et le traitant à intervalles réguliers d'idiot et de crétin qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

Sherlock ne comprenait rien, en effet. Sauf qu'il avait avec lui le corps chaud de John qui se pressait contre le sien comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses lèvres tendres qui le dévoraient comme s'il était le dernier oxygène sur Terre, ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur particulière trop désirable. Alors il rangea le tout dans la catégorie « au-delà de sa compréhension » dans son Palais Mental, et s'oublia dans cette étreinte. Non sans avoir prononcé la seule chose importante :

– Joyeux Noël, John.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Il n'y a pas de prochain chapitre, et je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un excellent Noël ! Dès que j'aurais le temps, je finis de répondre aux reviews, et je publierais sans doute un chapitre plus détaillé pour les remerciements et vous informer de la suite de mes plans de publication pour l'année prochaine ;)_

 _J'aurais vraiment aimé vous offrir un ultime chapitre de Noël, mais le temps m'a fait défaut, et j'espère que cet OS, très orienté Noël même si ultra classique et simple, a su vous combler pour cette dernière case du calendrier ! Sinon, dites-moi, quel est le top 3 de vos chapitres préférés ? Et moins aimés ? Je suis très curieuse de savoir si cela correspond à mes propres ressentis d'écriture !_

 ** _JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS !_**

 ** _Gargouilles_**

 ** _Et pour la dernière fois, pour éclairer mon Noël, reviews ? :)_**


	26. Remerciements

Bonjour à tous ! Et bienvenue sur cet ultime chapitre de ce calendrier de l'Avent, dédié comme vous vous en doutez aux remerciements et au bilan de ce mois passé en votre charmante compagnie ! :) Moi j'aime bien faire des statistiques et des câlins ^-^

Un premier point sur les suites du calendrier : à ceux qui espéraient avoir la suite du calendrier 2016 : un chapitre spécial retraçant la vie de Sephy et de Bébé John-et-Sherlock est prévu, et même déjà écrit et corrigé par mes bêtas. Il faut que je le contrecorrige et que je trouve la motivation pour le publier. C'est assez simple, mais j'espère que cela vous fera plaisir. Ça viendra, promis )

Concernant l'ultime chapitre de Noël du Calendrier 2017, que j'aurais vraiment aimé écrire, un chapitre spécial overdose de sucre pour Noël, qui n'aurait pas été un UA, mais que je n'ai pas eu le temps de concrétiser, je pense que je le ferais un jour. Peut-être l'année prochaine ?

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne referais jamais ça ! Si je me relance dans une idée aussi débile que de publier tous les jours, ce sera sur un format plus court ! J'ai mis plus de SIX mois à écrire celui-là, et six mois d'écriture pour griller ses cartouches en un mois de publication, faut-il être bête hein. J'aurais pu tenir J'aurais pu tenir six mois en publiant toutes les semaines, vous vous rendez compte ? UN AN en publiant toutes les deux semaines ! Et pourtant, je vous ai livré ces plus de 350 000 mots en vingt-quatre jours !

Et pourtant, malgré ce boulot abattu et évident, il y a des gens que je ne comprendrais probablement jamais…

Je vise ici : **Déesse de la Lune, Mikan92, Judy 1997, Zelda72, Manoon, Traffy D., Chrome-chan96, Loclo4, Fanais, Mayridever.** Vous avez, à un moment donné, follow ou favorite ce calendrier. Mais pas laissé la moindre review. Les parfaits anonymes, les muets, les taiseux, admettons. Mais vous, vous avez eu le temps de cliquer sur un bouton. Et pas cinq secondes en plus pour accompagner ce clic d'un simple « merci, j'aime ! » ? C'est incompréhensible pour moi.

Si vous pensez une seule seconde qu'un clic suffit à contenter un auteur, sachez que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est à peu près aussi utile que de cliquer sur j'aime sur Facebook à un post s'indignant des conditions de vie des orphelins dans les pays africains. C'est très bien en soi, et c'est beau de s'insurger, mais ça n'arrange absolument pas les conditions de vie de ces pauvres gens. Sans vouloir comparer ma situation avec celles de gens dans un vrai besoin (au quotidien, les reviews ça fait du bien, mais ça me fait pas vivre, hein), c'est exactement pareil. La communication est une chose fantastique qui fait bien plus de bien que tous les clics inutiles qu'on peut mettre à tire-larigot sur Internet et qui ne font pas avancer les choses.

Mais heureusement, cette espèce de lecteurs n'est pas la seule que j'ai, et j'ai le bonheur immense d'avoir eu des revieweurs MERVEILLEUX durant tout ce mois. Que vous ayez laissé une review ou plusieurs, sachez que vous avez contribué à faire de cette fic la troisième plus reviewée de TOUS LES TEMPS sur le fandom français ! Et de vous faire de moi l'auteur la plus présente dans la première page des résultats triés par reviews, avec quatre occurrences… (Les deux Calendrier, Crabe, et Le Royaume de sa Paume), ce qui est juste HALLUCINANT (je ne sais toujours pas POURQUOI moi Oo) et FANTASTIQUE ! Vous êtes incroyables et inouï, et je n'ai aucun mot pour vous remercier, à part celui que j'ai inventé spécialement pour vous : mercifiniment. Vous êtes la preuve vivante que l'humanité n'est pas perdue, et pour ça merci. Je suis tellement éperdue de reconnaissance à un point inimaginable. J'ai passé un mois de décembre douloureux, le boulot étant le plus tendu à cette période de l'année pour moi… Et aller en réunion, y passer deux heures, sortir, checker ses mails, avoir cinq ou dix nouvelles reviews, c'est juste magique, et ça me faisait sourire comme une idiote, mon pauvre petit palpitant enflammé de bonheur par vos jolis mots d'amour.

A l'heure où j'écris ces remerciements, nous sommes très exactement à 555 reviews (et je trouve le chiffre rigolo xD), soit presque deux fois le Calendrier de l'année dernière (qui en est à 300), 38 fav et 37 follows. Et toutes les personnes qui suivent ont contribué à rendre ceci possible… Vous êtes 62 d'après mon tableur de suivi Excel, et sachez que je vous aime :

 **Akiza666**

 **Aliice-Klaine (toujours enfermée dans mon placard, sisi),**

 **Allteas (VIRGULE MANQUANTE !),**

 **Amaeliss (réveillée sur la fin c'est fantastique !),**

 **Amegonys,**

 **Angel-sly,**

 **Aserpentis,**

 **CandyPearl,**

 **Clelia Kerlais (Alpha bien aimée),**

 **Cherina1625,**

 **Cordelia,**

 **Carbo Queen,**

 **Choupy,**

 **Dearlock,**

 **Dramaqueen,**

 **Eava,**

 **Electre1964,**

 **Elie Bluebell (tu es l'une des plus belles choses qui me soit arrivée sur Internet, ma Merveille, et je serais toujours là pour toi),**

 **Elia,**

 **Elise,** Private Messaging +

 **Feather in Book,**

 **Himechu95670,**

 **Innocent1984,**

 **I am Pearll,**

 **Iza31,**

 **JaneWithTheHeyIsQueen,**

 **JoyceAnn334,**

 **JulietDrake,**

 **Kalane,**

 **Kalyane22,**

 _ **Kty Koneko,**_

 _ **Kyosuke68**_

 _ **L,**_

 **Le Petit Pandacorne du Mpreg,**

 **Lil,**

 _ **LittleHedgehog98,**_

 **Louisevlln,**

 **Lucie.H1,**

 **Luma-az,**

 **Luxiz,**

 **Lylwenn Shadow,**

 **Miliedict,**

 **Mimi Kitsune,**

 **Miniceleste32,**

 **MMMarion,**

 **Morganne-Bzh,**

 **Myrzi,**

 _ **Nahy,**_

 **Neko Kirei,**

 **Odea Nightingale,**

 **One-piece-95,**

 **Raph,**

 **Reglisseglisse,**

 **Rhea-S,**

 **Rikitsu,**

 **Rosedeschamps,**

 **S10,**

 **Siamoises,**

 **Siun-Amyrlin,**

 **Shinobu24,**

 **Shukrat,**

 **Takiematsu,**

 **The High Writer of Nothing,**

 **Tiky,**

 _ **Vampire1803,**_

 _ **Violonaire,**_

 **WillMcHope,**

 **et les Guest dont j'ignore le nom !**

J'espère n'avoir écorché aucun pseudo, ni oublié quiconque !

Je vais vous répondre à tous individuellement, sur ce chapitre qui sera mis à jour prochainement pour tous les anonymes à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de MP, mais je vous adresse déjà à tous un immense MERCI DU FOND DU CŒUR ! 

Et parmi vous, je me dois de décerner quelques mentions spéciales…

 _Elie et Allteas_ , bien sûr, en premier lieu, pour toujours. Parce que ce sont mes bêtas, parce qu'elles sont fantastiques, parce que je les aime, et parce que le Calendrier n'aurait pas existé sans elle. Ça m'a épuisé et fait écrire des sacrées conneries qu'elles ont traqué de leurs yeux avisés. Et parce que j'ai fini l'écriture mi-décembre. Et quand j'envoie l'ultime chapitre le 14 décembre en leur disant « publication prévue le 19 » avec un smiley suppliant, et qu'en plein milieu de leurs partiels respectifs, elles font le job, elles méritent tellement mon admiration éternelle. Je les aime.

Ensuite il y **a** **KTY KONEKO, L et VAMPIRE1803** qui ont reviewé TOUS les chapitres sans exception, y compris l'Avent-Propos, ainsi que **Choupy et LittleHedgeHog98** qui ont reviewé tous les UA ! Vous êtes ENCORE plus INCROYABLES ! Tenir ce rythme de reviews, mais waoh, quoi ! Oo Je suis impressionnée et extrêmement reconnaissante !

Juste à côté de ce record, on retrouve également **Elie** (mais je sais très bien quel chapitre tu n'as pas reviewé Merveille )), **Electre1964, Mimi Kitsune et Rhea-S** (et c'est rigolo parce que c'est le même chapitre sur laquelle ils vous manquent une review, du coup, je me demande si ce n'est pas un bug ffnet, parce que vous êtes des revieweuses fidèles !) et **WillMcHope** (idem, je te sais fidèle, peut-être un bug ?).

Ça n'en rend pas les autres moins méritants, mais vous êtes vraiment fantastiques.

Je tiens également à remercier **Violonaire** , parce que ne pas aimer le JohnLock et quand même pousser le vice à me lire, aimer certaines chapitres et me reviewer, je trouve cela vraiment brillant )

Et enfin mon dernier remerciement spécial va à _**Nahy**_. Parce que tu es de ces petites fourmis qui lisent sans oser reviewer, que tu m'avais déjà fait plaisir en sortant de l'ombre au début, mais que tu sembles y avoir pris goût, et que tu as reviewé tous les chapitres à compter du 12e, quand je t'avais enjoint à le faire Et ça, il n'y a pas plus beau cadeau pour un auteur. Savoir que tu n'osais pas, et voir les reviews que tu me laisses à la fin, ça n'a aucun prix. C'est juste fantastique. Vraiment une belle réussite. J'ai l'impression d'être une maman oiseau qui a appris à son bébé à voler.

Et pour cela, pour te remercier, c'est toi qui a le droit de te voir dédier un OS ! (enfin, à terme, hein, c'pas comme si j'avais un programme d'écriture blindé de chez blindé). Envoie moi un MP, et je me ferais une joie de t'écrire l'OS de tes rêves pour te remercier de cela ! :) *cœur*

* * *

Sinon, je suis assez surprise de voir les chapitres que vous avez préféré ! Mythologie et Pâtissier, notamment, ont pu avoir votre préférence, alors que personnellement… Je ne les aime pas. Ce sont les derniers écrits, et je ressens dedans l'épuisement et le manque d'inspiration pour ces thèmes ! Alors voir que vous les aimez quand même, ça me fait plaisir ! :D

Sinon il ne semble pas se détacher de tendances nettes de préférence, ce qui me fait plaisir, parce que ça veut dire que c'était varié et que cela a convenu pour tous les goûts ! :)

En matière de ce que vous avez le moins aimé, finalement, même si vous m'avez beaucoup détesté pour Vieillesse, ce n'est pas votre choix… Il semblerait que ça se porte plutôt sur Trouple (bien qu'il puisse faire partie des favoris de certains). Mais je pense que c'est plutôt pour l'étrangeté du thème que par l'OS en lui-même. Je vous comprends sur ce point. Mais globalement, ce que vous avez le moins aimé est aussi éclectique, et cela me fait très plaisir également :)

En ce qui me concerne, mes préférés sont Merlin, Muse, Disney, et Violoniste (en même temps, ce sont les quatre premiers écrits !) Et ceux que j'aime le moins… Pâtissier, Avocat, Mythologie (encore qu'il m'a séduite à la fin) et Amnesia. Parce qu'Amnesia, je me suis forcée à l'écrire en OS mais à la base, j'aurais voulu écrire une fic totale en multi chap là-dessus, où Sherlock se serait déchiré entre John et Moriarty, où j'aurais écrit du SherIarty, bref, ça aurait dû être sanglant et tout… Du coup je suis un peu déçue de ma propre réalisation. Trouple, enfin, est celui qui est hors classement, parce que je n'arrive pas à me situer vis-à-vis de lui, même si je kiffe avoir tué John à la fin xD

* * *

Sinon, ça ne vous intéresse sans doute pas du tout, mais voici l'ordre dans lequel les OS ont été écrits, et les demandes initiales de mes lecteurs.

1 – Violoniste – Plot de moi-même : Sherlock joue du violon tous les jours dans le métro qu'emprunte John, il s'attire tous les regards et de l'argent de par son talent, mais seul le médecin qu'est John semble se rendre compte qu'il les utilise pour acheter sa came.

2 – Merlin – plot de Clelia + moi : Medieval sur la base de Merlin

3 – Muse – plot de moi-même : John artiste peintre, Sherlock est sa muse depuis leur recontre à la fac d'art, John est devenu célèbre grâce à ses crayonnés de nus de Sherlock. Il passe un temps fou ensemble, Sherlock souvent à moitié nu, mais jamais John ne le touche, ce qui rend Sherlock complètement fou.

4 – Disney – plot de Clelia : UA Disney (la Belle et la Bête)

5 – Preschool – plot de Morgan Titania : Rencontre à la maternelle, Sherlock qui refuse tout le monde sauf John.

6 – Indécent – plot de Allteas : JohnLock établi trop entreprenant en public, en cellule de dégrisement

7 – Body swap – plot de Elie : body swap

8 – Titanic – plot de Carbo Queen : Titanic

9 – Futuriste – plot de mimi Kitsune : futuriste

10 – Vieillesse – plot de Kty Koneko : Vieux John et Sherlock, écrivain et apiculteur

11 – Ecole d'art – plot combiné de L et Vampire1803 : Ecole d'art, Sherlock violon, John à la peinture + John conseil de se mettre à l'art pour gérer PTSD, et entend Sherlock jouer

12 – Ballet – plot de L : Mycroft danseur étoile à l'opéra, John danseur, Sherlock violoniste, Greg metteur en scène ? Qui débarque

13 – Poudlard – plot de moi-même, crossover.

14 – Soulmate – plot de Elie et LouisanaNoGo : UA Soulmate (nom sur leurs corps, John sur Sherlock, mais William sur John, n'a jamais osé lui dire peur d'être rejeté car amoureux de lui en tant que personne)

15 – Coffee shop – plot de LouisanaNoGo : coffee shop ^^

16 – Suspect – plot d'Allteas : John suspect dans une enquête + tout au présent

17 – Amnesia – plot de moi-même : Accident enfance - Moriarty proclame être l'amour de Sherlock, John aussi.

18 – Langage du corps – plot de WillMcHope : Soulmate MyStrade se terminant mal - derniers mots qu'ils s'adressent

19 – Avocat – plot de Elie : Sherlock avocat, John client ou partie adverse

20 – Patineur – plot cumulé de moi, Clelia et Odea : Sherlock patineur artistiques en compétition pour les JO en solo, John spectateur ou masseur kinésithérapeuthe ? (avec bout d'interview papier ou tv ou radio)

21 – Prostitué – plot de moi-même : Sherlock jeune prostitué, John médecin qui veut le sauver.

22 – Trouple – plot de Kty Koneko : "trouple" Mary John Sherlock

23 – Mythologie – plot de L : Version mythologique (Mycroft = Zeus)

24 – Pâtissier – plot de L : John apprenti cuisinier restaurant de luxe, Sherlock client ou critique culinaire ?

Voila. Et c'est là qu'on se rend compte que j'ai grave rien respecté. Je suis un boulet c'est dingue !

* * *

Et sinon, pour la suite ?

Eh bien je prends un mois de pause de publication, rien en janvier, histoire de me remettre de mes émotions (et de faire les RaR. Ça devrait bien me prendre un mois. Je vais sans doute le faire par ordre alphabétique, btw. Vous affolez pas trop si vous avez un pseudo en W…).

Puis, à compter de février, je vous livre une nouvelle fic en trois parties, qui n'a pour l'heure pas de titre, et qui fait 190 pages à la louche. Publication toutes les deux semaines, à raison de 10/15 pages par chapitre, on devrait en toute logique en avoir jusqu'à fin juillet (très à la louche tout ça.)

Ce qui me laisse le temps d'écrire, dans mes projets :

\- Le cadeau d'anniversaire 2017 de Louisa, un OS qui sera court, MyStrade

\- La fin du cadeau d'anniversaire 2017 d'Elie, thème tenu secret (commencé mais dans un flou artistique complet)

\- Le cadeau d'anniversaire 2017 de Allteas, qui m'a choisi le thème de l'horreur sur l'Egypte. (je t'aime, hein. Mais qu'est-ce que je te déteste !)

\- Le cadeau d'anniversaire 2018 d'Elie, parce que bon, ça va arriver plus vite que je ne le crois.

\- FAUST ET PERSEPHONE bordel de merde, je ne les oublie pas. Vous non plus j'espère.

\- Un JohnLock placé durant leur jeunesse, qui va être affreux et sadique.

\- Un truc bien horrible et tragique où je compte tuer tout le monde et vous faire pleurer des larmes de sang.

\- L'OS de Nahy.

Voilà pour mon programme à moyen et très long terme. Je pars sur encore deux ans, là. Histoire d'écrire tout ça. Vous n'êtes pas près de vous débarrasser de moi xD

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 ** _Akiza666 - Mythologie :_**

Eh bien, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé alors que tu n'aimes pas la mythologie... Confidence pour confidence, moi non plus j'aime pas trop ça et j'ai bien galéré, tant mieux si le résultat est à la hauteur de tes attentes ;) Merci pour ta review :)

* * *

 ** _CandyPearl :_**

10 - Poudlard :

Même tous les jours un "j'adore", ce n'est jamais lourd pour un auteur ! Je ne déteste pas les lecteurs fantômes, personnellement, mais dans le contexte particulier du calendrier que j'ai vraiment écrit sur mesure, je tenais vraiment à savoir ce qu'en pensaient les lecteurs :) Je suis ravie de savoir que tu aimes, donc :) Quant à Prostitué, tant mieux si tu ne l'as pas trouvé dur à lire, j'ai préféré prévenir que guérir :)

24 - Coffee Shop :

Merci énormément pour cette review ! Tu dis ne pas te rendre compte du travail que ça a représenté à écrire, mais le simple fait que tu laisses une review me prouve que si. Si tu ne te rendais vraiment pas compte, tu passerais ton chemin sans rien dire :) Le simple fait de me laisser une mircro review m'emplit de joie et de bonheur. Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tes lectures t'aient plu ! :D

* * *

 ** _Cordelia_ :**

3- Titanic  
Un immense merci pour ton enthousiasme, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé à ce point! :)

9- Prostitué  
Je ne suis pas sûre qu'aimer quelque chose puisse être malsain ^^ Un immense merci pour la review et les compliments !

10- Poudlard  
Merci beaucoup :)

12- Amnesia  
ooh, merci beaucoup pour ta review, cela me touche beaucoup *-* Je ne sais pas si j'ai beaucoup de talent, des idées en pagaille ça oui, et je m'amuse simplement à les écrire plutôt qu'à les laisser dans ma tête, où elles font beaucoup trop de dégât avec tout ce qui y traîne déjà (y'a beaucoup de gens dans ma tête), et je suis contente que la réalisation vous plaise :)

13- Merlin  
Merci beaucoup *-* Moi aussi, c'est un de mes préférés !

14- Mythologie  
MERCI ;)

16- Vieillesse  
C'était une première fois pour moi aussi, d'écrire sur des personnages âgées ainsi, et encore plus sur John et Sherlock, et j'aime vraiment ce que j'en ai fait, je suis ravie de voir que vous aussi ! Merci du fond du cœur !

19- Pâtissier  
Chapitre préféré, carrément ?! Merci beaucoup :D

23- Muse  
Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! *-*

* * *

 ** _Dramaqueen - Vieillesse :_ **

Fondamentalement, TOUT est triste dans ce chapitre… Mais je crois que Mycroft qui a tout perdu est ce qu'il y a de plus douloureux pour moi ! Merci d'avoir reviewé et aimé !

* * *

 ** _Elia :_**

10- Poudlard :

Je suis ravie de savoir que mon travail est apprécié, un immense merci pour ta review et tes compliments, cela me touche beaucoup ! *-*

19- Pâtissier :

Merci beaucoup ! J'ai eu du mal à explorer cet univers, je n'en suis toujours pas convaincue, mais je suis heureuse que cela t'ait plu :)

23- Muse :

Merci beaucoup ! :)

* * *

 ** _Elise : _**

9- Prostitué :

Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que cela te plaise et que mes chapitres t'aient distrait chaque jour !

12- Amnesia :

Ahahaha, je suis vraiment désolée pour ta productivité ! En même temps, si je publie le soir, je ne peux jamais prévoir à quelle heure je vais être dispo et c'est très aléatoire… Au moins le matin, c'est au réveil et c'est pratique ^^ Et puis ça permet d'avoir un truc à se mettre sous la dent à la pause méridienne ;p J'espère que je n'ai pas trop entaché ta productivité quand même ^^

21- Ballet :

Perso, jouer à l'Opéra de Paris ne me tenterait pas DU TOUT, mais le fait que mon oreille musicale frôle le néant et que j'ai un sens du rythme déplorable y est sans doute pour quelque chose xD Mais je te rappelle charitablement que l'Opéra Bastille dépend AUSSI de l'Opéra de Paris, si mes souvenirs sont bons, et l'Opéra Bastille n'est pas aussi joli que Garnier ^^  
Par contre, oublie l'UA orchestre philharmonique. Définitivement.

23- Muse :

Je comprends tout à fait ce qui te gêne dans ce chapitre, et c'est effectivement de ma faute. Je n'ai pas développé le PoV de John, et se baser sur sa seule tirade ne permet pas d'avoir un bon aperçu de ce qu'il pense, créant ainsi le malaise que tu as pu ressentir. J'en suis profondément désolée. je m'en suis déjà expliquée rapidement dans un début de chapitre, parce que ça me paraissait important, et je ne voulais surtout pas te laisser penser que je ne répondais pas à un truc comme ça(j(ai au contraire très à coeur ce genre de choses, vraiment) mais je vais essayer de mieux le faire maintenant.  
Pour résumer : Sherlock se meurt d'amour pour John depuis toujours. Il ne désire rien d'autre que d'être avec lui à tous les niveaux, autant physique que relationnel. Et il VOIT que John l'aime aussi. Il le constate tous les jours quand John peint, il voit que ses sentiments sont partagés. Mais quand John pose ses pinceaux, il ne voit plus rien. Alors il se persuade que seulement John-le-peintre est amoureux de lui-la-muse, mais que John n'est pas amoureux de Sherlock. Il ne se rend pas qu'en compte, qu'en fait, John l'aime lui en entier tout le temps, mais qu'il est juste incapable de le cacher quand il peint, alors qu'il met un masque quand il revient à la réalité.  
John, lui, est fou de Sherlock depuis toujours. Tellement fou de lui qu'il va jusqu'à obtenir l'exclusivité de son corps pour gagner sa (leur) vie, en le peignant encore et encore. Et il semble détecter, dans les comportements de Sherlck, un intérêt en retour. Sauf que bon, selon John, qui peint Sherlock sous toutes ses coutures, il est hyper flagrant. Si Sherlock a un intérêt, il l'aurait signifié, non ? Mais bon, Sherlock ne bouge pas, n'agit pas, et John est tétanisé qu'un jour, il se lasse d'être sa muse. En plus, il ne cesse de poser des questions sur leur rencontre, ça lui fait peur. Alors il décide d'agir. Maladroitement, sans doute, bêtement, probablement. Il ne sait pas prononcer les mots, il est meilleur de ses mains, pour les coucher sur la toile, ou pour délicatement poser sa main sur Sherlock et le regarder pour lui faire comprendre.  
Sauf que, deux problèmes. Premièrement, Sherlock n'a pas du tout l'air de comprendre, ou à la fois de bien comprendre (pupilles dilatées, corps qui réagit, il semble en avoir envie), et pas comprendre et fuir pour mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Et deuxièmement, John en devient accro. A chaque fois qu'il va toucher Sherlock, c'est chaste. Ce sont des caresses sur la joue, au mieux le cou (dans un premier temps), et John VOIT que Sherlock y répond physiquement, VEUT y répondre, DESIRE ces caresses. Mais il voit aussi qu'il ne formalise JAMAIS ce désir, et cela le rend triste et malheureux. Mais il essaye de respecter le désir de Sherlock, et donc n'en parle pas non plus, fait semblant de rien. Sans que Sherlock le sache, lui aussi dort mal, se pose beaucoup de questions, fait des hypothèses et affabule.  
En plus, il voit Sherlock absent tous les matins, ce qui n'a aucun sens. Alors il va plus loin, prêt à tout arrêter si Sherlock en faisait la demande, pour ppusser Sherlock à bout, l'obliger à avoir une réaction; n'importe laquelle. Mais il ne le fait pas dans le but d'obliger son ami à quoi que ce soit. Quand il touche l'entrejambe de Sherlock, il sait qu'il est allé trop loin, et il se dégoûte. Il se fait la promesse de ne jamais recommencer, de tout arrêter, parce que c'est impossible. Mais à peine a-t-il franchi la porte que toutes ses inquiétudes explosent dans son esprit. Il a échafaudé mille hypothèses et explications au comportement de son ami, il vient de se jurer d'arrêter, et en même temps, il ne rêve et fantasme que d'autre chose et de ne jamais arrêter, il devient fou. Alors il revient dans la pièce et pète un câble et voilà le résultat.  
J'espère que cela explique un peu mieux la situation :) Merci pour la review en tout cas :)

* * *

 _ **Iza31 - Vieillesse :** _

Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer… Ou pas ^^ J'adore cette fic, y compris sa tristesse ^^

* * *

 _ **L :** _

1- Violoniste  
oh, tu as tellement de chance d'avoir de la neige, il y en a brièvement eu en IDF, mais ça n'a pas été sympa ! Et oui, j'ai regardé Pirates des Caraïbes en même temps, tu as bien deviné, bravo ;)

2- Ecole d'art  
Quand je fais des réécritures de la série, de leur rencontre, j'aime bien reprendre des dialogues, c'est reprendre des fondamentaux de base, quoi ^^ Ravie que tu aies aimé celui la aussi ! :)

3- Titanic  
Bah, même sans jamais avoir vu le film, je doute t'avoir spoilé que le bateau coule à la fin, xD L'une de mes bêtas avait vu le film et pas l'autre, donc je savais que c'était lisible par tout le monde, et je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié même s'ils sont MORTS Mouahaha ! J'aime bien les tuer :3 Sinon non, pas de phrase commune à tous les chapitres cette année, pas que je n'y ai pas pensé, mais IMPOSSIBLE à mettre en pratique avec la diversité des OS ! Mais merci de te souvenir d'un tel détail, ça me fait très chaud au coeur ! :)

4- Preschool  
N'est-ce pas qu'ils sont trop mignons? *-* et j'ai fait exprès de le publier après Titanic, justement pour contrebalancer ;) J'aime beaucoup Maman Holmes moi aussi, même si elle et son mari ont, selon moi, commis de nombreuses erreurs dans l'éducation de leurs enfants (un boulimique, un autiste, une psychopathe, et aucun traitement psychologiques pour eux, sérieusement ?)

5- Body swap  
En toute sincérité, je ne pensais pas vraiment m'en sortir non plus au cours de l'écriture, j'étais persuadé que personne n'allait suivre le truc, mais finalement ça a plutôt marché, donc je suis très satisfaite ! Faire rire, c'est toujours plus dur que faire pleurer, donc je suis contente d'avoir réussi, alors merci beaucoup :)

6- Langage du corps  
Ravie d'avoir rassemblé tous les éléments que tu préfères dans un seul OS ! Merci beaucoup ! :)

7- Patineur  
Inclure des interviews faisait partie des demandes précises que j'avais sur cet OS, j'étais pas très douée pour ça, fonc je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire et d'avoir bien réussi ;) J'adore le patinage artistique moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé écrire cet OS :)

8- Avocat  
Les rappels à LMDC sont parfaitement volontaires, j'aime m'amuser avec mes propres éléments de canon ;p  
Un immense merci pour les compliments sur ma qualité d'écriture, j'ai vraiment du mal avec les dialogues parfois, donc merci ! (et je prends note pour la cultivation des citrouilles en 1754 xD)

9- Prostitué  
Merci pour tes compliments ! Je suis ravie que tu aies trouvé cela crédible et surprenant à la fois ! :)

10- Poudlard  
HP et Sherlock sont deux de mes fandoms favoris également, j'ai adoré les rassembler le temps d'un OS ! *-* Un immense merci pour tous tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup *-* Pour te répondre, quand je cherchais un nom en écrivant (il faut savoir que j'écris souvent dans le RER que j'emprunte un peu trop pour le bien être de ma santé mentale), il y avait des pubs pour un film avec James McAvoy, et même si je n'ai jamais vu X-men et que je n'aime pas ça du tout, je trouve qu'il a des trop jolis yeux bleus pour les gâcher, alors oui, j'ai réutilisé le nom xD

11- Suspect  
J'ai tellement galéré pour celui-là d'OS, pour les recherches, le détail, l'enquête, merci beaucoup pour tous les points d'exclamation, ça me fait très plaisir ! *-*

12- Amnesia  
De manière générale, John mérite une médaille pour tout ce qu'il fait pour Sherlock depuis toujours xD Il est admirable et je l'aime pour ça ^^ Bien sûr que Sherlock peut faire confiance à John, mais il ne peut pas le savoir ! Ça aurait été tellement drôle qu'il fasse confiance à Moriarty, en croyant qu'il s'agit de l'ancien amour de sa vie xD

13- Merlin  
Oh oui, mets toi à Merlin, crois moi, tu n'y perdras rien du tout ! C'est super chouette ! J'dis pas que c'est du grand art, mais c'est vraiment cool :) Et j'ai écrit sur eux, aussi, t'as même des fics à te mettre sous la dent ensuite xD Et bien sûr que Mycroft ne pouvait être que roi, il est fait pour ça de toute manière :D

14- Mythologie  
J'ai beaucoup galéré à choisir les Dieux pour que ça colle à tout le monde, j'y ai passé un temps fou, en effet, et je suis ravie que mes choix vous aient paru cohérent ! Merci beaucoup :)

15- Trouple  
Ouep, j'ai tué John et j'en suis fière, très fière même ! (oui, très juste pour la référence aux contes de Beedle le barde, je l'avais même oublié que je l'avais écrite celle là xD) Ravie de t'avoir surprise, en tout cas ;)

16- Vieillesse  
Oui oui, il y a bien une référence pas du tout voilée à Disney dans le nom des abeilles de Sherlock, et j'en suis fière, bravo de l'avoir remarqué ^^ Et merci de comprendre et de voir la beauté de ce texte malgré sa tristesse ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

17- Disney  
Oooooh merci beaucoup, moi aussi j'aime le combo Noël Disney Sherlock et je suis contente que cela t'ai totalement submergé et que tu aies apprécié ! Merci infiniment !  
Oui; le recueil 2017 a complètement dépassé Crabe ! Il a fait même plus du double du recueil 2016... C'est à se demander ce que ça donnera pour celui de 2018 (ahaha, humour. j'ai pas l'intention d'en écrire un, ça commence à bien faire xD)

18- Indécent  
Je suis ravie, parce que ce chapitre a fait rire autant que rougir, alors je suis vraiment ravie :D Merci beaucoup !

19- Pâtissier  
Ah ça pour m'avoir donné du mal, ça m'a donné du mal ! Tu peux être contente que j'ai réussi à sortir un truc… et je suis ravie que cela t'ait plu et même que ça soit un de tes préférés ! Merci du fond du cœur pour ta review ! :)

20- Futuriste  
Tu n'avais jamais lu quelque chose comme ça ? Ce n'est pourtant pas de la science-fiction très très révolutionnaire, les thèmes de clonage, traçage, et immortabilité ne me paraissent pas si innovants que ça ^^ En tout cas, ravie que tu aies aimé, et merci infiniment pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissées et rattrapées, cela me fait immensément plaisir pour récompenser mon travail *-*

21- Ballet  
Oh merci, merci, merci beaucoup pour cette review et tous ces compliments, cela me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé ce MyStrade ! Merci beaucoup *-*

22- Soulmate  
Ravie que tu aies aimé leur mignonnitude ^^

23- Muse  
Les reviews courtes me font tout autant plaisir ! :) Merci beaucoup ! :)

24- Coffee Shop  
Bah ouais, un OS, ça peut être moelleux, j'approuve totalement ^^ Un immense merci pour tous tes compliments, savoir que je suis ton auteur préférée me fait juste halluciner, je suis ravie, vraiment, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, mais merci. Et merci de voir le travail derrière les OS, parce que oui, j'ai vraiment galéré, et ça fait du bien de voir que les lecteurs s'en rendent compte ;) Merci pour tout !

25- Remerciements

Un immense merci pour cette ultime review ! J'aime bien les notes de fin, je suis contente que les autres aussi les aiment xD J'ai toujours aimé les making of aussi xD Et merci de remercier mes bêtas; elles le méritent autant que moi Elles sont partie prenante de cette aventure ! La prochaine est bien le prof-élève, après un micro passage sur un OS MyStrade ;) J'espère que cela te plaira ! :) encire un IMMENSE MERCI ! *coeur*

* * *

 _ **Lil :** _

Un immense merci pour ta review et tes félicitations, cela me touche et me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que vous avez passé un bon Noël en ma compagnie, je me suis tellement donné pour ça, et ça a marché, alors j'en suis immensément contente ! *-*

* * *

 _ **Lise - Vieillesse :** _

Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé et que tu aies su en lire la joie et la beauté au-delà e l'évidente tristesse !

* * *

 _ **Louisevlln - Langage du corps :**_

Merci beaucoup de ta review :)

* * *

 _ **Morganne-bzh :**_

5- Body swap  
Héhé, oui, je me suis fait un petit kif en intégrant Sephy, et elle est toujours aussi fan de Disney ;p Merci pour la review :)

9- Prostitué  
Ravie de savoir que tu as réussi à lire malgré tes appréhensions initiales, c'est une belle victoire pour moi :) Et oui, bien sûr que j'ai mixé deux de mes amours dans le prochain chapitre, ça me tendait les bras ;p

12- Amnesia  
Héhé, merci beaucoup, j'aime beaucoup l'histoire de base de celui-là (pour la réalisation c'est pas à 100% ce que je voulais mais on s'en contentera

15- Trouple  
Honte de vous avoir fait subir ça ? Oh non, carrément pas. J'aime tuer des gens et faire pleurer mes lecteurs xD Et je suis ravie de savoir que quelqu'un de tatillonne a pu aimer mon chapitre sur la mythologie ! Merci beaucoup ! *-*

16- Vieillesse  
Mais oui, tu as le droit de me détester, ça me fait plaisir, parce que ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à te faire ressentir des choses, et c'est une victoire en tant qu'auteur ;) Merci pour la review ma chère, et plein de câlins !

19- Pâtissier  
En toute honnêteté, j'étais pas entièrement convaincue, au début, par le thème et par mon texte, mais finalement ça plaît, alors je ne suis que joie et amour ! Merci beaucoup !

20- Futuriste  
Je ne suis que trop que d'accord avec toi, le monde ici dépeint est effrayant… et on n'en est pas si loin ! Par exemple la Puce traceuse n'est pas dans notre petit doigt, mais on la porte tous volontairement au fond de notre poche via notre smartphone, et c'est effrayant... Merci pour la review :)

25- Remerciements

Moi ça m'intéresse de savoir ce que tu préfères à lire, c'est important à savoir ! ;) J'ai donc le plaisir de t'annoncer que ma prochaine publication, juste après un petit OS, c'est une grosse histoire suivie, de février à août, donc j'espère que cela te plaira ! :) Et c'est moi qui ait supprimé le tiret à ton pseudo dans mon tableur de suivi de mes reviews, je suis désolée pour la boulette ! Je vais rectifier quand j'éditerais ^^ J'espère te revoir encore longtemps sur mes écrits ! Merci pour tout ! :)

* * *

 _ **Myrzi :** _

Un grand merci pour ta review et les compliments, je suis ravie de savoir que tout cela t'a plu ! :)

* * *

 _ **Raph - Poudlard :** _

Oh, je trouve très merveilleux de ta part de me laisser une review alors même que tu n'as pas eu le temps de tout lire ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, je me suis bien donné pour vous faire plaisir, et je suis contente que tout ce travail ait payé ! *-*

* * *

 _ **S10 -Disney :** _

Eh bien, merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie de ta review ! Quant à continuer encore longtemps… Hum oui. Hélas pour vous, j'ai enore du boulot et des idées et je vais encore traîner dans le coin quelques temps xD

* * *

 ** _Tiky :_**

Eh bien je suis ravie que tu sortes de l'ombre pour m'adresser une review, je suis formidablement contente que cela t'ait plus, surtout si c'est plus que le chocolat journalier (alors que le chocolat, c'est toute ma vie quoi), un immense merci à toi ! :D

* * *

 _ **GUESTS :** _

Violoniste :

Mes personnages utilisent TOUJOURS un préservatif, ou bien il est expliqué pourquoi ils s'en passent, soit explicitement, soit implicitement (couple établie depuis longtemps). Les seules fois où je n'en parle pas, c'est quand l'époque ne s'y prête pas parce que ça n'existe pas ! Je suis très impliquée dans la lutte anti IST et VIH, et j'ai vraiment à coeur de faire passer les bons messages dans mes fics :) Je suis très heureuse que tu le remarques :)  
Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review !

Titanic :

Eh bien je t'en prie, fais toi plaisir et revoie le film, ça ne me fera que davantage plaisir que tu penses à moi en même temps ^^

Prostitué :

Ravie que cela ne t'ait pas choqué, mais je préfère toujours prévenir que guérir ! ;)

Guest 2 : Merci pour la review :)

Poudlard :

Merci beaucoup :)

Suspect :

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai eu 26 ans au cours de l'écriture de cet OS :) Merci pour la review :)

Trouple :

Il en faut bien pour tous les goûts ! Et parler de la mort, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas en Décembre ? C'est douloureux, mais c'est le cycle de la vie et c'est ça qui nous fait apprécier d'être vivant ;) Et si tu as moins aimé que les autres, ce n'est pas grave, si tu as aimé les autres, c'est ce qui compte ;

Oui, je suis méchante, mais j'assume ! Et je suis ravie que tu laisses une review pour m'insulter, ça veut dire que j'ai bien réussi mon texte ;) Et j'espère que tu auras constaté avec plaisir que je n'ai plus tué personne à compter de là ;)

Vieillesse :

Oui, je suis méchante, mais j'assume ! Et je suis ravie que tu laisses une review pour m'insulter, ça veut dire que j'ai bien réussi mon texte ;) Et j'espère que tu auras constaté avec plaisir que je n'ai plus tué personne à compter de là ;)

* * *

Que vous dire de plus… (comme si je n'avais pas assez raconté de bêtises jusque là) J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire ce Calendrier que j'en ai eu à l'écrire, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année un peu en avance, et encore une fois, je vous remercie pour votre fidélité, votre enthousiasme, vos reviews, tout ce que vous m'avez apporté durant ce mois. **Merci.**

 _Gargouilles – 29/12/2017 - MAJ 01/02/2018  
_


End file.
